Ennemi(s) Intime(s)
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: SEQUEL de The Rise and Fall. Onze ans après sa séquestration par Théodore Nott, Hermione vit de nouveau libre et presque guérie de ses vieux démons. Mais alors que l'Angleterre connaît une série de meurtres d'enfants sans précédent et que Théodore décide de rentrer au pays après une décennie d'absence, la jeune femme comprend que ses démons ne semblent pas décidés à lâcher prise...
1. Ch1 : Family Affair

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bienvenue à tous pour ce tout premier chapitre du sequel de « The Rise and Fall » ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ! Attention, si vous n'avez pas lu la fiction précédemment citée, vous ne comprendrez absolument rien (ou pas grand-chose) à cette nouvelle intrigue… Si en revanche vous faites partie de mes lecteurs chéris qui m'ont suivie pendant un an tous les lundis (ou presque), alors n'attendez pas plus longtemps et dévorez-moi ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas les reviews (très importantes voire primordiales en début de fiction) ! Si vous préférez, je rappelle que je suis aussi joignable via ma page Facebook Xérès Malfoy et en attendant de vous lire, je vous fais plein de gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois tous ceux qui ont reviewé, favoritisé, followé ou tout simplement lu discrètement la fin de « The Rise and Fall » : Eliane Gil, Petitestef, Saiyu-san, Katil, Goutte-de-Mer, Piitchoun, sarahblue01, ellexa, loulou, Gouline 971, eliesan, Heibi, Ayden Quileute, Melusine Oriki, Celia, Lectorrima, L.E.V.W, Selonia, Babar, Erza Robin, Hardcoredrugs, Anthracite77, Flora, Lemm, faerycyn, Areka Motionless, BewitchingWords, Alaska66, miss damdam, Criss-Pine, cycy, Kitsune-Maeda, Annetoutsimplement, Cha, Maggie338, nanoute 1321 aude9483, MellifluousCascade, PetitMilou, Marion, Gratt'papier, Agatheee, Kendy, Pau-w, salmonelodie, severine32, kadronya, steiil, lève la tête, Carboplatine, kaila121345, Yumeii, Alice Potter du 55, Dangerous-Stupidity, DolldominationX, jssaunders, elfurio, azakiel, euphorie-stirred, Madeline et blabla, Mrs Lyly Black, Elori Bluegarden.**

**J'espère que la suite vous captivera tout autant !**

**Chapitre 1 : Family Affair**

« Au secours ! Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide là ! »

Hermione Granger, 28 ans, se retourna prestement et accourut en direction de son amie Ginny. Celle-ci avait les bras tellement chargés de plats, sacs et enfant en tous genres qu'Hermione se demanda comment elle arrivait encore à tenir debout.

« Attention, c'est liquide ! », s'écria Ginny tandis qu'Hermione la débarrassait d'un des plats qu'elle avait superposés sur son bras gauche.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se figea, remettant le plateau d'aplomb et s'attendant à avoir les doigts couverts de mixture d'un instant à l'autre. Mais quoi que fut dans le saladier recouvert de papier aluminium, cela resta sagement à sa place. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Hermione avant de poser précautionneusement le plat sur la table de la salle à manger qui regorgeait déjà de victuailles.

« La crème anglaise pour le dessert », répondit Ginny en déposant un second plat sur la table, celui-ci contenant ledit dessert, un savarin. « Je l'ai faite moi-même », annonça Ginny avec fierté. Son sourire faiblit quelque peu et elle jeta un regard gêné en direction du dernier paquet qu'elle tenait dans son bras gauche, à savoir sa petite dernière Lily, 1 an à peine, et qui semblait captivée par le mouvement hypnotisant des boucles d'oreille de sa mère. « Je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y ait pas un peu de bave de Lily dedans, vu qu'il m'a été impossible de la lâcher plus de douze secondes sans qu'elle hurle depuis ce matin… enfin bref… ça donnera un petit goût bio. »

Hermione éclata de rire tout en se faisant mentalement une note : _ne pas avaler une seule cuillère de cette crème anglaise_.

« Où sont Harry et les garçons ? », demanda-t-elle tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je suppose qu'il doit encore être en train d'essayer de les dégager de leurs sièges auto », marmonna-t-elle, tandis qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard interrogateur. « Ah, je t'ai pas dit ? », reprit Ginny en remarquant son expression étonnée. « On a été obligés de prendre la voiture, figure-toi. James nous fait je-sais-pas-quoi, depuis deux semaines, il vomit systématiquement dès qu'on fait le moindre trajet en Portoloin ou en Transplanage et Albus… » Ginny soupira. « Albus a décidé que ce serait drôle de soutenir son frère en vomissant lui aussi. » Hermione pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire narquois. « Je te jure, Hermione, ces mômes vont avoir ma peau. »

« Tu veux un thé ? », proposa Hermione d'une voix douce, espérant calmer les nerfs de son amie.

L'expression soulagée de Ginny lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait effectivement mettre de l'eau à chauffer.

« Et je ne serais pas contre un petit quelque chose de pas trop fort pour l'agrémenter : vodka, whisky, gin, arsenic, cocaïne, uranium, en ce moment je suis ouverte à tout… », soupira Ginny en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire contrit. « Désolée, je suis à court d'uranium, là, mais je peux te proposer du sucre roux. »

« Va pour le sucre roux », acquiesça Ginny en replaçant Lily contre son épaule.

Un vacarme se fit soudain retentir dans l'entrée de la maison et Hermione plissa les yeux, le temps que ses tympans s'habituent à l'augmentation soudaine du volume sonore. « Hermione ! », beugla James Sirius Potter, 4 ans, en se jetant sur la jambe gauche de la jeune femme. Albus, tout juste 3 ans, ne voulant pas être en reste, prit d'assaut l'autre jambe en hurlant à son tour : « Émione ! »

Hermione, immobilisée, tourna lentement la tête vers Ginny, qui haussa les épaules d'un air fatigué. « Bienvenue dans mon monde », lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

C'est ce moment que choisit le patriarche, son ami Harry, pour faire son entrée et déposer deux autres plats remplis de toasts et de petits fours. « Salut Hermione », la salua-t-il avant de s'avancer pour déposer une rapide bise sur sa joue droite. « Je vois qu'ils t'ont déjà maîtrisée ? », s'esclaffa-t-il en désignant les deux garçonnets accrochés à ses jambes.

« Attends, et admire », répondit Hermione en tendant le bras vers un bocal posé sur le plan de travail. Elle en ressortit deux énormes sucettes emballées dans du papier rouge et les brandit au-dessus des gamins. « Qui veut une sucette, les gosses ? »

Les gamins, déchaînés, se mirent à hurler « Moi ! Moi ! » sous l'œil désapprobateur de leur père. Hermione jeta les bras en arrière pour prendre de l'élan et propulsa les deux sucettes à distance, en direction du salon. « Allez chercher ! », s'écria-t-elle tandis que James et Albus se ruaient vers leur trésor en hurlant de joie. « Et voilà le travail ! », acheva-t-elle ravie.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être trop d'accord, ils vont être impossibles à coucher si tu leur donnes du sucre après 18h », marmonna Harry en se tournant vers Ginny pour tenter d'obtenir son approbation. Mais Ginny poussa un long soupir et haussa les épaules, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'en était plus à ça près. Harry roula des yeux et décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être enfin propriétaire ? », demanda-t-il en désignant les murs de la maison autour de lui.

Hermione sourit. Après ses six années d'études supérieures à l'Université magique de Londres, elle avait fini par obtenir son diplôme de professeur avant d'enchaîner par deux années d'assistanat au Mexique, puis en Italie, et enfin deux autres années de remplacements divers en France. Elle avait fini par revenir en Angleterre six mois plus tôt, juste à temps pour recevoir sa titularisation en tant que professeur de Sortilèges (tous niveaux) et d'Initiation à la Magie sans baguette (septième année uniquement). Et comble du bonheur, c'était à Poudlard qu'elle enseignerait.  
Sitôt la nouvelle annoncée à Draco, celui-ci avait insisté pour qu'ils s'installent ensemble, chose qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de faire depuis qu'Hermione avait quitté l'Université de Londres quatre ans plus tôt. La maison qu'il leur avait dégotée était relativement spacieuse (trop au goût d'Hermione, mais pas assez au goût de Draco), et se situait sur un grand terrain à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Ainsi, Hermione pouvait demeurer à proximité de Poudlard. Et surtout… surtout… c'était une maison « mixte ». Hermione avait insisté là-dessus. Bien que le monde entier se soit ouvert à l'existence des sorciers et que ces-derniers aient intégré certaines technologies moldues à leur quotidien, quelques familles d'irréductibles sorciers restaient totalement réfractaires à cette évolution. Et les Malfoy en faisaient partie. Elle avait donc dû insister lourdement pour que leur nouvelle maison soit raccordée au réseau électrique, dispose d'une connexion Internet et d'une ligne téléphonique. Elle avait toutefois réussi à convertir son petit ami à un gadget : le téléphone portable. Draco lui envoyait donc des textos lorsqu'il était retenu au travail ou tout simplement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais comme il envoyait toujours un Patronus de confirmation (« au cas où le téléphone ne marcherait pas »), Hermione avait pris la désagréable habitude de recevoir tous ses messages… en double.

« C'est génial ! », répondit-elle avec un large sourire, tout en versant de l'eau chaude dans une tasse avant d'y plonger un sachet d'Earl Grey. Elle interrogea Harry du regard mais celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il n'en voulait pas et elle déposa l'unique tasse, ainsi que le sucrier, devant Ginny. « Je veux dire… parcourir le monde et rencontrer des sorciers de tous les continents, c'était chouette, mais maintenant… j'ai envie de me poser un peu. » _Avec Draco_, acheva-t-elle intérieurement.

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Vous pensez à faire des enfants, enfin ? », demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea et elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lily qui bavait de nouveau sur le col de Ginny, puis aux deux garçons qui couraient autour de la table du salon. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir mis à l'abri tous ses bibelots et objets précieux, puis répondit aussi gaiement que possible : « Non, Ginny, pas tout de suite. » _Mais alors, PAS DU TOUT_, pensa-t-elle derechef en entendant Lily geindre doucement. Hermione aimait bien les enfants, mais quand ils étaient plus âgés. Ou qu'ils étaient déjà capables de rédiger leur premier devoir de Sortilèges tous seuls. Mais surtout, elle voulait s'octroyer quelques années de calme, seule avec Draco.

La sonnette de l'entrée carillonna joyeusement et Hermione en profita pour se tirer de cette conversation épineuse. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère, les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs, tandis que son père, en retrait, tentait d'avancer avec toute une cargaison de bouteilles de vin. « Bonjour ma chérie ! », s'exclama sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ce village est difficile à trouver ! Même avec le GPS ! Heureusement que j'ai insisté pour qu'on parte _tôt_ ! », railla Elise Granger en dardant un regard féroce en direction de son époux, William. Mr. Granger leva les yeux au ciel et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa fille unique pour l'embrasser à son tour. Puis il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Elise, tu as encore laissé une trace de ton passage sur la joue d'Hermione… », grommela-t-il tandis que Mrs. Granger revenait à grands pas en direction de sa fille pour effectivement constater l'existence d'une large trace de rouge à lèvres sur la pommette d'Hermione. Léchant rapidement le bout de son index, elle frotta énergiquement la joue d'Hermione et sourit. « Et voilà, on n'a rien vu ! », chantonna-t-elle tandis qu'Hermione et son père échangeaient des sourires entendus. Hermione déchargea son paternel de quelques bouteilles et alla ranger le vin blanc au frigo, un sourire idiot toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester mais à la fois d'adorer la façon dont ses parents lui donnaient toujours l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Deux ans après « l'épisode Nott », comme elle l'appelait désormais dans sa tête, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait réussi à localiser l'adresse de ses parents en Australie et les avait rapatriés en Angleterre pour qu'Hermione leur rende leurs souvenirs. Ce jour avait été l'un des plus heureux de toute sa vie et elle s'était juré à cet instant de ne plus jamais être agacée par les babillages intempestifs de sa mère, ni par les regards gâteux de son père. Quitte à avoir l'impression d'être une petite fille jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Le regard d'Elise se posa sur James et Albus, qui jouaient tranquillement sur la moquette du salon et de nouveau, le volume sonore augmenta brusquement. « Ooooh, mes deux petits amours ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont grandi depuis la dernière fois ! », glapit Elise en s'agenouillant sur le sol pour les couvrir de rouge à lèvres à leur tour. « _Quand est-ce que tu m'en fais des comme ça, Hermione_ ? »

Ginny faillit recracher sa gorgée de thé en voyant qu'Hermione avait parodié sa mère en articulant les mêmes mots en parfaite synchronisation, de manière si précise qu'on aurait presque cru que la brune les avait elle-même prononcés. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Ginny pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « J'y ai droit à chaque fois… » Le rousse pouffa et sensible à la bonne humeur générale, Lily émit elle aussi un gazouillis ravi. Attirant aussitôt l'attention d'Elise Granger sur elle.  
« Et voilà le petit ange ! », s'extasia Mrs Granger en délaissant James et Albus pour venir se pencher sur Lily, qui gazouilla de nouveau. « Elle est magnifique ! Elle vous ressemble, Ginny ! »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard appuyé et Hermione se sauva de nouveau. La sonnette retentissait une nouvelle fois. Entrèrent cette fois, Fred (affublé d'énormes lunettes de soleil bien que le ciel soit plutôt nuageux), accompagné de George, Angelina et leurs deux enfants (Léo et Roxanne, âgés respectivement de 5 et 4 ans), ainsi que de Bill, Fleur et leur fille Victoire (11 ans). En voyant James et Sirius, Léo et Roxanne sautèrent illico la case « bisous et dis bonjour à la dame » pour se ruer vers leurs camarades de jeu en poussant des cris de joie. Victoire, quant à elle, vint poliment saluer Hermione tout en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière. _Cette petite est une vraie beauté, Bill va se faire du souci d'ici quelques années_…, pensa Hermione en souriant à la petite fille.

« Est-ce que Ted est là ce soir ? », demanda-t-elle à Hermione, cherchant son ami Ted, 11 ans également et fils unique de Rémus et Nymphadora Lupin, du regard.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Désolée, ma belle, ses parents et lui sont encore en vacances à l'étranger, mais vous rentrez tous les deux à Poudlard cette année, vous vous verrez bientôt tous les jours ! »

Victoire, quelque peu déçue, hocha néanmoins la tête et sourit avant de rejoindre les plus petits. Dans la poche de son jean, Hermione sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle l'en extirpa et ouvrit le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il provenait de Draco.

**Je sors du boulot, je vais chercher ma mère et Monsieur Grognon. Serai là bientôt. Je t'aime.**

Esquissant un sourire, Hermione se mit à taper une réponse à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le but du jeu étant qu'il reçoive un signe de vie avant d'envoyer un Patronus lui demandant si elle avait bien reçu son sms. Appuyant sur la touche « Envoyer », Hermione soupira de soulagement et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Le niveau sonore à l'intérieur du salon commençant à atteindre la limite du supportable, Hermione invita tout le monde à sortir sur la terrasse, au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci sur Blaise, Ron et Molly Weasley.

« Bonjour, Hermione, comment vas-tu ? », demanda Molly en la serrant dans ses bras. « Félicitations pour ton poste de titulaire ! Et pour la maison, aussi ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Molly », la remercia Hermione en lui faisant signe de se diriger vers la terrasse, où se trouvaient déjà les autres invités. « Allez vous asseoir. Presque tout le monde est déjà là. »

Elle regarda Molly s'éloigner et soupira profondément, tandis que Ron et Blaise lui jetaient des regards narquois. « Agent Granger, au rapport. Faites-nous l'état de la situation », déclara solennellement Ron, de sa voix protocolaire qu'il réservait généralement à ses fonctions d'Auror.

« Critique, agent Weasley », répondit Hermione avec un rictus. « Le nombre d'enfants de moins de 6 ans a dépassé la limite du tolérable, ma mère a réussi à me rappeler l'existence de mon horloge biologique en moins de trois minutes trente et si vous ne tenez pas à avaler de la bave de bébé, je vous déconseille de toucher à la crème anglaise. Le point positif : mon père a ramené suffisamment d'alcool pour me permettre de tomber dans un doux et paisible coma avant la fin de la soirée. »  
Blaise et Ron éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de leur adresser un sourire béat. Ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment comme cul et chemise et c'était toujours un bonheur de les voir aussi complices. Surtout maintenant qu'Harry s'était mis un peu à l'écart depuis l'arrivée de ses trois enfants, Ron avait besoin d'un ami avec qui faire les 400 coups. « Et vous alors ? », demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

« Oh bah nous, la routine », répondit Blaise avec un rictus satisfait. « Hier soir on est sortis avec les copines d'un pote, on est rentrés à six heures du matin, donc aujourd'hui on a un peu mal aux cheveux. D'ailleurs, on a croisé Fred quelque part entre quatre et six heures et si tu veux mon avis, on n'est pas les seuls à avoir pris le petit-déjeuner à l'aspirine ce matin… »

_C'était pour ça, les lunettes de soleil…_, comprit-elle en esquissant un sourire amusé. Ces trois-là, célibataires et coureurs de jupons invétérés, écumaient chaque weekend les bars et boîtes de nuit à la recherche de nouvelles victimes consentantes. Souvent au prix de nombreux verres d'alcools et de leur dignité. Mais c'était précisément ce qui était agréable chez eux : la dignité, ils s'en foutaient éperdument. Ils étaient jeunes, séduisants et avaient la vie devant eux.

« Le blond n'est pas encore arrivé ? », demanda Ron en cherchant Draco du regard.

« Il a quitté le bureau cinq minutes avant moi, il ne devrait pas tarder », répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Hermione jeta un bref regard par la fenêtre en entendant un craquement caractéristique. En effet, il approchait. Draco, _son Draco_, bien droit dans son costume noir hors de prix, les cheveux rabattus en arrière à l'exception d'une légère mèche flottant sur son front au gré de ses pas, approchait de l'entrée, suivi d'une Narcissa tout sourire, les bras chargés de paquets et d'un Lucius à la mine revêche. Hermione se surprit à regretter d'avoir invité autant de monde à la maison. La seule vue de son petit ami dans son costume professionnel lui donnait envie de mettre tout le monde dehors pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Mais c'était impossible, évidemment. Hermione soupira bruyamment.

Blaise attribua son soupir à l'air peu affable de Lucius et grimaça. « Donc j'imagine que ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé, cette histoire ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait. _Ah oui, la dispute…_  
Quelques mois plus tôt, Draco, Hermione et Lucius s'étaient violemment disputés au sujet de la maison. L'idée de voir son fils emménager avec Hermione ne plaisait pas spécialement à Lucius, mais dans une maison « mixte », c'était le bouquet. De plus, selon lui, les Malfoy devaient demeurer au Manoir Malfoy, point à la ligne. Hermione avait donc proposé ironiquement de s'installer au Manoir, ce qui avait achevé de faire sortir Lucius Malfoy de ses gonds. Les deux jeunes gens avaient alors claqué la porte et n'avaient plus pris contact depuis. Du moins avec Lucius. Narcissa, elle, était toujours la bienvenue chez Hermione et Draco, et ne se privait pas de leur rendre visite.

« Mon petit Blaise, dis à mon père d'ouvrir une des bouteilles de Champagne qui sont dans le frigo, s'il te plaît… », marmonna Hermione en regardant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur son-bel-Apollon-en-costume et sur ses géniteurs. Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise, qui partait déjà en compagnie de Ron et lui lança. « Et surtout, dis-lui de m'en servir une graaaaande coupe. »

A peine s'était-elle retournée en direction de l'entrée que Draco s'emparait de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ça, plus la vision de son costume taillé au millimètre, acheva de faire regretter à Hermione de ne pas se trouver seule avec lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Draco pressa son front contre le sien et murmura d'une voix agacée. « Par Merlin, il m'énerve. S'il continue comme ça, je vais l'assassiner devant tout le monde. J'espère que tu as prévu suffisamment d'alcool pour ce soir. »

Hermione comprit qu'il parlait de son père et pinça les lèvres. « J'étais justement sur le point d'aller entamer le champagne, je vais en avoir besoin moi aussi… », murmura-t-elle, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Narcissa déposer ses plats sur la table et Lucius observer le salon et le home cinema avec dédain.

« Pas pour nous », marmonna Draco en fusillant son père du regard. « Pour lui. Je compte bien lui déclencher une bonne vieille cirrhose avant qu'on arrive au dessert. Ou un ulcère, tiens. C'est très douloureux aussi. »

Hermione gloussa et déposa un rapide baiser d'encouragement sur les lèvres de Draco avant de se tourner vers les deux autres Malfoy. « Bonjour Narcissa », la salua Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, ma chérie ! », pépia Narcissa, dont les yeux étaient déjà rivés sur les invités à l'extérieur. « Ooh, Ginny et les enfants sont là ! », gazouilla-t-elle, ravie. « J'ai acheté un petit quelque chose pour la petite Lily, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand je l'ai vu au magasin. C'est un éléphant en peluche, il est vraiment adorable et il barrit quand on lui chatouille la trompe. »

« Un éléphant ? », s'étonna Hermione en imaginant aussitôt une énorme peluche de trois mètres de haut. Narcissa avait légèrement tendance à faire dans la démesure.

« Miniature, ma chérie », roucoula sa belle-mère en roulant des yeux. « La version taille réelle existait aussi mais on m'aurait _encore_ reproché de tout voir en grand… », railla-t-elle en jetant un regard appuyé en direction de son mari. Les yeux de Narcissa accrochèrent alors les silhouettes de Molly et d'Elise. Elle poussa une exclamation ravie. « Ah ! Mes copines sont déjà là… »

Et en quelques enjambées dignes d'un cabri, elle sautilla à leur rencontre. Laissant Hermione seule face à Lucius.

« Miss Granger », la salua froidement le patriarche en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« Lucius », rétorqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil hautain. Elle pensa un instant que Draco serait fière d'elle tant elle avait minutieusement travaillé son expression dédaigneuse. Digne d'une Malfoy. « Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous », reprit-elle en lui indiquant d'un geste raide la direction de la terrasse, à l'extérieur.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Miss Granger, si je faisais comme chez moi vous seriez forcée de quitter les lieux… ou de faire le service », siffla-t-il en se dirigeant néanmoins vers la terrasse.

Sidérée, Hermione resta plantée au milieu de son salon un moment et prit une longue inspiration. Puis souffla doucement. Dans le jardin retentit le « pop » caractéristique d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on ouvre, suivi des habituels « aah » et « ooh » de ravissement. _Halleluiah._

~o~

« Alors, les garçons », demanda William Granger à Draco et Blaise, en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille de vin rouge pour accompagner l'agneau braisé. « Comment se porte votre petite entreprise ? »

« A merveille, Mr. Granger », répondit Blaise en souriant. « Sorcimmo ne cesse de grandir et de se développer. Depuis peu, je m'occupe des locations de petits appartements sorciers, mixtes ou moldus pour une clientèle de tous mondes cherchant à s'installer sur Londres et sa banlieue. Je m'y consacre corps et âme », assura Blaise, la main sur le cœur.

« Surtout le corps, ouais », ricana Draco avant de siroter une gorgée de vin. Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Blaise s'était tout simplement réservé le marché des petites locations non pas dans le but de résoudre les problèmes de logement de sa clientèle, mais car c'était le segment de marché où l'on rencontrait le plus de jeunes étudiantes célibataires. Ça ne s'inventait pas.

« Ravale tes miaous, mon chaton », siffla Blaise en riant malgré lui. « Nous venons également d'engager un autre agent, qui s'occupera quant à lui des maisons à vendre dans toute l'Angleterre. Bref, nous prospérons… »

« Et Draco, de quoi t'occupes-tu déjà ? », demanda Fleur en se tournant vers le blond.

« Je m'occupe uniquement des maisons de luxe pour sorciers désirant investir dans un produit traditionnel, sans technologie moldue », répondit Draco posément.

« Pourtant on ne dirait pas, quand on voit cette masure… », maugréa Lucius en faisant un geste vers la maison de son fils. Narcissa lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes et Hermione vida d'un trait son verre de rouge, avant de faire signe à Ron (qui avait la bouteille à la main) de le lui remplir à nouveau.

« Oh vous ! Toujours à grogner ! », railla Molly en secouant la tête. « Vous ne pourriez pas être deux secondes heureux pour votre fils unique ? Prenez exemple sur Cissy… »

« Molly a raison, chéri », renchérit Narcissa avec un large sourire. « Je suis sûr que c'est en partie à cause de toi et de ton agressivité constante que Draco et Hermione ne sont toujours pas mariés… »

« Et n'ont toujours pas d'enfants ! », ajouta Elise Granger en hochant gravement la tête.

Hermione vida derechef le verre que Ron venait de remplir, tandis que Draco tournait ses yeux de glace en direction de sa petite amie. Le rouquin jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione, se demandant manifestement s'il devait la resservir ou s'il valait mieux mettre sous clef la moindre goutte d'alcool restante jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Ginny décida d'intervenir et se leva, tapant sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Je crois qu'il est temps de servir le dessert ! », annonça-t-elle joyeusement. « Tu viens m'aider, Mione ? »

« Humph », répondit l'interpellée en se levant néanmoins pour suivre la rousse dans la maison. A table, la conversation reprit bon train. Plus personne ne s'offusquait des remarques de Lucius, et pour cause : il rabâchait toujours le même genre de sornettes depuis dix ans. Ginny ferma la baie vitrée et cala Hermione au calme contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Avec un sourire désolé, elle replaça une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille et les deux amies échangèrent un regard.

« Famille de fous… », gloussa Hermione en baissant la tête.

« Je confirme », approuva Ginny en riant à son tour. « Je te propose qu'on reste tranquillement ici le temps qu'ils finissent leur bouteille de rouge et ensuite on portera le gâteau et la crème à la bave de Lily, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« J'en pense que je servirai double dose de bave à Lucius et je le regarderai manger avec une satisfaction non dissimulée », répondit Hermione avant de se mettre à ricaner elle aussi. « Sérieusement, quel emmerdeur celui-là ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… », renchérit Ginny. « Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? C'était juste après la naissance de Lily. J'étais sur le chemin de Traverse avec les trois petits et il m'a demandé si je comptais battre le record de Weasleys établi par ma mère ou si pour le bien de la planète, je m'arrêterais là… »

Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. C'était du Lucius tout craché.

« Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien », reprit Ginny en baissant d'un ton. « Comment se passe l'acclimatation du jeune Malfoy dans son environnement mixte ? »

« Bien, bien », répondit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur. « Il continue de m'envoyer un Patronus après chaque texto ou presque pour s'assurer que le message est bien passé, et parfois il risque de perdre l'usage de ses yeux mais à part ça… »

« L'usage de ses yeux ? Comment ça ? »

Hermione gloussa. « Bon, tu sais que Draco a toujours eu horreur de l'électricité ? Il dit que ce n'est pas stable, ni sûr… » Ginny hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel pour indiquer qu'elle comprenait. Dire que Draco Malfoy avait l'électricité en horreur était un euphémisme : il en avait une trouille bleue. « Enfin bref », reprit Hermione, « à chaque fois qu'il actionne un interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer l'ampoule de peur qu'elle n'explose ou je ne sais pas trop quoi… Et du coup, quand la lumière s'allume, _fatalement_, ça l'éblouit et il se met à râler. » Ginny la dévisagea, consternée. « Oui, je sais, c'est pathétique », admit Hermione. « Mais c'est tellement mignon que j'ai même pas la force de me moquer de lui. »

Ginny s'esclaffa et regarda longuement son amie.

« Quoi ? », l'interrogea Hermione en captant son regard.

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Rien. Dire que pendant longtemps, je me suis dit 'Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ce serait comme unir un agneau et un loup'. » Hermione laissa échapper un rire tout en se demandant qui était l'agneau dans l'histoire et la rouquine reprit. « Mais aujourd'hui, je ne t'imaginerais avec personne d'autre, Hermione. »

La brunette esquissa un large sourire et rosit.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, tu sais », fit son amie avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte au moment où Ginny reprenait la parole : « Bon et maintenant dépêche-toi de me faire un petit copain pour Lily, la pauvre elle va s'ennuyer toute seule. »

Hermione repoussa la rouquine et lui assena un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Maman, sors de ce corps ! », invoqua-t-elle tandis que Ginny éclatait de rire. « Viens, allons plutôt gaver Papa Lulu de crème baveuse. Ou de bave anglaise, comme tu veux. »

« Fais gaffe, je pourrais avoir envie de déposer un brevet sur cette recette… », ironisa Ginny en s'emparant du saladier de crème.

~o~

Il faisait nuit noire quand Blaise, Ron, Molly, Fred, Bill, Fleur et Victoire quittèrent la maison de Draco et Hermione. Après les habituelles embrassades et autres félicitations pour son poste de titulaire à Poudlard, ils transplanèrent, laissant les autres en pleine préparation pour le « déménagement ».

« Bon, tu vas réveiller les enfants, pendant ce temps, je mets les affaires dans le coffre et je prépare les sièges auto », décréta Harry en empoignant les plats vides et les sacs de jouets apportés pour les enfants. Auxquels s'ajoutait désormais l'éléphant en peluche de Lily.

« Oui, chef ! », scanda Ginny en montant à l'étage, suivie d'Hermione et d'Angelina pour aller trouver les petits, endormis dans une des chambres.

« Comment ça se fait que vous ayez pris la voiture ? », demanda George en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était trop simple de transplaner ou de prendre un Portoloin ? »

« Les garçons ont le mal des transports magiques… », grommela Harry, tandis que George le suivait jusqu'à la voiture.

Angelina ressortit bientôt de la maison, Roxanne encore endormie dans les bras et Léo traînant des pieds à côté d'elle, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. George le souleva de terre et le jucha sur sa hanche. « Bon, on va filer, nous… », fit George en serrant la main d'Harry, de Draco, ainsi que des parents d'Hermione et Malfoy.

« Tu as dit au revoir à Hermione et Ginny ? », demanda Angelina en haussant un sourcil. « Moi, c'est fait. »

« Oui, oui, j'ai salué Hermione tout à l'heure… et Ginny, c'est bon c'est ma sœur et elle a trois gamins à réveiller, je pense qu'elle comprendra », railla-t-il tandis qu'Angelina haussait les épaules comme pour dire « c'est toi qui vois ». « A bientôt, tout le monde ! », chantonna George en agitant la petite main molle de Léo, déjà rendormi contre son épaule. Puis avec un craquement sonore, Angelina, George et leurs deux enfants disparurent dans la nuit.

Harry termina d'amarrer les sièges auto et soupira. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? », marmonna-t-il en scrutant les fenêtres de l'étage, comme si cela ferait descendre Ginny plus vite.

« Je vais voir, bouge pas », proposa Draco en rentrant à l'intérieur. Il grimpa les escaliers et s'approcha de la chambre où dormaient encore les trois petits Potter. Ginny était penchée sur Albus, lequel dormait encore à poings fermés en serrant une petite chose poilue et grise contre lui. Hermione se tenait dans un coin, secouée de rires silencieux, tandis que la rouquine tentait maladroitement de faire lâcher prise à son second fils.

« Ah, tu tombes bien », chuchota Hermione en voyant Draco entrer. « On a un souci, ici. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Plissant les paupières pour s'accommoder à l'obscurité, il parvint à distinguer la chose qu'Albus tenait si serrée contre son petit cœur. _Whisky._

Etouffant un juron, Draco se pencha sur le lit où dormait le garçonnet et tenta de porter secours à son Chartier, plus tout jeune, essayant de se soustraire à la petite main solide qui l'emprisonnait. Ginny lui jeta un regard désolé, tout en tentant d'écarter les doigts de son petit bonhomme, ce qu'elle parvint finalement à faire. Aussitôt, Whisky grimpa le long du bras de son maître et s'enroula affectueusement autour de son cou. Ginny leva le pouce en signe de victoire et souleva Albus pour le jucher sur son épaule. Hermione souleva James (_Bon sang, que c'est lourd ce truc !_) et Ginny, en parfaite mère multi-tâches, se chargea également de Lily de l'autre bras. Précédant Hermione, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Hermione entama précautionneusement la descente, peu habituée à un tel chargement. Draco lui tapota l'épaule et articula silencieusement « est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? ». Hermione répondit en secouant la tête et capta alors une lueur étrange dans le regard de son petit ami. _Ouh là, doucement, blondinet, je connais ce regard… _Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Draco esquissa un sourire et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il se projetait dans un délire qu'elle ne partageait pas forcément. _Vite, il faut que je lâche ce gosse avant qu'il ne contamine Draco…_ Elle accéléra le pas et parvint sans encombre dans le jardin, où elle remit son paquet à Harry, qui l'installa directement dans le plus grand siège auto.

« Parés à décoller ! », murmura Harry avec un sourire. « C'est pas trop tôt… »

« On a eu un léger souci avec la faune locale », gloussa Ginny. « Albus voulait emporter Whisky. »

« Oh, au pire on aurait pu s'arranger ! », plaisanta Mrs Granger en mettant une main complice dans le dos de Draco. « Vous auriez emporté le furet et vous leur auriez laissé Albus en échange. Pour qu'ils s'entraînent. »

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois, tandis qu'Hermione et Lucius se retournaient d'un même mouvement pour fusiller Mrs Granger du regard. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs surprise de voir pour une fois sa fille et son beau-père se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose.

« Bon, eh bien, il se fait tard et on a un peu de route… », marmonna Elise en fouillant nerveusement dans son sac à main. « A bientôt, ma chérie. » Elle fit la bise à Hermione, puis à Draco. « A bientôt, Draco. Tu es vraiment adorable, un vrai gentleman, comme toujours. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Au revoir, maman », railla-t-elle tandis que son père lui disait au revoir à son tour et entraînait sa femme vers leur voiture. Les Potter, les Malfoy et Hermione les regardèrent partir en souriant (à l'exception de Lucius, cela va sans dire), puis Harry se mit au volant de leur break chargé à ras bord.

« Hermione… », la salua Ginny avec un sourire malicieux. « On se revoit 'tu-sais-quand'. »

Hermione la gratifia d'un sourire entendu tandis que Draco et les deux Malfoys se demandaient de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler. Seul Harry, derrière son volant, semblait lui aussi dans la confidence.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Le Grand Jour », ajouta Hermione avant d'enlacer son amie. « Rentrez bien et soyez prudents. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le break s'éloignait sur le chemin et il ne resta plus que la famille Malfoy. Draco se retourna vers ses parents et prit la parole d'une voix détachée. « Merci d'être venue, maman. Ça nous a fait très plaisir », dit-il en souriant à sa mère.

Narcissa balaya ses remerciements d'un revers de main. « Je t'en prie Draco, c'est normal. Ma petite Hermione va devenir professeur à Poudlard, il fallait absolument fêter ça ! », s'écria-t-elle en pinçant la joue de la jeune femme. « Bon, on ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Lucius, aux pieds ! », plaisanta Narcissa tandis que son époux lui lançait un regard torve.

« Je n'ai pas fini », gronda Mr. Malfoy en se tournant vers Hermione. Celle-ci, malgré les litres de champagne et de vin éclusés au dîner, parvint tout de même à lever le menton dignement pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Ce qui ne faisait pas bien haut, comparé à l'homme qui la dominait d'au moins une tête. « Miss Granger. Inspection. »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Après tout ce temps, il continuait ce petit jeu ? Hermione sembla penser la même chose et le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte. Avant de soupirer profondément. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à batailler, il était tard et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se retrouver enfin seule avec Draco.

Elle plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean, remarqua que Lucius avait pincé les lèvres en suivant son geste, et en sortit sa baguette. Ou plutôt la baguette d'Eleanor Malfoy, gracieusement prêtée à la Sang Impur qu'elle était depuis qu'elle avait permis à Lucius de la retrouver, dix ans plus tôt, en France. Mr. Malfoy s'en saisit prestement du bout des doigts, l'approcha de ses yeux perçants et la retourna pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Mais il n'eut aucune remarque à faire : elle était (encore et toujours) intacte.

« Bien, elle n'a rien, vous pouvez la garder », répondit-il froidement en rendant la baguette à Hermione.

« Bien sûr qu'elle n'a rien », la défendit Draco en fronçant le nez. Le manège de son père commençait à l'exaspérer. « Elle en prend plus soin que de sa vie elle-même ! »

« Puisse Merlin t'entendre, mon fils… », rétorqua Lucius d'un ton acerbe. Narcissa lui assena un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes, assez fort cette fois et il émit un grognement de protestation.

« Ce n'est rien… », marmonna Hermione à l'attention de Narcissa. Cette dernière caressa une dernière fois la joue de sa belle-fille, lui sourit et avec un nouveau regard menaçant à l'attention de Lucius, transplana.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco et Hermione se retrouvaient enfin seuls sur leur perron. Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent un soupir parfaitement synchrone.

« On a survécu à cette soirée… », lâcha Draco en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« T'es sûr ? Parce que là, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être morte et enterrée… », grommela Hermione en se laissant tomber contre le torse du blond. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour d'elle et sourit.

« Mince, c'est dommage ça… »

« Pourquoi ? », fit Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

« J'avais prévu quelque chose, mais si tu es trop fatiguée… », musa le jeune homme en agitant les sourcils de manière équivoque.

Hermione le toisa, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant. « Tu as exactement une minute pour monter et ôter ce costume à 1000 gallions. Passé ce délai, grand créateur ou pas, j'arrache tout. »

~o~

Le lendemain, alors que Draco était déjà parti au travail, Hermione entreprit de ranger les restes de la soirée de la veille et de nettoyer le tout à la main. Elle n'utilisait que rarement la magie pour ces tâches-là, trouvant un réel effet apaisant à faire elle-même disparaître la saleté au profit de l'ordre et de la propreté. Une fois sa maison de nouveau propre, Hermione grimpa au grenier et décida de trier le contenu des derniers cartons qu'ils n'avaient pas encore déballés. Accompagnée de Whisky, lequel adorait jouer entre les piles d'objets et les moutons de poussière, elle s'installa dans la soupente et prit un carton au hasard. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de vieux livres d'école ou de fac, de manuels de commerce et de vente (ceux du cursus universitaire de Draco), ainsi que leur matériel de Poudlard. Hermione jeta un regard affectueux en direction de son vieux chaudron et de ses gants de botanique. Bientôt, elle serait de retour à l'école. Rien qu'à l'idée d'arpenter de nouveau les couloirs de Poudlard, elle sentait l'euphorie la gagner.

Après avoir rangé dans une vieille commode les livres par niveau d'études et par domaine, elle éventra le carton et le jeta en bas des escaliers qui menaient à la soupente. _Un de moins_, pensa-t-elle, ravie. Son regard se posa alors sur un objet haut et cylindrique et le sourire qui flottait jusqu'alors sur ses lèvres s'évanouit. Elle passa lentement les doigts sur l'objet et en retira la couverture jetée par-dessus. Une petite cage en fer blanc apparut sous ses yeux. La cage de Plum. Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, tandis que des larmes traîtresses menaçaient d'inonder ses joues.

Hermione avait adoré cet oiseau et l'animal le lui rendait bien. Pendant près de cinq ans, ce qui était énorme pour un aussi petit oiseau, elle s'en était occupée inlassablement, établissant une telle relation de confiance avec le volatile qu'elle laissait même constamment sa cage ouverte. Et puis le Jobarbille avait vieilli. Sa couleur bleue éclatante avait blanchi, puis il avait perdu ses plumes. Lorsque le vétérinaire spécialisé dans les créatures magiques leur avait annoncé qu'il ne restait que quelques jours à leur animal, Hermione en avait eu le cœur brisé. Après tout, c'était en partie grâce à lui que Draco avait pu retrouver la mémoire et faire la lumière sur ce qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de s'accorder quelques jours de vacances et étaient partis sur la côte avec Plum, jusqu'à ce qu'il les quitte. Un soir, l'oiseau muet s'était miraculeusement mis à chanter. Comme l'avait dit le vétérinaire, le Jobarbille n'émettait aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort, où il réitérait alors toutes les tonalités entendues au cours de sa vie. Plum avait donc entamé une longue plainte, composée de sons plus ou moins aigus, plus ou moins graves, tantôt faibles, tantôt forts. Draco et Hermione s'étaient assis dans l'herbe près de sa cage et avaient écouté, près de quarante minutes durant, l'oiseau réciter tous les sons de sa courte vie. Au moment où le soleil s'était couché sur la mer, l'oiseau s'était tu. Le silence qui avait alors suivi s'était avéré assourdissant. Hermione avait fondu en larmes, Draco à ses côtés et dans ce silence, Plum était sorti de leurs vies.

Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à jeter la cage, cependant. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle décida de ne pas le faire. Saisissant l'anneau par le bout des doigts, elle souleva la cage et la déposa dans un coin du grenier. Un index pensif sur les lèvres, elle fixa la cage encore un moment. Elle savait déjà ce qu'aurait dit Isaac. _Vous devez apprendre à lâcher prise, Hermione. Mettre ces souvenirs derrière vous et avancer._

« Pas aujourd'hui, Docteur Goldberg… », marmonna Hermione en quittant finalement la cage des yeux. Isaac Goldberg, psychiatre de son état, l'avait suivie de manière intensive depuis « l'épisode Nott ». Lorsqu'elle étudiait à Londres, elle l'avait consulté chaque semaine et le jeune psychiatre, d'une dizaine d'années sont aîné environ, l'avait beaucoup aidée à refaire surface et faire la paix avec ses vieux démons. Ne plus culpabiliser pour la mort de Laura. Réapprendre à faire confiance aux autres, à elle-même. Réapprendre à fermer les portes et les fenêtres lorsqu'elle était dans une pièce. Le chemin parcouru en dix ans était énorme. Isaac ne cessait de lui seriner qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle y allait encore régulièrement, deux à trois fois par an et malgré tout, il la recevait volontiers. Mais toujours avec le même refrain. _Lâchez prise, Hermione._

La jeune femme inspira profondément et retourna à ses cartons. Elle avait justement pris rendez-vous avant la rentrée des classes. Le jour J la stressait et elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui en parler. Hermione balaya du regard la pile de cartons qu'il lui restait encore à déballer. _Allez, au boulot…_

~o~

Lucius Malfoy sortit du bâtiment tarabiscoté de Gringotts pour se mêler de nouveau au flot des visiteurs qui se pressaient sur le chemin de Traverse. La fin des vacances approchait et les plus désœuvrés commençaient dès maintenant leurs courses de rentrée. La rue, directement reliée aux infrastructures moldues grâce à une galerie construite contre les anciens locaux du Chaudron Baveur deux ans plus tôt, était donc surchargée de gamins portant des cages pour hiboux, de parents les bras remplis de livres et de curieux se pressant autour des différentes boutiques. Au grand dam de Lucius, les moldus s'étaient pris de passion pour cette petite rue commerçante, notamment de certaines boutiques telles celle des Frères Weasley, ou la boutique de Quidditch. Ils adoraient également se régaler des sorbets Fortarôme et se remplissaient les poches de Chocogrenouilles, rien que pour le plaisir d'en ouvrir les boîtes et de regarder la grenouille sauter tout autour d'eux.

L'aristocrate fit quelques pas hors du perron de Gringotts et manqua de se faire percuter par un jeune adolescent moldu surfant sur son Hoverboard flambant neuf. Lucius le fusilla du regard mais le gamin l'ignora superbement. Il le suivit des yeux, tandis qu'il s'éloignait sur sa planche volante et l'homme retint un sifflement de mépris. Les Hoverboards n'étaient que de piètres substituts de balais, selon lui. Sans aucune classe ni tradition. Mais des sorciers et des moldus passionnés par un film au nom aussi ridicule selon lui que son scénario, _Retour vers le Futur_, avaient eu la désagréable idée de recréer l'objet emblématique et d'en faire commerce.

Avec précaution, Lucius traversa jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche et entreprit de raser les murs pour éviter un autre accident dû à l'une de ces planches volantes de malheur. Passant devant la terrasse d'un café, quelque chose posé sur l'une des tables attira son regard. Il s'agissait de la Gazette du jour et le visage qui s'étalait en première page ne lui était pas inconnu. Saisissant le journal, il le brandit devant ses yeux. Le propriétaire de l'exemplaire, qui sirotait tranquillement son café, protesta vivement mais un seul regard de Lucius suffit à le faire rasseoir sur sa chaise.

A la une du quotidien, le visage déterminé et concentré d'Aria Stone se tourna vers lui d'un air sévère. A en juger par l'épitoge autour de son cou (le col caractéristique de la tenue des avocats), elle était en pleine plaidoirie lorsque le cliché avait été pris.

_**100 000 GALLIONS DE DOMMAGES ET INTÉRÊTS POUR UNE CHEVILLE CASSÉE**_

_**L'avocate spécialisée dans la défense des Moldus, Maître Aria Stone ne finit pas de faire parler d'elle. Après l'affaire retentissante des inégalités d'impôts entre les contribuables Moldus et sorciers, la voilà de nouveau au tribunal pour défendre un moldu victime de son Hoverboard. A suivre, page 3.**_

Lucius ouvrit le journal avec un sourire appréciateur. Cette fille était devenue un vrai requin. Azkaban pouvait avoir cet effet-là, chez certaines personnes…

_**100 000 Gallions. Soit 500 000 £. Voilà la somme astronomique que Magicboard Ltd., la célèbre marque de planches mondialement connue, a dû verser à Nicholas McAllistair, ce hoverboarder de 23 ans victime d'une fracture de la malléole gauche alors qu'il utilisait son engin sur la voie publique. **_

_**« C'est ridicule », déclare avec amertume le président de Magicboard Ltd., Lennard White, sur les marches du Tribunal londonien. « 500 000 £ pour une simple cheville. Heureusement que ce type n'est pas mort ou Maître Stone aurait certainement coulé mon entreprise. » Il regarde alors autour de lui et baisse d'un ton pour nous confier : « C'est étrange, tout de même, cette assignation en justice qui tombe juste après que mon entreprise ait fait son entrée à la Bourse Magique. Si j'étais vous, j'irais creuser de ce côté-là. »**_

Le sourire de Lucius s'accentua. _Attendre que la société soit cotée en bourse pour réclamer des dommages et intérêts… décidément, elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner._

_**Face à ces accusations, nous sommes allés trouver le jeune McAllistair et s'il y a une chose qui est certaine, c'est que les cicatrices de ses opérations et les broches qui maintiennent sa cheville sont bien réelles. « Insinuer que je me suis fait mal dans le seul but de ramasser de l'argent, c'est insultant », se défend le jeune homme en secouant la tête. « Cet argent a servi à payer les consultations, la chirurgie et la rééducation. » Une facture qui s'élève à près de 30 000 £ (6 000 Gallions). Et lorsqu'on l'interroge sur la nécessité de soutirer 470 000 £ supplémentaire à Magicboard, le jeune homme hausse les épaules et se contente de sourire. « Maître Stone est simplement une excellente avocate », répond-il, visiblement ravi.**_

_**Toutefois, il semblerait que la plaidoirie de Maître Stone ait porté d'autres fruits que la simple extorsion de fonds. En effet, le juge chargé de l'affaire a également tenu à ce que la firme Magicboard équipe dorénavant tous ses modèles d'un mode « Loisir » libre (destiné aux aires de pratique du hoverboard) et d'un mode « Street », un mode bridé et conforme aux usages de la route, une caractéristique que réclamait depuis des mois l'Organisme de Lutte contre les Incivilités sur la Voie publique. Celle-ci se plaignait régulièrement du manque de civisme des hoverboarders, adeptes des dépassements anarchiques et des survols de bouchons sur le boulevard périphérique londonien. Le mode Street se verra donc équipé d'un limiteur d'altitude, d'un limiteur de vitesse et d'autres options de sécurité routière. « C'est une excellente décision », approuve la présidente de l'O.L.I.V., Bridget Bardow.**_

L'article continuait sur plus d'une page encore, mais Lucius en avait assez lu. Il referma le journal et s'arrêta un instant sur le visage sévère d'Aria en tenue d'avocate. A tout juste 32 ans, la jeune femme était devenue l'étoile montante du barreau britannique. Elle était partout. De l'artefact sorcier en vente libre défectueux aux litiges entre moldus et sorciers, en passant par la création de nouvelles lois sur la vie en communauté des moldus et des sorciers, elle s'investissait dans tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin la défense d'une entité moldue physique ou morale contre le monde sorcier. Certainement, le résultat de la terreur que les « porteurs de baguettes », comme elle les appelait en privé, lui avaient infligée lors de son bref séjour à Azkaban onze ans plus tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle envahissait les journaux, alimentait les débats lors des repas de famille tumultueux, elle agaçait, elle fascinait, à tel point que tout le monde à Londres et ailleurs en Angleterre avait son propre avis sur Aria Stone. Mais Lucius était le seul à vraiment savoir qui elle était en réalité. Cette frêle gamine terrorisée, propulsée dans un univers dont elle avait toujours ignoré l'existence et qui avait failli perdre son âme face aux lèvres décharnées d'un Détraqueur affamé. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être cette fille-là, il en était certain. Lucius reposa le journal sur la table du café et le type qui y était assis le fusilla du regard en reprenant vivement l'exemplaire et en le fourrant dans son sac. Mais Lucius ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Immobile, les yeux ronds, il regardait un point un peu plus loin sur sa droite. _C'est pas vrai…_

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il décide si oui ou non il était opportun de dégainer sa baguette et d'éclater la tronche de sa cible, celle-ci avait disparu à l'intérieur de Gringotts. Lucius fronça les sourcils et ne put plus penser qu'à une seule chose. _Je dois prévenir Aria. _Au vu de la manière dont s'était déroulé leur dernier face à face deux ans plus tôt, l'idée ne le réjouissait pas franchement. Mais ils avaient maintenant un plus gros problème sur les bras.

~o~

Lorsque Mr. et Mrs Lauren avaient décidé d'emmener leur fille de huit ans, Clara, en promenade sur les bords de la Tamise, ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer à quel point leur soirée allait mal tourner. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Le soleil de fin août chauffait agréablement leurs peaux, Clara avait dégusté sa glace avec gourmandise, léchant ses petits doigts couverts de sorbet à la fraise, et ils lui avaient même laissé faire un tour de manège dans le parc. C'était en rentrant que tout avait basculé. Ils étaient passés devant un pub irlandais, sa terrasse comme toujours pleine à craquer de joyeux fêtards dégustant leurs pintes de Guinness entre amis. Et l'homme avait surgi. Comme fou, le regard révulsé, la salive moussant légèrement au coin des lèvres, il s'était jeté de toutes ses forces sur la petite fille et l'avait propulsée à terre. Et alors que Mr et Mrs Lauren, ainsi que les gens autour, se mettaient à hurler d'effroi, le forcené avait tendu les bras et saisi la petite fille par les pieds pour la faire décoller du sol. Il l'avait ensuite fait retomber avec force sur le goudron et malgré les hurlements de la foule, on entendit nettement l'un des os de la petite se briser. Il soulevait de nouveau le corps de la fillette lorsque le père s'était jeté sur le dingue pour le maîtriser. En vain, l'homme l'avait étrangement projeté quelques mètres plus loin d'un simple mouvement de la main avant de reporter son attention sur la petite. Soulevée puis rabattue comme une poupée désarticulée, elle avait encore heurté le sol. Trois fois. Cinq fois. Dix fois. Sa robe jaune pastel se teintant peu à peu d'un rouge sinistre.

Puis alors que le crâne de Clara Lauren venait encore une fois de toucher le trottoir, une détonation retentit. Et enfin le silence. Le policier en ronde dans le quartier abaissa son arme encore fumante et regarda avec stupeur le corps du dingue, frappé en pleine tête, retomber mollement sur le trottoir, une mare de sang formant progressivement une auréole autour de son visage. Un attroupement se forma aussitôt auprès de Clara Lauren et bientôt, le vacarme de la sirène d'un véhicule d'urgence couvrit enfin les hurlements déchirants de la mère à genoux sur le bitume.

Le lendemain, les journaux parleraient d'un employé du service public devenu fou après son licenciement quelques mois plus tôt et ruiné, alcoolique et sans abri depuis. D'autres évoqueraient une crise psychotique soudaine. D'autres encore, incrimineraient la société et la manière dont elle gérait ses « laissés-pour-compte ». Mais malgré leurs différences, toutes ces théories avaient un point commun.

Elles étaient totalement fausses.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilààà, ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors, dites-moi qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce assez alléchant pour vous ? J'espère que oui même si toutes les intrigues n'y sont pas encore révélées ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis, en tous cas ! En attendant la suite, je vous fais des gros bisous et vous remercie encore de vous lancer avec moi dans cette nouvelle histoire !**

**Xérès**


	2. Ch2 : The Kid

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Tout d'abord merci à tous, vous avez été extrêmement nombreux à donner vos impressions et à suivre/favoritiser le premier chapitre de cette fic ! C'est assez incroyable et je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez ! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira, il n'a l'air de rien comme ça, au début, mais des indices sont cachés dedans (notamment un premier indice en relation avec l'image de couverture choisie pour cette histoire) et c'est à partir de la fin de ce chapitre que démarre véritablement l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Elsar, Naoki Akuro, del93, dragomione33, Graou-Girl, xDarcky, caro-de-lune, FireSilver, Gwen1380, Comeandseetheshow, MzelleCe, Rosaline-Narcisse, Niris, darkwinterpoems, audrey94460, AlexanaLonris, malfoymeds, Saiyu-san, Mlle Cullen59000, ootoo, aude9483, Katil, azakiel, Dangerous-Stupidity, Mrs Lyly Black, haruharuka, M1iya, FloraFanWinx, lilou4, Jenifael09, cece27, Helia.H, Arnalande, Lixette, Mouistiqua, Didoune, FabCissy, fairylilac, CryingToYourHeart, SatouneDV, Tipsy-Love, Minioon, Tinkiwi, Hinata-Chan142464), ainsi qu'à doddie08, sylphaangels, TomyC, Bebaven, Gratt'Papier, laloudu77, Gouline971, Earcil, MademOiselle235463, Louna, faerycyn, Piitchoun, sarahblue1, Lety31, TatieBella, Felicia, Marion, steiil, Celia, Hardcoredrugs, Loufoca-Granger, Alaska66, L.E.V.W, Eliane Gil, miss damdam, Babar, loulou, Madame La Duchesse, cycy, Marie, Mione159, Melusine Oriki, Anthracite77, Djianara, PetitMilou, Carboplatine, xxShimyxx, PouleauPotter, Kendy, Elena Grape, Petitestef, Goutte-de-Mer, Fla, Fifi72, Aqualys, Heibi pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook !**

**Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai oublié le Disclaimer en début de fic…  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J. et de la Warner Bros, seule l'histoire et certains personnages de mon invention m'appartiennent.**

**RAR :**

**Sylphaangels : Il ne faut pas oublier qu'une décennie entière s'est écoulée et les gens ont fini par accepter l'étrangeté de la relation entre Hermione et Draco (bon sauf Lulu). Mais effectivement, au fil de l'histoire, je glisserai quelques explications et autres flashbacks. On en saura également plus sur la fusion des mondes et comment on en est arrivés là. Merci pour ta review, en tous cas !**

**Bebaven : Merci beaucoup pour ta review riche en compliments ! Un premier chapitre, c'est toujours très délicat à publier et très stressant aussi mais ta review fait partie de celles qui rassurent beaucoup ! haha. On va d'ailleurs retrouver Aria dès le début de ce chapitre et j'avoue que oui, le caractère et le rôle que je lui ai donnés sont bien plus intéressants selon moi à exploiter que dans Rise. Je ne me voyais pas la faire stagner et voulais qu'elle évolue de manière assez forte pour cette nouvelle histoire. Encore merci pour ton message et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

**Earcil : merci pour ta review ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas souvent, le tout c'est que tu prennes du plaisir à lire ! ) A bientôt !**

**Louna : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que Rise et ce premier chapitre t'aient plu ! Ah ah ah Hermione n'est pas dégoûtée des enfants mais c'était nécessaire de commencer la fiction sans qu'elle soit déjà mère (tu comprendras très vite pourquoi…). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**Felicia : ahah la discussion inévitable sur les bébés arrivera peut-être plus tôt que prévu mais pas de la manière dont tu t'y attends, je pense. XD Pareil pour le retour de Théo, Monsieur Nott sait soigner ses entrées ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Marion : Ahah Lucius n'a pas fini d'agacer, surtout quand on sait qu'il fait exactement la même chose que son fils (quel hypocrite !) Enfin, je te laisse juger par toi-même avec ce début de chapitre.^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**Celia : Merci de ta review ! Si tu aimes les anecdotes avec la technologie moldue, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**L.E.V.W : Ah ah tu étais la deuxième à remarquer pour Bridget Bardow ! XD Oui, les publications se feront encore chaque lundi, je ne voudrais pas risquer de chambouler vos habitudes… Bisous et merci !**

**Loulou : sequel est le mot anglais pour « suite ». En fait on dit « sequel » pour une suite dont les événements se passent après la précédente histoire et on dit « prequel » pour une suite dont les événements se passent avant la précédente histoire. Et je posterai effectivement la suite chaque lundi, comme avant, sauf en octobre où je partirai en vacances mais je vous préviendrai à l'avance. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Cycy : ahah, notre Théo national, oui c'est un surnom qui lui va bien. XD Ne t'inquiète pas, il débarque bientôt ! Bises et merci !**

**Marie : Merci à toi de me lire ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction te plaira autant !**

**Kendy : et bah nooooon ! Ce n'est pas Théo qui a agressé la pauvre petite Clara ! Ca aurait été trop simple, franchement et vous commencez à me connaître, je ne fais jamais dans le simpliste ! hihi Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Fla : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Heibi : Ah ah ah, bien vu pour Lucius et les jeunettes, je te laisse découvrir ci-après… Quant à la tête d'Hermione, c'est pour bientôt ! Genre là, tout de suite, maintenant, dans ce chapitre XD Bisous et merci !**

**Chapitre 2 : The Kid**

« Sandra, apportez-moi un café dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît. Très serré, sans sucre… »

La jeune secrétaire du cabinet d'avocats Grey &amp; Stone leva les yeux de son ordinateur et adressa un sourire désolé à sa patronne.

« Vous prévoyez une rude journée, Maître Stone ? », railla-t-elle en se levant déjà pour prendre sa veste et aller chercher le remontant au café d'en face.

Aria ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira, avant de hocher la tête. « Très rude. J'ai trois nouvelles affaires à traiter, donc si possible, invitez toute personne qui cherchera à me joindre à aller se faire voir », plaisanta Aria en désignant la lourde pile de dossiers entre ses bras.

Sandra s'esclaffa et contourna son bureau pour se diriger vers la porte. « Ou je peux aussi leur dire de rappeler ultérieurement. »

Aria sourit. « En voilà, une bonne idée. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir engagée ! », ajouta l'avocate en tendant une main peu assurée (en raison de la pile de papiers qui menaçait de s'effondrer) vers la poignée de porte de son bureau. Elle se figea en entendant sa secrétaire reprendre la parole.

« Vous ne direz peut-être pas ça dans quelques secondes. Vous avez un _visiteur_, je me suis permis de le faire entrer dans votre bureau… », fit précipitamment Sandra avant de se sauver hors du cabinet. Aria la suivit des yeux, les sourcils froncés. A la manière dont sa secrétaire avait prononcé le mot « visiteur », il s'agissait sûrement de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Ou d'une célébrité. Ou d'un de ces abrutis du Ministère de la Magie… Ils n'étaient pas franchement tendres avec elle depuis qu'elle avait engagé sa petite vendetta contre le monde sorcier. Mais étant un personnage médiatique, il leur était désormais difficile de la faire disparaître comme au bon vieux temps.

Aria poussa la porte et risqua un œil par-dessus sa pile de paperasse. Son cœur manqua un battement en constatant que son visiteur n'était autre que… Lucius Malfoy. _Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes en ce moment…_, grommela-t-elle intérieurement. D'un pas qu'elle voulait rigide et déterminé, elle s'approcha de son bureau au design moderne et laissa bruyamment tomber sa pile de dossiers devant le clavier de son PC. Une petite figurine représentant Thémis, déesse de la Justice, s'ébranla légèrement sur son socle, sa minuscule balance s'agitant nerveusement au bout de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda sèchement Aria sans regarder l'homme dans les yeux. « J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps pour te recevoir… »

« Bonjour Aria », souffla Lucius sans s'émouvoir. Il était habitué aux accueils un peu froids de la jeune avocate. Mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était que l'accueil…

« Rassure-moi, tu n'es tout de même pas rentré par la porte principale ? », s'enquit-elle soudain en fronçant le nez.

Lucius haussa un sourcil amusé. « Si, pourquoi ? Tu as peur que les gens croient que tu t'envoies en l'air avec un vieux croulant de 53 ans ? »

Mais Aria ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie et le fusilla du regard en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil pour commencer à organiser les dossiers de la journée. « Primo, on ne s'envoie pas en l'air. L'utilisation de l'imparfait serait opportune étant donné que ce n'est arrivé que deux _malheureuses_ fois. Secundo… »

« Cinq fois », musa Lucius en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

Aria lui adressa un nouveau regard meurtrier. « _Secundo_ », reprit-elle avec plus de hargne. « Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe. Ce qui me préoccupe est que tu es un _sorcier_. Autrement dit, un adversaire pour environ 100% de ma clientèle. Ta présence, si elle est remarquée, ne serait pas bonne pour mes affaires. » Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, elle tapa durement un dossier sur la surface du bureau pour bien aligner tous les feuillets avant de les agrafer d'un geste agacé.

Lucius se contenta de la regarder avec un sourire narquois. « Tu es énervée… », fit-il remarquer doctement. « Serait-ce parce que ça fait près de deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

Aria soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Sérieusement, Lucius, j'ai du travail et tu me fais perdre mon temps », reprit-elle en attrapant une autre liasse à agrafer. « Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois : c'est terminé. J'en ai assez que tu te pointes au moment où je m'y attends le moins, à un moment où je suis vulnérable et/ou alcoolisée et/ou en pleine dépression post-rupture pour me retourner la tête et tirer ton coup. Je me porte très bien sans toi. Au revoir, merci d'être venu et ne te prends pas les pieds dans le paillasson en sortant. » Elle se leva et tendit le bras en direction de la porte, l'invitant à sortir.

Mais Lucius ne bougea pas et la transperça du regard. Le regard en question s'éternisant, Aria sentit sa façade défensive se fissurer légèrement. Il avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur elle. Dès le départ à Azkaban, c'était ce regard qui l'avait hypnotisée, l'avait poussée à lui parler, le questionner. Et à chaque fois qu'il la regardait depuis, même après toutes ces années, elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau la jeune prisonnière de 22 ans, terrorisée et impuissante. Totalement à sa merci. Bon sang, s'il ne cessait pas tout de suite de la regarder ainsi, il n'aurait bientôt plus qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elle tombe encore dans le panneau. Ou plutôt dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche et parla, ses mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Il est revenu », fit Lucius d'une voix sombre.

Aria sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler et elle se rassit doucement dans son fauteuil, le temps d'accuser le coup.

« Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et Lucius retrouva soudain (avec un ravissement pervers) la jeune et vulnérable Aria Stone qu'il avait connue à Azkaban.

« J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse quand je l'ai vu », approuva Lucius. « Il entrait dans Gringotts. »

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et Aria sursauta. « Entrez ! »

Sandra, la secrétaire, revenait avec son café fumant dans un mug en carton recyclé et trottina jusqu'au bureau d'Aria pour l'y déposer. Elle gratifia sa patronne d'un regard appuyé et d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif et Aria fronça les siens avec insistance. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre : Sandra savait parfaitement qui était l'homme dans son bureau et la relation qu'il entretenait (avait entretenue) avec l'avocate. Mais alors qu'Aria lui disait toujours qu'elle ne souhaitait plus voir « ce mufle de Malfoy », sa secrétaire ne cessait de glousser comme une adolescente en lui disant qu'il « n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien de temps en temps ». Avec un sourire bien trop grand à l'attention de Lucius, Sandra repartit dans l'autre sens pour quitter la pièce sans un mot. Ni même un gloussement, ce qui selon Aria représentait une grande amélioration.

La jeune avocate se racla la gorge nerveusement et prit une gorgée de café pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ainsi donc, Théodore Nott était de retour en Angleterre. La nouvelle ne la réjouissait pas vraiment étant donné que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait confié une baguette qui avait servi à commettre un crime (en l'occurrence les meurtres de Gregory et Romilda Nott) avant de la faire arrêter puis emprisonner à tort à Azkaban. Elle avait eu beau se questionner pendant des mois, des années à ce sujet, Aria n'avait encore jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. Par dépit parce qu'elle avait perdu de l'intérêt à ses yeux depuis qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière ? Par peur qu'elle ne rencontre sa petite amie de Poudlard (qui n'était en réalité pas sa petite amie du tout !) ? Par simple cruauté ? Cela restait un mystère complet pour elle et elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre par Lucius, onze ans plus tôt, qu'il avait élu domicile aux Etats-Unis. Pourtant, une part d'elle-même reconnaissait que c'était grâce à cette mésaventure, qu'elle avait abandonné ses études de lettres pour se consacrer au droit, et plus tard à la Défense des Moldus. C'était d'avoir connu l'horreur qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Une brillante avocate pour certains, un redoutable requin pour d'autres, un obstacle agaçant pour Ogden, ses ministres et ses entreprises. Sans Théodore, peut-être serait-elle une simple professeur d'anglais dans un lycée paumé, harcelée sexuellement par un vieux proviseur bedonnant pour un salaire de misère. Là au moins, le seul qui la harcelait sexuellement était un séduisant aristocrate qui ne semblait pas comprendre le sens du mot « non ». _Non, non, Aria… Pas un séduisant aristocrate. Un aristocrate tout court. Marié, qui plus est._

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? », demanda-t-elle soudain en tournant un regard inquiet vers Lucius.

« A qui ? », fit Lucius, feignant l'innocence.

« Ta belle-fille… », soupira Aria en plissant les yeux. « Il faut qu'elle le sache, sa sécurité est en jeu-

« Techniquement, ce n'est pas encore ma belle-fille, il reste de l'espoir… », maugréa Lucius, la mine sombre.

« Arrête un peu ton cinéma… », le rabroua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que tu lui as dit, bon Dieu ? »

Lucius pinça les lèvres, comme s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire enguirlander par sa jeune conquête. _Ex-conquête…_, corrigea-t-il intérieurement. Il avait déjà bien assez de sa femme pour lui reprocher le moindre de ses faits et gestes. « Non », répondit-il en boudant légèrement. « Cette histoire ne me concerne pas. »

Aria haussa un sourcil. « Si ça ne te concerne pas, pourquoi es-tu ici à me prévenir ? », demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Le regard narquois que lui adressa Lucius la fit se tortiller nerveusement sur son siège.

« Je vois, tu espérais que je sois morte de peur et te remercie de l'info en couchant de nouveau avec toi ? », aboya-t-elle, tandis que ses hormones traîtresses lui hurlaient « _Oui ! Oui ! »._

« Oui, éventuellement », avoua Lucius en esquissant un sourire dangereusement sexy. « Mais aussi pour t'assurer que je veillerai sur toi. »

L'avocate le fusilla du regard. « Tire-toi. »

Le sourire de Lucius disparut aussitôt. Ramassant sa canne, et les restes de sa dignité, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Et parle à ton fils, au moins », ajouta-t-elle dans son dos. « Sinon je m'assurerai personnellement que lui et sa petite amie soient mis au courant du retour de l'autre cinglé. »

Lucius grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et sortit du bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui. Si fort que la figurine de Thémis agita de nouveau sa petite balance dorée, comme pour narguer Aria. Celle-ci laissa tomber son front sur son clavier d'ordinateur et soupira. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ses iris s'étaient assombris. Pour la première fois en un peu plus d'une décennie, Théodore se trouvait à moins de 8 000 km d'elle et sans même l'avoir encore vu de ses propres yeux, elle sentait déjà le fantôme de sa présence peser sur sa poitrine et l'étouffer. D'une main glacée et moite, elle empoigna le premier dossier de la journée et s'y plongea à contrecœur.

~o~

Une mélodie répétitive brisa le silence et Hermione leva le nez de la préparation de ses cours de la rentrée pour regarder l'écran de son ordinateur. Quelqu'un cherchait à la contacter par Skype. En l'occurrence Fred et George, depuis l'ordinateur de leur boutique. La jeune femme avança la main pour cliquer sur l'icône verte et lancer la communication, lorsqu'elle se figea. Skyper avec les jumeaux lorsqu'elle tentait de travailler pouvait s'avérer très dangereux. D'une part parce qu'ils finissaient toujours par lui faire visionner des tonnes de vidéos stupides mais hilarantes, tuant littéralement sa productivité. D'autre part, parce qu'il arrivait également qu'il leur prenne l'envie de tester de nouveaux trucs via Internet. La dernière fois, Hermione s'était retrouvée hypnotisée par des images psychédéliques trois heures durant, jusqu'à ce que Draco rentre du travail et ne rabatte l'écran de son ordinateur portable, la sortant enfin de sa transe.

La mélodie continuait de se répéter et Hermione décida tout de même de prendre le risque. C'était peut-être vraiment important, cette fois…

L'écran ouvrit une fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard, les visages constellés de taches de rousseur et souriants de Fred et George Weasley apparurent en gros plan.

« Salut, Hermione ? T'as dix secondes, là ? », fit Fred en haussant les sourcils.

« Euh… », commença Hermione en jetant un regard hésitant en direction de ses livres de cours.

« Bien sûr qu'elle a dix secondes », répondit George à sa place. « Elle est prof et c'est les vacances, je suis sûr qu'elle glande, là… »

« Eh bien… », reprit Hermione, légèrement vexée.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, mon cher George », renchérit Fred en se frappant le front du plat de la main. « C'est d'ailleurs pour ne pas déranger les autres gens qui travaillent vraiment, _eux_, que nous avons décidé de faire appel à toi pour tester notre nouvelle application ! »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et les fusilla du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cet appel, par Merlin ?

« Dites, ce n'est pas encore un économiseur d'écran hypnotiseur, au moins ? », maugréa Hermione en mettant la main sur la partie verticale de son ordinateur portable, prête à la rabattre au moindre signe suspect.

« Absolument pas », répondit Fred en secouant la tête.

« Promis juré », renchérit George, tout sourire.

« Craché ! », ajouta Fred en se penchant hors du champ de la caméra. Hermione l'entendit émettre un bruit de bouche peu ragoûtant et se demanda une seconde s'il avait _réellement_ osé cracher sur le sol. Et vu la tête de George à côté de lui, ce devait certainement être le cas.

Hermione poussa un soupir et repoussa le livre qu'elle tenait à la main dans un coin de la table pour rapprocher son PC de ses yeux. « Allez-y, je suis prête. »

Une petite pop-up apparut en bas à droite de l'écran et elle plissa les yeux pour lire le nom du fichier qui venait de lui être envoyé. .

« Allez ouvre-le », fit Fred, l'air tout particulièrement excité.

Réprimant un soupir, Hermione cliqua sur le fichier et son lecteur vidéo s'ouvrit. Une image représentant une énorme bouse de vache apparut à l'écran. « Mais qu'est-ce que- ?

C'est alors qu'elle la sentit. Lourde, étouffante, omniprésente, l'odeur d'excrément bovin avait envahi toute la pièce. Hermione poussa un cri de dégoût et pinça son nez entre ses doigts, tout en fusillant les jumeaux du regard. « Par Berlin, bais vous êdes fous ! », beugla-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde, tandis que les jumeaux semblaient surpris de sa réaction.

« Ah merde, Fred, tu lui as envoyé au lieu de ! », protesta George en donnant un coup de coude à son frère. Hermione vit bientôt un nouveau fichier apparaître en bas de son écran. La main gauche toujours serrée sur son nez, elle s'empressa de cliquer dessus et quitta quelques instants son écran pour aller ouvrir les baies vitrées et faire un courant d'air. Lorsqu'elle revint devant son ordinateur, elle écarta les doigts de ses narines et inspira prudemment. L'odeur fraîche des citrons avait (presque) remplacé celle du purin.

« Alors, Hermione ? », demanda George en la voyant à nouveau respirer normalement. « Comment tu trouves notre nouvelle application d'odorama ? »

« Inutile et dangereux », rétorqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hourra ! », jubilèrent les deux frangins en se frappant mutuellement les paumes des mains. « C'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais nous faire, Hermione », ajouta Fred avec un large sourire.

« Plus sérieusement, je peux savoir à quoi ça sert ? », demanda la jeune femme, perplexe. « Mis à part à asphyxier les gens ? »

« On a présenté ce projet à une agence de home cinemas et on espère pouvoir intégrer les odeurs aux films, pour une immersion encore plus totale dans l'histoire ! », annonça fièrement George tandis que son frère hochait la tête à côté de lui. « On a déjà commencé à travailler sur La Planète des Singes. Tu veux sentir ? »

Hermione écarquilla soudain les yeux et se retint de secouer la tête frénétiquement. « Non, non ça ira ! Je vous crois sur parole. Mais franchement, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Après ça, ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ? Bosser sur Titanic et noyer les gens dans leur canapé ? »

Un silence étrange s'ensuivit et les deux jumeaux se regardèrent comme si Hermione venait de leur soumettre l'idée du siècle. Puis Fred se tourna vers l'écran et lui dit : « On te laisse, Hermione, on va tester ça ! »

La communication fut coupée et Hermione resta un moment immobile, les yeux ronds, tout en pensant qu'elle venait encore une fois de perdre une occasion de se taire. Autour d'elle, l'odeur du citron continuait de se diffuser et d'un geste lent, elle cliqua sur la petite croix de son lecteur vidéo pour le fermer. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment de dangereux psychopathes…

~o~

« Ah mais au fait, ce soir c'est le grand soir ! A quelle heure on vient ? », demanda Blaise en traversant la salle d'accueil de Sorcimmo pour se planter devant le bureau de Draco. Celui-ci était en train de remplir le dossier d'un manoir sorcier perdu dans les Highlands et ayant autrefois appartenu à l'illustre famille de Sang-Pur, les Rosier. Le dernier descendant des Rosier purgeait une peine non négligeable à Azkaban depuis la Bataille de Poudlard et venait de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur après onze ans de réclusion. Plus aucune famille ne réclamant la propriété, Draco l'avait vue arriver sur le marché avec une satisfaction toute particulière. Le manoir était immense, encore richement meublé et la commission qu'il se ferait dessus promettait d'être gargantuesque.

Draco Malfoy leva les yeux vers son ami, et désormais collègue, en haussant les épaules. « J'en sais rien, quand vous voulez… à quelle heure ça commence ? »

« 20h50 », répondit Blaise avec un sourire. « On à qu'à dire 19h30 chez toi, le temps de prendre l'apéro avant… Rassure-moi, Ginny ne viendra pas avec les gosses ? Ils sont gentils mais de temps en temps, ça fait du bien de s'en débarrasser. »

« Hermione m'a dit qu'elle les laissait chez Molly pour… » Draco se tut. Un mouvement derrière la vitrine de l'agence avait attiré son attention. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder derrière Blaise et fronça les sourcils. Le métis suivit son regard et se retourna, comprenant pourquoi le blond faisait cette tête. A quelques mètres, le nez collé à la vitrine de Sorcimmo et scrutant entre les annonces de maisons et appartements placardées sur le vitrage, se trouvait Lucius Malfoy, sa sempiternelle canne à la main et une expression hautaine sur ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là… », marmonna Draco en plissant les yeux.

« Il vient ce soir ? », s'étonna Blaise en reportant son attention sur son ami.

« T'es fou ? », grommela le blond tandis que son père tournait la poignée de la porte et entrait à l'intérieur, en prenant soin de dévisager avec mépris le moindre objet se trouvant sur son chemin. « Père ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? », railla Draco en se levant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Lucius fronça le nez. Dans un accès de bonté inexpliqué (et aussi parce qu'il avait peur qu'Aria mette ses menaces à exécution), il avait décidé de prévenir son fils du retour de son ennemi. Et voilà que ce petit impudent le prenait de haut et osait insinuer qu'il n'était pas content de le voir ? Et dire qu'à une époque bénie des dieux, son fils avait eu une peur terrible de lui. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

« Eh bien, quel accueil… », gronda-t-il en dévisageant Blaise, qui repartit s'asseoir à son bureau, posa les pieds dessus et attrapant une petite balle de jonglage, s'installa pour regarder le spectacle donné par Blondinets père et fils.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? », railla Blaise en faisant sauter la petite balle dans sa main. « Un câlin ? »

Lucius le fusilla du regard et reporta son attention sur son héritier. Celui-ci souriait d'un air narquois. _De mieux en mieux…_

« Un peu de respect et de gratitude, ce n'est pas trop demander… », cracha Lucius tandis que Draco croisait les bras d'un air buté.

« Parce que du respect, vous en avez toujours pour moi… ou pour Hermione… », lâcha le jeune homme avec amertume.

Lucius serra la main autour du pommeau de sa canne. Toujours. Il fallait toujours qu'il ramène tout à cette Sang-de-Bourbe. « Cette fille n'est pas digne d'un-

« Cette fille, comme tu dis, sera bientôt ma femme », aboya Draco, le tutoiement ressortant toujours par réflexe lorsqu'il s'énervait contre lui. Cela avait le don d'agacer Lucius au plus haut point. « Que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant, dis ce que tu as à dire et sors de mon entreprise. »

« Notre entreprise… », corrigea Blaise en faisant de nouveau sauter sa balle d'une main à l'autre.

Lucius dévisagea tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes et pinça les lèvres. _Cette fille sera bientôt ma femme, que tu le veuilles ou non_, répétait la voix de Draco dans sa tête. Lucius se trouva alors bien sot. Sot d'avoir envisagé une seule seconde de partager l'info du retour de Nott avec son fils. D'avoir failli faire quelque chose pour la Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais s'il ne faisait rien ? S'il ne disait rien ? Avec un peu de chance, Nott aurait le temps de le débarrasser de son problème, ni vu ni connu. Un sourire glacial étira les lèvres de Lucius et il toisa son fils de toute sa hauteur.

« J'avais à te parler mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment… », lâcha-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. « Je suppose qu'on verra plus tard. Excellente journée à vous, les garçons. »

Il tourna donc les talons, sous les regards soupçonneux des deux amis et quitta l'agence, la tête haute. _Et voilà, _chantonna-t-il intérieurement. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre cinglé de Nott le débarrasserait de Granger avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. A l'intérieur, Blaise et Draco échangèrent des regards circonspects. Puis après une longue minute de silence, Blaise prit la parole.

« C'est con, c'était peut-être important… », marmonna le métis en regardant le père Malfoy disparaître au coin de la rue.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Mais non », grommela-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. « Il faisait son intéressant, c'est tout. 19h30, donc ? Je vais prévenir Hermione. »

~o~

Hermione sursauta lorsque son portable vibra sur la table de la salle à manger. Levant le nez de ses bouquins, elle le prit et vit que Draco venait de lui envoyer un SMS.

**Toujours OK pour ce soir ? Blaise et Patapon débarqueront pour l'apéro à 19h30. Je t'aime.**

Hermione esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. « Patapon », alias Ron Weasley, renommé ainsi depuis que Draco avait entendu Ginny chanter « Il était une bergère » à Lily pour l'endormir.

« Et Ron, et Ron petit patapon… », chuchota Hermione avant de rire doucement. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer sa réponse lorsque le Patronus de Draco, un castor (ce qui faisait toujours grimacer Hermione car cela lui rappelait le surnom ridicule dont il l'avait affublée à Poudlard), apparut. La voix de Draco envahit la pièce.

_« Tu as reçu mon SMS ? »_

Hermione allait lever les yeux au ciel, lorsque la voix de Blaise, un peu plus lointaine, s'éleva à son tour.

_« Mec, sérieux, faut que t'arrêtes les messages en double. Tu veux pas lui envoyer un hibou aussi ? »_

La jeune fille éclata de rire et ses doigts pianotèrent vivement sur le clavier de son téléphone pour répondre à Draco. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié _l'événement_ de la soirée. Oui, il y avait de quoi préparer un apéro à la maison. Et non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation par hibou.

Secouant la tête et le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Hermione consulta sa montre. Il était près de midi et elle avait rendez-vous avec Ron pour déjeuner en ville. Elle voulait surtout passer chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter des livres supplémentaires avant la rentrée, mais déjeuner avec un ami lui ferait également du bien. Un ami sans enfant et dont la conversation s'orienterait sur autre chose que les couches culottes et le vomi. Abandonnant son travail pour se préparer en vitesse, elle sortit de chez elle et dans un craquement sonore, transplana jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Ron l'attendait déjà près de la boutique de Mme Guipure et sourit en la voyant.

« Désolée, j'ai un peu de retard », s'excusa Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue, « j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça », dit-il avec un large sourire. « En plus, c'est pas comme si on était débordés, au boulot en ce moment… »

« Quoi ? Les Aurors se tournent les pouces ? Mais que fait la police ? », railla Hermione en le suivant entre le flot de visiteurs qui se pressaient dans l'allée.

« C'est vrai qu'on est plutôt peinards ces derniers temps, ça manquerait presque de vilains sorciers à emprisonner… », avoua le rouquin en se présentant à la terrasse d'une brasserie. « Deux couverts, s'il vous plaît », ajouta-t-il à l'attention du serveur qui hocha la tête et leur fit signe de s'installer entre la façade du bâtiment et une jolie jardinière fleurie. « Et toi ? », reprit Ron une fois qu'ils furent assis, les menus en main. « La dernière ligne droite avant la rentrée ? Je suis sûr que tu es au taquet, comme d'habitude… »

Hermione lui adressa un regard indigné. « Je ne suis pas du tout _au taquet_ », protesta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je prépare juste mes cours avec attention. » La jeune femme allait baisser les yeux sur son menu lorsque quelque chose attira son regard sur le mur à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en remarquant un grand « H » calligraphié en noir sur le mur blanc. « Drôle de tag… », marmonna-t-elle tandis que Ron suivait son regard.

« Ah ouais… des H comme celui-là, il y en a dans tout Londres. Ça doit être la signature d'un gamin qui veut se faire remarquer… », fit le jeune Auror en haussant les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? », reprit-il en reportant son attention sur le menu.

Hermione sourit. On ne pouvait jamais distraire Ron de son repas bien longtemps. « Des pâtes carbo, classique, simple, efficace. »

« Ah, tu ne prends pas d'entrée ? », geignit Ron, avec un regard embêté.

« Tu peux prendre une entrée sans moi, Ron », s'amusa Hermione en le gratifiant d'un regard narquois.

« Non, mais je vais pas manger tout seul, c'est pas grave… », bougonna-t-il en tournant la page pour accéder aux plats.

« Très bien, je vais aussi prendre une entrée », soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux.

« Non mais, je veux surtout pas te forcer », fit le rouquin en retrouvant un peu le sourire.

Le serveur arriva à leur table, sortant son calepin de sa poche. « Vous avez choisi ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire à l'attention d'Hermione. Celle-ci le lui rendit poliment.

« Melon et jambon d'Espagne, puis pâtes carbonara, s'il vous plaît », commanda-t-elle, tandis que le serveur se tournait vers Ron après avoir noté sa commande.

« Et moi en entrée une salade César et-

« Monsieur, les salades sont très copieuses », s'excusa le serveur. « C'est un plat principal. »

« Je sais, je suis déjà venu et après votre salade, j'avais encore faim. Donc ce sera en entrée la salade César, je vous prie, suivie d'une pizza quatre fromages », commanda Ron tandis que le serveur faisait des yeux ronds mais se retenait de tout commentaire. En face de Ron, Hermione étouffa un rire nerveux.

« Et une carafe de vin rosé, s'il vous plaît », ajouta précipitamment Hermione. Le serveur hocha la tête et disparut en cuisine. « Tu es vraiment un goinfre, tu le sais, j'espère ? », s'esclaffa-t-elle tandis que Ron lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Et toi, tu bois de plus en plus de vin, tu le sais j'espère ? », se moqua son ami.

« J'ai Lucius Malfoy pour beau-père, je revendique mon droit d'être alcoolique », déclara Hermione, tandis que Ron redoublait d'éclats de rire. « Non, mais tu l'as vu vendredi soir ? Insupportable… »

« Lui-même, quoi… », approuva Ron tandis que le serveur déposait la carafe de vin sur leur table et leur servait à boire. « Rassure-moi, il ne vient pas ce soir ? »

« Merci », souffla Hermione au serveur et celui-ci repartit au pas de course. « Non, il ne sera pas là et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : MERCI MON DIEU. »

Ron s'esclaffa et levant son verre, l'invita à trinquer, ce qu'elle fit.

« Au fait, tu as entendu parler de cette gamine qui s'est fait agresser ce weekend ? », demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de rosé.

« Devant un bar sur les quais ? », demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête. « Ouais, j'ai vu. C'est atroce. »

« Et ? »

Ron lui jeta un regard pétri d'incompréhension. « Comment ça, et ? »

« Le type, on sait qui c'était, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Vous avez interrogé les parents ? », le questionna Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi faire ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de lui adresser un regard scandalisé. « Mais… enfin, ça me paraît évident ! »

« Le type n'était pas un sorcier, je ne vois pas en quoi ça concernerait les Aurors », se défendit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est à la police moldue de s'en charger, pas à nous. Et en plus il est mort, problème réglé. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

« Quoi ? », fit Ron, en captant son expression désapprobatrice.

« J'en sais rien… maintenant que les deux mondes ne forment plus qu'un, il serait peut-être temps que les sorciers aident un peu les moldus, _et même_ dans les situations n'impliquant aucun sorcier… », grommela-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« Je te signale que les moldus ne nous aident pas, _nous_ », protesta Ron avec amertume. « Sauf si tu considères l'augmentation de nos impôts comme une aide. Sérieusement, cette Aria Stone, je la retiens… Si on avait su, on aurait peut-être pas envoyé Harry la sortir des griffes des Détraqueurs, celle-là. »

Hermione tendit vivement la main par-dessus la table et assena une tape sur le haut du crâne de Ron, qui protesta vivement. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer la fameuse Aria Stone, à part dans le journal ou à la télévision, mais elle avait appris son histoire après sa séquestration en France. Harry la lui avait racontée. Quant à Lucius… elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à lancer des regards curieux ou intéressés dès que la discussion dérivait sur la jeune avocate et elle sentait qu'il avait encore des contacts avec elle. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Toutefois, même si elle ne la connaissait pas personnellement, elle éprouvait une sympathie toute particulière envers la jeune femme, qui avait elle aussi été victime de la folie sans limites de Théodore Nott. Et rien que pour ça, Hermione ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit la critiquer en sa présence. Pas même Ron.

Une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione se quittèrent et le rouquin se traîna (plus qu'il ne marcha) jusqu'à son bureau du Ministère de la Magie, le ventre bien rempli de sa gigantesque salade et de sa non moins conséquente pizza. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin, puis prit la direction de Fleury &amp; Bott. Elle adorait vraiment cette boutique. Dès qu'elle passait le seuil, l'odeur de poussière et de moisissure omniprésente la transportait là où elle se sentait le mieux : entourée de bouquins. Elle venait à la base pour trouver des livres intéressants avec lesquels étoffer ses cours, mais elle se connaissait et savait qu'elle ressortirait les bras chargés de volumes dont elle n'avait pas forcément besoin mais qu'elle achèterait quand même.

S'engouffrant dans les rayons bondés de jeunes enfants rassemblant leurs manuels de magie avant la rentrée, Hermione grimpa à l'étage et commença par son rayon préféré : la magie sans baguette. Si « l'épisode Nott » avait servi à quelque chose, c'était bien à lui donner le goût de ne plus utiliser d'accessoire pour lancer des sorts simples. Outre le fait que c'était quand même classe, Hermione trouvait cela aussi plus sécurisant. Ainsi, même privé de sa baguette, le sorcier pouvait encore se défendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Après tout, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver…

Ajoutant un troisième et énorme livre à sa pile d'achats, Hermione prit le tout dans ses bras et tenta un demi-tour dans l'allée étroite entre deux rayonnages lorsque son chargement heurta violemment un acheteur qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Dans un nuage de poussière, Hermione se sentit légèrement partir en arrière et les grimoires s'éparpillèrent sur le parquet avec fracas.

« Merde… », jura Hermione avant de se baisser aussitôt pour ramasser ses livres, puis se redresser. « Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas v-

Autour d'elle, le monde sembla soudain cesser de tourner. Le piaillement des futurs élèves, les remontrances des parents, disparus. Le poids de ses livres entre ses bras, inexistant. La poussière en suspension dans l'air et qui menaçait de la faire éternuer, envolée. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que la sensation atroce qui l'envahissait. Une sensation familière, depuis longtemps refoulée au plus profond d'elle-même, mais qui reprenait doucement, insidieusement sa place dans sa poitrine, son crâne, ses membres. La peur.

« Salut », fit simplement l'homme qui venait de la bousculer. Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire en coin, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et ses yeux pourtant aussi noirs que l'Enfer brillaient d'une petite lueur malsaine. Tout d'ailleurs était noir, chez ce type : ses cheveux, ses yeux, son costume hors de prix, ses chaussures… son âme.

Tétanisée, Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. L'air entra de nouveau dans ses poumons et elle lutta pour ne pas tousser. _Ce n'est pas lui… ce n'est pas possible… je suis en train d'halluciner…_

« Je savais bien que c'était toi, Hermione, je t'ai vue de loin… », reprit le jeune homme sombre en face d'elle, sans cesser de sourire. « Toujours à écumer les librairies, tu n'as pas changé… »

_Ce sourire, ces yeux en amande, cette noirceur…_ Toujours figée, Hermione ne cessait de se répéter toutes les caractéristiques de son interlocuteur. Elle avait toutes les clefs en main et pourtant son cerveau ne pouvait- non _refusait_ de faire l'analogie.

« Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus… », souffla alors le jeune homme en tentant un pas vers elle. Mais ce nouveau mouvement sembla remettre les idées d'Hermione en place et elle sortit de sa torpeur.

« _N'approche pas !_ », siffla-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Ça y était, son cerveau avait fait son boulot. Et maintenant, un seul mot résonnait contre les parois de son crâne, occultant tout autre type d'information : _Théodore, Théodore, Théodore._

Théodore Nott prit un air faussement blessé. Ou peut-être l'était-il vraiment ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Ce type n'était pas capable de sentiments humains. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était copier les sentiments des autres en espérant donner le change. Ce n'était qu'un monstre, _un monstre, un monstre, un monstre_, caché sous une gueule d'ange. Il tenta un nouveau pas vers elle mais cette fois, Hermione parvint à se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle laissa vivement tomber les livres sur une table et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Toutefois, son cerveau était tellement paralysé par la peur qu'il ne lui envoya aucune information utile et aucun sortilège ne sortit de sa bouche.

En voyant la baguette d'Hermione pointée dans sa direction, Théodore eut une réaction étrange. Il sembla un instant plus agacé par la baguette elle-même que par le fait qu'elle le menace avec. « La baguette des Malfoys, hein ? Intéressant… », siffla-t-il avec une pointe de colère. « Mais si tu en as toujours besoin, c'est que tu n'es pas aussi puissante qu'à notre dernière rencontre, pas vrai, Hermione ? »

« Je n'en ai besoin que pour les sorts extrêmement puissants et c'est exactement ce que je compte t'envoyer dans la gueule, si tu approches encore d'un seul petit pas… », cracha Hermione, qui reprenait un peu de contenance.

Mais Nott ignora totalement son avertissement et s'avança d'un grand pas, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Et sans la quitter des yeux, il avança la tête jusqu'à ce que la pointe de la baguette noire s'enfonce dans la peau de son front. « Alors, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Hermione resta un moment à le fixer sans rien dire, la main serrée autour de sa baguette et les larmes montant progressivement à ses yeux. Elle réalisa alors une chose. Même si elle l'avait souvent rêvé, même si elle avait imaginé pendant des années le moment où elle aurait pu anéantir ce salopard, elle savait qu'elle en était incapable. Tuer un homme, aussi vil soit-il, de sang-froid, en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ce n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Surtout un type aussi proche du gouvernement que l'était Nott. Cela lui vaudrait un aller simple et définitif pour Azkaban. Elle tenta donc une autre approche. Parler, gagner du temps, éviter à tout prix qu'il ne l'enlève comme la dernière fois. Car c'était forcément ce qu'il cherchait, non ? S'il était de retour, c'était pour tenter de la ramener auprès de lui ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, en reculant légèrement la baguette pour la décoller du front de Théo. Seul un petit point de pression rouge subsista et le jeune homme le frotta de sa main avec une grimace.

« Les affaires m'ont forcé à revenir en Angleterre… », répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

« C'est ça, les affaires… et je suis censée te croire ? », aboya Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît baisser cette baguette, maintenant ? C'est ridicule… », siffla Théodore en roulant des yeux, les mais bien enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon de costume noir.

« Pour que tu essaies encore de m'enlever comme un lâche ? Non merci », rétorqua Hermione en plissant les paupières.

De nouveau, Théodore inclina la tête sur le côté et lui adressa son sourire le plus glacial. La seconde d'après, la baguette d'Hermione s'arrachait toute seule d'entre ses doigts et venait sagement se poser dans la paume ouverte du jeune homme. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour hurler un sortilège de protection quelconque mais il la devança.

« Je te la rendrais après, c'est impoli de menacer la personne avec qui on a une conversation… », la morigéna-t-il comme si elle avait cinq ans. « Crois-le ou non, je ne suis absolument pas rentré pour toi. C'est un hasard si je te trouve ici. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba mollement sur sa poitrine et le sortilège mourut au fond de sa gorge. _Il ment. C'est forcément pour moi. Avec lui, tout tourne toujours autour de moi._

« Alors ? Tu prépares ta rentrée ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton affreusement léger.

_Il sait que je suis prof. Il n'a jamais cessé de me traquer, j'en suis sûre_, hurla intérieurement Hermione, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, hébétée.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Théo ? », balbutia-t-elle, la lèvre tremblante.

Les yeux toujours luisants dans la pénombre, le brun lui jeta un regard curieux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la peur d'Hermione. Pire. Ça l'amusait. En deux pas, il avait refermé la distance entre eux et Hermione recula aussitôt, sentant bientôt le mur du fond de la boutique empêcher toute retraite. Les mains de Nott se plaquèrent sur ses joues et la forcèrent à lever les yeux vers lui. Hermione sentit aussitôt ses genoux trembler. Bon sang, même après une décennie d'absence et des milliers d'heures de psychothérapie, il avait toujours autant d'effet sur elle que s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Le trouillomètre battant tous les records, Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle allait perdre connaissance. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle commençait à voir des petits points blancs danser devant ses yeux.

« Je suis si heureux de te voir, Hermione… », souffla doucement Théo en plongeant son regard noir dans le sien.

« Lâche-moi, je t'en prie… », articula-t-elle d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne sut même pas s'il l'avait entendue. Et si c'était le cas, il n'en montrait rien.

Soudain, un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter et Théodore tourna la tête, rompant tout contact visuel avec la jeune femme. Hermione suivit son regard et vit débarquer un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, tenant dans ses bras une pile de livres de classe.

Hermione se revit soudain onze ans en arrière, lorsque la jeune Laura Madley avait elle aussi interrompu un échange entre elle et Théodore, payant son intrusion de sa vie. Hermione eut soudain envie de hurler à l'enfant de fuir, de courir chercher de l'aide, de prévenir les Aurors, le Ministère, la BAC, le FBI, les services secrets, Superman, bref n'importe qui… Mais le gamin la dévisageait étrangement et de toute façon, la proximité de Théodore, pressant son corps contre le sien, avait eu raison de ses cordes vocales.

Soudain, le visage du petit brun s'éclaira d'un gigantesque sourire et il fit quelque pas dans la direction des deux adultes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Théodore observait l'enfant avec un sourire curieux et ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir le trucider. C'était déjà ça…

C'est alors que le petit garçon lui lança un regard émerveillé et ses lèvres bougèrent cette fois pour laisser échapper un mot, un seul.

_« Maman ?! »_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ah ah ah ah, je vous vois déjà tous faire de grands yeux exorbités, mais je vous assure qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça (et une autre explication que « Hermione a oublié qu'elle était enceinte et a accouché dix ans plus tôt »). Réfléchissez comme Théo et je vous assure que vous comprendrez tous seuls )**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! En attendant la suite, je vous fais des bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	3. Ch3 : Video Games

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Ouh un chapitre complet, que voilà ! De l'humour, du suspense, des indices, du saaaaang aussi, bref, accrochez-vous !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Maelle Du Phenix, kaila121345, , faerycyn, elismaya, Nnoo-Mirabelle), ainsi qu'à Elena Grape, Djianara, laloudu77, cycy, Eliane Gil, Hardcoredrugs, Demond Eye, Petitestef, MademOiselle235463, Marion, Piitchoun, Mlle Cullen59000, steiil, Louna, Aqualys, Gouline971, PouleauPotter, Criss-Pine, aude9438, Babar, loulou, Gratt'papier, miss damdam, Anthracite77, L.E.V.W, Kathux, Saiyu-san, Areka Motionless, Fla, Alaska66, Felicia, PetitMilou, FabCissy, Goutte-de-Mer, Kendy, Loufoca-Granger, miakalily, faerycyn pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Cycy : Non, Narcissa n'est pas forcément au courant pour Lucius et Aria (c'est le but d'une affaire extraconjugale, si bobonne est au courant, ça perd de l'intérêt, mdr). Mais elle pourrait t'étonner ! J'espère que tu auras survécu à cette semaine d'attente ) Bonne lecture et merci !**

**Marion : Tu peux frapper Lulu, il le mérite amplement u_u Et surtout ne te retiens pas, j'aime les théories loufoques ) Merci pour ta review !**

**Louna : Pour le brevet, je sais pas trop. Tu imagines regarder un film X ou un documentaire animalier avec les odeurs ? Horrible… Et pour Théo et son fils, ne te creuse plus la tête, la réponse est juste en-dessous ) Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Loulou : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^ La réponse à tes interrogations se trouve juste ici ! Merci à toi !**

**Areka Motionless : Non, Nott n'est pas passé au clonage, mais la manipulation génétique c'est toujours d'actualité ^^ Par contre les H, tu as tout faux, ça n'a rien à voir avec Nott ou d'éventuels sbires de celui-ci ! Quant à Lucius, c'est bien un enfoiré, je ne peux pas le nier mais Narcissa… n'est pas toute blanche non plus comme tu le verras par la suite ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Fla : bien vu ! Ta théorie est exacte ! Merci pour ton message !**

**Felicia : Je n'ai pas mis tant que ça ton cerveau en burn-out, vu que tu as trouvé du premier coup ! ^^ En ce qui concerne Lucius et Narcissa, il y aura des explications sur la dégradation de leur couple au moment opportun ) Merci pour ta review !**

**Kendy : alors oui, il y a une explication logique mais ce ne sont pas celles que tu as proposées, mdr. On va en savoir plus sur l'agresseur de Clara dans ce chapitre mais pas sûr que ça t'aide, ahah. Au contraire, ça risque de t'embrouiller un peu plus. Et la fin de ce chapitre également. Bonne lecture et merci à toi !**

**Chapitre 3 : Video Games**

_« Maman ?! »_

Un bourdonnement atroce envahit les oreilles d'Hermione. _Quoi ?!_ Ce gamin avait dû se tromper, il la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas bien vu, il … Des milliers de raisons se bousculèrent dans le cerveau d'Hermione, avant d'être balayées par une nouvelle intervention du garçonnet.

« Mais oui, c'est bien toi ! », fit l'enfant d'une voix toute excitée. Puis il se tourna vers Théodore, qui observait toujours le gamin de cette expression indéchiffrable, sans lâcher le visage d'Hermione des mains. D'un certain côté, heureusement qu'il la tenait pressée contre lui sinon Hermione était certaine qu'elle se serait laissée tomber sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. L'enfant accourut de toute la force de ses petites jambes et sembla sur le point de se jeter sur Hermione mais un mètre avant, il changea d'avis, l'air quelque peu hésitant. « Papa, est-ce que je peux… ? », fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

_Papa ?_, répéta Hermione dans sa tête. Pourquoi ce gamin appelait-il Nott « papa » ?

Théodore s'écarta soudain d'Hermione et celle-ci nota qu'elle s'était retenue à lui plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé en sentant soudain son poids l'accabler, menaçant de la faire chuter. Mais elle se reprit, tandis que Théo hochait brièvement la tête en direction du garçon. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Encerclant les hanches d'Hermione de ses deux petits bras d'enfant, il se jeta contre elle avec un sourire ravi. « Je suis tellement content de te rencontrer, Maman… »

Hermione tourna des yeux effarés en direction de Théodore. Les iris noirs de celui-ci se posèrent sur elle, comme pour l'avertir de ne pas faire de scandale. Incapable de bouger, Hermione fixait tour à tour le gamin qui la serrait dans ses bras et l'expression amusée et horripilante de Théo. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!_

La tête du garçon partit en arrière et il se tordit le cou pour lever les yeux vers elle, son sourire illuminant toujours son visage. Hermione remarqua alors ses yeux. L'un d'eux était d'un noir d'encre, pareil à ceux de Théodore et l'autre… était marron, ponctué de reflets jaunes en son centre. Etrangement semblable aux siens.

« Papa m'avait dit qu'on te verrait sûrement en Angleterre, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi vite ! On est arrivés seulement depuis quelques jours ! », débita le garçonnet à un rythme de parole effarant. « J'avais tellement hâte de te voir en vrai, et de découvrir l'Angleterre et Poudlard et-

Hermione se détourna des yeux étranges du gamin et fusilla Nott du regard. « Tu m'expliques ? », cracha-t-elle sèchement. En-dessous d'elle, l'enfant se tut et son étreinte se relâcha légèrement tandis que son sourire faiblissait, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Théodore et priait intérieurement pour que son regard furieux finisse par le brûler sur place. Nott ne prit pas feu, mais un éclair de colère passa dans son regard en voyant la déception remplacer la joie sur les traits du garçonnet. Une colère si intense qu'Hermione se souvint aussitôt quel genre de type elle avait en face d'elle.

« Tu pourrais au moins lui dire bonjour », gronda Théodore en adressant à Hermione un regard assassin.

_Non mais je rêve … ?_, pensa Hermione tandis que son cerveau commençait littéralement à saturer._ Il me tombe dessus au bout de dix ans avec un gosse qui m'appelle maman pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison et il faudrait que je les accueille avec le sourire ?!_

Hermione baissa alors le nez vers l'objet de sa surprise, dont les yeux rougissaient légèrement comme s'il se trouvait sur le point de pleurer. Et elle comprit. _Oh non… il a dû raconter à ce gosse que j'étais sa mère et maintenant…_ Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, sans émettre le moindre son. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire à ce gamin ? Y'avait-il même quoi que ce soit à dire ?! _Bon sang, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle…_

« Elias », fit Nott dans un grognement sourd, comme s'il avait parfaitement entendu la question muette de la jeune professeur. Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. L'enfant tourna la tête et adressa un regard inquisiteur à son père.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix fluette.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? », reprit Théodore sèchement.

La question fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Elias, il lâcha Hermione à regret et recula de quelques pas, le museau baissé. Avant de marmonner tristement : « Il faut laisser du temps à Maman. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? », demanda à nouveau Nott, comme s'il lui faisait répéter une leçon déjà maintes fois rabâchée. Là-dessus, Elias leva son regard étrange et fixa Hermione avec tant de tristesse que celle-ci sentit presque son cœur se briser.

« Parce que Maman ne me connaît pas… », récita Elias mécaniquement.

_Oh mon Dieu, _fut tout ce que le cerveau d'Hermione fut capable de traiter comme information. Mais qu'est-ce que Nott avait bien pu raconter à ce gamin pour qu'il soit à ce point persuadé qu'elle était sa mère ? _Qu'il vive dans l'illusion que j'étais sa petite amie passe encore, mais qu'il entraîne un enfant innocent dans son délire scabreux… ? C'est inadmissible…_

« Elias, tu veux bien me laisser seul un moment avec Hermione ? Il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation elle et moi… », fit Théodore sur un ton mielleux.

« Mais… », protesta Elias qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir aussi vite.

« Elias », siffla Théodore sur un ton sans appel. Les épaules d'Elias s'affaissèrent et il jeta un dernier regard en direction d'Hermione.

« Je suis quand même content de t'avoir vue, maman… », marmonna-t-il tristement avant de tourner lentement les talons.

Hermione déglutit. Cet enfant était vraisemblablement une autre victime de la folie de Nott. Il allait sans aucun doute souffrir de cette situation et cela, Hermione ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle prit donc sur elle et d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre sincère, répondit : « M-moi aussi, Elias. Moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. » Sa voix lui sembla horriblement fausse et étranglée mais le gamin parut s'en contenter et lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de dévaler les escaliers pour repartir au rayon des livres d'école.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus un seul mouvement dans l'allée. Hermione ne cessait de regarder, immobile, l'endroit par où était parti Elias, tandis que Théodore la fixait sans ciller. Puis lentement, Hermione retrouva ses esprits et tourna tout doucement la tête vers l'ex-Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Théo ? », gronda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle en oubliait même d'avoir peur. « Ça ne te suffisait pas d'avoir détruit une partie de ma vie, il fallait aussi que tu anéantisses celle d'un pauvre gosse en l'entraînant dans tes délires ? »

Théodore la regarda un instant sans comprendre. « Quels délires ? Elias est mon fils… », répondit-il posément.

« Mais je ne suis pas sa mère ! », protesta Hermione en pointant son index sur sa propre poitrine. « J'avoue avoir parfois bu un ou deux verres de trop lors de soirées étudiantes mais jamais au point d'en oublier neuf mois de grossesse et un accouchement, figure-toi ! », railla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Théo haussa un sourcil amusé. « Tu allais aux soirées étudiantes, toi ? », s'étonna-t-il comme si l'idée de voir Hermione Granger s'amuser au lieu d'étudier était risible.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin me prend pour sa mère, Théo ? », gronda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « Et tes explications ont intérêt à être bonnes. »

Nott pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. Puis avec un demi-sourire, il tendit sa baguette à Hermione, lui présentant d'abord le manche. La jeune femme tendit la main avec une hésitation pour reprendre son dû et allait refermer ses doigts sur la tige d'ébène lorsque Théo saisit son bras pour l'attirer contre lui. « Je t'explique ça autour d'un café ? », proposa-t-il tandis qu'Hermione tirait de toutes ses forces sur son bras pour se libérer. « Promis, je t'emmène dans un endroit plein de monde, pas de coup fourré… »

Il lâcha son bras si soudainement qu'Hermione partit un peu en arrière. Dignement, elle rajusta sa veste et le fusilla du regard avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche. « Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? », cracha-t-elle en haussant des sourcils dédaigneux.

« Absolument pas », répondit Théodore du tac-au-tac, avant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire copyrighté.

Puis Théodore gloussa et se détourna, tandis qu'elle récupérait sa pile de livres pour aller régler ses achats. Au moment où elle sortait quelques Gallions de sa poche, le bras costumé de Théodore surgit près de son visage et jeta une poignée de pièces en or sur le comptoir du libraire. Hermione le dévisagea, scandalisée à l'idée de lui être redevable de quelque chose, mais il l'entraîna à sa suite pour sortir du magasin, tandis qu'Elias (qui avait terminé ses achats lui aussi) les suivait en trottinant. Le gamin ne cessait de fixer Hermione avec ravissement et elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être le Père Noël. Lorsque Nott la fit asseoir à la terrasse d'un café (bondé, il n'avait pas menti), Elias s'assit avec eux et continua de dévisager Hermione avec insistance. Quant à Théodore, il dévorait lui aussi des yeux son ancienne captive, comme s'il tentait de faire rattraper dix années d'observation perdues à ses globes oculaires. Le malaise d'Hermione s'accentua. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit public, elle se sentait légèrement rassurée et brûlait de demander à Nott des détails concernant toute cette histoire. Mais elle se refusait à le faire devant Elias. Le gamin avait certainement déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça… Elle fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche des Gallions économisés sur ses livres et en tendit deux à l'enfant, qui cessa un instant de l'observer pour esquisser un immense sourire.

« Va t'acheter quelque chose… Une glace, des sucreries, ce qui te fait plaisir, ok ? », balbutia Hermione en lui donnant les pièces. _Tout ce que tu veux mais arrête de me fixer comme ça…_

« Génial ! Merci M'man ! », s'écria Elias en se levant aussitôt.

« Ne m'appelle p-… », commença Hermione avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un long soupir. Peine perdue, le gamin était déjà loin. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Nott, celui-ci la regardait avec l'un des petits sourires ignobles dont il avait le secret. « Quoi ? », aboya-t-elle.

« Non, rien », s'amusa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Maintenant, accouche. Je refuse de rester en ta présence plus longtemps que nécessaire », déclara-t-elle d'un air bravache. « Qui est ce gamin ? » Théodore ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. « Et ne me ressert pas l'explication bidon 'C'est-ton-fils-Hermione' sinon je te jure que ça va mal se passer pour toi. »

Théodore referma la bouche et inclina la tête sur le côté, son sourire s'étirant au maximum. _Ça l'éclate de me faire tourner en bourrique… Espèce de taré !_, fulminait intérieurement la jeune femme.

« Il y a de nombreuses manières de faire des enfants, Hermione », murmura Théodore tout en faisant signe au serveur d'approcher. « Des manières agréables… » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'interrompit quelques secondes pour commander deux cafés. « Et des manières plus scientifiques… », acheva-t-il une fois le serveur reparti. « Elias est le fruit de cette deuxième catégorie. »

« C'est un des enfants génétiquement modifiés ? », gronda-t-elle en secouant la tête. « A quelle pauvre famille américaine as-tu dérobé ce gosse, dis-moi ? »

Théodore haussa les sourcils. « Je crois que tu ne comprends vraiment pas où je veux en venir, Hermione… Une partie de tes gènes se trouve dans cet enfant. J'ai également apporté ma contribution, bien entendu », s'amusa-t-il tandis qu'Hermione esquissait une grimace de dégoût.

« Et je peux savoir comment tu as récupéré 'une partie de mes gènes', Docteur Mengele ? », railla la jeune femme en se penchant par-dessus la table, les yeux plissés. Théodore ne sembla pas apprécier la comparaison avec le tristement célèbre médecin nazi car son expression s'assombrit.

« Je t'ai prélevé ton sang, tu te souviens ? », répondit Théo tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir. « J'ai juste ajouté quelques-uns de tes gènes à l'embryon. Les bébés-éprouvette, c'est quand même vachement pratique. Je voulais qu'il ait tes yeux, d'ailleurs, mais quelque chose a foiré à un moment donné… »

« Oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand un pauvre type se prend pour Dieu… », cracha Hermione tandis que le serveur leur apportait leurs cafés. D'un geste rageur, elle versa son sucre dedans et mélangea le tout avec sa petite cuillère. « Cependant, cet embryon, il a quand même fallu un ovule pour le créer et une mère pour le porter… »

« C'est vrai », approuva Théo en hochant la tête. « C'était une Américaine. Elle s'appelait Connie Williams. Sa mission consistait à mener la grossesse jusqu'à son terme, puis renoncer à tous ses droits sur l'enfant et disparaître de sa vie contre une conséquente somme d'argent. »

« Parfait ! », s'exclama Hermione en jetant sa petite cuillère sur la table. « C'est elle, sa mère. Pas moi. »

L'expression de Théodore se fit encore plus menaçante et elle sentit qu'il commençait à bouillonner de colère. Hermione décida de se calmer un peu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de réveiller le Théo des mauvais jours.

« Connie n'était qu'un outil, une couveuse vivante », grommela Théodore en rivant ses iris noirs sur elle. « Mais la magie d'Elias vient de toi, l'un de ses yeux vient de toi et tu seras ravie de constater au fil des jours que son caractère de cochon aussi… vient de toi. »

« Comment ça, au fil des jours ? », maugréa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon caractère de cochon ?_, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

« J'ai inscrit Elias à Poudlard pour sa première année », minauda le brun en reprenant le sourire. « Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de faire connaissance. »

« Et Elias, il est au courant ? », demanda Hermione, en guise de dernier recours. « Il sait que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis au monde ? »

Théo hocha la tête. « Je ne lui ai jamais caché la façon dont il a été conçu », répondit joyeusement Nott en haussant les épaules. « Je lui ai toujours dit la vérité à ce sujet. »

Hermione dévisagea un instant Théo, sidérée. « Tu as bien préparé ton coup, pas vrai ? », cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune homme sourit largement et hocha la tête. « Oui, je suis même assez fier de moi… », ironisa-t-il.

« Espèce de malade », rétorqua Hermione.

Les petits yeux noirs de Théo se plissèrent pour ne plus former que deux étroites fentes et il éclata de rire. « Tu m'as manqué, Hermione. Je réalise maintenant à quel point. »

_J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant_, grinça Hermione en son for intérieur. Elle vit le regard de Théo se détourner d'elle et fixer un point sur sa gauche. Elias revenait, une énorme glace à la main. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec un peu plus d'attention. Si elle avait bien suivi ce que Théo-le-taré avait expliqué, c'était sa propre magie qui avait été transmise à cet enfant. Une partie de son ADN coulait dans ses veines. Bon sang, elle qui ne voulait pas d'enfant avant quelque temps se retrouvait avec un pré-ado déjà formé sur les bras. Mais à quoi pensait Nott quand il avait eu cette idée saugrenue ?!

Soudain, elle réalisa une chose et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. « Oh merde, comment je vais expliquer ça à Draco ? », gémit-elle à haute voix. De l'autre côté de la petite table, Théodore leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle releva le nez et vit que le jeune homme la regardait d'un air narquois. « Il va te démolir le portrait, tu en es conscient ? Il va broyer chacun de tes os et faire un collier avec tes viscères. Non pas que l'idée me dérange… »

« Qu'il essaie… », marmonna Théodore tandis qu'Elias rejoignait enfin leur table. « Alors, cette glace ? », demanda-t-il au gamin, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Délicieuse ! Je l'ai photographiée et mise sur Facebook », déclara le garçonnet en se tournant vers Hermione. « 'La première glace avec Maman !' », annonça-t-il fièrement. « Je t'ai envoyé une demande d'ami, tu m'accepteras ? », ajouta-t-il soudain un peu moins sûr de lui.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Il a un compte Facebook ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Théodore. « Je croyais que l'âge limite c'était treize ans. »

Elias gloussa et Théodore secoua la tête. « Tu vois ce que je te disais, Elias ? _Maman_ est chouette mais elle n'est absolument pas _cool_. »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré et ressentit soudain le besoin de se retrouver seule. Plus de Théodore, plus de gamin qui la dévorait des yeux, plus de bruit, plus rien. Juste le silence et la solitude. Pour réfléchir, faire le point. Avalant son café d'un trait, elle rassembla ses affaires sous l'œil soudain maussade de Théodore et se leva.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? », demanda Elias, déçu.

_Oui, là tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'aller péter mon câble en paix, _pensa Hermione en passant vivement la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. « J'ai une réunion avec d'autres professeurs », mentit-elle en adressant un sourire faux au petit garçon. « Et puis, on se verra à Poudlard, la semaine prochaine. » _Sans ton père pour te farcir la tête d'idées stupides…_

Elias hocha lentement la tête, tandis que Théodore se levait à son tour. « Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Hermione comprit alors que la présence d'Elias était un grand avantage : en temps normal, il l'aurait retenue sans lui demander son avis, quitte à lui faire peur, à la violenter peut-être, mais sous les yeux de l'enfant, il se contentait de prendre une voix menaçante pour l'inciter à rester. Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix d'Elias s'éleva de nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu vas revenir habiter avec papa, comme avant ? », demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Comme avant ? », répéta Hermione incrédule.

« Il m'a dit qu'avant ma naissance, quand il était encore en Angleterre, vous avez vécu ensemble quelques mois », expliqua Elias, comme si c'était évident.

_Habiter ? Vivre avec ?_, s'étrangla intérieurement Hermione en tournant son regard furieux en direction de Théo. _Le mot exact serait plutôt séquestrer ou emprisonner. _Nott ne semblait pas ravi de la question posée par son fils et pendant un instant, son regard noir sembla la supplier de ne rien révéler.

« Oh, _Papa_ a dit ça ? », ironisa Hermione en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop méprisante. « Eh bien, disons que c'était plutôt un-

« Tu vas être en retard à ta réunion, Hermione », l'interrompit brutalement Théodore en saisissant son avant-bras. Pour tout autre regard extérieur, le geste aurait pu sembler anodin, mais pour Hermione, la force avec laquelle Théo serrait ses os lui indiquait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se taire aussitôt si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un bras dans le plâtre. Ils échangèrent un regard tendu et pour ne pas alerter son fils, Théo relâcha la pression sur le bras d'Hermione et fit glisser sa main tout du long, pour ensuite porter celle d'Hermione à ses lèvres. La jeune femme lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la retirer avec dégoût. « J'ai été ravi de te revoir. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et récupéra vivement sa main avant de se tourner maladroitement vers Elias. « On se verra à la rentrée. J'espère que tu es prêt et impatient d'y être. »

« Très ! », répondit Elias, ses yeux bicolores étincelants de joie. « A bientôt, Maman. Et n'oublie pas de m'accepter sur Facebook ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire pincé et sans un autre regard pour Théodore, se mêla au flot de passants pour disparaître dans la rue. Le retour en Transplanage jusqu'à chez elle se fit dans le flou le plus total. Ses jambes la portaient mécaniquement et elle regagna sans savoir comment sa petite maison sécurisante de Pré-au-Lard. Trop d'émotions, trop d'informations, trop de tout. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans son salon, le contrecoup des évènements de l'après-midi s'abattit sur elle et elle sentit ses genoux trembler. Elle eut tout juste le temps de tirer une chaise pour s'y laisser tomber avant d'éclater en sanglots nerveux. La terreur d'avoir revu Théodore après tout ce temps, la surprise « Elias », la discussion et le café surréalistes qui avaient suivi et enfin l'apothéose : le gosse qui lui demandait si elle comptait venir vivre avec eux. Evoquant ses mois de captivité avec Nott comme s'il s'était agi d'une joyeuse colocation entre amis et non d'une odieuse séquestration. Théodore n'avait donc pas dit toute la vérité, comme il l'avait prétendu. Et à voir la tête qu'il avait faite lorsqu'elle avait été sur le point de tout révéler à Elias, il ne semblait pas tenir à ce que cette vérité-là éclate.

Un nouveau problème se profilait cependant à l'horizon. Draco. Hermione savait qu'il allait péter un plomb. Pas forcément à cause d'Elias, mais le simple fait de savoir Théo de retour en Angleterre allait le changer en bête sauvage. Hermione se demanda vraiment si elle devait le mettre au courant. D'une part parce qu'après tout, Nott ne lui avait rien fait et s'était même bien mieux comporté qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il avait presque eu l'air humain. De deux parce que s'attaquer à Théodore Nott, c'était s'attaquer au plus grand laboratoire de génétique du monde et donc indirectement, à tous les gouvernements qui avaient accepté d'intégrer les sorciers à la population moldue. De trois, parce que (et elle se haïssait de penser cela) Draco ne faisait pas le poids contre Théodore. Elle-même ne pouvait imaginer le combattre en duel et pas seulement parce qu'il la tétanisait dès qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre. Si Théodore avait été un adolescent aux pouvoirs démesurés lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, ce qu'elle retrouvait aujourd'hui était un homme sans aucun doute plus puissant encore, autant sur le plan magique que sur le plan économique et social. Il était intouchable. Et l'idée de voir Draco tué ou emprisonné pour agression sur un personnage aussi célèbre que Théodore Nott la terrorisait. Non. Draco ne devait rien savoir. Du moins, pas sans y être préparé.

Séchant ses larmes avec les paumes de ses mains, Hermione ouvrit machinalement son ordinateur et consulta ses mails, la mort dans l'âme. Heureusement qu'elle voyait le Dr Goldberg demain. Cette fois, elle aurait certainement quelque chose à lui raconter.

Une notification Facebook était apparue et elle cliqua dessus. Le navigateur la redirigea aussitôt sur le réseau social.

**1 demande d'ajout à une liste d'amis : El-ias**

Hermione renifla et regarda un long moment les deux options qui s'offraient à elle. Accepter ou refuser. _Pauvre gosse, il n'y est pour rien…_, pensa-t-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Après quelques longues inspirations, Hermione rabattit sa main sur le touchpad et cliqua sur Accepter.

Elle n'aurait qu'à définir des limites avec lui. Lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard, et plus sous la surveillance de son père, elle lui dirait. De ne pas se faire d'illusions, qu'elle avait une vie ici, qu'il n'était pas censé en faire partie mais qu'elle promettait de faire quelques efforts. Si Théo disait vrai et qu'il tenait son caractère d'elle, il comprendrait… _Pas vrai, qu'il comprendra ?, _tenta de se convaincre Hermione en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de sa session Facebook. Comme si celle-ci pouvait lui répondre.

Le navigateur affichait maintenant son mur et celui-ci débutait par une énième photo d'une plage paradisiaque ajoutée par ses parents depuis leur retour de Bali, quinze jours plus tôt. Mais juste en-dessous, se trouvait le post d'Elias. Sa gigantesque glace lui coulant presque sur le bout des doigts trônait fièrement sur le cliché carré, surmonté du message : « La première glace payée par maman ! \o/ ». Hermione fut surprise de voir que le gamin avait déjà récolté une vingtaine de J'aime. Ainsi que plusieurs commentaires.

**Colbie Buchanan : Haaan ça y est, tu as rencontré ta mère ! 3 Alors, alors ?  
Eric Davy : :D  
Nicholas McCarthy : Mon grand frère demande : MILF or not MILF ?  
El-ias : Colbie, je te MP plus tard pour te raconter ! Nicholas C'est quoi, MILF ?  
Nicholas McCarthy : euh… j'ai googlé et je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : beurk.  
El-ias : …**

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Manifestement, Elias avait des amis en Amérique (_Des amis apparemment normaux et équilibrés,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser) à qui il avait parlé d'elle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour lui. Ce gosse avait été élevé dans l'illusion qu'il finirait par retrouver sa mère et qu'elle l'aimerait au premier regard, au moins autant qu'il l'aimait déjà. Il ne pouvait qu'être déçu… Hermione soupira et fixa la page, pensive, pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Quand soudain le petit bruit d'une nouvelle notification se fit entendre et elle sursauta. Une nouvelle demande d'ami.

**1 demande d'ajout à une liste d'amis : Théodore Nott (Gordon Laboratories)**

Hermione observa avec des yeux ronds la petite fenêtre sans y croire. « Non mais, pour qui il se prend !? », vociféra-t-elle devant son ordinateur. D'un geste rageur, elle cliqua sur Refuser puis sur le bouton lui permettant de bloquer l'indésirable intrus. « Et voilà, bloqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, hein, Théodore-Nott-de-Gordon-Laboratories ! », ricana-t-elle en adressant cette fois un doigt d'honneur à son écran. Puis elle se figea. Merlin, elle était en train d'insulter un objet inanimé…

Avec un soupir déchirant, elle saisit son agenda qui traînait non loin de là sur la table et l'ouvrit à la page du lendemain. Son rendez-vous avec Isaac était prévu pour 16h.

_Je vais faire comme ça. Demain, je vois le Dr Goldberg et il me dira bien si je dois en parler avec Draco et si oui, de quelle manière je dois aborder le sujet. Voilà. Une décision sage et réfléchie._

Hermione se sentit tout de suite mieux. Plus que vingt-quatre heures et elle saurait quoi faire. Dans vingt-quatre heures, le Dr Goldberg et elle auraient trouvé une solution.

_Vingt-quatre heures, c'est pas la mort…_

Hermione se tortilla sur son siège.

_Et puis c'est pas comme si Draco lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et allait remarquer en dix secondes chrono qu'un truc clochait…_

Son front s'abattit lourdement sur le bois de la table, qui trembla.

_Misère, encore vingt-quatre heures …_

~o~

Bellatrix Lestrange se tortilla nerveusement dans le tailleur noir que son avocat lui avait fait porter pour l'occasion. Depuis sa condamnation à vingt ans de prison, onze ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de porter des vêtements aussi serrés et avait l'impression d'étouffer. _Du calme, Bella, respire… Il faut leur donner bonne impression…_

« Leur » faisait référence à la rangée de magistrats en robes noires, tous assis en face d'elle dans la grande salle d'audience du Ministère de la magie. _Une bande de sardines endimanchées, voilà ce qu'ils sont…_, maugréa intérieurement Bellatrix, tandis qu'une autre petite voix dans sa tête ajoutait : _Oui, mais des sardines qui ont ton destin entre les mains…_

« Maître Stone, quelque chose à ajouter ? », demanda la Juge Bethany Svensson, Présidente du Magenmagot en se tournant vers l'avocate du Ministère public moldu.

Bellatrix suivit le regard de la Juge et observa la jeune avocate qui venait de se lever. Même du fond de sa cellule d'Azkaban, Bellatrix savait qui était Maître Aria Stone. Beaucoup de sorciers ne la portaient pas dans leur cœur car elle défendait farouchement les Moldus et leur bien-être dans ce nouveau monde mixte, mais Bellatrix ne pouvait se résoudre à la détester… Elle avait beau être une vulgaire moldue, cette fille avait tout de même œuvré (pour une raison inconnue) avec l'organisation des Droits de l'Homme pour retirer jusqu'au dernier Détraqueur d'Azkaban. Autrement dit, c'était grâce à elle que depuis quatre ans, les détenus de la prison magique avaient récupéré un semblant de dignité. Et rien que pour ça, Bellatrix lui était reconnaissante.

« En tant que représentante du public moldu, je ne vois aucun obstacle à la libération conditionnelle de la condamnée. Si elle respecte les exigences de sa libération anticipée, à savoir l'interdiction temporaire de pratiquer la magie, la volonté de se réintégrer socialement et professionnellement, et le contrôle mensuel auprès de son agent de probation, elle ne représentera aucune menace pour le monde Moldu et je ne peux donc m'opposer à cette demande », déclara Aria, bien droite sur ses talons hauts.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et reporta son attention sur la Juge.

« Madame Lestrange », reprit la Juge Svensson. « Il est écrit dans votre dossier que vous serez logée dans un premier temps au domicile de votre sœur Narcissa Black, épouse Malfoy. Pensez-vous vraiment que cet environnement sorcier traditionnel sera idéal pour le respect de votre conditionnelle ? »

« Ce ne serait que temporaire, Votre Honneur », coassa Bellatrix en tentant de stabiliser sa voix tremblotante. « Grâce à ma formation technique à Azkaban, j'ai déjà reçu une promesse d'embauche dans un atelier de restauration de tapisseries et broderies anciennes. Il va de soi que dès que j'aurai mis un peu d'argent de côté, je m'installerai seule. Dans un appartement moldu », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, les yeux baissés. _Il est surtout hors de question que je supporte ce sale con de Lucius plus qu'il n'est nécessaire…_, acheva-t-elle intérieurement.

La Juge sembla ravie de sa réponse et hocha la tête, tandis qu'à la table de droite, Aria Stone souriait d'un air satisfait. « Et si votre époux, Rodolphus Lestrange venait à vous contacter ? », reprit Svensson.

Bellatrix se raidit. Elle n'avait plus pensé à Rodolphus depuis … longtemps. Elle savait qu'il était en cavale et n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis une décennie. Et pour être honnête, elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Maintenant que Voldemort était décédé, elle n'aurait pas de moyen d'échapper à ce mariage atroce si jamais Rodolphus revenait la trouver. Elle frémit à cette idée.

« Si Rodolphus se présentait à ma porte, Madame le Juge, je ne resterais pas en vie suffisamment longtemps pour vous en avertir… », répondit sombrement Bellatrix, tandis que Svensson fronçait les sourcils. « Mais si jamais il ne me tue pas, alors je ferai mon possible pour vous donner ce sale fils de pute », cracha-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Aria Stone hausser les sourcils et lui jeter un regard appréciateur. La Juge ne sembla cependant pas aussi charmée par son langage peu châtié. « Mrs Lestrange, veuillez surveiller vos paroles. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Votre Honneur », s'excusa Bellatrix à mi-voix.

« Bien, cela étant dit… », la Juge soupira et réfléchit un instant. « Votre comportement a été exemplaire pendant ces onze années de réclusion. Vous avez suivi une formation professionnelle, vous avez accepté d'être suivie par le thérapeute de la prison, ainsi que de vous soumettre aux conditions de votre libération. Mais à la moindre violation de ces conditions, il va de soi que vous serez renvoyée à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de votre peine, ce qui signifie encore neuf ans de réclusion. Avez-vous bien compris, Mrs Lestrange ? »

Bellatrix hocha la tête et répondit par l'affirmative. La Juge fit claquer son marteau sur son pupitre et annonça d'une voix forte. « La détenue Bellatrix Lestrange pourra donc quitter la prison d'Azkaban dimanche prochain, soit six jours à compter d'aujourd'hui, et reprendre une vie normale selon les conditions établies. Félicitations, Mrs Lestrange. »

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire triomphant et se tourna vers son avocat, un petit homme sec qui lui serra la main chaleureusement. Dans six jours, elle quitterait sa cellule. Elle pourrait reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée, quasiment trente ans auparavant, lorsque ses parents l'avaient forcée à épouser l'héritier des Lestrange. Enfin libre.

~o~

« Avant de nous quitter, revenons une dernière fois sur ce drame survenu sur les quais de la Tamise samedi dernier. Les derniers éléments de l'enquête auraient peut-être permis d'en savoir plus sur l'assassin de la petite Clara Lauren, huit ans, qu'un coup de folie aurait vraisemblablement poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Avec notre envoyé spécial à l'Institut Médico-Légal de Londres, James O'Hara. James, avez-vous pu en savoir plus sur les résultats de l'autopsie du meurtrier, Filip Mulligan ? », demanda la présentatrice du journal télévisé, Kristie Newton en se penchant en peu plus vers la caméra, les sourcils froncés.

« Tout à fait, Kristie », répondit l'envoyé spécial en appuyant sur son oreille pour maintenir son oreillette en place. Derrière lui, le sombre bâtiment de l'IML s'élevait dans le soleil couchant. « D'après l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête, le meurtrier Filip Mulligan, récemment licencié pour faute grave, s'était depuis plusieurs mois plongé dans l'alcool, les drogues et la violence. L'homme écumait les bars chaque soir, prenant volontiers part à des pugilats et noyant sa misère dans l'alcool. Au moment des faits, le rapport toxicologique fait état de plus de 2 grammes 80 d'alcool par litre de sang, et signale également la présence de divers agents stupéfiants tels que le cannabis ou les opiacés. D'autres traces de diverses substances ont également été décelées mais de plus amples analyses doivent être réalisées par le laboratoire. Toujours est-il que c'est un homme instable et visiblement au bout du rouleau qui s'est acharné sur la petite Clara, pour une raison malheureusement inconnue et qui restera certainement un mystère, puisqu'abattu par les forces de l'ordre. »

« Alors, la question que tout le monde se pose est bien sûr : un tel drame aurait-il pu être évité ? Cet homme, s'il avait été pris en charge et suivi par des médecins aurait-il quand même agressé cette enfant ? », s'enquit la speakerine avec une expression grave.

L'envoyé spécial hocha la tête et esquissa une grimace. « En effet, et cette question est légitime. Il est certain que cet homme aurait dû être accompagné psychologiquement à la suite de son licenciement et ce drame n'aurait certainement pas eu lieu. Une enquête est actuellement en cours auprès de l'ex-entreprise du meurtrier, afin de déterminer la responsabilité éventuelle de ses employeurs ou des agents pour l'emploi qui l'ont pris en charge en vue d'une réinsertion professionnelle. Mais pour l'instant l'enquête suit son cours. A présent, le moment est au deuil, au recueillement et il va de soi que nos pensées vont sans hésiter à la famille de la petite Clara pour laquelle une marche blanche est organisée demain à partir de 15 h, depuis les lieux même du drame. »

« Merci, James O'Hara pour ces précisions sur l'affaire Mulligan », le remercia Kristie en se redressant sur son siège. Un sourire revint sur ses lèvres et elle reprit. « Et pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, n'oubliez pas de rester sur BBC1 pour le grand évènement de la soirée, retransmis en direct depuis-

« Ecoutez, écoutez, ça va commencer ! », glapit Ginny en rebondissant sur le canapé, son verre de Martini blanc tanguant dangereusement dans sa main.

« Oui, oui, Ginny, on a entendu », marmonna Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. « Hermione ! », appela-t-il en se retournant en direction de la cuisine. « Il te reste des chips ? On est à sec, par ici ! Et sors de ta cuisine, ça va commencer ! »

Draco se tourna lui aussi en direction de la pièce, où Hermione avait disparu depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait su que quelque chose clochait à la seconde où il avait posé le pied dans la maison après le travail. Mais talonné par Blaise et Ron, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Puis Ginny (seule !) était arrivée, juste avant Fred et George, lequel avait abandonné Angelina et les enfants à la maison. Tout ce beau monde s'était joyeusement installé dans le salon, le volume sonore avait augmenté proportionnellement à la quantité d'alcool et de gâteaux apéritifs ingurgités et ils n'avaient plus eu une seule minute pour eux deux. Puis Hermione, sous prétexte d'aller chercher une bouteille de vin, avait disparu dans la cuisine et n'avait pas repointé le bout de son nez depuis quatre ou cinq bonnes minutes. Draco se leva et traversa le salon pour rejoindre sa compagne. Celle-ci était adossée au plan de travail, devant l'évier, la bouteille encore fermée à la main et le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Hermione ? », l'interpella doucement Draco en plissant les yeux.

Aucune réaction. Il ne savait pas où était Hermione en ce moment, mais ce n'était certainement pas dans ce corps.

« Eh oh », tenta-t-il de nouveau en passant une main devant ses yeux.

La brunette sursauta et ses pupilles remuèrent nerveusement avant de se fixer sur le blond. Il lui sourit, soulagé de la voir revenir sur Terre.

« D-désolée, j'étais… ailleurs », répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

« J'ai vu ça… », ironisa-t-il en lui prenant la bouteille des mains, puis le tire-bouchon abandonné sur le comptoir. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? », reprit Draco en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

_Presque rien. Théo est de retour au pays, il m'a fait un enfant dans le dos, ou plutôt dans le tube à essais, cet enfant semble me considérer comme le Messie en personne et je ne sais absolument pas comment t'en parler, mais à part ça rien à signaler…_, répondit-elle intérieurement. Mais extérieurement, cela donna plutôt…

« Oh, tu sais… juste la rentrée qui me stresse un peu », mentit-elle avec un sourire forcé. « Mes grands débuts à Poudlard, tout ça… »

Draco lui adressa un regard lui indiquant qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à son baratin. Il posa la bouteille maintenant ouverte sur la table, soupira et attira Hermione contre lui pour entourer sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu as reçu une visite de mon père, c'est ça ? Il t'a encore insultée ou humiliée ? », gronda-t-il tandis qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard surpris.

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ton père-

« Il est passé à l'agence, aujourd'hui… », répondit le blond. « Je l'ai _légèrement_ envoyé chier. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire. « Eh bien, non, je n'ai pas eu de visite de ton père. Tu sembles le seul de nous deux à avoir eu cette _chance_… »

« Hip hip hip, hourra », lâcha Draco d'une voix neutre.

Cette fois, Hermione éclata de rire devant son air dépité, puis le dévisagea, les yeux brillants. Même après dix ans de relation, à chaque fois qu'il la faisait rire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leurs débuts. Avant même qu'ils ne réalisent qu'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, elle se souvenait de la manière dont il avait changé à ses yeux. Ses sourires odieux et narquois étaient devenus drôles, ses accès de colère étaient devenus touchants. Sa maladresse, une preuve d'affection. Ses caresses et ses paroles réconfortantes, un rempart contre le mal. Un rempart qui, elle l'espérait, restait encore aujourd'hui infranchissable.

« Quoi ? », fit Draco, mal à l'aise devant le regard énamouré d'Hermione. « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle haussa les épaules. « Rien. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, c'est tout. »

Quelque peu déstabilisé par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, Docteur Malfoy prit le dessus sur Mister Draco et le blond se racla la gorge. « Tu dis n'importe quoi, je crois que tu as bu trop de vin… », grommela-t-il tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire, se dégageait de son étreinte et attrapait la bouteille ainsi qu'un paquet de chips au vol.

« Ou peut-être que c'est toi, qui n'a pas assez bu… », s'esclaffa-t-elle en quittant la cuisine.

_Bon, j'ai réussi à détourner son attention cette fois…_, pensa Hermione en posant la bouteille et les chips sur la table basse. _Avec un peu de chance, demain soir, Isaac m'aura donné suffisamment de courage pour tout lui avouer. Une chose à la fois, Hermione._

« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! », s'exclama Ron en ouvrant illico le paquet de chips. « Vous étiez passés où ? J'ai cru mourir de faim. »

« Il fallait bouger tes fesses », rétorqua Ginny qui avait déjà terminé son quatrième martini de la soirée. Visiblement, l'absence d'enfants dans ses bras lui donnait une forte tendance à lever le coude plus vite. « Ils étaient sûrement partis faire des bébés », gloussa-t-elle tandis que Blaise la resservait en douce. S'il y avait bien une chose que Blaise adorait faire, c'était saoûler Ginny à son insu. Rien que pour le plaisir de voir Ron morigéner et surveiller sa sœur comme le lait sur le feu. Ça ne manqua pas, le rouquin lui adressa un regard furieux par-dessus le paquet de chips. Blaise esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Non, ça va aller, les bébés pour aujourd'hui », grommela Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, près de Fred.

« Si tu ne veux plus faire de bébés avec Draco, je veux bien me sacrifier », railla Fred en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules d'Hermione.

_Non mais quel dragueur, celui-là_, soupira intérieurement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hé, le clone, si tu n'ôtes pas ce bras dans les trois secondes, je fais de toi le deuxième jumeau éclopé de la famille Weasley », gronda Draco en le fusillant du regard.

« Je ne suis pas éclopé », protesta George en désignant du doigt son oreille atrophiée pendant l'exfiltration d'Harry de chez les Dursleys. « Je suis handicapé auditif. »

« C'est marrant, j'aurais dit handicapé tout court, moi… », railla Ron en avalant une poignée de chips.

Une musique se fit soudain entendre dans le poste de télévision et Ginny poussa de nouveaux cris stridents. « Ca y est, ça y est, ça y est ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

« Bonsoir à tous, chers téléspectateurs de BBC1 et bienvenue sur ce magnifique Aviva Stadium de Dublin, où va se disputer ce soir le match d'ouverture de la saison de Ligue de Quidditch, pour la première fois retransmis à la télévision ! », annonça le commentateur Tony Costa, filmé depuis les tribunes.

« BONSOIR DUBLIIIIIIIIN ! », beugla Ginny, qui ne se retenait plus.

« Hmm, ça y est, je crois que j'ai perdu l'autre », marmonna George en grattant l'intérieur de son oreille intacte avec son petit doigt. Blaise éclata de rire tandis que Ginny assenait une grande tape sur la cuisse de son frère.

« Et pour ouvrir cette saison de Quidditch, une rencontre au sommet entre les Pies de Montrose, 32 victoires en Ligue de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande et 2 victoires en Championnat d'Europe, et les Tornades de Tutshill, régulièrement champions de cette Ligue depuis 1995 ! », reprit le commentateur avec entrain. « Outre sa retransmission à la télévision, ce match comporte également d'autres grands changements, n'est-ce pas Ludo ? »

Ludo Verpey, ex-batteur des Frelons de Wimbourne dans les années 80 et aujourd'hui à la retraite, se tourna à son tour vers la caméra et hocha la tête en souriant. « Tout à fait, Tony ! D'une part parce qu'il s'agit du premier match comptant des moldus parmi ses joueurs. Depuis que nos communautés sont mélangées, les Moldus se sont pris de passion pour notre sport fétiche et depuis maintenant quatre ans, ils se sont vus ouvrir les portes des stades, grâce à des balais spécialement conçus pour eux par Magicboard, Inc. Mais s'ils n'apparaissaient jusqu'alors qu'en Ligue 2, c'est aujourd'hui la première fois que deux joueurs moldus disputeront un match de cette envergure. »

« Et il y a une autre première fois, si je ne m'abuse ? », fit Tony Costa avec un sourire racoleur.

« OUIIII OUIIII OUIIII ! », hurla Ginny à pleins poumons.

« Et pas des moindres ! », approuva Ludo en acquiesçant. « Il s'agit effectivement du premier match du grand Attrapeur Harry Potter chez les Pies de Montrose, puisqu'il a rejoint l'équipe cet été après neuf années de bons et loyaux services avec les Canons de Chudley ! »

« Eh oui, les Canons ! », plaisanta Tony en adressant un clin d'œil à la caméra. « Vous vous étiez habitués à gagner ces dernières années, maintenant il va falloir vous réhabituer à perdre. »

Les deux commentateurs éclatèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers l'intérieur du stade bondé. « Bien, en attendant le coup d'envoi, voici un petit schéma de la composition de nos deux équipes. En noir et blanc, les Pies et en bleu ciel, les Tornades. »

Hermione sourit en voyant la petite icône représentant Harry s'afficher sur l'écran. Le commentateur avait dit : le grand Attrapeur Harry Potter. Pas Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu, ni Celui-qui-nous-a-débarrassé-le-plancher-du-grand-méchant-Voldemort, ni Le Survivant. Hermione se sentit immensément heureuse pour son meilleur ami. Pour ce soir, il était véritablement célèbre pour ce qu'il faisait de mieux et non à cause de sa cicatrice ou de son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était juste Harry Potter, l'un des meilleurs Attrapeurs de sa génération.

Un coup de sifflet retentit via les haut-parleurs du téléviseur. Le coup d'envoi du premier match de Quidditch retransmis en direct à la télé venait d'être lancé.

~o~

« Non mais je rêve ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? », vociféra sa mère lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte. « Où tu étais passé, hein ? Ah, tu pues le cannabis… tu t'es encore drogué avec les racailles qui te servent d'amis ? »

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Comme chaque soir, à peine Justin avait-il posé le pied dans sa maison qu'une tempête de hurlements s'abattait sur lui. Lui, le drogué, le « bon à rien », le « je-m'en-foutiste », le « zéro ». 17 ans à peine et déjà plus d'avenir, voilà ce que ses parents ne se privaient pas de lui jeter à la figure. Et Justin savait que ce qu'ils disaient dans son dos était encore pire. Pas étonnant qu'il rentre de plus en plus tard dans cette foutue baraque.

Ignorant sa mère, il traversa le vestibule de leur petite maison côtière de Southampton et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, je te parle ! », aboya aussitôt sa mère, avant de ricaner amèrement. « Non, ne me dis rien, tu vas encore passer la nuit sur tes maudits jeux vidéo. Tu vas finir complètement abruti si tu n'arrêtes pas ces horreurs ! Ce n'est pas sur ton fichu ordinateur ou sur ta PlayStation que tu vas trouver du travail ou une formation utile ! Même ton petit frère sait que ces machins sont stupides ! »

Justin pinça les lèvres et commença à grimper les marches. Il avait l'habitude des remontrances. Ça faisait six ans qu'il ne connaissait plus que ça. _Depuis que ce sale petit con est né._

« JUSTIN ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! », s'égosilla sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Mais il avait atteint sa chambre et claqué la porte derrière lui. Se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau, l'adolescent ouvrit sa session Steam. Deux de ses amis étaient déjà en train de jouer en ligne, trucidant des zombies par milliers. _Left for Dead, voilà qui sera parfait pour me défouler un peu…_

Les jeux violents n'étaient pourtant pas sa grande passion. Il préférait de loin les RPG, où il incarnait tour à tour un nain brutal, un mage puissant ou encore un chevalier en armure volant au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Mais rien que pour donner raison à sa traîtresse de mère, il pouvait passer des heures à hacher menu du cadavre ambulant sur son ordi.

« Salut Marl', salut Dark », fit-il d'une voix morose en enfilant son casque.

« Salut Ju' », répondit Marley, en s'engouffrant dans un refuge, bientôt suivi de Johnny, aka DarkAngel666. « Grouiiiille ferme la porte, putain ! Y'a des zombies qui nous suivent ! »

« C'est bon, craque pas ton slip, je ferme… », protesta l'autre joueur avant de répondre lui aussi à Justin. « Salut Dju, la forme ? »

« Mouais… »

« Ta mère t'a encore pris la tête ? », s'esclaffa Marley tout en faisant le plein de munitions, de kits de soin et d'armes. « En même temps, tu cherches, mec. Il est quasiment une heure du mat'. T'étais où ? »

« J'étais avec Tom, on s'est posé sur le parking du centre commercial… », répondit Justin. « Et puis des potes à lui nous ont rejoint, des gars que je connaissais pas. L'ambiance a changé, je suis parti… »

« Ouais, vous avez encore chargé, quoi… », s'esclaffa Dark en rouvrant la porte de sortie de l'abri.

« Non, on a un peu fumé, pris quelques pilules, normal quoi… », marmonna Justin, les yeux déjà rivés sur la partie qu'il venait de rejoindre enfin.

« Fais gaffe, un Boomer près du hangar… », l'avertit Marley, tandis que Justin prenait un malin plaisir à faire exploser le zombie obèse, projetant une gerbe de suc verdâtre et gluant tout autour de lui.

Les trois garçons s'esclaffèrent. L'explosion d'un boomer était toujours un grand moment de joie. Les avatars de Marley et Dark partirent en avant et ce n'est qu'après avoir contourné un bâtiment qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il manquait le troisième joueur. Revenant en arrière, ils virent que l'avatar de Justin s'était figé, en plein milieu du village fictif.

« Justin, qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'avances ou quoi ? », l'appela Marl dans son micro-casque. Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Il est afk… », maugréa Dark en soupirant. « C'était bien la peine de rejoindre la partie… Quand tu veux, tu reviens, mec… »

Mais les deux gamers attendirent longtemps le retour de leur ami. Celui-ci avait quitté son écran d'ordinateur en pleine partie, le front couvert de sueur. D'un pas mécanique, il s'était levé de son fauteuil, avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre puis était redescendu au rez-de-chaussée, pour ouvrir lentement le placard situé sous l'escalier.

Sa main se referma sur le manche du fusil Winchester à canon superposé de son grand père, puis sur les cartouches rangées dans un petit sac kaki. Il glissa deux cartouches à l'intérieur de l'arme et remonta d'un pas mesuré à l'étage. Dans la cuisine, sa mère ne remarqua même pas son passage.

Poussant la porte de la chambre de son frère, ce petit con qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis maintenant six ans, il se planta au pied du lit et leva lentement le canon.

Le premier coup fit exploser le crâne de l'enfant paisiblement endormi, projetant une gerbe de sang et de matière grise sur la couette Mickey, sur les toupies Beyblade abandonnées sur la table de chevet et sur le poster représentant des chevaux accroché au-dessus du lit.

Au rez-de chaussée, Mr et Mrs Strong sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux en direction de l'étage. C'est ensemble qu'ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, ensemble encore qu'ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre de leur fils cadet, Bradley, et ensemble toujours qu'ils en poussèrent la porte. Juste à temps pour voir leur fils aîné enfoncer le manche du fusil sur la couette rougie de sang, se pencher en avant pour mettre le canon dans sa bouche… et tirer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ouiii, oui, je sais encore une fin de chapitre qui fait froid dans le dos. Mais allez, y'a plein d'indices dedans, ça devient presque EVIDENT, là ! XD  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, les explications de Théo, le dilemme d'Hermione et la session Ginny torchée avant le match…**

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews ! En attendant, je vous fais des gros bisous et je vous dis à lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	4. Ch4 : La petite fée verte

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Ohayo-gozaimasu, mes p'tits poulets ! Dernière publication de chapitre avant mon départ en vacances, vous n'aurez donc pas de nouvelles de moi pendant 3 lundis soit 21 jours, soit tout un tas de dodos et même si je suis contente de partir loiiiiin, très loiiiin, j'appréhende aussi le fait d'arrêter d'écrire pendant aussi longtemps. Mais promis, j'aurai toujours mon petit carnet sur moi là-bas au cas où j'aurais envie d'écrire quelques scènes. Le prochain chapitre d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s) sera donc publié le 3 NOVEMBRE (sans faute). En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre disons… mouvementé et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Namels, Craeks, ogdoc, Rosaline-Narcisse, TheodoreIsNott, Kannaha, invisible tear), ainsi qu'à Eliane Gil, Petitestef, cycy, Gouline971, Elena Grape, laloudu77, Piitchoun, Hardcoredrugs, Marion, MademOiselle235463, faerycyn, loulou, Madame La Duchesse, Audrey917000, luli123, Gratt'Papier, miss damdam, Fla, Passion Fugace, PetitMilou, Babar, Nanette45, Klywen, Elro, Areka Motionless, Loufoca-Granger, Goutte-de-Mer, L.E.V.W, Erza Robin pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Anonyme du 29 septembre : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu t'es remis(e) du choc depuis… )**

**Anonyme 2 du 29 septembre : Merci à toi ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

**Marion : oui, il s'agit bien d'une drogue mais pour le reste, tu n'as pas encore trouvé ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni qui ! ^^ Et pour Hermione, fais confiance au psy ) Merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : Ah bah non, si je te dis si Théodore disparaît ou non, je révèle une partie de la fin, ce serait bête ! XD Par contre, je peux te dire qu'Hermione va en parler à Draco bientôt et surtout, Hermione ne souffrira pas comme dans Rise, c'est promis. Les intrigues ne sont pas centrées sur elle donc elle ne sera pas la cible de tortures ni d'horreurs, mais plutôt une protectrice et bien sûr elle cherchera à découvrir la vérité ) Voilà, j'espère que je t'ai rassurée, quand même ! Bises et merci pour ta review !**

**Fla : non, t'inquiète,Hermione ne va pas autant en baver que dans Rise ! Promis ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Klywen : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire :) Et merci pour ton message !**

**Chapitre 4 : La petite fée verte**

« Attention le voilà… », murmura Blaise en plongeant le nez dans son demi de bière.

A l'initiative d'un Harry Potter survolté, Blaise, Draco et Ron avaient accepté de se retrouver pour déjeuner dans un café londonien. Le Survivant traversa la salle, tira la dernière chaise libre à la table des trois autres et s'assit avec un sourire démesuré.

« Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? », demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

« Bonjour, déjà », railla Ron en haussant un sourcil narquois. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Bah, du match », reprit Harry, dont le sourire faiblit légèrement. « Vous l'avez regardé, pas vrai ? »

Blaise fronça les sourcils et regarda Draco. Le blond haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Ron, les sourcils levés et le rouquin secoua la tête.

« Quel match ? », reprit Ron posément, tandis que Blaise se retenait tant bien que mal de glousser. « Il y avait un match ? »

Harry cessa aussitôt de sourire. « De Quidditch, oui. A la télé. Avec moi dedans », hacha-t-il comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

« T'étais au courant, Blaisounet ? », demanda Ron en se tournant vers le métis.

« Absolument pas », nia ce dernier, tandis que Draco lui aussi secouait la tête avec gravité. « Tu jouais dedans, tu dis ? T'es sûr ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit autour de la table, pendant lequel Harry regarda tour à tour ses trois amis, perplexe et oui, légèrement déçu. Puis Blaise ne put plus se retenir et se mit à ricaner, bientôt imité par ses deux complices. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que vous pouvez être cons, je vous jure », maugréa-t-il en s'accoudant sur la table.

« Roh, c'est bon, on charrie », s'esclaffa Ron en tapant sur l'épaule d'Harry (lequel retrouvait néanmoins peu à peu le sourire). « Tu nous prends pour qui ? Ginny ne t'as pas dit qu'on s'était tous réunis chez Hermione et Blondinet pour te regarder ? »

« Ginny a dormi au Terrier, je ne suis rentré que tard dans la nuit chez nous, je ne l'ai pas encore vue, ni les enfants », avoua Harry avec une grimace.

« Elle a été atroce, tout du long. Une vraie groupie », grommela Ron en secouant la tête. « J'ai cru que j'allais l'assommer quand tu as attrapé le Vif. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Désolé d'avoir volontairement fait durer le supplice, alors… »

« Comment ça ? », l'interrogea Blaise en fronçant le nez.

Harry esquissa un rictus et baissa d'un ton. « En fait, j'aurais pu l'attraper bien plus tôt, ce Vif d'Or, mais les dirigeants de BBC1 nous ont demandé de faire durer le match entre 30 et 90 minutes au moins. Ça rapporte, vous comprenez… ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête en silence et Harry se tourna vers Draco pour changer de sujet. « Comment va, Hermione ? Elle ne stresse pas trop ? La rentrée, c'est dans à peine six jours… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil éloquent. « Hier, je l'ai trouvée un peu sur les nerfs, mais aujourd'hui elle doit aller voir Goldberg alors… ça ira mieux après, j'en suis sûr », marmonna Draco en baissant les yeux. Bien qu'il soit conscient que le Dr Isaac Goldberg ait fait des miracles, il avait toujours eu du mal à évoquer la thérapie d'Hermione. Cela réveillait en lui bien trop de mauvais souvenirs.

« Elle va toujours le voir ? », s'étonna Harry. « Je croyais qu'elle allait mieux, ces dernières années. »

« Elle y retourne une à trois fois par an, pour… faire le point », répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. « Il n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle pourrait très bien se passer de lui à présent, mais je ne sais pas… on dirait qu'elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle n'est plus suivie de temps en temps. »

Harry hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire encourageant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Draco reprit la parole.

« J'ai décidé de lui faire ma demande », lâcha-t-il tandis que Blaise et Harry se fendaient d'un sourire immense et que Ron s'étouffait littéralement avec sa bière.

« Félicitations, vieux », fit le métis, ravi.

« Félicitations », renchérit Harry.

« Eh oh, elle a pas encore dit oui », grommela Ron en détournant les yeux.

Draco tourna ses iris de glace en direction de Weasley. Malgré l'amitié qui s'était installée avec les années, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié qu'ils avaient été (et restaient encore un peu) rivaux en amour. « Quelque chose à ajouter, Patapon ? », grommela le blond en le fusillant du regard.

Ron haussa les épaules et lui adressa un grand sourire faux, en levant son verre dans sa direction. « Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Fouinette. »

~o~

Assise dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de psychiatrie Goldberg &amp; Pritchard, Hermione attendait patiemment son tour. Elle avait hâte d'y être. Pas seulement pour parler enfin de ses problèmes personnels, mais aussi parce que le patient suivant du Dr Pritchard la mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Le type, pas très propre sur lui, ne cessait de la déshabiller du regard, une main plongée dans la large poche de son jean baggy usé jusqu'à la corde. Répugnant. Elle avait soigneusement évité de le regarder, jusqu'à ce que le type quitte son siège et vienne s'asseoir sur celui jusqu'à côté du sien.

Hermione se raidit et par réflexe, tourna la tête vers l'homme. Réprimant une grimace, elle constata qu'il puait le mauvais vin.

« Ils en mettent du temps, ces docteurs, pas vrai ? », murmura le type en humant l'odeur des cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci se décala hors de sa portée et le fusilla du regard. « On pourrait s'amuser, tous les deux, pour passer le temps ? Ce serait sacrément ironique, tiens… »

Lui jetant un regard méprisant (décidément, c'était un tic Malfoyen qu'elle prenait de plus en plus souvent…), elle haussa un sourcil. « Et en quoi ce serait ironique ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement, tout en éloignant légèrement son siège.

« Bah, je suis accro au sexe. Mais je me soigne ! », s'esclaffa le type avec un rire gras. « Et toi pourquoi t'es là, ma jolie ? »

Un sourire carnassier se faufila sur les lèvres d'Hermione et d'une voix sombre, elle répondit : « J'ai castré un homme avec une barre de fer. » Le sourire libidineux du pervers se figea aussitôt. « Et j'ai aimé ça », acheva Hermione en plissant les yeux.

Elle vit nettement l'homme déglutir, puis il se leva et regagna son premier siège, de l'autre côté de la salle d'attente. Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire et tenta de garder une expression menaçante. Heureusement, la porte du bureau de Goldberg s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le docteur et sa patiente précédente.

« A la semaine prochaine, Penny, portez-vous bien », salua le psychiatre tandis que la Penny en question lui serrait la main et traversait la salle d'attente pour se réfugier dans l'ascenseur. « Bonjour Hermione, c'est à nous. »

L'interpellée adressa un dernier regard de maniaque à l'accro du sexe, qui serra instinctivement les jambes, puis retenant un rictus, entra dans le bureau. Son sourire se figea cependant aussitôt lorsqu'elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait eu si hâte d'être là.

« Asseyez-vous, Hermione », proposa Goldberg en lui désignant un fauteuil en cuir moelleux. Le jeune psy, à peine 38 ans, se posa à son tour dans un fauteuil identique en face d'elle et croisa les jambes. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique la transperçaient littéralement à chaque visite, au point qu'Hermione s'était parfois demandé s'il ne lisait pas dans ses patients comme dans des livres ouverts. « Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tout se passe toujours bien dans votre vie ? »

Hermione leva les yeux et vit qu'il souriait, confiant. Il avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps qu'elle vienne le voir sans avoir de réel souci, même si elle s'évertuait à prétendre le contraire. Au début de sa thérapie, il avait sans relâche écouté ses cauchemars, le viol perpétré par Théodore, le récit des tortures infligées par les Mangemorts, puis sa séquestration en France. Ils avaient fait un travail gigantesque sur elle et avec le temps, les cauchemars s'étaient raréfiés, les souvenirs s'étaient atténués , les détails morbides envolés. Pourtant, quelque chose empêchait Hermione de cesser définitivement sa collaboration avec Isaac. Tout comme Draco, ses amis, sa famille, il était l'un des piliers sur lesquels elle avait reconstruit sa vie. Et elle craignait plus que tout que la fragile structure ne s'effondre si l'on en retirait la moindre pièce.

Toutefois, ce jour-là, elle ne venait pas pour rien.

« Il est revenu », dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Goldberg fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son fauteuil. « Vous voulez dire… »

« Le type qui m'a violée et enlevée, oui », répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Et… » Le psychiatre pinça les lèvres, soudain en alerte. « Vous allez bien ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ? »

Hermione hocha, puis secoua la tête, comme indécise sur la réponse à donner. « Eh bien… il ne m'a pas bousculée, ni agressée, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement… Il prétend qu'il n'est pas revenu en Angleterre pour moi, mais je n'en crois pas un mot », marmonna Hermione, amère. « Je suis sûre qu'il attend que je baisse ma garde pour mieux me prendre par surprise. Je dois au contraire redoubler de vigilance, ce type est dangereux. »

« Où l'avez-vous vu ? », demanda Isaac.

« A la librairie. Il a dit que c'était le hasard mais… », Hermione se tut, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vous ne le croyez pas », acheva le psychiatre tandis qu'elle secouait la tête en signe de dénégation. Goldberg lui jeta un regard en biais. « Qu'avez-vous ressenti en le voyant ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où le docteur voulait en venir. C'était évident ce qu'elle avait ressenti, non ? « Je… j'étais terrorisée. Il a envahi mon espace personnel, il m'a touchée, m'a serrée contre lui… j'étais tétanisée, c'était comme si toutes les heures qu'on a passées ensemble vous et moi n'avaient servi à rien ! », déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie. « J'ai été incapable de lever le petit doigt. S'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit, je n'aurai même pas réagi… Je me suis sentie si faible, si inutile, si… »

« Vulnérable ? », proposa Isaac et elle hocha la tête.

« Onze ans », gémit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière pour la caler contre le dossier du fauteuil. « Onze ans et je suis toujours cette gamine terrorisée face à lui. Je n'ai absolument pas évolué. Un échec total. »

« Je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière », fit Goldberg d'une voix apaisante. « Vous avez dit qu'il n'avait rien tenté contre vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien… », Hermione réfléchit. Non, Théo ne s'était pas montré violent. Elle l'avait même trouvé plus apaisé, moins exalté que l'adolescent avide de pouvoir qu'elle avait quitté une décennie plus tôt. « Non, je suppose que non. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. C'est un psychopathe, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête. »

« Peut-être », reprit le psychiatre en se retenant de corriger le psychopathe en sociopathe. C'était un écart de langage que faisait la plupart des gens. « Mais l'Hermione d'il y a dix ans n'aurait certainement pas fait la différence. Elle aurait paniqué et aurait peut-être provoqué l'affrontement, tandis que l'Hermione d'aujourd'hui a réagi de manière calme et réfléchie. Sinon, il ne vous aurait certainement pas laissée partir sans vous donner une leçon, je me trompe ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sciée. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Que pense Draco de tout cela ? Comment gère-t-il ce retour ? », demanda Isaac en la dévisageant.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre de plus belle et baissa les yeux, les joues en feu. « Euh… »

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit… », s'amusa Isaac en appuyant son menton sur sa main. Il la connaissait par cœur. Avant même de poser la question, il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à son petit ami. Il était même quasiment certain qu'elle avait décidé de laisser passer sa consultation AVANT de lui en parler.

« Je voulais d'abord voir avec vous… », fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Et si je n'étais pas là, Hermione ? », la rabroua-t-il gentiment. « Si j'avais décidé de laisser tomber la psychiatrie pour me reconvertir dans la vente de porte-monnaie en poil de chameau, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Vous auriez gardé cela secret jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? Ou jusqu'à ce que votre ami l'apprenne tout seul comme un grand ? »

Hermione esquissa une mine boudeuse. Elle détestait se faire gronder comme une enfant de cinq ans.

« Si je vous parle ainsi, Hermione, c'est parce que je sais que vous êtes forte, au fond de vous. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi et je persiste à croire que c'est le cas, malgré le retour de M. Nott », expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. « Vous êtes suffisamment armée pour gérer la situation en adulte. Et pour cela, vous devez commencer par avertir Draco. »

Hermione déglutit et grimaça. « C'est que… il y a autre chose. »

Isaac lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé de plus grave que ça.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Elle lui avoua tout. L'enfant qui portait ses gènes, la manipulation de Théo pour faire croire à celui-ci qu'elle était sa mère (même si c'était en partie vrai), la rentrée de cet enfant à Poudlard… Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas comment avouer tout cela à Draco. Et à voir la tête d'Isaac lorsqu'elle eut finit son histoire, il n'allait pas lui être d'un grand secours non plus.

« Je vois… », marmonna le psychiatre, perplexe. « Ce type est un grand malade. »

« Ça fait une décennie que je vous le dis », fit Hermione avec un rire nerveux. « Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tout lui dire de but en blanc ? Il va faire une attaque ! »

« Je dois dire que je le comprends… », avoua Isaac en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione se renfrogna. « Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, _docteur_… », grommela-t-elle tandis qu'il lui décochait un sourire amusé.

« Et vous, qu'avez-vous ressenti, face à cet enfant ? », reprit-il, inquisiteur.

Le visage de la Gryffondor se décomposa. « Vous allez me trouver horrible… », gémit-elle.

« Mais non, allez-y… », l'encouragea le médecin.

Elle soupira. « De l'indifférence. Je veux dire… il n'est rien pour moi et on dirait qu'il s'attend à ce que je sois la mère qu'il n'a jamais eue. J'en suis incapable ! », s'écria Hermione, avec une pointe de désarroi.

« C'est tout à fait légitime », répondit Isaac. « Vous n'avez pas voulu ni porté cet enfant. Vous n'êtes au courant de son existence que depuis 24 heures… Vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer simplement parce qu'on vous dit : ça, c'est votre fils. »

Hermione hocha la tête, tortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. « D'un autre côté, je m'en veux car il a l'air tellement différent de son père. Certes, il lui ressemble physiquement mais… j'ai l'impression que c'est un enfant adorable, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Je m'en voudrais de le voir mal tourner parce que je l'ai rejeté ! »

Isaac hocha la tête et sourit. « Il ne sera pas avec son père à Poudlard. Vous pourrez passer du temps avec lui, apprendre à le connaître. Peut-être que vous ne vous sentirez jamais 'mère' de cet enfant, mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'établir un contact légèrement plus amical qu'une simple relation prof-élève. C'est à vous de voir. »

Hermione esquissa un pauvre sourire, rassérénée à l'idée d'être bientôt derrière les murs protecteurs de l'école de magie. Là-bas, Théodore ne pourrait rien contre elle, elle aurait la paix. Puis elle gémit de nouveau. « Et Draco ? »

Isaac grimaça. Lui aussi était à court d'idées en ce qui concernait la gestion de cet autre problème.

« La franchise, il n'y a que ça de vrai », répondit-il sans grande conviction. « Mais une approche en douceur ne serait pas du luxe. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Wow, toutes ces années d'études de la psychologie pour en arriver à des solutions comme celle-là… Très impressionnant », railla-t-elle, tandis que son médecin riait sous cape.

« Je suis persuadé que vous saurez trouver les mots par vous-même, Hermione », la rassura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Mais comme je suis magnanime… »

« Et que je vous paie pour ça… », railla Hermione avec un sourire trop large pour être honnête.

« Eventuellement, oui ! », acquiesça le psychiatre. « Je vais quand même vous donner quelques conseils… »

~o~

« Il l'a revue, je le sens… », murmura Narcissa en s'adossant à la commode massive du salon du Manoir Malfoy.

Le Directeur de Poudlard, Séverus Rogue, en visite chez sa meilleure amie, poussa un soupir. « Tu te fais des idées, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'il n'a plus de contact, je ne vois pas pourquoi-

« Quand il est rentré à la maison, il me regardait avec encore plus de dédain que d'habitude », insista Narcissa sans attendre qu'il eût terminé sa phrase. « Comme après chaque fois qu'il couche avec _elle_. »

Lentement, Séverus s'avança vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Iris noirs d'adulte déterminé contre océan bleu de femme délaissée. « Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, Cissy. Tu sais qu'il te trompe occasionnellement depuis des années. Pourquoi tu ne divorces pas, tout simplement ? »

« On ne DIVORCE PAS d'un Malfoy ! », s'écria Narcissa avec une pointe d'hystérie. Nerveuse, elle se mordilla l'ongle du pouce, tandis que Rogue se rapprochait encore, posant une main sur son épaule. « J'ai cru que je pourrais le supporter… », reprit-elle en secouant la tête. « J'ai cru qu'en le laissant batifoler avec une Moldue, cela le ferait changer de comportement vis-à-vis d'Hermione et de Draco… J'ai cru… » Mais Séverus ne sut jamais la troisième chose que Narcissa croyait car elle se tut et pinça les lèvres, les scellant définitivement.

Son ami sourit et étouffa un rire. « Fermer les yeux sur l'infidélité de ton mari dans l'espoir d'améliorer la vie de ton fils, c'est du toi tout craché… », souffla-t-il, tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé. « Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que nous avons eu cette conversation ? », reprit-il en la sentant frémir.

« Séverus… », commença Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne commence pas. C'était une erreur. Lucius n'a peut-être aucun scrupule à cracher sur ses vœux de mariage, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Alors quitte-le », la pressa Rogue en approchant son front de celui de Narcissa. « Je saurai prendre soin de toi. Bien mieux que Lucius ne l'a jamais fait. »

Narcissa leva les yeux vers ceux de Séverus, se rappelant à quel point leur seule et unique étreinte deux ans plus tôt avait été douce. Elle y avait trouvé le réconfort, alors même que son époux la trompait avec une femme de vingt ans de moins qu'elle, mais au réveil, elle n'avait pas pu se regarder dans la glace. Narcissa était de ces femmes qui respectent leurs engagements, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais la vue des lèvres de son ami de toujours, se rapprochant subrepticement des siennes, réclamant amour, affection, fidélité et respect, était tentante. Encore une fois, comme deux ans plus tôt, Narcissa Malfoy sentit un petit diablotin la piquer de son trident et la pousser en direction de l'adultère. Alors que ses lèvres effleuraient celles de Séverus, une voix résonna dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir.

« Maman ?! »

Surprise, Narcissa repoussa violemment le torse de Rogue et eut tout juste le temps de se recomposer un visage détendu avant que son unique fils ne fasse irruption dans le salon.

« Draco ? », fit-elle d'une voix dangereusement haut perchée et absolument pas naturelle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sur sa gauche, elle entendit nettement Séverus soupirer et se tourner en direction des doubles portes qui marquaient l'entrée de la pièce. Draco Malfoy s'y tenait, bien droit dans son costume noir et Séverus pensa qu'il quittait tout juste son travail. Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour sa mère, puis son ancien professeur de Potions, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à faire cette tête ? On dirait deux gamins qui ont boulotté un paquet de bonbons en douce… », railla le blond en s'avançant pour embrasser sa mère sur une joue.

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire bref et aigu, à peu près aussi authentique que sa voix, et secoua la tête. « Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? »

Draco serra la main de Rogue avec un hochement de tête, puis se tourna de nouveau vers sa génitrice. « Euh, bien… très bien, même. En fait, j'aurais un petit service à te demander… »

« Hmm ? », fit-elle en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux. Elle évitait ostensiblement de regarder autre chose que les prunelles de son fils (et par autre chose, il s'agissait bien entendu de Séverus Rogue) et son regard devint tellement fixe que Draco lui-même commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Maman, tu es sûre que ça va ? », s'enquit le blond en jetant un regard interrogateur à Rogue. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais oui », le rabroua Narcissa. « Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Draco décida de laisser tomber, il ne saurait manifestement rien, et de passer à la véritable raison de sa visite. « Eh bien en fait… j'aurais besoin que tu me donnes ta bague… », marmonna-t-il en se préparant psychologiquement au concert de couinements qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

« Ma bague ? », fit- d'abord Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. Puis soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Ma bague ! Tu veux dire… Ma bague de fian- Oh MERLIN, ma bague de fi-, ma bague de-, ma bague ! »

Draco la regarda bégayer avec une mine un peu inquiète, tout en se demandant si sa mère n'était pas en train de faire un accident vasculaire-cérébral… Mais celle-ci se jeta alors à son cou, l'étouffant presque. Par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère, qui sautillait sur place tout en le serrant de toute la force de ses bras, Draco jeta un regard légèrement agacé à Rogue. Ce genre de démonstrations d'affection maternelle en public l'avait toujours dérangé. Mais Narcissa n'avait jamais cessé de lui faire subir les outrages de son amour inconditionnel de mère, et ce bien qu'il approche aujourd'hui de la trentaine.

S'arrachant soudain de son fils, Narcissa tira aussitôt les deux bagues qui trônaient sur son index gauche, pour lui tendre la bague de fiançailles des Malfoys, avant de renfiler son alliance. « N'oublie pas que c'est à toi de trouver l'anneau pour le mariage. La bague de fiançailles se transmet de génération en génération mais l'alliance est propre à chaque-

« Je sais, Maman, je sais », s'empressa de lui assurer son fils avant d'avoir droit à l'histoire complète en huit volumes des us et coutumes de la grande famille Malfoy.

Narcissa se tut et prit une mine contrite, comme si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle parlait trop. Mais les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent aussitôt. Rien, pas même le caractère bougon de son fils n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire éclater sa joie à cet instant précis. D'un geste vif, elle plaqua ses mains fines sur les joues de Draco et lui fit balloter la tête de gauche à droite. « Oh, mon petit garçon, qui va se marier ! », jubila-t-elle, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel, le visage toujours malmené par les paumes de sa mère. « Quand est-ce que tu vas lui faire ta demande ? », l'interrogea-t-elle, excitée comme une puce.

« Avant la rentrée… », répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Je vais l'inviter au restaurant… »

Narcissa hocha la tête. « Peu importe l'endroit, je suis sûre que ce sera parfait. Hermione t'aime tellement… »

Draco allait sourire quand il vit l'un des yeux de sa mère commencer à larmoyer. « Ok, là, je crois qu'il est temps que je parte », railla-t-il en se détournant. Il n'avait pas fait un pas en direction de la sortie que son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se figea pour le saisir, sans remarquer derrière lui sa mère qui se tournait vers Séverus en esquissant une petite danse frénétique de la victoire. Il appuya sur la touche pour allumer l'écran et vit qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS d'Hermione.

**J'ai réservé un resto ce soir ! Ce sera l'occasion de fêter la rentrée et de discuter en amoureux… :3 Je t'attends à la maison. Je t'aime**

Draco haussa les sourcils. « Alors ça, c'est bizarre ! », lâcha-t-il tout haut, tandis que dans son dos, sa mère se figeait dans ses pas de danse pour se retourner vers lui.

« Quoi donc ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione me propose un restau, tu parles d'une coïncidence… », répondit-il avec un petit rire. « Bon, j'imagine que ça va se faire ce soir, finalement ! »

Le blond baissa la tête pour pianoter sur l'écran et composer sa réponse. Dans le fond de la pièce, Narcissa avait recommencé sa folle sarabande.

**Les grands esprits se rencontrent… j'allais t'en proposer un ! Hmm, discuter, c'est tout ? Je suis déçu… )**

« Je me demande de quoi elle veut me parler… », marmonna le jeune homme en appuyant sur « Envoyer ».

« Elle est peut-être enceinte ?! », glapit sa mère, enthousiaste.

Draco se tourna vers elle avec un sourire narquois. « Maman, si Hermione était enceinte, le premier au courant ce serait lui », railla-t-il en désignant Rogue du doigt. Le Directeur de Poudlard haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Pour vous supplier de ne pas lui accorder la moindre minute de congé maternité. Si elle le pouvait, elle accoucherait en donnant ses cours… », acheva-t-il en grommelant.

Rogue laissa échapper un ricanement. Effectivement, cela ressemblerait beaucoup à Miss Granger. Ou plutôt la future Mrs Malfoy. Avec un sourire satisfait, Séverus Rogue décida de patienter encore un peu au Manoir jusqu'au retour de Lucius. Il y avait des choses en ce monde dont il était indispensable d'être témoin. La tête de Lucius apprenant que son unique héritier allait bel et bien épouser une née-Moldue en faisait partie.

~o~

D'un geste fébrile, Hermione saisit son portable pour lire la réponse de Draco.

**Les grands esprits se rencontrent… j'allais t'en proposer un ! Hmm, discuter, c'est tout ? Je suis déçu… )**

_Il plaisante…_, pensa Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement. _Je suis en train de me préparer à lui annoncer que son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité, et lui… il plaisante._

La jeune femme soupira. Plus les heures passaient, plus les conseils d'Isaac (_« Allez-y en douceur, emmenez-le dans un endroit agréable, montrez-lui que toute cette situation vous ronge et que vous avez besoin de son soutien… tout se passera bien… »_) lui paraissaient aussi utiles qu'un trou du cul au niveau du coude.

_Hermione, tu deviens vulgaire, c'est la fin des haricots…_, se morigéna-t-elle tandis que ses ongles tapotaient nerveusement l'accoudoir de son canapé. Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes, depuis qu'elle avait réservé deux couverts au Ledbury, qu'elle végétait dans le sofa moelleux, fixant sans ciller l'écran noir de la télévision. Elle avait essayé de travailler, de lire, de faire des mots croisés (_elle détestait_ les mots croisés, par Merlin !), mais rien, elle n'arrivait à rien. D'un geste rageur, elle saisit la télécommande et alluma le téléviseur, zappant furieusement les chaînes sans même regarder les programmes qui défilaient.

Enfin, après un nombre incalculable de pressions sur les boutons de la zapette, après avoir aperçu ce que la Terre entière recelait d'émissions de télé, le cliquètement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée retentit et Hermione se figea, cessant de martyriser la télécommande. A l'écran, l'image se stabilisa sur un reportage retraçant le largage des deux bombes H sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki en août 45. Hermione vit le champignon atomique noir et blanc se former à l'écran, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa vie allait bientôt ressembler à ce spectacle de désolation. _Même ma télé se fout de moi…, _pensa-t-elle, avec amertume. La porte d'entrée se referma en claquant. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était pas Draco, après tout. Ça pouvait être sa mère qui passait à l'improviste, ou Ginny, ou un représentant du câble. Ou un Témoin de Jéhovah. _Oh oui, Jéhovah, envoyez-moi un de vos témoins, là, maintenant, tout de suite… Tout sauf Draco._

« Hermione ? », fit la voix du blond sur un ton particulièrement joyeux.

_Et merde. _Dans sa tête, Hermione frappa métaphoriquement trois coups de théâtre sur la paroi de son crâne. Le spectacle allait commencer. _Comment ma vie est (re)devenue un cauchemar, Acte I, Scène I, écrit et dirigé par Miss Hermione Granger._

~o~

Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Draco avait insisté pour qu'elle passe l'une de ses plus jolies robes (et l'une de ses plus décolletées aussi, mais ça à la limite, elle savait pourquoi…). Elle avait donc enfilé, la mort dans l'âme, une robe courte et vaporeuse rouge à bretelles et col en V, ainsi que des escarpins assortis et hors de prix offerts par Narcissa à l'un de ses anniversaires. Elle les adorait, bien qu'ils lui fassent atrocement mal aux pieds. Mais ce soir, la douleur de ses petons lui paraissait bien moindre en comparaison du drame qui allait se jouer d'ici quelques secondes. Elle regarda avec appréhension son petit ami terminer son dessert. On y était. Le moment fatidique. Elle devait parler.

« Quand j'y pense, j'étais sur le point de te proposer un restau dans la semaine et toi tu en réserves un pour le soir même… », gloussa Draco, tout en terminant sa savoureuse tartelette aux fraises et au miel.

La gorge nouée, Hermione ne put qu'esquisser un sourire de guingois et hocher la tête. Elle déglutit douloureusement et parvint à articuler. « Je me suis dit que ce serait bien, avant de commencer la rentrée et d'être ensuite plongée dans la folie des cours et des copies à corriger… »

Draco la regarda par-dessus leurs verres, ses yeux pétillants de malice. « Oui, tu as eu une _excellente_ idée, vraiment. »

_Oh mon dieu, comment je vais pouvoir lui dire, il a l'air tellement heureux d'être là…_, paniqua intérieurement Hermione en tentant de sourire un peu plus franchement. Elle avait repoussé le moment de lui avouer ses mésaventures jusqu'au dessert, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle se sentait se dégonfler comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche. _Je ne vais pas y arriver si je ne me lance pas maintenant…, allez Hermione, un peu de courage, bon Dieu…_

« Draco, il faut que je-

« Hermione, je voulais te dire-

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils avaient commencé une phrase tous les deux en même temps et, son courage l'abandonnant, Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux et agita la main. « Toi d'abord ! », grinça-t-elle en maudissant intérieurement sa propre lâcheté.

« Comme tu voudras. Mais avant ça… », répondit le blond avec un sourire ravi. Hermione le vit se retourner et attirer l'attention d'un serveur, qui arriva au petit trot.

« Monsieur ? »

« Une bouteille de votre meilleur champagne, s'il vous plaît », demanda-t-il, tandis que le serveur approuvait d'un hochement de tête. Draco se retourna vers elle et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard aurait normalement dû la projeter sur un petit nuage. Il la dévorait des yeux, d'un regard tellement empreint de passion qu'elle ne voyait qu'une seule conversation possible après ça…

_Non, je me fais des idées. Il va sûrement m'annoncer qu'il a vendu une maison hors de prix et qu'on est désormais millionnaires. Ou que son père s'est fait liposucer le cerveau et qu'il est devenu mon plus grand fan. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose. Ça ne DOIT pas être autre chose. Pas ce soir, pas maintenant !_

« Hermione », fit doucement Draco en tendant la main vers la sienne sur leur petite table carrée. Hermione vit ses doigts glisser dans la paume du blond comme dans un film au ralenti. « Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis ce jour où tu as débarqué dans mon Manoir. Tu m'as sauvé. De toutes les façons possibles. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui m'entourait, sur moi-même. Tu as-

Un bourdonnement atroce emplit les oreilles d'Hermione. Elle avait cessé de respirer, cessé de penser, cessé de… tout en fait. Elle ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante, les événements se dérouler devant ses yeux, telle la spectatrice de sa propre tragédie. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire sa demande sur un mensonge, un non-dit, un secret. Car c'était forcément cela dont il s'agissait : une demande en mariage. Elle s'y était attendue depuis son retour en Angleterre et sa titularisation à Poudlard. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie d'accepter mais pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle lui mentait par omission. C'était contre tous ses principes. Mais d'un autre côté, l'arrêter maintenant ? L'interrompre aussi brutalement alors qu'il lui faisait la plus longue déclaration d'amour qu'un membre de la famille Malfoy ait jamais dû faire à une femelle ? Impensable, inhumain. Les poumons d'Hermione commencèrent à se faire douloureux, par manque d'air, mais même alors, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de les remplir. Peut-être que si elle se laissait mourir d'asphyxie, là, sur sa chaise, tout s'arrêterait avant que le monde ne bascule.

Toujours tétanisée, elle regardait les lèvres de Draco bouger, sans pour autant comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Mais elle se doutait de ce que ces lèvres disaient. Et dans peu de temps, quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes, ces lèvres allaient prononcer quatre mots : Veux-tu m'épouser ? La gorge sèche, Hermione vit Draco lâcher brièvement sa main pour plonger la sienne dans sa poche et en ressortir une petite rose rouge, dont la tige était coupée au ras de la fleur. Glissé entre les pétales écarlates, Hermione vit un magnifique diamant monté sur un anneau en argent scintiller à la lumière des spots du restaurant huppé. _Oh non, il faut que j'intervienne. Il faut que j'intervienne ! Je ne peux pas ne rien lui dire !_

Retrouvant soudain l'usage de ses muscles, de ses poumons et de ses cordes vocales, Hermione se redressa vivement sur sa chaise et ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Draco, je- ! »

« Tiens, ça alors… Qu'est-ce que ce _fichu_ monde est petit ! »

La bouche d'Hermione se referma aussi sec. Cette voix. Elle détestait cette voix. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut presque heureuse de l'entendre. Draco, en revanche, s'était figé, la rose toujours à la main et fixait un point juste derrière l'épaule gauche d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière elle. _Sa voix_. Identifiable entre toutes.

Les joues de Draco passèrent par tout un panel de couleurs étranges, tremblèrent, se contractèrent, se gonflèrent. Son nez se fronça, se détendit, se fronça de nouveau. Et ses yeux… ses yeux auraient pu tuer jusqu'au dernier convive et membre du personnel du restaurant, si seulement on leur en avait donné l'occasion.

La nuque aussi raide qu'un manche à balai, Hermione tourna lentement la tête et leva les yeux vers Théodore Nott, planté juste à côté de son épaule. Malgré le petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait sans arrêt et son apparente décontraction, Hermione put voir que son regard était rivé sur la rose et transpirait la fureur. La rage. Le meurtre. _Oh oh…_

Théodore baissa les yeux pour venir rencontrer le regard effarouché d'Hermione. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, une toute petite seconde, elle fut soulagée. Maintenant que Théodore était là, Draco était au courant de son retour. Cela faisait une mauvaise nouvelle de moins à annoncer elle-même à son petit ami. Mais la petite seconde s'écoula et elle sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant le regard de Nott s'assombrir encore plus. Aussi noir que l'Enfer. Et le soulagement d'Hermione ficha le camp aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque le brun reprit la parole, avec une lenteur absolument insupportable.

« Deux fois que je _tombe sur toi_ en deux jours, Hermione, je vais commencer à penser que tu me suis… » Sourire bright. Regard de braise. Petit rire mesquin.  
Hermione sentit littéralement le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Le visage de Draco se tourna lentement vers elle. La phrase de Théodore se répercutait inlassablement dans son crâne et il analysa difficilement ce qu'elle impliquait. Hermione l'avait vu. Hier. _Hier_, quand elle lui avait semblé étrange. _Hier_ quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et qu'elle avait _prétendu_ être stressée par la rentrée. Le regard catastrophé qu'Hermione lui rendit confirma que Nott disait vrai. Draco se leva soudain, le poing serré sur la rose, qu'il fourra vivement dans sa poche. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, tandis que l'expression de Nott trahissait la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait face au spectacle.

« Un problème, mon vieux ? », ne put s'empêcher de railler Théodore en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Hermione leva les yeux vers le brun, le suppliant du regard de ne pas en rajouter. Mais il l'ignora. C'est alors que tout bascula. Le poing de Draco lâcha la rose dans sa poche et se serra de nouveau, à vide, tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il releva la tête vers Nott et sa mâchoire se contracta de nouveau. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, comme s'il tentait de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Hermione haussa un sourcil, inquiète. _Oh Merlin, je le savais, il fait une attaque._

Puis Draco cessa d'essayer de parler et referma la bouche. Nouvelle contraction des mâchoires, nouveau regard meurtrier. Et il sauta à la gorge de Théodore Nott.

~o~

Les gorilles qui gardaient l'entrée du Ledbury projetèrent les deux jeunes hommes ensanglantés et débraillés sur le trottoir. Hermione trottina derrière eux et sortit du restaurant, rouge de honte, les bras serrés autour de sa veste et de celle de Draco, qu'il avait abandonnée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« ET NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS DE REVENIR ICI, SINON ON APPELLE LES FLICS ! », beugla l'un des vigiles en les menaçant de son index pointé.

Hermione passa, toujours en trottant, devant les deux hommes, s'inclinant et s'excusant tour à tour, les joues en feu. « Désolée. Vraiment. Désolée, nous partons. Nous paierons pour les dégâts, voici ma carte de visite. Mes coordonnées sont dessus. Encore désolée. Désolée… »

Les deux gorilles leur lancèrent un dernier regard menaçant et rentrèrent à l'intérieur du restaurant en bombant le torse. Etendu sur le bitume, Théodore Nott épongeait le sang qui coulait de son nez, de sa lèvre supérieure et de son arcade sourcilière à l'aide de sa manche, laquelle rougissait à vue d'œil. A deux mètres de là, Draco couché sur le flanc plaquait une main sur l'énorme bosse qui gonflait progressivement sur son front, résultat du magnifique coup de boule avec lequel il avait ouvert le combat. Droit dans le pif de Nott. L'un des moments les plus satisfaisants de la vie de Draco. Le seul son du cartilage craquant sous la peau l'avait presque fait jouir. Presque.

Les mandales des deux gros balèzes qui les avaient séparés ensuite, beaucoup moins.

« Oh putain… », maugréa le blond en roulant sur l'autre flanc.

Théodore renifla misérablement, observant le sang couler à grosses gouttes de son visage jusque sur le sol. Les talons d'Hermione claquèrent sur le trottoir et les deux garçons levèrent leurs visages tuméfiés et sanguinolents dans sa direction.

« J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous ! », s'égosilla-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux gonflés de larmes. « Bravo ! Quel SPECTACLE ! QUELLE MATURITÉ ! »

Un nouveau gargouillis humide retentit du côté de Théodore, lorsque celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière pour arrêter son hémorragie nasale.

« En ce qui me concerne, c'était ça ou l'Avada Kedavra direct… », grogna Draco en se mettant difficilement à genoux. Les coups de poings de Théodore, puis ceux des deux vigiles, avaient enfoncé ses côtes et il restait plié en deux, la position droite étant trop douloureuse.

« Z'est za, gomme zi d'édais azez fort bour me duer, gros daze », anonna Théodore, la tête toujours en arrière.

« Quoi ? T'as dit, quoi, là ? Aouh ! », s'écria Draco avant de se plier de nouveau en deux de douleur. Hermione s'avança vers lui pour lui porter secours mais il tendit la main en avant et la fusilla du regard. « Non, Hermione, là pour l'instant je n'ai pas très envie que tu m'approches. »

Théodore crachota doucement, le sang qui ne coulait plus par son nez tombant à présent au fond de sa gorge. Pour une raison qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, Théodore n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour se défendre. Il s'était contenté de se battre mano a mano avec Draco, alors que dix ans plus tôt, il lui aurait sûrement brisé la nuque d'un simple claquement de doigt. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même s'il était temporairement très fâché contre elle, Draco n'était ni mort ni coupable de meurtre. Elle considérait donc que ça s'était plutôt bien terminé. _Oui, enfin, il ne sait pas encore pour Elias_, marmonna une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'elle fit taire aussitôt. Voyant que Draco avait vraiment du mal à se mettre debout, elle ignora son interdiction de l'approcher et le força à s'appuyer contre elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« D'après toi ? », maugréa le blond en s'accrochant néanmoins à ses épaules.

Un nouveau crachotement particulièrement répugnant s'éleva depuis le bitume et Hermione roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers Théodore. « Oh et toi, ne mets pas la tête en arrière ! C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'un caillot se forme dans ton nez ! Et arrête ces bruits ignobles ! »

Théodore remit sa tête en position normale et lui jeta un regard qu'elle identifia comme étant amusé malgré ses paupières tuméfiées. Puis il se mit debout et rajusta avec autant de dignité que possible sa veste noire et le col de sa chemise maintenant tachée de sang. Les deux premiers boutons avaient été arrachés dans la bataille et Théodore jeta un regard contrarié en direction des lambeaux de tissus arrachés autour du col.

« Tu as ruiné une chemise à 800 dollars, tu en es conscient Malfoy ? », grommela-t-il avec un soupir théâtral.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. _Quel culot !_ « Et toi, tu viens de ruiner ma demande en mariage, pauvre con ! »

« Quoi, une demande en mariage, ça ? Dans ce restaurant de petits bourgeois ? Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût, _mon ami_… », se moqua Théodore, tandis qu'Hermione se renfrognait.

_Il est très bien ce restaurant…, _eut-elle tout juste le temps de penser avant de sentir Draco la repousser sans ménagement pour s'élancer de nouveau en direction de Théo.

« Ça y est, c'est bon, je vais me le faire », gronda le blond en claudiquant jusqu'à son rival, lequel lâcha son nez pour brandir les poings devant lui, bien décidé à riposter cette fois. Ses doigts ne faisant plus pression sur ses narines, le sang se remit à couler librement. Hermione courut pour devancer Draco (ce qui ne fut pas très difficile, même avec des talons de 8 centimètres, compte tenu de son état) et se planta entre les deux boxeurs amateurs en tendant les bras pour les séparer.

« STOP ! CA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT ! VOUS ÊTES RIDICULES ! », aboya-t-elle en mimant les mouvements de Draco de manière à ne pas lui laisser la moindre ouverture pour frapper Théodore. Derrière Hermione, Théodore esquissa un sourire triomphant en direction du blond, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fasse volte-face vers lui et le fusille du regard. La seconde d'après, elle lui administrait une gifle à lui décoller la tête. « Et toi, si tu trouvais ce restaurant si petit bourgeois, comme tu dis, tu n'avais qu'à pas y entrer et nous foutre la paix ! », cracha-t-elle tandis qu'il plaquait une main sur sa joue, avec un air ahuri. « DRACO ! ON RENTRE ! »

Et avant que le blond ait pu émettre une seule protestation, elle attrapa son bras et ils transplanèrent.

~o~

Le poing serré du sergent Stuart Wilcox, de la police londonienne, frappa doucement la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci leva le nez de sa paperasse et fronça les sourcils.

« Hmm ? », grogna-t-il, ce qui dans le langage de l'inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin, 38 ans et petit prodige des Stups britanniques, signifiait qu'il était une heure bien trop avancée dans la nuit pour oser lui faire parvenir de nouveaux dossiers à feuilleter.

« L'analyse toxico préliminaire du jeune qui a buté son petit frère hier soir… », annonça Stuart tandis que l'inspecteur tendait le bras dans sa direction pour qu'il lui donne le dossier. « Vous allez jamais deviner ce qu'on a trouvé. »

Benjamin « Ben » Hodgkin, ouvrit le dossier cartonné et parcourut rapidement les premières observations du labo de l'Institut Médico-Légal, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur les passages surlignés au Stabilo® jaune. « Merde… », marmonna-t-il en se frottant le menton. « Méphédrone, méthylenedioxypyrovalerone, et… bon sang. »

« Et ces deux autres ingrédients à la con que personne n'arrive à identifier, ouais », marmonna Stuart en hochant la tête. « Le labo est toujours dessus. »

Hodgkin laissa retomber le dossier sur son bureau et se frotta les yeux des deux mains. Cela faisait plus de 36 heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi et manifestement, ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'il allait pouvoir se glisser dans ses draps. « T'es en train de me dire que le taré des quais et ce jeune ont tous les deux pris la même merde avant de buter leurs victimes ? », marmonna-t-il en clignant des paupières.

Stuart acquiesça gravement. « Même chose. Un cocktail qui cartonne, d'après les gars du labo. La méphédrone provoque l'angoisse, la paranoïa et l'autre, la MDPV c'est un stimulant dérivé des amphétamines. Ces deux ingrédients ensemble se retrouvent notamment dans la composition de cette drogue récente, les « sels de bain ». La nouveauté, ce sont les deux autres trucs qu'on n'a pas réussi à trouver. » Stuart mit les mains dans ses poches et esquissa un sourire narquois. « Ils l'ont appelée la Green Fairy, à cause de la couleur de la gélule. »

Hodgkin lui jeta un regard torve.

« La petite fée verte, quoi », insista Stuart, face à l'absence de réaction de son collègue.

« Je sais oui, en référence à l'absinthe », grommela Benjamin en secouant la tête. « Vous faites chier, merde. »

Le visage du sergent Wilcox se décomposa quelque peu.

« Dès qu'il y a une nouvelle saloperie qui débarque sur le marché, vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de lui donner un nom _cool_, hein ? », s'énerva Benjamin avec une expression courroucée. « C'est pas déjà assez vendeur sans ça ou quoi ? »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur », se rattrapa Wilcox, penaud. Hodgkin soupira et secoua la tête. Quelque chose le turlupinait. Les deux ingrédients inconnus, ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait trouver habituellement sur le marché. Du moins pas sur le marché qu'il avait toujours connu. Le marché d'avant l'arrivée des sorciers dans leur monde. Son regard bleu électrique se posa sur son téléphone portable, abandonné près de son clavier d'ordinateur. _Peut-être _qu'elle_ saura quelque chose ?_, pensa-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. D'un geste vif, il attrapa l'appareil et ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier pour naviguer dans son carnet de contacts. Arrivé à la lettre S, il cliqua sur l'entrée Stone, Aria et appuya sur OK. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Et si elle ne répondait pas ?

Benjamin avait rencontré Aria Stone, alors tout juste diplômée du barreau, quelques années plus tôt et ils étaient sortis un bout de temps ensemble, mais la jeune femme avait très vite mis un terme à leur relation. Sans aucune raison valable. Benjamin avait supposé qu'il y avait un autre homme mais sans jamais en avoir la confirmation. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Aria pourrait connaître l'origine des ingrédients mystérieux ou au moins lui confirmer qu'ils étaient d'origine sorcière. Mais il se devait de chercher dans cette direction. _Arrête de te chercher des excuses, Ben, tu crèves juste d'envie de l'appeler…_ Poussant un soupir agacé, il appuya sur l'icône vert de composition du numéro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon, vous avez vu, j'ai été cool, je n'ai pas fait de trop gros cliffhanger avant mes vacances ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le cassage de gueule de Théo ? La demande en mariage ratée ? L'évolution de la relation Séverus-Narcissa ?  
En attendant vos reviews, je vous rappelle que le prochain chapitre sera publié le ****3 NOVEMBRE**** et je vous fais de gros bisous ! Promis, je publierai sur Facebook quelques photos du Japon et notamment de ****Universal Studios Japan**** à Osaka, où nous allons visiter le ****parc d'attraction Harry Potter ! **

**A bientôt et des bisous**

**Xérès**


	5. Ch 5 : Coffee & Crime

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Me revoilà enfin après cette looongue absence mais je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas tant ce nouveau chapitre est riche en informations, temps forts et moments à glacer les sangs ! J'avoue j'ai mis le paquet, c'est l'effet Halloween, sûrement ! Bonne lecture ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers ( , Nobuta-chuunyuu, love-in-your-eyes02, unionily, ThuyNhyD, baby japonnaiz, drgabrilus, LaPolichinelle, Zezely, chachoub, Noolane, Serpent d'Argent, PouleauPotter, diaman, , DreamsWritters, Plume DeSerpent), ainsi qu'à Erza Robin, cycy, Eliane Gil, MademOiselle235463, Petitestef, Elena Grape, Marion, TatieBella, Gouline971, miss damdam, Nekozuni, Earcil, loulou, L.E.V.W, Hardcordedrugs, laloudu77, Audrey917000, Areka Motionless, Babar, Gratt'Papier, Goutte-de-Mer, K.G. Pierce, okami shiroi, PetitMilou, TiteTyLee, ecathe38, Alaska66, Loufoca-Granger, Mione159 pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Cycy : Ouais, on va mettre Draco sous Green Fairy, peut-être qu'il encaissera mieux la nouvelle… Ou pas. (La réponse plus bas). Pauvre Théo, pourquoi vous voulez toutes le tuer ? Il est adorable pourtant… Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Marion : Un bazooka ? Pauvre petit Théo ! ça, c'est sûr que le pauvre Draco n'a pas fini d'en baver à la maison. Après s'être fait casser la figure, il apprend que sa future femme est déjà maman ! (enfin, plus ou moins) Merci pour ta review !**

**Earcil : Ton adresse mail n'est pas passée (FFnet met un filtre qui détecte et supprime les adresses). Tu peux me contacter sur ma page Facebook Xérès Malfoy ou alors te créer un compte FFnet (gratuit) pour qu'on puisse s'envoyer des messages privés. L'ISIT oui je connais bien ! C'est une excellente école. Moi, je suis allée dans une autre école de trad à Angers (l'IPLV). L'interprétariat ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine donc je ne vais pas t'être bien utile pour ça. Moi je suis plutôt trad technique et plus particulièrement le domaine médical/pharmaceutique. En tous cas, je serai ravie de discuter de ces métiers et te conseiller (par Facebook ou FFnet ou sinon j'ai une adresse gmail mais je préfère ne pas la donner directement ici). A bientôt et merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : Ne t'inquiète pas, le pauvre Draco ne va pas se laisser abattre ! (la preuve ici, en bas). J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé ces trois semaines trop longues ) Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**LEVW : Bon, trois semaines c'était pas si terrible, si ? Tu me pardonnes d'avoir honteusement pris des vacances ? XD Bisous**

**Chapitre 5 : Coffee &amp; Crime**

Aria raccrocha son téléphone et passa une main fraîche sur sa nuque raide. Il était vingt-deux heures passées, elle était toujours au bureau et la conversation téléphonique qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son ex-petit ami (et accessoirement inspecteur des Stups) ne l'avait pas franchement enthousiasmée. D'une part parce qu'il venait de lui apprendre l'arrivée d'une nouvelle drogue aux ingrédients vraisemblablement d'origine sorcière et qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de deux meurtres d'enfants. Et d'autre part parce que ce genre d'appels tardifs lui rappelait à quel point sa vie personnelle pâtissait de sa vie professionnelle. Franchement, qui était encore au boulot à cette heure-ci ?

_Benjamin, manifestement_, se répondit Aria en soupirant. _Décidément, on se ressemble plus que je ne le pensais…_

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement à l'évocation de son ex-compagnon. Bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour qu'il pense le contraire, Ben avait beaucoup compté pour elle et les dix-huit mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient été fabuleux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie en sécurité et heureuse avec un homme. Et puis elle avait tout gâché. Après sa première dispute avec Ben (elle ne savait même plus à quel sujet), elle était sortie en claquant la porte. Comme de par hasard, elle avait croisé Lucius Malfoy ce soir-là. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait perdue, il suffisait à ce sale blond de malheur de claquer des doigts pour qu'elle tombe entre ses bras.

Dès le lendemain matin, elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner et avait mis fin à sa relation avec Benjamin, avant d'envoyer Lucius au diable. Mais aujourd'hui, avec la voix nerveuse de Ben, cette tension entre eux qui se ressentait même au téléphone… elle avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire béatement lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'aller boire un café pour parler de son affaire et de son lien potentiel avec le monde sorcier.

_Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, rentre chez toi…_, s'ordonna-t-elle en repoussant son fauteuil pour se lever et ramasser son sac à main. Après avoir fermé sa porte à clef, puis éteint les lumières et verrouillé le cabinet, Aria Stone sortit dans la rue éclairée à la lueur des réverbères. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas lorsqu'un bruit étrange, comme un raclement de chaussure sur le trottoir, la fit sursauter et se retourner. La jeune avocate se figea. Là, adossé contre le bâtiment voisin, la mine sombre, Lucius Malfoy l'attendait. _C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

Lucius leva lentement la tête dans sa direction et Aria remarqua aussitôt sa mine défaite et ses yeux vitreux. Son regard glissa jusqu'à sa main droite et vit alors qu'il y tenait une bouteille d'alcool quasiment vide. _Oh oh…_

Un voyant lumineux « DANGER » se mit à clignoter dans le cerveau d'Aria et elle déglutit douloureusement. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était plus dangereuse encore qu'un Lucius Malfoy, c'était un Lucius Malfoy ivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle ne devait pas paraître trop agressive. Pas quand il était dans cet état-là.

« Je t'attendais », gronda l'homme en se décollant maladroitement du mur. « Tu n'as vraiment pas de vie pour travailler aussi tard le soir… », ajouta-t-il avec un rire narquois.

Aria décida de ne pas relever. Primo parce que c'était vrai. Et secundo parce que cela risquait d'énerver le blond. Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers elle et Aria dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'un air dégoûté.

« L'idée que tu n'aies rien dans ta vie me plaît assez… », reprit Lucius en agrippant sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. « Parce que comme ça, je t'ai pour moi tout seul. »

Aria détourna le visage lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser, mais sans se laisser démonter, Lucius se contenta de lui dévorer le cou et le haut de son épaule gauche. Aria ferma les yeux. L'état actuel de Lucius la révulsait purement et simplement. Pourtant, dès qu'il la touchait, elle sentait un désir inexplicable l'attirer vers lui comme un aimant. Ses mains rudes autour de sa taille, ses dents pinçant légèrement la peau sensible de sa gorge, la façon dont il murmurait son prénom… A chaque fois, elle se laissait emporter. C'est alors que le visage et la voix de Benjamin s'imposèrent dans son cerveau. Benjamin qui refaisait un pas vers elle. Benjamin, avec qui elle pourrait peut-être avoir une vie saine et heureuse. La jeune avocate rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et de toute la force de ses bras, repoussa Lucius qui tituba légèrement en arrière, tout en lui jetant un regard ahuri.

« Arrête ça tout de suite », siffla-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était terminé. »

Lucius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis sembla penser à quelque chose et sous les yeux effarés d'Aria, éclata d'un rire amer.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? », cracha-t-elle.

« Quelle journée de merde… », marmonna Lucius en s'arrêtant progressivement de rire. « D'abord j'apprends que mon fils s'apprête à demander cette sale moins que rien en mariage… et maintenant toi… Vous me faites tous chier. »

Aria serra les dents. Bon sang, qu'elle détestait quand il était dans cet état. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Lucius. _Ta femme_ doit se demander où tu es passé », souffla-t-elle en tournant les talons. Une seconde plus tard, il était sur elle. Aria sentit sa main se refermer sur son bras et il la poussa de toutes ses forces contre le mur du bâtiment le plus proche. La jeune femme émit un léger cri de surprise, bientôt étouffé par la bouche de Lucius prenant possession de la sienne. Le goût de l'alcool se mêla bientôt à celui du sang. Elle s'était mordue la langue en heurtant la paroi de pierre. Les mains de Lucius palpèrent maladroitement sa jupe de tailleur, cherchant à se glisser en dessous, à la faire remonter le long de ses cuisses.

« Allez, je sais que tu en as envie… », gronda Lucius dans son oreille. Juste avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur. Aria venait d'enfoncer son genou dans son entrejambe. Aussitôt, elle bondit pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, tandis qu'il se pliait en deux en jurant.

« Putain LUCIUS, REGARDE-TOI ! », hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire, là ? Me violer ? Mais tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ? »

Lucius se redressa légèrement, avec une grimace, et lui jeta un regard haineux. Aria passa une main tremblante sur son visage et prit une longue inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », gémit-elle, tentant une autre approche. « Ces dernières années, tu es devenu… Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai rencontré à Azkaban. Avant tu… tu imposais le respect. A chaque fois que tu apparaissais devant moi, droit comme un i, avec ton air qui disait à tous 'Allez vous faire foutre !' … J'adorais cet homme-là. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée, autrefois. » Elle fronça les sourcils et la contraction des muscles autour de ses yeux firent rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues. « Tu n'es plus rien de tout ça. Tu es une loque. »

Les deux iris de Lucius auraient pu la brûler sur place à cet instant précis mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

« Bon sang, Lucius, réagis : tout le monde te déteste ! », s'écria-t-elle en écartant les bras. « Ta femme, ton gosse ! Tes amis… merde, je ne sais même pas si tu en as ! Et au lieu de te remettre en question, tu te tournes vers moi, parce que je suis la seule à être ASSEZ STUPIDE pour tomber dans le panneau ! Mais c'est terminé, tu m'entends ? Fini ! Maintenant, il va falloir que tu changes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parce que pour l'instant, tu te crois seul mais ta femme est _toujours_ à tes côtés, ton fils t'adresse encore la parole, tout comme ta belle-fille. Malgré tout ce que tu leur fais subir, ils ne se détournent pas totalement de toi ! Mais ça ne va pas durer éternellement. Et si tu ne te reprends pas, tu vas finir tout seul comme un con. » Aria reprit son souffle et vit que Lucius la fixait, interdit. « En tous cas, ne compte plus sur moi », acheva-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur ses hauts talons.

Sa voiture se trouvait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. A mi-chemin, elle se retourna brièvement et aperçut Lucius à la lumière d'un réverbère. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Aria tournait de nouveau la tête en direction de son véhicule lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet un homme, la capuche de son sweat rabattue, qui arrivait en sens inverse. Le souffle coupé, la jeune avocate balbutia une excuse et contourna l'homme avant de déverrouiller la portière et de s'asseoir derrière le volant. La voiture partit en trombe, suivie des yeux par le type qu'Aria venait tout juste de bousculer. Puis les yeux noirs de l'homme se tournèrent lentement en direction de l'endroit où se tenait toujours Lucius Malfoy. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et contracta ses joues mal rasées. Puis sans un bruit, il se détourna et se fondit dans la nuit.

~o~

Avec un craquement sonore, Hermione et Draco atterrirent devant le porche de leur maison. C'est dans un silence tendu, qu'ils passèrent le seuil et qu'Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle de bains pour fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie, où se côtoyaient remèdes moldus et sorciers dans un joyeux bazar. Draco la suivit à pas lents et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour la regarder faire. Elle poussa bientôt un juron étouffé et se retourna vers le blond, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais mettre de la glace sur ta bosse, ça enfle… », dit-elle sèchement en cherchant à sortir de la salle de bains. Mais il lui barra la route.

« Tu n'as pas de l'onguent, plutôt ? Sans ça, je risque d'avoir une marque… », rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard agacé.

« Ça, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même », maugréa-t-elle en le contournant pour se diriger cette fois vers le congélateur. Elle défit quelques glaçons, qu'elle fourra dans un torchon propre et fit signe à Draco de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le jeune homme obéit d'un air buté et elle abattit le torchon plein de glaçons sur son front gonflé et rougi.

« Aouh », chuchota Draco en grimaçant.

Hermione soupira. « Et non, je n'ai plus d'onguent depuis que tu as vidé ma réserve après avoir essayé de réparer le lustre du salon… »

La main de Draco s'éleva pour venir se poser sur la sienne, qui tenait toujours le torchon sur sa tête. Les doigts du blond caressèrent doucement ceux d'Hermione et la jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le regarder enfin dans les yeux.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu l'avais vu, hier… », fit-il doucement, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et hochait la tête en silence. « Comme ça, on l'aurait retrouvé avec Potter, la Belette et Blaise et on lui aurait mis la raclée de sa vie. »

Hermione rouvrit les yeux avec une expression courroucée. « Oh oui, quel merveilleux plan ! », railla-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Attaquer l'un des types les plus riches et les plus influents de cette planète, sans parler du fait qu'il pourrait tous vous tuer en trois secondes, _ça_ c'est du génie ! »

« Bon, ok peut-être pas », marmonna Draco en haussant les épaules. « Mais tu aurais pu juste me mettre au courant, non ? »

« Je voulais d'abord avoir l'avis d'Isaac… », maugréa Hermione en baissant les yeux. « Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, j'avais peur que tu pètes un plomb. »

« Comme si c'était mon genre… », la rabroua le blond. Pour toute réponse, Hermione appuya un peu plus fort sur les glaçons pour lui rappeler les conséquences de son dernier accès de colère et il émit un petit cri de douleur. « Bon, peut-être un peu. N'empêche que tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Oui et bien, les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples », grommela Hermione en passant un autre chiffon humide sur les quelques plaies visibles sur le visage de Draco pour les nettoyer. Le blond saisit son poignet et arrêta son geste. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et garda son regard ostensiblement braqué sur le haut du crâne de son petit ami pour ne pas croiser ses iris accusateurs.

« C'est comme ça qu'il a toujours fonctionné, Hermione », souffla doucement Draco en caressant la main de la jeune femme. « Il t'isole, te force à mentir que ce soit effrontément ou par omission. Et cela lui donne encore plus d'emprise sur toi. Rappelle-toi avant la Bataille, à la Chaumière-

« Je me rappelle », fit-elle un peu sèchement. Un peu trop. Draco s'était raidi et elle consentit à plonger son regard dans le sien. Avant de hocher la tête et de répéter sur un ton plus doux : « Je me rappelle. C'est juste que cette fois, c'est différent. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « En quoi, est-ce que c'est différent ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Fini les cachotteries, elle devait lui parler d'Elias. Si elle dissimulait encore son existence, elle prenait le risque que Draco l'apprenne d'une autre manière. Même s'il se montrait compréhensif à présent, de nouveaux mensonges risqueraient à long terme de provoquer de grosses disputes. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. C'est pourquoi elle prit une longue inspiration et se lança.

« Théodore n'est pas revenu tout seul en Angleterre », dit-elle faiblement. « Il a un fils. Elias. »

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent sur son front tuméfié, faisant légèrement gonfler la bosse proéminente qui y poussait déjà. « T'es sérieuse ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire qu'il existe une nana assez tarée dans la Voie Lactée pour faire un enfant avec ce dégénéré ? », s'esclaffa le blond, incrédule. Etrangement, il remarqua qu'Hermione ne semblait pas amusée par sa remarque. Son hilarité s'envola aussitôt. « Et c'est qui sa mère, à ce gamin ? »

« Techniquement, il a deux mères… », reprit Hermione avant de grimacer. « Enfin, je suppose. J'en sais rien. C'est compliqué. »

« Deux mères ? », répéta Draco en fronçant le nez. « C'est stupide, on ne peut pas avoir deux mères ET un père. A moins que… » Il réfléchit. « Oh… c'est encore un truc sorti de son foutu laboratoire, c'est ça ? »

Hermione opina du chef. « En quelque sorte. » D'un air détaché, elle se remit mécaniquement à tamponner les plaies de Draco de son linge humide. Puis avec quelques détails scientifiques, elle résuma ce que lui avait expliqué Théodore sur la façon dont Elias avait été conçu. Une mère porteuse, ayant fourni un ovule fécondé par la semence de Nott, et une mère « génétique » dont l'ADN avait été implanté dans le fœtus. Draco l'écouta sagement, hochant la tête de temps à autre, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, Hermione jeta le linge rosi de sang dans l'évier et se tut, avant de repartir fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie en quête de quelque chose d'utile. Draco la regarda faire en silence, avant de faire la moue.

« C'est dingue, cette histoire… », marmonna-t-il tandis qu'Hermione sortait un flacon de désinfectant et de la gaze en évitant soigneusement son regard. « Quand même, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de prendre les gènes d'une deuxième nana pour les mettre dans le fœtus d'une autre. A moins que cette deuxième nana soit _vraiment_ spéciale… »

Hermione se retint de grimacer. Si Draco suivait le fil de ses pensées, il n'allait pas tarder à tout comprendre tout seul. Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Hermione imbiba sa gaze de désinfectant avant de la plaquer sur les plaies de Draco. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement (« ça pique ton truc ») mais Hermione l'ignora.

« Et il a quel âge, ce gosse ? », demanda Draco, tout en réfléchissant encore à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui expliquer.

Hermione sentit sa fréquence cardiaque s'accélérer mais choisit de garder un ton léger et détaché pour lui répondre. « Onze ans », lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Elle sentit Draco se figer et darder ses prunelles d'acier sur elle. Hermione sentit une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son échine et se força à se concentrer sur ses petits tampons de gaze. Le silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce était assourdissant. Jetant un regard rapide en direction du visage de Draco, Hermione aurait pu jurer voir les petits rouages de son cerveau se mettre en action sous sa chevelure platine.

« Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que… », commença le blond, tandis qu'Hermione baissait son regard alourdi par la culpabilité. « Oh, Merlin, c'est pas vrai… Et le gosse, il sait ? »

Hermione esquissa un rictus gêné. « Théodore l'a élevé en ne lui parlant que de moi comme étant sa mère légitime. Et il a sûrement dû lui montrer des photos car dès qu'il m'a vue, il m'a appelée 'maman'… »

Les yeux de Draco semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites.

« Je sais, ça semble complètement dingue… », murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

« Dingue ? », s'écria Draco avec une pointe de colère. « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Dingue ? C'est complètement insensé, oui ! Et puis d'ailleurs, je peux savoir comment ton ADN s'est _retrouvé_ en possession de Monsieur le Savant Fou ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard abasourdi tant le ton de Draco était accusateur. Comme si c'était de sa faute.

« Il avait besoin de mon sang pour ses recherches quand on était en France ! », se défendit Hermione en jetant gaze et désinfectant sur le bord de l'évier. « Je ne savais pas qu'il s'en servirait pour… CA ! », acheva-t-elle, à cours de mots.

« Attends, attends, tu l'as LAISSÉ te prendre du sang ? », s'exclama le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée. « Lai-... LAISSÉ ?! Non mais, tu t'imagines quoi ? Que c'était la _dolce vita_, là-bas ? », s'emporta-t-elle. « J'ai été enfermée pendant des semaines dans une pièce de 3 mètres carrés sans d'autre distraction que les quelques apparitions de Théo et le cliquetis atroce de cette putain de bouche d'aération ! Alors OUI, quand Théo me demandait de faire quelque chose, JE LE FAISAIS ! », s'égosilla-t-elle tandis que Draco refermait la bouche, interdit.

C'était la première fois qu'elle abordait de tels détails de sa séquestration avec lui. La seule personne qui en avait entendu parler jusqu'alors était le Dr Goldberg. Tout comme ses tentatives de suicide et d'autres histoires sordides de son enfermement. Ou le fait qu'au fil de ces semaines de séquestration, Théo et elle avaient vécu quelque chose d'étrange, intime et invasif à la fois. Un sinistre simulacre de vie de couple détraqué. Mais cela, elle priait pour que Draco ne l'apprenne jamais.

La tête que faisait le blond lui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles. Elle l'avait toujours protégé de cette partie de sa vie, se concentrant sur leur avenir à deux plutôt que sur le passé et leur séparation forcée. Et aujourd'hui, elle venait de lui en balancer quelques morceaux choisis en pleine poire. C'était peut-être légèrement rude mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela remettait un peu les pendules à l'heure. Le bras de Draco s'enroula soudain autour de sa taille et il l'attira vivement contre lui. Hermione posa son front sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux pour apprécier la force avec laquelle il la serrait dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait peur de la voir s'envoler. Elle soupira.

« Excuse-moi », souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux bruns. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Je sais », répondit Hermione en se blottissant contre lui. « Désolée de m'être emportée. »

Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Draco s'écarta soudain. Il semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose.

« Tu vois ? Tu vois ce qu'il fait ? », demanda-t-il vivement en prenant Hermione par les épaules. « C'est toujours pareil. Il lui suffit de se pointer pour que tout parte en sucette. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Mais cette fois je ne le laisserai pas gagner, tu m'entends, Hermione ? Pas ce soir… », continua le blond avec hargne.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête. « … ok… », dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mieux valait attendre qu'il ait fini sa diatribe et qu'il se calme.

« Il croit qu'il a réussi à ruiner notre soirée mais il se trompe… », reprit Draco avec un sourire dément. Puis pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il posa un genou à terre et releva son nez tuméfié en direction d'Hermione, tout en fouillant dans sa poche de pantalon à la recherche de la rose fanée et froissée, dans laquelle se trouvait toujours la bague de fiançailles des Malfoy.

_Quoi ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?_, hurla intérieurement Hermione, incrédule.

« Hermione… je sais que cette soirée a été un véritable cauchemar et qu'une demande en mariage entre deux chiffons trempés et une armoire à pharmacie n'a absolument rien de romantique… mais au final, je crois que le lieu importe peu. Avant de rentrer dans ce restaurant tout à l'heure, je voulais que ce soir tu acceptes enfin de devenir ma femme. Et je refuse de laisser cet imbécile de Nott gâcher mes plans… »

« Nos plans, tu ne te maries pas tout seul à ce que je sache… », corrigea Hermione, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Tu te soumettras, femme… », reprit le blond, narquois. Hermione lui assena une petite tape sur le haut du crâne et il s'esclaffa. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il mit son poing gauche devant sa bouche et s'éclaircit pompeusement la gorge, tandis qu'Hermione éclatait d'un rire nerveux. « Hermione Granger… »

« Oui, Draco Malfoy ? », plaisanta Hermione, bien que son timbre tremble légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion. Sous ses yeux, Draco extirpa délicatement l'anneau d'entre les pétales fripés de la rose et le tint entre ses doigts.

« En dépit de tous les bâtons que le destin met dans nos roues, les rouquins jaloux, les généticiens psychopathes, les enfants sortis d'on ne sait où, nos familles timbrées, pour n'en citer que quelques exemples… je n'imagine pas une seule seconde ma vie sans toi. Et je veux bien supporter tous ces tourments jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si ce soir… tu acceptes sans la moindre hésitation de faire partie de ma vie. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Hermione dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter au cou de Draco et l'étouffer de baisers. Elle esquissa un sourire de guingois et d'une toute petite voix demanda : « Tu es sûr, pour les généticiens psychopathes ? »

« Certain », répondit Draco du tac au tac.

Hermione sourit et se mit lentement à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Levant sa main gauche, elle tendit les doigts et présenta son annulaire, que Draco s'empressa d'habiller de son nouveau bijou. Puis il l'attira contre lui et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Hermione s'y abandonna, tentant d'ignorer le goût métallique du sang qui demeurait encore sur la lèvre inférieure de son fiancé. Le sang, les plaies, les bosses… ce qui les avait unis un peu moins de douze ans auparavant et qui les unissait encore maintenant. Haletante, Hermione mit fin à leur baiser et pressa son front contre celui de Draco.

« C'est la demande en mariage la plus romantique qu'on m'ait jamais faite… », chuchota-t-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Ah parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ? », plaisanta Draco en prenant un air faussement incrédule.

Hermione haussa les épaules, sarcastique. « Moui, un type bizarre dans un restaurant _petit bourgeois_… un fiasco total, si tu veux mon avis… »

~o~

Engoncée dans l'un de ses plus jolis tailleurs, Aria Stone triturait nerveusement une petite peau innocente au coin de l'ongle de son pouce. Coincée dans les embouteillages londoniens et en route pour le centre-ville, où Benjamin et elle avaient convenus de se retrouver pour parler de sa mystérieuse drogue, elle s'aperçut qu'elle stressait encore plus à l'idée d'un face à face avec son ex qu'avant une plaidoirie.

_Du calme, ce n'est qu'un café…, _se répéta-t-elle pour la millième fois au moins depuis son réveil.

_C'est ça, un café…_, se moqua une autre petite voix dans un coin de son cerveau. _Si ce n'était qu'un café, ce n'était pas la peine d'enfiler ton tailleur Vivienne Westwood. Ni de chausser tes Louboutin. Et tu n'aurais pas piqué une crise devant la glace ce matin en t'apercevant que Lucius a laissé un léger suçon dans le creux de ton cou…_

D'un geste vif, Aria rajusta le foulard qu'elle avait drapé autour de la petite marque traîtresse et soupira bruyamment. Lucius… Il était dans un état tellement minable, la veille. Aria se demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude s'il était bien rentré chez lui. _Non, non, on s'en fiche ! Oublie ce type et tout ce qu'il représente, il ne t'apportera que des embrouilles !_ Trouvant enfin une place pour se garer, Aria se rangea en créneau dans une rue voisine du lieu de rendez-vous et sortit de sa voiture en prenant soin de rajuster une dernière fois son foulard en se regardant dans le rétroviseur.

D'un pas rapide et assuré malgré les pavés inégaux et ses talons aiguilles, elle traversa la rue et se dirigea vers le café où Benjamin devait l'attendre. Elle avait cinq minutes d'avance, mais connaissant le personnage, il devait être là depuis un moment, fourrageant dans ses dossiers. Elle doutait même qu'il ait pris la peine de dormir depuis son coup de fil. En entrant dans le commerce, elle constata qu'elle avait raison. L'inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin, d'énormes cernes mangeant ses joues et entouré de paperasse, était déjà installé dans un coin de la salle, un énorme mug de café fumant posé devant lui. Aria s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Il n'avait absolument pas changé, si ce n'était quelques rares cheveux blancs qui semblaient prêts à coloniser ses tempes. Il paraissait aussi plus fatigué, plus inquiet. Mais Aria ne se formalisa pas. Ben était flic par conviction et il prenait chacune de ses affaires très à cœur, au point parfois d'en oublier de prendre soin de sa propre personne ou de ses proches. Aria se remit en mouvement mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans sa direction, que Benjamin se retourna pour la voir arriver. Ils échangèrent un regard inconfortable, puis l'inspecteur se leva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce qu'elle fit.

De l'autre côté de la rue, le regard rivé sur la devanture vitrée du café, Lucius Malfoy fulminait. Après sa déconfiture de la veille, il avait suivi Aria ce matin dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'excuser, s'expliquer et voilà que cette petite garce retrouvait un imbécile de flic. Et pas n'importe lequel : son ex petit-ami. Il le reconnaissait pour les avoir observés, elle et lui, à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé avec tant de force la veille. Lucius serra les poings. Aria lui appartenait. Il l'avait sortie d'Azkaban, il l'avait sauvée des griffes des Détraqueurs, il l'avait ramenée chez elle saine et sauve. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la laisser recevoir le Baiser et passer le restant de ses jours dans un asile pour aliénés. La petite ingrate n'avait aucune reconnaissance alors qu'elle lui devait tout : sa vie, sa carrière, sa célébrité. Tout ça n'aurait jamais existé sans lui. _Elle est à moi._

Tournant rageusement les talons et bousculant une vieille dame qui lui hurla dessus copieusement, Lucius fit quelque pas pour regagner une rue moins exposée. Malgré le fait que les Moldus soient aujourd'hui au courant de la présence des sorciers, il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à utiliser sa baguette en public. Les vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure… Il sortit sa baguette de sa canne et s'apprêtait à Transplaner quand un mouvement au fond de la ruelle attira son attention.

Un individu sombre, anonyme grâce à une capuche qui dissimulait ses traits, était tourné vers lui et semblait le fixer. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un homme, au vu de sa stature et de sa silhouette masculine et lorsque le soleil troua brièvement les nuages orageux de cette fin d'été et éclaira l'intrus, Lucius eut vaguement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. _Hier soir… Le type qui a bousculé Aria…_ Lucius chassa cette idée saugrenue, sûrement générée par les restes d'alcool et une (petite) dose de paranoïa.

« Quoi ? », lança Lucius avec hargne à l'attention de l'homme qui l'observait toujours par-dessous sa capuche rabattue.

L'autre en face ne répondit rien et Lucius commença à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise. Les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette, il se prépara instinctivement à attaquer. Mais c'est alors que le type fit un geste et Lucius constata avec surprise que l'homme possédait également sa propre baguette. Il tendit celle-ci en direction du mur le plus proche et aussitôt, une marque apparut progressivement sur la pierre. Une marque noire, un tag, que de nombreux Britanniques avaient récemment découvert sur leurs murs. Un « H » calligraphié.

Abasourdi, Lucius regarda la lettre se former puis reporta son regard sur l'homme qui l'avait tracée mais celui-ci avait disparu. Le blond resta un instant sans bouger, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha du « H » sombre sur le mur blanc et l'observa quelques instants avant de regarder encore une fois autour de lui. Mais il était seul dans la ruelle.

~o~

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait appel à moi », fit Aria en parcourant les rapports toxicologiques que Benjamin lui avait mis sous le nez. « Je ne suis pas une experte en ingrédients sorciers. Et si ça se trouve, c'en est même pas… »

Benjamin fronça les sourcils. « Je ne connais aucun sorcier dans mon entourage, toi tu baignes littéralement dedans… », insista-t-il avant de plonger la main dans un sachet en papier kraft. Il en ressortit un petit tube à essai scellé par un capuchon hermétique et le tendit à Aria, qui s'en saisit. Le tube était à moitié rempli d'un liquide épais jaune orangé, grumeleux et ponctué de petites touches vertes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Aria en levant le tube devant ses yeux.

« Un extrait du contenu de l'estomac de l'assassin de Clara Lauren », répondit Benjamin comme si c'était absolument normal. Aria grimaça, reposa le tube sur la table et s'essuya machinalement les doigts sur sa jupe. « Je voudrais que tu le donnes à un sorcier capable de l'analyser et de savoir si les ingrédients qu'il nous manque sont bien d'origine sorcière. »

Aria commença par protester. « Je ne connais pas de- ». Mais elle se tut. Faisant mentalement l'inventaire de ce qu'elle savait sur les sorciers amateurs de « cuisine », elle se souvint d'avoir entendu dire que l'actuel directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard, un certain Rogue, était l'un des plus grands experts en potions d'Angleterre. « Bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'en connais un », admit-elle sur un ton bougon.

Benjamin lui adressa un sourire triomphant et Aria se sentit rosir comme une adolescente. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi », lâcha-t-il, ravi. « Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tu auras un rôle bien plus intéressant si jamais on découvre que cette drogue a bien été élaborée par des sorciers. »

« Plus intéressant que de faire du trafic de vomi de cadavre ? », railla Aria en prenant une gorgée de son expresso. « J'ai hâte. »

Benjamin balaya son commentaire d'un haussement d'épaules et reprit. « Il se trouve que le dossier semble bien plus gros qu'on ne le pensait », expliqua-t-il en tirant une nouvelle liasse de sa pile. « Pour l'instant, on a remarqué des similitudes entre les meurtres de Clara Lauren et de Bradley Strong : la drogue ingérée par leurs assassins, la tranche d'âge des victimes… Et on a des raisons de penser que ces deux meurtres n'étaient pas les premiers. Regarde. »

Il lui tendit plusieurs photos au format A4 et Aria dut faire un effort pour ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner. Le premier cliché n'était littéralement qu'une bouillie de chair, agrémentée çà et là de morceaux de vêtements sanguinolents, étalée sur des rails de chemin de fer. Sur les cailloux à gauche des rails, une petite chaussure noire vernie et intacte avait échappé au massacre.

« Il y a deux mois, les corps de Juliet Mansfield, sept ans, et de sa mère Mary ont été retrouvés sur les rails de la ligne entre Oxford et Coventry. Les collègues du coin ont pensé à un meurtre-suicide car la mère, célibataire, était dépressive et venait de perdre son emploi. »

Aria regarda Benjamin, un sourcil levé. « Et je serais tentée de leur donner raison. Statistiquement… »

Benjamin ne la laissa pas continuer et présenta un second cliché. Un garçonnet était étendu sur le bitume, aussi désarticulé qu'un pantin abandonné. Une large plaie séparait son visage en deux. « Il y a trois semaines, ce gosse de Leeds a été _intentionnellement_ renversé par un conducteur de 4x4. Le type a été envoyé en prison et a déclaré qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il a percuté l'enfant puis fait demi-tour pour lui rouler encore dessus une _demi-douzaine de fois_. Il s'est suicidé en se pendant dans sa cellule avant d'avoir pu dire s'il était oui ou non sous influence ce jour-là. Malheureusement, aucun prélèvement n'a été fait après le meurtre et donc on peut s'assoir sur la toxico. Mais le type n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. »

Aria pinça les lèvres. Ok, peut-être que celui-là était effectivement louche. Benjamin lui tendit alors la dernière photographie. Cette fois, aucun cadavre ne se trouvait dessus. Seulement la photo, prise dans un commissariat de la banlieue de Liverpool, d'une jeune adolescente brune d'environ 16 ans au visage sombre et au regard sinistre. Elle tenait un petit panneau noir sur lequel s'étalait son nom en lettres blanches. Graziella Santinoni.

« C'est juste une enfant. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? », demanda Aria en levant un regard interrogateur.

« Cette 'juste-une-enfant' a mis le feu à sa maison alors que ses parents et leurs jumeaux de dix ans, Mara et Luca, étaient profondément endormis dans leurs chambres. Aucun survivant. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est que Graziella était déjà connue des services de police pour consommation de drogue, ivresse sur la voie publique et trouble à l'ordre public. Le psy qui l'a examinée lors de sa précédente arrestation avait indiqué un grave état dépressif et une tendance aux actes violents, causés manifestement par des problèmes familiaux… »

Le jeune inspecteur sourit et laissa ses paroles faire son effet sur Aria. L'avocate se mordit la lèvre. « Trois de nos assassins font partie de la famille des victimes. La drogue et la dépression est également un sujet récurrent. Mais l'assassin de Clara et le conducteur du 4x4 sont complètement à côté de ce schéma familial. Ils n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les enfants, de près ou de loin. »

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu fasses analyser cet échantillon pour moi », reprit Benjamin en se penchant un peu plus vers elle par-dessus la table. « Et une fois qu'on aura la confirmation de l'origine sorcière de cette drogue, tu iras voir les trois familles encore en vie et tu les convaincras de porter plainte contre X en orientant la plainte vers le monde sorcier. »

Aria éclata d'un rire amer. « Je connais un certain Ministre de la Magie qui ne va pas du tout apprécier cette mauvaise publicité… », ricana-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Précisément », reprit Benjamin avec un rictus satisfait. « Il aura tellement la frousse de voir ses entreprises mixtes perdre du chiffre d'affaires et de la popularité, qu'il fera tout pour coopérer et faire avancer l'enquête avant que le public ne soit au courant… »

Le sourire d'Aria s'élargit. « Rien que pour faire chier ce pourri d'Ogden, je veux bien t'aider… », jubila-t-elle tandis que Ben prenait une gorgée de café. « Je me charge de contacter l'expert en potions. Mais à ta place, je continuerai de creuser les points communs entre les victimes. Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on a manqué. Une logique. »

« Eh oh, tu vas pas m'apprendre à faire mon métier », grommela l'inspecteur sur le ton de la plaisanterie. L'avocate éclata de rire. L'alchimie entre eux était aussi palpable que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils échangèrent un regard doux et chargé de souvenirs heureux. Puis le barman surgit et déposa la note, sortant brutalement les deux tourtereaux de leur rêverie. Benjamin se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux avant de reprendre sur un ton bougon. « Hmm bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai obtenu un entretien avec Graziella Santinoni cet après-midi. C'est à Liverpool alors, j'ai un peu de route… »

Aria hocha la tête, récupéra le tube à essai qu'elle remit dans le sachet en papier et le fourra dans son sac à main. « Je te tiens au courant, dès que j'ai les résultats. »

Hodgkin lui sourit et acquiesça de nouveau. Puis il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de se pencher vivement pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il recula de nouveau, nerveux et se leva de sa chaise, rassemblant maladroitement ses dossiers. « Bon… à bientôt. »

Aria sourit et le regarda partir. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, elle soupira bruyamment et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Posant les yeux sur la petite coupelle contenant l'addition, elle vit que Benjamin y avait discrètement déposé un billet de 20 livres. _Quel gentleman…_, plaisanta-t-elle intérieurement. Avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle avait du travail et pas des moindres : elle devait contacter le directeur de l'école de magie.

~o~

L'inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin et son partenaire, le sergent Stuart Wilcox, étaient tous deux assis dans l'un des parloirs individuels du centre de détention pour mineurs de Liverpool. Les murs gris et décrépis, le claquement métallique incessant des portes s'ouvrant et se refermant sur les cellules et les couloirs interminables, les annonces au haut-parleur grésillant… tout le bâtiment transpirait le malheur et la déchéance. Les quelques visages menaçants des mômes qu'ils avaient croisés en traversant la cour ne respiraient pas non plus la bonne humeur. _Pas étonnant quand on voit dans quoi on les entasse…_, gronda intérieurement Ben tout en tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur la table en mélamine défraîchie du parloir. Enfin, un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la serrure et les deux flics se redressèrent sur leurs chaises. Le verrou tourna bruyamment et la porte en fer s'ouvrit en grinçant sur un maton en uniforme, matraque à la ceinture, tenant fermement par le bras une frêle jeune fille de type méditerranéen. Bien que la partie inférieure de son visage soit recouverte d'une espèce de muselière, Ben l'identifia aussitôt : c'était bien Graziella Santinoni. Son regard sinistre était fidèle à celui de la photographie et elle faisait froid dans le dos.

Le gardien entraîna la jeune fille vers une chaise vissée au sol, située de l'autre côté de la table où étaient déjà assis Benjamin et Stuart, et exerça une ferme pression sur son épaule gauche pour l'y installer. Elle s'exécuta et le gardien passa aussitôt les chaînes qui entravaient les poignées de la jeune fille dans un œilleton fixé à l'assise de la chaise en bois, avant de les sceller à l'aide d'un cadenas. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la procédure, Graziella n'avait pas cessé de fixer Ben, de son regard froid et malsain. Une fois la gamine arrimée à son siège, le gardien se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte mais Ben le retint d'une voix forte.

« Vous avez oublié d'enlever son masque », gronda l'inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le maton se retourna et haussa les épaules. « Elle a arraché des morceaux de trois de mes collègues depuis qu'elle est arrivée, c'est une mesure de sécurité… », répondit le gardien comme si c'était évident.

« Et comment est-ce que je suis censé interroger cette jeune fille si elle est muselée comme un vulgaire pitbull ? », cracha-t-il du tac au tac. En face de lui, la gamine haussa un sourcil amusé et tourna lentement la tête vers le gardien. Celui-ci sembla d'abord réticent, puis fusilla du regard le flic.

« C'est vous qui voyez », grommela le gardien en se penchant prudemment pour retirer la grille qui enserrait les mâchoires de Graziella. « Evitez aussi de lui donner n'importe quel objet susceptible de blesser. Stylo bic, crayon à papier… »

« Merci, je connais la procédure », acheva sèchement Benjamin en invitant l'homme à quitter la pièce d'un geste de la main. Là, l'adolescente sourit carrément, sans que son sourire n'atteigne pour autant ses yeux. Ceux-ci restaient sombres, froids, et rivés sur les deux policiers.

La porte du parloir claqua et Benjamin poussa un soupir agacé avant de reporter son attention sur la prisonnière.

« Bonjour Graziella, je m'appelle Benjamin Hodgkin. Je suis inspecteur de police et voici mon partenaire Stuart Wilcox. Nous travaillons à la brigade des Stupéfiants. »

Une lueur amusée anima les iris noirs de la jeune Italienne, qui haussa un sourcil narquois. « Merde alors, moi qui pensais que je recevais enfin les deux putes que j'avais commandées… », railla l'adolescente en dévisageant tour à tour Ben et Stuart, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Très drôle », lâcha Benjamin tandis que Stuart fusillait la jeune fille du regard. « On voudrait te poser quelques questions à propos de cette nuit-là. Je suppose que tu sais de quelle nuit je parle ? »

L'adolescente fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes. « Hmm attendez, laissez-moi deviner. Vous voulez parler de… la nuit où j'ai fait cramer les quatre connards qui me servaient de famille ? »

« En effet », répondit Hodgkin sombrement. Manifestement, cette gamine ne semblait pas avoir été prise d'un coup de folie induit par l'absorption de drogue, contrairement à l'assassin de Clara ou au conducteur du 4x4 de Leeds. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait fait et elle l'assumait à outrance.

Graziella rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira longuement. « J'ai déjà tout dit à la police il y a deux mois, alors lisez mon dossier et foutez-moi la paix. »

« Justement, j'ai lu ton dossier », reprit Benjamin en croisant les bras. « Et quelque chose me turlupine. Ton casier judiciaire fait état d'antécédents de consommation de drogues dures et pourtant aucune analyse toxicologique n'a été effectuée lors de ton arrestation sur les lieux de ton crime. Pourquoi ? »

Graziella rabaissa le museau et plongea son regard dur dans celui de Benjamin. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? »

« Rien. Tout. A toi de me le dire. Je trouve simplement bizarre que personne n'ait eu l'idée de tester une _droguée notoire_ qui vient de commettre quatre meurtres », railla l'inspecteur en haussant les épaules. Il commençait à cerner la jeune fille. Une adolescente perdue, qui prend le monde entier pour un tas de merde, méprise l'autorité et ne réagit vraiment que lorsqu'on joue son propre jeu : celui de la provocation.

« Je ne suis pas une junkie », aboya aussitôt la gamine en se penchant dans sa direction.

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton dossier », répondit benoîtement Benjamin en désignant du doigt les documents posés sur un coin de la table.

« J'EMMERDE MON DOSSIER ! », hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la table. Peine perdue, celle-ci, à l'instar de sa chaise, était vissée au sol et son geste ne fit que l'ébranler. « Le type qui a voulu me faire la prise de sang aussi, il avait lu que mon dossier. Je lui ai pété le nez », acheva-t-elle, bravache.

Benjamin hocha la tête. « Je vois… », fit-il doucement. « Mais dans ce cas, si ton dossier ment, la prise de sang n'aurait pas dû te faire peur, puisqu'elle aurait été _négative_, je me trompe ? »

Les yeux de Graziella se muèrent en deux infimes fentes et sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa, découvrant ses dents. « Je te baise, pauvre connard », siffla-t-elle avant de se recaler d'un air buté contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un non, _ironisa intérieurement Benjamin tout en échangeant un regard éloquent avec son collègue. Puis il reprit. « Tu étais donc sous l'emprise de drogue lorsque tu as mis le feu à ton domicile ? », demanda-t-il.

Graziella soupira d'un air rageur. « Peut-être bien », cracha-t-elle en lui lançant un regard en biais. « Mais c'est pas ça qui m'a décidée à le faire. Ça a peut-être précipité les choses, mais je savais qu'un jour je les buterai. Tôt ou tard. Ils me faisaient trop chier. »

Un éclair avide passa dans le regard de Benjamin. Il se sentait approcher du but. L'adolescente le remarqua elle aussi et elle plissa de nouveau les yeux, méfiante.

« Une drogue en particulier, ce soir-là ? », demanda Ben sur un ton empressé.

Le silence retomba lourdement dans le parloir, seulement perturbé par les griffonnements de Stuart sur son calepin. L'inspecteur et la prisonnière se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes. Tous deux savaient parfaitement où le flic voulait en venir, restait à savoir si elle daignerait lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Soudain, Graziella esquissa un rictus.

« Vous faites partie de ceux qui enquêtent sur la gamine écrabouillée sur le trottoir par ce clodo, pas vrai ? », demanda-t-elle, savourant la rapide expression étonnée qui passa sur les traits de Benjamin. « Bah quoi, nous aussi on regarde les infos… », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ton affaire et la sienne sont liées ? », demanda Benjamin en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne le savais pas », le provoqua Graziella, si bien que Ben ne savait pas si elle disait ou non la vérité. « C'est votre tronche quand j'en ai parlé qui m'a dit que j'avais raison. » La jeune fille regarda Ben secouer la tête puis haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. « Peu importe. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai toujours eu envie de buter ces deux vermines depuis qu'elles sont nées. La drogue n'a fait que précipiter le jour de leur mort. »

« C'était une pilule verte, pas vrai ? », demanda Benjamin doucement. Il sentait la gamine prête à se livrer, à tout déballer. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Et de tact.

Graziella baissa les yeux, avant de les tourner vers lui. Puis elle hocha la tête lentement.

« Est-ce que tu connais le type qui te l'a vendue ? », reprit-il, mais la jeune fille se braqua aussitôt et le fusilla du regard.

« Je suis pas une balance », gronda-t-elle.

« D'accord, d'accord », admit Benjamin d'une voix apaisante. « Alors dis-moi au moins une chose. Est-ce que c'était un type normal ou… un sorcier ? »

Graziella le considéra un instant bouche bée, comme si elle le prenait pour un demeuré. Elle regarda tour à tour chacun des deux flics, comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague ou une caméra cachée. Puis le « o » que formaient ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Un sourire orgueilleux, un sourire derrière lequel se cachent les secrets.

« Je rêve », souffla-t-elle avant de s'esclaffer. « Superflic ne sait rien, pas vrai ? Vous êtes venus ici, un doigt au cul et l'autre à l'oreille sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que vous cherchez vraiment. » Elle rit de plus belle. « Vous êtes pathétiques. »

Benjamin et Stuart échangèrent un regard agacé, tandis que le rire de Graziella faisait écho sur les murs du parloir. Le verrou de la porte cliqueta de nouveau et elle s'ouvrit sur le gardien, qui entra dans la pièce avec une expression peu amène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? », beugla-t-il pour couvrir les rires stridents de la jeune meurtrière.

« Gardien ! Ramenez-moi à mes appartements ! », ironisa Graziella tandis que le maton défaisait le cadenas et les chaînes sous le regard mauvais des deux policiers éconduits. Il fit lever l'adolescente et lui saisit le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

« Attends ! », rugit Benjamin en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Graziella fit signe au gardien de s'arrêter et tourna lentement son visage narquois en direction des deux agents. « Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? », souffla-t-elle, mutine.

Benjamin et Stuart hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme. L'Italienne sourit.

« Vos gosses… vos _adorables petites_ victimes… », cracha-t-elle avec dégoût. « Ce sont des saloperies de mutations. Ce seront _tous_ des mutations. »

_Hein ?, _fit une voix stridente dans le cerveau de Benjamin. _De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?_

« Attends… quoi ? »

Mais Graziella fit signe au gardien de reprendre sa route et malgré les protestations de Ben, se laissa entraîner hors de leur vue. L'inspecteur, haletant, fronça les sourcils et tenta mentalement de faire le point.

« Je… je crois qu'elle parle des enfants génétiquement modifiés dans le cadre du programme d'intégration des sorciers… », balbutia Stuart en relisant à la vitesse de l'éclair toutes les notes prises sur son carnet. Ben lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il avait tracé en grandes lettres le mot « mutations », puis l'avait entouré et souligné trois fois. C'est alors que Stuart reprit son crayon et inscrivit deux nouveaux mots en dessous, suivis de deux points d'interrogation.

_GORDON LABS ?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pfiouuu, que d'informations dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il valait le coup d'attendre 3 semaines ! J'espère aussi qu'il vous a plu et que vous commencez à entrevoir le mobile des meurtres ? Et que pensez-vous de la déchéance de Lucius ? Et de l'homme qu'a bousculé Aria et qui a tracé le H sur le mur, qui est-il selon vous ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Graziella également ? Elle fait peur, non ? XD  
J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur tout ça et en attendant, je vous dis à lundi prochain !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Xérès**


	6. Ch6 : Réunions

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Un chapitre qui a failli ne jamais se terminer, après ces trois semaines d'interruption, j'étais un peu perdue (je déteste m'arrêter d'écrire aussi longtemps). Donc il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me remettre dans le bain mais j'ai fini par l'achever ce fichu chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (chrystelleB, GentleChakal, AimCy), ainsi qu'à Hardcoredrugs, Eliane Gil, miss damdam, Gouline971, Bebaven, Petitestef, Piitchoun, Marion, Erza Robin, Madame La Duchesse, PouleauPotter, laloudu77, faerycyn, Acide'nette, Gratt'Papier, MademOiselle235463, loulou, cycy, Naoem, Goutte-de-Mer, Areka Motionless, Loufoca-Granger, Babar, PetitMilou, TiteTyLee, Plume DeSerpent pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Bebaven : ahah bon dans ce cas, je vais publier moins souvent, alors XD En même temps il fallait s'y attendre à ce que certains sorciers ne voient pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée de gènes magiques chez les moldus ! Quant à savoir qui sont ces opposants, je garde le secret pour l'instant. Le H ne signifie pas Hermione cependant ) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent ! Bises**

**Anonyme du 3 novembre : Ahah non Elias ne veut pas « dominer le monde » XD. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Marion : oui, il semblerait que les hommes Malfoy aient un léger problème avec l'alcool ! Le mobile des meurtres n'est pas forcément la jalousie de la famille (c'est le cas pour Graziella et le joueur de jeux vidéos mais pas les autres) et la drogue a un autre rôle. Le H n'a aucun rapport avec Hermione ni Théo ^^ Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Loulou : non, non je persiste à dire ce n'est pas Théo qui tue les enfants (ce serait idiot, après s'être donné tout ce mal pour les créer) XD Pauvre Théo, vous le détestez tellement que vous lui mettez toujours tout sur le dos. Ahah. Merci pour ta review !**

**Cycy : Oh oui les vacances c'était trop bien ! (La dernière fois que j'avais pris deux semaines de vacances c'était… en juin 2011 donc j'estime les avoir méritées, XD). Lucius, amoureux ? Mouais, c'est un peu comme Théo, il « aime » à sa façon à lui, quoi. Ah ah. L'homme mystérieux a totalement à voir avec les meurtres et le H (qui ne veut PAS dire Harry, ni Hermione, comprenons-nous bien) est le symbole de leur « bande de malades ». Voilà, voilà, je te laisse méditer là-dessus ! XD Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Chapitre 6 : Réunions**

« Encore au bureau à cette heure ? Tu vises un poste à la direction ou quoi, gamin ? », se moqua gentiment le vigile en poste à la réception de l'immeuble ultra-moderne de Gordon Laboratories.

Le « gamin » en question, un jeune stagiaire en génétique fraîchement débarqué de l'Université de Leicester quelques mois plus tôt, sursauta et se retourna en direction de l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Oh… Philip… euh, oui, je … j'ai dû travailler tard ce soir… », marmonna le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée. D'un geste machinal, il serra contre sa hanche sa besace en cuir marron, tandis que le vigile hochait la tête en souriant.

« Pas de problème. Bonne soirée et bon retour chez toi », le salua son aîné avec un hochement de tête.

« M-merci, vous aussi », répondit doucement le stagiaire avant de passer les portes vitrées qui menaient à l'extérieur. L'obscurité enveloppa brusquement le jeune homme. Après le hall d'entrée de Gordon Labs, éclairé à outrance, le contraste avec la nuit noire était saisissant. D'autant plus que les réverbères de cette rue étaient tous éteints. _C'est lui, il est déjà là,_ pensa l'étudiant en frémissant. Serrant un peu plus son sac sous son bras droit, il s'élança dans la nuit, l'œil et les oreilles aux aguets. C'est au premier coin d'immeuble qu'il entendit une voix murmurer son nom.

« Wesley. »

L'interpellé sursauta violemment et se retourna. Comme toujours, son contact le voyait et le trouvait en premier. Comme toujours, il sortait de nulle part. Et comme toujours, il lui foutait une trouille bleue.

« Ah v-vous êtes là », bégaya Wesley en plissant les yeux pour essayer de discerner les traits de son interlocuteur dans la nuit. Mais, comme à son habitude, l'homme portait une capuche et seule la partie inférieure de son visage était visible. Mais celle-ci, avec ses joues creuses et mal rasées, était suffisamment reconnaissable.

« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? », demanda sèchement l'homme encapuchonné.

Wesley opina du chef et souleva d'une main tremblante le rabat de sa besace pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Sous le regard impatient de l'homme, il en ressortit une feuille A4, sur laquelle s'alignaient une trentaine de numéros, de noms et d'adresses.

« C'est tout ? », grogna l'homme en lui arrachant la feuille des mains.

Wesley fronça les sourcils. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ces documents sont confidentiels et je n'y ai normalement pas accès. C'est très difficile de mettre la main dessus et-

« Je m'en contenterai », grommela l'homme en fourrant la feuille dans une de ses poches. Il s'était détourné pour partir lorsque, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il avait, Wesley le retint d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

« C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça », déclara-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Pardon ? », fit l'homme en se retournant, incrédule.

« La police se doute de quelque chose », expliqua le stagiaire, qui sentait son bref éclair de bravoure foutre le camp à travers champs. « Ils ont appelé aujourd'hui. Ils voulaient un entretien avec mon patron. »

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix », le menaça l'autre d'une voix méprisante.

« J'estime avoir rempli ma part du contrat », se défendit Wesley en faisant un pas en avant. « A vous de remplir la vôtre. Je veux que vous relâchiez mes parents. »

Le silence retomba dans la ruelle et les deux hommes se jaugèrent, l'un se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil et l'autre presque admiratif du cran avec lequel le gamin osait s'adresser à lui. L'homme sourit alors sous son capuchon.

« Tu as raison… Je m'excuse, tu en as déjà bien assez fait pour nous. Tu mérites qu'on te fiche la paix, à présent », fit l'homme d'un ton horriblement mielleux.

Wesley hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. « Content qu'on soit d'accord sur ce point. »

« Viens avec moi, nous allons retrouver tes parents », reprit l'homme en tendant la main vers lui.

Wesley considéra un instant le bras que l'homme lui offrait et pinça les lèvres. Il avait déjà transplané une seule fois avec un ami sorcier à l'Université, et il avait détesté ça. _Reprends-toi, merde_, se morigéna-t-il aussitôt. _Après ça, tu pourras retrouver tes parents et les mettre en sécurité. Ça vaut bien quelques petites nausées._ Rasséréné à l'idée de revoir enfin sa famille, Wesley Morgan saisit l'avant-bras de l'homme à la capuche et s'y accrocha fermement. L'instant d'après, tous deux disparaissaient dans un craquement sonore.

~o~

Deux jours. Deux longues journées pendant lesquelles Aria s'était efforcée de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de joindre le Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. E-mails, téléphone, SMS, signaux de fumée… Rien n'aboutissait. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle avait même loué les services de plusieurs chouettes sur le chemin de Traverse pour envoyer une série de lettres à Poudlard. En vain. Soit ce Séverus Rogue était le Directeur d'école le plus occupé du monde, soit il l'ignorait purement et simplement. Aria penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution. Si bien qu'après 48 heures de tentatives infructueuses, elle décida de prendre les choses en main et de se présenter directement à l'école de Magie. Récupérant l'adresse et les coordonnées GPS de l'école sur le tout nouveau site Internet de l'établissement, elle avait estimé à environ six heures le temps de trajet en voiture et était partie au milieu de la nuit, au volant de son Audi TT noire.

Il était près de 9h30 du matin lorsqu'elle éteignit le moteur devant les immenses grilles en fer forgé de Poudlard. Passant les mains sur ses yeux fatigués et ses paupières engourdies, elle prit quelques minutes pour souffler un peu avant d'affronter l'insaisissable Séverus Rogue. Enfin, elle s'extirpa hors de l'habitacle et s'approcha à pas rapides de l'entrée du bâtiment encore déserté par ses élèves. Parvenue à la lourde porte en bois, elle serra le poing et frappa sans discontinuer pendant de longues secondes. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur un vieil homme très laid, à l'image du chat miteux et au regard fourbe qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », maugréa l'homme tandis que le chat la dévisageait d'un air peu amène.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous le Directeur de cet établissement, Séverus Rogue ? », demanda Aria en haussant inconsciemment le ton face au vieux bougre décrépi.

« Pourquoi vous criez ? Je ne suis pas sourd ! », beugla le fossile en postillonnant abondamment. « Je suis Argus Rusard, Concierge de cet établissement ! » Il lui jeta un regard mauvais avant d'ajouter : « Entrez, je vais voir si le Directeur est disposé à vous recevoir. Vous êtes ? »

« Maître Aria Stone, du barreau de Londres », répondit Aria avec un sourire poli.

Le dénommé Rusard fronça les sourcils et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Aria discerna cependant les mots « cinglée » et « impôts » et se retint d'esquisser un rictus satisfait. Le vieil homme s'éloigna en claudiquant, son chat toujours dans les bras et grimpa les escaliers, laissant Aria seule dans le hall d'entrée. Bien malgré elle, les yeux de la jeune femme ne purent s'empêcher de dévorer avec émerveillement chaque recoin de la gigantesque salle, des portraits qui bougeaient dans leurs cadres dorés, des torches qui projetaient une douce lumière orangée et des armures postées le long des murs. Des bruits de pas se répercutant dans la pièce lui firent de nouveau tourner la tête en direction du grand escalier. Un homme tout vêtu de noir, sa robe de sorcier très ajustée boutonnée jusqu'au col, et aux cheveux et aux yeux également noir corbeau descendait les marches. Et il n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? », demanda l'homme, faisant grincer Aria des dents. _Quel accueil !_

« Professeur Rogue, je présume ? », s'enquit Aria, ignorant l'animosité de son interlocuteur. « Je m'appelle Aria Stone et je-

« Je sais qui vous êtes », l'interrompit sèchement Rogue en plissant les yeux. « Vous m'inondez de messages depuis deux jours. »

« Messages auxquels vous n'avez pas daigné répondre », rétorqua Aria en haussant les sourcils.

« Parce que je n'ai pas daigné les lire », enchaîna aussitôt le Directeur. « Je pensais que mon absence de réponse était justement une indication subtile que je ne souhaitais pas m'entretenir avec vous. »

« J'avais deviné », répondit l'avocate avec un sourire pincé.

« Manifestement non, puisque vous êtes… là », lâcha lentement Rogue.

« Que voulez-vous, je suis tenace », ajouta Aria, son sourire s'élargissant face à la mine déconfite du Directeur.

Rogue poussa un long soupir agacé puis la détailla un instant des pieds à la tête. Même s'il détestait l'idée que Lucius ait pu faire souffrir Narcissa à cause de cette fille, il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le blond avait un faible pour elle. C'était un sacré numéro. Irritante à souhait. Et opiniâtre. Il pouvait bien lui accorder un semblant d'attention, même s'il avait l'impression de commettre un acte de trahison impardonnable vis-à-vis de Narcissa.

« Bien, vous avez une minute », fit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

Passé un instant d'incrédulité, Aria se reprit et sortit de son sac à main l'enveloppe en papier kraft confiée par Benjamin. « Je viens de la part d'un ami inspecteur à la brigade des stupéfiants. Il cherche un expert en potions et substances sorcières afin de déterminer la composition d'une nouvelle drogue qui circule depuis quelques mois. Il s'agit d'une substance que l'on retrouve dans plusieurs affaires de meurtres. Je suppose que vous avez dû entendre parler de la tragique histoire de la petite Clara Lauren ? » Rogue hocha la tête. « Mon ami voudrait donc que vous analysiez ceci et que vous déterminiez quels sont les ingrédients manquants. » Elle lui tendit un autre document, que Rogue saisit avec un air circonspect. « Tenez, voici le rapport toxicologique où figurent les ingrédients déjà identifiés par leurs services. »

Rogue décacheta l'enveloppe kraft et plongea la main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir le tube à essais. Il considéra un instant le contenu peu ragoûtant du récipient et haussa un sourcil dégoûté. « C'est du vomi ? »

Aria pinça les lèvres. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment le terme scientifique utilisé pour désigner ce fluide biologique, mais … oui, c'est du vomi », acheva-t-elle en dissimulant un sourire.

Rogue laissa retomber le tube dans l'enveloppe avec une mine dégoûtée. « Je ne dirige pas un laboratoire d'analyses mais une école, mademoiselle. Et j'ai une réunion de pré-rentrée dans cinq minutes. Figurez-vous que dans deux jours à peine, je vais avoir la lourde tâche d'éduquer une flopée de petits avortons dans l'espoir qu'ils ne deviennent pas de parfaits imbéciles. Si, si, croyez-moi c'est un travail à plein temps. » Il lui remit sans cérémonie l'enveloppe et le rapport toxicologique dans les bras. « Votre minute est écoulée. Bon retour à Londres. »

Aria ouvrit grand la bouche, outrée et regarda le Directeur se détourner et s'éloigner. « Alors, ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que des enfants innocents sont tués par des cinglés qui ont avalé cette drogue ? Drogue qui semble avoir été conçue par _vos_ semblables ? »

Rogue se figea et lui fit de nouveau face. « Miss Stone, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du merveilleux concept de la _sélection naturelle_ ? », railla le Directeur, bien que son expression indique clairement que si, ça lui faisait tout de même quelque chose.

« Et vous, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Gazette du Sorcier ? », le parodia Aria, les poings sur les hanches. « Je suis persuadée qu'ils adoreraient savoir que le plus grand expert en substances magiques a refusé d'aider la police à trouver ceux qui gangrènent notre société avec leur drogue meurtrière. Ça mériterait au moins un gros titre. Peut-être même plusieurs… »

Le soupir que poussa Rogue fut déchirant. D'un pas rapide, il revint vers Aria et lui arracha des mains l'enveloppe qu'elle brandissait déjà dans sa direction. « C'est bon, donnez-moi ça. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais je vous préviens : ce boulot passera après mes devoirs de Directeur, tenez-le vous pour dit. »

« Absolument, Monsieur le Directeur », railla Aria d'une voix atrocement mielleuse.

« Maintenant, tirez-vous », acheva Severus en lui adressant un regard contrarié.

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. » Triomphante, Aria tourna les talons et quitta le hall, le sourire aux lèvres. Au moment où elle poussait la lourde porte en bois, elle se retrouva face à face avec une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés (à la limite de l'hirsute) qui lui jeta un regard étonné. Aria la salua poliment et, encore toute à son succès face au Directeur de Poudlard, partit en sautillant presque jusqu'à sa voiture, sans remarquer que la jeune femme la suivait des yeux. Elle avait réussi à obtenir l'aide de l'expert, ça valait bien les douze heures de route aller/retour !

Toujours immobile devant la grande porte, Hermione regarda, ébahie, Aria Stone remonter dans sa voiture et démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Que faisait l'avocate la plus célèbre du moment à Poudlard ? La tête pleine de questions, la jeune femme entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et vit que Rogue se tenait au centre du hall d'entrée, l'air revêche et des documents à la main.

« Séverus ? », fit Hermione pour attirer l'attention du Directeur. « Bonjour. Puis-je savoir ce qu'Aria Stone faisait ici ? »

Rogue grimaça. « Me demander de l'aide dans le cadre d'une affaire de meurtres d'enfant… », grommela Rogue tandis que les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillaient soudain.

« La petite qui a été tuée sur les quais ?! », s'écria-t-elle avec emphase, tandis que Rogue opinait du chef. « Je savais que cette histoire avait l'air louche ! Et vous avez accepté de l'aider ? C'est génial ! », acheva la jeune femme, un brin admirative et oui avouons-le, jalouse. Le Directeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hum oui et bien… je ne fais que mon devoir de citoyen », grommela-t-il misérablement. « Venez, la réunion va commencer. »

Rogue s'éloigna aussitôt à grandes enjambées pour éviter le flot de questions, qui à n'en pas douter risquait de franchir le seuil des lèvres de sa nouvelle recrue, et pénétra dans la grande salle où l'intégralité du corps professoral les attendait.

Hermione connaissait déjà la grande majorité des visages et salua d'un sourire éclatant les professeurs de son adolescence. McGonagall, Slughorn, Sinistra, Binns, Babbling, Gobe-Planche… Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un brun qui devait maintenant approcher de la quarantaine. Ce sourire idiot, ce pull branché, ce jean délavé _so fashion_. _Oh c'est pas vrai, il est encore là, lui ?_, s'égosilla intérieurement Hermione en jetant un regard méprisant en direction du professeur de technologies moldues Ilan Gregory qu'elle avait appris à connaître (et à détester) lors de sa septième année, après la guerre.

« Bienvenue, Miss Granger ! », l'interpella ce-dernier comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. « Enfin… je peux vous appeler Hermione, maintenant que nous sommes collègues. »

_Je préfèrerais que vous ne m'appeliez pas du tout, en fait_, pensa la jeune femme avant de lui adresser un sourire faux. Décidément, même après une décennie sans l'avoir jamais revu, ce type lui sortait toujours autant par les yeux. Hermione se demandait par quel miracle Rogue avait pu le supporter toutes ces années.

Le professeur Rogue devait se poser exactement la même question car il s'assit en étouffant un soupir agacé. Tous les autres professeurs saluèrent à leur tour Hermione avec bienveillance et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. _Ma première réunion de pré-rentrée à Poudlard… !_

« Comme chaque année », commença Rogue, la mine grave, « nous démarrons l'année scolaire par une réunion de pré-rentrée, afin de nous préparer… psychologiquement et physiquement... (Il se tourna vers Binns)… enfin juste psychologiquement pour vous… (Binns hocha lentement la tête comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mal)… au retour des enfants. »

McGonagall haussa un sourcil dubitatif, tandis que les autres professeurs prenaient une longue (et douloureuse) inspiration.

« Toutefois, cette année, deux nouveautés vont… disons, pimenter notre quotidien », reprit Rogue en se tournant vers Hermione, assise à quelques sièges d'écart. « La première est l'arrivée de Miss Hermione Granger, en tant que professeur de sortilèges de la première à la septième année et d'initiation à la magie sans baguette, septième année. Certains d'entre vous la connaissent déjà puisqu'elle était encore, il n'y a pas si longtemps, élève de cette école… »

« Oui, enfin, cela fait quand même _onze ans_ que- », commença Hermione avant de remarquer le regard courroucé de Rogue.

« Miss Granger, tenez-vous absolument à être désagréable dès votre premier jour ici ? », hâcha-t-il tandis que le professeur d'Astronomie et Directrice de Serpentard Aurora Sinistra étouffait un rire derrière son agenda en cuir relié.

Hermione referma la bouche, rosit et prétendit zipper une fermeture Eclair devant ses lèvres. Manifestement, Séverus Rogue n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa fatidique progression dans la décennie de la cinquantaine.

« Secundo, dans deux jours débarqueront ici les premiers enfants sorciers génétiquement modifiés d'Angleterre », reprit Rogue tandis que Septima Vector, professeur d'Arithmancie et McGonagall échangeaient des regards de connivence.

« Déjà ? », s'étonna Bathsheda Babbling (Etude des Runes) en se redressant quelque peu sur son siège.

« Oui, déjà », répondit Rogue en croisant les mains sur la table. « Cela fait presque douze ans que les premiers essais génétiques ont été lancés dans notre pays et d'autres contrées d'Europe, c'est donc cette année que seront scolarisés les enfants de la première vague. »

Ilan Gregory poussa un ridicule couinement d'excitation et Hermione dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce type était décidément un parfait produit du nouveau gouvernement. Et en cela, il lui faisait penser à Dolores Ombrage, ex-Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et maniaque du rose bonbon. Elle aussi couinait… _C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne peux pas encadrer ce type_, s'amusa Hermione en imaginant aussitôt Ilan en tailleur de laine rose et entouré de chatons.

« Comme vous le savez, une attention toute particulière devra être portée à ces enfants », reprit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. « D'après les statistiques, ils développent et laissent échapper très tôt leur magie, dès la petite enfance. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a forcé le Ministère de la Magie à révéler plus vite que prévu l'existence des sorciers au reste du public et à façonner cette société mixte telle que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui. Les enfants du programme génétique peuvent avoir une avance considérable sur leurs camarades nés-Moldus ou même sur les Sangs-Purs ou Sangs-Mêlés, car ils apprivoisent leur magie depuis bien plus longtemps que les autres. Il vous faudra gérer cette avance des deux côtés afin d'apaiser d'éventuelles tensions entre les élèves. Je dis « éventuelles » car on ne sait pas s'il y en aura. Les réactions des autres enfants seront déterminantes, vous devrez donc ouvrir l'œil, même en dehors des salles de classe. Je vous rappelle qu'on marche en terrain complètement inconnu. »

Tous hochèrent la tête consciencieusement, puis Minerva McGonagall prit la parole.

« Et s'ils déclarent des… anomalies ? Que sommes-nous censés faire ? », demanda-t-elle en relevant le menton.

« Aucun événement de ce genre n'a pour l'instant été noté chez les enfants de 0 à 11 ans déjà mis au monde dans le cadre du programme international », déclara Rogue avant de se racler la gorge. « Toutefois, si un quelconque incident anormal devait survenir, Poppy (il fit un geste en direction de l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, assise en bout de table) a suivi une formation adéquate et pourra déterminer si l'enfant concerné doit être remis à sa famille voire être pris en charge par une équipe de Médicomages affiliés à Gordon Laboratories. »

Comme à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait le laboratoire (ou Théodore) en sa présence, Hermione pinça les lèvres et se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège. Bien que cela passe inaperçu pour la plupart des professeurs, cela n'échappa pas à Rogue mais le Directeur ne releva pas.

« Cela étant dit, nous pouvons passer au point principal de cette réunion… les emplois du temps », acheva-t-il, tandis qu'un brouhaha de parchemins que l'on déroule et d'encriers que l'on ouvre s'élevait dans la Grande Salle.

~o~

« Veuillez signer ici, ici et… ici », indiqua la secrétaire du Département des Mystères à Narcissa, penchée sur un tas de paperasse inextricable. Narcissa Malfoy s'exécuta, traçant de sa belle écriture calligraphiée le nom des Malfoy en trois exemplaires. Puis elle reposa la plume et leva un regard anxieux sur la secrétaire, qui vérifia les trois parafes, sourit et rangea les papiers dans un dossier déjà trop volumineux. Sur la couverture cartonnée, un nom s'étalait en lettres capitales. Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Est-ce que ça va être encore long ? », demanda Narcissa en tripotant nerveusement la sangle de son petit sac à main.

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder », lui promit la secrétaire avec un sourire rassurant, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Narcissa prit une longue inspiration, souffla, pinça les lèvres, balaya la pièce du regard, souffla de nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait terriblement stressée. Un million de questions, de doutes, de craintes l'assaillaient, hérissant les petits cheveux sur sa nuque, retournant son estomac et faisant fourmiller ses doigts. Qu'allait penser Bellatrix de ce nouveau monde ? Allait-elle supporter d'y vivre sans pouvoir exercer de magie, alors que le monde entier ou presque s'y était familiarisé ? Et que penserait-elle des fiançailles de son filleul avec une née-Moldue ? Qu'en était-il de ses convictions ? Etaient-elles toujours aussi… extrêmes ? Ou bien le suivi psychologique de ces dernières années d'incarcération avait-il porté ses fruits ? Narcissa ferma un instant les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. La plupart des questions furent balayées par un souffle forcé de sérénité. Sauf une.

_Est-ce qu'elle va me pardonner de l'avoir trahie ?_

Narcissa rouvrit les yeux. Finalement c'était ça, la vraie interrogation. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du regard que sa sœur aînée lui avait adressé lorsqu'elle avait libéré tous les prisonniers de leur sous-sol avant de s'enfermer dans l'une des cellules désertées. Les yeux de Bellatrix avaient transpiré la haine, le dégoût, la déception, le mépris. Mais à présent, après onze ans d'incarcération… Bellatrix la regarderait-elle toujours ainsi ? Elle espérait que non, sinon la cohabitation, aussi brève soit-elle, risquerait d'être difficile.

Un craquement sonore retentit dans son dos mais elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Un cliquetis de chaînes que l'on détache lui indiqua qu'on devait retirer ses entraves à Bellatrix, puis la voix d'un homme (celui qui avait dû transplaner avec elle depuis Azkaban) lui demanda de signer les papiers de sortie qui feraient d'elle (enfin) une femme libre. Poussant mentalement du pied ses dernières angoisses, Narcissa se retourna… et crut un instant qu'on lui faisait une blague.

Une femme qui ressemblait certes à sa sœur était penchée sur le bureau, plume à la main et signait son autorisation de sortie. Elle portait un pantalon de tailleur bon marché, mais propre et ajusté, ainsi que la veste assortie et des chaussures plates noires. Ses cheveux, que même leur mère n'avait jamais réussi à discipliner dès lors qu'ils avaient dépassé les 20 cm de long, étaient ramenés en queue de cheval sur l'épaule gauche et ne formaient plus l'imbroglio démoniaque de l'époque glorieuse où elle était le bras droit de Lord Voldemort.

L'étrangère releva la tête et se retrouva face à Narcissa, incrédule. Celle-ci dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence. C'était bien sa sœur Bellatrix, qui se trouvait en face d'elle à cet instant. Dans ce tailleur, avec cette coiffure… et cet air complètement _normal_, quoi qu'un peu triste et abattu, de l'être humain de base.

Bellatrix sembla légèrement mal à l'aise face au mutisme de sa sœur et plongea nerveusement les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Salut, Cissy… », marmonna-t-elle en prenant soin de paraître détachée.

« Bella… », souffla Narcissa, qui se remettait difficilement du choc.

L'aînée pinça les lèvres. Le malaise s'intensifiait. « Ça va ? »

_Elle me demande si ça va ?_ Narcissa nageait en plein surréalisme. Si la secrétaire et le gardien avaient fusionné sous ses yeux pour se transformer en chihuahua mangeur d'hommes, elle aurait presque pu trouver cela normal. En tous cas, plus normal que ça. Narcissa sentit l'anxiété ouvrir un robinet et les mots qui en sortirent s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse plus les arrêter.

« Oh oui… enfin tu sais… Lucius déprime. Il se saoule parce que Draco va épouser Hermione… oh et il me trompe, aussi. Et j'ai couché avec Séverus. Une fois », déclara-t-elle à la vitesse de la lumière. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux, catastrophée. _Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_ Derrière Bellatrix, le gardien et la secrétaire échangèrent un regard narquois. Les retrouvailles bizarres, c'était leur pain quotidien.

En face, Bellatrix haussa les sourcils à la fois étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et amusée de se rappeler que sa sœur souffrait toujours de diarrhée verbale lorsqu'elle était angoissée.

« Et… et toi ? », tenta misérablement de se rattraper Narcissa.

Tentative qui faillit faire éclater de rire l'ex-détenue.

« Moi ? », railla Bellatrix, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Oh, la routine. » Elle désigna du doigt le gardien qui venait de la déposer dans la pièce et son sourire s'élargit. « Je sors de prison ! », acheva-t-elle joyeusement.

Les deux sœurs se fixèrent un instant, ne sachant plus s'il fallait rire ou pleurer de cette situation rocambolesque. Puis Bellatrix se pencha légèrement vers sa petite sœur et chuchota, comme si elle s'apprêtait à partager un secret d'Etat. « Sans rire, t'as couché avec Séverus ? »

Narcissa cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Bellatrix. Les yeux de la brune brillaient d'un éclat non plus malsain, comme il l'avait été ces dernières décennies, mais espiègle, rieur. Libre. Cissa eut soudain l'impression de retrouver la Bellatrix d'avant. Celle qui était revenue de l'université avec des étoiles plein les yeux et des rêves à n'en plus finir. Celle qui n'avait pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Celle qui n'était pas encore mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bella-tête-de-mule », souffla Narcissa d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Bellatrix fit un pas hésitant en direction de sa cadette et lui adressa un regard sombre. « Je sais. Moi aussi, je me suis manquée. Longtemps. »

Le cœur un peu plus léger, elles quittèrent le Ministère de la Magie, retrouvant (pour le plus grand bonheur de Bellatrix) le monde extérieur. La brune défit aussitôt sa queue de cheval et laissa ses frisottis d'ébène s'envoler au gré du vent chaud de cette avant-dernière journée d'août. Avec un soupir de ravissement, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia la chaleur du soleil sur ses joues.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller te reposer au Manoir tout de suite ou bien… », commença Narcissa en sortant sa baguette, prête à les faire Transplaner.

« Je préfèrerais me balader un peu dehors, si ça ne te dérange pas… », avoua Bellatrix en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

Bellatrix haussa les épaules. « Peu importe, tant qu'il n'y a pas de barreaux aux fenêtres. »

Narcissa acquiesça pour lui signaler qu'elle comprenait. « Un café ? »

Aussitôt, Bellatrix tourna la tête vers elle, le regard soudain avide. « Oh oui. » Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas pu boire une seule goutte de véritable café. C'est donc à pieds que les deux sœurs gagnèrent le Chemin de Traverse pour s'installer à la terrasse de l'un des nombreux cafés qui y avaient fleuri. Bellatrix sembla d'abord étonnée de constater que l'entrée au Chemin de Traverse ne se faisait plus par le Chaudron Baveur mais désormais par une galerie commerciale ouverte à tous. Puis lorsqu'elle vit la foule qui se pressait devant les boutiques magiques, certains vêtus de traditionnelles capes et d'autres de tenues plus moldues, elle se souvint de ce qu'on lui avait appris en prison.

« C'est vrai… ils savent tout à présent », marmonna-t-elle tandis que Narcissa esquissait un sourire pincé.

« Si tu veux, on peut aller ailleurs… », proposa la cadette avec une grimace mais Bellatrix secoua la tête.

« Non », fit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. « Non, il faut simplement que je m'habitue. Après tout… je suis une _Moldue_ désormais », ajouta-t-elle plus sombrement.

« Seulement jusqu'à la fin de ta conditionnelle », la rassura Narcissa en se mêlant à la foule des badauds empressés. Il ne restait que quarante-huit heures avant la rentrée à Poudlard et les derniers retardataires achevaient leurs courses, les bras chargés de livres, de cages à hibou, et autres sacs de vêtements.

Soudain, un détail attira l'attention de Bellatrix, alors qu'elle suivait sa sœur en direction d'un des cafés bondés. Une silhouette immobile. La seule au milieu de tous ces individus en pleine effervescence. Bellatrix ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, à cause de la capuche qui le recouvrait. C'est alors que l'inconnu leva lentement la tête, faisant progressivement sortir de l'ombre un menton pointu, des joues creuses et mal rasées, une mâchoire inférieure anguleuse. Bellatrix sentit un frisson indescriptible parcourir son échine. _Ça ne peut pas être lui. Impossible_. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir le reste du faciès de l'homme…

Un grand gamin dépenaillé la heurta de plein fouet et elle tourna son regard noir et furieux dans sa direction.

« ALISTAIR ! », beugla une femme vulgaire (la mère, très certainement), le bras droit chargé d'un môme et tenant un troisième par la main gauche. « Demande pardon à la dame ! Tu n'as pas été élevé chez les loups, à ce que je sache ! »

L'adolescent roula des yeux et regarda Bellatrix de travers avant de lâcher un « Désolé », peu convaincant. Avant de traîner les pieds à la suite de sa génitrice qui semblait penser que cette piètre excuse était suffisante. Mais Bellatrix n'en avait cure. Aussitôt l'adolescent hors de son champ de vision, elle scruta de nouveau la foule à la recherche de l'homme immobile. Mais il avait disparu.

~o~

« Non mais sérieux, c'était quoi ce message à la con que tu nous as envoyé, là ? Tu te prends pour un agent secret ? », railla Ron Weasley en traversant le parking désert d'une vieille station de service abandonnée.

Draco, qui avait soigné et dissimulé les dernières traces de son entretien musclé avec Théodore à l'aide d'onguents divers et (en douce) du fond de teint d'Hermione, se retourna pour le regarder approcher. Le blond le fusilla du regard, tandis que Blaise et Harry s'esclaffaient doucement.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mon message ? », bougonna Draco. « J'ai juste dit que c'était urgent, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

Ron, qui était enfin arrivé à leur hauteur, inclina la tête sur le côté avec l'air de dire _non mais, tu te fous de moi ?_. D'une main, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le brandit en direction de Draco. « Tu rigoles ? Tu veux t'entendre ? » Sans attendre de réponse, Ron pianota sur les touches et appela son répondeur, avant d'actionner la touche Haut-parleur. La voix féminine monocorde et pré-enregistrée s'éleva d'abord sur le parking.

« Vous avez 1 message archivé. Reçu aujourd'hui à seize heures trente-huit », fit le répondeur avant de biper et de laisser la place à la voix de Draco. Celle-ci était sèche, grave et hachée, comme s'il lisait un télégramme.

« Les gars, il faut qu'on se voie. Y'a une station essence abandonnée près d'Oxford. Rejoignez-moi là-bas dans une heure. Incognito. C'est important. » Un déclic indiqua que l'appelant avait raccroché et la voix robotique s'éleva de nouveau, sous les rires étouffés de Blaise, Harry et Ron.

« Tapez 1 pour Supprimer. 2 pour Archiver. 3 pour rappeler votre corresp-

« Ah, tais-toi, toi », siffla Ron en faisant taire son répondeur d'une pression sur le bouton rouge. Puis il dévisagea Draco et fronça les sourcils. « T'as pris des couleurs, toi, non ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Ronald. Harry lui posait déjà la question fatidique.

« Alors, James Bond, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici, au milieu de nulle part ? », se moqua gentiment le Survivant, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Draco hocha la tête, agacé. « C'est ça, marrez-vous. Vous ferez moins les malins dans cinq secondes », maugréa Draco en fusillant les trois compères du regard. « Si je vous ai fait venir ici… c'est parce que ce connard de Théodore Nott est revenu en Angleterre. »

Toute hilarité déserta aussitôt les visages des trois autres.

« Attends… quoi ? », fit Harry en avançant le menton, la bouche entrouverte.

« Tu déconnes ? », grinça Ron, les poings déjà serrés.

Blaise resta silencieux et se contenta d'interroger Draco des yeux. Et ce qu'il vit dans les prunelles grises de son meilleur ami et associé lui indiqua que non, il ne déconnait pas.

« Quand ? », demanda Harry d'une voix dure.

« Il y a au moins une semaine », répondit Draco, avant d'ajouter : « D'après Hermione. »

« Oh là, Hermione l'a vu ? », aboya Ron, furieux.

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit tout de suite non plus, figure-toi », rétorqua le blond avec amertume. « Je ne sais pas si elle voulait que je vous mette au courant ou non, je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé avec elle… Mais je préfère le faire. Parce qu'il est hors de question de faire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bon et alors, on lui défonce sa mouille à ce taré, ou bien ? », fit Ron en écartant les bras.

« Si tu tiens à te faire étrangler par Hermione, je t'en prie, vas-y », grommela Draco tandis que Blaise fronçait les sourcils.

« Comment ça, ne me dis pas qu'elle prend sa défense en plus ? », fit le métis, inquiet.

Draco prit une longue inspiration et regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis. Il devait leur parler de ce gamin. Ce gamin qui était soi-disant le fils génétique d'Hermione et qu'elle refusait de laisser sans parent tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas un peu plus sur les motivations de Théodore. Il se rembrunit. « Pas exactement, non… »

~o~

Alors qu'elle approchait de Londres, l'autoradio d'Aria s'arrêta automatiquement et une tonalité lui indiqua qu'elle recevait un appel. Passant un doigt sur la commande au volant qui lui permettait de répondre, elle décrocha.

« Aria ? C'est Ben… », fit la voix de l'inspecteur, légèrement déformée par le téléphone.

« Salut. Je viens de déposer l'échantillon à l'expert en potions », claironna-t-elle avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Papa Ours a récupéré le pot de miel. Je répète : Papa Ours a récupéré le pot de miel. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Ben marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Attends, t'es en voiture, là ? », grommela-t-il, tandis qu'Aria levait les yeux au ciel.

« Détendez-vous, _monsieur l'agent_, je suis en Bluetooth », railla-t-elle. « Alors cette enquête, ça avance ? »

« Plutôt, oui », répondit Ben avec un soupir. « Graziella Santinoni nous a appris beaucoup plus qu'on ne l'espérait. D'après elle, tous les enfants assassinés sont des enfants génétiquement modifiés. »

« Des enfants de Gordon Labs ? », s'écria Aria, surprise. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils. « Attends, je comprends à la limite pour l'alcoolique des quais et le conducteur de 4x4, ça pourrait être des fanatiques ayant décidé d'exterminer ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des erreurs de la nature… mais les autres ont été tués par un membre de leur famille ! Ça ne colle pas. »

« Je sais. On bosse là-dessus, figure-toi », bougonna Benjamin. « Ces deux derniers jours, on a rencontré les familles. Mis à part les parents de Clara Lauren et ceux du gosse écrasé, qui vivaient des vies de famille tout à fait normales et heureuses, les trois autres connaissaient de grosses difficultés. D'après les grands-parents Santinoni, Graziella était une enfant tout à fait adorable jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux. Quand elle a eu neuf ans et que son petit frère Luca a allumé ses trois bougies d'anniversaire simplement en les regardant, ses parents lui ont expliqué qu'ils avaient décidé d'avoir des enfants sorciers car ils considéraient la magie comme un _véritable miracle_. »

Bien que Benjamin ne puisse pas la voir, Aria leva les yeux au ciel. _La magie, un miracle… et puis quoi encore…_

« Ils se sont donc inscrits au programme du laboratoire de génétique et après ça, les parents Santinoni ont complètement délaissé Graziella, ne se concentrant plus que sur l'éducation et le développement de leurs deux petits sorciers », continua Ben sur un ton montrant qu'il désapprouvait totalement ce comportement.

« Pas étonnant que la gosse ait mal tourné… », commenta Aria.

« Même schéma pour la famille Strong », reprit l'inspecteur avec un soupir. « Les parents décident d'avoir un second enfant, sorcier, et ils couvent le petit prodige tandis que l'autre devient de plus en plus banal et médiocre à leurs yeux. D'après eux, Justin était jaloux de son petit frère car celui-ci réussissait toujours tout ce qu'il entreprenait malgré son jeune âge alors que l'aîné n'était qu'une racaille, qui fréquentait les mauvaises personnes. » Ben soupira. « Lorsque je leur ai parlé, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'ils se fichaient totalement que Justin se soit suicidé après son geste. Tout ce qui leur importe, c'est d'avoir perdu leur sorcier… »

Aria secoua la tête. « C'est pas vrai… », cracha-t-elle avec amertume. « Et la dernière ? Celle du train ? »

« Mary Mansfield élevait sa fille seule après un divorce difficile », répondit Ben et Aria l'entendit manipuler des papiers près du téléphone. Elle sourit, l'imaginant très bien fouiller dans le bazar de ses notes, les sourcils froncés et les cheveux en bataille. « Elles s'en sortaient pas trop mal malgré les tendances de la mère à la dépression. Et puis Mary a perdu son travail. Ruinée, elle a peu à peu sombré dans l'alcool, la drogue… On a fouillé leur appartement et on a trouvé un ordre d'expulsion de leur logement, daté du jour où Mary et Juliet se sont attachées au chemin de fer… »

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle. Ni Aria ni Ben ne semblaient savoir quoi dire. Mais ça passerait, il leur fallait simplement quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Après tout, être confrontés à la misère du monde faisait partie de leurs boulots respectifs.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin au plus vite des ingrédients manquants de cette drogue », reprit finalement Benjamin. « Je dois savoir si ce sont les sorciers ou les autres qui fabriquent cette merde. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, ni même si c'est possible, mais la drogue pourrait pousser celui qui en consomme à cibler un enfant génétiquement modifié et à l'assassiner… »

« Les dealers doivent cibler des proches des enfants ou alors des gens qui sont susceptibles de les côtoyer de près : voisins, profs, employés municipaux… », proposa Aria.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi », acquiesça Ben. « On est en train de recouper les emplois du temps du conducteur de 4x4 et de l'assassin de Clara pour savoir si leurs lieux de vie ou d'activités étaient géographiquement proches. »

« Et pour les autres ? », fit l'avocate. « Si on suit ton raisonnement, alors toutes les familles ayant mis au monde un enfant génétiquement modifié sont en danger. »

« Je sais », fit Ben sombrement. « J'ai rendez-vous lundi avec le PDG de Gordon Labs, Théodore Nott… Il occupe ce poste depuis seulement quatre ans, soit depuis que le créateur du laboratoire, un certain Peter Gordon, lui aurait cédé l'intégralité de ses parts… Mais là aussi, il y a des trucs qui ne collent pas, notamment le fait que Peter Gordon a totalement disparu des radars depuis ce jour-là. »

_Mon cher Ben, il y un paquet de trucs qui ne « collent pas » avec ce foutu psychopathe, j'en sais quelque chose…_, pensa Aria en serrant les dents.

« Pourquoi attendre lundi ? », grinça-t-elle. « Va le voir dès demain… »

« Demain, c'est dimanche… les bureaux de Gordon Labs sont fermés », maugréa le flic. « Et pour une raison étrange, j'ai comme l'impression que mon supérieur n'est pas hyper emballé par cette histoire… Il m'a littéralement ordonné aujourd'hui _d'éviter de faire des vagues_. Bon sang, t'y crois, toi ? On a des tueurs d'enfants sur les bras et il ne faudrait pas faire de vagues ?! Bref, je n'aime pas ça. »

Aria soupira. « Profites-en pour te reposer vingt-quatre heures, dans ce cas… », admit-elle avant d'insulter copieusement un véhicule qui venait de lui couper la route. « Hum pardon, un dingue m'a fait une queue de poisson. »

« Donne-moi sa plaque, je vais lui retirer quelques points », plaisanta Ben, tandis qu'Aria éclatait de rire. « Bon, fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Je te tiens au courant et envoie-moi les résultats de ton expert dès que tu les reçois. »

« Compte sur moi… », assura Aria, avant d'ajouter promptement. « Toi aussi, prends soin de toi. »

Un silence tendu s'imposa entre eux, puis Ben souffla un « A bientôt » et raccrocha. Aria soupira et se cala de nouveau confortablement sur son siège conducteur. Si un ou des malades avaient décidé de s'en prendre à tous ces gens, ces meurtres-ci n'étaient certainement que les premiers d'une longue série. La jeune femme se demanda comment Théodore allait réagir en apprenant que des types en avaient après ses créations. Pour un type dénué d'empathie tel que lui… on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Un petit chapitre de transition et d'explications pour vous éclairer sur toutes les infos du précédent, c'était nécessaire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. J'espère que vous commencez à mieux cerner ce qu'il se passe à présent ! Le rôle de Wesley dans cette histoire, l'identité du mystérieux homme à la capuche, le retour de Bellatrix, Draco qui prend de bonnes décisions, l'enquête qui avance… Mine de rien c'était un chapitre chargé !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Xérès**


	7. Ch7 : Le Sourire de ma Mère

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Hello ! Voici un chapitre riche en rebondissements, qui va un peu remettre les pendules à l'heure parce que tout n'est pas tout rose dans la vie et que jusqu'à présent, nos héros avaient un peu (trop) la paix à mon goût. Amusez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (EllanaHolmes, AnneLise10, Sunnyblind, Arcalius, jchalou), ainsi qu'à Eliane Gil, faerycyn, Audrey917000, Djianara, Piitchoun, PouleauPotter, Acide'Nette, Erza Robin, MademOiselle235463, Marion, Gouline971, Babar, cycy, miss damdam, sarahblue1, PetitMilou, Gratt'papier, Alaska66, Lyly Ford, katprim, Mrs Lyly Black, Loufoca-Granger, Zezely pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont laissé un message sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR : **

**Marion : J'ai relativement hâte de faire démarrer l'année scolaire car j'ai plein de scènes en tête avec les élèves et j'ai très envie de les écrire ^^ Non mais t'inquiète, j'étais pareille devant la liste des professeurs quand j'ai vu Bathsheda Babbling. Je me suis dit, hein mais elle sort d'où celle-là ? Et puis… ah oui, étude des runes. La matière dont tout le monde se fout complètement (à part Hermione). Hihi Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Cycy : Oui oui, le type à la capuche c'est le même qui a tracé le H devant Lucius, celui que Bella a vu et celui qui a bousculé Aria, et aussi celui qui récupère la liste. IL EST PARTOUUUUUT. Mdr. Effectivement, Théo revient dans ce chapitre et je dirais même qu'il va mettre un sacré bazar. Ahah. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Anonyme du 11 nov. : Non, Hermione ne va pas beaucoup souffrir dans cette fic, c'est juré. Elle en a assez bavé dans Rise, je trouve. Draco en revanche … mouah ahah. Enfin, tu verras. Merci pour ta review !**

**Katprim : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Xavier Samuel pour Théo ? Hmmmoui pourquoi pas… mais je ne le trouve pas assez sombre pour jouer ce rôle. De toute façon, je ne suis pas objective car dans ma tête c'est Joseph Gordon-Levitt qui lui prête ses traits, avec ses yeux/cheveux noir corbeau et ses yeux perçants. Aussi parce j'aime la manière de cet acteur de jouer des rôles violents (ex. : Sin City 2, Inception, Looper). Les deux premiers étant ceux qui reflètent le mieux la façon dont je me l'imagine, hihi. Bref, je raconte ma vie, mais merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé ce petit message et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (Normalement oui, vu que Théo est dedans….)**

**Chapitre 7 : Le Sourire de ma Mère**

_**NdA : Pour celles et ceux qui se demanderont comment prononcer le nom du personnage éphémère en fin de chapitre (Llywelyn Doyle, prénom irlandais), sachez que cela se dit grossièrement « louwellinn ». Voilà c'était l'instant culture.**_

**Une dernière chose. Je dédicace ce chapitre à Steiil. Sachez ma chèèère que j'ai relevé votre défi de placer LES mots dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu es fière de toi. hihi**

Hermione leva le nez de ses cours en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et esquissa un sourire lorsque Draco pénétra dans la salle à manger. Le jeune homme posa son attaché-case sur la table et ôta sa veste avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme.

« Comment va ton front ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Draco, qui se dirigeait vers le frigo pour y prendre du thé glacé, se retourna brièvement vers elle en désignant son visage du doigt. « Comme tu vois. Il n'y a plus rien », fit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Hermione hocha la tête et gloussa. « Et en vrai, sous le maquillage ? »

Draco se figea et lui jeta un regard embarrassé. « Je croyais que tu ne t'en apercevrais pas… », marmonna-t-il en se servant un verre de thé avant de remettre la bouteille au frais.

« Et ça aurait pu être le cas… si je n'avais pas remarqué que tu laissais l'empreinte de ton visage sur l'oreiller depuis deux jours », acheva-t-elle, hilare. Puis sur le ton de la confidence, elle ajouta : « Le fond de teint, ça s'enlève, tu sais. »

« Oui et bien, je ne suis pas un expert, en attendant mes clients n'ont pas eu affaire à une gueule cassée cette semaine », bougonna-t-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Si tu veux demain, je pourrai t'apprendre à te mettre du rouge à lèvres », renchérit-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air mortifié de son compagnon.

« Très drôle, _Granger_ », grinça-t-il, utilisant son nom comme à l'époque où leur seule relation se résumait à faire de la vie de l'autre un enfer.

Pour toute réponse, elle pivota sur sa chaise et se pencha en arrière pour blottir son dos contre lui. Puis levant le nez pour que leurs regards se croisent, elle reprit. « Tu rentres tard. Je veux dire pour un samedi… »

Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra un peu plus contre lui. « Pas mal de boulot en ce moment… », marmonna-t-il, laconique. Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Ah tiens, c'est marrant… J'ai eu Ginny au téléphone et Harry lui aurait apparemment dit que vous deviez vous retrouver pour parler d'un truc important », lâcha-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Draco ferma les yeux. Heureusement qu'il avait bien précisé dans son message : INCOGNITO. Hermione observa sa réaction et son sourire s'élargit. « Ne dis rien, tu les as réunis en cellule de crise pour leur parler du retour du grand méchant loup, je me trompe ? »

Draco rouvrit les yeux, une expression coupable qu'Hermione trouva absolument adorable sur ses traits. « Je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça. La dernière fois, on n'a pas été assez vigilants et tu as disparu. Il est hors de question que ça se reproduise », assura-t-il avec véhémence. « Toutefois… je les ai convaincus de ne pas faire de scandale. Du moins, pas tant que tu ne nous donneras pas le feu vert. » Comme Hermione le regardait fixement sans répondre, il ajouta un ton plus bas : « Tu es fâchée ? »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina alors et elle secoua la tête. « Non. Merci de leur avoir parlé. Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise de parler de Nott avec vous tous, tu le sais… Alors merci de m'avoir épargné cette peine. »

Draco sourit. « J'aime quand tu approuves mes décisions, _femme_ », s'esclaffa-t-il tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux. « C'est ce qu'on attend d'une épouse Malfoy. »

« Oh pitié… », marmonna-t-elle tandis que Draco riait de plus belle. « On croirait entendre ton père. »

Draco prit aussitôt une voix pompeuse d'aristocrate et un air méprisant. « Enfin, voyons, Miss Granger, si j'étais mon père, ce n'est pas mon épouse que vous deviendriez mais mon esclave. Et vous passeriez vos journées à astiquer ma longue et magnifique canne… »

Hermione lui jeta un regard dégoûté et Draco se figea, grimaçant à son tour. « Ouh là », fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, « ça semblait beaucoup moins pervers avant que je formule cette phrase à voix haute… »

Hermione éclatait à nouveau de rire au moment où la sonnette retentit. Pouffant toujours, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, tandis qu'un deuxième coup de sonnette était donné, suivi de coups martelés contre la porte.

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! », protesta Hermione en accélérant le pas. Tournant la poignée, elle ouvrit le battant, se retrouvant face à trois hommes du Ministère. D'après leurs plaques épinglées sur leurs poitrines, ils appartenaient tous trois à la garde personnelle du Ministre et de ses représentants. Hermione fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiète. « Euh… bonsoir ? »

« Bonsoir Madame. Nous voudrions parler à M. Draco Lucius Malfoy, est-il ici ? », demanda d'une voix dure l'un des agents.

Derrière Hermione, Draco apparut dans l'encadrement et décocha un regard peu amène en direction des intrus. « Je suis ici », répondit-il sèchement. Les trois autres se regardèrent, puis l'un d'eux poussa sans ménagement Hermione hors de son chemin et saisit Draco par l'avant-bras.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violences volontaires, coups et blessures sur la personne de Théodore Nott, Président Directeur Général de Gordon Laboratories. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous. »

Les yeux d'Hermione semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Elle tenta de repousser l'un des hommes qui s'interposait entre elle et Draco mais en vain. Dans un réflexe malheureux, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche mais les deux hommes restants (ceux qui ne tenaient pas Draco) la mirent aussitôt en joue avec leurs propres baguettes en hurlant. « Madame, posez immédiatement votre baguette sinon on vous embarque également pour violence à l'encontre des forces de l'ordre et obstruction à la justice. »

« Mais, mais… », gémit Hermione que la panique submergeait totalement. Elle vit Draco se tordre le cou pour la regarder tandis que le troisième agent le menottait, mains derrière le dos.

« Hermione, fais ce qu'il dit ! », ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte. « J'ai besoin de toi dehors pour m'aider ! S'ils t'emmènent, tu ne pourras rien faire. »

La jeune femme écarta les doigts et la baguette tomba mollement sur la moquette, tandis que les trois hommes reculaient et emmenaient Draco devant la maison. Au dernier instant, l'un d'eux se retourna vers Hermione et avec un regard méprisant, aboya : « Votre conjoint demeurera sous bonne garde au Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie, jusqu'à la fin de son interrogatoire. Vous savez comment vous y rendre ? »

Complètement sous le choc, Hermione ne put que hocher la tête, sans émettre le moindre son.

« Bien », reprit l'homme. « Si vous avez un avocat, il serait peut-être temps de le contacter. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, les trois hommes transplanèrent, emmenant le blond avec eux. Seule et la porte toujours grande ouverte sur le soleil couchant, Hermione se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche et glissa jusqu'au sol, la respiration haletante. Tout avait été si rapide, si brutal… Ils étaient tranquillement en train de rire aux éclats dans leur salon et quelques minutes plus tard, le ciel leur tombait sur la tête. Une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge et Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle respirait de plus en plus mal. Fermant les yeux, elle fit son possible pour se calmer et ne vit d'autre moyen pour relâcher la tension que de pousser un hurlement de rage, le front collé contre ses genoux repliés. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle fasse le point. Elle détestait cette idée, mais elle allait certainement devoir se rendre au Manoir et demander de l'aide. Malgré tout le dédain qu'il avait pour sa personne, Lucius Malfoy ne laisserait pas son fils dans le pétrin et après tout, il connaissait aussi la meilleure avocate du moment, même si sa clientèle habituelle ne pratiquait pas la magie. Séchant une larme de colère qui avait roulé sur sa joue, Hermione se hissa difficilement sur ses jambes et prit son courage à deux mains.

D'un pas encore un peu chancelant, elle récupéra son sac sur le dossier de sa chaise, ainsi que la veste de Draco et ses papiers d'identité (il en aurait sûrement besoin). Puis après avoir ramassé sa baguette abandonnée sur le tapis, elle verrouilla la porte de la maison et transplana.

Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, Hermione leva le nez en direction du Manoir et malgré la douceur de la soirée, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici et à chaque fois, le bâtiment lui évoquait un mélange étrange de peur et de joie. Peur, parce qu'elle y avait vécu ses pires cauchemars. Joie, car elle y avait aussi appris à connaître celui qui la rendait maintenant heureuse et l'avait sauvée de l'horreur. Toutefois, sans Draco à ses côtés ce soir, c'était plutôt la peur qui prédominait. _J'espère que Narcissa sera là. Affronter Lucius seule, surtout en ce moment…_

Hermione poussa la grille qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. D'un pas rapide, elle remonta jusqu'au porche et après avoir pris une longue inspiration, saisit le serpent en argent faisant office de heurtoir et frappa trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur un minuscule elfe de maison vêtu d'une petite veste de groom. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans le Manoir ces onze dernières années, Hermione se retint de grimacer. Même si Narcissa et Lucius avaient été forcés de se plier à une nouvelle loi interdisant l'esclavage, ils n'avaient pas cessé d'employer toute une batterie d'elfes pour tenir le Manoir. Au moins maintenant, ils étaient payés et Narcissa s'était chargée de les habiller. Avec plus ou moins d'humour, cependant.

Les yeux jaunes et ronds de l'elfe s'illuminèrent en voyant Hermione et il esquissa un large sourire. « Oh, Miss Granger ! Mischa est tellement heureux de vous voir ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Mischa n'avait pas vu Miss Granger ! Tellement, tellement long-

« Mischa, c'est important, il faut que je voie M. et Mrs Malfoy, s'il te plaît », l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le sourire de Mischa faiblit quelque peu et il tourna sa tête ovale et surmontée d'une petite calotte rouge et or en direction des portes qui menaient au salon. « Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… Mischa est embêté, Miss… »

A cet instant, des éclats de voix en provenance du salon firent sursauter le petit elfe, qui lança aussitôt un regard apeuré en direction d'Hermione. Puis regardant autour de lui, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu, il tendit la main et tira sur le chemisier d'Hermione pour qu'elle se baisse à sa hauteur. Ne voulant pas se laisser étrangler par son col, elle s'exécuta et Mischa se pencha vers son oreille.

« Elle est revenue, Miss Granger ! », chuchota l'elfe d'une voix paniquée. « L'horrible femme qui nous traitait comme des moins que rien… Elle semble différente aujourd'hui mais Mischa et les autres elfes n'ont pas oublié, Miss. _Ils n'ont pas oublié_ ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se redressa lentement. Mischa desserra les doigts qui retenaient sa chemise et la regarda de nouveau de son air suppliant. Les yeux noisette d'Hermione se tournèrent vers le salon et son regard se durcit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule figure féminine qui avait pu à ce point marquer la mémoire des elfes. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée à grandes enjambées et fit irruption sans prévenir dans le salon. Le visage stupéfait de Narcissa se tourna dans sa direction mais elle l'ignora. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à cet instant précis, c'était le faciès de Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mangemorte qui l'avait prise en otage lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, menaçant de la tuer si Harry et les autres ne se rendaient pas. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Hermione brandit sa baguette et lui jeta un maléfice d'Entrave. Mais celui-ci n'atteignit pas sa cible, qui avait prestement plongé derrière l'un des canapés en cuir. Sans même se demander pourquoi l'ex-bras droit de Voldemort se terrait sur le tapis au lieu de riposter vicieusement comme elle en avait l'habitude, Hermione tenta de contourner l'obstacle pour avoir de nouveau sa cible en vue. Mais Narcissa s'interposa et lui saisit les poignets.

« Hermione, chérie, non ! », ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme, tandis qu'Hermione s'efforçait de se dégager et de maudire à nouveau la Mangemorte. « Bellatrix est en liberté conditionnelle, elle n'a plus de baguette ! »

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Miss Granger », fit la voix avinée et rauque de Lucius quelque part dans le dos d'Hermione. « Si vous tuez cette vieille carne, je vous promets de vous mener moi-même jusqu'à l'autel, le jour de votre _mariage_… »

Narcissa poussa un soupir agacé face à la remarque de son époux et Hermione cessa de se débattre pour tourner un regard inquisiteur en direction de son beau-père. Ce-dernier était vautré dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, un verre de whisky _on the rocks_ à la main et un sourire narquois très alcoolisé plaqué sur le visage. _Merlin, il part complètement en sucette, le vieux…_, pensa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Un mouvement et un bruit de tissu froissé attirèrent de nouveau l'attention d'Hermione vers le canapé et la jeune femme vit le haut du crâne et les cheveux noirs indomptables de Bellatrix, ainsi que ses yeux inquisiteurs dépasser du dossier. La jeune professeur plissa les yeux et fusilla du regard l'ex-Mangemorte qui se relevait prudemment, en lissant nerveusement son tailleur bon marché. Un bon demi-million de remarques acerbes se bousculèrent à ses lèvres mais elle se reprit : elle n'était pas là pour ça, bien que l'idée de décharger sa frustration et sa colère sur Bellatrix soit franchement tentante. Mais si un juge dégénéré du cerveau avait eu la fausse bonne idée de libérer cette dingue, elle ne pouvait pas contester cette décision. Et puis, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Ma sœur a été libérée ce matin », reprit Narcissa en faisant prudemment reculer Hermione en direction de Lucius, comme si c'était préférable. « Elle va rester ici avec nous le temps de trouver ses marques à l'extérieur et de dénicher un petit appartement en ville. Je comptais vous l'annoncer à toi et à Draco mais… » Narcissa se tut et jeta un œil en direction de la porte du salon et du hall d'entrée. « Mais d'ailleurs où est-il, tu es venue seule ? »

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « C'est justement pour ça que je suis ici », souffla-t-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser la panique reprendre le dessus. « Draco a été arrêté par des agents du Ministère, il y a quelques minutes. »

Narcissa porta une main à sa poitrine, tandis qu'un « Quoi ? » furieux émanait du fauteuil où Lucius Malfoy était installé. Hermione lui adressa un bref regard.

« Arrêté ? Mais pourquoi ? », s'écria Narcissa, horrifiée. « Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. « Coups et blessures… », marmonna-t-elle piteusement.

« Sottises ! », s'écria Lucius en se levant pour la dévisager. « Vous n'avez absolument aucune marque… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas sur moi, imbécile ! », ne put-elle s'empêcher de cracher avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant la mine furieuse du blond.

« Espèce de sale petite-

« LUCIUS, LA FERME ! », s'égosilla Narcissa tandis que son époux et sa belle-fille sursautaient et lui jetaient des regards abasourdis. « Laisse-la s'exprimer », ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Puis tournant de nouveau la tête vers Hermione, elle lui demanda : « Qui a-t-il frappé ? »

De nouveau, Hermione se sentit très mal à l'aise, avec les regards des deux époux rivés sur elle. Les Malfoy n'étaient absolument pas au courant du retour de Théodore et leur apprendre qu'il était de nouveau en Angleterre et qu'il s'était en prime battu avec Draco, allait sûrement leur faire un choc. « Théodore Nott… ? », répondit-elle en guettant anxieusement leur réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

Lucius se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte du salon et tendit l'index en direction de la sortie. « Bellatrix, dehors. »

L'idée de protester traversa furtivement le cerveau de Bellatrix, mais seulement furtivement. Sans se faire prier, elle trotta jusque dans le hall d'entrée et disparut. Mais Lucius ne semblait pas encore satisfait. Il se dirigea cette fois vers Narcissa, qu'il empoigna par l'avant-bras et l'envoya rejoindre sa sœur dans le hall, malgré ses cris de colère et diverses menaces. Puis il claqua la porte, la verrouilla d'un sortilège et se retourna, toujours ivre mais cette fois de colère. Il planta son regard d'acier dans celui, très inquiet, d'Hermione et siffla : « Maintenant, expliquez-vous. »

.

De l'autre côté de la double porte, Bellatrix observait calmement sa petite sœur frapper de toute la force de ses poings le panneau en bois, hurlant des insanités à l'attention de son époux. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, elle finit par s'adosser au mur, haletante et rouge de colère. Puis le regard de Bellatrix croisa le sien et elle vit son aînée esquisser un sourire narquois.

« En tous cas, on ne s'ennuie pas par ici… », railla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Narcissa fronça son petit nez pointu mais ne répondit pas. Tendant l'oreille, elle guettait le moindre bruit suspect provenant de l'intérieur du salon, le moindre cri pouvant indiquer que Lucius maltraitait Hermione d'une quelconque manière. Mais elle n'entendait rien. Rien de rien de rien de rien. Et ça la rendait folle. Après une attente interminable (qui n'avait duré en fait que deux minutes), la porte se rouvrit et Lucius, passablement énervé sortit de la pièce suivi d'une Hermione saine et sauve, au grand soulagement de Narcissa.

« Je vais sortir Draco de là », maugréa-t-il en passant devant sa femme.

« Excusez-moi, _beau-père_, mais _nous_ allons sortir Draco de là », aboya Hermione en trottinant derrière lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Ils étaient déjà sous le porche lorsque Narcissa sortit à son tour. « Mais il est hors de question que vous y alliez sans moi ! », s'égosilla-t-elle en les prenant en chasse.

La porte d'entrée se referma en claquant sur Bellatrix, toujours plantée au milieu du hall d'entrée, les lèvres pincées en une moue désapprobatrice. Au loin, les bruits de pas et les voix des deux Malfoy et de leur belle-fille s'évanouirent et Bellatrix soupira.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, on sera vite rentrés ! », marmonna-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Puis prenant une voix plus grave : « Mais pas de souci, prenez votre temps, j'ai un tas de choses à faire de toute façon. Compter les moutons, tourner en rond, tuer le temps… » Nouveau soupir. Dépitée, Bellatrix regarda à gauche, à droite, à la recherche de n'importe quoi susceptible de l'occuper en l'absence de sa famille. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur l'elfe habillé en groom, blotti derrière une autre porte. Celui-ci poussa un petit couinement terrorisé lorsqu'il sentit les prunelles de la Mangemorte dirigées vers sa petite personne.

« Eh toi, Machin », l'interpella Bellatrix.

L'elfe se mit aussitôt à trembler comme une feuille. « M-Mischa, Madame… »

« J'ai faim. »

« B-bien, Madame… », fit Mischa en détalant aussitôt en direction des cuisines.

Bellatrix le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis expira de nouveau bruyamment. _Bon retour chez toi, Bella…_

~o~

« Alors, comme ça il croit qu'il est au-dessus des lois, le blondinet ? Il croit qu'il peut s'attaquer impunément à des membres honorables de notre société sans devoir en assumer les conséquences ? », beugla pour la énième fois l'agent chargé de l'interroger. Draco grimaça. Le type lui vociférait depuis déjà une heure à quelques centimètres des tympans et un sifflement persistant avait commencé à retentir dans son oreille gauche.

« Ce type est un meurtrier, un violeur et un malade mental », gronda le blond en tirant sur les menottes qui le maintenaient sur sa chaise. « Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le répète ? »

Les trois agents présents dans la pièce éclatèrent d'un rire franc.

« Monsieur Nott, assassin, violeur et… quoi, malade mental ? », s'esclaffa l'un d'eux avec un rire gras. « Bon, pour le meurtre et le viol, on te laisse le bénéfice du doute… Mais malade ? On parle du type à qui notre bienaimé Ministre a confié le programme d'intégration des sorciers. C'est un petit génie… » L'agent s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et prit la tête du flic compréhensif. « Allez, assez perdu de temps, on va bosser ta nouvelle version des faits. Répète après moi : tu l'as attaqué par jalousie. Tu ne supportais pas que ta petite copine soit attirée par un type plus riche, plus doué et plus beau que toi, et ça t'as mis en rogne. Alors quand tu l'as vu débarquer dans ce restaurant… t'as perdu le contrôle. Tu t'es jeté sur lui… »

« Espèce d'enfoiré… », siffla Draco en le fusillant du regard.

Le type accroupi se redressa aussitôt, l'air faussement scandalisé, et se tourna vers ses collègues. « Il m'a traité d'enfoiré, là ? »

« Ah ouais, Kinch, je l'ai entendu, il t'a traité d'enfoiré », approuva un second, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai entendu aussi. C'est qu'il n'arrange pas son cas, le jeune », ricana le troisième en secouant la tête. « On va pouvoir ajouter outrage à magistrat à la longue liste de ses méfaits… »

Les trois agents éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Draco se démenait de plus belle sur sa chaise. « Mais ECOUTEZ-MOI, PUTAIN ! »

Le dénommé Kinch revint vers lui et écarta les bras. « Ah mais on est tout ouïe, mon gars. Tiens, tu sais quoi ? On va jouer à un jeu. » Le type ôta avec délectation sa veste, qu'il plia soigneusement et posa sur le dossier d'une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. « Ça s'appelle 'dis de la merde et je te cogne'. Bon, je te l'accorde, il faut que je bosse sur un nom plus accrocheur mais il a au moins le mérite d'être explicite. Allez, on t'écoute, c'est à toi. »

Draco lui jeta un regard abasourdi, puis tourna la tête vers les deux autres sbires. L'agent bluffait, il ne pouvait tout de même pas brutaliser un homme innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire lors d'un interrogatoire. Il cherchait seulement à lui mettre les jetons, voilà tout. Convaincu que c'était le cas, Draco entama une nouvelle phrase.

« Il y a un peu plus de onze ans, Théodore Nott a violé ma fiancée-

Il avait à peine achevé le mot « fiancée » qu'un énorme poing serré l'atteignait en pleine poitrine. Tout l'air que contenaient les poumons du jeune homme fut violemment expulsé et toute tentative d'inspirer à nouveau se solda par un échec cuisant. Le souffle coupé, le blond s'étouffa bruyamment tandis que l'agent James Kinchlowe massait doucement ses phalanges.

« T'as dit de la merde… j'ai cogné », lâcha-t-il benoîtement tandis que les deux autres hurlaient de rire. « Allez, réessaie. »

La respiration sifflante, Draco releva la tête vers Kinchlowe et plissa les yeux. « Il a tué ses parents et une fille qui s'appelait Laura Mad-

Un premier uppercut le cueillit au menton et lui fit violemment basculer la tête en arrière. A peine s'était-il remis de ce premier coup qu'un deuxième l'atteignit à la joue et avec un craquement sinistre de ses cervicales, il sentit sa boîte crânienne pivoter cette fois vers la droite.

« Hé Kinch, je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris le but du jeu… », ricana l'un des deux sbires oisifs dans un coin de la pièce.

Kinchlowe s'accroupit de nouveau et saisit Draco par les cheveux pour lui relever le visage. Celui-ci prenait lentement une couleur violacée aux niveaux des impacts reçus et sa lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment. Mais les yeux d'acier du jeune homme brillaient toujours de colère et Kinchlowe commença à penser que le gamin allait leur donner plus de fil à retordre que prévu. Pile le soir où Manchester United affrontait l'Arsenal. Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec cet avorton de gosse de riche.

« Bon, écoute-moi… je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas et qu'à première vue comme ça on pourrait penser que je suis un… comment tu dis, un gros enfoiré ? », demanda Kinch en interrogeant Draco du regard. Le blond ne répondit pas. « Bon, en fait je suis quelqu'un de sympa. Tu sais, le genre de mec qui organise des barbecues entre voisins le dimanche, qui accompagne ses gamins aux tournois de Quidditch… tu me suis ? Alors comme je suis sympa, je vais te rencarder sur un truc. Le but de mon jeu, contrairement à ce que tu dois penser en ce moment, ce n'est pas de te frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Moi, ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu me donnes une version des faits qui me plaise… du genre de celle qu'on t'a proposé tout à l'heure : la jalousie, le pétage de câble, la totale… et on pourra tous rentrer chez nous ce soir à temps pour regarder le match. Ou alors… »

Kinchlowe tira un peu plus fort sur les cheveux de Draco, qui grimaça de douleur.

« Ou alors, tu continues à jouer au con et à dire des trucs que personne ne veut entendre… et je serai obligé de te cogner, encore, encore et encore… in-las-sa-ble-ment, jusqu'à ce que la seule évocation du nom de Théodore Nott te donne envie de te pisser au froc. »

Kinch se redressa et serra à nouveau les poings, prêt à frapper. « Bien, on reprend. »

Draco rouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à révéler un autre des nombreux crimes de Théodore mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne enfin le sortir de cet enfer mais cet espoir fut bref. _Ogden… _Le Ministre de la Magie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Dehors », siffla-t-il à l'attention de ses agents. Les trois hommes obéirent aussitôt, Kinch presque à regrets, et quittèrent la pièce pour laisser le Ministre et leur prisonnier seuls. Draco profita de cet instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son rythme cardiaque, tandis qu'Ogden avançait d'un pas lent et mesuré jusqu'à la chaise où il était attaché.

« Moi qui croyais que votre petite bande de héros à la manque s'était calmée ces dernières années… », commença-t-il sur un ton léger. « Manifestement, j'avais tort… Malgré toute la bonté dont nous avons fait preuve envers vous en vous laissant _prospérer_ librement. »

« Vous savez tout ce qu'il a fait… Vous le savez et vous vous en foutez », siffla Draco en le fusillant du regard par-dessous sa frange trempée de sueur et de sang.

« Ce n'est pas exactement la vérité », le corrigea le Ministre d'un ton badin. « Je le sais, mais je ne m'en fous pas. Votre ami Théodore m'a causé beaucoup de soucis dans ses jeunes années, voyez ? Toute cette _fougue_ de la jeunesse, conjuguée à son caractère si… particulier. Il a fallu du temps et de la patience pour canaliser tout cela et en faire le jeune homme si distingué et _sous contrôle_ qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

Draco éclata d'un rire amer. « Si vous pensez le domestiquer comme un gentil toutou, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Il est incontrôlable. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que _je_ le contrôlais », reprit Ogden en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il le fait très bien tout seul, je vous assure. Vous devriez lui laisser une chance, il a beaucoup changé… », ironisa-t-il tandis que Draco secouait la tête de dépit. « Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de lui… mais de vous. Et de votre bande de fauteurs de trouble. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis le Ministre plissa les yeux, agitant son index sous le nez de Draco.

« Je vous conseille de laisser tomber vos griefs contre nous, M. Malfoy. Le monde a changé, et vous et vos amis ne bénéficiez plus de la même notoriété qu'il y a dix ans. Au mieux aujourd'hui, vous passerez pour une bande de fous, d'opposants au système, _d'anarchistes_… Au pire, je vous ferai disparaître dans une cellule de la prison la plus miteuse de cette partie du globe et _non_, je ne parle _pas_ d'Azkaban. »

Draco déglutit et suivit des yeux le Ministre qui le contourna pour se placer dans son dos.

« Ceci était le premier avertissement, M. Malfoy », susurra Ogden en défaisant les menottes de Draco d'un coup de baguette. « Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Attaquez-vous encore une seule fois à l'un de mes représentants ou à l'une des entreprises de mon groupe et vous ne verrez plus jamais la lumière du jour, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Draco fit passer ses mains devant lui, grimaçant lorsque ses épaules protestèrent douloureusement contre ce mouvement. Puis massant ses poignets, il se leva et tituba pour se placer face au Ministre. Mais comme le blond se refusait à dire le moindre mot, Ogden le fusilla une dernière fois du regard et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant la porte ouverte.

~o~

« Par Merlin, ça fait une heure qu'on attend ! », s'écria Hermione en faisant pour la centième fois le tour de la pièce où on leur avait demandé de patienter. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ? Elle a dit que ça ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes ! »

Lucius Malfoy lui jeta un regard agacé et continua de faire nerveusement tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. Il aurait sérieusement préféré que Narcissa ne vienne pas avec eux. Il avait ramené Aria en Transplanant au Ministère de la Magie, après l'avoir presque suppliée à genoux de l'aider, et le moment aurait été moins gênant si sa femme n'avait pas été présente. Certes, il s'était attendu à ce que la jeune avocate soit mal à l'aise en présence de sa femme, mais _absolument pas_ à ce que Narcissa le soit également en présence de sa rivale. Etrange.

Dans le doute, il avait ostensiblement évité le regard de son épouse légitime depuis qu'on leur avait ordonné de patienter en salle d'attente. Mais les ondes de fureur qu'elle dégageait dans sa direction étaient palpables. Et la gamine échevelée qui tournait en rond en vociférant sous leurs yeux n'arrangeait rien.

« Pas de panique, Hermione », décréta Narcissa d'une voix lourde d'ironie et de fiel. « Maître Stone est une valeur sûre. _Recommandée_ par ton beau-père en personne. »

« Oui, parce que c'est une excellente avocate », maugréa Lucius en fixant ses pieds.

« Oh, je suis certaine que tu es très au courant de ses talents… même les plus insoupçonnés », railla Narcissa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Bon, cette fois, elle avait gagné. Lucius tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Je peux savoir de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Narcissa ? », siffla son époux avec une évidente mauvaise foi, sans remarquer qu'Hermione avait subitement cessé de tourner en rond pour les regarder.

« Tu sais _très bien_ de quoi je veux parler, Lucius », gronda Mrs Malfoy en se tournant vers lui, menaçante.

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Lucius, arrête de faire l'imbécile, je sais que _TU COUCHES_ AVEC ELLE ! »

Un silence de mort retomba dans la pièce. Lucius regardait Narcissa, Narcissa regardait Lucius et Hermione regardait ses beaux-parents se déchirer tout en cherchant un moyen discret et subtil de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Malheureusement pour Hermione et son sens de la pudeur, Narcissa Malfoy ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter là.

« Mais je m'en voudrais de te laisser culpabiliser seul dans ton coin pour avoir anéanti notre mariage, _mon cher époux_. Sache que pendant que tu faisais _frotti-frotta_ avec une femme qui pourrait être ta fille, moi j'ai couché avec Séverus », acheva-t-elle, en levant le menton bien haut. « Lui au moins, il sait prendre soin de moi. Avec respect. »

La tête que fit Lucius à cet instant fut impayable. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait certainement ri. Les deux époux Malfoy se dévisagèrent, aussi médusés l'un que l'autre par ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis détournèrent simultanément les yeux pour regarder droit devant eux. C'est-à-dire, vers Hermione, dont les oreilles (presque) chastes en avaient entendu plus qu'assez sur la sexualité de sa belle-famille. L'expression scandalisée des Malfoys lui indiqua qu'ils avaient tous deux oublié jusqu'à son existence, tant ils s'étaient laissés emporter par leur dispute. Lentement, Hermione leva son index et désigna la porte de la salle.

« Euh… bon… moi, je sors… », balbutia-t-elle, morte de honte, tandis que deux paires d'yeux écarquillés la fixaient sans ciller.

Comme aucun des Malfoys ne répondait, elle tourna prestement les talons et courut vers la porte qu'elle referma aussitôt derrière elle. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une longue inspiration et se passa une main sur le front. _Aria Stone… et Lucius ? Narcissa et Séverus ? Eurk, eurk, eurk._ Prise d'un frisson de dégoût, elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images terribles qui se formaient dans son cerveau. Trop d'informations. De plus, ils avaient un problème autrement plus important sur les bras. Cependant, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata à quel point elle avait tort. Elle n'avait pas un, mais trois problèmes plus importants dans l'immédiat. A quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir, Théodore, accompagné d'Elias, la dévisageait avec un sourire narquois.

Elle le fixa, interdite, consciente qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau face à la cause de tous ses maux. « Espèce d'enf-, commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. Elle jeta un regard hésitant en direction d'Elias. Le sourire en biais de Théodore s'accentua, faisant monter sa colère d'un cran. Elle se précipita sur lui, montrant les crocs. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? », cracha-t-elle en le poussant au niveau du torse. « Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, ça j'ai l'habitude, mais _ne touche pas_ à Draco ! »

« Je n'ai fait que ce que n'importe quel citoyen aurait fait, Hermione », répondit platement Théodore en lui jetant un regard glacial. « On m'agresse, je porte plainte. Mais sois tranquille, ton petit ami va s'en tirer avec un simple avertissement. Je m'en suis assuré. »

« Mam- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont battus ? Papa refuse de me le dire… », les interrompit Elias.

Hermione nota mentalement qu'il s'était corrigé avant de dire « maman » et baissa les yeux sur lui. Le pauvre gosse semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Pas étonnant, si Théo ne lui avait pas dit un mot sur les « différends » qui les opposaient, elle, son père et son rival.

« Elias, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sont des affaires d'adultes », lui répondit Théo doucement.

_Des affaires d'adultes ?_, grinça intérieurement Hermione. _Il plaisante ?_ Les sourcils froncés, elle releva la tête vers le brun et le considéra avec dédain. « Tu es gonflé de lui dire ça. Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu étais encore un adolescent quand tu m'as-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. D'un geste vif, Théodore la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une pièce voisine. La relâchant, il claqua violemment la porte, laissant Elias seul dans le couloir. Hermione massa son bras endolori et s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque acerbe lorsqu'il la saisit par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. La main d'Hermione tâtonna aussitôt en direction de sa baguette, enfoncée dans la poche arrière de son jean, mais il attrapa sa main et la bloqua entre ses doigts avant de la plaquer sur la cloison. La panique de la jeune femme monta d'un cran, la proximité de Théo l'empêchant de se concentrer suffisamment pour mobiliser sa magie sans l'aide de sa baguette.

« Très bien, tu veux la jouer comme ça, Hermione ? », siffla Théodore, la rage faisant trembler sa voix. « Je ne m'étais pas encore énervé après toi, mais là… tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin. »

Le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra et elle lui jeta un regard qu'elle espéra insolent. Mais au mieux, il parut suppliant. Au mieux.

« Tu ne peux pas lui mentir toute ta vie, Théo », haleta-t-elle, la gorge comprimée par la main droite du jeune homme. « Il va forcément apprendre des choses. Surtout ici, en Angleterre. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? », murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « J'ai envisagé toutes les solutions possibles avant de quitter New-York et il n'y en a _aucune_ qui puisse éviter qu'il en sache trop sur moi. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait la pression sur sa gorge diminuer lentement et elle vit qu'il fermait les yeux. Comme pour essayer de se calmer. « Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? », demanda-t-elle. « Je ne comprends pas… »

Théodore rouvrit les yeux et Hermione constata que l'étincelle de rage avait presque disparu de ses prunelles d'ébène. Il esquissa un sourire et relâcha complètement sa prise sur son cou pour replacer une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Complètement lunatique, comme toujours. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Hermione… », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. « J'ai cru devenir fou… »

Tremblante, elle vit la bouche de Théo se rapprocher de la sienne et sentit son souffle chaud chatouiller son menton. Mais il était hors de question qu'il la touche à nouveau ainsi. Fermant les yeux et mue par la force du désespoir, Hermione réunit toutes ses forces pour créer un sortilège de protection sans baguette aussi puissant que possible. La pression du corps de Théodore s'envola soudain et elle rouvrit les paupières. Le brun avait reculé d'au moins quatre mètres, repoussé par le champ de force, et l'observait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de déception. Sans demander son reste, Hermione courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et ressortit dans le couloir. Bloquant la poignée avec sa main, elle espéra dissuader Théo de la poursuivre mais elle ne sentit aucune pression indiquant qu'il tentait de sortir à son tour. Elias lui jeta un regard rempli d'espoir auquel elle répondit par un sourire gêné, mais son attention fut bientôt monopolisée par autre chose. Là, au bout du couloir, Draco approchait, chancelant, accompagné d'une Aria Stone vociférant que « cette histoire ne s'arrêterait pas là », même si elle savait pertinemment que _si_, ça s'arrêterait là. Ou Ogden les jetterait direct aux oubliettes.

Hermione remonta le couloir en courant et se jeta au cou de Draco pour le serrer contre elle. Trop heureux de la retrouver, le blond ne pensa pas une seule seconde à protester, bien que les baisers de sa fiancée appuient douloureusement sur ses nouvelles blessures.

« Je suis là », souffla-t-il dans son oreille, tandis qu'elle hochait la tête contre son épaule, luttant pour ravaler ses larmes.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ? », hurla la jeune femme à l'attention des agents postés au fond du couloir. « COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS TRAITER LES GENS DE CETTE MANIERE ? »

Aria la saisit aussitôt par l'épaule et l'attira contre elle. Hermione remarqua que malgré ses airs bravaches, on distinguait de la terreur dans son regard. « Miss Granger, par pitié, taisez-vous et tirons-nous avant qu'ils ne nous abandonnent tous sur un iceberg au fin fond de l'Atlantique Nord », siffla-t-elle avant d'ajouter plus bas pour elle-même. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je hais cet endroit… », marmonna-t-elle en fusillant du regard le couloir de carrelage noir caractéristique du Département des Mystères.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Draco, qu'elle étreignit derechef. « Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute… », gémit-elle en glissant ses mains dans les fins cheveux blonds. Elle le serrait avec empressement, alternant caresses et baisers, excuses et déclarations d'amour, comme si elle l'avait perdu de vue depuis des mois.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hermione », murmura-t-il avec un sourire tuméfié. « Allez sortons d'ici avant que je ne commette un meurtre, cette fois. »

Hermione hocha la tête, perdue quelque part entre le désarroi et les larmes, et passa le bras de Draco par-dessus ses épaules pour l'aider à avancer. Lucius et Narcissa, étrangement froids l'un envers l'autre, sortirent à cet instant de la salle d'attente et Narcissa se précipita vers son fils.

« Oh par Merlin, Draco ! », glapit-elle en se ruant dans sa direction.

« Ça va, ça va », bougonna le blond, bien qu'il ressemble à un rescapé de crash d'avion.

Hermione tourna la tête et saisit le regard inquiet d'Elias. Le pauvre gamin devait être complètement déboussolé. Dans ce pays inconnu, entouré de gens qui ne leur voulaient pas forcément du bien, et maintenant ça… Narcissa ayant pris l'autre bras de Draco, Hermione se baissa légèrement pour se dégager et se dirigea vers Elias. Draco la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés et remarqua alors l'enfant, immobile dans le couloir. _C'est lui…_, pensa-t-il en dévisageant le garçonnet. D'une manière générale, il ressemblait à une version miniature de Théodore. Même cheveux noir corbeau, même visage fin, même yeux en amande. L'un d'eux était identique à ceux de Théodore, d'un noir de jais profond. Mais l'autre… était d'une teinte noisette aux reflets dorés dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute. Draco déglutit. Cet œil le rendait atrocement mal à l'aise. Comme s'il symbolisait à lui tout seul ce que Théodore avait fait subir à Hermione.

Celle-ci se planta devant Elias et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Les sourcils froncés, elle cherchait une manière plus ou moins adaptée pour s'adresser à lui mais en vain.

« C'est pour lui que tu as quitté papa ? », demanda Elias avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider d'une phrase correcte.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné puis un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Forcément… pour lui, Draco n'était sûrement que le type qui avait brisé le couple de ses parents. C'était tout à fait le style de Théo de lui raconter un truc pareil.

« Ecoute, Elias… », fit-elle, hésitante. « Je pense qu'il vaudra mieux qu'on parle de tout ça plus tard… » Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la porte de la pièce où Théodore l'avait entraînée s'ouvrir et le visage du brun apparut dans l'embrasure. Il se raidit en voyant Hermione penchée sur Elias et la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ferait mieux de partir vite avant que les choses ne se corsent. Draco n'avait toujours pas remarqué Théo, déjà hors de son champ de vision, on pouvait donc encore éviter le pire. « A Poudlard, on parlera tous les deux, je te le promets », reprit précipitamment Hermione en esquissant un sourire forcé.

Le visage d'Elias s'éclaira et il serra le poing, tendant son auriculaire en direction d'Hermione. « Promis ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le petit doigt du garçonnet et hocha la tête avant d'entrelacer maladroitement son propre auriculaire avec le sien. « Promis. » _Il le faut…, _ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se redressa, consciente que tous les regards, y compris ceux des trois Malfoys, étaient rivés sur elle et se racla nerveusement la gorge. Reprenant sa place auprès de Draco, elle vit que Lucius Malfoy la fixait avec une expression soupçonneuse.

« Oh vous, pas maintenant », maugréa Hermione en entraînant Draco vers la sortie.

~o~

Les bras croisés sur son bureau, Ben posa son front dessus et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de quarante-cinq heures et ses yeux commençaient à douloureusement sécher derrière ses paupières. Il les ferma de toutes ses forces, espérant générer quelques larmes et les hydrater mais en vain. Aria avait peut-être raison : on était samedi soir, il ne pourrait rien tirer du côté de Gordon Labs d'ici lundi matin, autant s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Relevant la tête, il s'étira, classa quelques feuillets dans les différents dossiers éparpillés devant lui et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Son partenaire. _Quoi, encore ?_

« Ben… le voisin de Mary Mansfield est à l'accueil, tu sais celui qui était en voyage et qu'on n'a pas pu rencontrer… », annonça Stuart en désignant le couloir du pouce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? », s'étonna l'inspecteur en se levant de son siège.

« Il a vu notre message signalant notre passage dans sa boîte aux lettres et demandant de nous recontacter si jamais il savait quoi que ce soit… », expliqua Stuart en secouant la tête. « Apparemment, il en sait assez pour avoir pris la peine de rappliquer ici dans la seconde. » Stuart se tut et lui lança un regard interrogateur. « J'espère que t'avais pas prévu de rentrer chez toi, parce que ça me semble compromis… »

Benjamin grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et sortit dans le couloir qui menait au standard du commissariat. Assis sur l'une des chaises, un petit homme légèrement bedonnant et au crâne dégarni patientait, faisant tourner entre ses doigts un petit chapeau melon râpé jusqu'à la corde. Benjamin s'approcha de lui et le petit homme se leva aussitôt, tendant une main que Ben serra.

« Bonjour, vous êtes le policier qui voulait des informations sur Mary et Juliet ? », demanda-t-il tandis que Ben acquiesçait.

« _Inspecteur_ Benjamin Hodgkin, Monsieur… Doyle, je crois ? », se souvint Ben, tandis que le petit homme opinait du chef, étonné de voir qu'on se souvenait de lui d'une quelconque manière. Ben en déduisit que cela ne devait pas arriver souvent : l'homme était l'archétype même du voisin invisible et anonyme.

« Llywelyn Doyle, oui, c'est bien ça », confirma l'homme avec empressement. « J'étais en visite chez ma sœur en Irlande cette semaine, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'étais pas là lors de votre passage. »

« Et donc, vous aviez quelque chose à partager concernant le suicide de Mary Mansfield et de sa fille ? », le pressa un peu Ben, qui commençait à s'impatienter et surtout à se dire que ce type ne serait sûrement qu'une perte de temps.

Le petit homme arbora une expression mal à l'aise et le chapeau entre ses doigts se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. « Oui, en fait… j'étais avec Mary ce jour-là. Juste avant le drame… »

Benjamin fronça les sourcils. _Peut-être pas une si grande perte que ça, après tout_…, pensa-t-il tandis que Llywelyn Doyle se lançait dans son récit.

« Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour-là… », commença Doyle en fixant un point droit devant lui, comme pour mieux se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. « Je le sais car j'ai trouvé Mary en bas de l'immeuble, trempée comme une soupe. Elle était assise sur les marches du perron, son pantalon était couvert de boue et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Je me suis approché et quand elle a levé les yeux vers moi… »

Doyle s'arrêta, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? », demanda Benjamin pour l'inciter à continuer.

L'homme se rapprocha un peu plus de l'inspecteur et se mit à chuchoter, comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler un secret d'Etat. « Elle… elle avait pris de la drogue, encore. Oh, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Quels voisins irresponsables, laisser une enfant sous la garde de cette junkie… Mais vous savez inspecteur, Mary était une gentille fille, droite et honnête. Ce n'est pas juste tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'elle était sous influence de stupéfiants ? », demanda Ben afin de s'assurer que l'homme savait de quoi il parlait.

« Eh bien, il y avait d'abord ses pupilles, qui étaient tellement dilatées qu'on distinguait à peine l'iris tout autour… », indiqua Llywelyn avec une grimace.

_Toujours bon à savoir si elle a pris la même merde que les autres_, pensa Ben en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et puis, elle avait un peu vomi à côté d'elle », reprit le voisin dont la grimace s'était accentuée. « On y distinguait une substance verdâtre. »

_Bingo_. Cette fois, Ben eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sauter de joie. Enfin, ils avaient la confirmation que le dernier assassin avait également avalé une pilule verte. La boucle était bouclée. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'expert d'Aria bouge un peu ses miches.

« Je lui ai proposé de l'aider à monter les escaliers », continua Doyle en reprenant son air peiné. « Elle tenait à peine debout et quand on est arrivés devant sa porte…. Ça a été pire. Sur la porte était scotché un ordre d'expulsion. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne payait plus son loyer, vous savez ? Pourtant, je lui ai parfois prêté un peu d'argent et je sais que les Rosenberg du 14C aussi, lui donnaient parfois de quoi subsister. Mais elle n'a jamais réussi à redresser la barre. Alors l'expulsion, ça a été la goutte d'eau. Elle s'est mise à hurler des horreurs, elle est rentrée dans l'appartement et a pris Juliet à partie. Elle disait à la pauvre petite : _pourquoi est-ce que tu ne règles pas nos problèmes d'argent ? Tu es pourtant censée être une sorcière, non ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi de nous sortir de là ! »_

« Et vous n'êtes pas intervenu ? », demanda sèchement Ben, tandis que le petit homme se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

« Oh vous savez… elle lui criait dessus tout le temps à la petite. Mais elle n'a jamais levé la main sur elle, pas une seule fois ! Sinon, je les aurais séparées ! » s'écria-t-il avec véhémence. « Juliet avait l'habitude, elle attendait simplement que ça passe. Alors je suis rentré chez moi. Mary a crié encore quelques minutes et puis la porte a claqué. Je me souviens que j'étais en train de faire la vaisselle et je l'ai vue quitter l'immeuble en traînant la petite derrière elle, sous la pluie. Elle tenait quelque chose à la main mais c'était difficile de savoir quoi… J'ai su plus tard que c'était une corde. J'ai éteint le robinet et je les ai suivies des yeux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elles aillent en direction du village mais elles ont bifurqué à gauche… »

La voix de Doyle tremblait à présent, il semblait totalement pris de panique à l'idée de raconter la suite, de revivre cette journée à nouveau. Et Ben commençait à imaginer pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à gauche ? », demanda-t-il pour que le petit homme reprenne son récit.

« La voie ferrée », répondit Llywelyn d'une voix étranglée. « J'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait alors j'ai remis mes chaussures, mon manteau et je suis sorti à mon tour. Il pleuvait de plus en plus et le brouillard commençait à tomber, je suis parti sur leurs traces mais j'ai mis du temps avant de les apercevoir enfin… Beaucoup trop de temps… » Doyle renifla. « Quand j'ai finalement aperçu Mary, elle se tenait à environ quatre cent mètres de moi. Elle était debout sur les rails. C'est alors que j'ai vu la petite. Sa mère l'avait attachée à la voie ferrée et elle se débattait comme un beau diable pour se libérer. Je me suis mis à courir et à crier en même temps, mais la pluie faisait un vacarme assourdissant et très vite, j'ai aperçu le phare du train qui arrivait vers nous. J'ai tenté de faire des signes, j'ai couru pour essayer d'arriver le plus vite possible… Mais il était trop tard. Juste avant que le train ne les percute, j'ai vu que Juliet avait réussi à dénouer ses mains et elle se redressait pour s'occuper de ses chevilles au moment de l'impact. Quant à Mary… »

Cette fois, le petit homme sanglotait carrément et Ben ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui. Même s'il avait merdé, il avait essayé alors qu'une bonne centaine d'autres voisins étaient restés bien au chaud devant leurs postes de télévision.

« Mary me regardait. Elle était debout et elle me regardait. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle était devenue folle ce jour-là, inspecteur… », fit le pauvre homme en sortant un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche pour se moucher bruyamment.

« Je pense plutôt qu'elle était victime d'une machination, Monsieur Doyle », le rassura Ben en lui tapotant l'épaule. « C'est pour cela que nous menons cette enquête. Pour trouver les responsables. »

Mais Doyle secoua la tête. « Vous ne comprenez pas, inspecteur », protesta-t-il doucement. « Je l'ai vue. Juste avant que le train ne les frappe, elle et sa petite fille… je l'ai vue. Elle _souriait_. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilààà pour aujourd'huiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'empêchera pas de dormir les plus impressionnables d'entre vous, hin hin. En tous cas j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, notamment le grand retour (éclair) de Théodore, la façon dont on traite les opposants au régime dans les sous-sols du Ministère de la Magie, la dispute de Cissy et Lucius, bref DITES MOI TOUT ! **

**En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous fais plein de bisous et à lundi prochain !**


	8. Ch8 : Signature

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Huhuhu, un chapitre avec un final très « brrrrr » pour bien achever de vous glacer les sangs en ce début d'hiver ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, c'est le premier « tournant » de l'histoire puisqu'à présent, l'essentiel des scènes vont se passer à Poudlard et du côté de nos petits flics. Je suis d'ailleurs ravie de voir que vous appréciez autant Benjamin, j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu une telle popularité pour ce personnage, mais d'un côté TANT MIEUX ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très vite pour les reviews !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (hovogliadite), ainsi qu'à Erza Robin, Elena Grape, Gouline971, Audrey917000, Marion, Petitestef, Piitchoun, miss damdam, Lyly Ford, SeventhApril, Acide'Nette, PouleauPotter, Eliane Gil, Loulou, steiil, Gratt'Papier, Plume DeSerpent, Guzguz, Areka Motionless, faerycyn, Djianara, Hardcoredrugs, cycy, Mrs Lyly Black, Goutte-de-Mer, Loufoca-Granger, Babar pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Marion : non, Draco ne va pas trop trop souffrir (tu peux garder tes mouchoirs dans leur paquet en toute sécurité). En ce qui concerne Pansy et Asto, je peux déjà te dire que non, on ne verra pas Astoria. Pansy, peut-être et encore c'est pas sûr et si je choisis de l'intégrer ce sera vraiment un rôle anecdotique, un personnage décoratif dans un certain contexte mais pas un personnage récurrent. Merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : bon, gentille, Bella ? Peut-être pas, faut pas rêver. Mais cinglée comme elle l'était avant ? C'est sûr que non. Par contre elle va regretter la prison ! ahah Merci pour ta review !**

**Guzguz : Ahah, tu n'es pas la première à dire ne jamais lire de fiction en cours mais à le faire quand même en voyant la suite de Rise. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre de vous faire subir ça. XD En ce qui concerne le côté scientifique des deux fictions, dans Rise j'ai inventé l'existence d'un gène magique mais tout ce qui tournait autour était véridique sur le plan scientifique. En revanche, pour la création des enfants, c'est presque de l'anticipation (j'insiste sur le presque) vu qu'on parle **_**de modifier ou d'implanter**_** un gène dans un embryon. La seule différence entre Elias et les autres est que son embryon a été modifié avec les gènes d'Hermione puis placé dans l'utérus d'une autre femme, tandis que les autres enfants ont grandi dans le ventre de leur mère. Cette technique est connue des médecins pour confectionner des bébés identiques à un frère ou une sœur malade (pour en faire des donneurs d'organes ou de moelle osseuse, par exemple). La question de l'éthique se pose cependant et la chose ne peut pas être appliquée, mais elle est possible. Pour répondre à ta question, je fais à la fois des recherches et je me base sur mes connaissances professionnelles (puisque je suis traductrice spécialisée dans les documents médicaux/pharmaceutiques/etc.). En tous cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi ! **

**Cycy : Mais ne t'inquiète paaaas, Draco va bien, c'est promis. u_u je me suis occupée personnellement de son cas, hum hum hum. En tous cas, le mystère s'épaissit, il va falloir que je fasse bouger un peu son cul à Rogue pour qu'il nous dégotte les derniers ingrédients, ça urge. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Anonyme du 21 novembre : effectivement, Théo ne s'est jamais mal occupé de son fils, c'est important pour la suite ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Signature**

_« Dans le tissu de l'espace comme dans la nature de la matière, figure, en tout petit, la signature de l'artiste. »  
Carl Sagan_

Après la débâcle du samedi soir, Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas laissé le choix à Draco et Hermione, insistant pour qu'ils passent la nuit au Manoir et qu'un Médicomage réputé vienne examiner leur fils le lendemain. La journée du dimanche avait donc été tendue, pesante, une ambiance encore alourdie par l'arrivée de la pluie et de la grisaille. Lucius et Narcissa ne s'adressaient pour ainsi dire plus la parole, Bellatrix avait passé la journée roulée en boule dans un fauteuil avec un énorme livre et Hermione avait eu la lourde tâche de relater à Draco la libération de sa tante et le double adultère de ses géniteurs.

Dans l'après-midi, après que le Médicomage appelé sur place ait rassuré Narcissa sur l'état de santé de son rejeton, Hermione et Draco insistèrent pour rentrer chez eux malgré les protestations de Mrs Malfoy. Tout en aidant précautionneusement Draco (qui avait tout de même trois côtes fêlées) à s'asseoir sur leur canapé, Hermione se surprit à avoir hâte d'être au lendemain. Le 1er septembre. La rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Les cours… Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient désormais suffisamment occupés par le travail pour ne plus s'attirer d'ennuis. Et avec son fils à Poudlard sous bonne garde, Théodore se tiendrait peut-être à carreaux. En tous cas, Hermione ne pouvait que l'espérer.

« Tu crois qu'un jour, on pourra être peinards ? », grinça Draco en calant un coussin dans son dos avec une grimace. Le Médicomage avait fait des miracles sur son visage, réparant la quasi-totalité des dégâts causés par les poings de Kinchlowe, mais les fêlures des côtes prendraient un peu plus de temps à se résorber. Hermione se précipita pour caler un second coussin derrière ses épaules et esquissa un rictus.

« Tu veux dire sans arrestations arbitraires, sans instants gênants avec mes beaux-parents et sans psychodrames ? », railla Hermione en se laissant tomber près de lui sur le sofa. « Nan, on s'ennuierait », acheva-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Pas sûr… », grommela-t-il tandis qu'elle posait la tête sur son épaule. « Quand je pense que cet enfoiré d'Ogden m'a reproché de faire un scandale… Comme si c'était nous les fautifs. »

« Il protège ses arrières… », commenta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien à foutre, on avait passé un deal, tu te rappelles ? », s'emporta Draco, la faisant sursauter. « On acceptait de fermer les yeux et nos gueules sur ce qu'il s'était passé après la Bataille, tant que Nott restait loin de l'Angleterre. » Il pinça les lèvres et sa mâchoire se contracta durement. « Pendant onze ans, Ogden a vaqué à ses occupations et nous aux nôtres. On lui a foutu la paix tant que l'autre _con_ était à New York, _comme on avait dit_. Mais maintenant il est revenu et il faudrait qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était ? »

« C'était idiot de penser que cet accord tiendrait… », murmura Hermione en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Quelque part je l'ai toujours su, que Théo reviendrait. C'est pas comme s'il était du genre à lâcher prise facilement… »

« Moi non plus, je ne lâche pas prise facilement », gronda Draco en tortillant inconsciemment une des boucles d'Hermione autour de son index. « Dès que j'irai mieux, je me pointerai dans son bureau et j'exigerai des explications. »

« C'est hors de question ! », protesta Hermione avec véhémence. Il lui jeta un regard courroucé et elle reprit aussitôt, se redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Draco, je bénis chaque jour le ciel qu'il n'ait pas utilisé la magie contre toi dans ce restaurant. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas tout simplement réduit en cendres sur le champ, mais je suis heureuse que ça se soit passé ainsi. Si tu le cherches encore, tu risques de ne pas avoir la même chance deux fois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je vous ai enguirlandés comme des enfants de cinq ans, ce soir-là ? Ce que tu as fait était dangereusement stupide, il aurait pu te tuer… » Elle soupira et pinça les lèvres. « Et je ne veux pas te perdre… Je ne _peux_ pas te perdre. Sans toi, je serai incapable de l'affronter. »

L'expression de Draco s'adoucit aussitôt et Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné. Depuis qu'elle avait percé sa carapace une décennie plus tôt, la jeune fille avait remarqué que le blond ne savait tout simplement pas résister à de telles déclarations. Mieux, l'air bougon qu'il arborait juste après la faisait toujours craquer. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle et la lèvre inférieure de Draco tomba légèrement en une moue capricieuse et il poussa un soupir agacé.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises », marmonna-t-il. « T'as vécu bien pire que ça et tu es toujours là. Tu es une survivante. »

« Oui, grâce à toi », acheva-t-elle, consciente qu'elle portait le coup fatal. La moue du blond s'accentua mais cette fois, elle le vit esquisser un léger sourire. Hermione leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. _Ah les hommes, ils adorent sentir qu'ils sont indispensables_… Se penchant légèrement en avant, elle déposa avec précaution un baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Draco chercha à l'attirer contre lui pour approfondir le baiser mais poussa un grognement lorsque sa cage thoracique protesta douloureusement. Hermione recula pour lui laisser un peu d'espace et revint se blottir contre son épaule, là où elle ne risquait plus de lui faire mal.

Le silence retomba entre eux et seul le bruit de la pluie sur les baies vitrées se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes.

« Ma mère et Rogue… », souffla un peu plus tard le blond en secouant la tête. « J'ai cette espèce d'image atroce dans mon cerveau à chaque fois que j'y pense… Ma mère … et _Rogue_. »

« Merci de garder tes images atroces pour toi », grinça Hermione avec un sourire narquois. « Déjà parce que j'ai suffisamment à faire avec les miennes et surtout parce que je vais devoir travailler avec lui tous les jours. Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer des trucs glauques à chaque fois que je l'aurai en face de moi. »

« Non mais tout de même… Ma mère… avec Ro-

« Ah mais ça suffit à la fin ! », s'esclaffa Hermione en lui assenant une petite tape sur le haut du crâne. Draco laissa échapper un éclat de rire, aussitôt suivi d'une grimace. La contraction de ses abdominaux réveillait la douleur dans ses côtes. « De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi la relation de ta mère te choque plus que celle de ton père. Qui plus est avec une fille à peine plus âgée que nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un mec… », répondit Draco en dissimulant un sourire. Il savait très bien que ce genre de réponse agacerait sa fiancée au plus haut point. Bingo. Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers lui avec des yeux ronds et Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux.

« Je rêve ou tu as bien dit ce que j'ai cru que tu as dit ? », demanda-t-elle en le fixant, scandalisée. Mais l'un des coins de la bouche de Draco se releva légèrement en tressautant et elle comprit qu'il se fichait d'elle. « Ah ah, très drôle… Fais attention à toi, parce que je pourrais aussi faire _ça_. » Elle tendit l'index et le rapprocha dangereusement des côtes endolories de Draco.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu n'oserais pas… je suis faible, blessé et sans défense… », geignit-il en prenant une expression d'atroce souffrance.

« Apparemment pas assez, puisque tu trouves encore le moyen de faire des blagues pourries », rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire sadique.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu pars au quart de tour dès qu'il s'agit de féminisme ou d'elfes de maison… », fit Draco, d'un air moqueur. « Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter un peu. »

« Gnagnagna », grogna Hermione en s'allongeant sur le canapé pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de son fiancé.

Draco poussa un long soupir teinté d'ironie et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux d'Hermione, les yeux dans le vague. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, appréciant cet instant de calme après le tumulte de la semaine passée.

« Purée, ma mère et Rogue », maugréa pour la énième fois Draco, tout en guettant la réaction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Zut. »

~o~

Lorsque Théodore Nott sortit de l'ascenseur à l'étage où trônait son bureau du siège londonien de Gordon Labs, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque l'un des vigiles habituellement en poste au rez-de-chaussée l'accueillit avec une expression embêtée.

« Monsieur Nott, je n'ai pas pu les empêcher d'entrer », commença aussitôt le vigile en faisant un geste en direction du bureau de son patron. « Ils ne voulaient pas attendre en bas, j'ai pourtant insisté… »

Théodore plissa les yeux. Il avait accordé une entrevue à ce flic des Stups en bon gentleman et voilà que ce type se permettait de pénétrer dans son bureau avant d'y avoir été invité. Pinçant les lèvres, il adressa un geste d'apaisement de la main au vigile et fit fermement basculer la poignée pour ouvrir la porte de son espace de travail. Deux officiers en civil, aux blousons de cuir passablement élimés, inspectaient silencieusement la pièce, sans rien toucher toutefois et se retournèrent en l'entendant entrer.

« Théodore Nott, je présume ? », fit le plus âgé des deux en tendant une main vers lui. Théodore évalua l'homme d'un regard froid. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans de plus que lui. « Inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin, de la brigade des stupéfiants et mon partenaire, le sergent Wilcox », reprit l'aîné, tandis que Théodore serrait la main tendue en prenant soin d'appliquer une pression plus ferme que celle du policier. Histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de lui rappeler qui était le patron des lieux.

« Enchanté », répondit Théodore sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. « Surtout n'hésitez pas, faites comme chez vous… »

« Mais nous n'avons pas hésité », assura Benjamin avec un sourire horripilant. « C'est un beau bureau que vous avez là. Et un poste prestigieux pour quelqu'un d'aussi… jeune. »

Théodore leva un sourcil. « Est-ce pour me parler de mon âge que vous avez demandé à me voir ? », lâcha-t-il sèchement avant de consulter sa montre. « Parce que je n'ai pas toute la journée, je dois repartir à 10h30 pour emmener mon fils à la gare. C'est la rentrée scolaire, voyez-vous. »

Benjamin hocha la tête, enregistrant avec une pointe d'admiration dans un coin de sa tête que ce type de même pas trente ans était déjà P-DG de l'un des plus grands laboratoires du monde et père de famille. Un cas suffisamment atypique pour être noté.

« Votre âge ne figure absolument pas sur la liste de mes priorités », rétorqua Ben en s'asseyant placidement sur le fauteuil pivotant du PDG, ce que Théodore ne sembla pas du tout apprécier. Le flic ne manqua pas le regard meurtrier du jeune prodige et le vit croiser les mains dans son dos, certainement pour dissimuler aux regards ses poings serrés de colère. _Intéressant… Maniaque du contrôle, ne supporte pas que l'on envahisse son espace personnel, ce type a des choses à cacher… que ces choses soient ou non en rapport avec mon affaire, d'ailleurs_, pensa Benjamin avant de se caler confortablement contre le dossier. « En fait, je viens vous voir dans le cadre d'une affaire de meurtres. »

Cette fois, c'est la surprise que Ben vit passer dans le regard de Nott. « Un meurtre ? »

« Des meurtres », répondit nonchalamment Stuart, qui continuait de déambuler dans la pièce pour en inspecter le contenu. « Cinq avérés, plus précisément. Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres qui sont passés inaperçus mais c'est déjà pas mal pour commencer… »

Les sourcils de Théodore se froncèrent et il observa tour à tour les deux flics avant de revenir vers Benjamin. « En quoi est-ce que ces meurtres me concernent, exactement ? », demanda-t-il avec un détachement que Ben sentit exagéré. Tout d'ailleurs semblait exagéré chez ce type. Ses réactions, son apparente froideur, sa tenue irréprochable… Benjamin avait souvent croisé ce genre de personnages dans les hautes sphères de la société : chefs d'entreprise, hommes politiques, hauts gradés de l'armée. C'étaient les élites qui comptaient le plus grand nombre de psychopathes dans leurs rangs, une proportion normale quand on connaissait les sacrifices moraux que ces postes à haute responsabilité exigeaient. Mais de temps en temps, on en croisait un qui se distinguait des autres. Qui intriguait. Qui titillait l'instinct du flic. Et Théodore Nott était de ceux-là.

« Ce n'est pas vous personnellement qu'ils concernent, monsieur Nott », annonça lentement Ben en le scrutant et il crut voir un instant le jeune homme se détendre légèrement. « Mais votre entreprise. L'enquête préliminaire nous laisse penser que toutes les victimes étaient des enfants créés dans le cadre du programme d'intégration des sorciers. Par _votre_ laboratoire. »

Théodore resta un instant interdit et sa mâchoire se contracta. « Vous êtes en train de me dire, qu'un type assassine de jeunes sorciers sortis de ces locaux et que vous ne me l'apprenez que maintenant ? », gronda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

« C'est justement là que ça coince. Trois des enfants ont été tués par un membre de leur famille, un autre a été renversé par une voiture et j'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de la petite Clara Lauren, attaquée par un dingue sur les quais… », énuméra Benjamin posément. « A première vue, rien ne semble lier ces affaires entre elles… »

« Il faudrait savoir », s'impatienta Théodore en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « Vous venez me voir soi-disant pour cinq meurtres et la minute d'après vous me parlez de deux accidents et de trois drames familiaux. De plus, vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir avec exactitude si ces enfants étaient bien issus de ce laboratoire. Ces informations sont confidentielles et même nos employés ne la connaissent pas tous. »

Benjamin et Stuart échangèrent un regard. « Un témoin, et accessoirement l'un des assassins, ont insisté sur le fait que les enfants étaient des sorciers et plus particulièrement des modifications génétiques. Et comme je le disais avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, bien que ces affaires ne semblent pas liées, elles ont toutes un point commun : tous les assassins, généralement de nature dépressive, ont ingéré une même drogue inconnue avant les meurtres. Une drogue vraisemblablement produite par des sorciers, mais cette information doit encore être confirmée. »

Nott pinça les lèvres et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, sous laquelle Londres s'étalait à perte de vue. « Vous pensez que quelqu'un fait prendre cette drogue à des proches des enfants afin de leur faire du mal ? », demanda doucement Théodore, les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

« C'est à peu près ça », admit Benjamin en scrutant la moindre des réactions du jeune PDG.

Celui-ci resta complètement immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis soudain pivota sur ses talons et refit face aux deux flics. « C'est n'importe quoi », décréta-t-il en secouant la tête. « Pour cibler les familles, il faudrait déjà les localiser. Une poignée d'employés seulement connaît l'identité des familles ayant fait le choix d'avoir un enfant modifié. Leurs dossiers sont uniquement identifiés par des matricules et il faut de nombreuses autorisations pour accéder aux données nominatives. Le bâtiment est également protégé contre toute intrusion non autorisée, qu'elle soit moldue ou magique. L'idée même qu'une personne extérieure au laboratoire puisse se procurer ces informations est _ridicule_. » Il avait dit tout cela très vite, presque comme s'il pensait à voix haute et Benjamin ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu impressionné par son débit de parole. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Nott venait de lui dire et il formula sa conclusion à voix haute, au moment où le PDG du laboratoire devait lui aussi la faire intérieurement.

« Dans ce cas, il se pourrait que vous ayez une taupe dans votre entreprise… », conclut Hodgkin gravement.

« C'est ridicule », répéta Théodore dans un souffle. Mais Ben vit que son idée commençait à faire son chemin dans le cerveau de l'homme d'affaires.

« Les meurtres ont débuté au cours du printemps, peut-être avez-vous accueilli de nouveaux employés cette année ou peut-être en avez-vous contrarié d'autres ? Plan social, baisse de salaires… », proposa Ben, mais le regard noir de Théodore lui indiqua qu'il n'avait certainement pas fait de plan social dernièrement. Les affaires étaient plutôt florissantes, au contraire.

« La seule personne que j'ai engagée depuis janvier c'est un stagiaire et il est loin d'avoir les autorisations nécessaires pour accéder aux fichiers sensibles », marmonna Théodore en réfléchissant de nouveau.

« Son nom ? », demanda Stuart en dépliant son éternel calepin bourré de notes.

« Wesley Morgan », répondit Théodore sans réfléchir avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il semblait regretter ses paroles, comme si l'idée d'avoir deux flics moldus fouillant dans les affaires de son entreprise le dérangeait. _Ce type est sûrement du genre à vouloir s'occuper de ses problèmes par lui-même_, pensa Benjamin.

Stuart griffonna le patronyme sur son bloc-notes et referma le tout avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

Ben se leva du fauteuil en cuir et réajusta son blouson sur ses épaules. « On va se renseigner sur ce stagiaire. En attendant, je vous prierai de rester à notre disposition. Alors ne quittez pas la ville, encore moins le pays, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Et pour les autres familles potentiellement en danger, que suis-je censé faire ? », demanda Théodore avec un haussement de sourcil insolent.

« Essayez d'éviter un mouvement de panique », lui conseilla Stuart en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Tout changement brutal de situation pourrait provoquer la colère de l'instigateur de ces crimes, s'il sait qu'on est après lui. Il pourrait alors modifier son mode opératoire, paniquer et décharger sa colère de manière encore plus brutale. Pour l'instant, il a l'air de cibler principalement les familles chez lesquelles l'arrivée de l'enfant sorcier a provoqué de graves tensions entre les membres. Nous pourrions mettre en place une protection pour les cibles potentielles mais pour cela, nous aurons besoin de noms, d'adresses… »

« Je vais gérer ce problème en interne, merci et bonne journée », lâcha sèchement Théodore avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Stuart et Benjamin échangèrent un regard perplexe, conscients qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus sur les lieux et sortirent sans un mot de plus. De toute façon, ils n'étaient venus que discuter. Sans mandat ni autorisation de leur supérieur et surtout sans preuves tangibles, ils ne pourraient pas placer les familles sous protection… _Autant laisser faire le maniaque du contrôle_, pensa Benjamin en quittant la pièce.

Théodore évita ostensiblement la porte du regard, classant nonchalamment des dossiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le panneau claquer. Les deux flics étaient partis. Dès qu'il fut seul, Théodore laissa tomber les papiers qu'il tenait à la main et poussa un soupir nerveux. La situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette le Ministre au courant, mais avant cela…

Il saisit le combiné de son téléphone et appuya sur le 1 pour appeler directement sa secrétaire, dans le bureau voisin. Celle-ci décrocha aussitôt.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Faites-moi venir le nouveau, Morgan. Tout de suite », exigea-t-il avant de s'apprêter à raccrocher. Mais un raclement de gorge gêné de sa secrétaire l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Eh bien, Monsieur, c'est-à-dire … Il n'est pas venu travailler depuis jeudi soir », balbutia-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « J'ai essayé d'appeler chez lui vendredi et encore ce matin depuis que je suis arrivée… mais ça ne répond pas… »

_Alors le flic aurait vu juste ?_, pensa Théodore avant de reprendre sur un ton autoritaire. « Continuez d'appeler, Amy. Je veux qu'il rapplique dans mon bureau dès que possible. »

« O-oui, Monsieur », acquiesça la secrétaire avant de raccrocher précipitamment. Pensif, Théodore se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Une fois Elias dans le Poudlard Express, il irait voir le Ministre. Tout ça ne sentait absolument pas bon.

~o~

« Tu te rappelles quand la voie 9 ¾ était encore accessible uniquement par ce bon vieux pilier en briques rouges ? », demanda Rémus Lupin, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et fixant ledit pilier en souriant.

A côté de lui, Nymphadora (qui en sa qualité de Métamorphomage avait ce jour-là opté pour des cheveux rose fuschia assortis à son manteau) leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son époux du coude. « Et allez, c'est parti pour le quart d'heure nostalgique… », railla-t-elle tandis que leur fils Ted pouffait de rire tout en poussant son chariot surchargé de bagages.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? », demanda Rémus en écartant les bras.

« Rien du tout », rétorqua Nymphadora avec un sourire mutin, puis s'adressant à son fils : « Accélère Ted, sinon on va avoir droit aux 'ah, quand j'étais professeur à Poudlard…' »

« Je pourrais encore y enseigner, vous savez ? », reprit Rémus tandis que sa femme et son fils échangeaient un regard entendu. « Si ce revanchard de Séverus avait pris la peine de me le demander… », ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Ah non pitié », maugréa Ted, tandis que son père fronçait les sourcils. « Avoir son père comme prof, c'est trop la loose. »

« Pardon ? », grinça Rémus, quelque peu vexé.

« Ah, je vois Victoire ! », s'écria Ted en abandonnant son chariot en plein milieu du passage pour courir en direction de son amie, qui attendait déjà sur le quai avec Bill et Fleur. Nymphadora récupéra tant bien que mal le chariot et le poussa jusqu'aux Weasley qui saluaient déjà Ted avec chaleur.

« Le vôtre aussi, il est excité comme une puce ? », s'esclaffa Bill en guise de salut. Nymphadora se contenta d'un roulement d'yeux pour toute réponse.

« C'est simple, je me sentirai beaucoup plus détendue une fois que ce train sera parti », soupira-t-elle tandis que Fleur riait jaune. Apparemment, elle partageait aussi son opinion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants avaient monté leurs bagages dans le compartiment réservé aux malles et sautillaient avec excitation sur le quai. A 10h55, ils entrèrent dans le wagon le plus proche, se pressant à la fenêtre pour garder leurs parents dans leur champ de vision en vue du grand départ. Les quatre adultes regardaient avec affection les sourires démesurés de leurs deux rejetons lorsqu'un mouvement sur leur gauche attira l'attention de Rémus. Le loup-garou se figea. A quelques mètres d'eux, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, au costume sombre strict et certainement très coûteux, était penché sur un enfant, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais Rémus n'avait que faire du gamin. Il fixait sans ciller les cheveux noirs et les yeux en amande de l'homme, tandis que son cerveau faisait lentement l'analogie. Nymphadora suivit son regard, mais n'ayant jamais vu Théodore de sa vie (en raison de son accouchement imminent avant la Bataille) elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son époux fixait ce père de famille avec stupeur.

Bill et Fleur remarquèrent également l'expression de Rémus, puis la présence du jeune homme en costume sombre, et échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« Mais c'est… on dirait… », bégaya Fleur, tandis que Bill hochait lentement la tête.

Rémus fit un geste rapide vers sa baguette dans sa poche, mais Bill saisit aussitôt son bras pour l'en empêcher. « Rémus, non », fit fermement le fils Weasley en serrant entre ses doigts la manche de l'ex-professeur. « Pas devant les enfants. »

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Nymphadora, inquiète de la réaction de son mari.

« Théodore Nott », souffla Rémus, tremblant de colère. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Nott de visu, Nymphadora savait parfaitement bien qui était Théodore Nott et ce qu'il avait fait. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit elle aussi à le dévisager.

Le garçonnet qui accompagnait Nott monta en courant dans le train, grimpa le marchepied puis se retourna, rayonnant, pour agiter la main en direction de son père, qui lui rendit son salut avec un sourire préoccupé. Juste à temps. Les portes du train se refermèrent dans un vacarme de mécanismes pneumatiques et un coup de sifflet retentit sur le quai. La rame se mit lentement en mouvement et les centaines de parents présents sur la plateforme se mirent à agiter frénétiquement les mains, jusqu'à ce que les wagons quittent la gare de King's Cross.

Soudain conscient des regards qui pesaient sur sa personne, Théodore tourna la tête en direction des Weasley et des Lupin, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, tendus comme des arcs. Théodore reconnut trois d'entre eux et un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard noir. Il remarqua alors les expressions courroucées de Bill et Rémus, puis celles choquées de Fleur et de l'épouse de Lupin. Il leur adressa un léger signe de tête et un sourire ironiques, et avant que Rémus ait pu se dégager de l'emprise de Bill pour dégainer sa baguette, il Transplana et disparut.

~o~

Elias regarda la porte du train se fermer avec un sourire d'extase. Enfin, sa scolarité magique allait commencer. Certes, il était un peu triste d'abandonner son père comme ça. Connaissant le phénomène, Elias savait très bien qu'il passerait ses journées, ses soirées, voire ses nuits au travail. Il oublierait de manger, de dormir il aboierait après ses employés, martyriserait sa pauvre secrétaire Amy… Elias aimait bien Amy. C'était la secrétaire personnelle de son père et étant jeune et sans attaches, elle avait suivi son patron depuis leur bureau de New-York jusqu'à Londres. Elle avait souvent gardé Elias lorsqu'il était plus petit. Et elle avait toujours un paquet de bonbons ou une sucette pour lui dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

Le train quittait la gare lorsqu'Elias détourna son regard du hublot de la porte. Il tournait les talons pour se mettre en quête d'un compartiment, mais surtout d'autres premières années, lorsque deux enfants sortirent de la voiture voisine et se figèrent en le voyant. Une fille, aux cheveux noirs tressés sur le côté et aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, pianotait frénétiquement sur son portable tandis que le garçon qui l'accompagnait, un petit gamin châtain clair au visage de renard, scrutait les lieux avec attention.

« Eh toi, t'es en première année ? », demanda le Renard en voyant Elias devant la porte du train.

Elias hocha la tête. « Et vous ? »

« Pareil », acquiesça le Renard avec un sourire satisfait. « Ça te dit qu'on reste ensemble ? A plusieurs on a moins de chances de se perdre ou de pas faire ce qu'il faut une fois arrivés… »

« Si tu veux… », déclara Elias en haussant les épaules. « Mon père m'a un peu expliqué comment ça se passe, mais- »

« Ton père était à Poudlard ? », s'écria le bavard avec un large sourire. « Trop cool, tu vas pouvoir nous dire comment c'est là-bas ! Moi, je ne connais pas du tout, mes parents sont tous les deux moldus et elle (il désigna du doigt la brunette toujours scotchée à son téléphone), sa mère est une sorcière mais elle a fait Durmstrang, alors… » Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose, juste quelques trucs », fit Elias avant d'être interrompu par deux « grands » dont l'un portait fièrement un badge de Préfet-en-Chef sur son uniforme déjà enfilé. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs aux couleurs de Serpentard, qu'Elias connaissait pour avoir trouvé la cravate et d'autres affaires de son père dans les placards.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être un peu dans le passage, les nains ? », grommela le Préfet-en-Chef, tandis que la fille qui l'accompagnait (vêtue d'un uniforme de Serdaigle) gloussait d'un air supérieur. « Allez ouste, trouvez-vous un compartiment. »

La fillette au portable greffé sur les doigts leva enfin le nez de son petit écran et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux en direction de l'adolescent.

« Genre, tu donnes des ordres… », maugréa-t-elle, tandis qu'Elias ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'admiration pour cette minuscule enfant qui osait répondre à un grand. Lui, aurait déguerpi sans demander son reste.

« Toi, tu ne connais pas encore le système des points », railla la fille de Serdaigle tandis que le Préfet-en-Chef étouffait un rire. « Ça viendra, va. »

« Allez, sans rire, les mômes, allez-vous asseoir. Si jamais il y a un coup de frein, vous allez manger vos dents sur le plancher… », reprit l'adolescent en secouant la tête.

« On y va », assura Elias en faisant signe aux deux autres nouveaux de le suivre. La petite brune leva les yeux au ciel et suivit en bougonnant, tandis que le Renard fermait la marche. Plaquant la tête contre la vitre du premier compartiment qu'il vit, Elias constata qu'il ne comptait que deux élèves, des « petits » comme eux. « Par ici ! », appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux élèves assis tournèrent la tête dans leur direction et les dévisagèrent avec curiosité.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec vous ? », demanda Elias tandis que les deux enfants, une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds et un gamin châtain à l'air espiègle, échangeaient un regard avant d'acquiescer.

« Vous êtes en première année, vous aussi ? », demanda la blonde en observant Elias et ses deux nouvelles connaissances.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? », demanda le Renard en s'asseyant aussitôt près de la blonde, ce que le garçon qui était avec elle ne sembla pas voir d'un très bon œil.

« Un peu beaucoup », railla-t-il tandis qu'Elias et Miss Portable s'asseyaient à leur tour. « Enchanté, Ted Lupin. »

« Moi, c'est Victoire. Victoire Weasley », se présenta la blonde, tandis que l'autre fille lui jetait un regard curieux.

« _Victoire_ ? C'est quoi ce nom… trop bizarre », fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est en souvenir de la fin de la guerre, car c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai été conçue », rétorqua Victoire, légèrement vexée.

« Ouais, enfin, mes parents m'ont _conçue_ en vacances, c'est pas pour ça que je m'appelle Bahamas », reprit la brunette, tandis que Victoire poussait un soupir exaspéré et que Ted et les garçons retenaient péniblement un fou rire. « Sinon, moi c'est Deborah Waters. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Deb'. »

« Deb… », marmonna Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vic… », railla Deborah en imitant parfaitement l'intonation méprisante de la blonde.

Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards appuyés et le Renard décida de se présenter avant que les deux filles n'en viennent aux mains. « OK… moi c'est David. David Reilly… et je connais déjà Deb parce qu'on habite dans le même quartier, alors je m'excuse d'avance de vous imposer sa prés-

Deborah lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et David éclata de rire. Puis tous se tournèrent en direction d'Elias, dans l'expectative. Le jeune garçon rosit et se racla nerveusement la gorge. « Euh bah moi c'est Elias Nott. J'arrive des Etats-Unis et-

« NOTT, comme Nott-le-gars-qui-dirige-Gordon-Laboratories ? », s'écria aussitôt David, les yeux écarquillés.

Tous, sauf Deb, le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et Elias déglutit. « Euh oui… comment tu sais ça ? »

Le sourire de David faiblit quelque peu et il sembla soudain gêné. « Oh, comme ça, je l'ai lu quelque part… », marmonna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Deborah s'approcha vivement du visage d'Elias et plissa les yeux. « Ton œil, là… c'est un vrai ou c'est une lentille ? », demanda-t-elle, sans aucune gêne.

« C'est un vrai », protesta Elias en se reculant légèrement.

« Hmm… bizarre », déclara-t-elle en se recalant contre la banquette.

Victoire émit un petit ricanement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est elle qui est bizarre », grommela-t-elle tandis que les deux petites filles échangeaient des regards noirs.

.

Le voyage s'était déroulé agréablement, malgré quelques prises de becs entre Victoire et Deborah. Toutes deux avaient un caractère bien trempé et elles se chamaillaient à la moindre occasion. David, qui connaissait Deborah quasiment depuis sa naissance, semblait avoir l'habitude car il tempérait ses réactions en allégeant l'atmosphère par quelques blagues bien choisies ou en rembarrant gentiment son amie. Au bout de quelques heures cependant, le mouvement cadencé et berçant du train finit par avoir raison de leur excitation et Victoire se mit à somnoler sur sa banquette. Ted triait mollement sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, les paupières lourdes et tombantes, tandis que Deb et David dormaient déjà l'un contre l'autre, de temps à autre remués par une secousse de la machine. Même lorsqu'elle dormait, Deborah restait agrippée à son téléphone. _Complètement accro_…, pensa Elias avant de se détourner pour regarder défiler le paysage à travers la vitre.

Au loin, le soleil entamait son déclin, baignant les paysages d'Ecosse d'une lueur orangée. Ils allaient certainement bientôt arriver. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, le cœur d'Elias se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. _Poudlard_. Ce seul nom résonnait dans son crâne comme un millier de promesses. Rencontrer d'autres sorciers, apprendre des centaines de sortilèges et de potions en tous genres, assister aux matchs de Quidditch et surtout… maman.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue à la librairie, la semaine précédente, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa joie. Elle avait semblé un peu perdue mais c'était normal puisque Papa ne l'avait plus vue depuis avant sa naissance. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps mais d'après Papa, Hermione était tellement géniale qu'elle ne pourrait que l'aimer s'il y mettait du sien.

Elias en tous cas, l'aimait déjà. Son père lui avait montré tellement de photos d'elle, principalement prises lorsqu'ils étaient élèves eux-mêmes. Il lui avait raconté tellement d'histoires sur elle et ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'avaient cessé de braver tous les interdits de Poudlard pour se fourrer dans des histoires toutes plus mystérieuses les unes que les autres. Il lui avait dit à quel point elle était brillante également. La meilleure dans toutes les matières, à l'exception de la Divination et du vol sur balai (une particularité apparemment héréditaire, étant donnée la grâce toute relative avec laquelle Elias s'était écrasé sur le gazon après son premier et unique essai lors d'un après-midi à Central Park). Bref, sa mère était brillante, belle (en tous cas à ses yeux) et très courageuse. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour l'impressionner et lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Il travaillerait dur, et même si atteindre le niveau d'excellence de sa mère lui semblait infaisable, il essaierait. De toutes ses forces.

Soudain, une secousse plus forte que les autres réveilla les dormeurs du compartiment. Elias sortit de ses pensées et sentit le train entamer sa décélération. Un large sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Ils arrivaient.

~o~

« C'est ici ? », fit Ben en coupant le moteur de sa voiture banalisée. Stuart vérifia l'adresse sur son calepin et hocha la tête.

Les deux flics descendirent du véhicule et avancèrent dans la petite allée qui menait au pavillon de la famille Morgan. D'après les informations récoltées au commissariat, Wesley Morgan était revenu habiter dans la banlieue de Londres chez ses parents après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Mis à part une amende pour excès de vitesse, le jeune homme avait un casier judiciaire vierge et semblait plutôt mener un style de vie sérieux et calme. Du moins, en apparence.

Serrant le poing, Ben frappa à la porte d'entrée et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Mais à l'intérieur de la maison, rien ne bougea. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes et aucun son ne lui parvenait à l'extérieur.

« Ils ne sont peut-être pas là », hasarda Stuart en jetant un œil par la fenêtre à gauche de la porte. Elle donnait sur une cuisine tout à fait normale et là encore, pas un chat.

« Leur voiture est devant le garage », marmonna Ben en désignant le break familial garé sur les pavés autobloquants. Il baissa les yeux. Le courrier s'accumulait dans la boîte aux lettres installée à même la porte d'entrée. Ben ramassa la pile et consulta les dates tamponnées sur les timbres. Cela faisait trois jours que le courrier n'avait pas été ramassé. L'inspecteur se mordit la lèvre, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il s'apprêtait à glisser de nouveau le courrier dans la fente lorsqu'une voix de femme rompit le silence.

« V'cherchez quelqu'chose ? »

Stuart et lui se retournèrent vivement en direction de la vieille dame toute ridée et courbée, qui les hélait depuis le trottoir. Ben poussa un soupir. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué sous la torture mais il avait sursauté comme un gamin.

« Police de Londres, Madame », se présenta Benjamin en levant son badge serré dans sa main. « Avez-vous vu les Morgan récemment ? »

La petite vieille le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux par-dessus ses lunettes à double foyer. « Les Morgan, non, pas d'puis quelques mois… mais leur fils, ça oui que j'l'ai vu ! Le garnement ! »

« C'était quand la dernière fois ? », demanda Stuart en sortant son calepin.

« Jeudi matin à huit heures », répondit la voisine du tac au tac. « Je l'sais parce que c'était l'jour des poubelles. Et j'l'ai enguirlandé parce qu'il posait son sac poubelle en dehors du bac au lieu de l'mettre dedans. Après y'a les chiens qui viennent gratter et ça met des détritus dans toute la rue ! »

Stuart et Benjamin échangèrent un rapide regard éloquent et Ben murmura rapidement à son attention : « Le courrier n'a pas été ramassé depuis jeudi. On dirait qu'il est parti bosser le matin, mais qu'il n'est jamais revenu… »

« Qu'est-c'vous marmonnez dans vot' barbe ? », demanda la vieille en tendant son cou ridé dans leur direction. « Vous vous en fichez, vous, des poubelles éparpillées dans tout le quartier, hein ? Ben pas moi ! Alors si vous le voyez, le jeune, dites-lui que la prochaine fois que je l'attrape, je lui remets ses détritus dans son jardin ! »

Stuart émit un ricanement étranglé, qu'il tenta vainement de dissimuler derrière une quinte de toux et Ben regarda la petite grand-mère avec sérieux. « Bien sûr, Madame, nous lui dirons. »

La vieille dame grommela encore un peu et s'éloigna sous les rires silencieux des deux policiers.

« Oh bon sang, si jamais un jour je deviens comme ça, tirez-moi une balle », s'esclaffa Stuart en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

« Promis », rétorqua Ben avec un sourire. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le petit pavillon familial et reprit son sérieux. « Bon, je vais faire le tour de la maison pour voir si je trouve quelque chose. »

« Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de commission rogatoire, alors évite les effractions… », railla Stuart en le regardant s'éloigner et tenter d'ouvrir les fenêtres et les portes qui donnaient vers l'extérieur.

« Ce n'est pas une effraction si une porte est déjà ouverte, c'est une invitation », plaisanta son supérieur en testant cette fois le soupirail qui menait à la cave.

Stuart leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea quant à lui vers la voiture garée dans le jardin pour l'inspecter. Quand soudain un bruit de vitre brisée retentit dans tout le quartier, faisant s'envoler un groupe de corbeaux posés dans un arbre voisin.

« C'est pas vrai… », maugréa Stuart dans sa barbe avant de contourner la maison au petit trot. « Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas de commission rog- oh bbbbb » Le sergent Wilcox se boucha le nez aussitôt tant l'odeur qui s'échappait par la porte vitrée fracturée était pestilentielle. Le bas du visage enfoui dans sa manche, Stuart passa le seuil en enjambant précautionneusement les éclats de verre et chercha son supérieur du regard. L'air à l'intérieur de la maison était tellement vicié que ses yeux se mirent aussitôt à larmoyer et même le tissu pressé contre ses voies aériennes ne suffisait pas à masquer les relents qui empuantissaient l'atmosphère. Un bourdonnement sinistre résonnait également dans tout le rez-de-chaussée du pavillon. Des mouches. Des dizaines et des dizaines de mouches volaient dans la pièce, agonisaient sur les rebords de fenêtres ou filaient vers la sortie créée par Ben. Stuart sut déjà avant de le voir ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Il repéra alors son collègue, qui lui tournait le dos et s'approcha tout en essayant de retenir son déjeuner à l'intérieur de son estomac.

« Plus besoin de commission… », marmonna sombrement l'inspecteur, sans quitter le salon du regard. « …puisqu'on a _ça_. »

Stuart tourna la tête. C'est là qu'il les vit. Trois silhouettes attachées par le cou pendaient misérablement à la poutre centrale du salon à l'ancienne. Trois cordes de chanvre avaient été passées autour du bois centenaire, puis nouées derrière leurs nuques. L'absence de supports renversés sous leurs pieds indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas de suicides, puisqu'il était peu probable que l'une des victimes se soit pendue avant de ranger correctement les chaises ou tabourets qui leur avaient permis de grimper jusque-là. A première vue, toute la famille était présente. Un homme et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, certainement Mr et Mrs Morgan, étaient suspendus au centre de la pièce tandis que le troisième, plus jeune (sûrement Wesley) avait été pendu près du mur, le visage tourné vers les silhouettes de ses parents.

Stuart devait en venir aux mêmes conclusions car il écarta légèrement sa manche de devant sa bouche et se tourna vers Ben. « On dirait que le ou les agresseur(s) ont pendu le fils en dernier pour qu'il ne manque rien du spectacle… », lâcha-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi… », répondit Ben en scannant la pièce du regard.

Stuart émit un gargouillis grotesque et porta une main à son cœur. « Euh bon… je sors, je vais passer un coup de fil à la scientifique pour qu'ils nous envoient des gars », bégaya le sergent en se précipitant à l'extérieur.

Ben s'avança lentement en direction des corps, en prenant garde à ne pas marcher là où les intestins des cadavres s'étaient vidés. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, la police scientifique investirait les lieux et l'atmosphère changerait. Il disposait donc d'un peu de temps pour s'imprégner de la scène encore vierge. Il contourna les corps, rasant les murs et s'apprêtait à passer dans la partie salle à manger de la pièce de vie lorsqu'une tache sombre attira son regard. Le contraste de l'image noire sur les murs immaculés était immanquable. Un grand H calligraphié, identique à ceux qui avaient fleuri sur les murs de la capitale Londonienne et dans d'autres grandes villes d'Angleterre, était tracé sur l'une des cloisons. Benjamin sentit un frisson dérangeant parcourir son échine. Depuis des mois, ce signe apparaissait partout et la population avait vite classé l'affaire comme étant l'œuvre d'un plaisantin, d'un artiste en manque de reconnaissance ou d'un _performer_ un peu loufoque… Mais le flic venait à présent de le réaliser. Ce n'était pas une œuvre d'art. Ce n'était pas un tag ni même un quelconque art de rue.

C'était une signature.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mouaaaaah hahahahahaha, je suis sûre que vous devez me détester là maintenant, tout de suite… Bon parlons peu, parlons bien, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Sérieusement, vous aviez vraiment cru que l'homme à la capuche allait gentiment ramener Wesley à ses parents après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il ne travaillerait plus pour lui ? Bah non, évidemment ! Comment avez-vous trouvé le moment Dramione ? Trop chou, non ? Personnellement, j'aurais payé très cher pour pouvoir prendre la place d'Hermione sur ce canapé. Et que pensez-vous de la petite bande qui se forme dans le train pour Poudlard ? Ils sont choupinoux aussi ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et en attendant je vous dis à lundi prochain !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Xérès**


	9. Ch9 : Suckerpunch

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Gros stress cette fois, entre ma semaine de boulot hyper chargée et le cauchemar du cerveau vide pour le début du chapitre, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Et puis finalement, il est là. Par contre ma santé mentale a pris un coup avec le taf de malade de cette semaine, il a bien fallu que je trouve un exutoire… Donc please ne blâmez pas à Théodore, il redevient juste le bon vieux Théo que vous aimez toutes et tous… (et moi, ça m'a permis de me défouler un peu, ahah) Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (evathiebaut1, LolaGranger, MissDraymione), ainsi qu'à Eliane Gil, Petitestef, PouleauPotter, Acide'Nette, Fla, Hardcoredrugs, Erza Robin, Loulou, Marion, Gouline971, Elena Grape, Djianara, luli123, Lyly Ford, miss damdam, faerycyn, Mrs Lyly Black, Piitchoun, cycy, laloudu77, MademOiselle235463, Gratt'Papier, Babar, PetitMilou, Loufoca-Granger pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Fla : Elias ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Hermione et Théo. Il pense qu'ils sortaient ensemble puis qu'ils ont rompu lorsque Théo est parti en Amérique (du moins c'est ce que Théo lui a dit). Hermione va essayer d'expliquer mais il va falloir y mettre les formes, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : mais naaan, ce n'est pas parce qu'Elias se fait des amis que ça va forcément mal se passer ! ahah Je décèle une pointe de discrimination envers les mâles de la famille Nott. (je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi… u_u) Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Marion : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de Théo de mettre des photos dans des espaces où d'autres gens peuvent accéder. Il ne dévoile pas ses secrets si facilement, c'est un maniaque du contrôle ^^ Même si Théo a encore tendance à perdre son calme, il est tout de même beaucoup plus « sage » que lorsqu'il était ado où il pensait avoir droit de vie et de mort sur n'importe qui. Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura encore du Dramione puisque Hermione et Draco habitent à Pré-au-Lard et Hermione n'étant pas Directrice de maison elle n'est pas obligée de dormir au château, hihi. Les autres enfants n'ont pas peur de l'œil d'Elias, ça les intrigue plutôt mais ils n'ont pas de raison d'avoir peur de lui, après tout puisqu'ils ne le connaissent pas (ou son père). Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Djianara : c'est surtout que Théo le cache beaucoup mieux ! Et il sait se contrôler aussi, alors qu'avant… Merci pour ta review et oui, sache que je suis HONOREE de la lire ! hihi Bises et bonne lecture !**

**Cycy : euuuh un lemon Sévissa (ou Narcirus, ahah) non bof, là euh … Sinon, oui, la voie 9 ¾ est accessible à tous désormais ! J'aurais dû mieux le préciser, c'est vrai ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Suckerpunch**

Après avoir déposé Elias à la gare, Théodore avait fait un détour par le Ministère de la Magie pour faire part de son problème en personne à Ogden. Celui-ci avait patiemment écouté le jeune homme résumer sa rencontre avec les deux flics moldus, ainsi que ces histoires de meurtres et la possibilité qu'un traître ait pu s'infiltrer dans le laboratoire. Le Ministre avait alors adopté une expression neutre, bien que Théodore le connaisse suffisamment pour savoir qu'il bouillait littéralement, et lui avait demandé de vérifier si des décès avaient bien été déclarés au laboratoire tandis qu'il parlerait au commissaire principal de la police londonienne.

En fin de journée, Théodore était donc retourné à son bureau, dans un état d'énervement avancé. Il détestait sentir la situation lui échapper et celle-ci lui filait entre les doigts aussi rapidement que de l'eau s'écoulant d'un tuyau d'arrosage. Se ruant dans le bureau d'Amy, sa secrétaire, il fit claquer la porte tellement fort derrière lui que la jeune femme sursauta et leva un regard surpris dans sa direction.

« Monsieur, il y a un problème ? », demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer son expression sombre. Celle des mauvais jours.

« Amy, appelez le service qui s'occupe de recueillir les signalements d'événements indésirables, des décès et autres incidents divers… », commença-t-il, tandis que la secrétaire décrochait déjà son téléphone et pianotait sur les touches. « Je veux une liste de tous les décès survenus depuis disons un an… non, deux ! Je dois vérifier quelque chose… »

Quelqu'un sembla alors décrocher à l'autre bout du fil et Amy transféra la requête de son patron à son interlocuteur. Puis elle raccrocha et leva des yeux inquiets dans la direction de Théodore. « Monsieur… est-ce que… des enfants seraient morts ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

« D'après les policiers qui sont venus ce matin, oui », répondit Théodore tandis que la secrétaire portait une main à sa poitrine en soufflant un « oh » de stupeur.

« Les pauvres petits… », souffla-t-elle, scandalisée. « Mais comment… ? »

Théodore la considéra avec froideur et retourna en direction de son bureau. « Reprenez-vous, Amy et faites votre travail. Appelez également le suivi psychologique et demandez-leur une liste de toutes les familles ayant connu des difficultés avec leur ou leurs enfants. »

« Oui, Monsieur », acquiesça Amy avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour retrouver son sang-froid.

Théodore disparut de nouveau dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'admiration pour sa jeune secrétaire. Amy faisait admirablement bien son travail, elle était dévouée, débrouillarde… Elle connaissait certaines des facettes les moins reluisantes de son patron et pourtant, elle était toujours là. Elle l'avait même suivi jusqu'ici, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Amy était de ces femmes qui sont sempiternellement attirées par les types dangereux. Playboys volages, sportifs violents, intellectuels méprisants, tous ses petits amis avaient la fâcheuse tendance à adorer la faire souffrir. Du haut de ses 26 ans, la jeune femme avait connu plus de drames amoureux que la moyenne des célibataires. Et encore une fois, le seul homme auquel elle se dévouait corps et âme, était un type totalement dénué d'empathie et avec une « légère » tendance à la violence.

Dans une autre dimension, il aurait certainement pu l'emmener dîner. Boire un verre et peut-être plus si affinités. Mais le Théodore Nott de cet univers-là n'était pas comme ça. Il considérait sa secrétaire comme un simple outil, au même titre que Connie Williams, l'étudiante fauchée qui avait porté Elias contre quelques millions de dollars. Ces filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Elles étaient _utiles_, à l'instar d'une table, d'une chaise ou d'une machine à laver. La seule qui comptait, sa muse, son inspiration… c'était Hermione. La mère de son …

_Une minute…_ Théodore brisa le fil de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil, le cœur soudain battant. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ? L'espace d'un instant, Théodore se maudit d'être ce qu'il était. Toute autre personne normale aurait immédiatement pensé à _ça_… mais pas lui.

_Elias… si vraiment des types exterminent les enfants génétiquement modifiés… alors, il est en danger lui aussi._

Théodore serra les poings et tenta de raisonner de manière rationnelle. Lorsqu'il laissait sa colère prendre le dessus, il ne parvenait plus à penser normalement. _Hermione. Elle le protègera, lui et tous les autres qui sont à Poudlard en ce moment. _Il prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux, tout en se répétant inlassablement : _Hermione le protègera. Hermione le protègera._

Une petite voix grinçante se fit alors entendre dans un recoin de son cerveau. _Est-ce que tu es bien sûr de ça ?_, railla-t-elle, tandis que ses yeux noirs se rouvraient, brillants de fureur. A cet instant précis, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Amy trotta jusqu'à son bureau pour y déposer plusieurs feuilles A4 fraîchement éditées. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul en croisant les prunelles meurtrières de son patron. La plupart des êtres humains normalement constitués auraient pris leurs jambes à leur cou, mais pas elle. Et si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur de se faire virer, elle aurait probablement succombé à son complexe de l'infirmière et passé ses bras autour des épaules de son patron en le suppliant de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il la mettrait certainement à la porte si elle osait.

« Les listes que vous avez demandées, Monsieur », murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Théo se saisit mécaniquement des feuillets et Amy vit sa mâchoire se contracter. Elle avait suffisamment observé ce phénomène pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'un remerciement ET d'une invitation à sortir dans les plus brefs délais. Tournant les talons, elle quitta donc la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait à peine sur sa chaise, la porte du bureau de Nott s'ouvrit toute grande et le P-DG en sortit à grandes enjambées, le poing serré autour des feuilles qu'elle venait de lui imprimer. L'aura qu'il dégageait était tellement sombre et électrique, qu'elle-même hésita une seconde avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur que Théodore avait appelé avant que les portes ne se referment et elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? », le supplia-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Mais Nott s'était calé dans un coin de l'ascenseur, les traits déformés par la fureur et Amy vit nettement le sang pulser dans une veine de son cou. « Monsieur… », tenta-t-elle de nouveau. Mais le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait. La secrétaire referma la bouche et demeura silencieuse. Bientôt, une légère tonalité indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage souhaité et les portes s'ouvrirent. Théodore les franchit aussitôt et remonta le couloir, toujours suivi par Amy, bien que celle-ci reste désormais à une distance respectable. Arrivé devant une porte, il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper et deux visages interrogateurs se tournèrent dans sa direction.

Les deux employés chargés d'enregistrer les signalements d'effets indésirables, incidents et décès liés aux enfants issus du programme échangèrent un regard paniqué. C'était la première fois que le grand patron descendait dans leur bureau et malheureusement pour eux, il ne semblait pas s'agir d'une visite de courtoisie.

« C'est quoi, ce bordel ? », gronda Théodore en montrant la feuille froissée qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Les deux employés se regardèrent de nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. On leur avait demandé une liste des décès, ils l'avaient produite et envoyée. Pourquoi diable leur boss se mettait-il en colère comme ça ? L'un d'eux jugea donc opportun de formuler une réponse. Grossière erreur.

« C'est votre liste », fit l'employé de droite d'une voix tremblante, un dénommé Fischer à en croire son badge.

Le regard que lui adressa Théo le fit frémir sur son siège et les deux employés échangèrent à nouveau des expressions nerveuses.

« Je vois bien que c'est une liste », siffla Théodore en contournant le bureau pour venir se planter au plus près de Fischer. L'autre employé, Callahan, sembla clairement soulagé de ne pas être celui qui avait pris la parole en premier. Fischer, en revanche, se liquéfiait sur place. « Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour nous, Fischer ? », demanda soudain Théodore d'une voix doucereuse, après un bref coup d'œil au badge de l'employé.

« Euh… qua-quatre ans », répondit l'employé, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Quatre ans, hm ? », répéta Théodore en se tournant vers l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau. « Et dites-moi en quatre ans, combien avez-vous répertorié de décès parmi les enfants sortis de ce laboratoire ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas, Monsieur », avoua Fischer en tournant un regard suppliant en direction de son collègue, mais celui-ci détourna lâchement les yeux en direction de son propre écran.

« Vous. Ne. Savez. Pas », articula Théodore dans un souffle. Fischer se mit aussitôt à trembler comme une feuille. « Pas grave », reprit le brun en tapotant sur l'écran cathodique. « Cet ordinateur est là pour ça, non ? Cherchez. »

Aussitôt les doigts de l'employé se mirent à courir sur le clavier, triant les données selon les critères désirés et bientôt, une liste s'afficha à l'écran.

« Combien de décès, il y a quatre ans ? », demanda Théodore tandis que Fischer cliquait sur l'année correspondante.

« Un, Monsieur », bégaya-t-il en lisant la ligne unique demeurant sur le tableau. « William Lloyd, grand prématuré. Décédé à l'âge de huit semaines de détresse respiratoire néonatale. »

Théodore se pencha pour s'appuyer sur le bureau et lui adressa un sourire glacial. « Bien. Il y a trois ans ? »

Nouveau clic, nouvelles lignes sur le tableau.

« Deux. Un autre nouveau-né prématuré, même pathologie et un autre, décédé à l'âge de 4 ans d'une insuffisance rénale », lut Fischer avant de se tourner vers Nott, désagréablement proche de lui.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, combien il y a deux ans ? », l'encouragea Théodore avec légèreté.

Fischer déglutit et cliqua. « Un seul, Monsieur. Mort-né, celui-ci. »

Théodore se mordit la lèvre, fusillant du regard son employé qui aurait payé très cher pour pouvoir disparaître dans un trou de souris. « Maintenant, faites-moi apparaître les six derniers mois. »

Clic.

Le visage de Fischer se décomposa et il ouvrit puis referma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

« V-v-vingt-huit ? », couina-t-il en réalisant que c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle son patron se trouvait dans une telle colère.

« Vingt-huit… », siffla Théodore en se redressant pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Puis soudain, ses deux poings saisirent l'employé par le col et il le secoua comme un prunier. « VINGT-HUIT DECES ET VOUS NE JUGEZ PAS UTILE D'EN AVERTIR LA DIRECTION ? »

« Mais Monsieur, ce sont presque tous des accidents… ou même des meurtres pour certains », protesta faiblement Fischer, en se tordant le cou pour lire les informations à l'écran. « Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui arrive en dehors du cadre médical… »

Les yeux de Fischer semblèrent littéralement sortir de leurs orbites lorsque l'ordinateur de son bureau se désintégra alors de lui-même, pièce par pièce, chaque élément venant flotter tout autour de lui et de Nott en une sinistre farandole. Le câble d'alimentation se redressa comme un serpent et vint également danser près de son crâne. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Callahan se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et vint se plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Quant à Amy, sagement planquée dans le couloir, seule sa tête dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte. Et elle ne semblait pas en mener beaucoup plus large que les deux autres.

« A peine quatre décès naturels en trois ans… », gronda Théodore, tandis que les morceaux de l'ordinateur continuaient de voleter autour d'eux. « Et vous ne _jugez pas utile _de nous avertir d'une _telle recrudescence _de… comment dites-vous ? D'accidents ? » Le câble du PC fouetta l'air comme un serpent à sonnettes en colère et Fischer sursauta. « Je vous en foutrai des accidents », reprit Théodore en plissant les yeux. « Si je le voulais, je pourrais _par accident_ vous faire avaler un par un chacun des foutus circuits imprimés de cet ordinateur, avant de vous brancher à ce câble jusqu'à ce que vous vous allumiez comme un _putain de sapin de Noël_ ! »

Les yeux de Fischer s'écarquillèrent et il se figea en voyant dans le regard de Nott qu'il était à deux doigts de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais les composants reprirent un à un leur place dans l'unité centrale et en quelques secondes, tout était de nouveau opérationnel. Sans lâcher le col de son employé, Théodore releva la tête en direction d'Amy et celle-ci fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'était légèrement calmé, voire même quelque peu fatigué.

« Amy, appelez Rita aux Ressources Humaines, dites-lui d'aller nous trouver deux babouins au zoo. Ils remplaceront à merveille ces deux imbéciles… », fit-il d'un ton horriblement mielleux.

Bien que l'ordre soit complètement absurde et rhétorique, Amy en profita pour s'éclipser en quatrième vitesse, laissant les deux infortunés employés seuls avec leur P-DG. Les doigts de Nott lâchèrent progressivement la chemise de Fischer et celui-ci retomba, les jambes tremblantes, dans son fauteuil. Théodore contourna de nouveau son bureau et se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie. Il venait de franchir le seuil du couloir, lorsqu'il fit volte-face et dévisagea avec mépris Fischer et Callahan.

« Bien entendu, vous êtes virés », lâcha-t-il sur un ton à nouveau normal. « Tous les deux. » Puis il disparut dans le couloir.

~o~

« Par ici, les premières années ! », s'égosillait la Préfète-en-Chef en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras. Mais le bruit de la locomotive, conjugué aux bavardages et aux rires incessants des élèves déferlant des wagons, couvraient sa voix trop douce et c'est dans l'indifférence la plus totale qu'elle continua de s'acharner à jouer les sémaphores humains.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Sandra, fit le Préfet-en-Chef en venant poser son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, « tu n'as pas exactement les poumons nécessaires à cet exercice. Bien que ta poitrine se soit agréablement développée durant l'été, soit dit en passant », ajouta-t-il en lorgnant sur la cravate jaune et noire de sa collègue Pouffsouffle.

« Pervers », gronda celle-ci en se dégageant.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Avant de hurler d'une voix de stentor.

« PREMIERES ANNEES, EN RANG ET DANS LE CALME SUR LA DROITE DU QUAI ! »

Les malheureux étudiants trop proches de lui sursautèrent et se bouchèrent aussitôt les oreilles en grimaçant. Mais comme par miracle, une rangée impeccable de minuscules enfants se forma aussitôt près des barrières qui délimitaient le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et le volume sonore chuta drastiquement. On aurait juré que le train lui-même avait baissé d'un ton.

« Espèce de taré », marmonna un grand Serdaigle en le contournant, les sourcils froncés, tandis que le Serpentard lui soufflait un baiser avec une moue ironique.

« Bel organe, Michael ! », lança un autre élève dans la foule, une remarque qui fut suivie d'un certain nombre de rires étouffés.

Michael Andrews, Préfet-en-Chef et accessoirement Serpentard, esquissa un sourire radieux et fit signe à la rangée de premières années de le suivre. « Par ici, les nains. Direction les cachots- euh je veux dire le château, ahah », annonça-t-il en se délectant des regards soudains apeurés des petits nouveaux. « Ça va, je déconne, détendez-vous du slip… », ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait Sandra Abitbol, une grande afro-britannique élancée aux yeux en amande.

« Franchement, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu obtenir ce badge », grommela-t-elle tandis que le Serpentard rabattait ses cheveux châtain mi-longs en arrière.

« Parce que je suis beau gosse ? », proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Ou alors parce que ta mère couche avec Rogue ? », ironisa Sandra tandis que Michael prenait une expression choquée. « Je suis sûre que c'est ça ! »

« Garce, on avait dit pas les mamans ! », geignit-il tandis que la jeune fille éclatait de rire.

Un peu plus loin en arrière, le petit groupe formé par Elias, Ted, Victoire, Deborah et David avançait en suivant les autres élèves. Deborah avait décroché les yeux de son téléphone et observait attentivement les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui se chamaillaient à l'avant. « Il rigolait, pour les cachots, pas vrai ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ted et Victoire qui marchaient à côté d'elle.

Victoire esquissa un sourire supérieur et plissa les yeux. « Non, même qu'il arrive qu'on y enferme les petites filles trop crédules… », railla-t-elle, mais un regard de Ted la fit taire aussitôt.

« Il y avait bien des cachots autrefois… », expliqua le petit garçon d'une voix sombre. « Mais mon père m'a dit qu'ils avaient été utilisés par Voldemort pendant la guerre pour… emprisonner des otages ou punir des élèves qui tentaient de se soulever contre lui. Ils ont été fermés et condamnés lors de la reconstruction du château. »

Déborah le regarda longuement et comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet épineux. Manifestement, le père de Ted lui avait beaucoup parlé de la guerre de la décennie précédente et ce malgré le jeune âge de son fils. Sûrement par devoir de mémoire.

« Ton père l'a faite, c'est ça ? », demanda-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier flambant neuve. « La guerre. »

Ted hocha la tête. « Oui, les parents de Victoire aussi », ajouta-t-il en désignant son amie du doigt. « Et les tiens ? »

La brunette secoua la tête. « Ma mère avait déjà fini Durmstrang, elle était partie étudier les chamanes en Mongolie et mon père est un moldu alors, non… »

La file s'arrêta brusquement et ils faillirent heurter les élèves qui marchaient devant eux. La procession était parvenue sur les rives d'un lac aux eaux d'un noir si profond qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une gigantesque nappe de pétrole.

« Allez, les nains, on embarque ! Trois par trois ! », beugla le Préfet-en-Chef en désignant les petites barques alignées le long du rivage.

Victoire écarquilla les yeux. « Ah non, pas moyen », souffla-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Constatant que sa rivale perdait son sang-froid, Déborah courut vers l'une des barques et grimpa dedans afin de bien montrer _qu'elle_ n'avait pas peur. David la suivit, ainsi qu'Elias et très bientôt, il ne resta plus sur la rive que Victoire, Ted qui réconfortait cette dernière et les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui les observaient, les bras croisés.

« Surtout ne vous pressez pas … », maugréa Michael en approchant des deux enfants.

« C'est mort, je ne monterai pas dans un de ces trucs », décréta Victoire en croisant les bras.

« Et pourquoi, je te prie ? », demanda le Serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

« Non mais… Vous savez ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? », piailla la petite blonde en désignant le lac du doigt.

« Parce que toi tu le sais, peut-être ? », railla le Préfet-en-Chef, narquois.

« Parfaitement ! Il y a un calamar géant, des strangulots avec des tentacules longues comme ça (elle écarta les bras au maximum), des êtres de l'eau armés de tridents et même que ma tatie Gabrielle a failli _MOURIR_ dans ce lac ! », s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'une série de murmures paniqués s'élevait du côté des barques.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef échangèrent des regards inquiets à l'idée d'avoir à gérer toute une promotion de gosses soudain effrayés par la traversée. Sandra se précipita vers Victoire et lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Ok, ok jeune fille, je comprends mais… sur les petits bateaux, là, tu ne risques absolument rien, c'est promis ! », assura-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Un bruit de pas sur les graviers derrière eux indiquèrent aux Préfets qu'un élève était sorti de sa barque. Victoire pencha la tête et constata que Deborah venait de quitter son embarcation et s'avançait vers les deux adolescents avec une expression insolente.

« Qui êtes-vous pour promettre une telle chose ? », demanda-t-elle, feignant la surprise. « Êtes-vous des adultes responsables ? Avez-vous effectué des tests avec chacun des bateaux qui se trouvent ici ? Sont-ils conformes d'ailleurs, ces bateaux ? Si oui, avez-vous un certificat qui le prouve ? Avez-vous également le brevet de sauvetage nécessaire pour nous secourir en cas de chute dans l'eau ? »

Sidérés, les deux Préfets observaient la petite brune, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Victoire semblait absolument ravie de l'intervention de sa nouvelle camarade. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à répondre à l'interrogatoire de la petite, celle-ci haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… vous êtes des rigolos », conclut-elle en tournant les talons pour aller se rasseoir dans sa barque avec Elias et David, lequel tentait vainement d'étouffer son fou rire dans sa manche.

Michael et Sandra la suivirent lentement des yeux, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Victoire et Ted, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. « Bon, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu », marmonna Michael, avant de saisir le corps fluet de Victoire par la taille pour la jucher par-dessus son épaule. La petite se mit à pousser des cris stridents tandis qu'il l'entraînait, impuissante, jusqu'à la dernière barque, celle des Préfets-en-Chef. Ted les suivit et grimpa avec eux, en secouant la tête. Aussitôt les fesses posées dans la barque, Victoire cessa de hurler et se figea, aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel, les doigts serrés sur le banc de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Michael se pencha alors par-dessus bord et frappa deux fois du plat de la main sur la coque de la barque. Tous les esquifs s'animèrent en même temps, entamant leur traversée.

« Ouah, tu leur as bien rabattu le caquet aux deux idiots », s'esclaffa Elias et regardant Déborah avec admiration.

La brunette esquissa un sourire ravi. « Mon papa est juriste, il m'a appris quelques trucs… », lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des textos depuis qu'on est partis. Il veut toujours savoir si tout ce que je fais est sécurisé, au cas où j'aurais un accident et qu'il faille porter plainte… »

« Mieux vaut ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer », pouffa David.

« Evidemment », concéda Deborah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, les barques arrivèrent enfin sur l'autre rive et tous les élèves en descendirent pour courir avec enthousiasme en direction des portes du château, par lesquelles filtrait la lumière des torches du hall d'entrée. Ted descendit le premier de la barque des Préfets, tandis que Michael décrochait non sans mal Victoire de son banc et la soulevait pour la déposer sur la terre ferme. Une fois les deux pieds au sol, la blonde lui jeta un regard furieux et de toute la force de son petit mollet, lui décocha un coup de pied magistral dans le tibia.

Michael poussa un juron mais la petite avait déjà empoigné Ted par le bras et l'entraînait à sa suite en hurlant : « Cours, Ted ! Vite ! »

C'est haletants qu'ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe, qui patientait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Une grande et vieille sorcière dominait toute la troupe de plusieurs têtes et adressa un regard bienveillant à l'attention de Ted et Victoire, qui lui adressèrent un petit signe de la main.

« Vous la connaissez ? », chuchota David, intrigué.

« C'est le professeur McGonagall. Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix », répondit Ted à voix basse également. « Elle vient de temps en temps manger chez nous, vu que mon père était prof ici avant. Plus maintenant, _heureusement_, je vais pouvoir explorer chaque recoin de ce château en paix. »

« C'est quoi, l'Ordre du Phoenix ? », s'enquit Elias en se penchant à son tour.

« Bah dis donc, toi, les cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne seront pas du luxe… », s'esclaffa Ted, tandis que Minerva McGonagall s'éclaircissait la gorge et croisait les mains devant sa poitrine.

« Bienvenue à vous, nouveaux élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor et enseignante de l'art subtil de la Métamorphose. Dans quelques instants, vous pourrez entrer dans la Grande Salle où sont déjà réunis tous les élèves ainsi que vos professeurs. Le Directeur vous accueillera et vous demandera de choisir officiellement votre maison. Vous avez tous reçu la documentation cet été et j'ose espérer que vous l'avez lue attentivement. Mais pour éviter les erreurs, le Directeur vous rappellera les différentes spécialités de chacune des quatre maisons avant de vous appeler. Une fois répartis, vous vous installerez à votre table et le banquet de début d'année pourra commencer. »

Des murmures d'excitation parcoururent le groupe d'élèves et McGonagall se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Vous savez où vous voulez aller, vous ? », demanda Elias à ses nouveaux amis.

« Gryffondor », répondirent à l'unisson Victoire et Ted, avant d'étouffer un rire.

« Mon père me déshériterait si j'allais ailleurs de toute façon », gloussa Ted en souriant.

« Moi c'est Serdaigle qui m'intéresse », répondit Deborah. « J'aimerais devenir Médicomage. »

« Et moi, Pouffsouffle », renchérit David, fièrement. « Les technologies mixtes, c'est l'avenir. Si j'étais né quinze ans ans plus tôt, c'est moi qui aurais inventé les Hoverboards. »

Elias haussa les sourcils et Deborah leva les yeux au ciel. « Laisse tomber, c'est un grand fan de Retour vers le futur… », railla-t-elle. « Et toi, tu veux aller où ? »

Elias se mordit la lèvre et rosit légèrement. « Gryffondor. C'était la maison de ma mère. »

« Ooh c'est mignooon, le petit chéri à sa maman », plaisanta David en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs d'Elias.

« N'importe quoi… », protesta le brun, tandis que David redoublait d'éclats de rire. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à cet instant, mettant fin à leur discussion. Un « ooh » admiratif parcourut les premières années, tandis qu'ils suivaient McGonagall dans l'allée centrale, tordant le cou pour observer chaque recoin de la pièce, y compris le plafond enchanté où flottaient des centaines de bougies.

« Trop … bizarre… », souffla Deborah, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux.

« Trop cool, tu veux dire », rétorqua Elias, impressionné lui aussi, bien que son père lui ait déjà parlé de cette pièce au moins un millier de fois. C'était tout de même autre chose de la voir en vrai.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta au centre de la salle et Elias remarqua un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et d'aspect légèrement luisant, lui tombant de chaque côté du visage. Il se tenait debout devant un immense pupitre en forme d'aigle et le jeune garçon en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du Directeur. Mais son attention fut vite détournée du maître des lieux. Derrière lui, à la table où étaient assis tous les professeurs, il avait remarqué une masse de cheveux bouclés bruns, ainsi qu'un visage qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Hermione, sa mère, était tournée vers son voisin, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui lui parlait avec enthousiasme. Mais à en croire l'expression de la jeune femme, elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ce que son interlocuteur disait. Comme si elle se sentait observée et aussi parce que le Directeur venait de leur lancer un regard noir qui fit aussitôt taire le bavard, Hermione tourna la tête en direction des nouveaux et Elias sentit que leurs regards se croisaient. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment mais il savait qu'elle ne regardait que lui. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même et ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air ravi.

Il vit alors la bouche de sa mère se pincer, comme si elle hésitait entre un sourire et un rictus, puis elle baissa la tête et reporta son attention sur le Directeur, lequel avait commencé à parler. Le sourire d'Elias s'évanouit, à peu près aussi vite que la joie qu'il avait éprouvée en la voyant, et il baissa la tête.

« Tout d'abord, avant de procéder à la répartition, je voudrais vous présenter les deux nouveaux membres de notre équipe : le professeur Rémus Lupin, enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal-

« QUOI ? »

Rogue venait de se décaler pour laisser apparaître Rémus, assis sur sa chaise à la Grande Table, mais un hurlement aigu s'était élevé du côté des premières années. Tous les étudiants de la salle se redressèrent sur leurs bancs afin d'apercevoir le petit nouveau qui venait aussi grossièrement d'interrompre leur directeur. Lupin, lui, décocha un regard ravi en direction de son fils, dont la mâchoire menaçait de tomber sur le sol.

« Je disais donc, Rémus Lupin, enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal… », reprit lentement Rogue en fusillant Ted du regard.

« Tu n'avais pas prévenu ton fils ? », demanda le professeur Sinistra en se penchant vers Rémus.

« Je voulais lui faire la surprise », répondit le loup-garou avec un large sourire. « Tu penses bien qu'avec toutes les bêtises que j'ai moi-même faites ici je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça… »

Le professeur Sinistra gloussa et Rogue présenta à son tour Hermione, sous les applaudissements des élèves. Un dernière année siffla bruyamment entre ses doigts, déclenchant quelques éclats de rire. Rogue ne sembla pas apprécier le geste et se tourna aussitôt vers la table des Serdaigles, cherchant l'élève du regard.

« Roberts, en retenue samedi », gronda-t-il tandis que quelques élèves pouffaient à la table bleu et argent. « Vous commencez bien l'année, félicitations. »

De nouveaux rires nerveux parcoururent l'assemblée puis Rogue leva les mains pour demander le silence.

« Bien, maintenant que Roberts a pris sa première retenue du semestre, je sais que cette nouvelle année a officiellement commencé… », déclara-t-il en fusillant le dénommé Roberts du regard. « Je vais donc appeler nos nouveaux élèves un par un. A l'appel de votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusqu'au professeur McGonagall à ma droite et annoncerez dans quelle maison vous souhaitez étudier. Elle vous donnera alors une écharpe et une cravate aux couleurs de votre nouvelle promotion. Vous pourrez ensuite rejoindre votre table. Ackermann, Isobel ! »

Une petite rousse se détacha du groupe et s'avança sans hésiter en direction de McGonagall, avant de clamer haut et fort « Serdaigle ! ».

« Hiii, c'est génial, j'ai trop hâte de commencer les cours avec Hermione ! », souffla Victoire en secouant le bras de Ted avec excitation. Mais son ami était trop occupé à essayer d'assassiner son père à coups regards noirs pour lui prêter une quelconque attention.

Elias leva le nez, intrigué. « Tu la connais ? », l'interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Victoire hocha la tête. « Elle était amoureuse d'un de mes oncles, il y a super longtemps, quand les dinosaures existaient encore », plaisanta la jeune Weasley avec un sourire ironique. Puis elle désigna Ted du doigt. « Et son père l'avait comme élève. »

« Ne me parle _pas_ de mon père », gronda Ted, sans cesser de fusiller son paternel du regard.

Victoire leva les yeux au ciel. « Bref, tout ça pour dire… elle fait quasiment partie de notre famille. On était même invités chez elle, pas ce weekend mais l'autre avant. Elle habite à Pré-au-Lard, le village juste à côté, tu sais ? »

Elias déglutit et hocha la tête en silence. Merlin, cette fille qu'il venait de rencontrer en savait sûrement plus que lui sur sa propre mère. Avec une pointe de jalousie, il reporta son attention sur Hermione, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées et soupira doucement. Avec un peu de chance, s'il devenait ami avec Victoire, il pourrait lui aussi faire « quasiment partie de la famille »… non ?

De son côté, Hermione sentait la voix de Rogue se faire de plus en plus lointaine, comme étouffée par un coussin. A vrai dire, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'écoutait plus. Malgré elle, ses yeux ne cessaient de dévisager Elias, au milieu du groupe d'élèves. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie des plus grands et qu'un garçonnet de quelques centimètres de plus lui bouchait régulièrement la vue. Juste après que leurs regards se soient croisés, elle s'était sentie nerveuse et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Elle avait reporté son attention sur lui juste après, mais il avait baissé la tête et Hermione s'était sentie mal en lisant la déception sur ses traits. _Je ne peux pas lui donner tout ce qu'il attend de moi, ce gosse… c'est juste… tellement malsain…_, pensait-elle en l'observant. Devant elle, les élèves commençaient à défiler, annonçant la maison dans laquelle ils désiraient étudier. Gryffondor accueillait ceux qui désiraient se spécialiser dans les sorts et enchantements, ainsi que les métiers de la sécurité ou de la défense, comme les Aurors par exemple. Les Serpentards étaient plus portés sur les sciences pures, l'arithmancie ou encore l'étude des Runes. Serdaigle était la maison des futurs Médicomages ou des maîtres des potions, et on y étudiait les soins magiques, la biologie ou encore l'herbologie. Et enfin allaient à Pouffsouffle ceux qui désiraient se tourner vers le commerce et les technologies mixtes.

A côté d'elle, l'insupportable professeur Gregory gloussait et applaudissait à tout rompre à chaque fois qu'un élève décidait d'intégrer sa maison, Pouffsouffle. Hermione devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le gifler à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Lupin, Edward ! », annonça soudain Rogue, sortant Hermione de sa rêverie.

Le petit Ted sortit du groupe (déjà bien réduit) de premières années et s'avança vers McGonagall, tandis que Deborah se penchait vers David et lui glissait quelque chose à l'oreille. _(« Pas étonnant qu'il préfère Ted, Edward c'est vraiment bizarre comme prénom. »)_ Les yeux flamboyants de Ted étaient rivés sur son père, assis à la Grande Table. Rémus se contentait de lui adresser un sourire narquois, du moins jusqu'à ce que son fils ouvre la bouche pour faire son choix.

« Serpentard », grinça le garçonnet avant de tourner un sourire sadique en direction de son paternel, dont les yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites. « Finalement, je crois que _je vais adorer_ l'arithmancie », ajouta-t-il tandis que McGonagall lui tendait une écharpe et une cravate vert et argent, non sans un regard étrange en direction de Rémus.

Derrière Ted, dans le petit groupe encore non réparti, Victoire se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Je croyais qu'il voulait aller à Gryffondor », risqua Elias en se penchant vers la blonde.

« Oui, mais ça, c'était avant… », grommela la fillette en regardant Ted s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.

« Au pire, j'ai lu dans la brochure cet été qu'on pouvait changer d'orientation à la fin de la première année ou après les BUSE en fin de quatrième… », fit David, pragmatique. « Et de toute façon, au début, on a quasiment que des cours communs de base, ça ne change pas grand-chose qu'il soit là ou ailleurs. »

« Regarde la tête de son vieux et ose lui dire que _ça ne change rien_ », railla Deborah en pointant son index en direction de Rémus, qui était à deux doigts de la syncope.

« Nott, Elias ! », fit soudain la voix du Directeur. Elias sursauta puis joua des coudes pour quitter le petit groupe et s'avancer vers McGonagall. Pour une raison inconnue, le Directeur le fixait étrangement et Elias fit son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air intimidé.

A la table des professeurs, le menton appuyé sur sa main, Hermione remarqua le manège de Rogue et se demanda vaguement s'il était au courant de la situation. A cet instant, Rogue se tourna vivement vers elle et la dévisagea, les yeux ronds, les lèvres pincées et les narines frémissantes.

_Bon, apparemment non…_, pensa Hermione avant de lui adresser un sourire crispé. _Et voilà, Sévychou,_ chantonna-t-elle intérieurement._ Au lieu de culbuter Mrs Malfoy dans un coin du manoir, il aurait mieux valu inspecter plus attentivement la liste des nouveaux él-_

La tête que fit Rogue à cet instant précis rappela à Hermione que son employeur était non seulement maître des potions, mais également un Légilimens accompli. Dans un mouvement qu'elle voulut naturel et pas du tout dans le style _'je-me-suis-fait-griller'_, elle tourna précipitamment la tête et porta son attention sur Elias, qui l'observait, fièrement campé sur ses petites jambes, sous le nez de McGonagall.

Elle sentit le regard bicolore du gamin la transpercer de part en part et lorsque celui-ci fut certain qu'elle le regardait enfin, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Gryffondor ! »

_Oh…, _pensa Hermione, surprise. Les yeux ronds, elle observa l'enfant tandis qu'il récupérait sa cravate et son écharpe. Elias releva le nez et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Bien que l'œil noir reste un mystère indéchiffrable pour elle (une caractéristique qu'il tenait bien évidemment de son père), Hermione lut sans aucune peine la détermination dans l'œil noisette. L'envie de faire ses preuves. Le besoin de reconnaissance.

« Oh, qu'il est mignon celui-ci ! », s'extasia Ilan Gregory à côté d'elle, lui faisant involontairement tourner la tête. « Vous avez vu ses yeux, Hermione ? »

« Euh… oui, oui, j'ai vu », bredouilla misérablement la jeune femme avant de voir qu'Elias se dirigeait déjà vers sa nouvelle table. Une fois assis, les yeux de l'enfant revinrent aussitôt se poser dans sa direction.

_Il n'est pas comme Théodore…_, pensa soudain Hermione._ Il lui ressemble, c'est vrai… mais il est différent. Très différent._ Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation, un geste qu'Elias accueillit avec une joie non dissimulée. Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. _Peut-être que tout se passera bien ici, finalement._

~o~

« C'est lesquels les Préfets de Gryffondor ? », demanda Elias en tendant le cou à la recherche d'un insigne sur le torse de ses camarades.

« J'en sais rien… », maugréa Victoire en sautant sur place pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose par-dessus la marée humaine qui sortait de la grande salle. Soudain, une petite silhouette se fraya un passage jusqu'à eux et Victoire prit une expression désapprobatrice. « Ted ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Serpentard !? Sérieusement ? », s'écria-t-elle tandis que son ami esquissait une grimace.

« Je sais, on avait dit qu'on irait à Gryffondor ensemble, mais… », geignit le jeune garçon. « Ça m'a trop énervé qu'il soit là ! J'ai voulu lui donner une leçon ! » Il tendit le bras en direction de son père, toujours assis à la table des professeurs. « Il va tout le temps être sur mon dos pour m'empêcher de faire des trucs cools ! Franchement, c'est la loose d'avoir son père comme prof. »

Elias jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione mais ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ted se plaignait, lui était parfaitement content à l'idée d'avoir sa mère comme enseignante.

« Oui, enfin, de là à choisir _Serpentard_… », marmonna Victoire, clairement déçue.

« Je changerai l'année prochaine », la rassura Ted avec un sourire d'excuse. « Et puis si ça se trouve, les sciences, les runes, l'arithmancie… ça va me plaire ! »

Victoire roula des yeux comme si elle en doutait fortement mais n'ajouta rien. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle et se suivirent jusqu'au grand escalier. Les Préfets de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se dirigeaient dans la même direction, vers les étages. Depuis la reconstruction du château et la fermeture des cachots, la maison Serpentard avait déménagé dans une des tours, non loin de celle de Gryffondor. Les trois amis commencèrent leur ascension des escaliers lorsqu'un mouvement attira l'attention de Victoire en contrebas. Dans le hall, sous leurs pieds, quelqu'un se frayait un chemin à contresens, tentant péniblement de remonter le flot des élèves en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, lui ? », s'exclama Victoire, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« J'étais justement en train de me poser la même question… », renchérit Ted tandis qu'Elias suivait leur regard pour essayer de deviner de qui ils parlaient. La blonde haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leur route en direction de leurs salles communes.

En bas, la Grande Salle était désormais vide et les professeurs remontaient lentement l'allée centrale en discutant. Rogue ouvrait la marche et Hermione sentait à son expression préoccupée que l'arrivée d'Elias le perturbait à peu près autant qu'elle. Si ce n'était plus, vu _qu'elle_ avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée…

« Miss Granger, je peux vous parler une minute ? », demanda le Directeur en se retournant dans sa direction.

Hermione pressa le pas, le rejoignant au niveau des grandes portes et se figea soudain. La personne qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision n'avait rien à faire là. Mais alors rien du tout. L'intrus s'était planté juste derrière Rogue, lequel regardait Hermione et tournait donc le dos au nouveau-venu. Ce-dernier se racla sèchement la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Surpris par ce bruit si proche, Severus Rogue sursauta et fit volte-face… juste à temps pour que le poing de Lucius Malfoy lancé à pleine vitesse ne vienne écraser son nez. Avec un craquement sinistre, une giclée de sang s'échappa de l'appendice nasal de Rogue et vint s'écraser par terre. A l'instar du malheureux directeur de Poudlard.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle fixait Lucius, impuissante, et l'absence de réaction derrière elle lui indiqua que les autres professeurs semblaient à peu près aussi stupéfaits. Des murmures excités et des rires narquois commençaient à se faire entendre parmi les élèves encore présents et des index se pointaient dans la direction de Rogue, inerte sur le sol. Alors qu'Hermione se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, Lucius Malfoy lui prouva le contraire. Se penchant sur Rogue, KO sur le carrelage, il beugla d'une voix féroce.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir _baisé ma femme_ ! »

_Oh… mon… Dieu…_, fut tout ce que le cerveau d'Hermione parvint à générer d'utile.

La première à reprendre ses esprits fut Minerva : la directrice de Gryffondor se rua dans le hall en hurlant aux derniers élèves, qui sortaient déjà leurs téléphones portables pour immortaliser l'instant, de filer dans leurs salles communes s'ils ne voulaient pas écoper de retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois. Rémus accourut à son tour, baguette à la main, qu'il pointa sans grande conviction en direction du blond furieux. Et pour cause, le loup-garou fixait comme fasciné le nez sanguinolent de Rogue, qui gisait sur le sol.

« Si seulement James et Sirius étaient encore vivants pour voir ça… », murmura-t-il, un petit sourire étirant son visage couvert de cicatrices.

« Non mais vous avez pété un câble ?! », s'écria Hermione, tandis que son futur beau-père massait son poing avec une grimace. Bien heureusement, Lucius n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre : Minerva, après avoir dissipé les regards curieux, fondait sur lui comme un chat sur un mulot.

« Comment OSEZ-VOUS ? », s'égosilla-t-elle en toisant Lucius de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci lui décocha un regard méprisant à faire applaudir l'intégralité de son arbre généalogique et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. « REGARDEZ-MOI QUAND JE VOUS PARLE ! Comment osez-vous accuser un honnête homme d'avoir commis ce… ce… un tel outrage ?! »

« Professeur McGonagall… », marmonna Hermione en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Un comportement indigne, voilà ce que c'est ! », vociféra la directrice de Gryffondor.

« Professeur… », insista la brunette en appuyant avec plus d'insistance sur le bras de son aînée.

« Vous devriez avoir honte, Malfoy ! Séverus ne ferait jamais- QUOI, MISS GRANGER ? », tempêta Minerva en se tournant enfin vers elle. L'expression d'Hermione lui indiqua manifestement que la jeune femme en savait bien plus à ce sujet qu'elle. Le visage de McGonagall se décomposa et elle regarda tour à tour le dos de Lucius qui s'éloignait et le corps inerte de Rogue sur la pierre. « Mais… mais… »

« Je sais, oui… », marmonna Hermione, mortifiée.

Le regard de la Directrice s'arrêta finalement sur Rogue et elle sembla soudain réaliser qu'il avait besoin de soins. « Où est l'infirmière ? Poppy ! Poppy ?! », s'écria-t-elle avant de grimper les escaliers en courant.

« Je vais le réanimer », annonça Ilan Gregory en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste, ne se rappelant que trop bien ce qu'un autre professeur incompétent avait fait en voulant lancer un simple sortilège censé réparer une fracture. Harry s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec un bras sans os…

« Mieux vaut attendre Mrs Pomfresh », dit-elle en se postant à côté de Rémus, qui observait avec une pointe de ravissement son ancien ennemi dans les vapes.

« Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo sous la main… », ironisa Rémus tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas une rébellion filiale à gérer, Rémus ? », railla-t-elle tandis que le loup-garou se renfrognait.

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Bonne soirée, Hermione… », marmonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione soupira et reporta son attention sur le pauvre Rogue, qui ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance. Ses doigts dans sa poche effleurèrent un petit objet et une idée affreuse mais tentante lui traversa l'esprit. Les autres professeurs commentaient entre eux l'incident tout en gardant un œil sur le Directeur mais personne ne prêtait attention à elle. D'un geste discret, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et entra dans le menu « Appareil photo ». Approchant nonchalamment de son supérieur, elle cadra tant bien que mal sur le visage tuméfié et sanguinolent de Rogue et appuya sur le bouton. L'image se figea pendant une seconde et s'enregistra dans la mémoire. Pianotant sur le clavier, elle transféra l'image en pièce jointe d'un MMS et sélectionna quelques contacts.

_Oh, pas beaucoup, hein… juste ceux que ça fera rire…_, pensa-t-elle pour se donner bonne conscience.

Clic. Le contact Harry Potter fut sélectionné. Clic. Ron Weasley. Clic clic. Fred et Georges aussi. _Oh et puis zut…_ Draco, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan et Luna Lovegood vinrent compléter la liste. Dans les escaliers, McGonagall redescendait enfin, accompagnée de Mrs Pomfresh. L'infirmière réanima Rogue, puis répara son nez cassé en un tour de main et le Directeur se releva en titubant légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », anonna-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air perdu.

Rassurée de voir qu'il se portait bien, Hermione s'éloigna tranquillement en direction de la sortie. Elle n'avait absolument pas le courage d'aborder le problème Elias à une heure aussi tardive. De plus, il était temps pour elle de rentrer à Pré-au-Lard, afin de s'assurer que Draco allait mieux lui aussi. _Mais d'abord…_

Les doigts volant littéralement sur le clavier, Hermione accompagna sa photo d'une courte légende et appuya sur Envoyer.

_Les petits instants de bonheur, ça se partage. Joyeux premier septembre à tous ! – H._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Un chapitre à l'ambiance un peu plus légère, ça ne fait pas de mal ! En tous cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, surtout la dernière partie. Vous avez été nombreux à me la réclamer. A la base, je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire un passage comique mais je me suis dit allez, soyons fous ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Mais dès la semaine prochaine, fini de rire, on reprend l'enquête ! Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Xérès**


	10. Ch10 : Désillusions

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Huhuhu un chapitre qui va se terminer par une révélation ! On se retrouve dans mes blas-blas de fin pour parler du rythme des publications au mois de décembre. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Azur4, melusyne), ainsi qu'à Naoem, nanette45, Audrey917000, Elisendre, Val, PouleauPotter, jujupititetortue, Marion, Loulou, cycy, Gouline971, Erza Robin, Tamara, Lyly Ford, Hardcoredrugs, Djianara, sarahblue1, miss damdam, Eliane Gil, Zezely, Julie G, Petitestef, TiteTylee, Babar, ecathe38, faerycyn, Mikasa, MademOiselle235463 pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook !**

**RAR : **

**Naoem : ahahah contente que la scène avec Lucius et Rogue t'ait fait rire. Et ce n'est pas fini ! Il y aura des conséquences… XD Merci à toi ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**Nanette45 : Merci pour ta review, surtout si c'est la première ! Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise et que tu trouves ça original ! J'espère que le reste te plaira aussi ) Merci encore !**

**Elisendre : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, l'enquête reprend bientôt son cours ! Bonne lecture.**

**Val : Merci de m'avoir lue ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pauvre Rogue, n'empêche. L'incident est loin d'être terminé pour lui ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Jujupititetortue : Merci à toi de m'avoir lue et reviewée ! Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à adorer Théo (même si la grande majorité voudrait plutôt l'étriper). Moi aussi je l'adore, vu que c'est le personnage le plus complexe de cette histoire et j'avoue que dans Ennemi(s) Intime(s), j'ai eu tendance à m'inspirer de 50 shades (pour le côté maniaque du contrôle seulement, parce que bon, on est loin du gentleman qui fait faire des tours en avion ou en hélicoptère…ahah). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et n'hésite pas à me redonner ton avis (maintenant que tu sais faire, huhu). Bonne lecture !**

**Marion : Non, pas de référence directe au film, mais suckerpunch en anglais signifie « coup en traître), ce qui est totalement ce que fait Lucius, mais aussi Rémus vis-à-vis de son fils ^^ Mais sinon, j'ai vraiment adoré ce film, visuellement il m'a fait planer… Et Emily Browning ! :3 Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Loulou : Merci pour ta review ! Certes, la photo va tourner mais pas seulement … ahah. Quelqu'un a été plus rapide qu'Hermione… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Cycy : Ne sous-estime pas le tempérament bouillant des Malfoy, ahahah. N'empêche, tel père tel fils, ils règlent leurs différends avec leurs rivaux à coups de poings … Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Tamara : Elias est « manipulé » dans le sens où son père lui a menti sur tout et qu'il prend ces mensonges pour la réalité. Mais maintenant qu'il est à Poudlard, les pendules vont se remettre à l'heure… En tous cas tu as raison sur ce point : Théodore est très attaché à Elias et comme tu l'as dit, l'enfant a eu un effet salvateur sur lui. Etant un « petit morceau d'Hermione », Théo en a pris soin, du mieux que sa sociopathie le lui a permis. Hermione va évoluer petit à petit, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Julie G : certes vous êtes une majorité à vouloir l'étriper, mais il y a quand même des fans de Théo-chou parmi vous ! XD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**Mikasa : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews. Je suis contente que The Rise and Fall t'ait plu et que le début de cette suite également ! Mais maintenant, il va falloir attendre les lundis comme tous tes petits camarades ! ahah Merci à toi et à très bientôt ! Et surtout bonne lecture )**

**Chapitre 10 : Désillusions**

Pensif, Ben observait les équipes de la police scientifique passer la maison des Morgan au crible. Les corps venaient d'être décrochés et emmenés à la morgue et seul le contenu de leurs intestins, l'odeur pestilentielle et le gigantesque H peint sur le mur blanc rappelaient la scène sinistre que les deux flics avaient découverte quelques heures plus tôt. Des hommes et des femmes en combinaison blanche intégrale fouillaient le salon, mais aussi les autres pièces de la maison à la recherche d'indices exploitables, d'empreintes (même partielles) mais Benjamin avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient chou blanc. Tout ce qu'ils trouvaient pour l'instant appartenait vraisemblablement à la famille. A croire que leurs agresseurs n'avaient rien laissé au hasard.

« C'est dingue, ce truc… », fit une voix sur sa gauche.

Sortant de ses pensées, il tourna la tête pour regarder l'un des gars en combinaison. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant le H sur le mur et le scrutait attentivement.

« Quoi ? », demanda Ben en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers la lettre noire.

Le technicien approcha du mur, dans le bruissement caractéristique de ses surchaussures en papier et de sa combinaison, et se posta au plus près de la lettre. « Je viens de le remarquer », reprit-il en passant le doigt sur la lettre. « Il ne s'agit pas d'une peinture à la bombe, à l'eau, à l'huile ou n'importe quelle autre forme de couleur. Sinon, on remarquerait la trace du pinceau ou la couche formée par les gouttelettes projetées par l'aérosol… »

Ben fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, en prenant soin de ne pas accrocher ses propres surchaussures dans un élément du mobilier. « Comment ça ? », grommela-t-il en collant ses yeux au mur. _Bon Dieu, il a raison._

« On dirait que la lettre _fait partie_ du mur, comme si elle avait été construite avec… mais je doute que les Morgan aient opté pour un élément de déco de ce genre », reprit le technicien en secouant la tête. « Je pencherais plutôt pour un sortilège mais, à vérifier. »

« Mais comment est-ce que personne n'a vu ça avant ? », s'emporta Ben, surtout fâché contre lui-même de ne jamais avoir prêté plus d'attention à cette lettre. « Ce truc s'affiche partout en ville et personne n'a remarqué que ce n'était pas un tag normal ? »

Le technicien inclina la tête et haussa les sourcils, seule partie de son anatomie encore visible sous la tenue de protection intégrale. « Sérieusement, des tags, y'en a à tous les coins de rue. Si on devait s'arrêter pour les observer chacun en détail… »

Ben dut s'avouer qu'il marquait un point. Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, il reprit son observation de la lettre, agacé. Manifestement, elle avait un lien avec son enquête. Et il l'avait eue sous le nez depuis des mois sans jamais s'en douter. Cela l'énervait prodigieusement. On lui tapa soudain sur l'épaule et il se retourna, pour faire face à son partenaire. Stuart arborait une expression inquiète et tenait son téléphone à la main.

« Ben, il faut rentrer au poste… », fit le sergent Stuart Wilcox avec un rictus incertain. « Le commissaire principal et le procureur veulent nous voir. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Ben, un mauvais pressentiment au creux de l'estomac.

« J'en sais rien, il a juste dit que c'était urgent », répondit Stuart en haussant les épaules.

Les deux flics sortirent de la maison, quittant aussitôt leurs surchaussures qu'ils laissèrent dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet et remontèrent l'allée grouillant de techniciens. De l'autre côté du portail, c'était l'effervescence. Badauds, agents chargés de la sécurité et journalistes se bousculaient contre les barrières installées par les policiers. Se frayant un passage jusqu'à leur voiture, Benjamin reconnut la petite vieille croisée lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant la maison. Celle-ci tendait son cou flasque et ridé en direction de la maison des Morgan. Radio-patelin allait certainement tourner à plein régime, ce soir.

Après une bonne heure d'embouteillages malgré le gyrophare, Benjamin et Stuart arrivèrent au commissariat central et se dirigèrent directement dans le bureau du commissaire principal de la brigade des stupéfiants, James Ferguson. Le procureur Neil Campbell était également présent, ainsi qu'un troisième homme, légèrement bedonnant, et confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir. Ce-dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour saluer Ben et Stuart lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Mais Ben ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il s'était littéralement figé en reconnaissant le troisième invité. Tibélius Ogden, Ministre de la Magie en personne. _Ca y est. Là, je suis sûr et certain que mon affaire concerne les sorciers…_, pensa Ben en s'avançant au centre de la pièce.

Le Ministre de la Magie regardait froidement les deux flics et Ben sentit aux expressions fermées du procureur et du commissaire principal que la scène qui allait se jouer aurait tout d'un drame shakespearien.

« Hodgkin, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins », commença abruptement Ferguson en prenant une grande inspiration. « Vous êtes dessaisis de l'affaire. »

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit dans la pièce et Ben eut l'impression de soudain porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Drame shakespearien était un euphémisme. A ce stade, on était carrément en pleine tragédie grecque.

« Je… je suis quoi ? », balbutia Ben en avançant la tête en avant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ogden esquisser un geste d'impatience.

« Cette affaire n'est plus de votre ressort », reprit le commissaire principal en croisant les bras. « Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle l'a jamais été », ajouta-t-il avec un grognement désapprobateur.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur », cracha Ben en sortant de sa stupeur. « C'est une drogue qui est à la base de tout, alors oui, je pense que ça concerne la Brigade des Stups. »

Son ton sec ne parut pas du tout du goût de son supérieur qui le fusilla du regard. « Plus maintenant ! Plus depuis que le Ministre du monde magique est venu en personne m'annoncer que vous vous êtes permis de _harceler_ l'un de ses subordonnés… », aboya le commissaire tandis qu'Ogden se contentait de s'enfoncer un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Harceler ? Mais vous délirez ! », s'emporta Ben en écartant les bras. Aussitôt, Stuart posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Ils étaient déjà dans de sales draps, c'était inutile d'en rajouter.

« Hodgkin, j'attends de vous que vous laissiez tomber toute cette histoire. Ce sont nos collègues du Ministère de la Magie qui vont reprendre cette affaire, en vous remerciant du travail accompli jusque-

« Commissaire, il y a des vies en jeu ! Des familles, des enfants… », se défendit Stuart, désespéré.

« Tibélius nous a parfaitement expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire », répondit le procureur d'une voix atone. « Il nous a assuré que des mesures de protection ont été prises aujourd'hui même afin de mettre en sécurité les familles à risque et l'enquête sera reprise par leurs services, vous n'avez donc plus à vous inquiéter de la santé de ces citoyens. »

« Mais enfin, commissaire… ! », insista Ben, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser subtiliser le dossier aussi facilement.

« C'EST UN ORDRE, INSPECTEUR HODGKIN ! », beugla Ferguson, tandis que Ben refermait la bouche aussi sec. « Maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de tourner la page et de vous reposer quelques jours, au calme. »

« Quoi, vous me suspendez en plus ? », l'interrogea Ben, les yeux étincelants de colère.

« Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder si vous continuez à adopter ce comportement… Contentez-vous d'un ou deux jours de repos », rétorqua le commissaire, menaçant. C'était la première fois que son supérieur lui retirait ainsi une affaire de cette ampleur. Et compte tenu de son état d'énervement, l'ordre venait manifestement de très haut. Ben décida donc de ne pas aggraver son cas. Les lèvres pincées, il tourna les talons et se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Tibélius Ogden ouvrit la bouche.

« Bien entendu, vous cesserez toute recherche concernant ces meurtres et mettrez fin à toute collaboration avec d'éventuels contacts que vous avez décidé d'impliquer… », fit le Ministre de la Magie d'une voix doucereuse.

Ben s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers le Ministre. « Ce qui signifie ? », demanda Ben en lui jetant un regard perçant.

« Je parle de votre petite avocate du dimanche… Aria Stone. » Ben fronça le nez. Le mépris avec lequel Ogden avait prononcé le nom d'Aria hérissait les cheveux sur sa nuque. « Vous avez été vu avec elle, dans un café. Nos informateurs ont supposé que vous aviez sollicité son aide… »

Ben se ressaisit et décocha un regard dédaigneux au Ministre. « Vos informateurs sont donc mal informés », mentit-il effrontément. « Miss Stone et moi-même avons été en couple pendant dix-huit mois il y a quelque temps. Nous avons simplement décidé de reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissée. » Puis avec une expression féroce, il se tourna vers son supérieur et le procureur, avant de désigner Ogden du doigt. « Pour information, Messieurs… _ça_, c'est du harcèlement. Bonne soirée chez vous. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Stuart et Ben quittèrent la pièce en claquant la porte.

~o~

Amy éteignit le moteur de sa nouvelle voiture anglaise et contrôla son reflet dans le rétroviseur central. Maquillage, coiffure, tout était parfait. Tout à l'exception de ses mains tremblantes et moites. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ferma les yeux et agita ses mains en l'air pour en faire cesser les tremblements et se calmer un peu.

Après les événements de la journée, la crise de colère de son patron et la menace qui pesait sur les enfants modifiés par Gordon Labs, elle n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour Théodore. Maintenant qu'Elias était parti à des centaines de kilomètres, Amy n'était pas sûre de savoir comment allait évoluer son supérieur. Il avait beau être un homme puissant, elle le sentait terriblement seul et rongé par… quelque chose. Elle ne savait quoi exactement, mais son aura s'était assombrie dernièrement. Plus particulièrement depuis un peu moins d'un an. Peut-être à la perspective de se séparer d'Elias pour l'année scolaire ? Mystère.

Amy s'extirpa de sa Mini Cooper et leva le nez en direction du bâtiment immense devant lequel elle s'était garée. Un immeuble avec tellement d'étages qu'elle devait se tordre le cou pour en apercevoir le sommet. Maintenant qu'Elias n'était plus là, Amy était bien décidée à savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Théodore. Et avec tous les incidents des précédentes heures, il aurait sûrement besoin de compagnie. _Ou de réconfort, _se surprit-elle à espérer.

Avec une nouvelle inspiration revigorante, la jeune secrétaire entra dans l'immeuble en composant le code et s'avança dans le luxueux vestibule au carrelage étincelant. Elle approcha de l'ascenseur et pinça les lèvres. Une jeune femme attendait déjà devant les portes métalliques, tout en mâchant bruyamment un chewing-gum. A en juger par les talons aiguilles, la jupe quasi-inexistante, les bas résilles bon marché et le maquillage outrancier, il ne s'agissait pas d'une résidente… L'intruse était en pleine inspection de son sac à main, lequel regorgeait de préservatifs multicolores et de tubes de gels divers, entre autres objets coquins hétéroclites. Amy grimaça. La prostituée dut remarquer son expression car elle releva la tête et dévisagea Amy froidement.

« Quoi, faut bien bouffer… », cracha-t-elle, avant de jeter un œil au tailleur impeccable et aux Jimmy Choo de la secrétaire. « C'est sûr que toi, tu dois pas manquer de grand-chose… »

Amy rosit légèrement, honteuse de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de jugement et reporta son attention sur l'ascenseur qui descendait. Lentement…

Enfin, la fille de joie sembla trouver son bonheur dans sa besace et en sortit une volumineuse perruque brune avec un grognement exaspéré. « Tiens-moi ça, la bourge… », railla-t-elle en jetant la perruque en question dans les mains d'Amy, qui fronça le nez. L'autre cracha son chewing gum dans la poubelle juste au moment où les portes de la cabine s'ouvraient. Les deux femmes s'y engouffrèrent et la prostituée se cala aussitôt devant le miroir placé sur la cloison du fond.

« Au travail c'est Eva, mais en vrai je m'appelle Carrie », fit-elle en sortant une petite boîte blanche de sa caverne d'Ali Baba. « Comme la meuf de Sex and the City. Sauf que moi, c'est plus Sex que City », acheva Carrie en ricanant de sa propre blague. Lorsque Carrie ouvrit la boîte, Amy discerna à l'intérieur une paire de lentilles colorées que la jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de placer sur ses globes oculaires.

« Amy », se présenta sobrement la secrétaire en faisant tourner la perruque brune et bouclée entre ses doigts. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets tout ça ? »

Carrie tourna ses yeux (dont l'un était à présent noisette et l'autre bleu) en direction d'Amy et haussa les sourcils. « Le client impose, Eva dispose », répondit-elle en plaçant la seconde lentille noisette. Elle cligna ensuite plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant la petite membrane se placer correctement sur son iris. « C'est le problème avec les mecs pétés de thunes. Ils peuvent pas baiser sans une foutue mise en scène. »

« Quel étage ? », l'interrompit Amy, que la discussion mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« 32 », répondit Carrie/Eva.

_C'est aussi là que je vais_, pensa Amy en appuyant sur le bouton. Un pressentiment affreux lui saisissait les entrailles mais elle chassa ses idées noires. _Théodore n'est certainement pas le seul à habiter à cet étage_, se morigéna-t-elle.

Carrie fit signe à la jeune femme de lui rendre sa perruque et Amy la lui tendit précipitamment. L'ascenseur se mit en mouvement et alors qu'elle ajustait les boucles brunes synthétiques sur ses cheveux noirs, Carrie reprit la parole.

« Celui-là, c'est les brunettes bouclées qu'il kiffe. Ne me demande pas pourquoi… », fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais l'avantage, c'est que les types dans ce genre sont prêts à payer très cher pour que leurs petits secrets soient bien gardés. »

Amy esquissa un rictus. « Mais tu n'as pas peur ? », demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « Je veux dire… Aller chez des inconnus, comme ça… Et s'ils sont violents ou qu'ils veulent… » Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase mais Carrie sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et lui adressa une expression soudain grave.

« Parfois, ouais, j'ai peur… », avoua Carrie dans un murmure. « Mais pas de celui-là », ajouta-t-elle en levant un index vers le plafond de l'ascenseur. « Il est passé dans le bar de mon mac le weekend dernier. C'est le genre beau gosse ténébreux. Celui qui ferait rêver n'importe laquelle d'entre nous d'un plan à la _Pretty Woman_, tu vois ? »

_Beau gosse ténébreux…_, pensa Amy tandis qu'une grosse boule se formait dans sa gorge.

« Et toi, t'as un mec ? », demanda la prostituée sans se gêner.

« Non », marmonna Amy en regardant ailleurs. _Calme-toi, Amy, tu te fais certainement des idées. Cette fille n'est pas son genre. Même si je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est son genre._

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi », proposa Carrie en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin. « On lui demandera plus cher et on se partagera la thune. »

« Merci, mais j'ai déjà un travail », répondit sèchement Amy tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient.

« Dommage… », soupira l'autre en se préparant à sortir. L'ascenseur venait d'achever sa course.

_L'heure de vérité…_, pensa Amy en expirant profondément. _Si elle s'arrête devant le 324, je serais fixée… Par pitié, ne va pas au 324._

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent tandis que l'ascenseur dernier cri annonçait d'une voix monocorde « Trente-deuxième étage ». Carrie sortit la première et Amy la laissa prendre de l'avance avant de suivre à petits pas.

320… 321… 322…_ Arrête-toi, bon Dieu, arrête-toi…_

Mais lorsque Carrie s'arrêta, ce fut devant le 324. Amy sentit son cœur manquer un battement et continua de descendre le couloir, plus rapidement. Elle entendit Carrie frapper à la porte et accéléra le pas. Les yeux gonflés de larmes, elle parvint au bout du couloir, lequel formait un coude avant de bifurquer vers les escaliers de secours et le local technique. Elle tourna là et se plaqua dos au mur, le souffle court, luttant pour retenir les sanglots qui se pressaient derrière ses lèvres.

La porte du 324 s'ouvrit et le regard noir de Théodore Nott se mit à briller lorsqu'il aperçut les cheveux bruns bouclés et les yeux noisette de la fille qu'il avait commandée.

« Coucou chéri, je suis rentrée… », murmura Carrie d'une voix suave.

Pour toute réponse, le brun ouvrit grand la porte pour laisser passer sa commande, avant de se pencher pour vérifier que le couloir était vide. Pas un chat à l'horizon. La porte se referma avec un cliquetis discret, puis Amy entendit distinctement le bruit du verrou tourner. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, jusqu'au sol et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit attirée par les mauvais garçons ? Essuyant une larme, Amy se releva et ôta ses talons. Et c'est dans le plus grand silence qu'elle reprit la direction de l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra. Mieux valait oublier toute cette histoire. Si Théodore savait qu'elle était au courant de ses visites nocturnes, elle perdrait son job. Ce même job pour lequel elle avait quitté sa vie aux Etats-Unis et qui était manifestement tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent…

~o~

« Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! », glapit Hermione en ouvrant le frigo à la volée pour en sortir un pack de jus de fruit, qu'elle ouvrit pour boire directement à la bouteille.

« Tu n'as pas fini de te coiffer », lui fit benoîtement remarquer Draco avec un sourire narquois. Assis à la table de la cuisine, il dégustait tranquillement son café et une tartine de beurre et de chocolat râpé. Le petit-déjeuner qu'Hermione lui réservait toujours lorsqu'il était malade.

« Est-ce que ça se voit ? », demanda Hermione, les yeux suppliants, tout en enfournant ses livres et ses carnets de notes dans son grand sac à main.

« Pas vraiment de différence par rapport à quand tu es coiffée… », railla le blond. « Si ce n'est que ton peigne est toujours accroché dans tes cheveux. »

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa et elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses boucles, avant de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun peigne. Le sourire du démon s'élargit.

« Traître », l'accusa Hermione avec un sourire en coin. « Tu ne m'aides pas, je suis vraiment à la bourre. Ça va aller, toi ? »

« Je vais parfaitement bien, je pourrais même reprendre le trav-

« Pas question, le médecin t'a arrêté jusqu'à mercredi soir, tu restes donc ici jusqu'à mercredi soir », rétorqua Hermione, catégorique. Puis son sac prêt, elle s'avança vers lui et se baissa pour prendre le visage de Draco entre ses mains.

« Je suis sérieuse, repose-toi », souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Les bras de Draco enlacèrent aussitôt ses hanches et l'attirèrent contre lui.

« Blaise va venir me voir dans la journée », la rassura-t-il. « Pars tranquille, on ne fera pas de bêtises. »

Hermione sourit et se dégagea à regret de son étreinte. Elle était en route vers la sortie lorsque Draco ajouta : « On va juste inviter deux-trois nanas, vider le contenu du bar et danser à poil dans la fontaine de Pré-au-Lard. »

« Super, amusez-vous bien ! », s'esclaffa la brune avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Une fois dehors, elle ne prit pas le temps de marcher jusqu'à l'école et transplana au plus près de ce que lui permettaient les protections magiques de Poudlard. Puis elle se dirigea en trottinant jusqu'à la Grande Porte, tout en allumant son téléphone, resté éteint depuis son retour à la maison la veille. Une déferlante de messages s'afficha aussitôt sur l'écran, ainsi que plusieurs appels manqués de Rogue. _Oups._

Décidant de commencer par le plus agréable, elle ouvrit les messages et constata avec une pointe de fierté que son œuvre photographique avait eu son petit effet. Du pouce, elle fit défiler les SMS, tout en gardant un œil sur la route devant elle.

_BLAISE : ah tiens, Roguinou s'est enfin décidé à faire une rhinoplastie ? :D_

**GINNY : Mais…mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

_HARRY : OMG. Je… je…je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette photo. La faire agrandir, l'encadrer ? L'envoyer dans l'au-delà pour faire marrer des gens ? Me la faire tatouer au creux des reins ? Je suis perdu…_

Les jumeaux avaient quant à eux renvoyé la photo, agrémentée d'un logo des Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux et du message suivant : **« Nougat Néansang, une recette originale, testée et approuvée par le Directeur de Poudlard ! Sans rire, Hermione, on veut des détails. Beaucoup.** »

_DEAN : C'est dans ces moments là que je me surprends à regretter Poudlard…_

La brunette éclatait de rire au moment où ses pieds se posaient sur la première marche qui menait à la Grande Porte. Et comme par magie, Rogue apparut de nulle part, faisant mourir son fou rire dans sa gorge.

« C'est pas trop tôt », fit le Directeur d'une voix étrangement nasillarde.

Hermione leva le nez et raya mentalement la mention « étrangement » de la phrase. Bien que magiquement rafistolé par les bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh, le nez de Rogue était maintenu par un pansement blanc et un hématome encore nettement visible colorait ses pommettes de violet et de jaune. Pas étonnant qu'il parle du nez.

Un ricanement s'emmêla dans les cordes vocales d'Hermione et elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, qu'elle mit à profit pour ranger précipitamment son téléphone dans sa poche. « Séverus… », fit-elle d'une voix trop aiguë pour être honnête. « Comment va votre nez ? »

Le Directeur plissa les yeux et la fusilla du regard. « Ne commencez pas, Miss Granger… », grommela-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre. « Vous étiez au courant. Et vous n'avez rien dit », acheva-t-il sèchement tandis qu'Hermione arborait une expression outrée.

« Excusez-moi, mais vos histoires de coucheries avec ma belle-mère ne me regard-OUILLE ! », s'écria-t-elle lorsque la main de Rogue s'abattit sur le haut de son crâne.

« Je parlais de la présence de cet Elias Nott, Miss Granger », aboya-t-il, alors qu'Hermione se massait la tête en grimaçant. « Vous saviez. »

Hermione pressa le pas pour rester à sa hauteur. « Parce que vous, non ? », protesta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de consulter la liste de vos nouveaux élèves ? »

« C'est _Minerva_ qui s'occupe des admissions », se défendit Rogue avec une évidente mauvaise foi. « Elle n'a pas dû faire le rapprochement, je ne sais pas. Et d'ailleurs d'où il sort ce gosse ? Ce n'est tout de même pas le fils de Théodore, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant de cet âge… »

« C'est le sien », coupa Hermione en esquissant un rictus. « En tous cas, il me l'a présenté comme tel… »

« Présenté ? Vous l'avez vu ? », s'étonna Rogue en la dévisageant. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant les portes de la Grande Salle et quelques élèves sortirent du petit-déjeuner en gloussant.

« Vu, pris un café, revu, insulté, re-revu… », énuméra Hermione avec une expression lasse. « Ecoutez, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça maintenant. Je suis à Poudlard, en sécurité loin de lui et je compte bien ne pas me gâcher la vie avec ça… »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix familière, bien que légèrement modifiée comme à travers un haut-parleur, s'éleva dans le hall d'entrée.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir baisé ma femme ! », hurla la voix de Lucius, retentissant dans toute la pièce.

Hermione sursauta et regarda autour d'elle, mais pas de longs cheveux blond platine en vue. Rogue, quant à lui, fit volte-face l'air furieux et scruta les élèves qui fuyaient soudain comme une nuée de moineaux effrayés.

« QUI A FAIT CA ? », aboya-t-il tandis que les étudiants s'éparpillaient, certains en riant aux éclats.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda Hermione, les yeux ronds.

Rogue se tourna de nouveau vers elle, furibond. « Ces petits imbéciles ont enregistré Lucius hier soir et certains ont mis la séquence comme sonnerie de portable », gronda Rogue, les joues frémissantes de colère. « Je suis en train de modifier le règlement. A partir de demain, les téléphones ne seront plus seulement interdits en classe mais également dans les couloirs. Ils vont voir à qui ils ont affaire. »

Hermione porta une main sur sa bouche pour essayer de dissimuler son sourire narquois, puis tourna les talons, consciente que cette piètre tentative de masquer son air goguenard ne serait pas suffisante. « Bon, j'ai cours. Deuxième étage, dernière salle au fond du couloir, c'est bien ça ? », demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Oui… », grommela Rogue en la regardant partir. « Cette conversation n'est pas finie, Miss Granger ! », ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix.

Hermione ne répondit pas et de toute manière, Rogue n'aurait prêté que peu d'attention à ses paroles. En effet, un nouveau « ça, c'est pour avoir baisé ma femme ! » retentit dans le hall et Rogue poussa un cri de rage.

« PAR LES BALLOCHES DE MERLIN, CA VA MAL FINIR ! », vociféra le Directeur tandis que les élèves fuyaient de nouveau en riant.

~o~

Ben ouvrit les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Après les événements de la veille, le scandale dans le bureau du commissaire principal, son affaire qui lui filait entre les doigts, il avait eu une nuit agitée. Tâtonnant pour saisir son portable sur la table de nuit, il appuya sur une touche pour allumer l'écran. Aucun message. Aucun appel en absence. Rien de nouveau en ce qui concernait les Morgan. Même pas un seul petit coup de fil de l'Institut Médico-légal. Il était réellement mis sur la touche.

Poussant un long soupir, il pianota sur le clavier et chercha le contact Aria Stone dans son répertoire. Il devait la prévenir. Elle était manifestement sous surveillance à cause de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. La jeune femme répondit dès la première sonnerie.

« Salut ! Toujours rien du côté de l'expert en potions, si c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles… », chantonna-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

« Laisse tomber l'expert en potions, j'ai été dessaisi », maugréa-t-il contre le combiné. Qu'il dut précipitamment écarter de son oreille lorsque l'avocate se mit à hurler.

« COMMENT ÇA, DESSAISI ? », brailla-t-elle, faisant grimacer Ben. Celui-ci tourna dans son lit et changea son portable de main.

« Ton cher ami, Tibélius Ogden a exigé que ses Aurors reprennent le dossier. Et il m'a accusé de harcèlement moral sur la personne de Théodore Nott », cracha-t-il avec amertume.

Il entendit Aria pousser un grognement de rage. « C'est marrant, pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas… Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Ben cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Tu veux rire ? C'est terminé, Aria. Ces types-là sont puissants, je ne suis clairement pas de taille… »

« Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ? »

Ben fronça les sourcils. « Aria, je risque une suspension, peut-être même plus si je persiste, ils me l'ont clairement fait comprendre... »

« Ne me dis pas que ça t'arrête ? », reprit-elle sur un désapprobateur. « Il suffira de la jouer discret, c'est tout. »

« Aria… », soupira Ben en se passant de nouveau la main sur les yeux. « Ils te surveillent. Ogden sait que tu bosses pour moi, je lui ai servi un démenti à la con mais je suis quasiment certain qu'il ne m'a pas cru. Je refuse de te mettre en danger toi aussi. »

« Le danger ? », clama Aria dans une parfaite imitation de Simba dans Le Roi Lion. « Moi _j'aime_ le danger. Je me _ris_ du danger ! Ahahah ! »

Ben esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. Depuis l'adolescence, Aria était une fan inconditionnelle du dessin animé et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion d'en réciter une réplique pour le faire rire. _C'est étrange comme les vieilles habitudes de couple reviennent vite…_, pensa Ben avec un pincement au cœur.

« Sans rire, Ben », reprit Aria avec une voix de nouveau normale. « Attendons au moins la réponse de Rogue et on verra ce qu'on pourra faire de ça. Je sais que tu ne t'arrêteras pas là, tu es juste… temporairement dépité parce qu'on t'a retiré le dossier. Ça va passer. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… », souffla Ben en fermant les yeux. « On s'attaque à gros. Je n'ai pas envie que tu en subisses les conséquences. »

Aria se tut un instant et Ben tendit l'oreille, ayant l'impression que la communication était coupée.

« Crois-moi, je subis les conséquences de la présence d'Ogden depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que tu ne le crois… », fit-elle d'une voix sombre. « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… lui et moi, c'est une longue histoire. »

« Une longue histoire dans le même genre que celle du type à cause duquel tu m'as quitté ? », demanda Ben un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Comme Aria ne répondait pas, son ton s'adoucit et il ajouta : « Je suis flic, Aria, tu ne dis rien mais j'arrive à deviner des trucs. »

L'avocate fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Elle détestait qu'il devine toujours tout à demi-mot. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle. « Je peux déjà te dire que ces deux 'longues histoires' sont étroitement liées… » Elle poussa un soupir. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : je harcèle encore un peu mon expert et je viens manger chez toi à midi pour te remonter le moral. C'est moi qui régale. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : sushis ? », ironisa Ben, connaissant l'obsession d'Aria pour la cuisine japonaise.

« Ça, c'est de la déduction, Sherlock », acheva-t-elle en riant. « Bon, je m'y mets tout de suite. A plus, je t'aim- euh je veux dire… bisous. » Haussant un sourcil, Ben entendit Aria raccrocher après avoir lamentablement bredouillé et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Aria raccrocha précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés, avant de lâcher le portable sur son bureau comme s'il risquait de la brûler. Puis elle laissa tomber son front sur ses mains, avant de se frapper trois fois avec. _Idiote, idiote, idiote, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?_, pensa-t-elle en ponctuant chaque « Idiote » d'un nouveau coup au crâne. C'était la faute de ce coup de fil. Tellement normal, tellement détendu, tellement… _Comme si on était toujours ensemble._

La jeune avocate soupira bruyamment, se traita une nouvelle fois d'idiote et tourna la tête vers son ordinateur. _Bon, avec un peu de chance, il n'a même pas entendu. Passons aux choses sérieuses : harcèlement de Severus Rogue, phase Une._

~o~

Penché sur son bureau de Poudlard, Severus Rogue griffonnait furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin, cherchant les mots justes pour son nouveau règlement concernant l'utilisation des téléphones portables à Poudlard. Après plusieurs tentatives, il avait fini par trouver une formulation adéquate et, semblait-il, complète. Il valait mieux s'en assurer. Sinon les gosses trouveraient un moyen de contourner la loi et de continuer leurs idioties. A côté de lui, l'antique PC fixe fourni par le Ministère ronronnait doucement, la page Internet ouverte sur la messagerie de l'école. Il posait un point final sur son parchemin lorsqu'une brève tonalité s'échappa des haut-parleurs de la machine. Il avait reçu un e-mail. Levant le nez, il plissa les yeux en s'approchant de l'écran pour distinguer l'expéditeur du message, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée en raison de l'écran trop clair qui l'éblouissait dans la pénombre de son bureau. Mais rien à faire, les lettres restaient floues.

« Je sais bien que ça vous en coûte, Severus, mais il va pourtant falloir vous faire une raison… », fit une voix dans son dos.

Rogue se tourna vers le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui parlait depuis son mur et le fusilla du regard. « Je sais, oui… Et ça ne m'enchante pas, voyez-vous ! », grommela le Directeur à l'attention de son prédécesseur.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules et tapota son nez à l'aide de son index. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat, regardez les miennes. Elles sont très discrètes. »

Rogue maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe, prit un petit étui posé sur son bureau, l'ouvrit et après s'être assuré que personne d'autre que les dizaines de portraits étalés sur les murs ne traînait dans les parages, chaussa ses nouvelles lunettes sur son nez tuméfié. Il esquissa une légère grimace lorsque les lunettes se posèrent sur sa blessure mais ne dit rien. Tournant la tête vers l'écran, il constata avec déplaisir que les lettres étaient désormais nettes. _Misère…_

« Ça vous va très bien », commenta Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous vous moquez, Albus… », soupira Rogue tandis que Dumbledore riait sous cape avec sa voisine de cadre, Dilys Derwent, ex-Directrice de l'école du dix-huitième siècle.

Rogue cliqua sur le message et constata qu'il provenait… d'Aria Stone. Il grogna. Penser à Aria Stone était douloureux. Principalement parce que penser à Aria Stone ramenait à penser à Lucius Malfoy et que penser à Lucius Malfoy était extrêmement douloureux. Et énervant.

_Ne m'obligez pas à venir chercher les résultats moi-même…_, écrivait-elle à la fin de son e-mail, ce qui fit grimacer Rogue.

« Non merci, j'ai déjà vu suffisamment de membres plus ou moins directs du clan Malfoy ces derniers jours… », grommela-t-il à voix basse. Il tourna la tête. L'enveloppe kraft était toujours là où il l'avait laissée, le jour où elle était venue la lui apporter.

« Faites donc ce qu'elle vous demande et vous en serez débarrassé… », s'impatienta Dumbledore dans son dos, son regard bleu semblant pétiller même sur la toile peinte.

Rogue soupira. Le vieil homme avait raison. Il allait analyser cet échantillon, déterminer les ingrédients qu'il manquait à ces incapables de moldus et _basta_ ! Avec un peu de chance, Aria Stone oublierait ensuite jusqu'à son existence et il pourrait reprendre tranquillement le cours de sa vie. Il espérait seulement que Narcissa n'apprendrait jamais qu'il aidait la maîtresse de son mari. Surtout après ce que Lucius venait de faire. Severus se demanda d'ailleurs si elle était au courant. Se levant de son fauteuil, il empoigna l'enveloppe kraft et ôtant ses lunettes pour les ranger discrètement dans une de ses poches, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Direction son laboratoire de potions.

~o~

Un entrepôt miteux, gris, aux fenêtres brisées. Humidité, moisissure, décrépitude, crasse. Merlin, ils méritaient mieux que ça. Un quartier général à la hauteur de leur cause. Et pourtant, depuis le début, ils se terraient comme des moins que rien. L'homme tourna son regard sombre et son visage amaigri et mal rasé en direction du seul mur à peu près potable de la bâtisse. Un grand H noir le décorait, seul élément qui ait un peu de prestige dans ce foutu trou à rats. Mais la décoration n'était pas le seul objectif de cette lettre. Elle n'était rien pour celui qui ne savait voir. Elle était tout pour celui qui savait quoi regarder. Elle était le phare au cœur de la tempête. La lumière au bout du tunnel. Leur point de ralliement. Leur symbole de résistants.

Et un excellent moyen de voyager, pour peu qu'on connaisse la formule adéquate. Mais seuls les membres les plus assidus et fiables avaient droit à ce privilège. Ceux qui comme lui, considéraient cette nouvelle race de sorciers créée par la science comme des ignominies, des abominations, la déchéance du monde magique. Oui, ils en étaient certains : les sorciers génétiquement modifiés conduiraient le monde magique à sa perte. Il fallait donc les éradiquer.

La lettre noire se mit soudain à vibrer et ses contours devinrent plus brillants, plus intenses. _Quelqu'un vient…_, pensa l'homme en rabattant aussitôt sa capuche sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se cacher aux yeux de l'un des membres qui apparaîtrait bientôt devant lui. Il le faisait par respect, par devoir de mémoire… par nostalgie. Celle du temps où il portait le Masque de son Maître. Celle du temps où il était Mangemort.

Un éclair intense illumina l'entrepôt puis la lettre reprit sa noirceur précédente. Devant elle se trouvait à présent un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux dents de devant positionnées de façon complètement anarchique.

« Marcus », commenta l'homme en reconnaissant son invité. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir revenir si vite. Des informations ? »

Marcus Flint s'avança vers l'homme et hocha la tête, l'air grave. Mais avec son visage disgracieux, il aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir l'air idiot que ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence. C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez Flint : son air stupide cachait une âme rusée et sans pitié, il trompait ainsi son monde comme personne.

« Les flics moldus ont été mis à l'écart… », commença-t-il en croisant les mains derrière le dos, bien droit comme un vigile de boîte de nuit. « Seulement le Ministère de la Magie a repris l'affaire. Ils avanceront certainement beaucoup plus vite que les Stups, même avec leur bande d'imbéciles. »

L'homme pinça ses lèvres sèches et se retourna pour faire quelques pas. Il commençait à regretter leur coup d'éclat chez les parents de leur taupe. Certes, torturer ce gamin et ses parents avait été une sacrée partie de plaisir, mais cela avait attiré l'attention sur eux. Un peu trop.

« Le Ministre a fait placer sous surveillance la plupart des familles dont nous avions réussi à obtenir les coordonnées », reprit Marcus, imperturbable. « Il va nous être de plus en plus difficile de faire passer la drogue aux membres ou aux proches. Et on a constaté que la donner à des personnes au hasard ne portait pas franchement ses fruits. La probabilité qu'un individu sous influence croise une Infamie et l'élimine est trop faible. La plupart du temps, les effets se dissipent sans qu'aucune élimination n'ait eu lieu. »

L'homme hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers Marcus. « C'est pour ça qu'on va ralentir le rythme. Les flics ont fait le lien entre la substance et les meurtres. Si vous trouvez encore des familles sans surveillance et dont l'un des membres se drogue ou boit, tant mieux. Sinon, laissez tomber. »

« Oui, Monsieur », acquiesça Marcus en hochant la tête.

« Il est temps de passer à la phase deux… », ajouta l'homme à mi-voix.

Flint leva les yeux et sembla surpris. « Je croyais que vous vouliez d'abord récupérer votre-

« Ce sera bientôt fait, Flint… », l'interrompit l'homme en agitant la main avec impatience. « Laissez-moi, je dois réfléchir. »

Flint fit un pas en arrière et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'il se rappela d'un dernier détail. « Une dernière chose, Monsieur… », reprit-il. « Le flic moldu se fait aider par cette avocate dont tout le monde parle. Aria Stone. L'un de mes gars m'a rapporté qu'elle semblait décidée à continuer les recherches malgré l'interdiction du procureur. Que doit-on faire ? »

L'homme pinça les lèvres. Effectivement, cela pouvait être un problème. « Je vais y réfléchir également, merci Marcus… », le congédia-t-il en se détournant.

Marcus Flint s'inclina légèrement et repartit en direction du H noir sur le mur. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il appuya son extrémité contre la lettre et marmonna le sort qui lui permettrait de repartir d'où il venait. Dans un éclair de lumière blanche, il disparut et l'homme se retrouva de nouveau seul.

D'un pas lent et traînant, il se dirigea vers un lavabo de fortune placé dans un coin de l'entrepôt. Retirant sa capuche, il se pencha sur la faïence crasseuse, ouvrit le robinet et mit ses mains en coupe sous l'eau froide pour s'en asperger le visage. Se redressant, son regard accrocha le miroir fêlé placé au-dessus.

Il n'aimait absolument pas ce qu'il était devenu. De sombre et énigmatique, il était passé à maladif et peu soigné. Il vieillissait aussi. Sa barbe naissante se constellait de poils blancs là où autrefois il n'y avait que du noir profond. Des rides creusaient le coin de ses yeux et la commissure de ses lèvres. Souvent, il s'était demandé si _elle_ le reconnaîtrait. Et ce qu'elle penserait de lui si elle le revoyait. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait de nouveau à portée de main, il ne tarderait pas à connaître la réponse.

Rodolphus Lestrange appuya ses deux paumes sur les rebords du lavabo et se pencha en avant, le visage au plus près de son reflet. Son regard en revanche, sinistre et froid, n'avait pas changé. Bien sûr qu'elle le reconnaîtrait.

« Je vais venir te chercher, Bella… », murmura-t-il en souriant à son propre reflet. « Et cette fois-ci, tu n'auras plus les jupes de ton Maître dans lesquelles te réfugier. »

Un nouveau ricanement retentit et se répercuta sur les murs de l'entrepôt. Onze ans qu'il était en cavale, fuyant les Aurors, la prison. Réunir ses premiers partisans n'avait pas été facile mais maintenant, la machine était lancée. Bientôt, il cesserait de se cacher.

Et le pays tout entier en paierait les conséquences.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilààà, vous savez enfin l'identité de l'homme à la capuche ! Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient plus ou moins déjà deviné mais voici enfin la confirmation ! Alors ? Surpris, pas surpris ?  
J'espère que le reste du chapitre vous a plu et que Rogue vous aura fait autant rire que dans le chapitre précédent ! ^^ J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews, en tous cas !**

**En ce qui concerne les prochaines semaines, avec Noël qui approche, le Nouvel an, le taf qui s'accumule, je risque de publier de manière moins régulière. J'essaierai tout de même de maintenir un chapitre chaque lundi mais je préfère vous prévenir au cas où ! Fin de la période chaotique début janvier. Il y aura également l'OS de Noël, qui est déjà commencé de quelques pages ! **

**En attendant de vous lire, je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

**Xérès**


	11. Ch11 : Montre-moi le chemin

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Un chapitre assez court cette semaine, mais que voulez-vous c'est la reprise ! En revanche, ne vous inquiétez pas, il finit comme d'habitude en beauté puisque vous allez enfin découvrir la signification de cette mystérieuse lettre H ! Depuis le temps que vous réfléchissez dessus ! J'ai reçu de nombreuses théories de votre part au fil des mois et pas une seule ne s'approchait de la vérité (dommage, il y avait un voyage en Floride à gagner… non je déconne).  
Pour les fans des petits nouveaux de Poudlard, ils reviendront dès le prochain chapitre, ainsi que Théochou. Mais les fans du couple Aria/Ben vont être servis ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (MEworcester, unhappened1, Celhya, Eleonore et Sarah, RoseViolet19570, KateSHW, hopefullo, Chiaki02, BewitchingWords, Kylian12345, Eliane Gil, PlumeDeSerpent, LuxuriaDiem, Katna, Anabetha, Marween, Marie Clearwatter, ScarlettAshes, Omiya, cybilim), ainsi qu'à Eliane Gil, Lily Ford, Erza Robin, Petitestef, Mrs Lyly Black, Loulou, Mikasa, jujupititetortue, Marion, Val, cycy, miss damdam, sarahblue1, laloudu77, Gouline971, faerycyn, SabrinaMalefoy, Babar, Hardcoredrugs, Audrey917000, Acide'nette, PouleauPotter, MademOiselle235463, alizeta, MissDraymione, magdelaine, Loufoca-Granger, Passion Fugace, Nalyuci, Ronald Stinks, Voldynouchette pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook !**

**RAR : **

**Loulou : Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione va avoir tout le temps de parler avec Rogue plus tard, mais pour l'instant c'est la rentrée, il y a mieux à faire ^^ La pauvre Bella n'est effectivement pas sortie de l'auberge… Ne t'inquiète pas, je nous réserve un instant Dramione dans un des chapitres à venir qui me fera pardonner le manque de scènes avant ça. Ahah. Surprise… Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Mikasa : Le H ne veut effectivement pas dire Hermione (mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde s'est laissé prendre au début ! hihi). Concernant Théo, il faut comprendre qu'il a fait un énorme travail sur lui-même pour se dominer. On a quitté il y a onze ans un ado capable de tuer et de violer avec le sourire et on retrouve un homme froid, totalement sous contrôle et dont chaque geste est réfléchi pour dissimuler sa vraie nature. Il ne peut plus s'approprier Hermione par la violence, ça mettrait sa réputation, son poste de PDG et sa relation avec son fils en danger. Donc il se « soulage » de ses pulsions comme il peut. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te remercie pour ta review !**

**Jujupititetortue : ahah bien vu l'analogie entre Gordon Labs et Joseph Gordon-Levitt XD Tu es la première à me le faire remarquer, je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont vu… ! Les histoires d'amour sont toujours ambiguës avec moi, parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire sur des gens pour qui tout va bien. J'aime quand on se débat, quand l'amour se mérite et n'est pas tenu pour acquis. ^^ C'est ce que j'ai bien aimé dans 50 nuances plus claires : avec son enfance et sa mère droguée, Christian avait le profil parfait du sociopathe mais en trouvant sa « voie » dans le sexe déviant il a su se contrôler et évoluer. Contrairement au patron d'Ana qui avait le même passé mais qui lui, est devenu un vrai sociopathe ! En ce qui concerne « A Celui… », je n'ai pour l'instant pas la motivation pour la reprendre car mon style a tellement évolué depuis 2005 que je me sentirais obligée de la réécrire entièrement. Donc un jour peut-être mais pas avant la fin d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s), c'est certain ! Merci à toi, gros bisous et bonne année !**

**Marion : il ne faut pas oublier que Ben est un flic. Alors certes, il rentre dans les maisons sans commission rogatoire mais quand son supérieur et le procureur disent « on arrête », il arrête. Dans ce milieu, continuer une enquête dont on est dessaisi, c'est grave. Surtout quand une autre police (ici les Aurors) la reprend. Rogue n'est pas myope ! ahahah Mais il a 50 ans et à cet âge-là, la presbytie s'installe. N'as-tu jamais remarqué que plus nos parents/grands-parents vieillissent, ils tendent de plus en plus le bras pour lire le journal/les SMS. C'est parce que la vision de lecture (de près) se dégrade ! Tu observeras, c'est très drôle, on a presque envie de leur offrir une perche à selfie pour les aider à lire. XD Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Val : N'est-ce pas que le potentiel comique de Rogue est immense ? Ce gros nounours colérique et bougon, c'est le genre de prof que j'adore. Mon prof d'histoire-géo de 1L et TL était comme ça et on adorait tellement se vanner tous les deux (ou vanner les autres élèves) que parfois il suffisait qu'on se regarde pour savoir la vanne que l'autre pensait dans sa tête et se marrer. Mes camarades de classe trouvaient ça « trop flippant » mais pour moi c'était énorme… Pour répondre à ta question sur Théo, je pense que prendre une prostituée sorcière qui se transforme en une figure connue (héroïne de guerre) ce n'est pas idéal pour l'anonymat du client ! La fille pourrait répéter partout que Théo lui demande de se transformer en Hermione Granger… Bref, trop risqué. Bises et merci pour ta review !**

**Cycy : il vaut mieux que Théo se « défoule » sur une prostituée déguisée au lieu de violer Hermione, non ? (*aaah forcément, vu comme ça !*) lol. Le Ministre de la Magie n'a pas arrêté l'enquête ! Il s'est arrangé pour que les moldus soient dessaisis. C'est différent. Il veut traiter l'affaire en interne avec des sorciers pour éviter le scandale auprès du monde moldu. Mais ce sera expliqué bientôt ! Bisous et merci à toi !**

**Nalyuci : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah désolée, il y a eu un OS à Noël mais pas de nouveau chapitre ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions car ça gâcherait le suspense, huhu. Bonne lecture !**

_La dernière partie a été écrite avec une chanson en particulier. Si vous voulez vous plonger dans la même ambiance que moi lors de l'écriture, je vous recommande de l'écouter à partir du moment où le titre et le nom de l'artiste apparaîtront entre parenthèses en début de passage ) _

**Chapitre 11 : Montre-moi le chemin**

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle après sa première journée de cours, elle fut surprise d'entendre plusieurs voix familières lui parvenir du salon. Celles de Ron et Harry, notamment. Ravie à l'idée de voir ses amis passer à l'improviste, sa joie s'atténua cependant lorsque les voix se turent brutalement dès qu'elle fit claquer la porte d'entrée. Comme si son arrivée interrompait une conversation dont elle ne devait pas avoir connaissance. Troublée, elle s'avança dans la pièce de vie et constata que le petit groupe était réuni au grand complet.

Harry, Ron, Blaise et Ginny étaient assis en compagnie de Draco dans le salon et la regardèrent d'un air gêné, tels des gamins pris la main dans la bonbonnière. Leurs mines étaient sombres, suggérant que l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'était pas des plus joyeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Hermione, tendue.

« Viens t'asseoir, Hermione, il faut qu'on te parle », fit Ron en lui faisant signe d'approcher des canapés. Blaise quitta sa place près de Draco pour la lui laisser et s'installa sur une chaise de la salle à manger qu'il approcha du groupe.

Hermione obéit et s'assit à côté du blond, qui prit aussitôt l'une des mains de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

« Parlez, vous me faites peur… », reprit Hermione en dévisageant ses amis tour à tour.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et le rouquin se pencha en avant, posant les coudes sur ses cuisses. « Tu te rappelles le meurtre de cette petite fille sur les quais de la Tamise, fin août ? », demanda-t-il tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête, les sourcils froncés. « Eh bien figure-toi que ce n'est pas la seule enfant qui a été assassinée. D'après ce que je sais, il y en aurait plusieurs dizaines… »

« T'es sérieux ? », fit Hermione, sidérée, tandis qu'Harry hochait lentement la tête. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Les Aurors ont récupéré l'affaire… », répondit Ron. « Accroche-toi, le meilleur est à venir. Apparemment, ces enfants auraient été tués par des proches ou des personnes qui ont toutes avalé une même drogue de couleur verte. Sauf que les moldus n'ont pas réussi à trouver certains des ingrédients, probablement sorciers. Ils l'ont surnommée 'petite fée verte'. »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Quoi, t'es en train de me dire que des sorciers se sont lancés dans le trafic de drogue ? », demanda-t-elle, abasourdie. « S'ils ne trouvent pas les ingrédients, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas demandé à un sorcier spécialiste en la matière de-… » Hermione se tut. Bien sûr que si, ils avaient demandé. C'était cela qu'Aria Stone était sûrement venue déposer à Rogue, le jour de la réunion de pré-rentrée.

« On suppose qu'ils l'ont fait », répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, « mais il n'y a aucune trace officielle d'une éventuelle collaboration avec un spécialiste sorcier dans leurs rapports. »

« Je crois que c'est Rogue, le spécialiste », l'informa Hermione. « J'ai vu Aria Stone lui apporter une enveloppe de la Brigade des Stupéfiants il y a quelques jours, c'était sûrement un échantillon à analyser. »

Ron nota l'information dans un coin de sa mémoire. Son supérieur avait piqué une crise un peu plus tôt dans la journée car il ne savait pas si les moldus avaient bien fait appel à quelqu'un ou non. Il serait sûrement content de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Super, Hermione, rien ne t'échappe comme d'habitude », la remercia-t-il en souriant. « Mais ce n'est pas fini. La raison pour laquelle il était absolument nécessaire de t'en parler, la voici. Nott est mêlé à cette histoire. »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle dévisagea ses amis avec un sentiment d'affolement croissant. « Ce n'est pas lui qui produit cette drogue, si ? Oh mon Dieu, ça lui ressemblerait tellement… Les pauvres enfants, ils- »

« Du calme », fit Ron d'une voix apaisante. « Même si connaissant l'énergumène ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se soit converti au meurtre de masse, ce n'est pas lui l'instigateur de ces crimes. En fait, il en serait plutôt la victime. Indirecte. »

Un mélange d'émotions s'empara d'Hermione. Etrangement, elle se sentait soulagée. Ses dernières confrontations avec Théodore avaient fait naître en elle une impression étrange : il lui avait semblé différent d'autrefois, plus calme, plus maîtrisé… _moins dangereux_ ? Non, sûrement pas. _Enfin, peut-être un peu _? En tous cas, pas suffisamment pour se lancer dans des crimes de cette envergure. Et cela n'était d'ailleurs pas son style : il _aimait_ regarder. Observer la souffrance. Se délecter de la violence, comme lorsqu'il avait forcé Blaise à tuer sa propre sœur en public. Tuer à distance n'avait certainement aucun intérêt pour lui.

« Comment ça, la victime indirecte ? », balbutia Hermione, qui tentait de retrouver ses esprits.

« D'après mon supérieur, car je n'ai pas encore eu accès au dossier de la police de Londres, tous les enfants assassinés sont des modifications génétiques issues de son laboratoire… », acheva Ron en guettant sa réaction. « Tous sans exception. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent légèrement et son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. « Tu veux dire que… des gens s'en prennent aux enfants génétiquement modifiés ? Pourquoi ? » _Parce qu'ils les considèrent comme_… _ Impurs ? Inférieurs ? Des hybrides ? Des… Sangs-de-Bourbe ?,_ pensa-t-elle, nerveuse.

« Vous ne pensez pas que ce seraient les quelques Mangemorts toujours en fuite qui auraient décidé de s'en prendre à eux ? », demanda Ginny, formulant tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas.

« Pour moi, c'est une hypothèse probable », acquiesça Harry en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce, les sourcils froncés.

« Ouais et bien sûr, ça tombe pile poil au moment où ma chère tante Bellatrix sort de prison… », grommela Draco avec une moue méprisante. « Tante dont on n'a jamais retrouvé le mari depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, soit dit en passant. »

« Tu crois que Rodolphus aurait quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? », demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

« J'en mets mes deux mains à couper », répondit Draco. « Et les pieds, tant qu'à faire. »

« Ton opinion n'est pas objective », commenta Blaise en croisant les bras.

« Mon opinion est fondée sur le fait que je connais ces deux cinglés depuis ma naissance et que je sais ce dont ils sont capables », rétorqua le blond, tandis que Blaise inclinait la tête sur le côté et haussait les sourcils, reconnaissant qu'il marquait un point.

« Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me ferait plaisir que les Lestrange soient mêlés à tout ça », fit Harry en secouant la tête. « Rien que pour avoir le bonheur de les voir condamnés à perpétuité. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de preuves alors tenons-nous en aux faits. »

« Bien dit, Harry », reprit Ron. « Tout de même, je soulèverais l'idée au boulot. On ne sait jamais. »

« Tu devrais parler de tout ça avec Rogue », fit Ginny en se tournant vers Hermione. « Il y a sûrement des enfants génétiquement modifiés à Poudlard et si les assassins le décident, ils pourraient s'attaquer à eux. »

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle connaissait au moins un de ces enfants. Mais qu'il soit de près ou de loin apparenté à elle, cela ne changeait rien : il fallait tous les protéger et pas seulement Elias. Ginny avait donc raison, Rogue devait savoir.

~o~

Severus Rogue posa ses lunettes sur le plan de travail et frotta ses yeux secs et douloureux. Après des heures d'essais infructueux, de formules de détection et d'analyses, il était enfin parvenu à établir la liste complète des ingrédients de la drogue présente dans l'échantillon. Il avait d'abord fallu isoler les composants des matières organiques qui constituaient la bile, puis identifier les molécules de méphédrone et de méthylènedioxypyrovalone détectées par les techniciens moldus. Le premier ingrédient manquant lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il avait fini par reconnaître une poudre de feuilles d'alihotsy séchées, qui devait donc être mélangée à l'intérieur de la gélule. Connues pour entrer dans la composition de la goutte désopilante, l'ingestion des feuilles d'alihotsy provoquait l'hystérie. Mais réduite en poudre et concentrée comme elle l'était, la dose pouvait littéralement rendre n'importe qui complètement fou.

Le second ingrédient n'en était pas moins remarquable, tant par son prix exorbitant sur le marché que par sa rareté. Rogue lui-même n'en possédait qu'une seule et unique fiole dans son inventaire, fiole qu'il avait payée à prix d'or chez l'apothicaire du chemin de Traverse. C'était d'ailleurs le seul endroit en Angleterre à fournir de la poudre de cornes du dragon Cornelongue. Précisément ce qui se trouvait dans cette drogue. Contrairement à la plupart des plantes et ingrédients de potions, la corne de dragon Cornelongue avait la particularité d'agir sur le comportement humain. Associée aux bons ingrédients ainsi qu'à certains sortilèges lancés pendant sa préparation et avant de la réduire en poudre, la corne permettait la manipulation mentale, qui se déclenchait quelques instants après l'ingestion et pour une durée à court terme. Autrement dit, l'ingrédient pouvait servir à peu près à n'importe quoi. Faire chanter le _God save the Queen_ en sautant à cloche-pied, par exemple. Ou assassiner des enfants. Une méthode bien plus lente et complexe qu'un simple Imperium à la différence que la corne de dragon Cornelongue, elle, était complètement légale.

Mais il manquait manifestement quelque chose. Tous ces ingrédients n'avaient pas pour particularité de colorer un mélange en vert. Rogue avait réfléchi à plusieurs éventualités, avant de tomber sur la plus évidente. Celle qu'un enfant de seconde année aurait pu trouver tout seul. Le mucus de Véracrasse. Les gélules avaient dû être plongées dedans avant d'être séchées. Outre le fait d'être absolument répugnante, la sécrétion de cet animal peu ragoûtant et raffolant de laitue, était d'un vert vif et criard. C'était également terriblement salissant, du fait que le pigment était presque impossible à effacer une fois qu'il s'était répandu sur une surface. Pourquoi les dealers avaient-ils utilisé ce pigment ? Mystère. Pour donner un aspect plus festif à la drogue, peut-être ? Pour ses propriétés fixatrices, afin de solidifier plus rapidement la gélule ? Ou parce que le vert restait une couleur qui leur rappelait l'Avada Kedavra et donc éventuellement un grand Mage Noir aujourd'hui disparu… Mieux valait que seules les deux premières hypothèses soient bonnes, sinon le monde magique allait avoir un gros problème sur les bras.

Reposant sa plume sur la paillasse, Rogue relut rapidement ses notes et les emporta avec lui. Dans quelques minutes, il appellerait cette agaçante avocate et elle lui ficherait enfin la paix. Du moins, elle avait intérêt. _Parce que si elle me cherche, elle va me trouver. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire laborantin… non mais_, grommela intérieurement Rogue en remontant les escaliers.

Il croisa Rusard qui faisait ses rondes et salua le concierge d'un hochement de tête.

« Ah, Monsieur le Directeur ! », grinça Rusard tandis que son horrible chatte venait se frotter contre ses jambes. « Figurez-vous que j'ai trouvé l'identité d'un des élèves possédant cette satanée sonnerie de portable… Mike Codwell, septième année. Dois-je lui réserver une punition particulière ? Corporelle, peut-être ? », tenta Rusard avec un sourire atrocement avide.

_Dans tes rêves, Argus_, pensa Rogue en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel. S'il y en avait un qui devait regretter la présence de Voldemort à Poudlard, c'était bien ce veux sadique. Il adressa un rictus carnassier au vieil homme et répondit : « Non, mieux que ça. Faites-lui nettoyer les toilettes des garçons au rez-de-chaussée. Mais avant ça, prévenez Peeves qu'il a enfin le droit d'y étaler sur les murs les excréments coincés dans la cuvette de la cabine du fond. Je suis sûr qu'il va a-do-rer. »

Rusard éclata d'un rire ravi. « Ce sera fait, Monsieur le Directeur, ce sera fait ! », répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Rogue poussa un soupir et un sourire goguenard vint flotter sur ses traits. Finalement, cette journée se terminait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

~o~

Silencieuse comme un chat, Aria ramassa les boîtes en plastique, vestiges de leur déjeuner japonais, éparpillées sur la table basse de Benjamin. Alors que la jeune femme s'efforçait de remonter le moral de l'inspecteur fraîchement mis au repos forcé, elle avait envoyé un sms à sa secrétaire pour lui demander de reprogrammer tous ses rendez-vous éventuels de l'après-midi. Ben déprimait et elle refusait de le laisser seul tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris du poil de la bête. Avachis dans le canapé, ils avaient donc dévoré leurs sushis en discutant de choses et d'autres, de l'affaire notamment et des découvertes qu'ils avaient faites, lui et Stuart, dans la maison de Wesley Morgan. Sur les coups de quatorze heures, Ben avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi, la tête posée sur les cuisses d'Aria, qui caressait ses cheveux bruns d'un geste mécanique et lent. N'osant pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller, elle avait végété devant la télévision jusqu'à en avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

Le pauvre Ben devait être exténué par les derniers jours d'enquête intensive. Dehors, le soleil déclinait déjà et il n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Aria souleva la tête du dormeur avec précaution et sortit ses jambes pour se lever et faire un peu de ménage. Depuis qu'elle avait pris ses affaires et quitté les lieux deux ans plus tôt, l'endroit n'avait pas vraiment changé. Si ce n'était l'absence de photos d'eux ensemble et de touches féminines dans la décoration. Aria se demanda ce qu'il en avait fait tout en jetant les emballages de nourriture à la poubelle. Les avait-il jetées ? Rangées dans un carton au fond d'un placard ?

Toujours dans le plus grand silence, elle s'empara d'une éponge savonneuse et frotta les baguettes japonaises vernies qu'ils avaient retrouvées dans les placards de Ben. Celui-ci lui avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il n'avait plus mangé de sushis depuis leur séparation et Aria avait ressenti un petit pincement au cœur. Comme si elle devinait que ce n'était pas le seul petit plaisir de la vie dont il s'était privé depuis leur rupture.

Elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à vrombir furieusement sur la table du salon, réveillant aussitôt Benjamin, qui se redressa comme s'il était monté sur ressorts. Aria se précipita sur le petit appareil en bredouillant quelques excuses et décrocha, tandis que Ben grognait et frottait son visage engourdi par le sommeil. Mais il se sentit bientôt tout à fait réveillé lorsqu'il vit Aria chercher frénétiquement une feuille de papier et un crayon dans son sac.

« Poudre d'Alio-quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en coinçant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule. Elle appuya sur le haut de son stylo pour en faire sortir la mine et posa la pointe sur le papier. « Pas si vite, vous pouvez m'épeler ça ? » D'un geste furtif, elle couvrit le micro du téléphone du bout des doigts et murmura à l'attention de Ben : « C'est mon expert ! » (Puis s'adressant de nouveau à Rogue) « A-L-I-H-O-T-S-Y. Provoque l'hystérie, tout un programme… ensuite ? »

Ben sauta sur ses pieds et vint se poster au plus près de son ex-compagne, pour tenter de saisir des bribes de la conversation. Aria ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« De la corne de dragon ? », s'écria-t-elle tout en notant néanmoins ce que lui dictait le Directeur de Poudlard. « Ils se prennent pour des Targaryens, ou quoi ?… Non, des Targaryens… ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous ne lisez pas Le Trône de F- ? … Non, laissez tomber. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Rogue parla un long moment et Aria continua de prendre des notes en fronçant les sourcils. Ben lut par-dessus son épaule.

_Poudre d'alihotsy, provoque l'hystérie.  
Corne de dragon Cornelongue, sortilège poussant au meurtre ?  
Mucus de Véracrasse (colorant vert)._

Aria vit que Ben lisait ses notes et reprit son stylo pour griffonner un message à son attention, tandis que Rogue parlait toujours dans le combiné.

_Corne de dragon vendue dans un seul magasin en Angleterre : apothicaire du chemin de Traverse !_

Elle souligna ensuite trois fois le mot « apothicaire » pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient commencer leurs recherches par là. Silencieusement, Ben hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

« Merci beaucoup, votre aide nous a été précieuse », fit Aria en posant son stylo. Après les politesses d'usage, elle raccrocha, un sourire illuminant son visage. Triomphante, elle souleva sa feuille de notes et l'agita sous le nez de Ben. « Regarde ça ! Non seulement j'ai les ingrédients manquants, mais j'ai également une adresse et un éventuel témoin à visiter, si c'est pas de l'efficacité signé Stone… », s'esclaffa-t-elle, tandis que Ben lui rendait son sourire, quelque peu rasséréné par ces bonnes nouvelles. « J'irai rendre une petite visite à cet apothicaire dans la semaine, je suis sûre qu'il aura plein de choses à nous raconter. »

« Je viendrai avec toi », déclara Benjamin, vite interrompu par un « tt-tt-tt » négatif de la jeune avocate.

« Pas question, tu as été dessaisi », lui rappela-t-elle tandis qu'il grognait de dépit. « On ne peut pas courir le risque de te faire remarquer. Mais tu pourras toujours conduire la voiture ? », proposa-t-elle en guise de consolation.

« Génial, j'adore jouer les taxis… », maugréa le flic en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

Aria pinça les lèvres. Il avait l'air d'un gamin à qui on vient de confisquer son jouet préféré. Absolument craquant. Avec un sourire réconfortant, elle s'approcha de lui et saisit le col de chemise de l'inspecteur entre ses doigts pour le rajuster. « Ecoute, pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu joues profil bas… Tel que je connais Ogden, il ne te lâchera pas si tu fais le moindre faux pas. Laisse-moi gérer ça. Pour le moment. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et une tension inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Le sourire d'Aria retomba légèrement et elle se racla la gorge avec nervosité, tout en lâchant le col de Ben. « Bon, je… je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Tournant les talons, elle se penchait pour ramasser son sac à mains lorsque le bras ferme de Ben la retint et la fit pivoter de nouveau vers lui. D'un geste impérieux, il la serra brusquement contre son torse et l'embrassa avec fougue. Après une ou deux secondes de surprise, Aria ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans son étreinte. Les baisers de Ben étaient aussi sensuels et puissants que dans ses souvenirs. Plus, même. Elle entreprit donc d'y répondre avec une égale ferveur et bientôt, ce fut comme si les deux dernières années de séparation n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Leurs lèvres brûlantes luttaient l'une contre l'autre, démontrant avec passion tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas su se dire au cours de ces longs mois sans contact. Après de longues minutes, Ben consentit enfin à détacher sa bouche de celle d'Aria et plaqua son front contre le sien.

« Reste », souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle rouvrait les yeux et lui jetait un regard à la fois désemparé et plein d'espoir.

« D'accord », répondit-elle sur le même ton tout en esquissant un sourire gêné. L'instant d'après, Ben reprenait possession de ses lèvres.

~o~

Le Ministre de la Magie Tibélius Ogden avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sacrément mauvais, même. Ça l'avait pris aux tripes le jour où le jeune Nott (plus si jeune que ça du haut de ses 28 ans presque révolus) avait remis les pieds en Angleterre. Ça avait continué lorsque celui-ci avait prétexté vouloir à tout prix que son fils Elias soit scolarisé à Poudlard, une excuse que Tibélius avait eu autant de mal à avaler qu'un nid de serpents. Cela faisait plus d'une décennie qu'il connaissait le jeune homme et bien que celui-ci soit passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses pensées, le Ministre avait immédiatement su qu'il lui mentait. Il n'était pas revenu pour des raisons de scolarité. Le motif de son retour était bien plus profond que ça, il le sentait. Mais Théodore avait refusé d'en parler.

_Si c'est encore pour essayer de s'approprier cette espèce de petite gourde de Granger, je vais devoir prendre des mesures et la faire disparaître…_, pensa le Ministre en signant mécaniquement une liasse de paperasse envoyée par sa secrétaire. _Cette fille est son point faible. Il se met à déconner dès qu'elle est dans les parages. Et je ne le laisserai pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a onze ans._

Reposant sa plume sur son bureau, il tria les papiers et les posa dans un coin avant de tirer une autre pile de paperasse. _Bon Sang, je n'ai jamais compris son obsession pour cette fille. Comment peut-on être prêt à tout perdre pour une femelle aussi insignifiante ? A croire, qu'il serait capable de sentiments finalement…_ Ogden secoua la tête. Ridicule.

Trois coups assenés à la porte de son bureau du Ministère lui firent lever le nez et froncer les sourcils. « Oui ? », cria-t-il à travers le panneau de bois. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et sa secrétaire fit quelques pas à l'intérieur.

« Monsieur le Ministre, votre chargé de la sécurité vous demande au Département des Mystères, salle 3F », récita la secrétaire en croisant les mains derrière le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, celui-là… », marmonna Tibélius, plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Mais elle lui répondit néanmoins.

« Apparemment, un employé de Gordon Laboratories voudrait porter plainte contre son P-DG… », ajouta-t-elle avec une moue désapprobatrice.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_, ironisa intérieurement Ogden. _Des conneries, toujours des conneries…_

Poussant un soupir agacé, il réunit les papiers déjà signés et se leva de son bureau. Il tendit la liasse à la secrétaire et quitta les lieux pour rejoindre la salle 3F du Département des Mystères. Trois de ses agents, ainsi que son chargé de la sécurité, entouraient un homme en costume bon marché, une expression qu'il voulait féroce plaquée sur ses traits. Mais son allure frêle d'employé de bureau ne parvenait au mieux qu'à lui donner un air de yorkshire grognon. Au mieux.

« Que puis-je bien faire pour vous, Monsieur… ? », demanda Ogden en tendant la main au nouveau-venu. Celui-ci, malgré ses airs bravaches, n'en menait pas large et ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux en direction des quatre armoires à glace qui formaient la garde personnelle du Ministre de la Magie.

« Fischer. James Fischer », se présenta-t-il. « Infor- euh ex-informaticien chez Gordon Laboratories », corrigea Fischer avec une expression contrariée. « Monsieur Nott m'a congédié il y a deux jours. »

« Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? », reprit Ogden en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

Fischer pinça les lèvres et sembla vexé par la remarque. « Je sais que Gordon Labs appartient à votre groupe, au même titre que Magicboards, Inc. et de nombreuses autres firmes implantées en Angleterre et à l'international… », récita Fischer, comme pour montrer qu'il avait bien appris sa leçon. « Vous êtes en quelque sorte son supérieur hiérarchique. Je trouve donc normal que vous sachiez comment votre subordonné traite ses employés. »

Ogden ferma brièvement les yeux. « Monsieur Nott vous aurait-il offensé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ? », demanda-t-il, conscient de déjà connaître la réponse. Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Offensé ? », s'exclama l'informaticien, outré. « Si ce n'était que ça ! Il m'a effrayé, menacé de mort, puis démis de mes fonctions sans passer par la procédure officielle. J'ai été proprement mis dehors sans même un seul préavis de licenciement ! C'est illégal et je suis bien décidé à engager des poursuites ! »

Le Ministre réfléchit quelques secondes et considéra avec amusement l'homme qui s'énervait tout seul en face de lui. « Je vois, c'est vous le _babouin_ qui avez omis de signaler une recrudescence des décès chez les enfants modifiés ? »

La bouche de Fischer s'ouvrit en un « o » parfait et il sembla scandalisé. _Il se plaint d'avoir été maltraité par mon protégé ? Eh bien, il va bientôt découvrir où Théodore a appris tout ce qu'il sait…_

« Figurez-vous que Théodore m'a en effet parlé de vous mon cher Filch… », railla Ogden en le dévisageant, les yeux plissés.

« Fischer », corrigea l'autre avec véhémence.

« Peu importe… », tiqua le Ministre en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous avez commis une faute grave et croyez-le ou non mais j'aurais très certainement réagi de la même manière que votre patron si j'avais été à sa place. » Ogden esquissa un sourire et fourra les mains dans ses poches. « Malheureusement pour vous, _ma_ place est ici… en face de vous… aujourd'hui. »

Fischer fronça les sourcils. Les choses ne devraient absolument pas se passer ainsi. Le comportement de Nott avait été intolérable et normalement, la logique voudrait qu'il soit puni par la loi, au minimum à verser des dommages et intérêts. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Ogden ne semblait pas décidé à recadrer son subordonné…

« Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien », reprit Ogden en se rapprochant dangereusement de Fischer. « Vous n'allez pas porter plainte. »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! », protesta l'informaticien en se redressant pour paraître plus imposant. Echec.

« Non… », rétorqua Ogden en secouant lentement la tête. « Vous allez vous contenter de la fermer, d'oublier toute cette histoire et d'aller pointer à l'agence pour l'emploi dès demain matin, comme le gentil petit prolétaire docile que vous êtes. Et vous me remercierez d'avoir été aussi clément. »

« Vous délirez ! », s'écria Fischer en reculant d'un pas. « J'exige de récupérer mon poste ! Ou au moins toucher des dommages et intérêts pour le préjudice commis par votre Théodore Nott. Et je ne parle même pas des menaces et de l'agression physique dont j'ai été victime ! L'histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là ! »

« Dernière chance pour vous de quitter ce bureau la tête haute, Fischer », gronda Ogden tandis que les quatre gorilles encerclaient lentement l'informaticien à la manière de requins autour d'un phoque esseulé.

« Je ne cèderai pas et si vos services refusent d'accéder à ma requête, j'irai voir la police de Londres ! Non, Scotland Yard, s'il le faut ! », menaça Fischer en pointant son index sous le nez d'Ogden.

Le Ministre soupira. « Vous l'aurez voulu. » Il cligna des paupières à l'attention de son chargé de la sécurité et hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement. Avant que Fischer ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le mastodonte avait assené un grand coup de poing derrière sa nuque et il tombait au sol, inconscient. Un deuxième agent sortit un sac en toile noire de sa poche et en recouvrit la tête du malheureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, Monsieur le Ministre ? Azkaban ? », proposa l'agent en faisant léviter le corps inerte de Fischer d'un coup de baguette.

Ogden secoua la tête. « Non, Azkaban est devenu bien trop gentillet depuis que Stone et les foutus Droits de l'Homme y ont fait imposer leurs lois stupides… », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. « Faites-le disparaître. »

« Bien, Monsieur », fit l'agent avec un sourire ravi. Le Ministre les regarda s'éloigner, le corps masqué flottant à côté d'eux, puis disparaître dans les tréfonds du Département des Mystères. Soupirant avec agacement, il consulta sa montre. Et voilà, encore une journée d'achevée où on n'avait cessé de lui faire perdre son temps. Et dire qu'il avait encore des montagnes de papelards à ratifier…

D'un pas rapide, il reprit le chemin de l'ascenseur, grommelant dans sa barbe au sujet des imbéciles incapables de gérer seuls un simple employé mécontent. A croire qu'il était le seul type efficace dans ce fichu Ministère…

~o~

_(Fever Ray – The Wolf)_

Les talons claquant sur l'asphalte, la jeune femme resserra sa cape autour d'elle et ajusta de nouveau son capuchon sur ses cheveux. D'un pas rapide, elle remonta Old Brompton Road plongée dans l'obscurité. C'était une nuit sans lune, une nuit sombre, idéale pour ceux dont les intentions n'avaient rien d'orthodoxe. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque le portail entra dans son champ de vision. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme accéléra le pas, rabattant une énième fois ses longs cheveux noirs sous sa capuche. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le H, elle le caressa de ses doigts comme une mère frôlerait la joue de son enfant. Avec amour. Amour et respect.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et en posa l'extrémité contre la barre centrale du H.

« Semitam Revelio », murmura-t-elle tandis que de la lettre noire s'échappait soudain une lueur vive et brillante, semblable à celle de mille lunes. _Semitam revelio. Montre-moi le chemin…_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Old Brompton Road était de nouveau plongée dans le noir. Et la jeune femme avait disparu.

Dans l'entrepôt où se terrait Rodolphus Lestrange, le grand H plaqué au mur s'illumina pour la quarantième fois de la soirée au moins. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, attendant de découvrir celui ou celle qui apparaîtrait par le portail. En vérité, tous savaient plus ou moins qui allait surgir dans la lumière aveuglante, puisque comme d'habitude elle arrivait la dernière avec systématiquement douze minutes de retard. Pas onze. Pas treize. Mais douze. Pourquoi ? Personne n'aurait su le dire. Mais bien mal leur en aurait pris de faire la moindre réflexion à Lestrange à ce sujet. Personne ne critiquait Pansy Parkinson en présence de leur leader. Elle avait toujours été sa préférée. La prunelle de ses yeux.

La lumière émise par le H disparut d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître une silhouette sombre et masquée. Une main fine vint rabattre le capuchon et le visage ravageur de la descendante des Parkinson se présenta aux yeux de tous. Consciente que tous les regards convergeaient sur elle, la jeune femme rejeta avec élégance sa crinière noire dans son dos et s'avança en direction de son dirigeant, qui tendait déjà les bras dans sa direction.

« Pansy, ma Pansy ! », s'écria Rodolphus en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. « Te voilà enfin. Tes entrées sont toujours fracassantes mais ça je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà… »

Parkinson le gratifia d'un sourire entendu. « Une entrée à la hauteur de mon hôte », répondit-elle tandis que dans la foule des autres visiteurs, quelques-uns levaient les yeux au ciel ou se poussaient du coude. Mais discrètement. Gare à eux s'ils se faisaient prendre.

« J'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'apporter », acheva Rodolphus en tapotant énergiquement les joues de la jeune femme. Puis il se détourna et vint se poster sur une petite estrade, afin que tous puissent bien le voir et l'entendre. « Mes amis ! », les apostropha-t-il pour attirer leur attention, une précaution inutile puisque tous les regards étaient déjà rivés sur lui. « Mes frères... Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, cette assemblée peut enfin commencer. Marcus, où en est la surveillance de notre ami Malfoy ? »

La foule s'écarta quelque peu pour permettre à Marcus Flint de s'avancer. « Tout se passe bien », assura Flint en dévoilant sa dentition inégale. « Les Malfoys sont tellement occupés à se regarder le nombril qu'ils ne nous ont même pas remarqués. Lucius est une loque, mais ça vous le savez déjà… »

Quelques rires narquois s'élevèrent et Rodolphus lui-même se fendit d'un rictus moqueur.

« Oui, cela fait une décennie que ce fait est établi », fit-il remarquer tandis que les rires redoublaient. « Mais même si cela semble difficile à croire, sa présence parmi nous serait très utile, de par ses fréquentations notamment… »

« C'est pourquoi je suis ravi de vous annoncer qu'il est sur une pente très alcoolisée », reprit Marcus avec un air suffisant. « Encore quelques jours à se lamenter dans l'éthanol et il sera aussi influençable et malléable qu'un enfant de deux ans. Nous pourrons bientôt tenter une approche. »

« Parfait… », fit Rodolphus ravi tandis que quelques applaudissements s'élevaient dans le groupe. « Autre chose au sujet des Malfoys ? »

Flint hocha la tête. « Narcissa Malfoy a trouvé un appartement moldu pour sa sœur… votre femme », ajouta-t-il. Rodolphus fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer. « Celle-ci n'a toujours pas pratiqué une once de magie depuis sa libération et son caractère a quelque peu changé. La vie dans un environnement moldu fait partie des conditions de sa liberté conditionnelle donc jusque-là rien d'anormal. Toutefois… l'appartement en question compte deux chambres », indiqua Marcus en formant un V avec son index et son majeur. « Je commence à croire que Madame Malfoy veut quitter le nid. Rien d'étonnant, à sa place je serais également vexée de me savoir cocufiée par une Moldue… »

Nouveaux rires. Manifestement, les déboires et le déshonneur de Lucius Malfoy étaient un sujet humoristique qui faisait mouche à chaque fois. Rodolphus secoua la tête, avec une moue désapprobatrice. Lucius était décidément tombé bien bas. Mais l'information rapportée par Flint était un miracle envoyé par les dieux. Sans sa femme, Lucius serait complètement isolé. L'enrôler allait devenir un jeu d'enfants.

« Selwyn, comment s'est passée l'arrivée de nos jeunes confrères à Poudlard ? », demanda ensuite Rodolphus alors que Marcus reculait et que le dénommé Selwyn avançait vers l'estrade.

« Admirablement bien », répondit l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années avec un sourire satisfait. « Ils attendent nos ordres pour commencer à repérer ceux qui seraient susceptibles de vouloir nous rejoindre. Et ceux qui seraient susceptibles d'être des Infâmies parmi les premières années. »

Lestrange approuva d'un hochement de tête. « Est-ce vrai que le fils de ce traître de Nott vient d'y entamer sa scolarité ? », demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Selwyn opina du chef. « C'est vrai », répondit-il tandis que Rodolphus faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais avec un air désapprobateur. « Notre jeune frère Samuel Parker, Préfet de Gryffondor, m'a averti que l'enfant avait rejoint sa maison lors de la répartition. »

« Qu'il le surveille de près », gronda Rodolphus. « Je veux être celui qui tranchera la gorge de ce gosse, lorsque le moment sera venu. Je ferai payer à son père d'avoir trahi notre Maître regretté. »

« Notre Maître regretté ! », scandèrent tous les visiteurs en posant leurs mains droites sur leurs poitrines en parfaite synchronisation.

Selwyn recula de nouveau à sa place et Rodolphus se tourna alors, tout sourire, vers sa chère et douce Pansy Parkinson. « Pansy, ma Pansy ! », s'écria-t-il sur un ton théâtral. Il s'adressait toujours à elle ainsi et l'interpellée ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement. « Et de ton côté ? Du nouveau ? »

La tête droite et le menton relevé, Pansy s'avança jusqu'aux pieds de Rodolphus et sourit légèrement, tout en plissant les yeux. Pansy Parkinson avait gagné à vieillir. Son expression mutine qui lui avait donné pendant toute son adolescence l'air d'une fille superficielle et un peu tarte s'était changée en un masque calculateur et séducteur, dont elle appuyait les traits d'une couleur rouge sang sur les lèvres et de noir autour des yeux. A bientôt 29 ans, la fille unique d'Elegius et de Perpetua Parkinson, avait tout d'une femme _fatale_. Au sens propre et au sens figuré.

« L'avocate a reçu un appel du traître Severus Rogue », dit-elle en perdant quelque peu le sourire. « Ils ont trouvé les ingrédients qui composent notre drogue et Rogue lui a même dit où se trouvait notre fournisseur de corne de dragon. Elle compte s'y rendre dans la semaine, mais n'a pas précisé quand. Doit-on s'occuper de l'apothicaire pour éviter qu'il parle ? », demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

Rodolphus fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton machinalement. Puis sa main retomba mollement et lentement, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. « Continuez de l'espionner pour savoir quand elle ira visiter notre cher collègue du chemin de Traverse… », marmonna-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Nous ferons alors d'une pierre deux coups… »

Les lèvres de Pansy s'étirèrent de nouveau, à l'instar de celles d'un bon nombre de partisans. « Avec plaisir, Monsieur… », répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Une clameur lancée par un partisan au fond de la salle s'éleva alors dans le hangar. Leur cri de ralliement. Une référence à leur lutte d'antan, à Leur Maître Regretté. Une phrase, simple et courte, mais dont le phrasé légèrement modifié rappelait à tous qui ils étaient. Ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Ennemis des **H**éritiers prenez garde ! »

Ils étaient ses enfants, son héritage. Quoi qu'ils fassent, où qu'ils aillent, ils resteraient les disciples fervents de Voldemort et de son combat contre une magie souillée, autrefois par les Sangs-de-Bourbe, et aujourd'hui par la Science. Pansy releva la tête vers Rodolphus et portant son poing droit contre son cœur, scanda en même temps que tous les autres.

« ENNEMIS DES **H**ÉRITIERS, PRENEZ GARDE ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ALORS ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir enfin ce que veut dire le H ? Surpris ? Pas surpris ? Je voulais absolument faire un parallèle avec le tome 2 d'HP, puisqu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle génération de méchants (dirigée par ceux qui étaient autrefois eux-mêmes disciples). Cette notion d'héritage était assez importante pour moi, donc j'espère que vous avez trouvé ça cohérent et surprenant à la fois ! **

**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse encore mille fois de cette loooongue interruption, mais la nouvelle année est enfin là et la vie va pouvoir reprendre son cours normal.**

**A lundi prochain et gros bisous à vous tous !**

**Xérès**


	12. Ch12 : Talents Cachés

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : J'ai beaucoup hésité à poster ce chapitre, étant donné qu'une partie a été écrite avant les événements du 7 janvier et qu'après ça, j'ai été d'abord incapable d'écrire une ligne puis ce que j'ai fini par écrire ne me convenait pas. Ecrire et fangirler était au-dessus de mes forces, tout comme écouter de la musique, rire, etc. On a tous eu ce sentiment, je crois, que continuer à vivre normalement était un manque de respect envers les victimes. Enfin bref, du coup vous aurez un chapitre de transition, pas forcément hyper joyeux (en tous cas, pas pour les fans de Lulu-chou) et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Titi18000, Ronald Stinks, Xinmara, Marween, MowScottHeavens, Eleonore Edelweiss, petiit-coeurs), ainsi qu'à Eliane Gil, miss damdam, Naoem, faerycyn, jujupititetortue, PouleauPotter, Erza Robin, MissDraymione, SabrinaMalefoy, loulou, Mikasa, cycy, Gouline971, Acide'Nette, Val, Lily Ford, Voldynouchette, Ronald Stinks, TheArrowGirl, laloudu77, MademOiselle235463 pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook !**

**RAR : **

**Jujupititetortue : Rodolphus et Pansy ? Bellatrix et Ben ? Amy et Théo ? Mon dieu mais tu veux faire mourir mes lectrices ? XD Désolée mais rien de tout ça n'arrivera ! Je vais suggérer à Hermione de plus se mordre la lèvre en présence de Théo. Mais je ne suis pas responsable des dérapages que cela pourrait occasionner ! huhu Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Loulou : Ahahah ton mauvais pressentiment concernant la visite à l'apothicaire est justifié ! Ce chapitre commence par un cours justement avec Elias, comme tu le souhaitais ^^ Pour le Dramione, ça va venir (un très très gros coup, d'ailleurs mais un peu de patience). On retrouve Théo également aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture !**

**Mikasa : Théo IS BACK dans ce chapitre, tu vas être ravie. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait découvrir la chanson ! Elle est géniale, je trouve ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Cycy : Théo évolue dans cette fic et c'est intéressant de voir jusqu'où la frontière méchant/gentil peut devenir floue… Il revient dans ce chapitre ! Ah mais cette chanson de Fever Ray elle est juste énormissime. Gros bisous et merci !**

**Val : Ahah j'aime beaucoup vos réactions concernant Aria et Ben, vous êtes toutes ravies qu'ils se soient embrassés, c'est assez marrant ! ^^ Dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir beaucoup d'Hermione (et de Théo, mais ça je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne nouvelle pour notre petite brunette… ahah). Merci pour ta review et bonne année !**

**Anonyme du 7 janv. : haha en même temps c'est normal de ne pas aimer Ogden, puisque c'est un méchant, lui aussi… XD Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! N'oublie pas de signer la prochaine fois ! ) Merci pour ta review !**

**Chapitre 12 : Talents cachés**

Hermione Granger avait toujours eu énormément de vocabulaire. Elle aimait la précision, l'exactitude, ce qui passait également par le choix minutieux de chacun de ses mots. Quelle que soit la situation, la nuance, elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à utiliser le terme adapté.

Pourtant ce matin-là, malgré la myriade d'adjectifs qui aurait pu qualifier son état actuel, aucun ne semblait assez intense pour décrire avec précision ce qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes avant de donner son premier cours de sortilèges aux Gryffondors et Serdaigles de première année.

_Stressée ? Non. Angoissée, fébrile ? Même pas en rêve. Terrorisée, affolée, épouvantée ? Là, on se rapproche…_

D'un geste vif, elle redressa pour la énième fois un stylo couché sur son bureau, un livre qui ne formait pas un angle droit parfait avec la surface, un encrier légèrement décalé de trois millimètres sur la gauche.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais ? C'est un cours comme un autre, avec des élèves comme les autres._

Dans le couloir, le brouhaha des enfants s'alignant sagement à l'entrée de la classe s'intensifia. Dans quelques secondes, elle devrait les faire rentrer.

_Bon ok, avec des élèves comme les autres PLUS un qui me prend pour sa mère. Vraiment pas de quoi paniquer…_

Jusqu'à présent, bien que consciente de l'existence d'Elias, l'enfant était resté relativement abstrait tant qu'il était loin d'elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de lui faire son tout premier cours, elle réalisait tout ce que cela impliquait. Trois heures de cours par semaine. Quatre semaines par mois. Dix mois par an. Pendant sept ans. Ce serait difficile de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Un éclat de rire en provenance du couloir la sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'horloge accrochée au mur de la classe. L'heure fatidique était arrivée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione se leva, traversa sa salle de classe et passa la tête par la porte… avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise.

En tête de file, entouré de Victoire et d'une autre petite fille brune qui rangeait précipitamment son téléphone portable dans sa poche, Elias levait les yeux sur elle et la dévisageait avec un sourire ravi.

« Coucou ! », souffla Victoire à côté de lui en agitant discrètement la main à l'attention d'Hermione. Celle-ci réussit à esquisser un sourire pour cacher son trouble puis posa brièvement les yeux sur le petit brun qui lui faisait face.

« B-bon euh… Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez entrer ! », annonça-t-elle en se poussant hors du passage tandis que les enfants se pressaient à l'intérieur avec des murmures excités. Le cours de Sortilèges était toujours l'un des plus attendus par les nouveaux élèves, puisque c'était celui où l'usage de la baguette magique était le plus intense.

Lorsque tous furent à l'intérieur de la salle, Hermione referma la porte et remonta l'allée centrale jusqu'à son estrade. Elle appuya le bas de son dos contre son bureau et fit face à ses nouveaux élèves avec un petit sourire. Sourire qui se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle vit qu'Elias (toujours accompagné de ses deux nouvelles amies) s'était installé au tout premier rang et la mangeait littéralement du regard, prêt à absorber la moindre de ses paroles. Hermione se sentit subitement comme une espèce de gourou sur le point d'initier de nouveaux adeptes à sa religion.

_Non, je ne me mets absolument pas la pression…_, pensa-t-elle avant de saluer sa classe et de faire l'appel. Très pratique, l'appel. Surtout quand la liste des prénoms s'accompagne d'une petite photo pour permettre au professeur de mettre un nom sur un visage. Malheureusement, McGonagall ne semblait pas encore bien maîtriser l'outil informatique et pas une seule photo n'était en face du nom lui correspondant. Hermione avait donc dû tracer des lignes pour relier chaque enfant à son nom lorsqu'il répondait présent. Elle aurait tout le temps de le refaire au propre plus tard.

« Bien, maintenant que je sais que vous êtes tous là, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour votre tout premier cours de sortilèges ! », commença-t-elle tandis que quarante visages éveillés se tournaient avidement vers elle. « Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un sortilège ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Elle posait toujours cette question aux plus petits, car elle était simple et leur permettait de prendre la parole en toute confiance assez vite.

Mais c'était sans compter un certain garçonnet au regard bicolore. Elias leva aussitôt le doigt, le corps tendu comme s'il tentait de toucher le plafond. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés légèrement et tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui avec des airs surpris ou narquois.

« Euh… oui… ? », bredouilla misérablement Hermione en tentant de masquer sa gêne.

« Un sortilège est le terme générique désignant une action relevant de la magie. Il en existe trois types de sorts : l'enchantement, qui n'altère pas radicalement les propriétés de l'objet du sortilège, mais modifie certaines de ces propriétés ou en ajoute d'autres. Le maléfice, qui présente une connotation de magie noire, et la malédiction qui est le terme réservé aux pires manifestations de magie noire », récita Elias d'une seule traite.

Hermione déglutit. Dans la salle, les plus proches d'Elias se mirent à le dévisager avec curiosité, tandis que les plus éloignés se redressaient sur leurs sièges et tendaient le cou pour mieux observer le jeune garçon.

« Euh… oui c'est… exactement ça », reprit Hermione, désarçonnée. Lorsqu'elle avait posé cette question dans ses différentes classes lors de son assistanat, les élèves avaient tous proposé des réponses avec leurs propres mots, donnant lieu à un débat amusant et enrichissant. Mais là, la définition était l'exacte copie de leur manuel et les autres élèves ne semblaient plus rien oser ajouter de peur que leurs réponses ne paraissent plus futiles. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, ne savait pas comment rebondir. « Bon, cinq points pour Gryffondor… hum… Et… hum… est-ce que vous connaissez des sortilèges, les autres ? »

Le doigt d'Elias sauta aussitôt au plafond et Hermione fit son possible pour regarder ailleurs. « Allez, je suis sûre que vous en savez en nommer quelques-uns, levez les doigts ! »

Une petite main se leva au fond de la classe et Hermione sauta littéralement dessus comme un lion sur une côte de bœuf. « Oui, au fond ! Ton nom ? », demanda-t-elle tandis qu'une petite fille se levait de sa chaise. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit le bras d'Elias retomber sur son bureau.

« Sarah Robinson », fit l'enfant d'une voix fluette. « Il y a le Maléfice du Saucisson ? »

« En effet, est-ce que tu connais la formule ? », l'encouragea Hermione.

« Pe…Petrificus Totalus ? », proposa la fillette tandis que la professeur hochait la tête en souriant.

« C'est ça ! », la félicita-t-elle. « Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Allez, citez-m'en d'autres ! »

Cette fois, Elias ne fut pas le seul à lever la main. Spontanément, plusieurs doigts se dressèrent et Hermione en fut ravie. Elle désigna un petit Serdaigle au troisième rang et celui-ci se leva, aussi droit que s'il s'était présenté à l'armée. « Jimmy Cresswell ! Le sortilège de lumière, Lumos ! »

« Mary Parks ! », enchaîna une fille de Gryffondor. « Le Riddikulus ! Ma mère l'utilise tout le temps contre les épouvantards du grenier… »

A chaque fois, Elias levait la main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hermione l'interrogea une fois de plus après avoir laissé une dizaine d'élèves s'exprimer et il donna la formule Alohomora, qui permettait d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte verrouillée. Il fallait avouer que cette manie de toujours se dresser sur son siège pour tenter de prendre la parole agaçait prodigieusement Hermione. Bon sang, ce gamin n'était pas seul dans la classe. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il fallait laisser les autres participer ?

Une petite voix dans le cerveau d'Hermione se fit alors entendre :

_Hypocrite. Tu faisais exactement la même chose…_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ordonna aux élèves d'ouvrir leurs _Livres des __sorts et enchantements niveau 1__ de Miranda Fauconnette au premier chapitre. Elle réalisait à présent combien cela avait dû être agaçant pour ses camarades et ses professeurs d'avoir une élève cherchant constamment à répondre, consciente qu'elle détenait la solution. Cela brisait complètement la dynamique du cours, dissuadant tout autre élève de participer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle mieux que personne comprenait le désir de l'enfant de montrer qu'il avait parfaitement intégré le contenu de ses livres. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche deux mots à ce sujet. Bien que participer soit une très bonne chose, ce type de comportement avait ses désavantages. Comme celui de se faire traiter de Je-Sais-Tout par toute sa promotion après seulement quelques semaines de cours. Puis de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer en paix et de frôler la mort face à un troll de trois mètres de haut… __Par exemple…__, pensa-t-elle en réprimant un soupir._

_Le reste du cours fut consacré à la tenue correcte de la baguette, puis à la création d'étincelles de couleurs différentes. C'était une procédure très simple, mais encore une fois, Hermione savait combien il était important pour les enfants de prendre confiance en eux face à la magie. Elle ne voulait pas risquer que certains se laissent déjà distancer par les autres. Elias réussissait brillamment chacun de ses lancers et il engagea rapidement un concours du jet d'étincelles le plus long avec ses deux voisines, qui riaient aux éclats._

_Hermione observait l'ensemble de sa classe, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Voir s'amuser les plus petits avec la magie, c'était quelque chose qu'elle adorait et qui la fascinait. Toutes ces générations de jeunes enfants pour qui la magie était tout simplement une capacité extraordinaire et non plus un sujet de discorde entre sangs impurs et sangs purs… Sa propre découverte de la magie avait toujours été entachée par les commentaires dépréciateurs des mauvaises langues ou par les embûches semées par Voldemort et ses partisans tout au long de sa scolarité. Un gâchis…_

_Lorsque l'horloge sonna la fin du cours et le début de la pause déjeuner, Hermione se sentit beaucoup plus détendue que trois heures plus tôt. Malgré les événements du début, le reste de la leçon s'était admirablement bien passé. Petit à petit, les élèves vidèrent les lieux en la saluant au passage et elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle passa la main devant ses yeux, rabattit ses cheveux en arrière et faillit sursauter._

_Il restait un seul élève dans la classe. Inutile de préciser lequel._

_« J'ai beaucoup aimé ce premier cours… euh… », marmonna Elias, dont la phrase tronquée laissa penser à Hermione qu'il se demandait comment l'appeler._

_Certainement pas Maman à l'intérieur de l'école__, pensa Hermione avec une pointe de panique. « Devant tout le monde, appelle-moi Professeur Granger, tu veux bien ? », demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise. Le garçonnet hocha la tête en silence. « Mais entre nous, tu peux m'appeler… euh… (Le petit garçon leva vers elle des yeux brillants d'espoir)… appelle-moi comme tu veux… », acheva Hermione précipitamment, alors que le sourire revenait sur les traits d'Elias. « Approche. Ça tombe bien que tu sois resté, il faut qu'on parle. » Hermione trouva son ton légèrement dur et toussota pour tenter de ravaler la boule qui faisait pression dans sa gorge._

_Le garçonnet saisit son sac par la bride et le traîna derrière lui jusqu'au bureau de son professeur._

_« Alors ? », commença-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée qui trahissait sa nervosité. « Ces premiers jours d'école ? »_

« C'était génial ! », s'écria le gamin avec entrain. Puis son sourire faiblit légèrement. « Enfin sauf le cours de vol sur balai… Même si j'arrive à grimper et à voler un peu, j'ai trop peur du vide… »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus. _Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…_, pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Ecoute, Elias… » Elle pinça les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. « Je suis certaine que tu ne penses pas à mal et je trouve ça très bien que tu veuilles autant participer en classe… Mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas seul à vouloir répondre aux questions du professeur. Et si tu t'imposes à chaque fois comme tu le fais, les autres n'auront bientôt plus envie de réfléchir : ils se contenteront d'attendre que tu aies donné la solution. »

L'enfant baissa les yeux et fit la moue. « Je voulais juste te montrer que j'étais capable… », marmonna-t-il, contrit.

« Et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! », reprit Hermione, compréhensive. « Laisse seulement aux autres une chance de s'exprimer de temps en temps. Crois-moi, je sais que ce n'est pas facile… », s'esclaffa-t-elle. « Mais tu me promets d'essayer ? »

Elias releva la tête et opina en souriant.

« Merci », le gratifia Hermione. « Et pas seulement dans mon cours, d'accord ? Les autres aussi. » Puis elle se tut et le regarda fixement, signifiant par la même occasion qu'il pouvait quitter sa classe. Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas décidé à s'en aller. La jeune femme le vit pincer les lèvres et ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'il n'en sorte jamais aucun son. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle doucement. Elias releva les yeux.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble, papa et toi ? », lâcha-t-il soudain.

La question fit à Hermione l'effet d'une douche froide. Là aussi, une discussion sérieuse était nécessaire. Mais aurait-elle le courage de dire toute la vérité à un enfant innocent, à fortiori alors qu'il était si jeune ? Mieux valait commencer doucement. Hermione se leva et contourna son bureau pour venir poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Elias.

« Ecoute, je… » Elle ferma les yeux. Il ne la croirait jamais. Il allait la traiter de menteuse et certainement fuir en courant en se demandant pourquoi elle se montrait aussi méchante. Mais certaines choses devaient être dites. « Théo et moi, on n'a jamais vraiment été ens- »

« Ravi de voir que vous commencez à tisser des liens… », fit une voix glaciale à la porte de la salle.

Elias se retourna vivement tandis qu'Hermione esquissait un mouvement de recul, saisie par la surprise, la peur et l'incompréhension. Elle tourna tellement vite la tête en direction de la sortie qu'elle entendit nettement une de ses vertèbres cervicales craquer.

« Papa ! », s'écria Elias avec un mélange de ravissement et d'étonnement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Hermione, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, fixait les deux iris noirs et furieux de Théodore qui ne la lâchaient pas. Malgré son apparente décontraction et ses mains sagement enfoncées dans les poches de son costume noir, il bouillonnait. Hermione sentait sa colère irradier la pièce et un frisson courut le long de son échine.

_Il sait ce que je m'apprêtais à dire…_, pensa-t-elle, paniquée. _Il sait, il sait, il sa- Une minute…, QU'EST-CE QU'IL FICHE ICI ?_

Théodore s'avança dans l'allée centrale entre les pupitres, sans quitter Hermione de son regard sévère. Pendant ce temps, le cerveau d'Hermione s'affolait et plus aucun de ses membres ne semblait décidé à réagir.

_IL N'EST PAS CENSÉ ÊTRE LÀ, POURQUOI EST-IL LÀ, COMMENT AI-JE PU ÊTRE ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR IMAGINER ÊTRE EN SÉCURITÉ À POUDLARD, JE VEUX QU'IL PARTE, JE VEUX QU'IL PARTE, JE VEUX QU'IL-_

« Elias, laisse-nous… », siffla Théodore toujours sans regarder son fils.

D'une main tremblante, Hermione chercha à tâtons sa baguette sur son bureau. Avant de réaliser que celle-ci était rangée dans son sac à main, sur le sol.

« J'étais en train de parler avec maman », protesta Elias, parfaitement conscient qu'encore une fois son père les avait volontairement empêchés d'aborder le sujet du passé.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée fracassante, Théo détourna les yeux d'Hermione et posa ses prunelles furieuses sur son fils. « Je sais exactement ce que tu voulais lui demander. De-hors. »

« NON ! », s'emporta le petit garçon en tapant du pied sur le sol.

_Ce gamin est suicidaire, il va se faire tuer… Ne le provoque pas, Elias, ne le provoque pas !_, pensa Hermione, qui essayait malgré tout de se concentrer pour utiliser la magie sans baguette. Mais comme toujours lorsque Théodore était à proximité d'elle, la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

« Je ne le répèterai pas », gronda Théo entre ses dents.

« J'EN AI MARRE, POURQUOI ON NE ME DIT JAMAIS RIEN A MOI ? », s'égosilla le gamin tandis qu'Hermione paniquait de plus en plus.

Théodore poussa un soupir d'exaspération et posa doucement la main sur les cheveux noirs de son fils. Avant que celui-ci ait pu protester, il s'était évaporé pour réapparaître instantanément dans le couloir devant la salle de classe. Nott agita les doigt en direction de la porte et celle-ci se referma en claquant sur les protestations du jeune enfant, furieux d'avoir été mis à l'écart aussi facilement.

_Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer…_, pensa Hermione en soupirant de soulagement. Un soulagement de courte durée. L'instant d'après, Théo avait reporté son attention sur elle et sa colère était telle que la jeune femme se sentit à deux doigts de défaillir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais pouvoir lui dire, hein ? », siffla le brun en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Hermione recula précipitamment mais son dos heurta son bureau, mettant aussitôt fin à sa tentative de fuite.

« Il saura la vérité tôt ou tard… », bredouilla Hermione en se penchant en arrière pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre leurs deux corps. Mais Théodore ne semblait pas connaître le principe de l'espace vital. Posant les mains sur le bureau de chaque côté d'Hermione, il la piégea contre lui et la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« Je préfère tard », gronda Théodore en la fusillant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Qu'il l'apprenne maintenant ou dans six mois ? Dans un an ou dans dix ? », gémit Hermione, la lèvre tremblante.

« Tout. Ça change tout. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça changerait tout mais mieux valait ne pas trop asticoter ce dingue lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Hermione se raidit en sentant les mains de Théo quitter le bureau pour venir serrer sa taille et enfoncer ses doigts dans ses hanches.

« Arrête… », supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais il l'ignora et se pressa un peu plus contre elle, jusqu'à poser son front sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Même à travers le tissu de sa fine chemise, Hermione sentait la chaleur de son visage. _Il n'est pas chaud, il est carrément brûlant_, pensa-t-elle, intriguée malgré elle.

Les doigts de Nott resserrèrent leur pression sur ses reins et elle grimaça de douleur.

« Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît », gémit-elle, soudain consciente de sa vulnérabilité. Le jeune homme ignora totalement sa requête. Il n'oserait tout de même pas lui faire du mal en plein Poudlard, si ? Hermione n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête, à ce type ?

L'une des mains de Théodore quitta sa hanche pour se glisser dans son dos et ses dents vinrent mordiller la peau contre laquelle il avait posé le front quelques instants plus tôt. Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione s'accéléra et elle baissa les yeux en direction de son sac à main, sur le sol. Si elle arrivait à se concentrer un minimum, elle pourrait faire venir sa baguette jusqu'à elle mais cela lui semblait de plus en plus difficile maintenant que Nott s'employait à caresser chaque parcelle accessible de son corps avec une avidité croissante._ Oh non, non, non…_, gémit intérieurement Hermione tout en fermant les yeux pour rassembler ses forces.

_Accio baguette_, pensa-t-elle. Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit que la fermeture éclair de son sac à main s'était ouverte à moitié, la baguette avait donc bougé et tenté de sortir. Elle poussa un gémissement paniqué lorsque l'une des mains de Nott se glissa sous son chemisier, tandis que ses lèvres remontaient le long de son cou. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. _Concentre-toi, concentre-toi… Accio, accio, accio ACCIO ACCIO BORDEL !_

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa baguette bondir hors de son sac à main mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir. Le poing de Nott l'avait attrapée au vol. Apparemment, il avait remarqué son manège.

« Hermione, voyons… », la réprimanda-t-il, moqueur. « Tu me crois vraiment aussi stupide ? »

Toutefois, il avait dû s'écarter légèrement pour attraper l'objet. Pas beaucoup mais suffisamment au goût d'Hermione. Prenant appui avec ses fesses sur le bureau, elle releva une jambe et envoya de toutes ses forces l'un de ses pieds dans l'abdomen de Théodore, le faisant reculer et grogner de douleur. Sans demander son reste, Hermione tenta un sprint jusqu'à la sortie et hurla de rage lorsque Théodore immobilisa ses pieds d'un simple claquement de doigts.

« Libère-moi ! », aboya-t-elle, la peur laissant place à la fureur. « Libère-moi espèce de taré ou je te jure que tu le regretteras ! »

« Hmmm oh oui, menace-moi », ronronna Théo en passant derrière elle pour la saisir de nouveau par la taille. Hermione sentit ses pieds lui répondre à nouveau et commença à gigoter pour se soustraire à l'étreinte du jeune homme. Lequel laissa échapper un petit rire.

_C'est un jeu pour lui, il trouve ça drôle…_, pensa Hermione en se débattant de plus belle.

« Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici ! », reprit-elle, rageuse. « Quand Rogue apprendra que tu as mis les pieds à Poudlard- »

Un rire franc emplit la salle et Hermione fixa, interdite, son agresseur qui riait aux éclats._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

« Ravie de voir que tu trouves ça drôle… », gronda-t-elle, tandis qu'il la prenait par les hanches pour la faire pivoter vers lui.

« Rogue ne t'a pas dit ? », minauda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Le Ministère ayant investi beaucoup d'argent dans l'école pour sa reconstruction et le remaniement des programmes, ils sont devenus les actionnaires majoritaires de Poudlard à hauteur de 80 %. Une part dont j'ai racheté 52 % il y a trois ans. Autrement dit… » Les yeux brillants et la maintenant toujours fermement contre lui, il colla son front bouillant sur celui d'Hermione et fit en sorte que leurs deux nez se caressent. « Tout ici m'appartient à hauteur de 52 %. Toi incluse. »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut la jeune femme.

« Je pourrais te couper en deux… » Il posa une main au niveau du nombril de la jeune femme. « A peu près ici. Et emporter l'un des deux morceaux avec moi. » Nouvel éclat de rire. « Reste à savoir quelle partie me serait la plus utile, le haut ou le bas ? », plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu n'es qu'un porc », gronda Hermione, dégoûtée.

Théodore sourit. Sa fureur de tout à l'heure semblait s'être envolée. Comme d'habitude, il changeait d'humeur comme de chemise et Hermione avait tendance à trouver cela épuisant. Elle sentit qu'il la lâchait enfin et il la contourna pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Peut-être, mais un porc qui possède la moitié d'un château, ça a le mérite d'être original ! », railla-t-il en s'inclinant à la manière d'un acteur de théâtre en fin de représentation. « Bien entendu, je compte sur toi pour rester discrète vis-à-vis d'Elias. Il n'est plus question d'aborder avec lui le sujet de notre passé commun. Et il va sans dire que Draco et tes amis ne sauront rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sinon… je te rappelle que nos agents du Ministère ont votre adresse en mémoire… Draco pourrait ne pas supporter une deuxième garde à vue, j'en ai peur. »

Hermione serra les dents et le fusilla du regard. Peu importaient ses menaces, peu importait son humour douteux. L'essentiel était qu'il s'éloignait, lentement, en direction de la porte. Plus il y aurait de distance entre elle et les mains pleines de doigts de ce type, mieux elle se porterait. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

« Oh, j'oubliais… », fit-il avec un sourire narquois. D'un geste vif, il lança sa baguette à Hermione, qui la rattrapa au vol. « Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas rester, mais on a une réunion. On va décider si oui ou non la bibliothèque de Poudlard a besoin d'un nouvel arrivage de livres. Ennuyeux à mourir… »

« Hors de ma vue… », gronda Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

« A plus, ma belle », railla Théo en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Un sortilège de crache-limaces passa en sifflant près de son oreille et il disparut en gloussant. Tremblante, Hermione se laissa retomber sur une chaise d'écolier et plaqua son front moite contre le bois frais.

Naïve. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Naïve d'avoir pensé une seconde qu'il lui serait facile de parler avec Elias. Naïve d'avoir imaginé être en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Naïve d'avoir oublié que les riches enfoirés comme Nott avaient tous les droits et tous les pouvoirs. Hermione prit une longue inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Jamais elle n'aurait la paix. Pas tant qu'il serait dans les parages.

~o~

Vers 17 heures ce jour-là, Draco Malfoy décida de fêter sa reprise du travail en emmenant Hermione dîner quelque part. Quoi de mieux que de la surprendre à la sortie des cours, à l'improviste et d'apprécier l'étincelle ravie qui ne manquerait pas de danser dans son regard à l'idée de passer une fin de journée romantique avec son amoureux ? Tout sourire, le blond quitta l'agence Sorc'immo, laissant Blaise fermer la boutique, et transplana aussi près de Poudlard qu'il le put avant de remonter le chemin caillouteux qui menait au château en sifflotant. Ses blessures n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et il se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme. Assez pour pouvoir faire passer une soirée (et pourquoi pas une nuit ?) inoubliable à son infirmière attitrée.

Toujours le cœur léger, il passa la grande porte de l'école, réprimant un sourire en entendant les chuchotements et les gloussements aigus que sa présence provoquait chez un groupe de jeunes filles de septième année. Il tourna vers elles ses yeux couleurs de glace et inclina la tête sur le côté, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Un léger sourire narquois flotta sur ses lèvres. « Mesdames… », les salua-t-il tandis que les filles poussaient de petits couinements excités. « Savez-vous où se trouve la classe du professeur Granger ? »

Les adolescentes se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête en pouffant. « Au deuxième étage, mais… tenez, la voilà ! »

Draco fit volte-face et constata effectivement qu'Hermione venait de débouler du grand escalier et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la Grande Salle où Rogue et McGonagall s'apprêtaient à surveiller l'étude. Il délaissa le groupe de filles et pressa le pas pour rejoindre Hermione, presque arrivée au centre de la Grande Salle, où le Directeur et son adjointe étaient en grande conversation.

« Hermione, chéri- », commença Draco, aussitôt interrompu par un rugissement furibond.

« CINQUANTE-DEUX POUR CENT ! » aboya Hermione en se mettant à cribler de gifles le pauvre Directeur. Celui-ci tenta vainement de protéger son visage tout juste guéri des violents assauts de Lucius et couvrit sa tête de ses deux bras. « CINQUANTE-DEUX POUR CENT ET VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PENSÉ UNE SEULE SECONDE À ME LE MENTIONNER ? »

A côté de Rogue, McGonagall eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et jeta des regards effrayés tout autour d'elle. Si elle ne réagissait pas très vite, les élèves auraient bientôt une nouvelle sonnerie de portable à s'échanger.

« Tous les élèves hors de la Grande Salle, et en vitesse ! », s'écria-t-elle en agitant les mains en direction des étudiants qui s'apprêtaient à s'installer pour faire leurs devoirs. Certains protestèrent en grognant, d'autres regardaient avec curiosité la petite brune s'acharner sur son patron. Pendant ce temps, interloqué, Draco fixait son adorable et douce fiancée qui venait subitement de se transformer en harpie. Et quelque chose lui dit qu'il allait pouvoir faire une croix sur sa soirée romantique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Monsieur Malfoy ? », s'étonna McGonagall en le trouvant au milieu de l'allée. « Si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas, vous avez déjà validé vos ASPIC depuis un bon moment… »

Draco regarda tour à tour Minerva et derrière elle, la silhouette d'Hermione faisant des moulinets avec ses mains pour accélérer la cadence de ses tapes sur les bras et le haut du crâne de Rogue. Celui-ci protestait par des « Miss Granger, arrêtez ! » étouffés, qui ne semblaient pas dissuader la jeune femme.

McGonagall suivit son regard et leva les yeux au ciel tout en fermant les portes de la Grande Salle. « Ne me demandez pas, je n'en sais pas plus que vous… »

A quelques mètres d'eux, Rogue venait enfin de réussir à immobiliser les poignets d'Hermione et la dévisageait d'un air furieux, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille sur son crâne douloureux. « Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai OUBLIÉ de vous en parler ! », rugit-il, les joues rouges de colère.

« Non, l'important c'est qu'_eux_ se comprennent… », marmonna McGonagall à l'attention de Draco, tout en croisant les bras pour observer la scène.

« OUBLIÉ ? _OUBLIÉ_ ? », s'égosilla à son tour Hermione en libérant ses poignets de l'emprise de Rogue. Celui-ci recula précipitamment, de peur de se prendre de nouveaux coups, mais il n'en fut rien. « On oublie ses clés, son portable, D'ACCORD. On oublie un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, POURQUOI PAS. Mais oublier de ME dire… A MOI… que Théodore détient CINQUANTE-DEUX-POUR-CENT DE POUDLARD-

« Mais enfin, ça fait trois ans, Miss Granger, TROIS ANS ! », se défendit Rogue en écartant les bras. « En plus de ça, il ne venait jamais aux réunions, puisqu'il était à l'étranger ! Il ne s'est jamais occupé de rien et déléguait toujours ses responsabilités à un représentant du Ministère. On n'a jamais vu le bout de son nez ici… »

« JUSQU'À AUJOURD'HUI, naturellement ! », rétorqua Hermione vertement.

« En effet, oui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! », acheva Rogue, dans le simple but d'avoir le dernier mot.

Tous deux se fusillaient du regard lorsqu'une exclamation venue de l'entrée de la Grande Salle leur fit vivement tourner la tête. « QUOI ? »  
L'expression furieuse d'Hermione se décomposa en voyant que Draco les regardait, bouche bée et incrédule. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

« Nott est venu ici ?! », s'époumona-t-il en avançant dans leur direction.

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil que Rogue semblait soudain inquiet. Il avait déjà fait connaissance avec le poing du père et les gifles de la belle-fille, il n'avait donc aucunement envie de découvrir quel serait le talent caché du fils. _Famille de tarés…._

« Oui et figure-toi que son laboratoire est l'actionnaire majoritaire de Poudlard depuis maintenant trois ans ! », s'écria Hermione en croisant les bras d'un air accusateur. « Mais visiblement, ce n'était qu'un _détail_ que notre cher Severus n'a pas jugé _utile_ de partager avec nous. »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai ou-bli-é ! Il n'y a eu absolument aucun changement entre le moment où le Ministère détenait ces parts et le moment où Gordon Labs en a racheté la plus grande partie, puisque c'étaient quand même les agents du Ministère qui venaient aux réunions du conseil d'administration à la place de Nott ! », s'énerva de nouveau le Directeur en poussant un grognement exaspéré.

Hermione siffla entre ses dents et secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-on oublier un truc pareil ?

« Ok, on arrête les frais », fit soudain Draco d'une voix dure et sans appel. « C'est très simple, si Hermione n'est pas en sécurité à Poudlard, elle ne viendra plus travailler. De toute façon, les épouses Malfoy ne travaillent pas. »

Cette fois, ce fut vers son fiancé qu'Hermione tourna lentement des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Derrière Draco, Minerva McGonagall haussa un sourcil narquois. Le blond ne savait pas dans quel pétrin il venait de se mettre, manifestement.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ? », demanda Hermione gravement.

A côté d'Hermione, Rogue semblait ravi que l'attention de la brunette se soit complètement détournée de lui et il prit une expression désapprobatrice pour enfoncer le clou. « Ah si, si, je crois qu'il était sérieux… »

« Oh vous, ça va… », maugréa Draco en jetant un regard mauvais à son parrain.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, dardant son regard féroce sur le blond. Mais au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour vraisemblablement lui faire connaître le fond de sa pensée, McGonagall s'interposa.

« Euh… peut-être devriez-vous parler de tout ça à tête reposée, chez vous ? », suggéra-t-elle, tandis qu'Hermione refermait la bouche aussitôt. Cela ne servait à rien de s'en prendre à Draco. Ce n'était pas lui le responsable. En revanche…

Hermione pivota derechef en direction de Severus qui esquissa un mouvement de recul involontaire. « J'espère au moins que vous lui avez fait pleurer son porte-monnaie tout à l'heure… », dit-elle sèchement.

« Nous avons conclu le financement de 1 500 nouveaux manuels scolaires qui seront offerts aux élèves, le renouvèlement complet des balais de l'école et la rénovation de la serre n°2… », répondit Rogue avec un rictus quelque peu satisfait.

« Génial », rétorqua Hermione sans se démonter. « Vous pourrez y ajouter ma future prime de risques. Je veux 300 Gallions de plus. » Elle plissa les yeux en voyant Rogue la dévisager, abasourdi.

« Miss Granger, je ne vais pas vous donner 300 Gallions de plus par an, juste parce que- »

« Pas par an, Severus », siffla Hermione avec un sourire machiavélique. « Par mois. Sinon je révèle au professeur Sinistra le montant du salaire absolument indécent que vous avez proposé à Rémus pour qu'il revienne occuper un poste dont encore aujourd'hui personne ne veut se charger. »

McGonagall arbora une expression pincée mais ne dit rien. La brunette tourna les talons, entraîna Draco à sa suite et tous deux quittèrent la grande salle, laissant Rogue sidéré en plein milieu de l'allée centrale. C'est le moment que choisit Minerva pour lui demander enfin :

« Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par indécent ? », fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneuse. « Non, parce que je me souviens nettement vous avoir entendu me refuser _mon_ augmentation de 35 malheureux Gallions par mois sous prétexte que l'école n'en avait pas les moyens… »

Rogue poussa un soupir las et se pinça l'arête du nez sans répondre.

~o~

A des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, Lucius Malfoy transplana devant les grilles de son manoir. Ses pieds mal assurés par les nombreux verres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités dans un bar miteux de la capitale britannique ne le soutinrent soudain plus et il trébucha, s'affalant misérablement contre la grille en fer forgé noire. En grognant, il se redressa et poussa le battant droit du portail pour pénétrer dans sa propriété.

Ce manège, il le répétait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il ne supportait plus rien. Les regards accusateurs de Narcissa, ceux narquois de Bellatrix, l'idée que tout son univers s'en allait à vau-l'eau et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre ça. En réalité, cela faisait dix ans que sa vie se dégradait, mais jusqu'alors, avec Narcissa à ses côtés, il avait tenu la tête droite tout en se persuadant que la roue finirait par tourner. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement… Et que les choses ne pouvaient pas aller plus mal. Bien sûr, il se trompait.

_Merde…_, pensa l'esprit aviné de Lucius lorsque ses pieds lui firent à nouveau défaut et qu'il s'étala de tout son long sur le gravier. Un rire amer et nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il roulait sur le côté pour tenter de se relever.

« Merde ! », jura Bellatrix en écartant les rideaux du salon pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », fit la voix alarmée de Narcissa depuis le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était encombré de malles et de valises, qu'elle faisait léviter depuis l'étage. Mais elle arrêta tout mouvement en entendant sa sœur.

« Il a fini de se saouler plus tôt que prévu. Il est là », fit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils avec une expression dégoûtée face au misérable spectacle de son beau-frère se remettant péniblement sur pieds.

Narcissa ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle était parfaitement consciente que ce qu'elle voulait faire était d'une lâcheté sans précédent. Quitter les lieux avant le retour de son époux, pour le laisser découvrir une maison vide… Le scénario s'était déjà produit onze ans plus tôt, lorsque Draco, Blaise et Hermione avaient fui et qu'elle-même avait ouvert les cellules des prisonniers. Il avait sombré dans une sorte de transe, puis avait noyé ses émotions dans l'alcool. Même si Lucius l'avait trompée et que leur mariage ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, elle ne pensait pas qu'il méritait un tel sort. Mais aurait-elle encore le courage de partir une fois qu'ils seraient face à face ? Aurait-elle encore assez de tripes pour lui annoncer qu'elle souhaitait prendre un peu de recul et s'installer temporairement avec Bella ? Narcissa en doutait. Elle en doutait sérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

La voix de Bellatrix la sortit brusquement de ses pensées et Narcissa sursauta légèrement, tournant ses yeux bleus en direction de la porte qui, elle le savait, ne tarderait pas à s'ouvrir sur un Lucius ivre mort. Elle redoutait sa réaction. Machinalement, elle vérifia que sa baguette magique était bien dans une des grandes poches de sa manche. Elle y était.

« Narcissa, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », insista Bellatrix, nerveuse. La blonde ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Depuis sa sortie de prison et sans baguette, sa sœur se laissait envahir par la panique au moindre problème. L'insécurité la gagnait dès qu'une situation dégénérait ou dès qu'un regard curieux se posait sur elle, comme cela avait été le cas lorsqu'elles étaient allées lui acheter des vêtements et qu'elles avaient croisé cette jeune femme étrange, aux yeux d'un bleu éthéré et aux longs cheveux jaune paille désordonnés. _Lovegood… Luna Lovegood_, se rappela Narcissa. Luna avait observé Bellatrix du coin de l'œil et l'avait reconnue. Cela avait mis Bella dans un état de stress qui ne l'avait plus quittée jusqu'à leur retour à la maison. Narcissa se souvenait avoir pensé que cette liberté conditionnelle n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie. Un sorcier sans sa baguette, finalement, s'emprisonnait lui-même dans sa peur.

« On attend », répondit sa cadette en s'asseyant sur l'une des malles devant l'escalier.

« F'chier… », gronda Bella en s'écartant de la fenêtre. « C'est ce connard de proprio qui nous a mis dans la merde… »

Dans la matinée, les deux sœurs avaient signé les papiers pour emménager immédiatement dans leur appartement. Blaise, qui s'était occupé de le leur trouver discrètement et sans rien dire à Draco, était présent mais le propriétaire du bien s'était fait désirer et elles avaient perdu une heure et demie de leur temps à l'attendre. Et maintenant, Lucius qui rentrait plus tôt que prévu. _Peut-être que c'était écrit…,_ pensa Narcissa tandis que la poignée de la grande porte tournait.

Lucius tituba à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Il leva alors le nez, vit le capharnaüm de bagages dans son hall d'entrée, sa femme assise bien droite sur l'un d'eux, Bellatrix les yeux écarquillés d'appréhension à la porte du salon. En raison de l'alcool qui embrouillait son cerveau, il mit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Mais une fois que ce fut fait, il sentit une violente douleur exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de me faire ça, Cissy… », anonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Sa femme sentit un poids alourdir son estomac. « J'ai besoin d'air… de me retrouver un peu… », souffla Narcissa en lui jetant un regard désolé.

« Tais-toi… »

« C'est seulement temporaire, le temps de… de faire le point… », reprit Narcissa d'une voix mal assurée.

« Tais-toi… tais-toi, LA FERME ! », beugla Lucius en donnant un coup de pied dans la valise la plus proche, qui se renversa.

Bellatrix recula d'un pas et le mouvement attira l'attention de Lucius, qui se tourna vers elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? », fit-il en pointant son index sur elle. « C'est toi, qui lui as mis cette idée à la con dans la tête ! »

« Cissy est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions toute seule » rétorqua Bellatrix, sur un ton bien plus brave et posé qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

« Lucius, je ne suis pas en train de te quitter… », fit Narcissa d'une voix tremblante. Les yeux de son époux revinrent vers elle et elle vit la panique qui le gagnait peu à peu. « J'aimerais qu'on se voie régulièrement. Pour en parler… Mais là, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, de… d'avoir du temps pour moi. »

« Alors c'est moi… c'est moi qui partirai, Cissy », l'interrompit-il. Sa voix commençait à trembler et à se faire suppliante. Il semblait maintenant terrifié et malgré sa compassion, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé. « Je te laisserai en paix quelques jours, j'irai ailleurs, je ne sais pas où, mais tu n'es pas obligée de partir, Cissy. Reste ici, garde le manoir, garde tout- »

« Je ne veux pas rester ici, Lucius ! », s'emporta Narcissa en se levant vivement. « Cet endroit… Je ne le supporterai pas toute seule. Pas tant qu'on aura réglé notre problème… »

« ET MOI ALORS ? », s'égosilla Lucius en pointant son index sur sa propre poitrine. « JE FAIS QUOI, MOI ? Mon fils s'est tiré, ma femme se tire… » _Aria se tire aussi, maintenant que j'y pense, _ajouta-t-il intérieurement. _Elle m'avait prévenu. Elle m'avait prévenu que tout ça finirait par arriver. _« Je n'ai plus personne, Cissy. Si tu pars, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, hein ? »

Bellatrix avait baissé la tête. D'une certaine manière, elle avait connu ce que vivait Lucius en cet instant. Plus de famille, plus de Maître, plus rien d'autre qu'elle-même et…  
« Ta culpabilité », murmura-t-elle machinalement. Lucius tourna la tête vers elle et Bella grimaça. Elle n'avait pas dit ça pour être méchante. Seulement parce qu'elle connaissait la réponse à cette question.

« Merci pour cette intervention, Bellatrix », cracha-t-il en la fusillant du regard. « Mais c'était inutile. Ça fait onze ans que je me sens coupable. Parce qu'à l'époque j'ai choisi ma famille et qu'à cause de ça, le Maître a disparu et tout ce qui faisait notre monde avec lui. » Il reporta son attention sur Narcissa. « J'ai choisi ma famille… et voilà comment ma famille me remercie. »

Narcissa pinça les lèvres. Les deux sœurs se muraient à présent dans le silence, les yeux baissés. Les regardant tour à tour, Lucius comprit alors que leur décision était irrévocable. D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il commença à en gravir lentement les marches et Narcissa ferma les yeux pour résister à la tentation de le regarder s'éloigner. Si elle le faisait, elle se lèverait et lui courrait après pour s'excuser, le supplier de la pardonner et lui permettre de rester. Derrière ses paupières closes, dans le noir au moins, elle se sentait courageuse. Plus de malles éparses dans la pièce, plus de regard accusateur ni de trahison dans les yeux de son époux. Plus de culpabilité.

« Il n'est plus là », souffla Bellatrix en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Celle-ci sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue approcher.

« On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, tu as vu dans quel état il est ? », chuchota Narcissa, qui sentait les larmes monter.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il veut que tu penses… », répondit Bellatrix en la forçant à se lever. « Mais tu peux toujours contacter Draco. Il passera voir si tout va bien… »

Narcissa hocha la tête et prit un mouchoir dans sa poche pour se tamponner les yeux puis le nez.

« Allez, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, on est tous vivants… », plaisanta Bellatrix mais pour toute réponse, sa sœur renifla.

« C'est faux », murmura-t-elle en se détournant. « Lucius est mort depuis un bon bout de temps déjà… »

Le léger sourire de Bella disparut et elle poussa un soupir. _Tout comme moi, petite sœur…_

~o~

« Alors comme ça, les épouses Malfoy ne travaillent pas ? », fit Hermione d'un air narquois tandis qu'ils remontaient à pied le chemin de Poudlard jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

« C'est une tradition », répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. « En plus de ça, on pourrait s'en passer. Je gagne largement assez pour dix-sept. »

« Pour dix-sept ? », s'esclaffa Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui. Toi, moi, Whisky et nos quatorze futurs enfants. »

Hermione éclata de rire et se pencha sur la droite pour pousser son compagnon de l'épaule, qui l'esquiva en riant à son tour. « Pff, n'importe quoi… », bougonna Hermione en secouant la tête. « Whisky ferait une dépression avec autant de gamins. »

« A bien y réfléchir, moi aussi », ajouta Draco avec une grimace. « Et ça ferait sept de plus que les Weasley, on ne peut pas tomber aussi bas. »

« Idiot… », fit Hermione en riant néanmoins.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, profitant de ce moment où ils pouvaient simplement être ensemble, sans qu'un drame familial ou autre ne vienne les perturber.

« Promets-moi que tu seras prudente… », souffla soudain Draco en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux d'Hermione. « Je ne supporterai pas que ce type te fasse à nouveau du mal. Et je suis sérieux, s'il te touche ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je t'empêcherai de retourner en classe. »

Hermione déglutit péniblement. Elle repensa aux mains de Théo caressant ses hanches, son cou, son ventre, son front étonnement brûlant sur son épaule. Ses dents mordillant la peau tendre au creux de son cou. _Si, il m'a touchée._ Mais elle repensa également à la menace qu'il avait proférée. Si elle parlait, Draco en subirait les conséquences. Le Ministère s'occuperait de son cas et cette fois, il pourrait ne pas en réchapper. Hermione refusait que Draco souffre par sa faute, il ne méritait pas ça. C'est pourquoi elle se composa un sourire rassurant et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je ferai attention… », assura-t-elle. « Il n'a fait que parler aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il s'inquiétait que je révèle certaines choses à Elias… »

« Tu m'étonnes… », gronda le blond avec mépris.

« Mais je gère la situation », conclut-elle tout en se frottant le bout du nez pour s'assurer qu'il ne se mettait pas à s'allonger comme celui d'un certain Pinocchio.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une lueur blanche apparut devant eux et une grande fleur composée de fumée argentée déploya ses pétales en se matérialisant sous leurs yeux. Une jonquille. Un narcisse. C'était le Patronus de sa mère. La voix de celle-ci, tremblante, faible, s'éleva alors dans l'air de la fin d'après-midi.

_« J'ai quitté le Manoir, Draco. Temporairement. Je m'installe chez Bellatrix. Je compte sur toi pour vérifier que ton père va bien. Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je vous embrasse fort tous les deux. »_

Draco resta immobile, regardant le Patronus se désagréger pour finalement disparaître entièrement. Il sentit la tête d'Hermione se poser sur son épaule, dans une tentative discrète et silencieuse de le réconforter. Elle ne disait rien et Draco fut reconnaissant de son silence. Car il n'y avait rien à dire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'attendait à vivre ce moment. Draco ferma les yeux.

« Merde… »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! On n'a pas trop avancé sur l'enquête dans ce chapitre mais rassurez-vous cela reviendra très vite ! C'était un peu un chapitre de transition, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite. J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé !**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne semaine ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

**Xérès**


	13. Ch13 : Spy Kids

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Hello tout le monde ! Transition deuxième partie, puisqu'on termine ce qu'on avait commencé dans le chapitre précédent avant de reprendre l'action, la vraie. Le calme avant la tempête, si vous me passez l'expression donc profitez-en (du calme). Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour les reviews !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav (maliaselange, Ash Jester), ainsi qu'à Eliane Gil, Elena Grape, MademOiselle235463, PouleauPotter, Lily Ford, Mikasa, MissDraymione, Marion, Black Colibri, Gouline971, Audrey917000, Loulou, Acide'nette, Babar, Passion Fugace, Erza Robin, K.G. Pierce, Jujupititetortue, Voldynouchette pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook !**

**RAR :**

**Mikasa : Pauvre Hermione, vous adorez quand je la martyrise… :D Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Anonyme du 12 janv. : Théo a conscience de ne pas agir de la bonne manière, mais il fait de gros efforts. Certes, il a des gestes envers Hermione qui sont condamnables mais pour lui, ce n'est pas comparable à ce qu'il lui a déjà fait subir donc « moins grave ». Et surtout, il veut avoir une certaine emprise sur Hermione, pour la suite. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**Marion : Théo-chou est imprévisible, et c'est vrai que c'est pour ça qu'il fait un méchant aussi agréable à manipuler tout au long de la fiction (en tous cas pour moi, hihi). Merci à toi et bravo pour tes examens ! ) Bisous**

**Black Colibri : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

**Loulou : Pauvre Severus, il a une école à gérer, des professeurs et des élèves qui le martyrisent… il ne peut pas penser à tout ! XD Patience avec Théo, les choses vont se débloquer… Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Jujupititetortue : Non, non non pas question que Drakichou aille encore abîmer le beau visage de notre sociopathe adoré. Ahah. Du moins pas pour l'instant. XD Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 : Spy Kids**

Narcissa se laissa tomber dans le canapé bon marché du nouveau petit appartement meublé dans lequel les deux sœurs venaient de déposer leurs affaires. La journée l'avait épuisée. La signature du bail, la préparation des bagages, sa dispute avec Lucius…

_Lucius_…, pensa-t-elle, avec une boule dans la gorge. _Dans quel état est-il en ce moment ?_

Son désarroi dut se lire sur son visage car Bellatrix poussa un soupir et se laissa choir à côté d'elle sur les coussins bleu clair. « N'y pense pas, Cissy », la rassura-t-elle à mi-voix. « Avec un peu de chance, ça lui remettra les idées en place et c'est un homme nouveau que tu retrouveras en rentrant. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? », rétorqua Narcissa, amère.

« On verra. »

La blonde sortit son mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongea les yeux. « J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. »

« Mais non », protesta son aînée en entourant les épaules de Narcissa de son bras. « Crois-moi, en tant que prisonnière d'un mariage merdique, j'aurais adoré pouvoir m'éloigner un peu de mon époux. »

« Lucius n'est pas comme Rod », lâcha sèchement Narcissa.

« Certes, mais en ce moment, il n'a pas franchement le profil du prince charmant non plus, tu avoueras… », répondit Bellatrix en haussant un sourcil.

Narcissa ne se sentit pas le courage de nier. Sa sœur avait raison, même si elle ne l'aurait pas admis sous la torture.

« Bon, ça va être l'heure de manger, tu as prévu quelque chose ? », demanda Bellatrix en se levant pour étirer ses membres courbatus. N'ayant pas de baguette, elle avait insisté pour prêter main forte à sa cadette en portant elle-même certaines malles jusque dans sa nouvelle chambre. A la douleur sourde dans ses muscles, elle savait déjà qu'elle en paierait le prix le lendemain matin. Dix ans de prison n'aidaient pas franchement à garder la forme. En entendant sa question, Narcissa leva vers elle ses deux grands yeux bleus étonnés et ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle réalisait seulement maintenant que non, elle n'avait plus d'elfes de maison pour gérer ses repas.

« Oh Merlin, je… j'ai complètement oublié de demander aux elfes de nous préparer quelque chose avant de partir… », gémit Narcissa, paniquée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un drame… », la rassura Bellatrix, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus.

« Comment va-t-on faire ? Je n'ai jamais cuisiné seule et encore moins avec des ustensiles moldus… », reprit Cissy en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Je suis tellement stupide, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'à mon petit bien-être sans réfléchir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais jamais rien de bien, jamais rien de- »

« OK, temps mort ! », s'exclama Bellatrix en levant les mains pour former un « T ». Narcissa releva son nez et ses yeux rougis pour la dévisager. « On se calme, on respire. Je m'occupe de tout. »

« Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? », s'étonna Narcissa en reniflant.

« Bien sûr, à Azkaban on avait atelier cuisine tous les mercredis… », répondit-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

Bellatrix poussa un soupir. « Non, Cissa. C'était Azkaban, pas une colonie de vacances. » Narcissa la fusilla du regard, tandis que sa sœur aînée se dirigeait vers son sac à main tout neuf. « En revanche… », reprit-elle en saisissant une liasse de billets. « A ma sortie de prison, on m'a donné une base de réinsertion de 500 livres moldues et j'ai repéré un vendeur de pizza à emporter en bas de la rue. Donc pour ce soir, on fait comme ça et on remet les questions logistiques à demain, vu ? »

« Vu », répondit Narcissa d'une toute petite voix.

« Bien… » Bellatrix remit les billets dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. « En attendant mon retour… essaie de te calmer un peu, d'accord ? »

Narcissa ne répondit pas et la brune sortit de l'appartement avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile pour Narcissa de vivre seule. Sa petite sœur avait toujours eu tendance à se reposer sur une figure parentale ou familiale supérieure (ses parents, ses sœurs, son mari…) mais livrée à elle-même, elle paniquait et se maudissait à la moindre petite erreur commise. Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en elle et toutes ces années passées accrochée aux bottes de Lucius n'avaient pas dû arranger les choses.

_On va changer ça…,_ se promit Bellatrix en sortant dans la rue. Le soleil déclinait rapidement et inconsciemment, elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à la boutique du pizzaïolo. Elle aussi paniquait facilement depuis sa libération. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi vulnérable mais l'absence de baguette était le prix à payer pour vivre hors des murs d'Azkaban. Des deux maux, elle avait donc choisi le moindre. Une bourrasque de vent frais la frappa de plein fouet et machinalement, elle mit la main dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir en place. C'était inutile, étant donné qu'elle les avait tressés le long de sa nuque. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise après la mort du Maître. Voldemort adorait sa crinière folle. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de laisser ses boucles brunes en liberté. _En un sens, j'ai mis mes cheveux en prison, eux aussi._

Elle commanda deux pizzas différentes au jeune cuisinier, lequel lui indiqua que sa commande serait prête en quinze minutes. Même si elle était à deux minutes de l'appartement, Bellatrix ne se sentait pas de remonter respirer l'air vicié de culpabilité de sa petite sœur. Elle décida donc de profiter de ce quart d'heure de répit pour découvrir le voisinage. Une petite animalerie, dont la devanture regorgeait de chiots, de chatons et de rongeurs, une librairie spécialisée dans les livres universitaires, beaucoup d'immeubles résidentiels, le vendeur de pizzas, une pâtisserie et un marchand de journaux avaient pignon sur rue dans leur quartier. Elle savait également qu'un peu plus loin se trouverait un petit supermarché de proximité mais elle aurait tout le temps de l'explorer le lendemain avec Narcissa. La brune sourit un instant. Voir Narcissa cuisiner sans aucune aide ne manquerait pas de piquant. Elle remonta la rue en sens inverse et se présenta de nouveau au comptoir du pizzaïolo. Elle régla sa commande et emporta ses deux cartons de pizza, direction l'appartement.

Elle se trouvait environ à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle se figea. A quelques dizaines de mètres, le dos plaqué contre un mur et les mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche gris, un homme attendait. Bellatrix reconnaissait cette silhouette, ce capuchon gris, ce menton émacié et mal rasé dont elle discernait le profil. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu peu après sa libération sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout comme la première fois, un frisson d'appréhension inexplicable parcourut son échine. Inconsciemment, elle sentit qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans les cartons qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Comme au ralenti, l'homme tourna la tête dans sa direction et le mouvement fit basculer le pan du capuchon sur le côté, dévoilant l'intégralité de son visage. Qui lui sourit.

Bellatrix étouffa un cri. C'était lui. Il n'y avait plus de doute à présent. Il avait maigri, il était mal rasé, mal habillé, mal coiffé, mais elle aurait reconnu ses prunelles glacées, ainsi que ses lèvres fines et cruelles, entre toutes.

Rodolphus Lestrange décolla son dos du mur et se dirigea vers elle sans la quitter du regard. Bellatrix sentit ses genoux trembler. Sans baguette, sans son Maître pour la protéger, sans l'aide de Narcissa, elle n'était plus rien contre lui. Il pourrait enfin faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait. Après toutes ces années, il gagnerait finalement. Un peu de bile remonta dans la gorge de Bella. Non, c'était hors de question. Jamais elle ne le laisserait l'avoir.

En attendant, Rodolphus gagnait du terrain et son sourire mauvais s'élargissait à chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle. Quand soudain, une voix interpella Bellatrix et la fit sursauter puis se retourner. Les yeux écarquillés par la peur et les doigts toujours crispés sur ses pizzas, elle vit le jeune pizzaïolo accourir dans sa direction.

« Madame ! », haleta le jeune homme en s'arrêtant près d'elle. « Je suis désolé, je me suis trompé en vous rendant la monnaie ! Je vous ai rendu un billet de 5 au lieu d'un billet de 10 ! » Il lui tendit le billet de 10 livres en question avec une expression désolée.

Bellatrix cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et secoua la tête pour sortir de sa stupeur. « Oh… », fit-elle en tenant les cartons d'une main et en plongeant la main dans sa poche pour en sortir la monnaie rendue un peu plus tôt. Effectivement un billet de 5 livres se trouvait parmi la petite monnaie. « Tenez », fit-elle en le lui tendant à son tour.

« Merci, encore désolé, Madame ! Bon appétit et bonne soirée ! », la salua le jeune homme en repartant au petit trot en direction de sa boutique.

Aussitôt, Bellatrix se retourna, cherchant Rodolphus du regard. Mais il avait disparu. _Quelle angoisse…_, souffla Bellatrix en serrant ses cartons contre elle. D'un pas rapide, elle se pressa jusqu'à son immeuble, composa le code d'accès et referma la porte derrière elle. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un prétexte pour convaincre Narcissa de placer des protections magiques sur l'appartement, peut-être même faudrait-il lui dire la vérité ? En attendant, quelle que soit la décision qu'elle prendrait, elles avaient un gros problème : Rodolphus n'était manifestement plus en cavale et il les avait retrouvées.

~o~

« Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que venir avec toi soit une bonne idée… », fit Hermione juste avant que Draco et elle ne transplanent au Manoir Malfoy.

Tous deux apparurent dans un craquement sonore et Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur tout en poussant la grille de la propriété.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ? », lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume en la laissant passer avant de refermer.

« Techniquement, on n'est _pas encore_ mariés », lui fit-elle remarquer, narquoise. Il la gratifia d'un regard désapprobateur et elle soupira. « Sérieusement, tu connais ton père. Il va encore trouver un moyen de me mettre ce qu'il lui arrive sur le dos et de jurer ses grands dieux que les Sangs-de-Bourbe ont détruit sa vie. »

« Certes… », grommela le blond alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du perron.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'attendre ici », fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Comme ça, je suis là mais sans être là. Et de toute façon, j'ai un coup de fil à passer à Ginny… »

Draco pencha la tête sur un côté et la dévisagea un instant. « D'accord », soupira-t-il, abandonnant la partie. « Mais si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici trente minutes… »

« Je préviens le FBI », acheva Hermione en pouffant tandis que Draco achevait sa propre phrase par « Tu préviens ma mère. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, attira Hermione vers lui en passant une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa sur le front. « Je reviens vite. »

« Ou pas », marmonna Hermione en réprimant un rire goguenard. La porte du Manoir se referma sur Draco et la jeune femme poussa un long soupir avant de s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Ginny. Celle-ci répondit après quatre sonneries.

« Allô, Hermione ? », haleta-t-elle dans le combiné. Hermione recula précipitamment son téléphone de son oreille lorsque les voix haut-perchées des petits Potter répétèrent en chœur « HER-MIOOOONE ! » à proximité.

« Salut Ginny », fit Hermione en plissant les yeux. « Je te dérange, peut-être ? »

« Tu penses… », répondit Ginny tandis qu'un joyeux brouhaha couvrait ses paroles. « Tu ne me déranges jamais. Laisse-moi trente secondes, le temps de ficeler ces trois monstres comme des rôtis et de les attacher dans le grenier et je suis à toi ! »

Hermione éclata de rire, mais des hurlements aigus et effrayés retentirent quelque part dans le salon des Potter et la brune haussa un sourcil.

« Heu… tu n'es pas _vraiment_ en train de les attacher, là ? », demanda Hermione, dubitative.

« Mais non », lâcha Ginny et au ton qu'elle employa, Hermione l'imagina parfaitement en train de lever les yeux au ciel. « J'ai ensorcelé un drap pour faire un fantôme qui les poursuit jusque dans le jardin. Ils adorent ça et moi, pendant ce temps, j'ai la paix. »

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? », demanda la rouquine avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh tu sais, la routine… », marmonna Hermione avant d'entendre la langue de Ginny claquer sur son palais à l'autre bout du fil.

« Arrête ton char, _Granger_, quand tu m'appelles c'est qu'il y a un truc que tu as peur de me dire en face, sinon tu viens prendre le thé directement à la maison… », railla Ginny tandis que la brunette fronçait les sourcils, vexée d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement.

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout… », protesta-t-elle faiblement. « Parfois je viens, parfois je téléphone, c'est comme ça… »

« Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous à mort, Hermione », s'esclaffa Ginny avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Sans rire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hermione soupira, s'assura que personne n'était à portée de voix et baissa d'un ton. « Théo est venu dans ma classe aujourd'hui. »

Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de l'appel, Hermione dut écarter le combiné mais cette fois, les piaillements des enfants n'y étaient pour rien.

« QUOI ? A POUDLARD ? », s'égosilla Ginny, furieuse. « Et Rogue ne l'a pas foutu dehors d'un coup de son nouveau nez bionique ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même dans la pire des situations, Ginny avait toujours le mot pour alléger l'atmosphère. « Pas vraiment, non. En fait, j'ai même appris que l'entreprise de Théo possède Poudlard à 52 pour cent… »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? », maugréa Ginny à l'autre bout du fil. « Et toi, comment ça va, il ne t'a rien fait ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas quelle conduite tenir. D'un côté elle craignait pour la sécurité de Draco si elle racontait toute la vérité à Ginny, et de l'autre elle brûlait de se confier à quelqu'un. Et comme elle n'aurait certainement pas de rendez-vous avec le docteur Goldberg avant plusieurs semaines… quoi de mieux qu'une meilleure amie pour évacuer le trop plein de stress ?

« Ginny, tu dois d'abord me jurer de ne rien dire à Harry, à Ron, à Draco, à qui que ce soit, compris ? », souffla Hermione en se maudissant elle-même de succomber à l'envie de tout lui raconter.

« C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait, ce sale pervers ? », s'emporta Ginny.

« Rien de grave, c'est promis mais jure-moi d'abord- »

« Hermione, comment je pourrais te jurer une chose pareille ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait, tu ne dois plus avoir de secret pour nous, il en va de ta sécurité ! », la réprimanda la rouquine et Hermione regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé.

« Il a menacé de s'en prendre de nouveau à Draco… », protesta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

La colère de Ginny sembla fondre instantanément et Hermione l'entendit soupirer. « Bon, admettons que je jure de tenir ma langue en fonction de la gravité de son acte, ça te va ? »

La jeune professeur hocha la tête, geste inutile puisque Ginny ne pouvait pas la voir. « Oui. » Dans le haut-parleur, la rouquine ne parla plus et Hermione prit cela pour une invitation à raconter son entrevue avec Nott. Elle décida donc de lui donner tous les détails. Les questions incessantes d'Elias, leur discussion à la fin du cours, la manière dont Nott était intervenu pour l'empêcher de révéler la vérité sur leur passé. Et puis ses mains sur ses hanches, les baisers dans son cou, sa manie de toujours jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle.

Ginny l'écouta patiemment. Elle avait appris quelque temps plus tôt l'existence d'Elias lorsqu'Harry était revenu de sa « réunion top secrète » avec Draco, Blaise et Ron sur un parking miteux en pleine campagne. Elle avait été quelque peu déçue qu'Hermione ne lui ait pas fait suffisamment confiance pour lui en parler elle-même mais elle comprenait à présent pourquoi. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Hermione semblait complètement perdue face à ce gamin. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, comment le considérer et comment le traiter. Même là, au téléphone, elle avait du mal à trouver les mots pour aborder le sujet.

« Alors il ne t'a pas violentée ? », la questionna Ginny une fois qu'Hermione eut achevé son discours.

« Non, enfin… il m'a touchée mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir trop insister non plus, heureusement… », répondit la brune et se passant une main sur le front. « C'est peut-être moi qui dramatise un peu trop… J'ai si peur quand il est près de moi, ça m'électrise et ça me tétanise à la fois. Je ne suis plus capable de rien faire, de rien penser… »

« Et il en dit quoi Isaac ? », fit Ginny d'une voix apaisante.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a répété qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lâcher prise… », déclara Hermione en secouant la tête. « Lui aussi, il doit trouver que je dramatise trop. Il doit en avoir marre de voir ma tronche qui n'évolue pas depuis dix ans. »

« C'est faux, Hermione, tu as beaucoup évolué », l'encouragea Ginny. « Ses consultations t'ont vraiment aidée, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais c'est le cas. »

La brune sourit dans le combiné. « Merci Gin'. »

Il y eut un silence puis la rousse soupira. « Ecoute Hermione, certes ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir mais je pense effectivement qu'il n'y a pas encore de raison de risquer la vie de Draco pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

« Là on est d'accord », fit Hermione en ajoutant intérieurement que rien ne vaudrait de risquer la vie de Draco, pas même si Théodore la torturait ou la tuait. Bien entendu, Draco ne serait pas de cet avis, mais c'était précisément pour cela qu'elle ne le lui demandait pas.

« Je laisse passer pour cette fois mais c'était sa dernière chance à ce taré », reprit Ginny dont le ton remontait légèrement. « Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de tous les faits et gestes de Nott quand il est à Poudlard. Et au moindre sourire déplacé, il tâtera de mon Maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Compris ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « Reçu cinq sur cinq. »

« Tu es où, là ? Pas toute seule, j'espère ? », demanda soudain Ginny et Hermione regarda autour d'elle d'un air coupable.

« Non, non, je suis au Manoir, dans le jardin… », répondit-elle, évasive. « Draco est monté voir son père, Narcissa vient de le plaquer pour s'installer avec sa sœur. »

« Ouch », fit Ginny, sans émotion dans la voix. « En même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. »

« Pas exactement, non », pouffa Hermione en baissant la voix. « Et ne t'attends pas à recevoir une invitation de pendaison de crémaillère. Je ne pense pas que Bellatrix soit très à l'aise de faire la fête avec nous. »

« Sans rire », s'esclaffa Ginny tandis que des cris joyeux résonnaient de nouveau dans le salon. « Bon, tu me tiens au courant ? Les monstres font semblant de dévorer leur petite sœur pour me faire comprendre qu'ils ont faim. »

« Bon courage dans ta lutte contre le cannibalisme… », railla Hermione en riant.

« C'est ça, moque toi », soupira Ginny. « Allez, à bientôt ma grande. »

« Salut. »

Hermione raccrocha, le cœur un peu plus léger. Grâce à cette simple conversation, les événements de la journée lui semblaient déjà un peu plus lointains, un peu moins rudes. Cette capacité à faire fuir les idées noires, c'était le talent caché de Ginevra Weasley. Ça et le Chauve-Furie.

~o~

Draco avait abandonné Hermione sur le perron et s'était avancé dans le hall d'entrée. Le manoir était plongé dans l'obscurité et dans le silence le plus total. A pas de loups, il avait d'abord inspecté le salon, la salle à manger et le rez-de-chaussée mais son père était introuvable. La chambre de ses parents était également vide, tout comme les autres chambres et salles de bains. Pas plus de chance avec le bureau de son paternel. Un pressentiment commença à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit et bientôt, Draco dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié.

Le sous-sol.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration et rassembla tout son courage pour pousser la porte qui menait à l'escalier des cachots. Cela faisait très longtemps que les remugles de sang, d'urine et de sueur n'empuantissaient plus l'atmosphère de la cave mais il les sentait toujours en descendant les marches de pierre humides et glissantes. Tout comme il entendait encore les cris atroces des prisonniers torturés et les rires gras de leurs bourreaux. Arrivé en bas, il vit au loin la porte de l'ancienne cellule d'Hermione. Cette cellule qui avait chamboulé son existence entière, plus d'une décennie plus tôt. Les choses qu'il y avait faites, qu'il y avait vues faire, le hantaient encore parfois mais la présence d'Hermione, inébranlable à ses côtés, l'avait aidé à repousser ces souvenirs dans les recoins les plus reculés de son cerveau. C'était la première fois qu'il remettait les pieds dans ces cachots en onze ans et il aurait préféré s'abstenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? », fit une voix râpeuse en provenance de la première cellule sur sa gauche.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Incroyable. Il suffisait d'une phrase, une seule, pour que son père lui donne illico l'envie de repartir aussi sec.

« Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous voir, Père… », marmonna Draco en se tournant dans la direction de la voix. Il esquissa alors un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça.

Là, sur la pierre recouverte de vieille crasse et de poussière, Lucius Malfoy était assis contre le mur, les jambes tendues devant lui, une bouteille d'un liquide ambré entre ses cuisses. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient, désordonnés, sur ses épaules. Son visage était recouvert d'une barbe de trois jours et d'énormes cernes noirs mangeaient ses joues pâles et osseuses. Si Draco n'avait pas pensé qu'il méritait tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, il lui aurait presque fait pitié. La main de Lucius empoigna, hésitante, le goulot de la bouteille de bourbon qu'il avait déjà bien descendue et le porta à ses lèvres pour s'en envoyer une énième rasade.

« Tu es venu voir le spectacle, Draco ? », reprit la voix rocailleuse de l'ivrogne. « Ton père se vautrant dans sa fange ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu et t'es toujours employé à faire depuis que tu nous as trahis ? »

_Non, Père_, répondit Draco dans sa tête. _J'ai juste essayé de tout faire pour être heureux._

« Mère m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous alliez bien… », répondit-il simplement en approchant de quelques pas.

Lucius laissa échapper un ricanement. « C'est vrai qu'elle avait carrément l'air de s'en inquiéter quand elle a pris la poudre d'escampette tout à l'heure… », railla-t-il en secouant la tête.

Draco roula des yeux et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ça. Réglez-vos problèmes entre vous. »

Lucius lui jeta un regard étonné. « Mais personne ne te retient. Si je te tape sur les nerfs, je t'en prie, la sortie est par là. » Il leva la main qui tenait la bouteille en direction de la porte et Draco plissa les yeux. Il le prenait comme ça ? Parfait, il allait donc partir. Après tout, sa mère voulait simplement qu'il « _passe_ voir son père. » Eh bien voilà, il était passé. Ciao la compagnie.

Il tourna silencieusement les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un grognement plaintif de son père l'arrêta.

« Attends… »

Draco se mordit la lèvre et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se tirer en le plantant là. Il se retourna donc et toisa son paternel, qui avait à présent posé son front sur ses deux mains. Comme Lucius n'ajoutait rien et ne bougeait plus, Draco commença à s'impatienter et il était sur le point de lâcher une exclamation irritée lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Les épaules de son père… vibraient. Draco fronça le nez et scruta l'obscurité pour en voir plus. Des hoquets… ? Non… Peut-être qu'il avait une attaque et commençait à convulser ? Légèrement inquiet, Draco s'avança d'un pas et un bruit rompit soudain le silence.

Un sanglot.

Lucius Malfoy pleurait. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle conduite adopter. Voir son père pleurer était à peu près aussi surréaliste que voir Hermione admettre qu'elle avait tort. Ou voir Ron résister à une tourte préparée par sa mère. C'était contre-nature. Impensable. L'étonnement laissa place à la gêne. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé que son père était capable de verser des larmes, il ne se voyait pas le réconforter ni lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Le Lucius normal lui flanquerait probablement une rouste pour avoir été le témoin involontaire de cet acte de faiblesse, mais ce Lucius-là… ? Serait-il plus dangereux ou plus misérable que le Lucius classique ? Draco n'avait pas forcément envie de le découvrir.

« Je n'ai plus ma place, ici… », gémit l'homme à terre, transformant le malaise de Draco en panique totale cette fois. Un Malfoy pleurant en public c'était une chose, mais si en plus il se mettait à s'épancher… Draco n'était pas sûr d'en ressortir vivant. Lucius voudrait très certainement le tuer pour éviter qu'il ne raconte ce malheureux épisode à un autre être humain. « Ce monde n'est pas le-le mien ! », hoqueta-t-il en faisant un grand geste du bras gauche. « Plus d'idéologie, plus de principes, plus de prestige, plus de femme, plus d'enfant… bientôt une lignée souillée… Merlin, même ma maîtresse me hait ! »

« L'enfant » en question grimaça. Même lorsque son père était au fond du gouffre, il continuait de trouver un moyen de l'insulter, lui ou Hermione. Chassez le naturel, il revient au triple galop. Draco croisa les bras, vexé. « C'est étonnant, vraiment… », grommela-t-il en secouant la tête. Son père ne l'entendit pas. Il avait recommencé sa diatribe, à grands renforts réguliers de bourbon dans le gosier.

« Avant, quand le Maître était en vie… j'avais un objectif ! » Il agita son index en direction de Draco, qui haussa un sourcil. « On me respectait… j'étais _quelqu'un_ ! J'avais le sentiment… d'être utile à quelque chose ! » Il s'envoya une gorgée de plus, faillit s'étouffer et Draco roula des yeux. « Je ne suis plus _rien_… plus rien du tout… Un cafard… que le système moderne a joyeusement écrasé… paf ! comme ça ! », anonna-t-il en aplatissant sa main libre sur le sol.

« Dites plutôt que vous avez refusé de vous adapter… », marmonna Draco en soupirant avec lassitude.

« Ce n'est pas à MOI de m'adapter au monde, c'est au monde de s'adapter à MOI », clama Lucius en se frappant la poitrine à chaque « moi ».

« Mais bien sûr », railla Draco avec un sourire narquois. « Vous êtes tellement _sensé_, Père. Avec une intelligence telle que la vôtre, je me demande pourquoi le monde entier ne vous a pas élu Ministre de la Magie à l'unanimité. »

« J'aurais toujours été bien meilleur que l'actuel… », bougonna Lucius. En cela, Draco ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. N'importe quel guignol aurait fait un meilleur boulot que ce cinglé. « Cet Ogden… oser s'attaquer à mon sang… », reprit Lucius en grognant de rage. Il leva le coude pour boire à nouveau, mais la bouteille était vide. Un nouveau drame dans la tragédie Malfoyenne. Lucius poussa un gémissement déchirant.

« Je croyais que votre sang était souillé, que vous n'aviez plus de fils… », railla Draco en levant les yeux au plafond.

Lucius leva ses yeux rougis dans sa direction. « J'ai dit ça parce que… » Il baissa la tête, incapable de finir cette phrase. De dépit, il jeta la bouteille vide à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle-ci se fracassa contre le mur, projetant des éclats de verre partout sur le sol. « Tu es toujours mon fils… », grommela-t-il à voix basse.

_Ravi de le savoir…_, railla intérieurement Draco. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le réflexe de l'enregistrer en souvenir. _Note à moi-même : acheter une Pensine pour pouvoir visualiser ce merveilleux moment père-fils encore et encore..._ Le jeune homme soupira doucement et, réprimant une grimace de dégoût, vint s'asseoir sur le sol, mais en gardant deux bons mètres de distance entre lui et son père. Point trop n'en faut.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel chacun chercha ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire. Quand soudain, Lucius Malfoy prit de nouveau la parole.

« Comment as-tu fait ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec curiosité. « Comment j'ai fait quoi ? »

« Pour laisser le passé derrière toi… Abandonner tout ce pour quoi on se battait… »

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard. Suppliant et douloureux du côté du père. Soudain lucide et compréhensif du côté du fils. Draco détourna les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter plus longtemps cette expression plaintive et dévastée qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Depuis quand Lucius Malfoy était-il devenu l'ombre de lui-même ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas voulu voir ? Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait ? Mais maintenant qu'il y était confronté, une forme étrange de culpabilité l'envahissait.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant à la question que lui avait posé son père. Comment avait-il fait ? Pour évoluer ? S'adapter à ce nouveau monde où Moldus et Sorciers vivaient tous mélangés ? Trouver le bonheur malgré tout ? La réponse était simple. Et elle était brune aux yeux noisette. Draco sourit à cette idée.

« J'ai trouvé un nouvel objectif. Une chose pour laquelle j'ai eu _envie_ de me battre. Et pas seulement par obligation familiale. »

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers son père et vit que celui-ci lui jetait maintenant un regard à la fois méprisant et narquois. « J'étais sûr que tu répondrais un truc comme ça… cette fille t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau », railla-t-il tandis que Draco laissait échapper un rire. Le premier depuis une éternité en présence de son père.

« Peut-être bien… », admit le jeune homme en souriant. « En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui suis ivre mort dans ma cave, à me demander pourquoi ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. »

Lucius ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier son effronterie. « Fais attention, ce n'est pas parce que tu as bientôt 29 ans que je ne peux pas te flanquer une fessée comme quand tu en avais six. Petit insolent », grommela-t-il, tandis que Draco s'écartait légèrement, par pure mesure de prudence.

« Vous dites ça parce que j'ai raison… », rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Son père lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et Draco s'empressa d'ajouter : « Trouvez-vous un objectif, vous verrez. Un truc pour lequel vous avez réellement envie d'avancer. Ce que vous voulez tant que ce n'est pas le même 'objectif' que le mien. »

« Aucun risque », ricana Lucius en secouant la tête.

Draco et lui échangèrent un regard. Un rire nerveux les saisit alors et Draco pensa un instant qu'il avait réussi à faire renaître un semblant d'espoir, quelque chose de bon, dans le cœur froid et mort de son paternel. L'avenir lui montrerait cependant très bientôt qu'il se trompait. Lourdement.

~o~

« Il m'énerve ! Merlin, qu'il m'énerve ! », grinça Ted Lupin pour la onzième fois au moins depuis que lui, Victoire, Deborah, David et Elias s'étaient installés à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, pour faire leurs devoirs sous le soleil radieux de la fin d'après-midi.

Victoire et Deb échangèrent un regard las et levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Elias adressait un sourire compatissant au jeune garçon.

« Ted, on a compris : ton père ne te lâche pas les baskets. Au bout d'un moment, il finira par se lasser », assura Victoire, légèrement agacée.

« Avant nous, j'espère… », railla Deborah en souriant néanmoins à Ted. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'ils se côtoyaient et les autres avaient fini par s'habituer à l'humour caustique de la petite brune. C'est pourquoi Ted se contenta de lui tirer la langue et que David éclata de rire.

« Non, mais tu sais ce qu'il a fait hier ? », reprit Ted, qui n'en avait manifestement pas fini de se plaindre de Rémus. Sans attendre de réponse, il continua : « J'étais en train de chercher le bureau du professeur Sinistra quand il m'est tombé dessus comme si j'étais sur le point de commettre un crime ! », se plaignit le garçonnet en levant les bras vers le ciel. « J'ai eu beau me justifier, il ne voulait rien entendre et m'a forcé à retourner dans ma salle commune ! J'ai dû attendre le dîner pour réussir à poser ma question à Sinistra. »

Victoire leva les sourcils. « Le bureau de Sinistra, il ne serait pas au premier étage dans un coin à droite après l'escalier ? Juste après la statue de la sorcière borgne ? », demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

« Euh… si, je crois… », réfléchit Ted en fronçant les sourcils.

Victoire soupira et replongea le nez dans son cahier de Métamorphoses. « La sorcière borgne recèle un passage secret qui mène directement à la cave de chez Honeydukes… Il a dû penser que tu cherchais à t'y faufiler. »

Ted ouvrit grand la bouche, outré. « Mais… je ne savais même pas qu'il existait ce truc ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça, toi ? », demanda David, quelque peu impressionné par la blonde.

Celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire flatté. « Mes oncles Fred et Georges m'ont fait apprendre par cœur l'emplacement des sept passages secrets de Poudlard », expliqua-t-elle avec fierté. « Soi-disant que je n'aurais pas mérité de m'appeler Weasley sans ça… »

« C'est à toi que mon père devrait filer le train, pas moi… », grommela Ted, boudeur.

« Je suis trop jolie et adorable pour qu'on me soupçonne de quoi que ce soit », rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Les adultes ont toujours tendance à me donner le bon Dieu sans confession. »

« En tous cas, ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe… », railla Deborah en haussant un sourcil goguenard.

« Honeydukes, c'est à Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Elias, pensif.

Victoire hocha la tête. « Exact. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas le droit d'y aller mais dans deux ans, nos parents pourront signer une autorisation de sortie… », expliqua-t-elle, bien qu'Elias ne l'écoute déjà plus. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : Pré-au-Lard. Le village où habitait sa mère. A seulement un passage secret de distance.

A côté de lui, Deborah fixait un point précis en direction de la Forêt Interdite et fronçait les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », s'enquit David en suivant son regard.

« Le type, là, il a l'air louche… », dit-elle en pointant son index dans la direction de l'élève concerné.

Son ami d'enfance s'esclaffa et secoua la tête. « Attention, Déblock Holmes est dans la place… », plaisanta-t-il tandis que celle-ci lui assenait une tape sur l'épaule. « Pourquoi tant de violence ?! », protesta-t-il sur un ton théâtral.

« Excuse-moi, mais si pour toi un type qui regarde autour de lui toutes les cinq secondes tout en marchant en quatrième vitesse n'est pas louche, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut… », bougonna-t-elle, mais cette fois-ci tout le monde se retourna pour vérifier ses dires.

« C'est le Préfet de Gryffondor ! », le reconnut Victoire en tendant le cou par-dessus les têtes de ses camarades. « Samuel… quelque chose. »

« Parker, je crois », se souvint Elias en observant à son tour l'adolescent. « Je ne l'aime pas trop. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me regarde toujours de travers… » Parker semblait effectivement nerveux et ne cessait de jeter des regards frénétiques aux alentours. Soudain, il passa derrière un grand buisson de genévrier et disparut dans l'obscurité de la Forêt.

« On n'a pas le droit d'aller là, c'est la Forêt Interdite ! Il est Préfet, il devrait le savoir ! », s'exclama Victoire, scandalisée.

« Suivons-le ! », lança aussitôt Ted en abandonnant ses affaires et en se lançant à la poursuite du Préfet de Gryffondor.

La jeune Weasley se leva d'un bond, les sourcils froncés. « Mais t'es malade ? Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris dans _Forêt Interdite_ ? », rugit-elle tandis que David la contournait pour rejoindre Ted.

« Il est interdit d'interdire ! », lança joyeusement David en disparaissant à son tour derrière les buissons, suivi aussitôt de Déborah.

Victoire et Elias, désormais seuls, se regardèrent. _Qu'aurait fait maman à ma place ?_, pensa Elias en se levant, hésitant. Quelques paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire. Celui-ci lui avait de nombreuses fois raconté les aventures dans laquelle sa mère s'était fourrée avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Notamment dans ces-mêmes bois. Peu importait le règlement, quand ses amis se mettaient en danger, Hermione suivait sans hésiter. Il devait en prendre de la graine.

Elias se tourna vers Victoire et lui tendit la main. « Tu viens ? On va les suivre et surveiller les environs. Sinon ils vont se faire prendre, discrets comme ils sont… », fit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Victoire pinça les lèvres, signe qu'elle désapprouvait totalement ce comportement. Toutefois, elle hocha la tête et saisit la main tendue. « Allons-y. »

De toute la force de leurs jeunes jambes, ils entreprirent de rejoindre le reste de leur groupe, déjà bien enfoncé dans la végétation. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps : les trois autres avaient dû ralentir leur course pour ne pas se faire remarquer de leur cible et ils les trouvèrent assez vite, dissimulés derrière un buisson épineux.

« Vous êtes cinglés », chuchota Victoire en se terrant près de Ted derrière le buisson.

« T'étais pas obligée de nous suivre… », rétorqua Ted sur le même ton.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? », souffla Elias en tendant le cou pour tenter de repérer le Préfet.

David tendit silencieusement un doigt en direction d'un grand chêne à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Le Gryffondor progressait toujours à travers les parterres de fougères, les ronces et les racines, levant parfois plus haut les pieds pour s'en dépêtrer et jetant de temps à autre des regards autour de lui. Toutefois, il semblait moins nerveux depuis qu'il était à couvert parmi les arbres sombres. Il se croyait sûrement seul.

« Venez… », souffla Ted en reprenant sa marche, plié en deux pour ne pas dépasser du niveau des buissons environnants.

« On ne sait même pas où il va ! », protesta Victoire à mi-voix mais David mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à se taire.

En file indienne, les apprentis détectives continuèrent de suivre Samuel à distance. Celui-ci s'arrêta enfin au pied d'un orme dont le tronc était fendu d'un large trou et s'y adossa, croisant les bras. Il attendait manifestement quelque chose. Ted remarqua un énorme rocher en contrebas et s'y dirigea. De là, ils pourraient observer le Préfet sans être vus. Victoire et Ted le suivaient, tout en scrutant attentivement les alentours. Ils venaient tous de s'accroupir derrière le roc quand un craquement sonore retentit juste derrière leur cachette. Surprise, Victoire ouvrit la bouche (probablement pour crier) mais mu par un réflexe subit, Elias plaqua sa main contre sa mâchoire l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Et heureusement.

Ted risqua un œil de l'autre côté du rocher, en direction de l'orme. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années venait tout juste de transplaner à cet endroit. Lorsque le Gryffondor le vit, il décroisa les bras et esquissa un rictus impatient.

« J'ai failli attendre, Selwyn… », lança le gamin au nouveau-venu. « J'espère que vous avez des ordres précis pour moi, cette fois ? »

Derrière le rocher, Elias interrogea Victoire du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait lâcher sa bouche sans qu'elle ne crie. La petite blonde hocha précipitamment la tête et Elias la libéra. Aussitôt, Victoire prit une grande inspiration silencieuse et se pencha avec les autres pour observer la scène qui se jouait quelques mètres plus loin.

« Eh oh, c'est pas moi qui fais le planning, gamin », grommela le dénommé Selwyn en se plantant en face du jeune Préfet. « Tu as fait ce qu'on t'a demandé ? »

« C'est en cours », répondit le jeune homme en hochant la tête. « Mais j'avoue qu'on est un peu dans le flou depuis la rentrée. Si on avait des ordres plus clairs, on pourrait- »

« Chaque chose en son temps », l'interrompit Selwyn en sortant un parchemin de sa poche pour le lui tendre. « Ta liste de candidats potentiels. »

Samuel Parker saisit la feuille entre ses doigts, la survola puis fronça les sourcils. « Une simple feuille ? Vous m'avez fait risquer une retenue et ma place de Préfet pour une feuille de papier ? », gronda-t-il en agitant le feuillet sous le nez de Selwyn. « Vous n'auriez pas pu m'envoyer un hibou plutôt que de me faire traverser la moitié de la Forêt Interdite ? »

« Les hiboux, ça s'intercepte… », gronda son aîné en le fusillant du regard. « J'ai aussi un conseil pour toi de la part du grand patron… : RE-CRU-TEZ. Plus vous serez nombreux, plus ce sera facile de mener à bien votre mission. Les noms de cette liste sont des noms de confiance. Certains sont déjà au courant de notre existence, d'autres auront besoin de quelques explications avant de nous faire totalement confiance. C'est ça, ton boulot pour l'instant : grossir nos rangs. Tu penses pourvoir le faire correctement ? »

« Ouais », siffla Samuel en pliant le parchemin pour le fourrer dans sa poche.

« Bien… », reprit Selwyn en hochant la tête. « Et tâche de rester discret. »

Le Préfet ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une répartie cinglante mais un nouveau craquement sonore résonna dans la forêt et l'homme disparut. Samuel referma la bouche, soupira et repartit en direction de Poudlard en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Les cinq observateurs échangèrent des regards décontenancés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qu'ils venaient de voir, si c'était bien ou mal, si c'était grave ou non. Manifestement, le plus vieux recrutait des élèves pour un groupe dont ils ne savaient rien, dans le but de remplir une mission. Une mission suffisamment secrète pour mériter un rendez-vous à l'abri des arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

« Ok, que celui qui a compris ce qu'on vient de voir lève la main », marmonna David en regardant ses compagnons tour à tour. Bien entendu, aucune main ne se leva et le garçonnet reprit avec une grimace : « Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Vous pensez qu'on devrait prévenir quelqu'un ? », demanda Victoire en époussetant son pull gris pour le débarrasser des brindilles accumulées pendant leur filature. Le petit groupe se remit en route en direction du château, leurs visages pensifs rivés sur le sol couvert de feuilles et d'épines de pin sèches.

« Et on leur dirait quoi ? », demanda Ted en arquant un sourcil. « Qu'on a suivi un type dans la Forêt Interdite et puis… bam ! Pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, on sera déjà farcis d'heures de retenue jusqu'à la fin du semestre. »

« C'est pas faux », fit remarquer David, pragmatique. « En plus, on ne saurait même pas expliquer ce qu'on a entendu. Ils pourraient parler de n'importe quoi, c'est vrai... »

« Mon père dit toujours : n'attaque jamais avant d'avoir réuni des preuves en béton armé, sinon ça se retourne contre toi », décréta Déborah en enjambant une grosse racine. Au loin, l'orée de la Forêt se rapprochait. « On va surveiller ce… Parker et si jamais on découvre qu'il mijote un truc pas net, on préviendra un professeur. Mais en attendant, on fait profil bas. »

« Je suis d'accord », approuva Victoire en sortant du buisson par lequel ils s'étaient aventurés dans la Forêt quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. La fillette se figea aussitôt, toute couleur désertant son visage. Déborah, qui la suivait de près, sortit à son tour de la végétation et stoppa net ses mouvements en voyant la personne qui les attendait de pied ferme près de leurs affaires de classe abandonnées.

Les bras croisés et ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs, le Directeur de Poudlard Severus Rogue regarda tour à tour les cinq jeunes enfants, des mines coupables plaquées sur leurs traits.

« Oh oh… », souffla Ted en esquissant une grimace.

Les yeux déjà pleins de larmes à l'idée d'être punie dès sa première semaine de classe, Victoire poussa un long soupir.

Ils étaient dans de sales draps.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ouille ouille ouille, ça va chauffer pour nos petits Maraudeurs en herbe ! Lundi prochain, l'enquête sur la drogue reprend avec Aria et Ben ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment père-fils entre Lucius et Draco ? Pensez-vous que cela aura un effet bénéfique sur Lucius ou pas ? La réponse lundi prochain ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

**Gros bisous**

**Xérès**


	14. Ch14 : Dead To Me

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Un énoooorme chapitre qui va faire très plaisir à toutes celles qui me réclament du Dramione ! Vous allez être servies puisque le Dramione que je vous sers aujourd'hui va être intense ! Je m'excuse également d'avance envers les fans de Lucius pour ce que vous allez subir également aujourd'hui et je m'excuse auprès de vos voisins/voisines, professeurs, passants, pour les éventuels hurlements, couinements, vagissements et cris en tout genre que vous allez pousser vers la fin. ****Un numéro vert est à leur disposition s'ils veulent être pris en charge par une cellule psychologique**** (me contacter par MP). En attendant, bonne lecture à vous tous et j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment hâte de lire vos réactions. hihihihi**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Wizzette, beckyfan, AlExIsAtO, Temi-Chou, Allen-blue), à Ash Jester, Elena Grape, PouleauPotter, laloudu77, Erza Robin, Loulou, Marion, MissDraymione, Mikasa, Acide'nette, Val, Lyly Ford, cycy, Gouline971, Eliane Gil, Wizzette, Babar, faerycyn, Passion Fugace, Voldynouchette, TiteTyLee, aussidagility pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook ! Grâce à vous je viens d'atteindre les ****400 reviews**** déjà ! C'est énorme et je vous en remercie !**

**RAR :**

**Loulou : pauvre Draco, j'ai voulu l'épargner un peu pour une fois ! J'espère que la suite des aventures de nos petits Maraudeurs te plaira ) Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Marion : ahah Maraudeurs 2.0, j'aime beaucoup cette idée ! Aaah ENFIN quelqu'un qui comprend que le vrai méchant de cette fic n'est PAS Théo mais Rodolphus ! Merci ! Je commençais à désespérer, lol. Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Mikasa : L'objectif de Lucius n'est pas mal dans un premier temps, mais le destin va en décider autrement… Mais ça, tu le verras dans quelques minutes ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Val : ahah les enfants n'ont pas fini d'attirer les problèmes, mais Poudlard serait trop triste sans les dignes héritiers du Golden Trio ! Pour Lucius, ce n'est que le début du cyclone… Merci pour ta review !**

**Cycy : En fait j'avais déjà la fin de la fic avant même d'avoir le début ! mdr. Je procède toujours comme ça. J'imagine une scène finale, puis une trame et enfin un début. (Oui, je sais, je fais tout à l'envers, mais ne cherchez pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas moi-même…) Merci pour ta review )**

**Anonyme du 20 janv. : Lucius a des intentions louables dans un premier temps, mais reste à savoir si le destin lui laissera le temps de les mettre en œuvre… Mais tu as raison, Narcissa aura quand même fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'améliorer. Merci à toi !**

**Voldynouchette : J'avoue, mon humeur se ressent affreusement dans ce que j'écris. Surtout quand je suis déprimée (raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois, puisque j'écrivais sous anti-dépresseurs à l'époque…). Dans ce chapitre, je pense que tu vas avoir des émotions fortes, autant bonnes que mauvaises, c'est le grand chambardement ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction ! (Comme tu le vois, même si tu n'arrives pas à te connecter, je trouve toujours un moyen de répondre aux reviews… !) bisous et merci !**

**Anonyme du 22 janv. : rappelle-toi du comportement de Rodolphus dans The Rise and Fall. Il veut toujours avoir le contrôle total sur sa femme (au point de la sauver quand elle tente de se suicider le jour de leur mariage et de lui dire qu'il décidera lui-même du jour où elle mourra). Mais Bellatrix avait trouvé une échappatoire en Voldemort. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort et enterré, cette échappatoire n'existe plus… ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14 : Dead To Me**

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris ? », aboya Rogue, les mains jointes dans son dos, en toisant tour à tour chacun des cinq jeunes délinquants qu'il venait de faire monter dans son bureau. « Le rejeton de Lunard, une énième Weasley ingérable et… » Il s'arrêta devant Elias, qui leva un regard craintif dans sa direction. _Le fils d'un psychopathe_, commenta Rogue intérieurement en fronçant les sourcils. « … le fils de Théodore Nott… », acheva-t-il simplement d'un ton lugubre. « Avec vous trois réunis, ça ne pouvait que mal finir et en plus il a fallu que vous entraîniez deux pauvres moutons avec vous », gronda-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers David et Déborah, dont les expressions vexées indiquaient qu'ils n'appréciaient pas la métaphore ovine.

« Cela ne fait même pas cinq jours que vous êtes arrivés dans cette école et vous avez déjà trouvé le moyen d'en enfreindre l'une des règles les plus élémentaires… », reprit Rogue sans cesser de faire les cent pas dans son bureau. « Harry Potter lui-même n'a pas réussi à faire mieux et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il a dû essayer… »

Victoire et Ted échangèrent un regard en coin, ce qui fit pouffer Ted. Les deux enfants savaient parfaitement que Rogue et le Survivant avaient réglé leurs différends des années plus tôt, même s'ils prenaient toujours plaisir à s'asticoter un peu lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Donc s'il espérait les impressionner en mentionnant Oncle Harry, il risquait d'être déçu. Rogue entendit le rire étouffé de Ted et darda son regard furibond sur sa frêle silhouette. L'enfant recouvra aussitôt son sérieux et baissa le nez vers ses chaussures.

« Ça vous fait rire, vous deux ? Attendez un peu que Rémus arrive, on verra si vous aurez toujours envie de plaisanter ! », beugla Rogue en assenant une tape sur le crâne de Ted. « En attendant, vous aurez tous une retenue samedi. Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin de main-d'œuvre pour vider la vieille serre avant sa rénovation. »

« Travail dissimulé de mineurs de moins de treize ans, c'est du joli », l'interrompit Déborah, osant prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis que Rogue les avait attrapés à la sortie de la Forêt.

Rogue tourna des yeux ronds dans sa direction, trop surpris pour penser à être en colère. Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps et heureusement pour Déborah, la porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de désintégrer l'insolente d'un coup de baguette magique. Rémus Lupin fit irruption dans la pièce et Ted se ratatina littéralement sur lui-même. Et il n'était pas seul. Au grand dam d'Elias, le professeur Granger l'accompagnait.

La panique fit battre à tout rompre le petit cœur de l'enfant. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Elle ne pouvait qu'être déçue de son comportement ! A peine 24 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle l'avait rappelé à l'ordre sur son attitude en classe et voilà qu'il remettait ça en enfreignant le règlement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable.

« Ah Rémus », fit Rogue en se tournant vers le loup-garou, un léger rictus satisfait sur les lèvres. « Tu seras sûrement ravi de constater que la pomme n'est pas tombée loin du pommier. Tel père, tel fils. »

« Merci Severus », gronda Lupin en le fusillant du regard. « Et si tu allais voir ailleurs si Narcissa Malfoy y est ? » Le Directeur ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes mais Rémus ne prit pas le temps d'apprécier la réaction de son supérieur à sa remarque. Il se tourna vers Ted toujours penaud, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et pointa son index dans sa direction. « Toi. Viens avec moi. Tout de suite. »

« Rémus… », souffla Hermione dans une tentative de l'apaiser mais elle fut interrompue par Rogue.

« Ton fils et tous les autres seront en retenue samedi, pour information », lâcha-t-il, narquois, à l'attention du loup-garou.

« Il veut nous exploiter pour vider un entrepôt délabré et sûrement dangereux ! Je suis quasiment certaine que c'est illégal ! », tempêta Déborah, s'attirant les regards étonnés des trois adultes. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Cette gamine avait un sacré culot !

« Peut-être qu'un simple rappel à l'ordre ou des lignes à copier seraient une punition plus adéquate pour cette première infraction ? », fit la jeune professeur avec un sourire bienveillant. « Je suis sûre qu'ils ne recommenceront pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cinq têtes se secouèrent frénétiquement de gauche à droite et Hermione entendit Rogue renifler de dépit.

« Ce n'est pas de notre faute », commença Victoire, d'une petite voix adorable. « On a voulu suivre- »

« Un chaton ! », la coupa brusquement l'autre fillette du groupe, tandis que Victoire se mordait la lèvre. « Un chaton noir et blanc, très mignon ! On ne voulait pas qu'il aille se perdre dans la forêt ! »

Hermione plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas dupe. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle avait quitté les bancs de Poudlard et elle se souvenait encore des cachotteries qu'Harry, Ron et elle faisaient aux différents professeurs. Elle tourna la tête vers Elias et celui-ci baissa aussitôt le nez. _Il y a anguille sous roche…_, pensa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Severus.

« Un chat ! », déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Ils ont voulu sauver un chat ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas les punir pour si peu ? »

Rémus semblait également dubitatif mais Victoire et Déborah tournèrent vers eux deux paires d'yeux si suppliants et craquants qu'il ne se sentit plus la force d'élever la voix. Merlin, ces gamines étaient redoutables de persuasion.

« Bon, ça ira pour cette fois », bougonna Rogue qui ne semblait pas insensible lui non plus aux yeux larmoyants de ses élèves. « Mais gare à vous si vous recommencez. »

« On se tiendra bien, c'est juré ! », fit précipitamment David en hochant la tête.

« Déguerpissez avant que je ne change d'avis… », acheva le Directeur en les fusillant du regard.

Les cinq élèves coururent en direction de la sortie mais Ted fut intercepté au passage par Rémus, qui l'entraîna hors du bureau par l'oreille droite. Elias, bon dernier, avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'une fine main tiède glissa un doigt à l'arrière de son col de chemise et le tira doucement en arrière.

« Hep hep hep, viens par-là, toi, on va discuter… », marmonna Hermione avec un sourire sarcastique.

Les yeux d'Elias se firent presque aussi suppliants que ceux de Victoire et Déborah quelques instants plus tôt mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas attendrir et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers, jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Le soleil couchant commençait à baigner Poudlard d'une douce lueur orangée et Hermione soupira de contentement en sentant la brise automnale caresser son visage.

« On marche un peu ? », proposa-t-elle au petit garçon en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Un petit sourire se fraya un chemin sur le visage de l'enfant et il accéléra le pas pour suivre ceux d'Hermione, qui bifurquait en direction du chemin de terre menant à Pré-au-Lard. Elle savait que Ginny désapprouverait totalement qu'elle s'éloigne du château, surtout en compagnie du garçonnet, mais elle ne voulait pas que d'autres élèves pensent qu'elle faisait du favoritisme ou qu'Elias était plus qu'un simple étudiant à ses yeux. Cette partie-là de sa vie ne concernait pas les autres et elle préférait que cela reste ainsi.

Un pas après l'autre, Hermione remonta le tertre recouvert d'herbe fraîche et leva les yeux. Tout en haut de la petite colline, se trouvait un chêne. _Le_ chêne. Il était exactement pareil à ses souvenirs. Avec ses épaisses branches basses, son tronc énorme, fendu dans la longueur. Ses petites feuilles bruissant doucement au gré du vent. Des glands et quelques feuilles jaunes tapissaient le sol autour des racines et les yeux d'Hermione s'aventurèrent deux mètres plus loin. Là où était tombé le corps sans vie de Laura Madley, il y avait un peu plus de onze ans maintenant. Tuée par Théodore Nott dans le seul but de couvrir l'enlèvement de la Gryffondor. Tuée par le père de celui qui se tenait aujourd'hui-même avec elle sous cet arbre. Hermione n'était pas souvent revenue s'abriter sous le feuillage de ce chêne, peut-être cinq ou six fois pendant toutes ces années. Mais comme à chacune de ses visites, elle prit le temps d'adresser quelques mots au souvenir de l'élève sacrifiée.

_Je ne t'ai pas oubliée_, murmura-t-elle en caressant le tronc rêche et irrégulier, si bas que même Elias qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre ne l'entendit pas.

« Ouaaah, il est super grand cet arbre ! », fit l'enfant en se tordant le cou pour tenter d'en apercevoir la cime.

Hermione sursauta légèrement. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait presque oublié sa présence. Tout en pinçant les lèvres, elle s'assit sur l'herbe, le dos contre le chêne et regarda Elias, essayant à présent de repérer une famille de moineaux qui pépiaient joyeusement depuis une branche, un peu plus haut.

« Alors, si tu me disais la vérité à propos de cette escapade dans la forêt interdite ? », demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Et pas d'histoires de chaton, cette fois. »

Elias cessa son observation des oiseaux et baissa le nez, gêné. « Déborah a dit qu'on ferait mieux de ne rien dire… », commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix. « Parce que c'est vraiment rien, en fait… »

« Si ce n'est rien, tu peux toujours m'en parler… », insista Hermione avant de tracer une croix invisible avec son index. « Je ne le répèterai à personne. Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

Bon, techniquement, elle mentait. Si ce qu'elle entendait était effectivement grave, elle devrait en référer à la plus haute autorité de Poudlard, en d'autres termes Rogue. Dans le cas contraire, elle s'assurerait que les petits n'enfreignent plus le règlement et s'en tirent avec un simple rappel à l'ordre.

Elias soupira et traîna les pieds jusqu'à elle, avant de se laisser tomber au sol pour s'adosser lui aussi contre le tronc du chêne. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent pour une balance… », dit-il en grimaçant.

« Je connais Victoire et Ted, ils sont adorables et ne se permettront jamais de te juger de cette manière », le rassura-t-elle en l'observant attentivement. « Si tu juges utile de répéter cette histoire à un adulte, ils te feront confiance. » Elle était moins sûre de cette dernière remarque mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et cela sembla faire mouche chez le jeune garçon.

« On suivait un élève », avoua-t-il en jouant avec une feuille ramassée dans l'herbe. « Il est entré dans la forêt comme s'il avait peur d'être suivi, alors on a trouvé amusant de partir sur ses traces. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. « Bien entendu », fit-elle en pensant que c'était tout à fait l'idée qu'aurait eu Ron ou Harry dans la même situation. « Et vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

Elias hocha la tête. « Un vieux monsieur est arrivé et ils ont parlé. Ensuite ils sont repartis, c'est tout. »

_Un rendez-vous dans la Forêt ?, _s'étonna Hermione en fronçant le nez. Etrange. Si la famille de l'élève avait voulu le joindre, ils seraient venus directement à la porte de Poudlard et n'auraient pas entraîné leur enfant dans la forêt et ses dangers. Ce qui signifiait que le visiteur n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. Ou n'était pas censé approcher l'élève en question.

« De quoi ont-ils parlé ? », le questionna Hermione, détendue, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de s'intéresser de trop près à cette histoire.

Elias haussa les épaules. « Franchement, on ne sait pas trop. Ils voulaient réunir une équipe pour être plus nombreux, mais ils n'ont pas dit pour quoi faire. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens… », acheva le garçon en relevant le nez. « Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Une équipe de Quidditch ou un comité de protection des ours polaires, pour ce qu'on en sait… »

_Ou des tueurs d'enfants génétiquement modifiés…_, fit une voix sombre dans l'esprit d'Hermione. L'idée la fit frissonner.

« Tu sais de quel élève il s'agissait ? », demanda-t-elle. « Après ça, on change de sujet ! », ajouta-t-elle pour le mettre en confiance.

« Samuel Parker. »

« Le Préfet de Gryffondor ? », s'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. De ce qu'elle en avait vu jusque-là, le jeune Préfet était (comme tous ses homologues des autres maisons) un élève sérieux, appliqué, poli et enjoué. Pas franchement le profil d'un délinquant. Les enfants avaient peut-être raison. Elle se montait peut-être la tête pour rien et Parker préparait simplement une surprise pour un de ses camarades avec la famille de celui-ci… ce qui expliquerait les cachotteries. Toutefois, elle garderait un œil sur lui. Et au moindre comportement suspect, elle préviendrait Rogue.

« A moi de poser les questions ! », fit joyeusement Elias en tournant son visage souriant dans sa direction.

Hermione se racla la gorge, tout en se préparant intérieurement à subir un interrogatoire gênant et fit tout son possible pour jouer le jeu. Elle croisa les mains sur ses cuisses et hocha la tête. « D'accord, que veux-tu savoir ? »

Une étincelle anima l'œil noisette d'Elias et Hermione eut l'impression de lui avoir annoncé que Noël arriverait en avance.

« Hmmm… est-ce queeeee…. » Il réfléchit et plissa les yeux. Il devait avoir une montagne de questions à poser et ne savait manifestement pas par où commencer. « C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup voyagé pendant tes études ? »

_Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça… ?_, grommela intérieurement Hermione tout en maudissant Théodore d'avoir manifestement suivi ses moindres faits et gestes même lorsqu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de distance.

« Eh bien, oui », répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête affirmatif. « J'ai enseigné en France, au Mexique et en Italie. »

« En France !? » Les yeux d'Elias s'éclairèrent. « C'était pendant que papa et toi vous habitiez à Bordeaux ? »

Hermione se racla de nouveau la gorge et répondit précipitamment. « Hmm non, c'était après, des années après… », fit-elle, évasive. Manifestement, il allait falloir revoir un peu la chronologie en même temps que les faits. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'avoir _cette discussion-là_ avec Elias aujourd'hui.

« Le monsieur blond qui était avec toi au Ministère… », commença Elias en redevenant sérieux.

« Cheveux longs, qui marche avec une canne et qui a toujours une tête à claques ? », railla Hermione, narquoise. « Ce n'est rien, c'est mon beau-père. Un sacré numéro, celui-là aussi. »

Elias fronça les sourcils. « Non, je parlais du monsieur blessé qu'ils ont interrogé. Celui qui s'est battu avec papa. »

Hermione comprit la méprise. Elle avait pensé directement à Lucius car n'avait jamais entendu quiconque parler de Draco en disant « le Monsieur ».

« C'est lui qui a pris la place de papa ? », reprit Elias tandis qu'Hermione sentait la discussion prendre une tournure désagréable.

« C'est mon fiancé, Draco », expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « Et il n'a pas _vraiment_ pris la place de Théodore. En tous cas, évite de lui dire ça quand il a une baguette à portée de main si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un navet à la place du nez », le menaça-t-elle gentiment en pinçant le bout du nez de l'enfant. Elias éclata de rire et se frotta les narines.

« C'est à cause de toi qu'ils se sont battus. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Elias regarda gravement Hermione et esquissa une grimace. « Papa me l'a dit. Parce qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux de toi, en fait. »

_Je doute que Théo soit capable d'aimer mais pourquoi pas…_, grinça intérieurement Hermione sans rien laisser paraître. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, de tout ça ? », demanda-t-elle, intéressée de connaître l'avis de l'enfant sur le sujet.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. « J'ai eu un peu peur quand papa est rentré ce soir-là. Il avait du sang de là… » Il mit un doit au niveau de son nez, puis un autre au niveau du nombril. « …jusqu'à là ! Mais ton… euh… Draco, il avait l'air beaucoup plus blessé quand il est sorti du Ministère. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça très juste. Même si je ne l'aime pas. »

Hermione ouvrit brusquement des yeux ronds. Elle avait trouvé les paroles de l'enfant très touchantes et censées, jusqu'à cette dernière phrase. « Comment ça, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Tu ne lui as jamais parlé ! », protesta-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Elias lui adressa un regard d'excuse. « S'il n'était pas là, tu serais encore avec papa… et on serait une famille. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Elle poussa un long soupir et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas à cause de Draco, si je ne suis pas avec ton père… », murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Théo était… » Elle croisa le regard attentif de l'enfant et se tut. Comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait vécu sans traumatiser un enfant de onze ans ? « C'était compliqué. Il était très… intéressé par moi mais, ce n'était pas réciproque. »

Le silence retomba sous le chêne et Elias sembla plus surpris que fâché. « Si tu ne l'aimais pas, pourquoi tu es allée vivre avec lui en France ? », demanda-t-il, en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

_Son raisonnement est d'une logique implacable…_, soupira Hermione en son for intérieur.

« Disons que… à l'époque, la situation a fait que… » Elle fit des moulinets avec ses mains pour illustrer un enchaînement d'événements. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix sur le moment. »

_Ça, c'est rien de le dire…_

Elias hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait quelque chose à cette histoire de fous. Hermione s'en trouva rassurée. Si cette explication-là suffisait pour le moment, elle ne s'éterniserait pas sur le sujet. Quand soudain une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit. Son orgueil avait été durement touché lorsqu'Elias avait avoué qu'il n'aimait pas Draco sans même lui avoir parlé. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Son Draco était parfait. Il l'avait sauvée plusieurs fois de toutes sortes de situations cauchemardesques, il l'avait aimée quand elle se sentait salie, il l'avait réconfortée lorsqu'elle se sentait faible. Qu'une seule personne sur cette planète ose lui dire que Draco n'était pas la personne la plus adorable qui soit et elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de vouloir lui prouver le contraire. De plus, si Elias constatait qu'elle était heureuse en ménage et qu'il apprenait à connaître le blond, peut-être cesserait-il de réclamer son retour auprès de Théodore ?

« Et si on passait une journée tous les trois ? Pour faire connaissance ! », proposa-t-elle avec entrain. « Samedi prochain. »

Le visage d'Elias s'éclaira. Oui, Noël allait définitivement arriver en avance cette année. « Avec Papa ? », s'écria-t-il en se redressant comme monté sur un ressort.

« Non, avec Draco », corrigea Hermione avec un rictus.

« Ah… » La déception était palpable sur les traits de l'enfant, mais lorsqu'il vit la moue qui s'était installée sur les lèvres d'Hermione, il se reprit. « Bon d'accord… », grommela-t-il en baissant le nez.

Cela ramena aussitôt un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Génial. Lui aussi a hâte de te rencontrer ! », mentit-elle effrontément. _Enfin, il aura hâte dès que je l'aurai mis au courant…_

Elias fronça le nez et la scruta attentivement. « Menteuse. »

_Oups, démasquée. Soit il a le don de Draco pour déchiffrer mes expressions faciales, soit je suis vraiment une piètre comédienne…_

Elle poussa un soupir et regarda longuement le petit garçon. « Il lui faudra du temps pour se faire à l'idée… », dit-elle avant de baisser brièvement les yeux. « Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. »

« Je sais… », fit doucement l'enfant en posant son menton sur ses genoux. « Papa m'avait prévenu. »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans l'œil noisette, tandis que le noir resta impassible, et Hermione sentit un poids se former dans son estomac. L'enfance d'Elias était entachée de mensonges et de vides cruels. Ajoutez à cela un père sociopathe, c'était un véritable miracle que cet enfant soit aussi doux et équilibré. Levant une main hésitante, elle vint effleurer le bras du garçonnet et posa sa paume sur son épaule. _Il aurait mérité tellement mieux que ça…_

Elle se recomposa un sourire et reprit. « Oh et tu vas adorer Whisky aussi. »

Elias lui jeta un regard décontenancé. « Euh… Papa m'interdit de boire de l'alcool. »

Hermione éclata brusquement de rire et le garçonnet la regarda sans comprendre.

~o~

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? », demanda pour la énième fois Benjamin Hodgkin à sa partenaire improvisée tout en se garant à proximité du Chemin de Traverse.

Aria Stone leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée. Fatiguée par tout le travail qu'elle avait dû abattre cette semaine, fatiguée par les dernières nuits blanches passées dans les bras de Ben à enchaîner d'innombrables retrouvailles coquines… et fatiguée par ses incessantes insinuations et sa manie de la croire vulnérable et irresponsable.

« Tout va bien se passer ! », soupira-t-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé. « Je rentre dans la boutique, je pose mes questions et je ressors avec mes réponses. Tu verras, on aura au minimum une description de l'acheteur de la corne de dragon avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire 'arrestation'. Peut-être même un nom, soyons fous ! Toi, tu m'attends au coin de la rue, tu surveilles de loin mais c'est tout. Tu es à deux doigts d'être suspendu, alors ne donne pas à Ogden d'autres éléments pour lui permettre de t'écarter définitivement des forces de police. Moins de gens te voient ici, mieux tu te porteras. »

Ben grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et détacha sa ceinture pour quitter le véhicule. Aria l'imita et alors qu'il se terrait derrière une arche de la nouvelle galerie remplaçant le Chaudron Baveur, elle se dirigea vers la boutique de l'apothicaire, à une centaine de mètres de là.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur le chemin de Traverse. On était vendredi matin, les enfants étaient à l'école et le reste du monde au travail. Personne ne ferait attention à elle et la boutique aurait peu de chances d'être pleine à craquer. Idéal pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec le commerçant. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'un craquement retentit à quelques mètres sur sa droite. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Rien de bien inquiétant en territoire de tradition sorcière et elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

« Aria… »

La jeune avocate sursauta et se figea. Elle pivota et vit la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en ce moment précis.

« Lucius, qu'est-ce que… mais tu me suis, ou quoi ? », s'énerva-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Ben, toujours en planque derrière son arche.

« Cela fait partie des quelques sortilèges de protection que j'ai placés sur toi il y a longtemps… », répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait, sans que cela ne semble le gêner le moins du monde.

« Espèce de malade… », gronda Aria en tournant les talons pour continuer son chemin en direction de la boutique. Mais Lucius lui emboîta le pas.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Ben n'appréciait pas du tout le spectacle. Il avait une intuition. Une de ses intuitions de flic qui lui disait que c'était pour ce type-là qu'Aria l'avait quitté deux ans plus tôt. La manière dont elle le toisait, dont elle avait regardé en direction de Ben, gênée. Chacun des gestes de la jeune femme semblait hurler : CE TYPE EST MON EX. Ben se sentit légèrement jaloux. Certes, l'homme était plus âgé que lui, dans la cinquantaine, mais il avait un physique plutôt avantageux, fin, élancé, élégant. Aristocratique. Et la richesse de son costume et de sa cape sombre, sans compter la canne à pommeau en argent qu'il trimballait avec lui, confirmaient ce dernier point. Ben baissa un instant les yeux sur sa veste en cuir élimé, ses rangers mal lacées et son jean bas de gamme. Il ressemblait à un flic. Alors que ce type, là-bas, tenait plutôt du marquis ou du prince. _Fait chier…_, grommela Ben en détournant les yeux du couple qui s'éloignait à grands pas en direction de la boutique.

« Je suis venu m'excuser », reprit Lucius en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui l'ignorait superbement. « Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait. »

« Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose… », railla Aria en s'arrêtant de nouveau pour lui faire face. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à moins de dix mètres de l'apothicaire mais elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'accompagne à l'intérieur. Elle devait donc se débarrasser de lui ici et maintenant. Elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui et fut frappée de voir à quel point il semblait vieilli et fatigué. Certes, pour une fois il était sobre, ce qui était une grande amélioration, mais les cernes sous ses yeux et la verdeur de son teint trahissaient que cette sobriété était toute récente. Soit moins de vingt-quatre heures.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es de nouveau avec ce flicaillon de petite naissance ? », fit soudain Lucius en apercevant Ben, qui les observait de nouveau avec plus d'insistance, cette fois hors de la galerie.

Aria le fusilla du regard. « J'ai un scoop pour toi, Lucius : ça. Ne te. Regarde. Pas. », hacha-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « Tu as eu ta chance avec moi et j'ai longtemps attendu que tu prennes tes responsabilités mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait arrêter les frais. C'est terminé. »

Elle pivotait de nouveau mais il la retint par le bras. « Tu te trompes, en revanche Narcissa et moi, je crois que ça l'est pour de bon… » Il l'attira contre lui, profitant de la surprise occasionnée par sa soudaine déclaration, et saisit le menton d'Aria entre ses doigts. « Tu pourrais être à moi, maintenant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? », souffla-t-il, pensant tirer une corde sensible. Un semblant de tentation passa dans le regard d'Aria et l'espace d'une seconde, Lucius crut qu'il avait gagné. Mais l'étincelle de désir devint un éclair de compréhension et elle le repoussa violemment.

La jeune avocate lui jeta un regard féroce. « Oh je vois… elle t'a quitté, pas vrai ? » Le regard furieux de Lucius lui confirma qu'elle avait vu juste. « Bien, bravo… et tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je te tombe dans les bras ? Espèce de salaud, tu ne serais même pas là aujourd'hui si elle ne t'avait pas foutu dehors ! »

« C'est elle qui est partie ! », protesta Lucius en maintenant toujours son bras. Il serrait si fort qu'Aria commençait à sentir le muscle protester douloureusement sous la pression. Mais la colère prenait le pas sur la douleur.

« Je. M'en. Contrefous. Maintenant tire-toi, j'ai mieux à faire. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il hurle de rage, qu'il tente par tous les moyens de la convaincre de lui donner une deuxième chance, ou même qu'il l'insulte et la traite de petite écervelée qui ne savait pas saisir une occasion qui se présentait. Mais rien. Absolument rien ne se produisit. Elle leva des yeux étonnés et vit qu'il ne la regardait même pas. Il fixait, médusé, un point un peu plus loin derrière elle, le visage blême comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un revenant.

Aria se retourna pour percer le mystère et étouffa un cri. Dans un recoin sombre, à quelques mètres de la boutique de l'apothicaire, se tenait une silhouette sombre et masquée. Ce masque, plus personne ne l'avait aperçu depuis plus d'une décennie mais la terreur qu'il inspirait n'avait pas pris une ride. Aria sentit la main de Lucius la tirer en arrière et elle se laissa entraîner sans résister. Mieux valait un Lucius stupide et borné entre elle et le Mangemort qui les observait, que pas de Lucius du tout. Le blond tira sa baguette de son fourreau, les yeux toujours rivés sur cette apparition incroyable. Il ne comprenait rien. Un Mangemort, ici, après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et surtout que faire ? Attaquer, observer ? L'homme masqué ne faisait pas un seul geste et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement strident résonne dans toute la rue. Une sorcière d'un certain âge, tout juste sortie d'une boutique voisine, venait de repérer le masque du Mangemort tapi dans l'ombre. Le temps reprit son cours normal et bientôt, l'air fut saturé de poussière, de sortilèges et d'électricité. Persuadé que le Mangemort en voulait à sa vie et souhaitait lui faire payer sa traîtrise passée, Lucius lui envoya une demi-douzaine de Diffindo que l'autre eut tout juste le temps de parer avant de se plaquer contre un mur voisin, hors d'atteinte.

Plusieurs craquements retentirent alors de tous les côtés et de nouvelles silhouettes encapuchonnées vinrent s'ajouter à la première, jetant des sorts à n'en plus finir. Aria sortit du champ de tir, observant sidérée Lucius se débattre comme un beau diable contre toute une armée et se pressa contre une devanture, haletante. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ben approcher mais elle tendit la main vers lui en secouant la tête. Sans sa plaque ni son arme de service (et sans baguette en bon Moldu qu'il était), il ne tiendrait pas une minute dans la bataille.

« Reste où tu es ! », hurla-t-elle par-dessus le vacarme des explosions et des hurlements de Mangemorts ou de passants terrorisés. Puis elle regarda en direction de la porte de l'apothicaire, à six mètres de là où elle se trouvait. La majorité des Mangemorts déplaçaient le combat contre Lucius (et quelques passants qui s'étaient joints à lui) en direction de Gringotts. Un seul restait en retrait mais il ne semblait pas regarder dans sa direction, bien que ce soit difficile à dire à cause du masque qui dissimulait ses traits. Malgré tout, elle ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif de la journée : en savoir plus sur les mystérieux acheteurs de corne de dragon. Persuadée que personne ne lui prêtait attention, elle s'élança en direction de la boutique, passant juste derrière Lucius, toujours aux prises avec cinq Mangemorts déchaînés. Si elle ne trouvait pas le gérant, un registre de comptes ferait l'affaire, n'importe quoi tant qu'elle ne ressortait pas d'ici sans une quelconque information. Trop absorbée, elle ne vit pas le Mangemort esseulé lever sa baguette dans sa direction et hurler « Bomba Maxima ! ». Contrairement à Lucius. Le blond s'élança en arrière mais ne parvint pas à arrêter le sortilège d'explosion, qui frappa la boutique de plein fouet.

Aria hurla à pleins poumons en sentant la force de l'explosion la projeter en arrière. A l'intérieur de son corps, tous ses organes semblaient avoir été comprimés sur un côté, avant d'être violemment remis en place lorsqu'elle s'écrasa sur les pavés. L'un de ses tympans éclata et une douleur atroce envahit son oreille droite, tandis qu'un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait de son lobe jusque dans son cou. Un sifflement assourdissant et persistant emplissait son cerveau, alors que tous les autres sons lui semblaient atténués, comme si elle nageait sous l'eau. Ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle était couchée à plat ventre. Ses longs cheveux bruns couvraient partiellement son visage mais elle parvint sans difficulté à discerner la tête blonde de Lucius à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Du sang rougissait les cheveux blonds et elle voulut tendre la main vers lui. S'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Lu…sss », siffla-t-elle faiblement avant de plisser les yeux, surprise. Par la douleur sourde dans tous ses muscles mais aussi par les petits bruits cristallins qu'elle percevait tout autour de son visage. Avant de réaliser. Ses cheveux étaient remplis de bris de verre. Le son qu'elle entendait n'était que celui des cristaux tombant en pluie à chaque mouvement. Un peu plus loin, la boutique de l'apothicaire n'était plus qu'un immense brasier. Non content de l'avoir réduite en miettes, le Mangemort avait également pris le soin d'y mettre le feu. _Comme de par hasard…_

Surmontant sa nausée, sa douleur et le sifflement atroce dans ses oreilles, elle tenta de ramper vers le blond, inerte mais un mouvement attira son attention. L'un des Mangemorts approchait. Il avait ôté son masque et son visage mal rasé et anguleux se baissa sur elle. Sans aucune pitié, il écrasa du pied la main qu'elle tendait en direction de Lucius. Elle poussa un hurlement rauque et laissa échapper un sanglot.

Au loin, elle entendait Ben hurler. Sûrement dans son téléphone.

« J'ai besoin d'une ambulance, sur le chemin de Traverse. Sept civils à terre, je répète, sept civils à te- EH VOUS ! », hurla le policier en voyant le Mangemort écraser la main d'Aria. Par réflexe, Ben porta la main à sa ceinture pour y dégainer son arme, mais ayant été contraint de prendre un repos forcé, celle-ci était sagement rangée dans le casier sécurisé des locaux de la Brigade des Stupéfiants. Etouffant un juron, il courut en direction du Mangemort et joua sa dernière carte : l'intimidation.  
« POLICE ! ALLONGEZ-VOUS AU SOL, LES MAINS SUR LA TÊTE ! »

Aria vit le Mangemort penché sur elle esquisser un sourire glacial et ricaner face à la tentative du Moldu de faire valoir son autorité. Puis s'accroupissant, il saisit le bras de Lucius toujours inconscient et transplana dans un craquement sonore. Sur les pavés, Aria n'eut que le temps d'entendre Ben jurer de nouveau et de voir les autres Mangemorts se volatiliser à leur tour, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

~o~

_J'ai pris la bonne décision, j'ai pris la bonne décision, j'ai pris la-… il va être furieux…_, pensa Hermione en approchant lentement de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas transplané directement après la fin des cours ce vendredi, préférant marcher pour réfléchir à une bonne manière d'annoncer à Draco sa décision de lui présenter Elias en bonne et due forme le lendemain. Si tant est qu'il existait une bonne manière de faire cela…

Sur le moment, elle avait trouvé l'idée lumineuse, génialissime, intelligente. Quoi de mieux que de montrer à Elias à quel point Draco était une personne fabuleuse pour qu'il change d'avis à son sujet ? Et puis les heures avaient passé, elle avait réfléchi. Réalisé que Draco se mettrait sûrement à bouder, qu'elle aurait certainement dû lui en parler avant de proposer cette journée à l'enfant. Mais elle avait réagi spontanément, dans l'instant, persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! _Idiote !_

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée. _Quoi, déjà ?_, s'affola-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait jamais mis autant de temps pour rentrer de Poudlard. Nerveuse, elle secoua les mains, se racla la gorge et prit une grande inspiration avant de tourner la poignée, plaquant un large sourire enthousiaste sur ses lèvres. A l'intérieur, la silhouette de Draco lui tournait le dos. Il avait posé les mains à plat sur le comptoir de la cuisine et ne bougeait pas.

« C'est moi ! », chantonna-t-elle joyeusement. « J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annonssssss-

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un sifflement lorsqu'elle vit Draco se retourner dans sa direction. Il avait l'air furieux. Non, furieux était loin d'être l'adjectif le plus qualifié pour décrire son expression à cet instant précis. Meurtrier se rapprochait déjà bien plus de la réalité.

_Quoi, il est déjà au courant et c'est à ce point-là ?,_ pensa Hermione, soudain anxieuse à l'idée que Rogue ait prévenu Draco juste après qu'elle lui ait demandé une autorisation de sortie pour Elias le lendemain. Puis elle fit mentalement le point de tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir à lui reprocher d'autre. _A moins que Ginny lui ait raconté mon entrevue avec Théo ? Non, impossible. A moins que Théo lui-même soit venu s'en vanter ? Oh Merlin, je suis sûre que c'est un truc comme ça… Salaud, salaud, salaud, salaud de Théo…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Draco se retourna, décochant un coup de pied dans l'un des tabourets rangés sous le comptoir et faisant sursauter Hermione.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi naïf… », gronda-t-il en serrant les poings. « Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'il pouvait CHANGER ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers lui pour venir coller son front frais sur celui du blond. « Ecoute moi, je comprends que tu sois furieux mais calme-toi, réfléchis au conséquences… », souffla-t-elle, espérant l'apaiser.

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?! », tempêta de plus belle le blond en se dégageant.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. « Draco, ce n'est rien, vraiment… Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, je te le jure. Il n'y a pas de quoi te mettre dans cet état… »

Là, le blond se figea et lui jeta un regard non plus furibond mais surpris. Oui, surpris et Hermione cessa aussitôt de parler, consciente qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

« Attends, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », demanda le blond en plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

« Toi, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », renchérit-elle avec prudence.

« De mon père. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. « Oh. »

« Pas toi ? », reprit Draco en l'analysant.

« Euh… », balbutia la brune, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si grave ? », éluda-t-elle.

Draco comprit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau et décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Il soupira. « Donc, j'en déduis que tu n'as absolument pas regardé ton téléphone depuis ce matin ? », la questionna-t-il tandis qu'elle secouait la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non. Rogue a interdit les portables en dehors des dortoirs et il nous demande à nous, les professeurs, de montrer l'exemple », expliqua-t-elle en fouillant son sac pour en sortir et allumer le petit appareil.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la salle à manger et se prit la tête entre les mains. « C'était partout dans les journaux télévisés du midi et sur votre _Internet_, aussi… », marmonna-t-il, les yeux clos. « Même ma mère qui sait à peine utiliser un téléphone en a entendu parler. C'est elle qui m'a prévenu. Et demain matin, ça fera certainement la une de la Gazette. »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait allumé son ordinateur portable, abandonné sur la table de la salle à manger et avait ouvert une page Internet. Une simple recherche sur le navigateur à l'aide des mots-clés « Lucius Malfoy » lui suffit pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

« Oh mon Dieu… », souffla-t-elle en faisant défiler les différents résultats.

Vidéos amateurs sur YouTube, photographies prises par des témoins et placardées sur tous les murs des réseaux sociaux britanniques, sites d'information : tous n'avaient plus que deux noms à la bouche : Malfoy et Mangemort.

**Attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
**_**Le cadavre calciné de l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse retrouvé dans les ruines de sa boutique.  
**_**Attaque de Mangemorts, une première depuis la chute de Voldemort.  
**_**Doit-on craindre le retour des Mangemorts ?  
**_**Lucius Malfoy impliqué dans un attentat meurtrier : l'avocate Aria Stone grièvement blessée.**

Et cela continuait ainsi sur des pages et des pages de recherche. Des témoins avaient été interrogés par les médias et le Net fleurissait de récits tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La veille encore, Lucius Malfoy était une loque et aujourd'hui, il perpétrait un attentat ? Difficile à imaginer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? », demanda-t-elle en continuant d'écumer les sites d'information.

« Apparemment, les médias ont dit qu'il aurait repris contact avec d'anciens camarades de jeu », répondit Draco avec une mine dégoûtée. Il secoua la tête. « Et dire que je lui ai conseillé pas plus tard qu'hier de se trouver un objectif, quelque chose à faire pour se sortir de son mal-être… » Le blond laissa échapper un ricanement amer. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été con, putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai été CON ! »

Hermione lui adressa un regard désolé avant de reprendre sa lecture. Après quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête. « Draco, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Des témoins disent que Lucius se battait CONTRE les Mangemorts et non à leurs côtés. Mais d'autres démentent sur des sites différents. Ils disent que ton père lui-même portait un masque, hors sur les photos que j'ai pu voir, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas… »

Le blond grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Pendant ce temps, Hermione enchaînait articles et vidéos.

« Et puis que faisait Aria avec lui ? Ça n'a aucun sens ? Et pourquoi attaquer l'apothicaire, c'est stupide !? », s'écria-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë.

« _Granger_, tu te poses encore trop de questions… », marmonna le blond en laissant tomber sa tête sur le bois de la table de la salle à manger.

« Et toi, peut-être que tu ne t'en poses pas assez, _Malfoy_ », l'imita-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle détestait quand ce tic de langage reprenait le dessus lorsqu'il lui reprochait quelque chose. « Tu le condamnes avant même de savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas ! » Elle navigua quelques secondes encore parmi les différents articles et poussa un grognement impatient. « Ces trucs sont bourrés de bêtises. A les croire, ton père a lui-même fait sauter la boutique alors que les vidéos montrent clairement que sa baguette n'était pas pointée dans cette direction au moment de l'explosion. »

« Peu importe, il était manifestement avec eux… Il était blessé et ils l'ont emmené. S'ils étaient ennemis, ils l'auraient tué ou laissé se vider de son sang sur le sol », rétorqua son compagnon avec une grimace de dégoût. « Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre... vu son comportement ces derniers temps. En ce qui me concerne, j'estime que nous lui avons suffisamment tendu la main. S'il n'a pas voulu la saisir, ce n'est pas mon problème. Aujourd'hui, il est mort pour moi. »

Hermione soupira et sursauta lorsqu'un choc sourd fit trembler la baie du salon. Draco leva les yeux et lança un regard méprisant au hibou grand-duc qui venait de s'écraser contre la vitre. « Laisse », ordonna-t-il à Hermione qui faisait mine de se lever. « C'est sûrement encore un journaliste de la Gazette. Ils me harcèlent depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai dû débrancher le téléphone fixe aussi, ça n'arrêtait pas de sonner… »

Un regard en direction du cordon d'alimentation du téléphone pendouillant misérablement le long du buffet et sur la pile de lettres qui s'amoncelait à l'extérieur de la baie vitrée, constellées de fientes de hibou, suffit à Hermione pour confirmer ses dires. La journée de Draco n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Elle se leva tout de même, contourna la table et vint passer ses bras autour des épaules et du cou du blond. « Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets… », souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. Elle sourit en sentant les mains du blond s'accrocher désespérément à ses bras. Puis il tourna son visage grave vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione… », fit-il à mi-voix. « Si jamais il a vraiment fait ça… Si jamais il a vraiment rejoint à nouveau les Mangemorts… Sache que je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal. Jamais. Et Mère non plus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle le tuerait s'il touchait à un seul de tes cheveux. »

Hermione hocha la tête, apaisante. « Tout ira bien. » Elle comprenait la détresse de Draco mais si Lucius voulait réellement lui faire du mal, il n'aurait pas attendu onze ans pour passer à l'acte. Encore un autre détail qui ne collait pas avec le Lucius dont parlaient les médias aujourd'hui. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur le front du jeune homme et enfouit ensuite sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger, appréciant juste le contact de l'autre et l'amour qui transparaissait dans leurs gestes. Mais Draco ramena brusquement Hermione à la réalité.

« Alors, c'était quoi cette super nouvelle ? », demanda-t-il, peu enthousiaste.

Hermione se raidit. Pour le coup, elle n'était plus du tout prête à lui parler de son « projet Elias ». Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire gêné. « Rien du tout, laisse tomber… », fit-elle en se promettant de contacter l'enfant dès le lendemain matin pour annuler et reporter à un autre jour.

« Non, vas-y, des bonnes nouvelles ça manque un peu ces derniers temps… », l'encouragea le blond.

_Merde…_, jura intérieurement Hermione en voyant qu'il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle parle. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira et répondit très vite : « J'ai-invité-Elias-à-passer-la-journée-de-demain-avec-nous-ici-j'ai-déjà-demandé-l'autorisation-de-sortie-à-Rogue-il-est-d'accord. »

Interdit, Draco la fixa un instant comme s'il s'apprêtait à se mettre à nouveau en colère. Puis il fronça les sourcils et lâcha d'une voix monocorde : « Et sinon, c'était quoi la bonne nouvelle ? »

Hermione lui assena une petite tape sur le haut du crâne, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur à son compagnon. « Arrête un peu », le rabroua-t-elle gentiment. « Il est cool comme gamin. La preuve, il a déjà fait des bêtises dans la Forêt Interdite avec Victoire et Ted, si ce n'est pas un signe précoce de coolitude, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut. »

« Des _bêtises_ dans la Forêt Interdite ? Avec Victoire, je peux comprendre mais Ted était aussi de la partie ? », railla Draco en souriant malgré lui. « Je sais bien qu'il faut vivre avec son temps, mais tout de même, si jeunes… »

« Idiot… », s'esclaffa Hermione en le délaissant pour aller ouvrir le frigo et chercher ce qu'ils feraient à dîner. « Bon sérieusement, je peux compter sur toi demain ? Tu seras gentil ? Sinon j'annule, je comprendrai. »

Draco écarta les bras et vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine. « Je suis _toujours_ gentil. » Un ricanement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Hermione et le blond fit mine d'être vexé. « Personnellement, je trouve que je suis le mec le plus sympa et le plus gentil de la terre. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les autres laissent des préjugés stupides aveugler leur jugement. »

La brune lui sourit et tendit une main pour caresser les quelques cheveux blonds qui tombaient, désordonnés, devant les yeux gris-bleu. « Donc j'en déduis que tu feras un effort ? »

« Bien sûr, j'aurais quelques conditions… », fit-il, d'un air calculateur.

« Ah, tiens donc… », ironisa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Lesquelles ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé, j'y réfléchis et dès que j'aurai trouvé, tu seras la première au courant… », ronronna-t-il en fourrant son nez dans le cou de la brune, qui éclata d'un rire aigu. Rire qui fut brusquement interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Le blond poussa un grognement. « J'y vais… », lâcha-t-il avec lassitude tout en se détachant à regret d'Hermione.

Tournant la poignée, il ouvrit la porte et un vacarme assourdissant emplit aussitôt le vestibule, attirant un regard inquiet de la Gryffondor, depuis la cuisine. Questions, interpellations et flashs crépitants firent grimacer Draco.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Une déclaration ! »  
« Avez-vous pris contact avec votre père depuis l'attentat de ce matin ? »  
« Qu'avez-vous à dire à propos des éventuels liens de votre père avec ces Mangemorts ? »  
« Pensez-vous qu'ils préméditaient cet acte depuis longtemps ? »  
« Est-ce vrai que vos parents viennent tout juste de divorcer ? »  
« Quelles relations entretenait votre père avec Maître Stone ? »

_Les charognards_… Le blond pinça les lèvres et embrassa du regard l'ensemble des journalistes qui se pressaient devant sa porte, micros à la main. Il pencha la tête en avant, prit un air tout à fait sérieux et pensant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une révélation fracassante, les journalistes se turent, tendant au maximum leurs bras en direction de la bouche de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire pour le moment si ce n'est que je n'étais absolument pas au courant de quoi que ce soit. Tout comme vous, j'ai appris la nouvelle par vos confrères qui ont révélé l'affaire ce midi », énonça-t-il d'une voix calme et grave. « Toutefois… Une personne sera ravie de répondre à toutes vos questions et n'hésitera pas à vous recevoir chaleureusement pour vous abreuver de détails sur les événements. Vous pouvez contacter cette personne au 8, Rosehill Road à Montrose, Ecosse. » La dizaine de scribouillards nota frénétiquement l'adresse sur leurs calepins, téléphones, bras, bouts de papiers divers, sous le regard satisfait de Draco. « Cette personne vous accueillera à bras ouverts. Les torchons diffamatoires, c'est sa spécialité. Bonne soirée à vous. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, il referma la porte. Il revenait dans la cuisine lorsqu'il remarqua Hermione, les bras croisés et l'air pas content du tout, attendant patiemment son retour.

« Je rêve ou tu leur as donné l'adresse d'Harry et Ginny ? », gronda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu ne rêves pas », répondit Draco avec un large sourire. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Non, non, ne dis rien. Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes imaginer la tête que fera Potter en découvrant tous ces imbéciles devant sa porte, ça me fait un bien fou. Tu m'engueuleras après. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à la préparation du dîner en soupirant.

~o~

Au cours du repas, la discussion tourna fatalement autour des événements de la journée. Branchés sur le journal télévisé, Draco et Hermione avaient enfin pu avoir quelques informations de réelle valeur sur ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais rien qui puisse leur permettre de savoir si oui ou non Lucius Malfoy avait réellement pris part à cet attentat. Le seul témoin-clé, l'avocate Aria Stone, étant encore inconsciente et prise en charge à Ste-Mangouste par les meilleurs médicomages, on ne pourrait rien savoir tant qu'elle ne se serait pas réveillée. Les autres témoins de la scène étant trop choqués pour être tous sûrs et certains de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Les versions et les témoignages différaient et les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

L'avantage de cet énième drame familial était que l'annonce d'une présentation officielle d'Elias à Draco était passée beaucoup plus aisément qu'Hermione ne l'aurait imaginé. Certes, entre affronter un nouveau scandale en relation avec le passé de Mangemort de son père et faire face à un enfant de onze ans, Draco n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de relativiser. Mais tout de même… Hermione était contente qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Du moins l'était-elle jusqu'à ce que le cerveau retors et rusé du Serpentard n'en décide autrement.

Tout en se brossant les dents dans leur salle de bains, Hermione observa du coin de l'œil Draco sortant de la douche. L'eau ruisselant sur son torse pâle, ses cheveux désordonnés après le shampooing, cette vision faisait partie des petits plaisirs de la vie dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Elle sécha ses propres cheveux d'un coup de baguette, enfila sa chemise de nuit coquette en satin noir et se pencha dans le tiroir sous le lavabo pour attraper sa plaquette de pilules. Malgré l'excellente publicité que Draco lui avait faite des sorts de contraception sorciers, elle n'avait jamais cédé et avait préféré s'en tenir à ses rituels moldus. Peut-être à tort, elle n'en savait absolument rien. Qui savait ce que l'ingestion de ces traitements pouvait avoir comme effet à long terme, après tout ? Mais c'était psychologique, elle avait confiance en ce rituel simple et efficace. Chacun ses petites manies.

Elle poussa un petit cri de protestation lorsque la boîte rose s'envola d'entre ses doigts… et alla directement se poser dans la main tendue de Draco, celle qui ne tenait pas la baguette avec laquelle il venait de jeter un Accio. Hermione fronça le nez. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le petit sourire narquois qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du blond.

« J'ai réfléchi… », murmura-t-il en faisant tourner la boîte de pilules entre ses doigts.

« Merlin, il faut absolument que j'ouvre une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ce grand jour… », railla Hermione en le scrutant néanmoins avec attention. « Et puis-je savoir à quoi ? »

« A mes conditions… », reprit-il en ignorant le sarcasme de la jeune femme.

_Ses conditions pour être gentil avec Elias…_, se rappela la brune en plissant les yeux.

« J'écoute », fit-elle avec une certaine appréhension.

Pour toute réponse, le blond tourna son regard électrique sur la plaquette de contraceptifs et haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive. Hermione le dévisagea, interdite.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Faire un enfant parce que tu es jaloux d'un autre enfant ? », s'exclaffa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione lui tournait le dos pour se brosser les cheveux avec vigueur. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et posa son menton sur son épaule. Elle arrêta son brossage et considéra un instant leurs reflets dans le miroir.

« Et mon travail ? C'est mon premier poste en tant que titulaire, je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça ! », protesta-t-elle, tandis que les caresses des mains de Draco sur ses hanches la faisaient frissonner.

« Justement, si on s'y met tout de suite, avec un peu de chance tu accoucheras pendant l'été et tu ne manqueras aucun cours », rétorqua illico le blond avec un sourire enjôleur.

Hermione éclata de rire et se retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face. « Oh parce que tu crois qu'il suffit d'arrêter la contraception et hop, ça arrive comme ça ? »

« Les mini-Malfoy sont extrêmement performants », se gaussa-t-il en riant à moitié.

« Tu m'en diras tant », ironisa Hermione en secouant la tête. « Et notre mariage ? Tu y as pensé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je prends cinquante kilos et que je ne rentre plus dans aucune robe de toute ma vie ? Tu auras l'air malin. »

« Justement, plus tu es jeune, plus ton corps reprendra forme humaine rapidement », répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à tant de naïveté. « Mais passés trente ans, ta peau va commencer à se ramollir et à cinquante, je serai obligé de dilapider mon héritage en médicomagie esthétique pour te rafistoler. C'est un drame atroce que je refuse de vivre. »

Là, Hermione ne put plus se maîtriser. Elle éclata d'un rire franc et Draco sembla ravi que la discussion ait pris une tournure aussi drôle et légère.

« Ta prévenance me sidère », s'esclaffa-t-elle tandis qu'il se pressait un peu plus contre elle pour la coincer contre le meuble de la salle de bains. « Tu as vraiment pensé à tout. »

« Eh oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux… » Il leva un doigt pour se tapoter la tempe avec. « Y'en a là-dedans. »

Hermione gloussa de nouveau et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait les yeux dans les iris magnétiques de Draco, Hermione se laissa emporter. Ses yeux-là auraient pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi, même les choses les plus folles. L'idée de voir ces mêmes yeux sur une version miniature, encore plus adorable, la fit frémir. Mais pas de manière désagréable. Plutôt le contraire. _Après tout, le nôtre n'est pas obligé d'être une pile électrique comme ceux de Ginny… Surtout s'il tient de moi…_ Une nouvelle image s'imposa à son esprit. Un enfant blond aux yeux bleus lisant sagement au coin du feu un grimoire presque aussi grand que lui. Nouveau frisson.

Elle avait toujours su que Draco et elle finiraient par fonder une famille. Un jour. Les années avaient défilé à une vitesse folle et jamais elle n'avait cependant ressenti le besoin de changer quoi que ce soit à leur mode de vie actuel. Mais maintenant… Leur situation était stable, ils avaient une maison, ils s'aimaient toujours aussi follement qu'au premier jour… Alors pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi incertaine ?

Les yeux de Draco la fixaient encore et elle se sentit céder et paniquer à la fois. C'est une véritable guerre qui commença alors à se livrer à l'intérieur de son cerveau. _Non, non, non… je ne suis pas prête… mais alors pas du tout…_ _En même temps, si j'attends d'être complètement prête, on n'y arrivera jamais… Et Ginny et Harry ont bien mis un an avant de réussir à faire le premier, j'ai encore le temps de voir venir, au pire… Oui mais si ça se passe mal, et s'il nous arrive quelque chose, et si… Bon d'accord, une mini version de lui ça serait tellement mignon… Mais et Théo ? Il va péter un plomb, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il l'apprenne et fasse du mal à Dr-_

La voix de Draco s'éleva soudain dans le silence de la salle de bains, ferme mais apaisante à la fois, la sortant de ses pensées dans un sursaut.

« Hermione… il va falloir un jour que tu lâches prise, tu sais… », murmura-t-il en la dévisageant gravement.

La brune écarquilla les yeux. Il savait. Il sentait ce qu'il se passait à cet instant dans sa tête. Il comprenait. Ses peurs, ses appréhensions, ses doutes… Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La comprendre, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis le jour où il l'avait sorti de ce cachot sombre et malodorant à la force de ses bras.

_Lâcher prise… C'est ce qu'a dit le Docteur Goldberg aussi…_, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Le vide se fit dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, ses prunelles se posèrent sur la boîte rose dans la main de Draco. Elle prit une grande inspiration, la retint et d'un geste maladroit, arracha ses contraceptifs de la main du blond avec une expression grave. Une ombre triste vint brièvement voiler le regard de son compagnon mais il ne dit rien. Avec une certaine raideur, il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione et lui tourna le dos pour aller se coucher sans un mot de plus. Hermione se retourna de nouveau vers le lavabo et exerça une pression sur le plastique pour en extraire le comprimé du jour. Elle le portait à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa son propre regard dans le reflet du miroir. Et arrêta son geste.

Le regard de Draco lorsqu'elle avait repris sa boîte sans mot dire. La déception qu'elle y avait lue. Hermione sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il avait compris pourquoi elle n'avait jamais émis le désir d'avoir un enfant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pas à cause de son métier, ni à cause de sa prétendue aversion pour tout ce qui rampait à quatre pattes et qui n'était pas un animal de compagnie. Mais à cause, encore une fois, de l'ombre d'un certain brun aux yeux noirs qui s'étirait au-dessus d'elle, la plongeant dans l'obscurité, l'empêchant d'avancer, d'évoluer. La peur, plus forte que tout. Hermione ferma les yeux et se sentit parcourue de tremblements, comme si tout son corps luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre et se mette à pleurer. C'est alors qu'un léger tintement se fit entendre un peu plus bas, dans le lavabo. Elle rouvrit les yeux, tout juste pour avoir le temps de voir le comprimé jaune rebondir sur la céramique et plonger… dans le siphon. Sa main tremblante lui avait fait défaut.

« Merde… », souffla Hermione en plaquant par réflexe les doigts sur le fond du lavabo. Mais trop tard, la petite pilule s'était échappée sous la bonde d'évacuation. Hermione souleva celle-ci avec les ongles pour la retirer de son emplacement et scruta avec agacement à l'intérieur. Mais impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Et à l'heure qu'il était, le médicament devait joyeusement entamer sa phase de dissolution dans l'eau stagnante des tuyauteries.

Avec un soupir agacé, elle remit la bonde en place et tendit de nouveau la main vers la plaquette pour sortir un nouveau comprimé mais se figea. Regardant tour à tour ce traître de lavabo et les rangées de pilules sous plastique, elle fronça les sourcils. De nouveau, l'expression défaite de Draco vint s'imposer dans son esprit.

En silence, elle tourna la tête vers la chambre plongée dans le noir, où le blond tentait de trouver une position confortable sous les couvertures. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle reporta son attention sur sa boîte de contraceptifs. Prise d'un élan subit, elle les envoya d'une pichenette rejoindre les cotons tiges et les lingettes démaquillantes dans la poubelle. _C'est pas vrai, je suis complètement dingue,_ pensa-t-elle en se forçant à quitter la salle de bains sans se ruer sur la boîte pour la récupérer. Un sourire étira cependant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la silhouette du blond enroulé sous la couette. _Mais il va adorer._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A-LORS ? Vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas ? Vous avez envie de me tuer ? De danser la carioca ? Dites-moi tout, je veux vos réactions à chaud ! hihi**

**Moi en tous cas, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre car ce sont des scènes que j'avais depuis longtemps dans la tête et j'avais hâte qu'elles en sortent !**

**Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et en attendant de vous lire, je vous dis à lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	15. Ch15 : Des Enfants et des Hommes

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Hello les petits, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! Par contre je ne garantis pas de pouvoir publier lundi prochain, car je me noie dans le boulot… donc si vous ne voyez rien arriver lundi, patience : la suite sera dans 15 jours. Et sinon je dédicace ce chapitre à Naoem (elle saura pourquoi, huhu). Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (AlexaneVS, Allen-Blue, meladrei, Judee D., shivamoon, Mia1912), à MissDraymione, Temi-Chou, Acide'nette, Naoem, PouleauPotter, louPsvelvet, Wizzette, Marion, PlumeDeSerpent, Lyly Ford, DreamLoveRead, Gouline971, laloudu77, TiteTyLee, Jujupititetortue, Babar, luli123, aussidagility, faerycyn, Zezely, Voldynouchette, Judee D., Erza Robin, Loulou, Lydie, cycy, Eliane Gil, Mikasa, Passion Fugace, Mrs Lyly Black pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook !**

**RAR :**

**Naoem : alors tu sais quoi, une fois n'est pas coutume mais j'ai décidé de faire du fan service et de céder à ta demande de « moment-tu-vois-de-quel-genre-je-parle » entre Lulu et Aria. Parce que déjà j'ai trouvé que c'était une super idée et en plus qu'elle ne bouleverserait pas trop ma trame étant donné ce que j'avais prévu à la base. Donc oui, tu vas avoir ton « flash-back ». J'hésite à savoir quel nom donner à ce pairing Lucius/Aria : Arius ou Luria ? XD ça fait un peu nom de constellation. Ou de Pokémon. Bref, enjoy, c'est dans ce chapitre que ça se passe. Merci pour ta review !**

**Marion : à la fin de Rise, Théo disait au revoir à distance à Hermione et brisait volontairement le lien entre eux, mais tout laissait croire qu'il pouvait donc le « réactiver » s'il le voulait. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas mais ça reste une possibilité. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi il ne recommence pas sinon je gâcherais le suspense ^^ Mais tu auras des explications à ce sujet plus tard, puisque cela fait partie des intrigues principales. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**DreamLoveRead : huhu j'aime quand les gens me disent que j'illumine leurs lundis car c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je poste ce jour-là ! ^^ Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas une adepte des histoires de couches et de maternité donc même si on en parle maintenant, il n'y aura aucun débordement de mièvrerie sur les bébés car l'intrigue n'est pas là. Cette fic est avant tout une enquête, un polar, et ce genre de détails n'est abordé que pour donner de la profondeur à l'histoire et suivre une logique réaliste pour les personnages :) Merci beaucoup pour cette première review et pour tous ces compliments ! Bonne lecture !**

**Jujupititetortue : ahah cette annonce de potentielle grossesse t'as mise dans tous tes états ! mdr. Théo reviendra dans le prochain chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la relation Lucius/Aria, je ne compte pas les faire finir ensemble MAIS un passage de ce chapitre devrait me faire pardonner si tu aimes bien ce couple, huhuhu. Bonne lectuuuuure et merci pour ta review. (PS : quand tu me demandes de faire virer Narcissa lesbienne, tu veux dire avec Bellatrix ? mdr noooooon !)**

**Aussidagility : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'Hermione va commencer à vraiment se détacher de son passé à partir de maintenant. Ou du moins, elle va essayer ) Bonne lecture !**

**Loulou : Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard de review ! Tu n'es pas la seule à être débordée avec les exams et le reste, les études avant tout ! En effet tu vas avoir droit à la réaction d'Harry et à l'engueulade en direct (juste un peu plus bas, là maintenant tout de suite, hihi) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Cycy : ahah mais pourquoi tout le monde est persuadé que ce sera FORCEMENT un garçon ? XD Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Mikasa (es tu casa) : pardon pour la blague mais j'ai envie de la faire depuis la première fois où tu m'as écrit une review. XD Merci pour ta review en tous cas et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Il ne s'y passe pas énormément de choses vu que j'ai dû couper en deux mais j'ai quand même trouvé le moyen d'y mettre un peu de suspense à la fin… :p Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**.**

**Chapitre 15 : Des Enfants et des Hommes**

« C'était une mauvaise idée… Une très, très, très, _très_ mauvaise idée ! », glapit Hermione en vérifiant pour la vingtième fois que son cheesecake à la vanille jaunissait légèrement dans le four sans brunir.

Draco, accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Mais non, ton cheesecake est toujours délicieux… »

Hermione se retourna et le fusilla du regard. « Je ne parlais pas du cheesecake ! », aboya-t-elle.

Le blond haussa un sourcil innocent. « Ah bon ? », fit-il sur un ton faussement surpris. Bien évidemment qu'elle ne parlait pas de sa pâtisserie. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle s'était mis en tête que l'idée d'inviter le fils de Nott n'était peut-être pas si bonne que ça. Et elle paniquait à mort.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû proposer cette journée à Elias, c'était stupide », maugréa-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le gâteau qui dorait dans le four.

« A quelle heure tu dois passer le chercher ? », demanda Draco en regardant sa montre.

« Onze heures », répondit Hermione sombrement.

« Oh tout va bien, tu n'as que vingt minutes de retard… », lâcha le blond en haussant les épaules.

Un « Quoi ?! » strident le fit grimacer, mais il retrouva le sourire en voyant Hermione se précipiter sur sa montre posée sur la table, constater qu'il n'était que dix heures quarante-cinq, fusiller son fiancé du regard et retourner à sa surveillance culinaire. Le blond étouffa un rire et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, tout frais du matin. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes. Personne ne semblait encore réellement savoir si Lucius était oui ou non impliqué dans cet attentat, mais ça n'empêchait pas les journalistes de le condamner sans vergogne. _Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours_, lisait-on dans la tribune d'un chroniqueur. _Ils sont toujours parmi nous !_, tablait l'article d'un autre, opposant notoire au gouvernement. Mais rien n'était plus accablant que le cliché volé qui s'étalait en première page. Tiré d'une vidéo enregistrée sur un portable, on y voyait Lucius Malfoy, le bras et la baguette en pleine extension, entouré de Mangemorts et de passants qui tentaient de riposter face aux nuées de maléfices jetés par les hommes masqués. En arrière-plan, la silhouette floue d'Aria Stone plaquée contre une devanture semblait observer la scène, tétanisée. Impossible de savoir ce que visait son père avec sa baguette. Cela aurait très bien pu être un Mangemort comme un innocent. Draco avait observé sans relâche l'image, cherchant le moindre indice prouvant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ses anciens collègues, qu'il les combattait… Frustré, il replia le journal et le jeta un peu plus loin sur le comptoir avec un air lugubre.

« Tu vas user le papier à force de le fusiller du regard », fit Hermione avec douceur. Elle avait cessé de scruter son cheesecake à travers la vitre du four et lui adressait à présent une expression peinée.

« J'essaye simplement de comprendre… », soupira Draco en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et vint glisser ses bras autour du torse du blond. Celui-ci l'étreignit avec force, comme s'il ne voulait plus la laisser partir et posa son menton dans les cheveux broussailleux de la brune. « Tu devrais y aller, sinon tu vas finir par être en retard… », marmonna-t-il en humant la senteur fruitée du shampooing d'Hermione, toujours pressée contre lui.

« Oui mais le gâteau… »

« Je le sortirai du four », la coupa Draco, tandis qu'elle s'écartait pour lui jeter un regard dubitatif. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il en voyant son expression peu convaincue.

« Tu le surveilleras ? », demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Comme le lait sur le feu », assura le blond en hochant la tête.

Hermione fit la moue. « Tu as dit ça aussi la dernière fois, mais ça n'a pas empêché Whisky de venir mettre son museau dedans avant que tu n'aies pu le mettre au frigo… »

« Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas avoir », grogna-t-il en se remémorant cet épisode malheureux.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et soupira. « Bon, comme tu voudras. Je reviens vite », souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant aux coins des lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la maison claquait et Hermione disparaissait. Draco soupira et se posta devant le four, regardant patiemment les dernières minutes s'écouler sur l'écran d'affichage. Quelques instants avant la sonnerie fatidique, un mouvement attira son attention. Là, près du sol, une petite boule de poils tentait vaillamment d'approcher de la cuisine sans se faire remarquer.

« Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas… », le prévint Draco tandis que le Chartier lui adressait un regard insolent. L'animal savait pertinemment qu'Hermione refusait qu'il mette les pattes dans la cuisine. Mais quand la lionne n'est pas là, les furets dansent. Le bip bip caractéristique de la minuterie retentit. La tête du blond et celle de son animal se tournèrent simultanément en direction du four, avant de revenir l'une vers l'autre. Whisky défia son maître du regard et Draco comprit aussitôt qu'il avait tout intérêt à prier pour qu'Hermione rentre très vite à la maison.

~o~

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de Pré-au-Lard, Hermione s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard où elle avait demandé à Elias de l'attendre. L'enfant était déjà là et trépignait visiblement d'impatience. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, son visage s'éclaira et il courut à sa rencontre. Derrière lui, Hermione vit Rogue tourner les talons et repartir vaquer à ses occupations. _Il a dû le surveiller jusqu'à ce que j'arrive afin de s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas tout seul à l'aventure… C'est tellement mignon !_, railla intérieurement Hermione. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible depuis hier et la clémence dont il avait fait preuve envers les cinq jeunes indisciplinés : Rogue se ramollissait en vieillissant. Non pas qu'Hermione y trouve à se plaindre…

« Bonjour Maman ! » laissa échapper l'enfant d'une voix forte. Hermione jeta discrètement un regard alentours mais heureusement, les quelques élèves qui passaient ne leur accordèrent aucune attention. A l'exception d'un seul, mais ni Hermione ni Elias ne le remarquèrent.

« Bonjour », fit Hermione d'une voix légèrement étranglée. « Tu es prêt ? » Une question idiote : il était manifestement plus que prêt.

Elias hocha la tête, un large sourire fendant son visage de part en part. Ils sortirent du périmètre de protection du château, parlant de tout et de rien. Ou plutôt Elias racontait sa vie et Hermione se contentait d'émettre des sons quelconques entre ses dents. La panique la prenait à la gorge. _Un peu de courage bon Dieu, _se morigéna-t-elle_. Tu t'es battue contre une armée de Mangemorts à dix-sept ans mais tu trembles devant un gamin à vingt-huit ? C'est d'une logique…_

Une fois hors des limites de Poudlard, Hermione tendit le bras en direction d'Elias et se racla la gorge. « Tu as déjà transplané avec un adulte ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Elle était bien décidée à rejoindre au plus vite le cocon réconfortant de sa propre maison, où elle se sentirait plus en confiance. C'est donc à son grand soulagement qu'Elias hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« Oui, tout le temps avec Papa », ajouta le garçonnet en souriant. « Il est toujours pressé, il n'aime pas perdre du temps à voyager en balai ou avec des moyens moldus. »

Etrangement, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus narquois. L'impatience. Cela ressemblait tellement à Théodore. _Si seulement cela avait été son unique défaut…_

Sans attendre, la petite main d'Elias empoigna de toutes ses forces le bras d'Hermione et s'y cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans un craquement sonore, ils se volatilisèrent… pour réapparaître quelques centaines de mètres plus loin devant la maison. Hermione prit une longue inspiration et fit signe à Elias de la suivre à l'intérieur. Elle poussa la porte et… tous deux se figèrent.

A quelques mètres devant eux, Draco se tenait penché sur un cheesecake encore fumant, deux longs couteaux de cuisine dans chaque main et le regard féroce. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, sidérée, tandis qu'Elias reculait d'un pas, persuadé qu'il serait débité en tranches fines s'il approchait de ce dingue aux cheveux blonds.

« Je… je peux savoir ce que tu fais, chéri ? », fit Hermione d'une voix aiguë et absolument pas naturelle.

« Chut ! », fit Draco en tendant l'oreille. « Je l'entends, il essaie de m'avoir. Mais je l'attends, moi, je l'attends. Il n'aura pas ce gâteau. »

Elias leva un regard un poil paniqué en direction d'Hermione et haussa les sourcils. Quand soudain… l'une des mains bardées de lames de Draco se tendit en direction du sol, juste derrière le frigo.

« Là ! », beugla-t-il en protégeant le cheesecake de l'autre bras. « Tu le vois ? Il me nargue ! Il tente de détourner mon attention ! »

Elias tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée mais ne vit absolument rien. Hermione, qui avait compris de quoi il retournait, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et tendit la main en direction de son compagnon.

« Elias, je te présente Draco, mon fiancé tout juste sorti de l'asile… », fit-elle sur le ton adéquat aux présentations officielles. « Elias-Draco, Draco-Elias… » Puis elle fronça les sourcils et fixa un point sur la chemise de Draco. Celle-ci était déchirée au niveau du coude et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient autour de l'accroc. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« C'est Whisky ! », protesta Draco, sans cesser de guetter toute trace du rongeur à proximité de la précieuse pâtisserie. « Il est vieux, mais il a encore de sacrées canines si tu veux savoir. Saloperie, va… »

La brune éclata d'un petit rire nerveux. « Bon, il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Whisky, ici ! »

En une seconde, le Chartier déboula de sous le plan de travail et vint se présenter aux pieds d'Hermione, la queue basse et ses petites oreilles triangulaires rabattues en arrière. Elias poussa un cri émerveillé à la vue de l'animal, qu'Hermione souleva du sol pour l'enrouler autour de son cou.

« Pourquoi est-ce que _toi_, il ne te mord pas quand tu lui refuses du gâteau ? », protesta Draco en fusillant le Chartier du regard.

« Ah lala, c'est vraiment un gros vilain, ce papa… », chantonna Hermione, moqueuse, en grattant l'animal sous sa petite tête grise. « Mais papa a raison, le cheesecake c'est pour les humains. » Elle s'avança jusqu'à un tiroir de la cuisine, l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit gâteau sec et rond qu'elle fit renifler au Chartier. « Toi, tu as ça. » Le petit animal prit le sablé entre ses petits crocs et sauta aussitôt sur le sol pour aller déguster son trophée à distance de son maître et de ses couteaux.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. « Mais… ce ne sont pas les mêmes que tu files aux monstres de Ginny ? », marmonna-t-il en regardant le Chartier dévorer sa récompense.

Hermione esquissa un rictus éloquent mais ne dit rien. Draco se fendit d'un sourire. Décidément, il déteignait de plus en plus sur elle. Délaissant ses armes improvisées sur le comptoir, il s'avança (avec une certaine raideur) en direction d'Elias et lui tendit la main. « Salut », fit-il tandis que l'enfant la serrait avec circonspection. Il semblait toujours avoir un peu peur de lui, même s'il avait compris que les ustensiles tranchants ne lui étaient pas destinés. « Euh… eh bien… content de te rencontrer. Fais comme chez toi », ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras, mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour », fit Elias d'une voix monocorde. « Draco, c'est ton surnom ? »

« Euh non… c'est mon prénom », répondit le blond avec un rictus légèrement vexé.

« Ah », lâcha simplement Elias avec un regard moqueur. « C'est pas de chance. »

_Mais il me cherche, ce sale gosse !_, pensa Draco, quelque peu mécontent. « Parce que tu crois que ton prénom est mieux ? », se moqua le blond, s'attirant un regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

« Oui, carrément mieux même », rétorqua le garçonnet en se détournant pour revenir vers Hermione. « Bon, je l'ai vu, on peut aller visiter Pré-au-Lard, maintenant ? »

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à réagir. D'un côté la vue d'un si petit gamin rabattre le caquet de Draco était à mourir de rire et de l'autre elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Les yeux du blond n'étaient plus que deux infimes fentes qui semblaient vouloir prêtes à désintégrer l'enfant sur place. « On se calme tous les deux », fit Hermione, apaisante. « J'ai invité un seul enfant à la maison, pas deux. Compris, Draco ? », railla-t-elle à l'attention de son fiancé qui sembla scandalisé d'être celui à qui on faisait les reproches. Elias tourna la tête et adressa un petit regard moqueur à son rival.

_Oh le sale petit…._, fulmina Draco en son for intérieur. Mais il n'eut jamais le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit par petits coups frénétiques et insistants, et Hermione poussa un soupir de lassitude.

« Si c'est encore un de ces fichus gratte-papier… », marmonna-t-elle en allant ouvrir la porte. Mais ce n'étaient pas les journalistes. Pourtant après réflexion, Hermione aurait préféré. Deux minuscules tornades s'engouffrèrent dans la maison en hurlant, faisant aussitôt fuir Whisky à l'étage, qui abandonna les restes de sablé sur le tapis du salon. Puis ce fut au tour de la silhouette massive et furieuse du Survivant de faire son apparition.

« DRACO LUCIUS ENFOIRÉ DE MALFOY ! », beugla Harry en se ruant vers le blond sans même prendre le temps de dire bonjour à Hermione. Il fut aussitôt suivi d'une Ginny aux traits fatigués mais tout aussi furieuse, qui tenait dans les bras une Lily Luna somnolente. « TOI ET MOI, ON A DES COMPTES A RÉGLER », reprit le brun sans baisser le ton. Dans la cuisine, le sourire narquois caractéristique du blond reprit sa place sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Potter ! Dans mes bras, vieux frère ! », l'accueillit-il en écartant les bras. « Alors, comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Bien dormi ? »

« Ne me touche pas, traître », gronda le Survivant en se plantant devant lui pour le fusiller du regard. Si près que Draco se sentit presque loucher. « Donner notre adresse à ces tarés de journalistes. Tu as fait beaucoup de choses ignobles dans ta vie, Malfoy, mais ça… c'est impardonnable. »

Le sourire ravi de Draco s'agrandit instantanément tandis qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire sous le nez d'Harry.

« S'il n'y avait eu _que_ les journalistes ! », tempêta Ginny en lui adressant un regard meurtrier. « Mais une fois la nouvelle répandue et les scribouillards repartis, figure-toi qu'une deuxième vague de dingues est arrivée ! »

« Vraiment ? », l'interrogea Draco, visiblement aux anges. « Lesquels ? »

« Les _fans_ ! », gronda Harry, qui était toujours aussi proche du blond. « Des fans par dizaines. Demandant des autographes, lançant des vifs d'Or sous mes fenêtres et chantant l'hymne des Pies de Montrose jusqu'à six heures du matin. » D'un geste vif, il saisit le bas de la mâchoire de Draco et serra tout en la secouant de gauche à droite. « Six heures du matin, Malfoy. Avec trois enfants qui n'ont pas cessé de chanter et/ou hurler avec les supporters. Je te jure que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. »

« Peut-être mais je ne regrette absolument rien », s'esclaffa Draco tout en se dégageant pour masser sa mâchoire endolorie.

« Misérable serpent », gronda une dernière fois Harry avant de se détourner pour enfin dire bonjour à Hermione, qu'il embrassa sur la joue. « Toi au moins, tu es adorable et parfaite comme toujours. »

La brune éclatait d'un rire nerveux lorsque la petite voix fluette de James Sirius, quatre ans, s'éleva dans le silence tout relatif.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? », demanda le petit, que son frère rejoignit aussitôt pour découvrir lui aussi leur nouveau camarade de jeu potentiel.

« Elias », répondit, le garçonnet avec un sourire timide. « Et vous ? »

Du côté des adultes, les têtes de Ginny et d'Harry se tournèrent aussi sec dans la direction des voix et Hermione vit la mâchoire de la rousse tomber si bas sur sa poitrine qu'elle eut un instant peur de la voir se décrocher. Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione et la dévisagea avec de grands yeux. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et agita les doigts en direction de son propre visage : « Regarde, regarde, je suis parfaite, tu te souviens ? Comme toujours. Tu viens de le dire. »

Les quatre adultes regardèrent les trois garçons faire connaissance, comme pétrifiés, jusqu'à ce que James sorte une boule de tissu blanc de son sac de jouets et la mette sous le nez d'Elias.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? », demanda-t-il tandis qu'Elias baissait les yeux sur le tissu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un fantôôôme ! », répondit Albus en sautant sur place, les bras levés.

Elias esquissa un sourire. « Il n'est pas très effrayant… », fit-il en observant la boule froissée.

« C'est parce que maman a pas fait la magie avec », fit James, comme si c'était évident. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui dévisageait toujours Elias, interdite, et leva la boule vers elle. « Maman, tu fais voler le fantôme ? »

Sans quitter Elias des yeux, Ginny sortit sa baguette de sa poche et ensorcela le drap qui se déploya dans les airs, révélant deux yeux et une immense bouche noire qui poussa un « houuuuu » long et sinistre. Albus et James se mirent à crier de joie et partirent en direction du jardin, prêts à fuir devant l'effrayant spectre. Elias éclata de rire en voyant le drap les suivre, puis se tourna vers Hermione, interrogateur. Harry, lui aussi, la regarda avec la même expression et la jeune professeur pinça les lèvres avant de se diriger vers Elias.

« C'est bon, va t'amuser avec eux », dit-elle doucement avec un sourire. « Mais tu es le plus grand, alors… »

« Je ferai attention à eux », lui assura Elias en hochant la tête, soudain sérieux.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. Ce gosse pouvait vraiment être adorable quand il n'essayait pas de faire enrager le blond. « On mangera dans un heure, d'accord ? Tous ensemble… ? »

Le jeune garçon sourit, opina de nouveau du chef et courut à la suite des deux petits Potter dans le jardin. Hermione se retourna lentement en direction cette fois des deux Potter grand modèle, qui la fixaient sans rien dire.

« C'était son idée… », marmonna Draco en désignant Hermione du doigt. Pour une fois qu'on ne lui mettrait pas tout sur le dos…

~o~

_Elle sent qu'on la transporte. Elle entend des cris, le mugissement strident d'une sirène d'ambulance. Des silhouettes floues se penchent sur elle. Puis de nouveau, elle est en mouvement, aveuglée par le scintillement éblouissant et régulier des néons qui passent au-dessus d'elle. Elle réalise vaguement qu'elle doit être couchée sur le dos. La surface sur laquelle elle est étendue grince légèrement en roulant. Les échos lointains d'une musique moderne résonnent dans son crâne. Elle connaît cet air._

_De nouveau une lumière blanche éblouissante, mais fixe cette fois. Un ombre passe au-dessus de son visage. Puis une odeur d'éther et d'alcool pur envahit ses narines. Elle voudrait bouger, elle a quelque chose d'important à faire. Quelqu'un à sauver. Qui ? Elle ne sait pas. L'odeur se fait plus forte, mais elle s'accompagne cette fois d'une note métallique. Sang, viande froide. Elle sent qu'on enfonce une aiguille dans son bras. Dans ses oreilles, les basses vibrent de plus en plus fort. La musique devient nette mais pas assez pour qu'elle reconnaisse la mélodie. Pourtant elle la connaît, elle le sait. Elle le sent._

_La kétamine se répand dans ses veines, engourdissant ses membres, ses sens, les brûlures qu'elle ressent sporadiquement dans tout son corps et elle se sent bien. Les ordres beuglés par les silhouettes qui se pressent tout autour d'elle s'atténuent eux aussi. Ça y est, elle peut se concentrer sur la musique. Elle ferme les yeux._

_Elle les rouvre dans un sursaut. Quelqu'un vient de violemment la bousculer et elle distingue vaguement une excuse de l'importun dans le brouhaha. Elle n'est plus couchée sur le dos mais debout, et la lumière qui l'éblouissait un peu plus tôt a disparu. Le volume sonore est quant à lui à son maximum et elle grimace. Elle reconnaît la chanson. Un vieux tube des débuts de David Guetta hurle dans les énormes enceintes, repris en chœur par les centaines de jeunes qui se pressent autour d'elle, mains levées et sautant frénétiquement sur place_. Love Don't Let Me Go_. Ça fait une éternité qu'elle n'a pas entendu ce morceau. L'atmosphère de l'immense salle plongée dans une semi-obscurité est saturée de fumée de cigarette, de relents d'alcool et de sueur. _

_Aria baisse les yeux et porte une main à son ventre. Sa robe de jeune diplômée est tâchée de curaçao, ouverte et tombe sur l'une de ses épaules. En-dessous, elle distingue sa petite robe noire qu'elle a achetée spécialement pour l'occasion. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là. Quelque chose ne colle pas. Mais l'instant d'après, elle sent le trop plein d'alcool ingurgité durant la soirée remonter le long de son tube digestif et le moment n'est plus vraiment aux questions existentielles._

Oh oh_… Elle pince les lèvres, ferme les yeux et tente de contrôler tout son corps pour éviter de répandre le contenu de ses entrailles sur ses escarpins neufs._

_« Bah alors, Stone, je croyais que tu tenais l'alcool ?! », fait une voix railleuse sur sa droite._

_Aria tourne la tête et réussit à sourire malgré la lourdeur dans son estomac. « C'est le jus d'orange, c'est ça qui rend malade… », se défend-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire aigu. « Au fait, félicitations Maître Ethan Lloyd », ajoute-t-elle en tentant une courbette maladroite._

_Son camarade de promotion la soulève par la taille et la fait tournoyer dans les airs, dangereusement près de la décoration et des spots accrochés au plafond de la discothèque. « Félicitations, Maître Stone. Puissiez-vous devenir la plus grande avocate que cette Terre ait jamais porté ! », lance-t-il pompeusement en la reposant à terre. Aria titube quelque peu mais sourit. « Je t'engagerai pour me défendre quand je voudrai divorcer de cette mégère… », ironise-t-il en désignant du doigt sa petite amie Marjory, à un mètre de là._

_« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la mégère ? », se moque l'interpellée avant de claquer une bise sur la joue d'Aria. « Félicitations, ma belle. Tu l'as mérité. On l'a tous mérité ce foutu diplôme ! », beugle Marjory en levant son verre de champagne en l'air._

_Ethan s'empresse de fourrer une flûte identique dans la main d'Aria et ils trinquent en hurlant joyeusement. Quand soudain une autre amie d'Aria vient les rejoindre, avec une expression coquine. Tania est blonde, grande, mince et Estonienne. Elle boit autant qu'un marin russe mais n'a pourtant jamais la gueule de bois. Ni un kilo en trop. Aria n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir adorer et jalouser autant une même personne. Tania la saisit par l'épaule et tend un doigt pas vraiment discret en direction des canapés qui bordent la piste de danse. « Riri, ton vieux pervers est lààà ! », glousse-t-elle tandis qu'Aria la fusille du regard._

_« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça », hurle-t-elle par-dessus les basses._

_« Oh pardon, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour le masculin de _cougar_ ! Ne me tiens pas pour responsable de la pauvreté lexicale de ta langue natale », raille la jeune fille, tandis qu'Aria se dirige dans la direction indiquée. L'annonce de son amie l'a fait brusquement dégriser. Pour une raison qu'elle n'explique pas, elle ressent un besoin presque viscéral de voir Lucius en cet instant. Comme si elle craignait que ce soit la dernière fois. Elle accélère le pas, joue des coudes dans la marée d'étudiants sautant en rythme avec la musique. Elle a besoin de le voir, de le toucher. C'est idiot._

_Par-dessus les sons électroniques, elle entend quelqu'un beugler et demander le chariot d'urgence. Mais elle s'en fout, elle avance. Elle veut voir Lucius. Elle doit voir Lucius._

_Il est là. Debout devant la marée humaine qui se tortille, elle regarde sa silhouette nonchalamment assise dans un fauteuil design en cuir noir. Il tient entre ses doigts une flûte de champagne, tout en fixant avec mépris deux étudiants qui échangent goulûment leur salive sur le canapé voisin. Aria a envie de rire. C'est tellement lui, ça. Le type qui fait tâche, immobile au milieu de tout un monde en mouvement. Le seul qui a sempiternellement l'air de s'ennuyer parmi la foule en liesse. Il tourne la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Elle sourit toujours et elle a l'impression que son regard bleu-gris brille un peu plus depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle. Elle avance de nouveau, résiste à l'envie de plonger dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_« Tu es venu… », constate-t-elle en croisant les bras, debout devant lui._

_Il laisse échapper un ricanement et boit une gorgée de champagne. Lorsqu'il la regarde de nouveau, un sourire narquois flotte sur ses lèvres. « J'ai vu, j'ai vaincu… », achève-t-il tandis qu'Aria éclate de rire. « Plus sérieusement, quel plaisir trouves-tu dans ce marasme de corps qui se frottent et échangent plus de fluides corporels qu'il n'en faudrait pour régler le problème de la soif dans le monde ? »_

_Aria rit de plus belle et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil à côté du sien. « Ça s'appelle fêter dignement quatre longues années d'études de droit et se préparer psychologiquement aux trois dernières années de formation et de stages », explique-t-elle en secouant la tête, amusée. Elle a toujours adoré son air grognon, surtout quand il s'agissait de sujets leur rappelant leur différence d'âge._

_« Je ne vois aucune dignité dans ce que font ces deux-là… », marmonna-t-il en désignant du doigt les deux étudiants qui copulaient presque sur le canapé._

_Aria dissimule un sourire derrière sa coupe de champagne, avant de la vider d'un trait. Elle se penche pour la poser sur une petite table et se relève pour se planter devant Lucius, un sourcil haussé. « Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux… », murmure-t-elle avant de laisser glisser sa toge de diplômée le long de ses bras, jusqu'au sol. Cette fois, Lucius hausse un sourcil et sourit carrément. L'ex-étudiante pose un genou de chaque côté des jambes du blond sur le fauteuil puis s'assied à cheval sur ses cuisses. Le regard avide qu'il lui lance la fait frémir. Elle aime lorsqu'il la regarde. Depuis toujours. Depuis qu'elle a découvert ces deux prunelles bleu électrique dans les tréfonds d'Azkaban. Mais c'est encore mieux lorsqu'il la regarde _comme ça_. _

_Elle sent les mains de Lucius caresser sa taille, ses hanches, puis la saisir sans ménagement pour la rapprocher de lui. Les doigts d'Aria viennent se glisser dans les longs cheveux blonds et leurs lèvres se mêlent, brutalement, sensuellement. La musique techno fait vibrer le sol et le fauteuil en-dessous d'eux mais aucun n'y prête plus attention. Le bruit, les fêtards, tout a disparu. Plus rien d'autre n'existe que les mains et les lèvres de Lucius sur elle. Elle presse un peu plus son bassin contre lui. Si elle le pouvait, elle se grefferait toute entière à son corps, l'emprisonnerait tel le gui étouffant l'arbre qu'il envahit._

_« Dégagez ! », beugle un type juste à côté de son oreille. Aria sursaute et se retourne vivement. Pourtant rien n'a changé. Les deux animaux en rut se dévorent toujours mutuellement les amygdales à côté d'eux, personne d'autre ne s'est approché. Elle fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour demander à Lucius s'il a entendu quand soudain une douleur atroce envahit sa poitrine. Elle pousse un cri, se plie en deux, le souffle coupé._

_Des lumières dansent devant ses yeux et elle ne sait plus si c'est le stroboscope qui s'agite ou si sa vue s'est réellement brouillée. Un peu effrayée, elle tourne de nouveau la tête vers Lucius, mais le visage qu'elle trouve n'a plus rien du Lucius beau et élégant qu'elle embrassait quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa tête est inclinée selon un angle étrange. Ses yeux sont fermés et ses cheveux poisseux. Un liquide rouge et grumeleux macule son crâne, son nez, ses joues cireuses._

_Elle hurle, terrorisée. Quelque part, elle entend quelqu'un compter. « 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… » Il y a quelque chose d'alarmant dans la voix de cet homme. Comme si ce décompte était important, qu'il y avait quelque chose de crucial à faire au bout de cinq…_

_Nouvelle douleur dans la poitrine. Suffocante, elle s'écroule sur le sol de la discothèque. Nul ne la regarde, nul ne semble voir sa détresse. Elle relève ses yeux écarquillés en direction de Lucius. Le cou est toujours tordu, le sang dégouline de l'énorme blessure à l'arrière de la boîte crânienne. Mais personne ne voit, personne n'entend. Les lumières dansent de nouveau. Ça recompte. Un… deux… trois… _Non, pitié… Pas cinq. Pas cinq… c'est tellement douloureux à cinq_…, supplie-t-elle silencieusement._

_Cinq. Cette fois, le mal dépasse l'entendement. Aria s'effondre aux pieds de Lucius, le souffle coupé. Elle sent ses paupières se fermer mais elle lutte. Toujours sur le fauteuil, Lucius a ouvert les yeux et la regarde. Ils sont vitreux et pleins de sang. Un dernier sursaut et les ténèbres l'engloutissent._

.

Ben sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Interloqué, il baissa le nez vers la main d'Aria qu'il tenait serrée dans la sienne depuis qu'elle était sortie du bloc opératoire. Il ne rêvait pas, sa main avait bougé. Les chirurgiens et Médicomages de l'hôpital mixte de Sainte-Mangouste qui l'avaient prise en charge depuis l'explosion avaient prévenu qu'elle se réveillerait dans les vingt-quatre heures et presque une journée après le drame, il commençait à désespérer.

Nouveau tressautement. Cette fois, tout le bras de la jeune femme a remué. Sautant sur ses pieds, Ben se pencha sur elle et caressa le menton, seul endroit du visage endormi qui ne soit pas trop amoché par les débris de la boutique désintégrée.

« Aria…, tu m'entends ? », souffla Ben, haletant.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un gémissement. Un sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres et il réitéra ses appels. Soulagement de courte durée. Avec une grimace, il sentit les ongles de la blessée s'enfoncer soudain dans sa main et labourer frénétiquement la peau. Elle s'agitait. De manière incontrôlable.

« Infirmière ! », s'égosilla Ben en tournant la tête en direction du couloir. « Infirmière ! »

Une grande inspiration sifflante lui fit reporter son attention sur Aria. Juste à temps pour la voir ouvrir les yeux. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, jetant des regards frénétiques de tous côtés sans pour autant se fixer sur un point en particulier. Quand soudain, elle cessa tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés. Et d'une voix faible et gémissante, elle prononça un mot. Un seul.

« Lucius. »

~o~

« Et c'est vrai que vous avez combattu un dragon en quatrième année ?! », interrogea Elias, les yeux écarquillés et buvant chacune des paroles d'Harry. Celui-ci subissait un interrogatoire en règle depuis que l'enfant avait réalisé au début du déjeuner qu'il était en présence d'Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique. Le pauvre Harry était tellement assailli de questions qu'il avait peine à avaler quelques bouchées entre deux réponses.

« Dis donc, toi », fit gentiment Ginny en tirant légèrement sur l'oreille d'Elias. « Et si tu laissais mon mari manger ? Tu n'as qu'à questionner Draco, il a presque fini son assiette. »

Hermione leva discrètement le pouce en direction de la rousse pour saluer l'initiative subtile, mais Elias sembla quelque peu déconfit.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait fait autant de choses intéressantes… », marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard peu amène en direction du blond, qui le lui rendit au centuple.

« Tu plaisantes ? », fit Hermione, en grossissant le trait. « Draco a fait des tas de choses incroyables ! »

« Comme quoi ? », fit le garçonnet avec une moue dubitative.

_J'ai sauvé ta « mère » des griffes de ton taré de père, voilà quoi…_, pensa Draco en piquant rageusement un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette.

« Il a combattu un hippogriffe à mains nues, en troisième année », fit laconiquement Harry en dirigeant un regard moqueur vers le Serpentard.

Les sourcils d'Elias s'élevèrent sur son front et il adressa un regard plein d'intérêt (et quelque peu surpris) en direction de l'intéressé. « C'est vrai ? », fit-il tandis que Draco regardait le Survivant avec une expression assassine.

« Ouais », reprit Harry, ravi de son mauvais coup. « Même que c'est l'hippogriffe qui a gagné. »

Elias éclata de rire tandis que Draco jetait une boulette de pain en direction d'Harry. Voyant un adulte faire la bêtise, James confectionna aussitôt sa propre boulette de mie et l'envoya directement sur Draco en s'esclaffant.

« Non, James ! », s'exclama Ginny en lui faisant les gros yeux. « Ce n'est pas parce que deux idiots font les pitres à table que tu dois faire pareil. »

Les épaules du petit s'affaissèrent quelque peu et il fit la moue.

« Tu brides sa créativité, Ginny », railla Hermione en se levant pour réunir les assiettes vides. « Un café avec le dessert ? »

La main de Draco se leva, tout comme celles de Ginny et d'Harry (dont les cernes trahissaient le besoin crucial de caféine) et Hermione hocha la tête. « Quatre cafés donc. »

Elias sauta aussitôt de sa chaise et entreprit de réunir les couverts. « Je vais t'aider ! », annonça-t-il avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de protester.

Ginny le suivit des yeux avant de lancer un regard éloquent et appuyé en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, tandis que Draco suivait leur échange silencieux sans rien dire. Une fois qu'Hermione eut disparu avec Elias dans la cuisine, Ginny se pencha vers le centre de la table et chuchota.

« C'est fou, quand même ! », murmura-t-elle tandis que les deux garçons se penchaient à leur tour pour mieux l'entendre. « Il est adorable, ce gosse. Comment c'est possible, avec un père pareil ? »

Harry pointa l'index en direction de Draco. « Bah regarde-le, t'as vu le père qu'il a et pourtant il est adorab- non mauvais exemple… », acheva-t-il, narquois.

« Je te conchie, Potter », lâcha Draco en plissant les yeux. Ginny lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches tout en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de James, assis à côté d'elle.

« Surveille ton langage, merci », grommela-t-elle en libérant la tête de James. « Mais sérieusement, il est poli, gentil, serviable, Albus et James ont joué comme des petits fous avec lui tout à l'heure… Quand on sait d'où il vient, c'est incroyable. »

« Faites gaffe, Hermione revient », marmonna Harry en voyant son amie revenir en direction de la table, un cheesecake dans les mains. Elias la suivait de près, portant fièrement une pile d'assiette à dessert et des cuillères à café. Il faisait la distribution lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua et Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre par la négative, qu'une exclamation retentit dans l'entrée.

« Ah d'accord, on fait une petite fête et on ne nous invite même pas ? », fit la voix de Fred Weasley en apparaissant dans le salon. « Quelle bande d'ingrats… », ajouta-t-il en se retournant en direction de l'entrée. Ron et Blaise apparurent à leur tour, le premier avec un grand sourire et le second avec une moue mécontente. « Salut ! », lança Ron à la cantonade.

« Surtout ne vous gênez pas, prenez notre maison pour un moulin », leur lança Draco depuis la table. « Déjà les Potter qui s'invitent, maintenant vous… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Malfoy », railla Harry en se levant pour dire bonjour aux nouveaux venus.

« Bon, je vais refaire un peu plus de café… », marmonna Hermione en retournant vers la cuisine. Aussitôt talonnée par Elias, qui la suivait comme un petit poussin. Blaise l'observa, les sourcils froncés.

Ron suivit également des yeux le petit garçon et se tourna vers Hermione pour articuler silencieusement. « C'est ce que je crois ? »

Son amie prit le prétexte de lui faire la bise pour lui confirmer à l'oreille l'identité de l'enfant et pourquoi il était là. Blaise et Fred n'en perdirent pas une miette et saluèrent Hermione à leur tour en échangeant des regards interrogateurs. Fred se dirigea ensuite vers la table et sourit en voyant Ginny.

« Sœurette ! », s'écria-t-il en venant serrer la tête de Ginny entre ses bras. Puis tout en la maintenant immobile, il frotta vigoureusement son pull en laine sur la chevelure de la rousse, qui poussa un cri de protestation. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, une auréole de fins cheveux roux se dressait de toutes parts autour du visage de Ginny. James et Albus éclatèrent de rire, le dernier manquant de s'étouffer avec son verre de jus d'orange.

« Ah mais qu'il est pénible, celui-là ! », grogna Ginny en aplatissant ses cheveux sur son crâne. Fred se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un sourire satisfait. Blaise s'assit à côté de Draco et croisa les bras d'un air buté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma poule ? », demanda Draco en dévisageant son meilleur ami.

« Il y a que j'étais venu ici dans l'idée de te soutenir dans l'épreuve que ton paternel te fait traverser, m'attendant à te trouver déprimé et meurtri, mais je constate que tu t'en tires très bien sans moi… », grommela Blaise tandis que le blond éclatait de rire et se tournait vers lui pour lui prendre la main avec tendresse.

« Tu es jaloux, mon cœur ? », railla Draco en battant des cils.

Hermione revenait avec les tasses et les soucoupes, et gloussa en voyant les deux garçons se dévorer amoureusement du regard.

« Oui, Draco », souffla Blaise en simulant un sanglot. « Je sens que je ne te suis plus indispensable. Il n'y a plus de nouveauté dans notre relation et tu t'éloignes de moi un peu plus chaque jour. Mon cœur saigne à l'idée que tu puisses ne plus avoir besoin de mon soutien. »

« Beuuuaaaaah », firent en cœur Albus et James en tirant la langue.

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Ginny fixait les deux Serpentard avec un rictus étrange.

« Oh Blaisounet… », soupira Draco.

« Drakychou… », gémit à son tour le métis en posant sa main sur la joue du blond.

« Par pitié, arrêtez-les… », s'esclaffa Hermione en disposant une tasse devant chacun.

« Ah non, surtout pas, j'aime bien, moi », chuchota Ginny avec un sourire libidineux.

« Espèce de vieille perverse concupiscente et dépravée », murmura Hermione à l'oreille de son amie.

« Oh oui, redis-le moi… », gloussa Ginny en se mordant la lèvre.

« Espèce de vieille perverse concupiscente et dépravée », réitéra Hermione en se retenant de ricaner.

« Encore, j'adore ça… »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent d'un rire tonitruant, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des garçons, qui n'avaient absolument rien entendu de leur échange.

« Bon et sinon, des nouvelles de ton père ? », demanda Blaise en se tournant, de nouveau sérieux, vers son meilleur ami. L'expression de ce-dernier s'assombrit et il secoua la tête. « C'est quand même bizarre. Attendre toutes ces années et faire exploser un apothicaire ? Ça n'a pas de sens, même venant de Lucius… », reprit-il.

Les yeux d'Elias se tournèrent vers Draco, tout en tendant son assiette en direction d'Hermione qui servait des parts de cheesecake. Il avait entendu les élèves de Poudlard parler d'un attentat ce matin au petit-déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur l'un des exemplaires de la Gazette, tous monopolisés par les plus grands. Un léger frisson d'appréhension parcourut l'enfant. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de Lucius Malfoy. Il détestait Hermione et faisait partie de ces sorciers qui pensent que la magie était réservée aux anciennes lignées. _Mais Papa a changé tout ça_, pensa Elias avec une pointe de fierté. La magie pouvait désormais appartenir à n'importe quel enfant.

« Moi, je ne trouve pas ça très étonnant », lâcha-t-il tandis que les adultes lui décochaient des regards surpris. « Après tout, ton père était un Mangemort, non ? Il a torturé maman-euh… je veux dire, Hermione… », balbutia le jeune garçon en rosissant légèrement. « Je le sais, c'est papa qui me l'a dit. »

Ginny, assise à côté d'Hermione, enfonça discrètement son index dans les côtes de la brunette et répéta en articulant silencieusement « Ma-man ». Hermione la fusilla du regard.

« Ça veut dire quoi torturer ? », demanda James en avalant une cuillère de gâteau. « C'est transformer en tortue ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Ils entraient en terrain miné, elle le sentait. Draco et Elias se dévisageaient avec une certaine animosité et elle décida d'agir vite. Se tournant vers Albus et James, elle sourit largement. « Les garçons, je sais que d'habitude je vous l'interdis, mais aujourd'hui on va faire une exception : vous pouvez aller manger votre dessert devant les dessins animés. »

Les deux enfants laissèrent éclater leur joie et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur la télévision.

« Ton papa, il t'a dit aussi qu'il avait participé ? », grinça Draco sans quitter Elias des yeux.

« Hé ! », protesta Hermione en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Mais à la surprise générale, Elias ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Oui, il me l'a dit », répondit l'enfant en plissant les yeux. « Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs. »

Harry, Ron et Fred écarquillèrent les yeux. Manifestement, ce gamin semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Toute personne sensée aurait détourné la conversation, mais Draco fulminait. Et quand il fulminait, il était tout sauf sensé.

« On m'a obligé », siffla le blond tandis qu'Hermione essayait d'attirer son attention en mettant les bras en croix et en articulant « ARRÊTE, STOP » avec les lèvres.

« Ça aussi, je le sais », souffla Elias. Toute colère avait cependant déserté son œil noir. Il se tourna en direction d'Hermione, qui cessa aussitôt ses grands gestes pour lui adresser un regard gêné. « Un jour, papa m'a dit qu'il t'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Qu'avec ses amis (Elias tourna brièvement les yeux vers Draco et Blaise), ils avaient été forcés de te faire du mal. Après, il est parti mais il a dit que tu leur avais pardonné à tous les deux, et aussi à la famille Malfoy. » L'enfant fronça les sourcils, il semblait réfléchir à la manière de tourner sa prochaine phrase. « Ce jour-là, je me souviens d'avoir pensé quelque chose. Je me suis dit que tu devais vraiment être une personne formidable, parce que tu avais eu le courage de pardonner et de continuer à aimer malgré tout. »

Ginny esquissa un sourire et baissa les yeux. Un silence pesant était tombé sur la tablée, notamment du côté de Draco qui avait manifestement du mal à évoquer de nouveau cette partie-là de sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre tellement en colère, mais… » Elias prit une grande inspiration et remua pensivement un morceau de cheesecake du bout de sa petite cuillère. « J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras pardonner à papa comme tu as pardonné aux autres. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. _Non, ça j'en doute…_, pensa-t-elle tout en jetant un regard furtif du côté de Draco. Celui-ci semblait quelque peu atterré par le discours de l'enfant. Théodore avait tourné les choses à son avantage, si bien que l'enfant en savait suffisamment pour se faire sa propre opinion sur l'histoire, mais pas assez pour être objectif. L'atterrissage serait rude lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité.

« C'est vrai qu'Hermione est formidable », fit soudain Harry, brisant le silence. Elias tourna la tête vers lui et vit que le Survivant souriait. « Tu as raison là-dessus. »

Elias lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

« Faut bien qu'il y ait un truc de vrai dans son baratin », maugréa Draco, avant de recevoir le coude de Blaise en plein dans les côtes. « Aouch. »

« La ferme », gronda le métis avec un regard réprobateur.

~o~

« Mais puisque je viens de vous dire que je n'étais pas en sécurité ! », beugla Bellatrix au visage de son contrôleur judiciaire. Après l'annonce de l'attentat, elle avait tenté d'obtenir un rendez-vous en urgence pour lui faire part de ses craintes concernant son cher époux Rodolphus. « Ce n'est pas votre job d'assurer ma sécurité ? », reprit-elle, tandis que le fonctionnaire lui décochait un regard amusé.

« Pas vraiment, Mme Lestrange », ironisa l'homme en gribouillant nonchalamment sur un bloc-notes. « Mon job, c'est plutôt de m'assurer que vous ne représentiez pas un danger pour la société et non le contraire. »

« C'est Mme Black », aboya Bellatrix en le fusillant du regard. « Mon mari a disparu depuis onze ans, j'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille. »

« Mais vous venez de me dire que votre mari vous avait retrouvée… », musa son interlocuteur avec un haussement de sourcil narquois.

La brune poussa un grondement rageur. Ce sale peigne-cul de bureaucrate et son petit ton condescendant avaient le don de la pousser à bout. Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa les deux mains à plat sur le bureau de l'homme.

« Très bien, je veux retourner en prison. »

Il laissa échapper un ricanement. « Impossible. »

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous renvoyer en prison comme ça, Mme Lestrange. Nous n'avons aucune procédure qui nous permette d'enfermer une personne en liberté conditionnelle sans un motif valable », récita-t-il calmement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je vous le demande, ce n'est pas un motif valable pour vous ? », s'insurgea Bella en tapant sur le bureau.

L'autre secoua lentement la tête. « Pas de crime, pas de prison. »

Un rictus sardonique se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Bellatrix et avant que le contrôleur judiciaire n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », la main de la brune frappait de toutes ses forces le visage rougeaud du fonctionnaire.

« Agression physique d'un représentant du système judiciaire, ça vous suffit ou il faut que je sois plus créative ? », demanda-t-elle sur un ton mielleux. L'homme sauta sur ses pieds et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le visage rouge de colère (et une joue marquée d'une trace de main).

« Sortez immédiatement de mon bureau, espèce de folle ! Sécurité ! », s'égosilla-t-il tandis que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer un gorille qui saisit Bellatrix par les épaules.

L'agent de sécurité l'expulsa sans ménagement hors du bâtiment et claqua la porte vitrée derrière elle.

« Va te faire foutre ! », beugla l'ex-Mangemorte en faisant un doigt d'honneur à l'attention du vigile. Celui-ci fit mine de ressortir la chercher et elle préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette. Quelques rues plus loin, une fois sûre qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle ralentit le pas et proféra une série de jurons à voix basse. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Narcissa était fragile et dévastée depuis l'attentat de la veille, l'annonce du retour de Rodolphus n'allait pas arranger les choses mais il fallait qu'elle la mette au courant. Mettre en place des protections magiques autour de leur appartement, peut-être même quitter le pays ? Pour le coup, elle violerait l'une des règles élémentaires de sa liberté conditionnelle, mais c'était précisément ce qu'elle voulait, non ? La mort dans l'âme, Bellatrix prit le métro puis fit les dernières centaines de mètres à pied jusqu'à leur appartement.

Elle composa le code de l'immeuble, monta les escaliers et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle remarqua que celle-ci était déjà entrebâillée. Le souffle soudain court, elle poussa le panneau du bout des doigts et avança silencieusement à l'intérieur.

« Cissy ? », souffla-t-elle en tendant l'oreille. Pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Bellatrix tourna en direction du salon et son cœur manqua un battement. La pièce était dévastée. Les meubles étaient renversés, de larges estafilades sombres lardaient le canapé et le papier peint. Des impacts de sortilèges. Des sorciers s'étaient battus ici.

_Oh Merlin, non…_, pensa-t-elle en scrutant chaque recoin, terrifiée. « Cissy ? », tenta-t-elle de nouveau sans obtenir de réponse. Elle passa dans la cuisine, vérifia les deux chambres mais sa sœur restait introuvable.

« Merde », gémit-elle, paniquée. D'un pas rapide, elle revint en direction du salon quand soudain une voix moqueuse s'éleva dans son dos.

« Coucou. »

Bellatrix fit volte-face. Juste à temps pour voir le poing de Rodolphus s'écraser sur son arcade sourcilière gauche. Elle tomba à la renverse, l'arrière de son crâne heurtant dans sa chute l'angle d'une commode en bois massif. Et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis consciente d'avoir dû couper la poire en deux car je ne pouvais pas caser toute la journée du samedi dans un seul chapitre mais j'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu ! La suite soit dans une semaine soit dans 15 jours, comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre, mais en attendant je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! (Twitter, Facebook, MP, reviews, je suis une grosse coquine ouverte à tout, ahahah). Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, le trop-plein de boulot me monte au cerveau.**

**Gros bisous !**

**Xérès**


	16. Ch16 : Petit(s) Con(s)

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà après quinze jours de hiatus, je reviens ! La semaine dernière j'ai publié sur Facebook un album photo des personnages de la fiction, tels que je les imagine. N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour et à donner votre avis ! C'est toujours amusant de voir si vous imaginiez la même chose que moi ou quelque chose de complètement différent ! Trève de blas blas, place au chapitre ! Il s'en passe pas mal des choses, donc j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav (kalyn40, LadyCocoMalefoy, xSkyAngy, BlondBrunette, Fan-of-vampire-diaries, Mafilma, Caroline Travers Malfoy, MowScottHeavens, Alice Nagini Jedusor, lou. psvelvet), à Elisendre, Lyly Ford, Eliane Gil, steiil, ecathe38, Temi-Chou, Elena Grape, Fla, Jujupititetortue, PouleauPotter, Acide'nette, Ash Jester, laloudu77, Mikasa, MissDraymione, Wizzette, Marion, Babar, Naoem, DreamLoveRead, aussidagility, Audrey917000, miss damdam, Gouline971, Erza Robin, Mpi28, Passion Fugace, ChatonMalefoy, Petitestef, Drasha, Eleonore et Sarah, TiteTyLee pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont contactée via Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Elisendre : roooh j'ai fait pire comme cliffhanger, voyons ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, merci pour ta review !**

**Fla : en effet, Théo revient dans ce chapitre ! Tu auras également plus d'indices sur l'enfance d'Elias et sur ce qu'il sait/ne sait pas. Merci pour ta review !**

**Jujupititetortue : ahah ton sadisme finira par être récompensé car la manière dont Elias saura les choses sera loin d'être douce ! Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Je te rassure : pas de voyage prévu en 2015 (peut-être une semaine de vacances en été mais c'est tout^^) donc si interruption il y a, ce sera uniquement à cause du travail et donc pas de ma faute (et toc !). Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Loulou : roooh pauvre Elias. Il lui faut un petit temps d'adaptation, le pauvre. Il s'imaginait pouvoir vivre avec sa maman et son papa, et puis on lui rajoute un blond décoloré dans l'équation ! ahah. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Mikasa : Merci pour ta review ! Encore désolée pour cette blague stupide, je m'en veux mais j'y pensais tellement à chaque fois que je voyais ton pseudo, … il fallait que ça sorte. XD J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous.**

**Marion : Ahah oui les auteurs ont un cours de sadisme. C'est le jeudi après-midi après le TP de « Faire enrager les lecteurs »XD. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Naoem : huhu contente que le moment entre Aria et Lucius t'ait fait plaisir, c'était le but ! On verra si je recommence, ça dépendra. Le destin du triangle amoureux Ben/Aria/Lucius n'est pas encore scellé, j'ai plusieurs fins envisageables pour eux. ) Bisous et merci !**

**Aussidagility : oui, Théo est tordu mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aiiimeuh ! Merci pour ta review !**

**ChatonMalefoy : Merci beaucoup pour cette énorme review et tous ces compliments ! Je suis contente que mes histoires t'aient plu, surtout si tu as tout lu en aussi peu de temps ! Tu fais donc partie du club très fermé des fans de Théo, ça va faire plaisir à Passion Fugace et à d'autres qui pensaient être les seules, ahah ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé si le bébé Malfoy serait un garçon ou une fille ni pensé au nom que je lui donnerai. J'ai encore du temps pour réfléchir à ça, un tel bébé ça ne s'improvise pas ! XD Pour Slughorn, il est toujours vivant : c'est Chourave et Flitwick que j'ai tués pendant la Bataille finale. Aaaah une fille du Sud ! Ravie de te rencontrer, chère compatriote ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, en tous cas et merci mille fois pour ta review !**

**Drasha : Bienvenue à toi et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et reviewée ! Je suis contente que les deux histoires te plaisent et j'espère que la suite continuera de te tenir en haleine ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16 : Petit(s) con(s)**

Draco referma la porte, saluant une dernière fois Blaise, Ron et Fred, les derniers à repartir après avoir insisté pour boire un petit remontant « parce que Draco était visiblement terrassé par le malheur de savoir son père verser dans le terrorisme ». Le blond soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Encore une journée de fous. Il se retourna en direction de la salle à manger, où Hermione et Elias débarrassaient les vestiges de leur long déjeuner.

« Tu sais quoi ? Parfois, je me dis qu'on serait plus peinards sans amis… », feignit-il de se plaindre.

Hermione pouffa et secoua la tête, tandis qu'Elias l'aidait à ranger les couverts sales dans le vaisselier lavant, un bijou de technologie mixte qui nettoyait, essuyait et rangeait la vaisselle directement sur les étagères.

« Rien de plus simple ! », plaisanta Hermione en haussant un sourcil narquois dans sa direction. « Redeviens le petit cafard pourri gâté que tu étais à Poudlard, et tu ne devrais plus être embêté par qui que ce soit… »

La réplique parut plaire à Elias qui éclata d'un rire franc. Draco le fusilla du regard et le garçon retourna aussi sec à ses assiettes sales.

« Quelle heure est-il, d'ailleurs ? », demanda Hermione en se tordant le cou pour apercevoir la pendule de la cuisine.

« Seize heures trente », répondit Draco en esquissant un rictus satisfait.

Sa fiancée poussa une exclamation déçue. « Zut, j'avais promis à Rogue de te ramener pour dix-sept heures… », marmonna-t-elle à l'attention d'Elias. « Avec tout ça, on n'aura pas le temps de te faire visiter Pré-au-Lard comme c'était prévu… Tu dois être déçu d'avoir passé l'après-midi à table avec des vieux croulants. »

Elias releva la tête et lui jeta un regard surpris. « Hein ? Pas du tout ! Je me suis drôlement bien amusé ! », se défendit-il avec véhémence. « Albus et James sont très gentils et j'ai rencontré le vrai Harry Potter et le vrai Ronald Weasley ! On a parlé de trucs déments que vous avez faits quand vous étiez jeunes et des aventures incroyables que vous avez vécues, c'était génial ! On recommence samedi prochain ? »

Le garçonnet reprit son souffle et Hermione esquissa un sourire avant de regarder en direction de Draco. Ce-dernier ne semblait pas du tout d'accord et secouait la tête avec vigueur, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse, tel un enfant à qui on présenterait un saladier entier d'haricots verts.

« On va voir, pourquoi pas ? », fit Hermione en se retenant de rire.

« Mais non, Hermione », fit Draco sur un ton éloquent. « Tu sais, samedi prochain on a ce truc… »

La brune haussa un sourcil moqueur, tandis qu'Elias se retournait vers Draco avec une mine sombre.

« Quel truc ? », fit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Ah mais oui, tu as raison ! On dîne chez mes parents ! »

Draco pâlit aussitôt. « Euh non, je parlais de _l'autre truc_… Attends, on dîne chez tes parents samedi prochain !? », lâcha-t-il, sans comprendre qu'elle se fichait de lui. La perspective de passer encore une après-midi à parler de son entreprise avec M. Granger entre deux remarques de Mme Granger sur une progéniture qui tardait à arriver ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Surtout après qu'Hermione ait encore une fois refusé de lui faire un héritier digne de ce nom. Il lui pardonnait sans hésiter, après tout ce n'était pas de la faute d'Hermione, mais le sujet restait tout de même sensible.

« _Bref_ », reprit Hermione en lui jetant un regard appuyé, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Elias. « On en reparle, c'est promis. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se voir déjà toute la semaine, après tout. »

Elias hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Il tendit à Hermione une nouvelle série de verres à vin et grimaça. « Papa ne fait jamais de choses comme ça, le weekend… », dit-il dans un souffle. « Il n'invite pas d'amis à la maison. Les gens qui viennent sont tous là pour le travail et ce n'est pas aussi amusant qu'ici… »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et esquissa un sourire désolé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela.

« Parfois, je me suis même demandé s'il avait des amis… », reprit Elias avec tristesse.

« Des amis, ça se mérite… », grommela Draco en tournant les talons pour aller essuyer la table.

Elias le suivit des yeux, blessé, tandis qu'Hermione jetait une éponge au blond, un peu trop violemment et avec un regard courroucé.

« Maman… ? », fit l'enfant en levant le nez. Il y avait une telle détresse dans son œil marron qu'Hermione en oublia aussitôt toute sa colère contre Draco. « Ce que Papa t'a fait, c'est forcément un truc horrible, non ? Sinon, on me dirait ce que c'est… »

Dans la salle à manger, Draco arrêta un instant son geste, l'éponge à mi-chemin de la table, puis reprit son nettoyage comme si de rien n'était. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et tenta de faire bonne figure. Une image vivace, non pas de son viol mais des mains de Théo sur ses hanches quelques jours plus tôt, la fit frémir. La peur que ce seul geste avait déclenchée chez elle. Il lui rappelait qu'elle était toujours vulnérable, toujours à sa merci. Comme si rien n'avait changé, en somme.

« Elias… », commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit aussitôt.

« C'est pas grave », fit le petit en secouant la tête. « Quand je vois la tête des gens à chaque fois que j'en parle, je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir… Quand je serai plus grand, peut-être ? »

Hermione pinça de nouveau les lèvres et hocha prudemment la tête. Dans la salle à manger, le bruit de l'éponge raclant la surface en bois devint moins nerveux, moins sec. Avec une expression concentrée, Elias saisit un torchon propre qui pendait à la poignée d'un tiroir et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il se planta devant Draco et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui tendre le chiffon pour qu'il essuie la table humide.

« T'es pas sympa, t'es violent, jaloux et tes cheveux sont bizarres », déclara Elias tandis que Draco grimaçait et se retenait de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses. « Mais si tu t'en vas, Maman sera triste. Même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi », ajouta le garçonnet avec une moue sceptique.

« Le gamin aux yeux bicolores trouve mes cheveux bizarres ? », grinça Draco en passant machinalement une main dans sa chevelure platine.

« Peu importe », lâcha Elias en le fusillant du regard. « En attendant qu'elle comprenne que tu n'es clairement pas le prince charmant, je veux bien… te tolérer. »

Dans la cuisine, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'expression ahurie de son fiancé. Elias n'était qu'un enfant et ses paroles pouvaient parfois sembler étranges, mais il venait néanmoins de tendre une main vers Draco. Restait à voir si celui-ci allait la saisir. Le blond regarda tour à tour Hermione, puis Elias. L'œil noir de l'enfant était indéchiffrable, comme toujours, mais l'œil marron pétillait d'une lueur que Draco ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était celle qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'amusait à le faire enrager.

« Dans ce cas… », répondit le blond avec solennité. « En attendant qu'Hermione comprenne que tu n'es qu'un sale gamin pourri gâté qui veut me piquer ma future femme, je veux bien te… t-tolérer également. »

« Parfait. »

« Bien. »

Draco serra la main du petit garçon en poussant le vice jusqu'à serrer un peu trop ses doigts d'enfant, histoire de lui rappeler qui était le maître en ces lieux. Elias faillit grimacer mais se contenta d'un regard noir et impassible. Dans la cuisine, Hermione riait de plus belle.

« Non mais vraiment… vous ne voulez pas sceller votre accord par une accolade bien virile, aussi ? », railla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Mais les deux garçons s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Point trop n'en faut », grommela Draco en prenant le torchon pour essuyer la table.

~o~

La première chose que Bellatrix sentit en retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits fut le sol froid, dur et humide contre sa joue droite. La deuxième chose, fut la douleur lancinante qui traversait la joue gauche. Mais celle-ci n'était rien comparée à la bosse monumentale qu'elle sentait gonfler à l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle grogna, tandis que ses paupières papillonnaient. Un rai de lumière filtra sous ses cils et réveilla une migraine terrible, qui lui rappelait ses premiers lendemains de fête lorsqu'elle était étudiante à l'Université de Salem. Mais sans la partie festive.

« Hmmm…. »

Un gémissement. Pas le sien. Elle n'était pas seule.

Ses yeux tentèrent à nouveau de s'ouvrir, mais plus prudemment cette fois, afin de les habituer à la lumière et à la douleur qui irradiait dans son crâne. Le monde était flou tout autour d'elle, mais elle parvenait à distinguer des murs sombres, un plafond gris, des vitres sales et parfois brisées.

« Hmmm ! »

De nouveau le même gémissement, quoi qu'un peu plus insistant cette fois. Mettant les mains à plat sur le sol, Bellatrix poussa pour se redresser. Et la première chose qu'elle vit glaça son sang dans ses veines.

A quelques mètres de là, ligotée à un pilier en ferraille, les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête et un bâillon comprimant sa bouche et sa langue, Narcissa la regardait avec de grands yeux affolés. Un gigantesque hématome recouvrait son arcade et sa pommette gauches et des restes de sang coagulé maculaient ses narines et sa lèvre supérieure.

_Par Merlin, qui est l'enfoiré qui a osé faire ça ?_, pensa Bellatrix tandis qu'une masse de cheveux bouclés noirs tombait devant ses yeux. Quelqu'un avait défait sa tresse. Elle y passa une main, interloquée de retrouver la sensation de ses boucles folles libérées de leur carcan, oubliée depuis près de dix ans.

« Hmmmm ! », fit de nouveau Narcissa en s'agitant contre son poteau métallique.

Bellatrix retrouva ses esprits et se dirigea vers elle à quatre pattes, avant de tendre une main pour arracher son bâillon.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? », chuchota Narcissa, d'une voix paniquée.

« On est où ? », demanda sa sœur en ignorant sa question.

« Je n'en sais rien… », gémit la blonde en secouant la tête. « Rodolphus a débarqué chez nous, il m'a attaquée par surprise, je n'ai rien pu faire, je… »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, maudissant son enfoiré de mari tout en s'acharnant sur les liens qui retenaient Narcissa. Manifestement, Rodolphus ne semblait plus considérer son épouse comme une menace puisqu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la saucissonner comme sa petite sœur. Cela vexa quelque peu la brune.

_Donnez-moi une baguette et je réduirai ce sale cafard en miettes_, gronda-t-elle intérieurement. _Dussé-je passer le restant de mes jours à Azkaban._

Une douleur vive dans l'un de ses index la ramena à la réalité. Elle avait beau s'escrimer sur la corde magique qui entourait les poignets de Narcissa, elle n'avait réussi qu'à s'arracher un gros coin d'ongle. Avec un juron, Bellatrix suça son doigt au bout duquel le sang commençait à perler. C'est alors que la porte de leur petit réduit s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux femmes tournèrent vivement la tête, dans un même sursaut.

« Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit… », fit Rodolphus en baissant un regard ravi sur les deux sœurs recroquevillées au sol. « Bonjour, chérie ! Bien dormi ? », ajouta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse à l'attention de Bellatrix.

« Va te faire foutre ! », aboya l'intéressée en s'interposant aussitôt entre Rodolphus et Narcissa.

Rodolphus grimaça et secoua la tête. « Dix ans qu'elle ne m'a pas vu et je n'ai même pas le droit à un baiser de bienvenue… », lâcha-t-il d'un ton réprobateur. « Les femmes sont vraiment toutes des petites salopes ingrates. » Puis il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, s'adressant à une personne que Bellatrix ne voyait pas encore. « Amène-toi, viens constater que je ne t'ai pas menti. »

Des pas traînants et mal assurés raclèrent le sol de béton et une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement. Bellatrix sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Lucius Malfoy, le crâne entouré d'un épais bandage tâché de sang séché, le bras en écharpe et s'appuyant péniblement sur sa canne d'argent et d'ébène, apparut. Derrière Bellatrix, Narcissa émit un gémissement. Les deux époux Malfoy échangèrent un regard désemparé, jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus fasse signe au blond d'approcher un peu plus. Il s'exécuta, claudiquant péniblement.

« Tu vois, Lucius, je t'avais dit que je prendrais soin de ta femme… », annonça Rodolphus en désignant Narcissa, assise contre son poteau.

Les lèvres tuméfiées de Lucius se pincèrent tandis qu'il détaillait les couleurs diverses et variées sur le visage d'habitude si parfait de son épouse. « Sans vouloir te vexer, Lestrange, je suis quasiment sûr que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'était pas blessée », déclara-t-il sèchement.

Rodolphus tourna un regard mauvais dans sa direction. « Tu contestes ma manière de procéder ? Tu aurais fait mieux, peut-être ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas et adressa un nouveau regard à Narcissa. Un regard désolé.

« Bon, voilà ce qu'il va se passer », fit Rodolphus en avançant dans la pièce. Bellatrix se redressa aussitôt, prête à lui sauter dessus si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de s'en prendre à elles. Son époux fronça les sourcils et agitant sa baguette dans sa direction, la projeta en arrière. Bellatrix tomba au sol, les fesses atterrissant durement sur le béton. « Couchée, Bella. Gentil chien. »

Rodolphus se plaça au centre de la pièce, puis se retourna vers Lucius, qui luttait toujours pour tenir debout sous ses blessures rafistolées à la va vite. « J'ai vu ce que tu es devenu, Lucius », fit Lestrange avec une expression faussement compatissante. « Consternant. Un homme de ta trempe, tombé aussi bas. Alors qu'il devrait trôner tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire ! », clama Rodolphus en levant sa main gauche au-dessus de sa propre tête. « D'abord ton fils qui fornique avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… Puis cette société pourrissante qui élève au rang de merveilles de vulgaires hybrides créés dans des laboratoires, et piétine la légitimité même des Sangs Purs à recevoir la magie ! » Lestrange tourna alors la tête vers Narcissa et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Et l'ultime erreur, Lucius… délaisser cette beauté angélique pour te farcir une dinde _moldue_. Même si, blague à part, je la trouve tout à fait baisable, cette petite. »

Les joues marbrées de Narcissa rosirent légèrement de fureur, bien que cela ne soit pas manifeste en raison du camaïeu de bleu et de violet qui en recouvrait une bonne partie. Lucius, quant à lui, en bon lâche blessé autant dans son corps que dans son estime, ne disait rien.

« Ne te méprends pas, Lucius », reprit Rodolphus en se retournant vers le blond. « Je ne te jette pas la pierre. C'est ce nouveau monde qui t'a rendu tel que tu es. Tu n'es pas entièrement responsable de ta déliquescence ! C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé… » Rodolphus posa une main sur son cœur. « … moi et mon infinie bonté… de t'accorder une chance de te racheter. Parce que je sais que le vrai, le grand Lucius Malfoy, est toujours là quelque part… et qu'il brûle d'envie de refaire surface. »

Le regard peu convaincu de Lucius fit éclater l'autre de rire. « Bon, pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord te remettre sur pieds, parce qu'entre nous, là… tu ne ressembles à rien. Sans vouloir t'offenser. »

« Lucius ne sera jamais ton larbin, espèce de sale rat d'égouts ! », cracha Narcissa, sans vraiment réaliser d'où lui venait un tel courage.

Rodolphus se tourna vers elle, tout en la désignant du doigt. « Très juste, ma chère. Et c'est justement là que vous entrez en scène ! Car voyez-vous, je ne compte pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que notre regretté Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle et saisissait son menton entre ses doigts. Derrière lui, Lucius fit un geste pour dégainer sa baguette de sa canne mais un raclement de gorge se fit entendre près de la porte. Deux sbires de Lestrange surveillaient la scène, déjà prêts à secourir leur leader si les choses dégénéraient. Lucius laissa retomber sa main (et sa fierté). Rodolphus, quant à lui, faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

« Regarde-la, Lucius… », minauda-t-il en secouant le visage de Narcissa de gauche à droite. « N'est-elle pas magnifique, ta femme ? Ta petite femme… Si douce… si docile… ta Narcissa. Certes vous avez eu des hauts et des bas, comme tous les couples qui se respectent… » Il tendit la main en direction de Bellatrix. « Tiens, regarde nous, avec Bella. Trente ans de mariage et c'est toujours comme au premier jour entre nous. »

« Là-dessus, tu as raison Rod' », cracha Bellatrix en lui jetant un regard méprisant. « Je te hais toujours autant qu'au premier jour. Si ce n'est plus. »

« Tu vois ? », fit Rodolphus avec un sourire ravi. « Qu'est-ce que je te disais… Bref. Tout ça pour dire… ta douce petite fleur sera bien traitée. Tant que tu nous seras fidèle, bien sûr. » Rodolphus se releva, lâchant le visage de Narcissa. « Je ne pense pas que ça pose trop de problèmes, ceci dit. Tu es un homme qui a besoin d'un guide. De principes. De valeurs. Notre combat a toujours été le tien. Rejoins-nous et tu pourras à nouveau te regarder dans la glace… sans avoir envie de t'envoyer une bouteille de bourbon juste après », gloussa Lestrange, tandis que Narcissa le fusillait du regard.

« Alors je crois que tu es mal renseigné, pauvre imbécile… », cracha la blonde, s'étonnant toujours de sa soudaine verve. « Lucius n'en a plus rien à faire de moi. Ton plan tombe complètement à l'eau. »

Le regard que lança alors Lucius à sa femme la fit se figer. Elle n'avait jamais lu tant de tristesse et de peur dans ses yeux-là avant aujourd'hui. Même lorsqu'il l'avait découverte dans les cachots, seule, après sa traîtrise une décennie plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu ce regard. Un gloussement de Rodolphus brisa le silence.

« Manifestement, il n'est pas du même avis que toi, Cissy chérie… », s'amusa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Bon, assez papoté avec vous les filles… Lucius et moi devons parler affaires. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… » Il claqua des doigts en direction de l'un des molosses à l'entrée. « Jonah sera là pour veiller sur vous. »

Quelques instants plus tard et après un dernier regard désolé en direction de sa femme, Lucius avait disparu à la suite de Rodolphus. Le dénommé Jonah referma la porte en fer et la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette, avant de se poster, mains croisées sur l'estomac, devant la sortie.

Bellatrix laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, heurtant la cloison de fer avec un bruit sourd. « Fait chier… »

~o~

Le regard vide, la bouche pincée, un léger froncement faisant trembloter la peau entre ses sourcils. La tête penchée sur la gauche, bien calée dans l'oreiller blanc de l'hôpital désormais moldu _et_ sorcier de Ste-Mangouste, Aria Stone fixait inlassablement les toits de Londres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue sous ses fenêtres. Elle distinguait les plateformes les plus hautes, grises, les cheminées et bouches d'aération qui ne fumaient pas encore en cette mi-septembre, les oiseaux perchés sur les antennes. Tout était de toute façon moins triste à regarder que les yeux de Ben, le sourire neutre et agaçant du médicomage, les expressions bienveillantes des infirmières qui défilaient devant son lit.

Elle avait été opérée. Du moins, c'est ce que les médicomages avaient dit quelques heures après son réveil. En état de choc, elle avait même fait un arrêt cardiaque. Là, les chirurgiens moldus étaient entrés en scène et l'avaient réanimée à grands coups de trois mille volts dans la poitrine. Sur le moment, elle avait aussitôt fait le rapprochement avec la douleur atroce ressentie pendant son rêve. Si tant est qu'un souvenir puisse vraiment être qualifié de rêve. Néanmoins, le souvenir s'était terminé en cauchemar. Le visage ensanglanté de Lucius, son cou formant un angle étrange avec ses épaules. Le trou béant à l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle avait mis plusieurs minutes à raccrocher les wagons. L'enquête. L'apothicaire. L'arrivée de Lucius. Leur dispute.

Les Mangemorts.

Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'explosion. Plus par flashs de couleurs vives et de sons assourdissants, que par de réelles images. Elle se rappelait la sensation de son tympan éclatant sous le souffle de la détonation. Elle revoyait le pied qui écrasait sa main alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de toucher Lucius, étendu à un mètre d'elle sur le pavé.

Lucius. Elle n'avait eu que ce mot-là à la bouche, hurlant, gémissant, pleurant ce nom qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé autant prononcer dans de telles circonstances. Elle avait cependant eu beau crier, tempêter, supplier, personne ne lui avait dit si Lucius était vivant ni où il se trouvait. Une seringue enfoncée dans sa perfusion avait fini par ramener le calme et elle s'était enfoncée dans un brouillard chimique, un ersatz de félicité dont seuls les sédatifs ont le secret. Mais toujours en marmonnant. Comme une litanie. Une prière.

« Lucius. »

Ben revenait de l'entrée de l'hôpital où il s'était grillé une cigarette, la première depuis cinq ans. La journée avait été rude. Aria s'était réveillée de longues heures après sa sortie du bloc opératoire, hurlant le prénom de son ex comme une folle furieuse. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de la mettre sous sédatif. Les soins qu'elle avait reçus étaient lourds et elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

La liste de ses blessures était interminable. Le médecin avait parlé d'un éclat de bois de trente centimètres de long, fiché dans son abdomen et qu'il avait fallu retirer. De côtes brisées, d'un poumon perforé, d'un traumatisme crânien. Ils avaient failli la perdre à la suite du retrait de l'éclat, mais le prodige de l'électricité avait fait son œuvre. Fractures diverses, contusions, Benjamin avait lâché très vite le fil, se contentant de regarder le médecin d'un air absent. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il ne voulait plus le voir lister les mille et une choses qui avaient presque rayé Aria, son Aria, de la surface de la terre. Tout ce qui l'importait à présent, c'était de trouver les enfoirés qui avaient fait ça et de leur faire creuser leurs tombes.

Et puis elle était arrivée. Complètement paniquée, le visage dégoulinant de mascara et de fond de teint humide, ses hauts talons de _working girl_ dans une main et une sacoche débordant de paperasse dans l'autre. _Sandra_, la reconnut Ben en lui jetant un regard désolé. La secrétaire d'Aria.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? », avait glapi la jeune femme en reconnaissant Ben dans le couloir. La sacoche tomba sur le carrelage. « _Dis-moi où est-ce qu'elle est ?!_ » Puis elle s'était à son tour laissée choir près de sa besace dont le contenu glissait peu à peu au sol, et avait éclaté en sanglots. Sandra avait toujours travaillé au cabinet avec Aria et bien que l'une soit la patronne de l'autre, elles étaient très proches dès qu'elles quittaient leur lieu de travail. Lorsque Ben et Aria étaient ensemble la première fois, Sandra les avait invités à ses fiançailles. Aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait si lointain que cela aurait pu tout aussi bien se passer dans une autre vie.

Il l'avait réconfortée du mieux qu'il avait pu, lui expliquant qu'Aria était tirée d'affaire et lui avait offert un café. Et lorsque Sandra fut calmée, elle s'avéra une source d'informations précieuses pour Ben.

La jeune secrétaire avait entendu la nouvelle à la radio. Lucius Malfoy était mêlé à cette histoire, soi-disant du côté des Mangemorts d'après ce que disaient les médias. Mais elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Lucius n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Aria… du moins, il ne l'aurait jamais entraînée dans un truc pareil », fit Sandra en se mouchant maladroitement dans une serviette en papier de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Elle lui jeta alors un regard contrit. « Désolée… je… tu ne dois pas avoir très envie de parler de lui. »

Ben pinça les lèvres et ravala sa rancœur. « Je sais que c'est pour lui qu'elle m'a quitté il y a deux ans, c'est bon tu peux cracher le morceau. »

Sandra déglutit et fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Non ! Enfin… ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé. »

« Peu importe, parle-moi de ce type. Tout ce que tu sais », lâcha Ben, impassible.

« Je ne sais pas si Aria apprécierait que-

« Tu veux que je t'embarque pour entrave au déroulement d'une enquête ? », gronda Ben en la fusillant du regard.

Sandra haussa un sourcil peu convaincu. Elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. « Je croyais que tu étais suspendu… », marmonna-t-elle en touillant son café. Avant de renifler longuement. Ben lui tendit un autre mouchoir en papier.

« Je dois comprendre qui est ce type pour savoir s'il trempe dans des trucs pas nets… », se défendit Ben. Sandra eut alors une réaction qu'il n'aima pas particulièrement : elle ricana.

« Je suis à peu près sûre que 'Trucs pas nets' est son deuxième prénom, Ben… », railla-t-elle en secouant la tête. « En revanche, tu m'aurais posé une colle si tu m'avais demandé dans quoi de net il a trempé, la liste serait moins longue. Mais la seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il ne toucherait jamais à un seul cheveu d'Aria. »

Ben ne dit rien mais laissa l'information faire doucement son chemin dans son cerveau. Que faisait-elle avec un type pareil ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« Je suppose qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était devenue avocate ? », demanda Sandra d'un air entendu.

Mais Ben haussa les épaules. « Parce que le droit, ça la branche ? »

Sandra siffla de dédain et baissa d'un ton, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue. Ce qui était certainement le cas. « Quand elle avait la vingtaine à peine, elle a eu des embrouilles avec le monde sorcier. Tibélius Ogden, qui était seulement Juge et Président du Magenmagot à l'époque, l'a fait enfermer à Azkaban pour deux meurtres qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Dans le seul but de protéger ses propres intérêts de politicien véreux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? », grinça Ben en buvant une gorgée de café. « Bref, quel rapport avec Malfoy ? »

« Ils étaient voisins de cellule », répondit Sandra avec un haussement de sourcils subjectif.

« Quel était son crime ? », demanda Ben, soudain intéressé.

Sandra esquissa un sourire énigmatique. Elle semblait adorer raconter des histoires croustillantes sur le dos de ce bon vieux Lucius. Elle se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la table avec des airs de conspiratrice. « Mangemort », chuchota-t-elle, tandis que Ben lui adressait un regard surpris. « Mais relâché au bout de six mois seulement pour avoir trahi son maître et aidé le camp d'en face à rétablir la paix. »

« Un traître ? », répéta Ben plus pour lui-même que pour Sandra, laquelle opina tout de même du chef. Plus la secrétaire parlait, moins il comprenait ce qu'Aria pouvait trouver à cet homme. Elle qui était si droite, si loyale…

« Une fois sorti de prison, il est revenu pour elle et même si elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'avait sauvée in extremis d'un destin peu enviable… », reprit Sandra en cessant de chuchoter. « Ensuite, ils ont commencé à se voir de temps en temps… »

Ben ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. « Il est tout de même… » Il se tut, ne sachant pas avec quel qualificatif achever sa phrase.

« Vieux ? », proposa Sandra avec un petit rire. « C'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures marmelades, dit-on… Toutefois, il faut avouer qu'il reste sacrément beau gosse. Ah le temps béni, où je pouvais voir son petit postérieur d'aristo se faufiler en douce dans le cabinet… »

Ben se renfrogna, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre pour le moment. Sandra retint un sourire puis reprit.

« C'est à partir de la fin de son diplôme universitaire que ça a commencé à être sérieux entre eux », fit la jeune femme en sirotant son café. « Le seule souci, c'est que Lucius est le genre d'homme à se plaindre sans arrêt de sa vie mais à ne pas vouloir lever le petit doigt pour la changer. Il trompait sa femme mais ne voulait pas la quitter. Le monde entier le saoulait royalement, mais il ne faisait rien pour l'améliorer et encore moins tenter de s'adapter… » Sandra esquissa un sourire. « Et puis tu es arrivé. Le jeune flic célibataire, brillant, passionné par son job, droit dans ses bottes… Lucius et toi, vous êtes vraiment le jour et la nuit. »

Ben se détendit pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures et s'autorisa un léger sourire. « Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que tu étais une fan inconditionnelle de ce vieux croqueur de jeunes filles. »

Sandra balança la tête de gauche à droite et grimaça. « Aaah, je dois avouer… Disons que Lucius est comme une bonne bouteille d'absinthe tchèque : le côté interdit attire, c'est fort en bouche, les effets sont _hallucinants_ mais le risque, c'est de terminer complètement dingue. Alors que toi, tu serais plutôt… une bonne bière. Simple, rafraîchissante, beaucoup moins dangereuse : une valeur sûre. Et garantie zéro gueule de bois le lendemain matin. »

Ben observa Sandra, avec une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin. La secrétaire étouffa un rire nerveux. « Pardon, c'était un compliment ? », lâcha sèchement Ben en la fusillant du regard.

« A toi de voir », approuva-t-elle en riant.

Alors qu'ils se fendaient tous deux d'un sourire las, une voix chargée de colère retentit dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Quelques infirmières qui passaient par là levèrent des regards désapprobateurs en direction de l'importun et Benjamin comprit soudain qu'il était dans de sales draps. Mais alors, atrocement sales.

« HODGKIN ! »

Sandra leva les yeux de son café, aperçut l'homme qui venait d'aboyer le nom de Ben et se leva précipitamment de son tabouret. « Tiens moi au courant s'il y'a du nouveau pour Aria, je repasserai quand elle sera moins fatiguée… Bon courage… », chuchota la secrétaire en détalant aussi sec.

Ben poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de le houspiller de la sorte. « Monsieur le procureur, que me vaut ce plaisir… », grommela Ben, les yeux rivés sur son café à moitié bu.

« Hodgkin, vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? », beugla le procureur devant son visage, tandis que Ben grimaçait et esquissait un mouvement de recul. « Continuer une enquête dont vous avez été dessaisi ? Entraîner une civile dans vos conneries ? Oui, Hodgkin, vos conneries ! Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? »

« Allons, mon ami, un peu de discrétion, par Merlin… », fit une voix dans le dos de Ben. Surpris, ce dernier se retourna cette fois, tombant nez à nez avec Tibélius Ogden. Les petits yeux perçants du Ministre de la Magie semblaient l'analyser mais pas avec le mépris qu'ils lui réservaient d'habitude. Ben y lisait aujourd'hui une once… _d'intérêt ?_, s'étonna le flic en haussant un sourcil.

« Vous mériteriez d'être démis de vos fonctions, Inspecteur ! », reprit le procureur en ignorant son collègue sorcier. « Désobéir ainsi aux ordres de vos supérieurs, c'est… c'est intolérable ! Vous avez toujours été un excellent élément, mais là vous dépassez les bornes ! »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, on était simplement censés poser quelques questions à l'apothicaire », marmonna Ben, conscient qu'il ne servait plus à rien de nier. « L'attaque des maniaques en costume de Fantômette, ce n'était absolument pas dans le scénario. »

La remarque fit ricaner Ogden tandis que son homologue moldu semblait plutôt avoir du mal à la digérer. Il ouvrait la bouche pour faire pleuvoir une nouvelle avalanche de reproches sur son officier, lorsque le Ministre de la Magie lui tapota doucement l'épaule. « J'aimerais m'entretenir un moment avec l'Inspecteur Hodgkin, si vous le voulez bien. Allez donc… faire un tour, ça vous détendra. »

Le procureur lança un dernier regard furibond à Ben, qui se recroquevilla légèrement sur son tabouret, et tourna les talons. Ogden le suivit patiemment du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de la cafétéria et s'assit sur le tabouret que Sandra occupait encore quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bien… comment allez-vous, inspecteur ? En forme ? », demanda Ogden d'un ton guilleret.

Ben leva le nez et le fusilla du regard sans rien dire.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai », fit Ogden en agitant la main, comme s'il venait seulement de se souvenir du contexte. « Votre petite copine a failli y rester, ça ne doit pas être la joie. Le barreau de Londres a failli souffrir une grosse perte… »

« Ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte pour vous, si j'ai bien compris… », grinça Ben. Le Ministre se raidit quelque peu et plissa les yeux.

« La petite et moi avons certes eu quelques accrochages par le passé… », éluda Ogden avec un sourire faux. Ben ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. « Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je viens vous voir aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? », ironisa l'inspecteur en vidant son gobelet d'un trait. « Par pitié, dites-moi tout, ce suspense est insoutenable. »

Ogden lui adressa un regard agacé puis se racla la gorge. « Je voulais savoir comment vous avez eu l'idée de rendre visite à cet apothicaire. Et également connaître les ingrédients manquants de cette drogue que les 'H' utilisent contre nos jeunes évolutions génétiques et leurs familles. » Ben ouvrit la bouche mais Ogden leva la main pour le faire taire. « Ne niez pas, je suis certain que d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous avez découvert ce dont il s'agit. »

Ben referma la bouche et réfléchit un moment. « Pourquoi est-ce que je vous le dirais ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « J'étais sur une piste, j'avais une tétrachiée de cadavres sur les bras et des éléments qui peu à peu commençaient à s'imbriquer de manière logique… » Il croisa les bras sur la table et se pencha en avant, se rapprochant d'Ogden. « Et vous m'avez fait suspendre. »

Ogden fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et roula des yeux. « Oui eh bien… nous faisons tous des erreurs, nous sommes humains après tout », fit le Ministre comme si les faits que rapportait Ben n'étaient qu'un détail. « Je pensais à ce moment-là pouvoir gérer l'affaire en interne, éviter la panique chez les moldus, de la mauvaise pub… Si effectivement j'avais su que vous étiez déjà beaucoup plus avancé que nous, je vous aurais proposé plus tôt ce dont je m'apprête à vous faire part aujourd'hui… »

Le Ministre laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps qu'elle fasse son chemin dans l'esprit du flic et attise sa curiosité. Mais comme Ben gardait les lèvres scellées et lui jetait un regard narquois, Ogden commença à se sentir plus qu'agacé.

« Les Aurors et la police moldue pourront collaborer et vous ferez partie des dirigeants de l'équipe, voilà », lâcha Ogden sèchement. Ben se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil ce qui acheva d'irriter son interlocuteur. « Quoi, vous voulez que je vous supplie, Hodgkin ? », siffla le Ministre avec un regard assassin.

« Faut voir… », ironisa l'inspecteur en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être que ça m'aiderait à me décider si vous vous mettiez à genoux… »

« Vous êtes un petit con », gronda le Ministre en détournant le regard.

« Et vous un imbécile », siffla Ben, alors que l'autre écarquillait soudain les yeux devant tant d'impudence. « En me virant, vous avez fait perdre un temps précieux pour le déroulement de l'enquête et chaque minute de perdue de notre côté, c'est une minute de gagnée pour les H. »

Le Ministre fit de nouveau claquer sa langue contre son palais. Cela semblait être un tic chez lui dès que la situation le contrariait. Ben pensa avec amusement qu'il allait certainement l'entendre très souvent dans un futur proche. Se levant de son tabouret, il ramassa son gobelet vide et tourna la tête en direction d'Ogden. « J'accepte. » Le sorcier leva un regard surpris et intéressé. « Je partagerai mes infos avec vos équipes et je dirigerai les opérations. Je veux coincer ces enfoirés », ajouta Ben en faisant un geste de la main vers le couloir qui menait au reste de l'hôpital. Aux chambres. A Aria. « Mais je veux carte blanche, ainsi qu'une équipe fiable et qui ne rendra ses comptes qu'à moi. Pas à vous. Et tout ça, ce sera prêt lundi matin dans les locaux des Stups. » Il tapota le dos d'Ogden et celui-ci sembla outré par tant de familiarité. « Je vous laisse vous en charger », ajouta Ben avec un sourire narquois. « En ce qui me concerne, je ne bougerai pas d'ici du weekend. »

Il s'éloignait déjà quand Ogden l'interpella. « Et qu'en est-il de votre beau discours ? Une minute de perdue pour nous, c'est une minute de gagnée pour eux _et caetera_ ? », ironisa le Ministre.

Ben se retourna une dernière fois et le fusilla du regard. « Démerdez-vous pour me réhabiliter et constituer cette équipe avant lundi matin huit heures. Si les H déclenchent une apocalypse avant ça, j'aurai au moins passé quelques heures aux côtés de celle que j'aime au lieu de me farcir un vieil égocentrique véreux et turpide. Bonne soirée, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Le menton posé sur son poing et une expression quelque peu vexée sur ses traits, Ogden regarda l'inspecteur Hodgkin s'éloigner dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste. Puis lentement, il se leva, enfila sa veste et partit en direction de la sortie en maugréant.

« Petit con… »

~o~

Il devait avouer qu'un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de lui après l'annonce de l'attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une sensation qui faisait battre son cœur, pulser le sang dans ses veines, écourtait son souffle. Des fourmillements dans les doigts, une envie irrépressible d'aller voir si tout allait bien. Etait-ce… l'inquiétude ? Sûrement. Il n'avait plus ressenti d'émotions aussi fortes depuis longtemps. La naissance d'Elias ? L'adolescence, peut-être ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Si comme il le présumait, l'attaque et les meurtres perpétrés contre les enfants génétiquement modifiés étaient liés, cela signifiait que les ennemis étaient passés à l'offensive. Peut-être avaient-ils même attaqué Londres pour faire diversion ? Poudlard était peut-être sous un assaut terrible pendant que le monde avait les yeux tournés vers la capitale ?

Toute la journée du samedi, il avait été forcé de rester à Londres, coordonnant les mesures de protection des familles d'enfants potentiellement en danger, de réunions interminables en réunions interminables. Gordon Laboratories était en effervescence et tous les employés comptaient sur lui pour garder la tête froide. Et il y arrivait, mais toujours avec cette anxiété au creux de son estomac. _Est-ce qu'Elias va bien ?_

Dès qu'il l'avait pu, Théodore avait donc transplané jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Vu d'ici, tout semblait calme au château. Les élèves en visite au village riaient et dévalisaient Zonko, comme c'était la coutume chaque samedi. L'ambiance était détendue, bien loin des débats enflammés qui agitaient tout Londres depuis vendredi matin. Il se sentit un peu rassuré mais pas totalement. Il devait s'assurer véritablement que son fils allait bien et ensuite, il repartirait. Prêt à affronter une nouvelle semaine de dingue.

Théodore prit une grande inspiration et se concentra comme il le put au milieu du brouhaha ambiant sur une seule et unique chose. L'aura d'Elias. Il arriverait à la percevoir depuis le village, même si celui-ci était au château, près du Lac Noir ou sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ça suffirait. Mais pas longtemps surtout, ça ne serait pas prudent.

_Je ne devrais pas…_

Théodore fit taire la voix de la raison et ferma les yeux. Il s'attendait à entrevoir l'énergie de son fils lointaine et faible, mais c'est un véritable tsunami d'émotions et de force vitale qui déferla dans son esprit. Surpris, Théodore lâcha un hoquet et rouvrit les yeux. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Elias était tout près. Ce qui n'était pas normal puisque les premières années n'étaient pas censés sortir du château.

_Il est en danger, je le savais…_

Sentant une fureur indescriptible s'immiscer dans ses membres, Théodore se mit à scruter les environs de ses yeux noirs comme l'Enfer. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège de localisation lorsqu'il le vit soudain.

L'enfant sortait de chez Zonko, une grande sucette rouge à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. La fureur de Théodore retomba comme un soufflé hors du four et il fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. La main d'Elias (celle qui ne tenait pas la sucette) serrait quelque chose. Une autre main. Une main pâle, reliée à un corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pour en avoir rêvé chaque nuit depuis plus d'une décennie. Hermione regardait sa montre en riant.

« Il est déjà dix-sept heures trente, Rogue va te tuer ! », grommela une autre personne à côté d'elle. Malfoy. La mine boudeuse, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Tellement fidèle à lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il y avait un monde pas possible chez Zonko ! », protesta Hermione. « On allait pas ramener ce pauvre gosse sans avoir au moins fait une razzia de bonbons ! »

Théo se plaqua furtivement contre une boutique et les regarda passer de loin. Ils semblaient partir en direction de Poudlard. Le jeune PDG vit Draco se pencher vers Elias pour lui adresser un regard désapprobateur.

« Hé, gamin, c'est bon tu peux lui lâcher la main, là », le harangua le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était juste pour ne pas te perdre dans la boutique, mais là tu peux arrêter. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Si je veux », rétorqua Elias en tournant des yeux féroces en direction de Draco.

« Dites, ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? Je commence à me demander lequel va se prendre la première fessée… », soupira Hermione avec un rictus narquois.

Le blond lui fit un sourire coquin et haussa les sourcils. « Je veux bien me dévouer… », eut-il le temps de ricaner avant qu'Hermione ne lui assène une tape sur le haut du crâne.

Le reste de leur conversation se perdit dans le tumulte des visiteurs. Ils s'éloignaient petit à petit, prenant le chemin du château sans trop se presser et Théo vit Hermione remettre un coup sur la tête de Draco tandis qu'Elias semblait s'esclaffer.

Le brun regarda le trio disparaître derrière une rangée de petites maisons et constata que l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie toute la journée avait bel et bien disparu. Remplacée par quelque chose de nouveau et en un sens, de beaucoup plus douloureux.

L'envie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilààà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Encore désolée pour cette interruption de quinze jours, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les situations changent peu à peu pour chacun et pas toujours en bien ! Il y aura beaucoup plus de Théodore dans le chapitre suivant, puisqu'il revient sur le devant de la scène (avis aux amatrices) ! A lundi prochain et en attendant de vous lire, je vous fais plein de bisous !**

**Et comme dit ma grande prêtresse de Canal Maïtena Biraben, Que votre semaine soit belle !**

**Xérès**


	17. Ch17 : What Goes Around Comes Around

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bon lundi à tous, et comme toujours un petit chapitre d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s) pour clore la journée ! Celui-ci est assez court par rapport à d'habitude mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps la semaine dernière pour écrire. J'ai quand même réussi à vous faire un petit quelque chose de gratiné ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav (audrey jobokas, marytherese, FroggyL, aude9483, LadyCocoMalfoy), à PouleauPotter, Lyly Ford, MissDraymione, Elisendre, Temi-Chou, Wizzette, meladrei, DreamLoveRead, Marion, Gouline971, miss damdam, Eleonore Edelweiss, Mafilma, hopefullo, Mia1912, Babar, Audrey917000, TiteTyLee, aussidagility, Nalyuci, Mikasa, Voldynouchette, jujupititetortue, ElianeGil pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont contactée via Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Elisendre : ahah oui j'aime bien les compliments, ne t'inquiète pas ! XD merci encore pour cette review. Lucius n'a pas fini de te faire de la peine, je pense tout comme Théo ! Bonne lecture !**

**Marion : ce n'est pas grave du tout, rassure toi ! Le rire est un effet secondaire recommandé par les médecins ! hihi Rodolphus dans la politique ? ahah je vais proposer à Ogden de l'engager, avec eux deux au gouvernement, ça promet… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Aussidagility : Théo est parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aura jamais le droit de faire partie de la famille, mais ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'il recherche… Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Nalyuci : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour accéder à ma page Facebook, il faut chercher Xérès Malfoy sinon, le lien est directement accessible depuis mon profil FFnet (tout en haut de la page). Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Mikasa : Théo va être de plus en plus présent désormais et on va enfin en savoir un peu plus sur la vraie raison de son retour au pays. Promis, j'essaierai de ne pas trop faire souffrir Cissy et Bella ! ahah. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Jujupititetortue : Le retour de Théo a fait des heureuses j'ai l'impression… XD La bande des « -us » reviendra bientôt, mais pas maintenant. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Chapitre 17 : What Goes Around Comes Around**

_Aria sentit le souffle de l'explosion la projeter en arrière sur quelques mètres. Tout son corps était terrassé par la douleur lorsqu'elle releva péniblement la tête du sol, sans compter son tympan percé qui lui faisait souffrir le martyre. _

Maintenant tire-toi, j'ai mieux à faire.

_La dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée à l'attention de Lucius avant que les Mangemorts n'attaquent… Elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête, étouffant les autres sons, les hurlements des blessés tout autour d'eux, le grondement sourd de l'incendie qui dévorait la boutique de l'apothicaire. Et accessoirement l'apothicaire avec._

_Une seule chose à faire à présent. Tendre la main, effleurer l'épaule de Lucius, étendu un peu plus loin sur le pavé. Du rouge. Du rouge partout. Du verre. Des éclats de bois. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas… mort ? Impossible. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Même si elle le pensait quand elle disait que c'était fini entre eux, elle refusait qu'ils se quittent sur des paroles aussi dures. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Ses doigts rouges d'hémoglobine n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des cheveux blonds et poisseux, eux aussi, de sang._

_Soudain la tête de Lucius pivota à 180 degrés sans que le reste de son corps ne bouge d'un centimètre. _

_« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! », aboya la tête retournée aux yeux vitreux, tandis qu'elle retirait précipitamment sa main. « REGARDE CE QUE TU AS F-_

Aria poussa un hurlement strident et ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit aussitôt deux mains sur ses épaules, la poussant doucement en arrière pour qu'elle retombe sur son oreiller. L'odeur de détergent et de désinfectant la saisit à la gorge. Les néons blancs. Les bips réguliers des moniteurs. _L'hôpital. Je suis à l'hôpital._ Elle se laissa retomber sur l'épais coussin blanc et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour réprimer un sanglot. _Et personne n'a encore été foutu de me dire ce qui est arrivé à Lucius…_

« Tout va bien, Aria… », fit la voix grave mais douce de Ben, quelque part à ses côtés.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, sans rouvrir les yeux. _Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui disait rien ?_

Après quelques longues inspirations douloureuses en raison de ses côtes cassées et de son poumon perforé à peine deux jours plus tôt, elle consentit enfin à soulever ses paupières. Le regard inquiet, teinté d'un soupçon de tristesse, de Ben l'accueillit aussitôt et une vague de culpabilité s'empara d'Aria. Il était jaloux, depuis la seconde où elle s'était réveillée en prononçant le nom de Lucius. Elle le comprenait, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Lucius et elle, c'était terminé, du moins en ce qui la concernait. Elle avait tourné la page. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir s'il allait bien. Ben pouvait comprendre ça, non ?

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il est vivant… », souffla-t-elle en le suppliant du regard.

Ben détourna les yeux et se rembrunit. « Les médecins ont dit que tout stress devait t'être évité… », commença-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Alors dis-le moi ! Parce que figure-toi que je stresse de ne rien savoir ! », aboya-t-elle avant de grimacer. Même crier était douloureux. « Merde… », gémit-elle en portant une main à son ventre. « Je n'en peux plus d'attendre… S'il est mort, je préfère le savoir maintenant ! »

Ben soupira longuement puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs. « On n'en sait rien, Aria. »

L'avocate fronça les sourcils d'un air peiné. « Comment ça, on n'en-

« Personne ne l'a vu depuis que l'un des Mangemorts l'a emmené après l'explosion », expliqua Ben d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

A la grande surprise de Ben, elle sembla soulagée. « Alors il est en vie », souffla-t-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux. « Ces ordures ne l'auraient pas emporté avec eux s'ils n'avaient pas été certains de pouvoir le remettre sur pieds. »

« Humph… », bougonna Ben sans la regarder.

« Eh bien, excuse-moi de préférer être optimiste… », rétorqua-t-elle avant de détourner les yeux d'un air buté.

« C'est vrai que savoir un ex-Mangemort en bonne santé, c'est une super bonne nouvelle », cracha Ben.

Aria écarquilla soudain les yeux. « Ce qui veut dire ? », demanda-t-elle sur un ton lourd de reproches.

« Sandra m'a parlé de lui… et les journaux se sont chargés du reste », expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. « Il semblerait que ton ex ait repris du service chez ses anciens collègues. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fichais avec un type comme lui. »

« Lucius n'est pas retourné chez les Mangemorts ! », le défendit l'avocate avec véhémence. « Il se battait _contre_ eux ! Enfin, c'est dingue, tu étais là, non ? »

Ben passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns et haussa les épaules. « Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas, les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens, c'est la première fois que je voyais un truc pareil. Et les journaux sont également de cet avis, figure-toi… »

« Depuis quand tu crois ce qu'on lit dans les journaux ? », s'emporta-t-elle, tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard inquiet. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un soupir agacé. Pendant quelques instants, plus aucun ne parla. Puis Aria tourna de nouveau la tête vers Benjamin et fronça les sourcils. « Tout le monde croit qu'il fait de nouveau partie des méchants, sérieusement ? »

Ben hocha lentement la tête et Aria sentit son cœur se serrer. Deux jours qu'elle était dans le gaz et déjà, la presse avait complètement déformé la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle raconte sa propre version des faits. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le public traîner le nom de Lucius dans la boue. Pas alors qu'il avait tout fait pour la protéger, encore une fois.

« Tu es sûre que ton jugement n'est pas… altéré par tes sentiments ? », demanda Ben et au ton étranglé qu'il utilisa, Aria sentit que cette phrase lui coûtait.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave. « Je dois énormément à Lucius. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Plusieurs fois. » Elle baissa la tête. « Mais lui et moi c'est fini. »

Les yeux de Ben eurent l'air légèrement moins sombres après ça et il esquissa un semblant de sourire. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et qu'il vit le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Costume sombre et strict, yeux noirs et perçants, cheveux noir corbeau, sourire suffisant et glacial. Le PDG de Gordon Laboratories, Théodore Nott, se tenait à quelques mètres et observait avec une pointe d'étonnement le flic assis dans le fauteuil près du lit de la malade.

« Monsieur Nott ? », demanda Ben en se levant aussitôt, sourcils froncés. « Qui vous a dit que j'étais ici ? »

Le sourire suffisant de Théodore s'accentua et il secoua la tête. « Je ne savais même pas que vous seriez là, inspecteur… » Il laissa traîner la dernière syllabe, comme pour insister sur le fait qu'il avait totalement oublié son nom.

« Hodgkin », grommela Ben.

« Ah oui, c'est ça… », fit Théodore d'un ton léger. « Peu importe. En réalité, j'étais venu rendre visite à Aria. »

Ben sembla abasourdi et se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune femme, qui dévisageait Théodore avec des yeux ronds. « Vous vous connaissez ? », lança Ben en interrogeant Aria du regard.

Celle-ci, stupéfaite, ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ? _Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis… le jour où il lui avait donné la baguette qui l'avait fait enfermer à Azkaban pour le meurtre de ses parents. Elle avait vu son visage dans les journaux, bien entendu, tout comme il avait dû voir le sien, mais en personne… c'était bien la première fois de la décennie. Ben dut prendre son air décontenancé pour de la culpabilité, car il sembla se mettre en colère.

« C'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que c'est encore un de tes ex ? », aboya-t-il sèchement, tandis que Théodore le toisait d'un air amusé. Malgré les circonstances, la scène le divertissait assez.

« Aria était ma babysitter », expliqua-t-il posément, tout en scrutant le visage courroucé de Ben avec satisfaction.

Le flic sembla complètement déboussolé. D'abord un ex-Mangemort qui avait séduit son Aria, et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle avait été la babysitter d'un type qu'il avait estampillé « psychopathe » dès leur première rencontre dans son bureau de Gordon Labs et qui accessoirement était mêlé à toute cette histoire de fous ? C'en était trop. Trop de coïncidences, trop de recoupements, trop de liens cachés entre les protagonistes. « Je vais prendre l'air », acheva-t-il en dépassant Théodore pour sortir en trombe de la chambre. Le PDG le suivit benoîtement du regard puis reporta son attention sur Aria. Celle-ci ne semblait toujours pas en croire ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Théo sourit, sans pour autant que son sourire n'atteigne son regard froid et sinistre, ôta sa veste de costume noire et vint s'asseoir sur le lit médicalisé. Prudente, Aria se redressa et se cala aussi loin que possible de lui dans ses oreillers. Même si cela ne changerait pas grand-chose s'il lui prenait une envie de lui faire du mal. Mais serait-il assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille dans un hôpital ? Et surtout, pour quelle raison ? Même après toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il l'avait fait accuser du meurtre de ses parents alors qu'ils avaient été si proches durant toute leur enfance. Elle n'avait fait que des suppositions, qui n'avaient jamais reçu confirmation.

« Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien… », répondit Théodore en regardant tout autour de lui avec intérêt.

« Parce que tu t'en soucies, maintenant ? », fit-elle sèchement.

« Est-ce qu'on est bien traité, ici ? », demanda-t-il sans cesser d'observer les moniteurs, les tubulures, la perche à perfusion et autres dispositifs qui entouraient Aria.

« Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour sauver des vies, si c'est ça que tu demandes… », lâcha-t-elle en l'observation. La question du jeune homme était étrange, mais étrange était ce qui définissait le mieux le personnage tout entier. Ce n'était donc pas si choquant que ça.

Théodore esquissa un rictus puis tourna ses yeux noirs vers elle, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis. « Tu dois sûrement te poser beaucoup de questions, j'imagine… »

Aria inclina la tête sur le côté. « Du genre, pourquoi tu m'as refilé la baguette avec laquelle tes parents ont été assassinés ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrangé pour me faire mettre en prison ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais eu une seule explication en presque douze ans ? » Elle secoua la tête, railleuse. « Absolument pas, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. »

Théo s'esclaffa et Aria eut soudain envie de joindre son rire au sien. Toute cette situation était tellement absurde, surréaliste. Mais il était le premier à ne pas la regarder ou la traiter comme une mourante, dans cet hôpital. C'était rafraîchissant et agréable. Toutefois, elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. C'était un manipulateur hors pair, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer un jour ? », reprit-elle en fronçant le nez.

Le rire de Théodore cessa et il tapota ses genoux du plat des mains. En rythme. « J'ai eu une adolescence difficile… », dit-il simplement, tandis qu'Aria penchait la tête en avant, stupéfaite.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer avec une excuse aussi minable ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« J'aurai essayé… », pouffa-t-il. L'espace d'un instant, Aria eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau en face d'elle l'enfant qui jouait et dessinait dans sa chambre après la classe. Le Théodore adulte était plus calme et plus posé que l'adolescent. C'était un fait. Mais il avait fait des choses trop graves pour qu'on lui donne à nouveau le bon dieu sans confession.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait subir tout ça ? », dit-elle doucement. « J'ai imaginé des milliers de raisons différentes pendant toutes ces années. Je ne suis plus vraiment en colère, avec le temps ça a fini par passer… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas… »

« Tu as été mon plus grand espoir, marraine ma bonne fée… », l'interrompit-il en utilisant le surnom dont il l'affublait dans sa petite enfance. « … et ma plus grande déception », acheva-t-il, plus sombrement. « Quand j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas les mêmes pouvoirs que nous autres, les sorciers, je t'en ai voulu. A mort. En plus de ça, mes parents commençaient à me considérer comme suffisamment âgé pour me bourrer le crâne de conneries anti-moldus et ma rentrée à Poudlard… n'a pas arrangé les choses. A Serpentard, avoir de l'affection pour une moldue n'était pas vu d'un très bon œil. »

Aria hocha la tête en silence, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Après ça, je suis devenu un vrai petit enfoiré », s'esclaffa Théodore comme si le souvenir de sa jeunesse était de ceux qui amènent un sourire sur les lèvres. « J'ai fait des choses… sous le coup de certaines pulsions… J'avais soif de violence, de puissance… Mais on m'a appris à mieux me tenir », acheva-t-il en agitant un index sous le nez d'Aria. « Et regarde-moi maintenant… le gendre idéal. »

« Presque », railla Aria en haussant un sourcil narquois. « Lucius m'a raconté ce que tu as fait à sa belle-fille… Hermione Granger. Ça aussi, c'était une pulsion ? », lâcha-t-elle, cinglante. L'ambiance changea soudain du tout au tout. L'apparente chaleur qui avait émané du sourire de Théodore jusqu'alors s'évanouit pour laisser la place à une colère froide.

« Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien… », siffla-t-il en la fusillant du regard. « Hermione… j'aurais tout fait pour elle. Tout donné. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu comprendre que je ne lui voulais que du bien… »

Malgré la crainte que son soudain changement d'humeur avait fait naître en elle, Aria ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement sarcastique.

« Heureusement, dis donc. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si tu avais voulu lui faire du mal… », cracha-t-elle.

« Ça va, j'ai compris, j'ai fait une erreur », gronda Théodore d'un air mauvais. « On fait tous des erreurs. Tu en sais quelque chose, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

Aria écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu couches avec le vieux Malfoy, pas la peine de nier… », railla le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais Aria ne se laissa pas démonter. « Tu oses comparer un adultère à un viol ? Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ? », l'interrogea-t-elle en prenant une mine choquée.

« EN QUOI ? », s'époumona-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. « EN QUOI est-ce différent ? » Les traits fins de son visage étaient déformés par la colère et l'incompréhension. « J'ai fait souffrir Hermione, tu fais souffrir sa femme. Où est la putain de différence, dis-moi ? J'aimerais qu'on m'explique ! »

« Mais ce n'est absolument pas le même niveau de… » Aria se tut, estomaquée par un manque aussi cruel d'empathie. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte puis se força à se calmer. Lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur Théo, son regard était accusateur. Et empreint de pitié. « Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que peuvent ressentir les gens, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu peux faire n'importe quoi sans sourciller… Tu ne saisis pas le centième de ce que les autres peuvent éprouver… »

« Est-ce que j'y peux quelque chose ? », gronda le jeune homme avec mépris.

« Sans doute pas… », souffla Aria en se détendant quelque peu. L'aura de Théo était moins électrique, il se calmait de nouveau progressivement. Sa main droite tremblait et lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Aria se poser dessus, il la glissa prestement sous sa cuisse droite pour en maîtriser les mouvements. Un long silence s'étira entre eux et Aria retourna plusieurs fois dans sa tête les phrases qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas… », reprit-elle doucement. Avant d'esquisser une grimace. « Enfin, plus maintenant. Pour être honnête, je t'ai maudit pendant des années, mais… bref, c'est du passé. A cause… ou plutôt grâce à ce que tu m'as fait, je me suis découvert un talent insoupçonné pour la défense et les plaidoiries, j'ai rencontré Lucius… et même si c'était un sacré bazar, je ne regrette pas un seul instant ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années… »

Les prunelles noires de Théo la fixaient attentivement. Il attendait de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« Mais si je suis capable de te pardonner de m'avoir mise en prison… tu dois comprendre que les choses que tu as faites à cette fille sont infiniment pires… » Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui jeta un regard désolé. « Il est possible qu'elle ne te pardonne jamais. Donc si tu es revenu au pays pour tenter à nouveau ta chance avec elle, tu perds probablement ton t-

« Je ne suis pas revenu pour ça », souffla Théo d'un air las.

Aria sembla surprise. « Vraiment ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Pourquoi alors ? »

Le brun ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il se raidit soudain. Tournant la tête en arrière, en direction de la fenêtre qui dominait les toits londoniens, il scruta chaque centimètre carré de la pièce avec fébrilité. Aria suivit son regard, décontenancée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je sens quelque chose… », gronda-t-il, comme si la colère retombée quelques instants plus tôt le submergeait de nouveau. « Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

« Théo, on est dans un hôpital, il y a des gens par-

« On n'est pas seuls _dans cette pièce_ ! », l'interrompit-il en se levant brusquement pour faire le tour du lit.

« Attends, t'es sérieux, là ? », couina Aria, soudain prise de panique, en se mettant à son tour à fixer chaque recoin de la chambre depuis son lit.

Théodore inspectait un placard à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé lorsque l'avocate poussa un hurlement strident. Il se retourna, suivant des yeux la direction qu'elle désignait de son index tremblant. Là, tentant précipitamment de détaler par la fenêtre coulissante entrouverte, une énorme araignée noire de la taille d'une tarentule faisait passer son abdomen rebondi dans l'interstice entre le cadre et la vitre. Théodore tendit aussitôt la main pour pulvériser d'un sortilège l'invité indésirable mais l'araignée sauta prestement dans le vide.

« Mais quelle horreur, c'est quoi ce truc, putain ? », s'égosilla l'avocate, que son dégoût pour les arachnides rendait vulgaire.

Le PDG ne répondit pas et se précipita à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et pencher la tête à l'extérieur. Plus aucune trace de l'araignée noire. En revanche, une silhouette familière l'observait depuis un toit voisin. Le souffle de Théodore resta coincé en travers de sa gorge. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et son maquillage était bien moins épais que dix ans auparavant. Elle semblait plus sûre d'elle également, plus sombre. Pas moins redoutable, manifestement. Et voilà qu'il découvrait qu'elle avait appris à devenir une Animagus.

« Parkinson », souffla Théodore, sidéré.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu depuis son perchoir, Pansy Parkinson esquissa une révérence en direction de son ex-camarade de classe. Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et tendit la main pour lui faire payer son intrusion dans sa vie privée, mais la jeune femme leva sa baguette et transplana sans demander son reste, un rictus amusé sur le visage. Théo laissa mollement retomber sa main. _Elle sait… Elle sait que je ne peux pas la-_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel, Théo, réponds-moi ! J'en ai assez que les gens ne me disent pas la moitié des trucs… », brailla Aria depuis son lit. « C'était quoi cette monstruosité ? »

Théodore se retourna, les sourcils froncés. « Un Animagus », répondit-il sombrement. « Un sorcier qui a la capacité de se transformer en animal. Elle devait s'en servir pour nous espionner… »

La mâchoire d'Aria tomba littéralement sur sa poitrine et elle le dévisagea avec des yeux paniqués. « Mais… depuis quand est-ce que… ? » Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, trop choquée à l'idée d'avoir partagé son espace vital avec l'horrible animal pendant une période indéfinie.

« Qui, en dehors de Ben, savait que vous deviez aller voir cet apothicaire ? », reprit Théodore à toute allure. Il semblait réfléchir intensément et Aria n'aimait pas du tout le genre de pensées qu'elle voyait se former sous la tignasse brune de son ex-ami d'enfance.

« Personne à part Severus Rogue, c'est lui qui nous a suggéré d'y aller… », souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Le regard noir de Théo se posait sur elle au même moment où Ben, alerté par le boucan, revenait dans la chambre. Serrant les poings, le jeune PDG parvint alors à la seule conclusion possible.

« Je crois que quelqu'un vous suit de près depuis un bon bout de temps, tous les deux… »

~o~

Assis à la table de Gryffondor et ses petites jambes se balançant lentement dans le vide, Elias Nott prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, un sourire rêveur plaqué sur ses lèvres. Sa journée de la veille avait été parfaite. Il avait découvert énormément de choses sur Hermione, sa maison, son adorable furet, ses amis… A présent, le jeune garçon comprenait un peu mieux à quel point la situation était complexe. Il débarquait dans sa vie sans prévenir alors qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Son père l'avait préparé à ça et Elias savait qu'il faudrait être patient. Mais la journée d'hier avait tout de même été une réussite. Il l'avait constaté dans les sourires de sa mère. Crispés, lourds d'appréhension lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher dans la matinée, ils étaient devenus détendus et plus confiants lorsque Draco et elle l'avaient ramené à l'école le soir venu.

_Draco_…  
Elias esquissa une petite moue en pensant au blond. Il n'avait rien contre lui. Il l'avait même trouvé plutôt drôle à certains moments, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant témoins. Le fiancé d'Hermione ne semblait pas être un mauvais bougre. Mais seulement… Elias aurait préféré voir un autre homme embrasser sa mère et plaisanter ou rire avec elle.

Mais comme il l'avait réalisé la veille, c'étaient des histoires de grandes personnes et il n'était pas en droit d'exiger que la situation change. En attendant, ce serait drôle de faire enrager son nouveau « beau-père ». Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier qu'un autre garçon (aussi jeune soit-il) tourne autour de sa dulcinée. Il était jaloux. L'idée fit sourire Elias. Jamais personne n'avait été jaloux de lui et la sensation était assez agréable.

Un soudain mouvement le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda avec étonnement Ted, Victoire, David et Déborah prendre place autour et en face de lui à la table de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle le dimanche matin, la majorité des élèves préférant généralement sauter le petit déjeuner pour faire la grasse matinée le plus longtemps possible.

« Je suis très déçu par ton comportement, mon cher… », railla David en se laissant tomber en face de lui, feignant d'être vexé. « Et dire que je croyais qu'on était partenaires… »

« Ouais, pas cool », renchérit Déborah en secouant la tête.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Elias en leur jetant un regard surpris.

« Arrête ton char, on sait très bien que tu étais à Pré-au-Lard hier », reprit David en agitant un doigt vengeur dans sa direction.

« Tu as disparu toute la journée et en plus… », fit Victoire d'une voix douce avant de fouiller dans une de ses poches. Elle en ressortit un Fizzwizzbizz et le posa sur la table devant Elias. « C'est tombé de ta poche hier soir dans la salle commune. »

Elias se sentit aussitôt rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que David s'écriait « Trahison ! Trahison ! » tout en esquissant des gestes dignes d'une tragédie Shakespearienne. Déborah lui assena une petite tape sur le crâne pour le faire taire puis reporta son attention sur Elias.

« Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu prévoyais d'y aller en douce… », fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « On est une équipe, non ? Et Ted aurait été ravi de donner à son père une _véritable_ raison de monter sur ses grands chevaux. »

« Eh bien… c'est que… », balbutia le petit brun en faisant nerveusement tourner la confiserie entre ses doigts.

« Hé, Reilly, c'est bientôt l'heure des sélections ! », brailla un Pouffsouffle depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle. « Tu m'as dit que tu voulais aller voir ça, non ? »

David se redressa sur son banc et beugla un « J'arrive ! » tonitruant qui fit grimacer Déborah à côté de lui.

« Pas la peine de hurler… », protesta celle-ci tandis que David se levait précipitamment.

« Je vous laisse, les gars, le capitaine de Quidditch de ma maison organise des sélections et je n'ai encore jamais vu jouer du _vrai_ Quidditch… », s'excusa le garçonnet en enfilant son manteau. Puis d'un geste vif, il subtilisa le Fizzwizzbizz des doigts d'Elias, le déballa et l'avala tout rond. « Dé'ommagement pour a'oir quitté 'oudlard sans nous », articula-t-il tout en mâchant bruyamment.

Victoire lui jeta un regard sévère. « Tu pourrais éviter de parler la bouche pleine… », maugréa-t-elle tandis que David s'esclaffait.

« Pourquoi ? C'est plus rigolo quand tout le monde en profite ! »

Déborah leva les yeux au ciel et s'habilla à son tour. « Je viens avec toi », dit-elle à l'attention de son ami d'enfance. Puis se tournant vers les trois autres : « Bon, à plus ! Elias, t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner de nous avoir lâchement abandonnés. »

Victoire se contenta d'un petit sourire et d'un signe de la main, Elias devint littéralement cramoisi et Ted observait le brun avec attention. Jusqu'à ce que David et Déborah aient quitté la grande salle, plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. Puis Ted brisa enfin le silence.

« Quelqu'un de ma maison a posé des questions à ton sujet… », dit-il en l'analysant. « On m'a demandé ce que tu faisais main dans la main avec le professeur Granger chez Zonko… »

Elias leva brusquement les yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« On n'a rien dit devant David et Deb », renchérit Victoire en baissant d'un ton. « Parce que ça ne les concerne pas. Mais nous, on connaît Hermione depuis qu'on est nés, alors c'est normal qu'on se pose des questions, non ? »

Elias leur lança tour à tour des regards paniqués. Que dire ? Que faire ? Être honnête ou évasif ? Trop en dire ou pas assez ? Que savaient-ils exactement du passé d'Hermione ? Et que savaient-ils sur sa relation avec son père ? Certes, Ted et Victoire semblaient être des personnes de confiance, mais et si Hermione préférait rester discrète sur certains aspects de son histoire personnelle ? Elias décida de couper court et de tâter le terrain. Il verrait bien la réaction des deux autres au premier élément de l'histoire.

« Hermione est ma mère… », souffla-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquiet.

Ted et Victoire échangèrent un regard entendu et la blonde tapa subitement du poing sur la table en bougonnant. « Zut ! »

« Héhé, je le savais, tu me dois dix Mornilles, ma poule ! », lança Ted en éclatant d'un rire narquois. Victoire le dévisagea d'un air assassin tandis qu'Elias ne comprenait absolument plus ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu le savais ? », demanda Elias en fronçant les sourcils, décontenancé.

« Simple déduction », répondit Ted en empochant les 10 Mornilles. « Bethany Griffiths… c'est la préfète de Serpentard », expliqua-t-il tandis que Victoire tournait à présent un visage inquisiteur en direction d'Elias. « Elle m'a dit hier qu'elle t'avait vu avec Hermione, main dans la main, à Pré-au-Lard. Ça l'a étonnée car les premières années n'ont généralement pas le droit d'y aller mais tu étais avec un prof, alors elle n'a pas jugé pertinent d'intervenir. Et comme elle nous a déjà vus traîner ensemble, elle m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose. »

« Et juste avec ça, tu as deviné qu'Hermione était ma mère ? », s'étonna Elias.

« Non, y'a aussi ton œil », reprit le Serpentard en désignant l'iris marron de son ami. « J'avais toujours trouvé tes yeux étranges, mais là ça a fait tilt : c'est la même couleur que ceux d'Hermione. Trop de coïncidences d'un seul coup, tu vois ? »

« Et je crois qu'il y a eu un truc entre Théodore Nott et Hermione… », acheva Victoire en croisant les bras. « On n'a jamais su quoi exactement, mais si j'ai bien compris ils auraient disparu tous les deux après la guerre. »

« Ils n'ont pas disparu, ils étaient en France », marmonna Elias, toujours sidéré d'avoir été percé à jour aussi facilement.

« Ah, la France, c'est tellement beau et romantique… », pouffa Victoire en souriant fièrement. Elias lui jeta un regard curieux.

Ted siffla entre ses dents. « Laisse tomber, Elias, elle crâne parce qu'elle est à moitié Française… »

« Je ne _crâne_ pas du tout », répliqua Victoire avec une évidente mauvaise foi. « Enfin bref… ça me fait quand même bizarre d'imaginer qu'Hermione ait eu un enfant. Avec quelqu'un d'autre que Draco, je veux dire. Ils sont ensemble depuis… _genre toujours _! »

Elias esquissa un rictus. Etant donné qu'ils semblaient déjà avoir tout deviné, il ne risquait rien à apporter quelques détails supplémentaires. « En fait, Hermione ne m'a pas 'eu' comme les autres mères 'ont' des enfants… », commença-t-il doucement.

« C'est-à-dire ? », fit Ted avec intérêt.

Elias leur avoua donc tout, faisant le rapprochement avec l'entreprise de son père. L'utilisation des gènes d'Hermione, sa création et sa naissance dans le ventre d'une autre femme. Sa rencontre, enfin, toute récente avec celle que son père avait toujours désigné comme étant sa véritable mère.

Les deux autres ne l'interrompirent à aucun moment, buvant littéralement ses paroles et ponctuant certaines de ses phrases par des exclamations incrédules ou admiratives.

« Alors toi aussi tu es un enfant modifié ! », s'extasia Victoire avec un large sourire. « Comme David ! Je trouve ça plutôt cool. »

« Cool ? Tu rigoles, c'est carrément la classe ! », renchérit Ted, survolté. « Nous, on est juste des sorciers à l'ancienne alors que toi et David et tous les autres… vous êtes… » Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis s'exclama : « Des sorciers nouvelle génération ! Des X-Men ! Si ça se trouve, vous êtes des futurs super-héros. »

Elias éclata de rire. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une sonnerie de portable désormais connue de tous retentit dans la Grande Salle.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir baisé ma femme ! », brailla la voix de Lucius Malfoy, saluant le Directeur de l'école qui venait d'entrer, l'air mal réveillé. Rogue dressa aussitôt l'oreille, dégaina sa baguette et lança un sortilège au hasard en direction du bruit. L'éclair siffla en passant juste au-dessus des têtes d'Elias et de Ted, qui plongèrent sous la table de Gryffondor, pour aller frapper de plein fouet un élève de Pouffsouffle, Arnold Hopkirk.

Celui-ci se retrouva aussitôt affublé de grandes oreilles de lapin et d'une petite queue blanche et ronde.

« Mais… mais M'sieur, c'est même pas moi ! », s'écria vivement Arnold sous les rires et les applaudissements de ses camarades.

« Rien à faire, petit avorton dont je ne connais même pas le nom ! », aboya Rogue en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur lui. La queue d'Arnold frétilla de terreur. « Désormais, une punition arbitraire sera infligée à n'importe lequel d'entre vous dès que l'une de ces sonneries de malheur aura l'infortune de parvenir jusqu'à mes tympans. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« M'sieur, c'est abusé ! », protesta un Gryffondor assis à la table des Serpentards avec sa petite amie portant l'écusson vert et argent.

« Vous voulez une petite queue, vous aussi ? », beugla Rogue en se tournant vers le Gryffondor impudent.

Une vague d'éclats de rire souleva la table des Serpentards et l'on entendit plusieurs élèves scander « Petite queue ! Petite queue ! » tandis que leur camarade rouge et or se tassait misérablement sur son banc.

Le calme finit par revenir et Rogue alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, sous les commentaires désapprobateurs de Minerva McGonagall.

« Vous savez que je désapprouve totalement l'usage de la métamorphose comme punition, Monsieur le Dir-

« La barbe, Minerva », gronda Rogue en lui jetant un regard furieux. McGonagall retourna illico à ses tartines, un air pincé plaqué sur le visage.

~o~

La porte de l'appartement claqua avec tant de force que les murs voisins s'ébranlèrent. Un cadre accroché près de l'entrée et représentant un paysage de gratte-ciels new-yorkais, celui de leur ancienne vie, se décrocha de son clou et se fracassa sur le sol. Vif mouvement du poignet. La porte se verrouilla. Nouveau mouvement pour réparer et raccrocher le cadre. Mais celui-ci se contenta de se soulever mollement de quelques centimètres avant de retomber avec un bruit mat sur la moquette crème. Il était épuisé, exténué.

Il n'en avait cure cependant. Il aurait tout le temps de le réparer plus tard.

Théodore ôta sa veste noire. Sa chemise se trempait peu à peu de sueur depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Mettre ça sur le compte du stress, de la mésaventure avec Parkinson, de sa discussion houleuse avec Aria. Tout sauf penser à … _ça._

Avec un gémissement, il ôta à son tour la chemise moite, et grimaçant, l'envoya rejoindre la veste sur le dossier du canapé. C'était mieux maintenant. L'air frais de la ventilation frôlait son torse humide, transformant habilement la chaleur en fraîcheur. Si bien que tout son corps se couvrit très vite de chair de poule. Coinçant le talon de sa chaussure gauche sous l'extrémité de la droite, il retira la chaussure avant de répéter la procédure de l'autre côté. Il se fichait pas mal de semer ses affaires à droite et à gauche dans l'appartement. Elias ne vivait plus ici, il ne se sentait plus obligé de tout laisser impeccable dans son sillage. En un sens c'était agréable. Même si cela lui rappelait cruellement à quel point il était désormais seul. Toujours torse nu, il traîna des pieds à travers le salon, attrapa au passage une canette de soda dans le réfrigérateur. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il plaqua l'aluminium glacé contre son front brûlant. La différence de température entre les deux était saisissante. A tel point qu'il dut se résigner à écarter sa boisson de son crâne de peur de la réchauffer.

Il reprit son chemin en direction de sa chambre, descendant le long couloir de l'immense appartement. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte ouverte de la chambre d'Elias. L'enfant n'avait pas longtemps occupé les lieux, à peine trois semaines, mais il avait tout de même trouvé le moyen d'y apposer sa touche personnelle. Théo s'avança d'un pas lent vers la table de nuit, posant tour à tour les yeux sur les cartes postales envoyées par les camarades new-yorkais d'Elias, les cartes de Chocogrenouilles abandonnées (celle de Potter en haut de la pile) et les sucreries. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dépassait de sous l'oreiller et il se pencha pour tirer doucement dessus. C'était une photographie. Une photographie d'Hermione. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Théo. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait pris cette photo. En catimini, alors qu'il s'était éclipsé quelques minutes. Il avait laissé Hermione sur les quais de la Garonne, juste avant le feu d'artifice, lui ordonnant de ne pas filer pendant qu'il leur achetait des glaces. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle s'était accoudée au garde-fou qui longeait les quais, observant le soleil se coucher sur la ville noire de monde en ce 14 juillet. La brise légère faisait flotter la robe d'été qu'il lui avait offerte et soulevait un peu ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'immortaliser l'instant en douce.

_Je l'ai embrassée ce soir-là._

Théo ressortit de la chambre, son soda dans une main et la photo dans l'autre. Elle était si belle. Certes, il l'avait faite prisonnière pendant des mois mais si elle avait pris la peine de rester un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait fini par se faire une raison, non ? Elle aurait fini par l'apprécier, ils auraient pu partir ensemble en Amérique… _Et je n'en serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui_…

Il se dirigea jusqu'au bout du couloir et entra dans sa propre chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, but une gorgée de soda frais et déposa la photographie contre sa lampe de chevet. Il s'abandonna quelques instants à la vue de la Gryffondor sur le papier glacé. Il devrait la rendre à Elias. C'était l'une de ses photos préférées. Il en profiterait pour lui porter le courrier de ses amis arrivé depuis son départ à Poudlard. Peut-être pourrait-il également passer quelques minutes avec Hermione…

Il allait sourire à cette idée lorsqu'une douleur vive le saisit au niveau du front. Avec un grognement, il plaqua une main sur son front et tourna aussitôt la tête vers ce qu'il savait être la cause de cette nuisance. La porte de son placard était ouverte et dans la pénombre de la pièce, il distinguait une autre porte, plus petite celle-là, affublée d'une serrure à code.

« Fous-moi la paix ! », beugla Théodore à l'attention du petit coffre-fort.

Avec soulagement, il constata que la douleur s'estompait. S'envoyant une nouvelle lampée de soda, il s'allongea sur le flanc, le visage tourné vers la photo. La fraîcheur de l'oreiller sur son front brûlant, le moelleux des couvertures sous son poids, la douce image d'Hermione sous les yeux… Théodore Nott s'endormit peu à peu, d'un sommeil agité, peuplé d'araignées à cape noire, d'yeux noisette accusateurs et de serrures de coffres affublées de bouches monstrueuses et ricanantes. Et les yeux noisette qui toujours semblaient le toiser et les bouches de lui répéter…

_Tu l'as bien mérité._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis car même si ce chapitre est court, il s'y passe pas mal de choses importantes ! Notamment des indices sur la véritable raison au retour de Théo en Angleterre…**

**En attendant de vous lire, je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour la suite !**

**Bonne semaine !**

**Xérès**


	18. Ch18 : Monday, Bloody Monday

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon chéri, pour sa compréhension, sa patience… Parce qu'il ne grogne pas (beaucoup) quand je lui demande de me laisser des soirées entières pour écrire. Parce qu'il ne me dit jamais « mais y'en a marre, Draco par-ci, Draco par-là… ». Parce qu'il me lit et me soutient et supporte ma Pottergeekite aiguë alors que ce n'est même pas sa passion. Voilà, pour tout ça les filles, vous avez le droit de le remercier et de lui faire des bisous (de loin, faut pas déconner non plus) car c'est aussi grâce à lui que je peux publier avec une telle régularité chaque lundi. **

**Deuxième fun fact du jour : depuis ce weekend et grâce à Wizzette (merci encore !), ****The Rise and Fall**** est référencée sur le site de la Ficothèque Ardente, qui répertorie toutes les fictions réservées aux lecteurs de 16 ans et +. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ce site pour découvrir d'autres fictions qui ne sont pas forcément sur FFnet et donc plus difficiles à trouver, mais qui ont toutes l'air d'être de qualité ! Voilà, donc je remercie Wizzette et également l'admin du site pour leur soutien !**

**Place à la lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav (Maudloca7, Elena24eagle), à PouleauPotter, Acide'Nette, une fan, Voldynouchette, Marion, Mia1912, 2fillesuneplume, DreamLoveRead, Eliane Gil, faerycyn, Gouline971, Audrey917000, laloudu77, Mikasa, Babar, MissDraymione, Wizzette, Lyly Ford, Mrs Lyly Black, Ronald stinks, TiteTyLee pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook ou Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Une fan : ton pseudo a le mérite d'être explicite, ahah ! ^^ Et merci de convertir tes amies à Rise, je suis toujours open pour accueillir de nouveaux gens dans ma secte. Des raclées, Théo risque de s'en prendre, au sens propre comme au figuré (à son tour d'en baver, y'a pas de raison). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Marion : Un… un pékinois ? XD C'est sûr, c'est hyper discret pour espionner dans un hosto. Mdr. Non, l'araignée c'est plus classe quand même. Rita Skeeter était bien un scarabée (même si le cafard aurait été parfait pour elle, cette garce XD). Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Mikasa : Aria a certes vécu quelque chose d'horrible à cause de Théo, cela lui a toutefois permis d'être plus forte et de devenir une brillance avocate de défense des moldus. Elle a su sortir la tête haute de cette épreuve et avec le temps, la colère passe. Contrairement à Hermione dont le viol rend tout pardon impossible. Mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Aria : quelque chose de positif est sorti de son incarcération. Il y a effectivement ce que tu as dit dans le coffre et c'est la raison pour laquelle Théo est rentré en Angleterre. ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 18 : Monday, Bloody Monday**

Severus Rogue sortit de la Grande Salle, le ventre bien rempli et psychologiquement prêt à affronter une nouvelle semaine d'ennuis. Il détestait les lundis matins. Il les détestait déjà, étudiant, quand James Potter et ses idiots d'amis avaient instauré une tradition visant à toujours martyriser le pauvre Serpentard dès les premières heures du jour. Il les détestait toujours lorsqu'il n'était que simple professeur de Potions, fatigué de voir défiler des imbéciles en rang d'oignons dans ses cachots, tentant maladroitement de maîtriser l'art ô combien subtil des élixirs et autres breuvages ensorcelés. Et il les détestait encore, aujourd'hui Directeur de Poudlard, car ils marquaient le début de cinq nouvelles journées qu'il devrait passer à essayer d'éduquer ces pauvres ornithorynques demeurés pas fichus de faire la différence entre de la sécrétion de Bandimon et du jus de limaces. Severus Rogue émit un léger grognement. Non, il retirait cette dernière pensée. C'était une insulte à la race des ornithorynques.

Comme à son habitude entre l'heure du petit-déjeuner et celle du premier cours, il se posta à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, bras croisés, l'œil vif, pour scruter attentivement le flot d'élèves qui allait et venait, guettant un portable à l'oreille, une cravate desserrée, une jupe raccourcie ou toute autre violation du règlement qui lui permettrait de punir avec délectation l'un ou l'autre de ces décérébrés congénitaux.

Mais chose rare, ils semblaient tous se tenir à carreaux ce matin-là, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur déjà massacrante de Rogue. Manifestement, les oreilles et la queue de lapin de la veille avaient fait leur petit effet. Pas l'ombre d'une minuscule infraction à l'horizon. Jusqu'à cet instant, où pour son plus grand bonheur, un élève dévala en courant la dernière volée de marche du grand escalier.

« Lewis, dix points en moins pour Serdaigle. Il est interdit de courir dans les escaliers ! », aboya le Directeur tandis que le dénommé Lewis poussait un soupir désapprobateur tout en passant devant lui pour entrer dans la Grande salle. « Et ne soufflez pas ou je vous enlève dix points de plus », ajouta Rogue en le fusillant du regard.

Avec un rictus satisfait, Severus se dit que finalement il ne s'était pas levé pour rien. Il reprenait son observation lorsqu'un visage connu, qui dépassait d'une tête la marée d'étudiants, se profila à l'entrée du hall. Le léger rictus du Directeur fondit comme peau de chagrin et un juron s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Pas bien de dire des gros mots, M'sieur », fit une voix railleuse quelque part au milieu des uniformes. Mais Severus ne lui prêta aucune attention et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au nouveau-venu. Celui-ci le vit approcher et lui adressa un sourire faux, ouvrant la bouche pour le saluer. Toutefois, Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Nott, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? », gronda-t-il en l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin dans le hall.

« Voyons, Severus… », ironisa le jeune homme en le dévisageant d'un air glacial. « Je suis l'actionnaire majoritaire de cet établissement. Et vous, vous en êtes le directeur. Vous vous rappelez ? Non ? » Théodore fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un air navré. « Alzheimer vous guette, on dirait. »

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire », reprit Rogue en ignorant le sarcasme. « On ne voit pas le bout de votre nez en trois ans, mais à la minute où nous offrons un poste à Miss Granger vous rappliquez ici et on vous trouve partout. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. »

Cette fois, Théodore parut visiblement vexé. Mais il se contenta d'un nouveau regard sinistre, agrémenté d'un léger sourire narquois. « Vous êtes sûr que ça va, vous ? Vous me semblez fatigué… », susurra-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Si ce poste de Directeur est trop éreintant pour vous, dites-le moi et je me chargerai de trouver quelqu'un pour vous remplacer dans les plus brefs délais… Je suis sûr que des dizaines de gens au Ministère seraient prêts à _tuer_ pour être à votre place. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Plus aucun ne parlait, c'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier. Lassé de ce petit jeu, Théodore finit par lever les siens au ciel. « Desserrez le string, Severus, je viens porter quelques affaires à mon fils. »

« Les parents ne sont généralement pas autorisés à venir rendre visite à leurs enfants en dehors des matchs de Qu- », commença Rogue sur un ton plus professionnel.

« Dois-je encore vous répéter qui vous êtes et qui je suis, _Rogue_ ? », gronda Théodore avec une expression assassine.

Le Directeur pinça les lèvres. « Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Il fit un geste de la main pour désigner le petit paquet de lettres et d'enveloppes que Théodore avait dans la sienne. « Mais donnez-moi les affaires de votre fils et je me chargerai personnellement de les lui transmettre. » Nouveaux regards furieux. « Oh et la prochaine fois, envoyez un hibou », acheva Rogue d'un ton léger.

Théodore esquissa un sourire étrange, comme s'il retenait un éclat de rire et dévisagea un instant le Directeur. Lorsqu'une sensation soudaine, agréable et chaude, le saisit à l'arrière de la nuque. _Elle approche de l'école…_, pensa-t-il tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait. Sans prévenir, il déposa le paquet dans la main tendue de Rogue et gloussa. « A votre guise. Bonne journée, _Monsieur le Directeur_. »

Celui-ci le regarda alors tourner les talons et quitter le hall de l'école sans demander son reste. Etonnant. Il avait fait tout un foin pour le convaincre de le laisser entrer voir son fils et voilà qu'il changeait d'avis sans se faire prier. Ce type n'était décidément pas net. Severus le suivit encore quelques secondes du regard et retourna lui aussi à sa surveillance lorsque Nott eut disparu de son champ de vision.

La sensation chaude dans son cou ne cessait de devenir plus présente au fur et à mesure que Théodore s'éloignait du château. Son sourire, quant à lui, s'agrandissait proportionnellement. Il avait fait l'erreur de penser qu'Hermione serait forcément au château, mais ce qu'il ressentait à présent lui rappelait qu'elle vivait à Pré-au-Lard, et donc qu'il pouvait aussi l'intercepter sur le chemin du travail.

Il empruntait le sentier qui menait au village lorsqu'Hermione apparut un peu plus loin, le nez plongé dans un livre. Les sourcils froncés, elle parcourait des yeux les pages, sûrement pour préparer son prochain cours, sans même regarder où elle allait. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas encore pris les pieds dans un caillou ou une racine. Théo s'arrêta et la regarda approcher, tout sourire. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, trop absorbée par sa lecture. Il décida de changer ça.

« Salut ! », lança-t-il lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche à son goût.

Hermione leva le nez de son bouquin, son expression se défaisant à vue d'œil lorsqu'elle vit qui venait de l'interpeller. Un mélange de crainte, de colère et de lassitude s'installa sur ses traits. Théodore en sembla satisfait. Il aimait l'idée de lui faire encore cet effet-là, après tout ce temps. Même s'il regrettait parfois qu'elle ne le regarde pas autrement. Comme elle regardait Draco, par exemple.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? », demanda Hermione en jetant discrètement des regards à droite et à gauche, à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Mais il n'y avait personne, tous les élèves étant à l'intérieur du château. Elle saisit sa baguette dans sa poche, s'attendant à ce que Théo la lui subtilise d'un instant à l'autre. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'esquissa d'ailleurs pas un geste lorsqu'elle la brandit dans sa direction.

« J'étais venu déposer du courrier et des affaires pour Elias… », expliqua-t-il tout à fait normalement en faisant un pas dans la direction d'Hermione. « Quel chien de garde ce Rogue, il n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer. »

« N'approche pas ! », aboya Hermione en le tenant en respect.

Le brun poussa un soupir amusé. « Tu n'en as pas assez de toujours pointer ce truc sur moi quand on se voit ? », railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais bien que je te désarme comme je veux… »

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione se mit à trembler, face à ce qu'elle prit pour une menace.

« Je suis allé voir mon amie Aria à l'hôpital… », reprit-il en ignorant totalement son désarroi. « Tu sais, Aria Stone… » Il laissa à Hermione le temps de réagir mais celle-ci le fixait avec colère, sans ranger sa baguette. « L'avocate. Qui couche avec ton beau-père… »

« Je sais parfaitement qui est Aria Stone ! », s'énerva Hermione, qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Il cherchait sûrement à l'abrutir de paroles, à ce qu'elle baisse sa garde pour mieux l'attaquer par surprise. Elle ne devait pas relâcher son attention.

« Ok, ok, on se calme… », fit Théo en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Cela fit sursauter Hermione. Quand Théodore Nott remuait les mains, il fallait s'attendre à tout. « Elle va bien, si ça t'intéresse. L'attentat a failli la tuer mais… »

Hermione vit passer une lueur de... quoi ? _Tristesse ? Appréhension ?_ dans les yeux de Nott et cela la déstabilisa un instant.

« Ils font vraiment du bon boulot dans ces hôpitaux… en un sens c'est rassurant… », marmonna le jeune homme en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se reprit et aussitôt, son sourire narquois reprit sa place habituelle. « Bref, je disais… elle va bien. Mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit fait quelques fans indésirables. Tu ne devineras jamais qui nous espionnait sous la forme d'un Animagus dans sa chambre. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant qu'Hermione réagisse mais celle-ci était trop tétanisée pour prendre part à la conversation. Que cherchait Théodore ? Papoter comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qui se croisent dans la rue et faire semblant que tout était parfaitement normal ? C'était absurde. Et malsain.

« Allez, Hermione, fais un effort. Essaie au moins de faire une suggestion ! », l'encouragea Théodore, en claquant des doigts. « Je t'aide un peu : c'est une fille qui était avec nous à Poudlard. »

Cette fois, la remarque de Théo ne put empêcher les méninges de la jeune professeur de se mettre en route. Elle ne connaissait aucun élève de sa promotion qui soit capable de se transformer en Animagus. C'était donc forcément quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait pas d'atomes crochus. Car si c'était tout simplement quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Théodore ne lui poserait pas la question ainsi. Mais toutefois, ses lèvres restèrent scellées et l'autre commença à s'impatienter.

« Pansy Parkinson ! », répondit-il avec un soupir agacé. « Préviens-moi quand tu daigneras rejoindre la conversation. »

Mais la mention du nom de son ancienne rivale de cœur fit son petit effet et elle baissa brusquement sa baguette, sidérée. « Parkinson ? »

« Merci, Merlin, elle parle ! », jubila Théodore avant de répondre par un hochement de tête.

« Mais… mais, c'est insensé… », balbutia Hermione en fixant un point dans le lointain, pensive.

« Oui, tu dois te demander pourquoi Pansy voudrait espionner Aria… », fit Théo, compréhensif. « En fait, c'est très simple, elle- »

« Non, je trouve seulement effarant que Parkinson ait eu la capacité d'apprendre à devenir un Animagus ! », protesta Hermione avec une grimace. « Cette fille avait le quotient intellectuel d'une huître. »

« Tu exagères, elle n'avait pas de si mauvaises notes que ça… », rétorqua Théodore. « Tu l'aurais su si tu avais pris la peine de t'intéresser un tout petit peu à tes camarades serpents. »

Hermione cligna des yeux et sembla subitement se rappeler avec qui elle était en train de parler. Elle releva sa baguette et les yeux de Théo roulèrent à nouveau dans leurs orbites. « Tu veux dire, si j'avais pris la peine de m'intéresser à toi ? », gronda-t-elle, hargneuse.

« Entre autres, oui… », murmura le jeune homme en s'avançant lentement dans sa direction.

« Reste où tu es », ordonna de nouveau Hermione, mais son avertissement fut ignoré. « Stupéfix ! »

Théodore leva une main et le sortilège s'évanouit dans les airs, sans même l'atteindre. Il referma les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'Hermione et saisit celle-ci par le bras. Le livre qu'elle tenait encore dans la main qui ne brandissait pas la baguette tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. A la manière d'un danseur, Théo fit tourner Hermione sur elle-même pour que le dos de la jeune femme soit pressé contre son torse. Puis il les fit basculer tous les deux en arrière. La chute surprit la brunette, qui poussa un léger cri. L'instant d'après, elle était assise sur l'herbe, les jambes de Nott de part et d'autre de ses hanches et le menton du brun posé sur son épaule gauche.

Hermione ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa respiration paniquée. Elle se souvenait de cette position. C'était ainsi que Théodore l'avait réchauffée presque douze ans plus tôt sur la falaise de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il l'avait fait sortir de la maison en pleine nuit pour qu'elle lui amène le grimoire. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas choisi de s'asseoir ainsi par hasard. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, Théodore Nott semblait pris de nostalgie et désirait le lui faire partager. A la différence que ce souvenir n'était pas pour elle ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'heureux.

Elle décida donc d'attendre que ça passe, comme la dernière fois, tous les sens aux aguets et priant pour que l'humeur de Théo ne change pas subitement et qu'il ne se transforme pas en bête sauvage. Pour l'instant, il semblait relativement calme, si ce n'était la température singulièrement élevée de son menton sur la peau d'Hermione. Un détail qu'elle avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé aussi proche d'elle, dans sa salle de classe.

Les bras de Nott se resserrèrent autour du ventre d'Hermione et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir en quel animal Pansy se transforme ? », souffla-t-il contre son cou.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, emprisonnée ainsi entre les pattes de Nott.

« En babouin, sûrement… », maugréa-t-elle, tandis que Théodore s'esclaffait. Il déroula l'un de ses bras pour venir poser ses cinq doigts sur le genou d'Hermione et les y faire marcher de la même manière qu'un insecte.

« Elle se change en araignée… », répondit le jeune homme en regardant ses doigts remonter du genou le long de la cuisse.

Hermione frémit. L'idée de Pansy se changeant en arachnide, conjuguée à la sensation des doigts de Théodore sur sa jambe, était très désagréable.

« Je crois qu'elle est mêlée à tout ça… », reprit Théo, pensif. « L'attentat, les meurtres d'enfant, les H partout en ville… » Il sentit Hermione bouger légèrement contre lui et se décala sur le côté pour la regarder. « Tu as dû en entendre parler, non ? Des cinglés qui s'attaquent à mes créations. »

Hermione hocha la tête en silence.

Théodore reposa son menton sur l'épaule de la brunette et soupira. « Elle surveillait Aria et son copain flic depuis un moment, selon moi… C'est comme ça que les Mangemorts ont su qu'elle irait voir l'apothicaire et quand. D'après Aria, il était le seul vendeur en Angleterre d'un ingrédient rare entrant dans la composition de la drogue utilisée pour tuer les enfants. Les autres ont sûrement voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups en se débarrassant du témoin gênant et de la fouine qui s'occupait de leurs affaires. »

Malgré sa peur et la proximité du jeune homme, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être intéressée par les informations qu'il lui délivrait.

« Et Lucius ? Quelqu'un sait quel rôle il jouait là-dedans ? », demanda-t-elle en faisant son possible pour paraître calme. Si elle arrivait à obtenir des informations utiles à propos de son beau-père, cela pourrait être bien pour Draco. Et pour Narcissa. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'ils lui rendent visite dans son nouvel appartement, la pauvre femme devait être dévastée.

Théodore haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée », lâcha-t-il brutalement. « Mais pour être honnête, j'en ai un peu rien à carrer de Lucius Malfoy. »

Hermione se retint de maugréer une remarque bien sentie et pinça les lèvres. Le silence retomba et elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa montre. Avec tout ça, il allait finir par la mettre en retard.

« C'est bientôt l'heure de mon premier cours, il va falloir que tu me lâches », dit-elle doucement, de peur de déclencher une vague de colère.

Mais étrangement, Nott sembla le prendre plutôt bien. « Encore deux minutes… », supplia-t-il en resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Hermione ne protesta pas. Mieux valait ne pas trop jouer avec le feu. Elle entendit Théodore soupirer près de son oreille.

« Hermione, ces gens veulent faire du mal aux enfants de- », commença-t-il, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa phrase.

« Je garderai un œil sur Elias et les autres enfants de Poudlard, si c'est ce que tu es venu me demander », assura-t-elle vivement.

Il sourit et gloussa doucement. Il pressa ensuite son visage contre les cheveux broussailleux d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur l'arrière du crâne. « Merci », souffla-t-il avant de lâcher sa taille. « Et si tu vois une grosse araignée noire, fais-moi le plaisir de la réduire en bouillie d'un coup de talon. »

« J'y penserai », grommela Hermione en se levant aussitôt pour épousseter son pantalon et ramasser le livre qu'elle avait laissé tomber un peu plus tôt. Elle s'éloignait déjà en direction du château quand Théodore, toujours assis dans l'herbe, l'interpella de nouveau.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux, ça peut bien se passer entre nous… », railla-t-il tandis qu'elle se retournait pour lui décocher un regard furibond.

« Il n'y aura jamais de _nous_, Nott », cracha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner prestement.

Quelque peu refroidi, Théodore la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Hermione sentit son regard perçant brûler sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à distance suffisante. Ce n'est qu'en posant le pied dans le hall d'entrée du château qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à soupirer de soulagement et à laisser ses genoux trembler.

Severus Rogue, toujours posté au centre de la pièce à la recherche de petits délinquants à punir, remarqua son arrivée tardive. Elle semblait contrariée et il se demanda avec effroi si elle avait croisé son ancien bourreau sur le chemin.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes en retard, est-ce que tout va- »

La brunette leva vers lui un regard féroce et se dirigea illico vers le couloir qui menait à sa salle de classe. « Si vous voulez fliquer vos employés, Severus, installez donc une pointeuse ! Bonne journée… », vociféra-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Le Directeur la suivit des yeux, la mine sombre. _Bim, ça m'apprendra à être gentil avec une Gryffondor… _

Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, il croisa les mains dans son dos et remonta le flot d'étudiants allant en classe pour regagner son bureau.

_Je hais les lundis…_

~o~

« Déjà là ? », s'étonna Blaise en poussant la porte de Sorc'immo pour constater que son meilleur ami et associé était déjà à son poste, derrière son bureau.

« Comme tu vois… », marmonna Draco tout en remuant son café noir, les yeux dans le vague.

Blaise ôta sa veste et dévisagea son ami d'un air narquois. Quand Draco Malfoy grommelait et touillait son café de cette manière, c'est que quelque chose le tracassait. Le métis poussa un soupir et se prépara mentalement à dispenser une séance de psychanalyse gratuite. Il se posta en face de Draco, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé, puis attendit.

« Quoi ? », fit le blond après quelques dizaines de secondes de silence.

« Allez, accouche. »

Draco releva la tête, fronça le nez. « Mais quoi ? », répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Vas-y, je sens que tu as envie de parler… », reprit Blaise avec un sourire amical.

« Pas du tout, je vais très bien », protesta le blond.

Blaise inclina la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais comme Draco ne desserrait pas les dents, il choisit d'adopter une nouvelle approche qui, il le savait, marchait systématiquement : la psychologie inversée.

« Ok, si tout va bien, alors… J'ai des visites à préparer… », lâcha-t-il en se détournant en direction de son bureau, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce faisant, il lança un compte à rebours dans sa tête. _Trois… deux… un…_

« C'est Hermione… », gémit le blond tandis que Blaise faisait de nouveau volte-face avec une expression triomphante.

« Ah ! Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait ! », claironna le métis en pointant son index sur son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui décocha un regard noir.

« T'es vraiment flippant, quand tu t'y mets… », grommela Draco avec humeur.

« Mais non, tu es juste un livre ouvert pour moi, mon chéri », minauda Blaise en se calant confortablement dans un des sièges qui faisaient face au bureau du blond. « Alors, quoi Hermione ? »

Draco poussa un long soupir et secoua lentement la tête. « Ce n'est pas vraiment Hermione… », commença-t-il avec une hésitation. « C'est plutôt ce gamin… »

« Elias », commenta inutilement Blaise en acquiesçant.

« Ouais… _E-lias_ », grimaça Draco en exagérant la prononciation du nom comme un enfant vexé. « Je sens que ce môme va me gâcher la vie. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Draco saisit un stylo plume luxueux offert par sa mère quelques années plus tôt et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

« C'est juste que… » Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant les mots les plus adéquats. « Tu vois, jusqu'à présent, Hermione ne voulait pas faire d'enfants tout de suite et je comprenais pourquoi… Je faisais preuve de patience… Parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire compte tenu de ce qu'elle a vécu et… »

Il agita les mains, pinçant les lèvres. La suite semblait avoir plus de mal à venir.

« Mais depuis qu'il a débarqué, elle l'intègre petit à petit dans sa vie… » Nouveau silence.

Blaise décida de l'aider un peu. « Justement, peut-être que si ça se passe bien avec Elias, ça pourrait lui donner envie d'en faire un avec toi maintenant ? », proposa le métis en haussant les épaules.

Draco esquissa une grimace triste. « Ou alors elle va trouver ça génial d'avoir un enfant qui tombe tout cuit du ciel, déjà grand, déjà propre et intéressant. Et ça lui suffira. »

Blaise se mordit la lèvre. Effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. « Vous en avez parlé, tous les deux ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

« La semaine dernière, je lui ai proposé de sauter le pas. Sans mauvais jeu de mots… », répondit le blond avant de baisser les yeux. « J'ai encore essuyé un refus. »

Le métis garda un instant le silence, dévisageant son ami avec compassion. « Mais sinon, ça va vous deux ? », l'interrogea-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Draco parut s'offusquer. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On s'aime toujours comme des fous, la question ne se pose même pas. C'est simplement que… voilà, je dois être un peu jaloux, je suppose. »

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas… », s'esclaffa Blaise. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche, lut le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran et esquissa un sourire satisfait. « Il faut que je réponde. Une petite étudiante en médecine qui cherche à se loger pas loin du Chemin de Traverse. Dommage que ma conscience professionnelle m'interdise de lui proposer mon lit, sur un malentendu ça pourrait marcher… »

Draco éclatait de rire au moment où Blaise décrochait et s'éloignait vers son bureau. « Miss Torrance ? Merci de me rappeler ! J'ai effectivement un appartement à vous faire visiter aujourd'hui… »

Le blond suivit son ami du regard avec un sourire songeur. Même si leur discussion n'avait pas mené à une solution quelconque, elle avait eu le mérite de le soulager d'un poids. Parler faisait énormément de bien dans ces cas-là et Draco réalisa soudain qu'une autre personne devait certainement avoir beaucoup de choses à dire. Sa mère. Lucius n'était toujours pas réapparu depuis l'attentat et même si elle avait Bellatrix pour lui tenir compagnie, elle devait sûrement en avoir gros sur le cœur.

Il saisit aussitôt son propre téléphone portable et composa le numéro de sa mère. Il lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt un téléphone moldu, à l'insu de son père, pour pouvoir la joindre plus facilement et aussi parce que sa mère trouvait le gadget très amusant pour prendre des photos partout où elle allait. Elle ne décrocha pas, cependant, et Draco coupa la communication lorsque le répondeur se mit en marche. Elle devait être occupée à ranger ou partie explorer son quartier ? Il réessaierait plus tard. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Blaise parlait toujours à son étudiante en médecine.

« Oui, celui-ci est vraiment très bien situé. Très calme et ensoleillé… avec une petite terrasse juste assez grande pour pouvoir y prendre un café tous les deux si ça vous tente, ahah… »

Draco gloussa et secoua la tête. Ce type était vraiment un incorrigible dragueur.

« De… hein ?... Si seize heures, ça me va ? » Blaise se retourna et leva un pouce triomphant en direction de son ami, qui fit mine d'applaudir en silence. « Mais absolument, c'est noté pour seize heures. A tout à l'heure. » Le métis raccrocha et leva les bras en signe de victoire.

« Celle-là, c'est une coquine », fit-il avec un sourire ravi. « Elle amène des copines pour visiter et elle veut que j'amène des amis à moi pour aller boire un verre après la visite… Je vais prévenir Fred et Ron-Ron… »

« Petit patapon… », chantonna aussitôt Draco, tandis que Blaise pianotait sur son portable.

**Etudiantes jeunes et fraîches. Ce soir 16h30 à l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Surtout ne me remerciez pas.**

Avec un petit sourire, le métis sélectionna les contacts Ronald Weasley et Fred Weasley dans son répertoire et envoya le message.

« Tonight is my night », lâcha-t-il en esquissant un petit pas de danse digne de John Travolta dans son jeune temps.

Draco s'esclaffa de nouveau et secoua la tête. « Espèce de malade… », ironisa-t-il tandis que Blaise dansait toujours jusqu'à son bureau.

Ce-dernier fit une pirouette et pointa son index sur Draco avant de rétorquer : « Espèce de jaloux. »

~o~

_« Haaa, haaa, oh oui ! ouiiii ! ouiiiiii ! »_

Les joues et les oreilles cramoisies, Ronald Weasley fouilla précipitamment dans ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone portable, tout en maudissant intérieurement Fred et sa manie de lui programmer des sonneries stupides quand il avait le malheur de laisser l'appareil traîner. Il avait sûrement dû faire son coup samedi après-midi chez Hermione et Draco…

Trente visages moqueurs ou exaspérés se tournèrent vers lui, dont celui de l'homme qui présidait leur petite réunion dans les locaux de la Brigade moldue des Stupéfiants. L'inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin regarda impatiemment Ron mettre son portable en mode silencieux, avant de reprendre son discours de bienvenue. A l'instar de nombreux Aurors relativement expérimentés mais suffisamment jeunes pour le travail de terrain, Ron avait été contacté dimanche après-midi par ses supérieurs pour rejoindre dès le lendemain les forces de police moldues dans le cadre de l'enquête sur les meurtres d'enfants. Une enquête qui, comme on le leur expliquait en cet instant-même, était liée à l'attentat qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt. Les copies du dossier qu'on leur distribuait faisaient l'épaisseur de plusieurs volumes d'encyclopédies et Ron grogna doucement à l'idée de passer sa journée à lire les différents rapports, étudier les photographies et autres documents qu'il contenait.

Aussi discrètement que possible, Ron baissa les yeux sur son portable pour lire le message que Blaise venait de lui envoyer.

**Etudiantes jeunes et fraîches. Ce soir 16h30 à l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Surtout ne me remerciez pas.**

Il haussa un sourcil, réprima un ricanement et composa aussitôt une réponse.

**Aujourd'hui ça risque d'être chaud, on est réquisitionnés pour aider la police moldue.**

« Hé, dis-donc, Weasley », ironisa à voix basse l'un de ses collègues Aurors, Peter Collins. « Ce ne serait pas ton ex-copine qui couche avec un Malfoy ? Y'a conflit d'intérêt, non ? Tu ne devrais pas être là… »

Ron se retourna et lui lança un regard mauvais. « Moi au moins, je ne suis pas ici parce que mon père est le plus gros lèche-bottes de tout le Ministère… », répliqua le rouquin tandis que l'autre lui adressait un gentil signe du majeur. Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le téléphone vibra encore entre ses doigts. Il détourna son attention de Collins pour lire le nouveau message de son ami.

**Genre, vous bossez.**

Ron poussa un soupir et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche pour prêter de nouveau une oreille attentive à leur nouveau chef d'équipe temporaire. Hodgkin n'avait pas l'air d'un plaisantin. Il s'exprimait avec fermeté et détermination. Ron décelait également une pointe de rage. Les Mangemorts avaient manifestement fait quelque chose qui l'avait mis en rogne… Quelque chose qui l'atteignait personnellement.

A côté du roux, son partenaire grogna dans sa barbe. Ron tourna un regard inquisiteur dans sa direction. Matthew O'Connell avait intégré le programme de formation des Aurors la même année que Ron et les deux garçons s'étaient liés d'amitié au fil des années, au point de devenir partenaires. C'était un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus, au sourire espiègle et au regard brillant. Toujours sur le qui-vive, il avait constamment la bougeotte. Un homme de terrain plus que de bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », chuchota Ron tout en surveillant Hodgkin du coin de l'œil. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'inspecteur le surprenne encore une fois en flagrant délit d'inattention.

« Tu l'as entendu ? Il faut qu'on lise l'intégralité du dossier dans la journée… », répondit Matthew sur le même ton.

« Tu avais mieux à faire, peut-être ? », railla Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, mais je préfère voir par moi-même que lire », s'expliqua son partenaire, boudeur. « Eplucher des documents, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. »

Quelques petits coups frappés à la porte de la salle de réunion firent lever les yeux de toute l'assistance. Hodgkin sembla légèrement agacé d'être à nouveau interrompu et tourna son visage maussade en direction du jeune homme qui venait d'entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ? », maugréa Ron, dont les sourcils se froncèrent instantanément.

« Qui c'est ? », questionna Matthew en dévisageant le nouvel arrivant aux traits disgracieux et aux dents à l'implantation anarchique.

Hodgkin lui posa également la même question, tout en consultant rapidement la liste des Aurors que le Ministère lui avait dépêchés. L'homme s'avança dans la pièce avec un sourire affable, qui dévoila au grand jour l'intégralité de sa dentition inégale. « Marcus Flint », se présenta-t-il, tandis que Ben reprenait de nouveau sa liste.

« Je ne vous ai pas… », lâcha-t-il simplement en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

« C'est normal, on m'envoie pour remplacer McDougall qui est malade… », expliqua Flint sans se laisser impressionner.

Ben constata effectivement que l'un des noms de la liste, Roth McDougall, n'était accompagné d'aucune signature. Or toutes les personnes présentes avaient été forcées de signer la feuille en entrant. D'après l'un des agents du Ministère de la Magie, cette feuille était ensorcelée pour éviter les usurpations d'identité. Impossible de signer sous un faux visage, sous Polynectar ou n'importe quel sortilège pouvant permettre de prendre les traits d'une autre personne.

« Je savais qu'il avait fait une formation pour être Auror, mais je n'ai jamais travaillé avec lui », marmonna Ron, tandis que Ben interrogeait Flint et lui demandait son badge afin de vérifier qu'il était bien de la maison. « Il était à Serpentard. Ses parents étaient des partisans de Voldemort… »

Matthew haussa un sourcil. « Et pas lui ? »

« Pas de preuve, pas de Marque des Ténèbres… Il n'a jamais été inquiété… », répondit Ron, pensif. « Mais à ta place, je garderais mes distances avec ce type. »

Son partenaire hocha la tête. « Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance. » Les deux Aurors regardèrent en silence Flint signer la feuille de présence et s'installer contre un des murs de la salle avec une copie du dossier complet. L'ouvrir et le feuilleter fut la première chose que Marcus Flint fit en s'installant. Il tournait silencieusement les pages, détaillant les différentes pièces avec une expression indéfinissable.

Ron ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ce type avait pu être accepté chez les Aurors. Et encore moins ce qu'il faisait ici aujourd'hui. Une petite partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui souffler que son jugement n'était pas objectif, qu'il n'aimait pas Flint uniquement parce que c'était un Serpentard et qu'il lui avait déjà flanqué quelques humiliations au Quidditch… Mais tout de même…

Comme s'il sentait le regard de Ron posé sur lui, Flint releva le nez et planta ses iris sombres dans ceux du rouquin. Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis les lèvres de Flint se retroussèrent lentement sur ses chicots dérangés. Marcus Flint faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens dont le sourire n'arrange pas la beauté. Et avec sa rangée de dents en désordre, impossible à dire si ce sourire était sincère, moqueur ou carnassier. Ron réprima une grimace et sentit un frisson lui courir le long de l'échine. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps la vue du rictus de guingois de Flint, il détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur Hodgkin.

~o~

Seul l'éclairage de secours projetait une lueur bleutée dans les couloirs sombres de Sainte-Mangouste. L'équipe des infirmières de nuit du service de soins intensifs était rassemblée dans la seule pièce véritablement éclairée de l'étage. Toutes les chambres, en revanche, étaient plongées dans le noir et l'immobilité.

Entièrement vêtu de noir, un homme remonta le couloir des soins intensifs, en prenant soin de ne pas faire crisser les semelles de ses chaussures sur le revêtement en Protecsol. Une ombre parmi les ombres. Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de pénétrer dans l'établissement. La simple vue de son badge avait ouvert les premières portes, puis il avait prétexté une visite au service des grands brûlés. On ne brouillait jamais assez les pistes.

L'homme continua sa progression sans quitter des yeux le rectangle lumineux que formait l'entrée de la salle des infirmières au bout du couloir. Quelques éclats de voix lui parvenaient mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

Toujours aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, l'homme en noir s'arrêta devant une chambre. La porte était entrouverte et avec l'agilité d'un chat, il s'y engouffra avant de refermer derrière lui. Les voix des infirmières s'atténuèrent quelque peu, remplacées par le bip régulier des moniteurs installés dans la chambre. Celle-ci était encore plus sombre que le couloir qu'il avait précédemment emprunté. Ses yeux parvenaient toutefois à distinguer une silhouette sous les draps du lit médicalisé. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'en voir plus : Pansy lui avait assuré que c'était cette chambre et pas une autre.

La respiration profonde et régulière de Maître Aria Stone indiqua à l'intrus qu'elle était profondément endormie. Parfait.  
Prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit, l'homme sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il la pointa en direction de la silhouette de l'avocate et resserra sa prise autour du manche.

« Avada Kedavra », chuchota-t-il tandis qu'un éclair de lumière verte jaillissait de l'extrémité de la baguette pour aller frapper l'endormie. L'homme grimaça. La soudaine luminosité du sortilège l'avait quelque peu ébloui et il plissa les yeux pour épargner sa vision nocturne. A côté du lit, les moniteurs s'emballèrent et une alarme sonore retentit aussitôt. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette, en direction de l'équipement cette fois, et murmura « Silencio. » Le silence retomba aussitôt dans la pièce. L'homme jeta un nouveau sortilège, qui débrancha cette fois le cordon d'alimentation des appareils de leur prise murale. Tendant l'oreille en direction du couloir, il guetta un éventuel bruit indiquant que les infirmières avaient été alertées mais un rire lui parvint, suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il en déduise qu'elles étaient toujours sagement regroupées dans leur petite salle.

L'homme sourit, ses babines se retroussant sur sa dentition désordonnée. La petite avocate ne risquerait plus de venir mettre le nez dans leurs affaires, à présent. Et quel bonheur ce serait de voir Hodgkin dévasté en apprenant le décès de sa petite amie…

Marcus Flint entrouvrit la porte avec précaution, passa la tête dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il était toujours seul. Aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, il reprit le chemin en sens inverse, direction la sortie. Une ombre parmi les ombres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère être en mesure de publier lundi prochain. Normalement ça ne devrait pas poser de problème mais on ne sait jamais. Dans le doute, restez connecté(e)s ! )**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Alors oui, je sais pour l'instant vous me détestez vraiment beaucoup à cause de ce cliffhanger que je vous ai encore pondu, mais promis ça va passer. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos menaces de mort, vos insultes et vos hurlements de protestation par n'importe quel moyen- non, je plaisante. Mais je veux bien vos réactions quand même ! ahah**

**Gros bisous et bonne semaine !**

**Xérès**


	19. Ch19 : Now You're Here

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Encore un chapitre assez court mais pas trop, ne m'en veuillez pas ! En ce moment, entre le boulot et le reste j'ai du mal à m'en sortir. Imaginez un vilain petit lutin sur mon épaule gauche qui me susurre : « Mets ta fiction en pause quelques semaines, le temps de voir le bout du tunnel, allez… » MAIS je ne cèderai pas au vice de l'oisiveté et de la fainéantise. De plus, après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir avec l'horrible cliffhanger de la semaine dernière, c'est le MINIMUM syndical. Je m'excuse encore (mais pas trop) pour votre overdose de feels et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Avertissement : ****scène citronnée**** dans ce chapitre…. :p**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav (LaJulietteSansRoméo), à MissDraymione, Wizzette, Voldynouchette, Marion, Mikasa, Acide'Nette, une fan, PouleauPotter, Ronald stinks, DreamLoveRead, Gouline971, le chéri, Mia1912, Erza Robin, Eliane Gil, laloudu77, faerycyn, Lyly Ford, aussidagility, still-hoped, Drasha, Passion Fugace, TiteTyLee, 2fillesuneplume, jujupititetortue, Rh pour leurs reviews et à ****toutes celles qui ont fait des bisous à mon chéri.**** Lui aussi vous remercie ! u_u **

**RAR :**

**Marion : des tomates et des œufs pourris, carrément ! Tu as raison de garder espoir, ça fait vivre ! ahah. Attention spoil : ce n'est pas le colonel Moutarde avec le chandelier ! Voilà, j'espère que ça fait avancer ton enquête, hihi. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Mikasa : la réponse à tes questions sur Aria dans ce chapitre ! ) J'avoue c'était très vilain de ma part de vous laisser mariner comme ça pendant une semaine. Vilaine moi ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Une fan : mais je réponds toujours aux reviews et promis, je ne mords pas ! (Pas sans ton consentement, du moins ! ahah). Pas touche à Théo, je suis la seule à pouvoir lui donner des fessées, non mais ! Bien sûr, d'autres indices arriveront sur le contenu du coffre mais pas tout de suite ! En attendant, un petit cadeau chaud chaud chaud dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et merci à toi ! )**

**Aussidagility : et pourtant c'est bien Rodolphus qui dirige ! Il n'y a plus rien à découvrir du côté des H, le reste de l'intrigue tourne autour de Théo maintenant et de ce que préparent les H pour la suite. Merci pour ta review !**

**Still-hoped (aka Sandra, aka celle qui veut me torturer si je n'accède pas à ses désirs…) : tu devrais implorer mon pardon à genoux, infidèle ! Ce chapitre te prouve devant tous les dieux, Merlin et les hommes que je ne suis jamais méchante très longtemps avec mon Draco-chou. Non mais ! mdr Merci pour ta review et des bisous. PS = on attend toujours l'OS Plumaco XD**

**Drasha : « ne la fais pas moururte » ? ahahah bah tu vas vite savoir si elle est moururte ou pas, t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que tes problèmes perso ont trouvé une solution, en tous cas ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Jujupititetortue : moi aussi je suis allée voir 50 shades et bon… y'a eu certains moments où j'ai ri, parce que Anastasia est vraiment trop gourde, mais dans l'ensemble à part la musique qui était fantastique, le film en lui-même était naze. Et la fin ! J'ai halluciné sur cette fin brutale, sans explications ni rien. On a vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu deux heures. Bref… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Il y aura un tout petit lemon dedans, ce ne sera pas 50 shades mais j'espère que ça ira ! XD Merci pour ta review !**

**Rh : ahah des moments de détente ! Je ne suis pas sûre que toutes les filles soient de ton avis après la fin du chapitre 18. XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 19 : ****Now You****'****re Here****, There's No Way Back**

« Génial, on va se coltiner ce cher Collins en mission aujourd'hui », grommela Ron en observant sombrement le tableau Véléda de la salle de réunion de la Brigade des Stupéfiants. Le rouquin avait une migraine carabinée. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait passé la journée de la veille à lire et à retenir des centaines de pages d'enquête, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était laissé convaincre en fin de soirée de rejoindre Fred, Blaise et trois filles inépuisables dans un bar du centre-ville de Londres. Le bar s'était changé en boîte, la boîte en after et voilà qu'après seulement une heure trente de sommeil, il avait fallu aller travailler. _Juste un verre, qu'il disait le Blaise_, pensa Ron avant de plisser les yeux et de grimacer. Le simple fait de _penser_ était douloureux.

« Tu as une tête affreuse », commenta Matthew O'Connell, son partenaire avec une expression narquoise.

« Je te remercie », rétorqua Ron en se détournant du tableau. « Au moins, on bosse au grand air, aucun risque que le patron me grille. »

Matthew haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif tout en prenant à son tour connaissance de la nature de leur mission de la journée. « Inspecter les H ? », s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Attends, ils parlent des H sur les murs ? »

Ron hocha la tête.

« C'est toujours mieux que celle de Flint : saisir les caractéristiques des meurtres dans la base de données et chercher des similarités avec d'autres affaires non élucidées », lut Matthew avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Il paraît que c'est Flint lui-même qui s'est proposé », commenta Ron d'un air grave. Que l'on puisse volontairement faire ce travail dépassait complètement le roux. Décidément, le Serpentard et lui n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Bah, je lui laisse », renchérit Matthew en venant se poster près de Ron. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Collins ? », ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre.

« Il est probablement quelque part à tenter de battre un record international de léchage de culs », gloussa le jeune Weasley tandis que son partenaire ricanait. Tous deux sortirent de la salle de réunion pour se diriger vers la sortie, en espérant trouver leur dernier équipier, lorsque des éclats de voix leur firent tourner la tête. Ils provenaient du bureau de Hodgkin. A travers les cloisons vitrées, les deux Aurors constatèrent qu'il n'était pas seul : un agent du Ministère de la Magie et un policier moldu se trouvaient avec lui et ils semblaient lui avoir annoncé une nouvelle peu réjouissante. Le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, Benjamin Hodgkin saisit son blouson en cuir noir, contourna les deux hommes et sortit en trombe dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? », marmonna Matthew en le suivant des yeux.

Ron se contenta de secouer la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Un mouvement attira alors son regard sur sa droite. Dans la salle informatique, Marcus Flint était déjà à son travail de saisie. Il avait levé la tête en entendant Hodgkin détaler et esquissait à présent un rictus indéfinissable. Lorsqu'il vit Ron l'observer, le rictus disparut et Flint lança un « Salut, Weasley », sur ton horripilant et mielleux.

Ron ne lui répondit pas et après l'avoir fusillé du regard, suivit Matthew à la recherche de leur coéquipier de la journée.

~o~

Il régnait une grande agitation à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. La jeune femme pouvait le sentir. L'entendre. Comme si quelqu'un avait donné un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière du personnel médical. Des infirmiers arpentaient les couloirs à grands pas, vérifiaient l'état des patients plus fréquemment que d'habitude. Un agent de police passait régulièrement devant l'entrée de sa chambre depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'aube et une question lui brûlait les lèvres : _Pourquoi ?_

Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, elle bascula les jambes hors du lit, grimaçant lorsque son corps meurtri protesta dans le mouvement. Agrippant son pied à perfusion d'une main ferme, elle se mit sur pieds, comme l'infirmière le lui avait appris la veille lorsqu'elle l'avait autorisée à se lever pour la première fois depuis des jours. Les médicomages avaient fait du bon boulot. A peine quatre jours depuis l'incident et elle pouvait déjà tenir sur ses jambes. Ça ne tenait pas du miracle, mais ça y ressemblait franchement. A petits pas, elle se dirigea vers le couloir mais à peine avait-elle mis le nez dehors que le garde-chiourme posté à l'entrée s'interposait.

« Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas sortir de votre chambre. Veuillez vous recoucher », ordonna-t-il en lui barrant le passage.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard interloqué. « Alors ça, c'est la meilleure. On est encore en démocratie, que je sache ? », rétorqua-t-elle en le toisant.

« C'est pour votre sécurité, Mademoiselle », reprit l'agent sur un ton plus doux. « Et techniquement, l'Angleterre est une monarchie. Regagnez votre lit, s'il vous plaît. »

Mais elle n'obtempéra pas. Elle était bien décidée à savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'hôpital et le pourquoi de tout ce grabuge.

« Dans ce cas, vous avez un ordre de la Reine elle-même ? », demanda-t-elle tandis que le policier réprimait un soupir agacé.

« Mademoiselle, cessez donc de-

« ARIA ! », beugla une voix dans le couloir.

Aria Stone se retourna, surprise, juste à temps pour sentir deux bras l'attirer avec force contre un torse musclé, tandis qu'une bouche écrasait la sienne et que deux mains serraient son visage comme un étau.

« Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que… mais ? », haletait Aria entre deux baisers de son assaillant. Au son du cuir qui crissait contre elle et au parfum qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour le lui avoir elle-même offert deux ans plus tôt, elle identifia Ben et laissa l'inspecteur la couvrir de baisers sans pour autant comprendre de quoi il retournait.

« Monsieur… ? », fit le garde d'une voix sévère en approchant. Ben sortit aussitôt son badge de la police pour le rassurer. Après un bref coup d'œil sur sa carte, il recula et reprit son poste.

« Bon sang, j'ai cru… j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue… », murmurait Ben tout en caressant précipitamment les cheveux, les joues, la nuque de l'avocate comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis vingt ans.

« Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ! », protesta Aria en fronçant les sourcils. Avant d'ajouter, en roulant des yeux : « Enfin si, on m'a changé de chambre hier en fin d'après-midi pour quitter les soins intensifs, mais je n'ai pas bougé de l'hôpital ! »

Ben cessa de tripoter et d'embrasser Aria, se reculant pour la dévisager avec une expression d'intense soulagement.

« Sérieusement, je t'ai manqué à ce point depuis hier ? », l'interrogea-t-elle avec une expression incrédule.

Ben ferma les yeux et se frotta énergiquement le visage des deux mains. Aria ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état. C'était comme si le monde entier était soudainement devenu parano à l'extérieur de sa petite chambre d'hôpital.

« La personne qui a pris ta chambre hier soir aux soins intensifs a été assassinée, cette nuit », déclara-t-il tandis qu'Aria écarquillait les yeux, horrifiée. « On pense que tu étais la cible mais que le ou les meurtriers n'avaient pas été informés de ton transfert dans un autre service. »

L'avocate porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était de la folie. « Il… tu es sûr que cette personne a été tuée… ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui c'était ? », balbutia-t-elle.

« Un moldu victime d'un accident de la route sur le périphérique… », expliqua Ben. « Les experts en sortilèges du Ministère de la Magie ont conclu tôt ce matin à l'utilisation d'un Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de m- »

« Mais un Avada Kedavra ne laisse aucune trace, cet homme aurait très bien pu être victime d'une crise cardiaque durant la nuit… », déclara-t-elle très vite. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer que des hommes avaient pu se glisser dans l'hôpital pour la tuer. Si elle n'avait pas changé de chambre…

« Aria, un sortilège a été jeté aux moniteurs pour faire taire l'alarme, puis ils ont été débranchés… », reprit Ben, d'une voix douce.

« Oh mon Dieu… », souffla la jeune femme en serrant soudain son pied à perfusion pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes tremblaient et l'annonce de la nouvelle oppressait ses poumons convalescents.

« Aidez-moi à la ramener dans son lit », ordonna aussitôt Ben au policier en faction. Tous deux soutinrent la jeune femme et la firent de nouveau asseoir sur le matelas. Puis le policier s'éclipsa pour les laisser seuls. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Aria semblait sous le choc. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le personnel semblait sur les nerfs et pourquoi sa porte était sous bonne garde. Pour la deuxième fois en quatre jours, on avait tenté de la tuer. Harry Potter lui-même n'avait probablement pas fait mieux. Aria se laissa rasseoir et remettre sous les couvertures, le cerveau en ébullition. Toute cette histoire était complètement insensée.

« Pour l'instant, peu de gens savent que tu es en vie et tous se trouvent dans cet hôpital », reprit Ben en serrant ses doigts entre les siens. « Plus longtemps ce sera le cas, mieux on pourra organiser ta sécurité. En attendant… tu ne sors pas de cette chambre. »

Aria hocha silencieusement la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait peur. D'une peur panique, qui si elle n'avait pas été perfusée et encore faible, l'aurait faite détaler en courant depuis longtemps. Sa vue se brouilla et elle sentit les larmes piquer son nez. L'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, la disparition de Lucius, la mort d'un nouvel innocent par sa faute… tout ça était bien trop réel, bien trop brutal. Peu à peu, elle sentit les barrières qu'elle avait dressées ces derniers jours s'effondrer et une vague de terreur la submergea. Comme dans un rêve, elle sentit Ben la serrer contre lui et caresser ses cheveux, mais plus rien n'existait d'autre que les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et les sanglots longs et déchirants qui sortaient de sa gorge encore irritée par les poussières de l'explosion.

~o~

Le gigantesque H sur le mur de la salle à manger semblait les narguer. Il régnait dans la maison des parents de Wesley Morgan une ambiance encore sinistre et lourde, empuantie par les quelques restes de matières biologiques incrustées dans la moquette. Les corps avaient été retirés depuis longtemps maintenant, mais la vue des photos dans le dossier suffisait à Ron pour encore imaginer les trois membres de la famille pendus à l'épaisse poutre du plafond, se balançant faiblement au bout de leurs cordes. C'était presque s'il n'entendait pas celles-ci grincer contre le bois.

Ils avaient eu l'embarras du choix pour trouver un « H » à observer. Mais Matthew avait suggéré celui qui se trouvait dans la maison des Morgan, car il semblait persuadé que sa symbolique (ou son utilité, le cas échéant) serait plus facile à déterminer sur les lieux d'un meurtre. Ron ne pouvait pas le contredire, surtout maintenant qu'il était sur les lieux et qu'il pouvait ressentir par lui-même l'ambiance lugubre de la scène de crime. Le H n'était pas à l'extérieur et visible de tous, cette fois. Il était _dans_ la maison, ce qui excluait l'hypothèse d'un simple signe de reconnaissance ou de propagande. Il signifiait quelque chose de précis, qui aurait pu être identifié par les victimes, ou qui avait simplement une utilité propre.

« C'était qui, déjà, ces gens ? », demanda Collins en prenant dans ses mains une photo représentant la famille au complet, et dont le cadre était posé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Matthew leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron répondait mécaniquement sans quitter le H des yeux. « Le fils bossait chez Gordon Labs. Apparemment, il est soupçonné d'avoir sorti des informations confidentielles sur les familles ayant eu recours à la manipulation génétique pour avoir un enfant sorcier. »

Collins reposa le cadre et vint se poster près de Ron, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long trench noir. Le rouquin se retint de le fusiller du regard. Collins était un incapable, un pistonné, un parvenu, qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde. Mais ce qui horripilait le plus Ron, c'était sa manière de se la jouer avec son trench de détective du dimanche. Il ne lui manquait que les lunettes de soleil d'aviateur pour que la caricature soit parfaite.

« Ce truc, c'est juste une signature… Les types s'amusent à le faire apparaître partout, ça leur donne un sentiment d'appartenir à un groupe puissant, une communauté secrète et omniprésente… », marmonna Collins avec une moue méprisante. « Ça les excite. »

Matthew, qui sondait la lettre à l'aide de sa baguette, secoua la tête. « Non, il y a quelque chose de plus. La magie est toujours _à l'intérieur_… »

« C'est normal si la lettre a été créée à l'aide d'un sortilège, non ? », répondit Collins en haussant les épaules.

« Ça le serait si le H avait été créé il y a quelques heures… », fit Ron en s'approchant à son tour au plus près du signe. « Lorsqu'un sortilège modifie un objet ou l'environnement, comme c'est le cas ici, la trace magique est puissante dans les minutes qui suivent, puis s'atténue progressivement jusqu'à disparaître à court terme. Cela est valable pour une modification seulement, dont l'utilité finale n'est pas magique. »

« Mais cela fait plus d'une semaine maintenant que ce H est ici », reprit Matthew en fronçant les sourcils. « Et pourtant la trace est aussi puissante que s'il venait d'être créé juste avant notre arrivée. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à cela : la lettre a une utilité magique, quelque chose qui peut être activé à tout moment pour peu qu'on sache comment s'en servir. »

« Comme la Marque des Ténèbres ? », demanda Collins, qui voyait peu à peu où ses collègues voulaient en venir.

« Exactement », fit Ron en posant une main à plat sur la lettre. « Voldemort la plaçait sur les bras de ses adeptes et lorsque l'un d'entre eux activait la magie que renfermait la Marque, tous les autres sentaient qu'ils étaient appelés. »

« Ils l'utilisaient pour communiquer », acheva Matthew en se tournant vers Collins. Celui-ci réfléchissait.

« Les H partout en ville ne sont pas assez discrets pour communiquer, ils doivent avoir une autre utilité », marmonna-t-il, pensif.

« Aucun voisin n'a vu qui que ce soit rendre visite aux Morgan le jour estimé de leur mort, et pourtant d'après le dossier, leur voisine d'en face est une espionne digne du MI-6. Si quelqu'un leur avait rendu visite en passant depuis l'extérieur, elle l'aurait vu », reprit Ron en désignant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. « Je pense que ce H permet donc bien plus que de simplement communiquer ou appeler une autre personne. »

Matthew comprit aussitôt la conclusion que venait de tirer Ron. Il sourit et hocha la tête. « Ils s'en servent pour voyager. »

~o~

Le mardi était la journée la moins chargée d'Hermione. Elle terminait son dernier cours à quinze heures et n'ayant rien d'important à préparer pour le reste de la semaine, elle décida de s'octroyer un après-midi de tranquillité à la maison. Peut-être regarder l'un des nombreux films qu'elle n'osait jamais visionner en présence de Draco, ceux où il est presque de rigueur de s'essuyer les pieds et de déposer son cerveau sur le côté avant d'entrer. En temps normal, elle n'allait jamais vers ce genre de divertissement. Mais parfois, c'était si bon de ne penser à rien du tout…

Avec un petit sourire réjoui, elle quitta le château et entreprit de remonter le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard à pied. Il faisait beau et elle avait tout son temps. Tout en fredonnant un petit air guilleret, elle prit son téléphone dans son sac, l'alluma et sans le regarder, le remit dans sa poche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vibra contre sa cuisse et elle le ressortit avec un sourire plus prononcé. Peut-être un petit SMS adorable de Draco ou une blague des jumeaux ? Elle leva l'appareil jusqu'à ses yeux et fronça les sourcils. Un numéro inconnu venait de lui envoyer un message. Elle cliqua sur la touche pour l'ouvrir et son sourire disparut aussitôt.

**J'ai adoré te serrer dans mes bras, hier. TN**

Hermione déglutit et leva le nez de l'écran pour scruter les environs. Tordu comme il l'était, Nott pouvait très bien se cacher quelque part pour guetter sa réaction lorsqu'elle lirait le message. Mais à l'exception d'un petit groupe d'élèves de cinquième année assis dans l'herbe et qui riaient aux éclats, il n'y avait personne. _Comment est-ce qu'il a eu ce numéro, bon sang ?_, pensa Hermione en reportant son attention sur le message. A coups de doigts agiles, elle s'empressa de l'effacer. Il était hors de question que Draco tombe dessus par hasard, il deviendrait fou. Subitement, toute envie de végéter devant un film ou de fredonner gaiement s'évanouit et elle pinça les lèvres.

La perspective de sa maison vide et silencieuse ne lui paraissait plus aussi attrayante. Elle savait que tout espoir de « ne penser à rien » s'était évanoui à la minute où elle avait pris connaissance du message. D'enjouée et détendue, elle était passée en quelques secondes à anxieuse et paranoïaque. Et en sentant son portable vibrer à nouveau entre ses doigts, elle comprit que ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

**Surtout ne répond pas, ça serait dommage.**

« L'enfoiré… », jura Hermione, tremblante. Il avait dû recevoir l'accusé de réception de son message et maintenant, il s'énervait car elle ne répondait pas dans la seconde qui suivait ? Magnifique. Il voulait une réponse, il allait en avoir une.

**Comment tu as eu ce numéro, espèce de taré ?**

Elle cliqua sur Envoyer de toute la force de son pouce, comme si la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la touche se transformerait en un poing qui frapperait Nott au visage à la lecture. _Si seulement…_, pensa-t-elle en cessant de marcher. Mieux valait ne plus trop s'éloigner de Poudlard, au cas où Monsieur le Doux-Dingue déciderait de lui faire payer son impertinence en rappliquant _manu militari_. Mais au lieu de ça, il renvoya un message.

**Je t'envoie un gentil message et toi, tu m'insultes. Tu as conscience d'être très impolie ou pas ?**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. « Non mais je rêve… », maugréa-t-elle en effaçant aussitôt la conversation avec rage. Il me harcèle et me fait une leçon de politesse par-dessus le marché ?! _Oh et puis zut, _ajouta-t-elle intérieurement en éteignant son téléphone. Voilà, maintenant, elle était certaine que son après-midi était fichue. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Rentrer à la maison seule était exclu. Rester à Poudlard au risque que Théo vienne y fourrer son nez ? Peu engageant.

_De toute façon, où que j'aille, je ne me sentirai pas en sécurité…_, pensa Hermione, sombrement. Avant de réaliser qu'elle se trompait. Le sourire revint sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rendu visite à Draco sur son lieu de travail. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas en visite ou trop occupé. Au pire, elle papoterait avec Blaise. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre option. Reprenant la route d'un bon pas et quelque peu rassérénée, Hermione quitta le périmètre de Poudlard et transplana jusqu'à Londres.

Elle atterrit à quelques dizaines de mètres de Sorc'immo et se retint de ne pas courir jusqu'à la porte de la petite agence. Un simple coup d'œil à travers la vitrine lui indiqua que Blaise n'était pas à son bureau et qu'il n'y avait aucun visiteur. Elle poussa la porte et vit Draco lever le nez depuis le fond de la pièce.

« Coucou », chantonna-t-elle avec un large sourire, que le blond lui rendit au centuple, avec une pointe d'étonnement.

Il se leva et courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il, subitement inquiet de la voir arriver à l'improviste.

« Je finis tôt le mardi et… je n'avais pas envie de rester seule à la maison… », répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule et une petite moue boudeuse.

« Ça tombe bien, j'en avais marre d'être tout seul, ici… », approuva Draco en l'embrassant dans le cou. Hermione gloussa. « Blaise est rentré plus tôt. Il était en mode zombie toute la matinée à cause de trois étudiantes en médecine survoltées et autant d'hectolitres d'alcool… Heureusement que les affaires sont calmes en ce moment. »

La brune éclata de rire et enroula nonchalamment son index autour de la cravate de son fiancé. « Tu veux dire… que nous sommes seuls ? Seuls et désœuvrés… ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard interloqué mais appréciateur. « Que suggérez-vous, ma future épouse dévergondée ? » Les yeux du blond pétillèrent d'envie et Hermione haussa les sourcils d'un air coquin.

« Tu m'offres un café ? », proposa-t-elle en réprimant un ricanement en constatant sur le visage de Draco que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Euh… oui, ok », marmonna-t-il en se détournant pour gagner l'arrière-boutique et la petite cuisine. Il agita sa baguette et jeta un sort à la cafetière qui se mit en route aussitôt. Un second coup de baguette et deux tasses et petites cuillères sortirent du placard pour venir léviter jusque sur la table. Il entendit Hermione refermer la porte et se retourna pour la regarder. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. La brunette avait laissé tomber son sac à main sur le sol, ainsi que son manteau et l'observait avec un petit sourire aguicheur, le dos plaqué contre la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde pour se retenir de rire en voyant les yeux bleu-gris de son fiancé sortir littéralement de leurs orbites.

« Je croyais que tu voulais du café… », ricana Draco en reprenant aussitôt une expression neutre. Toutefois, il amorça une approche lente et sexy en direction de la jeune femme, qui pouffa.

« Oui… _après_ », minauda-t-elle sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire immense et bête de s'installer sur son visage.

Draco était à présent juste en face d'elle, si proche que leurs visages se touchaient presque. « Tu réalises que tu es sur mon lieu de travail ? », souffla-t-il en la dévorant des yeux. Un petit frisson parcourut Hermione et elle se contenta de hocher la tête précipitamment, les dents serrées sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Oui, Monsieur Malfoy… », souffla-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un rire lorsque Draco la souleva par les cuisses pour la porter jusqu'à la table. Il la laissa retomber sur la surface en bois si brusquement que les tasses vacillèrent avec un cliquetis caractéristique. Mais cela ne sembla pas préoccuper les deux amoureux, qui échangèrent un regard avide. Avec des gestes quelque peu précipités, Hermione débarrassa Draco de sa chemise et se pressa de nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les tasses s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau et Hermione gloussa contre les lèvres du blond, tandis que celui-ci s'attaquait à la fermeture de son jean. La surprise de la voir apparaître en pleine journée pour un moment d'intimité, le plaisir de la sentir aventureuse et l'idée que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans l'agence à tout moment rendaient les gestes de Draco nerveux et précipités. Certes leur vie sexuelle était tout à fait respectable et il n'était pas à plaindre, mais avec leurs occupations respectives, les horaires, l'emménagement à Pré-au-Lard… elle s'était teintée d'un aspect quelque peu routinier. Mais comme il pouvait le constater en cet instant précis, les entorses à cette routine n'en étaient que meilleures.

Il vint bientôt à bout de la fermeture du jean d'Hermione et la souleva quelques secondes de la table pour dégager le vêtement de sous ses fesses, avant de tirer sur les jambes pour le lui ôter entièrement. Les ballerines, le jean et le sous-vêtement rejoignirent la chemise sur le sol. La brunette tira aussitôt sur la ceinture de Draco pour qu'il revienne contre elle et entreprit de la défaire, ainsi que les boutons, pour que le pantalon de costume se soumette à la loi de la gravité. Le blond passa un bras tendu comme un arc derrière les hanches d'Hermione et la rapprocha d'un coup sec du bord de la table.

La jeune femme fit son possible pour ne pas gémir par anticipation. Elle adorait ses nuits de sexe doux et romantique avec Draco, bien au chaud dans leur lit, mais ça… c'était différent. Plus coquin, plus excitant… galvanisant. L'emprise de Draco se resserra nettement sur ses hanches et tout en maintenant fermement son bassin, il entra en elle. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son fiancé. Les préliminaires avaient du bon, parfois, mais elle savait aussi apprécier ces moments où tout va plus vite, où les sensations étaient plus fortes, plus animales. Le blond fit remonter une main le long du dos d'Hermione et enserra sa nuque avant d'échanger avec elle un baiser, tandis qu'il entamait des mouvements de va et vient avec son bassin.

Une petite voix furtive dans sa tête rappela à Hermione qu'elle ne prenait plus de contraceptif depuis quelques jours déjà. Un frisson d'appréhension la parcourut. L'idée que désormais chaque étreinte entre elle et son fiancé pourrait potentiellement bouleverser leurs vies l'angoissait légèrement. Mais elle fit son possible pour la faire taire : ce qui était fait était fait. Ce n'était plus le moment de reculer.

Posant une main sur le torse de Draco, elle le repoussa gentiment pour interrompre leur baiser et avec un regard affamé, se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne reposer sur la surface fraîche de la table. Avec un sourire canaille, Draco ajusta sa propre position, comprenant le message.

Pendant des années, Hermione avait été incapable de faire l'amour couchée sur le dos. Du moins pas s'il se tenait allongé au-dessus d'elle, pour des raisons évidentes. Le blond avait donc trouvé ce compromis, elle allongée sur une surface suffisamment haute et lui debout. Avec toute la patience du monde, il l'avait réconciliée avec la position couchée et lui avait même donné quelques-uns des orgasmes les plus intenses de sa vie de cette manière. Le regard d'Hermione se fit plus fiévreux. Elle _voulait_ un de ces orgasmes aujourd'hui.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et reprit ses mouvements, les mains bien serrées sur les cuisses d'Hermione, de part et d'autre de son propre bassin. Il adorait cette position, d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur ce corps dont il était toujours insatiable. Et voir Hermione perdre le contrôle de ses gestes puis se tordre de plaisir décuplait le sien.

Leur étreinte se prolongea, Draco jouant à varier les angles pour solliciter tous les points sensibles de l'intimité d'Hermione. Tous deux atteignirent bientôt le plaisir, haletants, courbatus mais incomparablement heureux. Draco se pencha en avant, tout en reprenant sa respiration, pour venir embrasser le ventre plat d'Hermione, qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Elle gardait les yeux clos, ce qui équivalait aux yeux de Draco à un tampon « Mission : accomplie » frappé à l'encre rouge sur le front de sa partenaire. Il retint un petit rire à cette idée saugrenue et s'amusa à frôler du doigt l'aine et la naissance de l'entrecuisse d'Hermione. Cette zone était toujours particulièrement sensible et chatouilleuse après l'amour et la réaction de la brunette ne se fit pas attendre. Elle tortilla son bassin comme elle le put en gloussant et tenta d'assener une petite tape sur le haut du crâne du blond. Mais celui-ci l'esquiva en se redressant vivement. Hermione laissa retomber son bras et prit quelques dizaines de secondes pour retrouver son souffle. Se penchant de nouveau sur elle, Draco glissa un bras entre son dos et la table pour la soulever et la faire rasseoir. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, beaucoup moins empressé et plus doux cette fois.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, toi… », marmonna Draco en faisant mine de planter ses crocs dans le cou d'Hermione, qui éclata de rire.

« Ton jugement n'est pas objectif… », plaisanta la brune tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser sa petite culotte et la lui tendre avec une expression narquoise.

« Votre mère ne vous a donc jamais dit de ne pas laisser traîner vos sous-vêtements, petite dépravée ? », railla-t-il tandis qu'elle la lui arrachait des mains pour l'enfiler. Draco remit également son boxer et son pantalon, puis la regarda mettre tant bien que mal son jean et ses chaussures. « Tu veux que je jette un sort vite fait pour… ? »

Hermione se raidit. C'est vrai qu'elle insistait généralement toujours pour un minimum d'hygiène et de sécurité lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de prendre une douche aussitôt après. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait arrêté la pilule, elle devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et ne voulait rien faire de magique qui puisse compromettre un éventuel processus de conception. Elle retint un sourire narquois en pensant à la tête que ferait Draco le jour où il comprendrait la supercherie.

« Non, laisse, je vais filer à la maison me doucher… », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter intérieurement : _Pas de-suite-de-suite non plus…_

Draco fronça les sourcils, interloqué par ce changement d'habitude soudain. « Comme tu voudras… », concéda-t-il avant de s'approcher de nouveau d'elle pour saisir son visage entre ses mains. « Je ne rentrerai pas tard, dès que l'heure sera suffisamment décente pour fermer boutique, je plie bagage, c'est promis. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire. « Qui sait ? Je serai peut-être encore sous la douche… », murmura-t-elle en papillonnant innocemment des cils. « Bon et sinon, il vient ce café ? Parce qu'à la base, j'étais là pour ça ! »

Le blond laissa échapper un rire et lui mit une claque sur les fesses. « Un peu de respect, femme ! », déclara-t-il sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

« Dans tes rêves, homme ! », rétorqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Draco se détourna et alla chercher la cafetière pour remplir les tasses. La jeune femme le regarda faire, pensive. Une sensation un peu bête et drôle lui donnait envie de sourire. Elle n'aimait pas garder des secrets sans les partager avec Draco mais cette fois, elle était bien décidée à résister à l'envie de tout lui avouer. C'était un peu comme organiser un anniversaire surprise. On brûle d'envie de tout dire, on attend impatiemment le jour fatidique où la cible découvre le pot aux roses, car on sait que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de sauter le pas, mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle ressentait un mélange de fierté d'avoir repoussé ses appréhensions et d'excitation à l'idée de faire plaisir à Draco de cette manière. Il avait semblé si triste lorsqu'elle avait refusé d'arrêter la pilule. Lui qui ne lui avait procuré que du bonheur depuis une décennie entière. Plus jamais elle ne voulait être la cause d'un regard aussi morose.

Elle prit la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait et sourit. Tendant la main, elle fit tinter sa tasse contre celle du blond, les yeux pétillant de malice. « Tchin ! », murmura-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée.

« A ma merveilleuse Hermione qui ne cesse jamais de me surprendre… », plaisanta Draco en l'embrassant sur le front.

_Et tu n'as pas tout vu…_, gloussa-t-elle intérieurement.

~o~

Lucius Malfoy passa inconsciemment une main tremblante sur l'arrière de son crâne. Sous les cheveux blonds désormais propres et débarrassés du sang séché qui les alourdissait, ses doigts effleurèrent la bosse et la cicatrice boursouflée qui subsistaient encore malgré les nombreux sortilèges de guérison et onguents que l'un des médicomages recrutés par Rodolphus avait appliqués depuis l'attentat. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le point bleu qui brillait sur la carte de Londres étalée sous ses yeux, juste sur l'emplacement de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

Le reste de la carte brillait de plusieurs points rouges, chacun indiquant l'emplacement d'une famille de moldus ayant eu recours aux services de Gordon Laboratories. C'était la carte qu'utilisaient les Héritiers pour localiser leurs prochaines victimes potentielles. Mais les points rouges n'intéressaient pas Lucius pour l'instant. Seul le point bleu comptait.

_Elle_ était en vie. Mais Lucius ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir pour autant. Certes, une part de lui-même était soulagée mais une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point tout aurait été plus simple si Aria Stone n'avait pas survécu. Et pas seulement à l'attentat du vendredi précédent. Tout aurait été plus facile si elle avait purement et simplement disparu dans les entrailles du Département des Mystères, presque douze ans plus tôt, son âme aspirée par le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Il n'aurait pas foutu en l'air son mariage avec Narcissa.

Il n'aurait pas renié tous ses principes et les traditions d'une longue lignée de Malfoy.

Il aurait redoublé d'efforts pour que Draco délaisse la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Sa vie n'aurait pas été qu'une suite ininterrompue de désastres et de déconvenues.

Toutefois, le souvenir de ses instants volés avec Aria, de sa poitrine jeune et ferme sous ses mains, de son rire juvénile et insouciant lorsqu'elle le titillait sur leur différence d'âge, de ses baisers affamés lorsqu'elle le retrouvait… tout cela lui rappelait qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter cette voie obscure, l'éloignant du Lucius Malfoy qu'il avait été jusqu'alors. Mais était-il vraiment décidé à continuer sur ce chemin ?

Lucius n'était pas dupe. Il vieillissait et Aria lui préférait désormais un homme plus jeune, plus alerte. Un homme qui avait un objectif, une ligne de conduite : défendre sa patrie contre les vices qui la gangrenaient.

Il s'était égaré en la désirant. Il s'était éloigné du Mangemort prêt à tout pour sauver les siens, même à trahir son maître. Il errait sans but dans le néant de sa propre vie, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire en attendant la fin. Rodolphus avait raison sur ce point : il avait besoin d'un guide, d'un modèle à suivre. Un guide qui le ramènerait sur le droit chemin.

Ce chemin lui rendrait sa femme, ses principes, ses valeurs, ses objectifs. Aria l'avait privé de tout cela. Son combat à elle allait à l'encontre de celui de Lucius. Il était évident maintenant que leur histoire était vouée à l'échec pour cette unique raison. S'il le suivait, Rodolphus Lestrange lui rendrait son ancienne vie et tout ce qui allait avec. Il le sentait. Lestrange n'était pas comme Voldemort. Ce-dernier était tellement obnubilé par sa lutte contre sa propre mort qu'il avait fini par en oublier leur véritable mission : rendre la sorcellerie aux sorciers. Rodolphus ne ferait pas la même erreur : il pensait « communauté », « objectif commun ». C'était un vicelard cruel et violent, certes, mais en ce qui concernait la philosophie des Sangs-Purs, il réfléchissait avec réalisme, sans mégalomanie. Il n'instaurait pas la peur dans le cœur de ses adeptes : ceux-ci le suivaient car il dirigeait avec diplomatie. Chacun était l'égal de l'autre et tous avaient le sentiment d'appartenir à une organisation équitable, luttant pour renverser un système qui ne leur convenait pas.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le point bleu, luisant doucement sur la carte comme s'il le narguait. Lentement, Lucius sortit sa baguette de son fourreau. Là encore, Rodolphus se démarquait du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il lui octroyait suffisamment de confiance pour lui rendre sa baguette, le temps qu'il prenne sa décision. Certes, il gardait également Narcissa et Bellatrix sous bonne garde mais comme Rodolphus le lui avait expliqué, c'était uniquement pour leur bien. Narcissa s'était beaucoup trop attachée aux moldus au cours de la dernière décennie et elle aurait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ses actes, trouver le chemin du repentir. L'isolement l'aiderait. Lucius avait d'abord eu du mal à croire à l'efficacité de cette technique. Mais à présent, il en était presque convaincu. En la détachant des travers de ce nouveau monde mixte, en l'éloignant du sourire enjôleur de cette moins-que-rien de Granger, Narcissa comprendrait que ce nouveau système était voué à l'échec et ne conduirait qu'à la déchéance du monde magique. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen d'isoler également son fils… Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, il en posa l'extrémité sur le point bleu et celui-ci disparut aussitôt. Puis relevant sa manche gauche, il découvrit son ancienne Marque des Ténèbres et fronça les sourcils. La Marque était agrémentée depuis des années d'un détail qu'il y avait lui-même placé. Une pierre, lourde, massive, écrasait le cou du serpent qui s'échappait de la bouche caverneuse du crâne noir. Une pierre. _Stone._

Il avait trouvé l'idée intéressante de modifier sa propre Marque des Ténèbres pour qu'elle lui permette de garder la trace d'Aria en toutes circonstances. Et il avait illustré l'ensemble des sortilèges de protection placés sur elle par cette pierre, écrasant le reptile qui représentait son ancienne vie. Il était temps de laisser l'animal reprendre le dessus sur le minéral. Appliquant le bout de sa baguette sur le tatouage, il murmura une série de sortilèges et petit à petit, le caillou s'effaça, disparut et le serpent s'ébroua sur son avant-bras.

Derrière lui, la voix de Rodolphus le fit sursauter et Lucius fit volte-face, avec une expression hagarde sur le visage. Son premier réflexe fut de se demander si Lestrange l'avait vu utiliser la carte pour localiser Aria, mais sa conscience balaya rapidement cette pensée. _Cette fille n'est plus ton problème._

« Maintenant que ta greluche est hors compétition, j'ai bien envie de t'emmener faire un tour avec nous, Lucius… », fit Rodolphus d'une voix traînante en approchant nonchalamment du blond. « Tu observais notre carte ? »

Non, sa « greluche » n'était pas hors compétition. Il le savait à présent, Marcus Flint avait échoué pour une raison quelconque. Mais il ne dirait rien à Rodolphus : ce serait le dernier cadeau qu'il ferait à Aria. Puisse-t-elle en faire bon usage et ne jamais se mettre à nouveau en travers du chemin des Héritiers. Lucius répondit à la question par un hochement de tête silencieux.

« Bien », reprit le brun avec un sourire en coin. « Tous ces gens pourrissent notre société. On ne pourra pas s'occuper de tous, dans un premier temps, mais leurs jours sont comptés. Est-ce que tu veux voir par toi-même ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Dans un recoin du cerveau de Lucius, une image d'Aria secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard méprisant et accusateur. Mais une autre image se superposa bientôt. Celle de Narcissa, de Draco au bras d'une Sang-Pur, élevant ses futurs enfants dans la tradition des vingt-huit grandes lignées d'Angleterre. L'image de son ancienne vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? », demanda Lucius d'une voix froide et dure.

Le regard de Rodolphus se mit à briller d'une lueur malsaine. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. « Toi, mon cher Lucius. Mais maintenant tu es là. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon, bon, bon, je sais vous allez encore me dire que je suis vilaine, horrible, sadique MAIS repensez au merveilleux moment Dramione auquel vous avez eu droit ! Là, ça va mieux ? :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si je n'en suis pas franchement satisfaite mais bon, si je m'écoutais, je ne publierais jamais rien (surtout quand on connaît ma terreur de rendre des lemons trop niais ou trop vulgaires ou pas assez… bref, les lemons c'est toujours galère). Pleins de gros bisous en attendant de vous lire et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Xérès**


	20. Ch20 : Bad Kids Go To Hell

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bijour tout le monde ! Je me souviens que vous aviez tous/toutes beaucoup aimé le chapitre « Les experts à Londres » dans The Rise and Fall et j'ai décidé de me remettre à cet exercice dans ce chapitre ! Comme vous devez le deviner, nous découvrirons à travers les yeux de nos Aurors et de nos policiers préférés, les résultats des agissements de Rodolphus et de sa bande de dingues. Un petit avertissement cependant : comme pour The Rise and Fall et le chapitre dans la maison de Wesley Morgan, il y aura des petits passages un peu descriptifs mais promis, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop gore. Mais je préfère prévenir quand même. Sur ce… Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav (lil0346, chaly83, marion bourhis5, Still-hopee, Romance-GrangerMalefoy, Mademoiselle-Invisible, lolilolhihi), ainsi qu'à Miss Draymione, Erza Robin, Marion, Babar, ecathe38, Mikasa, Eliane Gil, Lemm, Mia1912, PouleauPotter, Acide'nette, Drasha, 2fillesuneplume, Lyly Ford, Audrey917000, Temi-Chou, Voldynouchette, Gouline971, DreamLoveRead, Wizzette, jujupititetortue, Lune-Bleue22, TitetyLee, Mrs Lyly Black pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Marion : meuh non, c'est pas du tout le genre de Lucius Malfoy de faire des conneries… euh… non, en fait j'ai rien dit. Mdr. Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Mikasa : Lucius fait de la merde, c'est sûr. En même temps, il ne fait que ça depuis le début de la fic ! mdr. Il rêve à nouveau de suprématie des Sangs-Purs et de retour aux sources… on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, en même temps. Le nouveau système lui a tout pris, même sa dignité… Quoi qu'on fasse, il y a toujours des gagnants et des perdants. Aucun système ne peut convenir à tout le monde. Merci à toi et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! Bisous !**

**Lemm : Heeeey ! Te voilà de retour ! C'est là que tu m'as fait réaliser qu'effectivement ça fait déjà 6 mois que je bosse sur Ennemi(s) Intime(s) (et toi sur ton bout de chou, ahah). Contente que cette nouvelle fic te plaise, en tous cas ! Si tu as tout dévoré d'un coup c'est que ça doit être le cas ) Bon retour parmi nous et gros bisous à toute la petite famille ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Drasha : Merci beaucoup ! Bon, je n'ai pas la prétention d'égaler Queen Rowling mais ton compliment me va droit au cœur ^^ Surtout pour le lemon, j'étais hyper stressée et j'ai bloqué quatre heures dessus. On va retrouver Lucius dans ce chapitre et ça va être du lourd… ^^ Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Jujupititetortue : Flint est un Héritier, comme je l'avais précisé dans le premier chapitre où on les voit se réunir. Et donc son job d'héritier + le plaisir de torturer Hodgkin chez qui il est forcé de bosser comme espion + éliminer la seule faiblesse de Lucius = tuer Aria. ^^ Mais bon, on a bien vu que ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Des nouvelles de Cissy et Bella dans ce chapitre ! Gros bisous et merci à toi !**

**Chapitre 20 : Bad Kids Go To Hell**

Avec un sourire radieux, Elias Nott glissa sous son oreiller la photo d'Hermione prise sur les quais de la Garonne. C'était sa préférée et il l'avait oubliée dans son lit en partant à Poudlard. Juste après le repas de midi, Rogue était venu lui porter un petit paquet déposé par son père. La photo se trouvait à l'intérieur, ainsi que des lettres de ses anciens amis de New-York, des friandises et un petit mot écrit par Amy. La secrétaire de son père avait également ajouté deux Gallions dans son enveloppe et deux cartes de Chocogrenouille pour compléter sa collection. Empochant les friandises, il sortit du dortoir des Gryffondors pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure consacrée aux devoirs et il avait quelques exercices à faire en Herbologie, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : répondre à toutes les lettres, ainsi qu'à la gentille Amy, et partager ses sucreries avec ses amis.

Il retrouva Victoire dans la salle commune de la tour et ils descendirent ensemble le grand escalier jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Déborah et David les attendaient patiemment, leur sac de cours sur l'épaule, tout en regardant d'un air narquois Ted qui était en grande discussion avec son paternel, quelques mètres plus loin. A voir les joues gonflées et l'air buté du jeune Lupin, Rémus devait certainement lui faire une énième remontrance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Elias en jetant un regard interrogateur en direction du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de son fils.

« Je crois que son père essaie encore de le convaincre d'aller à Gryffondor », s'esclaffa David en secouant la tête. « Il ne lâche rien. »

Elias éclata de rire, tandis que Victoire levait les yeux au ciel. « En même temps, quelle idée… Serpentard… », maugréa-t-elle. « Ted déteste l'Arithmancie, en plus. »

Elias ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un élève de quatrième année passa près de leur petit groupe en bousculant violemment David, qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Manuels, cahiers et parchemins s'étalèrent sur la pierre et le garçonnet grimaça de douleur. Il s'était légèrement mordu la langue en tombant et son genou le lançait douloureusement.

« Hé, ça t'arracherait la langue de t'excuser ? », aboya Déborah en foudroyant du regard la brute épaisse en question. Au vu des couleurs de sa cravate, c'était un élève de Pouffsouffle, la même maison que David.

Le grand tourna un visage méprisant en direction de son camarade de maison, qui se relevait péniblement et esquissa un rictus narquois. « Ouais, désolé, _le rat de laboratoire_… je ne t'avais pas vu », cracha-t-il en ricanant.

David sauta sur ses pieds en une seconde et brandit ses petits poings, les joues roses et les cheveux châtains en bataille. « Quoi, comment tu m'as appelé ?! Répète-moi ça en face ! », s'écria le petit garçon. Mais l'autre redoubla d'éclats de rire et se détourna. David allait lui courir après et se jeter sur lui, mais Déborah et Elias le saisirent chacun par un bras pour le tirer prudemment en arrière.

« Arrête, il n'en vaut pas la peine », marmonna la petite brune en fronçant les sourcils. « Et il est beaucoup plus vieux et costaud que toi… »

David rajusta sa veste sur ses épaules d'un air rageur et les deux autres lâchèrent ses bras. « J'en ai ras le bol de ce type, je ne lui ai rien fait et il passe son temps à me chercher… », explosa David en massant son genou douloureux.

« C'est parce que c'est un gros débile, n'y prête pas attention et il finira par se lasser », fit Victoire d'une voix apaisante.

« Oui, eh bien, j'aimerais qu'il se lasse un peu plus vite que ça. Parce que pour l'instant, il me saoule », bougonna David en ramassant ses affaires sur le sol, aidé de Déborah. « Et d'ailleurs à quoi ça rime de m'insulter à cause de mes origines… est-ce que je me moque de sa tête de macaque consanguin, moi ? Non ! »

« Techniquement, tu viens de le faire », plaisanta Elias pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Ça ramena un léger sourire sur les lèvres de David.

« Comment il l'a su, d'ailleurs ? », questionna Victoire en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu en as parlé ? »

David secoua la tête, agacé. « Non, à personne à part vous… » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Ted, toujours aux prises avec Rémus. « Et Ted. » Les quatre enfants se regardèrent en silence et David s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je ne vous accuse pas, hein ! »

« On sait, ne t'en fais pas… », assura Victoire avec un sourire compatissant. « Je trouve ça simplement bizarre qu'il ait pu le savoir sans que ça vienne de nous. »

Elias fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit le sachet rempli de bonbons en gélatine multicolores. « Tiens, ça te remontera le moral. Mon père me les a envoyés ce matin. »

David se servit allègrement et enfourna une grosse araignée en gélatine rouge, qu'il mâcha avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elias proposa ensuite aux filles de se servir, puis à Ted, que son père avait enfin libéré.

« Il. Me. Gave », hacha Ted en approchant, la mine sombre. « Je n'ai encore rien fait de mal et pourtant on dirait que j'ai déjà commis la moitié des délits mineurs qu'il a lui-même faits à son époque. Je hais ma vie. »

« Tu devrais les faire pour de vrai, les bêtises… », railla David en mastiquant toujours son araignée. « Au moins, il saurait pourquoi il s'énerve. »

« Ne me tente pas », rétorqua Ted. « Qui est partant pour une petite razzia dans les objets confisqués de Rusard, après le couvre-feu ? »

Les quatre autres échangèrent des regards abasourdis. « Sans moi, un passage dans le bureau de Rogue m'a suffi », refusa Victoire en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. « Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi humiliée de ma vie. »

« Pareil », renchérit Déborah en suivant la blonde.

« Désolé, vieux, t'es tout seul sur ce coup », ironisa David en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Ted.

Le jeune Lupin se tourna vers Elias en écartant les bras. « Ellie, mon frère, toi tu ne m'abandonnerais pas seul sur le chemin de la délinquance ? », fit-il tandis qu'Elias esquissait un sourire.

« Si, totalement », fit le brun en rangeant ses sucreries dans sa poche. Ce faisant, il fit tomber par terre les lettres qu'il tenait sous le coude. Il jura à mi-voix et jeta un regard rapide en direction des autres. « Allez-y, je vous rejoins », leur dit-il en se baissant pour ramasser les missives.

Il refit un petit tas bien net, le serra bien fort dans sa main et glissa le tout correctement dans son sac. Puis il se redressa en époussetant son pantalon. En relevant la tête, son regard accrocha la silhouette du Pouffsouffle qui avait insulté David quelques instants plus tôt. Le garçon le regardait, ses yeux bleus méprisants rivés sur ceux d'Elias. Le petit garçon se raidit, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Le Pouffsouffle lui donnait la chair de poule, pour être honnête. Sa manière si froide et mauvaise de le dévisager faisait monter en lui en léger malaise. Puis soudain, un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du Pouffsouffle et il monta son poing serré jusqu'à sa propre gorge. Là, il tendit seulement le pouce, qu'il passa lentement en travers de son cou, comme pour y tracer une ligne horizontale. Il laissa retomber sa main et l'instant d'après, disparut dans un couloir voisin.

Elias déglutit. David n'était manifestement pas la seule cible de cette brute : il venait clairement de le menacer. _Je ne lui ai rien fait…_, pensa Elias en fronçant les sourcils. Mais David non plus et ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de le bousculer et de l'insulter.

_Sale rat de laboratoire…_ Elias réalisa avec un frisson que l'insulte s'appliquait également à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, souffla et décida de ne plus y penser, avant de rejoindre ses amis en trottinant.

~o~

Les doigts serrant nonchalamment une coupe de champagne, Pansy Parkinson observa son reflet dans le miroir en pied de sa chambre. Elle s'adressa un regard appréciateur et sourit, tout en détaillant sa poitrine saillant de son corset noir et bordeaux, sa jupe longue drapant ses fesses menues, ses bottines à talon vintage. Elle releva les yeux et passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure recouverte de rouge à lèvres sombre, de la même teinte bordeaux que le corset. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient, brillants, sur ses épaules nues et elle les ramena sur le côté droit pour les brosser de quelques coups de doigts.

Elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescente mal dans sa peau, qui recherchait constamment l'approbation d'un homme pour se rassurer sur son potentiel de séduction. Après sa déconvenue avec Draco Malfoy et la traîtrise de ce-dernier, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui ni d'aucun autre pour vivre.

Soyons honnêtes, les premières années avaient été difficiles. Cesser d'accorder la moindre importance aux opinions masculines pour devenir simplement celle qu'ils désirent tous et pour laquelle ils se damneraient sans hésiter, tout cela avait pris du temps. Elle s'était d'abord efforcée de mettre fin à toutes ses relations sérieuses à la seconde même où elle réalisait que des sentiments naissaient de son côté. Apprivoiser la souffrance, pour mieux la contrôler. Puis faire souffrir à son tour sans sourciller.

Elle avait fini par y trouver un certain plaisir avec le temps. Mener les hommes par le bout du nez, leur faire miroiter la sécurité et le confort d'une relation durable, les presser comme des citrons jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien à lui offrir. Et les jeter. Froidement, impitoyablement. Pour à chaque fois se relever plus forte, plus maîtresse d'elle-même… Et plus riche aussi. Pansy baissa les yeux sur sa main droite, à laquelle brillait un saphir rehaussé de diamants.

Son dernier gros coup remontait à un peu plus d'un an. L'imbécile l'avait demandée en mariage, épousée et s'était laissé convaincre de signer un papier lui transmettant les trois-quarts de sa fortune familiale en cas de divorce. Quelques mois plus tard, un simple Impérium jeté par un complice avait suffi pour que le malheureux se retrouve dans un bordel, entouré de six prostituées se disputant son corps. Pansy avait demandé le divorce et décroché un jackpot de deux millions de Gallions et un luxueux appartement dans la capitale.

_Il faut bien manger_…, ironisa-t-elle intérieurement tout en se détournant du miroir. Après la chute de Voldemort, les parents de Pansy avaient été arrêtés et jugés pour crimes de guerre, association de malfaiteurs et une bonne douzaine d'autres chefs d'accusation dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom. Le Ministère s'était allègrement servi sur la fortune familiale et les quelques milliers de Gallions restants avaient servi à régler les honoraires de l'avocat. A dix-neuf ans tout juste, Pansy s'était retrouvée à la rue et sans le sous, avec seulement son diplôme de Poudlard en poche, obtenu après la reconstruction du château et une septième année redoublée. A l'heure qu'il était, ses parents purgeaient encore leur peine à Azkaban et elle avait tiré un trait sur leur existence, ne daignant même plus leur rendre visite en prison ou leur écrire.

Un an plus tôt, très exactement trois jours après son divorce, elle avait trouvé Rodolphus Lestrange confortablement installé dans son salon, sirotant un whisky hors de prix ayant appartenu à son ex-époux. L'homme avait changé. Il était amaigri, son teint était grisâtre, à l'instar de ses cheveux. Mais malgré sa cinquantaine bien entamée, il restait séduisant et imposait le respect. En le voyant ainsi nonchalamment engoncé dans un de ses fauteuils en cuir, Pansy avait senti qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle avait envisagé une seconde de faire de lui sa prochaine victime mais s'était ravisée aussitôt : à voir la tenue passable de Lestrange, il ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à lui offrir.

Elle avait vite réalisé qu'elle se trompait. Certes, ce que proposait Lestrange n'avait aucune valeur matérielle. Ni or, ni bijoux, ni luxe, Rodolphus vendait du rêve, des valeurs, des principes. De l'action, enfin. Une vengeance.

Elle avait été la première qu'il avait contactée. Pourquoi, il ne le lui avait jamais dit et elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Elle s'en sentait toutefois honorée et n'avait jamais failli à cet honneur depuis. Elle l'accompagnait partout, le conseillait, le tempérait lorsque un comportement extrême le poussait à prendre des décisions irréfléchies. Elle était devenue son bras droit, son âme damnée.

_Derrière chaque grand homme__, il y a une_ _femme__. La maxime ne pouvait pas être plus juste dans son cas. Rodolphus avait les idées, certes, mais c'était elle qui lui soufflait la manière de les exploiter. C'était elle encore qui choisissait les hommes les plus malléables pour en faire de bons petits soldats, donnant parfois de son corps pour convaincre les plus réticents. Sans elle, Rodolphus aurait eu moitié moins de partisans à cette heure._

_Cependant, c'était lui qui avait suggéré de rallier Lucius Malfoy à leur cause. Pansy avait observé le patriarche Malfoy dans sa décrépitude mais l'aversion qu'elle nourrissait encore envers cette famille l'avait dissuadée de s'en approcher. Rodolphus n'était pas du même avis. Pour lui, les Malfoy étaient indispensables. Certes, ils avaient trahi le Maître mais si justement il réussissait à les faire rejoindre leurs rangs __volontairement__, les derniers indécis comprendraient que leur cause était juste, plus encore que celle de Voldemort, et qu'elle méritait que l'on se batte pour elle._

_Pansy avait alors réfléchi aux avantages d'accueillir Lucius dans leur équipe. Le pauvre bougre était au bout du rouleau, alcoolique, dépressif et perdu. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant de lui faire retrouver l'attrait d'antan pour le meurtre, le chaos et la domination des faibles. Narcissa serait plus difficile à retourner, en revanche. Elle adorait sa Sang-de-Bourbe de belle-fille et Pansy la sentait prête à lutter becs et ongles pour la protéger. Le jour viendrait où il faudrait bien évidemment trucider cette sale garce de Granger. Pansy se ferait une joie de s'en charger. Ce serait long et douloureux, elle voulait entendre cette salope utiliser sa voix pour autre chose que de donner des leçons aux autres. Ça changerait._

_Et l'on en viendrait ainsi au dernier membre du clan Malfoy. Draco. Celui-là, Pansy se ferait un plaisir de le réduire en bouillie. Une fois la Sang-de-Bourbe vidée de ses entrailles (si possible sous ses yeux), il se ratatinerait misérablement et se vautrerait dans son désespoir comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait été prétendument tuée à la bataille de Poudlard. Là, Pansy réduirait ce cafard à l'état d'esclave sexuel et domestique jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie de mettre fin à ses jours. Et elle aurait enfin sa revanche. Avec un sourire, elle resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le fond du couloir. Une tapisserie vieillotte était suspendue au mur et Pansy la fit glisser sur sa tringle pour découvrir le mur caché derrière. Un grand H noir était dessiné sur le papier peint et Pansy sortit sa baguette de sa manche avant de s'arrêter pour admirer quelques secondes la lettre de deux mètres de haut. Cela avait été l'une des plus grandes trouvailles de Rodolphus._

_Celui-ci avait longtemps cherché un moyen de se déplacer sans jamais risquer d'être suivi. Les balais étaient à exclure, bien évidemment, tout comme le Transplanage, dont la trace magique pouvait être suivie par les Aurors expérimentés. Ironie du sort, c'était d'une technologie moldue que leur était venue la solution. L'une de leurs recrues, un sang-Mêlé dont Pansy avait oublié le nom, avait un hobby légèrement décrié par la plupart des Héritiers mais qui s'avérait assez utile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'espionner les réseaux de communication moldus : l'informatique. Le type avait proposé une méthode de transport inspirée des réseaux VPN : plusieurs personnes, à des points d'accès différents, recevant ou envoyant des données, qui n'étaient accessibles qu'aux détenteurs de l'identifiant et du mot de passe requis. Rodolphus avait trouvé l'idée révolutionnaire. Créer un réseau magique, réservé aux seuls initiés, grâce auquel ils pourraient se déplacer d'un point A à un point B en utilisant une formule spécifique. Intraçable. Et voilà maintenant que ces « points d'accès » se retrouvaient partout en Angleterre sans que quiconque ne sache réellement ce dont il s'agissait. Et quand bien même ils le sauraient, il leur était impossible d'emprunter le « réseau » sans la formule adéquate._

_Pansy plaqua sa main sur le H et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa destination. D'ordinaire, elle visualisait le vieux hangar dans lequel ils se retrouvaient en réunion, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'était différent._

_« Semitam revelio », souffla-t-elle, tandis que le H noir s'éclairait subitement d'une lumière vive et l'engloutissait dans la seconde suivante._

_Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle se trouvait dans une petite ruelle sombre à l'apparence tranquille. Mais il suffisait d'observer les lieux plus attentivement pour remarquer les dizaines d'ombres tapies dans chaque recoin, attendant les ordres. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle faillit sursauter, avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle tourna la tête et vit Rodolphus lui sourire dans l'obscurité._

_« Pansy, ma Pansy », chuchota-t-il en la saisissant par les joues pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Nous n'attendions plus que toi. »_

_Pansy sourit mais se figea en apercevant l'homme qui suivait de près son mentor. Les cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval basse, le long manteau noir brodé d'argent, la canne qui recelait sans nul doute une baguette noire au pommeau sculpté en forme de serpent. Ainsi donc, Lucius Malfoy venait enfin d'entrer dans la danse. Pansy lui adressa un regard mutin. Il avait décidément l'air bien plus appétissant ainsi. Elle avait toujours détesté les hommes qui se laissaient aller._

_Peut-être avait-elle tort de vouloir s'embêter avec un plan aussi long et périlleux que celui qu'elle avait mis au point pour les Malfoys. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien tuer Narcissa, Draco et Granger, et finir dans les draps de Lucius. Après tout, celui-ci avait un penchant prononcé pour les femmes plus jeunes que lui… et il serait bien plus aisément manipulable que son crétin de fils._

_« Bonjour Lucius », susurra-t-elle avec un regard séducteur. Intérieurement, elle hurlait de rire. __S'il savait à quoi j'étais en train de penser il y a cinq secondes…__ « Quel plaisir de vous retrouver enfin après tout ce temps. »_

_Lucius fronça d'abord les sourcils, semblant chercher aux confins de sa mémoire qui était la jeune beauté en face de lui, jusqu'au moment où la lumière se fit. Il écarquilla les yeux et avança légèrement la tête, comme pour mieux la dévisager dans la nuit noire. « P… Pansy ? Pansy Parkinson ? », s'étonna-t-il, tandis que Rodolphus gloussait._

_La jeune femme hocha la tête. « Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez retrouvé vos esprits… », reprit-elle à voix basse. « Cette prestance, cette force qui émane de vous. Je retrouve un peu le père de famille puissant que j'ai connu il y a si longtemps. » Son sourire s'agrandit. « Rodolphus a rallumé cette flamme dans vos yeux... Ça vous va bien. »_

_Comme elle l'avait prévu, son compliment (très exagéré) fit mouche. Lucius se redressa légèrement et leva le menton. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre et elle le savait. Rodolphus aussi car il lui adressa un regard approbateur avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole._

_« De quelle maison s'agit-il ? », demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Rodolphus, qui désigna un cottage relativement aisé et isolé au bout de la rue pavée. « Des gardes ? »_

_« Deux policiers moldus », répondit Lestrange avec un léger rire étouffé. « En faction dans une voiture. Mais nous les avons neutralisés. »_

_« Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons dérangés ce soir, ce serait fâcheux… », commenta Pansy sur un ton faussement sévère._

_Rodolphus se retourna vers Lucius et désigna Pansy du pouce. « C'est la première fois que nous allons nous amuser un peu avec des anomalies tous ensemble, elle est très __excitée__… », ironisa Rodolphus avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif._

_Lucius ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer la maison que Lestrange avait indiquée du doigt._

_« Prêt à reprendre du service, mon cher collègue ? », demanda-t-il en tapant sur l'épaule du blond. « Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, tu le sais. Il faut que tu prouves que tu es de nouveau avec nous. Finies les cachotteries et les traîtrises, il nous faut le grand, le seul, l'unique Lucius Malfoy. Sans vouloir te mettre la pression… »_

_Pansy se retint d'éclater de rire et se tourna un instant pour claquer des doigts en l'air. A son signal, les dizaines d'ombres se mirent en mouvement et entreprirent pas à pas, en silence, d'encercler la maison._

_Lucius regarda tour à tour les yeux brillants de malice de Rodolphus, l'expression déterminée et les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de Pansy. Elle avait dit voir à nouveau une flamme dans ses yeux. Il la croyait sur parole. Lui-même se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis que Lestrange lui avait accordé sa confiance. La flamme ne s'était pas seulement rallumée dans ses iris gris-bleu. Elle brûlait ardemment dans son ventre, réchauffant tout son corps et son esprit. Un véritable incendie l'animait. Sa main saisit sa baguette dans son fourreau. Une décharge d'adrénaline le parcourut et il se revit soudain une décennie en arrière, lorsqu'il prenait plaisir à se battre et à torturer les traîtres à leur sang. Il s'était enfin retrouvé. Plus de regards accusateurs dans les yeux de son fils ou de sa belle-fille, ceux qui l'entouraient aujourd'hui attendaient quelque chose de lui au lieu de simplement le juger. Ils savaient tous qu'il en était capable. Et il allait leur montrer._

_Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres et il fixa avec avidité le cottage qui résonnerait bientôt des hurlements et des supplications des erreurs de la nature qu'il contenait. _

_« Je sens que je vais adorer… »_

_~o~_

Une sonnerie stridente brisa le silence qui régnait dans la chambre de Ron et celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. La pièce toujours plongée dans le noir et il tourna la tête en direction de sa table de nuit, sur laquelle son téléphone portable sonnait et vibrait doucement. Plissant les paupières pour protéger ses yeux encore embués de sommeil de la luminosité du petit écran, il saisit l'appareil, appuya sur la touche verte et le porta à son oreille.

« Weasley », se présenta-t-il d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée. Un bref coup d'œil au réveil lumineux à côté de lui, lui indiqua qu'il était à peine quatre heures du matin.

« Agent Weasley, l'inspecteur Hodgkin vous demande d'urgence sur une scène de crime à Bibbs Hall Lane, près d'Ayot St-Lawrence », déclara la voix empressée de la standardiste de la brigade moldue. « Veuillez vous y rendre dans les plus brefs délais. » La secrétaire raccrocha avant d'avoir entendu sa réponse mais Ron ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose et elle avait certainement de nombreux numéros à contacter.

Ron laissa retomber sa tête et son téléphone sur son oreiller et poussa un soupir, tout en se frottant les yeux. _Bibbs Hall Lane, Ayot St-Lawrence… c'est la cambrousse, ça, _pensa-t-il en se redressant lentement. _Allez, une douche, un café et j'y vais._

Comme s'il avait capté ses pensées, son téléphone vibra de nouveau et l'écran s'éclaira, indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS. Celui-ci venait d'Hodgkin en personne.

**Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas déjà sur les lieux ? Bougez-vous.**

Ron grogna et soupira de nouveau. « Bon, bah je vais faire une croix sur le café… », maugréa-t-il en se traînant jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Une fois propre et (à peu près) réveillé, Ron transplana à l'adresse indiquée. La petite rue arborée et abondamment fleurie était en effervescence. Ambulances, voitures de police et fourgon de l'institut médico-légal encombraient le passage qui menait au luxueux cottage bien caché derrière son écran de verdure. Peu de curieux malgré le boucan des véhicules et des hommes qui s'interpellaient à tout va, mais ce n'était pas très étonnant étant donnée l'heure indue et surtout la rareté du voisinage. Ron repéra son co-équipier dans l'immense jardin paysagé et le rejoignit en trottinant.

« Pas trop tôt », fit Matthew en le voyant arriver. « Hodgkin est furax. Les moldus ont perdu deux de leurs hommes qui surveillaient la baraque. Je ne suis pas encore rentré dans la maison mais j'ai vu au moins une demi-douzaine de types en sortir précipitamment pour aller vomir dans les rosiers. Alors, je ne suis pas hyper pressé, tu vois ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils et pensa que c'était peut-être une bonne chose de ne rien avoir avalé avant de partir. « Combien de morts ? A part les deux policiers, je veux dire », demanda-t-il en observant la maison éclairée par les phares des voitures. Bien que d'aspect cossu, l'ambiance qui régnait tout autour du cottage en faisait une bâtisse sinistre. Tout l'endroit respirait le drame.

« Toute la famille », répondit Matthew en sortant un petit carnet de sa poche pour y lire le contenu d'une liste griffonnée au crayon. « Les parents, Rodrick et Miranda Vaughn, 44 et 42 ans, moldus tous les deux. Le fils aîné, Terry, 18 ans, moldu. La fille aînée, Vanessa, 16 ans et moldue elle aussi. Le petit Jacob, 6 ans, sorcier génétiquement modifié. Et la petite dernière, Jodie, 6 mois à peine et elle aussi génétiquement modifiée. »

« Putain de merde », souffla Ron d'une voix blanche. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son collègue n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de mettre les pieds dans la maison.

« Tu l'as dit… », marmonna Matthew en rangeant son carnet dans sa poche. « C'est la première fois d'après Hodgkin qu'ils tuent une famille entière de leurs propres mains. »

« Il oublie les Morgan », commenta Ron en suivant son équipier sur le chemin de la bâtisse.

« Les Morgan étaient seulement des témoins gênants, pas une famille ayant décidé d'avoir des enfants génétiquement modifiés », rétorqua Matthew en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas pareil. Ici, c'est un crime de haine et c'est la première fois qu'ils ne passent pas par un moyen détourné comme leur drogue de malheur pour tuer. »

« Ils montent en puissance… prennent de l'assurance », marmonna Ron tandis qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée principale. On leur tendit des surchaussures et des bonnets, ainsi que deux paires de gants, qu'ils enfilèrent sur le perron. « Ils se sont montrés au grand jour avec l'attentat, ils s'en fichent de rester cachés à présent. Il faut s'attendre à voir ce genre de drame se multiplier… »

« Prêt ? », demanda Matthew en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

« On a le choix ? », grogna Ron en poussa la porte.

Matthew esquissa une grimace et le suivit à l'intérieur. La porte d'entrée débouchait sur un grand hall de réception prolongé d'un salon immense sur la gauche. Un escalier en marbre montait aux niveaux supérieurs et le plafond au-dessus d'eux craquait sous le poids des nombreux pieds qui foulaient les étages.

« Enfin ! », fit une voix agacée sur leur droite. Les deux Aurors se retournèrent et virent l'équipier d'Hodgkin, le sergent Stuart Wilcox, avancer vers eux à grands pas. « Quel bordel, on vous attendait pour faire le point sur les fameux H. Ils en ont encore laissé un derrière eux. Vous avez des nouvelles de Flint ? Il est injoignable. »

Ron se contenta de secouer la tête, mais Wilcox les entraînait déjà à l'étage.

« C'est là-haut que ça se passe », reprit le sergent en grimpant les escaliers au petit trot. « Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Mais s'il vous prenait l'envie de dégobiller, merci de ne pas pourrir la scène de crime et d'aller faire votre affaire dehors. »

Ron et Matthew se regardèrent. Le roux regretta subitement de ne pas avoir choisi une orientation plus calme après Poudlard. Comme par exemple, garde-chasse, comme Hagrid. Ou gogo dancer. Pas mal, gogo dancer. Ce n'était pas un métier où on risquait de tomber sur des macchabées à chaque coin de rue.

« On estime l'heure d'arrivée des tueurs à une heure du matin et l'heure de leur départ à trois heures du matin, soit… » Wilcox baissa les yeux vers sa montre. « Il y a environ une heure quarante-cinq. Ils ont d'abord surpris les parents, qui étaient couchés dans leur lit, puis sont allés s'occuper des enfants un par un. D'abord le grand, Terry, puis Jacob et enfin le bébé. »

« Pourquoi pas Vanessa ? », demanda Matthew, les sourcils froncés.

« J'y viens. Je vais vous montrer comment on pense que ça s'est passé », fit Wilcox en les amenant en direction de la chambre parentale.

Tous trois entrèrent dans la pièce où s'activaient déjà Aurors et techniciens de la scientifique. Sur le grand lit double, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en caleçon, vraisemblablement Rodrick Vaughn, était étendu sur les draps rougis d'hémoglobine. Au vu de la pâleur de sa peau, l'homme avait été vidé de son sang, lequel s'était ensuite répandu sur le lit, la moquette et les coussins. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il fixait le plafond. D'innombrables plaies béantes couvraient ses bras, ses jambes et son torse, d'une manière que Ron ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Sectumsempra… », murmura-t-il en dévisageant le cadavre exsangue. Ce sortilège n'avait autrefois été connu que d'une seule personne : Severus Rogue. Devenu Mangemort et espion à la solde de Dumbledore, il avait été contraint de prouver son allégeance en semant la mort et la désolation. Les Mangemorts avaient adoré le sortilège d'hémorragie et l'avaient adopté à leur tour. Le retrouver sur la scène de crime prouvait donc indubitablement que leurs « nouveaux » ennemis étaient bien des nostalgiques de l'ancien temps, Mangemorts ou descendants de Mangemorts eux-mêmes.

« Le père a été le premier à mourir », reprit Wilcox en le désignant du doigt. « Ils ont dû vouloir s'en débarrasser pour éviter qu'il ne tente quelque chose de stupide dans l'espoir de protéger sa famille. La mère est restée en vie beaucoup plus longtemps, quasiment jusqu'à la fin au vu de sa température corporelle. »

« Où est-elle ? », demanda Matthew. Rodrick Vaughn était seul dans le lit conjugual.

« Elle a pu sortir de la pièce pour tenter de s'échapper ou peut-être qu'ils l'ont traînée à l'extérieur… », reprit Stuart en leur faisant signe de le suivre. « Le fait est qu'elle a atterri… ici. »

Il poussa la porte voisine de la chambre parentale et les garçons identifièrent une salle de bains, équipée d'une grande baignoire sur pieds. Miranda Vaughn était penchée à genoux par-dessus le rebord, la tête plongée dans l'eau rosée du bain, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant à la surface autour de son crâne. Sa chemise de nuit était déchirée à différents endroits et ses mains pendaient le long de la baignoire, ses doigts sanguinolents effleurant à peine le carrelage. Un technicien était accroupi près du corps et s'appliquait à décoller soigneusement des lambeaux de peau coincés sous les ongles de la mère de famille.

« J'aurai de l'ADN, ici, sergent », fit celui-ci à l'attention de Wilcox. « Elle a réussi à griffer l'un de ses agresseurs. »

« Génial, envoyez-ça de suite au labo, je serais ravi de coincer au moins un de ces enfoirés… », gronda Wilcox en faisant signe aux deux Aurors de reculer. « D'après les premières observations du légiste, Miranda Vaughn a été violée à plusieurs reprises, probablement par différents hommes au vu des lésions très prononcées, mais ça on ne pourra le confirmer qu'avec des examens plus poussés. Bref, pendant que certains s'occupaient des parents, d'autres sont allés voir le fils aîné dans sa chambre. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre porte non loin de là. Terry Vaughn était assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur, un casque sur les oreilles et le visage plaqué contre le clavier. « Le gosse surfait sur le net en écoutant du hard rock, il ne les a pas vus arriver. Les Aurors ont conclu à un Avada Kedavra. C'est lui qui a le moins souffert. »

Stuart les entraîna à sa suite vers la chambre voisine. « C'est là que ça commence à se corser », reprit le sergent en les faisant entrer dans la chambre de Jacob. Ron sentit son estomac se retourner dans son ventre mais tint bon. Un goût aigre envahit sa bouche et il fit de son mieux pour déglutir. Le corps de l'enfant n'avait plus rien d'humain. La férocité avec laquelle les assassins s'étaient acharnés sur lui l'avait transformé en une bouillie de chair et de sang, dont subsistaient seulement quelques morceaux identifiables. Ici un doigt, là un morceau de cuir chevelu. Un pied avait roulé sous la fenêtre, entre les rideaux. Partout du rouge, omniprésent, à tel point que Ron eut l'impression de voir la scène à travers un filtre coloré.

« Il faut que je sorte… », balbutia Matthew en rebroussant chemin vers la sortie.

« Pas de vomi à l'intérieur, merci », cria Stuart dans son dos, tandis que l'Auror déguerpissait en quatrième vitesse, une main plaquée sur les lèvres.

Ron, lui, fixait un point au plafond, tout en se préparant psychologiquement à devoir un jour où l'autre baisser de nouveau les yeux.

« Inutile de préciser que les enfants modifiés étaient les véritables cibles et que nous avons affaire à un crime de haine », reprit Stuart sombrement.

« Inutile en effet », parvint à articuler Ron en délaissant le plafond pour fixer cette fois le bout de ses surchaussures.

« Prêt pour le bébé ? », demanda le sergent d'une voix plus douce. « Je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous me répondez non. »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? », demanda Ron en se détournant de la chambre de Jacob.

« Pas forcément », répondit l'autre, compréhensif. « Je peux seulement me contenter de vous dire qu'il a subi à peu près le même sort. »

« Très bien, ça me suffit amplement », déclara précipitamment Ron en déglutissant une nouvelle fois avec difficulté. Puis il se rappela d'un détail. « Et l'adolescente ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Stuart pinça les lèvres. « C'est justement grâce à elle que nous avons été avertis et que nous avons pu déterminer un semblant de chronologie… », dit-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son blouson. D'après ses amis, elle avait fait le mur pour se rendre à une soirée chez un garçon de sa classe, un peu plus loin au village. Ils l'ont ramenée ici à deux heures cinquante-cinq du matin. Elle a ensuite escaladé le mur par la treille qui monte jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau, là-bas au fond du couloir et a dû entendre les hurlements de ceux qui étaient encore vivants à son arrivée ou simplement les voix des meurtriers. Elle a eu le bon réflexe de se cacher dans le placard et d'appeler la police. Malheureusement, elle a ensuite envoyé un SMS de détresse à ses amis et ceux-ci lui ont immédiatement répondu. Son portable n'était pas en mode silencieux… »

« Ils l'ont entendu et l'ont trouvée… », comprit Ron qui se sentait à nouveau mal.

Stuart hocha la tête d'un air grave. « Elle a été violée à son tour puis tuée d'un Avada Kedavra dans le bureau, toujours. Les secours ont mis quinze minutes à arriver après son appel mais quand ils sont entrés, il ne restait que les cadavres. »

« Merlin… », souffla Ron en regardant autour de lui le couloir d'un air perdu.

« On va devoir entrer dans le bureau, c'est là qu'on a besoin de vous », fit le sergent en désignant à Ron la porte du bureau. « Vous étiez censés enquêter sur les lettres H que l'on voit un peu partout. Ils en ont laissé une derrière eux dans cette pièce. »

Ron entra dans le bureau, jetant un regard triste en direction de la jolie jeune fille étendue sur le sol. Sa mini-jupe était remontée sur ses cuisses et ses collants déchirés. Le portable avec lequel elle s'était sauvée puis trahie, gisait sur la moquette à deux mètres d'elle. Et là, entre les deux fenêtres du bureau, un grand H noir. Ron fronça les sourcils et tenta de réfléchir à nouveau en professionnel.

« Il n'y en a qu'un seul dans toute la maison ? », demanda-t-il, tandis que Wilcox acquiesçait. « Et dehors, vous en avez vus ? »

Le sergent réfléchit et saisit un talkie-walkie à sa ceinture. « Jones, c'est Stu, tu me reçois ? Où tu es ? », demanda-t-il dans le combiné avant de relâcher le bouton de communication. On entendit des crépitements, puis un bip et une voix retentit.

« Je suis dans le jardin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda le dénommé Jones.

Stuart porta de nouveau l'appareil à sa bouche et demanda : « Tu peux aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les environs et me dire si tu trouves des H sur les murs ? Prends deux gars avec toi et ratissez-moi le quartier. »

« Reçu. Je te tiens au courant », répondit Jones.

Près de Wilcox, Ron réfléchissait intensément, essayant d'oublier les yeux de Vanessa Vaughn qui le fixaient sans ciller depuis le sol. « Vous êtes certains que c'est dans cette pièce qu'ils ont commis le dernier crime ? », le questionna Ron.

Stuart hocha de nouveau la tête. « Vu l'heure à laquelle elle a contacté la police et celle où sont arrivés les secours, ils avaient vraisemblablement terminé avec le reste de la famille. En tous cas, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de faire tout ça puis de disparaître en un quart d'heure. »

Les yeux bleus du rouquin se levèrent de nouveau vers la lettre. Leur théorie d'un réseau de transport lui paraissait de plus en plus plausible. Si les collègues de Wilcox trouvaient des H dehors, ce serait la preuve qu'ils avaient raison. Les assassins seraient arrivés par les H placés à l'extérieur de la maison, ils étaient entrés, avaient commis leurs crimes et après avoir compris que les secours ne tarderaient pas, ils avaient jugé trop dangereux de ressortir pour emprunter le même chemin qu'à l'arrivée. Ils avaient donc directement créé une « sortie » dans la maison, afin de quitter les lieux ni vus ni connus. Comme chez les Morgan. Bon sang, c'était tellement évident. Le bureau était la dernière pièce qu'ils avaient visitée, pour aller y dénicher l'adolescente terrée dans son placard. C'était donc également par là qu'ils avaient pris la poudre d'escampette.

Un nouveau bip se fit entendre et la voix de Jones s'éleva dans le haut-parleur du talkie. « Stu, c'est Jones. On a trouvé un H sur un transformateur électrique au bout de la rue, et il y en a un autre sur une palissade, dans la rue voisine. »

Ron ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Puis tournant la tête, il dévisagea Wilcox avec gravité, s'apprêtant à révéler sa théorie. « Je crois que je sais à quoi servent ces H. »

~o~

Les paupières de Narcissa papillonnèrent. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillait ces derniers jours, elle sentit tout d'abord le poids et la chaleur rassurants de Bellatrix endormie contre elle. Ça lui rappelait une époque lointaine, lorsque les éclairs zébraient le ciel des nuits d'été et que la petite Cissy traversait le manoir des Black pour aller se réfugier dans le lit de son aînée. Parfois, lorsque l'orage se muait en tempête, Andromeda les rejoignait, collant ses petits pieds froids contre ceux de ses deux sœurs. Mais Narcissa était adulte à présent et bien que Bellatrix dorme à ses côtés, elles n'étaient pas dans un lit. Seulement dans une froide petite pièce, à même le sol. Et ce n'était pas l'orage qui l'avait réveillée.

Il faisait encore sombre mais pourtant, dans le silence et l'obscurité de leur petite prison, quelque chose l'avait tirée des bras de Morphée. Elle frotta ses yeux embués de sommeil, tentant de se rappeler. C'était un bruit qui l'avait éveillée. Quelque chose bougea légèrement à l'autre bout de la pièce et Narcissa se figea, scrutant les ombres de ses yeux plissés. Inconsciemment, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Peut-être par réflexe, ou peut-être parce que trente ans de mariage lui avaient appris à sentir sa présence avant même de le voir, elle murmura un nom dans l'obscurité.

« Lucius ? »

Ça bougea de nouveau au fond de la pièce. Un raclement, comme une chaussure que l'on traîne sur le sol. Puis une voix lui répondit.

« Lumos ».

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, éblouie par la lumière qui perçait soudain la pénombre. Elle reconnut avec un certain soulagement les longs cheveux blonds de son époux, mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée. Ce qu'elle voyait d'autre sur le visage de son mari lui fit faire un bond et elle étouffa un cri d'effroi, qui réveilla Bellatrix en sursaut. La brune se redressa sur son séant, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle comme un chiot perdu, avant d'apercevoir à son tour son beau-frère.

Lucius Malfoy était assis contre le mur opposé, en face de celui contre lequel les sœurs dormaient. Une de ses jambes était étendue sur le sol, l'autre repliée en accent circonflexe. Sa main gauche était posée à plat par terre, près de sa canne en ébène et argent, la droite tenait sa baguette mollement sur sa cuisse. Il regardait droit devant lui, en direction des deux femmes, et son regard bleu-gris à la lumière de la baguette semblait vide et laiteux tel celui d'un mort. Mais ce n'était pas ce regard qui avait effrayé Narcissa. C'étaient les innombrables giclées de sang qui recouvraient la face et le cou de Lucius, comme si celui-ci avait décidé de passer un kilo de betteraves au mixeur et l'avait mis en marche sans fermer le couvercle. A la différence près qu'il semblait évident que la substance rouge dont il était maculé n'était pas du jus de betterave.

Tous trois se regardèrent sans bouger, comme s'ils craignaient que le moindre mouvement ne déclenche quelque chose de terrible, d'irréversible. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de savoir si Lucius « regardait » véritablement les deux sœurs Black devant lui. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, certes, mais il paraissait fixer un point imaginaire, bien au-delà des murs gris et crasseux. Et il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Cette immobilité commençait d'ailleurs à stresser Narcissa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tout ça ne pouvait rien signifier de bon. Mais quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, elle voulait l'entendre. L'entendre de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Lucius… », souffla-t-elle, tremblante.

Il y eut un tressaillement dans l'une des pommettes du blond, mais ce fut tout. Rien ne changea dans son regard ni dans sa posture, tandis que du côté des deux femmes, un tremblement nerveux commençait à agiter la main droite de Narcissa.

« Lucius, réponds-moi, qu'as-tu fait ? », demanda-t-elle, un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, il réagit. Ses prunelles se tournèrent imperceptiblement vers son épouse mais son regard était tellement lourd et étouffant que Narcissa sentit dans tout son être qu'il la « voyait » enfin. Un regard grave, sinistre, mais également satisfait. Quoique perdu par cette satisfaction, comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose d'étrangement grisant sans savoir si c'était bien ou mal. Narcissa déglutit. Elle connaissait ce regard. Et elle le haïssait de tout son être.

Brusquement, la terreur remplaça la curiosité.

« Lucius, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de mal à Draco… », gémit-elle en secouant la tête. « Ou à Hermione… »

Lucius ne répondit pas et un sourire bizarre se fraya doucement un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Un sourire de travers, ni joyeux ni triste, indéfinissable.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, dis-moi ! », vociféra Narcissa en se mettant péniblement à genoux. « DIS-MOI ! »

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandissait toujours, dévoilant peu à peu les dents, puis les gencives. Avec le sang qui badigeonnait son visage, il évoqua à Narcissa un loup montrant les crocs, encore dégouttant du sang de la biche qu'il vient d'éventrer. Un rire haut-perché, grinçant, s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du blond et il porta ses deux mains à son front. Sans jamais cesser de rire. Et le ricanement s'amplifiait, résonnant dans toute la pièce, en écho avec les hurlements de Narcissa qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter et de lui avouer ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

« J'ai fait semblant… », s'esclaffa Lucius, comme si qui que ce soit pouvait savoir de quoi il était en train de parler et pourquoi c'était si drôle. « Je les ai sauvés, parce que j'ai pas pu faire autrement…j'ai fait semblant… ahahah, j'ai pas pu… je suis la mort et je les ai sauvés… et ils n'ont rien vu ! ahahahah … »

Il riait à présent comme un dément, tandis que Bellatrix et Narcissa le regardaient, médusées. Voyant que sa sœur était trop obnubilée par la folie furieuse de Lucius, et que ce-dernier était trop occupé à rire comme un forcené, Bellatrix sauta sur ses pieds et s'apprêtait à plonger sur lui pour lui voler sa baguette lorsqu'un « Expulso ! » prononcé depuis la porte tout juste ouverte, la renvoya valdinguer d'où elle venait. Rodolphus apparut sur le seuil, tandis que sa femme s'écrasait violemment contre le mur et se ratatinait en gémissant sur le sol. Lucius, lui, riait toujours. Narcissa tourna une expression paniquée et perdue en direction de Lestrange et vit qu'il était à peu près aussi taché de rouge que son mari.

« Eh bien, Lucius, tu ne retiens plus ta joie, on dirait ! », s'exclama Rodolphus avec un rire narquois. « Tu es venu partager ça avec ta jolie femme ? C'est gentil. »

Le rire de Lucius se tarit peu à peu et il releva la tête. Des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues, drainant légèrement les rigoles de sang séché qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Rodolphus prit cela pour des larmes d'hilarité. Lucius les essuya en reprenant son souffle.

« Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries… », souffla-t-il à personne en particulier, tandis que son expression redevenait terne et vide comme elle l'était avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. « Trop vieux… »

Rodolphus ne l'écoutait plus, cependant. Il observait sa propre femme, qui se relevait péniblement en se massant l'arrière du crâne. « Viens ici, Bella. Gentil chien », susurra-t-il en tapant sa main droite sur sa cuisse, comme s'il hélait un vulgaire clébard.

Si les yeux de Bellatrix avaient pu tuer, Rodolphus serait déjà en Enfer. Mais au lieu de ça, il gloussa. « Moi aussi, j'ai envie de fêter ça avec ma tendre épouse. Quoi de plus normal ? Viens ici, j'ai dit. Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois », reprit-il d'un ton plus menaçant.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius s'était levé et comme un zombie, se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut en traînant la patte.

« Va te faire foutre, Rodol- », commença Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils.

« Incarcerem », rétorqua laconiquement Lestrange sans se laisser impressionner. La seconde d'après, une gigantesque corde s'enroulait autour du cou de Bellatrix et la traînait sur le sol en-dehors de la pièce, dans un concert de hurlements et de jurons furieux. Narcissa tenta de s'interposer mais Rodolphus releva sa baguette dans sa direction et haussa un sourcil. « Oh non, tu n'as pas envie de faire ça… » Peu à peu, les hurlements de Bellatrix s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. La corde l'avait entraînée Merlin savait où et Narcissa ne l'entendait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette nuit, Rodolphus ? », reprit Narcissa d'une voix blanche. « Pas Draco, pitié… »

Rodolphus éclata d'un rire franc et secoua la tête. « Personne ne touchera à ton précieux fils, Cissy, je t'en donne ma parole. Il est l'un des nôtres ! » Rodolphus écarta les bras, avant de glousser à nouveau. « Enfin, il le sera bientôt. En ce qui concerne ta petite belle-fille chérie… » Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus amusé. « Personnellement, sa vie m'importe peu. Mais l'une de mes adeptes a un petit compte à régler avec elle, alors je ne sais pas… qui vivra verra, comme on dit. »

Les traits de Narcissa se durcirent et sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa. Rodolphus dut sentir la tempête arriver car il recula prestement et referma la porte de la petite pièce une demi-seconde avant que les poings de Narcissa ne l'atteignent et ne commencent à marteler furieusement le panneau de métal.

« Le premier qui touche à mon fils ou à Hermione, je l'égorge vous m'entendez ?! », beuglait la voix de Narcissa, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte. « JE L'EGORGE ! » Dans le corridor, Rodolphus gloussa encore. Les femmes, ces furies… Si passionnées. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Narcissa de défendre son fils, lui-même s'il avait eu un fils, il se serait certainement battu à mort pour lui.

« Je serai ravi de prendre note de toutes tes revendications, Cissy », cria-t-il à travers la porte. « Mais pour l'instant, j'ai une autre femelle à aller faire crier… » Il éclata d'un rire gras, ravi de sa mauvaise blague, tandis que Narcissa hurlait littéralement de rage dans sa prison. D'un pas tranquille et guilleret, Rodolphus remonta le corridor du hangar sombre et humide, jusqu'à une pièce tout au fond. Appuyé contre le chambranle, il poussa du doigt la porte et avec un sourire en coin, admira le spectacle.

Bellatrix était ligotée à un vieux lit branlant, les poignets et la gorge enserrés à la tête du lit, tandis que ses jambes étaient maintenues aux pieds par des liens magiques. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, elle lui jeta un regard furieux qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel homme d'âge mur, même le plus dangereux. Mais pas Rodolphus Lestrange.

Le leader des Héritiers poussa du pied la porte derrière lui et elle se referma avec un claquement sinistre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Un chapitre extrêmement sombre aujourd'hui, je vous le concède. On a passé une étape dans la violence des H et on sent que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Que pensez-vous des dernières déclarations de Lucius ? Qu'a-t-il fait pendant cette nuit fatidique ? J'ai également essayé de parler un peu du passé de Pansy, pendant ces dix ans depuis Poudlard. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**J'espère également ne pas vous avoir trop retourné l'estomac avec la scène dans le cottage, mais c'était assez important pour la suite de l'histoire de bien décrire les différents décès. Avez-vous déjà une idée de qui a été tué par qui ? Et pourquoi ? **

**J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis et vos hypothèses, en tout cas, car ce chapitre a été extrêmement compliqué à écrire, les idées devant être absolument mises dans le bon ordre pour que cela soit cohérent. Mais j'avoue y avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans une enquête des Experts, ahah.**

**En attendant la suite (et des réponses) lundi prochain, je vous fais plein de bisous !**

**Xérès**


	21. Ch21 : Règlements de comptes

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Et me revoici après 15 jours sans avoir publié de nouveau chapitre, je vous ai concocté deux adorables scènes de Dramione (au début et à la fin) qui j'espère feront palpiter vos petits cœurs ! C'était la moindre des choses après le chapitre de la dernière fois, ahah. Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui ont reviewé et lu mon OS de lundi dernier (****Un fanboy pas comme les autres****) ! Gracias, merci, thank you, grazie, danke schön, arigatô gozaimasu, obrigado, dekuju, choukran, takk, bref vous avez compris.**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Cashmire, Jessy38, EvoL13, Rin-med-nin, JustanotherTime, Lily-Sana, ValarMorghulis-D), ainsi qu'à Temi-Chou, Erza Robin, Lyly Ford, Lemm, Mikasa, Audrey917000, Acide'nette, Voldynouchette, Loulou, Drasha, Marion, Lune-Bleue22, MissDraymione, Gouline971, laloudu77, Mrs Lyly Black, Wizzette, aussidagility, Zezely, Babar, 2fillesuneplume, PouleauPotter, TiteTyLee, Passion Fugace, jujupititetortue, Mpi28, miss damdam, okami shiroi, Lily-Sisi, lea raczkiewicz et les anonymes pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Anonyme du 16 mars : bienvenue à toi et merci pour ta review ! Tu as tout lu en une semaine ! Wouaah, impressionnant ! ^^ Je suis contente que mes écrits te plaisent et te captivent à ce point ! J'espère que je continuerai à t'aider à t'évader encore longtemps ! ) Bises et merci !**

**Lemm : ahah non je n'utilise pas le viol pour compenser l'absence de sexe dans les bouquins. Non, j'utilise ça tout simplement parce que c'est une triste réalité qu'il faut dénoncer. La taire n'aidera en rien. Lors de crimes de haine, de guerres, d'attaques par des groupuscules de tarés, les viols sont quasi-systématiques et pas seulement du côté des « méchants ». Prenons l'exemple de la 2****ème**** guerre mondiale : les nazis violaient et tuaient à tours de bras. Et quand les russes sont venus libérer Berlin en 45, la première chose que les soldats ont fait c'est d'aller dans toutes les caves chercher tout ce qui avait un vagin de plus de douze ans et de les violer. Je cherche avant tout à être réaliste et malheureusement, la réalité est ainsi : ce genre de crimes entraîne une excitation chez le criminel, il se sent tout puissant, tel un Dieu qui a droit de vie et de mort sur ses victimes. Cela se mue en excitation sexuelle très souvent. Pour le constater, il suffit de lire les faits divers… Les morts sont bien morts mais ce n'est pas de l'horreur gratuite, il y a bel et bien un élément clé dans tout ça (du côté de Lucius). Merci pour ta review en tous cas )**

**Mikasa : Merci pour ta review ! Pour te citer, tu dis : « Ils ont dû prendre un malin plaisir à tuer tout le monde »… Si tu regardes bien la victimologie, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… ahah. Toute la clé du mystère « Lucius » est là-dedans, mais tu auras la réponse bientôt. Le Pouffsouffle fait peut-être bien partie des H infiltrés oui, hihi. Tu verras bien ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Loulou : ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'as pas lu depuis un moment, c'est normal ! La 1L c'est difficile, j'avais pas mal bossé moi aussi, comme j'avais spé Anglais + LV2 + LV3 + latin, les TPE et tout le bazar, je finissais parfois les cours à 18h ! En revanche, en terminale j'ai eu l'impression d'être au club med, ahahah. Merci pour ta review !**

**Drasha : ahah mais Théo et Rodoudou sont complètement différents. Théo est un sociopathe obsessionnel, il se fixe sur une seule et même personne. Rodolphus est un mégalomaniaque sanguinaire et raciste, qui veut éradiquer une population qu'il considère comme « inférieure ». Ta théorie sur Lucius est assez bonne comme tu le verras bientôt ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Marion : soft gore mais pas pour tout le monde, certaines ont eu du mal ! Lucius a effectivement tué Vanessa mais pas seulement ! Toutes les explications très bientôt, en tous cas. Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Jujupititetortue : ahahah tu vas devoir te battre avec quelques autres lectrices si tu veux avoir Théo pour toi toute seule, il y a du monde qui fait déjà la queue ! XD Merci pour ta review !**

**Lily-Sisi : bienvenue à toi ! Contente que Rise t'ait plu et que tu aies décidé de poursuivre avec Ennemi(s) Intime(s) ! Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir, même si tu sembles décidée à me maudire chaque semaine, ahah, je te pardonne. A bientôt et merci pour ta review !**

**Chapitre 21 : Règlements de comptes**

Avec un léger soupir de lassitude, Hermione s'appuya contre le meuble de la salle de bains pour observer son reflet dans la glace. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux légèrement cernés, mais les lèvres rouges et gonflées des baisers échangés avec Draco au cours de la nuit. Leur petite escapade coquine dans l'arrière-boutique avait vraisemblablement réveillé quelque instinct animal du blond et après son retour du travail, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour. Hermione ne s'en plaignait absolument pas… seulement le manque de sommeil se faisait légèrement sentir au petit matin. Heureusement, l'anticernes et quelques sortilèges bien placés lui permettraient de ne pas trop se faire remarquer par Œil de Lynx (comprendre le Directeur, Severus Rogue) en arrivant à Poudlard. Un mouvement attira son regard dans le miroir et elle vit Draco se traîner mollement jusqu'à elle, les yeux à moitié clos, pour venir poser son front sur l'une de ses épaules.

Et ne plus bouger.

« Eh oui, c'est ça de vouloir jouer les grands garçons et de se coucher tard… », railla Hermione en passant une main par-dessus son épaule pour ébouriffer les cheveux blonds.

Pour toute réponse, les bras de Draco passèrent autour de sa taille et il grogna. La brune sourit et secoua la tête avant d'attraper sa brosse à dents sur le meuble. Elle y mit une dose de dentifrice et s'attela à la tâche. Les mouvements de son bras perturbèrent le jeune homme, qui tentait de finir sa nuit sur son épaule, et il marmonna une protestation.

« Vas te recoucher, je te réveille en partant dans une demi-heure », articula-t-elle malgré le dentifrice qui envahissait sa bouche en moussant.

Le blond traîna de nouveau des pieds hors de la salle de bains et Hermione gloussa en entendant une masse lourde s'effondrer sur le lit, qui grinça. La jeune femme se doucha, s'habilla, se maquilla et vint rapidement réveiller Draco étalé sur le lit. Celui-ci se leva péniblement et entra dans la salle de bains pour fouiller dans les affaires de toilette. Hermione sortit de la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, prête à partir. Quand soudain un vacarme de tous les diables résonna au-dessus de sa tête, suivi d'un juron sonore.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? », s'écria Hermione en levant la tête en direction de l'escalier.

« Ouais, ça va, ça va, j'ai renversé une partie de tes affaires… », répondit le blond depuis l'étage.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enfiler son manteau. Quand soudain, la voix de Draco s'éleva de nouveau.

« Bah… elle est où ta plaquette de pilules ? »

Hermione se figea, les yeux ronds et jeta un regard paniqué en direction de l'horloge. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de parler de ça, elle allait finir par être en retard à son premier cours et Rogue allait encore lui tomber dessus.

« Euh…. Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû la mettre dans mon sac à main », mentit-elle en s'empressant de prendre toutes ses affaires pour filer vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu te fiches de moi, elle ne bouge jamais d'ici cette plaquette… », reprit Draco, avant de faire silence pour attendre la réponse d'Hermione. Qui ne vint pas. « Hermione ? »

La jeune femme grimaça et détala en direction de la sortie.

« Bon, je ne sais pas, je suis à la bourre, à ce soir, je t'aime, bisous ! », déclama-t-elle aussi vite que possible. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre un « Reviens ici, toi ! » poussé par Draco qui dévalait les escaliers avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'il parvint à la porte d'entrée, elle avait Transplané.

Atterrissant à la limite de Poudlard, Hermione s'autorisa quelques secondes pour souffler un peu. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu d'avoir cette conversation avant d'aller travailler et elle avait opté pour la solution la plus rapide (et la plus bête) : la fuite. Tant pis, ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler ce soir. Elle entra dans le périmètre de l'école et remonta le chemin jusqu'au château. Quelques élèves prenaient l'air frais du matin avant d'aller en classe et elle se sentit elle-même un peu plus détendue lorsque la brise fouetta ses joues. Les matinées devenaient plus fraîches, l'automne approchait. Soudain, elle vit quelques élèves glousser en fixant un point, au loin derrière elle et elle fronça les sourcils. Se retournant, elle vit accourir Draco, l'air bien décidé à poursuivre leur conversation. Le blond avait enfilé un jean à la va vite mais en dehors de ça, il était pieds nus sur les graviers (ce qui ne semblait pas très agréable au vu de sa démarche étrange) et il avait manifestement jugé qu'il serait superflu de mettre une chemise. Hermione rougit violemment lorsque les gloussements s'intensifièrent et s'accompagnèrent de murmures.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fui comme une voleuse ? », la héla le blond en accélérant le pas.

_Oh mon Dieu, il ne va pas faire ça devant les élèves ?_, paniqua Hermione en jetant des regards catastrophés autour d'elle.

Un garçon de septième année siffla et un concert de rires s'éleva sur la pelouse.

« Draco, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes, il faut absolument que j'y aille et… toi aussi, si tu ne veux pas te faire embarquer pour attentat à la pudeur », siffla-t-elle en couvrant tant bien que mal le torse du blond avec son sac de cours.

« Je m'en fiche, réponds à ma question », s'entêta le blond en plissant les yeux.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant », protesta désespérément Hermione. Baissant le nez, elle vit la chair de poule sur les bras de son fiancé et mit les mains dessus pour les frictionner vivement. « Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça dehors. Rentre à la maison… »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as fait de ta pilule », rétorqua le blond, qui esquissa un sourire en la voyant rougir.

« On est entourés d'élèves, ce n'est pas le moment », souffla-t-elle en constatant que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le torse de son fiancé.

« Je m'en fiche… », souffla-t-il en collant son front contre le sien. « Dis-moi. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fronça les sourcils et grimaça. _Oh Merlin, c'est pas vrai…_, gémit-elle intérieurement. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, ceux-ci rencontrèrent les iris bleu-gris de Draco. En un instant, elle comprit à son regard intense et à son sourire en coin qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Un semblant de réponse commença malgré elle à se former sur ses lèvres mais les yeux du blond étaient tellement remplis d'amour et de joie qu'elle en perdit ses moyens.

« Bbb-je-ssss-mais… », balbutia-t-elle avant de prendre une longue inspiration, les yeux clos. « D'accord, je l'ai arrêtée. »

« Tu l'as arrêtée », répéta calmement Draco tout contre elle. « Quand ? »

Les paupières toujours fermées, Hermione répondit : « Quand on s'est disputés à ce sujet… Je… Tu avais l'air tellement triste et… je me suis dit que si j'attendais d'être complètement prête, on ne se lancerait jamais alors… j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête, allez soyons fous, ça ne me ressemble tellement pas, je sais, mais c'était- »

Elle n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase. Les lèvres de Draco s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes et les ravageaient d'un baiser passionné tandis qu'il serrait le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. Celle-ci, surprise, ouvrit les yeux un bref instant, avant de les refermer pour se laisser emporter. Autour d'eux, les sifflements et les gloussements des étudiants s'élevèrent à nouveau, mais bizarrement, elle les entendait comme à travers un épais rideau. Lointains, atténués. Après un long moment, Draco consentit enfin à mettre un terme à leur baiser et ils se séparèrent, lui un large sourire aux lèvres et elle aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Au cas où ça ne serait pas assez explicite, je t'annonce que je suis très, très, très heureux », souffla le blond en la dévorant du regard.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et esquissa un sourire. « Je crois que j'avais saisi », murmura-t-elle à son tour.

« Bon, eh bien, je vais rentrer me préparer… », reprit le blond en reculant prudemment sur les cailloux du chemin.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée », approuva Hermione, dont le sourire était à présent tellement grand que ses zygomatiques en souffraient. « Et euh… n'oublie pas de mettre une chemise cette fois. Un pull. Quelque chose. »

« Si j'y pense », railla le blond. « A ce soir ? »

Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main. Elle recula de quelques pas, puis lui lança : « Tu es vraiment dingue, tu le sais, j'espère ? »

Draco sourit simplement et se détourna pour sortir au petit trot du périmètre de Poudlard. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, les joues en feu, puis fit volte-face pour regagner le château. Elle avait envie de laisser éclater sa joie et de tournoyer sur elle-même comme une enfant de cinq ans mais se retint.

« Eh, m'dame, on peut avoir un bisou, nous aussi ? », demanda un élève de septième année en tendant les lèvres sur son passage.

« Ça dépend, tu veux une retenue samedi matin ? », rétorqua-t-elle sans pour autant parvenir à se défaire de son immense sourire. « Allez, c'est l'heure des cours, dépêchez-vous », ajouta-t-elle en leur faisant signe d'entrer dans le château.

Le jeune impudent qui avait tenté sa chance esquissa une expression faussement déçue, tandis que ses camarades éclataient de rire. Elle ne vit pas le petit garçon dissimulé derrière un arbre près du portail. Ni ses yeux noir et marron s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

Elias sortit de derrière son arbre et regarda Hermione pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Derrière elle, des élèves ayant assisté comme lui à la scène, passèrent devant le garçonnet.

« Non mais tu as entendu ça ? », piailla une des filles du groupe placé le plus près du couple. « C'est tellement mignon ! »

« Je n'ai pas trop compris », avoua une Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. « Quelle est cette pilule dont ils parlaient ? »

La première leva les yeux au ciel. « Chez les moldus, la pilule, c'est un moyen de ne pas avoir d'enfants… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes arriérés par moments, vous les Sang-Pur… », se moqua la première jeune fille. « En d'autres termes, le professeur Granger et son beau gosse veulent faire un bébé ! »

Les yeux d'Elias s'écarquillèrent en entendant la dernière phrase. Un bébé ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement à cette idée. Il avait eu beau se préparer longtemps à l'éventualité de trouver Hermione à nouveau mère en rentrant en Angleterre, il avait été ravi de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Toutefois, il semblait logique qu'elle passe ce cap avec Draco. Même en le souhaitant très fort, il n'aurait jamais pu rester son unique enfant. Elias soupira et remit son sac à dos sur son épaule. Une expression maussade sur le visage, il partit assister à son premier cours de la journée.

~o~

Seule dans sa cellule du hangar des Héritiers depuis que Rodolphus avait emporté Bellatrix avec lui, Narcissa avait vu l'aube se lever à travers les vitres sales qui longeaient le haut plafond. Le soleil s'était levé puis de lourds nuages avaient obscurci le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans sa geôle. Les secondes, les minutes, puis les heures s'égrenaient avec une lenteur atroce. Lorsque la porte se rouvrit enfin. Narcissa sauta sur ses pieds… mais ce n'était que Lucius. Il n'était plus couvert de sang, comme lorsqu'il était entré dans cette même pièce au cours de la nuit. Il avait l'air également plus calme et son regard bleu avait retrouvé sa dureté d'antan.

« Où est Bella ? », aboya Narcissa en lui jetant un regard méprisant. C'était tout ce qui lui importait à présent : savoir comment allait sa grande sœur.

« Toujours avec son mari », répondit sombrement Lucius en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, il n'a rien d'un mari », cracha-t-elle, venimeuse.

« Pourtant c'est ce qu'il est légalement… tout comme je suis le tien », ajouta le blond en guettant sa réaction. Qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

Narcissa ricana et siffla entre ses dents avec dédain. « Si je sors d'ici, je te jure que tu ne le seras plus très longtemps, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy… Je me ferai une joie de t'envoyer moi-même les papiers du divorce. »

L'interpellé lui adressa une expression légèrement blessée. Mais sa froideur habituelle reprit le dessus et Narcissa n'eut même pas le temps de s'en apercevoir. « On ne divorce pas d'un Malfoy », assena-t-il en la fixant.

« Tu veux parier ? »

Les deux époux échangèrent des regards de défi, mais Lucius détourna le sien le premier. Il n'était pas venu se disputer avec elle. A pas lents et mesurés, il gagna le coin de la pièce qu'il avait occupé encore quelques heures plus tôt et s'assit au même endroit. Narcissa, toujours debout, le regarda faire avec les sourcils froncés. D'un geste nonchalant, Lucius frotta du doigt une tache de sang séché sur le sol. Il avait dû en laisser derrière lui. Après tout, il en était couvert quand ils étaient revenus de leur boucherie.

« Je n'ai pas aimé ça, tu sais… », souffla-t-il comme s'il redoutait que quelqu'un l'entende. Mais à part Narcissa, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce.

Celle-ci pencha la tête en avant et croisa les bras, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Pardon ? »

Lucius releva le nez et la fusilla du regard, comme s'il lui en voulait de lui faire répéter. « Je n'ai pas aimé ça… », réitéra-t-il plus sèchement. « Ce qu'on a fait cette nuit. » Sa femme l'observa, interdite et comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, Lucius reprit la parole. « Autrefois, ça me plaisait. Torturer, tuer… Entendre les cris, voir le sang couler. Je me sentais puissant, j'adorais avoir toutes ces vies entre mes mains… » Il se tut.

Narcissa ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'analyser prudemment.

« Pas hier soir », acheva Lucius dans un grognement.

Elle décroisa les bras mais continua de le sonder depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Qui savait si ce n'était pas un nouveau stratagème pour l'attendrir ? Il en était tout à fait capable. « Pourtant, tu étais couvert de sang. Tu ne ressemblais pas à quelqu'un qui n'a pas aimé commettre un massacre… », maugréa-t-elle.

« Tu as tort. » Lucius fronça le nez et recommença à gratter la tache de sang sur le sol, avec des gestes nerveux. « Tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé. Ils étaient déchaînés. Comme des chiens de combat égorgeant un nourrisson. Sans aucune pitié, sans aucune retenue. Des charognards. Même sans participer réellement, j'en ai été recouvert… »

Narcissa esquissa une grimace d'effroi mais ne dit rien.

« Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est jamais allé aussi loin », reprit Lucius. « Il tuait toujours très proprement, comme un sorcier qui se respecte est censé le faire. J'ai voulu freiner leurs ardeurs, je te jure que j'ai essayé… Mais Rodolphus m'avait à l'œil. Leurs vraies cibles, c'étaient les deux enfants modifiés. Les autres n'étaient que des bonus. Après s'être occupés des parents, ils ont voulu aller chercher le fils aîné. Je suis passé en premier. Le gamin nous tournait le dos, il était devant un de ces ordinateurs moldus et ne nous a pas vus venir. Je lui ai jeté un Avada Kedavra avant que les autres ne l'atteignent. Rodolphus a pris ça pour de l'empressement à tuer de nouveau, alors que c'était de la pure et simple pitié. J'ai fait pareil quand ils ont trouvé la fille. L'un d'eux était déjà sur elle et la violait… je l'ai achevée avant qu'il ait terminé et j'ai prétexté qu'on manquait de temps : les secours allaient arriver. Pour les autres, je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Narcissa eut une impression étrange pendant un instant : c'était certainement la plus longue conversation qu'elle ait eue avec Lucius depuis… de longs mois. Elle n'osait même pas répondre, de peur de le briser dans son élan. Mais il ne dit plus rien et Narcissa sentit la colère monter.

« Et alors ? Tu veux quoi, une médaille ? », gronda-t-elle, tandis qu'il la dévisageait d'un air surpris. Ce n'était clairement pas la réaction qu'il attendait et Narcissa s'en félicita intérieurement. « Peu importe pourquoi tu as tué ces deux enfants, tu l'as fait. Tu aurais pu tenter de les sauver mais tu as choisi de prendre leurs vies à la place. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous les autres. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! », protesta Lucius en se redressant vivement. « Si Rodolphus avait senti mes doutes, il m'aurait tué sur le champ ! Et mon cadavre aurait été retrouvé avec ceux de cette famille ! »

« Au moins tu serais mort comme un homme au lieu de vivre comme un lâche », cracha Narcissa avec colère. « Ah c'est sûr, attaquer de pauvres gens sans défense c'est amusant, mais quand il s'agit de mourir pour ses idées, là il n'y a plus personne ! Crois-tu qu'avant la Bataille de Poudlard, Arthur Weasley s'est dit : 'oh non, je risque de me faire tuer ! Vite, livrons Potter à Voldemort et rentrons au Terrier avant que les choses ne se corsent !' », fit-elle en geignant comme un enfant de trois ans. Avant de reprendre une voix normale. « Non ! Il a combattu jusqu'au bout et est mort en héros. Toi, tu n'es qu'une _merde_. »

La dernière insulte fit l'effet d'une gifle et Lucius recula imperceptiblement la tête, choqué. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Narcissa n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Tu te rends compte qu'en t'associant avec ces cinglés, tu mets ton propre fils et ta belle-fille en danger ? », s'indigna-t-elle. « Tu n'as donc pas retenu la leçon, la dernière fois ? Ou peut-être que tout l'alcool ingurgité ces dernières années t'a lavé le cerveau ? »

Le visage de Lucius s'assombrit. « Ne plus prendre plaisir à tuer ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec leurs idées, Narcissa », gronda-t-il en se décollant du sol pour cette fois la toiser de toute sa hauteur. « Je continue de penser que la magie devrait être réservée aux seuls Sangs-Purs. Ce monde dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui… » Il serra les poings. « Fraterniser avec les moldus, leur laisser profiter de notre magie… C'est une insulte à nos ancêtres qui ont été traqués, persécutés et condamnés à se terrer comme des rats depuis des siècles. Ils ne méritent pas notre clémence ! Encore moins nos baguettes ! »

« Il arrive un moment où il faut savoir tourner la page, Lucius ! », protesta Narcissa en écartant les bras. « Les sorciers ne sont plus craints par la population, nous pouvons enfin vivre libres, sans nous cacher ! Et vous, vous crachez sur cette évolution en prétextant une vieille rancœur envers une génération de Moldus éteinte depuis des siècles ! Vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque ! »

« Peu importe, je compte bien éviter cette déchéance à ma lignée, avec ou sans ton accord », grommela le blond en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie.

Narcissa se précipita entre lui et la porte pour faire barrage de son corps. Bien qu'elle tente de se donner un air féroce, Lucius lisait la terreur dans ses yeux. « Si tu fais du mal à Hermione, tu fais du mal à ton fils. Et à moi. »

Lucius la saisit par le bras et l'écarta vivement de son chemin. Il ouvrit la porte, sortit et se retourna une dernière fois pour la fusiller du regard. « Il survivra. » La dévisageant brièvement, il ajouta : « Et toi aussi. »

~o~

La morosité d'Elias semblait contagieuse. Autour de lui, tout lui semblait fonctionner au ralenti et à l'heure du déjeuner, le temps lui aussi se mit de la partie. De gros nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel d'automne et en quelques minutes, des trombes d'eau accompagnées de foudre et de tonnerre s'abattirent sur l'Ecosse. En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'Elias et Victoire revenaient en courant sous la pluie de leur cours d'Herbologie niveau 1, l'humeur du garçonnet n'était déjà pas au beau fixe et en voyant les regards mauvais de deux sixièmes années abrités sous les arcades du cloître, il sut que cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

L'un des deux élèves aux regards noirs était le Pouffsouffle qui avait bousculé David la veille, Elias le reconnut aussitôt. L'autre était un Serpentard, encore inconnu au bataillon. Elias baissa les yeux et tenta de passer devant eux sans les regarder, mais les deux grands semblaient décidés à en découdre de toute manière. D'un geste vif, le Pouffsouffle tira sur la sangle du sac d'Elias, projetant l'enfant violemment en arrière. Elias tomba au sol avec un cri de douleur étouffé. Toutefois, les deux brutes ne semblèrent pas satisfaites. Le Serpentard leva un pied et l'envoya directement valser dans le ventre du petit brun.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! Arrêtez ! », aboya aussitôt Victoire en se jetant sur le Serpentard pour le marteler de coups de poings. Cela ne sembla pas faire grand mal à l'adolescent, qui la repoussa en arrière d'une seule main. Victoire trébucha en arrière et heurta du dos l'un des piliers du cloître.

« Hé, mais vous êtes fous, stop ! », s'égosilla une Serdaigle en accourant vers le petit groupe.

Victoire la reconnut aussitôt. C'était la Préfète-en-Chef afro-britannique qui les avait accueillis à la sortie du Poudlard Express et forcés à monter dans les barques pour traverser le Lac Noir. Sandra Abitbol, élève de Pouffsouffle. Le Serpentard donna un dernier coup de pied dans l'abdomen d'Elias, qui gémit faiblement, puis se tourna vers la Préfète-en-Chef avec un sourire hypocrite.

« J'ai rien fait, il est tombé sous mes pieds ! », déclara-t-il en levant les mains.

« Menteur ! Il l'a fait tomber et il l'a frappé ! », vociféra Victoire en se ruant sur la jeune fille.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi, Travers, je t'ai vu », gronda Sandra en croisant les bras. « Tous les deux, vous allez prendre cher, croyez-moi. »

Les deux sixièmes années bombèrent un peu le torse et s'avancèrent, menaçants, vers la Préfète-en-Chef. Bien qu'âgée d'un an de plus, elle mesurait une bonne tête de moins qu'eux et ne sembla pas rassurée de les voir ainsi se diriger sur elle.

« Et tu vas faire quoi, Abitbol ? Nous attacher à un piquet et danser toute nue autour de nous en égorgeant un poulet ? », grogna le Pouffsouffle, Ménélas Fawley, en serrant les poings. Son comparse éclata de rire.

« Joli, les gars », railla Sandra en leur jetant un regard sévère et méprisant. « D'abord vous frappez un petit, et maintenant les insultes racistes ? Vous n'arrangez pas votre cas. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de 100 points en moins ? Chacun. »

« Essaye si tu l'oses… », murmura Fawley en frappant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

Malgré tous les efforts de Sandra pour garder une expression implacable, un éclair de crainte passa dans ses yeux et elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Normalement, les Préfets-en-Chef n'avaient pas le droit de faire asseoir leur autorité par la magie, mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? », aboya une voix féminine, qui résonna dans tout le cloître. Sandra retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant approcher les professeurs McGonagall et Granger. La première fonça illico sur les trois adolescents, tandis que la seconde se précipitait sur Elias toujours à terre, Victoire à ses côtés. « Miss Abitbol, que signifie tout ce remue-ménage ? Pourquoi menacez-vous ces élèves de votre baguette ? », s'offusqua McGonagall en les regardant tour à tour.

« Travers et Fawley ont frappé ce garçon alors qu'il était à terre, Professeur », répondit aussitôt Sandra en fusillant les deux barbares du regard. « Et ensuite ils ont insulté mes origines quand j'ai menacé de leur retirer des points. » Elle reprenait un peu de poil de la bête avec la présence d'adultes mais elle sentait tout de même ses genoux trembler. Elle préféra ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si les professeurs n'étaient pas intervenus.

« Vous deux, avec moi, bureau du Directeur, tout de suite », hacha McGonagall en pointant le majeur et l'index sur les deux garçons. « Vous commencez bien l'année, dites-moi. » La professeur de Métamorphoses se retourna brièvement en direction d'Hermione. « Occupez-vous des petits, Miss Granger, je me charge de ces deux-là. Vous pouvez y aller Sandra », ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la Préfète-en-Chef, qui hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser prestement.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione accroupie aux côtés d'Elias, scrutait d'un air inquiet la boursouflure rouge qui enflait sur la lèvre du garçonnet.

« Où est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ? », demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Là », répondit Elias en grimaçant et en indiquant son torse. Il avait la respiration sifflante. Hermione se surprit à craindre qu'il ait une côte ou deux de fêlées.

« Viens, on file à l'infirmerie », le pressa-t-elle, tandis que Victoire ramassait d'un air préoccupé le sac d'Elias pour le porter.

Elle se releva mais lorsqu'Elias tenta de faire de même, il poussa un gémissement de douleur et retomba sur le sol. « J'ai mal… », haleta-t-il. Hermione vit un bourgeon de larme poindre au coin de l'œil marron du garçonnet.

Sans réfléchir, elle se baissa de nouveau et passa un bras derrière les genoux d'Elias, avant de lui demander de serrer son cou. Les bras de l'enfant se glissèrent autour d'elle et, poussant bien fort sur ses jambes, elle se releva en le portant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon gémit un peu mais ce fut tout.

_Il est plus lourd que je ne le pensais_, fit intérieurement Hermione en réalisant bêtement qu'elle aurait pu le faire léviter, tout simplement. Mais il était tellement cramponné à elle à présent qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de lui demander de lâcher. Au lieu de ça, elle se concentra et décida de lancer un sortilège sans baguette pour alléger un peu le poids de l'enfant dans ses bras. Ceci fait, elle se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le put vers l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh était assise à son bureau, à étiqueter des fioles de différentes potions lorsqu'Hermione, Elias grimaçant dans ses bras, et Victoire pénétrèrent dans son antre.

L'infirmière leva des yeux étonnés et quitta aussitôt sa chaise en faisant signe à Hermione de poser Elias sur un lit.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? », demanda-t-elle à Hermione. Mais ce fut Victoire qui répondit à sa place.

« Des grands lui ont donné des coups de pied dans le ventre ! », clama-t-elle avec véhémence. Ses yeux bleus habituellement si doux flamboyaient littéralement de colère et Poppy lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Bon, sortez, je vais l'examiner ! », ordonna-t-elle en agitant les mains vers la sortie.

Victoire obéit mais Hermione ne bougea pas, l'air légèrement ailleurs.

« Vous aussi, Miss Granger », ajouta Pomfresh en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Hermione sursauta et reprit ses esprits.

« Pardon, oui… je… je sors… », fit-elle en reculant lentement. « Je… je serai juste derrière la porte si jamais… enfin… j'y vais… »

L'infirmière lui claqua quasiment la porte au nez et Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se détourner pour trouver un coin confortable où patienter. Victoire l'observait d'un air inquiet, le sac d'Elias pesant toujours sur son épaule, par-dessus le sien.

« Hermione, tu crois que ça va aller ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'interpellée se retourna et esquissa un sourire confiant. « Oui, Mme Pomfresh a vu bien pire que ça, ne t'en fais pas ! », assura-t-elle. « Elle a déjà fait repousser tous les os d'un bras d'Harry, j'imagine que tu connais l'histoire… »

« C'est vrai », opina la fillette, quelque peu rassérénée.

« Si tu me disais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant ? », reprit la jeune femme en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Victoire reprit une expression sérieuse et pinça les lèvres, avant de raconter l'agression d'Elias, et celle de David la veille. Hermione l'écouta attentivement, un mauvais pressentiment lui serrant les entrailles. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Rogue. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon.

~o~

Les vieux réflexes ont la peau dure. Bellatrix l'avait constaté tout au long de la journée. Et maintenant assise sur le matelas de propreté douteuse de Rodolphus, les bras serrant ses genoux pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu, elle avait l'impression désagréable que les dix dernières années n'avaient pas existé ailleurs que dans son imagination. La vie loin de son époux, même à Azkaban, lui avait paru plus douce que les vingt années de mariage qui avaient précédé. Mais tout cela avait été balayé à la seconde où, attachée au lit, il était à nouveau entré en elle, ses yeux cruels rivés dans les siens. Encore et encore.

Pendant son incarcération, Bellatrix s'était surprise à s'imaginer bottant les fesses blafardes de ce sale dégénéré auquel on l'avait mariée à la fin de ses études. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était devenue plus forte. Suffisamment pour pouvoir résister si jamais elle se retrouvait de nouveau confrontée à lui. Sottises. Elle était en face de lui à présent et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable. Plus de magie. Plus de Voldemort pour échapper à son emprise. Elle était encore plus démunie qu'autrefois.

Le plus surprenant avait été la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait remis en marche les automatismes de sa vie d'avant. Fermer les yeux. Serrer les dents. Attendre que cela passe. Si en plus elle émettait un gémissement feint au bon moment, l'ordure serait satisfaite et la laisserait tranquille quelques heures. Ouvrir les yeux. Le regarder haleter en espérant silencieusement le voir s'étouffer à mort avec sa propre salive. Rêver d'arracher ce sourire odieux de ses lèvres sèches et dures. Mais ça n'arrivait malheureusement jamais. Jamais.

En milieu de journée, il l'avait détachée. Principalement car la position dans laquelle il la prenait depuis des heures commençait à le lasser. Bellatrix lui en fut presque reconnaissante tant la douleur dans ses épaules et ses poignets était cuisante.

Le menton posé sur ses genoux, la brune tourna un regard torve en direction de Rodolphus étendu à côté d'elle. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis très longtemps fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines, bien qu'elle tente par tous les moyens de le faire taire.

L'envie de tuer.

Autrefois dirigée vers les Sangs-de-Bourbe, cette envie avait pris tout son sens lorsque le psychiatre qui l'avait suivie en prison au cours des trois dernières années avait émis une hypothèse, changeant fondamentalement sa vision des choses.

_« Et si c'était véritablement Rodolphus que vous vouliez tuer ? »_, avait-il proposé, en la fixant de son regard apaisant. _« Mais vous sachant impuissante contre lui, vous passiez vos nerfs sur des innocents. Concentrant votre colère sur une cible plus acceptable du point de vue de votre Maître. Une cible qui ne vous ferait pas trahir votre sang_. »

Bellatrix avait pensé qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait qu'il avait _raison sur toute la ligne_. Depuis sa sortie de prison, elle avait été effrayée, intimidée, paniquée, plongée dans le monde moldu… mais jamais le meurtre ne lui était passé par la tête. Jusqu'à cet instant précis.

Elle se voyait assise sur lui, plantant inlassablement un poignard dans le cœur, le ventre, les poumons, la gorge de cet abruti. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du sang chaud giclant à chaque coup. Un sourire dément sur ses lèvres… La vision la réchauffait presque de l'intérieur.

Et Bellatrix eut peur. Secouant la tête, elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ces visions, de crainte de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas retomber là-dedans. Car si elle tuait Rodolphus et qu'elle aimait ça… serait-elle capable de s'arrêter à nouveau ? Elle voulait penser que oui, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien.

« Tu sais, si vous promettez d'être gentilles, Narcissa et toi… vous pourriez aller et venir librement dans le hangar… »

La voix grave et sinistre de Rodolphus la tira de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, une expression indéfinissable sur ses traits.

« Je crains que toi et moi n'ayons pas la même définition de la gentillesse », lâcha-t-elle, méprisante avant de resserrer ses bras autour de ses jambes nues.

« Toujours le mot pour rire, Bella », murmura Rodolphus en la scrutant. « Je parle de renouer avec tes vieilles habitudes… »

« Oh, tu veux dire : écarter gentiment les cuisses et imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à ta place ? » Elle esquissa un sourire faux. « Merci, mais je crois que c'est déjà fait. »

Il la fusilla du regard et Bellatrix vit l'un de ses poings se contracter sur le drap jeté par-dessus eux, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

_C'est ça, frappe-moi Rodolphus_, supplia-t-elle en silence. _Frappe-moi aussi fort que tu le peux et avec un peu de chance, toute cette merde s'arrêtera pour toujours…_

« Je te parle de posséder à nouveau une baguette, femme stupide », cracha Rodolphus en relâchant le drap, désormais froissé. « De redevenir la grande sorcière que tu étais autrefois. Et pas cette pâle copie de toi que le système a créé. Cette mollassonne bien dressée, aussi féroce qu'un chihuahua en fin de vie. Ce n'est pas toi. »

« Tu ne sais rien », souffla-t-elle, si bas que Rodolphus fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de répéter. « Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis ! », réitéra-t-elle, bien plus fort cette fois.

« Tu es une Sang-Pur, une Black-», commença son époux en se redressant sur le matelas.

« J'étais une brillante étudiante à l'Académie de Salem ! », l'interrompit-elle en le frappant des deux mains sur le torse. Surpris, Rodolphus recula et tomba misérablement du lit. « J'étais passionnée par les magies d'outre-Atlantique, j'avais un Diplôme en poche, je voulais faire le tour du monde ! Voilà ! » Elle s'arrêta pour saisir un oreiller et le lui lancer à la figure. Inutile mais agréable. « Voilà, qui j'étais avant qu'on ne me force à t'épouser. »

Rodolphus la scruta avec des yeux ronds. C'était certainement l'une des conversations les plus longues qu'il ait jamais eu avec elle. Et des plus sincères. Haletante, Bellatrix se figea et réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Pas une seule fois en trente ans. Et quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la réaction de Rodolphus, ça faisait du bien. Un tantinet soulagée, elle se laissa retomber, le dos contre la tête de lit, sa poitrine nue se soulevant et s'abaissant au gré de sa respiration saccadée.

D'un geste sec, Rodolphus ramassa les vêtements de Bellatrix par terre et les lui jeta au visage. « Allez, dégage, je t'ai assez vue. »

Bellatrix ne se fit pas prier et enfila en quatrième vitesse la jupe et la chemise qu'elle portait depuis son enlèvement. Le tissu commençait à sentir mauvais et elle fronça le nez. Rodolphus disposait d'un grand bac d'eau doté d'une robinetterie rudimentaire pour se laver mais il ne semblait pas décidé à lui en faire profiter. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais après tout, il était le seul à vivre à demeure dans ce hangar. Les autres avaient tous une vie à l'extérieur et semblaient aller et venir à leur gré.

« Parle de ma proposition à ta sœur », ordonna Rodolphus en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit, tandis qu'elle gagnait la sortie.

Bellatrix se retourna avec un air de défi. « Merci mais je pense que nous préférons rester toutes les deux enfermées », déclara-t-elle sans hésiter.

Rodolphus ricana. Un gloussement sec et sans chaleur qui fit frissonner Bellatrix. « A votre place, j'évaluerai quand même vos différentes options… », fit-il en passant un bras derrière sa tête, avant d'ajouter d'un air guilleret : « Car si tu crois qu'on va nourrir deux bouches inutiles indéfiniment… tu te trompes, ma p'tite femme. »

Bella déglutit. L'alternative proposée n'était pas _« collaborer ou rester enfermées »_, comme elle l'avait supposé, mais _« collaborer ou mourir »_. Les deux sœurs devraient donc trouver un plan en urgence si elles voulaient s'en sortir. Avec une moue méprisante, Bellatrix fit tourner la poignée et sortit, sous un nouveau gloussement moqueur de Rodolphus.

Un gros balourd posté derrière la porte, la ramena à sa cellule. Il la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur et Bellatrix se retrouva presque aussitôt étouffée entre les bras de Narcissa. La brune entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle et tenta de calmer les cris et les questions hystériques de la blonde.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Où t'a-t-il emmenée ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude, tu ne revenais pas et… j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. Que t'a-t-il fait- ? »

Bellatrix saisit les poignets de sa petite sœur et les tint fermement. « Rien qu'il ne m'ait déjà fait quand on vivait ensemble, Cissy. Maintenant, calme-toi : il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent. »

Narcissa referma la bouche et hocha brièvement la tête, avec l'impression qu'elle n'aimerait pas beaucoup ce qu'elle allait entendre. Et elle avait raison.

~o~

« Miss Granger… Miss Granger ! »

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose heurter répétitivement son pied. La fraîcheur du sol sous ses fesses, ainsi que les crampes dans son dos, lui rappelèrent douloureusement qu'elle s'était installée dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, assise à même le sol, pour patienter jusqu'à la sortie d'Elias. Elle avait dû s'endormir… Elle leva des yeux hagards et vit que Rogue la poussait du pied pour la réveiller. _Oh Merlin, quelle heure est-il ?_, pensa-t-elle, déboussolée. Comme s'il avait entendu sa question silencieuse, ce qui était peut-être le cas, Rogue reprit la parole.

« Il est près de dix-neuf heures, Miss Granger, que faites-vous encore ici ? », grommela-t-il tandis qu'elle se relevait tant bien que mal en époussetant ses vêtements. Elle glissa la main dans sa poche et consulta l'écran de son téléphone. **Sept appels en absence de : Draco.**

« Merde… », jura-t-elle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. L'appareil étant en mode vibreur, il ne l'avait pas réveillée. D'ailleurs, un nouvel appel du blond s'afficha sur l'écran. Elle allait répondre mais au même instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Mrs Pomfresh fit son apparition. Le doigt d'Hermione passa aussitôt à la touche rouge pour rejeter l'appel et elle remit le téléphone dans sa poche. « Comment va Elias ? », demanda-t-elle aussitôt à l'infirmière.

La vieille dame referma la porte derrière elle et esquissa un sourire rassurant. « Mieux. Il avait une côte cassée et une autre seulement fêlée. On peut s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu le poumon perforé par la première côte, la guérison aurait été bien plus lente », dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Théodore l'aurait découpée en rondelles s'il avait appris que son fils était gravement blessé. « Il prépare ses affaires, je lui ai donné l'autorisation de dormir dans son dortoir ce soir », reprit Pomfresh en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais il a l'air quelque peu effrayé de sa mésaventure. Je peux peut-être lui donner un léger somnifère pour lui éviter d'être trop stressé pendant la nuit... »

Là, Rogue et Pomfresh échangèrent un regard appuyé et Hermione fronça le nez.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », s'affola-t-elle à l'idée qu'on ne lui ait pas tout dit.

« Un environnement un peu plus sécurisant et intime l'aiderait peut-être pour cette nuit… », proposa Rogue en fixant obstinément le bout de ses chaussures.

« Vous voulez dire… vous allez le renvoyer chez son père ? », s'étonna Hermione, quelque peu contre cette idée farfelue. « Il doit être fatigué, ce ne serait pas bon de le faire voyager aussi loin pour une seule nuit. »

« On ne pensait pas à son père, Miss Granger », marmonna Pomfresh en lui adressant une moue innocente.

Hermione regarda tour à tour l'infirmière et le Directeur, comprenant où ils voulaient en venir.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il passerait du temps chez vous… », tenta de se justifier Rogue, tandis que Pomfresh hochait sentencieusement la tête. Manifestement, le Directeur l'avait mise au courant du lien de parenté de la Gryffondor avec le jeune blessé.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, d'abord pour protester, puis soupira. « Très bien, comme vous voudrez, il peut dormir chez moi ce soir », admit-elle en pensant à la tête que Draco allait faire en la voyant arriver avec Elias. « Et les deux élèves qui l'ont agressé, où sont-ils ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant cette fois vers Rogue.

« Collés tous les soirs des trois prochaines semaines, avec cent points en moins chacun pour leurs maisons respectives et un avertissement : à la prochaine violation du règlement, ils seront renvoyés chez eux pour un mois », récita Rogue avec un sourire satisfait. « Avec tout ça, s'ils recommencent à faire les imbéciles, c'est qu'ils sont gravement atteints. »

« Ou pire que ça… », marmonna Hermione. « Des apprentis Mangemorts en puissance. »

Rogue la transperça du regard. « Je les aurai à l'œil, Miss Granger », assura-t-il. « Et je demanderai à tous les professeurs d'en faire autant. »

« Comptez sur moi… », souffla la Gryffondor, pensive. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Elias, la lèvre encore un peu gonflée et violacée mais sur pieds, en sortit. Il avait la mine sombre et l'air quelque peu secoué mais globalement, il était en bon état.

« Qui-c'est-qui-va-dormir-chez-maman-ce-soir… ? », railla Rogue d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Les yeux bicolores d'Elias s'agrandirent sous la surprise de constater que le Directeur était au courant de son histoire, mais le moment fut vite passé au profit d'une explosion de joie. Hermione fusilla Severus du regard mais ne dit rien. Dans sa poche, le portable vibrait furieusement pour signaler un énième appel. Hermione le saisit et décrocha précipitamment. Un élève, qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là, crut bon de signaler d'une voix moqueuse : « Hé m'dame, les portables c'est interdit dans les couloirs. »

Hermione se détourna et mit une main sur l'oreille qui n'écoutait pas au téléphone pour répondre à son fiancé paniqué. Rogue tourna la tête vers le comique de service et aboya : « Les grands crétins aussi, et pourtant vous êtes là ! Allez, dix points en moins. »

Il entendit l'élève souffler bruyamment en disparaissant dans le couloir. Au même moment, Hermione revenait en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Bon, on va rentrer… Draco était mort d'inquiétude, il était à deux doigts de venir me chercher », souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« N'en croyez pas un mot, Miss Granger », ironisa Rogue en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau. « Il doit simplement avoir faim et comptait sur vous pour préparer à manger. »

Hermione se retint de sourire. Il y avait peut-être un tout petit peu de vrai là-dedans. « Oh et bien sûr vous dites ça parce que vous êtes un expert en relations hommes-femmes… », rétorqua Hermione. A côté d'elle, Poppy Pomfresh gloussa et se retira dans son infirmerie.

Rogue perdit aussitôt son sourire et fusilla Hermione du regard avant de disparaître à son tour. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. _Il l'a bien cherché, non mais_, pensa-t-elle avant de faire signe à Elias de la suivre.

« Il faut que je prenne des affaires avant de partir », fit le petit garçon en pointant un doigt en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? », proposa Hermione, mais Elias secoua la tête.

« J'en ai pour une minute, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre en bas… », dit-il en s'éloignant.

La tour de Gryffondor n'était pas très loin et il ne risquait pas de faire de mauvaise rencontre après la punition exemplaire reçue par ses agresseurs, mais il était si petit et fragile qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien tomber dans les escaliers enchantés ou se faire bousculer par Peeves. Ils avaient évité le pire cette fois, mais si jamais Elias se blessait encore, Théo finirait par être au courant et rappliquerait ici aussitôt. Et Hermione n'en avait aucune envie.

La jeune femme descendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'assit sur les marches, à l'entrée du château. Tous les élèves convergeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner et le soleil commençait lentement à décliner du côté de la Forêt Interdite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elias se présenta avec un sac à dos bourré à craquer et Hermione se fit une note mentale de lui rappeler qu'il n'était là que pour une nuit. Mais pas tout de suite. Il semblait si enthousiaste que cela aurait été cruel de gâcher l'instant.

« On y va ? », demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Hermione hocha la tête et tendit la main vers lui. « Donne-moi ton sac, ça va appuyer sur tes blessures. » Il lui donna docilement ses affaires et Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Le sac pesait un âne mort. « Qu'est-ce que tu as mis, là-dedans, des briques ? »

Elias rit. « Non, mes affaires de classe pour demain, des vêtements, mon pyjama, ma brosse à dents, mon dentifrice, mon livre sorcier préféré, mon livre moldu préféré, ma collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles, une serviette- », énuméra-t-il, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

« Ok, j'ai compris. Un jour, il faudra que je t'apprenne un sortilège vraiment cool qui s'appelle : Voyager Léger », plaisanta-t-elle en prenant le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. « Ou à rétrécir tes affaires. »

Ils effectuèrent le reste du chemin en parlant de tout et de rien. Bien qu'Hermione ait rapidement mis Draco au courant de la situation au téléphone et lui ait demandé de ne pas aborder le sujet tant qu'Elias ne serait pas couché, elle redoutait sa réaction en face à face. Draco n'aimait pas que l'on bouleverse sa petite vie tranquille, ce n'était rien de le dire. Mais à sa grande surprise, il accueillit Elias avec un sourire (quelque peu forcé, certes, mais un sourire quand même) et le dîner se passa dans le calme. Quand vint l'heure d'aller au lit, Elias s'était tout à fait détendu et ne semblait plus trop penser à sa mésaventure de la journée. Hermione l'installa dans la chambre d'amis que les trois petits Potter utilisaient habituellement lorsqu'ils venaient ici et laissa la porte entrouverte en lui assurant qu'il pouvait l'appeler à tout moment si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis Hermione et Draco allèrent également dans leur chambre. Contrairement à son habitude, Hermione enfila une chemise de nuit et se glissa entre les draps. Draco lui jeta un regard interloqué. Le jeune homme avait toujours été un véritable radiateur à lui tout seul, si bien qu'Hermione n'avait jamais pu dormir une seule nuit entière habillée sans mourir de chaud. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de ne rien porter lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble ou seulement des pièces très légères, non pas que Draco s'en plaigne. Hermione capta son expression surprise et leva les yeux au ciel.

« S'il débarque dans notre chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, je préfèrerais être habillée », expliqua-t-elle, railleuse.

Le blond se renfrogna. « Et voilà, quand je disais que ce gamin ne m'apporterait que des ennuis… », grommela-t-il, boudeur, sous les rires d'Hermione. « En plus, à cause de lui, on ne peut même pas faire de bébés ce soir… »

La brune vint se coucher contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, mais Hermione gardait les yeux ouverts et les fréquents soupirs qu'elle poussait intriguèrent son fiancé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils. « J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui. »

Le blond fronça à son tour le nez et lui répondit d'une voix apaisante : « Il va bien, dans quelques jours, il sera passé à autre chose… »

« Je ne parlais pas d'Elias… », reprit Hermione. « Enfin, pas seulement. C'est… un sentiment général. Victoire m'a dit qu'hier, l'un des deux élèves a malmené leur ami David. Et aujourd'hui, ça. »

Draco plissa les yeux et hocha la tête pour l'inciter à aller au bout de son idée.

« Tous les deux sont des enfants… tu sais… modifiés », chuchota-t-elle, inquiète. « Victoire dit que c'est à cause de ça qu'ils ont été agressés. Et ça m'a terrifiée. J'ai eu l'impression de… de revenir dix-sept ans en arrière, c'était bizarre. Ça faisait douze ans qu'on n'avait plus eu ce genre de comportements, alors… y avoir de nouveau droit maintenant, je trouve ça effrayant. C'est comme si on ne pouvait jamais s'en sortir, comme si l'histoire était condamnée à se répéter, encore et encore, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. »

« Si, parfois on peut… », souffla Draco avec un léger sourire. « Quand des filles comme toi sortent des mecs comme moi de tout ça. »

Hermione sourit à son tour. « Oui. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de filles comme moi. »

« Ou de mecs comme moi », renchérit le blond.

La Gryffondor gloussa. « Oh Merlin, non merci. Ce serait l'Enfer ! »

Ils pouffèrent tous deux en silence, puis le calme revint. Hermione secoua la tête, toute envie de rire soudain disparue. « J'aurais dû mieux le surveiller, c'est de ma faute… », soupira-t-elle en se passant une main sur le front.

« Tu n'es pas responsable… », murmura Draco, mais elle l'interrompit.

« Bien sûr que si, je suis Professeur et en plus Théo m'a fait promettre de garder un œil sur lui ! », s'énerva-t-elle, tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil mécontent.

« Quand ça ? », grogna-t-il en la scrutant d'un air accusateur.

« Euh… bah quand il est venu à Poudlard… tu sais, je t'en avais parlé… », éluda-t-elle.

« Mouais… »

« Enfin bref, il était inquiet pour la sécurité de tous les enfants modifiés et il m'a demandé d'être vigilante, c'est tout… », se défendit Hermione précipitamment. « La police à Londres pense que des gens essaient d'éliminer les enfants sortis du laboratoire. Sûrement les Mangemorts qui ont commis l'attentat et qui ont fait circuler cette drogue… Je pense que Théo a de bonnes raisons d'être inquiet et que l'ennemi est bien plus proche qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Peut-être même omniprésent. »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Draco mais Hermione ne le vit pas. Il sentait que Théodore n'était pas venu qu'une seule fois à Poudlard. Et ils avaient manifestement pris le temps de parler, une idée qui ne plaisait pas du tout au blond. Qui savait si Théo n'allait pas réactiver le lien qui l'unissait à Hermione ? Peut-être avait-il même déjà lancé le processus ? Draco resserra ses bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée et la pressa contre son corps.

« J'espère que tu te trompes », murmura-t-il.

Il sentit la tête d'Hermione acquiescer sous son menton.

« Moi aussi, Draco », souffla-t-elle. « Moi aussi. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Un retour un peu moins glauque tout de même que le précédent chapitre, mais pas léger léger pour autant. On sent que tout se met plus ou moins en place du côté des H. Qu'avez-vous pensé de Bellatrix, d'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre ? J'espère aussi que les deux instants Dramione vous auront plu ! Draco en mode je cours à moitié à poil pour finir une discussion devant tout Poudlard, je rigolais toute seule en l'imaginant ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et en attendant de vous lire, je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

**Xérès**


	22. Ch22 : Family Portraits

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Coucou tout le monde ! Un chapitre qui risque de faire plaisir à toutes celles qui rêvent de faire mordre la poussière à Théo le fou ! Ahah. Pas de Draco torse nu dans ce chapitre (eh oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin) mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (claP74, clara3550, John5potter, aissatone14, Jessy38), ainsi qu'à okami shiroi, Audrey917000, Eliane Gil, miss damdam, laloudu77, Lyly Ford, PouleauPotter, Marion, Erza Robin, Drasha, Voldynouchette, MissDraymione, Acide'nette, lea raczkiewicz, Gouline971, Babar, Mpi28, Wizzette, Mione159, aussidagility, Mrs LylyBlack, jujupititetortue, TiteTyLee pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR : **

**Marion : Vous avez été nombreuses à regretter de ne pas être à Poudlard pour voir Draco débarquer torse poil ! Si Rodolphus va souffrir ? Mais enfin, ma chère, ça me paraît EVIDENT ! XD OUIIII il va souffrir (mais pas tout de suite, je fais durer le plaisir, hihi). Merci pour ta review !**

**Drasha : Roooondoudoudoudouuuuu Rondoudouuuu Rondoudouuuu, et voilà j'ai la chanson dans la tête, maintenant ! XD Contente que ce chapitre un peu plus « gai » t'ait plu ! ) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Aussidagility : pas toujours facile pour Draco de garder le moral quand un cinglé tourne autour de sa fiancée !^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Jujupititetortue : alors non, Pansy et Rodolphus ne sont pas ensemble, elle est son bras droit, un peu comme Bellatrix était la « favorite » de Voldemort. Rodolphus n'aime personne, c'est un dingue (encore un !) : il veut posséder Bellatrix, c'est sa femme alors il estime avoir le droit d'en faire ce qu'il veut. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Théo revient dans ce chapitre ! ) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Chapitre 22 : Family Portraits**

Après le massacre de la famille Vaughn, Pansy rentra chez elle aussi vite que possible. Bien que ses gestes mesurés et lents donnent une impression de calme, ce n'était qu'une façade. Il suffisait de regarder plus attentivement ses grands yeux marron pour réaliser qu'une véritable bombe à retardement menaçait d'exploser à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements dans la panière à linge. Ceux-ci étaient quasiment aussi propres qu'avant l'attaque, contrairement aux tenues de ses comparses, méconnaissables derrière leur couche épaisse d'hémoglobine et autres fluides corporels abandonnés par leurs victimes. Ou par eux-mêmes. D'un calme toujours olympien, elle se fit couler un bain et attendit patiemment assise sur le rebord de la baignoire que l'eau atteigne un niveau et une température satisfaisants. Puis lorsque ce fut le cas, elle se glissa dans le liquide chaud et savonneux, qui dégageait une agréable senteur de fleur d'oranger.

Ramenant ses jambes contre elle, elle les entoura de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, elle tenta de maîtriser sa respiration, ainsi que les émotions qui la submergeaient, tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue. Lorsqu'elle se sentit finalement prête à imploser, elle se laissa tomber sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de son crâne repose au fond de la baignoire.

Quelques minuscules bulles s'échappèrent un instant de son nez. Elle les regarda s'élever jusqu'à la surface, pour se perdre dans l'image floue du lustre suspendu au plafond. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu et elle fronça les sourcils. Puis ouvrant la bouche en grand, elle hurla de toutes ses forces, laissant échapper l'intégralité de l'air enfermé dans ses poumons. Le cri fut long, plusieurs secondes, et la présence de l'eau tout autour de sa tête le rendit étrange, plus grave, bouillonnant, lointain. Après avoir crié, ses poumons eurent un réflexe stupide et tentèrent de se recharger en air. Mais Seulement de l'eau parfumée pénétra dans la bouche de Pansy. Elle se redressa aussitôt et sortit la tête de l'eau, toussant et crachotant, ses longs cheveux bruns collés de part et d'autre de son visage ruisselant. Elle s'agrippa aux rebords de la baignoire et attendit que sa toux se calme, tout en dégageant les mèches humides de devant ses yeux. Ses mains tremblantes restèrent ensuite plaquées sur son crâne, frottant nerveusement le cuir chevelu, les doigts ébouriffant les boucles chargées d'eau et de mousse.

Pansy Parkinson sentit alors les premières larmes se mêler à l'eau du bain sur ses joues. Avec un sanglot étouffé, elle allongea son dos sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Elle s'était pourtant préparée à cette soirée, à ce que les hommes y feraient très certainement. Elle avait réussi à faire bonne figure tout au long du massacre, mais à présent qu'elle se retrouvait seule, les hurlements de Miranda et de Vanessa Vaughn résonnaient inlassablement dans son crâne.

Pansy avait toujours eu les viols en horreur. Il y avait tellement d'autres moyens de torturer, de tuer, d'anéantir, d'humilier une personne… Un peu de créativité, que diable ! Mais non. Le viol, toujours le viol. A croire qu'il s'agissait pour ces hommes de la récompense ultime. D'un droit logique sur leurs victimes féminines. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle-même, en tant que seule femme active chez les Héritiers, se savait exposée à ce risque. Elle voyait bien leurs regards lubriques, leurs sourires pervers lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce. S'ils avaient pu la coincer quelque part sans baguette ni protection, ils ne se seraient pas gênés. _Je les hais. Tous autant qu'ils sont_, pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings dans l'eau. _Je les hais pour cela._

Rodolphus lui avait pourtant promis qu'ils ne toucheraient pas aux femmes. Seulement aux deux Ignominies et aux hommes s'ils s'interposaient. Mais cet imbécile s'était laissé dépasser. Ou peut-être n'avait-il même pas tenté de modérer ses troupes. _Des paroles en l'air, voilà ce qu'il m'a promis. Il est comme tous les autres._

Pansy prit une longue inspiration et calma sa respiration saccadée. Maintenant qu'elle s'était laissée submerger par ses émotions, elle se sentait un peu mieux et se surprit à repenser à Rodrick Vaughn. A leur conversation. Et surtout à la manière dont elle s'était achevée.

_Les Héritiers avaient pris d'assaut le luxueux cottage. Rodrick et Miranda, les parents, avaient été surpris dans leur chambre en plein sommeil. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient éveillés à cause d'un bruit étrange, ils avaient d'abord été tétanisés en voyant une dizaine de silhouettes autour de leur lit. Puis Miranda avait tenté de hurler et l'une des silhouettes l'avait stupéfixée. Le regard hagard, son époux la vit retomber sur son oreiller et à la détresse dans ses yeux, il était manifeste qu'il se demandait si elle était morte._

_« Elle est simplement immobilisée, ne vous en faites pas », murmura Lestrange en pointant sa baguette sur lui. « A votre place, j'éviterais de hurler si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort. »_

_« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? », balbutia Rodrick Vaughn en plissant les yeux pour tenter de discerner les visages qui l'entouraient._

_« Ton pire cauchemar », ricana l'un des Héritiers, tandis que Pansy levait les yeux au ciel dans son coin de la pièce. La réplique était tellement cliché qu'elle dut résister à l'envie de tuer celui qui l'avait prononcée._

_« Hein ? », souffla Vaughn, terrifié._

_« Marcus, veuillez réveiller Madame et assurez-vous qu'elle garde le silence », demanda poliment Rodolphus, tandis que Marcus Flint se dirigeait vers le lit pour lancer un Enervate sur Miranda Vaughn avant de la bâillonner en souriant à l'aide de la cravate de Mr Vaughn, posée sur une chaise. _

_Les deux époux échangèrent des regards terrorisés, puis reportèrent leur attention sur celui qui semblait être le chef de cette bande de cinglés._

_« Rodrick et Miranda Vaughn », déclara Rodolphus dans un grognement. « Vous êtes accusés d'avoir fait appel à une technologie nauséabonde pour créer deux usurpateurs. Vos soi-disant petits sorciers sont des erreurs de la nature, une insulte à la magie ancestrale que nous représentons et ils doivent être éradiqués. »_

_Miranda Vaughn gémit à travers son bâillon. Elle avait parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agissait : des gens voulaient assassiner leurs deux plus jeunes enfants. Son mari aussi semblait avoir compris. Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête avec frénésie._

_« Non, s'il vous plaît, pas nos enfants… », murmura-t-il tandis que Rodolphus roulait des yeux et grimaçait d'ennui. « Nous n'avons voulu insulter personne. Nous respectons la magie, nous sommes très fiers d'avoir des sorciers dans la fami- »_

_« Tes morveux ne sont pas des sorciers », grinça un autre dans l'obscurité de la pièce. « Ce sont des virus… et nous sommes le remède. »_

_« Non, je vous en prie, nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez… », supplia de nouveau Rodrick d'une voix blanche._

_Lestrange se tourna vers d'autres acolytes qui attendaient dans le couloir. « Allez chercher les gosses. »_

_Les hommes se mettaient en mouvement lorsque Miranda Vaughn, qui avait réussi à se défaire de son bâillon en le poussant de toute la force de ses lèvres et de sa langue, se mit à hurler à pleins poumons._

_« LES ENFANTS, COUREZ ! », hurla-t-elle juste avant que Flint ne lui décoche un coup de poing furieux. Mais il était trop tard. L'élan de sa femme avait sorti Rodrick de sa stupeur et il se mit à crier à son tour._

_Un Héritier leva sa baguette dans sa direction mais Pansy lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes en grognant : « Le mari est à moi. Sectumsempra ! »_

_Les hurlements de Rodrick Vaughn se turent instantanément et furent remplacés par de petits halètements de douleur. Pansy s'avança vers l'homme, dont le pyjama se teintait peu à peu de larges taches rouges et inclina la tête sur le côté, fascinée. Autour d'elle, c'était la débandade. Miranda Vaughn se débattait comme une tigresse sous les ricanements des hommes de Lestrange. Dans le couloir, on entendit un Avada Kedavra et Pansy reconnut vaguement la voix de Lucius. Doucement, elle tira une chaise placée dans un coin de la chambre et vint la placer au chevet de Rodrick, dont le sang coulait de plus en plus vite sur les draps. Il la dévisageait avec une expression mêlée d'effroi et de curiosité, tandis que Pansy s'installait confortablement sur la chaise._

_Un hurlement plus rauque de Miranda leur fit tourner la tête à tous les deux et Pansy constata avec déplaisir que l'un des sbires de Rodolphus avait traîné Mrs Vaughn sur le sol et s'employait à lui arracher ses vêtements. Le visage tremblant de Rodrick se tourna de nouveau vers Pansy et il lui jeta un regard suppliant. Il aurait volontiers sauté à la gorge du criminel mais les hémorragies multiples lui ôtaient déjà ses forces. Pansy ne le vit pas la dévisager, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui violentait Miranda._

_« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? », gronda-t-elle à l'attention du violeur et de Rodolphus._

_« Tu veux te joindre à moi, ma belle ? », rétorqua l'autre en dévisageant l'Héritière avec une expression libidineuse. « J'ai aussi de très gros doigts, si tu es jalouse. Assez pour vous deux. »_

_« Trent, fais ce que tu veux de cette femme, mais pas devant ma Pansy », cracha Rodolphus avant de sortir dans le couloir, où résonnaient déjà des hurlements atroces d'enfants et d'adultes mélangés._

_Le dénommé Trent fusilla la jeune femme du regard et entraîna sa proie dans la pièce voisine, la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Pansy réalisa qu'elle était désormais seule avec Mr Vaughn. Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant de soulagement et tenta d'oublier les nouveaux hurlements qui venaient s'ajouter au vacarme : ceux de Miranda._

_« P-p-p-p-itié… », haleta Rodrick sur son matelas. _

_Pansy sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur le père de famille. Les nombreuses hémorragies l'avaient fait entrer en état de choc et son corps tout entier était parcouru de violents tremblements. Une fine pellicule de sueur froide recouvrait son front et son visage avait dangereusement blêmi._

_La jeune femme l'observa et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne te sauverai pas », décréta-t-elle avec sévérité._

_« Pas m-m-moi… », souffla-t-il en réponse. « F-f-femme… mes enf-f-fants. »_

_Pansy sembla légèrement surprise mais fit de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître. « Je ne peux rien pour tes enfants. Ils doivent être éliminés. » Elle baissa légèrement la tête. « Pour ce qui est de ta femme, ça ne devait pas arriver. Je suis désolée. »_

_Rodrick Vaughn déglutit bruyamment, comme si ce simple réflexe corporel nécessitait à présent de réunir toutes ses forces. « Vous p-p-ouvez arrêter ç-ç-a… d-d-emandez-leur… »_

_« Vous les avez vus comme moi, rien ne pourra les empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout… », grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il ne vous reste plus très longtemps à vivre, Rodrick. Parlez-moi plutôt de vous. »_

_Nouveau déglutissement. « De-de moi ? », siffla l'homme, surpris._

_« Votre côté sombre, vos pires actions… j'ai envie de savoir… » Pansy esquissa un sourire et épongea avec un bout de drap le front moite de sa victime. A l'extérieur de la chambre, l'Enfer s'était littéralement déployé dans la maison, mais encore une fois, la jeune femme tenta d'en faire abstraction. « Je serai votre confesseur, si vous voulez. »_

_Un tremblement plus violent que les autres agita Rodrick Vaughn et une giclée de sang s'échappa de l'une des plaies à son cou._

_« P-p-pourquoi… Vous pensez q-que vous vous sentirez mieux si… si j-je suis un enf-f-oiré ? » Un gargouillis répugnant, que Pansy identifia comme un rire, s'échappa de la gorge de Vaughn. « D-désolé de vous décevoir… j-j-e suis innocent. »_

_« Je ne vous crois pas. »_

_« Ah si… » Les yeux de Vaughn roulèrent dans leurs orbites. La pénurie de sang commençait à se faire sentir. « J-j-ai oublié… d-de payer… une contravention… »_

_Pansy se pencha sur lui et caressa doucement son front. « Je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça… », susurra-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant._

_L'homme tourna péniblement la tête vers elle. Pansy sentait son souffle saccadé sur son visage. Il sentait déjà la mort, la peur. « J-j'ai trompé ma femme… »_

_Pansy se redressa et le toisa durement. Encore un._

_« C-c-'est ce genre de ch-choses que vous vouliez entendre… j-je me trompe ? », bégaya Vaughn dont les paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes._

_« Non, vous avez raison… », murmura Pansy en réajustant le col du pyjama ensanglanté. _

_Rodrick Vaughn ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais à cet instant, Trent sortit de la salle de bains et s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre pour regarder Pansy et sa victime. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard meurtrier et serra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Elle aurait pu tuer Trent, là tout de suite, le regarder crever la bouche ouverte sans lever le petit doigt. Mais Rodolphus n'aimerait pas ça._

Au diable, Rodolphus _!, cria une petite voix dans un recoin de son cerveau. Elle allait lever sa baguette sur son collègue lorsque celui-ci esquissa un rictus satisfait et d'un geste lent, remonta la braguette de son pantalon. Pansy tremblait littéralement de fureur mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort, il sortit de la chambre en ricanant. Dans la salle de bains, il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit._

_Rodrick sembla le remarquer également, car il fixait à présent la porte de la salle d'eau avec une expression déchirée._

_« C'est fini pour elle », souffla Pansy en laissant retomber son bras. « Elle est morte en vous croyant fidèle. Comme je l'envie… »_

_« La… la douleur… s'en va… », souffla Rodrick en tournant de nouveau la tête vers Pansy, qui lui sourit faiblement._

_« Ce sera bientôt fini », assura-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux bruns poisseux sur le front de l'homme._

_Il hocha la tête en tremblant. La flaque de sang s'agrandissait sur le sol à côté du lit et Pansy dut monter ses pieds sur le barreau de la chaise pour ne pas salir ses chaussures._

_« P…pourquoi ? », murmura-t-il._

_La jeune femme lui jeta un regard curieux._

_« Rodolphus vous l'a dit tout à l'heure… », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous avez fait des enfants contre-nature… »_

_Rodrick secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation. « N-non… » Il leva très difficilement une main recouverte de sang épais et la dirigea vers elle. « Vous… p-pourquoi moi… »_

_Pansy entrouvrit les lèvres. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle s'était chargée de lui en particulier. « Tous les hommes sont coupables », souffla-t-elle doucement. « Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'ils aient ce qu'ils méritent. »_

_Rodrick hocha la tête comme si tout cela était normal et logique, puis esquissa un faible sourire de guingois. « Vous… devez… êt-….tellement… s-s-seule… »_

_Pansy sursauta comme s'il venait de la gifler, ce qui aurait été très difficile compte tenu de l'état moribond dans lequel il se trouvait._

_« Vous ne savez rien de moi ! », aboya-t-elle en quittant sa chaise, qui se renversa au sol._

_Le père de famille sourit de nouveau, puis sa tête entama une lente descente le long de la tête de lit, jusqu'à former un angle un peu étrange. Pansy l'observa un instant, furieuse qu'il ait pu se permettre de la juger, et pensant qu'il venait de passer l'arme à gauche, se détourna. Mais elle avait tort. La voix sifflante de Vaughn retentit une dernière fois dans la pièce, provoquant sur les traits de Pansy une expression de rage et de frustration entremêlées._

_« J-j'ai menti… Je ne l'ai… jamais… tromppp »_

_La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant avec incrédulité le cadavre fraîchement éteint de Rodrick Vaughn. Une légère nausée retourna son estomac mais elle détourna aussitôt les yeux pour prendre de longues respirations et retrouver son calme. Dans le reste de la maison, les cris du bébé et de Jacob Vaughn vrillèrent ses tympans._

~o~

D'un pas hésitant et silencieux, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis où Elias dormait encore à poings fermés. S'arrêtant sur le seuil, elle appuya la tête contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda quelques instants l'enfant profiter de ses dernières minutes de repos. Elle avait réellement eu peur, la veille. Pas seulement pour Elias, mais pour tous les autres enfants qui étaient dans son cas. Pour elle-même, car elle savait que Théo ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait malheur à son fils. Et pour toute la communauté britannique, qui se trouvait aujourd'hui à nouveau menacée par une bande de suprématistes arriérés et nostalgiques des rivalités entre Sangs-Purs et Sangs-de-Bourbe. _L'avenir est un long passé, comme on dit_.

Toujours à pas de loup, Hermione pénétra dans la chambre et s'avança jusqu'au lit d'Elias. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendait Draco remuer poêles et assiettes pour préparer le petit déjeuner, mais le garçonnet ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle enviait ces longues nuits de sommeil dont seuls les enfants et adolescents sont capables. En ce qui la concernait, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu de véritables nuits reposantes. Elle se pencha en avant, tendant le bras pour secouer doucement l'épaule de l'enfant, lorsqu'un objet glissé sous l'oreiller attira son regard et arrêta son geste.

On aurait dit un bout de papier glacé un peu froissé, sûrement à cause des nombreuses nuits passées sous des oreillers similaires. Elle saisit doucement un coin de la feuille et tira. En la délogeant, elle sentit sous ses doigts le contact caractéristique d'une photographie et la retourna. Son souffle se figea dans sa gorge et elle fronça les sourcils. En un instant, elle reconnut sans peine le quai, le fleuve aux reflets de terre glaise en arrière-plan, la petite robe d'été qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Car c'était bien elle, sur le cliché. Nonchalamment accoudée au bastingage, plus jeune de presque douze ans, légèrement amaigrie mais tout de même jolie dans la robe qui flottait au gré du vent.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Théo ait pu la prendre en photo à ce moment-là. Il lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il allait leur chercher des glaces à déguster avant le feu d'artifice et elle avait obéi. Malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs que l'image ravivait, l'idée qu'il ait pu prendre ce cliché et le donner à son fils éveillait en elle des sentiments contradictoires. De la colère, d'abord. Cette fichue manie qu'avait Théo de l'espionner comme un maniaque la mettait hors d'elle. Mais aussi de la reconnaissance. Il l'avait montrée à l'enfant sous son meilleur jour. Pas la jeune captive effrayée et suicidaire qu'elle avait été pendant des mois. Mais une jeune femme qui reprenait espoir et appréciait pour la première fois depuis longtemps la caresse du soleil sur sa peau et une sortie dans la foule. Presque libre.

Et toujours des questions, tellement de questions. Les mêmes qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de se poser pendant toutes ces années. Pourquoi cette fascination pour sa personne ? Théodore Nott était incapable d'aimer alors à quoi rimait tout ce simulâcre de flirts et de photos prises à la dérobée ? La terroriser encore plus ? Ou était-ce seulement pour le plaisir personnel du jeune homme ? Hermione avait toujours eu du mal à le cerner et encore aujourd'hui, elle réalisait à quel point il restait un mystère entier pour elle.

Elle continuait de se torturer les méninges, la photo dans les mains, lorsqu'il y eut du mouvement sous la couette qui recouvrait le lit. Hermione détourna le regard de l'image et vit qu'Elias avait les yeux ouverts et la dévisageait, les plis du drap imprimés sur la joue.

« Comment tu te sens ? », demanda Hermione en esquissant un sourire forcé.

Elias se redressa en se frottant les yeux puis haussa les épaules. « Ça va. » Il vit ce qu'elle tenait entre les doigts et tendit la main pour reprendre son bien. « C'est notre préférée, à papa et à moi », dit-il simplement en posant délicatement la photo sur la table de chevet. « Je dors avec depuis que je suis tout petit. »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire. « Ça se voit, elle est froissée. J'ai l'air toute ridée dessus, regarde. Une vieille mémé ! », plaisanta-t-elle pour achever de chasser son trouble.

Elias rit à son tour et repoussa les couvertures. « Papa m'a grondé la première fois que j'ai dormi avec, je la regardais dans mon lit et je me suis endormi avant de la ranger… », avoua le garçonnet avec un sourire contrit. Puis il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. « J'ai une idée ! On pourrait en faire une tous les deux et lui envoyer ! », s'exclama-t-il soudain enthousiaste.

« Euh… », marmonna Hermione en grimaçant.

« Je connais son numéro par cœur, on fait la photo avec ton téléphone et on lui envoie ! », continua le garçonnet, complètement réveillé à présent. Il pointait d'ailleurs du doigt la bosse que formait le téléphone portable d'Hermione dans la poche de son jean. Rien ne lui échappait, à ce gosse.

La première pensée d'Hermione fut de refuser clair et net. Mais un seul regard en direction de la mine réjouie et pleine d'espoir d'Elias, et elle sentit tout résistance fondre comme neige au soleil. _Bravo Hermione, si déjà tu n'arrives plus à lui refuser quoi que ce soit…_, se morigéna-t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

« Ecoute, Elias, je ne suis pas sûre que- »

« Steuplé, steuplé, steuplé, steuplé, steuplé, steuplé, steuplé », débita à toute vitesse l'enfant en joignant les mains sous son menton comme pour prier.

Hermione se figea la bouche ouverte, puis soupira. « Bon d'accord… », maugréa-t-elle. _Tu es faible_, fit sa conscience tandis qu'elle sortait son téléphone de sa poche, vaincue.

Elle ouvrit le rabat de protection, ouvrit l'application appareil photo et passa en mode selfie, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elias se précipita contre elle et colla sa tête contre la sienne, souriant d'un air ravi. L'image que lui renvoyait l'écran ne sembla toutefois pas conforme à ses attentes, car il chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione en gloussant : « Tu sais, ça coûtera pas plus cher si tu souris, Maman. »

Hermione lui décocha un regard offusqué, pile au moment où le gamin tendait le bras pour appuyer sur la touche de prise de vue. Hermione tourna la tête et vit le cliché s'afficher. Elias, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et ses cheveux noirs en bataille, regardait l'objectif, tandis qu'Hermione tournait légèrement la tête vers lui avec une expression amusée et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à l'admettre, mais la photo prise sur le vif était parfaite. Et chose rare, elle se trouvait même plutôt bien dessus. _Raison de plus pour ne pas l'envoyer à Théo…_, grinça-t-elle intérieurement, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Elias lui prit le téléphone des mains pour entrer à toute vitesse le numéro de son père, accompagné du message : **Réveil avec maman ! Bisous de tous les deux. Elias.**

Hermione tenta de protester à la lecture du « bisous de tous les deux » mais trop tard. Elias avait appuyé sur « Envoyer ». Il lui rendit son portable aussitôt et sauta en bas du lit.

« Va te doucher, Draco est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner… », fit-elle en se levant à son tour. Le gamin courut à toutes jambes dans la salle de bains avec ses affaires et Hermione descendit en soupirant les escaliers, tout en grimaçant à l'idée que Théo allait recevoir une énième photographie d'elle…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Draco en voyant son expression. Hermione roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Elias a voulu qu'on prenne une photo avec mon portable, pour immortaliser son premier matin chez nous… », murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant à table. Draco haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer. « Et il l'a envoyée à son père… », acheva-t-elle, alors que le blond se renfrognait.

« Fais voir… », réclama-t-il en agitant la main dans sa direction. Hermione lui tendit son téléphone et il pianota dans les menus jusqu'à trouver la photo en question. Même si l'image était adorable, il n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir Théodore en sa possession. Il plissa les yeux, regarda le cliché, puis Hermione, puis de nouveau le cliché et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Oh oh, l'esprit malin de Serpentard a encore frappé… à quoi tu penses ? », ricana Hermione en l'étudiant attentivement.

« Oh à rien… », fit innocemment le jeune homme. « Et si on lui envoyait une photo, nous aussi, à ce cher Théo ? Un message très personnel… »

Hermione se releva aussitôt et vint se positionner près de Draco, comme elle l'avait fait avec Elias un peu plus tôt. Pendant ce temps, Draco riait sous cape et rouvrait l'application appareil photo. Brandissant le téléphone devant eux, ils prirent leur meilleur profil et appuyèrent sur le bouton. Toujours gloussant, Draco envoya le message à la suite de celui d'Elias.

« Il va nous tuer… », s'esclaffa Hermione, qui eut soudain l'impression d'avoir quinze ans d'âge mental.

Elle aurait voulu être petite souris pour voir la tête de Nott. Entre Draco qui faisait un magnifique doigt d'honneur à l'écran, et elle-même qui ouvrait grand la bouche et tirait la langue en louchant, la réaction du destinataire risquait d'être à la hauteur de son tempérament. Tant pis. Au moins, ils se seraient bien marrés avant de mourir…

« Qu'il essaie… », grommela Draco en retournant à la cuisson de son bacon.

Quelques instants plus tard, un troupeau d'éléphants sembla dévaler les escaliers et Elias se présenta dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humides et son sac plein à craquer sur les épaules. Il jeta ce-dernier dans un coin et s'assit à table.

« Merlin, comment un petit machin aussi insignifiant peut faire autant de bruit ? », s'interrogea Draco en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit cette nuit quand t'as ronflé et qu'on t'entendait dans toute la maison », rétorqua Elias en pouffant.

« Et bim, tu l'as cherché… », souffla Hermione en se retenant de rire.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme et bientôt, il fut l'heure de partir pour Poudlard. Arrivés à la limite des terrains de l'école, Hermione sentit son téléphone tinter deux fois, signe que Théodore avait reçu les deux MMS de la matinée. Elle se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un fou rire en imaginant sa tête lorsqu'il verrait celui envoyé par Draco. En entendant cette fois une sonnerie d'appel retentir, elle soupira et sortit son portable de sa poche.

« Vas en cours, il faut que je réponde », dit-elle à Elias, qui hocha la tête et détala en direction de l'école, son sac rebondissant dans son dos.

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'écran et reconnut le numéro qu'avait composé Elias le matin-même : Théodore. Manifestement, elle allait avoir droit à une réaction en direct. Sons et lumières. Le Versailles de l'engueulade par téléphone. Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, elle décrocha.

« Pas la peine de hurler, on a juste voulu s'amuser, rien de méchant… », commença-t-elle avant même d'avoir entendu la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ? », fit la voix hachée et visiblement furieuse de Nott.

Hermione se raidit et déglutit. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Rogue lui avait-il envoyé un hibou ? Non, impossible, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de voir débarquer Théodore et de le voir faire éclater sa colère devant les élèves.

« Que… comment ça… ? », balbutia Hermione, totalement prise au dépourvu. « R-rien… »

« Ne te fous pas de moi, _chérie_ », cracha Théodore avec animosité. « J'ai vu la photo. Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? »

La Gryffondor sentit sa lèvre trembler. Mais comment… ? _Oh_.

« Sa lèvre… », murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Théo à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui, sa lèvre », répéta-t-il sèchement. « Tu m'expliques ? »

Hermione se frappa le front du plat de la main. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. A sa décharge, il ne restait en tout et pour tout sur la bouche d'Elias qu'une vague rougeur accompagnée d'un léger gonflement, presque invisible si l'on n'y prêtait pas attention. Mais Théo l'avait remarqué. Bien entendu.

« Ecoute, c'est trois fois rien, vraiment… », reprit-elle d'une voix peu convaincante. « Il s'est embrouillé avec deux autres élèves, qui l'ont frappé… Rogue a sévèrement puni ses agresseurs, je t'assure, ils ne recommenceront plus… » Hermione remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit au bout de la ligne. « Allo ? Théodore ? »

Un craquement sonore juste derrière elle la fit sursauter et en se retournant, elle constata avec une panique croissante, que son interlocuteur venait de transplaner à quelques mètres. Tout en lui trahissait sa fureur. Ses yeux déjà aussi noirs que la nuit avaient à présent une étincelle hargneuse qui aurait pu la faire défaillir sur place. Ses poings étaient serrés, prêts à démolir tout ce qui se trouverait sur son passage, et Hermione se prépara psychologiquement à décéder dans les minutes qui suivraient.

« Quel est le petit enfoiré qui a osé toucher à mon fils ? », beugla-t-il en s'avançant. Hermione ferma les yeux et adressa une rapide prière à Dieu et à tous ses saints.

Mais étrangement, elle sentit Théodore la contourner et… se diriger à grands pas vers le château. _Hein ? Je suis vivante ?_ Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas faire éclater sa colère sur elle mais sur l'élève responsable des blessures d'Elias, Hermione s'élança à sa poursuite. Quoi que Quentyn Travers et Ménélas Fawley aient pu faire, les deux adolescents ne méritaient pas la fin atroce que Nott leur réserverait immanquablement. Ils étaient avant tout des élèves, idiots certes, mais elle était tenue de les protéger.

Saisissant de toutes ses forces l'un des bras de Théodore, elle le força à s'arrêter et se plaça devant lui. « Arrête, ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, ce ne sont que des ados ! », protesta-t-elle, la panique faisant monter sa voix dans les aigus.

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé de veiller à sa sécurité », gronda Théodore en la fusillant du regard.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait ! », s'époumona la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Je me suis occupée de lui depuis hier, je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus ! »

« Eh bien, manifestement ce n'est pas suffisant ! », aboya le brun. Tous les feux de l'Enfer semblaient à présent danser dans ses pupilles, mais la colère prit le dessus sur Hermione et elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

« JE NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE PARTOUT, MERDE ! », s'égosilla-t-elle en le frappant des deux mains sur le torse. « Je suis professeur dans cette école ! Je dois gérer des centaines d'élèves et non être au service d'un _seul_ ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne, bon sang ? »

_Oh Seigneur, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort_, pensa-t-elle aussitôt en voyant l'expression de Théodore changer. Le jeune PDG la dévisageait avec incrédulité et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence retomba sur la lande et aucun des deux ne bougea. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione sorte de son mutisme.

« Elias va bien, tout est rentré dans l'ordre », acheva-t-elle, sur un ton ferme. « On gère, sois tranquille. »

Un des sourcils du brun grimpa sur son front et il inclina la tête sur le côté. Puis Théodore partit d'un grand éclat de rire, si fort qu'Hermione fit un bond de surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils et le considéra avec un certain étonnement. Merlin, que ces sautes d'humeur étaient fatigantes et déconcertantes…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? », marmonna la Gryffondor, vexée. Elle avait la ferme impression qu'il se moquait d'elle et elle détestait ça.

« Ah ah… ça m'avait tellement manqué, tu n'imagines même pas… », gloussa le Serpentard, littéralement plié en deux.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? », s'agaça-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Néanmoins, elle se sentait rassurée : elle venait certainement de sauver la vie de deux élèves, aussi mauvais soient-ils.

« Toi ! », reprit Théo en gloussant. « Te voir en colère, comme ça ! Tes yeux qui passent en mode apocalypse, tes sourcils qui se rejoignent comme s'ils voulaient se serrer la main… c'est tordant. » Il rit encore un peu, puis plongea son regard dans le sien. « Depuis la fin de Poudlard, c'était plutôt effroi, terreur et désespoir quand tu posais les yeux sur moi… » Il tendit la main et caressa le menton de la jeune femme. « Je suis ravi que ça change enfin. »

Hermione se recula comme s'il l'avait giflée. Pas parce qu'il l'avait touchée, mais parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'il avait raison. Toute à sa volonté de protéger les vies (presque) innocentes des deux agresseurs d'Elias, elle en avait oublié d'avoir peur de lui. Elle avait oublié son incapacité à lui faire face, sa tétanie à chaque fois qu'il approchait d'elle, son impression d'être la proie et lui le prédateur dès qu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Elle avait fait abstraction de tout cela pour sauver autrui… et en un sens, cela faisait un bien fou.

L'absence de peur lui donnant des ailes, Hermione décida donc de faire quelque chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des années. Avec un immense sourire, auquel Théo répondit comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle tendit le bras et de toutes ses forces… le gifla.

Elle vit la tête du brun partir violemment sur le côté et en ressentit la satisfaction la plus intense de son existence. La jeune femme poussa ensuite un soupir de soulagement, secouant sa main qui picotait sérieusement après le choc, et s'écria : « Purée, ça fait du bien ! »

Théodore, en revanche, ne semblait pas partager son ravissement. Ses yeux luisaient de nouveau de colère et il pinça les lèvres. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu réagir, elle prenait à son tour une gifle retentissante.

« C'est vrai que ça soulage ! », railla Théodore en appréciant l'expression outrée qu'Hermione lui lançait, une main plaquée sur sa joue douloureuse.

« Espèce de… », jura Hermione en prenant à deux mains sa sacoche de cours pour frapper Théodore avec. Répétitivement. Et quand la sacoche ne l'atteignait pas, elle y ajoutait quelques coups de pieds bien placés, qui finissaient toujours par toucher un genou, un tibia ou un pied. « Sale… petit… enfoiré… », haletait-elle à chaque coup de sacoche.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? », fit une petite voix derrière eux.

Hermione se figea, sacoche levée au-dessus de la tête, tandis que Théodore s'arrêtait également, bras levé et cheveux en désordre total. Tous deux se retournèrent lentement. Elias les observait en silence, les sourcils haussés et une expression incrédule sur ses traits. Comme Hermione ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans prononcer un seul son, Théodore décida de répondre en premier.

« Rien du tout », déclara-t-il joyeusement en reculant toutefois à bonne distance de la Gryffondor. « Ta mère et moi, on vient de passer un cap important dans notre relation ! »

« Va te faire voir, Théodore », gronda Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu vois ? », appuya le brun en désignant la professeur du pouce. « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? »

Pour toute réponse, Elias haussa encore plus haut les sourcils et lâcha d'une voix peu convaincue : « Salut, Papa. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à l'intérieur ? », demanda Hermione en reprenant un peu de sa superbe.

« Le professeur Rogue m'a vu arriver seul et il se demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec moi… », répondit le petit garçon, dont les lèvres reprenaient petit à petit le sourire. Voir sa mère et son père aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de scène de ménage l'amusait assez. « Du coup, j'ai fait le chemin en sens inverse… », acheva-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

« Oh… eh bien, je suis là, pas d'inquiétude », grommela Hermione. « Bon, je… je vais en classe. »

« Je n'ai cours que dans une demi-heure », fit le garçonnet en haussant les épaules. « Je peux rester avec papa ? »

Hermione hocha brièvement la tête. « Mais ne sois pas en retard, d'accord ? », dit-elle avec raideur en réajustant nerveusement sa veste et sa chemise débraillées dans la bataille. Sa coiffure également avait quelque peu souffert.

« Promis », assura Elias en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hermione remit sa sacoche sur son épaule, aussi dignement que possible et tourna les talons.

« Hé, Hermione ! », la héla Théo.

La brune se retourna. Théodore ouvrit alors grand la bouche, loucha et tira une langue de six pieds de long. Exactement comme elle l'avait fait sur le selfie très spécial qu'elle et Draco avaient envoyé un peu plus tôt. Elle lui décocha un regard venimeux et s'éloigna, tandis qu'Elias dévisageait son père comme s'il venait de se transformer en licorne à deux têtes.

« Mais ça va pas bien, tous les deux… », marmonna le gamin en secouant la tête lentement.

~o~

Lorsque Draco rentra chez lui ce soir-là et qu'il entendit deux voix murmurer dans le salon, sa première pensée fut que le rejeton de Théodore était encore à la maison. Puis avec un certain soulagement, il reconnut les intonations de Ron. Le blond s'avança dans le salon et la conversation s'arrêta brusquement. Le rouquin et Hermione étaient assis sur le canapé et levèrent des yeux affligés vers lui. Il sut aussitôt qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Draco en ôtant sa veste pour la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Weasley pinça les lèvres et Hermione prit une légère inspiration avant de répondre.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir », murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour du coussin qu'elle tenait contre son ventre.

L'expression de Draco se décomposa quelque peu et il répéta sa question un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Non, sérieusement, il se passe quoi là ? »

« Assieds-toi », insista Ron avec un regard impérieux.

Draco regarda tour à tour sa fiancée et son ex-rival, puis capitula et s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione. Sur le canapé d'en face, Ron se pencha en avant et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose il y a deux nuits… », commença Ron en fronçant les sourcils, mal à l'aise. « On a été appelés pour des meurtres, vraisemblablement commis par les responsables de l'attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'agit des six membres d'une même famille. Deux adultes et quatre enfants dont deux étaient des enfants modifiés par Gordon Labs. »

Draco se tendit légèrement et les muscles de ses joues se contractèrent. Toutefois, il ne dit rien et Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Les médias n'ont pas encore trop relayé l'affaire, à la demande de la police… », continua le roux d'une voix sombre. « Mais on ne pourra pas les tenir à l'écart indéfiniment. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous prévenir avant que… enfin… avant. »

« Nous prévenir de quoi ? », lâcha Draco d'un ton abrupt.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard peiné, qui faillit faire hurler le blond de rage. Il détestait qu'on le prenne toujours avec des pincettes. _Accouchez, bordel !_

« Les Aurors de l'Identification Magique ont délivré leur rapport aujourd'hui et la quasi-totalité des baguettes utilisées sur les victimes ont été achetées à l'étranger et anonymement. Elles sont donc intraçables », expliqua Ron calmement. « Je dis 'quasi-totalité' car l'une d'elle a été identifiée. » Le roux leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Draco, avec une expression désolée.

« Mon père… », gronda Draco en serrant le poing.

« Sa baguette était fichée depuis la dernière guerre et il semble que ses collègues n'aient pas jugé utile de lui fournir une de leurs baguettes étrangères », acquiesça Ron. « Apparemment, la baguette de ton père aurait servi à tuer deux des six membres de la famille : le fils et la fille aînés. »

Draco baissa la tête et posa son front entre ses mains en soufflant profondément. « L'enfoiré… », marmonna-t-il avec lassitude.

« Je trouve ça étrange », fit Hermione en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi prendre autant de précautions en fournissant à tout le monde une baguette de contrebande et laisser une baguette fichée risquer de les identifier ? »

La tête de Draco se releva d'un coup. « Ça me paraît évident : mon père ne changerait sa précieuse baguette pour rien au monde. Et il doit être ravi de prouver à tout le pays qu'il est de nouveau dans la course… »

Ron pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avec une expression qui indiquait clairement qu'il était de l'avis du blond mais Hermione ne semblait pas partager leur opinion.

« Ou alors ils ne lui ont pas dit que leurs baguettes étaient anonymes ! », proposa-t-elle avec véhémence. « Pour lui faire porter le chapeau ! Si ça se trouve, il n'était même pas sur les lieux et quelqu'un a utilisé sa baguette pour l'incriminer ! Rappelle-toi à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en quatrième année, Ron ! Barty Croupton était persuadé qu'Harry avait produit la Marque des Ténèbres après l'attaque, alors qu'en réalité Bartémius Junior s'était simplement servi de la baguette d'Harry pour la faire apparaître ! »

Malgré la pertinence de son raisonnement, Ron grimaça. « Hermione… Les moldus avaient une caméra dans leur jardin et parmi les dizaines de silhouettes présentes dans le jardin, on distingue très nettement les cheveux blonds de Lucius parmi elles. Il semblerait qu'il ait été le seul à ne pas s'encombrer d'une capuche. »

« Tout comme il était l'un des rares à ne jamais s'encombrer d'un masque lorsqu'il était Mangemort », grinça Draco en serrant les dents. « Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux encore le défendre, Hermione. Après tout ce qu'il a fait… »

« Draco, c'est ton père : on sait tous comment il est », reprit Hermione d'une voix apaisante. « Ce n'est pas un homme bon mais... il a toujours été très influençable… »

« Et selon toi, ça excuse tout ? », rétorqua le blond avec colère.

« Non, je dis simplement qu'il faut se montrer patients et attendre d'avoir suffisamment d'éléments pour- »

Draco se leva d'un bond et se prit la tête entre les mains. « C'est pas possible, il va vraiment nous gâcher la vie jusqu'au bout ! », s'exclama-t-il en tournant en rond. Puis il se figea, sous les regards soucieux des deux autres, et écarquilla les yeux. « Ma mère… elle doit être folle de rage… Il faut que je l'appelle… », marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans sa veste à la recherche de son portable.

« Draco, attends… », commença Hermione d'une petite voix, alors que les doigts du blond pianotaient déjà sur son téléphone.

« Ecoute, vieux, on a déjà voulu contacter ta mère pour l'interroger sur ton père… », fit Ron d'une voix hésitante.

Le combiné collé à l'oreille, Draco émit un grognement furieux. « Merlin, pourquoi elle ne répond pas ? », s'énerva-t-il en raccrochant.

« On est allés à l'adresse que Bellatrix a déclarée à son contrôleur judiciaire, mais arrivés sur place… », continuait le roux avec calme et professionnalisme.

« Je vais lui envoyer un Patronus », décréta Draco qui ne l'écoutait pas.

« Draco, ce n'est pas la peine », gémit Hermione, dont la lèvre inférieure tremblait.

« L'appartement était sens dessus dessous et ta mère, ainsi que Bellatrix, avaient toutes deux disparu sans laisser de trace », acheva Ron.

Le bras levé de Draco, prêt à produire un Patronus, retomba mollement le long de sa cuisse. Il dévisagea Ron comme s'il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire et pendant un long instant, Hermione craignit qu'il perde connaissance. Puis soudain, les deux iris de glace se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune femme se sentit transpercée par la froideur qu'ils dégageaient. Une froideur qu'elle n'avait pas observé depuis longtemps.

« Et maintenant, tu penses toujours qu'il est innocent ? »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Comment avez-vous trouvé la partie sur Pansy, est-ce que ça vous a aidés à mieux comprendre sa manière de considérer les hommes en général ? J'espère aussi que la seconde partie vous aura fait sourire. Avez-vous été surprises par la réaction de Théodore, ne pensez-vous pas que cela explique des choses ou au contraire vous posez-vous encore plus de questions, à présent ? ^^**

**Je vous souhaite en tous cas un excellent lundi de Pâques, (ne vous gavez pas trop de chocolat !) et je vous dis à lundi prochain ! Gros bisous à tous et à toutes et bonne chance pour ceux qui entrent dans les périodes de révisions !**

**Xérès**


	23. Ch23 : Trahison

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Enfin de retour après 15 jours d'absence, veuillez encore me pardonner pour ce retard mais en ce moment, le boulot me tue ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, en tous cas et j'espère pouvoir publier lundi prochain, sinon ce sera encore dans 15 jours. Normalement, la masse de travail devrait redevenir un peu plus humaine au mois de mai, encore un peu de patience mais je ne vous oublie pas, c'est promis ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (BrownieJune, Have a Dream, petiit-cœurs, YoonTheil, Jesalynda, S0ll, BlondBrunette, Lety31, Amanta libri, lele33350, carottedeschamps, kira pain, Molanisa), à PouleauPotter, miss damdam, Voldynouchette, Marion, BlondBrunette, lea moncelraczkiewicz, Babar, Mikasa, Miss Draymione, Mrs Lyly Black, Drasha, Wizzette, Mia1912, Pinkie Brown, ecathe38, Gouline971, Lyly Ford, Lily-Sisi, Acide'nette, Lety, Audrey917000, Mione159, Eliane Gil, Mearwyn, TiteTyLee, aussidagility, jujupititetortue, BlondBrunette, Zezely pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Marion : Pas de dispute entre Hermione et Draco, sois tranquille. Le choc passé, Draco reprendra ses esprits ! Ahah ravie que la gifle d'Hermione t'ait plue ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Mikasa : Ne t'en fais pas tu es pardonnée ! Les études d'abord ! C'est vrai qu'il était temps qu'Hermione évolue un peu face à sa peur. Qu'elle soit désorientée par le retour de Théo en Angleterre est normal, mais après tout ce temps, il fallait qu'elle se secoue. Se concentrer sur autre chose lui a permis de vaincre une partie de sa peur et cela va lui permettre d'avancer. Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Drasha (enfin, je suppose que l'anonyme c'est toi) : ahah oui la phrase est une maxime qui est AUSSI un titre de chanson de Manau ! J'étais très très fan à l'époque (encore maintenant, il m'arrive d'en écouter, hihi). Comment ça, mon Théo-chou a un grave problème psychologique ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… *sifflote* Mais sinon puisqu'on est dans les chansons de Pokémon tu te rappelles de ça ? : « La Team Rocket est là ! On vous nargue, on vous ennuie, on ne vous laisse pas de répit. On vous suit partouuuuuut ! » XD J'adorais celle-là. Merci à toi et des bisous !**

**Pinkie Brown : Bienvenue à toi et merci pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione tétanisée à chaque fois que Théo est là pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà parce que quasiment douze ans se sont écoulés depuis le début de Rise et que les traumatismes s'atténuent avec le temps (surtout qu'elle a été suivie psychologiquement) et qu'elle est très entourée d'amis et de famille. Ça aide à se reconstruire. De plus, certes le retour de Théo l'a ébranlée, mais elle ne peut que constater à chaque rencontre qu'il a changé et il lui donne un vrai-faux sentiment de sécurité (qui n'est pas innocent, comme tu peux l'imaginer). Cela la trouble tout en lui faisant un peu reprendre confiance en elle à proximité de lui. Ce qui n'est pas négatif puisqu'en étant capable de contrôler sa peur à ses côtés, elle pourra de nouveau se servir de la magie au lieu d'être figée et vulnérable comme un lapin au milieu de l'autoroute.^^ voilà, j'espère que tu y vois un peu plus clair et n'oublie pas que le comportement de Théo ne sert qu'un seul et unique but (qui te sera dévoilé plus tard…hihi) Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Lily-Sisi : bah dis donc, tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer d'avoir des spoilers avant tout le monde, petite délinquante ? XD Sache que tu as de la concurrence sur ce sujet et qu'il y a des lectrices bien plus dangereusement persuasives que toi, hihi. Mais je salue la tentative, c'était bien essayé. Gros bisous et merci pour la review !**

**Lety : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un drame familial qui éloignera nos deux tourtereaux (sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'ils ne seraient plus ensemble, ahah). Pour Lucius, la situation est un peu complexe donc je préfère ne rien expliquer pour le moment de peur d'en dire trop ! merci à toi et à bientôt !**

**Jujupititetortue : ahah Théo semble préférer les gifles aux regards apeurés (et c'est normal). Bien sûr, qu'il tient à son fils, c'est un peu sa « réussite », un petit bout d'Hermione conservé auprès de lui… Merci pour ta review ! Des bisous.**

**Aussidagility : Vous avez été nombreuses à adorer la gifle d'Hermione ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? mdr. Merci pour ta review !**

**Chapitre 23 : Trahison**

Assise sur le bord de son lit d'hôpital, les pieds ballants, Aria fixait le mur droit devant elle. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attentat. Les médecins et médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste avaient fait de véritables miracles sur ses blessures. Elle aurait d'ailleurs pu sortir trois jours plus tôt s'ils n'avaient pas insisté pour la garder en observation et s'assurer qu'elle se repose.

_Sortir… et pour aller où ?_

Excellente question. Les terroristes, les Mangemorts, les H – peu importait leur nom – la croyaient morte et d'après Ben, il valait mieux que cela reste le cas pendant encore un petit moment. Les seules personnes au courant de sa présence étaient Ben, une partie de son équipe, certains Aurors du Ministère… et fatalement, la famille de l'homme qui avait reçu le sortilège de Mort à sa place.

Personne n'avait d'ailleurs réussi à identifier l'assassin. Aucun visiteur étrange n'avait été trouvé rôdant sur les lieux et même la sécurité de l'hôpital s'était laissée berner. Cela avait mis Ben dans une colère folle et Aria dans une angoisse terrible. Certes, le garde sans arrêt posté devant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre l'avait quelque peu tranquillisée mais elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, une fois la nuit tombée.

L'avocate soupira et consulta sa montre. Onze heures vingt. Ben aurait dû venir la chercher à onze heures pour quitter enfin les lieux. Mais il était en retard. Avec un geste las, elle saisit la télécommande de la télévision et alluma le poste. Elle passa en revue un certain nombre de chaînes avant de tomber sur un programme d'informations en continu. Le bandeau qui défilait en bas de l'écran avait attiré son regard mais l'information avait déjà disparu, remplacée par l'annonce d'une prise d'otages au Congo. Aria fronça les sourcils et décida de ne plus zapper : les bandeaux tournaient en boucle, elle finirait bien par retomber sur celui qui l'avait interpellée.

Elle passa ses jambes sur le lit et s'y assit en tailleur, le nez levé vers la télévision murale. Depuis deux jours, elle redoutait de l'allumer : Ben lui avait parlé d'une nouvelle attaque des H, chez une famille bourgeoise de la banlieue de Londres. Il avait été toutefois avare de précisions et gardait sur ses traits une sempiternelle expression de colère qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Les médias avaient été tenus à l'écart jusqu'alors mais elle savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. La mort de la famille Vaughn avait été mentionnée quarante-huit heures plus tôt au journal télévisé mais les circonstances de leurs décès étaient restées floues. La veille, on accusait déjà de ces meurtres les Mangemorts responsables de l'attentat du vendredi précédent. Qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui ?

Une annonce de flash spécial envahit soudain l'écran et les deux présentateurs de la chaîne réapparurent derrière leur table et leurs micros.

« Du nouveau concernant l'affaire Vaughn, cette famille londonienne massacrée dans leur cottage d'Ayot St-Lawrence. La police et les Aurors seraient parvenus à identifier plusieurs des meurtriers présumés présents sur place et auraient également établi un lien solide entre ces meurtres et l'attentat perpétré vendredi dernier sur le Chemin de Traverse. Plusieurs vidéos ont été retrouvées sur les lieux du drame, l'une en provenance de la caméra de surveillance placée dans le jardin des Vaughn et l'autre étant une _babycam_ installée dans la nursery. Par respect pour les proches, nous ne diffuserons pas les images de cette seconde caméra, dont l'atrocité dépasse l'entendement. En revanche, voici en exclusivité sur Sky News les images des meurtriers présumés, capturées par le premier dispositif. »

Aria retint son souffle et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement tandis qu'elle scrutait le petit écran, en fronçant les sourcils.

Une image figée de la vidéo, relativement sombre et floue, apparut mais on y distinguait nettement des silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre, s'orientant en direction de la maison. Un rond rouge ajouté par la post-production entoura l'une des silhouettes et Aria sentit presque ses yeux sortir de ses orbites. L'image fut grossie sur le rond rouge, mais l'avocate n'avait pas besoin de ce plan rapproché pour identifier la cible. Le visage et les cheveux blonds de Lucius étaient pour elle reconnaissables entre mille.

_Non, c'est impossible…_

Pendant ce temps, le reportage continuait. Un deuxième visage apparut à l'écran et Aria reconnut l'homme qui avait emporté Lucius après l'explosion, celui qui lui avait lâchement écrasé la main alors qu'elle tentait de ramper misérablement vers son ex-amant. Le nom de Rodolphus Lestrange s'afficha sous la photographie, mais Aria n'écoutait déjà plus. L'image de Lucius sur la vidéo du jardin ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, brouillant toute autre information. Elle n'était toujours pas remise du choc lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Benjamin apparut sur le seuil.

En un éclair, il vit les yeux effarés d'Aria, la télé allumée sur un reportage traitant de l'affaire Vaughn, et il comprit. Avec une expression coupable, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais la jeune avocate fut la plus rapide.

« Tu savais ? », siffla-t-elle avec un regard accusateur.

Ben leva une main. « Attends, Aria, je vais t'expliquer… »

« Tu savais que Lucius y était et tu ne m'as rien dit ? », l'interrompit-elle à nouveau en descendant lentement du lit.

« Je n'étais pas censé en parler, l'enquête-

« Je me _contrefous_ de l'enquête, Ben ! », s'égosilla-t-elle en lui jetant au visage l'oreiller posé sur son lit. « Ça fait une semaine… une semaine que je me demande s'il est en vie et tu ne m'as même pas prévenue ? »

« Il a commis deux meurtres, Aria ! », aboya Ben à son tour. « Deux ! Des ados, bordel ! » Il vit les yeux d'Aria s'ouvrir tout rond et ricana. « On dirait que ça t'étonne. Tu es vraiment aveugle, ma parole. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot, Lucius n'est pas comme ça – il n'est plus comme ça depuis longtemps ! », balbutia-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Comment vous pouvez être certains qu'il a bien tué ces enfants ? »

« Sa baguette est fichée, tu le sais très bien », gronda Ben, inflexible. « Ce type est un meurtrier, Aria. Tu as peut-être temporairement révélé quelque chose de bon en lui, lorsque vous étiez ensemble, même si j'en doute fortement… mais une bête sauvage reste une bête sauvage, quoi qu'il arrive. »

L'avocate lui lança un regard lourd de reproches et se détourna. « Comment oses-tu… Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu n'as aucune idée de- »

« Lucius Malfoy est un Mangemort qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir de taule pour commencer et encore moins s'approcher de toi », reprit Ben en désignant la télévision du doigt. Le visage de Lucius y réapparaissait, tandis qu'un journaliste s'appliquait à faire toute sa biographie sur un ton sentencieux. « Tu as peut-être eu l'impression que c'était un homme bon, il y a longtemps, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et je peux t'assurer que lorsqu'on le chopera, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne voie plus jamais la lumière du jour. »

Aria dévisagea Ben avec sévérité. « C'est parce que je t'ai autrefois quitté pour lui que tu fais tout ça ? Par jalousie ? C'est pitoyable. Je te croyais au-dessus de ça. »

Ben ferma les yeux et respira longuement pour se calmer. « Je fais ça parce que ce type et tous ses amis sont le mal incarné. Mais imaginer que je suis capable d'en faire une affaire personnelle est très révélateur de ce que tu penses de moi. Je prends note », déclara-t-il sèchement.

Aria croisa les bras et se détourna, tremblante de rage, de chagrin, de déception. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que Lucius ait pu retomber aussi bas. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait et plus une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait que Ben disait la vérité. Les haut-parleurs du téléviseur annoncèrent qu'un mandat d'arrêt avait été lancé à l'encontre de Rodolphus Lestrange et de Lucius Malfoy. Toute personne détenant des informations sur eux ou sur leur position géographique était priée de se rendre au commissariat le plus proche ou de contacter les services de police au numéro qui s'affichait en bas de l'écran.

L'avocate ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Une pensée qu'elle avait tout fait pour chasser de son esprit au cours des derniers jours revint en force sous son crâne. _Tout est de ma faute._ Elle l'avait rejeté, elle l'avait humilié, l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements en espérant le déclic, un électrochoc qui aurait pu réveiller le Lucius qu'elle avait connu. Mais c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Ils s'étaient disputés, elle lui avait répété qu'il était trop tard pour eux deux… et il avait disparu. Pour replonger toujours plus profond dans les méandres de sa monumentale connerie.

Elle sursauta en sentant les bras de Ben l'envelopper doucement et l'attirer contre lui. « Je suis désolé… », murmura-t-il contre son cou. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Aria se sente un peu mieux et s'écarte doucement.

« Je sais… », souffla-t-elle en papillonnant des cils pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. La main de Ben caressa doucement son bras droit de haut en bas.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant », reprit l'inspecteur, plus calmement.

« Où ça ? », s'enquit Aria en se retournant enfin. Elle savait qu'elle quittait l'hôpital aujourd'hui mais il était exclu qu'elle regagne son appartement.

Ben grimaça, mal à l'aise. « Je ne peux pas te le dire, pour l'instant. Dans un premier temps, tu seras logée dans une planque temporaire, sous bonne garde », expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard. « Avec un peu de chance, on attrapera ces cinglés avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de t'ennuyer. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter… », marmonna Aria en attrapant la sangle de son sac sur le lit.

« Tu insinues qu'on est trop idiots pour faire notre boulot correctement ? », grommela Ben en fronçant les sourcils.

Aria se mordit la lèvre et esquissa un sourire penaud. Elle n'avait pas voulu le vexer. « Non, j'insinuais simplement que je m'ennuie très vite… », répondit-elle. Ben se détendit aussitôt.

« Allez, ne perdons pas de temps… », acheva-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Aria rabattit la capuche de son sweat de sport rapporté par Ben quelques jours plus tôt, dissimula ses cheveux en-dessous et sortit de la chambre en baissant la tête. Tous deux descendirent les étages un à un, redoublant de précautions, jusqu'à emprunter le couloir du personnel qui menait à l'entrée de service située à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ben entrouvrit la porte, jeta un œil à l'extérieur et après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, se retourna vers l'avocate.

« Je vais chercher la voiture, j'en ai pour trente secondes… », la rassura-t-il en s'éloignant au pas de course.

Aria hocha la tête, repositionna plus confortablement la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et prit son mal en patience. Ben avait disparu de son champ de vision depuis à peine cinq secondes lorsqu'un craquement sonore et caractéristique se fit entendre quelque part sur le parking des infirmiers. Aria se redressa, tous les sens aux aguets et retint son souffle. Ses yeux parcouraient chaque rangée de voitures moldues, guettant une ombre suspecte, un mouvement inhabituel, un bruit étranger. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et une désagréable impression d'être traquée comme du vulgaire gibier lui serra les entrailles. Quand soudain un mouvement rapide et furtif sur sa droite la fit littéralement bondir et hurler de terreur. Brandissant le poing, elle s'apprêta à rouer son agresseur de coups… avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chaton malingre et visible affamé qui s'extirpait d'une poubelle.

« Un chat… rien qu'un chat… », soupira-t-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. « Là, je sais que je deviens cinglée », ajouta-t-elle toujours à voix haute. Le son de sa propre voix brisant le silence était étrangement réconfortant et le chat sembla du même avis car il miaula en venant se frotter contre ses chevilles.

Aria se baissa pour le caresser mais son mouvement dut être trop brusque au goût du félin, car il prit ses pattes à son cou et disparut entre deux véhicules. Aria soupira de nouveau, consciente d'avoir eu l'air totalement stupide et secoua la tête. C'est alors que son regard attrapa une silhouette tapie entre la clôture du parking et le bâtiment voisin. Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, elle reconnut les cheveux blonds de Lucius Malfoy et sentit toute force l'abandonner. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler et elle n'aurait su dire si elle voulait lui sauter au cou ou l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ou fuir à toutes jambes. Ou hurler.

Incapable de prendre une décision, elle se contenta de le fixer et eut très vite la sensation que lui aussi, la dévisageait sans ciller. Le visage de Lucius sortit légèrement de l'ombre et elle parvint à distinguer plus nettement ses traits. Pendant un instant, elle retrouva l'aura intimidante et puissante du Lucius Malfoy qu'elle avait connu en prison. Avant de réaliser avec effroi que ses regards meurtriers n'étaient désormais plus adressés aux gardiens de la prison mais à elle-même.

_Il ne m'a jamais regardée comme ça…_, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à penser en voyant les deux billes d'acier qui tentaient de l'assassiner à distance. L'idée même qu'il la sût en vie ne l'interpellait pas : après tout, il avait toujours su où la trouver, comment la protéger, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais eu besoin de lui indiquer sa position. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Une vague d'espoir envahit la jeune femme. S'il était au courant qu'elle n'était pas morte et que les H n'étaient pas revenus la tuer, alors cela signifiait que Lucius la protégeait une fois de plus. Il n'était donc pas perdu… Peut-être même avait-il décidé d'infiltrer les Mangemorts pour mieux les détruire de l'intérieur ? Un sourire démesuré s'installa sur les lèvres d'Aria et elle fit un pas en avant, bien décidée à aller parler au blond.

Mais des filaments d'énergie blanche se matérialisèrent devant elle, bloquant sa progression, avant de former un énorme serpent, qui ouvrit grand la gueule pour siffler :

_« Tu n'es plus sous ma protection, désormais »_, fit la voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy à travers la gueule du serpent. _« Reste en dehors de tout ça, sinon la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu mourras. »_

Le sourire d'Aria s'évanouit instantanément, en même temps que le Patronus et son créateur, et elle resta un moment plantée devant les voitures, immobile et psychologiquement déstabilisée.

_La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu mourras._

Une violente nausée faillit la faire se courber en deux mais elle se contenta de fermer les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de son estomac. Lucius était perdu. Définitivement. _J'avais tort… tort sur toute la ligne…_

Un bruit de moteur s'éleva dans son dos et un frein à main crissa bruyamment.

« Tu grimpes ? », fit la voix de Ben depuis l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Aria rouvrit les yeux. Un dernier regard en direction de la clôture lui confirma que Lucius avait bel et bien disparu de son champ de vision. A jamais, si elle voulait rester en vie. Serrant les dents, elle se détourna et gagna au petit trot la voiture banalisée de Benjamin. Jamais de toute son existence elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant.

~o~

« Papaaaaaa ! », hurla soudain James Sirius Potter en sautant de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans les bras de son père, qui rentrait tout juste de son entraînement matinal avec les Pies de Montrose.

« Papaaaaaa ! », l'imita aussitôt son petit frère, Albus, en recrachant la moitié de sa bouchée de purée de carottes sur la main et la manche de Ginny. Celle-ci soupira, laissant retomber la cuillère et sa main mouchetée de purée orange sur la table pour s'essuyer.

Dans sa chaise haute, Lily se contenta de babiller avec ravissement à l'attention de son géniteur, qui parvint tant bien que mal à détacher son fils aîné de ses pattes pour embrasser sa femme sur le front.

« Zut, vous avez déjà commencé à manger ? », marmonna Harry avec un regard contrit. « Moi qui voulais t'aider avec les petits… »

« Pas de souci », répliqua Ginny avec un rictus railleur. « En fait, j'ai réussi à me faire pousser deux bras de plus pour pouvoir nourrir chacun des monstres en même temps, et ensuite j'ai réalisé que cela me permettait également de marcher au plafond. »

« Sérieux ? », fit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Ginny plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard. « Non », répondit-elle sèchement. « Le seul moyen d'avoir deux bras de plus serait d'avoir _une personne_ de plus avec moi. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Ginny. « Ah non, qu'est-ce que je ferais d'une femme supplémentaire ? », ironisa-t-il avant d'esquiver une projection de purée de carotte lancée par… Albus ? Ginny ? Il ne savait pas bien.

« Je parlais de vous, Monsieur Potter », grommela-t-elle en enfonçant à nouveau une cuillère de purée dans la bouche grande ouverte d'Albus.

Mais Harry se contenta d'éclater de rire, tandis que James tentait par tous les moyens de grimper le long des jambes de son père en s'accrochant à tout ce que ses petits doigts trouvaient : coutures, poches, ceinture…

« Dwaco ! », crachota Albus en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

« Tu vois ? Tu es tellement souvent à la maison, que ce pauvre enfant croit que Blondinet est son vrai père ! », plaisanta Ginny avec un sourire insolent.

« Ah-ah », rétorqua Harry en lui faisant une grimace.

Se sachant manifestement incompris, Albus leva une main en direction du poste de télévision installé dans la petite cuisine et réitéra : « Dwaco ! »

Cette fois, les deux Potter tournèrent la tête dans la direction pointée par leur fils et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant effectivement le visage du Serpentard à l'écran. « Monte le son », ordonna Ginny à Harry, qui saisit aussitôt la télécommande sur le buffet.

Un brouhaha envahit la cuisine des Potter et Harry reconnut, derrière la foule et la forêt de micros qui entouraient le blond, le chemin de Traverse et plus particulièrement l'entrée de la banque de Gringott's. Les yeux de Draco lançaient des éclairs mais sa fureur ne semblait pas s'adresser aux journalistes qui se pressaient de toutes parts. La raison de sa colère était toute autre et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son père, comme l'indiquait le bandeau en bas de l'écran :

**Lucius Malfoy dépossédé de tous ses biens… par son fils.**

« Monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous bien révéler à Sky News ce que vous venez de faire chez Gringott's ce matin ? », beugla un journaliste en tendant son micro sous le nez de Draco.

Le blond se tourna vers les caméras, pinça les lèvres, réfléchit un instant à une bonne manière de formuler la nouvelle puis sourit froidement. « Tout simplement ceci : je suis entré chez Gringott's, j'ai mis à mon nom l'intégralité de la fortune et des biens matériels de mes parents et je suis ressorti. »

« Mais votre père est encore en vie, comme nous avons pu le voir aux actualités », reprit un autre journaliste. « Comment pouvez-vous hériter de sa fortune dans ces conditions ? »

« Il s'agit là d'un accord confidentiel, dernière question ? », lâcha-t-il en fusillant le journaliste du regard.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous venez de vous installer avec votre fiancée près de Poudlard, où elle officie depuis peu en tant que professeur de Sortilèges, mais comptez-vous vous installer au Manoir, maintenant que vous en êtes le seul propriétaire ? », le questionna une femme dont la main tenant le micro était recouverte d'énormes bagues multicolores.

« C'est hors de question », décréta Draco, les dents serrées. « D'ailleurs, le sujet tombe fort à propos… » Il esquissa un sourire narquois et leva un menton provocateur à l'attention des caméras. « Avis à tous les intéressés : le légendaire Manoir Malfoy est à vendre, ainsi que toutes les vieilleries qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Que les éventuels acquéreurs se présentent à mon agence Sorc'immo de Londres et je me ferai un plaisir de leur faire personnellement visiter leur futur bien immobilier. Curieux s'abstenir. Ce sera tout. »

Et sans un autre regard pour les journalistes, il leva sa baguette et transplana sous les exclamations hystériques que son annonce venait de provoquer.

Dans la cuisine des Potter, un silence de mort était retombé et même Lily restait silencieuse, sa bouche baveuse grande ouverte devant son biberon de lait. Ginny et Harry tournèrent lentement la tête l'un vers l'autre, les yeux ronds, jusqu'à ce que Ginny sorte de son immobilité et se jette sur son téléphone portable.

Elle composa le 1 pour appeler son numéro privilégié (Hermione) et colla le téléphone à son oreille, tout en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Au bout de six secondes interminables, Hermione décrocha.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione, je peux savoir pourquoi ton homme vient d'annoncer à tout le pays qu'il héritait de toute la fortune familiale ? », débita Ginny à toute allure.

Elle entendit nettement Hermione soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, malgré le brouhaha qui régnait autour d'elle à Poudlard, et Ginny l'imagina très bien lever les yeux au ciel. « Attends, un seconde, je sors de la Grande Salle », s'excusa la brune avant de sortir au pas de course du réfectoire où déjeunaient tous les élèves. « C'est bon, je suis dehors. Laisse-moi deviner, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de _la mettre bien profond_ à Lucius devant toutes les caméras ? », demanda Hermione, qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Chérie, on a dépassé le stade du doigt, du manche à balai ou du membre masculin, là », renchérit Ginny en secouant la tête. « C'est carrément Big Ben qu'il vient de lui enfoncer dans les fesses… Il a annoncé qu'il vendait le Manoir ! En présence de tous les reporters de toutes les chaînes hertziennes, du câble et du satellite réunies. Même sur Pluton, les plus infimes formes de vie extraterrestre doivent être au courant à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Je lui avais dit d'éviter les journalistes… », marmonna Hermione en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de le provoquer publiquement. »

« Comment c'est possible, d'ailleurs ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas déposséder ses propres parents de leur vivant ? », demanda Harry en se penchant sur Ginny et le combiné pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

« Salut, Harry », fit Hermione avec un rire. « En fait, Draco et Narcissa avaient fait signer à Lucius un papier quand on a commencé nos études universitaires. Narcissa voulait que tous leurs biens soient transmis à Draco si Lucius replongeait du côté obscur et était à nouveau mêlé de près ou de loin à des activités criminelles. Ils ont signé le document en présence d'un notaire, d'un avocat et d'un gobelin de Gringott's et manifestement, chez les Sangs-Purs, cela suffit à rendre une déclaration officielle. »

« Alors Narcissa savait que Lucius n'était pas fiable ? », maugréa Ginny en fronçant le nez.

« Je ne crois pas… », fit Hermione avec une hésitation. « Mais elle pensait que la perspective de perdre tous ses biens l'empêcherait de récidiver. Je pense qu'au moment de la signature de cet acte, Lucius lui-même n'imaginait pas que cela se produirait un jour. Je suppose qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve… », acheva-t-elle sombrement.

Se penchant de nouveau sur Ginny, Harry reprit la parole. « Et du côté de Narcissa, toujours rien ? », s'enquit-il.

Hermione répondit par un « non » faiblard et triste.

« Tu sais, Hermione, quand Ron m'a tout appris, je suis allé au Ministère et je leur ai proposé mon aide… », reprit Harry avec une expression peinée. « Mais ils ont refusé de laisser un civil prendre part à l'enquête, même si c'était moi, le civil. »

« Et ils ont eu raison, Harry », l'interrompit Hermione avec une certaine dureté. « Tu es père de famille à présent et un grand joueur de Quidditch. Le Survivant, lui, il prend une retraite bien méritée loin de tout ça, et Merlin m'en est témoin, je botterai les fesses de tous ceux qui essaieront de t'impliquer à nouveau dans des plans foireux. »

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent par-dessus le téléphone : malgré tous les événements récents, Hermione ne se laissait pas abattre et cela faisait du bien de la voir gérer les choses avec sa fougue habituelle. La rousse esquissa un sourire en se rappelant à quel point elle avait été soulagée lorsque, un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Hermione l'avait appelée, complètement surexcitée, pour lui dire qu'elle avait mis une raclée à Théodore et s'en était sortie vivante. La roue tournait enfin pour la brunette et tout comme Harry, elle méritait amplement ce répit.

« Comment va Elias ? », demanda Ginny en s'éloignant d'Harry, tout en lui faisant signe d'achever de nourrir les fauves, qui commençaient à s'impatienter sur leurs chaises.

« Beaucoup mieux », assura Hermione avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. « Il est moins traumatisé que moi au final… Je crois qu'il n'y pense même plus alors que moi, ça m'obsède. Je croyais qu'on ne verrait plus ce genre de comportements à Poudlard, c'est presque décevant de voir à quel point j'avais tort… »

« Je comprends… », fit Ginny en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de ses trois enfants qui ouvraient la bouche tour à tour devant les cuillères que leur tendait leur père.

« Mais c'était quand même… chouette de l'avoir à la maison », reprit la brune. « Etrange et déstabilisant… mais chouette. » La rousse entendit Hermione bouger et parler à quelqu'un derrière elle, avant de replacer la bouche près du micro de son téléphone. « Ginny, il faut que j'aille finir de manger avant la reprise des cours… on se voit ce weekend ? »

« Pas de souci », approuva Ginny, avant d'ajouter prudemment : « On aura sûrement les enfants avec nous, par contre… » Elle savait qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas toujours d'avoir une invasion de nains bruyants chez elle le weekend et quand ils le pouvaient, Harry et Ginny déposaient les petits chez Molly avant de venir.

« Oh, pas de souci, amenez-les ! Je demanderai à Elias s'il veut venir ! Bisous, à plus ! », chantonna Hermione avant de raccrocher.

Ginny fit des yeux ronds, écarta lentement le téléphone de son oreille et baissa les yeux vers l'écran comme si l'appareil était responsable de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Harry en voyant son expression effarée.

« D'habitude, c'est limite si elle ne me demande pas de les faire adopter avant de venir et là, elle a dit : pas de souci, amenez-les ! », répéta Ginny, qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

« Oh », lâcha Harry, aussi stupéfait que son épouse. « Tu es sûre que c'était bien Hermione au téléphone ? », s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Quand je te dis que ce gosse a une bonne influence sur elle… », fit Ginny en agitant l'index en direction d'Harry. « Je te parie un Gallion qu'elle va tomber enceinte avant la fin de l'année scolaire. »

« Pari tenu », commenta Harry, plus dubitatif, avant de se faire asperger de purée à son tour.

~o~

« Le petit enfoiré ! », beugla Lucius en envoyant valdinguer d'un coup de pied une chaise défraîchie, abandonnée dans le repaire de Rodolphus. Ce-dernier leva les yeux au ciel et retint un soupir exaspéré, tandis que le blond poussait un nouveau hurlement de rage et déchiquetait à mains nues l'exemplaire de la Gazette ramenée par un sbire le matin-même. En première page s'étalait une photo de Draco, annonçant froidement la vente du Manoir Malfoy et de tout son contenu sur les marches de Gringott's. Le titre de l'article, qui figurait dans une police de caractères honteusement gigantesque, était court, simple, efficace. Et très agaçant.

**« LIQUIDATION TOTALE ! »**

Narcissa et Bellatrix, que l'on avait fait sortir de leur prison pour l'occasion, décochèrent des regards méprisants en direction du blond, avant de reprendre une expression impassible en voyant que Rodolphus les dévisageait avec intérêt.

« Mon ami, je suis vraiment navré, c'est entièrement de ma faute… », clama Rodolphus en se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil. Son ton railleur indiquait qu'il n'était manifestement pas le moins du monde affligé, contrairement à ce qu'il déclarait. « Si j'avais pu penser une seule seconde que tu utiliserais encore une baguette fichée… » Il acheva sa phrase par un sourire moqueur en direction de Narcissa et lui fit un clin d'œil. La blonde répondit par un regard noir.

Lucius se retourna vers lui, le visage rouge de fureur. « Cette baguette provient d'un orme sacré millénaire et le dragon qui a donné son ventricule a été tué par mon arrière-grand-père lui-même, il y a plus d'un siècle ! Un sorcier qui se respecte, garde sa baguette jusqu'à son dernier souffle… »

« D'autant plus qu'elle est le seul bien qu'il te reste, à présent… », gloussa Rodolphus en se curant nonchalamment un ongle. « Ton matérialisme te perdra, Lucius. Oh attend… C'est déjà fait. »

« Un détail m'interpelle… », fit Narcissa, qui parcourait le journal des yeux avant de les darder sur Rodolphus. « La baguette de Lucius est la seule à avoir été identifiée. Hors si je me souviens bien, et arrête-moi si je me trompe… tous les Mangemorts soupçonnés ou avérés, ainsi que tous les membres de leurs familles ont été fichés après la guerre. » Elle replia le journal et le jeta à la figure de Rodolphus, qui la fusilla du regard. « Les Flint, les Parkinson, les Avery, les Carrow, les Dolohov et autres Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, Gibbon, Mulciber, MacNair et j'en passe. Plus de la moitié de tes partisans sont concernés et tu vas me faire croire que pas un seul autre que Lucius n'a été identifié ? »

Rodolphus retira lentement le journal qui glissait sur son torse et le jeta sur la table en face de lui. « Il y a deux ans, nous avons anonymement commandé une grande quantité de baguettes roumaines pas chères pour rester indétectables », répondit Rodolphus en haussant les épaules. « Mais cela fait tellement longtemps, que j'ai dû oublier d'en parler à ton époux. »

« Comme c'est commode, n'est-ce pas ? », railla Narcissa. « Un oubli tout bête et mon mari devient l'homme le plus recherché d'Angleterre… après toi, bien sûr. »

Rodolphus se rembrunit et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Bellatrix le devança et prit la parole avant que la situation ne dégénère. « Narcissa et moi, nous avons réfléchi à ta proposition », fit-elle précipitamment, tandis que Narcissa croisait les bras et détournait les yeux.

Lestrange reporta son attention sur sa femme et esquissa un rictus. « Oh vraiment ? Je _frétille_ d'impatience à l'idée d'en savoir plus… », ironisa-t-il.

« On accepte », répondit Bellatrix en espérant avoir l'air convaincante. Pour plus d'effet, elle avait à nouveau libéré ses cheveux et remodelé son expression faciale pour être dure et glaciale. « Je reprends du service. »

« Et moi, je reste avec mon époux », déclara à son tour Narcissa, les yeux toujours baissés. « Mais je ne participe pas. »

« Pour l'instant ! », compléta Bellatrix en se retournant pour lui adresser un coup d'œil appuyé. _Par Merlin, tiens-t'en au plan, Cissy !_, grommela-t-elle intérieurement avant de revenir à Rodolphus. Celui-ci observait tour à tour les deux sœurs, dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un plan pour me nuire ? », ricana Rodolphus en haussant un sourcil.

« Narcissa sera sage », assura Bellatrix en jetant un nouveau regard noir à sa sœur, qui le lui rendit.

« Et toi, ma douce ? », s'enquit Rodolphus, d'une voix mielleuse.

Bellatrix se retint de grimacer de dégoût. « Je suis juste un peu rouillée, un peu d'exercice avec une nouvelle baguette _non fichée_ me fera le plus grand bien… », rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant exprès sur les mots-clés.

Rodolphus laissa échapper un rire malsain puis ses prunelles noires se posèrent sur Narcissa. Sans détourner son regard d'elle, il leva une main et claqua des doigts à l'attention de l'un de ses sbires. « Plume, parchemin, encre. Fissa. »

Sans demander son reste, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, cousin germain des Mangemorts actuellement incarcérés Amycus et Alecto Carrow, agita sa baguette en direction d'une commode placée dans un coin de la pièce et fit léviter les objets demandés jusqu'à Rodolphus.

« Merci, Julius », lâcha Rodolphus sans la moindre chaleur. Puis, il plaça la plume en travers de la feuille et fit signe à Narcissa d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit.

« Tu vas écrire un petit message à ton fils, Cissy. Rien de bien long. Un seul mot, en fait », précisa-t-il en souriant froidement, avant de murmurer : « Viens que je te le dise à l'oreille… »

Avec une expression dégoûtée, Narcissa se pencha vers le Mangemort et le laissa lui chuchoter le mot en question. Le dégoût laissa la place à la peine sur ses traits et elle saisit la plume d'une main tremblante, après l'avoir supplié du regard de renoncer. Mais le regard dur de Rodolphus lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Une fois le mot tracé, Rodolphus plia la feuille en deux et lui demanda d'écrire « Draco » sur l'une des deux moitiés.

A peine Narcissa avait-elle achevé le « o » que Julius Carrow s'avança pour reprendre la feuille et elle recula de la table, les yeux pleins de larmes. Julius se pencha à son tour vers son maître, qui lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, puis emporta avec lui la feuille pliée, ainsi qu'une longue boîte que Narcissa identifia comme une boîte de baguette. Si seulement, elle avait pu récupérer la sienne, elle n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ce salopard de Rodolphus. Mais les Héritiers la lui avaient prise lors de son enlèvement et elle ne l'avait plus revue depuis.

Lorsque Julius eut disparu vers une destination quelconque grâce à l'immense H dessiné sur le mur du hangar, Rodolphus poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction et frappa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Parfait ! », clama-t-il, les yeux brillants. « Et si on fêtait ça ? »

~o~

Draco et Hermione s'éveillèrent en sursaut dans leur lit, au son d'un poing tambourinant contre la porte d'entrée de la maison. Grognant tandis qu'Hermione tentait de se remettre de sa frayeur, Draco jeta un regard au réveil de la table de nuit. Celui-ci indiquait trois heures du matin. Qui pouvait bien venir les sortir du lit à cette heure-là ?

« Ne bouge pas, j'y vais », bougonna-t-il en se levant pour enfiler un jean. En bas, l'importun avait recommencé son boucan d'enfer.

Le blond se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette et l'ouvrit… pour découvrir un rouquin au visage inquiet et un tantinet agacé. « Merlin, vous êtes là, pendant un moment j'ai eu peur que- », commença Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Non mais ça ne va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit ? Tu veux mourir, Weasmoche ? », gronda Draco en le fusillant du regard.

« Ron ? », fit la voix d'Hermione derrière lui. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune femme avait enfilé un jogging et un débardeur à la va-vite, et descendait à présent les escaliers dans un nuage de cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

« Ce mec n'a pas de vie ni de notion du temps, voilà ce qu'il se passe », rétorqua Draco avec humeur. « Trouve-toi une copine », ajouta-t-il à l'attention du roux, qui balaya sa remarque d'un roulement d'yeux exaspéré. Il ouvrait la bouche pour leur expliquer la véritable raison de sa visite quand soudain Hermione poussa une exclamation. La brune s'était figée en bas des escaliers et fixait à présent la baie vitrée du salon, à travers laquelle on discernait en contrebas les premières maisons du centre de Pré-au-Lard.

La nuit était noire et pourtant, les toits étaient tous éclairés d'une lueur verte, diffuse, étrange. Draco suivit le regard de sa fiancée et la vit. La Marque des Ténèbres, son crâne sinistre vomissant un énorme serpent noir et émeraude, trônait dans le ciel au-dessus du village. Au-dessous, les lumières allumées à toutes les fenêtres trahissaient l'agitation qui devait régner dans le hameau.

« Oh mon Dieu, il… il y a eu une attaque ? », s'écria Hermione, la panique faisant monter sa voix dans les aigus. A côté d'elle, Draco restait quant à lui silencieux, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur le symbole lugubre d'un passé qu'il pensait mort et enterré.

Ron leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Notre équipe est déjà sur place depuis un moment et on s'assure que tout le monde va bien dans les environs… Pour l'instant, c'est le cas. »

Hermione se précipita dans l'entrée et enfila ses baskets puis un manteau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Ron, soudain inquiet.

« Je veux y aller, s'il y a des blessés je pourrai être utile », déclara Hermione fermement et Ron sut aussitôt qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter.

« Hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule », renchérit Draco en se chaussant et en s'habillant à son tour plus chaudement.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous trois dévalaient le sentier qui menait au village, où tous les habitants semblaient réunis, baguette à la main, dans la rue principale. Une vingtaine d'Aurors sillonnait les ruelles, fouillait les maisons, réconfortait les familles, mais comme l'avait dit Ron, personne ne semblait avoir été attaqué et pas un seul habitant ne manquait à priori à l'appel.

_Pourquoi la Marque, dans ce cas ?,_ pensa Hermione, songeuse. _Intimidation ? Avertissement ?_

« Absolument rien n'a bougé dans le village, ils n'ont pas retourné la moindre petite pierre », fit Ron, qui n'y comprenait rien. « C'est comme s'ils étaient simplement venus pour laisser la marque avant de s'en aller tranquillement… »

« Vous et moi on sait très bien que ce n'est jamais le cas, il y a forcément quelque chose », maugréa Draco dont les yeux scannaient incessamment la foule réunie dans la rue. Hermione, le nez levé vers le ciel, contemplait avec un mélange de peur et de fascination le serpent s'enrouler autour de la mâchoire inférieure du crâne.

Quand soudain, un mouvement attira son attention au niveau du coude de Draco. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un garçonnet d'environ huit ans tirer avec insistance sur la manche du gilet du blond.

« Y'a une dame qui m'a donné ça pour toi », dit l'enfant en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin plié en deux.

« Qui ça ? », demanda Draco en prenant le parchemin.

« Je sais pas, une dame », répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules d'un air perdu. « Elle était là-bas près de l'entrée du village… »

Bien entendu, lorsque Draco et Hermione regardèrent dans la direction indiquée, ils ne virent rien d'autre que la nuit noire et une famille dont les membres se serraient les uns contre les autres en jetant des coups d'œil terrifiés vers le ciel.

Draco reporta son attention sur le parchemin et le retourna. Sur un côté, juste au-dessus du cachet de cire qui scellait le message, son prénom était calligraphié à la plume. Il eut un haut-le-cœur.

« C'est l'écriture de ma mère ! », s'exclama-t-il, tandis que Ron et Hermione échangeaient des regards ahuris.

Avec des gestes fébriles, il brisa le sceau de cire et déplia le parchemin, au moment où s'avançait vers eux Matthew O'Connell, le partenaire de Ron.

« Les gars de l'Identification Magique ont envoyé un Patronus, ils ont relevé une activité illégale chez une baguette fichée ! Le _Morsmordre_ qui a servi à créer cette Marque », annonça l'Auror en rejoignant Ron. « Madame », ajouta-t-il en saluant brièvement Hermione de la tête.

« Laisse-moi deviner », bougonna Ron, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. « Lucius Malfoy ? »

Matthew esquissa une grimace et secoua la tête. « Presque. Narcissa Malfoy. »

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire tomber littéralement sur sa poitrine et elle fit volte-face pour regarder Draco, s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne sans tarder la défense de sa mère. Mais Draco ne bougeait pas. Il ne la regardait pas. Il ne parlait pas. Il fixait le parchemin ouvert entre ses mains, dont le tremblement imperceptible faisait frémir la feuille. Hermione baissa les yeux pour lire le message et reconnut à son tour l'écriture soignée et vieillotte de sa belle-mère. Le message ne contenait qu'un seul mot.

_Traître_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà ! ça se complique pour Draco et Hermione, ils ne vont bientôt plus savoir qui est gentil et qui ne l'est pas, si ça continue ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère aussi être en mesure de poster lundi prochain, sinon dans 15 jours. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et à bientôt pour la suite !**

**Des bisous par milliers.**

**Xérès**


	24. Ch24 : Tout Doit Disparaître

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour – euh merde, non, c'est pas le bon fandom. Bonjour à toutes et à tous, chers/chères Potterheads, c'est un chapitre assez costaud auquel vous avez droit aujourd'hui (16 pages) et riche en rebondissements ! J'espère me faire pardonner pour cette longue absence et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de la tournure des événements… Miaouss oui, la guerre ! Pardon, je veux dire, bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav (YoonTheil, bloobsy, fan hd, malfoyswand, MlleZazu, ontheroad7, nami0810, NanaPtvn, MissFleurBleu, MarionMalfoy, Hortensea, ReadingInParis), à Marion, SabrinaMalefoy, Mikasa, Eliane Gil, Audrey917000, Lyly Ford, Mearwyn, Drasha, MissDraymione, miss damdam, Lily-Sisi, Wizzette, aussidagility, Piitchoun, Gouline971, PouleauPotter, Mia1912, okami shiroi, TiteTyLee, MowScottHeavens, Acide'nette, Plastikk, Voldynouchette, Babar, Lady T Malefoy, Cécile, Sarah Prout, YELL00W pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Anonyme du 20 avril : Je te rassure, il n'est pas question de faire mourir Draco, que ce soit en vrai ou par message interposé ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Marion : Je transmets à Draco ta proposition de consolation mais sache que je m'occ-euh je veux dire **_**Hermione**_** s'occupe déjà très bien de lui… XD Bonne chance pour apprendre l'obéissance à ton téléphone ! ) Merci pour ta review !**

**Mikasa : Effectivement, produire la Marque des Ténèbres avec la baguette de Narcissa amènera le grand public à penser qu'elle a rejoint son mari du côté obscur de la Force ! ahah. Merci à toi et bonne lecture ! Des bisous.**

**Drasha : Moi, flippante ? Machiavélique ? Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça… huhu. Je suis de retouuuur, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ****Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation, afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation, afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité, afin d'étendre nos pouvoirs jusqu'à la Voie Lactée ! La team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière, rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre ! Voilà, tes amis peuvent encore plus me détester, maintenant. Oui, je suis fière de moi. Merci pour ta review et des bisous !**

**Lily-Sisi :**** ahah bah oui tu ne savais pas ? Nous, la génération Y sommes des petits prétentieux qui n'ont plus peur de l'autorité et ne supportent pas de ne pas obtenir ce qu'ils désirent (sous peine de dépression sévère). J'adore les études comme ça, réalisées par de vieux bobos payés à rien foutre et qui font passer les jeunes pour des petits merdeux…J'espère que princesse Sisi aura finalement réussi à épouser Harry et à avoir plein d'enfants aux prénoms royaux. D'ailleurs, si Oscar et Cunégonde sont déjà pris, j'ai une proposition pour le troisième : Théophane. Si, si, regarde ça fonctionne : ThéophÂÂne ? Théophâââââne ! Ou si c'est une fille : Marie-Sixtine ? Marie-Sixtiiiiiiine ! XD Merci pour ta review )**

**Aussidagility : merci pour ta review ! :)**

**Cécile : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas aimer Théo, il n'est pas fait pour ça ! ahah Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire !**

**Sarah Prout : oui, j'ai gardé Sarah Prout plutôt que Coucou parce que je suis une fervente défenseuse de l'originalité et de l'absurde ! u_u Ahahah Elias « un peu collant mais appétissant », j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans le Roi Lion. Merci en tous cas de m'avoir lue ET reviewée, surtout si ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, ça me fait doublement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et gros bisous !**

**Chapitre 24 : Tout Doit Disparaître**

« Et ça, vous gardez ? », demanda Ginny en sortant de l'énorme buffet des Malfoy un service à thé en porcelaine ancienne. Les motifs peints à la main étaient fins et discrets, dans des tons pastel, où se mêlaient serpents et roses épineuses. « C'est un peu vieillot mais très joli… », ajouta-t-elle en observant théière et tasses sous toutes les coutures.

Hermione quitta un vaisselier dont elle faisait l'inventaire du contenu pour s'approcher de Ginny. Après avoir reçu le message dévastateur de sa mère deux nuits plus tôt, Draco s'était muré dans le silence pendant près d'une journée, ne réapparaissant que le samedi soir à la nuit tombée pour déclarer sombrement qu'ils procèderaient au tri des affaires de ses parents le lendemain, dimanche. Hermione avait approuvé en silence, puis contacté ses amis pour qu'ils leur donnent un coup de main. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et Fred s'étaient donc joints à eux pour nettoyer le Manoir et en retirer ce que Draco ne voulait pas vendre, en prévision des visites.

« C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique », fit Hermione en tendant la main vers l'une des tasses. Mais Blaise, occupé à décrocher une tenture que Draco voulait jeter aux ordures, s'interposa avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher l'objet.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, Hermione », s'écria-t-il depuis l'autre bout du salon. « Ce service est ensorcelé pour refiler la dragoncelle à tout moldu ou né-moldu qui le tient dans ses mains. Et tout le monde sait que la dragoncelle, bénigne pour les sorciers, est mortelle pour les moldus. »

Hermione recula précipitamment sa main, tandis que Ginny reposait le service sur une table avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Oui, donc ça : poubelle », marmonna la rousse en se frottant nerveusement les mains sur son pantalon.

La brune fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « La seule fois en douze ans où Lucius m'a proposé un thé, c'était dans une de ces tasses… Narcissa était arrivée en trombe et avait piqué une crise… », fit-elle pensive. « Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. »

« Encore une preuve que Narcissa ne peut pas avoir produit cette marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard ! », s'exclama Ginny, tandis qu'Hermione soupirait avec lassitude. « Elle t'adore, Hermione. Jamais elle ne rejoindrait les nouveaux Mangemorts, pas même si Lucius le lui demandait. Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait fait à une époque… mais elle n'est plus cette personne depuis longtemps. »

Hermione allait répondre quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Draco entrer dans la salle à manger. D'un geste discret et rapide, elle fit signe à Ginny de ne plus aborder le sujet. Depuis deux jours, le blond faisait la sourde oreille à toute remarque sur l'un ou l'autre de ses géniteurs.

« Où sont les autres ? », demanda Blaise, en voyant Draco s'atteler à débarrasser de vieux rideaux d'une colonie de Doxys fraîchement installés.

« Ils décrochent les portraits », répondit Draco, laconique. Pas un mot de plus ne franchit sa bouche et Blaise jeta un regard appuyé à Hermione avant de retourner à sa tenture. Celle-ci finit par se décrocher et le velours pourtant propre d'aspect souleva un nuage de poussière. Blaise toussota.

« Et ça ? », demanda Ginny en brandissant une carafe à vin en cristal de Bohême.

« J'en sais rien, est-ce que ça risque aussi de me tuer ? », maugréa Hermione avec une moue désapprobatrice.

Mais la jeune professeur n'eut jamais la réponse à cette question. En voyant la carafe dans les mains de Ginny, Draco s'approcha pour la lui prendre, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et jeta le précieux objet dans le vide avec une expression mauvaise. Les yeux ronds, Ginny, Blaise et Hermione entendirent nettement la carafe se briser sur le gravier en contrebas, gravier que rejoignirent bientôt la théière meurtrière et ses six tasses assorties.

Puis toujours sans un mot, Draco ressortit du salon-salle à manger, laissant ses trois amis médusés.

« Non, y'a pas à dire, sa gestion de la colère s'améliore avec les années… », commenta Blaise en roulant des yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny et Hermione finissaient de trier le contenu des vaisseliers lorsqu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit soudain quelque part au rez-de-chaussée. Délaissant aussitôt leur verroterie et leurs rideaux, les deux filles et Blaise coururent en direction du boucan. A chaque pas, les sons se faisaient plus précis et bientôt, ils saisirent plusieurs voix masculines, qui vomissaient toutes une flopée d'insultes. Tournant au détour d'un couloir, ils trouvèrent Harry, Ron et Fred, regardant d'un air mauvais une rangée de portraits d'hommes sévères, qui les arrosaient copieusement de charmants noms d'oiseaux.

« Anachorètes, baltringues, bâtards de traîtres à votre sang ! Comment osez-vous toucher aux ancêtres de l'illustre famille Malfoy ? », beugla un vieux portrait aux longs cheveux argentés noués en catogan et qui faisait étrangement penser à une version très âgée de Lucius Malfoy.

« Branlotins de petite naissance ! Sodomites ! Eunuques ! », vociféra un autre, dont le costume à jabot évoquait les tenues du dix-huitième siècle.

« Gibiers de potence ! Attendez voir que mon arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils Lucius vous surprenne à malmener nos effigies ! Morbleu, je vous garantis que vous allez conchier vos bottes ! », reprit le premier.

Chacun des hommes présents dans les cadres s'en donnait à cœur joie et Fred semblait ravi de pouvoir compléter sa liste déjà bien fournie de vocabulaire fleuri. Lorsque « niguedouilles », « outres à pisse » et « résidus de fausse couche » succédèrent aux « vandales », « microcéphales » et autres « culs terreux », Draco alerté par le bruit fit enfin son apparition et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

« On a réussi à remiser les autres portraits de famille qu'on a trouvés, mais ceux-ci ne bougent pas d'un pouce… », expliqua Harry avec une expression furieuse en direction des vieux grincheux sur toile.

« Les douze salopards… », marmonna Draco en dévisageant chacun des portraits du couloirs. Ginny fronça les sourcils et tendant un index, se mit à compter silencieusement. Effectivement, douze portraits se succédaient dans le corridor. Uniquement des hommes. « C'est comme ça que je les surnommais quand j'étais ado. Ce sont les grands hommes de la famille. Les autres portraits de moindre importance, comme ceux des femmes, n'ont pas leur place ici et peuvent être déplacés de pièce en pièce quand bon nous semble. Pas eux. »

« Femmes, moindre importance… ça, c'est une mentalité moderne », grommela Ginny tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? », demanda Harry en croisant les bras d'un air soucieux. « On ne peut tout de même pas les laisser là, ils pourraient faire fuir les acheteurs à force de hurler des insanités… »

« Il y a bien un moyen… », soupira Draco en considérant avec ennui son _arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-_grand-père qui agitait sa canne dans son cadre. « Brûler la baraque avec les tableaux dedans. »

Ginny fit la moue. « Moui… ou alors on peut les laisser là, cachés derrière des tapisseries ou des tentures. Comme dans la maison des Black. »

Le petit groupe regarda en silence les douze portraits, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lève la main droite. « Je vote pour qu'on brûle tout, qui est avec moi ? », plaisanta-t-elle, tandis que Fred levait aussitôt la main à son tour avec enthousiasme.

« Non », coupa Draco en se détournant. « Mon père préfèrerait voir le Manoir brûler qu'être vendu à une autre famille. Avec un peu de chance, les acheteurs seront des sang-mêlé, ou _pire_ des Moldus, et il en fera une crise cardiaque. »

« Ah, j'aime bien sa proposition aussi, je valide », renchérit Fred en agitant l'index en direction du blond. Mais celui-ci avait déjà tourné les talons et disparaissait dans un couloir adjacent, sans émettre le moindre son. Fred laissa mollement retomber son index et grimaça.

« Il va mieux, j'ai l'impression », railla Ron, qui regardait toujours en direction du couloir dans lequel Draco venait de disparaître.

« Tout à l'heure, il a balancé de la vaisselle par la fenêtre », répondit Blaise entre ses dents.

« C'est ce que je dis, il va mieux… », reprit le rouquin, haussant les épaules.

~o~

« Ouuh ! J'ai mal au dos… », gémit Ginny en s'écroulant dans un des canapés du salon, écrasant Hermione qui elle-même était à moitié affalée sur Blaise. Dehors, le soleil déclinait déjà et une pile non négligeable de cartons et de valises en tous genres s'élevait dans le hall d'entrée.

« J'ai mal aux jambes », rétorqua Ron en se laissant tomber par terre devant le canapé surchargé. « Foutus escaliers. »

« J'ai mal partout, je vous bats », ajouta Fred, déjà posé dans un fauteuil, les yeux clos.

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction d'Harry, debout au milieu du salon, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. « Me regardez pas comme ça, moi ça va », railla l'Attrapeur des Pies de Montrose en faisant gonfler le muscle de son bras droit d'un air appréciateur.

« C'est normal, la moitié du temps tu t'es contenté de nous regarder faire en critiquant », marmonna Ron en jetant un regard courroucé en direction de son meilleur ami. Puis il laissa retomber sa tête contre l'assise du canapé avec lassitude. « Mon royaume pour une bière. »

« Pas sûr qu'il y ait de quoi acheter un pack de six », railla Blaise avant d'être réduit au silence par un coussin jeté par le roux.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi on n'a pas demandé aux elfes de faire le boulot à notre place ? », demanda Fred, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Parce que les elfes ne peuvent pas savoir ce qu'on souhaite garder ou pas », rétorqua Hermione avec sévérité. « Ils se tapent déjà le ménage, c'est bien suffisant. »

« Tais-toi, Fred, ou tu vas te retrouver dans de 'S.A.L.E' draps… », ironisa Ron, tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Elle ne digérait toujours pas l'échec de son association pour les droits des elfes de maison et le peu d'intérêt de ses propres amis pour le mouvement.

« Où est Draco ? », demanda-t-elle soudain pour mettre un terme au débat, et aussi parce que cela faisait un moment que son cher et tendre avait disparu.

« Pas aux cuisines, j'y étais pour emballer le vin », fit Blaise.

« J'étais au premier étage et je ne l'y ai pas vu non plus », ajouta Ginny en se déchaussant pour poser les pieds sur la table basse recouverte d'un drap blanc.

« Je suis allé au grenier pour ranger tous les trucs dont on ne sait pas quoi faire et j'ai refermé à clef derrière moi, donc il n'y était pas », expliqua le Survivant en tournant un regard inquiet vers sa meilleure amie.

Pensive, Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je crois que je sais où il est… Attention, je me lève ! », prévint-elle en s'extirpant de sous Ginny pour quitter le canapé. Ron en profita pour prendre sa place et bousculer un peu sa sœur, qui grogna en signe de protestation.

Hermione sortit du salon pour regagner le hall d'entrée et son gigantesque escalier de marbre. Son instinct lui soufflait que Draco n'était à aucun des étages, ni même au rez-de-chaussée. Contournant l'escalier, elle se dirigea vers une porte dérobée, dissimulée dans un recoin sombre : la porte des cachots. Elle était entrouverte et un léger courant d'air s'engouffrait dans le passage qui descendait dans les profondeurs du manoir. La main sur la poignée, elle resta un instant sur le seuil et inspira profondément. Elle n'était jamais redescendue depuis…

…_Depuis 'Théo'._

Un pas après l'autre, elle emprunta l'étroit escalier de pierre qui menait aux cellules et sortit sa baguette pour s'éclairer. Autrefois, des torches éternelles illuminaient le chemin mais elles n'avaient manifestement plus brûlé depuis des lustres. Les araignées avaient gaiement pris possession du plafond et Hermione dut plusieurs fois baisser la tête pour éviter quelques pans de toiles épaisses comme du tissu. Les elfes eux-mêmes n'avaient apparemment pas eu le droit de venir y faire le ménage.

Arrivée en bas, il faisait noir comme dans un four. A l'exception d'une lueur quelque part dans une cellule presque au fond du corridor. Sur la droite. Hermione réprima un frisson. Presque douze années avaient passé, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'agencement des lieux. La lueur provenait de _sa_ cellule. Tendant sa baguette bien devant elle, elle progressa dans l'obscurité à pas prudents et parvint bientôt au niveau de son ancienne « chambre ». La sinistre porte en bois était entrouverte et en glissant la tête à l'intérieur, elle vit la baguette de Draco projetant une faible lueur bleutée sur les murs gris. Le blond était assis sur une chaise (_« ma » _chaise), sur les accoudoirs de laquelle on distinguait encore nettement de sombres taches brunâtres incrustées dans le bois sec. _Mon sang._

Les mains de Draco, y compris celle qui tenait sa baguette allumée, serraient son crâne et il était penché en avant, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage. Il ne l'avait même pas vue arriver. De nouveau, Hermione eut un temps d'arrêt. Il y a encore quelques années, venir jusqu'ici aurait été au-dessus de ses forces. Entrer dans son ancienne cellule était désormais la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer et elle resta donc sagement sur le seuil. Balayant la pièce du regard, ses yeux accrochèrent un instant le recoin où Théodore l'avait jetée à terre et arraché ses vêtements. Son souffle s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait presque l'impression de sentir le sol froid dans son dos, les pierres inégales s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair au rythme des mouvements de Nott. Elle aurait payé cher en cet instant pour réussir à détourner le regard, mais n'y parvenait pas.

La sensation des mains de Théo sur son corps, son regard satisfait alors qu'il la violentait… Elle s'entendit gémir de détresse mais ne sut dire si c'était réel ou encore un souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », fit soudain une voix, la faisant sursauter.

Hermione tourna la tête et réalisa que ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'ils en étaient devenus douloureux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'aperçut que son souvenir avait été tellement intense qu'elle en avait également oublié de respirer. Draco avait levé la tête et la regardait, presque scandalisé qu'elle ait eu le cran de venir le chercher jusqu'ici.

« Je… », parvint à articuler Hermione, mais le reste de sa phrase mourut avant d'avoir atteint ses lèvres.

« Sors d'ici, tu vois bien que ça te met dans tous tes états ! », s'énerva le blond en lui jetant un regard sévère.

Hermione allait céder lorsqu'une analyse un peu plus poussée du visage de son fiancé lui indiqua qu'il y avait pire que de vieux souvenirs malsains. La noirceur du cachot et l'éclairage chiche projeté par la baguette du blond ne lui permettaient pas de voir trop de détails, mais elle était certaine qu'il pleurait. Ou avait pleuré.

« Toi non plus, tu ne devrais pas être ici, cet endroit… est mauvais », souffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Viens avec moi. »

« Pars devant, j'arrive », répondit-il sombrement en détournant la tête.

« Non ! »

Surpris, Draco la regarda de nouveau. Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. « Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione. J'avais seulement besoin de… » Il poussa un soupir rageur. « Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. Remonte, tu vas devenir cinglée si tu restes là. »

« Toi aussi », murmura-t-elle avec un léger trémolo de peur dans la voix. Incroyable. A peine deux minutes dans cet endroit et elle était encore plus terrifiée que lorsqu'elle avait revu Théodore pour la première fois à la librairie. « Allez… », tenta-t-elle une dernière fois en tendant une main vers lui.

« Fiche-moi la paix », siffla-t-il soudain. « J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

La brunette laissa retomber sa main. Draco ne lui avait plus parlé sur ce ton depuis… très longtemps. Soudain, elle eut l'impression de retrouver l'adolescent mal dans sa peau qui se glissait autrefois dans cette même cellule pour faire face à l'hypocrisie de son existence. Si Hermione l'abandonnait ici, ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'endroit où Théodore l'avait violée, elle prit une décision. Lentement, elle pénétra dans la cellule, sous le regard hagard et légèrement mécontent de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? », aboya-t-il, furieux.

Hermione faillit sursauter mais se retint. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Tous les événements des dernières semaines étaient en train de le dévorer et si elle avait raison, elle devait l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle continua d'avancer.

« Hermione, tire-toi », gronda Draco en se levant de sa chaise, qu'il envoya valdinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce sans même la toucher. Maintenant qu'elle était suffisamment proche, elle put confirmer à ses yeux rougis et gonflés qu'il avait effectivement pleuré. Elle avançait toujours.

« Putain, Herm-

« Tu m'as sauvée d'ici et jamais je ne pourrai assez te remercier », l'interrompit-elle en se plantant devant lui, tremblante. « Maintenant, c'est mon tour. Mais d'abord, il faut que ça sorte. »

Le blond la dévisagea avec stupeur, les paroles d'Hermione faisant lentement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit venue jusque dans ces lieux maudits pour lui. Pourtant, elle était terrorisée, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans ses mâchoires contractées, dans ses mains qui tremblaient. Mais elle était là… et sa présence lui était presque insupportable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pétait littéralement les plombs. Il s'effondrait, perdait le contrôle et l'idée qu'elle pose ses yeux sur lui dans cet état lui donnait envie de hurler.

« Il n'y a que moi… », souffla-t-elle de nouveau en caressant le visage du blond. « C'est bon. »

L'expression de Draco se contracta. Ses sourcils commencèrent par se froncer, puis sa bouche se tordit. Enfin, ses yeux se fermèrent de toutes leurs forces et il se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. L'instant d'après, il tombait à genoux et Hermione sentit une vague de soulagement la submerger. Dès que Draco aurait laissé échapper la pression, il pourrait repartir sur de meilleures bases. Ou du moins essayer. Un sanglot étouffé déchira le silence et Hermione se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Les bras du blond se refermèrent aussitôt autour de sa taille et il l'attira contre lui, serrant si fort les os de son torse qu'elle faillit pousser une exclamation de douleur. Mais la Gryffondor serra les dents et le laissa faire. S'il fallait en passer par là… elle ne reculerait pas.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. « Ça va aller… », souffla-t-elle, tandis qu'il la serrait toujours de ses bras crispés. « Ça va aller. »

~o~

Marcus Flint sirotait tranquillement un café dans la salle de réunion de la Brigade des Stupéfiants moldue, tout en feuilletant quelques documents qu'on lui avait demandé de classer et d'archiver. La plupart des données qu'on lui mettait entre les mains consistait en rapports et photographies des différents meurtres d'enfants modifiés perpétrés ces derniers mois. Officiellement, son travail consistait à passer en revue l'ensemble pour effectuer des recoupements, déceler des indices que les précédents enquêteurs auraient manqués et classer le tout intelligemment. Mais Marcus en profitait surtout pour brouiller les pistes. Rodolphus lui avait ordonné de faire disparaître tout ce qui risquait de faciliter le travail de la police et des Aurors, et de lui rapporter toute information utile pour la suite de leur mission. Comme la liste des familles ayant mis au monde une ou plusieurs ignominies, les dispositifs de protection et de surveillance mis en œuvre et autres indications de ce genre.

Etrangement, les familles les plus éloignées de Londres étaient également les moins sécurisées, comme l'avait remarqué le jeune Héritier. Rodolphus avait été enchanté de la nouvelle et il prévoyait déjà une prochaine attaque au Nord de l'Ecosse ou en Irlande. Quoi qu'ils fassent, les Aurors ne pouvaient pas être partout et Rodolphus comptait justement là-dessus.

Finissant son café, Marcus réunit sa paperasse, jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle et s'apprêtait à regagner son bureau lorsqu'un de ses supérieurs l'intercepta.

« Flint, le boss te veut là-bas dans vingt minutes. Nouvelle mission », ordonna l'Auror en lui tendant un post-it sur lequel était griffonnée une adresse. _B9011, Findhorn, Ecosse._ Marcus fronça les sourcils : la précision de l'information laissait à désirer… Son supérieur dut saisir la signification de son expression car il ajouta aussitôt : « Un autre Auror t'attend déjà là-bas, il t'indiquera l'endroit exact. »

« En quoi consiste cette nouvelle mission ? », demanda Marcus en fourrant le papier dans sa poche.

« Tu le sauras en arrivant sur place », rétorqua l'autre en s'éloignant. « Passe chez toi prendre des affaires, tu pars pour un moment. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Marcus s'intensifia. On le mettait à l'écart ? Ou peut-être l'avait-on démasqué et qu'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait y aller ou prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention en refusant d'obéir à un ordre. Il suivit donc le conseil de l'Auror et transplana jusqu'à chez lui pour préparer un sac de vêtements, puis transplana de nouveau en quelques étapes sûres jusqu'à la route indiquée sur le post-it. Il atterrit sur une route côtière, à quelques mètres de la mer, face à un petit port de plaisance où flottaient paisiblement quelques bateaux à moteur ou voiliers. Le vent était bien plus frais qu'à Londres et le ciel était chargé de lourds nuages noirs. Jurant à mi-voix, il enfila son manteau et réajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. Tournant sur lui-même, il vit bientôt un type agiter la main dans sa direction. Marcus s'approcha de lui au petit trot pour se réchauffer et l'inconnu lui serra la main.

« Tu dois être Flint », le salua l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre et sel. Il parlait avec un accent écossais très prononcé et Marcus en déduisit qu'il était du coin. « MacDougall », ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main. « _Anus_ MacDougall. »

Les yeux de Flint faillirent lui sortir de la tête. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le type s'appelait _Anus_ ? L'expression interdite de l'Auror sembla familière au nouveau-venu, car celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire gêné.

« Désolé, j'oublie toujours que vous autres à Londres, n'avez pas l'habitude de notre accent… ça s'écrit Aonghas, en réalité », expliqua l'Ecossais en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Marcus lui emboîta le pas, resserrant les pans de son manteau sur sa gorge pour se protéger du vent glacial. « Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu d'entraînement pour le prononcer… », avoua Marcus avec un sourire faux.

« Laisse tomber, Mac' ça me va très bien aussi… », reprit MacDougall en remontant la route. Celle-ci était bordée d'un côté par de jolies maisons typiques en pierre aux jardins proprets et de l'autre par le port et ses bateaux, dont les drisses agitées par le vent tintaient doucement le long des mâts. « Tu dois te demander ce que tu viens faire ici, pas vrai ? »

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour bronzer », railla Marcus avec un regard en direction du ciel couvert.

« Toi et moi, on est chargés de protéger quelqu'un », reprit Mac en s'arrêtant devant une maisonnette aussi coquette et ancienne que les autres, pour en ouvrir le portillon en bois bleu. « Voilà pourquoi personne ne t'a rien dit plus tôt. On a obligation d'être discrets. »

Flint ne répondit pas, intrigué. La personne qu'ils devaient protéger devait sûrement être très importante pour qu'autant de précautions aient été mises en place. Peut-être un membre d'une des familles déjà attaquées ? Un témoin gênant ? Dans tous les cas, s'il fallait s'en occuper, il pourrait être en première ligne et Rodolphus en serait certainement ravi. Il suivit l'Ecossais dans le jardin et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison, après que MacDougall ait levé les sortilèges de protection. A l'intérieur, deux personnes (une femme et un homme à en juger par les timbres de voix que percevait Marcus) s'invectivaient à qui mieux mieux. En approchant du salon, Flint reconnut avec stupeur la voix de l'Inspecteur Hodgkin. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il identifia également la propriétaire de la voix féminine.

« Il est hors de question que tu m'abandonnes dans ce trou perdu, Ben ! », vociféra la jeune femme en agitant les bras pour désigner le petit salon coquet qui les entourait. « Je vais devenir cinglée ! »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que c'est pour ta sécurité ? », rétorqua l'inspecteur, hors de lui, avant de remarquer les deux Aurors qui venaient d'entrer. « Oh, vous êtes là. »

Aria Stone tourna un regard furieux en direction de ses deux nouveaux gardiens. Le propriétaire de la maison, « Mac » les regardait d'un air quelque peu gêné d'avoir interrompu la dispute, tandis que le second…

Flint dévisageait Aria avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Il ne bougeait plus d'un poil et ne comprenait absolument plus rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. _La… la pute de Lucius… je l'ai pourtant tuée…_

Aria fixait elle aussi le nouveau-venu avec une expression étrange. Le visage de ce type et sa façon de la regarder ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il semblait à la fois surpris et en colère de la voir ici, comme s'il _était persuadé_ qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Pas dû être en vie…

« Voici Marcus Flint, l'autre Auror qui sera chargé de ta protection », fit Ben, brisant le silence qui était retombé dans le salon.

« C'est un gars de ton équipe ? », demanda Aria en fronçant le nez. Bien que sa première impression sur le jeune homme aux dents inégales ait été plutôt négative, elle se sentit quelque peu rassurée à l'idée qu'il fasse partie du détachement sorcier de la brigade. Ses références avaient forcément dû être vérifiées. D'ailleurs, l'expression de l'Auror était devenue plus amicale et il arborait à présent un sourire détendu. Ou carnassier. Impossible de savoir avec cette gueule de travers.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Maître Stone », déclara Flint, dont le sourire n'atteignait cependant pas ses petits yeux froids. « C'est un honneur de protéger une étoile montante du barreau telle que vous. »

Aria ne répondit pas et se détourna en direction de la fenêtre. Au loin, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue, si grise sous cet éclairage orageux qu'on ne faisait presque plus la distinction entre ciel et mer à l'horizon. Rester cloîtrée au bout du monde avec deux inconnus, dont un qui la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise… Aria n'était pas croyante mais c'était à peu près l'idée qu'elle se serait fait de l'Enfer s'il y en avait eu un.

« Il faut que je retourne à Londres… », reprit Ben en s'approchant du dos tourné de l'avocate. Il caressa sa taille et déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule. Aria ferma les yeux et MacDougall sortit dans le couloir, faisant signe à Flint de le suivre, pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. « Je te promets qu'on coincera ces salopards avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de t'ennuyer », souffla Ben en l'enlaçant.

« Je m'ennuie très vite, tu sais… », soupira-t-elle en appréciant néanmoins la chaleur du policier dans son dos et celle de ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Ben la force à se retourner. Plongeant la main dans l'intérieur de sa veste, il dégrafa son holster de poitrine et en sortit une arme qu'il mit dans les mains d'Aria.

« Au cas où », murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard interrogateur. « Tu sais t'en servir, au moins ? »

« Je pointe sur le méchant et j'appuie avec mon index ? », plaisanta-t-elle à moitié. « Tu réalises que ce genre d'armes est presque inutile contre les sorciers… ? »

« Sauf s'ils sont pris par surprise et n'ont pas le temps de se protéger », rétorqua Ben à voix basse. « Garde-la toujours à portée de main… même si en théorie, tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'en servir. »

« Je ne préfèrerais pas, en effet », marmonna Aria en rangeant néanmoins le Glock dans son sac à main.

Ben soupira et l'attira une dernière fois contre lui. « Tout ira bien », souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Aria ferma les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait avoir raison…

~o~

« Je ne savais plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire, il est complètement bouleversé par cette histoire de Marque à Pré-au-Lard… », maugréa Minerva McGonagall en escortant son invité dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Son pas était rapide et nerveux, tout comme sa voix, et son chapeau pointu de velours vert s'agitait à chaque fois que ses talons frappaient le sol de marbre. « Quand je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure, il était en train de ranger son bureau pour préparer son départ, c'est inouï… »

La Directrice de Gryffondor dévisagea son accompagnateur de ses petits yeux perçants. « Je ne fais pas appel à vous par gaieté de cœur, croyez-le bien… Mais en plus d'être un de ses anciens élèves, vous êtes également, _Merlin nous garde_, la plus haute autorité financière de cette école et j'espère qu'à ce titre vous saurez lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête… »

Théodore Nott baissa son regard noir en direction du visage ridé et sévère de la professeur de Métamorphoses, et hocha brièvement la tête. « Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler », lâcha-t-il avant de grimper les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Rogue.

Minerva le regarda s'élever, les sourcils froncés, attendit qu'il ait disparu et quitta le couloir en marmonnant que « tout fichait décidément le camp, en ce moment ».

Théodore monta les marches jusqu'à la porte de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore et frappa quelques petits coups secs sur le panneau de bois.

« Tirez-vous ! Qui que vous soyez ! », aboya la voix furieuse de Rogue à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel et entra tout de même, refermant patiemment la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de … oh », fit Rogue en se retournant pour dévisager l'intrus. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, vous ? », gronda-t-il, hargneux.

« Et vous ? », répliqua Théodore en balayant du regard la malle que Rogue remplissait d'affaires personnelles et potions en tous genres.

« Ça se voit, non ? », grommela le Directeur en reprenant son manège. « Je. Me. Casse. »

Théodore pinça les lèvres et haussa les sourcils, s'asseyant tranquillement dans le fauteuil de Rogue pour le regarder faire.

« Me permettez-vous de vous demander où vous comptez aller ? », demanda le jeune PDG d'un ton léger.

Un grognement du côté de Rogue indiqua qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre à cette question. « Albus Dumbledore s'absentait souvent de Poudlard pour vaquer à ses occupations, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais », répondit l'ex-professeur de Potions en jetant dans la malle plusieurs grimoires qu'il fit rétrécir en même temps.

« Et sa dernière escapade lui a été fatale, livrant de ce fait Poudlard à Voldemort et ses partisans… », acheva Théo en inspectant nonchalamment ses ongles coupés à la perfection. « On ne peut pas dire que c'était la meilleure décision de toute sa vie… »

Rogue ne répondit rien, continuant de trier ce qu'il désirait emporter ou non avec lui. Théodore le laissa un moment s'activer, l'observant attentivement puis soupira. « Vous ne comptez tout de même pas partir à la recherche de Narcissa Malfoy, _Professeur_ ? »

« Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde », gronda Severus avec un regard venimeux dans sa direction.

« Justement, si. En tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire de cet établissement, tout ce que vous faites me regarde. Laissez donc Mrs Malfoy à son _époux légitime_ et occupez-vous de ce qui importe réellement : vos élèves. Retourner la Terre entière pour une femme ne vous attirera que des ennuis et met en danger les jeunes personnes dont vous avez la charge », lâcha Théo en plissant les yeux.

« Vu vos antécédents à ce sujet, à votre place je m'abstiendrais de faire la leçon… », cracha Rogue avec un rictus méprisant.

« Touché… », ironisa Théodore avec un sourire rêveur.

_Et ça l'amuse, en plus…_, grommela intérieurement Rogue en secouant la tête. « Ma décision est prise et je n'en changerai pas », acheva-t-il à haute voix en bouclant enfin sa malle, qu'il rétrécit à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une taille suffisamment infime pour loger dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

« Rogue, par tous les cercles de l'Enfer, réfléchissez ! », aboya soudain Théodore, qui perdait son calme. « Ceux qui ont Narcissa Malfoy, que ce soit de gré ou de force, tiennent également Lucius et Bellatrix Lestrange. Les plus grands Mangemorts encore en vie sont une nouvelle fois réunis pour mettre ce pays à feu et à sang… Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour que le Directeur de Poudlard quitte son école ? Des dizaines de cibles potentielles se trouvent entre ces murs, la dernière chose dont elles ont besoin c'est de voir partir leur protection la plus fiable. »

« Vous me surestimez, Nott », gronda Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau, bien décidé à le quitter. « Je ne suis pas Dumbledore. »

« C'est certain… », répondit Théodore avant d'agiter la main pour bloquer la poignée de la porte d'un sortilège. « Mais vous êtes tout de même ce qu'il y a de mieux pour protéger ces enfants de la menace extérieure. Vous êtes un grand sorcier, Rogue. Et j'ai besoin d'un grand sorcier ici, à Poudlard. »

Severus s'acharna un moment sur la porte, qui refusait de s'ouvrir même sous les sortilèges que le Directeur lui lançait, et soupira avec agacement.

« Manifestement, je suis un moins grand sorcier que vous. Pourquoi ne vous chargez-vous pas vous-même de protéger cette école ? », ironisa-t-il en fusillant Théodore du regard. « Après tout, c'est un peu de votre faute, tout ce qu'il se passe. »

L'expression de Théodore s'assombrit et il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la vitre, de gros nuages noirs porteurs de pluie s'amassaient au gré du vent. Un orage approchait. « Bonne question. Je vous le dis si vous promettez de rester ici, de veiller sur les enfants et d'abandonner votre quête stupide… », murmura Théodore, les yeux dans le vague.

Rogue lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Narcissa, une quête stupide ? C'était peut-être un peu vrai… Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni même si elle avait véritablement rejoint son mari volontairement ou non… Et quand bien même il la retrouverait, seul, que pourrait-il faire ? Il tenta une dernière fois pour la forme d'ensorceler la poignée de la porte, qui refusa de bouger, toujours immobilisée par le sortilège de Théodore.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suis coincé ici », gronda-t-il, les épaules légèrement affaissées.

« En effet… », ironisa le jeune homme en faisant signe à Rogue de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui. Le Directeur grimaça : il n'aimait pas cette impression d'être _invité à s'asseoir_ dans son propre bureau. Néanmoins, il abdiqua et se laissa tomber sur une des deux chaises qui étaient généralement occupées par d'autres professeurs ou des élèves punis.

« Il va de soi que vous ne pourrez en parler à personne », reprit Théodore, soudain sérieux. « J'insiste. A personne. »

L'agacement de Rogue laissa la place à une certaine curiosité et il hocha la tête, invitant Nott à continuer. Celui-ci dévisagea son ancien professeur avec attention. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix à ce stade, il devait lui dire la vérité. Pour le bien de tous. D'Elias. De l'ensemble des enfants de cette école. Et d'Hermione.

~o~

Aria se pencha en avant pour poser son pot de Ben &amp; Jerry's vide sur la table basse et tira de nouveau la couverture en pilou qui recouvrait ses jambes pour s'emmitoufler plus chaudement dedans. Elle n'avait pas spécialement froid, dans son jogging informe, son tee-shirt ample aux couleurs de Manchester United et ses épaisses « chaussettes de mémé », comme aimait les surnommer Ben, mais c'était un réflexe qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se sentait déprimée : le pilou l'isolait du reste du monde, tel un cocon protecteur capable de régler tous ses soucis par la douceur. Le pot de glace, c'était pour les cas extrêmes. Et c'était _précisément_ un cas extrême.

A la télé, une énième rediffusion de _Buffy Contre Les Vampires_. Une de ses séries préférées lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Mais là encore, il lui était difficile de profiter tranquillement de l'épisode : MacDougall, assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé, ne cessait de commenter chaque scène de l'émission (qu'il voyait pour la première fois).

« Cette Willow n'est absolument pas crédible », marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. « Ensorceler une plante pour effacer la mémoire de sa petite amie, quelle idiote ! Un 'Oubliettes' et c'était terminé. A cause d'elle, tout le monde a oublié qui il était… Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas de ministère de la Magie à Sunnydale, sinon ils lui auraient botté les fesses à cette sorcière de pacotille. »

Aria leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire narquois. Elle aimait bien Mac Dougall. C'était un homme bon, agréable à vivre et avec lequel elle se sentait en sécurité. Il comprenait parfaitement l'agacement d'Aria de devoir rester cachée au fin fond de l'Ecosse et tentait tant bien que mal de rendre son séjour forcé plus supportable. La jeune avocate tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche. Dans un fauteuil voisin du canapé était assis _l'autre_ Auror chargé de sa sécurité. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction depuis son arrivée quatre jours plus tôt, Aria faillit sursauter : Flint la fixait avec un rictus indéfinissable. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle le regardait il changeait alors d'expression contre un sourire faux qui donnait simplement envie à Aria de fuir en courant. Non, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cet homme. Heureusement qu'Aonghas était là.

Bien entendu, elle avait encore parlé trop vite.

MacDougall se frappa les cuisses du plat de la main et s'extirpa du canapé en soupirant. « Bon, je vais vous laisser quelques minutes, je vais marcher jusqu'au bourg pour acheter des provisions… », annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour prendre son manteau. En effet, le « centre » du village (ou plutôt du hameau) était à moins de trois cent mètres de la maison et il aurait fait l'aller-retour avant la fin de l'épisode. Mais Aria sauta sur ses pieds et lui jeta un regard suppliant.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? », demanda-t-elle en secouant ses jambes ankylosées. « J'adorerais prendre un peu l'air. »

MacDougall lui adressa un sourire navré. « Je comprends, Miss Stone, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser m'accompagner… j'ai des ordres. Marcus vous tiendra compagnie, le temps que je revienne. »

Aria tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçue mais cela dut tout de même se lire sur son visage car Flint plissa les yeux avec un soupçon de méchanceté… qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'Aonghas se tourna vers lui pour l'interroger du regard.

« Je tiendrai le fort en votre absence, mon capitaine », plaisanta l'Auror en esquissant un salut militaire de la main droite.

« Dans ce cas, j'y vais, je ne serai pas long », acheva l'Ecossais en enfilant son manteau.

Aria pinça les lèvres et se dirigea vers sa chambre, la couverture en pilou toujours serrée autour d'elle à la manière d'une cape de super héros. « Je vais prendre une douche », déclara-t-elle d'une voix morne. Elle en avait déjà pris une dans la matinée mais tout prétexte serait bon pour mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et Flint en l'absence d'Aonghas. Sans un mot, l'Auror aux dents anarchiques la regarda traverser le salon et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains la plus proche de sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir, Flint laissa un sourire mauvais étirer ses lèvres. Il avait attendu cette occasion depuis des jours. Attaquer en présence d'Aonghas ne le tentait pas plus que ça : l'Auror était un vieux briscard depuis longtemps dans la profession et ses réflexes devaient forcément être excellents ou il n'aurait pas survécu à deux guerres contre Voldemort. Marcus s'en méfiait et avait donc préféré patienter. Attendre une faille, une baisse d'attention. Certes, une fois qu'il aurait réglé son compte à cette petite salope, sa couverture en tant qu'Auror serait réduite à néant. Mais l'idée que Rodolphus apprenne seulement qu'il avait manqué son coup à Ste-Mangouste était bien plus terrifiante. Il devait finir le boulot maintenant et on n'en parlerait plus. Tant qu'Aria Stone était en vie, Lucius pourrait à tout moment se laisser à nouveau attendrir et trahir les Héritiers. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque.

Une porte claqua et il regarda Aria faire un aller-retour entre sa chambre et la salle de bains, les bras chargés de vêtements propres et d'affaires diverses. Elle lui décocha un regard poli mais froid au passage et referma derechef la porte derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Silencieusement, Marcus s'extirpa du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et approcha sans un bruit de la porte, l'oreille aux aguets. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, MacDougall reviendrait vite. A l'intérieur de la salle de bains, l'eau coulait toujours. Plongeant la main dans une de ses poches, il en ressortit sa baguette magique, prêt à ouvrir la porte et à surprendre l'avocate dans son bain. Simple, rapide, efficace. Cette fois, il ne se raterait pas.

Il s'apprêtait à faire irruption dans la salle de bains lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Marcus se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec l'avocate. Elle avait dû encore oublier quelque chose dans sa chambre et avait surpris Marcus la main dans le sac (ou plutôt sur la poignée). Aria le regarda avec stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à le voir juste derrière la porte et il y eut un moment de flottement. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti ces cinq derniers jours au contact de Flint s'intensifia. Ce type n'était pas net, pas net du tout. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il avait dégainé sa baguette. Elle comprit au moment où il bondissait vers elle que cet homme censé la protéger ne lui voulait pas forcément du bien. Poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, elle referma la porte de la salle de bains au nez de l'Auror et tourna le verrou, avant de foncer tête baissée jusqu'à sa pile de vêtements sous laquelle était dissimulé le Glock de Ben. Elle était ressortie de la salle de bains exprès pour aller le chercher après le départ de MacDougall. Un mauvais pressentiment, un coup de chance ? Elle n'en savait rien. Toujours était qu'elle se félicitait à présent de cette décision.

Le temps qu'elle saisisse l'arme, la porte de la salle de bains avait littéralement explosé hors de ses gonds et Flint pénétrait dans la pièce, un mélange inquiétant de rage et de plaisir sur ses traits. Aria recula précipitamment, renversant ses vêtements propres, sa trousse de toilette et sa serviette sur le sol, mais se trouva bientôt bloquée par le rebord de la baignoire qui continuait de se remplir progressivement. Elle leva le bras et pointa le canon de l'arme droit sur Flint, qui s'arrêta avec un rictus méprisant. Elle envisagea un instant de lui donner une dernière chance de quitter les lieux avant qu'elle n'ouvre le feu mais se remémora le conseil de Ben.

_Une arme peut être efficace contre un sorcier si tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de préparer une protection._

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle contracta donc l'index et appuya sur la gâchette… L'arme se contenta d'émettre un léger cliquetis et Aria écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre le ricanement de Flint et de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas défait le cran de sûreté, avant que le sorcier n'envoie son arme voler dans les airs d'un simple Expelliarmus et lui décoche un coup de poing au visage qui la fit s'étaler contre la céramique dure et froide de la baignoire.

Sonnée, l'avocate saisit le rebord du baquet pour tenter de se redresser lorsqu'un coup de pied la cueillit à l'estomac et la força à se plier en deux en gémissant.

« J'aurais dû vérifier ton cadavre à Sainte-Mangouste, petite pute… ça nous aurait évité toute cette perte de temps, tu ne crois pas ? », grinça Flint en faisant apparaître une corde magique qui vint s'enrouler autour du cou d'Aria, serrant sa gorge de plus en plus fort et la faisant suffoquer. « Je me demande comment tu as fait pour échapper à mon Avada, d'ailleurs… »

_C'était lui…_, pensa la jeune femme en ouvrant la bouche démesurément dans l'espoir d'aspirer un infime filet d'air. _C'est lui qui a tenté de me tuer…_ La corde se resserra encore et une douleur atroce commença à envahir la poitrine d'Aria, tandis que la pression dans son crâne faisait douloureusement battre le sang dans ses tempes. Ses jambes et ses bras battaient désespérément autour d'elle, heurtant vêtements et meubles, raclant le carrelage et le tapis de bain qui s'éloignait peu à peu en glissant sous ses talons.

Flint, debout dans la salle de bains, la regardait en souriant, presque fasciné par le spectacle de la mort qui ne manquerait pas de venir la faucher d'ici quelques minutes. Les mains d'Aria se portèrent à son cou, tentant par des mouvements désordonnés d'écarter la corde pour respirer mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne réussissait qu'à écorcher la peau de sa gorge avec ses ongles. Et le lien se resserrait toujours.

Marcus avança finalement, se pencha sur elle et tirant sur la corde, la souleva légèrement du sol pour amener son visage près du sien. Aria commençait à voir des points blancs et noirs danser devant ses yeux. Un feu dévorait littéralement l'intérieur de ses poumons et le bruit de son cœur dans ses oreilles était assourdissant. Ses bras et ses jambes bougeaient toujours, mais de manière moins précipitée, moins fréquente. Elle sentait petit à petit ses forces l'abandonner. Et bien qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de son nez, le visage de Marcus Flint commençait à être flou.

« Je me demande ce que Lucius a bien pu te trouver pour bafouer ainsi les principes de toute une vie… », murmura Flint en se délectant toujours de son agonie. « Tu dois être sacrément bonne au pieu… »

Dans sa frénésie, le bras gauche d'Aria plongea dans l'eau et rencontra soudain une surface arrondie et métallique. Le pommeau de douche. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, il lui sembla d'une lourdeur incroyable mais elle parvint tout de même à affermir sa prise sur le manche. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle sortit le pommeau de l'eau et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur l'oreille droite de Marcus Flint, qui poussa un grognement de rage et de douleur. Galvanisée par ce premier succès, Aria rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de vitalité pour assener un second coup, sur la tempe cette fois. Au troisième, elle sentit le lien qui enserrait sa gorge devenir plus lâche et elle glissa les doigts de son autre main en-dessous pour dégager ses voies respiratoires. La première bouffée d'air qui fit irruption dans ses poumons fut encore plus douloureuse que l'absence d'oxygène et elle fut prise d'une magistrale quinte de toux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Flint avait le nez et l'arcade sourcilière en sang, et il la regardait avec tant de haine, qu'Aria pensa sa dernière heure arrivée. Elle battit des pieds pour tenter de ramper le plus loin possible de ce fou et sentit son jogging trempé coller à sa peau. Le sol de la salle de bains était couvert d'eau et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Tu vas me payer ça, petite salope », gronda Flint en se relevant pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur.

Sans même réfléchir, Aria fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle bondit d'un coup et projeta tout le poids de son corps dans les jambes de Flint. Celui-ci bascula en arrière en jurant et il y eut un bruit sourd et écœurant, juste avant que le corps du soi-disant Auror ne touche terre. Un choc, un tintement de plomberie malmenée. Couchée sur les mollets de Flint, Aria leva les yeux et constata avec stupeur que son agresseur ne bougeait plus. Prudente, elle s'écarta de quelques dizaines de centimètres, mais il restait immobile. Sa main se leva pour attraper le rebord du lavabo sur sa gauche, afin de l'aider à se remettre debout, mais ses doigts glissèrent sur une substance visqueuse et tiède. Portant sa main devant ses yeux, elle vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Un regard en direction du lavabo lui permit de comprendre ce qui avait produit ce son affreux. La tête de Flint avait heurté la céramique pendant leur chute et il gisait désormais sur le sol, inconscient.

Respirant encore difficilement, Aria se mit debout et sans quitter Flint des yeux, tenta de l'enjamber pour gagner la sortie. Au moment où elle posait le pied près de la hanche de l'Auror, celui-ci grogna et remua, arrachant à la jeune femme un cri de surprise et de désespoir. Sautant d'un bond au-dessus du blessé, elle ramassa sur le sol le Glock de Ben et le pointa en tremblant sur Flint, sans oublier cette fois d'ôter le cran de sûreté.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? », aboya une voix derrière Aria. L'avocate sursauta et se retourna.

MacDougall était de retour. Il avait abandonné ses courses sur le tapis et, baguette brandie, observait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Aria ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa gorge était en feu, tout comme sa poitrine, et la tête lui tournait. Son bras armé retomba mollement le long de son corps et, s'étalant de tout son long, elle perdit elle aussi connaissance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! A votre avis, Aria est-elle hors de danger ? Et Flint, que va-t-on en faire ? (De la chair à pâtée ! oui, mais pas tout de suite, mdr). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous avez toutes envie de faire de gros câlins à notre pauvre Draco déprimé. En attendant de vous lire, je vous fais de gros bisous et je pense pouvoir prévoir une publication lundi prochain (on repart sur de bonnes bases !).**

**Bonne semaine et à bientôt !**

**Xérès**


	25. Ch25 : Tous Les Chemins Mènent à Rogue

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Pfiouu j'ai fini ce chapitre in extremis, écrivant près de 7 pages hier soir seulement pour pouvoir le terminer avant aujourd'hui ! Je n'avais absolument aucune inspiration pour le titre, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée saugrenue me traverse la tête… pour ne plus vouloir en sortir. Désolée pour le mauvais jeu de mots, donc… ahah. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav (1REven, LoreneTo, Ptitbounty, ParadoxxicalMind, NoemieRbn, Swangranger), à Miss Draymione, Eliane Gil, Piitchoun, PouleauPotter, Marion, YELL00W, miss damdam, Acide'nette, Cecile, Voldynouchette, Gouline971, aussidagility, Babar, laloudu77, Lyly Ford, OrianeT, Audrey917000, Wizzette, Loulou, MichiSaru, Sarah Bus, faerycyn, Drasha, MichiSaru, Ronald stinks, Mione159, ecathe38, BlondBrunette, Mikasa pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Marion : Ahah, non Flint n'est pas mort… mais avec ce qu'il va prendre, je pense qu'il préfèrerait l'être ! Severus est maintenant le seul à savoir pourquoi Théo est véritablement revenu, mais comme c'est un vieux grincheux, il ne vous le dira pas ! héhé Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Cécile : Severus connaît le secret de Théo à présent mais il ne dira rien ^^ (mais je rappelle que la raison pour laquelle Théo est revenu en Angleterre n'est pas pour récupérer Hermione…) Ne t'inquiète pas, il est hors de question de séparer Draco et Hermione, ce n'est pas le but de la fiction ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Aussidagility : Flint va souffrir, ahahah. Merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Aria, tout va bien se passer pour elle comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ^^ Pour les autres, je ne dis rien de plus, tu sauras tout bien assez tôt (mais rassure-toi, ça va aller mieux pour Draco !). Merci pour ta review et des bisous !**

**SarahBus/Prout/Feurouge : Pour répondre à ta question, Aria s'est évanouie et c'est normal. Elle a échappé de peu à la mort par strangulation, pour ensuite trouver la force de mettre une raclée à son agresseur. Donc le manque d'oxygène + les événements, il y a des effets secondaires… Mais rassure-toi tout ira bien (voir le chapitre ci-dessous). Théo n'a rien proposé à Severus, il lui a simplement révélé la véritable raison de son retour en Angleterre… que vous ne connaissez toujours pas, chers lecteurs. Hihihi. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Drasha : ahahah ta pauvre maman n'a pas dû comprendre pourquoi tu hurlais comme ça ! Je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour la nuisance sonore. Si tu voulais étriper Flint, je pense que tu seras ravie de ce qu'il va lui arriver. Mais chut, je ne dis rien de plus, ça gâcherait le plaisir. Sache seulement que toutes tes théories de torture ne sont pas les bonnes (bien que le scénario du pneu soit très tentant…hihi). Bon courage pour tes partiels et des bisous ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Anonyme du 6 mai : la rencontre entre Drago/Hermione/Aria a déjà eu lieu officiellement (lorsqu'Aria a aidé Draco à sortir de garde-à-vue et que les époux Malfoy se sont avoué leurs infidélités respectives, ahah) donc techniquement, ils se connaissent un peu. ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**BlondBrunette : Contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Mikasa : Ahahah tu ne sauras pas ce que Théo a révélé à Rogue, pas encore du moins. Encore un peu de patience, ça va venir ^^. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi ! Des bisous et merci à toi ! (PS=je te rassure, moi aussi je pense toujours à ma blague en écrivant ton nom, mdrr)**

**Chapitre 25 : Tous les chemins mènent à Rogue**

« ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS LE PAIEREZ ! VOUS CREVEREZ TOUS COMME DES CHIENS ! »

Marcus Flint s'agita de nouveau en tous sens sur sa chaise, tirant sur les liens magiques qui l'enserraient solidement, mais sans succès. C'était Aonghas MacDougall qui l'avait installé là après avoir réanimée sa protégée. Aria avait balbutié quelques mots et l'Auror avait plus ou moins saisi la situation. Par sécurité, il avait ensuite ficelé Flint comme un rôti avant de guérir sommairement la blessure de son crâne. Le lavabo avait eu temporairement raison du faux-Auror et MacDougall en avait profité pour l'immobiliser et appeler des renforts. A la seule mention du nom de Flint, le célèbre Ron Weasley avait d'ailleurs abandonné ses recherches pour transplaner aussitôt en Ecosse. La présence de Marcus dans leur équipe ne lui avait jamais rien dit de bon et ses doutes se voyaient aujourd'hui confirmés. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Ron regarda Flint se contorsionner encore sur sa chaise, tel un dragon enchaîné au sous-sol de Gringott's.

Non loin de là, dans le salon, un Médicomage venu en urgence auscultait Aria Stone sur le canapé moelleux de MacDougall. Le brouhaha des nombreux Aurors venus sur place, accru de temps à autre par les vociférations de Marcus Flint, fit grimacer le médecin.

« Moins fort », grommela-t-il, alors qu'il vérifiait attentivement les fonctions respiratoires de sa patiente. « On ne s'entend plus respirer, ici. » Il fit signe à Aria de tousser à nouveau et elle s'exécuta en grimaçant. Sa gorge lui faisait toujours souffrir le martyr, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu des marques violacées et sombres que la corde avait laissées sur sa peau pâle. Le Médicomage pointa sa baguette sur le cou d'Aria, murmura quelques mots aux consonances latines, et soupira. « La jugulaire et la carotide ont été comprimées mais pas assez pour risquer des lésions cérébrales. Vos yeux ont rougi à cause des petits vaisseaux sanguins qui ont éclaté sous la pression mais ça se résorbera avec le temps. » Le Médicomage poussa un nouveau soupir et jeta un regard noir en direction de Flint, qui continuait de hurler et d'insulter les Aurors présents, leur promettant une mort rapide et violente. « Vous avez eu de la chance, mais peut-être devriez-vous venir quelques jours en observation à Sainte-Mangouste pour- »

Aria l'interrompit brusquement. « Ça ira. J'ai fait mon quota d'hôpital pour les quinze ans à venir, ne m'en voulez pas », coassa-t-elle en massant son cou douloureux.

« Permettez-moi d'insister », grinça le Médicomage, qui désapprouvait manifestement les choix de l'avocate.

« Merci, mais non merci », acheva-t-elle avec détermination.

Le Médicomage fit la moue. « Comme vous voudrez… Je vais faire disparaître ces vilaines marques et lancer un sort à votre trachée et vos vaisseaux sanguins pour m'assurer que l'air et le sang circulent convenablement… et si jamais vous ressentez n'importe quel symptôme inhabituel : vertiges, maux de têtes violents… »

« Je consulterai », acheva Aria à sa place, tandis que le Médicomage procédait à l'effacement d'une grande partie des hématomes sur son cou. La douleur s'évanouit quasiment intégralement et Aria sentit qu'elle respirait déjà mieux. « Merci », ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête.

« Je ne fais que mon travail… », répondit le Médicomage en se détournant, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Aria prit une grande inspiration et resserra sa couverture autour d'elle. Ben avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt, visiblement dans une colère noire. Il lui avait promis d'arriver dès que possible (ce qui était tout relatif étant donnée la distance à parcourir depuis Londres), mais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre « dès que possible » n'était pas assez rapide au goût d'Aria. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience et essayer d'oublier son agresseur qui hurlait à pleins poumons dans la pièce voisine.

« Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ? », beugla soudain un des Aurors récemment débarqués et que les cris de Flint semblaient également agacer. « Silencio ! », ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur leur prisonnier.

Aria se retourna sur le canapé et dévisagea Flint avec curiosité et mépris. Le sortilège avait manifestement très bien fonctionné : l'imposteur dansait toujours sur son siège, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait continuellement, mais plus aucun son n'en sortait. Voilà qui était mieux.

Soudain, la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit et deux personnes supplémentaires y entrèrent. L'un des deux nouveaux-venus soutenait l'autre par un bras et Aria poussa un cri de surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Benjamin. Se dépêtrant de sa couverture, elle sauta du canapé et voulut sauter au cou de son petit ami, avant de se figer, inquiète. Le teint de Ben était pâle, tirant sur le verdâtre et il ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », s'enquit Aria auprès de l'homme qui accompagnait Ben.

« Premier transplanage », se contenta d'expliquer l'Auror qui avait amené Ben depuis Londres en désignant l'inspecteur du pouce.

« Ça va, ça va », marmonna Ben en levant une main légèrement tremblante. « J'ai juste un peu la nausée, pas de quoi en faire un fromage. »

« Ça fait toujours ça la première fois », le réconforta Aria en se blottissant contre lui. Elle en savait quelque chose : entre les allers-retours à Azkaban et au Ministère, puis plus tard avec Lucius, le transplanage ne posait plus aucun problème à l'avocate. Mais cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas… « Je suis contente que tu sois là. » Elle sentit les bras de Ben se refermer autour d'elle et elle ferma les yeux, réalisant maintenant à quel point elle avait eu peur de ne plus jamais le revoir.

« J'ai merdé… », souffla Ben contre son cou. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser ici. J'ai cru que tu serais en sécurité. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir », répondit Aria doucement. « Et puis, je vais bien, tu as vu ? Pas une égratignure. »

Ben se recula pour la regarder et avisa les restes d'ecchymoses autour de son cou. _Pas une égratignure, c'est vite dit._ Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher les efforts d'Aria pour lui remonter le moral et hocha la tête.

« Tu lui as botté le cul à ce salopard », marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil du côté de Flint, toujours en mode muet.

« Façon Jackie Chan, ouais », mentit Aria en esquissant un double crochet du droit. Elle préférait ne pas s'éterniser sur ses déboires avec le cran de sécurité du Glock et le pommeau de douche. Le fait était qu'elle avait eu une sacrée chance de s'en sortir, mais rien ne servait d'en rajouter une couche. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire espiègle. Bon sang qu'il était simple de sourire lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, même dans les pires circonstances.

Aonghas MacDougall se présenta aux côtés d'Aria et Ben lui décocha un regard venimeux. « Vous étiez où, vous ? », demanda l'inspecteur à l'Auror. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Parti faire des courses au village, j'ai été absent à peine dix minutes », avoua l'Ecossais, les dents serrées. « A ma décharge, je n'imaginais pas qu'un tueur avait pu se glisser _parmi_ _vous_. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Aria pinça les lèvres. Rien ne servait de se rejeter la faute, cela aurait pu arriver avec n'importe qui. L'avantage, c'est qu'ils détenaient à présent une source d'informations précieuse sur leurs ennemis. Restait simplement à la faire parler.

« Il va falloir te trouver un autre endroit… ici, ce n'est plus sûr », reprit Ben en détournant les yeux d'Aonghas.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux. Tous trois se retournèrent et un jeune Auror aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus approcha de leur petit groupe.

« Weasley ? », demanda Ben en le détaillant des pieds à la tête. « Un souci ? »

« Pardonnez-moi, Inspecteur mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation et il se trouve… que je connais peut-être un endroit adéquat pour Maître Stone », déclara Ron, les mains croisées dans le dos.

« Est-ce un endroit sûr ? », demanda Ben, tandis qu'Aria observait Ron, les yeux plissés. Le jeune homme lui disait quelque chose. Elle était presque sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard, Inspecteur », répondit Ron avec un sourire suffisant.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Aria. Elle se rappelait enfin : un jeune adolescent sorcier que Narcissa Malfoy avait pris sous son aile, à l'instar de quelques autres amis de son fils. Elle avait croisé toute l'équipe lorsque Lucius l'avait sauvée des Détraqueurs et ramenée brièvement au Manoir, douze ans plus tôt.

« Poudlard ? », répéta Ben en fronçant le nez. « L'école de Magie ? »

Contre toute attente, Aria éclata d'un petit rire narquois. « Rogue ne voudra jamais », dit-elle en secouant la tête à l'attention de Ron. « Lui et moi, ce n'est pas franchement le grand amour. »

« Rogue ? », demanda à nouveau Ben, qui ne semblait s'exprimer que par interrogations, ces temps-ci. « Ce n'est pas lui, l'expert en potions à qui tu as fait appel pour la drogue ? »

« Lui-même », répondit Aria, qui souriait toujours. « Et je crois bien me souvenir qu'il ait achevé notre dernière conversation par quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à _'lâchez-moi la grappe'_. »

« Il ne refusera pas, si c'est le gouvernement qui le lui demande », assura Ron. « Et c'est l'option la plus sûre et la plus rapide qu'on ait pour le moment. On peut y aller immédiatement, je dois aller lui réclamer quelques fioles de Véritaserum _non enregistrées_ pour… » Ron acheva sa phrase en désignant Flint du menton.

« C'est légal, comme technique d'interrogatoire ? », demanda Ben, sombrement.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, réfléchit un instant et grimaça. « Hum… Oui ? »

Ben se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index et soupira longuement, comme s'il s'efforçait de prétendre ne rien avoir entendu. « Bon, et on y va comment à votre école ? », finit-il par demander avec une pointe de lassitude.

« En transplanant », répondit Ron avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt en voyant le regard féroce de Ben se poser sur lui. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

~o~

« Oh putain… », siffla Ben en s'appuyant contre un arbre qui bordait le chemin de Poudlard. Penché en avant, il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son estomac. « Ça tourne. »

« Deuxième transplanage », expliqua benoîtement Aria à Ron, qui la dévisageait avec inquiétude.

Ron et son coéquipier, Matthew O'Connell qui les accompagnait également, esquissèrent tous deux une grimace, se rappelant eux-mêmes de leurs premiers Transplanages accompagnés.

« On s'y fait, à force », tenta Matthew à l'attention du flic, toujours plié en deux.

« Le prochain qui me dit '_on s'y fait'_, je le colle à la surveillance de la circulation, pigé ? », marmonna Ben en se redressant, pâle comme un linge.

Les deux Aurors refermèrent aussitôt la bouche et prirent la route en direction du château. Avec un sourire en coin, Aria escorta son petit-ami et le petit groupe traversa la lande jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école. Malgré l'air de plus en plus frisquet de l'automne, de nombreux élèves prenaient l'air dans la cour, sur les pelouses ou papotaient dans les couloirs. Il régnait une ambiance détendue et saine, qui rasséréna quelque peu Aria et Ben. Malgré toutes les horreurs de ces derniers temps, la joyeuse effervescence qui régnait en ces lieux leur rappelait que partout ailleurs, la vie continuait. Quelques élèves leur jetèrent des regards curieux et il y eut des murmures sur leur passage, mais globalement, la population étudiante se fichait pas mal de leur présence. Présence qui n'était en revanche pas passée inaperçue aux yeux d'un certain Directeur de Poudlard.

« Vous ? », aboya Rogue en fondant sur Aria alors qu'elle venait à peine de poser un pied dans le grand hall. Il avait l'air d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« Moi », répondit l'avocate en se forçant à sourire poliment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Oh, et avec un Weasley en prime ! », maugréa Rogue en apercevant Ron derrière elle. « Je croyais pourtant avoir fait le ménage de ce côté-là. »

« Ma nièce est dans cette école, Severus », fit Ron en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître vexé.

« Merlin soit béni, cette petite tient plus de sa mère que de son père », grommela Rogue en les fusillant du regard.

« C'est toujours agréable de discuter avec vous », ironisa Ron, avant de se tourner vers Ben, qui observait l'échange, quelque peu circonspect. « Au premier abord, il a l'air d'un vieux con », chuchota le roux en désignant Rogue du doigt. « Et puis quand on le connaît un peu plus, on s'aperçoit que c'est _effectivement_ un vieux con. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? », demanda Rogue en le regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

« Brigade des Stupéfiants », fit Ben en collant sa plaque sous le nez de Rogue, mettant fin aux salutations peu conventionnelles. « Nous aimerions réquisitionner une petite partie de vos locaux réputés ultra-protégés pour y installer un témoin sous protection. Une chambre simple suffira. »

« Un témoin ? », s'étonna Rogue en dévisageant tour à tour Aria, Ben, Ron et Matthew. « Qui ? »

L'avocate leva la main droite et agita les doigts en souriant. L'expression de Rogue à cet instant faillit la faire exploser de rire mais elle se retint.

« Et pour ma part, j'aurais besoin de quelques fioles de Véritaserum pour… mon travail », ajouta Ron sans cesser de sourire largement à l'attention de son ancien professeur.

« Vous vous croyez chez l'apothicaire ? », cracha Rogue avec un rictus narquois.

Le silence retomba entre eux et quelques regards mauvais s'échangèrent. Ben s'impatientait. Ce type refusait manifestement de les aider et ils perdaient leur temps. Lorsqu'une voix féminine interpella Weasley et les fit tous se retourner.

« Ron ? »

Le rouquin sourit à l'attention de la nouvelle venue.

« Salut, Hermione. »

Mais celle-ci venait d'apercevoir Aria et ouvrit la bouche, interdite. « Oh, maître Stone… comment allez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle, surprise et quelque peu compatissante. Elles ne s'étaient plus revues depuis que l'avocate avait fait sortir Draco de garde-à-vue, après qu'il ait jugé intelligent de prendre le nez de Théodore pour un punching ball. Mais comme tout le monde, Hermione avait lu les journaux et donc appris la présence de la jeune femme sur les lieux de l'attentat.

« Mieux, merci. En fait, je vais m'installer ici quelque temps », expliqua Aria en ignorant le regard indigné que lui lança le Directeur. « Selon votre ami, cet endroit est le plus sûr qui existe. »

« Il a absolument raison », approuva Hermione en souriant. L'idée de côtoyer de plus près l'avocate lui plaisait assez. Connaissant les antécédents de la jeune femme vis-à-vis de Théodore et de Lucius, le potentiel d'informations utiles sur l'un et l'autre était quasiment illimité. Peut-être pourrait-elle en apprendre plus sur l'état d'esprit intime de Lucius ces derniers temps ? « Il ne devrait pas être difficile de vous aménager une pièce à l'écart des salles de classe, vous serez tranquille ! »

Cette fois, ce fut sur Hermione que Rogue darda son regard furieux et la jeune professeur se demanda soudain ce qu'elle avait dit de mal. Mais elle décida de ne pas relever : Rogue était à prendre avec des pincettes, ces derniers jours. Un peu comme Draco, d'ailleurs, et elle avait sa petite idée du pourquoi.

« Sinon, j'ai toujours besoin de Véritaserum », renchérit Ron, sentant avec satisfaction que le vent était en train de tourner en leur faveur.

Les joues du Directeur se contractèrent et rosirent, mais il ne dit rien. Puis tournant les talons, il esquissa un signe vif de la main, invitant les nouveaux-venus à le suivre. La petite troupe se mit aussitôt en route, après avoir salué Hermione qui repartait en classe, et suivit le Directeur jusqu'à son bureau. Ben, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout observer autour de lui, faillit se prendre les pieds dans un escalier mouvant, sursauta lorsqu'un portrait le salua et resta bouche bée devant la gargouille et son escalier secret qui menaient au bureau de Rogue.

« Plutôt cool, hein ? », fanfaronna Ron en adressant un sourire de connivence à son supérieur moldu.

« C'est assez impressionnant », avoua l'inspecteur en hochant la tête. « Mais tous ces systèmes sont-ils conformes aux normes de sécurité prévues pour les établissements accueillant des enfants ? Tout cela me semble assez dangereux… »

« Vous auriez dû voir le chien à trois têtes, le Basilic et les araignées géantes », marmonna Ron en grimaçant au souvenir de ces dernières. « Les escaliers, c'est du gâteau à côté. »

Ben écarquilla les yeux. Il était quasiment sûr que le jeune Auror avait prononcé les mots « chien à trois têtes » et « araignées géantes », mais il devait se moquer de lui. _Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ?_ Malheureusement, Ben ne put jamais éclaircir ce point car ils étaient enfin arrivés dans le bureau de Rogue, où celui-ci se mit à fouiller dans une armoire pour en ressortir une fiole d'une quinzaine de centimètres de haut, remplie d'un liquide aussi transparent que l'eau pure. Ron tendit la main pour la réceptionner mais Rogue recula la sienne, maintenant la fiole hors de portée du rouquin.

« Pourrais-je au moins savoir sur qui vous comptez l'utiliser ? », demanda Rogue en regardant Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

« Une taupe qui s'est glissée chez les Aurors », répondit Ron avec un rictus narquois. « Marcus Flint. J'imagine que ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Marcus Flint ? », s'indigna Rogue en donnant cette fois la fiole au jeune homme. « Mais comment ce type-là a-t-il pu devenir Auror ? Son simple nom de famille aurait dû suffire à lui fermer les portes de la profession ! »

Le coéquipier de Ron, silencieux jusqu'alors, esquissa une grimace. « Vous savez que c'est justement pour éviter ce genre de comportement sectaire que le Ministère a fait supprimer l'ancien système de maisons à Poudlard ? Votre nom ou votre statut magique ne définit pas qui vous êtes », grinça Matthew d'un air grave.

« En l'occurrence, si », le nargua Rogue en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Vous étiez un Serpentard et pourtant vous avez combattu de notre côté », lui rappela Ron en fourrant la fiole dans sa poche. « Et que dire de Blaise Zabini ou de votre filleul… ? »

A court d'arguments, Rogue se contenta de fusiller Ron du regard. « Tirez-vous, Weasley », lâcha-t-il avec lassitude. Le rouquin esquissa un rictus goguenard et recula en direction de la porte, son coéquipier sur les talons.

« A plus, Severus », chantonna Ron en quittant le bureau. Le Directeur ferma les yeux, se força à respirer longuement puis passa au second problème : l'avocate et le flic encore debout dans son bureau.

« A nous. »

~o~

Lorsque Ron refit son apparition dans la petite maison écossaise, la situation n'avait pas franchement évolué. Flint était toujours muselé d'un sortilège et l'équipe d'Aurors s'était réunie à l'écart pour discuter des questions les plus pertinentes à poser en priorité, ainsi que des techniques d'interrogatoire qu'ils utiliseraient. Il fallait une autorisation ministérielle pour utiliser le Véritaserum et la procédure prenait au moins quarante-huit heures, hors ils ne disposaient pas d'autant de temps. Qui savait combien de temps il faudrait aux Mangemorts pour s'apercevoir de la disparition d'un des leurs (à supposer que Flint leur ait dit qu'il partait en mission). Il y avait trop d'inconnues dans l'équation pour se permettre le moindre faux-pas. Il fallait être rapides et efficaces.

« J'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut », déclara Ron en posant la fiole de Rogue sur la table.

« Tu as eu le feu vert du Ministère ? », demanda l'un des Aurors en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron grimaça. « Pas vraiment. C'est une fiole non enregistrée par le gouvernement, ne me demande pas comment je l'ai eue », marmonna-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

« On ne peut pas l'utiliser », protesta Aonghas en secouant la tête. « Si jamais Flint prend un avocat et que celui-ci découvre qu'on a utilisé du Véritaserum sans autorisation pour lui soutirer des aveux et des informations, il nous fera tous tomber pour vice de procédure. On ne peut pas risquer ça. »

« Si Flint fait bien partie du nouveau groupe de Mangemorts, le poisson est trop gros pour que le Ministre le laisse filer à cause d'un simple vice de procédure », fit Matthew, pour défendre son coéquipier. Ron lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. « Il s'agit d'un problème de sécurité nationale, pas d'un simple cambriolage, ni d'un artefact moldu modifié illégalement. Si nous prévenons le Ministre assez tôt, il s'arrangera pour nous bricoler une autorisation spéciale, mais on doit commencer _maintenant_. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Ron observa brièvement chacun des Aurors présents et sut que les mots de son équipier avaient fait mouche. Les hommes se regardaient, les mâchoires serrées, tous conscients que leurs deux collègues avaient raison.

« Très bien, allons-y », souffla Aonghas en repartant en direction de la salle à manger, où Flint était toujours solidement attaché. Il leva le sortilège de silence, mais le Mangemort présumé se contenta de le fusiller du regard sans ouvrir la bouche. Il avait arrêté de tenter de s'époumoner depuis quelques minutes déjà, conscient que cela ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose.

Les Aurors se postèrent en cercle autour de lui, regards menaçants, bras croisés et lèvres pincées. Marcus les regarda tour à tour, avec une pointe de colère et de mépris, puis renâcla grossièrement. « Alors quoi, vous allez me faire le coup des gentils Aurors, méchants Aurors pour tenter de me faire parler ? », se moqua le jeune homme avant de ricaner. « Si vous voulez la vérité, rien de tout ça n'est de ma faute : la fille a mal interprété mon comportement et elle est devenue cinglée. Elle a pointé une arme sur moi… je me suis défendu. Rien de plus naturel… »

Un des Aurors placés dans le dos de Flint leva les yeux au ciel et déporta le poids de son corps sur sa jambe droite.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas si on vérifie ça ? », demanda Ron calmement en haussant un sourcil.

Marcus le regarda sans comprendre, ses dents désalignées et proéminentes lui donnant un faux air de bouledogue surpris. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, deux Aurors lui saisirent la tête et Aonghas s'approcha en débouchant la fiole de Veritaserum. Flint saisit aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de se passer et serra les dents de toutes ses forces, bien décidé à ne pas ouvrir la bouche d'un centimètre. Mais l'un des Aurors qui maintenaient sa tête lui pinça le nez, bloquant sa dernière entrée d'air disponible. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, Flint ouvrit la bouche par réflexe pour laisser entrer l'oxygène et Aonghas y versa l'intégralité de la fiole, avant que deux autres de ses collègues ne plaquent leurs mains sur les lèvres du prisonnier pour le forcer à avaler.

Marcus s'étouffa quelque peu avec le liquide et lorsqu'il se fut écoulé suffisamment de temps pour être certains qu'il en avait avalé la plus grande partie, les Aurors le relâchèrent. Ce qui leur valut une nouvelle flopée d'insultes, entrecoupées de violentes quintes de toux.

« Vous… vous n'avez pas le droit ! », crachota Marcus, le visage rouge et furieux. « Il faut une autorisation pour utiliser le Véritaserum. »

« On l'a », bluffa Ron avec aplomb.

« Est-ce que tu fais partie de ces Mangemorts qui ont organisé les meurtres d'enfants et l'attentat du Chemin de Traverse ? », demanda Aonghas en se plantant face à Marcus.

« Oui », gronda le prisonnier en fusillant son interlocuteur du regard. Mais difficile de savoir s'il était plus furieux à l'encontre de l'Ecossais que de lui-même pour avoir parlé contre son gré.

« Que signifie ce H que vous laissez derrière vous ? », demanda Ron, dont la mission principale avait été d'enquêter sur la lettre. Et bien qu'il ait une petite idée de son utilité, il séchait toujours sur le sens véritable du H.

« Nous sommes les Héritiers », répondit aussitôt Marcus en s'agitant sur sa chaise. Sa langue pouvait bien ne plus être sous son contrôle, il faisait son possible pour tenter à nouveau de se libérer avant d'en dire trop. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et faillit se frapper le front du plat de la main. Merlin, maintenant qu'il l'entendait, cela lui semblait tellement évident. Ils étaient les descendants des Mangemorts, les héritiers de Voldemort, la nouvelle génération.

_Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde_.

« Explique-nous ce que vous faisiez avec cette drogue », le pressa un autre Auror en bousculant un peu l'épaule de Flint. « Comment faisiez-vous pour cibler les victimes ? »

« Au début, on la donnait à tous les rebuts de la société, les clodos, les junkies, les fugueurs… dans l'espoir qu'ils tombent sur une Ignominie pendant qu'ils étaient perchés », déclara Flint avec un affreux sourire satisfait. « Mais ce n'était pas assez efficace. La plupart du temps, il ne se passait rien de plus pour eux qu'un mauvais trip et les effets s'estompaient avant qu'un meurtre n'ait pu être commis. Alors on a engagé ce type chez Gordon Labs… »

« Wesley Morgan », commenta Matthew, dont le souvenir de la maison sinistre et de son gigantesque H sur le mur le mettait encore mal à l'aise.

« Ouais, lui », reprit Flint avec un regard mauvais. « On a enlevé ses parents pour l'inciter à coopérer. Il devait nous sortir des listes de familles ayant eu recours à la modification génétique pour leurs enfants. On ciblait en priorité ceux qui avaient des problèmes pour gérer leur nouvelle situation familiale, les dépressifs, les frères et sœurs jaloux… »

« Quel courage… », ironisa Aonghas en se retenant de cracher au visage de Flint.

« On faisait passer la drogue aux proches vulnérables… et il suffisait d'attendre que le produit fasse son œuvre », acheva Flint avant de se taire à nouveau.

« Vous êtes de grands malades… », souffla un jeune Auror, légèrement en retrait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Pourquoi », fit soudain Aonghas, d'une voix à peine audible.

« Pourquoi quoi ? », rétorqua Flint en haussant un sourcil narquois.

« Pourquoi faire tout ça ? »

Le silence retomba brièvement dans la salle à manger et il y eut un instant où tous semblèrent pendus aux lèvres de Flint, ce qui fit légèrement sourire le criminel.

« Parce que ce nouveau système est une hérésie », répondit-il simplement. « Se mélanger aux moldus, permettre à ces chiens d'accéder à notre magie… » Il cracha par terre. « Il ne la méritent pas. »

« Parce que tu crois que tu mérites la tienne ? », s'indigna Matthew en se penchant légèrement vers Flint, la colère déformant ses traits. « Vu ce que tu en fais, il aurait mieux valu pour ce pays que tu naisses Cracmol, ordure ! »

« Va te faire foutre », gronda Flint en voulant lui aussi s'avancer vers Matthew, mais ces liens ne lui en laissèrent pas le loisir.

Des murmures traversèrent l'assemblée et les Aurors s'observèrent, dégoûtés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pour la première fois de l'Histoire, sorciers et moldus vivaient en parfaite harmonie, profitant à la fois de la magie des uns et de la technologie des autres. Et des types comme Flint venaient tout gâcher. Navrant.

« Encore une chose qui me turlupine à propos de cette lettre, ce H… », reprit Ron, pensif. « Je l'ai observé et j'en ai déduit qu'il vous servait à vous déplacer, je me trompe ? »

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Jusqu'à présent, Marcus Flint avait été furieux, arrogant, narquois, violent… mais jamais il n'avait semblé se laisser envahir par la peur. Hors c'était pourtant la terreur qui se lisait à présent sur son visage. Une terreur viscérale, qui faisait trembler tous ses membres et écarquillait à l'excès ses petits yeux noirs.

« C'est vrai… », se mit-il à balbutier, suppliant Ron du regard. « Mais pitié, arrêtez… ne me demandez pas ça… »

La réaction de Flint était si curieuse que les Aurors en furent quelque peu décontenancés et il y eut un moment de flottement.

« Comment faites-vous pour… », commença Ron, vite interrompu par les hurlements déchirants de Flint.

« ARRÊTEZ ! NON ! PAS CETTE QUESTION ! », beugla le Mangemort en s'agitant désespérément sur sa chaise. Une lueur dingue dansait dans son regard. C'était comme s'il devenait littéralement fou de peur. « PITIE ! »

Mais Ron ignora ses supplications. « Comment utilisez-vous le H pour voyager ? », insista-t-il d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir celle de Flint.

Le prisonnier, contrôlé par le Véritaserum, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question du roux mais se figea soudain. Bouche bée, les yeux révulsés, sa tête partit légèrement en arrière et de légers tremblements commencèrent à agiter ses mains. Puis ses bras. Ses épaules, son torse. Bientôt, son corps tout entier convulsait violemment, les membres de Flint remuant de manière incontrôlée sous les liens qui les enserraient. La corde mordait de plus en plus dans les chairs, mais Flint semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première chaussette.

La bouche toujours ouverte, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et à la grande stupeur des Aurors, ses globes oculaires commencèrent à enfler, comme s'ils essayaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

« C'est un sortilège ! », beugla soudain Aonghas en pointant sa baguette sur Flint. « FINITE INCANTATEM ! »

Mais le contre-sort n'eut absolument aucun effet. La tête de Flint enflait comme un ballon de baudruche et bientôt, sa langue s'échappa de sa bouche, violacée et gonflée, pour venir tomber mollement sur son menton. Quelques soubresauts de plus… et la vie quitta définitivement Marcus Flint.

Sidérés, les Aurors n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. Les chances de sauver Flint auraient de toute façon été infimes, tant le gonflement avait été rapide. Et la mort, foudroyante. Le Mangemort avait su ce qui l'attendait il avait tenté de les prévenir…

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », balbutia Matthew en fixant, dégoûté, le visage boursouflé et rougeaud de leur ex-collègue.

« Un sortilège d'engorgement extrêmement puissant », répondit Aonghas avec amertume en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise voisine. « Sûrement un stratagème prévu par leur chef pour les empêcher de divulguer certaines informations en cas d'arrestation… »

Ron ferma les yeux. La bourde. Il aurait dû comprendre en voyant la terreur dans le regard de Flint… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il était pourtant familier de ce genre de sortilège. Hermione avait elle-même eu recours à une protection de ce genre pour percer à jour les taupes susceptibles de se glisser au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore. A la différence qu'elle n'étouffait pas les cafteurs, se contentant seulement de leur faire pousser des furoncles sur l'ensemble du corps. Mais le principe était le même.

« Merde… », jura Ron en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « J'ai tout fait foirer. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir », marmonna son coéquipier, tandis que les autres se remettaient peu à peu du choc.

Un silence de mort retomba dans la salle à manger, tandis que tous observaient, pétrifiés, le cadavre défiguré de Flint sur sa chaise.

« Du coup, ce n'est plus la peine de demander une autorisation pour le Veritaserum, si ? », marmonna un des Aurors avec une grimace.

Tous levèrent la tête pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

« La ferme… », grogna Aonghas en se détournant.

~o~

« Tu as terminé ton essai pour Binns ou pas encore ? », demanda David en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, où Elias prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Ted, sa cravate de Serpentard en bataille autour de son col. Les Pouffsouffles et les Gryffondors avaient cours d'Histoire en commun et Elias se réjouissait d'avoir David pour égayer un peu les longues heures passées à étudier l'histoire de la magie. Victoire étant littéralement passionnée par les récits de l'Egypte antique et les tombeaux ensorcelés, elle passait l'intégralité du cours à prendre des notes avec acharnement, sans même lever le nez de son cahier.

Elias y mettait pourtant la meilleure volonté du monde, mais il ne parvenait pas à rester attentif plus de douze minutes, montre en main, aux récits monotone du professeur fantomatique. Heureusement, Binns ne semblait absolument rien remarquer et continuait son cours comme si de rien n'était. Elias n'aurait pas aimé que sa mère apprenne qu'il n'était pas sérieux en classe…

« Je ne l'ai même pas commencé », avoua Elias avec une grimace. « Hier soir on a travaillé le sortilège de lévitation avec Victoire, elle n'y arrivait pas très bien alors on s'est exercé. »

« Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? », demanda David en regardant autour d'eux. Le banc craqua à sa droite et Elias sourit à Deborah qui venait de s'installer à son tour.

« Elle n'était pas tout à fait prête quand j'ai quitté la tour de Gryffondor, elle ne devrait pas- ah la voilà ! », annonça Elias en voyant effectivement la jeune Weasley entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait la mine sombre et préoccupée, et serrait contre elle une enveloppe sombre. Elle salua à peine ses amis en s'asseyant près d'eux et renversa même un peu de jus de fruit en se servant un verre.

« Victoire, ça va ? », s'enquit Deborah en haussant les sourcils.

Il y eut un instant étrange, pendant lequel la blonde regarda furtivement autour d'elle, pinça les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche, la referma… Les autres observèrent patiemment son manège, attendant qu'elle finisse par parler.

« J'ai reçu un truc bizarre ce matin… », fit Victoire à mi-voix. « C'était sur ma table de nuit dans le dortoir. » Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa l'enveloppe sur la table, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », fit Ted, sans gêne, en s'emparant aussitôt de la missive pour l'ouvrir.

« On dirait une invitation à un club… », répondit Victoire avec une grimace.

« Le Club Héritage ? », lut Ted avec un rire moqueur. « C'est quoi ce machin ? »

« Moins fort ! », siffla Victoire en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. « Lis et tu verras. »

Ted haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi son amie agissait aussi bizarrement et se pencha en avant pour pouvoir lire à voix basse sans risquer d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Découvrez le Club Héritage ! Aidez-nous à faire perdurer des valeurs en perdition, comme l'authenticité et la tradition, le tout dans une ambiance studieuse et conviviale. Sortilèges avancés, aide aux devoirs, rassemblements et activités extra-scolaires : optimisez votre potentiel et développez des relations utiles pour votre avenir ! Une première réunion de présentation aura lieu samedi prochain, dans le nouvel amphithéâtre du sixième étage, à dix-neuf heures précises. Entrée autorisée sur présentation de cette invitation uniquement. »

Le jeune Lupin fronça le nez et tourna le carton dans tous les sens, l'observant avec un mépris non dissimulé. « Qui d'autre en a reçu parmi vous ? », demanda-t-il en regardant ses amis. Tous lui répondirent par un hochement de tête négatif.

« Terry Prewett en a reçu une aussi, je l'ai vu la ranger discrètement dans son sac quand je suis descendue dans la salle commune », reprit Victoire. « Et dans les escaliers, j'ai croisé trois septième année qui en avaient aussi. Ils se pavanaient avec comme s'ils avaient reçu l'Ordre de Merlin. Mais tu n'as pas lu le meilleur », ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt le nom de l'organisateur en bas de l'invitation.

« Quentyn Travers », lut Deborah par-dessus l'épaule de Ted. « Qui c'est ? »

Le nom fit à Elias l'effet d'une douche froide et il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de l'invitation. « C'est l'un des deux grands qui m'ont envoyé à l'infirmerie », souffla-t-il, un frisson parcourant son échine.

« Exactement », chuchota Victoire, le visage fermé. « J'y ai réfléchi, et je pense qu'ils mijotent encore quelque chose. »

« Mais pourquoi t'envoyer une invitation et pas nous ? », demanda David. « Ça ne peut pas être le hasard, si ? A moins qu'ils sélectionnent uniquement les élèves qui ont les meilleures notes… »

« Je ne pense pas que ça ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec les notes », grommela Ted, visiblement furieux. « Victoire a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas, du moins aux yeux des organisateurs de cette farce… »

« Quoi donc ? », s'enquit Elias, que toute la situation rendait peu à peu mal à l'aise.

« Un _sang pur_ », grinça Ted en jetant l'enveloppe au centre de la table.

« Quoi, t'es sérieux, là ? », s'indigna Deborah.

« C'est logique », reprit Ted. « Deborah est une sang-mêlé, David est un enfant modifié, tout comme Elias bien qu'il soit issu d'une grande lignée de Sang-Pur et moi… mon père est un loup-garou, ça ne doit pas être suffisamment '_classe'_ pour ces péquenots, je suppose… », cracha-t-il avec amertume.

« Ce sont des accusations graves, Ted », tenta de le tempérer Victoire. « Mais j'ai tendance à penser la même chose que toi… Avec tout ce qu'on lit dans la Gazette ces derniers temps, le retour des Mangemorts et le reste… »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demanda David, que la théorie de Ted vexait légèrement. « On va les dénoncer au directeur ? »

Victoire secoua la tête. « Non, on n'a aucune preuve, si ce n'est cette invitation un peu bizarre… Il faudrait être sûrs d'avoir raison avant d'aller prévenir les professeurs. »

Ted dévisagea son amie d'enfance, les yeux plissés, puis comprit où elle voulait en venir. « Ah non. Non, non, non, non, tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller ? »

« Tu vois un autre moyen ? », se défendit la blonde en haussant les épaules. « On a besoin de preuves, si ça se trouve on se trompe et si on les accuse à tort, on passera pour des menteurs devant toute l'école. C'est hors de question. » La fillette croisa les bras, butée, et Ted et elle s'affrontèrent un instant du regard.

« Moi, je suis d'accord avec Victoire », fit Elias en levant une main.

« Pareil », fit David en l'imitant, tandis que Deborah levait la main droite à son tour.

Victoire adressa un regard satisfait à Ted. Celui-ci résista encore quelques secondes puis soupira avec lassitude. « Je désapprouve totalement, sachez-le. » Puis avec un regard courroucé à l'attention de Victoire, il ajouta : « Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de dangereux ou d'inconsidéré. »

« Arrête on dirait ton père », railla Victoire en rangeant l'invitation dans son sac. « C'est juste une réunion : j'y vais, j'observe, je repars. Aucun danger. » Elle se sentait un peu mieux, maintenant que ses amis étaient dans la confidence. Elle irait à cette réunion, se ferait sa propre opinion et ils aviseraient ensuite. D'ailleurs, peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Peut-être voyait-elle le mal partout… Sûrement, même.

Ou peut-être pas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors, quelles impressions sur ce chapitre ? Avez-vous apprécié la fin tragique (ou pas) de ce cher Flint ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré cette mort brutale, rapide, juste assez pour qu'il ait le temps de réaliser qu'il va mourir, ahahah c'était une grande satisfaction pour moi. Bon, avant que vous me preniez tous pour une psychopathe, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On entre dans le dernier tiers de la fiction (et oui, déjà), et je flippe un peu car les révélations vont s'enchaîner à partir de maintenant et j'ai un peu la pression. Bref ! **

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier lundi car j'ai des journées chargées qui m'attendent et je serai en vadrouille le weekend prochain, donc au cas où je vous préviens que la suite risque d'arriver dans 15 jours dans le pire des cas. Dans le meilleur, je vous dis à lundi prochain et je vous fais des gros bisous !**

**Xérès**


	26. Ch26 : Le Prénom

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Un chapitre un poil court ce lundi, mais où j'ai réussi à caser tout ce que je voulais caser (c'est déjà ça !). Donc au programme du Théo, du Dramione, du Rogue et des mini-Maraudeurs ! Attention, la partie sur Théo est genre MEGA importante, je suis sûre que les théories vont aller bon train après ça ! ahah De gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav (Ney-chan, JustLou, Rin-med-nin, Nphilinne), à miss damdam, faerycyn, Elisendre, Madame La Duchesse, MichiSaru, Lyly Ford, Marion, Acide'nette, Loulou, ecathe38, PouleauPotter, Eliane Gil, Ronald Stinks, MissDraymione, Babar, Sarah Bus, Piitchoun, aussidagility, Cecile, Audrey917000, Gouline971, laloudu77, OrianeT, jujupititetortue, Aurlie, okami shiroi, Wizzette, Voldynouchette, malfoyswand, DreamLoveRead, TiteTyLee, Lune-Bleue22 pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Elisendre : c'est vrai que dans mes fictions, je ne donne généralement pas de rôle chouette à Ron car je n'aime pas particulièrement le personnage, mais maintenant il est adulte et j'ai eu envie de lui donner une deuxième chance, ahah. Merci pour ta review !**

**Marion : ahahah, ta référence à The Mask, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer Flint et sa tête toute gonflée en train de faire un sourire bright et de hurler « Splendiiiiiiide ». Mdr. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Loulou : merci pour ta review ! Ahah, comment ça les problèmes s'enchaînent, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… u_u gros bisous ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**SarahBus : Il va falloir patienter un peu pour la grossesse d'Hermione, techniquement il s'est à peine écoulé 3 semaines depuis l'arrêt de sa pilule, donc ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.^^ Ah merci d'avoir contaminé quelqu'un d'autre, ma secte s'agrandit de jour en jour, et bientôt je contrôlerai le MOOOONDE ! Mdr. Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Aussidagility : hihi contente que la mort de Flint t'ai réjouie ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Cecile : il ne faut pas oublier que dans la chronologie de la fiction, il ne s'est écoulé que trois semaines à peine depuis qu'Hermione a arrêté la pilule, donc c'est encore un peu rapide pour annoncer une grossesse.^^ Un peu de patience, promis ça finira par arriver. Merci pour ta review !**

**Jujupititetortue : ahah, tu as remarqué que j'aime bien les relations malsaines entre Lucius et des (très) jeunes femmes… Oui bon… comment dire. Pour moi, Lucius c'est le type même du gars dans la cinquantaine encore très séduisant et un peu malsain, ça m'inspire toujours pour des relations avec des femmes plus jeunes, je ne sais pas pourquoi… XD Pour Théo, tu vas en savoir un peu plus dans ce chapitre, mais comme j'ai déjà dû le dire, il n'est pas le grand méchant de cette fiction (pas comme dans Rise^^). Merci pour ta review et bisous !**

**Aurlie : ahah tu peux me tutoyer sans problème, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! (enfin j'espère…) Tout d'abord bienvenue et merci de m'avoir lue ! Pour le physique de Nott, en fait, je m'imagine toujours ce personnage avec les traits de Joseph Gordon-Levitt. J'avais fait une galerie sur ma page Facebook d'auteure avec toutes les photos/dessins des personnages, tu peux aller y jeter un œil si tu veux ! Concernant la fin d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s), je ne sais pas si on peut parler de deuxième « guerre », après tout, les H sont des terroristes et ils utilisent des moyens différents de leurs prédécesseurs. Mais il y aura des combats, forcément (avec une petite nouveauté, vu que les moldus sont également impliqués). J'accorde beaucoup d'importance à ne pas tourner en rond, donc j'espère que ce sera original.^^ Pour la victimisation d'Hermione, tu es la première personne à la trouver trop victimisée, ahah. Généralement, on me dit plutôt qu'elle ne l'est pas assez, qu'à sa place les lectrices mourraient de peur devant Théo ou autre… Donc j'essaie de trouver un juste milieu pour que ça reste crédible. Un viol est un viol, malgré tous les moyens employés pour guérir, ça vous suit jusqu'à la fin de votre vie donc il faut en tenir compte. Si Hermione n'acquiert pas les pouvoirs de Nott, c'est pour une bonne raison, qui sera expliquée plus tard. Car si tu te souviens de la manière dont Nott a acquis ses pouvoirs dans Rise, tu peux d'ores et déjà deviner ce qui cloche dans le sequel.^^ En tous cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

**.**

**Chapitre 26 : Le Prénom**

Ça grondait. Fourmillait, bourdonnait. Comme un énorme essaim de guêpes en furie. L'écho des clameurs et des mouvements empressés des employés de Gordon Labs, site de Londres, se répercutait dans tous les halls, tous les couloirs, tous les open spaces du bâtiment. L'ordre avait été donné de transférer l'ensemble du matériel et des documents les plus importants sur le site irlandais de la firme, à Dublin. Plus discret, plus excentré. Plus petit aussi. Là où il n'y avait quasiment pas de H sur les murs.

Théodore surveillait le branlebas de combat depuis la mezzanine entièrement vitrée qui surplombait le hall d'entrée et la réception. Accoudé au garde-fou, il entendait, sentait, vibrait avec les employés qui se pressaient tout autour de lui, les bras chargés de cartons pour certains, d'autres faisant léviter le matériel en agitant leurs baguettes. Après un appel de la police lui annonçant les dernières découvertes sur ces H qui le prenaient pour cible, il avait décrété qu'il était temps de mettre en sécurité leurs biens dans un autre endroit, moins exposé. Tout en continuant d'assurer un service minimum à Londres, pour donner le change et laisser leurs ennemis penser que tout fonctionnait normalement chez eux. L'appel avait mis Théodore dans une rage folle. Quelques meubles en avaient d'ailleurs salement pâti dans son appartement personnel et n'ayant plus Elias dans les parages, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de tout ranger par la magie avant de partir ce matin-là. Son lieu de vie, son lieu de travail, son existence entière n'étaient plus qu'un grand bordel sans nom et il détestait ça. Tout lui échappait, glissait entre ses doigts, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'un technicien moldu passa derrière lui avec une pile de dossiers et renversa tout sur son passage en poussant un juron. Théodore se retourna et l'employé, remarquant sa présence, se mit presque aussitôt à trembloter. Le jeune PDG se demanda un instant pourquoi et tandis que l'employé pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, il se contenta d'enjamber les feuillets épars et de se diriger vers son bureau, passant en coup de vent devant Amy en pleine conversation au téléphone. La porte claqua et le technicien, profondément soulagé, se mit à genoux pour ramasser son chargement.

Théodore se laissa tomber contre la porte close et ferma les yeux. Tout était plus tranquille ici, plus silencieux. Le vrombissement des fourmis ouvrières de l'autre côté lui parvenait toujours, mais plus sourd. Atténué.

Il avait une migraine atroce. Tellement forte qu'il ressentait une envie viscérale de se frapper le front contre un mur. De s'arracher les cheveux. Ou d'enfoncer quelque chose de très pointu dans ses orbites. Au lieu de ça, il avança jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs et en ressortit une boîte orange remplie de pilules rondes et blanches. Zolmitriptan, l'un des remèdes les plus efficaces contre la migraine. Du moins efficace pour lui. La magie n'avait quant à elle aucun effet sur son problème.

D'une main tremblante et fiévreuse, il déboucha le capuchon du tube orange et en renversa une partie du contenu dans sa main. Il choisit une gélule parmi le petit tas qui reposait dans sa paume et la mit dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. A sec. Il avait l'habitude. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'eau pour ingérer ces petits concentrés de quiétude cérébrale.

Théodore déglutit une nouvelle fois, rangea les pilules dans leur tiroir et expira profondément. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et après avoir grogné un « Entrez ! » peu engageant, Théodore vit le panneau s'ouvrir sur sa secrétaire.

« Monsieur ? », fit Amy en s'avançant au centre de la pièce, perchée sur ses talons. « Le docteur Winters a appelé, il aimerait s'entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre prochain rendez-vous. Il a dit que c'était urgent. »

_Urgent._ Le mot que n'importe quel mortel redouterait d'entendre dans la bouche de son médecin. Mais Théodore n'était pas n'importe quel mortel. Il hocha la tête brièvement et marmonna qu'il allait le rappeler. Amy esquissa un rictus que Théodore n'aima pas du tout. Il pouvait lire de la pitié dans son expression et s'il y avait bien une chose que le jeune homme détestait, c'était la pitié. Heureusement, Amy se retira presque aussitôt, le laissant à nouveau seul. S'asseyant à son bureau, Théodore décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de Winters.

La conversation fut brève, Théo savait déjà plus ou moins ce que lui dirait le médecin. Toujours la même rengaine. Depuis le temps, il la connaissait.

Lorsque Théodore raccrocha, le triptan commençait à faire son effet sur les vaisseaux de son cerveau et la douleur s'estompait, rapidement. C'était déjà ça. Lentement, il s'extirpa de son fauteuil et avança jusqu'à la cloison vitrée qui surplombait Londres. Le jour se levait, rose à l'est et curieusement, la vision du matin naissant l'apaisa quelque peu.

Le docteur Winters avait raison, dans un sens. Il y avait urgence. Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione. Au plus vite. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser de l'aider. C'était dans ses tripes, dans ses veines. Aider les autres : une raison de vivre, sa fibre de Gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, n'est-ce pas ? _Même pour moi._

Appuyant son front légèrement moite sur la vitre, il apprécia la fraîcheur du matériau sur sa peau. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, à présent. Plus du tout. Il avait commis la plus grosse bourde de sa vie en la laissant partir douze ans plus tôt et il en payait le prix aujourd'hui. Il avait été faible, s'était laissé attendrir par les larmes, les cris, les menaces de suicide. Ça n'aurait été qu'une passade. Tant qu'elle avait Draco dans la tête, il était normal qu'elle veuille le rejoindre. Mais une fois installés outre-Atlantique, si elle avait vu tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, si elle avait pu vivre dans son magnifique appartement de la 5e Avenue, si elle avait pu enfanter Elias normalement… elle aurait changé d'avis, elle aurait oublié. C'était mathématique. En tous cas, ça l'était pour lui.

Il aurait dû se montrer plus ferme, ne pas lui laisser le choix, l'emporter purement et simplement. Peut-être que s'il avait tué tous ses amis, elle n'aurait plus eu envie de rester en Angleterre ? Oui ? Non ? Il ne savait pas vraiment et de toute manière, c'était un peu tard aujourd'hui. Il fallait voir plus loin, maintenant. Nouvelles perspectives.

Bientôt, il lui parlerait.

~o~

Le dos étendu sur le lit à baldaquins de sa nouvelle chambre à Poudlard, Aria Stone s'ennuyait ferme. Ben était reparti depuis plusieurs jours, l'abandonnant à son sort et aux mains de ce vieux grincheux de Rogue. Elle avait reçu quelques visites de la belle-fille de Lucius et s'en était réjouie : la jeune femme était adorable, intéressante et sympathique, sachant aussitôt la mettre à l'aise. Elles ne s'étaient rencontrées qu'une seule fois avant ça, lorsque Lucius avait fait appel à Aria pour sortir son fils de garde-à-vue. Aria en avait ressenti une gêne atroce, gêne qui l'avait à nouveau submergée la première fois qu'Hermione était venue frapper à la porte de ses nouveaux quartiers. L'idée que cette jeune femme, âgée d'à peine cinq ans de moins qu'elle, aurait pu être sa « belle-fille » si sa relation avec Lucius avait perduré la perturbait affreusement. C'était malsain, en un sens. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le réaliser auparavant, certainement par pur égoïsme. Mais maintenant, la vérité la frappait de plein fouet.

Toutefois, Hermione n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans le plat, se bornant à des conversations inquiètes au sujet de son bien-être, lui apportant des livres pour s'occuper et des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Elle lui avait également proposé quelques balades dans le périmètre de Poudlard mais Aria n'avait pas encore accepté. Curieusement, même si elle s'y _emmerdait comme un rat mort_, sa petite chambre était synonyme de sécurité. Pas d'intrus pour l'y assassiner en pleine nuit, pas de vrai-faux Auror tapi derrière la porte de sa salle de bains, de sortilège explosif susceptible de la changer en confetti ni de femme-araignée pour l'espionner. Autrement dit, une sacrée amélioration.

Se tournant sur le flanc, elle tendit la main vers la table de nuit pour y attraper son livre du moment (_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau) et arrêta son geste. Le Glock de Ben, qui avait prouvé son extrême inutilité face à Marcus Flint quelques jours plus tôt, reposait sur l'ouvrage. Elle le gardait toujours à portée de main, mais plus elle le voyait, plus elle méprisait l'objet. C'était un sentiment de fausse sécurité, de la poudre aux yeux. Il ne lui servirait à rien face à un sorcier aguerri. Autant menacer un requin avec un lapin en peluche.

Elle avait plusieurs fois réfléchi à un moyen de véritablement se protéger contre un sorcier. Les livres d'Hermione lui avaient donné quelques idées mais rien qui soit réalisable sans magie. Il lui fallait quelque chose de moldu, un mécanisme à l'ancienne, mais tout de même efficace contre un sorcier.

Saisissant l'arme par sa crosse, elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés. Et s'il était possible de partir de cette base, la modifier avec un peu de magie, tout en la laissant utilisable par des moldus ? Aria ne savait absolument pas si c'était réalisable mais elle pouvait toujours demander. Pas à Hermione, elle avait cours toute la journée et Aria doutait qu'elle soit du genre à tolérer la présence d'armes à feu dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les autres profs étaient à exclure également, elle ne les connaissait pas et se voyait mal débarquer dans leur bureau, une arme à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres : _Salut, vous auriez une recette miracle pour tuer vos semblables avec ceci ? Ça m'aiderait …genre beaucoup._ Non, impensable.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule solution. Le vieux grincheux. Il savait déjà que Ben lui avait laissé quelque chose pour se défendre et n'avait pas objecté outre-mesure. Tant qu'elle ne menaçait pas les gamins avec, il n'était pas contre. Et encore. Connaissant Rogue, ça dépendrait du gamin.

Sautant sur ses pieds, elle enfila ses tennis, glissa le Glock à l'arrière de son jean et en dissimula la crosse sous son pull. Quittant sa chambre située presque au même niveau que le bureau du directeur, elle parcourut les quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparaient, prononça le mot de passe et grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon que dévoilait la gargouille. Une fois en haut, elle frappa à la porte et entendit nettement un soupir agacé lui répondre. Mais pas de « Entrez ». Sans se laisser démonter, Aria pénétra dans l'antre du Vieux Grincheux, aussitôt accueillie par un froncement de sourcil furibond.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisée à entrer », lâcha Rogue en levant le nez.

« Etrange, j'aurais juré pourtant… », ironisa Aria en refermant la porte derrière elle. Nouveau soupir du Directeur. « Vous êtes occupé, là ? »

« Débordé », gronda-t-il en tournant une page de la Gazette du jour qu'il était en train de lire. « Voyez-vous, un agriculteur du Pays de Galles a été attaqué par une meute de Botrucs qui voulait l'empêcher d'arracher les arbres d'une partie de son terrain. C'est passionnant. Sortez. »

Aria se retint de sourire. L'homme l'amusait beaucoup. Il avait beau se donner un air de professeur tyrannique, cela n'avait absolument aucun effet sur elle. Bien au contraire, elle trouvait ça plutôt drôle. L'avocate se demanda cependant si ses élèves étaient du même avis… Décidant d'aller droit au but, elle tira le Glock de la ceinture de son jean et le posa sur la photographie mouvante de l'agriculteur agressé, juste sous le nez de Rogue.

« J'ai besoin que ce truc puisse blesser des sorciers. Une idée ? », demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez essayé de viser et de tirer ? », railla le Directeur en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, je l'ai mis dans un vase avec de l'eau et j'ai attendu qu'il pousse », rétorqua aussitôt Aria en plissant les yeux. « Bien sûr que oui, j'ai essayé. Mais un simple Expelliarmus suffit à me désarmer et chacun sait qu'un simple sortilège de bouclier suffit à arrêter la balle en cas de tir. Il faudrait améliorer ça. »

« Et donc vous avez l'impudence de venir demander mon aide, parce que… ? », l'interrogea Rogue en plissant les yeux.

Aria soupira et esquissa un rictus moqueur. « Sérieusement, vous faites quoi de vos journées ? Vous ne donnez pas de cours, vous n'entraînez pas d'équipe de Quidditch… Alors ? A part lire les déboires des agriculteurs gallois ? »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Aria ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ce que je vous propose là, c'est une opportunité de faire avancer les technologies de défense mixtes, de développer l'équipement des policiers moldus… vous pourriez même être récompensé, si vos recherches portent leurs fruits… », minauda-t-elle d'un air détaché.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie d'être récompensé ? », grommela Rogue avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

L'avocate pinça les lèvres et regarda autour d'elle le grand bureau sombre et légèrement poussiéreux. Son expression était tellement éloquente que Rogue comprit le sous-entendu sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le formuler. Il grogna.

« Allons, Rogue, mettez un peu de suspense dans votre vie… », le titilla Aria en claquant des doigts. « Quand on approche de la soixantaine, c'est important ! »

« J'ai à peine cinquante-trois ans ! », protesta vivement Rogue, indigné.

Mais Aria ne corrigea pas sa phrase, se contentant de le regarder avec un sourire triomphant. Elle avait gagné et elle le sentait. Rogue aussi, d'ailleurs, car il expira bruyamment tout l'air de ses poumons et détourna les yeux. « Compris, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, disparaissez ! »

« Mer-ciii ! », chantonna la jeune femme avant de quitter les lieux, tout sourire.

La porte claqua derrière elle et Rogue regarda d'un air furieux l'arme moldue toujours posée sur son bureau. Soupirant de nouveau, il la poussa sur le côté du bout des doigts, bien décidé à terminer sa lecture avant de lancer ses recherches. Par simple esprit de contradiction. Il n'allait pas commencer à se laisser mener par le bout du nez par n'importe qui. Pas à son âge. Grommelant encore un peu, il se repencha sur la Gazette, ses nouvelles lunettes de vue glissant doucement sur le bout de son nez.

~o~

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra de sa journée de classe, elle fut surprise de voir les chaussures et la veste de Draco abandonnées dans l'entrée, mais aucune trace de celui-ci dans le salon. Un bruit soudain au-dessus de sa tête lui indiqua qu'il devait être à l'étage et après s'être débarrassée de son sac, de ses chaussures et de son manteau, elle grimpa les escaliers. Rien au premier non plus. En revanche, l'escalier raide qui menait au grenier, où ils avaient entreposé la plupart des affaires ramenées du Manoir, était déplié et la trappe ouverte. La main bien assurée sur la corde qui courait le long des marches escamotables, Hermione grimpa, passa la tête dans le grenier, puis le haut du corps.

Draco était bien là, assis sur le sol, entouré des vestiges de ce qui avait été autrefois les biens mobiliers des Malfoy. Parmi le bric à brac qu'il n'avait pas voulu vendre se trouvaient principalement des bijoux et objets personnels ancestraux, des baguettes soigneusement enveloppées dans leurs écrins, quelques meubles de valeur sentimentale… et de la paperasse. Beaucoup de paperasse.

Le sol en était recouvert tout autour du blond. Le seul cercle épargné était celui où le jeune homme avait pris place, les jambes croisées, le dessous de ses chaussettes grisé par la poussière du parquet. Hermione acheva son ascension et Draco tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction lorsque le bois craqua sous le poids de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-elle avec un gentil sourire. Depuis le pétage de plombs de Draco dans le sous-sol du Manoir, la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui s'était quelque peu dissipée, mais Hermione s'efforçait toujours de se montrer compréhensive et enjouée, même lorsqu'il broyait du noir. De son côté, Draco faisait lui aussi l'effort de ne plus trop se laisser envahir par de mauvaises pensées. Du moins dans la mesure du possible.

« Je cherche l'acte de propriété du Manoir et tous les papiers dont j'ai besoin pour le vendre », répondit-il en baissant à nouveau le nez sur une liasse de parchemins entre ses mains. « Crois-le ou pas mais mon maniaque de père n'a pas dû une seule fois trier ses parchemins administratifs en cinquante-quatre ans de vie… Je galère. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'accentua et elle avança parmi la marée de documents sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les écraser. « Tu veux de l'aide ? », proposa-t-elle en cherchant désespérément un carré de sol pour s'asseoir.

Draco haussa les épaules et jeta une partie des parchemins sur sa droite et l'autre derrière lui.

« Tu tries vraiment ou tu jettes au hasard ? », s'étonna Hermione en s'asseyant sur ses mollets, à la japonaise.

« A droite c'est ce que je garde, derrière c'est ce que je jette », expliqua le blond en jetant une nouvelle liasse derrière lui.

« Et à gauche ? », demanda sa compagne en observant la plus grosse pile de documents.

« Ça, ce n'est pas encore trié », maugréa-t-il avec une grimace de lassitude.

« Ah, quand même… », marmonna Hermione en saisissant quelques feuillets au hasard. Des lettres du Ministère datant d'une dizaine d'années côtoyaient des actes de propriété d'objets d'art et des autorisations de transferts bancaires signées par les gobelins de Gringott's. Un vrai fouillis. Hermione reposa la liasse, un peu dépitée. Elle voulait aider mais n'avait aucune idée de ce que Draco voulait garder ou non. Et elle doutait qu'il apprécie si elle posait la question à chaque papier qui passait entre ses mains. Mieux valait trouver autre chose à faire.

« Tu veux un thé ? Il y a aussi du gâteau au chocolat que j'ai chipé à Poudlard », proposa-t-elle en se relevant. Le blond hocha la tête et lui sourit, avant de la regarder disparaître par l'ouverture dans le plancher.

De nouveau seul, Draco saisit une autre liasse de documents, la tria patiemment, puis remarqua un livret cartonné parmi les documents épars sur le sol. Il s'en empara et le feuilleta, les sourcils froncés. Au rez-de-chaussée, il entendit Hermione annoncer que le thé était prêt. Emportant le carnet avec lui, il descendit à la cuisine et s'assit à table, posant sa trouvaille devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Hermione, en plaçant la théière et le gâteau au chocolat sur la table.

« Le livret de famille », marmonna le blond avec une expression étrange. Triste. Un peu en colère. Nostalgique, aussi. Il tourna plusieurs séries de pages noircies d'encre et s'arrêta à la dernière qui avait été remplie. « Il se transmet de génération en génération. Nous, on est là… » Hermione se pencha sur la page que lui indiquait Draco et constata que le « nous » ne désignait bien entendu pas Draco et elle, mais Draco et ses parents.

_**Epoux :  
Nom : Malfoy  
Prénom(s) : Lucius, Abraxas  
Né le : 21 septembre 1954  
A : Devizes, Wiltshire, Angleterre**_

Epouse :  
Nom : Black  
Prénom(s) : Narcissa  
Née le : 3 janvier 1955  
A : Londres, Angleterre

_**Enfant :  
Nom : Malfoy  
Prénom(s) : Draco, Lucius  
Né(e) le : 5 juin 1980  
A : Devizes, Wiltshire, Angleterre**_

Hermione plissa les yeux et avisa l'épaisseur du livret. Le nombre de pages vierges restantes, quant à lui, se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. « Il y a vraiment … tous les Malfoy dedans ? », l'interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

« Tous les enfants y figurent mais c'est systématiquement le premier fils, celui qui perpétue le nom, qui à son tour a le droit de remplir le livret. A chaque génération, le livret fait apparaître une nouvelle page, de sorte qu'on ne soit jamais en manque », expliqua Draco en faisant courir le papier sous ses doigts.

« Et si l'aîné est une fille ? », demanda-t-elle, en s'attendant encore à une réponse bien sexiste. A raison.

« Eh bien, on fait d'autres enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un garçon », répondit le blond, qui voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir. « Et non, ce n'est jamais arrivé qu'il n'y ait pas de garçon, cherche pas. »

Hermione referma la bouche en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à son fiancé. Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus et parcourut encore un peu des yeux les autres pages du carnet. Les noms de ses ancêtres défilaient sous ses yeux, certains plus familiers que d'autres, jusqu'à ce que sa lecture le lasse. Il referma le livret et l'agita entre ses doigts, les lèvres pincées en un sourire mutin et ses yeux gris-bleu rivés sur Hermione.

« En parlant d'enfants… il faudrait qu'on commence à faire un choix de prénoms », musa-t-il, appréciant le regard scandalisé de la brunette.

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il y _ait_ un enfant, tu ne crois pas ? », balbutia-t-elle en fusillant le livret de famille du regard, comme s'il était la cause de cette discussion épineuse. Pour se donner une contenance, elle prit une part de gâteau et mordit dedans.

« Pas forcément », renchérit Draco en secouant la tête. « Mes prénoms étaient décidés bien avant ma naissance. Il faut dire que le choix était assez restreint. »

« Comment ça ? », s'étonna Hermione en fronçant le nez.

« Ma mère a insisté pour suivre la tradition des Black et me donner un nom d'étoile… », expliqua-t-il avant de perdre son sourire. Il fixa Hermione gravement et grimaça. « Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on suive son exemple. »

La demande prit Hermione au dépourvu. A dire vrai, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Si elle refusait, elle risquait de contrarier le nouvel équilibre mental encore fragile du blond, mais si elle acceptait sans réfléchir, elle pouvait se retrouver avec un choix de prénoms qui ne lui conviendrait pas le moins du monde. Que faire ?

Elle avala sa bouchée, cherchant des yeux un quelconque moyen de la tirer de cette situation délicate. Son ordinateur portable posé un peu plus loin sur la table lui sembla une échappatoire toute trouvée. Elle l'ouvrit, le sortit de son état de veille et tapa précipitamment « noms d'étoiles » sur Google. Le moteur de recherche lui proposa une page Wikipédia en premier résultat et elle cliqua dessus pour l'ouvrir. Horreur : les premiers noms qui défilèrent sous ses yeux lui évoquaient plus un mélange de syllabes gutturales et d'alphabet grec que de réels prénoms. En navigant un peu plus loin sur la page, elle vit effectivement défiler Bellatrix, Andromeda et Sirius, ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de déclinaisons de Draconis : Alpha Draconis, Zeta Draconis, Iota Draconis, Delta Draconis…

Penaude, elle regarda son fiancé par-dessus l'écran de l'ordinateur. Celui-ci attendait manifestement une réponse, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et son silence semblait légèrement le vexer.

« Euh… tu sais… généralement, les Malfoy et les Black n'épousent pas non plus de nées-Moldues alors… peut-être qu'on peut faire l'impasse sur les traditions, tu ne crois pas ? », tenta misérablement Hermione, tandis qu'à l'écran défilaient désormais « Jabbah », « Jed », « Jildun », « Juza » et « Juzhnyj Oslenok ».

« Non, je ne crois pas », marmonna Draco, qui semblait maintenant _vraiment_ vexé. « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il nous faudra du temps pour trouver un prénom potable là-dedans. »

Hermione esquissa une grimace éloquente et reprit sa lecture. Leonis, Scorpii, Sagittarii, Eridani se succédaient sous ses yeux, qui recherchaient désespérément quelque chose d'acceptable dans cette litanie de noms à coucher dehors.

« Ah oui tiens ! », triompha-t-elle soudain, l'index tendu. Draco se redressa, intéressé. « BPM 37093 ! Dans la constellation du Centaure. Super classe comme nom : BPM 37093 Malfoy. »

Le blond hésita un instant entre rire et grogner. Elle se fichait de lui et même si cela l'agaçait prodigieusement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'adorer ça. Comme si tout était redevenu subitement normal et que plus aucun autre souci n'existait sur terre que le choix du prénom de leur futur enfant.

« Non, non, attends, j'ai mieux ! », reprit la brune en s'esclaffant. « Cygnus X-1, ça, ça en jette ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y en avait pas de très très moches dans la liste… », concéda Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu y réfléchisses. »

Hermione cessa aussitôt ses pitreries et observa son fiancé en face d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle lisait de l'amusement dans son regard et surtout… un amour débordant, sans faille, qui la percuta comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Elle retrouvait enfin Draco, son Draco, le vrai, l'unique. Celui qui n'avait jamais cessé de faire partie de sa vie depuis onze ans, celui qui l'avait remise sur pieds, celui qui la rendait heureuse. La jeune femme comprit alors que le pire était véritablement derrière eux et qu'ils avaient su le surmonter. Ensemble.

« C'est promis », souffla-t-elle, quelque peu émue du soudain retour de son homme dans le droit chemin.

Ils se sourirent. Délaissant son ordinateur, Hermione contourna la table et fit signe à Draco de la suivre à l'étage en agitant un doigt coquin. Il était temps de se pencher sur la conception de ce BPM 37093. Ou peu importe son nom.

~o~

Prenant une grande inspiration et rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière, la blondinette tenta de se défaire du stress qui l'envahissait depuis le début de la journée. Quelques jours plus tôt, l'idée d'infiltrer la réunion du Club Héritage lui avait paru fameuse et brillante. Le matin même, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Et à présent, quelques secondes avant de faire face à son destin, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir emmener ses amis avec elle.

« Rappelle-toi, si jamais tu vois ou entends quelque chose de louche, tu prétextes une envie pressante et tu sors le plus vite possible ! », répéta pour la énième fois Deborah, l'index tendu sous le nez de Victoire. « Je suis quasiment certaine que tu ne peux pas être considérée comme complice si tu fuis les lieux d'un crime de ton plein gré. »

« Hein ? », s'égosilla Victoire, la main crispée sur son invitation.

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle regarde trop la télé », bougonna David en fronçant les sourcils à l'attention de Deborah. « Il ne se passera absolument rien, j'en suis persuadé. Tu ouvres simplement grand les yeux et les oreilles et tu nous ramènes un maximum d'informations. C'est tout. »

« Ok », souffla Victoire en hochant vivement la tête. « Les yeux, les oreilles, des infos… »

« Bien dit, soldat », ironisa Ted en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Elias se contenta d'un pauvre sourire encourageant. L'idée de laisser sa camarade s'engager seule dans l'aventure le mettait mal à l'aise. Toute la journée du samedi, il avait été tenté d'envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour lui parler de ce Club et de ce que Victoire comptait faire. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ted aussi avait un parent professeur à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il courait dans ses robes au moindre problème. Elias devait prendre exemple sur lui. Et arrêter de s'en faire. Comme le disait David, il ne se passerait certainement rien du tout.

Avec un dernier regard en direction de ses amis, Victoire tourna au coin du couloir et entreprit d'avancer jusqu'au petit amphithéâtre que le Club avait réservé pour sa première réunion. Un groupe d'élèves se pressait déjà devant l'entrée, parlant et riant joyeusement. Un septième année était posté devant la porte et vérifiait les invitations. Quelque peu nerveuse, Victoire tendit son propre carton et le garçon hocha la tête pour l'autoriser à entrer.

L'amphithéâtre faisait partie des nouvelles structures de Poudlard, ajoutées au cours des dix dernières années. Il servait notamment aux conférences qui réunissaient plusieurs maisons, aux activités de groupe ou aux réunions parents-professeurs (une autre mesure réclamée par le Ministère mais que Rogue s'arrangeait toujours pour repousser au maximum). Décorées aux couleurs des quatre maisons, les rangées de sièges convergeaient toutes vers un seul et unique point : l'estrade centrale qui trônait au fond de la pièce. Des groupuscules d'élèves s'étaient éparpillés dans les rangs, papotant à qui mieux mieux et faisant connaissance. Mal à l'aise, Victoire scruta les groupes autour d'elle à la recherche d'enfants de son âge mais ils étaient très peu nombreux. En fait, ils n'étaient qu'une demi-douzaine de première année et justement, l'un d'entre eux, sa cravate de Serdaigle mal serrée, s'avançait vers elle.

« Je te reconnais, toi ! C'est toi qui as fait tout un scandale pour ne pas monter dans les barques, le jour de la rentrée, non ? », demanda le nouveau-venu, un petit blond aux yeux bleus, avec un sourire moqueur en guise de salut.

« Euh… », eut le temps de marmonner Victoire avant que l'autre ne reprenne la parole.

« Wolfgang van Houten », se présenta le Serdaigle avec assurance. « Ma mère est une descendante éloignée de la lignée Black et mon père un van Houten de la branche danoise. Et toi ? »

« Victoire… Weasley », balbutia la fillette, décontenancée par cette entrée en matière étrangement précise.

« Une Weasley ? », s'étonna le garçon en haussant les sourcils. « Blonde ? Intéressant. On m'avait pourtant juré qu'ils étaient tous _rouquins_ dans cette famille. »

Une voix s'éleva du côté de l'estrade, détournant l'attention de Wolfgang. Et heureusement, car Victoire lui décochait un regard mauvais qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait des remarques du Serdaigle.

« Ça commence ! », commenta inutilement le garçon en s'installant sur un siège. Victoire prit place à côté de lui, les sourcils toujours froncés, mais déporta son attention sur l'élève qui venait de grimper sur l'estrade, un large sourire aux lèvres. Samuel Parker, Préfet-en-Chef et Gryffondor, celui-là même qu'ils avaient suivi dans la Forêt Interdite avant de se faire prendre par Rogue quelques semaines plus tôt, accueillait ses invités avec chaleur.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous ! Installez-vous confortablement, surtout ! », s'exclama-t-il en désignant les rangées devant lui. « Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas déjà : Samuel Parker, Préfet-en-Chef, en septième année à la maison Gryffondor. Je suis également le Président de ce nouveau Club dont je vais expliquer le fonctionnement dans un instant. Mais tout d'abord : qu'est-ce que le Club Héritage ? »

Samuel joignit les mains devant lui, toujours souriant. Le parfait petit conférencier. Victoire s'installa un peu mieux dans son siège : l'ambiance était détendue, rien ne semblait louche pour le moment et la pression retombait quelque peu. Peut-être avait-elle été stupide de paniquer ainsi.

« Le Club Héritage, c'est avant tout une association d'élèves, tous niveaux confondus, dont l'objectif est de permettre à un petit groupe de privilégiés répondant à des critères précis d'atteindre l'excellence, que ce soit dans leurs activités scolaires, périscolaires ou professionnelles. Concrètement, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? », déclama le Préfet-en-Chef en entamant de longs va-et-vient sur l'estrade. « Une aide aux devoirs : les plus grands peuvent aider les plus jeunes ou les plus faibles à obtenir de meilleures notes en s'entraînant mutuellement aux sortilèges ou en révisant en groupe. Un entraînement personnalisé basé sur le même principe pour ceux qui pratiquent le Quidditch et souhaiteraient s'améliorer. Créer des liens entre vous, établir des relations solides et fiables qui perdureront tout au long de votre vie. Imaginez : vous décrochez votre diplôme avec mention, vous sortez de l'école et patatras ! Crise économique. Vous ne trouvez aucune formation, aucun poste, aucun stage nulle part. Pas de panique : il y aura toujours un membre du Club plus âgé qui sera là pour vous épauler et vous aider à trouver une bonne place, adaptée à votre rang et à vos capacités. »

Victoire fronça les sourcils. _Notre rang ?_ Autour d'elle, les autres élèves semblaient apprécier les arguments soulevés par Samuel. Personne d'autre n'avait tiqué sur sa dernière phrase. Sauf peut-être une autre fille, quelques sièges plus loin, âgée d'un an ou deux de plus que Victoire et qui arborait la même expression dubitative tout en mordillant le bout de sa cravate de Serpentard.

« Vous êtes l'élite de notre communauté, vous méritez ce qu'il y a de mieux en ce monde et c'est en s'entraidant que nous pourrons tous nous assurer une place respectable dans la société. »

Détournant le regard de Samuel, Victoire se mit discrètement à observer les autres organisateurs de la réunion, qui se tenaient debout contre les cloisons latérales de la salle. La plupart buvaient les paroles de Samuel, captivés. Sauf un. Et pour cause : il avait les yeux rivés sur …elle.

Victoire sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Celui qui la dévisageait avec insistance n'était autre que Ménélas Fawley, le Pouffsouffle qui avait agressé Elias quelques semaines après la rentrée. Le regard qu'il lui adressait était tellement rempli de haine et de mépris que la fillette se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds. A côté de Ménélas, se trouvait l'autre brute qui avait malmené son ami : Quentyn Travers. A cet instant, Fawley délaissa Victoire pour se pencher vers son comparse et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Pétrifiée, la blonde détourna aussitôt les yeux, feignant de n'avoir rien vu. Quelque chose de pas net venait de se passer, elle en était persuadée.

~o~

Ménélas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que faisait donc cette traîtresse à son sang parmi les invités ? Le regard bleu et légèrement apeuré de la fillette entra en contact avec le sien, meurtrier et glaçant. Quelqu'un avait merdé. Il comptait bien trouver qui et lui faire payer sa maladresse. Détournant les yeux de la gamine, Ménélas se tourna vers Quentyn et se pencha vers lui pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre sa question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici la môme Weasley ? C'est une blague ? J'avais donné des ordres, non ? », gronda-t-il tandis que Quentyn tournait la tête vivement à la recherche de la blonde parmi le public.

« J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui étais chargé des invites pour Gryffondor, m'engueule pas ! », rétorqua l'autre, d'un air courroucé. « Demande à Gwladys Beurk, c'était son job. »

Maugréant dans sa barbe, Fawley remonta la file jusqu'à Gwladys, en septième année à Gryffondor et accessoirement, celle qui avait une tâche à accomplir et qui ne semblait pas l'avoir effectuée correctement. « Gwladys, t'as fichu quoi avec les invites, putain », siffla Ménélas en saisissant le bras de la jeune fille.

« Aïe, mais t'es cinglé, lâche-moi ! », chuchota la Gryffondor en se dégageant. « Tu me prends pour ta larbine ou quoi ? J'ai refilé la liste des Sangs-Purs à Leïla Shafiq et elle s'est débrouillée avec. J'avais autre chose à faire de mon temps libre, figure-toi. »

Ménélas serra les dents et fusilla la jeune fille du regard. « Et quand tu as 'refilé' la liste à ta copine, est-ce que tu lui as répété ce que Quentyn t'avait dit ? »

Son interlocutrice sembla un instant perdue. « Quoi ? »

Le Pouffsouffle se retint de soupirer. « La consigne c'était : Pas Weasley. Et qui je vois dans l'amphi ? Weasley ! Y'a comme un problème, non ? »

Gwladys ouvrit la bouche, se rappelant subitement qu'elle avait effectivement oublié de transmettre les instructions. Mais peu encline à subir les reproches sans se défendre, elle se reprit et décocha un regard noir à Ménélas. « Oui, bon, j'ai oublié. Mais peu importe, c'est une Sang-Pur, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit de faire partie du Club ! Le fils du loup, je peux comprendre, mais elle… »

« Pauvre fille », souffla Ménélas en se détournant, une expression mauvaise plaquée sur ses traits.

« Bouffon », rétorqua Gwladys à mi-voix, les bras croisés et vexée.

~o~

Victoire avait suivi avec intérêt et un peu d'appréhension l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle ne saisissait pas les mots échangés, en revanche il était clair que sa présence avait déclenché quelque chose, mais quoi ? Rien de très plaisant, à voir les têtes d'enterrement que tiraient les trois organisateurs du Club. Fawley semblait avoir passé un sacré savon à la fille de Gryffondor et celle-ci boudait à présent, le dos plaqué contre le mur.

« Assez de blabla pour cette première réunion », reprit Samuel en s'inclinant brièvement face à son public. Victoire sursauta : elle n'avait absolument rien écouté. « Je vous invite à présent à venir profiter des petites douceurs et des boissons à votre disposition derrière moi sur l'estrade et à faire connaissance ! Si vous décidez de finaliser votre inscription au Club, un parchemin à signer et une plume se trouvent en bout de table ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

Un concert d'applaudissements s'éleva dans la salle et tous commencèrent à discuter avec entrain. Mais Victoire n'était pas d'humeur à se sociabiliser. Depuis que Fawley avait repris sa place à côté de Travers, les deux garçons n'avaient cessé de la fusiller du regard en échangeant des messes basses.

« Viens, je vais te présenter aux Serdaigles », fit Wolfgang en se levant de son siège et tendant la main en direction de Victoire.

La fillette se leva à son tour mais vit que son mouvement s'était aussitôt accompagné d'un début d'approche du côté du duo de brutes. « En fait, je… j'ai oublié que j'avais un truc super important à faire et je… je dois y aller », balbutia-t-elle en s'éloignant entre les sièges. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Fawley et Travers accéléraient le pas eux aussi, menaçants.

« Ok, comme tu veux… », marmonna Wolfgang en haussant les épaules, interloqué.

Dans sa fuite, Victoire bouscula malencontreusement la Serpentard qui n'avait pas semblé très réceptive au discours de Samuel et celle-ci la suivit des yeux, sourcils froncés, remarquant également les deux molosses à ses trousses.

Victoire remonta les marches de l'amphithéâtre sans courir mais sans traîner non plus, tout en essayant de ne pas regarder en arrière. Toutefois, elle se savait suivie. Ils n'abandonneraient pas. Elle atteignit enfin la porte de la salle et ce fut seulement une fois dans le couloir qu'elle commença à courir. Mais trop tard : en quelques enjambées, les deux grands la rattrapèrent.

« Où tu vas comme ça, petite ? La réunion ne t'a pas plu ? », demanda Quentyn sur un ton mielleux.

« Si, mais… j'ai un truc important… », bégaya Victoire en reculant doucement. La vision des deux brutes ruant Elias de coup de pieds, alors qu'il gisait roulé en boule sur le sol, s'imposa à elle.

« Tu m'étonnes que ça doit être important… », ricana Ménélas en poussant son acolyte du coude. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te retenir… seulement… »

Le Pouffsouffle se pencha vivement vers elle et lui arracha son carton d'invitation des mains.

« Toute sortie est définitive », gronda-t-il, son regard transperçant l'enfant de part en part. « Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. »

« A votre place, je ferais attention », brava Victoire en levant le menton. Elle espéra secrètement que les deux gorilles ne voient pas ses genoux trembler. « Rogue vous a à l'œil après ce que vous avez fait à Elias. Vous allez être renvoyés si vous enfreignez encore le règlement ! »

« Et pour quel motif, je te prie ? », ironisa Quentyn en haussant les sourcils. « Nous faisons partie d'un club de travail et d'aide aux devoirs, les profs ne peuvent pas nous reprocher de vouloir réussir en classe, pas vrai ? Je serais curieux de voir ça… »

Victoire pinça les lèvres et fit volte-face, courant à toutes jambes, les rires des deux garçons résonnant sur les murs du couloir et la poursuivant jusqu'au corridor suivant. Dès qu'elle fut hors de leur vue, elle s'arrêta et se plaqua contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait lamentablement échoué, fuyant comme un bébé au lieu de faire face et de feindre de l'intérêt pour le Club. Fermant les paupières, Victoire refoula ses larmes et frotta ses yeux de sa manche. Un mouvement sur sa gauche la fit sursauter, mais ce n'était qu'Elias, qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Déjà ? », demanda-t-il, les sourcils levés. « Tu n'as rien au moins ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Où sont les autres ? », éluda Victoire en avalant la boule douloureuse qui gonflait dans sa gorge. Les deux affreux l'avaient vraiment terrifiée.

« Ils sont partis dîner, ils pensaient que ça durerait plus longtemps que ça… mais j'ai voulu rester. Au cas où il y aurait un problème », murmura le petit brun en rosissant.

Victoire esquissa un pauvre sourire. « C'est gentil. »

Le jeune Nott haussa les épaules. « J'étais un peu inquiet, en fait… »

Victoire se décolla du mur et prit la main du garçon dans la sienne, quelque peu rassérénée par sa présence. « Viens, rejoignons les autres. Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elias hocha la tête et les deux petits partirent en direction de la grande salle, sans se douter qu'une jeune élève les observait de loin avec intérêt. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, la Serpentard sortit de son recoin sombre et souleva le bout de sa cravate pour le mordiller machinalement, ses petits sourcils fins et bruns sempiternellement froncés.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aloooooors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène sur Théo ?! Bourrée d'indices, non ? Faites-moi part de vos théo-ries (ahah) les plus rocambolesques, car c'était le dernier indice concernant sa situation avant de découvrir la vérité ! Eh oui, Hermione va bientôt tout savoir et ça va chambouler sa vie. J'espère aussi que le reste du chapitre vous aura plu (notamment le Dramione) et que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus par la fuite de Victoire ! Elle n'a pas appris grand-chose mais a attiré l'attention d'une certaine Serpentard… Amie ou ennemie ?**

**Bref, en attendant de vous lire, je vous fais d'énormes bisous et je vous dis à lundi prochain ! Bonne semaine à tous !**

**Xérès**


	27. Ch27 : Faux Semblants

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Des révélations en pagaille dans ce chapitre, de nouvelles alliances (parfois inattendues) se forment et le dénouement se rapproche de plus en plus ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle progression dans l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux follow/fav (Elori Bluegarden, SnowandSilver), ainsi qu'à malfoyswand, Loulou, PouleauPotter, Marion, Eliane Gil, Lyly Ford, Erza Robin, YELL00W, okami shiroi, Voldynouchette, aussidagility, Elisendre, Mione159, Babar, Plum, PlumeDeSerpent, Cecile, Acide'nette, Mrs Lyly Black, Piitchoun, Gouline971, MissDraymione, Audrey917000, Wizzette, Lune-Bleue22, Aurore28, SnowandSilver, OrianeT, Mikasa pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR : **

**Loulou : en effet, les migraines ont un rapport avec le lien dans Rise ^^ Tu es sur la bonne piste ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Marion : je suis ravie que ce magnifique prénom BPM37093 soit à ton goût. Je suis certaine que ça fera sensation sur le livret de famille des Malfoy ! ahah. Sinon, ta théorie est excellente, tu n'es pas loin de la solution ! Mais pour le reste, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… XD Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Aussidagility : pas besoin d'aller chercher une expérience ratée pour savoir ce qui grignote la cervelle de Théodore… son état de santé découle directement de ses actions dans The Rise and Fall ! Mais pour le reste, tu as tout à fait raison… ) Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Elisendre : tu as raison sur toute la ligne ! Bravo ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Plum : aaaaah mais tu faisais quoi à Bordeaux !? C'est ma ville ! (Je crois que tous ceux qui ont lu The Rise And Fall ont dû le remarquer, vu que j'ai installé Théo là-bas, ahah). J'avais déjà consacré un chapitre entier à Bellatrix et à sa « relation » avec Rodolphus dans The Rise And Fall et même si on va en apprendre plus sur eux dans la suite, je ne pense pas refaire de flashbacks sur leur vie à l'époque de Voldy, désolée ^^ En ce qui concerne Aria et Lucius, j'ai bien peur que ce soit bien fini entre eux, comme tu le constateras plus tard… Sinon oui Aonghas se prononce en réalité plutôt comme Aneuss (le « u » se dit plus comme un « eu ») mais franchement à l'oreille, ça fait pareil XD C'est justement pour cette particularité drôle que j'ai choisi ce prénom écossais. Et une question me ronge : à quoi ressemble un bisou d'ornithorynque ? ahah Merci pour ta review et des bisous !**

**Cécile : Pas de panique, il n'est pas question de séparer Draco et Hermione dans cette fiction ! Tu vas avoir des nouvelles de Bella/Lulu/Cissy dès le début de ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu sauras le secret de Théo, en revanche les enquêteurs vont faire une découverte de taille ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Aurore28 : merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de lire la suite (merci ta cousine !) surtout si la fin de Rise ne t'a pas plu ! Je te rassure, cette fiction-ci aura une VRAIE fin (pas une fausse fin comme la précédente), pas de frustration, c'est promis ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

**Mikasa : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste des infos que Flint a emporté dans la mort, quelqu'un d'autre va les donner dans ce chapitre ! Ensuite, effectivement, la « maladie » de Théo est bien en relation avec le livre (bien vu, pour la scène du coffre !). Pour le reste, tu auras tes réponses plus bas donc motus et bouche cousue ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**.**

**Chapitre 27 : Faux semblants**

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas une femme aisément impressionnable. Son seuil de tolérance à l'horreur était même exceptionnellement élevé. Rester impassible dans toutes les situations était devenu sa marque de fabrique. Froide, implacable, elle pouvait laisser n'importe quel péquenot crever la gueule ouverte sur le trottoir sans même un battement de cils. Mais il y avait une chose, une seule, qui menaçait de lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

La colère des hommes.

Un homme en colère était dangereux. Mais un homme dangereux _et_ en colère le devenait deux fois plus. Surtout pour la ou les femmes qui se trouvaient à proximité. Dans ces instants, Pansy mettait un point d'honneur à se faire oublier, à se fondre parmi les meubles, à baisser d'un ton. Attendre une accalmie, un moment où l'homme serait de nouveau réceptif à ses suggestions. Où il ne risquerait plus de passer ses nerfs sur son joli visage élégamment maquillé. _Pas un pour rattraper l'autre._

Pansy sursauta lorsqu'une chaise projetée contre le mur passa à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles, l'air déplacé agitant ses boucles brunes. Ne pas bouger, ne pas ciller. Rester droite et fière. Et silencieuse.

« Ce petit fils de pute… », éructa Rodolphus en cherchant du regard un nouvel élément de mobilier à balancer. En vain. L'ameublement spartiate du hangar des Héritiers était déjà entièrement retourné et les quelques sbires présents commencèrent à observer leur leader avec inquiétude. Lorsque Rodolphus était furieux, il n'était pas rare que certains d'entre eux prennent la place des meubles sous ses poings ou ses sortilèges. En cela, il se différenciait peu de Voldemort. Quelques-uns reculèrent d'un pas, effrayés.

« Monsieur, laissez-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute… », tenta vaillamment un des Héritiers, avant d'être réduit au silence d'un simple regard furibond de son supérieur.

« Le bénéfi… LE BENEFICE DU DOUTE ? », aboya Lestrange, tandis qu'une vitre sale éclatait sur un côté du hangar. L'homme qui avait parlé se ratatina sur lui-même. Rodolphus saisit un parchemin posé à portée de main et l'agita sous le nez de son partisan. « Le nom de Flint est apparu sur le parchemin envoûté et vous savez _tous_ ce que ça signifie ! Cet enfoiré a parlé et il a payé sa traîtrise de sa vie ! Dire que je le considérais comme un de mes meilleurs éléments… »

_Confiez un job à un homme…_, maugréa intérieurement Pansy, tout en suivant la scène depuis un coin de la pièce.

« Il n'a peut-être pas parlé de son plein gré ! », intervint Yaxley d'une voix forte. « Le Véritasérum… »

« Le Véritasérum est soumis à des règles d'utilisation strictes et notre contact au Ministère n'a délivré aucune autorisation ces huit dernières semaines », rétorqua Selwyn en fronçant les sourcils à l'attention de Yaxley. Rodolphus, se contentait de hocher la tête d'un air agacé en rythme avec les paroles de Selwyn. « A moins qu'ils n'aient utilisé du Véritasérum non enregistré. Et nous savons tous qui est une des rares personnes à pouvoir en fournir… »

« Rogue », grommela Yaxley avant de faire mine de cracher au sol. « Ce sale traître à son sang. »

A la mention du nom de son meilleur ami, et temporairement amant, Narcissa Malfoy tapie dans l'ombre esquissa une grimace craintive. Discrètement, elle croisa les doigts et récita une prière silencieuse à Merlin pour que ces rustres ne décident pas de s'en prendre à Severus. Mais pour l'instant, la colère de Rodolphus semblait plutôt centrée sur Flint. A côté d'elle, Bellatrix lui adressa un regard encourageant avant de se composer un visage impassible et de s'avancer vers Rodolphus.

« Ton Flint était un incapable, un point c'est tout. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on confie des missions de haute importance à des enfants… », cracha-t-elle avec arrogance. « A croire que tu n'as vraiment rien retenu des leçons de la chute du Maître. »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Rodolphus tiqua et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Il détestait que Bellatrix le compare à Voldemort, tout particulièrement si c'était en mal. Il fit un pas vers sa femme et plissa les yeux.

« Tu aurais fait mieux, certainement ? », ironisa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. « Avec ta tronche et ton caractère reconnaissables sur les cinq continents, en mission d'infiltration ? Sans magie ? J'aurais voulu voir ça… Non, Bella, tu es une femme d'action, tu aimes tuer. Sois tranquille, je trouverai de meilleures occupations pour toi. Quand je t'en jugerai digne. »

Depuis son recoin sombre, Pansy fronça le nez. Après avoir joué les prisonnières agressives pendant des jours, elle n'appréciait pas du tout le soudain revirement de situation et la nouvelle attitude de Bellatrix et de sa sœur. Les deux femmes mijotaient quelque chose, elle en était persuadée. Toutefois, une force étrange l'empêchait de faire part de ses impressions à Rodolphus. Une sorte de solidarité féminine. Tous les hommes étaient coupables et Rodolphus, malgré ses projets louables de rétablir la supériorité des Sang-Pur, restait un mari violent et abusif. Bellatrix avait le droit de chercher à se venger, et Pansy respectait cela. Mieux : en tant que bras droit de Rodolphus, une fois celui-ci hors d'état de diriger, elle pourrait prendre les commandes et faire régner l'ordre parmi les partisans indisciplinés. En commençant par châtier les violeurs. Un début de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rouges de Pansy. _Attendons de voir ce que veut réellement Bellatrix…_

« Je crois que ce que ta chère Bella a voulu dire, c'est que Flint manquait peut-être légèrement d'expérience pour ce genre de mission délicate », énonça-t-elle doucement en sortant de l'obscurité pour s'avancer à pas lents vers Rodolphus. Celui-ci, comme toujours, retrouva le sourire en la voyant approcher.

« Pansy, ma Pansy… », chantonna-t-il en saisissant une de ses mains pour y déposer un baiser. « Si douce et si cruelle, que ferais-je sans tes conseils éclairés ? »

Pansy se contenta d'un sourire léger, qui relevait à peine les commissures de ses lèvres. Ses yeux, quant à eux, restaient fixés sur Bellatrix, qui se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme lui était venue en aide.

« As-tu trouvé une trace de Marcus ? », reprit Rodolphus, sans lâcher la main de Pansy.

Les yeux bruns lâchèrent Bellatrix pour se tourner vers son époux. « Non, je suis pourtant entrée dans les locaux de la police moldue sous ma forme d'Animagus mais… personne n'a parlé de lui. » Elle vit les traits de Rodolphus se froncer à nouveau et s'empressa d'ajouter : « Cependant, j'ai remarqué une baisse cruelle des effectifs. De nombreux Aurors et policiers ont manqué à l'appel, ces derniers jours. Je peux continuer de chercher de ce côté-là, si vous voulez… », souffla-t-elle, avec un sourire élégant.

Rodolphus hocha la tête. « Toujours aussi parfaite, ma Pansy », approuva-t-il en lâchant sa main. Puis il se tourna vers son épouse et la gratifia d'un regard méprisant. « Prends-en de la graine, toi. »

Bellatrix se retint de lui cracher au visage et recula pour revenir auprès de sa sœur. Celle-ci fixait obstinément le sol, les bras croisés et Bellatrix vit que Lucius, à quelques mètres, tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention. La brune vint se poster près de sa cadette, fusillant Lucius du regard. Les deux époux Malfoy ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis des jours, malgré les tentatives bancales de Lucius pour renouer le contact. Mais Narcissa restait murée dans le silence et le chagrin depuis que Rodolphus l'avait forcée à écrire un message à son fils. Chaque nuit, Bella s'efforçait de lui rappeler qu'elles avaient un objectif et que son comportement n'aiderait pas à l'atteindre de sitôt, mais la blonde faisait la sourde oreille. Le temps s'écoulait et les autres ne leur faisaient absolument pas confiance, hors cette confiance était essentielle pour la suite de leur plan.

« Il faut qu'on frappe à nouveau », reprit Rodolphus, quelque peu calmé. « Fort. L'Angleterre toute entière doit avoir peur de nous. Il faut à jamais dissuader les moldus d'avoir recours aux services du laboratoire. Attaquer des familles isolées, c'est divertissant mais il faut voir plus grand. »

Après un nouveau débat de quelques minutes, les sbires de Rodolphus regagnèrent un à un leurs pénates, laissant les Lestrange et les Malfoy seuls. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps le regard de son mari, Narcissa regagna sa cellule accompagnée de Bellatrix. La pièce n'était plus verrouillée et les deux femmes pouvaient ainsi aller et venir librement à l'intérieur du hangar. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elles devaient _sortir_ pour réussir. Ce qui revenait à découvrir la formule que les autres utilisaient pour quitter le hangar… et accessoirement à se procurer des baguettes.

Narcissa pressa le pas et se réfugia dans son antre. Bellatrix, qui la suivait de près, s'apprêtait à l'imiter lorsque Parkinson apparut au bout du couloir, silencieuse et discrète comme toujours. Une véritable araignée. Bellatrix dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sursauter.

« Que cherchez-vous, Bellatrix ? », demanda-t-elle en approchant à pas de loup.

Bella s'étonna de constater à quel point chacun de ses mouvements était silencieux, feutré. Comme si elle marchait constamment sur un sol en coton. Elle jeta un regard hésitant autour d'elle, mais ni Rodolphus, ni Lucius n'étaient dans les parages.

« Pardon ? », fit l'ex-Mangemorte, décontenancée par la question.

« Vous n'êtes plus la femme que j'ai connue quand j'étais adolescente », reprit Pansy en se plantant en face d'elle. « Celle-là ne posait pas de questions, ne critiquait pas. Elle obéissait, aveuglément. Entièrement dévouée à la Cause… »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien et laissa Pansy continuer.

« Aujourd'hui le Maître est différent, mais la cause reste la même. Alors pourquoi avez-_vous_ changé ? Je doute que le programme de réinsertion d'Azkaban _soit aussi efficace que ça_. » Pansy pinça les lèvres, affichant une expression narquoise. « L'ancienne Bellatrix est toujours là, quelque part. Je le vois dans vos yeux, dans la flamme qui les anime, dans la colère qui les fait briller. Qu'attendez-vous pour déclencher l'incendie ? Oh mais attendez… » La brune fit mine de réfléchir. « Serait-ce le maître qui ne vous plaît pas ? L'ancien était-il plus à votre goût ? »

L'expression de Bella se fit menaçante. « Tu ne sais rien de moi, petite traînée. »

« Gardez à l'esprit, Bellatrix, que les maîtres vont et viennent… tandis que les causes, elles, perdurent », siffla Pansy en approchant son visage de celui de Bella. « Combattez l'homme, le mari violent, et mes lèvres resteront scellées quant à vos intentions. Mais sabotez nos missions et je me verrai forcée de prendre des mesures. Des mesures drastiques. »

Interloquée, Bellatrix ne put empêcher sa mâchoire inférieure de tomber sur sa poitrine. La gamine venait-elle vraiment de lui dire à demi-mots qu'elle serait prête à fermer les yeux si Bellatrix cherchait uniquement à se venger de Rodolphus sans se mettre en travers des projets des Héritiers ?

« Je veux que vous réfléchissiez longuement », reprit Pansy avec une expression un peu plus amicale. « Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous, de quoi avez-vous _réellement_ envie ? Quel est votre objectif ultime ? La vengeance ou la trahison ? »

Les yeux ronds, Bella réalisa qu'elle était incapable de répondre. Etait-ce la surprise d'entendre de tels mots de la bouche du bras droit de Rodolphus ou était-ce tout simplement parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé les vraies questions ?

« J'ai suivi Rodolphus jusqu'ici car il sait faire quelque chose dont j'aurais été incapable : fédérer. L'ancienne et la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts réunies sous un seul et même symbole », continua la jeune femme, les yeux brillants. « Son statut d'ancien lui confère une crédibilité dont je ne pouvais que rêver jusqu'alors. Et puis vous êtes arrivée… Qui d'autre n'était plus célèbre en son temps que Rodolphus Lestrange, si ce n'était sa propre femme ? » Pansy soupira et recula d'un pas. « Réfléchissez. Ne vous trompez pas de camp. Et souvenez-vous : la cause est immuable, pas l'homme qui dit lutter pour elle. »

Elle gratifia Bellatrix d'un dernier sourire mutin et disparut au détour du couloir, laissant la brune perplexe et seule.

~o~

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? », demanda Ron en se tortillant inconfortablement sur le siège de la voiture banalisée de Ben. A l'arrière du véhicule, l'équipier d'Hodgkin, Stuart Wilcox leva brièvement les yeux en direction de son supérieur, qui lui rendit son regard par le biais du rétroviseur central. Pinçant les lèvres, Benjamin passa une vitesse supplémentaire et s'engagea sur le périphérique Nord pour sortir de Londres.

« Rendre une seconde visite à un témoin… », répondit Ben sans quitter la route des yeux.

Ron fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Les deux flics étaient venus le trouver en bas de chez lui, tôt le matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner jusqu'aux locaux de la brigade comme chaque jour depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés d'Ecosse. Ils lui avaient demandé de monter dans leur voiture et n'avaient plus ouvert la bouche depuis. Ce n'était qu'en voyant approcher le périphérique londonien que Ron avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'ils allaient loin, pourquoi s'embêter avec la circulation ?

« Pourquoi on ne transplane pas, tout simplement ? », reprit Ron, tandis que Ben faisait la grimace et que Stuart, sur la banquette arrière, esquissait un sourire narquois. Comme tous les Aurors et policiers moldus présents ou avertis de la mésaventure « Flint », il avait entendu parler de l'incompatibilité digestive de l'Inspecteur au moyen de transport magique.

« Pour ne pas être repérés, la magie laisse des traces », grommela Ben, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Faire plusieurs escales rapides en chemin permettait de brouiller les pistes d'éventuels poursuivants, mais le flic préférait de loin un voyage plus classique : au volant de sa bonne vieille voiture de fonction, avec ses quatre roues bien ancrées au bitume.

Ron comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister et poussa un soupir en s'enfonçant dans le siège passager avant. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que personne, sorcier ou moldu, n'ait trouvé un moyen de nous espionner dans cette voiture ? », demanda-t-il en jouant nonchalamment avec le commutateur de la vitre électrique. Celle-ci s'abaissa à moitié puis se releva plusieurs fois, sous l'œil agacé du conducteur.

« J'ai fait examiner et protéger chaque centimètre de la bagnole par un Auror de confiance pas plus tard qu'hier. Croyez-moi Weasley, celui qui pourra nous suivre ou nous écouter ici n'est pas encore né. »

Ron pinça les lèvres et se tut de nouveau. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le paysage désormais plus rural qu'urbain défilait à toute vitesse. Ils avaient pris la direction de Watford/Harrow. Mais pour aller où ? Des centaines de questions se pressaient aux lèvres du jeune Auror, mais il sentait que trop d'interrogations finiraient certainement par agacer son supérieur. Tant pis. Il n'avait qu'à pas le kidnapper en bas de chez lui.

« Pourquoi être venu me chercher, moi ? Vous avez des dizaines d'effectifs plus expérimentés à votre disposition… », demanda-t-il en analysant l'expression de Ben.

« Les informations que le témoin est susceptible de nous donner concernent votre partie de l'enquête : les lettres H », expliqua Ben avant de jeter un bref regard en direction du roux. « Et aussi, j'ai totalement confiance en vous. »

« Ah bon ? », s'étonna Ron en haussant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Après la débâcle avec Flint, j'ai étudié encore plus attentivement le profil des membres de l'équipe », reprit l'inspecteur en doublant une file de camions frigorifiques. « Né de deux grands opposants à Lord Voldemort, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix à votre tour… meilleur ami du héros national… vos références sont uniques et sûres. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce témoin-là peut vous intéresser. »

Même s'il n'ajouta rien, Ron se sentit à la fois vexé et flatté d'avoir été choisi en grande partie pour ses exploits passés plutôt que présents. Mais il décida de ne pas en faire grand cas. L'essentiel était que Hodgkin lui faisait plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui d'autre au sein de l'équipe (à l'exception peut-être de son partenaire assis à l'arrière et de l'Auror qui avait protégé cette voiture) et il devait en être fier. Cela lui redonna quelque peu le sourire.

« Et ce témoin, qui est-ce ? Où réside-t-il ? », demanda à nouveau Ron, plus détendu.

L'expression de Ben s'assombrit. Manifestement, il n'était pas ravi à l'idée de rencontrer ledit témoin.

« _Elle_ », corrigea l'inspecteur, le regard dans le vague. « Elle s'appelle Graziella Santinoni. Elle a brûlé vifs l'intégralité des membres de sa famille après avoir ingéré la drogue des H. C'est la seule personne connue et encore en vie après avoir été en contact avec eux. Elle réside actuellement au centre de détention pour mineurs de Liverpool. »

Ron déglutit et dévisagea l'inspecteur avec un peu d'appréhension. C'est ce moment-là que Stuart choisit pour prendre enfin la parole, depuis la banquette arrière.

« Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, Weasley, je peux vous dire que _oui_, cette gamine, c'est le Diable personnifié. »

~o~

Ron bâilla longuement, se frottant le visage d'une main. Quatre heures. Il avait fallu quatre foutues heures de route pour rejoindre Liverpool. Alors qu'ils auraient pu y être en deux minutes. Les moldus étaient vraiment une espèce particulière… A présent, ils se trouvaient à l'accueil du centre de détention pour mineurs, où Hodgkin réglait les derniers détails de leur venue avec un des gardiens affectés à l'entrée. Ils empruntèrent ensuite un dédale de corridors sombres, humides et froids, dans un silence relatif ponctué par le bruit de leurs pas sur le béton, le claquement métallique des verrous et le grincement des grilles cloisonnant chaque unité. Couloir, porte, couloir, porte. Jusque dans une pièce lugubre aux allures de salle d'interrogatoire. Une table et deux chaises face à face, vissées au sol, une seule issue. Ben s'assit sur l'une des chaises, celle qui ne comportait pas les petits anneaux d'ancrage qui servaient à attacher les détenus et croisa patiemment les mains devant lui.

Stuart et Ron se postèrent dos au mur qui ferait face à la prisonnière. Le rouquin sentait à présent le stress former une boule dans son estomac. Ce qu'on lui avait dit de l'adolescente ne l'avait pas particulièrement rassuré. Gérer des sorciers adultes qui tuaient avec des baguettes, il savait faire. Mais une ado qui avait froidement brûlé sa maison et l'intégralité de sa famille dedans… c'était une autre affaire. Le gardien qui les avait accompagnés ouvrit une première fois la porte de la salle pour laisser passer une femme d'âge mûr, vêtue d'une blouse blanche ouverte sur un tailleur pantalon sombre et sobre.

« Docteur Elizabeth Wade », se présenta-t-elle. « Je suis psychiatre, c'est moi qui suis chargée du cas de Graziella. Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée, je crois ? », ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant cette fois directement à Ben.

Celui-ci se releva et serra la main que le Dr Wade lui tendait. Stuart et Ron se contentèrent d'un simple hochement de tête poli.

« Inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin, en effet j'ai déjà eu le plaisir de faire sa connaissance, il y a presque deux mois… », répondit-il avec un froncement de nez éloquent. « Un sacré numéro. »

« Vous risquez de la trouver changée », reprit Elizabeth en haussant les sourcils. « Bien qu'elle s'efforce de garder une attitude rebelle à l'égard des inconnus, j'ai réussi à l'amadouer quelque peu au fil de nos séances. Elle a commencé à réaliser véritablement l'ampleur de ce qu'elle a fait. Vous savez ce que c'est, les jeunes gens agissent souvent dans l'instant, sous l'influence de la colère, de l'alcool et de la drogue… ils se croient immortels et invincibles, pensent que toute erreur peut être rattrapée. Dernièrement, elle a compris que ses actes étaient irréversibles et qu'elle en paierait le prix toute sa vie. Qu'il ne suffisait pas de rembobiner la cassette pour que tout redevienne comme avant. C'est une période un peu difficile, pour elle. »

Ben la jaugea avec sévérité. « Pardonnez-moi si je ne pleure pas sur son sort, Docteur. Il y a une limite entre être rebelle et commettre un quadruple meurtre. »

« Les limites peuvent sembler plus floues à certains individus », concéda la psychiatre en inclinant la tête sur le côté. « La dernière fois que vous l'avez vue, vous en aviez tiré quelque chose ? »

« Pas assez », fit Ben avec un soupir. « C'est pourquoi nous sommes de retour. Avec une meilleure idée de ce que nous cherchons. Elle en savait beaucoup plus que nous il y a deux mois, elle avait l'avantage et elle nous l'a fait savoir en nous laissant volontairement dans le flou. »

« Vous devriez avoir un peu plus de chance, cette fois », indiqua Elizabeth avec un sourire bienveillant. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est plus fragile en ce moment. Plus maniable. Je vous laisse, elle ne va pas tarder. Bonne chance, Inspecteur. » Elle se tourna brièvement vers les deux accompagnateurs de Ben et leur sourit. « Messieurs. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau pour la laisser sortir. Le gardien ne la referma pas, cependant. Graziella Santinoni était en chemin.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, on entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une grille qui s'ouvre puis se referme, suivi du cliquetis d'une chaîne et de murmures. Lorsque l'adolescente parut, les mains entravées, elle reconnut aussitôt à qui elle avait affaire et les traits de son visage se contractèrent pour former une expression hostile. Le gardien qui marchait à ses côtés la dirigea vers la table, attacha la chaîne de ses poignets à la chaise et sortit, tout comme celui qui avait amené les deux policiers et l'Auror dans la salle. Les trois hommes et la jeune fille se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Ben saisit une lueur de provocation et de violence dans les yeux de jais de la jeune italo-britannique. Et comme la dernière fois, les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de l'adolescente furent également des insultes.

« Tiens, tiens, les flicaillons du dimanche sont revenus me voir… », cracha-t-elle, narquoise, avant de dévisager Ron. « Et ils ont amené un rouquemoute. C'est donc ça, l'odeur… »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, sidéré par la bassesse des propos de la gamine. Il serra les dents et la fusilla du regard, tandis que Ben levait les yeux au ciel.

« Dois-je comprendre qu'en deux mois, tu n'as toujours pas appris à dire simplement 'bonjour' ? », railla Ben en toisant Graziella.

« Dois-je comprendre qu'en deux mois, l'enquête est toujours au point mort ? », l'imita-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu dois vraiment être désespéré, Superflic, pour être obligé de remettre les pieds ici… »

« Pas sûr. D'après toi, qui de nous deux est le plus désespéré… ? », la provoqua Ben, avant de plisser les paupières et de la fixer droit dans les yeux. « Celui qui peut rentrer chez lui, dormir dans un bon lit, se promener en ville… » Le regard de Graziella devint meurtrier. « … ou celle qui ne sortira de ce trou à rat que pour emménager dans un autre trou à rat, rempli de nanas tatouées qui voudront toutes s'en taper une tranche ? »

Ben se recula précipitamment car ses paroles avaient fait mouche et l'adolescente hurlait à présent des insanités tout en tirant violemment sur ses chaînes. Manifestement, la perspective de déménager dans une prison pour adultes ne réjouissait pas la délinquante, dont les yeux se remplissaient de colère, tandis qu'elle les inondait d'injures et autres menaces de mort.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un gardien passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Ben leva une main apaisante pour lui signifier que la situation était sous contrôle et l'homme referma de nouveau. Il attendit quelques minutes que Graziella se calme, assez satisfait de sa provocation. C'était cruel, certes, mais il était parvenu à la déstabiliser, à la faire descendre du petit piédestal de mépris sur lequel elle se juchait systématiquement en sa présence.

« Tu sais, toutes les prisons pour adultes ne sont pas aussi atroces… », commença-t-il d'un air détaché. « Il y en a certaines où les détenus sont même très bien installés, en sécurité… »

Elle renifla de mépris, tentant de ravaler sa peur pour ne laisser transparaître que la haine. « Et c'est là que tu vas me dire que si je coopère, si je te raconte ce que je sais… tu demanderas à tes supérieurs de me réserver un petit nid douillet dans une de ces prisons dorées ? », cracha-t-elle, comme si le petit jeu de Ben n'avait aucun secret pour elle.

« C'est une éventualité, oui », approuva-t-il calmement. Il sut qu'il avait capté son attention. Les semaines passées en taule avec des gens de son âge avaient déjà dû apprendre à cette gamine que ce qui l'attendait avec les adultes serait dix fois pire. Elle serait prête à tout pour améliorer son quotidien, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Contre toute attente, Graziella éclata d'un rire cynique et froid. Elle secoua la tête. « Alors, j'espère que tu en sais un peu plus que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, putain. Sinon, ça va être sacrément long… », se moqua-t-elle en tournant la tête en direction de Stuart. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à la poche avant du jean de celui-ci, qu'elle désigna d'un coup de menton. « Je peux te taper d'une cigarette ? »

Stuart baissa les yeux sur son jean, où la forme de son paquet de vingt se devinait nettement à travers le tissu. Il interrogea Ben du regard, qui hocha légèrement la tête. Stuart s'approcha, sortant une cigarette du paquet, avant de l'allumer lui-même et de la tendre prudemment à la détenue. Graziella la saisit entre ses doigts aux ongles rongés jusqu'à la chair. Elle tira une bouffée gigantesque, qu'elle sembla savourer au même titre qu'un plat de chef étoilé, puis recracha la fumée. Une odeur douceâtre de tabac commença à emplir la pièce.

Ben s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son siège, détendu. « Si tu commençais par me dire comment tu as pris contact avec ceux qui vendaient la drogue ? »

Graziella secoua la tête, exhalant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée blanche. « C'est pas moi, c'est eux qui sont venus me trouver… », répondit-elle. « Sérieux, t'es sûr que t'as révisé avant de venir, Superflic ? »

Ben esquissa un sourire, mais ne répondit pas.

« Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais le type qui m'a vendu les cachets savait déjà que j'avais envie de buter les deux nabots », dit-elle en tapotant le filtre pour faire tomber un peu de cendre sur le sol. Elle tourna son regard en direction de Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce nouveau personnage l'intriguait, il ne la connaissait pas, il était jeune, plutôt beau garçon dans un style très british… mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un de nouveau, elle se sentit obligée de se vanter. « Les parents, je me les suis payés en bonus. Ils étaient cons. Et moi, les cons, voilà ce que j'en fais… » Elle tapota de nouveau la cigarette, faisant tomber les cendres dans la paume de son autre main, avant de souffler dessus.

Ron sentit un frisson de dégoût parcourir son échine. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Stuart l'avait décrite comme étant le Diable en personne. Cette fille se vantait du meurtre de sa famille comme d'autres annoncent qu'ils ont gagné à la loterie. Elle avait le Mal dans la peau. Graziella dut sentir l'effet pervers qu'elle avait sur Ron car elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Jusqu'à ce que Ben claque des doigts impatiemment, la forçant à reporter son regard sur lui.

« Eh oh, c'est ici que ça se passe », la rappela-t-il à l'ordre, tandis qu'elle le gratifiait d'un regard mauvais. « Il ressemblait à quoi ce type… tu connais son nom ? »

De nouveau, la détenue fit « non » de la tête. « Plutôt grand, plutôt brun, pas mince mais pas gros non plus… », railla-t-elle en serrant sa clope entre ses dents pour esquisser un rictus moqueur.

« Génial, ce qui nous fait une liste de suspect correspondant à environ un cinquième de la population nationale », commenta Ben, rentrant volontairement dans son jeu. Elle gloussa.

« Il était aussi très moche », ajouta-t-elle, attendant la réaction de son interlocuteur. « Avec des chicots complètement de traviole, j'avais presque envie de lui filer le numéro de mon orthodentiste… »

Ben, Stuart et Ron se regardèrent, conscients qu'ils pensaient tous à la même personne. _Flint. _Si seulement la fille avait révélé ce détail lors de leur première visite, ils auraient pu coincer l'imposteur bien plus tôt. Peut-être même que des vies auraient pu être épargnées… La révélation de Graziella leur laissait un goût amer, cette discussion arrivait trop tard, bien trop tard.

« Oh oh », chantonna Graziella en soufflant un nuage de fumée. « On dirait que ça vous rappelle quelqu'un… »

« Vaguement », éluda Ben. « Mais ce qui nous intéresse, ce n'est pas tant qui t'a vendu la drogue mais _comment il est venu_ te la vendre, tu me suis ? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant en chiens de faïence, chacun essayant de deviner ce que savait l'autre. Un éclair de méfiance passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui finit par hausser les épaules. « En bagnole, comme tous les dealers », mentit-elle effrontément.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Le petit jeu de la fille lui tapait littéralement sur les nerfs. « Flint en _bagnole…_ tu crois qu'on va avaler ça ? Trouve autre chose. »

Graziella gloussa de nouveau. « Oh regardez, le _roux_ de secours a rejoint la conversation, ça sent le _rou_ssi… »

Ron poussa un long soupir exaspéré, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir considérablement le sourire narquois de la prisonnière.

« Dis-moi, Graziella, à tout hasard… », reprit Ben sans se laisser démonter. « Si on se rend à ton adresse, on va trouver un H quelque part dans ta rue, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être dans la rue voisine… »

Le sourire de Graziella s'effaça aussitôt et elle sembla soudain reprendre son sérieux. « Si tu en es tellement persuadé, pourquoi tu demandes ? », cracha-t-elle, de nouveau sur la défensive.

Ben continua de la fixer inlassablement. « C'est comme ça qu'ils se déplacent, pas vrai ? Tu les as vus faire ? »

Graziella devint nerveuse. Ses yeux passaient inlassablement de Ben à Stuart, puis de Stuart à Ron, avant de revenir sur Ben. « Putain, je peux pas te dire des trucs comme ça… Laisse tomber. »

« On suppose qu'ils utilisent les lettres pour aller d'un endroit à un autre, on ignore simplement comment ça marche. Est-ce que tu les as vus faire ? », insista Stuart en sortant une autre cigarette de son paquet pour la lui tendre. La technique n'était pas franchement orthodoxe mais ils n'en étaient plus là. Depuis le début, cette enquête était parsemée de petites touches d'illégalité, alors une de plus ou une de moins…

« Vous pigez pas, là… », s'emporta Graziella, refusant même la cigarette offerte. « Balancer l'autre moche avec ses dents pourries, c'est une chose. Balancer l'ensemble de l'organisation, c'en est une autre. Je marche pas. »

Ben hocha la tête lentement. Il lui restait une carte à jouer, la dernière. Il espérait qu'elle mordrait à l'hameçon. « Tu as sans doute raison… ces gens ne sont vraiment pas tendres avec les traîtres… », commenta-t-il comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Graziella fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas mordu, mais carrément avalé l'hameçon tout entier, avec le fil et la canne à pêche compris. « Comment ça ? », maugréa-t-elle en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiète.

« Il se trouve que justement, ton moche aux dents pourries, on l'a retrouvé dans une petite maison en Ecosse… », mentit Ben en fouillant tranquillement dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable. Il le trouva, le déverrouilla et navigua quelques instants dans les menus. « Apparemment, il aurait donné des informations à nos services et ses amis n'ont pas trop apprécié. Regarde, ça va te plaire. »

Bien sûr, c'était un pieux mensonge. Flint n'avait pas été torturé par l'ennemi mais drogué par les Aurors. Il n'avait pas non plus donné volontairement les informations, c'était plutôt le Véritasérum qui les lui avait soutirées avant qu'une question bien précise ne lui change la boîte crânienne en ballon de baudruche. Mais la fin justifiait les moyens : le regard affolé de Graziella lorsqu'il se posa sur la photo de la tête gonflée à bloc de Marcus Flint, langue violacée pendant sur son menton et yeux à moitié sortis des orbites, indiqua à Ben qu'il avait gagné. Encore un petit argument en béton et elle déballerait tout ce qu'elle savait.

« Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas parler et risquer de finir comme lui, je comprends tout à fait », fit Ben en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. « Ça doit être une horrible façon de mourir, si tu veux mon avis. Mais, ne pas parler ne t'avancera pas à grand-chose non plus… »

Les yeux écarquillés de l'Italienne le dévisagèrent avec angoisse.

« Depuis le début de l'enquête, ces fanatiques ont toujours un coup d'avance sur nous… je suis persuadé qu'ils ont infiltré une taupe dans nos services… », reprit-il avec un air faussement inquiet. « Fatalement, ton nom apparaîtra dans les rapports et dans la liste des témoins visités cette semaine et même si tu ne dis rien, ils pourraient estimer que tu es une trop grande menace pour leur sécurité et ils trouveront un moyen d'entrer pour te faire la peau… Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une bande de gardiens moldus peut bien faire contre des sorciers de haut-rang, biberonnés à la magie depuis le berceau ? Rien ! »

La jeune fille déglutit et elle chercha confirmation dans le regard de Stuart et de Ron, lequel se fit un plaisir de hocher la tête d'un air sentencieux.

« Mais… vous allez me protéger, pas vrai ? », se mit à paniquer la jeune fille en serrant ses chaînes entre ses doigts rongés.

« Je doute que le gouvernement s'embête à mettre en place une protection pour une meurtrière, surtout si elle n'a aucune info à nous offrir… », marmonna Stuart en rangeant son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche.

« Hmm, c'est sûr… », approuva benoîtement son partenaire. « Risquer la vie de policiers face à des sorciers fanatiques, ça sent un peu le plan foireux, ils n'accepteront jamais. »

« Y'a bien une autre solution, mais bon… », ajouta Stuart en se retenant de rire. Elle était totalement tombée dans le panneau, submergée par la terreur à l'idée de subir le même sort que Flint. Ce qui était peu probable, étant donné que personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'empressa-t-elle de demander, les yeux ronds.

« Coincer ces types une bonne fois pour toutes », répondit gravement Ben en la forçant à la regarder. « Mais pour ça, on a besoin de ton aide. »

Acculée, partagée entre la peur de mourir et ses principes, Graziella regardait ses mains s'agiter violemment. Elle sentait que les flics lui disaient tout cela uniquement pour la faire plier… mais la photo… Cette langue violette, presque noire, sortant de la bouche de Flint comme un serpent mort, ces yeux révulsés et injectés de sang. Elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

« Allez vous faire foutre, putain », murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

Prenant un air exaspéré, Ben se leva brusquement et fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte et l'inspecteur entama un décompte silencieux.

_Trois…_

_Deux…_

_Un._

« Attendez ! », glapit la détenue, ses chaînes tintant doucement alors qu'elle se retournait sur sa chaise. « C'est… il faut toucher le H…avec une baguette. Et il y a une formule. »

Les trois enquêteurs se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Ben la toisa de toute sa hauteur, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop triomphant. « Tu la connais ? »

Graziella hocha la tête. « Je l'ai entendue. C'est… _Semitam… Semitam Revelo_, je crois », balbutia-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« _Revelio_ », corrigea Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous connaissez, Weasley ? », demanda Ben, interloqué.

Ron secoua la tête. « Non, mais _revelio_ est un dérivé du verbe latin _revelo, revelare_ utilisé dans certains sortilèges. Ça signifie grossièrement : _je révèle._ Quant à _semitam,_ ça veut dire : le chemin. »

« Je révèle le chemin », marmonna Ben, pensif. « Ça paraît tellement évident, maintenant qu'on le sait. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers Graziella. « Et ensuite, ils peuvent aller n'importe où ou bien ils ont besoin d'une adresse ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée, une fois qu'ils disent la formule, la lettre s'éclaire et ils disparaissent. »

« Si ça fonctionne comme le transplanage, il suffit de penser à sa destination, soit un autre H quelque part ailleurs… », commenta Ron, tandis que Ben se raidissait légèrement en entendant le mot « transplanage ».

« Autre chose à nous révéler ? », demanda Stuart à la prisonnière.

Celle-ci secoua lentement la tête, l'air toujours inquiet.

« On va me protéger, maintenant ? », s'enquit-elle avec espoir.

Ben acquiesça, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en serait rien. « On fera le nécessaire », lâcha-t-il avant de frapper du poing sur la porte de sortie. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant et Ron sortit le premier, suivi de Stuart, puis de l'inspecteur. A l'intérieur de la petite pièce, Graziella Santinoni posa ses coudes sur la table et enfonça ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Esquissant une grimace, elle entendit la porte métallique se refermer derrière elle avec fracas. Les trois hommes étaient partis.

~o~

« Je reste convaincue qu'on devrait en parler aux profs… », répéta Deborah pour la douzième fois au moins d'un air buté.

« Et pour leur dire quoi ? », s'énerva Victoire, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré son échec et sa fuite de la réunion Héritage. « Il n'y a absolument aucun règlement à l'école qui interdit les clubs d'aide aux devoirs. Et même si ces deux brutes en font partie, ça ne signifie pas que tous les autres sont comme eux. »

« Et les clubs qui sélectionnent leurs membres en fonction de critères douteux ? », grinça Ted en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est de la discrimination. »

« Tous les clubs font ça », commenta David en haussant les épaules. « C'est le principe d'un club, non ? Y'a qu'à voir les sélections de Quidditch… »

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! », protesta vivement Ted, estomaqué.

« Un peu quand même », reprit le jeune garçon. « Je suis allé regarder les sélections de Pouffsouffle et au moment de choisir un gardien, il restait un petit gros qui avait arrêté cent pour cent des balles et un grand athlétique qui en avait arrêté à peine la moitié. Pourtant, devine qui ils ont gardé ? Pas le petit gros. »

Victoire hocha la tête sentencieusement et dégagea ses cheveux blonds de son visage. Le vent frais la fit frissonner. Elle aurait payé cher pour pouvoir se blottir devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor mais les garçons avaient insisté pour parler à l'extérieur, loin de la foule. Ils s'étaient donc assis sur de grosses pierres près de l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch, exposés aux quatre vents et isolés de la masse des élèves, qui avaient préféré les températures plus douces du château.

« En tout cas, maintenant, pour dégoter des informations de l'intérieur, c'est foutu », soupira Ted, tandis que Victoire, se sentant personnellement visée, se renfrognait.

« Hé, elle a fait de son mieux ! », protesta Elias vivement. « Je suis sûr qu'on aurait tous fui à sa place. »

« C'est clair », approuva Deborah. « Si on avait été en sixième ou en septième année, je ne dis pas… mais là, on n'est clairement pas de taille à affronter des grands comme eux. »

« En première année, oncle Harry s'est battu contre un troll et il a gagné… », commenta sombrement Victoire, qui se sentait toujours plus inutile à chaque minute.

« Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen d'en savoir plus sur ce Club… mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'eux aussi vont nous avoir à l'œil », marmonna David, d'un air préoccupé.

Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe et on n'entendit plus que le murmure de la bise dans les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Quand soudain, un raclement de gorge provenant de l'entrée des vestiaires de Quidditch les fit tous sursauter et se retourner.

Victoire fut la première à identifier l'intrus : yeux marrons, cheveux bruns, petite et menue, la Serpentard présente elle aussi à la réunion Héritage les observait patiemment, tout en mordillant inlassablement la pointe de sa cravate vert et argent. La blonde frémit : et si cette fille les menaçait de rapporter leurs soupçons aux organisateurs du club ? Leur vie à Poudlard risquait fort de se transformer en Enfer assez vite. Mais contre toute attente, la brune esquissa un sourire amical, laissa retomber le bout de sa cravate (déjà relativement usé) de sa bouche et s'avança.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous espionner… », annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Pourtant, c'est l'impression que ça donne », aboya Ted avec humeur. Les autres le regardèrent, quelque peu surpris. Après tout, la jeune fille était de la même maison que Ted, ils devaient probablement même se croiser souvent. Alors pourquoi tant d'animosité ?

La fille choisit d'ignorer son commentaire, comme si elle comprenait la réaction du jeune garçon et s'avança encore. « Je vais commencer par me présenter, alors. Je m'appelle Perpetua R- »

« Rowle », cracha Ted en la fusillant du regard.

« C'est exact », répondit docilement la Serpentard. « Perpetua Rowle, en deuxième année à Serpentard. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Pippa. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui parler comme ça ? Calme-toi ! », le réprimanda quelque peu Victoire en assenant une tape sur le bras de Ted.

« Mon père m'a fait apprendre tous les noms de familles de Mangemorts, figure-toi », rétorqua Ted avec véhémence. « Rowle en fait partie. »

La Serpentard hocha la tête. « C'est vrai, Thorfinn Rowle est mon oncle », confirma Perpetua avec un calme olympien. Elle encaissait superbement les attaques de Ted, sans même y répondre par un regard noir. « Mais à part ce regrettable lien de parenté, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec lui. »

« Tu étais à la réunion avec moi », fit Victoire avec un gentil sourire. « Tu n'avais pas l'air très convaincue par ce que disait Samuel, toi non plus. »

« Mes parents ont insisté pour que je m'inscrive », avoua-t-elle avec une grimace. « Et par 'insisté', je veux dire qu'ils ont menacé de me punir sévèrement si je ne faisais pas partie du Club. »

« Désolée… », marmonna Victoire, compatissante.

« Du coup, je vous ai suivis jusqu'ici… », reprit-elle, tandis que David fronçait les sourcils avec méfiance.

« Je croyais que tu ne nous espionnais pas ? », fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras, soupçonneux.

Perpetua laissa échapper un petit rire. « Bon, peut-être un peu », concéda-t-elle. « Mais je voulais être certaine qu'on était bien sur la même longueur d'ondes, avant de vous parler. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », demanda Elias, en haussant un sourcil.

La Serpentard prit une grande inspiration. « Je sais exactement pourquoi le Club Héritage a été créé : dans le milieu des ex-Mangemorts, ce n'est même pas un secret », expliqua-t-elle, soudain sérieuse. « Mais pour faire fermer le Club, il faut des preuves. Preuves que je pourrai vous transmettre en tant que membre. A une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? », demanda Ted, toujours peu convaincu.

« Personne ne doit savoir que je suis de votre côté », souffla Perpetua, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Sinon, on me fera du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Et pas seulement à Poudlard, vous me suivez ? »

Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans le large espace entre la Forêt et le terrain, les frappant de plein fouet. Un frisson général les parcourut, mais impossible de savoir si c'était à cause du vent ou de ce que la nouvelle venue avait laissé entendre.

Ted, Victoire, David, Deborah et Elias s'interrogèrent un instant du regard. Manifestement, le Club Héritage était bien plus dangereux que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Il était maintenant temps de savoir à quel point.

« Dis-nous tout », demanda soudain Ted, un peu plus gentiment cette fois. « C'est quoi le véritable objectif de ce Club, au juste ? »

Perpetua esquissa un sourire et ses doigts vinrent machinalement triturer l'extrémité mâchonnée de sa cravate.

« Un truc vieux comme le monde… », lâcha-t-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. « C'est un cheval de Troie. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Un chapitre riche en nouvelles infos, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, ce n'est que le début ! J'ai adoré me replonger dans le personnage de Graziella (je me rappelle qu'elle vous avait particulièrement fait froid dans le dos lors de sa première apparition !) et surtout de la faire évoluer un peu elle aussi, même si elle n'est apparue que deux fois, ça a été assez intéressant ! Et que pensez-vous de Pansy, arrivez-vous à cerner un peu plus son personnage ? Féministe extrémiste, ambitieuse, élitiste, calculatrice… même Bellatrix n'en revient pas !**

**En tous cas, les révélations finales concernant Théo arrivent à grands pas et les mini-maraudeurs ne sont qu'au début de leurs aventures ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et en attendant de vous lire, je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis à lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	28. Ch28 : Monster Hunters

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Encore un chapitre sous haute tension puisqu'il va se passer pas mal de choses à l'intérieur. Ce sont les dernières scènes avant que Théodore ne revienne dans le chapitre suivant et ne dise toute la vérité à Hermione (votre patience va enfin être récompensée, après tout ce temps ! Plus que quelques jours à attendre !). J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et j'ai hâte de recevoir votre avis !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers (soumiya, Plumty, BabarKiller, MarionMalfoy, Gouline971), ainsi qu'à Drasha, SnowandSilver, PouleauPotter, Loulou, Lune-Bleue22, Marion, Cécile, Eliane Gil, aussidagility, Voldynouchette, Plumty, Audrey917000, Gouline971, MissDraymione, MichiSaru, Swangranger, Acide'nette, Wizzette, TiteTyLee, Mrs Lyly Black, Lyly Ford, OrianeT, jujupititetortue pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Drasha : Pas de souci, j'espère que tes problèmes ont trouvé une solution ! Et ta théorie concernant Théo est bien fondée ^^ Je te rassure, Graziella n'est pas là pour qu'on l'aime, c'est une folle furieuse et dangereuse. Comment ça, Pansy est aussi machiavélique que moi ! Je ne suis que paix et amour ! mdr. En tous cas, merci pour tes reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

**Loulou : mais totalement ! Le précédent chapitre était 100% féministe ! XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Marion : ouhlàà, la raclée de Rodolphus, c'est le grand final de la fiction donc c'est bientôt mais pas trop non plus ! ahah. Eh oui, ça faisait un bail que Graziella était apparue (dans le chapitre 5 !), d'où le petit rappel « qui est qui ».^^ Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Cécile : ne t'inquiète pas, Rodolphus aura ce qu'il mérite et /SPOILER ALERT/ ce ne sera PAS Azkaban. Ahahah. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Aussidagility : on aime toutes avoir raison ! u_u merci pour ta review ! )**

**Jujupititetortue : donc si Théo meurt, tu me trouves, tu m'assommes et tu me tues ? Hum… *part faire ses valises pour partir vers une destination inconnue et très très très éloignée de toute civilisation*. Hahahahaha. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! )**

**.**

**Chapitre 28 : Monster Hunters**

Severus Rogue regarda avec amertume les différentes parties du Glock de l'avocate sous ses yeux. Après avoir repoussé l'échéance plusieurs jours, il avait fini par se confronter au problème et à étudier l'engin pour découvrir comment le modifier. Mais pour l'instant, il faisait choux blanc. Devait-il protéger le mécanisme contre les sortilèges ? Si oui, comment faire pour ne pas risquer d'altérer le fonctionnement de l'appareil ? Et comment outrepasser les éventuels sorts de protection lancés par les adversaires ?

Severus avait toujours détesté les casse-tête. Les potions, les ingrédients et leurs propriétés, c'était du concret, mais la mécanique, ce n'était absolument pas son rayon. Encore moins la mécanique moldue. C'était précisément dans ces moments-là que l'absence du regretté Arthur Weasley se faisait cruellement sentir. L'amoureux des moldus aurait certainement pu l'aider.

Le Directeur poussa un soupir et se frottait le visage d'une main, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit toute grande et que la propriétaire temporaire de l'arme entra sans invitation.

« Dites donc, vous pourriez frapper ! », protesta Rogue en la fusillant du regard, mais Aria ignora superbement la remarque. Les yeux ronds, elle fixait les différentes parties du pistolet démontées et espacées de quelques centimètres, à la manière d'une vue éclatée sur un guide de montage Ikéa. A la différence que les pièces n'étaient pas représentées sur un bout de papier mais flottaient bel et bien dans les airs, à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de la surface du bureau.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? », s'exclama-t-elle en accourant, bouche bée. « Je vous ai demandé de réfléchir à un moyen de l'améliorer, pas d'en faire des Lego ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je suis en train de faire, Miss Stone ? », aboya Rogue en saisissant sa baguette. « J'étudie ! » Il pointa l'instrument sur les pièces flottantes et le pistolet se reforma de lui-même, comme neuf. Puis il inversa l'opération et sépara de nouveau le tout. « Vous voyez ? Simple comme bonjour ! Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas de proposition plus éclairée à me faire, sortez ! »

« Qu'avez-vous envisagé de modifier pour l'instant ? », demanda Aria, quelque peu rassurée à l'idée de voir son arme aussi aisément remontée et démontée. Elle contourna le bureau, observant les pièces sous un angle différent. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais ce sortilège était assez fascinant. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un pistolet fragmenté de la sorte.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu quand je vous ai demandé de sortir ? », demanda Rogue, en soupirant.

« Si, si, mais j'ai délibérément choisi de ne pas vous écouter », railla-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la surface en bois massif. « D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous aider là-dedans ? », reprit-elle en désignant l'arme démontée du menton.

« Je me posais la même question », maugréa Rogue en la fusillant du regard. « Mais j'ai peur que la modification d'une de ces pièces puisse enrayer la machine, ou pire la retourner contre son propriétaire. On ne compte plus le nombre de moldus blessés ou morts à cause d'un de leurs artefacts modifié par un sorcier au cours de l'Histoire… »

L'avocate esquissa une grimace. L'idée que la balle puisse exploser à l'intérieur du canon et la blesser gravement, voire la tuer, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Contrairement à Rogue, qui souriait soudain.

« Non pas que je tienne particulièrement à vous garder en vie, Miss Stone, mais les morceaux de votre cervelle sur les tapisseries de Poudlard risqueraient de laisser de vilaines traces… », ironisa-t-il, tandis que la jeune femme soupirait avec une pointe d'agacement. « Ce pauvre Rusard ne me le pardonnerait pas… »

Aria ne prit pas la peine de répondre au sarcasme et reprit son observation de l'objet. Comment parvenir à améliorer l'efficacité du dispositif sans risquer de modifier son fonctionnement ? Elle plissa les yeux. Il semblait manquer des pièces cruciales à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Des pièces… qui ne faisaient pas à proprement parler partie de l'objet en lui-même, mais qui avaient tout de même un grand rôle à jouer. _Les munitions._

« Où sont les balles ? », demanda-t-elle subitement en saisissant le chargeur vide parmi les éléments en suspension dans l'air.

« Il était hors de question que je prenne le risque de manipuler ce truc chargé », grommela Rogue en ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur et en ressortit les dix-huit balles que l'arme pouvait contenir. Les petits cylindres de métal tintèrent doucement en heurtant la surface rigide. Aria s'empara de l'une d'entre elles et l'amena devant ses yeux.

« Et modifier _ça_, c'est faisable ? », demanda-t-elle, ravie de son soudain éclair de génie. « Après tout, on s'en fiche de l'arme en elle-même. Ce qu'on veut, c'est que ce petit machin rentre à l'intérieur des types d'en face, pas vrai ? »

Rogue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et prit sa baguette pour tapoter une des balles avec. Les deux éléments du projectile se séparèrent, libérant sur le bureau la poudre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le Directeur en prit une pincée entre ses doigts et l'observa attentivement. Faire de la poudre magique, c'était possible à partir d'une base liquide, donc d'une potion. Et les potions… c'était son dada.

« Je pourrais modifier la poudre pour la rendre insensible à toute magie extérieure, que ce soit magie de protection ou… de guérison », souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Aria, tandis que d'innombrables idées de potions surgissaient dans son cerveau.

« Ça, c'est une idée de génie », approuva Aria avec une pointe d'excitation. « Vous vous êtes clairement trompé de carrière, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour vous réorienter : vous pourriez bosser pour la police. »

Rogue émit un léger bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Il quitta la balle des yeux et dirigea son regard noir en direction d'Aria. « Ça dépend. Est-ce que je devrais gérer plusieurs centaines d'avortons braillards et mentalement déficients, comme ici ? », marmonna-t-il en reposant sa pincée de poudre pour frotter ses doigts contre sa paume.

« Peut-être deux ou trois techniciens, oui. Maximum », répondit Aria avec un sourire narquois.

Rogue haussa les sourcils. « Oh, dans ce cas, je vais peut-être y réfléchir… »

~o~

Le silence régnait dans le petit coin reculé de la bibliothèque où Victoire et Deborah s'étaient installées pour terminer leurs devoirs de la semaine. Entourées de livres ouverts et armées de leurs stylos et plumes, elles grattaient furieusement le papier, rédigeant tout ce qu'elles savaient sur la potion d'Amnésie qu'elles seraient amenées à concocter la semaine suivante avec le professeur Slughorn.

Quelque part derrière un rayonnage de livres, le parquet grinça mais les deux fillettes n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Un autre élève devait lui aussi chercher son bonheur parmi les étagères, quoi de plus normal en cette fin de journée et de semaine de cours ? Victoire consulta un des livres, suivant la ligne qui l'intéressait à l'aide de son index gauche et se mit à en recopier quelques phrases. Il y eut un nouveau craquement dans leur dos.

Plus proche.

La fillette se redressa sur son siège et fronça les sourcils. Elle était sur le point de se retourner lorsqu'un léger souffle chaud balaya son épaule gauche… suivi d'un affreux grognement. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un monstrueux visage lacéré de cicatrices purulentes et au nez couvert de furoncles jaunâtres.

Victoire Weasley se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

Contre toute attente, le monstre se mit à rire aux éclats, tandis qu'un « Chhhh » agacé se faisait entendre du côté de Mme Pince, à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Une petite main apparut et saisit le nez plein de pustules pour tirer dessus. Le « visage » se détacha, laissant place à celui bien plus familier de David Reilly. Qui s'esclaffait toujours.

« Joyeux Halloween, les filles ! », ricana-t-il tandis que Ted et Elias sortaient de derrière une étagère et se joignaient à son hilarité. Deb leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Victoire tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque. La brunette saisit sa trousse, fermée, et la jeta à la tête de David avec une grimace.

« Imbécile, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque ! », siffla-t-elle, tandis que son ami d'enfance gloussait de plus belle.

« J'ai failli mourir de peur ! », renchérit Victoire en fusillant David du regard, puis Ted qui riait toujours en la montrant du doigt.

« Si t'avais vu ta tête ! », répétait ce dernier, plié en deux.

Victoire poussa un soupir agacé et retourna à sa rédaction, le cœur battant toujours la chamade.

« Tu n'aimes pas Halloween ? », s'enquit Elias avec un sourire compréhensif.

« Je préfère de loin Noël », lâcha Victoire, boudeuse. « Ou mon anniversaire. »

« Et après on veut nous faire croire que les filles ne sont pas vénales », railla Ted en ébouriffant les longs cheveux blonds de son amie. Celle-ci le gratifia d'un regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur Elias.

« Oh, mais j'y pense ! », s'exclama-t-elle, en retrouvant le sourire. « C'est ton premier Halloween en Europe ! Alors, tes impressions ? »

Elias retint un sourire malicieux et haussa les épaules, avant de répondre sur un ton énigmatique. « Pour l'instant, ça a l'air bien mieux ici… ».

Victoire sembla étonnée de sa réponse. « Tu rigoles ? La foule entière déguisée sur Times Square, la chasse aux bonbons dans Central Park… ça doit être incroyable ! »

« Pas vraiment », reprit Elias avec une grimace. « A New-York, il y avait toujours une recrudescence des agressions et des meurtres pour Halloween, alors on restait plutôt enfermés chez nous en éteignant toutes les lumières… »

Un silence pesant accueillit ses paroles et Elias constata avec ravissement que ses amis avaient tous perdu le sourire. « Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit si on ne voulait pas être pris pour cibles. Une année, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, on a entendu la serrure de l'appartement cliqueter… Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer en forçant la porte. »

« T'es sérieux, là ? », demanda Ted, les yeux ronds.

Elias hocha lentement la tête, puis baissa d'un ton. « Après plusieurs minutes, l'intrus a réussi à forcer le verrou à l'aide d'une carte de crédit. Parfois, je frémis encore à l'idée qu'il puisse être aussi simple de s'introduire chez quelqu'un… » Il dévisagea ses amis et vit qu'ils retenaient tous leur souffle.

« Et alors ? », souffla David, suspendu à ses lèvres. « C'était qui ? Un maniaque ? »

De nouveau, Elias opina du chef, l'expression grave. Et d'une voix d'outre-tombe, il répondit : « C'était la femme de ménage. Elle avait oublié ses clefs. »

Puis devant les expressions incrédules de ses amis, il se mit à rire et un nouvel avertissement s'éleva du bureau de Mme Pince.

« Je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde », mentit précipitamment Deborah en fermant ses livres et cahiers pour se donner de l'aplomb.

« Tu parles, vous avez complètement marché… », renchérit Elias, qui se tordait toujours de rire.

Ted ouvrait la bouche pour protester, lorsque des bruits de pas furieux approchèrent de leur petit groupe et qu'une Mme Pince rouge comme une écrevisse apparut entre deux rayons de livres. « Dehors ! Si vous voulez faire du bruit, vous filez dans le couloir ! Ici, c'est un espace de travail ! », tempêta-t-elle en pointant son index en direction de la sortie.

Victoire soupira et rangea ses affaires, imitée par Deborah. De toute façon, elle n'était plus concentrée sur sa rédaction. Comment aurait-elle pu, avec une bande d'idiots immatures autour d'elle ? Contraints et forcés, les cinq enfants furent escortés par la bibliothécaire jusqu'à la sortie, avant que celle-ci ne les abandonne dans le couloir avec un grondement désapprobateur.

« J'espère que vous êtes contents ? », les réprimanda Victoire en croisant les bras. « Grâce à vous, je n'ai pas pu terminer mon essai pour lundi. »

« Tu as tout le weekend pour le faire, ton essai », lança Ted d'une voix traînante. « C'est Halloween ! La Grande Salle va être remplie de bonbons et de fausses toiles d'araignées, et toi tu veux t'enfermer à la bibliothèque ? Tes oncles doivent tous être en train de te rayer de leurs testaments, à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Cool, je viendrai te rejoindre au club des déshérités, _Monsieur Edward Remus Lupin de Ser-pen-taaard_ », articula-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Ted lui tira la langue et le petit groupe se mit lentement en route vers la Grande Salle. Les corridors de cette partie du château étaient déserts et à entendre le lointain brouhaha des élèves qui montait des escaliers, il semblait évident que la majorité de la population de Poudlard se trouvait déjà à la célébration.

Un rire mauvais, cependant, leur parut plus proche et les fit sursauter. Le rire avait fait écho sur les murs du couloir, mais pas de la même manière que les autres sons provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Il semblait provenir de derrière eux. Ted se retourna et plissa les yeux. L'obscurité était déjà tombée sur le château et il ne put rien distinguer de plus que les murs gris, les armures et la pierre froide.

« Allez, on accélère », marmonna-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise, en poussant légèrement le dos de Victoire.

La blonde ne protesta pas. Elle avait elle aussi entendu le rire malsain et frissonnait. Deborah ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Encore un pour qui Halloween doit être la fête de l'année… », soupira-t-elle en pressant néanmoins le pas. « Quelle maturité… »

De nouveau le rire s'éleva, plus menaçant. Mais cette fois, quand les enfants se retournèrent, la vue avait changé. Au milieu du couloir, là où quelques secondes plus tôt il n'y avait eu que le néant, se tenaient à présent trois silhouettes massives et masquées. La plus à gauche était une fille, à en juger par sa jupe d'uniforme, et elle avait couvert son visage d'un masque de zombie relativement similaire à celui que David avait utilisé pour effrayer Victoire. La silhouette au centre était un garçon aux cheveux courts et bruns mais ses traits étaient dissimulés par un masque de hockey que David et Deborah, en bons moldus qui se respectent, identifièrent aussitôt comme une réplique du masque du tueur de _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_. Le dernier, à droite, arborait une tête de lapin démoniaque aux oreilles démesurées et sanguinolentes. Tous étaient armés de battes de Quidditch, qu'ils frappaient lentement contre leurs paumes.

Elias sentit un frisson de terreur le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Manifestement, ceux-là n'avaient pas envie de _jouer_ à leur faire peur. Eux, c'était pour de vrai.

« COUREZ ! », hurla soudain Ted sur sa droite, sortant ses amis de leur stupeur.

Comme commandées par une force supérieure, Elias sentit ses jambes bouger toutes seules et dévaler le couloir à toute vitesse. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, n'arrivait plus à raisonner, une seule et unique chose comptait à présent : mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les trois anonymes… qui s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite. Il les entendait courir, beugler comme des loups affamés. L'un d'eux frappait régulièrement de sa batte les armures rangées contre les murs, produisant un son assourdissant et sinistre.

Les cinq enfants couraient droit devant eux, dans la panique la plus totale et sans vraiment regarder où ils allaient. A un moment pendant leur course, Ted saisit sa baguette et jeta au hasard derrière lui une série des uniques sortilèges appris au cours de ces deux mois de classe : _Wingardium Leviosa_ et _Petrificus Totalus_. La plupart manquèrent leurs cibles dans la précipitation, mais l'un d'eux atteignit la fille, qui vit sa batte s'élever dans les airs. Ted n'eut que le temps de la voir sautiller sur place, baguette en main, pour essayer de la rattraper avant de tourner dans un couloir adjacent. David et Elias avaient également jeté quelques sorts et retardé les deux garçons restants. Ted n'avait plus aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et, paniqué, se tourna vers Victoire qui fouillait les environs du regard. Quand soudain, les yeux bleus de la jeune Weasley s'illuminèrent.

« Je reconnais ! Suivez-moi, vite ! », souffla-t-elle en repartant de plus belle.

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, alors que les cris furieux de leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient de nouveau. Quelques virages encore et le couloir redevint effectivement familier au jeune Lupin. Quant à Victoire, elle s'était précipitée vers la statue de Grunhilda de Gorsemoor. _La sorcière borgne_.

Levant le bras, la petite main de la fillette vint doucement appuyer sur la bosse de la statue… qui pivota aussitôt pour découvrir un tunnel sombre et étroit qui s'enfonçait dans la pierre. « Grouillez-vous ! », appela Victoire en regardant en direction de leurs agresseurs. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés jusque-là.

Les cinq s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel et Victoire referma l'entrée du passage sans faire de bruit, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Fred et George lui avaient confié que deux petits trous bien cachés permettaient de regarder de l'autre côté de la porte depuis l'intérieur. Ainsi, elle saurait très vite si les trois élèves déguisés connaissaient ou non l'existence du passage. S'ils approchaient trop près, il leur faudrait courir et se cacher dans les profondeurs du château. Sinon, il leur suffirait d'attendre ici que les autres se découragent et abandonnent leurs recherches. Retenant son souffle, elle trouva enfin les deux orifices et y colla ses yeux. Le lapin, le joueur de hockey et la zombie étaient à quelques mètres, dans le couloir, tournant leurs têtes en tous sens et maugréant dans leurs masques.

« Les enfaaaaaants, montrez-vous ! », railla le lapin en faisant virevolter sa batte devant lui. « On ne vous fera pas de mal, c'est promis ! »

La zombie gloussa affreusement. « Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir… », coassa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une salle de classe du bout de sa batte. « Allez, les gosses. Sortez de votre cachette ! On veut juste s'amuser un peu ! »

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'on l'entende respirer, Victoire regarda avec une terreur grandissante le joueur de hockey approcher de la statue pour regarder autour. Mais il s'en détourna aussi sec. Manifestement, l'existence du passage leur était inconnue. Une chance.

La blonde le regarda s'éloigner avec ses deux acolytes et abandonna son poste d'observation. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle s'enfonça un peu dans le tunnel pour rejoindre son groupe. Deborah avait lancé un Lumos pour éclairer les lieux et les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle.

« Alors ? », fit Elias en voyant Victoire approcher. « Ils sont partis ? »

Elle hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés en une expression inquiète. « Vous croyez qu'ils faisaient partie… du Club Héritage ? », demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Après ce que nous a raconté Pippa à leur sujet ? », cracha David, qui fulminait. « Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Qu'on avertisse les profs. On a une preuve, maintenant. »

« Il est hors de question qu'on bouge d'ici tant qu'ils seront dans les couloirs à traîner », rétorqua Deborah en secouant la tête. « Je suis désolée, mais le plus sûr serait d'attendre le couvre-feu pour sortir. »

« Quelle preuve ? », fit Ted avec amertume en se tournant vers David. « On a été poursuivis par trois inconnus masqués, on n'a ni leurs noms, ni leurs visages, ni leurs maisons. Tu parles d'une preuve. Et même si on arrivait à savoir qui c'était, c'est Hallowe'en : ils n'auront qu'à dire qu'ils voulaient seulement nous faire une mauvaise blague. »

« Où mène ce passage ? », demanda Elias en regardant en direction des ténèbres.

Ted se détourna pour évacuer sa colère un peu plus loin et Victoire soupira. « Selon mes oncles, il aboutit dans le sous-sol de la boutique Honeydukes à Pré-au-Lard… Ce n'est donc pas une option. On sera renvoyés si on nous voit là-bas. »

« Peut-être pas ! », reprit le garçonnet, dont l'œil marron luisait faiblement à la lumière de la baguette de Deb. « Si on arrive à sortir du village et à gagner la maison de mam- euh d'Hermione… »

Ted et Victoire se regardèrent, interloqués : pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ? L'idée était excellente. En outre, Hermione se montrerait beaucoup plus compréhensive qu'un autre professeur et les croirait sans hésiter s'ils lui expliquaient toute l'histoire. Du moins l'espéraient-ils.

« C'est fou, t'as eu beau me l'expliquer et tout… mais ça me fait toujours bizarre d'entendre que le professeur Granger est ta mère… », grimaça David en secouant la tête. « Je ne m'y fais pas. »

« Le père de Ted aussi est prof ici, et ça ne te choque pas », fit remarquer Victoire.

« Ouais mais c'est normal, le père de Ted il est … vieux », expliqua David en haussant les épaules. Avant de se corriger précipitamment en remarquant l'air bougon de Ted. « Enfin, plus vieux que Granger, quoi. »

« Argument non valable », trancha Deborah en prenant la tête de la file pour éclairer le chemin.

Victoire dévisagea tour à tour Ted et David, qui se jaugeaient du regard, et soupira avant de s'élancer sur les talons de son amie. Elias esquissa un rictus amusé et se mit en route lui aussi.

« Il n'est pas _vieux_, mon père », ronchonna Ted en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

« Non mais je veux dire, y'a vieux et _vieux_… », tenta de se rattraper David d'une toute petite voix.

Le trajet fut lent et fastidieux, tant ils progressaient difficilement à la lumière de leurs baguettes, ralentis par divers obstacles, racines et toiles d'araignées aussi denses que du tissu. Enfin, après ce qui leur parut une éternité, le passage s'arrêta pour laisser place à une porte de bois vermoulu. Actionnant la poignée avec prudence, Deborah entrouvrit le panneau pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. La voie était libre et elle acheva d'ouvrir la porte, pour entrer dans l'arrière-boutique du confiseur. Des piles gigantesques de cartons remplis de sucreries en tous genres s'élevaient de part et d'autres, parfois jusqu'au plafond, les étagères croulant littéralement sous le glucose. Avec un large sourire, Ted avança la main vers un sachet d'araignées en gélatine rouge, mais Victoire lui assena aussitôt une tape sur le dos de la main.

« Pas touche, ventre-à-pattes. C'est du vol ! », gronda-t-elle en agitant un index furieux sous son nez.

« Non, vendre le sachet dix-huit mornilles, c'est ça qui est du vol », marmonna David en consultant le prix sur l'étiquette.

Victoire le fusilla du regard et ils se mirent à chercher la sortie. Il y avait deux portes en plus de la petite qui leur avait permis d'arriver en ces lieux. De l'une provenaient plusieurs voix et le tintement d'une caisse enregistreuse à l'ancienne, sûrement la boutique. Ils se dirigèrent donc naturellement vers l'autre. Victoire l'entrouvrit et vit qu'elle menait directement dans une ruelle, qui si on la remontait, les conduirait directement vers l'extérieur du village. Faisant signe aux autres de la suivre, elle sortit prudemment en regardant tout autour d'elle et courut jusqu'au pâté de maisons suivant. Un par un, ils la rejoignirent, David fermant la marche (et la porte de la boutique).

« Bon, elle habite où ta mère ? », demanda Deborah à Elias, qui désigna une petite colline à quelques centaines de mètres.

« Là-bas », fit-il, tandis que Ted et Victoire approuvaient. Eux aussi connaissaient les lieux pour y être déjà venus plusieurs fois depuis leur plus tendre enfance. La petite troupe se mit en mouvement, dos courbé en deux pour passer sous les fenêtres et ne pas se faire repérer. La sortie du bourg se fit sans encombre et bientôt, ils purent se redresser pour emprunter le chemin de petits cailloux jaunes qui menait aux maisons les plus excentrées. Le soleil était déjà couché et les rues de Pré-au-Lard, désertées par les passants. Ils ne risquaient pas le moins du monde de se faire remarquer.

En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant le domicile d'Hermione et de Draco. La lumière était allumée à l'intérieur et les enfants s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en frissonnant. Leur folle aventure les avait fait transpirer et l'air glacé de la fin octobre changeait leur sueur en une fine pellicule désagréablement froide. Levant la main, Victoire frappa trois petits coups et on entendit du mouvement de l'autre côté. La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit.

~o~

Draco Malfoy pensait avoir globalement tout vu dans sa courte vie. Il avait survécu à une guerre, à l'alcoolisme, à la dépression. Il avait demandé une née-Moldue en mariage, s'apprêtait à concevoir une progéniture de Sang-Mêlé. Il avait un meilleur ami serial dragueur et un autre meilleur ami qui était devenu un véritable psychopathe. Suite à quoi, sa liste des meilleurs amis s'était vue complétée par son ex-pire ennemi et toute une smala de rouquins… Autant dire qu'il ne connaissait pas la routine.

Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui se trouvait en ce moment-même sous ses yeux. Une bande de nains souriant bêtement sur son porche à la nuit tombée. Dont trois nains qu'il identifiait clairement comme le nain-du-loup-garou, la naine-qui-aurait-dû-être-rouquine-mais-qui-ne-l'était-pas et le nain-qui-voulait-lui-piquer-sa-future-femme.

« C'est qui ? », fit la voix d'Hermione depuis la cuisine.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un dilemme s'imposait soudain à lui. Fermer la porte et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé (solution qui était la plus tentante, pour être honnête), ou laisser ces avortons, qui n'avaient rien à faire là, perturber sa soirée en amoureux.

« Une bande de rase-moquette », marmonna Draco en plissant les yeux. Regard que lui rendit aussitôt Elias en tirant la langue.

« Hein ? », cria Hermione, qui n'avait rien entendu. Il y eut le bruit d'une pile d'assiettes que l'on repose et la jeune femme avança dans le couloir de l'entrée. Avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés, en voyant le petit attroupement devant chez elle.

« Euh, bonsoir professeur Granger… », salua David à voix basse.

« Mais… ? », commença Hermione, outrée de voir que cinq de ses élèves (dont trois qui faisaient quasiment partie de la famille) avaient fait le mur de l'école à une heure aussi tardive.

« On peut tout expliquer ! », s'écria précipitamment Victoire en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

La bouche d'Hermione se referma et elle tourna la tête en direction de son fiancé.

« Je fais quoi, je referme ? », demanda celui-ci avec un calme qui frisait l'absurde. « J'en ai très envie. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et lâcha un long, très long soupir. « Allez, entrez… », marmonna-t-elle en agitant la main.

Un par un, les enfants passèrent devant Draco avec des regards d'excuse et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Un jour, j'aurai une petite vie tranquille… », marmonna le blond en refermant la porte derrière eux.

~o~

« D'abord, on a cru que c'était une blague parce que David en avait fait une juste avant- »

« On a eu super peur, on a couru comme des fous ! »

« Et puis il y avait le lapin et la fille-zombie et le gars avec son masque de hockey qui nous ont couru après en hurlant- »

« J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir, la trouille de ma vie, sérieux ! »

« C'était forcément ceux du Club, Pippa nous a tout raconté ! »

« On a couru dans tous les couloirs et puis on est arrivés à la sorcière borgne et- »

« STOP ! », beugla soudain Hermione, faisant sursauter Draco et les cinq enfants qui s'étaient entassés sur le canapé du salon pour déverser un flot ininterrompu de bribes d'histoire à dormir debout. Le silence revint immédiatement et Whisky, qui s'était lové sur les genoux d'Elias pour recevoir quelques gratouilles derrière ses petites oreilles triangulaires, leva son museau d'un air inquiet.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, souffla puis hocha la tête. « On reprend. Pas tous à la fois. Parce qu'à part les mots zombie, lapin et sorcière borgne, je n'ai absolument rien saisi. Et si je ne vous savais pas si jeunes, je commencerais sérieusement à me demander quelle drogue vous avez reniflée. »

Les cinq enfants se concertèrent du regard et Victoire leva la main pour demander la parole, comme si elle était en classe. Hermione acquiesça pour l'inviter à parler, redoutant déjà une nouvelle diarrhée verbale.

« En quittant la bibliothèque, on a été poursuivis par trois élèves. Des grands », précisa-t-elle tandis que Ted opinait du chef. « Ils portaient des masques affreux et ils avaient des battes de Quidditch. Je pense qu'ils voulaient nous faire du mal… »

« Non, tu crois ? », marmonna Ted avec une grimace, mais il se tut aussitôt en voyant le regard furieux d'Hermione.

« D'où le lapin et la zombie, je vois… », commenta Hermione, qui commençait à raccrocher les wagons.

« Et le masque de hockey », compléta David d'une toute petite voix.

« On a réussi à leur échapper, mais c'était moins une », reprit Victoire avec un frisson. « Le truc, c'est que c'est arrivé juste après que… euh… en fait, on nous a dit que… »

Mais la pression accumulée au cours de la soirée retombant, les mots commençaient à s'emmêler dans sa gorge et une envie de pleurer la submergeait. Elle baissa le nez et Ted passa aussitôt un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour la réconforter.

« Il y a ce nouveau Club à l'école, le Club Héritage… », reprit Elias, qui caressait toujours le vieux furet d'une main. Hermione fronça les sourcils, ce qui indiqua au petit brun qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. « C'est un club soi-disant d'aide aux devoirs, qui semble sélectionner ses membres en fonction de… la pureté de leur sang. Ils avaient invité Victoire mais ils ont manifestement changé d'avis et l'ont faite fuir à la première réunion. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant… », marmonna Hermione en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. « C'est Severus qui signe les autorisations de clubs, il n'aurait jamais accepté quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Ils ont dû présenter le projet comme un simple club d'étude et d'entraide, le professeur Rogue ne pouvait certainement pas savoir… », fit remarquer Deborah en secouant la tête.

« Enfin bref, il y a une fille qui est dans ce club parce que ses parents voulaient qu'elle s'y inscrive », expliqua Ted, la mine grave. « Elle s'appelle Perpetua Rowle. » Il vit les sourcils d'Hermione frémir à la mention du nom de famille. « Oui, ce Rowle-là », affirma-t-il alors.

Hermione ne fut même pas surprise que Ted sache identifier les familles qui avaient trempé dans les affaires de Voldemort. Rémus avait beau avoir repris une vie normale et tranquille depuis douze ans, il faisait toujours partie de ceux qui avaient du mal à « oublier ». Sans aucun doute avait-il élevé Ted dans la méfiance, en lui apprenant qui était supposément digne de confiance et qui ne l'était pas. Les vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure… il n'y avait qu'à voir la crise que Remus avait faite en voyant son fils demander sa répartition à Serpentard.

« Elle a dit que ce projet de Club à Poudlard était connu dans le milieu des anciens Mangemorts », souffla Victoire. « Et qu'ils voulaient en faire une sorte d'armée dormante à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Commandée par ceux qui ont fait l'attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

_Nom de Dieu…_, jura intérieurement Hermione. Décontenancée, elle tourna la tête vers Draco, qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil en face des enfants. Mais le blond arborait une expression glaciale et sombre, caractéristique de ces instants où il peinait à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Immobile, il fixait les enfants, les mâchoires serrées et les doigts enfoncés dans le cuir du fauteuil. Hermione savait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers les élèves, mais certainement vers ces foutus extrémistes qui ne lâchaient jamais le morceau. Mais les petits n'avaient pas l'habitude de lire les expressions de Draco et ils semblèrent légèrement effrayés. Elle décida de désamorcer la situation et posa sa main sur le bras du blond.

« Ils doivent être affamés, tu nous apporte quelque chose à grignoter ? », murmura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Les yeux de glace de Draco se tournèrent vers elle et elle sut parfaitement ce qu'ils disaient : _ces salauds de Mangemorts vont encore nous pourrir la vie._ Elle pinça les lèvres et pressa un peu plus le bras du blond pour l'inciter à aller se calmer dans la cuisine. Il sembla comprendre le message et se leva du fauteuil pour essayer de trouver de quoi rassasier les jeunes estomacs.

« Comment il est trop beau, lui », chuchota Deborah à l'oreille de Victoire, tandis que cette dernière lui donnait un coup de coude. Heureusement, la jeune professeur ne semblait pas avoir entendu le commentaire, trop préoccupée par l'histoire que les enfants venaient de lui révéler.

« Il faut que j'en parle à Severus… », chuchota-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son public.

Mais Ted se leva d'un bond. « Surtout pas ! », s'insurgea le Serpentard. « Ils vont savoir que c'est nous qui avons parlé et ça pourrait mettre Perpetua en danger ! En plus, on n'a aucune preuve : tout ce qu'on a ce sont des rumeurs et des faits invérifiables ! »

Hermione sembla surprise par l'accès de colère du jeune garçon. Il semblait vraiment effrayé à l'idée d'être dans le collimateur des membres du club.

« Perpetua est obligée d'aller aux réunions, elle nous a proposé de nous aider de l'intérieur le temps qu'on ait suffisamment de choses contre eux pour être sûrs qu'ils soient tous renvoyés », appuya David, tandis que Ted se rasseyait, rouge comme une tomate.

« Mais enfin, vous êtes fous ! », protesta Hermione en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Si ce que vous dites est vrai et que ces élèves pourraient devenir dangereux, il est hors de question de jeter cette pauvre petite dans la gueule du loup ! D'autant plus qu'ils représentent également une menace pour vous tous ! »

« Justement ! Leur but était sûrement de nous faire peur pour qu'on ne dise rien aux profs : si Rogue leur tourne autour, ils sauront qu'on a cafté et ils ne nous lâcheront plus ! », renchérit David avec emphase.

« Et puis tu es mal placée pour parler, Hermione… », railla Draco, apparemment calmé et revenant les bras chargés de snacks et grignotages en tous genre. Hermione crut littéralement voir les enfants saliver.

« Pardon ? », s'offusqua-t-elle. « Tu insinues quoi, là ? »

Draco déposa les victuailles sur la table basse, et alors que les cinq élèves se jetaient dessus, il haussa les épaules, ainsi qu'un sourcil narquois. « Ne fais pas l'innocente : tu es en train de leur reprocher de prendre des risques alors que tu as toi-même passé toute ta scolarité à chercher les ennuis avec les deux aimants à problèmes qui te servent d'amis. » Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« On ne cherchait pas les ennuis, c'étaient les ennuis qui nous trouvaient tous seuls ! », gronda-t-elle, le silence à présent uniquement troublé par les bruits de mastication et de papiers d'emballage froissés provenant du canapé.

« Bien sûr, c'est évident », ironisa le blond en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil. « En tout cas, ils n'ont pas tort : tant qu'il n'y a pas de véritable motif de renvoi, mieux vaut attendre. Sinon, les membres du Club écoperont tout juste d'une punition et auront de nouveau le champ libre pour s'en prendre à leurs délateurs. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire _délateurs_ mais j'aime bien ce qu'il dit », approuva David, la bouche pleine, en désignant Draco du doigt.

Hermione dévisagea tour à tour les enfants et Draco d'un air furibond. Mais tous semblaient s'être rangés du côté de son fiancé, ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Car elle savait qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne : elle reprochait au petit groupe ce qu'elle-même avait fait (et plusieurs fois !) au cours de ses années d'école.

Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau Draco, elle vit qu'il esquissait un petit rictus triomphant. L'idiot avait dû lire dans son regard et savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. Elle leva les mains au plafond avec un soupir agacé et les laissa retomber en claquant sur ses cuisses.

« Bien, parfait, puisque vous êtes tous ligués contre moi et que vous semblez trouver normal de prendre des risques en violant la moitié des règlements de l'école… allons-y ! Fonçons tête baissée vers le danger ! », tempêta-t-elle en ouvrant violemment un paquet de chips qu'elle se mit à dévorer en grommelant. « Youpi, vive le danger ! »

« Je savais qu'elle finirait par être de notre côté », se gaussa Elias avec fierté.

« Attends un peu que j'en touche deux mots à ton père, toi… », menaça Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Moins elle voyait Théo, mieux elle se portait, mais l'expression soudain mortifiée d'Elias lui indiqua qu'elle avait fait mouche. La jeune femme enfourna une nouvelle poignée de chips : elle avait la désagréable impression que l'histoire se répétait en boucle. D'accord, elle s'était toujours sortie saine et sauve (ou presque) de toutes ses aventures… mais Elias et ses amis auraient-ils autant de chance ? Ils étaient si petits, si jeunes… _A leur âge, tu endormais les chiens à trois têtes, libérais tes amis des Filets du Diable et jouais à une version beaucoup trop réelle des échecs…, _fit une petite voix mesquine dans un coin de son cerveau.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne peut pas rentrer au château, on va se faire prendre… », marmonna Deborah en reposant une boîte de tuiles au paprika sur la table.

L'expression des enfants devint suppliante, à peu près au moment où celle de Draco devint menaçante. L'envie des uns de rester en sécurité chez leur professeur n'avait d'égale que l'envie de l'autre de les voir partir pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité avec sa fiancée.

« Non, c'est évident… », commenta Hermione, qui n'avait pas vu Draco s'assombrir. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et fit de grands yeux, mais elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction. « Il est tard, je suppose que vous pouvez rester là et on avisera demain. Il sera certainement plus simple de vous faire repartir par là où vous êtes venus quand il fera jour. Et de toute façon, Honeydukes doit être fermé pour la nuit. »

Il y eut un bruit de main frappant un front du côté du fauteuil et un soupir, qu'Hermione ignora superbement.

« Je suppose que les filles pourront dormir dans la chambre d'amis et les garçons dans le salon… le canapé se déplie et je dois avoir un matelas gonflable au grenier… », marmonna-t-elle, pensive.

« Ouais ! », chuchota Ted avec un large sourire. Les autres l'imitèrent. En voyant leurs petits visages réjouis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Les problèmes attendraient le lendemain.

~o~

Dans le hangar des Héritiers, le grand H sur le mur principal s'illumina soudain, éclairant tout l'espace de sa vive lumière blanche. Rodolphus leva le nez de la Gazette qu'il lisait confortablement assis sur un vieux fauteuil miteux. Bellatrix, qui broyait du noir dans un coin, tourna la tête en direction de la lumière, tandis que les époux Malfoy mettaient fin à leur première véritable conversation depuis des semaines. Le dialogue se réinstallait doucement entre eux, même si Narcissa semblait toujours à deux doigts de cracher au visage de Lucius dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

La lettre reprit sa couleur initiale et la silhouette de Pansy Parkinson s'approcha à vive allure. Bellatrix se raidit : les récentes confidences de Pansy l'avaient profondément ébranlée et elle ne savait plus franchement à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. Amie ou ennemie ? La jeune femme semblait aujourd'hui tellement sournoise que c'était difficile à dire… Mais son discours avait remué quelque chose au fond de Bellatrix. De vieux démons… mais également un espoir tordu d'accéder enfin à la liberté dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

L'ex-Mangemorte fronça les sourcils : l'expression de Pansy laissait penser que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Rodolphus l'avait vue aussi et il replia aussitôt son journal pour se lever d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, lorsque Pansy fut parvenue à sa hauteur.

_Tiens, tiens… Pas de « Pansy, ma Pansy » aujourd'hui ?_, ironisa intérieurement Bellatrix en tendant tout de même l'oreille.

« On a un problème », grinça Pansy, raide comme un piquet. « Les Aurors et la police moldue en savent beaucoup plus que ce qu'on imaginait… J'ai suivi une de leurs équipes sous ma forme d'animagus et je les ai vus… » Elle grimaça, ne sachant pas comment tourner la chose pour minimiser la colère de Rodolphus.

« Accouche, fillette », cracha-t-il, ses yeux noirs brillants de fureur.

Pansy se retint de le fusiller du regard. Elle détestait quand les hommes utilisaient ce genre de mots pour s'adresser à une femme. A elle, en particulier. « Ils faisaient des essais dans une avenue déserte : deux H y sont peints à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance et ils… s'entraînaient à voyager d'un H à l'autre. »

L'expression de Rodolphus s'assombrit encore.

« Ils connaissent la formule et ils ont compris comment l'utiliser », acheva Pansy, nerveuse. « Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps avant de savoir comment débarquer ici. C'est une question de jours, d'heures peut-être. »

« Quelqu'un a parlé », chantonna Bellatrix en faisant tourner une de ses boucles brunes entre ses doigts.

Rodolphus fit volte-face dans sa direction et si ses yeux avaient pu la tuer, Bella aurait été directement en Enfer avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « baguette ».

« C'est impossible ! », aboya Lestrange en pointant son index sur sa femme. « Le sortilège qui nous empêche de révéler certaines informations _fonctionne_ ! On l'a testé il y a plusieurs mois sur un traître à son sang, aucun de nous ne peut nous trahir là-dessus ! Même sous l'influence d'un sortilège d'Imperium ou du Veritaserum. »

« Est-on sûrs que tous nos membres ont bien signé le parchemin ensorcelé ? Peut-être que l'un d'eux ne l'a pas fait… », fit Pansy en fusillant Bellatrix du regard.

« Les deux seules personnes qui n'ont pas signé ce parchemin ne peuvent pas sortir de ce foutu hangar, Pansy », beugla Rodolphus en désignant les deux sœurs Black du doigt. « Même Lucius l'a signé ! »

« Alors peut-être qu'ils ont eux aussi un espion discret, du type Animagus… », proposa le blond en regardant Pansy. « Si _elle_ y arrive, d'autres peuvent bien y arriver aussi… »

Parkinson ignora la remarque dégradante et se tourna de nouveau vers son leader. « Il faut quitter les lieux, trouver un nouvel endroit pour nous réunir. Et ne plus utiliser les H que pour se déplacer et non pour arriver directement au quartier général », expliqua-t-elle posément.

« J'aurais bien proposé le manoir, mais mon cher fils est en train de le vendre… », grommela Lucius, tandis que Narcissa le fusillait du regard.

« Merci, _mon ami_, mais ton Manoir n'a pas vraiment brillé par sa discrétion ni par sa capacité à retenir les prisonniers à l'intérieur, la dernière fois… », railla Rodolphus. Lucius referma la bouche, clairement vexé. Lestrange se tourna de nouveau vers son bras droit et reprit une expression sérieuse. « Je viens avec toi. On trouve un nouvel endroit et on fait passer le mot aux autres. » Il se tourna vers Lucius, Bellatrix et Narcissa. « Vous, vous attendez sagement ici qu'on revienne. Priez pour que les Aurors ne vous trouvent pas ici avant. »

Et sans un autre mot, il disparut avec Pansy par là où cette dernière était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucius se tourna vers sa femme mais Bellatrix ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entamer une nouvelle conversation et saisit sa sœur par le bras, l'entraînant vers leur « cellule ». Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella esquissa un sourire triomphant.

« C'est notre chance, Cissy ! », souffla-t-elle en serrant les épaules de sa sœur. « Quel que soit ce nouvel endroit, il n'y aura plus besoin d'un H pour y entrer ou en sortir. Cela signifie qu'il y aura forcément des portes, des fenêtres accessibles, n'importe quoi ! Tu pourras trouver un moyen de t'échapper. »

« Plus facilement qu'ici, c'est certain… », répondit sa cadette avant de se figer. « Minute… comment ça 'je pourrai trouver un moyen' ? _On_ pourra trouver un moyen… » L'expression de Bellatrix à cet instant suffit à glacer le sang de Narcissa. « Tu ne comptes tout de même pas rester avec eux ? », s'offusqua-t-elle en tentant de baisser d'un ton malgré la colère.

« Narcissa, il semble évident que jamais Rodolphus ne te fera confiance, j'ai plus de chances d'y arriver seule, tout comme tu auras plus de chance de réussir à fuir _seule_. » Bellatrix plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur. « Ecoute, si tu arrives à sortir et à retrouver ton fils, tu pourras tout lui expliquer et les autorités te croiront si Draco appuie ta version des faits. » Elle soupira. « Alors que moi… ils me renverront simplement à Azkaban pour avoir violé ma conditionnelle en quittant Londres. Et pour avoir faussé compagnie à mon agent de probation. »

Narcissa baissa les yeux. Son aînée avait certainement raison mais elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Bellatrix avait forcément d'autres raisons de rester, mais lesquelles ? Certainement pas pour Rodolphus…

« De toutes façons, on n'est même pas sûres de trouver un moyen de s'échapper de notre future prison… », marmonna-t-elle, avant de soupirer. « Ni que Draco me croira. »

« Ton fils t'adore », protesta Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il t'écoutera. »

Narcissa esquissa un faible sourire. Si seulement Bella pouvait avoir raison.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de l'aventure des mini-maraudeurs ? Et de la réaction d'Hermione/de Draco ? Ce dernier reprend un peu du poil de la bête, j'espère que vous en êtes heureuses ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient attristées de voir Draco aussi démoralisé, dernièrement. Et pour Bellatrix, quel chemin pensez-vous qu'elle finira par emprunter ? Celui du bien ou celui du mal ? J'ai hâte de vous lire et en attendant la suite, lundi prochain (j'espère, car je vais avoir une semaine chargée, niveau boulot), je vous fais plein de gros bisous !**

**Xérès**


	29. Ch29 : A Bout De Souffle

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est une semaine sombre que vient de vivre la fanfiction, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ces histoires de fics plagiées et vendues sur le net par un certain Jason Matthieu/Matthieu Jason/Jason Maskerade (selon les sites de vente). J'espère qu'aucun(e) d'entre vous n'est concerné(e) par ces vols honteux mais je vous invite à aller protester et remplir les formulaires de plainte proposés par Google ou Amazon si c'est le cas. Acharnez-vous sur ce gars, s'il pouvait servir d'exemple et dissuader tout autre petit malin de suivre le même chemin, ce serait bien. Enfin bref, voilà c'était le petit coup de gueule du lundi, ahah. **

**J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre bourré de révélations et d'action. Théo revient (pour le plaisir de certaines, moins pour d'autres…hihi) et ça va faire du bruit ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux follow/fav (Annadela1999, mia49700, Petite plume de folie, AidaF, OrianeT, Eucyphera, Coco29800, InfinitelyHappy, CaroLeKid), ainsi qu'à miss damdam, Marion, Plumty, Swangranger, PouleauPotter, SnowandSilver, Loulou, Cécile, Drasha, Miss Draymione, Eliane Gil, Voldynouchette, Mrs Lyly Black, Wizzette, aussidagility, Lyly Ford, Gouline971, Mikasa, OrianeT, TiteTyLee, Folpi pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Marion : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, les enfants ne sont pas encore sortis de l'auberge… ahah. Bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

**Loulou : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu auras peut-être passé une partie des épreuves quand tu liras ceci mais au cas où : bon courage pour le bac ! Après tu seras en vacances, petite veinarde. Bonne lecture !**

**Cécile : Théo revient (et tu risques de le regretter, ahah). Sinon, on arrive à la fin de l'histoire, il doit rester entre 5 et 10 chapitres grand maximum ^^ J'espère que la fin continuera de te plaire ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Drasha : Le froid mordant… bah oui c'est l'Ecosse un 31 octobre, c'est pas un moment à se balader dehors la nuit en tee-shirt ! mdr. Après ça va être enrhumé, ça va renifler et se moucher en classe et ça ne va plus avoir de forces pour fuir les méchants ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Aussidagility : Draco est reconnaissant de ta compassion vis-à-vis du drame qu'il est en train de vivre. Il veut qu'on lui rende sa femme. TOUT DE SUITE ! mdr Merci pour ta review !**

**Mikasa : Merci pour ta review ! Une fois qu'Ennemis sera terminée, je chercherais une autre intrigue, oui. Je continuerai entre temps à écrire des OS de temps en temps et j'aimerais aussi reprendre depuis le début A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux Fois car je ne l'ai jamais terminée et je n'aime pas laisser les choses inachevées. Ce sera entièrement réécrit et il y aura de grosses modifications, donc on peut dire en un sens que oui, ce sera une nouvelle fiction. Gros bisous !**

**Guest du 14 juin (****peut-être AidaF**** ?) : La technique du Cheval de Troie vient de la mythologie grecque au cours de la « guerre de Troie ». Les guerriers grecs veulent entrer dans une ville assiégée mais n'y arrivent pas. Ils construisent alors un immense cheval en bois, cachent une partie de leurs guerriers à l'intérieur et font passer le cheval pour un ornement offert en cadeau. Le cheval pénètre dans la ville et une fois dedans, les guerriers sortent et prennent la ville d'assaut. C'est une métaphore pour dire que les H infiltrent Poudlard en passant par des élèves normaux. Ils les mettent dans l'école, jusqu'au moment où ils auront besoin d'eux pour passer à l'action ! Voilà, j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair, maintenant ! :) Bisous et merci pour ta review ! **

**Folpi : merci pour ta review in extremis, puisque j'étais sur le point de publier ce chapitre quand je l'ai reçue ! ahah. Contente que tu aimes autant mes écrits et bravo pour avoir enchaîné Rise et le début d'Ennemi(s) à la suite ! Tu arrives pile pour les révélations de Théodore, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

**.**

**Chapitre 29 : A Bout De Souffle**

_Avertissement relatif au contenu de ce chapitre : __avant de démarrer, sachez qu'une scène probablement assez difficile psychologiquement sera présente dans ce chapitre, avec de la violence (beaucoup plus morale que physique) et de la tension. Mais tranquillisez-vous, lisez en toute sérénité, il n'y aura aucun viol dans ce chapitre (même si à un moment vous pensez le voir venir, continuez de lire sans crainte, il ne se passera rien de ce côté-là). Voilà, maintenant j'arrête de bavarder et je vous retrouve tout à l'heure pour les reviews ! ) Enjoy !_

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à __PouleauPotter__, parce qu'il contient une scène qu'elle me réclame depuis trèèès longtemps et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas déçue. __This chapter is for you, PouleauPotter__._

~o~

« Il faut qu'on apprenne plus de sortilèges d'attaque, on doit savoir se défendre ! »

« La violence ne résout rien, maintenant que le professeur Granger est au courant, on est en sécurité ! »

« Ces types nous pourchassaient avec des battes de Quidditch, Deb, ce ne sont pas des rigolos ! »

« Celle qu'il va surtout falloir protéger, c'est Pippa, personne ne doit la voir nous parler. Il faut qu'on soit discrets… »

Draco Malfoy remua lentement son premier café tout en pensant qu'il lui faudrait sûrement beaucoup plus qu'un seul bol pour tenir le choc face aux conversations effrénées dès le matin. Il tourna un regard cerné et fatigué vers les cinq enfants assis autour de la table de la salle à manger et qui dévoraient le contenu de leur placard réservé aux denrées du petit-déjeuner. Tout ce beau monde avait envahi sa maison, accaparé sa fiancée, dévalisé sa penderie (Hermione leur avait distribué à tous les plus grands tee-shirts de Draco en guise de pyjamas) et voilà qu'ils s'attaquaient maintenant à la nourriture. Il aurait de la chance si la maison était encore debout après leur départ.

Hermione s'assit à table, une tasse de café noir à la main et capta le regard bouffi de sommeil que le blond jetait sur leurs jeunes invités. Elle se pencha discrètement vers lui et chuchota en souriant : « Il n'est pas trop tard pour reprendre la pilule, tu sais ? »

Les yeux de Draco se tournèrent vers elle et sur le même ton, il répondit : « Pas la peine. Les enfants Malfoy sont sages et silencieux. Et parfaits. _Ceci_ (Il désigna du pouce les cinq ventres affamés qui se disputaient le bacon et les œufs brouillés) n'est _pas_ du Malfoy. »

Hermione laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, que Draco prit un malin plaisir à imiter et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à glousser bêtement, le nez plongé dans leur café.

« Hermione ? », demanda soudain Ted tandis que toutes les petites têtes se tournaient vers elle.

Le couple reprit aussi vite que possible son sérieux et Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui ? »

« Hier soir, on se disait avec Elias et David qu'on ne pouvait pas revenir à Poudlard par la grande porte », reprit le jeune Lupin. « On va être obligés de rentrer par le passage secret. Si jamais qui que ce soit nous voyait revenir de Pré-au-Lard, on serait punis ou pire : on risquerait d'alerter les types du Club. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Ted avait raison, il fallait qu'ils repartent par où ils étaient venus. Elle hocha la tête. « Bonne idée. »

« Tu nous accompagnes ? », demanda Elias d'une petite voix, tandis que Draco faisait les gros yeux au gamin par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer… », répondit nonchalamment la jeune femme en tâchant d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et elle devait aller à Poudlard de toute façon.

« Mais enfin, _chérie_… », commença Draco sur un ton légèrement forcé. Hermione se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il faisait danser ses sourcils avec application. « On est samedi. Tu sais bien, on avait ce _truc_ de prévu… »

Hermione plissa les yeux. Ils n'avaient absolument rien de prévu aujourd'hui mais Draco faisait simplement son numéro d'enfant gâté. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, mais ses élèves avaient besoin d'aide et en tant que professeur, cela faisait partie de ses obligations de s'assurer qu'ils regagnent l'école sans encombre. _En trahissant leur confiance, par la même occasion...  
_Devant elle, les sourcils et les yeux de Draco faisaient toujours la sarabande.

« On n'a plus rien de prévu, j'ai annulé », mentit la jeune femme avant de sourire largement à ses cinq élèves. « Je viens avec vous, donc ! »

Les petits lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents et alors que Draco semblait sur le point de se mettre à trépigner et à pleurer en se roulant par terre, son portable se mit à sonner. Il le saisit sur le comptoir de la cuisine et consulta l'écran. « C'est Blaise… », marmonna-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert et de porter l'appareil à l'oreille. « Ouais, vieux ? »

Draco s'éloigna un peu de la table de la salle à manger, où les conversations reprenaient bon train. Lorsqu'il revint, Hermione vit qu'il boudait ostensiblement.

« Blaise veut que j'aille faire visiter le Manoir ce matin à deux amis de ses parents. D'après lui, ils sont intéressés… et riches comme Crésus », grommela-t-il en ramassant son bol sur la table pour le vider d'un trait.

« Une chance que tu n'aies rien de prévu », railla Hermione. « C'est bien que tu aies des acheteurs potentiels… »

« J'espère qu'ils seront plus sérieux que les précédents… », reprit le blond en secouant la tête. « La plupart des gens que j'ai rencontrés étaient plus intéressés par une visite de _L'ex-quartier-général-de-Voldemort_ que par l'achat réel du Manoir. »

« Tu devrais faire payer l'entrée, au moins les touristes te rapporteraient de l'argent… », fit Hermione avant de mordre dans un toast.

« Excellente idée. Bon, je vais me préparer… », marmonna-t-il avec un dernier regard envieux en direction des enfants. Ils avaient déjà Hermione toute la semaine, et maintenant ils se l'appropriaient également le weekend… Avec un soupir résigné, Draco tourna les talons et monta se doucher.

~o~

« Tu étais déjà passée par ici, Hermione ? », demanda Ted en regardant la jeune femme baisser prudemment la tête sous une racine qui traversait le plafond du passage secret.

« Non. J'ai fait celui du Saule cogneur, celui de la Salle sur demande, celui de la-… » Elle s'arrêta, réalisant soudain qu'en tant que professeur responsable, elle n'était pas censée énumérer tous les moyens de sortir de l'école en douce. « Euh… »

Victoire se retourna brièvement et haussa les épaules. « Laisse tomber, Hermione, je les connais déjà tous. Fred et George me les ont fait apprendre par cœur. »

« Evidemment… », grommela Hermione en se faisant une note d'envoyer par hibou un gros paquet de Bombabouses aux jumeaux. George était impardonnable : il était père à présent, à quoi pensait-il en révélant ce genre de choses à Victoire ? Et Fred… bon c'était Fred. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas en vouloir totalement aux deux rouquins : le passage de la sorcière borgne avait certainement sauvé la vie aux cinq enfants, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du tunnel et Victoire se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre ses yeux à la hauteur des orifices de surveillance. La voie était libre. Il était encore tôt pour un samedi matin et les élèves seraient encore dans leurs dortoirs ou au petit-déjeuner. « C'est bon, on peut sortir ! », annonça Victoire en poussant le panneau derrière la statue. Celle-ci pivota et un par un, les enfants sortirent du tunnel en époussetant leurs uniformes froissés et couverts de toiles d'araignées. Hermione referma derrière elle et fit signe aux enfants de rejoindre rapidement leurs dortoirs. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre discrètement la direction du bureau de Rogue lorsqu'elle vit qu'Elias était resté en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle au petit garçon, qui semblait soudain gêné.

« Rien… », marmonna-t-il en levant le nez vers elle. « Juste… » Sans prévenir, il effectua les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en courant et enserra la taille d'Hermione de ses petits bras frêles. « Merci beaucoup de nous avoir crus. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de ses mains ni comment réagir. Maladroite, elle posa les paumes sur les épaules d'Elias et esquissa un sourire pincé. « Ça va aller, maintenant. Ne t'inquiète plus, ok ? »  
Elias hocha la tête contre son ventre, sans la lâcher pour autant. L'instant commençait à devenir inconfortable. « Bon, il faut que j'y aille… », souffla Hermione en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçonnet. Il s'écarta en souriant.

« A lundi », dit-il avant de s'éloigner au petit trot. Hermione le suivit un moment du regard puis soupira. Elias était vraiment un petit garçon adorable. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il puisse être le fils de ce maniaque de Théodore. _Il me ressemble vraiment plus que ce que j'imaginais…_ C'est avec cette pensée troublante qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. En grimpant l'escalier en colimaçon, elle perçut des éclats de voix qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Fronçant les sourcils, elle serra le poing et frappa quelques petits coups sur la porte.

« Entrez ! », aboya Rogue avec son habituel ton inamical.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta… Severus n'était pas seul. Aria Stone était assise sur un coin de son bureau et ils semblaient avoir eu une discussion quelque peu animée. Un bazar sans nom régnait sur le bureau devant le Directeur, composé de parchemins, de fioles vides, de fioles pleines et… d'une arme à feu ?

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? », s'exclama Hermione, tandis qu'Aria la saluait d'un geste amical de la main et d'un large sourire. « C'est… c'est un pistolet ?! »

« Pas du tout, Miss Granger, c'est une caravane de bédouins », railla Rogue. « Vous n'êtes pas en weekend ? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous payer vos heures de présence inopinées un samedi ! »

« Severus m'aide à modifier les munitions pour qu'elles soient en mesure de blesser les sorciers et d'être immunisées contre la magie », expliqua Aria. « Un nombre beaucoup trop grand de sorciers a voulu me tuer ces derniers temps, donc j'essaie d'éviter qu'ils réussissent. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester et à rappeler à l'avocate que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde mais se ravisa. Clairement, ce n'était pas le cas et cela ne l'avait peut-être plus été depuis longtemps.

« Quoi ? Pas de discours ennuyeux sur l'infaillibilité de Poudlard ? Pas d'éloge pompeux sur le niveau de sécurité assuré par les professeurs ? Vous vieillissez, Miss Granger… », renchérit Rogue en mélangeant nonchalamment une petite quantité de poudre dans une fiole remplie de liquide verdâtre. Il plissa les yeux et le résultat (qui virait au noir marronnasse) ne semblant pas lui convenir, il grommela et mit la fiole de côté avec une bonne demi-douzaine d'autres fioles aux teintes peu ragoûtantes.

« Eh bien, c'est justement ce dont j'étais venue vous parler, Monsieur le Directeur… », marmonna Hermione en pinçant les lèvres. Rogue cessa tout mouvement et lui jeta un regard suspicieux. La jeune professeur prit une grande inspiration et se lança. « Vous n'allez pas du tout aimer ça, je vous préviens… »

~o~

Lorsque Draco rentra de sa visite vers midi, il trouva Hermione assise à la table de la salle à manger, en pleine conversation Skype avec Ron. Des cris perçants d'enfants en bas âge lui parvenaient également par les haut-parleurs et Draco supposa que le rouquin devait être de passage chez Harry et Ginny. Hermione tourna la tête en l'entendant arriver et reporta brièvement son attention sur Ron.

« Je te laisse, on en reparle plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème, à bientôt Hermione. »

La fenêtre de conversation se ferma et Hermione rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur portable. « Alors, comment c'était ? »

« Ils semblaient vraiment intéressés, ça change… », marmonna Draco en posant ses affaires sur une chaise. Toutefois, malgré la bonne nouvelle, il ne semblait pas ravi.

« Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? », demanda Hermione, qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

« J'en sais rien… ça fait bizarre, c'est tout », répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise voisine. « Je suis toujours décidé à vendre, ce n'est pas le problème, c'est seulement… que ça devient concret et c'est… perturbant. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire machine arrière », tenta Hermione d'une voix apaisante.

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front. « De quoi tu parlais avec Patapon ? », demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Oh, tu sais… de trucs… », éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Draco la dévisagea un instant et émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre l'éclat de rire et le soupir désapprobateur. « Laisse-moi deviner, tu as raccompagné les gosses, tu t'es empressée de tout raconter à Rogue et en rentrant, tu as direct foncé sur Skype pour parler à Potter… Tu avais promis aux enfants de ne rien dire, je te rappelle. »

« Mais c'est pour leur bien ! », se défendit Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Plus il y a d'adultes au courant, mieux on pourra les protéger ! »

« Comment l'a pris ce bon vieux Severus ? Mal, je suppose… », reprit Draco en posant son menton dans sa main.

« _Très_ mal : il était furax… » Hermione grimaça. « Apparemment, les organisateurs du Club auraient présenté leur projet sans nom particulier, simplement comme un club d'étude accompagnée ouvert à tous… »

« Oui, en même temps, ils n'allaient pas lui soumettre un projet estampillé 'Nous Sommes Des Gros Racistes, Rejoignez-Nous !' en haut de page », railla le blond en gloussant. Hermione lui assena une pichenette derrière l'oreille.

« Il a promis de surveiller de loin », continua la brunette en jouant nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste de survêtement spéciale weekends. « Etrangement, il pense comme vous que punir les responsables maintenant ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses et qu'on n'a pas encore de motif suffisamment valable pour les renvoyer. »

« Hé, il n'est pas Directeur pour rien après tout, il en a dans la cervelle », ironisa Draco tandis qu'Hermione faisait la moue.

« Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée… », bougonna-t-elle. « Mais je dois avouer qu'à leur âge, j'aurais fait _exactement_ la même chose. »

« Tu m'étonnes, à vous trois, vous avez démonté Poudlard pendant sept ans… », marmonna son fiancé avec une expression narquoise.

« Oh ça va… »

~o~

« C'est le moment… », souffla Bellatrix en prenant sa sœur par les épaules. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je suis terrifiée, je ne vais jamais y arriver », chuchota Narcissa avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Bellatrix roula des yeux et sortit de son corsage une baguette de bois simple, qu'elle fourra avec insistance dans la main de sa sœur. « J'étais censée voler la baguette de Lucius pendant le voyage, d'où sors-tu celle-ci ? », haleta-t-elle en s'empressant de la dissimuler dans une des manches de sa robe.

« Je me suis dit que Lucius serait trop prudent, même avec toi et qu'il ne te lâcherait pas une seule seconde jusqu'à votre arrivée au nouveau QG », répondit la brune en tournant la tête. Des bruits de pas approchaient dans leur direction. On venait certainement les chercher pour les transférer. « Ils arrivent », ajouta-t-elle inutilement.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qui t'a donné cette baguette ? », insista Narcissa.

« Parkinson. »

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent. « Et tu fais confiance à cette… cette… »

Bella ne sut jamais quel mot Narcissa aurait utilisé pour qualifier Pansy, car la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit et elle se composa une expression détendue. Elle jeta un regard appuyé en direction de Narcissa pour l'inciter à faire de même, mais les yeux bleus de sa cadette étaient électrisés par l'angoisse. Par chance, ce n'était pas Rodolphus qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais Lucius et l'expression de Narcissa ne l'inquiéta pas. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

« On y va », dit-il sombrement en tendant une main en direction de sa femme. Bellatrix le contourna et sortit, à la recherche de Rodolphus. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était efforcée de se montrer plus intéressée par la cause des Héritiers, moins cassante envers son époux et plus cruelle lorsqu'ils abordaient le thème de leurs prochaines cibles. Cela semblait plaire à Rodolphus. Et à Parkinson, aussi. De temps en temps, elle captait un regard de connivence de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'était pas dupe, elle sentait que Bellatrix jouait un brin la comédie mais elle se taisait toujours, ce qui laissait croire qu'elle continuait de considérer Bella comme une alliée. L'aînée des Black avait l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide, avec le vide de chaque côté. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer, elle ne devait pas vaciller, ni trembler. Seulement avancer, en espérant arriver au bout de cette fichue corde sans tomber. Mais Narcissa n'était pas obligée de suivre son chemin. Elle avait toujours un parachute : son fils. Restait à le récupérer.

« Ah, ma femme », l'interpella Rodolphus. Elle lui adressa un sourire mauvais, de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'adresser à tout être vivant qui croisait son chemin à une certaine époque. Cela sembla faire mouche et Rod parut satisfait. Il lui prit le bras, regardant en arrière pour vérifier que Lucius suivait avec sa propre épouse. Bellatrix l'imita et constata que Narcissa était pâle comme un linge et que son front se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur. _Ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose, bon sang…_

Rodolphus fronça le nez et Bellatrix se raidit. Mais il ne manifesta aucun autre signe d'agacement et se détourna. Narcissa avait un comportement problématique depuis son premier jour au hangar, il avait dû lui aussi s'y faire.

« Prêts ? », demanda joyeusement Lestrange en entraînant Bellatrix vers l'immense H qui recouvrait le mur principal.

Lucius le suivit en hochant la tête, raide comme un piquet et Narcissa se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration. Rodolphus toucha le H de sa baguette et murmura la formule. « _Semitam Revelio_ ». La lettre s'illumina et Bellatrix eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour jeter un dernier regard d'encouragement à sa sœur, avant de disparaître. L'instant d'après, elle se trouvait dans un petit lotissement rural désert, devant un grand H placé sur un transformateur électrique, mais Rodolphus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'identifier les lieux. Il transplana aussitôt, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à leur destination. Ils atterrirent sur un carrefour au beau milieu des champs. Interloquée, Bellatrix fit un tour sur elle-même pour découvrir les environs mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des friches à perte de vue.

« Par ici », marmonna Rodolphus en la tirant de nouveau par le bras sans ménagement. Bellatrix suivit à petits pas, essayant par tous les moyens de trouver un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir où elle se trouvait. Mais pas un seul panneau à l'horizon, pas un seul bâtiment traditionnel pouvant identifier la région, rien d'autre que du terrain agricole pour seul paysage. Et une température plus froide, indiquant peut-être qu'ils étaient partis vers le Nord, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que Bellatrix n'était pas sortie de ce fichu hangar que c'était peut-être tout simplement normal pour la saison. En d'autres termes, elle était totalement paumée.

Rodolphus l'entraîna à travers champs sur un petit sentier de cailloux bruns et jaunes qui ne semblait mener nulle part. Ils contournèrent un premier champ, puis deux, pour arriver enfin sur un terrain entièrement planté de hauts sapins. Ils s'engouffrèrent parmi les arbres. Leur feuillage était tellement dense que cela plongeait les lieux dans une pénombre sinistre, froide et humide. Bellatrix s'impatientait. Non seulement elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais en plus on l'enterrait au fin fond du trou du cul du monde. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour enfin poser une question lorsque Rodolphus s'arrêta devant une clairière. Au centre se tenait un chalet entièrement en bois vermoulu qui ne payait pas de mine. L'endroit tenait d'ailleurs plus de la cabane de chasseur que du quartier général d'un groupe terroriste.

« On est arrivés », déclara fièrement Rodolphus en écartant les bras.

Bellatrix tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le toisant avec un mépris et un agacement non dissimulés. « Une… cabane ? », articula-t-elle lentement en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, un hôtel cinq étoiles en plein milieu des bois ? », gronda Rodolphus d'un air mauvais. « Nous ne sommes que quatre à vivre cachés, les autres vont et viennent. Il fallait un endroit discret, un peu confortable et avec une grande pièce pour nous réunir. »

Bellatrix pinça les lèvres et observa de nouveau le chalet de ses yeux sombres.

« Je te préviens, s'il te prend l'envie à un moment d'allumer un feu de camp pour faire rôtir des marshmallows et qu'on se raconte en gloussant comment on a perdu nos virginités, je t'en supplie : tue-moi », débita Bellatrix avant de marcher à grands pas vers la maison. Rodolphus gloussa dans son dos.

« C'est noté », commenta-t-il en se mettant en mouvement à son tour.

Alors que Bellatrix avançait vers le centre de la clairière, la porte du chalet s'ouvrit et Pansy Parkinson accompagnée d'un des sbires de Rodolphus apparurent sur le seuil. Parkinson haussa légèrement son sourcil épilé à la perfection à l'attention de Bellatrix qui cligna des yeux rapidement. Elle lui confirmait ainsi silencieusement que Narcissa était bien en possession de la baguette clandestine et que le processus était lancé. Pansy se composa un sourire et se tourna vers Rodolphus, qui suivait de près son épouse.

« On n'attendait plus que vous », déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Nous avons vérifié les sortilèges de protection, tout est prêt. »

« Parfait », fit Rodolphus avec un sourire ravi. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la forêt environnante. « Lucius et sa femme ne devraient pas tarder, ils sont partis juste après nous. »

Bellatrix se retint d'esquisser le moindre geste par peur de trahir son inquiétude et scruta elle aussi attentivement la masse des troncs et des hautes herbes. Derrière elle, Rodolphus entra dans une conversation quelconque avec Parkinson mais Bellatrix ne les écoutait pas. Les yeux rivés sur le chemin, elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir Lucius, traînant derrière lui une Narcissa qui avait échoué dans sa fuite. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Elles n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Si tout se passait bien et que Narcissa suivait les instructions, elle transplanerait plusieurs fois jusqu'à une destination lointaine, attendrait au moins quarante-huit heures au calme puis irait retrouver son fils. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à le contacter sans se faire repérer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se dirigea lentement vers l'intérieur du chalet pour en faire le tour du propriétaire. L'endroit n'était pas bien grand : une pièce à vivre suffisamment spacieuse pour y loger tout le monde debout lors des réunions, une salle d'eau sommaire, deux chambres poussiéreuses. Un feu, sûrement allumé par Pansy et son compagnon, ronflait dans la cheminée principale et Bella se frictionna vivement les bras pour se débarrasser des désagréables frissons qui ne cessaient de la parcourir depuis leur arrivée au milieu des champs. Ayant terminé sa visite, elle ressortit sur le porche. A peine avait-elle mis un pied hors de la maison que son regard croisa les yeux fous de rage de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci avançait vers le chalet à grands pas, tandis que Rodolphus lui demandait pourquoi il était seul.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius fondit sur Bellatrix, saisissant la sorcière à la gorge pour la serrer de toutes ses forces.

« Où est-elle ? Je sais que tu es au courant, vieille carne, dis-moi où elle est partie ! », beugla Lucius, le visage rouge de colère et … de sang.

Alors que les doigts de Lucius crispés sur ses voies respiratoires la faisaient suffoquer, Bellatrix remarqua que de longues balafres ornaient à présent la joue de son beau-frère. Il avait dû essayer d'empêcher Narcissa de fuir mais elle semblait l'avoir griffé sur toute la longueur de la joue dans la bagarre. _Bien fait…_, fit une petite voix dans le cerveau de Bellatrix. Mais son cerveau ne put pas produire beaucoup plus de pensées : la pression des doigts de Lucius ne diminuait pas et ses poumons commençaient à la brûler. Quand soudain tout disparut. L'air entra de nouveau dans sa poitrine et elle se mit à tousser violemment, titubant en arrière pour finir par tomber sur l'herbe humide. Lucius, quant à lui, était étendu immobile sur le sol et Rodolphus se tenait au-dessus de lui, baguette brandie. Il la regardait.

« Putain, tu m'expliques ? », aboya-t-il à l'attention de sa femme, qui haussa les épaules, toujours trop occupée à tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle vit Pansy s'avancer avec une expression inquiète, créée de toute pièce. Du grand art. « Je crois que Narcissa a trouvé le moyen de fuir », dit-elle en secouant la tête, les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte de Lucius sous ses pieds.

« Merde ! », aboya Rodolphus en donnant un coup de pied dans une motte de terre. A cet instant, Pansy tourna la tête vers sa complice, la respiration toujours sifflante, et une étincelle passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il était temps à présent de lever le rideau et de découvrir si Bellatrix Black savait elle aussi jouer la comédie.

« C'était à prévoir », fit sombrement Bellatrix d'une voix éraillée. « Narcissa ne vous aurait jamais rejoints. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver son fils. »

« Ah parce qu'elle t'en a parlé, en plus ? », beugla son époux, furieux. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu, _femme inutile_ ? »

Les prunelles brunes de Pansy se tournèrent vivement vers Rodolphus pour le fusiller brièvement du regard avant de reprendre leur neutralité habituelle.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle passerait à l'acte ! Sans baguette, entourée de sorciers et effondrée comme elle était… », se défendit Bellatrix, qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle et son aplomb. « J'étais plus occupée à me remettre moi-même dans le bain, vois-tu, mon cher époux ? Je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter ses jérémiades… »

« Voulez-vous que je parte à sa recherche ? », demanda Pansy en se tournant vers son mentor. « Narcissa va certainement se cacher dans un premier temps mais elle voudra contacter son fils, sans aucun doute. Elle fera une erreur et je la repèrerai. Tôt ou tard. »

Rodolphus se passa nerveusement une main sur les lèvres et hocha la tête. Après un bref regard en direction de Bellatrix, Pansy se détourna et repartit dans les bois jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit d'où elle pourrait transplaner. Bella se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Pansy n'avait bien entendu aucunement l'intention de traquer Narcissa. Il fallait simplement que Rodolphus pense qu'elle était à sa recherche. Ni plus ni moins. Pour éviter que d'autres sbires ne soient lancés à ses trousses.

Lestrange considéra un instant le corps inanimé de Lucius, puis observa sa femme longuement. « Il t'a fait mal ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton étrange.

« Depuis quand tu t'en soucies ? », rétorqua Bellatrix avec hargne.

« Le seul qui a le droit de te blesser ici, c'est moi », gronda Rodolphus, sur le même ton.

Bellatrix plissa les yeux et secoua la tête avec une expression méprisante. « Réveille-le, il faut qu'il nous dise ce qu'il s'est passé. » Elle se remit debout et ajouta en maugréant : « Et empêche-le de me sauter de nouveau à la gorge, sinon je lui arrache la sienne. »

~o~

C'est la tête légèrement dans le gaz, après ce weekend mouvementé et des nuits entières passées à gamberger sur les récents événements, qu'Hermione arriva finalement dans sa classe le lundi matin. Deux heures de cours avec les Serdaigle de cinquième année, deux heures avec des Serpentard de quatrième… Heureusement, elle avait prévu des contrôles de connaissances et non de la pratique, ce qui lui avait permis de continuer discrètement à somnoler pendant que les dizaines de plumes grattaient doucement contre le parchemin, produisant un son agréablement familier qui la berçait. Toutefois, sa somnolence avait été à maintes reprises perturbée par un bruit suspect provenant de l'une des armoires d'équipements placée dans un coin de la salle. Le meuble vibrait et quelque chose cognait de temps à autre sur la porte depuis l'intérieur. Les élèves aussi l'avaient remarqué et quelques-uns gloussèrent. Il s'agissait certainement d'un épouvantard enfermé là en guise de blague d'Halloween à retardement… Elle s'en occuperait lors de la pause déjeuner. Même si elle n'avait pas rencontré d'épouvantard depuis plus de quinze ans, le Riddikulus était l'un des sortilèges élémentaires qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser dès son plus jeune âge. Elle s'en débarrasserait les doigts dans le nez.

Enfin vers midi, les Serpentard lui remirent leurs copies et la saluèrent avant de quitter progressivement la salle de classe. Une fois seule, Hermione se dirigea, baguette en main, vers l'armoire piégée. Celle-ci vibra un peu plus fort à son approche : l'épouvantard devait la sentir arriver.

D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et en vit sortir un brouillard gris qui approcha lentement d'elle. C'était bien un épouvantard, pas encore matérialisé cependant. Hermione leva le bras et pointa sa baguette sur la chose qui commençait à prendre forme. Elle allait s'exclamer « Riddikulus » lorsque la formule mourut dans sa gorge. Les yeux ronds, elle dévisagea la silhouette qui se tenait désormais en face d'elle.

_Par Merlin, j'aurais dû m'y attendre…_

Devant elle, se tenait à présent une version plus jeune de Théodore Nott. Adolescent. Une lueur sadique agitait ses prunelles aussi sombres que l'Enfer et la ceinture de son pantalon pendait de chaque côté de ses hanches, ouverte. Il approchait. A pas lents, mesurés, tel un félin s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie.

« Riddikulus », grinça Hermione, mais l'adolescent se contenta de ricaner comme si la formule avait eu autant d'effet sur lui qu'un peu de pluie. Il avançait toujours et l'épouvantard se solidifiait de plus en plus, perdant de sa transparence pour devenir toujours plus réaliste.

« Tu n'es pas réel, tire-toi de ma classe… _Riddikulus_ ! », cracha Hermione un peu plus fort cette fois. Elle était déterminée. Certes, elle s'était laissée décontenancer par cette apparition inattendue, mais elle reprenait son aplomb à présent.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionne pas ?_, paniqua-t-elle intérieurement en voyant l'épouvantard-Théo se rapprocher encore. L'apparition fit un geste vers sa braguette et Hermione se rappela de ce geste comme si elle l'avait vu la veille. Furieuse, elle referma l'espace qui demeurait entre elle et l'épouvantard, et pointant sa baguette directement sur lui, beugla :

« _Riddik-_ » Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Interloquée, elle regarda le bras de l'épouvantard qui s'était redressé vivement pour venir refermer sa main autour de sa gorge. _Cela n'avait rien de normal. Les épouvantards ne peuvent pas nous toucher. Encore moins nous blesser_…, pensa-t-elle en posant par réflexe la main sur le bras de son agresseur. Elle pouvait aussi le toucher. Décidément, cet épouvantard n'avait rien d'habituel.

_Allez, viens par-là_, susurra la chose en resserrant sa poigne sur Hermione. Celle-ci sut aussitôt ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Elle n'avait jamais oublié ce moment. _Pas de raison que Weasley soit le seul à pouvoir y goûter. _

Elle s'apprêtait à pousser un cri de rage, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain qu'on la tirait violemment en arrière. Perdant l'équilibre, elle trébucha et s'effondra parmi les bancs et les pupitres, l'un d'entre eux s'enfonçant douloureusement entre ses côtes. Lorsqu'elle releva le nez du sol, elle découvrit avec stupeur que son sauveur n'était autre que la version actuelle du Théodore-épouvantard. Nott dévisageait avec un calme olympien sa propre image rajeunie et Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Normalement, l'épouvantard devrait changer…_, réalisa-t-elle en se relevant péniblement. C'est alors qu'elle le vit : l'épouvantard _avait_ changé. Le teint du jeune Théodore était devenu grisâtre, son visage décharné et vide d'expression tourné sur celui du Théodore actuel. Hermione n'en était pas certaine, mais elle avait l'impression que du nez et du menton de l'épouvantard s'échappait un sang épais, sa couleur vermillon contrastant fortement avec la pâleur du reste du visage. _Il a peur de lui-même ? Je ne comprends pas… _

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu trouver une réponse à son interrogation silencieuse, Théodore leva une main à hauteur du visage de son double et claqua simplement des doigts. En une seconde, l'épouvantard fut réduit à néant. Il s'en était débarrassé avec une facilité si déconcertante que cela vexa quelque peu Hermione, qui en oublia même de le remercier. Certes les pouvoirs de Théodore relevaient exclusivement de la magie noire et ce qu'il avait fait pour les obtenir était tout bonnement monstrueux… mais c'était toujours rageant de le voir surpasser avec tant de facilité les sortilèges les plus puissants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Théodore ? », cracha-t-elle en plaquant la main sur son flanc douloureux.

Celui-ci se retourna avec un sourire narquois et la détailla des pieds à la tête. « Quel accueil ! Alors que je viens tout juste de te tirer d'un mauvais pas… », commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Avant d'ajouter en désignant l'armoire du doigt : « Cet épouvantard n'était absolument pas normal, tu devrais faire la liste de tes ennemis : il y en a manifestement un qui voulait te coller une grosse frousse. »

« Cette liste est déjà faite et tu es en première place », rétorqua Hermione en rangeant d'un geste vif les pupitres et les bancs déplacés dans sa chute. « Si tu veux voir Elias, il doit être dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. »

« Je l'ai croisé », avoua Théo en hochant la tête. « Je lui ai dit de me rejoindre ici quand il aura fini de manger. Mais c'est toi que je suis venu voir, j'ai à te parler. »

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'écouter ? », railla la brunette en se dirigeant vers la porte de la classe restée ouverte. Elle l'entendit dans son dos claquer à nouveau des doigts et ses pieds se soulevèrent du sol pour refaire en sens inverse le chemin déjà parcouru.

« Reste là », s'amusa Théodore, tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard. « La prochaine fois que tu essaies de t'enfuir, je mure la sortie, compris ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré mais ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas risquer de voir la précieuse issue disparaître au profit d'un mur infranchissable. Elle se planta donc devant lui, les bras croisés, et haussa un sourcil en attendant qu'il parle. Mais rien ne venait. L'expression de Théodore s'était soudainement durcie et il semblait chercher ses mots, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches pourquoi je suis revenu en Angleterre », lâcha-t-il tandis qu'Hermione décroisait les bras, décontenancée. Elle devait avouer que son entrée en matière l'intriguait et l'angoissait en même temps. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui annoncer ?

« Tu veux dire, à part pour refaire de ma vie un Enfer ? », ironisa-t-elle avec un rictus narquois.

Sa « plaisanterie » détendit quelque peu Théodore, qui sourit et opina du chef. « En vérité, j'ai un service à te demander… », reprit-il tandis qu'Hermione grommelait un _« Ça m'aurait étonné_ », dans sa barbe. « Te souviens-tu du grimoire magique que j'utilisais pour décupler mes pouvoirs ? Tu t'en es servie également », précisa-t-il pour qu'elle sache parfaitement de _quel_ grimoire il parlait.

« Comment l'oublier ? C'est à cause de ce bouquin que tu es devenu cinglé. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, choisissant d'ignorer la remarque. Rien ne servait de s'énerver contre elle avant la fin des explications : s'il voulait qu'elle accepte de l'aider, il devait se montrer diplomate et compréhensif jusqu'au bout.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles quelles étaient les conditions du … _lien_ qu'il y avait entre nous ? », demanda-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de venir effleurer sa joue en évoquant cet épisode de leurs vies. Elle recula vivement et détourna les yeux.

« De la très vieille magie, scellée dans le sang… », souffla Hermione. « Le rituel prévoyait des pouvoirs illimités à celui qui s'unissait au grimoire et à la partenaire de son choix, en établissant entre eux trois un lien psychique et physique. Le livre nous fournissait en magie et nous, on fournissait le livre en force vitale. Enfin, je crois… »

« C'est un peu simplifié mais, oui sommairement c'est ça… », soupira Théodore en s'asseyant sur un des pupitres. « Et tu sais quel était ton rôle ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et le défia du regard. « Ta poupée gonflable ? Ton pantin pervers ? »

« L'équilibre des forces », corrigea Théodore en riant néanmoins à ce qu'il devait certainement considérer comme une excellente blague. Hermione grimaça de dégoût. « L'afflux de magie apporté par le grimoire était trop puissant pour une seule personne, même pour un être exceptionnel tel que moi », ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Hermione resta de marbre. « Bref… deux personnes unies par le sang et par le grimoire, une connexion vitale pour que les énergies se répartissent en chacun et forment un équilibre parfait. »

Il se tut et Hermione le dévisagea avec méfiance. « Mais ce lien… tu l'as brisé, n'est-ce pas ? », s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Quelques mois après ta fuite, je l'ai senti… tu es entré dans ma tête et tu m'as-

« Dit adieu, oui », souffla Théodore comme si ces mots étaient les plus douloureux qu'il ait jamais prononcés. « Et à ce moment-là, je croyais réellement que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. De toute ma vie. »

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant lequel Hermione sentit les iris noirs de Théodore la transpercer de part en part. Le jeune homme se penchait également sur elle, très lentement, presque imperceptiblement, comme si son corps tout entier mourrait d'envie de la toucher, de se l'approprier encore. Ce qui étonna Hermione, ce fut le _self control_ dont Théodore fit preuve malgré tout. Ses doigts serraient le pupitre sur lequel il était assis et s'y accrochaient comme à une bouée de sauvetage. S'il lâchait le bureau, Hermione ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il serait sur elle en une seconde.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu as brisé le lien et l'équilibre, alors… comment se fait-il que tu aies encore tous ces pouvoirs ? Après tout ce temps ? Alors que j'ai senti les rares que j'avais acquis à l'époque décliner dans les semaines qui ont suivi ? », le questionna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« _J'ai_ passé le pacte avec ce grimoire, pas toi… la magie de sang ne se brise pas aussi facilement », continua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. « Je suis toujours lié au livre. »

« Mais je croyais que l'équilibre- », commença-t-elle, avant d'être brusquement interrompue par Théodore lui-même.

« Je suis malade, Hermione », lâcha-t-il gravement, en guettant sa réaction. « Depuis que je t'ai libérée il y a onze ans, le livre prend l'intégralité de ses forces sur moi. Et dernièrement, le trop-plein de magie… est en train de me ronger vivant. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le cœur de Théodore se mit à battre étonnamment fort à l'idée qu'elle puisse être choquée et peinée de le savoir à l'agonie, mais en vérité Hermione faisait simplement l'addition dans sa tête. _L'épouvantard… le teint gris et l'expression vide… le sang… Il n'a pas peur de lui-même, il a peur de… mourir ?_ Elle le dévisagea avec stupeur et vit qu'il n'interprétait pas du tout son expression scandalisée de la bonne manière. Il fit un geste pour l'attirer contre lui mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réussir, elle recula de trois pas et se mit à scander « non, non, non, non, non » en secouant la tête.

« Hermione-

« NON ! », hurla-t-elle en tendant un index dans sa direction. Théodore se figea : elle semblait furieuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne réagissait pas comme il l'avait espéré. « Tu n'as pas le droit, je te l'interdis », acheva-t-elle en reculant encore.

« Tu ne comprends pas, je-

« OH QUE SI je comprends ! », fit-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix. « Tu vas me demander de réactiver le lien pour rétablir l'équilibre et te guérir, je me trompe ? » Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « La ferme ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça ! Quel genre de monstre es-tu pour venir me quémander une chose pareille ?! »

_Monstre ?_, s'offusqua intérieurement Théodore en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui demandait son aide, il lui demandait même la _permission,_ pour une fois ! Que voulait-elle de plus, à la fin ?

« Hermione, je suis en train de mourir, tu ne peux pas-

Là-dessus, la jeune femme éclata d'un rire sardonique que Théo n'avait jamais entendu dans sa bouche. Elle commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Il s'était ouvert à elle, avait exposé ses plus intimes et secrètes faiblesses dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide… et elle se moquait de lui ? Il serra les poings, tentant de garder le contrôle de son tempérament, tandis qu'Hermione, implacablement, riait toujours à gorge déployée.

« Je ne peux pas ? », demanda-t-elle enfin, une expression mauvaise sur ses traits. « Bien sûr que je peux. Je vais te regarder crever à petit feu et je vais prendre… un pied… monumental », siffla-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. La respiration de Théo s'accéléra. Si elle continuait à parler de la sorte, il ne répondrait plus de lui.

_Vas-y, lâche-toi, cette garce le mérite… Regarde comment elle te traite…_

« Je te rappelle que nous avons un fils, maintenant… si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour lui », gronda le jeune PDG en se redressant. Ses doigts touchaient à peine la surface du pupitre à présent, mais Hermione ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Douze années de frustration et de colère rentrée explosaient enfin librement et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Elle avait sa revanche.

« TU as fait un fils tout seul et TU me l'as imposé ! », aboya-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans le torse du jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais en te pointant avec lui ici ? Que j'allais fondre comme du beurre au soleil à la vue d'Elias, simplement en sachant qu'il porte mon ADN ? Et fermer les yeux sur tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien. »

« Ose me dire que tu ne t'es pas attachée à lui », gronda Théodore en lâchant cette fois complètement le bureau pour toiser Hermione de toute sa hauteur.

« L'attachement que j'ai pour Elias n'a rien à voir avec toi et si tu veux tout savoir… j'ai pitié de ce pauvre gamin. Pour avoir grandi aux côtés d'un monstre sans cœur tel que toi. » Elle secoua la tête, dégoûtée. « Ton aide, tu peux te la mettre où je pense. Mon corps et mon esprit m'appartiennent, plus jamais tu ne toucheras à l'un comme à l'autre. »

Croisant le regard de Théo, elle vit que quelque chose y avait changé. La fureur qui faisait briller ses iris était telle que le reste de la pièce autour d'eux semblait assombri. Hermione comprit alors, mais trop tard, qu'elle avait réveillé quelque chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux et vil que tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant.

Même le Théodore de ses souvenirs dans les cachots des Malfoys ne tenait pas la comparaison.

« Espèce de petite _pute_… », siffla le brun en faisant un pas dans sa direction. « Tu n'as donc rien appris pendant toutes ces années ? »

Soudain terrorisée, Hermione pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et lui lança un sort d'immobilité que Théodore absorba à l'intérieur de lui-même sans sourciller. _Oh Merlin…_ La main de Théodore s'avança et la saisit par le col de sa blouse pour l'attirer contre lui. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et Hermione put sentir la chaleur étouffante qui irradiait du corps du jeune homme. Il était fiévreux, mais sa colère dépassait toutes les limites et il ne devait même pas s'en apercevoir.

« Tu es à moi. Peu importe que Draco ait pu _t'emprunter_ pendant quelque temps, tu seras toujours ma propriété et je ne te laisserai pas _me condamner à mort_ », feula-t-il en serrant de l'autre main la tignasse brune de sa victime pour maintenir leurs visages l'un contre l'autre. « Tu sais, parfois je me dis que tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale pimbêche prétentieuse qui mérite tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. A Poudlard, il n'y en n'avait que pour tes petits Gryffondors chéris… Il a fallu que je te torture, que je te prenne, pour que tu accordes un semblant d'attention au reste du monde. Avec toi, la douceur n'a jamais fonctionné. Tu aimes la violence, le risque, le danger, voilà pourquoi tu as toujours suivi Potter dans ses stupides aventures. Tu _aimes_ ça. »

En parlant, il serrait et agitait plus fort les cheveux d'Hermione, dont le cuir chevelu malmené faisait souffrir le martyre. Pendant son discours, elle avait tenté tout un tas de sortilèges informulés pour se défaire de l'emprise de Théo et ils fonctionnaient tous, du moins elle sentait la magie quitter son corps pour atteindre sa cible. Mais Théo les absorbait tous sans en ressentir le moindre effet, tel un trou noir à forme humaine. Merlin, elle ne savait même pas s'il _sentait_ qu'elle les lui jetait !

La main qui tenait ses cheveux disparut pour venir rejoindre la première au niveau de son col. D'un geste vif, il écarta les deux pans de la blouse qui se déchira, faisant tomber une pluie de boutons sur le sol et découvrant les seins d'Hermione, engoncés dans son soutien-gorge. La peur lui donnait la chair de poule, une vision qui sembla plaire au brun.

« C'est terminé, les conneries », reprit Théo en caressant les hanches nues d'Hermione. « J'ai essayé d'être gentil, ça ne marche pas. Voyons-voir si les bonnes vieilles méthodes sont toujours aussi efficaces. » Il la plaqua contre un pupitre et passa ses mains sous les genoux de la jeune femme pour relever ses jambes et les placer de chaque côté de ses propres hanches.

Hermione se débattit, et la magie étant totalement inutile, tenta de le frapper, de le griffer, en vain. « Je t'interdis de recommencer, Théo », cracha-t-elle, le désespoir faisant trembler sa voix. « Viole-moi encore une fois et je te jure que je te tuerai. »

La bouche de Théo s'ouvrit pour lui répondre mais un bruit étrange, un bruit mat d'objet tombant sur le sol, brisa le silence derrière eux. Théodore se retourna, surpris et prêt à neutraliser l'intrus d'un sortilège, mais se figea. Haletante, Hermione tourna elle aussi la tête en direction de son improbable sauveur pour lui crier de fuir et d'appeler à l'aide, avant de comprendre pourquoi son agresseur s'était tétanisé.

Elias les dévisageait, un petit tas de muffins et de beignets renversés à ses pieds, les yeux grand ouverts et les lèvres tremblantes. Papa lui avait demandé de le rejoindre après manger mais il s'était dit qu'il leur porterait quelques pâtisseries en guise de dessert. Ils auraient pu les manger tous ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils auraient pu passer enfin un véritable moment tous les trois. Ils auraient pu…

Le regard qu'Elias adressait à son père était pétri d'horreur, de dégoût, de tristesse, de peur aussi… Mais surtout, c'était le sentiment de trahison qui y dominait. Qui était cet homme caché sous les traits du père ? Comment avait-il pu cacher à son fils la vérité et sa nature réelle pendant toutes ces années ? A fortiori lorsque cette nature était aussi abjecte et violente. Et sale. Une chose était sûre : cette bête qui se tenait à présent devant lui, prête à faire du mal à la femme qu'Elias admirait et aimait peut-être le plus au monde, ce n'était pas son père. C'était autre chose. C'était Théodore Nott. Celui dont les amis de maman n'aimaient pas parler. Celui dont le simple nom faisait grimacer et assombrissait les regards. Celui que l'on n'évoquait qu'à voix basse et brièvement.

« Elias… »

La voix de Théodore brisa le silence tendu qui était tombé comme une chape de plomb sur la salle de classe. Elle sortit l'enfant de sa stupeur et il sursauta, alors que des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Théo s'était laissé emporter par sa fureur. Oubliant que son fils pouvait débouler d'une minute à l'autre, oubliant qu'il pourrait le voir, l'entendre. Il avait perdu le contrôle et à voir l'expression de son fils, il comprit que ce ne serait pas la seule chose qu'il perdrait aujourd'hui.

Hermione sentit le poids du corps de Théodore s'évanouir progressivement alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle, les yeux rivés sur son fils. Toute la colère, toute la violence qui l'habitait encore quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu pour laisser place à la panique. L'idée que son fils ait pu le voir alors qu'il laissait sa vraie nature reprendre le dessus sur le comportement maîtrisé et irréprochable qu'il adoptait en temps normal semblait le paralyser totalement. Il ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait plus. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

« Elias… »

Cette fois, à la mention de son nom, le gamin tourna les talons et détala de toute la force de ses petites jambes dans les couloirs du château. Théodore resta planté dans la salle, la bouche ouverte et les mains tremblantes. Encore un peu sous le choc, Hermione répara sa chemise d'un coup de baguette, la rajusta et se lança à la poursuite d'Elias. En passant le seuil de la classe, elle s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois vers son bourreau, qui n'avait toujours pas remué d'un pouce.

« Félicitations, tu viens de te faire détester de la seule personne pour qui tu comptais encore », cracha-t-elle avant de partir sur les traces de son élève.

A plusieurs corridors de là, Elias fut forcé de s'arrêter. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus. Il avait la nausée et sa vue se brouillait à cause des larmes qui avaient sournoisement pris leur place devant ses iris. Il avait le souffle court d'avoir tant couru et il avait un point de côté. Quelque part dans le château, il entendit Hermione l'appeler parmi le brouhaha des élèves qui se rendaient ou sortaient de la pause déjeuner et cela l'incita à se remettre en mouvement. Si elle était dans les couloirs à sa recherche, alors cela signifiait que son père l'avait laissée partir saine et sauve. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus et se remit à trotter jusqu'à ce que ses pas le ramènent au couloir dans lequel trônait la statue de la sorcière borgne. Fuir. Disparaître. Loin de son père et de sa mère. Loin de la trahison de l'un et des mensonges ou des non-dits de l'autre. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus, il actionna le passage comme il avait vu Victoire le faire à peine deux jours plus tôt et disparut à l'intérieur.

~o~

Un gargouillis sonore se fit entendre quelque part dans la pièce et Draco leva le nez des dossiers qu'il était en train de remplir : les amis des parents de Blaise avaient appelé dans la matinée pour faire une offre (ridiculement basse) sur le Manoir. A peine un million de Gallions alors que Draco en demandait au moins un million et demi. Derrière son bureau de l'agence Sorc'immo, Blaise se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et frotta son ventre affamé.

« J'ai envie d'un hamburger », se plaignit le métis en prenant appui sur ses pieds pour faire tourner le fauteuil sur son axe rotatif. « Non. _Mon estomac_ réclame un hamburger. Avec un gros tas de frites à côté. Et du ketchup. Beaucoup de ketchup. »

« C'est tout ? », ironisa le blond en remplissant une dernière ligne avant de reboucher son stylo plume hors de prix offert par sa mère pour ses vingt ans.

« Non, je prendrai un énorme beignet au chocolat pour finir », reprit Blaise avec un sourire ravi.

« Blaisounet, as-tu déjà entendu parler de ce nouveau concept assez effarant mais excellent pour la santé qu'on appelle communément : la nourriture saine ? », reprit Draco en étirant ses bras et ses jambes engourdis par toute une matinée d'immobilité.

« Non ça ne me dit rien… », s'amusa son ami avant de faire semblant de réfléchir. « Attends. La Seine, ce n'est pas un fleuve quelque part en France ? » Draco éclata de rire et Blaise reprit : « Plus sérieusement, je mangerai sain quand je trouverai une nana qui me préparera de bons petits plats, de préférence différents tous les jours et épicés comme j'aime. » Il cessa soudain de sourire et pointa un doigt en direction de Draco. « Ne dis pas à Hermione que j'ai dit ça, elle m'attacherait à un arbre pour me frapper avec l'Histoire de Poudlard version longue. »

« Promis », s'esclaffa Draco avant de saisir son téléphone portable qui vibrait sur son bureau. Le nom d'Hermione s'affichait sur l'écran et il fronça les sourcils. « Salut, tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il directement en décrochant. La seconde d'hésitation qui s'écoula avant qu'Hermione ne lui réponde fut plus éloquente que n'importe quels mots.

« Pas vraiment… », fit-elle sur un ton qui trahissait son inquiétude. « Ecoute, je ne peux pas rester très longtemps au téléphone mais pour résumer, Elias… a entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre et il s'est enfui. Je le cherche depuis près de vingt minutes dans tout le château mais il est introuvable. Je suis certaine qu'il a dû quitter l'école mais là j'ai cours et… je ne peux pas quitter mon poste. Si tu pouvais aller jeter un œil à Pré-au-Lard et me tenir au courant… »

Elle se tut, reprenant une longue inspiration après son monologue.

« Mais toi, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda Draco, tandis que Blaise regardait son ami et collègue avec une certaine inquiétude.

Hermione expira dans le combiné et le blond sentit qu'il devait lui coûter toute la force de son petit corps pour prononcer les mots suivants. « Oui, je vais bien. Ça aurait pu être pire. Je… je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant, on verra ce soir… juste… trouve-le, OK ? »

Draco acquiesça et raccrocha, se levant aussitôt de son fauteuil pour enfiler sa veste.

« Hermione va bien ? », s'enquit le métis en haussant un sourcil.

« J'en sais rien », avoua sombrement Draco. « Le gamin de Nott a disparu, Hermione a l'air de penser qu'il aurait appris quelque chose… Bref, je vais le chercher. Désolé, mais le burger va devoir attendre. »

« Pas de problème », marmonna Blaise en le suivant des yeux, direction la sortie. Draco passa le seuil et transplana aussitôt. A peine avait-il disparu que Blaise saisit son propre téléphone pour composer le numéro d'Hermione. Elle décrocha quasi-instantanément.

« Bon, il est parti. Qu'est-ce que Théo a encore fait ? », gronda-t-il en entendant Hermione soupirer au bout du fil.

« Ne dis rien à Draco si tu le revois dans la journée, je lui en parlerai moi-même, d'accord ? »

« Compris. Alors ? »

Nouveau soupir de la jeune femme. « Théo a débarqué dans ma classe. Il voulait rétablir le _lien_ entre nous. J'ai refusé, bien sûr, et il est devenu… violent. Comme avant, si tu préfères. »

« Et Elias, dans tout ça ? », demanda Blaise qui avait peur de comprendre la suite.

« Quand il est arrivé à la porte de la salle, Théo venait d'arracher mon chemisier et moi, je lui hurlais que je le tuerais si jamais il me violait de nouveau. »

Blaise souffla tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. « Par Merlin, Draco va le buter cet enfoiré. »

« Non ! » La voix d'Hermione était ferme et dure. « Théodore finira par avoir ce qu'il mérite, je te le garantis, mais je refuse que Draco aille en prison ou soit tué par sa faute. »

« Si tu le dis », marmonna Blaise, peu convaincu.

« Bon, écoute… je dois te laisser, les cours vont reprendre. Et laisse-moi gérer ça », acheva-t-elle sur un ton qui relevait plus de la supplique que d'un ordre.

Blaise raccrocha et posa lentement son téléphone sur son bureau. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement dans le silence de la petite agence. Draco paumé, Hermione à bout de nerfs, Théo qui tirait les ficelles et les soumettait comme de vulgaires pantins… C'était insupportable à regarder, comme de voir un accident mortel se répéter en boucle sans qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter. Une sensation étrange naissait au creux de l'estomac du métis et ce n'était pas la faim.

Plutôt un air de déjà-vu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Un looong chapitre pour vous récompenser d'avoir patienté deux semaines ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! En tous cas, pour moi c'était un chapitre qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur puisque… c'était l'une des toutes premières scènes que j'ai imaginées avant même de mettre au point l'intrigue complète de cette histoire et d'en commencer la rédaction en septembre dernier ! Donc ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle trottait dans ma tête et c'est une grosse étape de passée, je suis presque nostalgique, ahah. J'espère que vous avez toutes bien compris ce qui n'allait pas chez Théo, malgré la longue période qui s'est écoulée entre la fin de Rise (avec le grimoire magique) et ces révélations ! **

**N'hésitez pas à venir me faire part de vos réactions, surtout qu'il s'agissait de la plus grosse révélation de toute la fiction (je stresse un peu, voyez) !**

**En attendant la suite, je vous fais de gros bisous et à lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	30. Ch30 : Blood Ties

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Encore un chapitre relativement long cette semaine, mais riche en émotions ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ! En tous cas, j'ai été ravie de lire vos réactions (parfois assez véhémentes) sur le chapitre précédent, vous m'avez fait beaucoup rire ! Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour les reviews )**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (gooday2408, MissPika42, Marie901, sarahblue1, LoveFeltson, Someone of somewhere, kaaroo, Bombshellgirl) et à lea moncelraczkiewicz, Drasha, Marion, PouleauPotter, MissDraymione, miss damdam, Eliane Gil, Eanna Elendil, Folpi, Acide'nette, Cécile, Lily-Sisi, Gouline971, ellexa, Aufrey917000, Loulou, TiteTyLee, Wizzette, Clotilde, SnowandSilver, aussidagility, jujupititetortue, faerycyn, Oriane T pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Drasha : Alors non, il ne suffit pas de cramer le bouquin pour que Théo crame avec lui ! XD Je sais c'est tentant, ça débarrasserait la planète, et tout et tout… Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Marion : ahah, oui Théo est bien humain mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un sociopathe, il ne pense pas comme la plupart des gens. Il est dépourvu d'empathie, de compassion… Pour lui, seul compte son objectif et les moyens de l'atteindre. Le reste, il ne s'en rend pas bien compte… Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Folpi : Théo, mourir facilement ? Meuh non. Il est persévérant, il va se battre ! Ne perd pas espoir ! mdr. Mais tu peux quand même avoir un hamburger avec Blaise, je lui ai demandé et il est d'accord (ce petit chenapan est toujours prêt à venir consoler les jeunes et jolies demoiselles en détresse ^^) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Cécile : Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione n'est pas décidée à rétablir le lien et cela ne va d'ailleurs pas être une mince affaire (comme tu le verras un peu plus bas). Pour l'instant, pas encore de retrouvailles entre Draco et sa mère, mais ça ne saurait tarder (dans le chapitre suivant). Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Lily-Sisi : la guerre du Vietnam ? XD Non c'est pas à ce point là, quand même ! Ou alors tu étais un peu trop obnubilée par tes révisions ? ahah. Merci pour ta review !**

**Ellexa : aaaaaah Ellexa ! Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, même si ça fait un bail ! J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé ! Pour répondre à ta question sur la manière dont Hermione appelle Théo, c'est un choix que j'ai fait par rapport à The Rise And Fall. Elle a tout de même passé six mois séquestrée avec lui, sans parler du lien psychique et intime qui existait à l'époque. Même si Hermione déteste cela, ça a créé une intimité entre eux. Une intimité horrible mais une intimité quand même. Même après toutes ses années et même si cela la répugne, elle reste proche de lui au point de l'appeler par son diminutif. Bref, en tous cas, contente de te revoir parmi nous et j'espère que la fin de cette fiction te plaira (puisqu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres^^). Bises et merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : Elias est un peu remué par ce qu'il vient de voir et en colère parce que tout le monde lui a menti, en fin de compte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un va l'aider à aller mieux ! Ahah, bon les lemons ce n'est pas trop mon truc, j'en avais fait un il y a déjà un bon nombre de chapitres et je ne sais pas si j'en referai un avant la fin de la fic. C'est vraiment un truc avec lequel je ne suis pas à l'aise. XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Clotilde : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si Théo et Hermione vont en baver, ahah.**

**Aussidagility : Elias va pouvoir évoluer maintenant qu'il est au courant pour son père ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**Jujupititetortue : je note tes menaces de mort à l'égard d'Hermione, je les lui transmettrai XD Pour Théo, mis à part le fait que ses parents aient été des Mangemorts et qu'il soit obsédé par Hermione, non il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à sa folie. Il a sa propre manière de penser et de voir les choses, il a beaucoup d'ambition et une grande soif de pouvoir. Pour l'épouvantard, la révélation en fin de chapitre ! Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**.**

**Chapitre 30 : Blood Ties**

Il ne savait absolument plus pourquoi il avait emprunté le passage secret qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Sur le moment, il avait voulu fuir, mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et ses cinglés de parents, mais à présent qu'il errait aux abords du village, seul et l'âme en peine, il regrettait amèrement son geste. La solitude n'arrangeait pas son cas : il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même et finit par se laisser tomber dans les hautes herbes des prés qui entouraient le hameau. Lentement, doucement, les larmes qui s'étaient taries pendant sa course dans le sous-sol du château recommencèrent à couler librement et de gros sanglots éclatèrent dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Les mains d'Elias serraient, arrachaient, frappaient tour à tour les mottes de terre et l'herbe sèche autour de lui, tremblantes. Il ressentait le besoin de se défouler, de détruire quelque chose mais sa nature douce et sage l'empêchaient de le faire sur autre chose qu'un corps inerte : le sol. C'était à la fois frustrant et source de soulagement : il n'aimait pas faire le mal. Ainsi, il en déduisait qu'il ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne. Pas comme _lui_. Du moins à première vue.

Penser à son père fit redoubler les sanglots d'intensité et Elias enfouit son front contre ses genoux, au niveau desquels le pantalon se couvrit bientôt de taches humides. Un peu plus haut sur la colline, Draco Malfoy descendait le chemin en direction du village. Il venait de passer à la maison pour vérifier que l'enfant n'y était pas et se dirigeait à présent vers la petite commune, en espérant l'y trouver. Après tout, l'enfant avait à peine onze ans. Il n'avait pas de balai, ne savait pas transplaner… il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Un bruit semblable à un gémissement l'alerta en contrebas et il le suivit, apercevant bientôt la silhouette prostrée et agitée de soubresauts de l'enfant accroupi par terre.

Draco avança encore un peu et s'arrêta à quelques mètres dans son dos. Elias ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et Draco s'en félicita, car il pourrait mettre ce temps à profit pour essayer de savoir quoi dire au gamin. Hermione avait seulement laissé entendre qu'Elias avait appris la vérité sur son père, mais elle n'avait pas précisé de quelle manière et à voir l'état de l'enfant, cela avait dû être rude.

Draco tenta de ne pas trop laisser son imagination prendre le dessus. Hermione lui donnerait sa version des faits en rentrant. Après tout, elle l'avait appelé au téléphone, lui avait assuré qu'elle allait relativement bien, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Il lui fallait à présent remplir sa mission. Silencieusement, il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un rapide SMS pour prévenir Hermione qu'il avait retrouvé le garçonnet. Puis il rangea l'appareil et après une profonde inspiration, s'avança parmi les hautes herbes.

« Hé », dit-il simplement, d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

Elias sursauta et se retourna vivement pour le regarder. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, les sourcils de l'enfant se froncèrent sur ses yeux rougis et il fusilla le blond du regard.

« J'ai pas envie de te parler », aboya Elias d'une voix légèrement cassée. « Vous êtes des menteurs. Tous ! Je vous déteste ! »

Draco pinça les lèvres et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Ecoute, Elias, je ne sais pas ce que- »

« _Tire-toi_, je m'en fiche de ce que tu vas dire ! _Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche_ ! », beugla l'enfant en pleurant de plus belle. Pour ponctuer ses propos, il jeta une poignée d'herbe en direction de Draco, sans même l'atteindre. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter. Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'Elias et se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de lui. Cela sembla éveiller une colère terrible chez l'enfant qui fronça encore plus le nez et se mit à frapper l'épaule de Draco de ses petits poings serrés. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Quatre. Bientôt, ce fut une avalanche de coups qui s'abattit sur le blond. La douleur était quasi-inexistante, mais la patience de Draco était fortement mise à l'épreuve. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser frapper sans rien dire, même par un enfant deux fois plus petit que lui. D'une seule main, il attrapa les poignets du gamin et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant, y'en a marre ! », gronda-t-il, tandis qu'Elias se débattait entre ses doigts.

« J'ai onze ans ! », s'égosilla l'enfant avec un regard accusateur, trempé de larmes. « Et en onze ans, il n'y a personne qui a été fichu de me dire ce que mon père a réellement fait à ma mère ! » Une des mains d'Elias se libéra et il recommença aussitôt à bourrer l'épaule de Draco de coups de poings. « Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas digne d'avoir l'information, comme tout le monde ? Vous pensiez peut-être que je m'en ficherais ? Ou alors c'est peut-être vous qui en avez juste rien à faire de moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à m'abandonner au bord d'une route, vous serez bien débarrassés ! »

Cette fois, le blond ne put pas se retenir. Il leva les yeux au ciel et attendit patiemment que le massage du biceps que lui dispensait le gamin s'arrête de lui-même. Cela finit par arriver, lorsqu'Elias fut à bout de souffle et à court d'arguments et Draco tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Elias ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés, comme si Draco minimisait sa souffrance et prouvait par la même occasion qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. « Mais… »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi personne ne t'a rien dit, gamin ? », reprit Draco en lâchant le deuxième poignet du petit brun. « Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu as onze ans. Et ce que ton père a fait à Hermione, ce n'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on raconte à un enfant de onze ans. Même s'il est directement concerné. »

« Mais vous auriez pu-

« Oui, on aurait pu », s'énerva Draco en lui décochant un regard sévère. « On aurait pu tout te dire, détruire ton enfance et te regarder faire ta crise comme tu la fais en ce moment. Et quand bien même on l'aurait dit, il y avait de grandes chances pour que tu ne nous croies pas. Mais au lieu de ça, on t'a accueilli chez nous, on t'a intégré à la famille, on t'a présenté à nos amis. On a créé d'autres liens que celui-là, privilégié autre chose que la vérité pure et dure. Alors, avant de rejeter la faute sur nous et de me labourer avec tes poings, réfléchis et demande-toi contre qui tu es _réellement_ en colère. »

Elias le dévisagea avec stupeur, avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent à trembler. Il savait qui le mettait dans cet état, mais c'était bien trop douloureux d'y penser. Les yeux humides, il fixa l'épaule de Draco qu'il venait de tabasser et baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé… », souffla-t-il en reniflant misérablement.

« Tu parles, j'ai rien senti, demi-portion », railla Draco en secouant la tête.

Les yeux d'Elias se relevèrent, quelque peu vexés de voir le blond plaisanter alors que lui-même était au fond du gouffre, mais ne protesta pas. Le silence retomba sur la colline, ponctué par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Il faisait de plus en plus froid en ce début du mois de novembre et Elias frissonnait. Draco soupira.

« Bon, je te propose un truc. On rentre à la maison, au chaud, et tu m'expliques tout depuis le début », annonça-t-il en se relevant d'un bond. « Et si tu as des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible. D'accord ? »

Elias essuya son visage de sa manche et sans le regarder, hocha la tête tristement.

« Allez, viens. En plus, j'ai la dalle, j'ai sauté le déjeuner pour venir te chercher… », grommela Draco avec une grimace. De nouveau, Elias lui jeta un regard vexé, mais le suivit sans broncher.

~o~

Hermione avait reçu le SMS de Draco alors qu'elle donnait son premier cours de l'après-midi avec des troisième année et poussa un soupir de soulagement en apprenant qu'il avait retrouvé Elias. Quelques élèves lui jetèrent un regard étonné, mais elle leur fit rabaisser le nez sur leurs copies d'un simple regard menaçant. Avant de retourner à son bureau, en proie à un nouveau dilemme. Après qu'Elias ait fait irruption dans sa classe alors que Théodore et elle se disputaient, elle était partie sur les traces de l'enfant et avait laissé son agresseur sur place. En revenant, il avait disparu, sans une note, sans un mot. On aurait pu croire qu'il se fichait pas mal de savoir où était son fils, mais Hermione savait que ce n'était pas le cas. L'expression de Théo au moment où il avait vu Elias dans l'encadrement de la porte… dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui. Il semblait à la fois horrifié, terrorisé et au bord des larmes. Ce qui était compréhensible, en un sens. Théodore lui avait dit une fois que cela changerait tout si Elias apprenait le plus tard possible qui il était vraiment : il se savait mourant et sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir le regard de son fils changer vis-à-vis de lui. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de « guérir » et d'avoir le temps de lui expliquer ses mensonges. Mourir sans avoir le temps de se justifier auprès d'Elias, voilà ce qui terrorisait Théodore Nott. Même si Hermione trouvait que c'était bien fait pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Désormais, Théodore n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il serait prêt à tout pour réactiver le lien. Elle devait être prudente. Même s'il avait disparu pour le moment, il reviendrait à la charge et elle devait s'y préparer.

Elle fit tourner son portable plusieurs fois entre ses doigts. Le numéro de Théodore figurait toujours parmi l'historique de ses SMS/MMS. Si elle lui envoyait un message pour lui dire qu'Elias était en sécurité, elle réussirait peut-être à le calmer un peu et à retarder une éventuelle et prochaine agression ? En tous cas, elle préférait penser que c'était le cas.

Ses doigts pianotèrent, tremblants, sur le petit clavier et elle relut son message dix fois avant de l'envoyer.

**Elias va bien. On s'occupe de lui. Garde tes distances un moment, s'il te plaît.**

Clair, concis. Le « s'il te plaît » final laissait croire qu'elle le suppliait, qu'elle le craignait peut-être un peu. Il aimerait ça, sans aucun doute. Le message resta sans réponse, bien entendu. L'état dans lequel il devait se trouver dépassait certainement les mots. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, Théodore était quelqu'un qui supportait très mal l'échec. Lorsque les choses échappaient soudain à son contrôle, il partait en vrille. Lorsqu'il la séquestrait en France, elle l'avait parfois vu revenir du laboratoire qu'il supervisait dans une rage folle, pestant contre les employés qui n'avançaient pas assez vite à son goût, allant parfois jusqu'à détruire une partie du mobilier (qu'il réparait ensuite d'un claquement de doigts). Mais les colères les plus épiques… avaient toujours été dirigées contre elle. Lorsqu'elle tentait de mettre fin à ses jours, lorsqu'elle lui résistait… lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie. Tout échec touchant de près ou de loin à Hermione lui faisait péter les plombs, mieux valait donc arrondir les angles au maximum.

_Merlin, faites qu'il ait ce message…_

A la fin de sa journée de classe, Hermione s'était empressée de quitter Poudlard, rejoignant la limite de l'école, transplanant aussitôt et déboulant dans la maison comme une furie. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon et Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Par réflexe, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, mais un « shhhh » agacé en provenance de l'escalier lui fit lever la tête et soupirer de soulagement. Draco l'observait, les yeux plissés, depuis l'étage et il ne semblait pas content du tout. Hermione grimpa silencieusement les escaliers après s'être débarrassée de ses chaussures et l'interrogea du regard.

« Où est Elias ? », eut-elle le temps de demander avant que Draco ne la saisisse brutalement par le bras pour l'entraîner au bout du couloir, jusqu'à leur chambre. « Aouh, mais ça va pas, non ? »

Toujours silencieux, Draco la poussa à l'intérieur, ferma la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Elias s'est endormi. On a beaucoup parlé, figure-toi », gronda-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione commençait à entrevoir la raison de sa colère. « Comment est-ce que tu as pu me soutenir au téléphone que _tu allais bien_ ? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Draco, écoute, je-

« Je te l'ai demandé et toi tu as répondu : je. Vais. Bien », reprit-il, menaçant. « Putain, Hermione, ça recommence les conneries ! »

« C'était la vérité ! », protesta-t-elle en tentant de ne pas trop élever la voix. « Il m'a à peine touchée, Elias est arrivé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de-

« De quoi, Hermione ? », cracha-t-il, furibond. « De te violer de nouveau ? Parce que c'est précisément ce que le gamin a entendu, vois-tu ? Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit avoir vu, il ne te restait plus beaucoup de vêtements sur le dos avant que la situation ne devienne franchement critique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, au juste ? », siffla Hermione, que la réaction de Draco commençait à sérieusement agacer. Comme si c'était de sa faute.

« Je dis juste que tu m'as envoyé chercher un gamin paumé, au lieu de tout me dire pour que j'aille directement égorger ce fils de pute. »

Hermione plissa les yeux et hocha la tête. « Oui… oui c'est vrai. C'est ce que j'ai fait et c'était une bonne décision. »

« Tssss », fit Draco en se détournant, fou de rage.

« Si, parfaitement ! », reprit Hermione en serrant les poings. « Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu n'en serais pas sorti vivant. Ou dans le meilleur des cas, on t'aurait envoyé tout droit à Azkaban. »

« Oh, je t'en prie… ce mec n'est pas un Dieu, il n'est pas infaillible », protesta le blond en roulant des yeux.

Le silence retomba brièvement dans la pièce et la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Justement, à ce propos… », souffla-t-elle. « Il est mourant. »

Draco la dévisagea avec une expression de totale incompréhension. « Hein ? »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui avoua tout. La « maladie » de Théo, sa proposition de réactiver le lien pour lui éviter une mort imminente, sa colère lorsqu'elle avait refusé…

« Il ne sentait aucun de mes sortilèges », murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc. « Il était tellement… transcendé par sa fureur qu'il est redevenu… comme avant. Pire qu'avant, même. Si tu l'avais affronté dans cet état, il t'aurait tué avec le sourire. Et ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. »

« Et moi, je ne supporte pas qu'il pose les mains sur toi », rétorqua Draco en l'attirant soudain contre lui. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put entre ses bras.

Subitement, la pression accumulée au cours de la journée retomba et Hermione sentit les larmes affluer. « J'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais… », hoqueta-t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de Draco. Celui-ci répondit par une étreinte encore plus puissante et la jeune femme s'abandonna totalement. « Jure-moi que tu n'iras pas le chercher, j'ai besoin de toi ici pour me protéger et pour protéger Elias. »

« Je doute qu'Elias ait besoin de protection », marmonna Draco en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione. « Théodore ne lui fera aucun mal. C'est toi qu'il a en ligne de mire pour le moment. »

« C'est très rassurant », marmonna la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.

« Désolé. »

Se décollant du torse du blond, Hermione lui fit baisser les yeux et ils échangèrent un long regard triste. « Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans toi… Toutes ces années », avoua-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Et moi sans toi… », renchérit-il avec un début de sourire.

« Oh, ça c'est facile : un alcoolique, dépressif, marié à Pansy Parkinson et qui vivrait dans son grand manoir avec tout un tas de Mangemorts… », plaisanta la brunette en essuyant ses larmes de sa manche.

« Merci Merlin, je t'ai trouvée », soupira Draco en l'embrassant sur le front.

Malgré sa peur et ses larmes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser et de se serrer de plus belle contre son homme. Tant qu'ils restaient ensemble, ils feraient face. Ensemble, ils se sauveraient mutuellement. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

~o~

Un craquement sonore retentit aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, loin du château de Poudlard dont on ne discernait que les lumières ténues dans la nuit noire. Narcissa Malfoy brandit sa baguette devant elle, s'assurant qu'elle était bien seule. Presque deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa fuite et elle avait pris toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais il était temps de prendre _la_ décision. A gauche, un peu plus bas dans la vallée, le village de Pré-au-Lard. Son fils, sa belle-fille, et le soulagement de les serrer dans ses bras l'attendaient. A droite, Poudlard, Severus, et le confort de son épaule amicale afin de chercher les bons mots pour reprendre contact avec son fils. Avec un pincement au cœur, Narcissa se dirigea finalement vers la droite, s'éloignant du village. Si Rodolphus et Lucius s'attendaient à la voir réapparaître, c'était bien par là-bas. En partant vers Poudlard, elle aurait plus de chances de passer inaperçue. Et Severus pourrait prévenir Hermione de son retour plus discrètement une fois à l'intérieur de l'école.

Elle avait à peine marché une centaine de mètres, qu'un bruit feutré dans son dos la fit se retourner. Par réflexe, elle jeta un _Impedimenta_ dans l'obscurité, mais l'intrus bloqua le sortilège avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Je pensais vraiment que vous alliez prendre en direction du village… », fit la voix railleuse de Pansy Parkinson, tandis que celle-ci approchait pour révéler son visage aux rayons bleutés de la lune. « Il faut croire que vous êtes moins prévisible que je ne l'aurais imaginé. »

Narcissa raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et fronça les sourcils. « N'approchez pas », gronda-t-elle en ayant l'air aussi menaçante que possible.

« Du calme », souffla Pansy en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Je ne suis pas là pour vous ramener à Rodolphus. Je m'assurais seulement que vous preniez de bonnes décisions. »

« Mes décisions ne vous regardent en rien, Parkinson », rétorqua Narcissa en la tenant toujours en respect. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez avec ma sœur et je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée à m'échapper, mais ça s'arrête là. »

Pansy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sourit et avança de nouveau en direction de celle qui aurait pu être sa belle-mère dans une autre vie. « Ne vous trompez pas sur mon compte, Mrs Malfoy. Je ne fais pas tout cela parce que je vous aime particulièrement, ni vous, ni votre crétin de mari. Ni votre traître de fils… » Pansy vit Narcissa froncer le nez à la mention de Draco et reprit. « Clairement, mes projets et ceux de votre sœur vous dépassent complètement. Ni elle ni moi n'avons envie de vous impliquer dedans, elle par désir de protection, moi par désintérêt total pour votre personne. Mais ce que nous voulons est bien plus grand que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, c'est pourquoi je dois m'assurer que vous ne serez pas un obstacle à notre réussite. » Elle s'approcha encore de Narcissa. Les deux femmes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'une de l'autre. « Récupérez votre fils, récupérez votre cher Severus, faites-en ce que vous voulez, je m'en contrefous. Mais n'essayez pas de vous mettre en travers de notre chemin, à Bellatrix et à moi. Compris ? »

Narcissa fronça les sourcils et dévisagea longuement Pansy. Elle ne comprenait pas bien où la jeune femme voulait en venir et surtout quel était le plan qu'elle avait soi-disant mis en place avec Bella. Pansy avait raison, tout cela la dépassait. Mais elle n'en avait que faire : tout ce qui importait était de revoir Draco et tout lui expliquer.

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, Parkinson », lâcha Narcissa en plissant les yeux.

La plus jeune lui décocha un regard méprisant. « Et vous avez sans doute raison… »

Avant même que Narcissa ait pu répliquer, un craquement sonore ébranla la lisière de la forêt et Pansy Parkinson avait disparu. Narcissa tendit l'oreille, s'attendant à tout moment à entendre la cavalerie de Rodolphus débarquer, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle était seule. Véritablement seule, cette fois.

Frissonnante, elle reprit sa route en direction du château. Elle ne se sentirait vraiment en sécurité qu'une fois entre les bras de son meilleur ami.

~o~

Alors que Narcissa apparaissait à quelques centaines de mètres de là sous la lumière de la lune, Hermione et Draco dormaient à poings fermés, enlacés dans leur lit. Après leur « dispute », ils avaient fini par ressentir un besoin impérieux, presque désespéré, de faire l'amour. Tendrement, en silence pour ne pas réveiller Elias qui dormait au même étage dans une autre pièce, mais aussi avec une pointe d'inquiétude, comme s'ils sentaient que leurs instants volés en amoureux étaient comptés. Après un orgasme fugace, presque craintif lui aussi, ils avaient enfilé quelque chose pour dormir et s'étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, l'esprit remué par leurs idées noires. Une épée de Damoclès flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme à une certaine époque où ils craignaient à tout moment que Théo arrive et mette le bazar dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Le nez dans les cheveux bouclés de sa fiancée, Draco dormait tellement profondément qu'il ne sentit pas la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer dans son sommeil. Ni les mouvements rapides et courts qui agitaient de temps à autre ses mains ou ses pieds. Car dans l'apparente quiétude de la nuit, quelque chose était passé à l'offensive. Sournoisement, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Hermione se retourna dans son sommeil, un léger gémissement s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Elle ne rêvait pas spécialement, mais un sentiment de peur la saisissait, sans qu'elle puisse pour autant se réveiller. Ça l'étouffait, l'incitait à se débattre, elle le sentait… dans sa tête.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre à Pré-au-Lard. Ni aux côtés de Draco dans leur lit. Cet endroit, elle s'en souvenait comme si elle l'avait quitté hier. Les hauts plafonds à moulures, les lustres anciens et clinquants, le vieux parquet ciré qui grinçait lorsqu'on marchait trop au centre du long couloir. L'odeur du vieux bois, omniprésente. _Bordeaux. L'appartement._

La panique la saisit brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit que l'on bougeait à côté d'elle dans le grand lit démodé. « Salut, Hermione… »

La jeune femme poussa un hurlement strident, réalisant soudain qu'elle était nue à côté d'un Théodore tout sourire, et aussi nu qu'elle. Tirant les draps sur elle, elle chercha à sortir du lit mais il la plaqua sur le matelas et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour y mordiller la peau sensible. « Hop hop hop, pas bouger… Tu vas rater le meilleur moment », souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

La jeune femme se débattit, en vain. Théodore riait tout en la caressant à tous les endroits accessibles, l'écrasant sous le poids de son corps. _Ce n'est pas réel, Hermione. Comment aurait-il pu t'amener ici sans que tu t'en rendes compte ? Il ne le peut pas, pas encore. Il joue avec tes nerfs, il s'introduit dans tes rêves, comme il le faisait autrefois. Il tente de rétablir son emprise sur toi, mais tu peux le foutre dehors. Concentre-toi. Ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs. N'aie plus peur._

Hermione s'immobilisa aussitôt et regarda Théodore droit dans les yeux. « Tu n'existes pas », déclara-t-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. « Cet endroit n'existe pas. Je vais me réveiller et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

La projection onirique de Théodore la dévisagea avec amertume. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches tout ? », protesta-t-il en cherchant à la tripoter de nouveau. « Et si tu me laissais au moins une chance de te montrer que je suis tout aussi performant quand tu es consentante ? »

Esquissant une grimace de dégoût, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. A peine sa main était-elle entrée en contact avec la représentation psychique de Théo que le rêve sembla basculer et elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, cette fois dans son vrai lit, avec son vrai fiancé à côté d'elle. Fiancé qui la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds et la secouait comme un prunier. « Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang, tu as crié et tu as commencé à mettre des gifles dans le vide… », s'enquit-il tandis qu'elle se redressait sur son séant, un sourire prenant progressivement de l'ampleur sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai réussi… », souffla-t-elle, sans trop oser y croire. « Je l'ai viré de ma tête. »

L'expression inquiète de Draco se mua en colère. « Théo ? », demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. « Théo était dans ta tête ? L'enfoiré… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hermione était tellement soulagée de le voir en face d'elle et de constater qu'elle se trouvait bien en sécurité dans leur chambre, qu'elle faillit éclater de rire.

« Oui, tout va bien. Je me sens bien, vraiment ! » Elle secoua la tête et se pencha par-dessus le bord du lit pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau. Elle crevait de soif. « Je m'en suis débarrassée, je suis en sécurité pour un petit moment. »

« Tu en es certaine ? », fit Draco dans son dos. Sa voix avait changé, mais elle n'aurait su dire comment. Peut-être la colère. Elle but plusieurs longues gorgées au goulot, referma le bouchon et tout en se penchant pour remettre la bouteille à sa place, répondit.

« Oui, si je te le dis… »

Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner lorsqu'elle sentit Draco se coller contre son dos et rabattre sa tignasse brune sur un côté pour couvrir ses épaules de baisers. Hermione ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse des lèvres de Draco sur sa peau et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle sentit alors la bouche de son fiancé délaisser son épaule pour glisser jusqu'à son oreille et murmurer d'une voix rauque.

« Comment tu peux savoir si celui qui t'a baisée tout à l'heure était bien Draco et non moi ? »

D'un geste vif, Hermione fit volte-face. Celui qui était serré contre elle n'était plus son fiancé. Il portait le tee-shirt de Draco, la montre de Draco mais ce n'était plus Draco. Théodore lui jeta un regard triomphant et esquissa un sourire narquois. Hermione hurla à pleins poumons et recula précipitamment dans les draps, dévisageant avec horreur son bourreau qui s'était glissé dans son lit. Elle tomba sur le sol, emportant dans sa chute oreillers et une partie de la couverture. Quand elle releva le nez, Théodore avait disparu et c'était Draco qui la regardait de nouveau, avec une expression complètement désemparée. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ? Merde, parle ! »

_Encore une illusion ?_, hurla intérieurement Hermione, choquée. Celle-là, elle l'avait vue alors qu'elle était éveillée et cela avait semblé… si réel. « Oh mon dieu… », souffla-t-elle en rampant sur le sol jusqu'à la salle de bains, où elle s'enferma à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco continuait de l'appeler sans obtenir de réponse. Hermione se laissa glisser sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau, en proie à une terreur sans précédent. Elle la sentait à présent. La sensation familière dans sa tête. La pression qui semblait appuyer sur tous ses nerfs, menaçant de la rendre folle. Théodore mettait en ce moment même toute son énergie en œuvre pour rétablir entièrement sa domination sur son esprit. Pour être honnête, il semblait galérer un peu : elle le sentait, l'entendait presque haleter sous l'effort. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il finirait par atteindre son but. Sautant sur la trousse à pharmacie, elle fouilla à l'intérieur et en ressortit une paire de ciseaux pointus qu'elle pressa contre sa gorge, debout face au miroir qui surplombait les lavabos.

_Ne fais pas ça_, fit une voix faible mais impérieuse. Il essayait un peu moins de la dominer à présent, monopolisant ses forces pour communiquer.

« Je ne supporterai pas de revivre ça une fois de plus… », souffla-t-elle en fixant son visage paniqué et ses boucles folles dans le miroir. Elle bluffait mais elle avait l'air suffisamment paumée et désespérée pour être crédible. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Une illusion se matérialisa dans la glace et elle vit apparaître la silhouette anxieuse de Théodore à côté de son propre reflet. Un exercice qu'il avait déjà pratiqué douze ans plus tôt, dans la salle de bains de Bill et Fleur.

_J'ai besoin de toi pour survivre, si tu meurs, on meurt tous les deux. Et qui s'occupera d'Elias ?_

« Soit tu crèves tout seul comme un grand et je te promets de m'occuper de ton fils, soit tu me rejoins dans la tombe », décréta-t-elle en pressant un peu plus les ciseaux contre sa peau. Elle vit Théodore frémir.

_Je n'ai pas encore assez de forces pour maîtriser tes gestes, arrête tes conneries, Hermione _!, aboya-t-il dans sa tête, sa voix faisant écho sur toutes les parois du crâne de la jeune femme.

_Pas assez de forces, hein ? Contente de le savoir…, _pensa-t-elle en conservant une expression déterminée et désespérée.

Elle allait le menacer de nouveau de se supprimer lorsque la pression retomba encore. Le reflet illusoire de Théo lui aussi sembla vaciller. Et Hermione remarqua un détail qui n'était pas là quelques instants plus tôt. Elle fronça les sourcils et comme fascinée, se rapprocha de la surface vitrée.

« Théo… tu… tu saignes du nez… », murmura-t-elle en écartant inconsciemment les ciseaux de son cou.

Par réflexe, le reflet porta sa main à son visage et constata qu'une traînée de liquide rouge recouvrait à présent le bout de ses doigts.

« Tu es en train de t'épuiser, tu devrais abandonner… Laisse-moi tranquille. »

_J'avais raison ce matin… je ne peux pas rétablir le lien simplement comme ça, par la pensée…_, constata Théodore en observant avec effroi son sang qui coulait abondamment de son nez. _Pas après tout ce temps. C'est en train de me tuer._

Hermione se retourna brièvement en direction de la porte de la salle de bains, contre laquelle Draco tambourinait toujours et jetait probablement une demi-douzaine de sortilèges, mais le panneau de bois tenait bon.

« Théo, lâche l'affaire. Profite du temps qu'il te reste pour parler à Elias et implorer son pardon… », le supplia-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui. Il ne regardait plus ses doigts pleins de sang à présent. Il la regardait elle, avec une expression si douloureuse qu'elle eut presque pitié de lui.

_Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen …_, souffla-t-il en essuyant machinalement le sang sur sa veste. _Recommencer depuis le début. Un acte charnel…_

Hermione s'assombrit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Allait-il bien lui demander ce qu'elle imaginait ? « Je ne veux pas entendre ça… », murmura Hermione en fermant les yeux, comme si occulter le reflet de Théodore suffirait à bloquer toute communication. Bien entendu, c'était parfaitement inutile.

_Une nuit, Hermione. Je ne te demande qu'une seule nuit… Je te traiterai convenablement cette fois… On passera un bon moment…_

La jeune femme secoua la tête, prise de nausées. « Oh par Merlin, tu me dégoûtes… Après tout ce que tu m'as fait il y a douze ans, tout ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui et encore cette nuit… Comment oses-tu me- »

« _Maman_ ? »

Hermione se figea et dans le miroir le reflet de Théodore également cessa de bouger, interloqué. La voix d'Elias s'élevait derrière la porte, bien vite couverte par celle de Draco.

« Elias, retourne tout de suite dans ta chambre ! »

« Maman, je t'ai entendue crier, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

De nouveau la voix de l'enfant, terrorisée. Hermione décida d'utiliser cette dernière carte à son avantage. Elle se pencha vers le miroir et accrocha le regard de Théodore.

« Tu vois ce que tu fais subir à ton fils ? Il est mort de peur. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute… », siffla-t-elle avec une expression accusatrice.

L'illusion plissa les yeux. La remarque avait fait mouche. _Cette conversation n'est pas terminée_, gronda-t-il, pour toute réponse. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, dès qu'on mettait Elias dans l'équation, Théodore se laissait manipuler à souhait. L'instant d'après, tout avait disparu. La pression dans son crâne, la silhouette de Théodore à côté de son propre reflet dans le miroir, la voix dans son cerveau. Hermione n'entendait plus que le ton furieux de Draco derrière la porte de la salle de bain et celui craintif d'Elias qui s'inquiétait pour elle. D'une main tremblante, Hermione rangea les ciseaux dans leur trousse et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Elle leva le sortilège qu'elle avait placé sur la porte et le silence se fit soudain dans la chambre lorsque le panneau de bois pivota. Le blond et le brun la regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, avec une mimique tellement similaire que cela aurait pu être comique.

Avec une expression légèrement coupable et désorientée, Hermione fit deux pas hors de la salle de bains et pinça les lèvres. Sur sa droite, Elias tremblait de peur. Les cris d'Hermione avaient dû le réveiller et il avait accouru sans réfléchir, oubliant même qu'il était encore en colère contre elle quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune femme dut réaliser à peu près en même temps que lui qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'incident à Poudlard, puisqu'il dormait déjà lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la maison. Un silence gênant s'installa. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire.

Les yeux d'Elias balayèrent sans aucune pudeur le corps d'Hermione, uniquement recouvert de sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur, qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que son père ait pu vouloir faire du mal à cette femme, cette fille même à l'époque, aussi frêle et fragile. Elle était tellement belle, même dans cette tenue et dans cet état de panique total, et à la fois si vulnérable et perdue. Il fallait être un monstre pour s'attaquer à une jeune femme comme elle. Oui, un monstre.

Elias regarda son visage encore rougi par les larmes, ses cheveux en bataille cascadant sur ses épaules, son regard toujours agité par la peur, ses mains tremblantes qui se contractaient sur ses cuisses, ses genoux tournés vers l'intérieur. Mal à l'aise, terrifiée, honteuse, détruite. C'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il la regardait aujourd'hui. Détruite. Par son père. Une vague de honte le submergea. Indirectement, il se sentait coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Mais sa présence, son existence toute entière, était à elle seule la preuve des multiples abus que Théodore Nott avait fait subir à Hermione Granger. Draco le lui avait expliqué : son père avait pris l'ADN d'Hermione de force, alors qu'il la séquestrait. Pour le créer, lui. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la réaction d'Hermione en le découvrant chez Fleury et Bott quelques mois plus tôt avait été bien au-delà de la simple surprise. Il était une ignominie, un être créé par un fou, sans le consentement de sa victime.

« Je suis désolé… », murmura Elias, dont les lèvres se mettaient de nouveau à trembler. « Je ne savais pas… »

« Elias… », murmura Hermione avec une expression peinée. La douleur du gamin était si manifeste qu'elle était presque palpable, emplissant toute la pièce d'une tension insupportable.

« J'ai vraiment cru toute ma vie que tu pourrais m'aimer… qu'on formerait une famille… » L'enfant essuya ses larmes du revers de la main en hoquetant. « Mais je ne le veux plus. Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligée de me voir tous les jours. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à tout ce que papa a fait en me regardant. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, c'est égoïste. »

Sur la gauche d'Hermione, Draco s'assombrit et jeta à l'enfant un regard triste. Hermione ne répondait pas. Immobile, elle observait l'enfant sanglotant de plus belle, les yeux écarquillés et encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je comprends que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je comprends que tu aies peur », reprit Elias en reniflant. « Peur que je devienne comme lui. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger, je n'ai pas le droit… »

Sa voix s'était brisée en milieu de discours et la fin en devint presque inaudible. Le dos agité de soubresauts, Elias pleurait, seul debout près de la porte qui menait au couloir. Dans la chambre, rien ne bougea pendant un moment, si ce n'est une nouvelle larme qui roula doucement sur la joue d'Hermione. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, celle-ci fonde sur l'enfant en pleurs, tombe à genoux et le serre contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« Tu n'es pas comme lui », gémit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de l'enfant. « Tu n'es pas comme lui, je te le jure. »

Elias émit un petit gémissement triste et renifla contre l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne bougea pas quand les poignets du garçonnet se refermèrent autour de son cou pour la serrer du plus fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Hermione ne ressentit aucune gêne à le tenir dans ses bras.

~o~

La chambre dans laquelle Aria Stone était logée à Poudlard se trouvait au même niveau que le bureau du Directeur, dans un couloir très peu fréquenté et isolé des grands axes de passage. Aussi fut-elle curieuse d'entendre des voix y chuchoter, alors qu'elle improvisait une visite matinale chez Severus. L'ancien maître des potions avançait à pas de géants dernièrement dans la modification de la poudre de munitions et l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait à ses recherches dépassait légèrement Aria, même si la perspective d'avoir enfin entre les mains une arme efficace la réjouissait et l'aidait à se sentir plus en sécurité.

Elle approcha silencieusement des voix et risqua un œil au détour du couloir. A quelques mètres, planqués dans un recoin sombre, un petit groupe de très jeunes enfants murmurait avec entrain. A voir leurs têtes, ils semblaient également assez inquiets et Aria décida de tendre l'oreille.

« Ils ont exclu du club encore trois membres cette semaine », fit la plus grande du groupe, une jeune fille brune, qui triturait nerveusement sa cravate de Serpentard tout en parlant. « Les principaux membres nous posent de temps en temps des questions sur nos familles, notre façon de voir les choses… je crois qu'ils nous trient pour être vraiment sûrs qu'on soit de leur côté. »

« Ils t'ont posé des questions à toi aussi ? », demanda une autre petite fille, blonde, qui devait mesurer une tête de moins que la première.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. « Ils m'ont demandé ce que je pensais des sorciers nouvelle génération, ceux qui ont été créés grâce aux manipulations génétiques… », répondit-elle. « J'ai dit que je trouvais ça injuste pour les vrais sorciers, que ce n'était pas naturel. Bref, les bêtises habituelles que me répètent mes parents et mon oncle. Et ils m'ont gardée, comme prévu. »

« Les sales cafards », gronda un des deux garçons. « Tant mieux, si tu ne t'es pas faite repérer. Il faut que ça continue comme ça. »

« Oui, sois prudente », renchérit la blonde. « On est déjà tellement inquiets… Elias a disparu. Il n'est pas venu en classe hier après-midi et n'a pas dormi dans la tour cette nuit. Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Rogue. Il lui est certainement arrivé quelque chose. »

« Vous croyez que ce sont les membres du club qui… ? », demanda la grande en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Les autres la regardèrent gravement. « Ils ont déjà essayé de nous réduire en bouillie à coups de batte de Quidditch, après tout… », grommela le deuxième garçon, un petit brun. Avec ses yeux futés en amande et son nez fin et pointu, il évoqua à Aria un renardeau prêt à faire les quatre cent coups. Les enfants se dispersèrent et elle en profita pour sortir de sa cachette comme si de rien n'était. La petite blonde qui voulait aller voir Rogue se figea et disparut dans un couloir adjacent sans demander son reste. Manifestement, ces gamins avaient peur d'autres élèves et ne faisaient pas confiance à qui que ce soit. Sinon pourquoi choisir le couloir le plus paumé du château pour se réunir ?

Décidément, tout tournait autour de ces sorciers génétiquement modifiés. Depuis le départ, ils avaient été au centre de leur affaire et même ici, à Poudlard, les opposants au nouveau mode de vie commun semblaient avoir de l'influence, faisant régner la terreur parmi les plus jeunes élèves. Aria se promit d'en parler à Ben. Enquêter et protéger les citoyens de nouvelles attaques était une chose, mais l'école réunissait une part non négligeable de ces jeunes « sorciers nouvelle génération », comme les avait appelés la brune du groupe. Bien que protégé par quelques-uns des plus grands sorciers actuels, l'endroit méritait d'être sous surveillance.

Grimpant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Rogue, Aria sentit son cœur se serrer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Benjamin. Celui-ci lui envoyait de temps en temps des messages ou l'appelait sur son téléphone, mais il lui recommandait surtout de le laisser éteint, au cas où un des terroristes aurait l'idée d'utiliser la technologie moldue pour la localiser par ce biais, même s'il était peu probable que Flint ait eu le temps et l'occasion de prévenir ses semblables qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la tuer à l'hôpital. Comme à son habitude, elle poussa la poignée et entra dans le bureau sans frapper… avant de se figer comme une statue de sel.

Rogue n'était pas seul. Narcissa Malfoy était assise dans son fauteuil, l'air inquiet. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête en direction de l'intruse et l'identifia, son visage pâle passa par au moins une bonne moitié des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour gronder.

« Qu'est-ce que cette fille fait ici ? »

Severus sembla se ratatiner sur place et fusilla Aria du regard. Celle-ci l'entendit presque lui hurler intérieurement « Quand est-ce que vous apprendrez à frapper aux portes, Miss Stone ? », et elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, regrettant pour une fois réellement de ne pas avoir frappé. Non pas que ça l'aurait empêchée d'entrer, ceci dit…

« Narcissa, c'est un peu compliqué… », commença Rogue, tandis que Mrs Malfoy contemplait sa rivale avec une expression de colère mêlée de dégoût. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… »

« J'ai senti que cette fille ruinerait nos vies à la minute où Lucius est allée la sortir d'Azkaban il y a onze ans… », siffla Narcissa, au bord des larmes. « Jamais il n'aurait levé le petit doigt en temps normal. Même pas pour moi, j'en suis certaine. »

« Ne dis pas ça », murmura Severus en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule. « Je suis sûr que c'est faux… »

« Bon, je… je repasserai plus tard », balbutia précipitamment Aria en faisant un geste pour sortir.

Derrière elle, Narcissa émit un sifflement dédaigneux. « C'est ça, tourne le dos au désastre que tu as créé, fuis. Les filles comme toi sont vraiment des lâches. »

Aria s'arrêta, fixant la porte d'un regard noir. Deux solutions se présentaient à elle : se faire insulter sans broncher et battre en retraite (ce qui aurait été l'option la plus sage) ou se retourner et balancer ses quatre vérités à l'épouse bafouée. Bien entendu, Aria choisit la seconde. Elle fit volte-face, poings serrés et darda ses prunelles furibondes sur Narcissa.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de la dégradation de votre vie de couple, Mrs Malfoy », cracha-t-elle au nez d'une Narcissa outrée par tant d'impudence. « Ça n'allait déjà plus entre vous quand Lucius et moi avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Je ne dis pas que c'est votre faute. Lucius a toujours eu du mal à s'adapter à l'évolution du monde sorcier depuis le début. Mais on n'abandonne pas quarante ans de vieux principes à la con en deux minutes. Quand il était avec moi, il semblait aller mieux mais dès qu'il me quittait, il regrettait même d'avoir posé les mains sur moi. Et quand il rentrait chez lui, il voyait sa femme se faire parfaitement à l'idée d'avoir des enfants de sang-mêlé, d'avoir une belle-fille née-moldue, d'adopter le nouveau mode de vie et ça le dégoûtait. A chaque fois qu'il me rendait visite, je le voyais s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'amertume et je faisais tout mon possible pour changer ça. Tout ça pour au final me faire traiter comme de la merde une fois sur trois. J'ai fini par laisser tomber. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et je lui ai dit de recoller les morceaux avec vous, de vous donner à tous les deux une seconde chance. » Elle pinça les lèvres, à bout de souffle. « Ça, c'était il y a trois ans. Et vu la situation dans laquelle Lucius se trouve aujourd'hui, j'en viens à penser que cette deuxième chance n'a pas franchement été une réussite. »

Le silence retomba dans le bureau et Aria vit que Rogue semblait presque avoir les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. L'expression de Narcissa, en revanche, était beaucoup plus sombre. Presque triste. Aria regretta un peu son discours intransigeant et avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir été un peu loin… _Une grosse connasse, plutôt_, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Mais elle refusait de prendre cent pour cent des responsabilités dans cette affaire. Lucius était majoritairement le seul responsable, lui et son incapacité à évoluer, mais elle estimait que Narcissa et elle devaient se partager le reste du gâteau.

Comme Narcissa faisait toujours sa tête d'enterrement et que plus personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, Rogue fit les gros yeux et agita silencieusement la main en direction d'Aria pour lui ordonner de filer illico presto. De nouveau, Aria se tournait vers la sortie, prête à quitter les lieux, lorsque la voix de Narcissa, beaucoup plus calme cette fois, s'éleva.

« Je suis désolée », souffla-t-elle sans la regarder.

Aria tourna la tête tout en ouvrant la porte et esquissa un sourire triste dans sa direction. « Ouais, moi aussi… »

Elle sortit, ferma la porte derrière elle, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait oublié le plus important. Faisant demi-tour, elle rouvrit la porte à la volée, toujours sans frappée et le regard que lui adressa Rogue à ce moment-là lui évoqua fortement Jack Nicholson dans Shining. Le moment où il poursuit sa femme dans l'hôtel armé d'une hache.

« Au fait, au cas où ça vous intéresserait, il vous manque un élève », lâcha-t-elle avec légèreté.

« Il ne manque pas, il est chez Miss Granger », gronda sèchement Rogue.

« Oh, parfait. Bonne journée ! », lança-t-elle avant de partir, cette fois pour de bon.

Narcissa leva lentement les yeux vers lui, tandis qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez entre ses doigts en soupirant. Elle esquissa un léger sourire compréhensif.

« C'est à se demander comment faisait Dumbledore, hein ? », ironisa-t-elle.

« Gérer ce bahut pendant quarante-et-un ans sans jamais cesser d'avoir la foi ? Je commence à me dire qu'il n'était pas humain… », grommela Severus en répondant néanmoins au sourire de son amie.

« Nous avons tous nos petits secrets, Severus », gloussa le portrait de Dumbledore, tandis que l'ex-Directrice Dilys Derwent hochait gravement la tête dans son cadre. « En ce qui me concerne, les bonbons au citron ont toujours eu un excellent effet antidépresseur sur ma personne. Vous devriez essayer. »

~o~

Perpetua venait de quitter Ted, Victoire, Deborah et David pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et prendre son petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'une voix familière poussa un juron furieux dans un couloir adjacent. Avec la rapidité d'un chat, Pippa se faufila dans une alcôve, derrière une armure et attendit patiemment de percevoir dans quelle direction la voix se déplaçait.

« J'étais persuadé qu'elle s'en était occupée hier midi », fit une autre voix, tout aussi familière aux oreilles de Perpetua. Il s'agissait de celle de Quentyn Travers, qui faisait partie des organisateurs du club Héritage. Et il ne semblait pas content du tout. Les voix s'éloignaient et la petite brune quitta sa cachette en rasant les murs pour les suivre et ne pas en perdre une miette. Au détour d'un couloir, elle risqua un œil sur la gauche et vit Travers malmener une autre fille du club, en compagnie de son inséparable compère, Ménélas Fawley. Pippa reconnut également la fille : il s'agissait de Gwladys Beurk, petite fille et unique héritière du propriétaire de la boutique de magie noire Barjow et Beurk.

« J'en suis certain, on m'a dit qu'elle avait vu l'armoire bouger en cours le matin et qu'elle avait attendu le déjeuner pour aller voir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur », maugréa Fawley en jetant un regard noir à Gwladys. « Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en sortir. Elle devrait être à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est. Ou à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état grave. Comment tu expliques ça ? »

D'un mouvement sec du poignet, Gwladys se libéra de l'emprise de Quentyn et fusilla les deux garçons du regard. « Mon grand-père m'avait pourtant assurée que l'amulette rendrait l'épouvantard insensible aux Riddikulus et plus dangereux qu'un épouvantard classique. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser est de briser l'amulette, mais je l'avais planquée dans un recoin de l'armoire, pour ne pas qu'elle la trouve. » La jeune fille fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit un petit objet en bois rond, gravé de runes anciennes. « Sauf que l'amulette est intacte et que l'épouvantard n'est plus là. Elle a dû faire usage d'une quantité effarante de magie noire pour y arriver et je doute qu'elle soit du genre à avoir recours à ce genre de sortilèges. »

« Granger n'est pas prof pour rien, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait de son temps libre », grinça Fawley en arrachant l'amulette des doigts de Gwladys.

Un peu plus loin dans son couloir, Pippa frissonna. Manifestement, ils avaient tenté de tendre un piège au professeur Granger. _Mais pourquoi elle ? _Qu'avait-elle fait pour s'attirer leurs foudres ? De ce qu'elle en savait, le professeur Granger était une jeune femme adorable, juste et compétente. Pourquoi les Héritiers en avaient-ils après elle ?

Gwladys devait se poser la même question, car elle soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vouliez vous attaquer à elle, de toute façon », gronda la Gryffondor en secouant la tête. « Granger est cool, comme prof. OK c'est une née-Moldue et la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, mais détester les Sangs-de-Bourbe c'est tellement 1998. Les temps ont changé, l'ennemi est ailleurs ! »

Ménélas et Quentyn échangèrent un regard entendu. « On sait de source sûre que Granger trempe elle aussi dans les manipulations génétiques… », gronda Ménélas, tandis que la bouche de Gwladys s'ouvrait toute grande pour former un « o » de stupéfaction.

« Tu déconnes ? », s'exclama-t-elle, mais Ménélas fit « non » de la tête.

« Il paraît qu'elle est sortie un moment avec le PDG du laboratoire, au tout début des recherches, avant même que le reste du monde soit au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Et ils ont créé leur propre mutant, leur fils. Les Héritiers l'ont appris quand Nott est revenu en Angleterre et a pris contact avec Granger. »

« Et devine qui est le gamin mutant en question ? », ironisa Quentyn en haussant un sourcil. Gwladys écarquilla tant les yeux qu'elle sentit le fond de ses yeux devenir douloureux.

« Elias Nott est le fils du professeur Granger ? », s'écria-t-elle tandis que les deux garçons lui faisaient signe de baisser d'un ton.

« C'est ce qui se dit, en tous cas », confirma Ménélas en hochant la tête.

« C'est dingue… », souffla l'adolescente, estomaquée.

« Voilà pourquoi elle méritait d'être punie. Et en plus de ça, cette pétasse est sur le point de souiller l'une des lignées les plus pures du monde sorcier. Elle et Malfoy veulent avoir un bébé, des filles les ont entendus en parler, un matin », gronda Quentyn, la mine sombre.

Gwladys quant à elle, sembla trouver la nouvelle adorable et esquissa un sourire très excité. « Oooh, c'est tellement chou ! Des petits Malfoy avec les cheveux bouclés ! »

« Non, Gwladys », aboya fermement Ménélas en fronçant les sourcils.

La Gryffondor referma la bouche aussi sec et pinça les lèvres. Elle trouvait ses collègues un peu trop extrémistes. Les nés-Moldus étaient des sorciers comme les autres, selon elle, les véritables usurpateurs étaient les mutants. Mais il valait mieux ne pas contrarier les garçons. Ménélas ne lui faisait pas tellement peur mais Quentyn pouvait se montrer violent et il l'intimidait plus qu'elle n'avait envie de l'avouer.

A quelques mètres de là, Perpetua Rowle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait pris une décision. Une décision dangereuse mais qui était le seul moyen d'en savoir plus sur les véritables intentions du club Héritage. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle tourna dans le couloir et approcha à pas mesurés des trois adolescents, qui lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux.

« Salut », souffla Perpetua en arrivant à leur hauteur. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous entendre… »

« Rowle ? Si c'est au sujet des réunions, la prochaine aura lieu samedi », siffla Ménélas en plissant les yeux. Pippa lut dans son regard qu'il la soupçonnait de les avoir espionnés. Elle décida donc de se lancer.

« Oui, non… en fait… » Elle releva le menton et prit une expression déterminée. « Je sais exactement à quoi doit servir le club Héritage. Mes parents me l'ont expliqué avant la rentrée. Et je veux que vous sachiez… que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je veux en être. Quoi que ce soit que vous prépariez, je veux en faire partie. »

Les trois grands l'analysèrent attentivement. Elle sentait tout particulièrement le regard perçant de Quentyn la traverser de part en part, comme s'il tentait de décoder le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre pulsation de son cœur, la moindre pensée. Mais Pippa tint bon. Ne pas ciller, ne pas flancher. C'était le seul moyen de récolter des informations : s'infiltrer encore plus loin dans l'organisation.

Enfin, après une attente qui lui parut interminable, Ménélas Fawley hocha la tête. « Parfait, on te tiendra au courant. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. »

Perpetua opina du chef et esquissa un sourire avant de quitter les lieux. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas partir en courant. Elle venait de plonger joyeusement dans la gueule du loup, sans possibilité de faire machine arrière.

Et sur le chemin qui la menait à la grande salle, Perpetua Rowle tenta tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix… Ou pas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé l'évolution de la relation entre Elias, Hermione et Draco ? Et Théo, comment pensez-vous que cela va se poursuivre pour lui ? Il devient incontrôlable et dangereux, mais à sa place, personne n'aurait envie de mourir, non ? Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera Ben, Ron et toute la brigade pour une grande étape dans l'enquête contre les H ! Il va y avoir une bonne dose d'action, alors préparez-vous psychologiquement ! )**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire et à lundi prochain pour la suite !**

**Gros bisous**

**Xérès**


	31. Ch31 : Accroche-Toi Si Tu Peux

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Mouahahahahah j'ai tellement hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre, il a été tellement ÉPIQUE à écrire, je ****trépigne**** presque d'impatience en le postant, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Préparez-vous, c'est du lourd !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux follow/fav (Love the Original Family, HopeAndLess, DebbyArts, Shrapnelxx, Lili-sakura-chan, zou78, MissZazu), ainsi qu'à PouleauPotter, Bebaven, faerycyn, Ellexa, Clotilde Dubosc, Loulou, Folpi, Mrs Lyly Black, Marion, Swangranger, Miss Draymione, Drasha, Plumty, SnowandSilver, Eliane Gil, Wizzette, Cécile, Audrey917000, Gouline971, malfoyswand, aussidagility, Acide'nette, Love the Original Family, OrianeT, JF37, Lyly Ford, Babar, Kittenprawn, Jujupititetortue pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Bebaven : hihihi j'adore quand vous passez vos nerfs sur ce pauvre Théo dans les reviews ! XD Je suis contente que les deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu (et que tu aies été au « bord de l'apoplexie » en les lisant, ahah, ça me prouve que je fais bien mon boulot.) Cissy et Aria d'un certain côté, elles se ressemblent tellement tout en étant diamétralement opposées, c'était assez marrant de les faire interagir (et ce pauvre Rogue face à ces deux femelles jalouses, ahah). Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Ellexa : Lucius ne veut rien faire du tout, il est complètement paumé. Tout ce qu'il cherche c'est de retrouver sa vie d'avant, quand toute sa famille était une gentille famille de Sang-Pur, accrochée à ses principes et que les moldus et nés-moldus étaient considérés comme de la crotte. Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour ça, y compris à suivre aveuglément Rodolphus… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : ahah, il va falloir le préparer un peu psychologiquement le pauvre Draco. Le sujet « papa et maman » est toujours un peu compliqué avec lui, surtout depuis la disparition/trahison supposée de sa mère. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand tu le liras ! Merci à toi !**

**Folpi : Bon, je crois que je vais officiellement ouvrir un club de câlins pour Elias, faites la queue s'il vous plaît ! ahah J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Marion : C'est vrai que Théodore a le don pour dire des horreurs sans même sembler se rendre compte de ce qu'il dit vraiment ! ahah Genre, allez c'est normal de demander à une fille d'avoir le total contrôle sur son corps et son cerveau. XD Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Drasha : ahah même si Draco peut se montrer compréhensif, il reste un Malfoy et les Malfoy ça pique des grosses colères ! XD Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu à ce point. Attention, prépare-toi pour celui-ci, il n'est pas de tout repos ! Bises et merci de ta review !**

**Cécile : réjouis-toi, ton ennemi juré va prendre cher dans ce chapitre ! XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Aussidagility : ça fait du bien qu'Hermione lui botte un peu les fesses ! ahah. Merci pour ta review !**

**JF37 : Tu as tout lu en deux jours ?! XD Bravo ! Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Jujupititetortue : Ne sous-estime pas l'attachement de Nott pour son fils, c'est à cause de lui qu'il fait tout ça. ) D'ailleurs je pense que ça sera plus évident dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Anonyme du 9 juillet : merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je suis contente de faire partie de tes histoires préférées ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il continuera de te plaire ! )**

**.**

**Chapitre 31 : Accroche-toi Si Tu Peux**

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva à Poudlard, les yeux cernés et les paupières lourdes, la seule vue de Rogue fondant sur elle à grandes enjambées lui fit pousser un soupir agacé. Elle avait l'impression d'enchaîner les drames depuis quelques temps et commençait à regretter ses années de fac, où ses seules sources de stress étaient les examens et sa psychothérapie.

_Mon royaume pour un bain au calme. Avec plein de mousse et un bon bouquin…_, gémit intérieurement Hermione alors que Rogue arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Vous êtes seule ? », s'étonna-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. A voir la tête qu'il faisait, Hermione en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir passé une nuit pourrie.

« Vous voulez dire seule dans le sens célibataire, seule dans ma tête sans un psychopathe agressif qui remplit tout l'espace ou seule en mode '_êtes-vous certaine de n'avoir pas été suivie_' ? », murmura Hermione d'une voix grinçante. Elle devait vraiment être à bout de nerfs pour commencer à plaisanter ainsi de la situation.

Rogue en revanche, ne sembla pas comprendre tout ce qu'impliquait sa petite remarque amère. Il fronça les sourcils. « Le gamin Nott n'est pas avec vous. »

_Ah, seule dans ce sens-là._

« Il est resté chez nous avec Draco. On a eu une nuit… disons, mouvementée » Elle se frotta énergiquement le visage et esquissa un rictus ironique. « Vous voulez un mot d'excuse des parents ? »

Severus lui jeta un long regard fatigué qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et leva les yeux au ciel. « En parlant de parents… venez avec moi dans mon bureau. Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler. »

Hermione le suivit en bâillant. Sa nuit à se battre mentalement contre Théodore l'avait vidée de toute énergie et le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait réussi à engranger juste après avait été quelque peu perturbé par la chaleur étouffante et les mouvements désordonnés d'Elias, qui avait dormi entre elle et Draco le reste de la nuit. Après leur petite mise au point, Hermione n'avait pas eu le cœur de le renvoyer dans sa chambre et d'une certaine manière, la présence auprès d'elle de l'enfant la rassurait. Tant qu'il serait là, Théodore ne reviendrait pas à la charge.

« Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que je ne vais pas aimer ça ? », marmonna-t-elle en suivant le Directeur, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Ils traversèrent le château, montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau. Rogue se retourna et prit une grande inspiration.

« Essayez de… faire preuve d'élégance et d'être raisonnable ? », la pria-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, soudain prise de panique. « Ce n'est pas vrai, ne me dites pas que c'est Théodore qui est derrière cette porte ! », aboya-t-elle en tendant l'index en direction du bureau.

Rogue pinça les lèvres et lui adressa un sourire beaucoup trop forcé pour être honnête. « Ce n'est _pas_ Théodore. »

La jeune enseignante fronça les sourcils et regarda Rogue ouvrir grand la porte d'un coup sec. Au milieu du bureau, assise sur le fauteuil du directeur lui-même, se trouvait une femme blonde qu'Hermione identifia aussitôt malgré ses traits tirés et sa tenue beaucoup moins soignée que d'habitude. La femme leva un visage anxieux et plein d'appréhension dans sa direction, avant de se lever d'un bond, comme montée sur ressorts, sans pour autant s'avancer vers l'entrée.

« Narci… », balbutia Hermione sans même finir de prononcer son nom. Estomaquée, la jeune femme observait sa belle-mère, qui avait l'air aussi éreintée qu'Hermione et son patron. Sans prévenir, Hermione parcourut alors en courant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient pour se jeter dans les bras de Narcissa Malfoy, qui sembla plus qu'étonnée de cet accueil. « Merci Merlin, vous êtes vivante ! », s'écria Hermione en la serrant de toutes ses forces, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec Harry et Ron. « J'étais tellement inquiète pour vous ! »

Passée la surprise, un léger sourire contrit se dessina sur les lèvres de Narcissa Malfoy, qui rendit enfin son étreinte à sa belle-fille.

« Narcissa a été enlevée par les nouveaux Mangemorts. Elle a pu fuir mais Lucius est toujours avec eux », crut bon de préciser Rogue en s'approchant des deux femmes enlacées. « Elle avait peur que vous la croyiez passée à l'ennemi », ajouta-t-il tandis que Narcissa le fusillait du regard comme pour lui signifier qu'il aurait pu garder son commentaire pour lui.

« C'est complètement idiot ! », déclara Hermione en s'écartant vivement de Narcissa, scandalisée. « A la seconde où on a reçu ce message soi-disant de votre part, j'ai compris que quelqu'un cherchait à ce qu'on vous tourne le dos. Vous avez toujours soutenu Draco dans ses choix, jamais vous ne l'auriez traité de traître. »

Narcissa parut soulagée de l'entendre et prit la parole pour la première fois, d'une voix légèrement brisée et aussi fatiguée que le reste du personnage. « Et Draco, il le pense aussi ? », s'enquit-elle, tandis que l'enthousiasme d'Hermione mourait quelque peu.

« Eh bien… disons qu'il le sait, mais… il ne l'a pas encore bien réalisé », fit la brunette en tentant d'arrondir les angles.

« Oh, je le savais, il me _hait_ », gémit Narcissa en se laissant retomber lourdement sur le fauteuil du Directeur.

« Bien sûr que non, il ne vous hait pas… », mentit Hermione d'une voix traînante, tout en s'étonnant presque de ne pas sentir son nez s'allonger démesurément. « Mais il va falloir que vous parliez. Calmement. Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez tout me dire maintenant pour que je commence à le préparer psychologiquement ce soir… », proposa-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Narcissa détourna le regard et le laissa vagabonder à travers les vitraux du bureau, derrière lesquels on distinguait le lac Noir et la Forêt Interdite à perte de vue. Elle poussa un profond soupir, ferma les yeux et se lança. Depuis son enlèvement, et celui de Bellatrix peu après, au comportement de plus en plus régressif de Lucius, en passant par le massacre des Vaughn, après lequel elle avait vu rentrer son époux couvert de sang et à moitié fou, Narcissa raconta au plus vite tout ce qu'elle savait. Le hangar miteux, le H pour unique entrée et sortie, la volonté de Bellatrix d'écraser son terroriste de mari…

Hermione l'écouta, mortifiée. Tous les événements des derniers mois prenaient enfin un sens, tout s'additionnait dans sa tête et le résultat de l'opération n'était pas des plus réjouissants. Les meurtres d'enfants modifiés, la drogue, l'attentat, la signification de la lettre H, les tentatives répétées d'assassiner Aria Stone, la disparition de Lucius, puis de Narcissa et Bellatrix, les quelques détails des enquêtes dont Ron lui avait fait part au cours de leurs discussions… tout était désormais logiquement relié par un seul et même fil rouge. Hermione en avait presque le tournis. _En parlant de Ron…_

« Mon ami Ron Weasley fait partie de la brigade mixte chargée d'enquêter sur les Héritiers, je pense que votre témoignage les intéresserait beaucoup », reprit Hermione en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Vous avez certainement dû identifier de nombreux membres, des anciens Mangemorts… »

« Et je sais aussi comment voyager à l'aide de la lettre », ajouta Narcissa en hochant la tête.

Hermione lui sourit. « Pour ça, ils ont trouvé. J'ai eu Ron sur Skype ce weekend et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient compris comment voyager grâce au H et que toute la brigade prévoyait une descente au quartier général des Héritiers mardi à l'aube, avec mandats d'arrêt et tout le tralala. »

« Sur Sk- _quoi_ ? », marmonna Rogue qui ne connaissait rien au programme d'appels audio et vidéo. Hermione l'ignora.

L'information ne sembla pas franchement réjouir Narcissa. « Mais… je vous l'ai dit à la fin de mon récit : nous avons changé de quartier général et le nouveau n'est plus accessible de cette manière. C'est pendant le transfert que je me suis enfuie. Il n'y a plus personne au hangar ! »

La professeur de Sortilèges perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elle avait effectivement entendu Narcissa le préciser mais, la fatigue aidant, n'avait pas immédiatement percuté.

« C'est justement parce que cette sale arachnide de Parkinson a appris que la police savait désormais utiliser les lettres que nous avons déménagé ! », s'alarma Narcissa en posant une main sur son cœur.

Hermione sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. « Vous voulez dire que… la brigade et les Aurors vont débarquer dans un lieu désert avec une seule issue, et que les Héritiers sont au courant de leurs faits et gestes ? », fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Mardi… c'est aujourd'hui », gronda Rogue en réalisant soudain ce fait.

« Oh Merlin… le petit Ron ! », glapit Narcissa, cette fois réellement affolée.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha dans le répertoire le nom de son ex-petit ami. Elle appuya sur la touche de composition du numéro et plaqua l'appareil contre son oreille. « Allez, réponds… », maugréa-t-elle, avant de pousser un juron lorsque le répondeur se déclencha automatiquement. Elle attendit la fin du message en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce et lorsque le bip sonore eut retenti contre son tympan, elle prit la parole d'une voix grave et précipitée. « Ron, c'est Hermione. S'il te plaît, dis-leur de tout arrêter. Ne vous rendez pas au quartier général des H. Je suis avec Narcissa, elle a réussi à s'enfuir et m'a tout expliqué. Ron, ils _savent_ que vous arrivez, c'est certainement un piège. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. »

Elle raccrocha, jurant de nouveau, et fronça les sourcils. « Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Sept heures trente du matin. Elle ne devait pas paniquer. Etait-elle d'ailleurs certaine que Ron lui avait bien dit qu'ils passeraient à l'attaque mardi ? N'était-ce pas mercredi ou jeudi ? _Tu sais que c'est mardi…_, fit une voix apeurée dans sa tête mais elle la chassa d'un coup de pied mental au derrière.

« Il ne répond pas ? », demanda inutilement Rogue, la mine grave. Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il y eut un soupir général d'inquiétude dans le bureau. Quand soudain le téléphone d'Hermione se mit à sonner et elle décrocha précipitamment sans même regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

« Allô, Ron ? », hurla-t-elle littéralement dans le micro.

« Tu t'es trompée d'amant, je crois », fit une voix fatiguée mais sarcastique à l'autre bout du fil. « C'est moi… »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Comment osait-_il_ l'appeler après la nuit infernale qu'il venait de leur faire subir, à elle, Draco et Elias ?

« Théo, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler et j'attends un appel important », aboya la brunette avant d'écarter brusquement le téléphone de son oreille. Un bruit assourdissant l'avait presque rendue sourde, un peu comme si quelqu'un avait fait exploser un pétard à deux centimètres du téléphone de son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'elle porta de nouveau le combiné près de son visage, la communication avait été coupée. _Il a fait exploser son portable de colère ?_, pensa Hermione en regardant son propre appareil silencieux avec une expression dubitative. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

_Rien à carrer._ Elle poussa un profond soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_Je veux simplement savoir si Ron va bien_.

~o~

Ronald Weasley consulta sa montre, une boule d'appréhension se formant peu à peu dans son ventre. Six heures cinquante-huit minutes. Dans exactement cent-vingt secondes, il avait pour ordre de prononcer la formule et d'utiliser le H qu'il avait devant lui pour se rendre au quartier général présumé des nouveaux Mangemorts. Ils partaient tous par deux, un moldu et un Auror, depuis leur propre lettre puisqu'il était impossible de voyager à plus de deux à la fois de cette manière. Les Aurors l'avaient remarqué au cours de leurs essais la semaine précédente. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils tentaient d'accéder au quartier général. Dans le pire des cas, ils échouaient et ne bougeraient pas d'un poil (ou arriveraient à une autre destination), et dans le meilleur… ils arriveraient suffisamment nombreux pour espérer maîtriser les terroristes au saut du lit. Il se tourna et jeta un regard interrogateur en direction de son binôme du jour, l'inspecteur Ben Hodgkin en personne.

« Vous êtes prêt ? », demanda Ron à son supérieur, tandis que celui-ci tentait de faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque. Après avoir testé le transplanage, Ben avait aussi essayé les portails en forme de H avec un autre sorcier et bien que ce moyen de locomotion-là était le moins atroce des deux, son estomac avait tout de même quelques appréhensions.

Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Ron et se rapprocha du jeune roux pour saisir son bras gauche d'une poigne virile. Une minute. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de Mangemorts qu'ils trouveraient sur place, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient mobilisé un maximum d'effectifs. Leur seul avantage était l'effet de surprise… et la présence des trente Aurors chevronnés et de leurs rassurantes baguettes, en plus des trente agents de police moldus.

Trente secondes.

Vingt.

Dix.

Ron leva sa baguette en direction de la lettre et ils se mirent tous deux à penser intensément aux deux seuls mots qui leur permettraient d'atteindre leur destination. _Quartier général._

« Semitam Revelio », murmura Ron tandis que la lettre s'illuminait dans la petite ruelle isolée qu'ils avaient choisie comme point de départ. L'obscurité les engloutit et Ben sentit la poussée caractéristique qui lui indiquait qu'ils venaient de quitter la ruelle. L'instant d'après, ils touchèrent à nouveau terre et le vacarme qui régnait au point d'arrivée les fit grimacer. Des cris de sommation saturaient les environs, se répercutant sur les cloisons en tôle et Ben pointa aussitôt son arme devant lui, prêt à parer à toutes les éventualités. Ron fit de même avec sa baguette et ils avancèrent de quelques pas.

Beaucoup d'autres Aurors et policiers étaient déjà là, hurlant à qui mieux mieux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans ce qui semblait être un hangar et ses pièces attenantes. Déjà, on entendait de part et d'autres des agents s'exclamer « R.A.S ! » et revenir sur leurs pas. _Rien à signaler…_

« Chef, il n'y a personne ! », s'exclama quelqu'un.

« Mais ils ont bien habité ici quelques temps, il y a des matelas et des draps sales dans les autres pièces ! », fit un autre qui revenait du couloir. « Des restes de nourriture également. »

Ben tourna sur lui-même, inspectant le hangar pour se rendre à l'évidence : les H avaient déserté les lieux précipitamment. « Envoyez les draps au labo, voir ce qu'ils peuvent y trouver », aboya-t-il à l'attention du policier qui venait de parler, avant d'ajouter à mi-voix. « Et merde, quelqu'un a dû les prévenir qu'on venait. »

« Quoi, Flint ne serait pas la seule taupe ? », grommela Ron en donnant un coup de pied dans un vieux tabouret bancal. « Ça commence à devenir une habitude… »

Ben ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas tranquille. Son instinct de flic lui hurlait que ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Si vraiment les H étaient au courant de leur venue dans ce trou à rats, il semblait logique qu'ils tentent quelque chose contre eux. Après tout, ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac, avec une seule issue… L'interpellation aurait dû pourtant être simple : ils seraient arrivés en masse, bloquant la sortie, les Aurors auraient neutralisé les sorciers ennemis et tout ce beau monde aurait été embarqué dans les locaux des Stups pour quelques interrogatoires musclés. Ben et sa hiérarchie avaient été tellement persuadés de ne plus avoir de taupe depuis Marcus Flint au sein de leur personnel qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé une seule seconde l'éventualité de ne trouver personne au quartier général si tôt le matin. Et pourtant, le hangar était désert…

« Faites attention ! », aboya-t-il à l'ensemble de ses subordonnés, qui semblaient légèrement dépités par le vide autour d'eux. « L'endroit est peut-être piégé. Sécurisez les lieux et la scientifique viendra récupérer ce qui peut l'être. Ne touchez rien dans la mesure du possible, il peut y avoir des empreintes. » Puis il ajouta, pour couvrir les murmures déçus qui s'élevaient autour de lui. « Vous en faites pas, on les aura. »

L'équipe se dispersa et Ron revint vers Ben pour lui faire part d'une idée quelconque. Le roux ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole lorsqu'un cliquetis se fit entendre de l'autre côté du hangar et Ben fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés.

Dans un coin, un policier s'était figé et baissait les yeux sur son pied droit, qui venait de se poser sur une dalle inégale. « Oh putain… », gémit l'agent, une demi-seconde avant que son voisin ne hurle à pleins poumons.

« A TERRE ! »

Ron et Ben se jetèrent au sol à l'instant où la bombe d'énergie magique explosa. Il n'y eut qu'une seule déflagration.

Mais elle fut largement suffisante.

~o~

Théodore entra dans son bureau de Gordon Laboratories et se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Poussant un long soupir, il posa son front sur ses poings et ferma les yeux une minute. Sa nuit l'avait exténué. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de rétablir le lien qui l'unissait à Hermione par voie psychique, mais le sortilège entre eux était brisé depuis tellement longtemps que cela ne semblait plus possible. Le seul moyen serait vraiment de reprendre le rituel charnel mais Hermione ne semblait pas franchement ouverte à l'idée.

_La dernière fois non plus, ceci dit…_

Il se frotta le visage et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Cette petite garce ne changerait pas d'avis. Il avait essayé la douceur, la violence, la pitié, il avait utilisé l'argument « Elias », il avait tenté la force. Mais le temps jouait à présent contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer : même s'il restait plus puissant que la plupart des sorciers, il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Son organisme ne suivait plus, son teint pâlissait à vue d'œil, rendant encore plus noirs ses iris déjà aussi sombres que l'ébène. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à saigner du nez. Encore une première…

_« Théo… tu saignes du nez… »_

Le ton qu'Hermione avait employé ne lui avait pas plu. Pas du tout. Il n'était pas inquiet, ni effrayé, seulement… neutre. Peut-être un peu fasciné, comme si elle trouvait intéressant de le voir se délabrer comme une vieille maison fragilisée après un tremblement de terre. Plus il y repensait et plus cela le mettait en colère. Il serra les poings.

Non, il ne devait pas s'énerver. Il n'arriverait à rien avec elle ainsi. Mais elle était si… agaçante. Certes, cela faisait partie des traits de son caractère qu'il avait toujours adorés, mais parfois cela le rendait fou.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit doucement et la silhouette d'Amy, sa secrétaire, apparut dans l'encadrement. Une odeur délicieuse de café pénétra en même temps dans la pièce et Théodore vit qu'elle tenait une grande tasse fumante dans sa main. Perchée sur ses petits talons, elle trottina jusqu'à son bureau et déposa la tasse, ainsi qu'une coupelle avec un sucre et une petite cuillère. Dans la coupelle se trouvait également une boîte d'anti-migraineux. Théo leva le nez et dévisagea sa secrétaire, qui esquissa un sourire contrit.

« Vous avez une petite mine, ce matin », s'expliqua-t-elle, en rosissant. « J'ai fait renouveler votre stock. »

Théo hocha la tête et baissa de nouveau le nez sur les médicaments, avant de reporter son attention sur sa secrétaire, qui tournait déjà les talons pour s'éclipser sans un bruit.

« Amy… », l'interpella Théodore, ce qui fit aussitôt pivoter la jeune femme dans sa direction.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

Théo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour les remerciements. « Vous prenez bien soin de moi », lâcha-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La secrétaire faillit littéralement se liquéfier dans ses stilettos.

« Mais… mais… c'est mon travail », bredouilla-t-elle tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient violemment.

« Tout de même », reprit le brun sans sourciller. « C'est gentil. »

_Hermione pourrait en prendre de la graine. Je devrais peut-être l'envoyer en stage avec Amy ?_ L'idée saugrenue le fit légèrement rire et la jeune secrétaire crut de nouveau défaillir à la vue de ce sourire qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné.

« Bon, je… euh… j'y vais… j'ai des trucs… des papiers…bref, si vous avez besoin de moi… », marmonna bêtement Amy en prenant la poudre d'escampette. Une fois à l'abri derrière la porte du bureau et hors du champ de vision de son patron, Amy prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément. En cinq ans à son service, Théodore Nott ne l'avait jamais vraiment remerciée pour quoi que ce soit. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la jeune femme d'être toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Ce jour était donc à marquer d'une pierre blanche et la jeune romantique qu'elle était se remit brièvement à rêver d'une éventuelle évolution de leur relation. Rassérénée, Amy se rassit à son bureau, sirota son café en rêvassant encore quelques minutes, puis attaqua sa journée de travail. Elle commençait tout juste à entrer des informations dans son calendrier informatique lorsque la porte qui menait dans le couloir s'ouvrit. Elle leva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres pour accueillir le nouveau venu, mais son expression se figea à la seconde où elle vit la baguette magique de l'homme pointée sur elle. De la porte ouverte, lui parvenaient également des sons étranges et angoissants. Des cris de terreur et des bruits de meubles renversés.

« Je crains de n'avoir pas pris rendez-vous… », grinça l'homme d'une voix rauque et menaçante. « Mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le patron. »

~o~

Le monde n'était plus que brouillard, une fumée âcre et un nuage de poussière flottaient dans l'air, attaquaient les poumons, tapissaient la gorge et brûlaient les yeux. Il entendait ses oreilles siffler mais tous les autres sons semblaient atténués, comme s'il avait la tête sous l'eau. Qui était-il, que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal dans tout son corps ? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était d'être allongé sur le dos. Et la douleur. Omniprésente.

« Weasleeeeey ! »

Quelqu'un hurlait non loin de lui et il se demanda un instant qui était ce Weasley et pourquoi on l'appelait. Avant de réaliser que Weasley, c'était lui. _Le hangar. _Ça y était. Il se souvenait. La mémoire lui revenait en même temps qu'une partie de sa vue. Il n'était pas aveugle, c'était simplement le brouillard de fumée et de particules en suspension qui se dissipait peu à peu.

« Weasleeeeey ! »

_L'explosion._ Une violente quinte de toux le secoua sur le sol et il voulut se retourner sur le flanc pour mieux expectorer, mais une douleur encore plus atroce que toutes les autres l'en dissuada. Il émit un cri rauque et essoufflé, avant de baisser les yeux. Une de ses jambes était écrasée sous une partie de la charpente du hangar et malgré les larmes de douleur qui affluaient et se mêlaient à la poussière retenue dans ses cils, il discerna un pan de chair sanguinolente à travers son pantalon déchiré.

_Merde._

Il avait pourtant lancé un sort de protection tout en se jetant à terre, il s'en souvenait à présent. Lorsque la bombe magique avait explosé. Mais celle-ci devait être trop puissante, ou trop proche. Son sortilège trop hâtif. Il y avait sûrement des milliers de raisons, mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de les étudier pour le moment. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Soudain, il sentit des mains se poser sur lui, et plus particulièrement sur sa cuisse, à quelques centimètres au-dessus des chairs exposées. Il gémit de nouveau. Hodgkin était penché sur lui, un côté du visage ensanglanté et l'autre couvert de poussière grise. Cela évoqua à Ron un film qu'Harry avait absolument voulu lui faire voir, _Braveheart_, où un Ecossais s'était peinturluré le visage de la même manière, mais en bleu. Il n'eut pas le temps de plaisanter intérieurement plus longtemps. Une équipe de Médicomages et de médecins moldus déferla dans les décombres et entreprit de dégager la charpente qui écrasait sa jambe gauche. Ron poussa un hurlement déchirant, qui se mêla à ceux de ses collègues alentours.

« Putain, j'ai cru que vous étiez mort, Weasley… », entendit-il Ben jurer. « Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas protégé ? »

Ron poussa un nouveau hurlement lorsque le poids d'une poutre fut retiré de sa jambe et que quatre secouristes se mirent à délicatement soulever l'immense plaque de tôle qui lui fendait le tibia.

« Je l'ai fait… j'ai jeté un sortilège », grogna Ron tout en gémissant de douleur.

« Sur _moi_ ! », compléta Ben en se désignant du pouce. « Vous m'avez protégé moi au lieu de vous ! »

_Ah, voilà la raison… _Malgré les tiraillements qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe gauche, Ron se surprit à émettre un rire étranglé. « C'est tout moi, ça. Faire des trucs héroïques et stupides. Demandez à mon ami Harry. »

« On a retiré les gravats, mais il doit aller au bloc d'urgence ! », aboya un Médicomage dans le dos de Ben, tandis qu'ils faisaient lentement léviter Ron sur une civière et que les médecins moldus l'affublaient illico presto d'un masque à oxygène.

« Allez-y… », maugréa Ben en faisant un signe de la main. Ils s'éloignèrent pour sortir le jeune Auror du bâtiment en ruines et l'Inspecteur les vit l'emmener jusqu'à une ambulance, qui partit sur les chapeaux de roue. Son état devait être critique pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas transplaner et Ben secoua la tête. A quoi Weasley pensait-il en le sauvant ? Dans cette affaire, les Aurors étaient beaucoup plus utiles que les Moldus, ils devaient penser à se protéger eux-mêmes en priorité.

« Inspecteur, laissez-moi vous examiner », supplia un autre Médicomage en accourant, baguette brandie et sacoche de potions et onguents divers à l'épaule.

« Ça va, ça va, je vais bien », gronda-t-il en se détournant.

En vérité, il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Malgré le sortilège de Weasley qui l'avait protégé au moment de la déflagration, la chute de la charpente lui avait ouvert une partie du front et une tôle avait lacéré son bras gauche et son torse. Mais l'important était de sauver les Aurors et ses hommes. Sans eux, il leur serait impossible de coffrer les H.

Il se remit donc à arpenter les décombres comme une âme en peine, au milieu des équipes de secours qui s'activaient, des taches de sang plus ou moins étendues et des hurlements de douleur. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une main qui dépassait de sous un gros tas de débris. Il approcha et déblaya ce qu'il pouvait avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Celui-là était mort. Une tige de fer tubulaire s'était plantée dans sa poitrine, le transperçant comme un poignard en plein cœur. Ben le reconnut. Il s'agissait du partenaire de Weasley, Matthew O'Connell. Le cadavre avait les yeux ouverts et semblait lui décocher un regard accusateur que l'inspecteur eut du mal à supporter. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se détourna et sortit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait du hangar en ruines. La première fois qu'il s'était extirpé des décombres pour appeler les secours, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de rage. Autour de lui se trouvaient les docks de Londres, où une foule d'ouvriers et négociants maritimes accourait déjà pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Le bâtiment qui venait d'exploser était un vieux hangar isolé au bout des docks, condamné au public car abandonné depuis des années, mais depuis lequel on distinguait les tours de la City et au loin, en remontant la Tamise, la silhouette massive du Tower Bridge dans le brouillard. Depuis le début, les H s'étaient terrés sous son nez, sur son territoire, en plein centre de la capitale britannique. Il avait cru devenir fou en le réalisant et s'était effondré à genoux sur le bitume, le regard rivé sur les grues chargées de conteneurs de marchandises multicolores. Si proches… ils avaient été si proches depuis le début.

Maintenant qu'il sortait de nouveau sur les quais, à présent garnis d'un cordon de sécurité de la police municipale pour contenir les curieux et permettre aux secours de s'organiser, la rage qu'il ressentait à voir sa ville à seulement quelques centaines de mètres était toujours présente, mais il faisait de son mieux pour passer à autre chose. Les H ne savoureraient pas leur victoire longtemps, ils passeraient sûrement à l'offensive très vite, profitant du manque d'effectifs pour frapper à nouveau.

Ben aurait seulement voulu qu'ils n'aillent pas _aussi_ vite.

« Inspecteur ! Inspecteur ! »

Un jeune flic en uniforme accourait dans sa direction, un talkie-walkie à la main et une expression catastrophée qui n'augurait rien de bon sur le visage. Le gars devait tout juste sortir de l'école de police et Benjamin se demanda un instant ce que ce pauvre gosse faisait là. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa le talkie que lui tendait le jeune homme avec insistance.

« Inspecteur, Gordon Laboratories a été attaqué au même moment ce matin. L'Inspecteur Merryweather et ses hommes sont sur place, mais… »

Ben saisit le talkie d'une main fatiguée et le porta à ses lèvres, presque terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il entendrait. Il pressa le bouton.

~o~

Le passage d'Amy dans son bureau avait considérablement apaisé Théodore. Le PDG avait siroté son café et décidé d'adopter une toute nouvelle technique avec Hermione. La douceur, mais la douceur insistante. Du genre harcèlement téléphonique. Dix ou douze jours d'affilée. Peut-être la couvrir de cadeaux ? De fleurs ? Même si elle s'en fichait, cela ne manquerait pas d'énerver Draco et de créer des tensions dans leur couple. Dans tous les cas, ce serait bon pour lui. Ou peut-être pas, d'ailleurs, avec elle on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais il n'était plus à ça près.

Avec un petit sourire narquois, il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de portable d'Hermione. Celle-ci décrocha presque aussitôt, ce qui le surprit quelque peu.

« Allô, Ron ? »

_Raté. _

« Tu t'es trompée d'amant, je crois. C'est moi… », fit-il en gloussant un peu. Parfait comme début, ça. Une touche d'humour, un ton détendu. Il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas fâché par son refus de l'aider.

« Théo, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler et j'attends un appel important », lâcha-t-elle sèchement, tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer lorsque la porte de son bureau vola littéralement en éclats, projetant des miettes de bois peint et de métal partout dans la pièce. Théodore plongea sous le bureau, coupant la communication par réflexe et écarquilla les yeux. _Mais qu'est-ce que… ? _Il se redressa doucement.

La silhouette d'Amy se dessina dans l'encadrement, mais elle semblait étrangement molle. Sa tête tombait sur sa poitrine et ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, comme si elle s'était endormie debout. Et accessoirement, elle était couverte de sang.

Théo fit un bond en arrière et le corps de sa secrétaire s'étala de tout son long sur la moquette immaculée du bureau du PDG, dévoilant l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. La gorge d'Amy avait été tranchée et un filet d'hémoglobine formait peu à peu une flaque sur le sol au niveau de ses épaules.

« Oups, je crois que ça va faire une tache », gloussa l'homme avec un horrible rire gras.

Théodore détacha difficilement son regard du cadavre de sa plus fidèle secrétaire, encore toute souriante et pimpante cinq minutes plus tôt, pour se tourner vers celui du monstre qui l'avait froidement abattue. Théo n'identifiait pas cet homme, son visage lui était inconnu. Mais son anonymat n'avait d'égal que sa repoussante laideur. Ses petits yeux porcins étaient profondément enfoncés dans un visage tanné et couvert de cicatrices d'acné, souvenirs d'une adolescence sûrement placée sous le signe d'un trop-plein de sébum. Ses dents jaunies partaient dans tous les sens et plusieurs manquaient à l'appel. Sa tenue caractéristique du monde sorcier peu soignée et rongée par les mites, ainsi que la baguette qu'il pointait sur Théodore, menèrent le jeune PDG à une seule et unique conclusion : ce gars-là ne pouvait être qu'un ex-Mangemort en fuite. Mais son visage ne lui revenait pas. Il devait être un de ces minions tellement insignifiants aux yeux de Voldemort que Théodore lui-même n'y avait prêté aucune attention.

« Tu me remets pas, gamin ? », fit l'homme d'une voix éraillée.

« Je devrais ? », demanda le brun en feignant l'ironie. Intérieurement, il n'attendait qu'une seule occasion pour faire payer à ce salopard le meurtre de sa secrétaire. « Eclaire-moi, dans ce cas, que je sache au moins quel nom écrire sur ta tombe. »

L'autre ricana, comme s'il ne prenait pas la menace du jeune homme au sérieux. « Abercius Fawley. Mangemort et maintenant Héritier. Et bientôt celui qui débarrassera la planète de ta petite tronche de premier de la classe. »

« Pas sûr qu'il y ait assez de place sur votre épitaphe… »

Abercius Fawley éclata d'un rire franc. Il ne semblait absolument pas savoir qu'il était en présence d'un dingue encore plus puissant que lui. L'idiot. Une détonation fit trembler les immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient sur les toits de Londres. Théodore dut un instant perdre de son aplomb car Fawley crut bon de s'expliquer.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais. J'suis pas tout seul. Mes potes et moi, on s'occupe aussi de ton personnel. Pas de jaloux… » Il rit de nouveau tout en levant un peu plus sa baguette. « Et si tu penses que ton gosse, cette sale petite merde de rat de laboratoire, est en sécurité à Poudlard… tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Mon fiston est là-bas lui aussi, en sixième année. Il va lui tordre le cou, à ton petit rat. Il est si mignon, ça sera aussi facile que de casser une brindille… »

Les yeux de Théodore lançaient à présent des éclairs et il leva une main en direction de l'Héritier. Celui-ci beugla aussitôt un _Protego_, mais il comprit trop tard que son sortilège serait inutile et ne lui sauverait pas la vie. Théodore ferma le poing dans le vide et tira son bras d'un coup sec en arrière, les mâchoires serrées et une lueur meurtrière dans ses iris de jais.

L'Héritier émit un gargouillis immonde et baissa les yeux sur sa propre poitrine, interloqué. Du sang jaillissait à flots de sa cage thoracique et il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi. Avant de voir son cœur flotter dans les airs à quelques dizaines de centimètres devant son nez, expulsant les dernières giclées de sang qu'il contenait sur le tapis. Un trou béant ornait à présent son poitrail et Abercius Fawley n'eut que le temps d'y porter une main hésitante avant de tomber raide mort à côté de sa dernière victime. La main de Théodore se détendit et il desserra les doigts. Le cœur encore chaud tomba mollement sur le tapis et rebondit un peu avant de s'immobiliser près de son propriétaire.

Théodore n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Après un dernier regard en direction d'Amy, il sortit et s'élança dans les couloirs où une bataille faisait déjà rage. Il descendit quelques étages, déserts, puis vint se poster au garde-fou de la mezzanine qui surplombait l'accueil depuis le quatrième niveau. Des dizaines d'Héritiers avaient infiltré les lieux et tué l'un des vigiles postés à l'entrée. D'autres cadavres jonchaient le sol de la réception, des Moldus pour la plupart, incapables de se défendre contre de tels assaillants, tandis que les quelques sorciers employés par le laboratoire se battaient becs et ongles à grands coups de sortilèges et maléfices divers. Un éclair de lumière verte rasa Théodore de près et il plongea au sol par réflexe, avant de se retourner pour chercher son attaquant des yeux. Celui-ci se tenait au coin du couloir voisin et jetait des sortilèges à l'aveuglette. Seul son bras dépassait. _Courageux, le mec…_, grinça intérieurement Théodore avant de tendre la main pour sortir le type de sa cachette et l'envoyer heurter violemment le plafond, puis le sol en contrebas. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que sa boîte crânienne se brise avec un craquement sinistre. Théo se releva et entreprit de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, neutralisant tous les types armés de baguettes qui semblaient vouloir s'en prendre à lui. Deux traversèrent une vitre et allèrent s'écraser sur la voie publique. Un autre vit l'intégralité de la réserve de matériel de bureau (règles, stylos, ciseaux et consorts) venir le crucifier sur un mur adjacent. Un autre encore eut la tête retournée à cent quatre-vingt degrés d'un simple claquement de doigts du PDG.

Les menaces de Fawley envers son fils avaient transformé Théodore en machine à tuer. Il devait éradiquer le moindre de ces enfoirés, sinon Elias ne serait jamais en sécurité. Il prit les escaliers et descendit les quatre étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où le gros de la bataille faisait rage. Sur sa droite, une employée du laboratoire fuyait à toutes jambes en larmes. D'un simple mouvement de la main, Théodore créa une ouverture dans le mur du bâtiment et lui fit signe de s'échapper par ce côté. La jeune femme disparut en gémissant, bientôt suivie par un petit groupe d'autres fuyards.

Dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, Pansy et Bellatrix faisaient le ménage. L'ex-Mangemorte s'était infiltrée dans le service informatique et détruisait de sa baguette tout le matériel qu'elle pouvait trouver. Pansy, quant à elle, suivait en silence, brûlant de la paperasse et immobilisant d'un sort les employés qui lui barraient le chemin. Seules les femmes obtenaient un traitement de faveur et se voyaient offrir quelques précieuses secondes pour fuir comme elles le pouvaient. Pansy avait bien compris que Bellatrix ne se sentait pas prête à tuer de nouveau. Le regard qu'elle avait eu lorsque le vigile s'était effondré à l'entrée du bâtiment ne la trompait pas. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait entraînée à l'écart de la bataille. Détruire des ordinateurs, c'était un job plus adapté à ses talents pour le moment. Après s'être assurées d'avoir anéanti un maximum de biens, elles revinrent en direction de l'accueil. Mais juste avant de quitter le couloir pour la réception, Pansy posa une main sur le ventre de Bellatrix, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

A l'opposé de là où elles se trouvaient, Théodore venait de faire irruption lui aussi dans le hall, une expression meurtrière sur ses traits tirés. Un des Héritiers qui se battait en duel au centre de la pièce crut bon de hurler « Rod', regardez qui est là ! Le grand manitou ! », ce qui lui coûta la vie. D'un simple claquement de doigts, Théodore fit exploser son crâne, mettant fin à son duel contre l'employé sorcier. Un concert de hurlements effrayés provenant des deux camps accompagna le geste.

« Oh », souffla Bellatrix en se terrant un peu plus dans l'ombre de leur couloir. « Comment… ? »

Pansy ne répondit pas. Pressée contre le mur, elle dévorait Théodore des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Petit Théo avait bien grandi. Dans son costume sombre, taché de sang, ses traits déformés par la haine, elle le trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Ils étaient tous magnifiques. Théo, Draco et Blaise. Les trois hommes de sa vie. Ou plutôt de son ancienne vie. Et puis cette pétasse de Granger avait débarqué et du jour au lendemain, elle n'avait plus existé à leurs yeux. Ses trois hommes l'avaient abandonnée à son sort.

« Théodore est devenu plus puissant que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Bellatrix », souffla-t-elle sans quitter le brun des yeux, alors qu'il répandait la mort autour de lui sans sourciller. « Je vous conseille de rester sagement en arrière si vous ne voulez pas finir comme cet imbécile décapité. »

Dans le hall, le combat continuait de faire rage et même si Nott avait clairement le dessus, il était assailli de toutes parts et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus lents, de plus en plus patauds. Il fatiguait à vue d'œil.

Après qu'un autre Héritier ait rejoint l'antichambre de Satan, Rodolphus qui se terrait on ne savait où, hurla à pleins poumons « On se replie ! Tirez-vous ! ». Mieux valait déguerpir avant de perdre la moitié des effectifs. Ce fut la débandade. Entre les derniers employés qui avaient pris le signal comme un ultime espoir d'atteindre la sortie vivants et les Héritiers qui prenaient la fuite, la réception se remplit soudain d'une marée humaine qui emporta tout sur son passage. Quelqu'un heurta même le PDG, qui fut projeté en arrière par le flot de population. Le souffle court et le nez en sang, _son sang_, Théodore se traîna péniblement jusqu'à un angle de mur pour ne pas se faire piétiner par le troupeau. Sa vue se brouillait. Sa jauge d'énergie magique avait atteint un seuil critique et il crut sincèrement que sa dernière heure était venue. Ses poumons produisaient un affreux ronronnement à chaque respiration et ses jambes tremblaient, incontrôlables. Sous ses paupières mi-closes, il vit le hall se vider peu à peu, puis deux longues robes s'avancer vers lui à pas mesurés. Il tenta de lever une main pour se protéger mais en vain.

Une autre main, fraîche et douce, se posa sur son front brûlant et moite, et il tressaillit à ce contact. Pansy s'accroupit à ses côtés et souffla doucement entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il tenta de se soustraire à elle.

« Chhhh… là… tout va bien, ce n'est que moi… », chuchota Pansy en caressant les cheveux noirs humides de sueur. « Regarde-toi… Si faible, si vulnérable… On pourrait te tuer d'une pichenette. »

Les paupières de Théodore tressaillirent un peu plus vite au mot « tuer » et Bellatrix le dévisagea avec attention. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait devant elle le gamin hautain et dérangé qu'elle avait connu avant son incarcération. Il avait réussi à monter cet empire et à devenir l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Plus puissant que Voldemort lui-même, certainement.

« Mais on ne le fera pas… », continua Pansy en caressant toujours tendrement le visage et les cheveux de Théodore, qui sombrait toujours peu à peu. « Tu sais pourquoi, Théo ? »

« Parce qu'il pourrait nous débarrasser de Rodolphus avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire Avada Kedavra… », murmura Bellatrix, sombrement. « Mais certainement pas dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, bon sang ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Pansy, d'un air grave avant de se redresser. Sur le sol, Théodore Nott avait définitivement sombré dans le néant et son torse glissait lentement sur le côté, jusque sur le carrelage marbré. « Venez Bellatrix, il faut qu'on parte nous aussi. »

« Et lui ? », demanda la brune en désignant du doigt le jeune homme inerte sur le sol.

« Ça va aller », fit Pansy d'une voix peu assurée. « Il _faut_ que ça aille. Sa puissance pourrait nous être utile. »

« Mais n'est-ce pas contraire à la Cause ? », grinça Bellatrix, qui ne comprenait plus trop où Pansy voulait en venir. Détruire l'empire Gordon Labs et leur système de manipulation génétique, c'était un plan qui lui parlait, mais épargner le PDG de l'entreprise ? C'était totalement incohérent.

« Théodore n'est qu'un pantin du gouvernement… », souffla Pansy en la fusillant du regard. La jeune femme était soudain sur la défensive et Bellatrix plissa les yeux. « C'est l'organisation entière qu'il faut anéantir, il n'en est que la figure publique. Le gestionnaire, pas le commanditaire. C'est Ogden et ses ministres les responsables. »

Bellatrix ne répondit pas et serra les dents, tout en se promettant de surveiller Pansy de plus près. La jeune femme ne semblait pas lui avoir tout dit sur ses véritables desseins.

Parkinson jeta un dernier regard à Théodore et pinça les lèvres. _Accroche-toi, Théo._  
Puis Bellatrix et elle s'éloignèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre couloir qui menait à une issue de secours. Dans le hall, la tête de Nott acheva sa lente course sur le carrelage avec un bruit mat, à l'instant même où une horde de policiers et de secouristes envahissait les lieux.

_Accroche-toi._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ahahah oui j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'une partie d'entre vous doit me DÉTESTER à cet instant précis, mais j'assume complètement. Vous pouvez me faire parvenir vos réclamations par reviews, Beuglantes, enveloppes à l'anthrax, fléchette empoisonnée, soyez créatifs ! XD**

**J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tous cas moi, j'ai ADORÉ l'écrire, même si j'y fais souffrir mon Théo-chou (oui bon, je sais que certaines d'entre vous ont dû jubiler, hein). J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions, comme toujours et en attendant la suite, je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**Xérès**


	32. Ch32 : Le Grand Pardon

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Le plus long chapitre de cette fiction pour le moment et paradoxalement, c'est un chapitre de transition ! Ahah. A la base, je voulais couper un peu plus tôt et mettre la fin de ce chapitre dans le chapitre suivant mais je me suis dit : autant mettre toute la transition d'un coup et s'en débarrasser pour revenir à l'action dès le début du prochain chapitre ! Mine de rien, il se passe des choses dans celui-ci, même si l'ambiance est plus « calmos » que le précédent. Mais il est l'heure de panser les blessures, pour le reste, ce sera plus tard ! **

**Avis aux membres des deux teams (Dramione et Théomione), ce chapitre réunit un cadeau pour chacune des teams, j'aime bien contenter tout le monde pour une fois (profitez-en, ce n'est pas tous les jours…). Bonne lecture ! )**

**Merci à mes nouveaux follow/fav (laplumeapapote, Plume DeSerpent, MissGrangerDm, mellenono, Yomba, RheaUchiwa, uneenviedecrire), ainsi qu'à PouleauPotter, fan, Ela, MissDraymione, okami shiroi, Naoem, Marion, Love the Original Family, Folpi, Sarahbus, Gg, Ellexa, malfoyswand, Eanna Elendil, Ccile, Eliane Gil, miss damdam, aussidagility, Gouline971, Drasha, Voldynouchette, Ronald Stinks, Mrs Lyly Black, Audrey917000, Lyly Ford, Kittenprawn, Dramine, OrianeT, jujupititetortue, TiteTyLee pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR : **

**Fan : ahah, grandiose carrément ? XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Ela : merci beaucoup pour ton message et tous ces compliments ! ahah. Bienvenue dans la team Théodore et j'espère que la suite de la fiction continuera de te plaire ! ) Bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

**Marion : ah vous ne dites pas ça par chez vous « remettre quelqu'un » en synonyme de reconnaître/identifier ? XD Bon, ça doit être encore une expression argotique de mon coin de la France, parce que chez nous ça se dit, même si je te l'accorde, ça laisse grammaticalement parlant à désirer… Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Folpi : ahah, je te rassure, pas de romance Théo/Pansy au programme. Théo n'est obsédé que par une seule femme et ce n'est pas Parkinson. Ron n'aurait pas pu répondre à l'appel d'Hermione : dans la police, les interpellations se font à l'aube, donc à l'heure où Hermione a appelé il était déjà en action ou même déjà blessé. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Sarah bus/chaise/table/fauteuil à bascule… : j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés en tout cas et que tu vas pouvoir profiter pleinement de tes vacances ) Pansy a de bonnes raisons de rester attachée à une partie de son passé, elle a énormément de ressentiment vis-à-vis d'Hermione, qui lui a tout bonnement volé sa vie. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, c'est une des dernières intrigues de l'histoire ! ahah Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Gg : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ahah 5 chapitres d'un coup ? Tu es un peu trop optimiste, je crois, contrairement à beaucoup d'entre vous, je ne suis pas en vacances ! XD Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

**Ellexa : Ah bah justement tu voulais du Harry, eh bien en voilà ! Notre Survivant-Papa-Poule préféré refait son apparition (il fallait s'en douter, après ce qui est arrivé à Ron). Contente que la scène où Théo se déchaîne t'ait plu (c'est aussi ma préférée). Le gore, c'est la vie ! ahah. RIP Amy, tu nous manqueras. Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Ccile : Pansy n'a pas « sauvé » Théo, elle ne l'a juste « pas tué » ahah. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est sorti d'affaire pour autant ! La fin arrive bel et bien à grands pas, malheureusement. Ça me fait très bizarre, mais bon, c'est la vie. Je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire pour autant ! A bientôt pour la suite et merci pour ta review !**

**Aussidagility : ahah Ron va s'accrocher, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Drasha : tout à fait, je ne peux décemment pas tuer Théo tant qu'Elias et lui n'ont pas mis les choses au clair. Ahahah. Donc après je peux, c'est ça ? Ok, je note, je note. Merci pour ta review !**

**Dramine : merci pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, je suis quasiment à la fin de la fiction donc à mon avis d'ici la fin de l'été ce sera terminé. Bonne lecture !**

**Jujupititetortue : Dommage, j'ai un détecteur de mouvements et des pièges dignes de la saga Indiana Jones dans mon jardin. Tu n'arriveras jamais à ma porte en vie. XD Merci pour tes menaces euh je veux dire ta review ! Gros bisous )**

**.**

**Chapitre 32 : Le Grand Pardon**

Toute la journée, Hermione n'avait cessé de penser à Ron. Les appels sur son téléphone restaient sans réponse et elle avait saturé le répondeur de messages vocaux tous plus angoissés les uns que les autres. Après la classe, elle était repassée voir Narcissa que Rogue avait installée dans ses propres appartements, lui promettant de parler à Draco dès ce soir pour arranger des retrouvailles le lendemain. Narcissa avait opiné tristement du chef puis longuement serré Hermione entre ses bras maigres. Hermione s'était laissée emporter dans son étreinte. C'était bon de savoir sa belle-mère saine et sauve. Restait à trouver les mots justes pour convaincre Draco qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi. Et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Elle savait au moins qu'ils seraient seuls pour en discuter puisque Draco lui avait envoyé un message dans la matinée pour lui dire qu'il avait raccompagné discrètement Elias jusqu'à Poudlard. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à croiser Hermione de la journée et la jeune femme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il devait certainement avoir besoin d'un peu de solitude.

Hermione resserra les pans de son manteau en remontant la colline qui menait à sa maison sur les hauteurs de Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait préféré marcher sur le chemin du retour, pour se donner le temps de préparer un discours qui minimiserait la colère de son fiancé. Mais elle se figea en arrivant aux abords de la maison. Les lumières du salon étaient allumées et plusieurs ombres se mouvaient, étirées et difformes, sur l'herbe sèche et glacée du jardin. Draco avait de la visite.

Un peu agacée de ce contretemps, Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrée et avança dans le couloir pour retirer ses chaussures et poser son sac. La discussion dans le salon semblait véhémente et Hermione identifia presque aussitôt la voix d'Harry, ainsi que celles de Ginny et de Blaise.

« Hermione ? », fit Draco en entendant la porte claquer.

« C'est moi ! », répondit-elle en sautillant sur une jambe pour retirer sa dernière chaussure. Elle enfila ses pantoufles d'hiver et fit irruption dans le salon, où l'ambiance ne semblait pas au beau fixe. Ginny avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, tandis que les trois garçons tiraient tous une tête d'enterrement.

_Oh mon Dieu, qui est mort ?_, pensa aussitôt Hermione avec un frisson d'horreur. _Pas Ron. Faites que ce ne soit pas Ron._

« Il s'est passé quelque chose », fit-elle, inquiète. Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation et cela n'échappa pas aux autres.

Sur le canapé où elle était assise, Ginny renifla et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche. Harry passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et hocha la tête à l'attention d'Hermione. « C'est Ron… Les Mangemorts- »

« …leur ont tendu un piège, j'en étais sûre ! », acheva Hermione en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux fous. « J'ai essayé de le prévenir ce matin par téléphone, mais il était sûrement trop tard, oh Merlin, dites-moi qu'il va bien… »

« Comment savais-tu qu'ils allaient tomber dans un piège ? », releva aussitôt Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Blaise lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, que le blond ignora superbement.

« Ron est à Sainte-Mangouste », répondit Harry, que la réaction d'Hermione avait également interpellé. Il lui jeta un regard sévère et reprit. « Il a passé la moitié de la journée au bloc opératoire et il est maintenant en soins intensifs, on ne pourra pas aller le voir avant demain après-midi. Mais il va vivre. »

Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle avait passé sa journée à craindre le pire, et le pire avait fini par arriver. Cependant, Ron était en vie et elle se promit de remercier tous les dieux de la création pour ce petit miracle.

« Les Mangemorts ont posé une bombe magique dans leur ancien quartier général et elle a explosé alors que les Aurors et les moldus se trouvaient à l'intérieur… », poursuivit Harry tandis que Ginny étouffait un sanglot. « Ron a été écrasé par une partie de la charpente. Il aurait pu y rester. »

« Maman ne l'aurait pas supporté… elle ne l'aurait pas supporté… pas après Papa… », gémit Ginny en secouant la tête mollement. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur les joues de la rousse et Harry la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Le Survivant reporta son attention sur Hermione, qui semblait à présent également au bord des larmes et le regard qu'il lui lança ne présageait rien de bon. « Maintenant, Hermione, j'aimerais que tu répondes à la question de ton fiancé. Comment pouvais-tu être au courant que les Héritiers leur tendraient un piège ? »

Un silence pesant et accusateur tomba sur le salon. Cette fois-ci, Draco n'était plus le seul à la dévisager en attendant une réponse. Les trois autres aussi. En un dixième de seconde, l'intégralité du discours qu'elle avait mis tout le trajet à échafauder s'envola aussi aisément qu'une pincée de pollen dans une bourrasque. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, tentant de remettre ses idées en place tout en traitant l'information « Ron-est-gravement-blessé » et en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Cela faisait beaucoup trop à la fois, trop de choses à penser, même pour le cerveau légendaire d'Hermione Granger. C'est pourquoi elle finit par lâcher en bredouillant :

« C'est Narcissa qui m'a prévenue ».

Un concert d'exclamations diverses s'éleva autour d'elle. Ginny semblait le prendre avec un certain soulagement, comme si savoir que Narcissa Malfoy allait bien était une maigre consolation dans sa journée apocalyptique. Blaise la dévisageait avec étonnement et intérêt, attendant qu'elle s'explique, une expression qu'elle retrouva quelque peu chez Harry. Quant à Draco… il ressemblait à un Magyar à Pointes dont on aurait écrasé la queue au rouleau-compresseur.

« Tu… tu as parlé avec ma mère ? », grinça-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil sous le regard inquiet de Blaise. « Quand ? »

« Ce… matin, à Poudlard », balbutia la brune, penaude. « Elle m'a tout raconté et j'ai tenté d'appeler Ron aussitôt mais il n'a jamais répondu. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es en contact avec elle ? »

Draco semblait furieux, il serrait les poings et Hermione regretta aussitôt la tournure que prenaient les choses. Si les circonstances avaient été toutes autres, elle aurait pu le lui annoncer dans le calme et avec tact, mais c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Toutefois, l'air accusateur de son fiancé l'agaça légèrement. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait cherché à contacter Narcissa, après tout.

« Rogue est venu me trouver ce matin avant les cours, elle était dans son bureau », rétorqua-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle vit le visage de Draco se fermer, comme s'il mettait sa parole en doute, et cela fit monter l'irritation de la Gryffondor d'un cran. « Elle a fui les Héritiers à la première occasion et elle a regagné Poudlard. Elle est persuadée que tu la détestes, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est d'abord tournée vers Severus ! »

« Génial, vous allez voir dans une minute, ça va être de ma faute », cracha le blond en prenant les autres à témoin.

« Mec… », grogna Blaise en plissant les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute, mais tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'indulgence, compte tenu de ce que ta mère a vécu ces dernières semaines ! », s'emporta Hermione à son tour.

Harry se leva brusquement du canapé et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Ok, temps mort, tous les deux, on se calme », fit-il tandis qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard reconnaissant. Draco, quant à lui, était définitivement sorti de ses gonds et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Bonne idée, Potter, je vais aller me calmer. Tout seul », gronda-t-il en quittant le salon pour grimper à l'étage.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise tandis qu'il passait près d'elle et tendit une main vers lui. « Draco… »

Il repoussa sa main avec agacement et une expression peinée passa sur les traits d'Hermione.

« C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Granger », cracha-t-il en la fusillant du regard, et l'utilisation de son nom de famille eut le même effet qu'un poignard en plein cœur. Sa manie de mettre cette distance entre eux lorsqu'il lui faisait des reproches la blessait toujours autant. « J'en ai assez de tes foutues cachotteries. Pendant toutes ces années, on s'est toujours tout dit, on a tout partagé. On s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire les mêmes erreurs ! Et il a suffi que Théodore débarque à nouveau pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu as beau dire le contraire, tu le laisses s'immiscer entre nous… », acheva-t-il avec hargne.

« Non mais, tu délires ? », s'écria Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu remets Théodore sur le tapis, on n'est même pas en train de parler de lui ! »

« C'est un moment à marquer d'une pierre blanche, alors », ricana Draco avec amertume. « Parce que ces derniers temps tu n'as plus que son nom sur les lèvres. Théodore ruine mes nuits, Théodore ruine mes journées, Théodore me harcèle… mais tu ne fais tellement rien contre lui que je me demande si ça te contrarie tant que ça, au final. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, blessée et scandalisée, mais ce fut Ginny qui se leva brusquement du canapé, les poings serrés. La dispute prenait une ampleur qui s'éloignait totalement du sujet d'origine et il était temps d'y mettre un terme avant que cela ne dégénère. « Je t'interdis de lui dire ça, Malfoy ! C'est injuste et tu le sais ! », aboya-t-elle sur un ton qui rappelait étrangement celui de Molly lorsqu'elle était en colère.

« Je serais _ravie_ de le rayer de ma vie, figure-toi, mais tant qu'il est là je ne peux pas simplement prétendre qu'il n'existe pas ! », rétorqua Hermione. « Et ce n'est pas comme si le premier clampin venu était capable de nous en débarrasser ! »

Le blond s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone se déclencha et lui fit pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Harry saisit son téléphone portable dans sa poche et décrocha à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hermione, qui s'était laissée distraire deux secondes par la sonnerie, tourna de nouveau la tête vers Draco mais constata qu'il montait déjà les escaliers. Elle le suivit d'un regard sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu à l'étage et soupira, exaspérée. Derrière elle, Harry raccrocha, arborant une expression à la fois soulagée et inquiète, soit un mélange très étrange à la hauteur des événements.

« Un ami Médicomage du Sport travaille à Sainte-Mangouste, je lui avais demandé de me tenir au courant… », expliqua-t-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. « Ron est réveillé et il semble aller bien. Par contre, sa jambe est toujours dans un sale état. Ils ont fait le maximum, mais l'hôpital est tellement surchargé… »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. « Il y a eu tant de blessés que ça lors de l'embuscade ? », gémit-elle, horrifiée à cette idée. Et elle ne voulait même pas savoir le nombre de morts.

Blaise hocha la tête gravement. « Ça, plus Gordon Labs, ça fait du monde… »

La brune tiqua. « Quoi, Gordon Labs ? »

Les autres échangèrent des regards soudain gênés. « Tu… n'es pas au courant ? », balbutia Ginny en se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

« Sérieusement, vous croyez qu'on fait quoi toute la journée à Poudlard ? Qu'on regarde les infos ? », explosa-t-elle. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Son doux instant de bonheur de la matinée dans les bras de Narcissa lui semblait à présent aussi lointain que la dernière victoire des Canons de Chudley en Ligue de Quidditch. « Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en baissant d'un ton.

Mais ses amis ne semblèrent pas lui en tenir rigueur. Compréhensif, Harry lui expliqua que les Héritiers avaient attaqué le laboratoire alors que Ron et ses collègues étaient piégés dans les décombres de leur ancien quartier général. De nombreux moldus et sorciers avaient été tués ou blessés. Une source laissait même entendre que le PDG de l'entreprise faisait partie des victimes mais aucun porte-parole du Ministère de la Magie ne semblait vouloir confirmer l'information. Hermione frémit en repensant à l'explosion qu'elle avait entendue dans le haut-parleur de son téléphone le matin-même. _C'était donc ça…_

« Bref, Sainte-Mangouste est sur les dents et les agents du Ministère font le pied de grue devant l'hôpital pour disperser la foule : ils craignent que certains moldus effrayés viennent manifester contre le monde sorcier pour tous les dommages collatéraux provoqués par les attaques des Mangemorts. Il en va de la réputation du monde magique et de la sauvegarde du fragile équilibre entre nos deux mondes, d'après les journalistes… Quant au premier Ministre moldu, il a demandé à ses citoyens de ne pas faire d'amalgame entre sorciers et terroristes, et il a appelé à l'unité nationale », acheva Harry avec un soupir.

« Et Elias, il est au courant ? », réalisa soudain Hermione, prise de panique à l'idée que le garçonnet ait dû surmonter la nouvelle tout seul. Mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Draco l'avait déjà ramené à l'école quand on a appris l'histoire, et si toi tu viens seulement de le savoir, c'est que l'info n'a pas encore été relayée jusqu'à Poudlard… », répondit-il avant de réfléchir. « A moins que certains élèves l'aient appris via leur téléphone. »

« Pas avant ce soir, dans ce cas », fit Hermione. « Severus fait la guerre aux portables dans les couloirs depuis que des élèves l'ont enregistré en train de se faire démonter le nez par Lucius. »

Blaise gloussa, revoyant mentalement la photo de Rogue KO sur le sol qu'Hermione leur avait envoyée après le « drame ».

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tout le monde sera au courant demain matin : la Gazette va certainement y consacrer ses premières pages », lâcha Ginny d'un ton sentencieux.

Un silence de mort retomba dans la pièce et d'un geste mal à l'aise, la rousse regarda sa montre. « Harry, on va y aller… », souffla-t-elle, d'une voix fatiguée. « Je ne veux pas laisser maman trop longtemps… »

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse. « On a laissé les petits chez Molly pour lui changer les idées… et ce soir on dormira au Terrier », expliqua-t-il. « Est-ce qu'on peut compter sur vous pour venir rendre visite à Ron demain soir ? »

« Bien sûr », assurèrent Hermione et Blaise à l'unisson. « On sera là. »

Harry serra Hermione dans ses bras, imité ensuite par Ginny et tous deux quittèrent la maison avant de transplaner pour le Terrier, laissant Hermione et Blaise seuls. Le métis dévisageait Hermione de ses yeux sombres et son regard était tellement insistant qu'il la mit presque mal à l'aise. Elle se détourna et se dirigea gauchement vers la cuisine en essuyant discrètement ses yeux.

« Tu veux un café ? Un thé ? », bredouilla-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour remplir la bouilloire.

« Merci, ça ira. »

Elle se sortit une tasse, un morceau de sucre et un sachet d'Earl Grey, quand soudain l'un des mains du jeune homme la saisit par le bras et la fit se retourner. Et dès qu'elle lui fit face, il l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer.

L'effet fut quasi-instantané. Comme toujours, les étreintes amicales de Zabini avaient un pouvoir d'apaisement presque surnaturel. Qu'elle soit en colère, fatiguée, ou encore triste, les bras du métis avaient toujours su la décharger de ses ondes négatives, et ce dès le début de leur amitié presque douze ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle était toujours retenue au Manoir Malfoy. Elle sentit Blaise la serrer un tantinet plus fort et Hermione éclata en sanglots silencieux. L'annonce de la blessure de Ron, sa dispute avec Draco, ses multiples altercations avec Théodore, tout le poids des tragédies des dernières semaines quitta soudain le corps de la jeune femme à travers ses larmes, pour venir mouiller la chemise du jeune homme. Cependant, Hermione faisait tout son possible pour sangloter en silence : l'idée d'alerter Draco et de le voir débarquer dans la cuisine alors qu'elle était dans les bras de son meilleur ami ne l'inspirait pas vraiment. Vu les crises de jalousie stupides dont le blond était capable ces derniers temps, il valait mieux éviter.

Après quelques minutes, la bouilloire émit un cliquetis indiquant que l'eau était chaude et Hermione s'écarta doucement de Blaise en reniflant.

« Ça va aller ? », souffla celui-ci en lui jetant un regard inquiet, auquel Hermione répondit par un hochement de tête et un pauvre sourire humide.

« Oui, je… hum… merci. »

« Pas de quoi », lâcha doucement Blaise avant de fusiller l'escalier du regard. « Draco peut être vraiment très con parfois. »

Le sourire d'Hermione partit légèrement de guingois tandis qu'elle se mouchait doucement avec une feuille de papier absorbant. « Mais il n'a pas totalement tort… Théodore est tellement présent dans nos vies qu'on pourrait presque tout aussi bien être en ménage à trois », grinça-t-elle en jetant son mouchoir improvisé à la poubelle.

« Peut-être, mais il n'a pas à te le reprocher », grommela Blaise en la regardant se servir son thé. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Hermione ne dit rien et baissa le nez sur sa tasse, où flottait paresseusement son sachet de thé. Blaise se plaça à côté d'elle et s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine. « Tu te souviens quand il t'avait engueulée après que tu aies eu la gentillesse de ranger le capharnaüm qui lui servait de chambre au Manoir ? A croire que ses parents ne lui ont jamais appris à dire simplement '_merci'_. »

Hermione gloussa et tourna la tête vers Blaise, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux rougis. « Et quand il a piqué sa crise parce que je l'avais giflé après qu'il m'ait embrassée pour la première fois ! », renchérit Hermione en secouant la tête. « Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant qu'embrasser sans prévenir une fille qui vient de se faire agresser était une bonne idée ? »

Blaise se frappa le front du plat de la main en riant. « Je l'avais oublié, ce coup-là. Quel idiot. Et je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais après ça quand il nous a surpris en train de nous serrer dans les bras et qu'il a quitté la pièce complètement furax… on s'est battus ! »

« Sérieusement ? », s'offusqua Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Oui, il m'a littéralement mis son poing dans la figure et je le lui ai rendu, on devait avoir l'air totalement débiles à se battre comme ça dans son jardin, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux… », acheva Blaise, en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione, quant à elle, avait éclaté d'un rire nerveux qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer dans le col de son pull. Ils pouffèrent ensemble quelques secondes puis échangèrent un regard complice.

« Tu sais quoi ? », reprit Hermione avec une grimace. « Nos vies doivent être sacrément pourries pour qu'on en arrive à _rire_ de l'une des périodes les plus sombres qu'on ait jamais vécues. »

« Ou justement on en rit, parce qu'on sait que c'est loin derrière nous… », compléta Blaise avec philosophie.

Hermione se détourna pour jeter son sachet de thé à la poubelle et prendre une minuscule gorgée de son breuvage encore trop chaud. Elle tourna de nouveau les yeux sur le métis et un petit sourire de gratitude se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Merci… d'être là », souffla-t-elle, tandis qu'il haussait les épaules.

« J'avais rien de mieux à faire… », ironisa-t-il avant d'esquiver un coup de torchon envoyé par Hermione. Ils pouffèrent de nouveau comme des gamins et Blaise récupéra sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise. « Bon, je vais rentrer… on se voit demain soir à Sainte-Mangouste ? », demanda-t-il en s'habillant.

Hermione acquiesça. « Je finis tôt, à seize heures. Disons, rendez-vous devant l'entrée vers seize heures trente ? »

« Ça marche. » Blaise leva les yeux vers le plafond au-dessus de leur tête et pinça les lèvres. « Bonne chance avec l'homme-dragon. »

« Je pense que je vais appeler Charlie Weasley à la rescousse, dompter les dragons c'est son truc », soupira Hermione, en suivant Blaise qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna une dernière fois et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Sinon, si tu as un fouet qui traîne… »

Hermione gloussa et le poussa dehors. « Allez file, avant de dire trop de bêtises. »

« A demain. »

Hermione referma la porte et le sourire qui s'était glissé sur ses lèvres s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Désormais seule avec le « dragon », elle devait reprendre ses esprits et tenter de le convaincre de donner une nouvelle chance à Narcissa. Silencieusement, elle prit le temps de finir son thé et rangea sa tasse sale dans le vaisselier auto-lavant. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle monta à l'étage et alla au bout du couloir jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre. Tournant doucement la poignée, elle l'ouvrit et vit que Draco était allongé sur le lit, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, il se mit sur le côté pour lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

_Ça commence bien…_

Elle se dirigea vers le lit avec autant de prudence que si elle approchait un animal sauvage et s'assit sur le bord. « Je sais que tu es en colère et… je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer… », commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais il faudrait vraiment que tu ailles parler à ta mère. Elle te raconterait toute la vérité. Elle ne t'a jamais trahi, je peux te le jurer. »

Un soupir exaspéré s'éleva du côté de Draco et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel dans l'obscurité de la chambre. La Gryffondor attendit quelques secondes de plus, mais aucun mot ne sortit d'entre les lèvres du blond.

« Tu pourrais aller la voir demain après-midi ? Pendant qu'on est avec Ron à l'hôpital ? », proposa-t-elle pour combler le silence pesant.

Toujours pas de réponse. Cela avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement la jeune femme. Tout le calme revenu grâce à Blaise laissait progressivement place à une nouvelle colère et Hermione n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se remettre à crier. Elle se leva donc du lit et saisit un oreiller.

« Blaise a raison, t'es vraiment _con_ par moments… », gronda-t-elle en lui envoyant le coussin sur la tête. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, Hermione poussa un grognement exaspéré et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle descendit les escaliers en tapant des pieds et ouvrit le congélateur pour en sortir un pot _king size_ de glace Ben &amp; Jerry's _Cookie Dough_. Les émotions lui avaient creusé l'estomac d'une manière assez inattendue et elle entreprit de dévorer son pot de glace tout en regardant d'un air grave la chaîne d'informations en continu. Sous ses yeux défilaient en boucle les images du hangar dévasté et du laboratoire attaqué. Les visages des Mangemorts décédés et abandonnés sur les lieux apparaissaient également par intermittence et Hermione se sentit soulagée de n'y voir figurer ni Lucius, ni Bellatrix. Narcissa et Draco n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle catastrophe pour le moment. Ses pensées revinrent vers Ron en voyant l'image en direct des décombres encore fumants de l'ancien repaire des H. Un visage familier apparut alors sur l'écran et Hermione sentit les larmes lui piquer le nez. Matthew O'Connell, le partenaire de Ron depuis sa formation d'Auror, faisait partie des victimes de la bombe et même si elle ne le connaissait pas intimement, cela fit de la peine à la Gryffondor. Il y avait eu assez de morts, il fallait que ça cesse. Cette fois, c'était Ron qui avait failli perdre la vie. Qui serait le suivant ?

Hermione renifla en avalant une nouvelle et gigantesque cuillerée de glace. Merlin, qu'elle avait faim… C'en était presque indécent, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles.  
Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Demain, elle irait voir Ron et il était hors de question de lui montrer un visage atterré. Un épais morceau de cookie craqua légèrement sous sa dent et elle en ressentit un immense soulagement. _Que dit le proverbe, déjà ? Tant qu'il y a de la Ben &amp; Jerry's, il y a de l'espoir…_, soupira-t-elle intérieurement. _Ou quelque chose comme ça._

~o~

Malgré le semblant de réconfort apporté par son overdose de sucre de la veille, la journée du lendemain ne commença pas si bien qu'Hermione l'avait espéré. Pour commencer en ouvrant les yeux (toujours sur le canapé et la télé allumée), elle s'était aperçue que Draco était parti au travail sans même la réveiller. Bien entendu, elle était en retard et s'était préparée en quatrième vitesse pour arriver à Poudlard. Une fois à l'école, Elias lui était littéralement tombé dessus dans un état de panique totale, brandissant la Gazette du Sorcier sous son nez.

**LE PDG DE GORDON LABORATORIES DANS UN ÉTAT GRAVE APRÈS L'ATTAQUE DU SIÈGE DE L'ENTREPRISE.**

Tel était le gros titre du quotidien. Ainsi, les rumeurs selon lesquelles Théodore aurait été blessé par les Héritiers étaient vraies. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Que Théodore soit dans un lit d'hôpital à Sainte-Mangouste ou sur une plage à Bornéo était le cadet de ses soucis, mais le fait qu'il ait été blessé par les Mangemorts ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit les potes de Rodolphus Lestrange étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé (hypothèse peu probable), soit Théodore s'affaiblissait à vitesse grand V. Et plus il verrait sa dernière heure approcher, plus il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour survivre. Autrement dit, ça risquait de devenir problématique pour elle.

Le fil de ses pensées avait alors été brusquement interrompu par la voix implorante d'Elias. L'enfant était perdu et Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Bien qu'il ait appris deux jours plus tôt qui était réellement Théodore Nott, il restait son père, celui qui l'avait élevé et chéri depuis sa naissance et l'idée de le perdre l'affolait malgré lui. Hermione avait souvent entendu dire que l'amour d'un enfant pour ses parents était inconditionnel et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais douté de cette théorie, elle en avait aujourd'hui la preuve vivante sous les yeux. Même lorsque le parent en question était un sociopathe obsessionnel doublé d'un violeur.

Bien qu'elle eût tout donné pour s'éviter ça, elle n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher l'enfant de tendre la main vers son père. Elle demanda donc à Elias de se tenir prêt pour seize heures, afin d'aller le voir à l'hôpital. Elle devait de toute façon y aller pour Ron, l'enfant n'aurait qu'à visiter Théodore pendant qu'elle-même serait avec ses amis.

A la pause déjeuner, elle était allée voir Rogue pour lui demander l'autorisation de sortir (encore une fois) Elias de l'enceinte de l'école, mais celui-ci semblait également avoir sa dose de drames personnels. Lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée dans son bureau, Aria s'y trouvait également et vociférait tout en tournant en rond dans la pièce. Il avait fallu quelques secondes à la brune pour comprendre que l'avocate était en réalité au téléphone. Rogue, quant à lui, semblait à deux doigts du suicide et était penché sur son bureau, le front posé dans ses mains.

Après avoir appris le double attentat de la veille, Aria avait insisté pour quitter Poudlard et rentrer à Londres au chevet de l'inspecteur Hodgkin. Mais celui-ci (au téléphone) refusait catégoriquement qu'elle quitte sa cachette, tout en lui assurant qu'il n'avait que « quelques égratignures » et qu'il sortirait de l'hôpital dès ce soir. En apprenant la raison de la visite d'Hermione et de peur qu'Aria ne l'entende également malgré sa conversation téléphonique, Severus s'empressa de chuchoter à la Gryffondor qu'il l'autorisait à sortir de l'école avec tous les élèves et professeurs si ça lui chantait à condition qu'elle quitte son bureau sur le champ. Si jamais l'avocate réalisait qu'on autorisait d'autres gens à se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste alors qu'on la retenait à Poudlard de force, elle risquerait de mal le prendre et la dernière chose dont avait envie Severus en ce moment était d'avoir une avocate encore plus furibonde sur les bras. Hermione s'était donc éclipsée précipitamment avec la sérieuse impression que le monde entier était devenu fou.

Alors que la matinée avait été longue, laborieuse et stressante, l'après-midi passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et avant même qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, il était déjà seize heures. Rangeant en vitesse ses affaires, elle trottina jusqu'au cloître où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Elias. L'enfant l'attendait, entouré de sa petite bande et ils semblaient tous piaffer d'impatience. Surtout trois d'entre eux, en réalité.

« Hermione ! », s'écria Victoire dès que la jeune femme fut dans son champ de vision. « Comment va Oncle Ron ? Maman m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour me dire qu'il était réveillé. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ted et moi on voudrait venir avec vous. On peut ? »

Hermione leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, tout en pensant que Rogue avait effectivement dit qu'elle pouvait embarquer tout le château avec elle si elle s'en sentait le courage, mais elle chassa aussitôt cette idée déraisonnable. « Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous emmener avec moi, mais je vous promets que je vous donnerai des infos sur la santé de Ron dès que possible… », fit-elle avec calme, tandis que Victoire poussait un soupir déchirant.

« Et le père d'Elias, il va s'en sortir ? », s'enquit David en haussant les sourcils. Elias leva des yeux inquiets, attendant une réponse d'Hermione, mais celle-ci n'en avait aucune à lui donner.

« Je n'en sais rien », avoua-t-elle, sincère. « Bon, il est l'heure. »

« Attends ! », l'interpella Ted alors qu'elle tournait le dos au reste du groupe. « Tiens ! » Il lui fourra dans les mains une enveloppe bariolée et Hermione arqua un sourcil interrogateur. « C'est une carte pour Ron. On a écrit un petit mot dedans, j'ai fait un dessin… », bredouilla le jeune Lupin en rosissant. « Maintenant que je le dis à voix haute, ça a l'air complètement stupide… »

« Je suis certaine que Ron sera ravi, c'est très gentil », le rassura la jeune femme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Allons-y », ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Elias.

Le petit brun lui emboîta le pas après avoir fait un signe de la main à ses amis. A la sortie du cloître, sous les arches, était assis Ménélas Fawley, le dos courbé et la mine défaite. En voyant Elias et Hermione approcher, l'adolescent leur jeta à tous les deux un regard si meurtrier et destructeur que l'enseignante elle-même en eut des frissons. « C'est quoi son problème… », marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, tandis qu'Elias se serrait un peu plus contre elle en marchant.

« Dans la Gazette, ils disent que mon père a tué le sien… », souffla-t-il, apeuré lui aussi par l'intensité des yeux de Fawley.

« En même temps, je doute que son père soit venu hier à Gordon Labs pour discuter tranquillement avec Théodore autour d'une bière… », gronda Hermione en continuant de dévisager son élève rebelle. « Ton père s'est défendu, rien de plus, j'en suis sûre. »

« La Gazette dit qu'il lui a arraché le cœur », grinça Elias avec une grimace.

_Moui bon, il s'est juste « défendu » à-la-Théodore-Nott, quoi…_, grommela intérieurement Hermione, avant de dire tout haut : « Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu lis dans la Gazette… » _Même si pour une fois, quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'exagèrent pas…_

L'image d'un Théodore en train d'arracher des cœurs d'un simple claquement de doigt s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione et elle frissonna. Super, voilà tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se mettre dans l'ambiance avant d'arriver à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils étaient à peine sortis du château lorsque soudain la voix d'Elias s'éleva de nouveau.

« Oh, regarde, ce n'est pas Draco qui arrive ? », fit le petit en tendant le cou. Hermione se raidit et sonda la foule des élèves du regard. Effectivement, une tête peroxydée avançait sur le chemin et alors qu'Elias rouvrait la bouche et s'écriait « C'est lui ! Hé, DRA- ! », la main d'Hermione se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle entraîna le garçonnet derrière un arbuste à l'abri des regards.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », chuchota Elias lorsqu'Hermione consentit à le lâcher. La jeune femme plongea le nez dans les buissons pour surveiller la progression de son fiancé.

Ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione ne le savait pas elle-même. La présence de Draco alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis la veille soulevait tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de trouver des réponses. Etait-il venu s'excuser ? Avait-il (contre toute attente) réellement écouté son sermon d'hier soir et s'était-il enfin décidé à venir voir sa mère ? _Oh mais oui, c'est sûrement ça !_, couina intérieurement Hermione, ravie. L'idée que Draco écoute ses conseils même lorsqu'il faisait sa tête de mule la réjouissait au plus haut point.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on est en train de se cacher ? », reprit Elias à mi-voix tout en scrutant à travers les branchages à son tour. Le blond n'était plus très loin et il ne semblait pas les avoir vus. Tant mieux, Hermione ne voulait pas risquer qu'il change d'avis et rebrousse chemin en la voyant, par fierté ou un quelconque autre principe Malfoyien à deux Mornilles.

« Je t'achèterai une boîte de Fizzwizzbizz en arrivant si tu gardes tout ça pour toi », murmura précipitamment Hermione en se baissant au maximum. Draco passait à leur niveau.

« D'accord, mais je peux savoir au moins ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? », l'interrogea l'enfant.

_Tout juste_. « Deux boîtes et tu arrêtes de poser des questions ? », rétorqua Hermione en plissant les yeux.

Elias fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire réjoui. « OK. »

Hermione reprit son poste d'observation. Draco les avait à présent dépassés et s'éloignait en direction du château. La brunette attendit qu'il ait passé le seuil puis sortit de son buisson, Elias sur les talons. Dès qu'ils furent au-delà des limites de l'école, Hermione transplana, l'enfant à son bras, pour arriver devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. En entrant dans le hall, Hermione tint sa promesse et glissa un Gallion dans une machine à sucreries pour faire tomber deux paquets de Fizzwizzbizz, qu'Elias empocha avec un large sourire. Après avoir demandé à la réceptionniste où se trouvaient les chambres de Théodore Nott et de Ronald Weasley, Hermione entraîna le garçonnet dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe tout son temps avec Nott, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de laisser l'enfant au passage et de filer directement voir Ron.

Au coin du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Théodore, un agent du Ministère leur demanda leurs papiers d'identité et se détendit aussitôt lorsqu'Elias lui sortit son passeport. « Ton père est juste là, deuxième porte à gauche. Il est réveillé », fit l'agent avec un sourire bienveillant à l'attention du gamin. Celui-ci le lui rendit au centuple et Hermione se contenta de bredouiller un « Merci » grincheux. Comme d'habitude, Théodore avait droit à des avantages dignes d'un chef d'Etat et cela avait le don de l'énerver. La deuxième porte à gauche était elle aussi gardée par un agent du Ministère qui consulta d'un regard le vigile posté à l'entrée du couloir. Celui-ci hocha la tête et lui annonça « C'est son fils, laisse passer ».

Hermione poussa Elias en avant et se pencha vers lui. « Bon, je reviens te chercher dans un moment, d'accord ? »

Etrangement, Elias opina du chef assez mollement et il semblait beaucoup moins sûr de lui maintenant qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de son géniteur.

« Est-ce que… tu m'en veux ? », demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

« De quoi ? »

Le rictus de l'enfant s'accentua. Il semblait chercher des mots qui avaient beaucoup de mal à venir. Il haussa les épaules. « Tu sais… Papa. Il a été horrible avec toi et tout ce qu'il t'a fait, je suis en colère quand j'y pense, vraiment très en colère ! », fit-il avec emphase. Hermione se mit à genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase. « Mais j'ai beau essayer, je… je n'arrive pas à le détester complètement. Quand j'ai vu qu'il était blessé, j'ai eu tellement peur. Comme si tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance… et j'étais juste terrifié qu'il meure avant d'avoir pu lui parler. »

L'enfant se tut et plongea son regard angoissé dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione. « Est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas le détester ? »

Hermione le dévisagea longuement, puis secoua la tête. « Ecoute, Elias. Je ne peux pas te demander de le haïr. Ce genre de choses ne se fait pas sur commande… Le Théodore que j'ai connu et celui qui t'a élevé sont très différents et le tien ne doit pas être une si mauvaise personne sinon il n'aurait pas pu faire de toi le petit garçon adorable que tu es aujourd'hui », railla-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Oui, mais ce Théodore-là n'est qu'un mensonge… », renifla l'enfant.

Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire. « Non, je suis persuadée que non. Tu es certainement ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde et personne ne peut mentir sur ça », assura-t-elle. _La preuve, il fait toutes ces choses aussi pour toi_, se retint-elle d'ajouter. Elias n'était pas au courant de l'affaiblissement magique de son père et ce n'était pas à elle d'aborder le sujet. « Ta colère envers lui est légitime, c'est justement parce que tu aimes ton père que tu la ressens. Il t'a déçu et ça te fait du mal. Si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu te ficherais pas mal de ses actions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. »

Un pauvre sourire revint sur les lèvres d'Elias et Hermione poussa sur ses genoux pour se relever. « Profitez-en pour parler, d'accord ? De ça et… d'autres trucs », lâcha-t-elle avec un geste vague de la main. « Mettez les choses au clair. Je reviens te chercher dans… disons une heure ? »

Elias hocha la tête, rasséréné et l'agent du Ministère ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour le laisser entrer. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la pièce et Hermione se surprit à lui faire un sourire et un geste de la main idiots. En vérité, l'idée de voir Théodore ici la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que lui. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle pénètre dans cette chambre. Le vigile referma la porte derrière l'enfant et alors qu'elle reculait pour s'éloigner, lui demanda :

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir entrer, Madame Nott ? »

_Madame QUOI ?_

Hermione le fusilla du regard, tellement surprise et furieuse qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre, et s'empressa de quitter le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de Ron, à l'étage supérieur.

~o~

Il régnait une certaine agitation dans la chambre de Ronald Weasley lorsque Blaise en poussa la porte. Molly recalait les oreillers du jeune homme pour la millième fois au moins, Ginny tentait de lui faire ingurgiter la sixième compote de la journée, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione s'efforçaient d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui sur les Héritiers malgré les interruptions incessantes de la mère et de la fille. Les trois petits Potter manquaient cependant à l'appel : Harry et Ginny les avaient laissés en garderie chez Tonks, qui devait se sentir bien seule sans son fiston et son époux qui ne rentrait que le weekend.

« Tu n'étais pas censée m'attendre en bas ? J'ai poireauté vingt minutes », lâcha le métis à l'attention d'Hermione en guise de salut. Puis se tournant vers Ron, allongé sur le lit : « Salut, vieux, comment tu te sens ? »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main.

« Envahi », ironisa Ron d'une voix encore éraillée par les poussières et la fumée de l'explosion, tout en désignant Ginny et Molly qui s'activaient autour de lui. Blaise gloussa.

« Désolée, il y a eu un petit changement de plan », s'excusa Hermione avec une mine contrite. « J'ai dû emmener Elias et le déposer dans la chambre de son père et… » Elle se figea, penser au garçonnet lui avait manifestement rafraîchi la mémoire sur d'autres détails. « Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! », s'exclama-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac à main. Elle en ressortit une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda le roux en sortant la carte.

« De la part de Victoire et Teddy », fit simplement Hermione avec un sourire attendri. « Il paraît qu'il y a même un dessin ! »

Harry sourit, mais Ron fronçait quant à lui les sourcils, le regard figé sur une feuille volante glissée à l'intérieur. Sur le papier, dessiné aux crayons de couleur, se trouvait un bonhomme aux cheveux flamboyants et couvert de taches de rousseur jetant une pluie de sortilèges sur une armée entière de Mangemorts menaçants. L'une des jambes du rouquin était dessinée avec un angle étrange, indiquant que « l'artiste » insistait sur le fait que le héros de son œuvre continuait de se battre vaillamment malgré ses blessures. Dans un coin de la feuille, Ted avait également apposé sa signature, précédée de la mention « J'espère que tu leur as botté les fesses. Rétablis-toi bien ! »

Ron pinça les lèvres et tourna la feuille vers les autres pour qu'ils puissent admirer l'esquisse. « Quelqu'un a pensé à dire à ce gosse que c'est une _toiture_ qui m'a blessé et pas un groupe de Mangemorts enragés ? », grinça-t-il tandis qu'Hermione pouffait malgré elle.

« Et voir la déception remplacer l'admiration dans leurs petits yeux brillants ? Quel genre de monstre es-tu ? », plaisanta Blaise en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Crois-moi, quand tu seras vieux et moche, c'est cette version-là que tu raconteras à tes petits-enfants au coin du feu, pas celle de la charpente. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et posa la carte sur sa table de chevet recouverte de médicaments, de bouteilles d'eau et autre bric-à-brac.

« Draco n'est pas avec toi ? », questionna Blaise en se penchant vers Hermione. La jeune femme secoua la tête et rosit légèrement.

« On ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis hier soir et il est parti au travail tôt ce matin… mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est avec sa mère en ce moment. Enfin, j'espère. »

« Sans déconner, il se serait enfin décidé à écouter les bons conseils qui sortent de ta bouche ? », railla Blaise avec une pointe d'amertume. « Quel progrès ! C'est quoi, la prochaine étape ? S'excuser d'avoir été un idiot de classe intersidérale ? »

« S'excuser ? », marmonna Hermione en haussant un sourcil narquois. « N'allons pas trop vite en besogne. Si j'ai droit à un grommellement gêné, je m'estimerai déjà heureuse. »

Blaise s'esclaffa doucement et passa un bras dans le dos d'Hermione pour lui tapoter l'épaule avec compassion.

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune infirmière faisant rouler à sa suite un petit chariot rempli de potions et boissons diverses. Le silence retomba aussitôt dans la chambre et la jeune femme rosit aussitôt alors qu'elle approchait du lit de Ron. Celui-ci semblait également avoir pris une teinte plus cramoisie que d'habitude.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Weasley ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? », bredouilla-t-elle en vérifiant les moniteurs, la perfusion et le niveau des poches sur la perche à intraveineuse.

« Je… ça va », assura Ron qui semblait au contraire chercher n'importe quel prétexte pour prolonger le séjour de l'infirmière dans la pièce. « Peut-être un verre d'eau. Ma gorge… » Il se la racla bruyamment en tapotant son torse d'une main.

Hermione et Blaise échangèrent un regard appuyé. La tension romantique entre ces deux-là était aussi épaisse que les gâteaux à étages de Molly Weasley. Ron se tourna vers ses amis, désignant l'infirmière de la main. « Voici Mélinda. Elle est le premier visage que j'ai vu en me réveillant », commenta Ron, à présent aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. « Vous êtes le premier visage que j'ai vu en me réveillant », répéta-t-il bêtement en regardant cette fois Mélinda, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la première fois.

« Je… j'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayé », tenta de plaisanter la jeune soignante en lui tendant un gobelet d'eau fraîche.

« Un peu », avoua Ron avec un sourire idiot. « J'ai eu un instant peur d'être mort et arrivé au paradis. »

Ginny se retourna vers Harry et mima discrètement un vomissement, tandis qu'Harry tentait de se retenir de rire.

« Bon, je reviendrai vous voir un peu plus tard », fit Mélinda en quittant la pièce, les joues roses et l'œil pétillant.

La porte se referma et un silence à couper au couteau s'abattit dans la chambre.

« Pire. Dragueur. Du monde », lâcha finalement Blaise en secouant la tête, atterré.

« Quoi ? », fit Ron en haussant les épaules, tandis que tous partaient d'un rire nerveux.

Molly finit par s'éclipser pour aller manger un morceau et les jeunes furent enfin seuls. En présence de Mrs Weasley, il avait été hors de question d'aborder de près ou de loin le sujet des attentats sous peine de se faire sortir illico presto de la chambre à coups de pieds au derrière. Ils profitèrent donc de sa brève absence pour faire un récapitulatif des événements. Ron avait encore un peu de mal à remettre la chronologie des événements en place. Il était sous le choc et l'annonce ce matin-même du décès de son partenaire Matthew et de quelques autres collègues n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Certes, c'étaient les risques du métier, mais même s'il se trouvait égoïste de penser cela, il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que son coéquipier qui meure. Ce ne serait plus jamais pareil sans lui.

Hermione parla notamment des révélations de Narcissa et faillit se mettre à sangloter en avouant à Ron qu'elle aurait pu le prévenir avant le drame si elle était arrivée plus tôt à l'école, si Narcissa avait mis quelques minutes de moins à finir son récit, et si, et si, et si… Ron lui avait adressé un regard triste puis lui avait assuré qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Maigre consolation.

Molly finit par revenir et la discussion fut avortée. Le soleil d'hiver commençait à décliner sur Londres et Hermione décida qu'elle devait aller récupérer Elias pour repartir à Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir embrassé ses amis, elle redescendit à l'étage inférieur et se présenta de nouveau aux vigiles qui gardaient la chambre de Théodore.

Elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour demander au garde à l'entrée de faire sortir Elias que la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, sur un autre homme qui s'adressa directement à Hermione.

« Madame, Monsieur Nott voudrait que vous entriez », lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre tandis que l'enseignante levait intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Bien entendu, il l'avait sentie approcher sans même la voir ni l'entendre. Elle aurait certainement trouvé ça flippant si elle n'avait pas été si occupée à l'insulter en son for intérieur…

Les mâchoires serrées, elle obtempéra. Même dans un lit d'hôpital, Théodore Nott n'était pas le genre de personne dont on discute les ordres. Encore moins quand toute une escouade de molosses à la mine patibulaire protégeait ses arrières. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les yeux rougis et gonflés d'Elias. L'enfant avait manifestement pleuré. Beaucoup, même. Elle se demanda si Théodore lui avait annoncé sa mort imminente. Mais elle se trompait, comme elle en eut la confirmation la seconde suivante. L'enfant, qui était recroquevillé près de son père sur le lit, bondit et courut se serrer contre Hermione.

« Amy est morte », gémit-il en s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Qui est Amy ?_, se demanda désespérément Hermione en pinçant les lèvres.

« Amy était mon assistante personnelle depuis cinq ans. Elle adorait Elias et s'est beaucoup occupée de lui », fit la voix de Théodore sur sa gauche.

Hermione tourna le regard dans sa direction, à contrecœur. Elle s'était attendue à le voir fatigué, peut-être contusionné et affublé de quelques plaies et bosses. Mais ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle allait bien au-delà de ça. Malgré l'aversion qu'elle ressentait pour lui, Hermione était restée lucide en ce qui concernait Théodore : il était beau, à sa manière, et plutôt bien fait de sa personne, bien qu'elle ne puisse le considérer comme une « belle personne » en raison de leur passif commun. Mais aujourd'hui, allongé dans ce lit, presque sans défense (si l'on omettait la horde de bouledogues postés de part et d'autre de la pièce et du couloir voisin), Hermione fut violemment frappée par tout ce qu'impliquait son refus d'aider le jeune homme.

Son teint blafard et maladif, ainsi que les grands cernes noirs qui entouraient ses yeux, faisaient paraître encore plus sombres ses iris et sa chevelure de jais. Il tenait dans sa main un mouchoir en papier couvert de taches de sang et du coin de l'œil, Hermione remarqua que la poubelle près du lit était remplie d'autres mouchoirs dans le même état. En le voyant ainsi aussi faible, la jeune femme se demanda comment elle avait pu un jour le trouver effrayant. Il faisait presque… pitié.

Un étrange sentiment qu'elle détesta aussitôt lui tordit les entrailles. La culpabilité. Par Merlin, était-elle donc gentille et serviable au point de se sentir coupable de ne pas aider à survivre l'homme qui l'avait violée ? _Trop bonne, trop conne_, grinça-t-elle intérieurement tout en essayant de chasser cette affreuse sensation de… faute. En vain. Alité et condamné, Théodore semblait humain pour la première fois à ses yeux. Car qu'y avait-il de plus humain que la terreur de passer l'arme à gauche ? Rien. Face à la mort, on est tous égaux.

« Alors, il paraît que Draco et toi vous êtes disputés ? », reprit le « fantôme » de Nott depuis son lit. Hermione sortit de ses pensées et détourna le regard pour le poser sur Elias, qui semblait soudain penaud.

« Cache ta joie », cracha-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le malade, qui souriait largement malgré son air fatigué. « Ce n'était pas à cause de toi, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Bien entendu c'était un mensonge et Théodore le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle. « Hmm hmm », fit-il simplement alors qu'Elias regagnait le lit pour s'y rasseoir. « Comment va ton ami Ron ? »

_Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?_, rétorqua mentalement Hermione. Il voulait prétendre que tout allait bien et faire comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis ? Sûrement pour ne pas détruire le fragile équilibre qu'il avait réussi à recréer avec Elias. Parfait, elle allait jouer. « Plutôt bien. Enfin… les médecins disent que son tibia gardera certainement des séquelles toute sa vie mais ils ont au moins pu sauver sa jambe. »

« Je suis désolé pour lui. » Phrase chaleureuse, mais ton froid et neutre. Théodore n'en avait certainement rien à cirer de Ron mais il voulait se montrer poli. Elle pouvait au moins saluer cet effort surhumain en lui retournant la question.

« Et toi ? », demanda-t-elle, sèchement. Ça lui arrachait presque la bouche de demander de ses nouvelles, mais elle devait tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Elle vit Théodore jeter un bref regard en direction d'Elias qui observait d'un air inquiet les perfusions et moniteurs reliés à son père de chaque côté du lit. Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'enfant ne le regardait pas, il fusilla Hermione du regard. Juste une seconde, avant de reprendre son masque d'un calme olympien.

« Comme tu vois », articula-t-il en écartant légèrement les bras.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il était hors de question que leur échange aille plus loin. Elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire et il en était hors de question. Elle n'allait pas le laisser la culpabiliser de refuser un second viol pour le tirer d'affaire.

« Elias, on va y aller ? », soupira-t-elle en se composant un sourire. L'expression de l'enfant s'assombrit légèrement mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait partir tôt ou tard, il aurait seulement préféré que ce soit tard.

« Tu sortiras bientôt, papa ? », s'enquit le brun, tandis que son père acquiesçait en souriant, délaissant Hermione quelques secondes.

« Demain, normalement », assura-t-il avec entrain. « Ce n'était qu'un peu d'épuisement après l'attentat. J'ai pris quelques coups aussi, mais rien qui ne justifie de me garder plus longtemps. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait donc rien dit à son fils et cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Cela signifiait surtout qu'il n'abandonnait pas tout espoir de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Il avait décidément une volonté de fer, on ne pouvait pas le nier.

Elias esquissa un sourire et Théodore lui passa une main sur le haut du crâne. « Allez, file. Maman s'impatiente », railla-t-il en désignant Hermione du doigt.

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, maman ?_, gronda Hermione dans sa tête. Elle fut quasiment sûre que Théodore avait capté cette pensée car son sourire narquois s'agrandit instantanément, comme s'il était sur le point de rire.

Elias récupéra son manteau et son dernier paquet de Fizzwizzbizz (le premier ayant déjà été mangé) et esquissa un petit sourire contrit. « Je suis quand même content… », fit-il en regardant tour à tour Hermione et Théo. « Je sais que vous êtes vraiment fâchés mais… vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ces cinq dernières minutes. C'est bien. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit Elias, Hermione et moi la dernière fois, c'était seulement une dispute de grandes personnes. C'est très impressionnant pour les jeunes enfants, mais ce n'est rien. On est des gens civilisés, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? » Regard menaçant, sourire carnassier. Hermione tint bon et releva les coins de ses lèvres en un rictus railleur.

« Bien sûr », lâcha-t-elle, mielleuse. Sans quitter Théodore des yeux, elle s'imagina hurlant « Et ça, c'est civilisé ? » une hache à la main, frappant tout ce qui pouvait être réduit en poussière dans la pièce, à commencer par la tête de Théodore. Vision enchanteresse. Ça aussi, Théodore l'avait capté : son sourcil droit s'était haussé lentement et sa voix résonna bientôt dans le crâne d'Hermione.

_Oh, un duel d'images mentales ? J'adore ça…_

L'instant d'après, Hermione se sentit propulsée en arrière. Deux mains caressaient fiévreusement son corps et ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut par une bouche inconnue. Elle poussa un halètement de plaisir et ouvrit les yeux. Théodore la dévorait de baisers, caressant sa poitrine d'une main et déboutonnant sa chemise de l'autre. Normalement, là, elle aurait dû le repousser, l'insulter, hurler, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Au contraire, elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, ses seins plaqués contre son torse brûlant.

« Maman, est-ce que ça va ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle était toujours debout dans la chambre d'hôpital. Théodore n'était absolument pas contre elle mais bien sagement dans son lit et Elias la dévisageait avec étonnement.

_Théodore 1 – Hermione 0_, chantonna la voix de Théo dans son crâne. _On rejoue ?_

La jeune femme serra les dents et tendit la main gauche pour qu'Elias la prenne. « On s'en va. » Elle entraîna le petit garçon à l'extérieur et dès qu'il eut passé le couloir, elle se pencha en arrière, l'index pointé sur Théodore.

« Espèce de connard », chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas qu'Elias l'entende.

« A tout à l'heure, chérie. Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle… », répondit du tac-au-tac Théodore en lui adressant un clin d'œil. La porte claqua. Un des gardes posté dans la chambre esquissa une grimace.

« Pas commode, votre bonne femme. »

« La mienne est un peu comme ça aussi, le moindre petit truc, la moindre remarque prend des proportions titanesques… Au final, elles ne savent même plus pourquoi elles sont en colère, hein. Mais elles vous le font payer quand même… », renchérit un deuxième en secouant la tête.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Théodore et le jeune homme se rassit confortablement contre son oreiller. Elle culpabilisait. Il l'avait lu dans son regard. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent.

Dans le couloir, Hermione regagnait le rez-de-chaussée à si grandes enjambées qu'Elias était presque obligé de courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Elle était en colère. Contre Théodore, contre elle-même… contre sa propre faiblesse. La sensation des lèvres et des mains de Nott sur elle était encore présente et elle en eut la nausée. Pendant une demi-seconde dans cette illusion, elle avait aimé ce qu'elle ressentait. Certes, c'était une image créée de toutes pièces par Théodore (et les sensations elles-mêmes étaient illusoires), mais tout de même. Il était hors de question d'éprouver la moindre once de plaisir quand il s'agissait de cet homme. Même pour de faux.

_A tout à l'heure, chérie. _Il ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher prise, en tous cas. Et apparemment, il souhaitait discuter. Mais avec lui, une simple conversation pouvait prendre une ampleur catastrophique. Elle devrait rester sur ses gardes, quitte à ne pas dormir de la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la réception, passèrent devant la standardiste qui ne les vit même pas et sortirent au grand air. Le souffle du vent, bien que glacé, fit du bien à Hermione et elle s'arrêta deux secondes sur le trottoir pour profiter de l'instant.

« Et là, on se cache aussi, ou pas ? », fit soudain Elias, d'un air gêné.

« Hein ? »

Hermione suivit le regard du garçonnet et vit qu'une tête blonde familière se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, près d'un banc public. Ladite tête se tourna vers eux et les dévisagea avec un mélange d'agacement et de culpabilité. Hermione sentit un sourire de triomphe se plaquer sur son visage. Toute colère s'était envolée à la seconde où elle avait croisé son regard penaud. Draco les attendait là, misérable et seul sur le trottoir, un bouquet de roses rouges honteusement gigantesque à la main. Il admettait ses torts. Hermione s'avança de quelques pas, essayant de ne pas rire face à la mine désolée de son fiancé et s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Hum… euh… je voulais te dire… », commença par bougonner Draco, légèrement encombré par sa gerbe de roses.

« Elles sont pour moi ou pour Ron ? », ironisa Hermione en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Draco parut encore plus désespéré qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je suis en train d'essayer de dire un truc, là… », marmonna-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau.

« Pardon », gloussa Hermione en mimant une fermeture Eclair sur sa bouche.

« Je suis allé voir ma mère cet après-midi et… »

« Attends, quoi ? Tu aurais donc écouté mes conseils ? », piailla Hermione, consciente qu'elle exagérait avec ses interruptions. Mais l'instant était beaucoup trop jouissif et le blond méritait un peu qu'on lui vole dans les plumes après son comportement de la veille.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu jubiles, hein, avoue ? De me voir comme un con, là, avec des fleurs plein les bras et tout un tas de mots que je n'arrive pas à prononcer… »

« Totalement », répondit Hermione, qui souriait tant à présent qu'elle en avait mal à l'intérieur des joues. « Je crois que ce que tu veux dire commence par _je-suis-déso- »_

« Je suis désolé », la coupa abruptement Draco avec humeur. « Je me suis comporté comme le pire des imbéciles et je t'ai fait du mal. Je m'en veux terriblement et à partir de maintenant, je t'autorise à me frapper de toutes tes forces à chaque fois que ma bouche se mettra à dire autant de conneries que j'en ai dites hier soir. »

« Je pourrai utiliser des livres ? Pour te taper dessus ? »

Le blond tiqua, mais hocha la tête. « Avec l'intégralité de l'encyclopédie des Gobelins en dix-huit volumes, si ça te chante. Je le mérite. »

Hermione éclata de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit d'un seul coup. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et passionné.

« Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser », souffla Hermione avant de lui sauter au cou, si brusquement que Draco faillit en perdre ses fleurs.

Hermione avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés comme ça. Leur dispute de la veille lui avait fait tellement de mal qu'elle en avait presque oublié à quel point leurs étreintes étaient agréables. _Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise._ A bout de souffle, Hermione mit fin à leur baiser et recula pour regarder son fiancé avec tendresse. Puis gloussa.

« Blaise ne va jamais me croire… », marmonna-t-elle en prenant les fleurs pour y plonger le nez. Elles sentaient divinement bon. Le parfum des excuses Malfoyiennes. _Une fragrance rare_.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? », questionna aussitôt le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh lala, j'avais pas vu l'heure, dis donc, il se fait tard… », éluda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour être honnête, tout en étendant le bras à l'enfant resté en retrait.

Derrière elle, Elias les regardait avec un sourire triste et prit la main qu'Hermione lui tendait. Draco en revanche, ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

« Minute, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par Blaise ne va jamais me-, Hermione. Hé ! Ne change pas de suj- Hermione ! »

~o~

Perpetua Rowle sortait des toilettes du second étage lorsqu'un sifflement sinistre la fit se retourner. Ménélas Fawley, flanqué de son inséparable comparse Quentyn Travers, étaient planqués dans un renfoncement près d'une tapisserie ancienne et lui faisait signe d'approcher. Pippa frissonna. Les deux garçons la mettaient franchement mal à l'aise. Non, soyons honnêtes, ils la terrorisaient. Mais elle avait promis de mener sa mission jusqu'au bout et c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir des informations précieuses sur les agissements du club Héritage. Se composant un visage neutre, la jeune adolescente rassembla son courage et s'avança vers eux, la tête haute.

« Quoi ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Tu as bien dit que tu voulais passer aux choses sérieuses ? Travailler pour nous ? », demanda Travers en scrutant les environs déserts.

Pippa hocha simplement la tête, sa gorge nouée l'empêchant de produire le moindre son.

« On a une mission pour toi. Elias Nott, tu vois qui c'est ? », demanda Quentyn.

« Bien sûr qu'elle sait qui c'est, c'est la plus ignoble des ignominies, l'original, la source de tout », cracha Ménélas en fusillant son ami du regard.

Quentyn leva la main en signe d'apaisement, mais Fawley ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là.

« Le père de ce petit salopard a tué le mien hier, cet enfoiré va payer et savoir ce que ça fait de perdre un membre de sa famille », gronda de nouveau Ménélas. « On va zigouiller son foutu gamin. »

Pippa pâlit. « Mais, c'est un peu… enfin, je veux dire… », balbutia-t-elle tout en commençant aussitôt à chercher un moyen d'alerter discrètement un professeur ou le Directeur lui-même sans éveiller les soupçons.

« Ton job, c'est de trouver un prétexte pour qu'il te suive jusqu'à la serre numéro deux, celle qui est en rénovation, et nous on se chargera du reste. Il y a tellement de bestioles dangereuses dans la Forêt Interdite, de temps en temps il y a des accidents, tu comprends ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence.

« Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me suivrait là-bas ? Je ne le connais même pas ! », mentit-elle pour tenter de se sortir de ce traquenard.

« Trouve. Un. Truc », hacha Ménélas en la saisissant par le col de sa chemise. « Sinon on enverra une jolie lettre à tes parents pour leur dire que tu ne souhaites plus faire partie du groupe. Je suis sûr que ça fera grave plaisir à Papa et Maman Rowle. »

« Et à Tonton Rowle, surtout », ricana Quentyn à son tour.

« Serre numéro deux. Vingt heures », répéta Pippa d'une voix fluette.

La pression sur son chemisier s'envola et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, les deux adolescents étaient partis. Tremblante, la jeune fille se laissa tomber contre le mur et respira profondément.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en sortir sans griller sa couverture. Mais pour l'instant, son cerveau affolé ne lui donnait aucune solution.

En d'autres termes, elle était piégée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ALORS ? ça vous a plu ? Le Dramione ? Le « bref-mais-intense-même-si-c'était-une-illusion » Théomione ? J'espère vous avoir contentées. Maintenant, à vous de vous battre, je compte les points. Team Théo / Team Draco, le combat va être rude.  
D'après vous, que va faire Hermione ? Cèdera-t-elle ? Cèdera-t-elle pas ?**

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme vous vous en doutez un peu, tout s'enchaîne très vite et on se rapproche de la grande finale. En tous cas j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis et je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

**Gros bisous**

**Xérès**


	33. Ch33 : Obéissance

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Et voici la suite tant attendue ! Bon ok j'avoue avoir abusé un peu sur le cliffhanger du précédent, ahah.**

**Aujourd'hui est un grand jour (pas à cause de la publication du chapitre, je ne suis pas égocentrique à ce point-là, hein) mais parce que c'est précisément AUJOURD'HUI que notre camarade fanfictionneuse ****Lyly Ford**** est publiée pour la première fois ! Son roman est le premier tome d'une trilogie ****« **_**Le Royaume de Feanolis**_** », intitulé « **_**La cité d'Apsonia**_** »,**** disponible aux Editions Boz'Dodor. Voilà voilà, si vous aimez le fantastique et la fantasy, n'hésitez pas à aller le découvrir ! Et encore toutes mes félicitations à toi Lyly pour ce jour que tu attendais avec impatience depuis des mois (dans la joie et le stress, ahah). Enormes bisous, this chapter is for you.**

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers (Acide'nette, SlytherinStar1999, M1iya, Astoria Mickealson), ainsi qu'à Lyly Ford, MissDraymione, Marie901, Drasha, Marion, okami shiroi, PouleauPotter, uneenviedecrire, Acide'nette, Ellexa, Folpi, Jeny, Love The Original Family, Ela, Eanna Elendil, Eliane Gil, Nphilinne, Cecile, Naoem, Wizzette, Fan, Passion Fugace, Voldynouchette, Djianara, miss damdam, Sarah bus, Gouline971, Audrey917000, aussidagility, BurningAshes22, flolive, OrianeT, TiteTyLee pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Drasha : 1) je ne tuerai pas Elias et 2) ça c'est un gros spoiler donc je ne peux pas y répondre. Ahah. Et juste comme ça, j'ai aussi des amis gendarmes et dans le GIGN donc tu ne me fais pas peur. XD En revanche je peux demander à Draco de donner à ton homme une formation avancée d'excusage floral, mais réserve vite, les places sont chères. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Marion : Pippa a de la ressource. C'est une petite fille mais elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac, tu verras en deuxième partie de ce chapitre comment elle va s'en tirer ) Pour Hermione, tout va se jouer dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Ellexa : ahah bon courage avec tes gamins à surveiller, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours ! XD Une rétrospective sur les retrouvailles entre Draco et sa mère sera dans ce chapitre ^^ J'ai fait le choix de ne pas la rapporter « en live » dans le précédent pour mettre la scène à l'hôpital à la place, mais j'en parlerai, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Folpi : je ne pense pas que si Hermione ne ressent rien pour Théo ce soit juste parce qu'elle se l'interdit. C'est physique, elle ne peut pas. Il est son pire cauchemar, difficile de ressentir quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ! XD Ménélas et Quentyn ne vont pas pouvoir aller au bout de leur plan mais Pippa va avoir sacrément chaud aux fesses dans ce chapitre ! ahah. Justement, tu vas retrouver Pansy et Bella au tout début de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Jeny : Tout à fait, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas et qu'on ne doit pas oublier concernant Théo. ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Ela : ahah, le léchage de bottes ne fait jamais de mal bien au contraire ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire (attention, le présent chapitre va être décisif pour Théo et Hermione… tu me donneras ta conclusion à ce sujet…). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! Bisous bisous**

**Cécile : Ahah donc j'en déduis que tu n'es absolument pas team Théo. XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Fan : XD non c'est vrai, mais pourquoi Hermione hésite-t-elle ? Les psychopathes cinglés c'est tellement sexy ! (ou pas !) ahah. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Sarahbus : je ne peux rien dire concernant ton dilemme Hermione/Théo car… tu vas avoir une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre, ahah. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! ) Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Aussidagility : et pas n'importe quelles excuses ! Des excuses Malfoyiennes ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**.**

**Chapitre 33 : Obéissance**

_L'obéissance au devoir est une résistance à soi-même.  
\- Henri Bergson_

~o~

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier, là-bas ? », aboya Rodolphus alors que ses Héritiers arrivaient au compte-goutte et passablement amochés pour certains à leur nouveau quartier général. « PARKINSON ! »

Pansy serra les dents et s'avança vers lui, ignorant les œillades inquiètes que lui lançait Bellatrix, occupée à guérir la blessure d'un collègue dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu étais censée me surveiller ce connard, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as oublié de mentionner quelques petits détails », gronda son mentor en la dominant de toute sa hauteur. « Comment as-tu pu omettre le fait que Théodore Nott est plus puissant que nous tous réunis ? _Et sans baguette_ ? »

Il hurlait carrément à présent et Pansy dut lutter contre l'envie irrépressible d'essuyer les postillons qu'elle avait reçus sur sa joue. « Je ne le savais pas, il est très prudent », mentit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi convaincante que possible. « Il semble clair que le Ministre sait s'entourer d'hommes puissants et discrets… »

« Puissants et discrets… », répéta Rodolphus en la fusillant du regard. « _Puissants et discrets_ ? »

Le poing droit de Rodolphus partit à la vitesse de l'éclair, s'écrasant sur la pommette de Pansy qui craqua sèchement sous l'impact. La jeune femme tituba et s'abattit contre la vieille table en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce, la faisant s'ébranler sous son poids. Bellatrix fondit aussitôt sur Rodolphus, les yeux flamboyants.

« On se calme », grogna-t-elle en collant presque son visage contre celui de son mari.

« Quoi, tu es jalouse, toi ? Tu veux la même ? », menaça-t-il en serrant de nouveau le poing. Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel plus personne ne bougea d'un poil dans la masure. Les deux époux Lestrange se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard, une aura électrique presque palpable tout autour d'eux. Puis Pansy se redressa, la main sur la joue et une expression qu'elle s'efforçait de garder neutre plaquée sur ses traits. D'un pas qu'elle voulait digne, elle se dirigea vers le couloir et la petite salle de bains qui s'y trouvait. Bellatrix délaissa alors Rodolphus pour la suivre en grommelant. Pansy arrivait à peine dans la salle d'eau que la brune l'y rejoignait, claquant la porte derrière elles.

« ll faut qu'on parle », déclara Bellatrix en verrouillant la porte et en insonorisant la pièce de quelques sortilèges. Rodolphus l'avait dotée d'une baguette avant l'attaque du laboratoire et elle avait tout d'abord craint de ne plus savoir faire de magie. Ou que le ciel lui tomberait sur la tête. Mais après quelques sortilèges, le naturel était revenu au galop. _C'est comme monter sur un balai, ça ne s'oublie pas.  
_Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle était penchée sur le lavabo ancien, les doigts crispés sur la céramique et la tête baissée. Seul son dos se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique. La brune soupira et tendit la main vers le visage de Pansy. « Faites voir. »

La plus jeune repoussa vivement son geste et se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme si elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses mains fines tremblaient comme des feuilles et Bellatrix la dévisagea, fascinée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la voyait ces dernières semaines, Pansy Parkinson semblait enfin ressentir quelque chose. Son masque d'implacabilité était tombé et elle lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus jeune et fragile.

« Je le hais quand il est comme ça… tellement que je pourrais le tuer de mes mains », souffla Pansy en fermant les paupières. « Comment avez-vous pu être mariée à ce type pendant vingt ans ? »

Bellatrix esquissa un rictus. « J'ai survécu, j'imagine. Un jour après l'autre. Et puis il y avait… » Elle se tut. Malgré les années, penser à lui restait trop douloureux.

« Voldemort », compléta Pansy en la regardant enfin. Sa pommette gauche était rouge et enflée, déformant légèrement son visage d'ordinaire si parfait.

Bellatrix hocha la tête, presque admirative d'entendre la jeune femme prononcer le nom interdit. Avant de se souvenir qu'il avait disparu depuis tellement longtemps (et pour de bon) que le monde sorcier n'éprouvait plus aucune peur vis-à-vis du patronyme. A part peut-être les anciens, ceux qui avaient fait les deux guerres. Tant de choses avaient changé. Pansy détourna de nouveau les yeux et se regarda dans le petit miroir usé qui surplombait le lavabo.

« Comment avez-vous fait… quand il est mort ? Quand on vous l'a enlevé ? »

L'ex-détenue se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. « J'ai cru devenir folle… », avoua-t-elle. Avant d'ajouter : « J'ai pris mon incarcération à Azkaban comme un cadeau du ciel. »

Un pauvre sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Pansy. « Moi aussi, j'ai cru devenir folle… »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Pansy. Elle aussi, la disparition de Voldemort l'avait anéantie ? Peu probable. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Ce qui rappela à Bellatrix pourquoi elles étaient là.

« J'ai le sentiment que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, Parkinson », commença-t-elle avec prudence. « Je comprends votre désir de servir la cause, je peux aussi comprendre votre haine des hommes… même si je n'en connais pas l'origine. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi laisser Nott en vie ? C'est un homme, et il représente tout ce contre quoi vous luttez depuis… » Bellatrix agita la main, pour indiquer qu'elle ne savait même pas à quand remontait la lutte de Pansy contre les nouvelles générations de sorciers.

« On ne peut pas le tuer, vous l'avez vu comme moi : il est bien trop puissant », éluda Pansy en se détournant, agacée.

« J'ai vu effectivement un sorcier se battre aussi spectaculairement, peut-être même plus, que notre Lord lui-même, mais ensuite il n'en restait plus qu'une enveloppe épuisée qu'on aurait pu achever d'un coup de talon », gronda Bellatrix. « Je sais que vous espérez qu'il nous débarrasse de Rod mais il y a autre chose… vous dupez peut-être tout le monde mais pas moi. Si vous voulez qu'on travaille ensemble, il va falloir me dire la vérité. »

« Taisez-vous… », siffla Pansy. Bellatrix fixait son dos, qui demeurait immobile. Parkinson avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et se mit soudain à trembler de tous ses membres. « Je ne peux pas les tuer, c'est au-dessus de mes forces… »

_Les ?_ Bellatrix tiqua. Parkinson s'était mise à sangloter et elle avait probablement mal entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à travers ses larmes. « Qui ? »

Pansy se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea d'un air accusateur, de ses yeux pleins de larmes. « Avez-vous connu Eldritch Parkinson, Bellatrix ? »

La question prit l'aînée des Black au dépourvu. « Votre père ? Vaguement, oui. Il faisait partie des partisans du Lord. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de rapports avec lui. C'était un homme discret. Il parlait peu. »

Pansy esquissa un sourire amer. « Et c'est la description que feraient quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des gens qui l'ont connu si je leur posais la question… », grinça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous n'êtes clairement pas prête à entendre la vérité. Personne ne m'a jamais crue de toute façon. »

La jeune femme voulut contourner Bellatrix pour sortir de la salle de bain mais cette dernière la saisit par le poignet et la repoussa en arrière. « Essayez pour voir. Je peux vous étonner », insista Bellatrix en collant son dos à la seule issue possible.

Pansy l'analysa avec attention. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire étalage de son passé, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Bellatrix. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des rares personnes sur cette terre à se voir attribuer un tel honneur. La jeune femme soupira et recula pour s'asseoir sur le couvercle rabattu des toilettes. « Je vous préviens, ça risque d'être long… », marmonna-t-elle, tandis que Bellatrix gloussait.

« Pas de problème, j'ai appelé ma secrétaire pour annuler tous mes rendez-vous de la journée… », lâcha l'aînée en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire dérida légèrement les traits tirés de Pansy et elle prit une longue inspiration. « Ça a commencé quand j'avais huit ans… »

~o~

Toute la journée, Perpetua Rowle avait tenté d'alerter une âme charitable de quelque manière que ce soit. Professeurs, amis d'Elias, Préfets non membres du Club Héritage, elle avait tout essayé. Mais à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression que Fawley et Travers la surveillaient. Dès qu'ils la croisaient, ils lui jetaient des regards appuyés, pointant leur index vers leur montre pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait un horaire à tenir ce soir-là.

La pression était montée progressivement au cours de la journée, d'une part à cause de ces deux cinglés et d'autre part… lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que sa cible, Elias, était introuvable. Bien entendu, elle ne comptait pas le livrer aux deux adolescents mais il restait en danger et elle se devait de l'avertir au plus vite. Au dîner, elle n'avait toujours pas pu trouver un instant pour approcher discrètement un sauveur potentiel et les regards des deux garçons se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Elle ne pouvait pas leur poser un lapin et ne pas venir à la serre à vingt heures, ils le lui feraient payer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus y aller sans os à leur donner à ronger, sinon c'est elle qui finirait en pâture pour les animaux étranges de la forêt.

La solution finit par se présenter d'elle-même alors que Ménélas et Quentyn avait déjà quitté leurs tables. Samuel Parker, Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor et également Président du Club, s'apprêtait à s'installer à sa table pour dîner. Lui saurait forcément où se trouvait Elias et il le lui dirait. La Serpentard se leva donc en laissant son dessert entamé et se dirigea jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor pour tapoter l'épaule du Préfet-en-Chef.

« Je peux te parler, une minute ? », demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas bafouiller. « C'est à propos du club. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Samuel et le jeune homme se retourna brièvement vers les filles qui l'entouraient à la table. « Mesdames, veuillez m'excuser… », lança-t-il pompeusement, tandis que les adolescentes gloussaient de ravissement. Il leur adressa un clin d'œil séducteur et les gloussements redoublèrent d'intensité. Pippa se mit aussitôt à prier Merlin de ne jamais devenir aussi stupide au moment où ses hormones se mettraient à danser la java. _Déjà, essaie de ne pas mourir précocement et on verra après…_, grinça-t-elle intérieurement en suivant Samuel hors de la Grande Salle.

Le jeune homme l'entraîna dans un couloir et lui décocha son plus beau sourire. C'est vrai qu'il était beau garçon, mais Pippa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était justement le Président du Club à cause de ça : il était magnétique, il attirait les foules. Pratique pour recruter des âmes faibles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… Perpetua, c'est ça ? », fit-il en pointant son index sur elle.

Pippa hocha la tête et se mit à chercher ses mots. Elle brûlait d'envie de saisir le bout de sa cravate pour le mettre à la bouche, mais elle se retint. Son fâcheux tic lui ferait perdre toute crédibilité.

« Tu es à Gryffondor et en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, tu dois être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'école ou au moins dans ta maison, pas vrai ? », demanda-t-elle en prenant un air aussi adorable que possible. S'il la croyait elle aussi sous son charme, il ne se méfierait point.

« Je fais de mon mieux, en tous cas », répondit-il en riant. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Et bien… je voudrais savoir où se trouve un élève de première année … Elias Nott ».

Samuel Parker cessa aussitôt de sourire et la dévisagea, soudain sur la défensive. « C'est un de tes amis ? »

_Alerte, terrain glissant !_, rugit une alarme dans le cerveau de Pippa. « Non, pas du tout… En fait… Ménélas et Quentyn m'ont chargée d'une mission. Je dois leur amener Nott ce soir près de la serre numéro deux, mais … je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve. »

Samuel se détendit aussitôt et Pippa eut la désagréable impression qu'il était parfaitement au courant de ce que prévoyaient ses deux sous-fifres. Ou du moins, il l'avait deviné compte tenu des récents événements.

« Laisse-moi deviner, ils ont encore pris leurs têtes de chienchiens féroces et tu as trop peur d'aller les voir bredouille ? », s'esclaffa-t-il en passant son bras musclé autour des frêles épaules de la deuxième année.

« Ahah, c'est ça… », se força à rire la fillette, mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que ça te rassurerait, si j'allais leur expliquer avec toi ? », proposa le Préfet-en-Chef en l'entraînant vers la sortie, où l'on ne distinguait plus rien d'autre que la nuit noire de novembre.

Perpetua déglutit. Très franchement, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une perspective rassurante. Mais elle opina du chef et sourit. « Oui, je crois… »

Le jeune homme l'entraîna à l'extérieur et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux serres. Les jambes de Pippa la portaient toutes seules, elle n'avait plus aucune notion des distances, ni de son corps, tant elle était pétrifiée par la peur. Et si Parker comptait lui aussi la punir pour son incompétence ? Elle lutta contre l'envie de faire demi-tour et de courir sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que les voix de Travers et Fawley s'élèvent dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est où le môme ? », s'énerva aussitôt Ménélas en sortant de derrière la serre.

Samuel leva une main en signe d'apaisement. « Vous ne risquiez pas de le choper ce soir, les gars. Il est chez Granger. Rogue m'a notifié une autorisation de sortie pour la soirée et la nuit, il ne rentrera donc que demain matin. »

Les deux complices poussèrent des exclamations dégoûtées et Ménélas cracha même sur le sol de dépit. Pippa esquissa une moue de dégoût et voulut reculer d'un pas, mais le bras de Parker toujours autour de ses épaules l'en empêchait.

« Dites, ça vous embêterait aussi de ne pas terroriser nos recrues ? », reprit le Préfet-en-Chef en désignant Pippa à son bras. « Comment voulez-vous avoir leur confiance si vous les traitez comme des moins que rien ? La pauvre petite avait tellement la trouille de ne pas trouver Nott qu'elle est venue se réfugier entre mes bras. »

« C'était pour être sûrs qu'elle obéisse ! », se défendit Quentyn.

« Et elle l'aurait fait sans avoir besoin de recourir à la violence ! Parce que c'est une fille intelligente, n'est-ce pas Perpetua ? », demanda Samuel en la regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux. Sa poigne sur son épaule s'était également faite plus ferme et Pippa comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible.

« Oui… oui, bien sûr », assura-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

« Vous voyez ? », fit le Préfet avec un sourire ravi. « Bon, maintenant, soyons sérieux. Perpetua, tu peux repartir au château, tu vas attraper la mort dans ce froid et personne n'a envie de ça, pas vrai ? En ce qui me concerne, j'ai à parler avec mes… amis. »

Le ton de Parker s'était refroidi, durci, et la fillette sentit l'atmosphère changer. Ménélas et Quentyn l'avaient détecté eux aussi et ils semblèrent brusquement mal à l'aise.

Pippa recula et s'éloigna à toutes jambes, disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Mais il était hors de question de retourner au château. Il allait certainement se passer quelque chose d'important entre les trois garçons et elle ne devait pas manquer ça. Une fois certaine qu'elle n'était plus dans leur champ de vision, elle rebroussa chemin et contourna les serres pour trouver une cachette qui lui permettrait de les observer et de les entendre sans se faire voir. Elle finit par élire domicile derrière un bac à compost et s'accroupit dans le noir, l'oreille aux aguets. Par chance, le vent portait dans son sens et elle n'eut aucune difficulté à suivre leur échange.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend d'organiser un meurtre sans me consulter au préalable ? »

C'était la voix de Samuel. Elle n'était plus mielleuse ni rassurante à présent. Au contraire, elle donnait froid dans le dos et Pippa remarqua, à leurs expressions craintives, que ses deux interlocuteurs n'en menaient pas large.

« Théodore Nott a tué mon père, j'ai le droit de le venger ! », protesta Fawley d'une voix blanche. « C'est une affaire personnelle. »

« Une affaire personnelle qui aurait pu tous nous _foutre dans la merde_ ! », aboya le Préfet-en-Chef, faisant sursauter les deux lourdauds. « Le gamin Nott doit être le plus surveillé de tout Poudlard ! Si tu tiens vraiment à passer tes nerfs sur une Ignominie, trouves-en une dont tout le monde se fiche. »

« C'est lui que je veux, pas un autre. »

« Tu discutes mes ordres, Ménélas ? »

Pippa retint son souffle et Fawley sembla faire de même. Il avait également reculé d'un pas et fixait Samuel avec appréhension. Et pour cause : celui-ci venait de dégainer sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, vieux ? »

« Je t'apprends une leçon », gronda le Préfet avant de pointer sans prévenir sa baguette sur Fawley. « Endoloris ! »

Un éclair de lumière rouge s'échappa de la baguette de Samuel pour venir frapper de plein fouet le corps de Ménélas, lequel se jeta au sol et se mit à se tordre de douleur. A côté de lui, son comparse priait le ciel pour ne pas subir le même sort, regardant son ami se faire torturer sous ses yeux. Les secondes passaient, interminables, et Parker ne levait toujours pas le maléfice. Pippa sentit la nausée lui retourner l'estomac en voyant le corps de Fawley commencer à convulser sur le sol. Un filet de bave blanche et mousseuse sortait d'entre ses lèvres et coulait sur ses joues. _Il va le tuer._

Mais le Préfet leva sa baguette et le silence retomba sur la lande. Les cris de Fawley se répercutèrent encore quelques secondes sur les arbres et les montagnes un peu plus loin, puis ce fut terminé. C'est en sentant ses poumons la brûler atrocement que Pippa réalisa alors qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Depuis combien de temps était-elle en apnée, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« As-tu compris la leçon, mon ami ? », lâcha Parker en s'agenouillant près du corps tremblant de Fawley.

« Oui… oui… »

Samuel tendit le bras et caressa doucement l'épaule de sa victime. « C'est bien. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille. L'éradication est pour bientôt. » Et sans un autre regard pour ses deux camarades, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en direction du château. Derrière son bac à compost, Pippa se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et ramena ses genoux contre elle, haletante. Elle allait attendre ici que les deux brutes soient parties avant de rentrer à son tour. De toute façon, elle se sentait incapable de bouger pour le moment. Pendant ces quelques minutes, Parker n'avait plus rien eu du séducteur qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors. Il était en fait un leader, comme tous ceux dont parlaient les livres d'histoire : cruel, sans pitié, manipulateur. Le visage qu'il montrait au public n'était pas celui qu'il réservait aux traîtres ou à ses ennemis. Pippa aurait préféré ne jamais connaître ses autres facettes. Fawley et Travers avaient l'air de deux chiots inoffensifs à côté de lui.

_Finalement, il n'est pas Président du club pour rien._

Elle resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux pour se protéger du froid et attendit. Elle avait fait gagner du temps à Elias, mais le danger était toujours réel. Beaucoup trop réel.

Elle avait évité un meurtre, mais ils en préparaient des dizaines.

D'une main tremblante, elle saisit entre ses doigts le bout triangulaire de sa cravate vert et argent, et la porta à sa bouche.

~o~

« Brrr, quel froid… », marmonna Hermione en enfilant son pyjama d'hiver en pilou gris phoque. Draco détestait ce pyjama, il préférait de loin dormir près de son corps nu que recouvert de cette chose informe. Mais ce soir-là, elle frissonnait trop pour se préoccuper des préférences de Monsieur Malfoy.

« Ô rage, ô désespoir, l'hiver est là », s'exclama théâtralement Draco, déjà sous les couvertures, tandis qu'Hermione sortait de la salle de bains dans sa tenue confortable de mémé.

« Chhh », siffla Hermione en agitant la main. « Je te rappelle qu'Elias dort à côté. »

« Désolé, j'exprimais seulement mon désespoir. »

« Eh bien exprime-le moins fort. » La jeune femme se glissa à son tour sous la couette préchauffée par son fiancé, qui se lova aussitôt contre elle…

« Mais aahHHHA, t'as les pieds glacés ! », s'exclama-t-il en reculant aussitôt à l'autre bout du lit comme si elle était une pestiférée.

« Quand je te dis que j'ai froid ! », siffla Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses… »

Le regard lubrique du blond laissa immédiatement penser qu'il ne pensait pas du tout aux mêmes choses que la brunette. « Je croyais qu'il fallait faire attention au bruit à cause du nain à côté… », susurra-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Pas besoin de hurler pour me raconter comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère aujourd'hui », railla Hermione, refroidissant aussi sec les ardeurs du jeune homme. Celui-ci grogna, coupé dans son élan.

« Bien, j'imagine. » Il se mit sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond. « J'étais trop nerveux pour dire quoi que ce soit alors je l'ai laissée parler. D'après ce que j'ai compris, mon père est tombé très bas… »

_C'est rien de le dire_, pensa Hermione.

« Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que j'annule la vente du Manoir mais elle a refusé, elle ne comptait pas y retourner de toute façon… »

« Si elle a besoin d'un endroit où s'installer temporairement, on pourrait très bien- », commença Hermione, avant d'être interrompue par un nouveau grognement de Draco.

« Rogue lui a proposé de s'installer chez lui… définitivement… quand tout sera terminé », grommela-t-il alors que la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrait pour former un grand « O » attendri.

« C'est tellement mignon ! », souffla-t-elle avec une certaine excitation.

« Mignon ? Tu rigoles ? Contre-nature, oui ! », s'offusqua Draco, ignorant les gestes précipités d'Hermione qui lui ordonnaient de baisser d'un ton. « Ok, mon père est cinglé mais c'est tout de même un autre standing que ce vieux chnoque ! »

« La vie sexuelle de ta mère ne te regarde pas, elle fait ce qu'elle veut : elle est grande… »

« Sexu-… minute, tu n'imagines tout de même pas qu'elle et Rogue… vont recommencer à… » Il agita les doigts de manière obscène et Hermione le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Par les balloches de Merlin, c'est immonde. »

« Ils emménagent ensemble, ce n'est pas pour faire du tricot à ce que je sache ! », pouffa Hermione en étouffant son rire dans la couette. « Tu croyais qu'ils allaient passer leurs soirées à jouer aux échecs ou à la bataille explosive ? »

« Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. C'est sale. Chut. » Le blond plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles comme un enfant de dix ans et Hermione redoubla d'éclats de rire dans sa couette.

Lorsque Draco consentit enfin à rendre la liberté à son audition, Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un sourire doux. « Et sinon, vous vous êtes fait un câlin ? », murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur le torse de Draco pour y dessiner des ronds avec le doigt.

Il rosit légèrement. « Bien sûr que non, je ne suis plus un bébé », mentit-il en se remémorant l'étreinte désespérée de Narcissa lorsqu'il avait enfin admis qu'elle était innocente. « Les démonstrations d'affection, ce n'est pas vraiment notre genre, à nous les Malf- »

« Bien sûr… », railla Hermione, qui ne le croyait pas une seconde. Connaissant Narcissa, elle avait dû carrément le tripoter de partout en roucoulant des louanges sur son fils adoré. Mais Draco ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, tout à leur bonheur d'être à nouveau en bons termes. Le parfum des roses, qu'Hermione avait disposées dans un vase sur la commode, embaumait la pièce et la fit doucement sombrer dans un sommeil agréable et reposant. Draco la suivit peu après dans les bras de Morphée et il n'y eut bientôt plus aucun autre bruit que leurs respirations régulières et profondes.

Après quelques minutes, le néant dans lequel se trouvait Hermione fut teinté d'une lumière étrange, presque fantomatique, tandis que le bruit du ressac sur des rochers envahissait son esprit. Tout son corps passait en phase de sommeil plus profond et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'y enfonçait, le rugissement de la mer se faisait plus net et la lumière de la lune sur l'océan plus vive.

Hermione tourna la tête. Derrière elle, plongée dans la pénombre, se trouvait la Chaumière aux Coquillages et devant… l'immensité de l'Atlantique nord qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le vent était frais et vif, chargé d'iode, mais beaucoup moins froid que les températures de ces derniers jours. Hermione se sentit presque apaisée par ce rêve grandiose, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette sombre, assise sur le bord de la falaise surplombant les vagues, attire son attention.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter…_

Il l'avait prévenue après tout… Ils devaient parler. Mais pour une raison qui la dépassait, elle préférait de loin leurs discussions virtuelles dans son sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal physiquement dans ces conditions et de toute manière, elle savait à présent comme lui échapper en se réveillant. Autant aller voir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

D'un pas hésitant et prudent à travers les cailloux et les hautes herbes fouettées par le vent, Hermione rejoignit Théodore au bord du précipice. La lune éclairait sa peau pâle, le faisant paraître encore plus maladif que quelques heures plus tôt à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Assieds-toi », ordonna-t-il doucement sans même la regarder.

_Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?_, pensa-t-elle, agacée.

Il leva aussitôt le nez vers elle et haussa un sourcil. Il était déjà dans sa tête, ce n'était pas franchement comme si elle pouvait lui cacher ses pensées.

_S'il te plaît._

Avec un soupir, Hermione obtempéra et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à côté de lui.

« Joli pyjama. »

« La ferme. »

Théodore gloussa et secoua la tête.

« Tu voulais qu'on discute, alors discutons », lâcha-t-elle sèchement. « Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Enfin… façon de parler. »

Pour toute réponse, Théodore se jeta en arrière et s'allongea sur le dos à même le sol. Les bras écartés, il caressait l'herbe sèche de ses mains, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu te souviens ? », demanda-t-il en levant une main pour désigner la falaise tout autour d'eux.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier… », maugréa Hermione. « Un des pires moments de toute ma vie. »

« Un des meilleurs moments de toute ma vie », commenta simultanément Théodore avant de laisser échapper un rire. « Pourquoi l'un des pires ? »

Hermione détourna le regard en direction de la lune et posa son menton sur ses genoux. « C'est le jour où j'ai compris que tu me possédais. » Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui jeta un regard en coin. « Et toi, pourquoi l'un des meilleurs ? » Bien entendu, c'était une question rhétorique : elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« C'est le jour où j'ai commencé à te posséder », répondit le brun du tac au tac. Il rit. « Tu vois, finalement, tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son observation de l'astre nocturne. Une question lui brûlait toutefois les lèvres depuis quelques jours et elle décida de se lancer. « Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant le « rêve » tout autour d'elle. « Entrer dans mon esprit, avoir une discussion avec moi pendant que je dors ? Tu me bassines pour réactiver ce foutu lien, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit franchement désactivé à la base. »

Théodore sourit et se redressa. Puis en quelques coups de jambes, il se fit glisser sur le sol jusque derrière elle et s'assit dans son dos. Hermione voulut s'écarter mais il la retint d'une seule main. « Ne bouge pas, sinon je ne répondrai pas à ta question… », chantonna-t-il en voyant un éclair de colère passer dans le regard de la brune. Et de défaite aussi. Elle se détendit alors et il serra ses hanches entre ses jambes, posant son menton sur son épaule. C'était manifestement sa position préférée, à chaque fois qu'il l'avait à sa merci, c'était ainsi qu'il s'asseyait avec elle. Cela la rendait malade, mais elle avait besoin d'avoir des réponses. _Et puis rien de tout ça n'est réel. Ce n'est pas mon corps qu'il touche, seulement une représentation de mon corps._

« En fait, ça n'a rien à voir », expliqua Théodore tout en se serrant un peu plus contre son dos. Hermione grimaça. « Pour créer tout ceci, je n'ai besoin que de faire appel à mes propres pouvoirs… Je pourrais le faire avec n'importe qui ! Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion temporaire, un moyen de communication éphémère. Le lien que j'ai brisé était celui qui me permettait d'être à l'intérieur de toi en continu, celui que le livre utilisait pour se nourrir et m'alimenter en magie sans me surcharger. Rappelle-toi en France… je pouvais ressentir la moindre de tes pensées, ton désespoir, ta colère… Je te surveillais constamment, je vivais à travers toi. Comment crois-tu que j'arrivais à empêcher chacune de tes tentatives de suicide ? Je ne te lâchais pas d'une semelle, même quand j'étais au travail. »

« Jusqu'à ce que je te supplie de ne plus le faire… », souffla Hermione qui mobilisait chacun de ses souvenirs pour en tirer quelques déductions.

« Et tu vois où ça nous a menés ? Tu en as profité pour fouiller dans mes affaires, pour te servir du livre contre moi… pour t'échapper. » Il saisit une poignée de ses cheveux pour la forcer à le regarder. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été en colère contre toi, à cet instant-là. Mais en même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Hermione Granger n'abandonne jamais. Bref… c'est cette partie-là qu'il faut raviver. Quelque chose nous unit toujours, mais cela manque de puissance. Comme un feu qu'il faudrait raviver en soufflant sur les dernières braises. Voilà aussi pourquoi ça ne peut être fait qu'avec toi. »

Il relâcha sa tignasse, laissant courir sa main le long de son cou, de ses épaules. Pendant un moment, plus rien ne bougea sur la falaise. Seules les vagues en contrebas semblaient en vie, attaquant inlassablement la roche comme si elles cherchaient à grimper jusqu'à eux pour les happer et les engloutir.

« Le temps presse… », murmura Théodore contre son oreille et Hermione faillit laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré. « Ces imbéciles de Mangemorts m'ont fait perdre des semaines précieuses, peut-être même des mois. Mon médecin m'a dit que les prochaines décharges de magie pourraient m'être fatales, tu dois- »

« Je ne dois rien du tout », aboya Hermione en repoussant d'une main rageuse les genoux de Théodore de part et d'autre de ses hanches. « Tu lui as dit à ton médecin que ta guérison nécessitait de ruiner la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Cela ne le regarde pas », gronda le brun d'un air buté.

« Ou peut-être parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il risquerait de trouver ça _monstrueux_ et refuserait de te soigner… », cracha-t-elle, hargneuse.

Elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste en voyant la haine passer dans les yeux sombres de Nott. Ainsi donc, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, il refusait juste de voir la vérité en face. Ou peut-être que cette vérité ne l'intéressait pas, tout simplement. Qu'il s'en fichait. D'une main de fer, il la saisit par la nuque et l'attira en arrière. Hermione poussa un léger cri de surprise et de crainte. Ça sentait le roussi.

« Refuse et tu me condamnes. C'est comme si tu m'égorgeais de tes propres mains, Hermione. Tu le sais. Mais tu n'es pas une meurtrière, ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Alors, pourquoi ? Donne-moi une raison de ne pas m'aider, une seule bonne raison autre que ton égoïsme et ta volonté de protéger ta petite personne ? », rugit-il dans son oreille.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione et elle sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Il y avait un millier de raisons possibles, la première étant que c'était une perspective absolument malsaine et ignoble. Mais lui jeter au visage qu'il était un monstre ne servirait à rien, au mieux il risquerait de s'énerver encore plus. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Draco et moi, on… on essaie d'avoir un bébé… », gémit-elle, tremblante. La poigne de Théodore sur son cou se relâcha quelque peu et une expression de stupeur prit place sur les traits furieux du brun. « Je ne prends plus de contraception, si jamais tu me faisais quoi que ce soit en ce moment… je risquerais de tomber enceinte de toi et je ne le supporterais pas. Ça me tuerait. » Elle étouffa un sanglot. Théodore ne bougeait plus du tout et elle prit cela comme un signe du destin pour aller au bout de son discours. « Je n'aurai pas l'impudence de t'interdire quoi que ce soit, je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire. Mais là, je t'en supplie… je t'implore… ne nous _vole_ pas ça aussi. Pas ce qui devrait être le meilleur moment de notre vie. »

La main de Théodore lâcha complètement sa nuque et retomba mollement sur le sol. Le brun ne disait plus rien et Hermione commença à trouver ça plus flippant que ses habituelles crises de colère ou de violence. Elle se tordit le cou pour le regarder, craintive. « Théod- ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer son prénom en entier, le jeune homme l'avait entourée de ses bras et une de ses mains s'était plaquée, crispée sur le ventre d'Hermione. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. « Qu- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », souffla l'enseignante, prise de panique.

Mais le brun ne répondit rien. Du bras gauche, il l'enserrait contre lui, tandis que les doigts de sa main droite s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans la chair de son abdomen, exerçant une pression de plus en plus désagréable, à la limite de la douleur. Lorsque Théodore cessa de bouger, Hermione attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais elle était trop immobilisée par ses bras pour pouvoir se retourner et l'observer. De fait, elle ne vit pas les yeux écarquillés de son bourreau, le désespoir qui déformait ses traits, ni son menton qui tremblait légèrement. Tout cela échappa à Hermione, qui dans le cas contraire aurait deviné que quelque chose se tramait. Mais elle ne vit rien. Rien du tout.

« Eh oh ? », réitéra-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Cela sembla faire sortir le brun de sa transe et la main qui était posée sur son ventre, délaissa la zone pour venir se glisser un peu plus haut, près de ses seins. La tête du jeune homme heurta de tout son poids les épaules d'Hermione et celle-ci en déduit qu'il avait dû l'y laisser tomber sans aucune retenue.

« Tais-toi, laisse-moi comme ça cinq minutes. »

Hermione fit des yeux ronds. Qu'était-il en train de se passer, au juste ? Prudente, elle décida de se plier à son désir et de lui laisser cinq minutes de répit. De temps en temps, les doigts de Théodore s'animaient pour la caresser subrepticement. Elle crut même à un instant sentir les lèvres du brun embrasser sa nuque, sous ses cheveux, mais elle n'aurait pu le jurer. Que cherchait-il à faire ? L'attendrir ? Hermione se posait mille questions lorsque le brun reprit la parole.

« D'accord… », souffla-t-il, si bas qu'elle fut presque incertaine qu'il eut prononcé la phrase.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai compris. »

_Mais compris quoi, bordel ?_, hurla intérieurement Hermione, que la tension des dernières minutes menaçait de rendre dingue. Des énigmes, toujours des énigmes. Bon sang, ce type était un jeu vidéo d'entraînement cérébral à lui tout seul.

« Tu veux dire… que tu laisses tomber ? », fit Hermione, sans trop oser y croire. Elle se tortilla comme elle put pour se retourner et le dévisager avec stupeur. Il semblait abattu.

« Je trouverai un autre moyen, quitte à passer un foutu pacte avec Lucifer lui-même », gronda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira et elle sentit de nouvelles larmes lui piquer le nez. Mais pour une fois, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de peur, ni de désespoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Théodore acceptait de la laisser tranquille ? C'était inespéré, mais peut-être avait-elle remué quelque chose en lui parlant de leur projet de bébé ? Peut-être que le fait d'être lui-même père l'avait doté d'un minimum d'empathie dans ce domaine ? Peu importait la raison, Hermione se sentait presque pousser des ailes. En cet instant, elle aurait pu accorder une danse à l'Ange de la Mort lui-même ou faire livrer un camion entier de fleurs sur la tombe de Vous-Savez-Qui.

« Je t'aiderais, si tu veux », lança-t-elle d'une voix fluette. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « Enfin, tu sais, je ferai ce que je fais de mieux : des recherches. Il existe forcément un moyen d'empêcher ce bouquin de te tuer. Je veux bien tout faire pour essayer de t'aider, à condition que tu nous laisses tranquilles. »

« Ah oui, _tout_ ? », murmura Théodore avec un sourire forcé.

« Sauf _ça_ », décréta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'aurais essayé… »

Hermione l'observa dans la pénombre. Il tentait de faire bonne figure mais quelque chose de lourd le terrassait. Quelque chose comme… la résignation ?

« Je vais me réveiller, maintenant », annonça-t-elle doucement. « Je commencerai les recherches dans la Réserve dès que j'aurai un peu de temps. »

« Je peux venir ? », demanda brusquement Théodore avant de se prendre en pleine face une avalanche de regards noirs. Il ajouta précipitamment : « Je me tiendrai tranquille. A deux en sachant ce qu'on cherche, on ira plus vite. Et… de toute façon, je suis au chômage technique », acheva-t-il en repensant à son lieu de travail dévasté. _Amy…_

Un long silence s'étira entre eux. Hermione l'analysait, dubitative, tandis que le jeune homme tentait par tous les moyens d'avoir l'air aussi innocent qu'un nourrisson. Hermione poussa un soupir.

« D'accord, mais je demanderai à Draco de venir aussi. »

Le sourire enjôleur de Nott s'évanouit aussitôt.

« Et ce n'est pas négociable », gronda Hermione en plissant les yeux. « Je te tiens au courant… »

Elle s'apprêtait à se concentrer pour se réveiller lorsque le bras de Théodore s'enroula de nouveau autour de sa taille. Hermione sentit aussi son visage plonger dans ses cheveux fous. « Attends… » Elle allait lever les yeux au ciel et protester lorsque la voix de Théodore s'éleva de nouveau, plus menaçante cette fois. « Dis-moi, est-ce qu'un élève du nom de Fawley ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Hermione se raidit et au regard qu'elle lui adressa, Théodore comprit qu'elle savait très bien de qui il parlait.

~o~

Lorsque Perpetua ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle sut aussitôt qu'elle allait regretter sa petite séance d'espionnage de la veille dans le froid. Sa gorge lui faisait souffrir le martyr et elle était fiévreuse. _J'ai dû prendre froid…_, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. Attrapant un gros pull et un pantalon, elle s'habilla rapidement et quitta les dortoirs puis la salle commune de Serpentard, bien décidée à aller demander une potion chez Mme Pomfresh. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade. Les choses se corsaient du côté du Club et elle devait rester en alerte. Ne pas flancher. Une quinte de toux la secoua, accentuant son mal de gorge et faisant monter quelques larmes de fièvre dans ses yeux.

Elle était à mi-chemin de l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se retourna et vit approcher un gamin blond aux yeux bleus, nouvelle recrue du Club Héritage. En première année, il était à peine plus petit qu'elle et avait constamment une moue méprisante plaquée sur le visage.

« Salut Wolfgang », coassa-t-elle en resserrant le col roulé de son pull autour de sa gorge.

« Ce n'est pas la grande forme, à ce que je vois », constata Wolfgang van Houten en la dévisageant. « Peu importe, je vais faire vite. Samuel m'a demandé de te faire passer un message… »

Perpetua se raidit. Penser à Samuel lui rappelait automatiquement la scène de la veille, le visage dur et sévère du Préfet-en-Chef, sa baguette pointée sur Fawley, et le Doloris qui faisait se tordre le jeune homme de douleur.

« La sélection des membres est terminée. Une réunion se tiendra après-demain à vingt heures, mais on ne connaît pas encore le lieu. » Le blondinet se tut et un sourire étrange fit grimper les commissures de ses lèvres. « Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. C'est excitant de se dire qu'on va participer à quelque chose de _grand_, pas vrai ? »

Pippa, qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis le début de l'échange, sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge déjà douloureuse. Elle ne put que hocher la tête, tout en priant que son trouble ne se voie pas sur son visage.

« On sera bientôt tenus au courant du lieu de la réunion », reprit Wolfgang en reculant. Il lui jeta un dernier regard perçant et haussa les sourcils. « Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu as vraiment une sale tête. »

_Tu t'es vu ?_, rétorqua intérieurement Pippa, vexée. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux enfantillages. Elle devait prévenir le Directeur, et maintenant… elle venait de trouver comment.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aaaaaaaaa-lors ? Que pensez-vous de la scène entre Théo et Hermione ? D'après vous, pourquoi Théodore a-t-il aussi aisément laissé tomber ? Aurait-il quelque chose derrière la tête ?**

**Ça commence à devenir chaud chaud chaud à Poudlard, pensez-vous vraiment que les mini-Héritiers vont réussir à mener leur plan à bien ? **

**On a également un début d'explication concernant Pansy et son comportement. Quelles sont vos théories ? J'ai donné quelques indices, vous pouvez facilement deviner la suite, ahah.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! A lundi prochain pour la suite et gros bisous !**

**Xérès**


	34. Ch34 : Special Needs

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Je… j'ai dépassé les 1000 reviews ! Oh mon dieu, je décolle du sol et m'envole au paradis ! XD Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir permis d'atteindre ce chiffre incroyable, vous êtes des amours.  
En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, la première partie s'accompagnera d'un ****petit avertissement**** : le sujet qui y est traité est assez dur, même si je suggère plus que je ne montre, mais rassurez-vous il n'y aura aucune scène explicite, tout sera traité avec pudeur. Cependant, il est possible que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise en raison de la nature du sujet en lui-même mais cela fait partie des sujets dont je pense qu'il faut parler et sortir du tabou, car c'est le seul moyen d'accorder l'attention qu'elles méritent aux victimes. La « victime » en question a une réaction qui va peut-être vous choquer, vous sembler étrange, mais c'est pourtant une réaction qui est constatée chez de nombreux individus confrontés à ce problème. Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir sans plus tarder (même si, je pense que vous avez déjà tous deviné que je parlais de Pansy… XD) Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci à mes nouveaux follow/fav (flolive, Namyrai, AlwaysUchiwa, Ceriiz23, MissMalefoySlytherin, Allyssa Black, SlytheerinChan), ainsi qu'à Passion Fugace, miss damdam, Lyly Ford, okami shiroi, charlotte verdon23, Naoem, Erza Robin, Cécile, ecathe38, malfoyswand, Love The Original Family, Folpi, Sarah canap mou, PouleauPotter, Eanna Elendil, Marion, Wizzette, Acide'nette, flolive, aussidagility, Audrey917000, BurningAshes22, Eliane Gil, Gouline971, Drasha, Malle, Ceriizz23, Jeny, Piitchoun, SeventhApril, Mrs Lyly Black, Clmence, Voldynouchette, OrianeT, jujupititetortue, Fan, Anthracite77 pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR : **

**Folpi : bien vu, pour Pansy (il n'y a pas que ça, bien sûr mais c'est un bon début !). Désolée de te décevoir par contre, mais comme j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et que j'ai aussi pris des vacances, ce sera certainement le seul chapitre que tu auras à lire à ton retour… ahah. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Cécile : Pour une fois, Théo pourrait te surprendre. Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Tu verras bien le moment venu ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Sarah canap mou (purée la première fois j'ai lu « caca mou », pardon mais tes pseudos me font toujours délirer) : bon déjà laisse-moi te dire que ton analyse de Théo n'est absolument pas cohérente (je te cite « Mon pauvre chou... BIEN FAIT POUR TA GUEULE. » hum, bon, tu vois le souci ou pas ? mdr) Par contre, pas sûr que le sort des personnages contente tout le monde, comme tu sembles le penser. XD Bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

**Marion : Ouiiii, j'ai dépassé les 1000 reviews, je suis sur un petit nuage ! Pour Pansy, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais tu sauras tout dans quelques minutes ) Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Aussidagility : Il faudrait bien que Théo finisse par être sensible à quelque chose ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! hihi Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Drasha : Eh comment ça tu n'y crois pas au Théo qui abandonne ? Mdr. Je suis contente que l'évolution de Pansy te plaise ! Faire des personnages méchants juste pour le plaisir d'être méchants, ce n'est pas mon genre, ahah, il fallait se douter qu'il y aurait quelque chose derrière tout ça ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Malle : Je ne compte pas faire mourir Bellatrix, si ça peut te rassurer ! Elle mérite un peu de répit elle aussi, et je m'étais déjà bien acharnée sur elle dans La Voix des Morts, je vais varier un peu les massacres, ahah. En tous cas ça vous a bien plu cette scène de tuerie au laboratoire, vous avez tous adoré ! XD Bande de psychopathes, je vous aime. Merci pour ta review !**

**Jeny : Héhé, bien vu pour Hermione ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

**Anonyme du 29 juillet : ahah oui Hermione cède et pouf un Oubliettes… La drogue du viol version sorcier, c'est pas très classe. XD Patience, Rodolphus aura la fin qu'il mérite (j'ai hâte de l'écrire d'ailleurs). Merci à toi pour tes reviews !**

**Clmence : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis contente que les deux fictions t'aient plu à ce point ! Ahah tu as de la chance d'avoir pu te faire un marathon HP cet été, je n'ai pas le temps alors que j'en rêve… mais bon. Pour ce qui est du rythme des publications, généralement je publie chaque lundi (à part aujourd'hui parce que la situation est particulière : le chapitre n'était pas fini hier et comme je pars en vacances vendredi, je voulais absolument que vous ayez quelque chose à lire avant de partir… Ensuite plus rien jusqu'à fin août, et à mon retour, je reprendrai mon rythme de publication chaque lundi !) Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Jujupititetortue : ahahahah il y en a qui m'ont accusée de ne pas être subtile dans mes détails concernant Hermione, mais manifestement je l'ai suffisamment été puisque tu n'as rien remarqué ! XD J'ai déjà une idée de fiction pour après, et j'aimerais également trouver la force de réécrire entièrement A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois ^^ Donc je n'arrêterai certainement pas d'écrire. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Fan : ahah que de dilemme dans ta vie ! Choisir entre Théo, Draco ou Hermione, je te sens déchirée. XD Merci pour ta review ! On va beaucoup retrouver Pippa dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te rassure un peu ! Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**.**

**Chapitre 34 : Special Needs**

_Eldritch Parkinson n'avait jamais été un bon Mangemort. Pas plus qu'un bon citoyen. Pas un bon mari non plus, encore moins un bon père. Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui se complaisent dans une certaine médiocrité, ni trop ni pas assez, toujours dans la demi-mesure. Discrétion assurée. Le personnage tout entier dégageait une aura d'inutilité absolue qui faisait que les gens se désintéressaient totalement de sa personne à la minute où ils posaient les yeux sur lui._

_Pourtant une simple analyse un peu plus poussée, un regard un peu plus approfondi, auraient permis de déceler qu'Eldritch Parkinson était surtout un homme dérangé. Il l'était déjà sur les bancs de l'école où encore une fois, son application minutieuse à se fondre dans la masse n'avait d'égale que son ingéniosité à trouver des techniques plus ou moins élaborées de voyeurisme pervers. Plusieurs fois le directeur de l'époque l'avait surpris à Poudlard en flagrant délit de vol de sous-vêtements ou de regards lubriques dans les vestiaires de Quidditch féminins. Mais le benêt n'ayant commis aucun autre crime, il ne fut jamais renvoyé de l'école, simplement considéré comme un adolescent plus torturé par la puberté que les autres. Ni intello, ni sportif, au final l'école de sorcellerie ne garda aucun souvenir de lui si ce n'est un renforcement des sortilèges de protection placés autour des dortoirs et vestiaires des filles. Voilà toute trace qu'avait laissé l'unique fils d'Audric et Meredith Parkinson de son passage au château._

_Plus tard, il épousa une certaine Mavis Bulstrode, lointaine cousine d'un de ses camarades de Serpentard, dans le cadre d'un mariage arrangé qui ne fut heureux pour aucun d'entre eux. Après la naissance de leur fille Pansy, Mavis lassée des assauts sexuels trop fréquents de son époux, quitta le lit conjugal pour s'installer dans une chambre d'amis et ne le laissa plus jamais la toucher. A l'exception des soirs où il rentrait trop soûl pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer._

_Dans un premier temps, la petite Pansy grandit au milieu de ce couple désuni sans pour autant en souffrir. L'enfant jouait très souvent chez les amis de ses parents, entourée presque sept jours sur sept par d'autres familles qui avaient également des enfants du même âge qu'elle. Trois garçons figuraient parmi ses préférés : trois petites perles éduquées comme des princes et qu'une génétique sans défaut avait doté d'adorables minois. Et alors qu'elle jouait à leurs côtés en riant à gorge déployée, la petite Pansy rêvait sans discontinuer du jour où elle se marierait avec l'un d'entre eux. Dans une grande robe blanche, avec une traîne gigantesque et un bouquet si lourd et encombrant qu'il lui faudrait au moins deux demoiselles d'honneur pour l'aider à le porter. Et son prince l'embrasserait devant leurs familles réunies et ils feraient de beaux enfants. Car c'était bien ainsi qu'on faisait les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? En s'embrassant… C'était tellement romantique._

_Le jour de ses huit ans, alors que son père finissait sa fête d'anniversaire par un énième verre de whisky, Pansy Parkinson apprit à ses dépens que ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi que les enfants étaient conçus. Et que ça n'avait rien de romantique non plus, sauf peut-être si les grognements que son père poussait au-dessus d'elle et si la douleur atroce qu'elle avait ressentie dans son ventre pouvaient être considérés comme du romantisme. Il s'était par la suite justifié aux yeux de sa fille en larmes par un simple « j'ai des z'envies », dont Pansy n'avait pas bien saisi la signification. A partir de ce jour-là, Eldritch Parkinson délaissa totalement son épouse, complice muette des horreurs que subissait son enfant sous prétexte qu'elle-même avait « déjà donné ». Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Pansy. Pansy qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus, Pansy et sa petite coupe de cheveux au carré, son petit nez retroussé qui lui donnait un air si mutin… _

_Les premiers temps, la fillette s'était renfermée sur elle-même, refusant même de rendre visite à ses trois princes qui demandaient pourtant régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Ils étaient des garçons eux aussi, sans doute ne cherchaient-ils qu'à assouvir les mêmes désirs qu'Eldritch. A dix ans, elle avait repris peu à peu contact, consciente que ses princes (malgré leur statut d'hommes pervers en devenir) allaient lui être utiles et qu'elle ne devait pas les laisser s'éloigner. Elle ne pourrait quitter ce foyer maudit qu'en épousant l'un d'entre eux et elle ne devait pas rater sa chance si elle voulait encore réaliser son rêve d'enfant. _

_Au fil des mois, elle avait remarqué que son père était prêt à tout pour satisfaire sa perversion. Y compris à la couvrir de cadeaux, de vêtements, de Gallions… L'esprit de l'adolescente n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire l'addition : son corps était susceptible de lui permettre d'obtenir beaucoup. L'été de ses treize ans, il l'avait même autorisée à goûter pour la première fois au champagne pendant qu'il faisait son affaire. Un nectar délicieux, que Pansy avait vite appris à ingurgiter au litre pour supporter les assauts charnels répétés de son géniteur.  
A Poudlard, d'autres futurs Eldritch avaient commencé à remarquer sa poitrine généreuse et ses courbes plongeantes qu'aucun uniforme au monde, aussi informe et laid soit-il, n'aurait pu altérer. Sa meilleure amie Milicent lui répétait toujours qu'elle aurait pu être belle même vêtue de hâillons. De nombreux garçons de Serpentard semblaient également partager l'avis de Milicent, au vu des regards libidineux qu'ils lui adressaient. Mais ces imbéciles ne l'intéressaient pas : seuls ses trois princes avaient une quelconque importance. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott… Chose étrange, cependant. Avec les années, les trois garçons s'étaient quelque peu éloignés d'elle, lui préférant le Quidditch pour les deux premiers et la bibliothèque pour le troisième. Quelle idée ! Enfin, peu importait. Elle finirait bien par les avoir, dusse-t-elle leurs coller aux basques jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en approprie un. Il en allait de sa survie. _

_Certes, elle avait bien couché avec deux d'entre eux (Blaise n'avait jamais voulu, pas même sous la torture), mais les résultats n'avaient pas été concluants. Draco accordait plus d'importance à l'alcool qu'au corps de la jeune femme, même si leurs ébats restaient bien plus agréables que tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant, et Théodore… Théodore lui avait fait quelque peu penser à son père. Son comportement dans l'intimité avait quelque chose d'étrange, de malsain. Lui qui semblait si doux et calme en public, avait révélé une certaine noirceur sous la couette. Il lui avait fait un peu mal d'ailleurs, pas autant de mal qu'Eldritch, mais tout de même. Lui aussi semblait avoir des « z'envies ». Elle l'avait rayé de sa liste. Du moins tant que Draco et Blaise resteraient disponibles._

_Les années passaient et les étés se faisaient de plus en plus insupportables. Sa mère ne quittait désormais plus la chambre, s'y faisant servir ses repas directement par les elfes et son père avait considéré cela comme une autorisation tacite de prendre tout le reste de la maison comme terrain de jeu. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Pansy était devenue l'épouse, la maîtresse de maison, celle qui gérait les elfes, recevait les invités et subissait partout, tout le temps, les attouchements d'Eldritch. En silence. Les seuls moments de bonheur étaient ceux qu'elle passait avec Draco, lequel était devenu tant bien que mal son « petit-ami » en cours de sixième année. Il ne la traitait pas exactement comme une reine, mais les exigences de Pansy n'étaient pas bien hautes : tout. Sauf. Son père._

_Alors imaginez la panique, lorsqu'_elle_ avait débarqué au Manoir. Granger. Avec ses boucles folles et son regard de biche. En moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour dire « ouf », ses trois princes lui avaient échappé. Tous pris au piège des filets de cette Gryffondor de malheur. Après la trahison de Blaise et de Draco, Pansy n'avait plus mis les pieds au Manoir Malfoy, attendant patiemment que la guerre se termine en priant de toutes ses forces pour que Voldemort tombe et son père avec. Et pour cela, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à en vouloir à Granger et à sa clique de héros du dimanche. Grâce à eux notamment, son bourreau croupissait à Azkaban sans possibilité de remise de peine. Elle y avait personnellement veillé. Quant à sa mère… cette ordure s'était suicidée dans ses geôles après seulement trois mois d'incarcération. Elle avait avalé de vieux clous qui saillaient de la porte de sa cellule. Bien évidemment, c'était _avant_ la rénovation complète de la prison. Pansy s'était donc montrée très reconnaissante envers le gouvernement : si la rénovation avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt, sa mère serait encore certainement vivante à l'heure qu'il était. Peut-être même libre. Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Théodore avait disparu de la surface de la terre, que Draco filait le parfait amour avec sa guenon et que Blaise écumait les bars avec deux exemplaires Weasleys à la recherche de cœurs à briser, elle avait enterré ses rêves et décidé d'aller de l'avant. Etonnamment, elle n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment envers ses trois espoirs qui l'avaient lâchement abandonnée à son sort. Certes, elle jalousait farouchement le destin d'une certaine Gryffondor, mais elle avait partiellement atteint son but : elle était enfin libérée de sa famille. Elle avait alors épousé un des plus jeunes avocats du Département de la Justice Magique, un de ceux qui l'avaient aidée à faire condamner son père. Riche, bien fait de sa personne et attentionné, la jeune femme avait vraiment cru que la roue de la bonne fortune avait enfin tourné en sa faveur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le surprenne en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec sa secrétaire, sur son bureau. Dragueur pathologique. Obsédé sexuel. Futur Eldritch._

_Elle avait ruiné sa carrière et son compte en banque lors du divorce. Un schéma qu'elle avait par la suite réitéré plusieurs fois, avec d'autres hommes toujours plus fortunés, toujours plus volages. Toujours plus idiots. Et à seulement vingt-neuf ans, Pansy Parkinson pouvait se targuer d'être à elle seule assez riche pour rivaliser avec la plupart des grandes fortunes du monde sorcier. _

Allongée sur le dos dans le lit miteux qu'elle partageait avec Rodolphus dans la cabane au milieu des bois, Bellatrix ne trouvait pas le sommeil. L'histoire que lui avait racontée Pansy n'avait cessé de lui tourner dans la tête toute la nuit et déjà dehors, les premiers rayons de l'aube mauve perçaient à travers les volets déglingués. _Tout ça pour se retrouver à lécher les bottes de Rodolphus…_, pensa la brune en tournant la tête vers la silhouette endormie de son époux. _Pourquoi ?_

_Pour la cause…_, répondit aussitôt une petite voix dans la tête de Bellatrix. Malgré son enfance trouble, Pansy Parkinson était restée une grande partisane de la suprématie des Sang-Pur. Mais comme elle l'avait expliqué à Bella, en tant que femme seule elle n'aurait eu aucun moyen de réunir les derniers Mangemorts et leurs descendants pour les convaincre de continuer la lutte. La brune n'aurait su la contredire : les Mangemorts ne brillaient malheureusement pas par leur ouverture d'esprit à la cause féministe. Les femmes n'avaient aucun poids dans leur hiérarchie et bien qu'une décennie se soit écoulée depuis la dernière guerre, elle et Pansy étaient pour ainsi dire les seules représentantes de leur sexe dans la nouvelle équipe.

_J'étais la seule, il y a douze ans. Nous sommes deux, aujourd'hui. Les effectifs ont doublé…_, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle ressentait toutefois une pointe d'admiration et de jalousie envers la jeune femme. Pansy avait eu le cran de renoncer à ses rêves et de se venger de tous les hommes qui lui avaient fait du mal au cours de sa vie. Chose que Bellatrix s'était toujours montrée incapable de faire. Après avoir été forcée d'épouser Rodolphus, au lieu de se battre pour sa dignité, elle s'était tout simplement réfugiée dans les jupes d'un autre homme. Voldemort. Et maintenant, elle se coltinait toujours son cher mari abusif. A cinquante ans passés, elle n'avait pas le dixième du courage dont Pansy avait fait preuve à vingt.

Cette pensée la mit en colère. Pas contre la jeune femme, mais contre elle-même. Qu'attendait-elle, bon sang ? Qu'attendait-elle pour suivre son exemple ? Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Rodolphus, sa respiration rauque et lente envoyant dans sa direction sa mauvaise haleine de la nuit. Il serait pourtant tellement plus simple de le tuer, là, maintenant… dans son sommeil. Un petit sortilège bien placé, un oreiller verrouillé sur le visage, une corde magique autour du cou… Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Bellatrix Lestrange ressentit l'envie irrépressible de tuer un être vivant.

_Un peu de courage, espèce de dégonflée…_, se morigéna-t-elle en se redressant aussi silencieusement que possible sur le lit aux ressorts grinçants. Sa baguette était posée sur le sol, près d'elle et elle se pencha avec mille précautions pour s'en saisir. _Tu aurais dû faire ça depuis au moins trente ans…_

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son époux, baguette en main, et un frisson terrible la traversa de part en part. Pourquoi hésitait-elle autant ? Elle détestait tellement cet homme et par le passé, elle en avait tué pour moins que ça ! Alors qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? La peur de ne jamais pouvoir revenir en arrière ?  
Bellatrix resserra ses doigts sur le manche de la baguette et déglutit. _Avada Kedavra… c'est facile, pourtant. Deux mots, six syllabes. A-va-da-Ke-_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Bellatrix. »

La brune sursauta. Plongée dans ses pensées sordides, elle n'avait pas vu les yeux de son époux s'ouvrir brusquement pour la fusiller du regard. Tout semblant de courage qu'elle avait réussi à accumuler au cours des dernières minutes fondit comme peau de chagrin à la vue des prunelles menaçantes qu'il dardait sur elle.

« Je… j'ai entendu un bruit… », chuchota-t-elle précipitamment et Rodolphus se redressa aussitôt, l'oreille aux aguets. _Quelle nulle, je ne sers vraiment à rien…_

Il sortit ses jambes du lit et récupéra sa propre baguette sur le sol, avant de se diriger d'un pas discret vers la porte de la petite chambre. Bellatrix laissa retomber son bras en retenant un soupir. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et alerte, elle savait qu'elle ne tenterait plus rien contre lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Cette impulsion dans ses tripes, ce courant électrique qui avait parcouru son bras droit jusqu'aux doigts qui enserraient la baguette. Comme au bon vieux temps. Elle n'avait plus connu ça depuis des années. Même l'attaque du laboratoire ne lui avait pas donné de telles idées. La conclusion était donc simple : tuer des innocents ne l'intéressait plus. Elle était passée à autre chose, elle valait mieux que ça. Le seul homme qui mourrait désormais de sa main était celui qui partageait son lit. Elle ne laisserait personne d'autre s'occuper du cas de Rodolphus. _C'est à moi de le faire. J'en ai besoin. Pour moi._

« Il n'y a rien », fit la voix de Rodolphus qui revenait dans la chambre. Bellatrix sursauta et sortit de ses pensées. Elle posa un regard froid et méprisant sur son mari et haussa lentement les épaules.

« J'ai dû rêver. »

~o~

Grelottant malgré les multiples couches de vêtements qu'elle avait enfilés avant de sortir du dortoir, Perpetua entra dans l'infirmerie dès que Wolfgang se fût suffisamment éloigné. A l'intérieur, Mme Pomfresh changeait les draps d'un lit qui avait dû servir à un autre malade au cours de la nuit.

« Vous désirez ? », demanda-t-elle à Pippa, les bras chargés de linge blanc.

« J'ai… très mal à la gorge… », coassa la jeune Serpentard en grimaçant. « Et je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. »

Mme Pomfresh poussa un long soupir et lui fit signe de s'installer dans le lit de son choix. « Ah l'hiver à Poudlard… », marmonna-t-elle en fourrant les draps dans une grande panière à linge. « Ses plaines enneigées, son lac gelé… ses épidémies… Votre nom ? »

Pippa voulut rire mais trouva cela trop douloureux. Elle se contenta donc d'un sourire fatigué et s'installa sur l'un des lits intacts. « Perpetua Rowle. » L'infirmière le nota dans son registre et vint à son chevet. Elle tâta d'une main experte les ganglions de son cou, prit sa température à l'aide d'un sortilège et lui demanda d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

« Une angine ! Félicitations, tu es la première de la saison ! », annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son armoire à potions.

« Je vais rester ici longtemps ? », demanda Pippa en haussant les sourcils.

« Absolument pas ! », protesta Pomfresh en lui décochant un regard scandalisé. « Deux petites potions et tu seras sur pieds en trente minutes. Si je n'étais plus capable de soigner une angine en moins d'une heure, il serait grand temps pour moi de changer de boulot. »

Perpetua grimaça. Elle attendit que l'infirmière revienne à son chevet et se mit à chuchoter. « Est-ce que nous sommes seules ? »

Pomfresh fronça les sourcils. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il faudrait que vous me gardiez plus longtemps… »

« Jeune fille, si vous ne voulez pas aller en classe, je ne- »

« Ce n'est pas ça », protesta Pippa en lui faisant signe de parler plus bas. « Il faut que je voie le professeur Rogue. »

A cet instant, l'infirmière comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle reposa la potion qu'elle était en train de mélanger et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le voir dans son bureau ? »

« Je suis surveillée ! », haleta la fillette en désignant la porte de l'infirmerie du doigt. « Enfin… je crois. Il faut que vous sortiez et que vous lui disiez de venir me voir discrètement. Il faut absolument que vous trouviez un prétexte pour sortir d'ici et le ramener. Moi, je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. »

La vieille femme dut sentir la détresse dans les murmures de Perpetua car elle ne chercha pas à la rassurer ni à lui dire qu'il était peu probable que quiconque la surveille. Mais elle sembla cependant embêtée. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule dans l'infirmerie. Qui me dit que vous ne cherchez pas à me dérober des potions ? Je vais demander à l'un des Préfets-en-Chef d'aller chercher le direc- »

« Surtout pas ! », s'écria la fillette en tirant désespérément sur la manche de l'infirmière, qui la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. « Samuel Parker… c'est l'un d'entre eux. Il est dangereux ! Je l'ai vu jeter un Doloris à l'un de ses camarades pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Je vous en supplie, Madame, il faut que vous alliez chercher le professeur Rogue ! »

Pomfresh n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont la petite fille parlait, ni du groupe auquel elle pensait que le Préfet-en-Chef était rattaché, mais elle avait entendu les mots « Doloris » et « dangereux », et en ce qui la concernait, c'était suffisant pour alerter la direction. L'infirmière hocha la tête et tendit deux remèdes que Pippa ingurgita à la hâte.

« Restez ici, je vais le chercher… et ne faites pas de bêtises, je le saurai ! », l'avertit-elle tout de même en se levant du lit. La Serpentard hocha prestement la tête, soulagée.

« Et surtout, ne dites à personne où vous allez… », ajouta l'enfant, d'un air inquiet.

Mme Pomfresh s'éloigna de quelques pas et enfila une veste pour se protéger du froid qui régnait dans les couloirs. Les propos tenus par la petite fille l'inquiétaient, même s'ils semblaient au premier abord totalement farfelus. Peut-être était-ce la fièvre qui la faisait délirer ? Dans le doute, mieux valait prévenir Severus. Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et la referma doucement derrière elle. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le Grand escalier lorsqu'un torse lui barra soudain le chemin. La pauvre femme fit un bond en arrière, surprise et dévisagea l'élève qui venait de s'interposer entre elle et le reste du couloir. Un badge de Préfet-en-Chef luisait faiblement sur sa poitrine.

_Samuel Parker…_, réalisa l'infirmière avec un frisson. Une sensation étrange la prit aux tripes. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence si le garçon dont sa jeune patiente avait précisément une peur panique se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie en ce moment même. Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire et la salua.

« Il me semble avoir vu une de mes amies entrer ici il y a quelques minutes… Perpetua Rowle, nous sommes dans le même groupe d'études. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? », s'enquit l'adolescent en inclinant son visage de séducteur chevronné sur le côté.

_Ne dites à personne où vous allez…_

« Pas vraiment, Monsieur Parker », rétorqua l'infirmière en essayant d'avoir l'air plus agacée que déboussolée. « Je ne sais pas si elle a simplement un gros rhume ou si c'est le début d'une dragoncelle… En attendant de le savoir, elle doit rester en quarantaine. »

Samuel esquissa une grimace dégoûtée à la mention de la dragoncelle et Pomfresh se félicita intérieurement de son fabuleux mensonge.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille chercher certaines plantes aux serres… si nous devons faire face à une épidémie de dragoncelle, mieux vaut être préparés ! »

Sans un autre regard pour le jeune homme, elle le contourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il la suivit du regard quelques instants, puis se détourna à la seconde où elle disparut de son champ de vision. Ses yeux vagabondèrent un instant sur la porte de l'infirmerie et il sembla hésiter. Puis une nouvelle grimace de dégoût passa sur ses traits et il s'éloigna en haussant les épaules.

~o~

Ben reposa son stylo et son carnet sur le bureau de Severus Rogue et se massa le poignet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écrit à ce point, mais le témoignage que venait de lui livrer Narcissa Malfoy valait bien quelques crampes aux doigts.

Sitôt sorti de l'hôpital, Hodgkin avait repris l'affaire en mains, plus décidé que jamais à faire enfermer les enfoirés qui avaient tué ou blessé la moitié de ses hommes. Sans parler du massacre de Gordon Labs. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré : les Héritiers n'en avaient peut-être pas marre de jouer au chat et à la souris, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il était temps de placer le piège à rats et de mettre un terme à l'infestation.

L'Auror qui l'avait accompagné en transplanant jusqu'à Poudlard poussa un nouveau grognement. Ben lui jeta un regard mauvais et reporta son attention sur la femme blonde aux traits fins qui lui faisait face. Son coéquipier d'un jour ne semblait pas apprécier leur collaboration avec Mrs Malfoy, il l'avait fait savoir à la minute où ils avaient mis les pieds dans le bureau du Directeur. Ben avait été obligé de lui rappeler quelle était sa place et son devoir d'impartialité. Il représentait l'ordre, pas la justice. Ça, c'était le boulot du tribunal.

L'inspecteur se surprit à regretter sincèrement que l'Agent Weasley soit blessé et toujours convalescent. Il y avait une dynamique entre eux, à peu près aussi agréable et productive que celle qui existait entre lui et son partenaire Stuart Wilcox. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe, à eux trois. Bien meilleure, en tous cas, que celle qu'il formait aujourd'hui avec ce gros balourd.

« Je vous remercie pour tous ces détails précieux, Mrs Malfoy », fit Ben avec un hochement de tête professionnel. « Ces identités, ces témoignages vont nous être très précieux pour la suite de l'enquête et pour nous assurer qu'aucun de ces terroristes ne nous échappe. »

« Mais qu'en est-il de ma sœur et de… sa partenaire », acheva Narcissa avec une grimace désapprobatrice.

« Miss… Parkinson, c'est cela ? », demanda Ben en consultant brièvement son carnet.

« Oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elles luttent elles aussi contre Rodolphus Lestrange, à leur manière… » Narcissa Malfoy se mordit la lèvre et Rogue posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Je n'en sais pas plus, mais j'aimerais que vos hommes ne leur fassent pas de mal. »

Il y eut un nouveau grognement du côté de l'Auror, que Ben gratifia derechef d'un coup d'œil meurtrier. « Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre possible, Madame. »

Narcissa esquissa un faible sourire crispé et baissa le nez. La présence et l'animosité manifeste de l'Auror l'intimidaient certainement plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Aria, qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, décroisa les bras et s'avança avec un sourire triomphant. Elle avait été impossible à maîtriser dès lors qu'elle avait su que Ben viendrait à Poudlard et avait refusé net de le quitter des yeux depuis qu'il y avait posé le pied. Mais soucieux de son image d'inspecteur intraitable, il s'était retenu de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant son « partenaire » à leur arrivée. Il comptait bien se rattraper ultérieurement, cependant. Mais pas en public. Pour le moment, il devait rester « pro ».

« Severus et moi, on a quelque chose à te montrer », dit-elle avec un petit sourire supérieur. Les yeux furieux que Narcissa dirigea à cet instant sur Aria ne passèrent pas inaperçus et Ben pinça les lèvres. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'Enfer que devait vivre ce pauvre Directeur d'école, coincé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ici entre sa nouvelle compagne et l'ex-maîtresse de l'époux de cette-dernière. Ceci dit, il ne devait pas si mal se débrouiller, étant donné qu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore entretuées. Pas encore.

« Ah oui ! Ne bougez pas », marmonna Rogue en quittant Narcissa pour aller fouiller dans une armoire. Il revint avec un sac en velours de taille moyenne, qu'il ouvrit pour en déverser le contenu sous les yeux de Ben. A l'intérieur se trouvaient l'arme à feu qu'il avait laissée à Aria, ainsi que toutes les balles libérées de leur chargeur.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire de sorciers capables de parer les balles… », commença Aria en saisissant l'une des munitions entre le pouce et l'index. « Alors j'ai demandé à Severus de chercher un moyen d'outrepasser les sortilèges de protection ou de défense… »

Ben écarquilla les yeux, soudain très intéressé. Il tourna la tête vers Rogue qui opina lentement du chef. « Et j'ai trouvé… », acheva le directeur. « J'ai mis au point une potion, qui une fois transformée en poudre, se mélange à celle qui est déjà contenue dans les balles… et les rend totalement insensibles à la magie. »

« Vous voulez dire que les balles peuvent traverser les sorts comme le Protego ? », s'enquit Ben, visiblement enthousiaste. Aria ne put s'empêcher de sourire : manifestement, Ben se familiarisait de mieux en mieux avec le monde magique. Ça lui donnait un petit côté _sexy_.

« Pas seulement… » Rogue esquissa un rictus qui trahissait sa fierté. C'était clairement son heure de gloire de l'année, et voir briller l'admiration dans les yeux du flic était la cerise qui trônait tout en haut du gâteau. « Ces balles sont immunisées contre _n'importe quel type_ de magie. Autrement dit, toute blessure infligée par l'un de ces petits bijoux ne pourra être soignée qu'avec des moyens _moldus_. Les méchants sorciers blessés n'auront donc que deux alternatives : se rendre dans un hôpital, et donc aux autorités, pour se faire soigner… » Il sourit. « Ou mourir. Couards comme ils le sont, ils n'hésiteront certainement pas à opter pour la première solution. Dans les deux cas, vous êtes gagnant. »

« C'est brillant », s'exclama Ben, impressionné. « Vous pensez pouvoir équiper mes hommes rapidement ? »

« J'ai cinq chaudrons grand format pleins dans ma réserve, j'ai de quoi faire pour à peu près… mille chargeurs », répondit Rogue d'un ton badin.

Les yeux de Ben faillirent lui sortir de la tête. « M-mille… ? C'est largement plus qu'il n'en faut… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça nous donnerait un avantage précieux sur ces assassins en cas de confrontation… » De nouveau, il regarda Rogue comme s'il était la réincarnation de Jésus lui-même. « Vous êtes un génie. »

« Oh, vous savez… je suis Directeur, je n'ai plus de cours à préparer alors pour m'occuper… », marmonna Rogue en relevant fièrement le menton.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas l'Auror patibulaire qui émit un grognement, mais Aria elle-même. Elle dévisageait Rogue avec une pointe de moquerie. « Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Il a quasiment fallu que je me mette à genoux pour vous supplier… »

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, à vous », aboya Rogue en la fusillant du regard.

La jeune avocate leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. A cet instant, on frappa doucement à la porte et Rogue beugla un « Entrez ! », qui fit sursauter tous ses invités. Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, passa la tête à l'intérieur du bureau et sembla un instant étonnée d'y voir autant de monde.

« Severus, je ne vous dérange pas ? », murmura Pomfresh en dévisageant les inconnus réunis dans la pièce.

« Absolument pas, qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'infirmière sembla hésiter, lançant un regard étrange en direction de Narcissa notamment. Mais celle-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle savait pertinemment que son « alliance » avec Rogue n'était pas vue d'un très bon œil par certains professeurs. En particulier, McGonagall qui avait été mise dans la confidence de sa présence ici et semblait ne pas avoir oublié l'affaire du « Malfoy-gate », comme le surnommaient les élèves depuis le début de l'année. Outre la sonnerie de portable, une légende urbaine racontait même qu'un des élèves avait monté un clip animé à partir de photos de la scène, mais cela n'avait jamais pu être prouvé…

« Une élève de Serpentard… Perpetua Rowle est à l'infirmerie et voudrait que vous alliez la voir. Elle raconte une histoire à dormir debout selon laquelle notre Préfet-en-Chef aurait torturé certains de ses camarades et la ferait surveiller… », résuma Pomfresh en secouant la tête, visiblement désemparée.

Mais elle vit dans le regard du Directeur que cette histoire ne lui semblait absolument pas farfelue, à lui. Face à l'expression inquisitrice de Ben, il crut bon d'expliquer :

« Perpetua Rowle est la nièce et descendante d'une famille de Mangemorts… elle a certainement dû être recrutée par les Héritiers. J'ai Samuel Parker, le Préfet-en-Chef, dans mon viseur depuis le début de l'année… des élèves l'ont vu rôder dans la Forêt Interdite avec des hommes qui semblaient lui donner des ordres… »

« Vous pensez qu'elle aurait l'intention de les trahir ? », demanda Ben, en fronçant les sourcils. La situation attisait sa curiosité.

« Sûrement, sinon, elle n'aurait pas demandé à me voir… », commenta Rogue. « Très bien, je vais y aller. »

Mais Pomfresh s'interposa. « La petite est terrifiée, elle m'a suppliée de faire preuve de discrétion. Personne ne doit vous voir entrer dans l'infirmerie. »

Le Directeur se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il entrevoyait une solution qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagée en temps normal, mais l'idée d'en mettre encore plein la vue au jeune inspecteur était bien trop tentante. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier. « Poppy, approchez s'il vous plaît, je vais avoir besoin de votre contribution. »

~o~

Lorsque Perpetua vit revenir l'infirmière seule, la fillette perdit littéralement tout espoir. Rogue ne s'était pas déplacé. Il ne devait certainement pas considérer les divagations d'une jeune élève d'un mètre cinquante à peine comme étant d'une importance capitale. Pippa avait été présomptueuse d'imaginer qu'il répondrait à son appel aussi facilement. Elle tourna un regard désespéré en direction de Mme Pomfresh, qui approchait de son lit d'un pas beaucoup moins gracieux que d'habitude. Et elle semblait aussi bien plus sévère, avec cette expression grincheuse sur le visage. Le Directeur avait-il carrément osé réprimander l'infirmière de l'avoir dérangé inutilement ?

« Il n'a pas voulu venir ? », demanda Perpetua avec une grimace.

L'infirmière la dévisagea d'un air bougon et fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au lieu de la voix plus aiguë et douce de la vieille dame, c'est une tonalité bien plus rauque et masculine qui en sortit.

« Il a cru comprendre que c'était important… »

Perpetua sursauta dans son lit et dévisagea l'infirmière avec de grands yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à identifier la voix de Rogue et à comprendre qu'il avait dû se changer en Pomfresh (certainement par le biais du Polynectar) pour gagner l'infirmerie sans être remarqué. Il fallait avouer que c'était perturbant. Cette grosse voix de stentor dans le corps frêle de la soignante. _Par Merlin, il aurait pu prévenir…_

« Professeur Rogue… ? »

La tête de Pomfresh acquiesça et esquissa un petit sourire narquois. L'expression de surprise de l'élève était absolument hilarante, mais elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'avait arborée l'Inspecteur Hodgkin. Il avait regardé le visage de Rogue se changer peu à peu en celui de l'infirmière avec une admiration sans borne, teintée de fascination. S'il y avait bien un sport auquel Severus adorait s'adonner depuis que les moldus connaissaient l'existence des sorciers, c'était celui qui consistait à les ébaubir à l'aide de quelques tours de passe-passe. Leurs têtes étaient toujours impayables.

« Vous vouliez me voir… ça concerne ce soi-disant Club d'aide aux devoirs qui n'en est pas un ? », commença Rogue, ravi de voir l'expression étonnée de Rowle se muer en stupeur. Elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il en sache autant, manifestement. Tout de même, que croyait-elle ? Il était directeur de cette école, c'était son job de découvrir ce qu'il s'y tramait.

_Bon, certes, Miss Granger m'a beaucoup aidée…_

La fillette se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur les réunions du Club Héritage, de son alliance avec le groupe de Victoire Weasley à la scène dont elle avait été témoin la veille au soir, derrière la serre en rénovation. Rogue l'écouta attentivement tout du long, ponctuant de temps à autre son récit par des grognements ou des murmures graves qui contrastaient fortement avec son physique d'emprunt et désarçonnaient toujours un peu la fillette.

« Il y a une réunion après-demain… je crois qu'ils veulent expliquer à tous les membres retenus quelle sera la nature de la mission contre les 'nouveaux sorciers'… Voilà pourquoi je devais vous voir rapidement, ils vont agir bientôt… »

« Avez-vous une idée de qui figure parmi ces membres définitifs ? Je pourrais les expulser avant qu'ils n'aient commis la moindre faute », fit Rogue en croisant les bras. Quelque chose de rebondi et d'encombrant sembla le gêner dans son geste, car il baissa les yeux sur son torse et laissa précipitamment retomber ses mains le long de son corps, visiblement embarrassé.

« Je ne connais pas tout le monde, à part Parker, Fawley et Travers. Il y a aussi Gwladys Beurk et Wolfgang van Houten. Mais si je vais à la réunion, je pourrai vous donner tous les noms », fit la jeune fille.

Severus Rogue secoua aussitôt la tête. « Pas question, c'est trop dangereux. Vous êtes une élève, pas un détective privé. Contentez-vous d'aller en cours normalement et laissez-moi faire la police dans mon école. »

« Mais ne pas y aller serait encore plus dangereux ! », protesta Pippa en se redressant vivement. « Si jamais vous surprenez ces élèves en flagrant délit de complot alors que je ne suis pas venue à la réunion, ils sauront tout de suite qui les a balancés ! Ils pourraient alors demander à des amis de me prendre pour cible ! Je dois aller à cette réunion… » La fillette sembla soudain hésiter et une grimace douloureuse flotta sur ses traits. « …et vous devez me renvoyer également. Comme ça, ils ne devineront jamais que c'est moi qui ai parlé. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, choqué et quelque peu admiratif du cran dont faisait preuve la petite. « Mais enfin… vous réalisez ce que cela signifie d'être renvoyée de Poudlard ? », marmonna-t-il, pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait bien tout ce que cela impliquait. « Si vous ne finissez pas vos études, du moins avant les BUSE… nous devrons briser votre baguette et vous serez condamnée à vivre comme une moldue. »

« Il paraît que Durmstrang donne une deuxième chance aux sorciers de Sang-Pur qui ont été renvoyés des autres écoles… », souffla Perpetua, qui sentit brusquement ses yeux la piquer. « Mais au pire… je préfère être privée de magie dans un monde sans Héritiers, plutôt que de garder ma baguette et de les savoir toujours en liberté. »

Le Directeur ne dit rien. Il dévisageait l'enfant avec tristesse. Au fond de lui, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Être prêt à jouer un double-jeu, à passer pour un monstre, au risque de tout perdre pour sauver des innocents. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Pour protéger Lily.

_Et j'ai échoué…_

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te forcer à prendre de tels risques… », reprit-il, sa sévérité quelque peu atténuée.

« Je _veux_ le faire. Vraiment. »

Rogue poussa un soupir contrarié. Il savait d'expérience que ce genre de plans avait toutes les chances de foirer en beauté. La fillette risquait non seulement sa vie à l'école, mais aussi à la maison. Il connaissait la famille Rowle. Si ceux-ci apprenaient que leur propre fille trahissait les Mangemorts, ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire de sa vie un Enfer. La pauvre enfant était coincée. Il pinça les lèvres.

« C'est d'accord… »

~o~

Une heure après son entrevue avec Rogue dissimulé dans le corps de Pomfresh grâce au Polynectar, Perpetua eut l'autorisation de la véritable infirmière cette fois de quitter l'infirmerie pour aller en classe. Elle était excusée pour le premier cours et avait encore une bonne demi-heure pour se doucher et enfiler son uniforme avant d'aller à la leçon suivante. D'un pas traînant et plongée dans ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard, croisant au passage quelques élèves qui avaient une heure de libre et traînaient dans les couloirs.

Elle s'apprêtait à prononcer le mot de passe pour entrer dans sa salle commune lorsque quelqu'un prononça son nom. Elle sursauta et se retourna, sentant aussitôt les petits cheveux de sa nuque se dresser de terreur. Samuel Parker était adossé contre un mur, un peu plus loin dans le couloir sombre et la regardait. La fillette tenta tant bien que mal de se composer une façade plus sereine et l'autre se décolla du mur pour s'avancer vers elle.

« Je croyais que tu étais à l'infirmerie… », commença-t-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

« J'y étais… », approuva Pippa en hochant la tête. « Mais ça va mieux maintenant. »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Tes furoncles vont mieux ? J'ai croisé Pomfresh tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que tu avais de gros furoncles dans le dos et qu'il ne fallait pas entrer dans l'infirmerie au cas où se serait contagieux », mentit-il, sachant très bien que Pomfresh avait parlé de Dragoncelle et non de furoncles.

Etrangement, le visage de Perpetua s'éclaira soudain et elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ah, oui… euh… en fait, ce n'était qu'une vilaine allergie à ma nouvelle crème de douche… je ne vais plus l'utiliser. »

Le Préfet-en-Chef perdit quelque peu son sourire et sonda sa jeune recrue du regard. « En effet, il vaudrait mieux. » _Elle ment. _« En fait, je voulais simplement te dire que la réunion d'après-demain est annulée. J'ai un empêchement mais je te tiendrai au courant de la nouvelle date. »

« Oh », fit simplement la fillette avec un haussement d'épaules décontracté. « Pas de problème. On se tient au courant. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle prononça le mot de passe et s'enferma dans sa salle commune, laissant le Préfet-en-Chef seul au milieu du corridor. Enfin, presque seul. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte qu'il y eut du mouvement à l'autre bout du couloir et d'un coin sombre sortit Quentyn Travers, la mine renfrognée.

« Elle m'a menti… », marmonna Samuel avec une grimace faussement peinée. « Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et elle a osé me mentir. A moi. Son chef adoré. »

Quentyn le rejoignit, les mains dans les poches. « Elle avait peut-être des symptômes très humiliants qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'ébruiter et quand tu as proposé les furoncles, elle a sauté sur l'occasion pour éviter des explications gênantes ? », proposa-t-il sans grande conviction toutefois.

« Qu'y a-t-il de plus humiliant que les furoncles ? », s'étonna Samuel en écartant les bras.

« Plein de trucs », fit Quentyn en comptant sur ses doigts. « Les hémorroïdes, les mycoses vaginales, les boutons sur les- »

« Merci, je crois que j'ai compris », l'interrompit Samuel avec une moue dégoûtée. « Dans le doute, on l'exclut du groupe. Va dire aux autres qu'on avance la réunion à ce soir et plus personne ne doit parler à Rowle, pigé ? Je ne la sens pas cette fille. On va accélérer les choses, il faut exécuter le plan plus rapidement que prévu. »

« J'y vais, je vais faire passer le mot… »

Quentyn s'éclipsa et cette fois-ci, Samuel fut bel et bien seul dans le couloir désert. Il fusilla encore un instant la porte de la salle commune du regard, puis quitta les lieux en maugréant.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Soooo… comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? L'histoire de Pansy ? Les choses ont dû s'éclairer un peu dans vos têtes après ces révélations. Sa haine des hommes, même si elle reste farouchement attachée à ses trois « princes », son alliance un peu forcée avec Rodolphus… Alors je sais, on n'a pas vu du tout Hermione, ni Draco, ni Théo mais ils seront les vedettes du prochain chapitre, après les vacances !**

**Les choses se sont beaucoup accélérées avec les derniers événements et il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres… :'(**

**Enfin, on se retrouve le 24 août pour la suite des aventures et en attendant, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et je vous fais de gros bisous ! A bientôt !**

**Xérès**


	35. Ch35 : Quand Le Chat N'est Pas Là

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial puisque… c'est l'anniversaire de notre très chère Impératrice de l'humanité, Piitchoun, Présidente du PALU, membre honorifique du CDH et du FRED, ainsi que membre très active des VHP (Very Happy Perverses). Voilà, inclinez-vous devant sa grandeur. Piitchoun, ce chapitre est pour toi u_u  
Passons maintenant aux moins bonnes nouvelles… Je peux officiellement vous annoncer qu'il reste au maximum 3 chapitres à cette histoire (eh oui), 2 si j'arrive à caser tout ce que je veux dans le prochain mais j'en doute. Trois me semble un chiffre plus raisonnable. Mais l'aventure Fanfiction ne s'arrêtera pas pour moi, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'autres idées pour la suite. J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous ! ) Place à la lecture ! **

**Merci à mes nouveaux follow/fav (Winlie-chan, doriane geig, Alwena56, Chloette-Malfoy, Ravenclaw-Strega, Gadrielle, unepotterhead, Pinkie Brown, xNarya, Leoniaa, diane decarvalho, MissGrangerDm, yuuko oshigime, sophie735, bestyharry, Nicolina David), ainsi qu'à PouleauPotter, okami shiroi, Piitchoun, Eliane Gil, Sarah lit dur, Winlie-chan, aussidagility, Marion, Fan, Love The Original Family, doriane geig, Cécile, Malle, Jeny, Alwena56, Voldynouchette, Lyly Ford, Miss damdam, Eanna Elendil, Noumiex3, flolive, Audrey917000, Zezely, Gouline971, TiteTyLee, Kendy, BabarKiller, MissMalefoySlytherin, Acide'nette, Ravenclaw-Strega, Mikasa, Wizzette, MissDraymione, Emmagie, SnowandSilver, Allison, Anthracite77, Ela, OrianeT pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Sarah lit dur : coulis marron… ahahah tu m'as tuée. Malheureusement, je t'annonce qu'aucun être humain n'est doté d'une bouche immunisée contre la mauvaise haleine du matin et même si on court discrètement à la salle de bains avant que chéri se réveille les premiers temps, les vieux couples ne s'embarrassent plus de telles précautions… XD Voilà, c'était la minute des désillusions. Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Aussidagility : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Pippa, ça va aller ! (Enfin, espérons-le, ahah).**

**Marion : Ahah, Rogue en Pomfresh, je n'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer cette pauvre Pompom avec la voix ténébreuse de Rogue et je mourrais de rire en l'écrivant… Merci pour ta review !**

**Fan : Tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas éprouver de sympathie pour Pansy, elle reste une femme assez cruelle et raciste. Je n'ai pas décrit son enfance pour que vous l'aimiez mais pour expliquer son comportement ! ) Après vous êtes toujours libres de vous faire votre propre opinion ! Tout plein de Théo dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises et merci pour ta review !**

**Cécile : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah désolée, Théo revient dans ce chapitre (mais Draco et Hermione aussi, j'espère que ça compense, ahah). **

**Malle : Il n'est pas prévu que Pansy meure dans cette fiction, elle a un destin bien précis ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Jeny : Hermione et Draco reviennent dans ce chapitre (ainsi que Théo, pour quelques scènes mémorables, je pense ahah). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Kendy : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Tu avais bien deviné pour Rodolphus, c'était lui ^^ J'ai bien rigolé à ta review juste après la « mort » d'Aria, je te sentais légèrement stressée, ahahah. En ce qui concerne Théo, à toi de te faire ton opinion concernant son soudain changement d'humeur des derniers chapitres et leur discussion sur la falaise… ce nouveau chapitre devrait te donner de quoi réfléchir, ahah. Je suis contente, vraiment, que tu aimes tout ce que je fais de mes personnages, la profondeur que je leur donne, même les « méchants ». C'est quelque chose que j'ai vraiment beaucoup travaillé pour Rise et Ennemi(s) et ton commentaire me rassure : j'ai fait correctement mon boulot ! ahah. Bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

**Mikasa : J'espère que tu t'es remise d'avoir vu Théodore mal en point depuis le temps… Je ne garantis pas que tu ne vas pas encore verser quelques larmes par la suite, hein. Je ne garantis pas du tout. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Emmagie : Merci beaucoup de ta review et de ta fidélité ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te captive à ce point ! A bientôt, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

**Allison : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mes fictions te plaisent ! Rassure-toi, aimer et détester Théodore à la fois, ça fait partie du jeu, tu es loin d'être la seule face à ce dilemme. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire, et encore merci !**

**Ela : « TES » trois princes ? ahah, ça va les chevilles ? XD Bon je veux bien te les prêter temporairement mais pas longtemps, hein, j'en ai besoin… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**.**

**Chapitre 35 : ****Quand le chat n'est pas là…**

« La tête de McGo quand tu as menacé de contacter la Protection des animaux… j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque. C'était géant ! », s'esclaffa David en quittant la salle de Métamorphoses en compagnie de Déborah.

La brunette haussa les épaules. « A mon avis, elle s'est vengée avec cette dissertation pour lundi. Deux rouleaux de parchemin alors qu'on a aussi l'exposé de techno moldue à faire, c'est de l'esclavage. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est de l'esclavage ? », demanda Ted, brusquement apparu derrière les deux amis d'enfance au détour d'un couloir. Elias et Victoire l'accompagnaient.

« J'ai dit à McGonagall que transformer un animal en verre à pied, c'était de la barbarie pure et simple, et elle nous a collé un devoir supplémentaire pour lundi », expliqua Déborah avec une grimace.

« L'animal ne sent rien, il redevient lui-même juste après ! », protesta Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel, mais Déborah riposta aussitôt.

« Je l'ai entendu couiner ! »

Elias consulta sa montre tout en suivant ses amis dans les couloirs. Dix-sept heures. Ils avaient fini les cours pour aujourd'hui et demain à la même heure, ils seraient en weekend. Cette idée réconforta quelque peu le petit garçon : la semaine avait été plutôt rude et riche en émotions. Les révélations, l'attaque du laboratoire, l'hospitalisation de son père… Il avait eu beau essayer de gérer la situation comme un grand, les choses avaient tout de même tendance à le dépasser. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, qui aimer, qui détester, de qui se méfier ou à qui faire aveuglément confiance. En brouillant son image de père sévère et irréprochable, c'était l'univers tout entier d'Elias qui avait sombré dans le chaos. Plus de repères, plus de limites. Tout était remis en question.

Pourtant, il restait toujours cette petite part de lui-même qui ne voulait pas y croire. Malgré ce qu'il avait vu entre Hermione et son père, malgré ce que Draco avait raconté à son sujet, l'enfant en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer le monstre inconnu que le blond et Hermione dépeignaient, avec le père que Théodore Nott avait été pour lui pendant les onze premières années de sa vie. Les deux étaient réels, mais le premier semblait plus flou, plus abstrait… et Elias ne parvenait pas à l'associer au second.

Devant lui, Ted, Victoire, Déborah et David s'interrogeaient à présent au sujet de Pippa, qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment. Ils étaient parvenus au palier du deuxième étage, celui qui menait à la bibliothèque, lorsque la silhouette de celui-là même qui occupait ses pensées apparut au loin. Elias se figea, interdit, fixant le dos et les épaules de son père qui se dessinaient en contre-jour devant les vitraux de la fenêtre, tout au bout du couloir. Il avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume et regardait à travers la vitre.

« Elias, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Déborah le tira de sa contemplation et il rosit légèrement.

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins », les rassura-t-il en quittant le flot des élèves qui descendaient en direction des escaliers pour bifurquer vers la bibliothèque. Victoire le suivit des yeux quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules et entraîna les trois autres au rez-de-chaussée.

A pas lents, comme s'il craignait de signaler sa présence, Elias approcha de son père, quelque peu tendu. Celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos et alors que l'enfant approchait, le visage de son paternel lui apparut peu à peu à la lumière orangée et bleutée qui traversait le verre coloré. Elias déglutit. L'expression qu'il discernait sur les traits de son géniteur était différente de toutes celles qu'il ait jamais vues sur ce visage d'ordinaire impassible. Les sourcils froncés, le coin des lèvres arqué vers le bas… Tout en Théodore Nott trahissait la tristesse, la douleur et quelque chose d'autre, d'indéfinissable. De la résignation ?

Comme s'il l'avait senti approcher (ce qui était sans doute le cas), Théodore se retourna et l'espace d'une microseconde, la tristesse fut remplacée par la surprise avant de laisser définitivement place à un sourire sincère. « Elias… »

Rien d'autre, seulement son prénom et pourtant, cela sonna aux oreilles de l'enfant comme un interminable discours gêné et maladroit. En le voyant sorti de cette chambre d'hôpital effrayante, le teint moins cireux et maladif que deux jours plus tôt lors de sa visite à Sainte-Mangouste, Elias se rappela soudain pourquoi il était censé lui en vouloir. Passée la peur de le perdre, la colère reprenait un peu de terrain. Un peu…

« Bonjour Papa », fit Elias, mal à l'aise et sans approcher plus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Théodore pinça les lèvres. Sans nul doute devait-il ressentir l'embarras qui s'installait entre lui et son fils unique, mais il ne fit aucune tentative pour le dissiper.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione. On doit… faire quelques recherches », éluda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

« Vous allez encore vous disputer », lâcha Elias en fronçant le nez. Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt un reproche. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait envie de te voir, tu n'as pas le droit de la forcer à- »

« Je ne ferai rien », l'interrompit sèchement son père. Elias esquissa une moue dubitative qui ne sembla pas du tout au goût de Théodore. « Approche… » Il lui fit un signe de la main et réitéra devant l'hésitation du garçonnet. « Je peux te dire un secret ? »

Intrigué, Elias rejoignit son père devant le vitrail et se tordit le coup pour continuer de le regarder dans les yeux malgré leur différence de taille. Puis, il hocha la tête.

« Il va falloir que tu grandisses très vite dans les mois à venir, que tu deviennes un jeune homme responsable… », souffla Théodore et de nouveau s'installa sur ses traits cet air triste qui avait surpris Elias quelques instants plus tôt.

« Comment ça ? »

_Parce que je risque de mourir…_, souffla une voix grinçante dans un recoin du cerveau de Théodore. Mais il l'en chassa, ne pouvant se résoudre à annoncer cela à son fils au beau milieu d'un couloir.

« Tu vas devenir un grand frère dans quelques mois… avec toutes les responsabilités que cela implique. »

Les sourcils d'Elias s'élevèrent tellement haut sur son front qu'ils disparurent presque sous sa frange de jais.

« Hermione est enceinte… de Draco », ajouta précipitamment Théodore avant que son rejeton ne se fasse de fausses idées. « Mais c'est très récent. Je crois qu'elle-même ne s'en doute pas encore, c'est pourquoi je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle et garder le secret… »

Les sourcils d'Elias entamèrent une chute vertigineuse pour revenir se froncer sur son nez. Position de départ.

« Mais… si elle ne le sait pas, comment toi tu peux être au courant ? »

Une brève image de lui, la main comprimée contre le ventre d'Hermione lors de leur dernière rencontre « virtuelle » s'imposa à son esprit. Théodore sourit et hocha la tête, comme si le secret de toute la Création de l'univers résidait dans la réponse à cette question. « Je te l'ai expliqué la dernière fois », murmura-t-il, énigmatique. « Hermione… fait un peu partie de moi, tout comme je fais un peu partie d'elle. Je peux sentir des choses qu'elle ne soupçonne même pas. »

L'explication n'était pas des plus satisfaisantes mais Elias lut dans le regard de son père qu'il lui faudrait s'en contenter. Théodore se détourna alors et se mit à fixer un point situé bien au-delà d'Elias, en direction des escaliers. Celui-ci se retourna et se figea.

Hermione les observait, à une dizaine de mètres de distance et les mots que son père venait de prononcer firent écho dans l'esprit d'Elias, alors qu'il la dévisageait. _Tu vas devenir un grand frère…_

Un sourire démesuré étira les lèvres de l'enfant, qui lança un tonitruant « Bonjour, Maman ! ». Hermione pinça les lèvres en un sourire à l'attention d'Elias, qui se mua ensuite en regard menaçant lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa version adulte.

« Bonjour, Hermione », fit celui-ci avec un sourire impénétrable. « Merci encore d'avoir accepté de m'aider… »

« Ah, c'est sûr que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais allé gentiment te faire foutre… », fit une voix grincheuse derrière la Gryffondor. Draco Malfoy sortit de l'ombre et Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin, tandis qu'Elias saluait à son tour le blond avec chaleur.

« Ravi de te voir aussi », maugréa aussitôt Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On y va, j'aimerais ne pas finir trop tard », lâcha Hermione, non sans un dernier regard d'avertissement en direction des deux anciens amis d'enfance. Raide comme un piquet, elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque, Draco grommelant sur ses talons et Théo se retourna pour s'accroupir devant son fils.

« Ça te dirait qu'on dîne ensemble, ce soir ? », proposa-t-il, un sourcil arqué sur son front. « Je n'ai jamais mangé à la table de Gryffondor de toute ma vie, je crois… » Il rit. « Tu pourrais me présenter tes nouveaux amis. »

De nouveau un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux obscurs de Théodore Nott. Mais Elias ne le vit pas. Son père faisait manifestement des efforts pour recoller les morceaux de ce qu'il avait détruit, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il ne _voulait_ pas refuser.

Le garçonnet acquiesça avec joie. « C'est d'accord. »

« Super. » Théodore se releva et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « N'oublie pas notre secret. »

« Je ne dirai rien », assura Elias en secouant la tête.

Nouveau sourire paternel. Puis une main de Théodore se tendit et vint caresser tendrement le haut du crâne de l'enfant. « Je suis fier de toi, tu sais ? »

Elias lui jeta un regard étonné, mais la pression de la main sur ses cheveux s'évapora et l'instant d'après, Théodore avait disparu dans la bibliothèque.

~o~

BLAM

Dans un nuage de poussière monumental, Hermione laissa tomber une énorme pile de grimoires poussiéreux aux couvertures plus sinistres les unes que les autres, juste sous le nez de Draco. Celui-ci s'était installé à un petit pupitre situé dans la Réserve et sursauta lorsque les volumes s'abattirent violemment sur le bureau à côté de lui. Il agita une main agacée devant son visage pour éloigner les particules en suspension de ses voies respiratoires et jeta un regard indigné à sa fiancée.

« Voilà ta part », annonça nonchalamment la jeune femme en essuyant ses mains maculées de gris sur le bas de son pull. Elle s'apprêtait à faire volte-face pour disparaître à nouveau entre les rayonnages, lorsqu'une protestation indignée de son petit-ami la fit s'arrêter net.

« Comment ça, _ma part_ ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es là, autant que tu serves à quelque chose… On ira plus vite si on s'y met tous les trois. »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'aider cet enfoiré », grommela Draco, buté. A quelques mètres derrière eux, « l'enfoiré » en question leva brièvement les yeux de sa propre pile de livres et secoua la tête.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et se pencha vers Draco pour poursuivre la conversation un ton plus bas. « Parce que pendant qu'on cherche une solution dans les livres il n'essaie pas de m'agresser sexuellement ? », proposa-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais resta sans voix, ce qui ne posait pas franchement un gros problème étant donné que la question était purement rhétorique. Il roula ensuite des yeux et se pencha à son tour en direction d'Hermione. Dans son coin, par-dessus un livre désormais ouvert, Théodore les dévisageait attentivement.

« On n'a qu'à faire semblant de chercher et laisser le temps faire son travail », chuchota Draco avec un sourire mauvais. « Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, de toute façon. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fit la moue. « Oui bien sûr. Et tu diras quoi à Elias quand on enterrera Théodore et qu'il deviendra orphelin ? '_Oh, désolé, petit, mais j'avais trop la flemme d'ouvrir un bouquin pour essayer de sauver ton enfoiré de père_' ? » Elle prit une longue inspiration et se redressa, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. « Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Elias. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

Draco baissa les yeux sur les grimoires qui s'entassaient devant lui. « Comment tu peux être certaine que ce n'est pas une énième machination pour t'enlever, rétablir ce lien ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Disons que c'est mon seul espoir et que je compte bien m'y accrocher jusqu'au bout… Plus vite il ne sera plus sous l'emprise du grimoire, plus vite il pourra reprendre sa vie de son côté et moi la mienne », souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de nouveau. Draco la suivit un instant des yeux, avant que son regard ne tombe sur celui de Théodore à l'autre bout du rayonnage. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant avec une animosité palpable, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne lui tourne le dos pour se plonger dans sa lecture (sans toutefois cesser de surveiller Hermione discrètement).

Celle-ci s'était installée à un autre pupitre, avec une pile de livres au moins deux fois plus volumineuse que celle de Draco et s'attelait déjà à la tâche, aussi concentrée que lorsqu'elle révisait ses examens à l'époque. Depuis son petit recoin sombre, Théodore ne se lassait pas de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait ramené sa crinière brune en queue de cheval sur l'arrière de son crâne, empêchant ainsi ses mèches folles de cascader sur les pages qu'elle étudiait. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne rose pâle. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'élève studieuse qu'il avait aimé observer des heures durant dans cette même bibliothèque, prétendant vouloir travailler au calme pour en réalité se donner tout le loisir de la dévorer du regard.

Si seulement les choses s'étaient passées autrement… Si seulement il avait appris à contrôler ses pulsions avant de commettre l'irréparable, il aurait sûrement pu la séduire et la convaincre de collaborer avec lui. Mais il avait été un adolescent avide de pouvoir et de domination, tiraillé par ses hormones et ses fantasmes plus que douteux, pressé de pouvoir faire usage de ses nouvelles capacités en se débarrassant de Voldemort et de prendre la tête de cet empire avec l'aide du gouvernement… Trop de tentations pour un jeune aussi perturbé. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il s'était déjà exilé à New-York et tenait le poids des responsabilités d'un enfant dans ses bras. Trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Ensemble, ils auraient pourtant pu faire des étincelles. Avec l'intellect d'Hermione, conjugué à ses relations haut-placées et au succès de son laboratoire, ils seraient certainement devenus un des couples les plus influents du monde moderne. Riches à en crever, libres de développer la création de cette nouvelle génération de sorciers comme bon leur semblerait. Mais au lieu de ça, elle vivait sa petite vie plan-plan de professeur d'école avec un « simple » agent immobilier. _Quel gâchis_…

Théodore sursauta lorsqu'un doigt ferme et menaçant vint tapoter répétitivement la page du livre qu'il tenait ouvert sous son nez. Plongé dans sa contemplation de la Gryffondor, il n'avait pas vu que Draco avait remarqué son manège et s'était levé sans un bruit pour s'approcher de lui. Hermione, toujours penchée sur ses pages jaunies, ne s'était aperçue de rien.

« Hep, c'est ici que ça se passe… », gronda Draco en continuant d'agiter son doigt sous le nez de Théodore. Ce-dernier tourna ses yeux de jais vers le blond et le fusilla du regard. « Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? »

« Je réfléchissais… », maugréa Théodore en soustrayant le livre aux tapotis répétitifs de l'index Malfoyien.

« En matant ma fiancée ? »

« Elle est une magnifique source d'inspiration », ironisa son rival en croisant nonchalamment les jambes pour poser le grimoire dessus et reprendre sa lecture.

Draco plissa les yeux et l'étudia quelques instants, le mépris nettement visible sur ses traits. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais crois-moi, au moindre geste de travers je te ferai regretter d'être né », gronda-t-il en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Théodore releva le nez avec une lenteur absolument horripilante et lui décocha son plus beau sourire. « Tu veux dire, comme la fois où tu t'es retrouvé en garde-à-vue pour m'avoir cassé le nez ? Oui, c'était très impressionnant. » Il gloussa. « Allons, fais-moi un peu confiance, vieux frère. »

« Plutôt mourir. »

Le PDG porta une main à son cœur, comme si les mots de son ex-ami l'avaient poignardé en pleine poitrine. « Pourquoi tant de haine ? », lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui transpirait littéralement l'ironie.

Draco ne répondit pas. _Pourquoi tant de haine ?_, répéta-t-il intérieurement. _Merlin, je pourrais remplir un annuaire si je devais énumérer toutes les raisons…_ Il se contenta d'un regard noir et désigna la pile de livres de Théodore du doigt. « Tes yeux restent sur les bouquins. Dernier avertissement. »

« Oui, chef », entendit-il Théodore ricaner alors qu'il s'était déjà retourné pour regagner sa place. Hermione n'avait rien suivi de l'échange et leur tournait toujours le dos. Draco avait mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait autant aider Théodore. Mais il avait fini par y arriver : tant que Nott voyait qu'elle faisait son possible pour trouver une solution, il canalisait sa colère et ses émotions. Et un Théodore sous contrôle, c'était un Théodore qui n'agresserait personne. Restait à prier Merlin pour que cet état de grâce dure aussi longtemps que possible. Et pour que lui-même réussisse à garder son calme à proximité de celui qui avait violé sa future femme. Ça, c'était moins sûr.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco refermait un premier livre inutile lorsqu'il vit la tête d'Hermione se relever brusquement et ses sourcils se froncer encore plus. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément, et soudain leva une main pour agiter son index et faire signe à Théodore de s'approcher. Celui-ci, plus qu'heureux de sortir de son coin pour approcher la Gryffondor, accourut comme un chien à qui on propose un os de premier choix.

Hermione tourna un visage interrogateur dans sa direction et demanda à voix basse. « C'est peut-être une question idiote, mais… est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de détruire le grimoire ? Peut-être que ça suffirait à- »

« On a déjà essayé », l'interrompit Théo, quelque peu déconfit. « Il y a longtemps, quand Elias avait un an. Ogden est venu à New-York avec un sorcier renommé de l'université de Salem et ils ont tenté le coup. »

« Et alors ? », s'enquit Draco, qui les avait rejoints.

Théodore grimaça, comme si le souvenir de cette mésaventure était encore douloureux. « J'ai failli perdre un bras, voilà. Tout ce que l'on fait subir au grimoire se répercute sur moi. J'aurais pu y laisser la peau… »

« Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas persévéré… », marmonna Draco, tandis que Nott lui écrasait le pied gauche d'un coup de talon.

Toutefois, l'aveu de Théodore semblait avoir quelque peu bouleversé Hermione. Elle le dévisageait avec une expression indéfinissable, à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la reconnaissance. « Alors… tu as vraiment essayé de t'en débarrasser ? », souffla-t-elle en sondant l'expression du brun, qui acquiesça.

« Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer… », répondit-il sur le même ton.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux trois et lorsqu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle s'était figée, la bouche ouverte, elle rosit et se retourna en direction de son livre. « Bon, je… c'était juste une idée comme ça, je reprends mes recherches. »

Théodore fit un pas en arrière et vit que Draco claquait des doigts pour lui faire signe de retourner à sa place. Nott soupira. Il n'avait ni le temps ni la motivation de se livrer à un combat de jeunes coqs avec Malfoy, c'est pourquoi il obtempéra sans dire un mot.

Les minutes passaient, se changeant en heures, et la pile de livres d'Hermione diminuait à vue d'œil. Celle de Draco beaucoup moins et celle de Théodore… n'avait pas franchement bougé. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de lynx de Malfoy. Pour la énième fois au cours des dix dernières minutes, il se tortilla sur son siège, jeta un regard mauvais en direction de Nott et poussa un long soupir agacé. L'enchaînement était devenu tellement récurrent qu'Hermione elle-même en avait été distraite de ses recherches. Elle lui adressa une expression irritée.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Draco regarda brièvement du côté de Théodore, qui fit semblant de lire attentivement, et se pencha en direction d'Hermione.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes », chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

Sa fiancée haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Et ? Tu n'as qu'à y aller ! »

« Et te laisser seule avec ce psychopathe ? Tu rêves ! »

Un soupir s'éleva du côté du psychopathe mais les deux amoureux l'ignorèrent superbement.

« Primo, je ne suis pas seule. La bibliothèque est remplie d'élèves et Mme Pince est à son bureau », argumenta Hermione en dressant son pouce vers le plafond pour compter sur ses doigts. « Secundo, tu en as pour seulement deux minutes, je pense pouvoir survivre à ça. »

« _Troizio_, tu viens avec moi », compléta Draco en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? », s'étouffa Hermione, bouche bée.

Un léger ricanement s'éleva dans le coin de la Réserve. Le jeune couple cessa de se quereller et ils tournèrent la tête en direction de l'autre Serpentard, qui gloussait doucement. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait leur attention, il s'expliqua. « On dit _tertio_. Pas troizio. »

Les yeux de Draco semblèrent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites et il serra les dents. « Ok, il a gagné, je vais le buter. »

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et rattrapa le bras de son fiancé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge de Nott, qui pour sa part n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement et observait le blond avec un sourire narquois. « Ça suffit, ça suffit ! », siffla Hermione en le tirant en arrière. Elle brandit son index sous son nez et prit un air menaçant. « Aux toilettes. De suite. » Elle lui fit faire demi-tour et le poussa en direction de la sortie. Puis elle se tourna vers Théodore, qui souriait à présent de toutes ses dents. « Et toi, arrête de le chercher, sinon on laisse tomber. »

« Désolé, c'est trop tentant… », ironisa-t-il en regardant Draco s'éloigner à contrecœur en direction des toilettes. « Il part toujours au quart de tour. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le voile de nostalgie qui avait furtivement traversé le visage de Nott à cet instant-là. Dans une autre vie, Théodore et Draco avaient été amis. Des amis proches, même. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque et chambarde leurs existences. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis, les deux garçons s'asticotaient mutuellement comme si leurs vieux réflexes de meilleurs ennemis reprenaient le dessus.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que Nott fixait toujours l'endroit par lequel Draco venait de disparaître. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir, une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des années en franchit le seuil :

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

La voix d'Hermione sortit Théodore de ses pensées et il lui jeta un regard surpris. La question le prenait au dépourvu, pile au moment où il pensait justement à quel point une partie de leur histoire aurait mérité d'être revue et corrigée. Pendant un instant, il plongea son regard de ténèbres dans celui d'Hermione, qui frissonna. Le temps sembla brusquement s'arrêter et la jeune femme retint involontairement son souffle dans sa poitrine. Elle attendait la réponse à cette question bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Elle qui avait toujours tendance à voir le bien en chaque individu désespérait d'entrapercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un rai de lumière dans la noirceur de Théodore Nott. Une poussière de Bien. Quelque chose à sauver. Un infime petit rien qui justifierait son aide, n'importe quoi.

« Ca m'arrive, oui. »

L'air afflua de nouveau dans les poumons d'Hermione. Autour d'eux, le temps avait repris son cours normal et avec la légèreté d'un chat, Théodore s'extirpa de sa chaise pour rejoindre Hermione au centre de la Réserve. Elle le regarda approcher avec une certaine appréhension, mais les trois mots qu'il venait de prononcer hantaient tellement son cerveau qu'elle fut incapable de bouger. Il se planta devant elle, si proche que leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

« Très souvent », souffla-t-il tout contre le visage de la jeune femme.

Le souffle de Nott balaya le front d'Hermione et ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits et reculait hors de sa portée.

« Encore une fois, je te remercie de m'aider, Hermione. »

« Hmm hmm », marmonna-t-elle en reculant encore en direction de son pupitre. Elle s'apprêtait à se rasseoir lorsque Théodore reprit la parole.

« J'aurais vraiment voulu que ça se passe autrement entre nous. »

La Gryffondor se figea. Elle tourna ses yeux soudain flamboyants de colère dans la direction du jeune homme et fronça le nez. « Moi aussi, figure-toi. »

Théodore baissa les yeux et serra les dents. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû dire ça. Comment savoir, avec elle ? Elle changeait d'humeur comme de chemise.

« Tu ne comptes toujours pas t'excuser ? Ça serait un bon début, pourtant. » La voix de la brune était à présent mordante, affutée comme un couteau de boucher. Assassine. Il s'obstina à garder la tête baissée. Son regard accusateur et furibond était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de voir à ce moment précis. S'il le croisait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder le contrôle. Alors il ne dit rien.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… », acheva la jeune enseignante, hargneuse.

Théodore entendit la chaise d'Hermione grincer et il sut qu'elle s'était rassise à sa place. Une page se tourna violemment et il fit lui-même demi-tour pour aller se rasseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco revint des toilettes. Et ne put qu'être ravi de constater que Nott ne posait plus un seul regard sur sa dulcinée.

~o~

Trois heures plus tard, à vingt heures, Madame Pince vint les chercher dans la Réserve pour leur annoncer qu'elle fermait la bibliothèque pour la nuit. Hermione ne chercha pas à protester. Elle était exténuée et n'avait qu'une seule hâte : rentrer chez elle et prendre un bain bien chaud. Avec Draco dedans, accessoirement, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

« Je reviendrai demain, je n'ai pas classe après quatorze heures, j'aurai un peu de temps avant le weekend… », soupira-t-elle tandis qu'ils quittaient la bibliothèque, Draco bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je pourrais t'aider… », commença Théodore, mais Hermione secoua la tête.

« Tu as à peine lu un bouquin et demi en trois heures… Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule. »

« Mais-

« Et je te tiendrai au courant si je trouve quoi que ce soit… », acheva-t-elle sèchement. La discussion était close. Draco avait peut-être raison de se méfier, après tout. Théodore avait passé son temps à l'observer aujourd'hui, et malgré sa concentration, son regard insistant l'avait mise quelque peu mal à l'aise. Draco sembla se réjouir de la décision d'Hermione et esquissa un rictus narquois, tout en regardant Théodore droit dans les yeux.

« Je serai quand même là dans la soirée. Je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec Elias… », se défendit le brun en se renfrognant.

« Elias ne sera pas disponible demain soir ! », aboya Hermione avant même de savoir pourquoi elle disait une chose pareille. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le dissuader de revenir.

« Pardon ? »

« Je… il dîne avec nous. A la maison », s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme tandis que Draco affichait une mine de totale incompréhension.

« Vous le ferez un autre soir », protesta Théodore, agacé.

« Impossible… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Le brun haussa les sourcils, attendant manifestement qu'elle s'enfonce dans ce qu'il savait être un beau mensonge.

« Parce que… », commença Hermione, qui tentait par tous les moyens de garder une expression convaincante. « Parce que Harry et Ginny vont venir avec les enfants, ainsi que tous les Weasley et qu'on ne peut pas les décommander à la dernière minute. »

« Alors je reviendrai samedi. »

« Samedi, Elias sera peut-être encore chez nous. »

« Dimanche, dans ce cas. A moins que tu ne trouves une autre excuse pour m'éloigner ? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Va pour Dimanche. »

« Parfait. »

« Bien. »

Un silence tendu à l'extrême retomba entre eux et Draco, qui suivait l'échange à la manière d'un spectateur de Roland Garros, leva les paumes vers le plafond et grimaça.

« N'y a-t-il donc aucun règlement sur cette planète que tu daignes respecter, mec ? », cracha Draco tandis qu'ils remontaient le couloir en direction des escaliers. « Depuis quand les parents d'élèves peuvent-ils aller et venir dans l'école comme bon leur semble ? »

« Je suis l'actionnaire majoritaire de cet établissement, je fais ce que je veux », gronda Théodore en le fusillant du regard. « Toi, en revanche, tu n'es ni élève, ni parent d'élève et pourtant personne n'est venu te casser les bonbons pour que tu partes… »

Hermione gonfla les joues et laissait échapper un soupir d'exaspération, lorsque la silhouette de Rogue apparut à l'autre bout du couloir. _Sauvée._ « Bonsoir, Severus ! », lança-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que le Directeur l'entende. Il leva la tête et décocha un regard choqué en direction de ses trois anciens élèves. Les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent aussitôt leur dispute naissante et choisirent une toute autre tactique : s'ignorer mutuellement.

« Bon, je vais rejoindre Elias. Bonsoir, Severus », marmonna Théodore en laissant les autres plantés devant les escaliers, qu'il dévala à toute vitesse. Rogue le suivit un instant des yeux avant de tourner une expression interrogatrice en direction du jeune couple.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici, celui-là ? Avec vous ? »

« On a… on fait… on avait besoin de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque », éluda Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Et vous, tout se passe bien ? Comment va Narcissa ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller la voir aujourd'hui… »

« Ciss- » Rogue s'arrêta net en voyant le regard venimeux que lui lançait Draco en l'entendant utiliser un diminutif affectueux pour parler de sa mère. « Hum. Narcissa va bien. Elle se repose. Les dernières semaines ont été assez éprouvantes et elle a du mal à trouver le sommeil. D'ailleurs à ce propos, pourrez-vous passer voir si elle va bien dans la journée de demain ? Comme je ne serais pas là… »

« Où allez-vous ? », demanda aussitôt Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je dois me rendre à Londres pour deux jours… l'une de mes inventions va être utilisée par le gouvernement moldu pour équiper sa police contre les Mangemorts », annonça-t-il non sans fierté.

« Wow… félicitations… », marmonna Hermione, impressionnée. « Mais… est-ce que ça ira ? Je veux dire… quitter Poudlard… avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

Rogue jeta un bref regard aux alentours mais le couloir était désert. Il baissa la voix au maximum et hocha la tête. « Le club Héritage est sous surveillance. Une élève les espionne et est chargée de me communiquer toute information les concernant. Ils ont une réunion prévue dans deux jours, ça me laisse tout le temps nécessaire pour aller à Londres et revenir. »

Il se redressa et vérifia encore une fois que la voie était libre, un geste qui eut pour effet de faire naître un léger sentiment de paranoïa dans les entrailles d'Hermione. « Bien, si vous le dites… » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Si jamais il y avait un problème, Harry et quelques amis vont venir dîner demain soir. On ne sera pas très loin si vous avez besoin de nous. »

« Je prends note », acquiesça Rogue en hochant brièvement la tête. « Bonne soirée, tous les deux. »

« Bonne soirée, Severus », répondit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux. Draco, quant à lui, ne dit rien et le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que son patron était hors de portée, elle se tourna vers le blond, les bras croisés.

« Quoi ? », fit-il avec humeur.

« Tu vas lui faire la tronche encore longtemps ? », demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Son fiancé ouvrit grand la bouche et tendit le bras dans la direction par laquelle Rogue s'était éclipsé. « Il se tape ma mère ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna, pressée de retrouver son confortable canapé et le calme de son salon. Ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée lorsque la voix de Draco s'éleva de nouveau.

« Ah oui, tiens, je ne savais pas qu'on avait invité Potter et compagnie à la maison… », railla-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione sortait précipitamment son portable de sa poche pour pianoter sur les touches à toute vitesse.

« Eux non plus, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je les prévienne… », maugréa-t-elle, en entendant le blond s'esclaffer à côté d'elle. « Allô, Ginny ? C'est Hermione. Dites-moi, vous êtes libres demain soir ? J'ai un truc à vous proposer… »

Au deuxième étage, le silence était retombé dans les couloirs. Du moins pendant une minute. Puis une silhouette se détacha d'une niche taillée dans la pierre et plongée dans l'obscurité, pour s'avancer lentement en direction des escaliers. Gwladys Beurk rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et un sourire mauvais se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait Malfoy et le professeur Granger quitter les escaliers, puis le grand hall. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, à présent : trouver Samuel et tout lui raconter.

~o~

Une fois à l'extérieur, Hermione resserra son manteau autour d'elle, pianotant toujours sur son téléphone. Elle avait déjà appelé Ginny et Harry, Bill et Fleur, Tonks (qui se chargerait de prévenir son époux dans la soirée) et envoyé des messages à Blaise, Fred et Georges. Ne restait plus qu'à inviter Molly et à lui demander si Ron, qui était sorti de l'hôpital et désormais en convalescence au Terrier, était suffisamment solide pour être transporté.

« Mais bien sûr qu'il est déplaçable ! », s'exclama Molly dans le téléphone portable de Ron. Celui-ci tendait désespérément le bras depuis son fauteuil pour tenter d'arracher l'appareil à sa mère, en vain. « Les médicomages lui ont donné un fauteuil à roulettes ultra-perfectionné, il va PAR-TOUT avec. Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est un moteur spécial qui permet même de le faire léviter en toute sécurité sur quelques centimètres de haut pour passer les trottoirs et les marches d'escaliers. Arthur aurait adoré voir ça ! »

« Maman, passe-moi ce téléphone ! », siffla Ron, en ouvrant et fermant les doigts pour happer le précieux objet.

« Bon, je te le passe, Hermione. A demain ! », s'écria Molly en rendant son téléphone à Ron, qui le porta aussitôt à son oreille.

« Pitié, Hermione, sors moi de là », marmonna-t-il assez bas pour que Molly ne puisse pas l'entendre, tout en actionnant la commande de son fauteuil afin de s'éloigner. « C'est un cauchemar. Elle me gave tellement de pâtisseries que je vais mourir diabétique avant d'avoir pu reprendre le travail. Je veux retourner à l'hôpital. »

Hermione éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. « Comprends-la, un de ses bébés revient à la maison. Ça lui fait tellement plaisir… Comment tu te sens ? »

« Prisonnier », rétorqua Ron du tac au tac.

« Je parlais de ta jambe, idiot. »

« Les médecins disent que je pourrai commencer la rééducation d'ici un mois et que je marcherai certainement sans assistance d'ici la fin du printemps prochain », bougonna le rouquin en arrêtant son fauteuil près d'une fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur, la mort dans l'âme.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est l'horreur, oui. Heureusement, Mélinda vient tous les deux jours pour me faire des injections dans la jambe et vérifier mon traitement anti-infectieux… Merlin, Hermione, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux à l'idée de voir une seringue. Cette fille est mon rayon de soleil dans cet Enfer maternel. »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Tu connais ma mère… »

Hermione rit de nouveau, sous le regard perplexe de Draco qui n'entendait absolument rien des jérémiades de Ron. « On se voit demain soir, alors ? »

« Si je ne suis pas étouffé dans trois litres de pudding maison d'ici là, oui… », soupira Ron comme si on venait de le condamner à l'échafaud.

« Bonne nuit, Ron », railla Hermione avant de raccrocher, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? », s'enquit Draco, tandis qu'elle rangeait l'appareil dans sa poche en frissonnant. L'air de la nuit était glacial et sentait le gel. La neige ne tarderait pas à tomber dans les prochains jours, c'était certain. Le blond passa aussitôt un bras par-dessus les épaules d'Hermione.

« Molly fait sa Molly et Ron… »

« Fait son Ron… », acheva-t-il avec léger rire. « Toujours à se plaindre. »

Hermione s'esclaffa de nouveau et opina du chef. « En gros, oui. »

« Dire qu'à la base, c'était juste censé être un pieux mensonge pour te débarrasser de Théodore… », soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et au final on va se retrouver envahis de roux toute une soirée. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je crois qu'un truc a foiré, à un moment donné », railla Hermione en gloussant.

Ils rirent quelques instants en chœur, sentant avec soulagement la pression des dernières heures s'atténuer quelque peu. Malgré le froid et le vent d'hiver, l'instant était agréable. Rire ainsi, seuls tous les deux, sans rien d'autre à se soucier que d'eux-mêmes… ce n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps…

Le silence retomba, ponctué de temps à autre par le bruit de la bise dans les branches des épineux et de leurs pas sur le sol gelé. Après quelques instants, Draco vit le sourire d'Hermione progressivement disparaître pour laisser place à une expression peinée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à Elias si jamais on ne parvient pas à… trouver une solution pour Théodore ? », souffla-t-elle en levant des yeux désemparés dans sa direction.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et resserra son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. « On trouvera… » Toutefois son intonation laissait penser qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu par ses propres paroles. « Hermione Je-Sais-Tout Granger en personne se penche sur son cas, il ne peut que survivre ! », acheva-t-il avec une grimace.

« Mais et si… » Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui retournait l'estomac et la choquait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment révéler cette partie d'elle-même à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Et si quoi ? »

« Je… j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être efficace dans mes recherches, aujourd'hui… », gémit-elle, honteuse. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'inconsciemment, je ne suis pas concentrée car au fond de moi je… n'ai _pas envie_ de trouver de solution ? » Elle referma les lèvres, comme si elle venait de proférer la pire des horreurs. « Seigneur, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. »

Draco la retint par le bras et la força à se retourner pour lui faire face. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. » Il ferma un instant les yeux et soupira. « Hermione, tu es la personne la plus courageuse et la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Et tu me l'as encore prouvé ce soir en acceptant de passer trois heures à aider le type qui t'as fait vivre l'Enfer il y a douze ans. Peu de gens au monde seraient capables de faire ce que tu as fait. Et personne ne t'en voudra si tu juges que c'est trop pour toi. » Il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien et leurs regards plongèrent l'un à l'intérieur de l'autre. « Personne ne te jugera si tu décides d'y mettre un terme. »

Hermione hocha la tête en silence. « J'essaierai encore demain, seule. Peut-être que c'était seulement sa présence qui m'empêchait de travailler correctement ? », murmura-t-elle.

Draco acquiesça à son tour. « Peut-être. Fais ce que tu peux et surtout _ce que tu veux_… c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Pour une raison inexplicable, Hermione sentit ses yeux larmoyer et elle se fendit d'un grand sourire pour donner le change et alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère. « Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

« Normal », ironisa le blond en reprenant la route de leur maison. « Je suis parfait. »

~o~

_Je vais le buter…_

Ça le tuait de le voir ainsi. Ça le rongeait, le bouffait de l'intérieur. Tout son corps brûlait d'envie de se lever et de se jeter à la gorge de l'homme pour la lui arracher de ses propres mains. L'entendre hurler, sentir les chairs céder sous ses ongles, le sang dégouliner entre ses doigts. La vie quitter peu à peu le corps de l'enfoiré qui avait assassiné son père.

Ménélas Fawley serra les dents, la main droite crispée autour de son couteau. Que n'aurait-il pas donné en cet instant pour pouvoir planter la lame bien profondément entre les côtes de ce type. Une petite quarantaine de fois. Là, au milieu de la Grande Salle, sous les yeux de son petit connard de fils et du reste de ses camarades. Mais le couteau était un modèle à bout rond de réfectoire scolaire en acier souple, à peu près aussi dangereux qu'une meute de chatons nouveau-nés. Et le regard sévère de son ami Quentyn ne le quittait plus depuis que Théodore Nott avait fait irruption dans la Grande Salle pour y partager le dîner avec son fils et ses amis. Sans parler du fait qu'un acte aussi inconsidéré risquerait de faire capoter toute la mission des Héritiers. Il était donc condamné à supporter la vue de cet homme sans rien dire jusqu'à la fin du repas.

« Arrête de le mater comme ça », grinça Quentyn en se penchant vers lui par-dessus la table. « Tu veux te faire remarquer ou quoi ? »

« Ça me rend malade, putain, tu peux comprendre ça ou pas ? », siffla Ménélas en jetant le couteau inutile sur la surface de la table. Le métal tinta légèrement contre le bois avant de finir sa course contre un verre de jus de citrouille. Puis baissant encore d'un ton : « Il est là, tranquillement en train de manger avec son gamin alors que moi, on ne m'a même pas donné l'autorisation d'aller à l'enterrement de mon père… q_u'il_ a tué. »

« Patience, tu vas avoir ta revanche… Samuel a promis que ce serait à toi de t'occuper de son fils quand on passerait à l'action. Il ne laissera personne d'autre que toi le toucher, tu auras l'exclusivité. »

Ménélas siffla entre ses dents et regarda encore la silhouette de Théodore assise à la table des Gryffondor. A côté de lui, Elias parlait avec entrain et sa petite bande l'écoutait en souriant. Sauf un, David Reilly (qui lui aussi était sur la liste des Ignominies à éliminer). Le gosse observait Nott bouche bée, comme s'il se trouvait en présence de son joueur de Quidditch préféré. Sûrement était-il très impressionné de rencontrer celui grâce à qui il avait pu naître sorcier. Ménélas renifla de dégoût. _Sale petite merde…_

Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur son épaule, près de la naissance de son cou. Tournant la tête, il vit que ce n'était que Gwladys qui s'asseyait à côté de lui, un sourire calculateur plaqué sur ses lèvres carmin.

« Les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais… », fit-elle en se servant une frite directement dans l'assiette de Ménélas, qui ne réagit pas. Quentyn la dévisagea en haussant les épaules, l'invitant à poursuivre. « Figurez-vous que Rogue quitte le navire pour les deux prochains jours, je l'ai entendu en parler au professeur Granger… », minauda-t-elle en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière.

« Bon débarras », grogna simplement Ménélas, qui avait repris son observation minutieuse de Nott deux tables plus loin.

« Je n'ai pas pu saisir toute leur conversation mais peu importe. J'ai parlé à Samuel… », poursuivit la jeune fille. « On va en profiter pour exécuter le plan demain soir après les cours. C'est le grand jour, les gars. »

Fawley délaissa Théodore des yeux et se tourna vers sa camarade. « Je crois que rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir que ce genre de nouvelle… », chuchota-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Mais de rien ! »

Lui piquant une autre frite dans son assiette, Gwladys se releva et partit à la rencontre d'autres membres du groupe pour leur faire part de la nouvelle. Quentyn la suivit des yeux un instant puis reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami. Une excitation malsaine luisait à présent dans ses iris et Quentyn ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Peut-être pas.

Autour d'eux, la table commença à se vider, les élèves ayant fini de manger retournaient dans leurs dortoirs en piaillant joyeusement.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? », demanda Quentyn, les yeux rivés sur son assiette à moitié pleine.

Ménélas lui jeta un regard torve et haussa les épaules. Sous la table, son genou s'agitait de haut en bas à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il semblait sur les starting-blocks. Prêt à décoller. A tuer. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir défoncer la tête du petit Nott et venger mon père. Le reste… ce sera du bonus. »

Quentyn posa son menton dans sa main et prit sa fourchette. D'un air absent, il piqua une pomme de terre frite et l'amena à sa bouche. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé depuis des mois, la nouvelle de Gwladys ne l'avait pas enthousiasmé plus que ça. Il devait être fatigué. Peut-être couvait-il quelque chose ? Un rhume ? Ça finirait bien par passer. Le voyant rêvasser, Ménélas claqua plusieurs fois des doigts devant les yeux de son ami.

« Hé… », fit le jeune homme pour attirer l'attention de Quentyn. « Quand la chauve-souris est pas là… les petits rats crèvent… », acheva-t-il, ravi de sa mauvaise blague.

Celle-ci eut pour effet de faire remonter les coins de la bouche du blond, tandis que Ménélas éclatait d'un rire sardonique et cruel.

Peut-être allaient-ils bien s'amuser, en fin de compte…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! La fin approche à grands pas, maintenant, les jours sont comptés … Je ne sais pas encore si je serai en mesure de publier lundi prochain car comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je me suis fait une entorse au genou et une déchirure partielle des ligaments il y a 15 jours pendant mes vacances. Je commence la rééducation aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence seront les séances donc****… j'aurai peut-être besoin de deux semaines pour écrire la suite****. Comme d'hab, au pire, venez jeter un œil sur Facedebouc le lundi pour savoir si j'ai publié ou pas… )**

**Gros bisous et excellente semaine à tous !**

**Xérès**


	36. Ch36 : Apocalypse Now

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Attention, chapitre éprouvant pour les nerfs. La tension monte, histoire de bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance du prochain ! ahah Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux follow/fav (Oralicious, Crinièredefeu, ghostaround, flolive, MadlynMalefoy, alixlouise, La-Phalaenopsis), ainsi qu'à PouleauPotter, MissDraymione, alixlouise, Fan, Lyly Ford, Voldynouchette, Mikasa, aussidagility, Marion, Cécile, Love the Original Family, Drasha, Jeny, Kendy, okami shiroi, Wizzette, Plumty, Eanna Elendil, Eliane Gil, Folpi, Ela, Piitchoun, Gouline971, Swangranger, ecathe38, Winlie-chan, Eliana Debrey, alizeta, Lune-Bleue22, Sarah bus, TiteTyLee, OrianeT, Audrey917000, Chloette-Malfoy, laloudu77, unepotterhead pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Fan : Ahah tu auras ton happy end, même si je commence à me dire que ça tiendra plus du bittersweet end au final, mais BON. A vous de juger quand vous lirez. En attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous.**

**Mikasa : La fin de la fiction sera partagée entre deux endroits, puisqu'il y aura à la fois le dénouement à Poudlard et celui à Londres. J'espère ne pas trop m'emmêler les pinceaux, je croise les doigts pour que ça le fasse ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Aussidagility : merci pour ton message ! Le genou va bien ) Bonne lecture !**

**Marion : ahah non, ce n'est pas une diversion de Rogue, malheureusement. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Cécile : l'épilogue est compris dans les trois chapitres, donc après celui-ci il n'en restera que deux ! ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Drasha : ahah Ron-ron n'a pas l'air si content que ça d'être chouchouté par maman. Il préfèrerait une jolie infirmière à la place… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Jeny : ça craint pour tout le monde maintenant, pas seulement pour Pippa et Elias, ahah. Bonne lecture et merci !**

**Kendy : j'avoue qu'il m'a fallu beauuucoup de temps pour arriver à trouver une fin logique et juste concernant Théodore, mais ça a été au prix de longues tergiversations. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fin ne fera pas que des heureux dans n'importe quel camp, c'est certain ! XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Folpi : Ahah l'une des théories de tes reviews est exacte, je ne dirai pas laquelle, tu t'en rendras compte dans ce chapitre… En ce qui concerne l'égoïsme d'Hermione, je pense qu'elle ne réalise tout simplement pas à quel point Théo peut mourir à tout instant, vu qu'il reste encore puissant et tout… Donc elle cherche avant tout à le garder loin d'elle tout en essayant de trouver un moyen pour qu'il lui fiche durablement la paix… Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture !**

**Ela : Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas arrêter les fanfics de si tôt ! J'ai déjà quelques idées pour de nouvelles histoires et je m'y mettrai rapidement après la fin d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s). Mon genou te remercie pour les bisous magiques, ils ont été bigrement efficaces ! ahah. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Sarah bus : Théodore moins con ? J'ai des doutes… lol. Non, je plaisante, bien sûr que la grossesse d'Hermione chamboule ses plans, il va forcément changer de point de vue… (« On range le petit oiseau », non mais tu n'as aucun respect, mdrrr). La prochaine fiction ne sera pas une suite d'Ennemi(s), malheureusement en ce qui concerne la saga Théodore Nott, l'aventure s'arrête là. En deux ans, je pense avoir fait le tour ^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Chapitre 36 : Apocalypse Now**

Pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu'elle s'était mise au lit, Hermione se retourna sous les couvertures. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Beaucoup trop de choses lui trottaient dans la tête et il lui était absolument impossible de faire le vide. Théodore, les Mangemorts, Elias, les jeunes recrues des Héritiers à l'intérieur même de Poudlard… Elle avait l'impression de devenir dingue. Tournant les yeux en direction de Draco, qui dormait à poings fermés à quelques centimètres, elle soupira. Comment ce type pouvait-il sombrer aussi vite avec tous les dangers qui leur tournaient autour ? Mystère.

Un gargouillis sonore retentit dans la chambre et elle ferma les yeux, dépitée. Voilà qu'elle avait faim, maintenant, pour ne rien arranger. _Bon, j'ai compris…_ Abdiquant face à l'absence manifeste du marchand de sable, Hermione rejeta doucement les couvertures de son côté et sortit à pas de loups, tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Draco. Dès qu'elle se fut extirpée d'entre les draps, comme s'il avait détecté un nouvel espace pour s'étendre, le blond roula sur le flanc, pour occuper les trois-quarts du lit à lui tout seul.

_Bon, qui va à la chasse perd sa place, dit-on…_, pensa Hermione avec une grimace. Enfilant ses chaussons d'hiver pour protéger ses pieds du sol froid, elle sortit de la chambre et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine pour se préparer une collation (du thé et quelques petits biscuits sablés), qu'elle engloutit sans cesser de ressasser les idées qui la tenaient éveillée.

Sa fin d'après-midi à la bibliothèque n'avait pas été probante. Non seulement Théodore l'avait quelque peu déconcentrée dans ses recherches, mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça. Aucun des livres qu'elle avait parcourus n'abordaient de près ou de loin un sujet un tant soit peu proche de l'affliction de Nott. A croire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier vendait son âme à un grimoire maléfique pour accroître ses pouvoirs. _Tu m'étonnes…_ Pas l'ombre d'un indice, pas un seul précédent à partir duquel se baser.

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione se vit projetée dans le passé, à la fin de sa sixième année alors qu'elle faisait des recherches (tout aussi inefficaces) sur les Horcruxes et la manière de s'en débarrasser. Là aussi, elle avait retourné quasiment l'intégralité de la Réserve sans succès. Et pour cause : Dumbledore en avait retiré plusieurs livres de magie extrêmement noire portant notamment sur la création de ces objets maudits. _Bien sûr, tiens, je vais suggérer à Monsieur le Psychopathe-en-Chef de se créer deux ou trois Horcruxes en guise d'assurance-vie,_ ironisa-t-elle intérieurement tout en mordant dans un petit sablé. Avant de réaliser… Le souvenir qui lui traversa alors l'esprit fut si violent et si évident qu'elle prit une grande inspiration, faisant passer une quantité non négligeable de miettes de sablé dans ses voies respiratoires. Hermione se mit à tousser brutalement, saisissant au vol une serviette de table qu'elle plaqua contre sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. _Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?_, se morigéna-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants. Elle quitta la table, emportant avec elle le reste de son thé et grimpa les escaliers. _Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?_

Elle se revit adolescente, faisant ses valises après les funérailles de Dumbledore. Elle avait été tellement désespérée de trouver un grimoire capable de vaincre Voldemort qu'elle en avait fait appel au plus élémentaire des sortilèges, un simple _Accio,_ sans grande conviction. Plusieurs livres avaient alors fait irruption dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, par la fenêtre ouverte. Les livres que Dumbledore avait retirés de la Réserve et remisés dans son bureau.

_Je dois les avoir gardés…_

Aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione posa son thé sur le sol avant de descendre la trappe et l'escalier qui menaient au grenier. Puis elle récupéra sa tasse et grimpa sous les combles, allumant au passage l'unique ampoule installée pour éclairer les lieux. Une lumière jaunâtre d'abord faible illumina la pièce, avant de prendre progressivement en intensité. Le capharnaüm qui régnait en ces lieux avait pris des proportions dantesques depuis qu'ils avaient vidé le Manoir Malfoy. Cela découragea quelque peu Hermione, mais elle savait à peu près où seraient rangés les livres qu'elle cherchait. Dès qu'elle aurait mis la main sur les cartons d'affaires qu'elle avait ramenées de l'université et de ses différents stages de prof-assistante de par le monde, elle serait en mesure de les trouver. Car ils ne pouvaient être que là, c'était certain.

Elle ne les avait pas vraiment rouverts depuis l'été du mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais les avait conservés. Juste au cas où. Vidant le reste de son thé d'un trait, elle s'attela à la tâche, tout en essayant toujours de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire au vu des cartons et meubles précieux qui encombraient désormais l'espace. Mais logiquement, ce qu'elle cherchait devait se trouver vers le fond. Elle enjamba un carton de vaisselle en porcelaine portant le blason des Malfoy et les assiettes tintèrent lorsqu'elle posa le pied non loin d'elles. Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa l'ancienne cage de Plum, le Jobarbille de Draco, et se força à ne pas la regarder. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à la nostalgie, il fallait rester concentrée. Prenant appui sur une commode qui commençait à prendre la poussière, elle enjamba un nouveau tas de cartons, progressant toujours plus vers l'arrière du grenier. Là, se trouvaient à présent ses caisses remplies de cours de fac, de livres et de cahiers. De dessins d'anciens élèves aussi et autres copies diverses. Elle approchait du but. S'asseyant à même le plancher, elle commença à vider les cartons un à un de leur contenu, inspectant plus particulièrement les livres et grimoires. Après quelques minutes, l'un des livres de Dumbledore fit enfin son apparition parmi ses semblables. _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal, _par Owle Bullock. Sans attendre, elle l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

~o~

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin en sentant le lit vide à côté de lui, son premier réflexe fut de paniquer. Il se redressa vivement, regarda l'heure sur le réveil d'Hermione, tendit l'oreille à la recherche de n'importe quel bruit pouvant indiquer qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée. Mais il n'y avait pas un son dans la maison. Repoussant les draps, le jeune homme sauta hors du lit en simple boxer et sortit de la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la trappe du grenier ouverte et en levant les yeux, vit que la lumière y était allumée. Il grimpa rapidement à l'échelle et passa la tête, puis le torse par l'ouverture.

« Hermione ? »

Un fracas d'objets en chute libre au fond de la pièce, derrière un gros meuble et quelques cartons, lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait certainement par là. Il se dégagea du trou dans le plancher et avança parmi les souvenirs familiaux… pour trouver une Hermione à l'air hagard, étendue sous une pile de livres qui venait manifestement de lui tomber dessus et entourée d'emballages de gâteaux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », s'enquit Draco en regardant, scandalisé, les vestiges de leur réserve de pâtisseries sucrées sur le sol.

Hermione se releva péniblement, écartant livres et papiers, ainsi que sa couverture en pilou entortillée autour d'elle. Une large tache de poussière grise ornait sa joue gauche. « Je… je faisais des recherches », répondit-elle, la bouche pâteuse. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Elle vit Draco baisser des yeux ronds sur les emballages de gâteaux et rougit.

« J'ai eu faim aussi… et je crois que ça a pris des proportions légèrement ridicules… », ajouta-t-elle avec un regard contrit. Le blond haussa un sourcil narquois et pour désamorcer la situation, Hermione se retourna, saisissant un des bouquins sous lesquels elle avait fini par somnoler. « J'ai trouvé de vieux livres que j'avais récupérés à Poudlard à l'époque où on cherchait un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. »

Draco la dévisagea étrangement. « Tu ne comptes tout de même pas suggérer à Théodore d'en créer ? »

« Bien sûr que non… mais ces livres contiennent beaucoup d'autres rituels extrêmement puissants, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'on atteignait déjà un bon niveau avec les joujoux de Voldemort… », commenta-t-elle avec une grimace. « Il faut que je creuse encore, mais je pourrai peut-être y trouver une solution à son problème. » Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, le visage de Draco s'assombrit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il est hors de question que tu plonges dans la magie noire. A fortiori pour ce type », décréta-t-il.

« Draco, je n'en ai pas l'intention », souffla-t-elle, rassurante. « Je peux te jurer que si, et je dis bien si je trouve quelque chose, ce qui est totalement hypothétique, je me contenterai de lui filer le tuyau et il devra se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand. » Elle réfléchit un instant, un rictus gêné sur les lèvres. « A condition bien entendu que cela n'implique pas de meurtres, de viols, ou un autre crime quelconque. »

« Oui, ça changera… », marmonna Draco, sarcastique. « En attendant, tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer pour aller en cours ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? », s'alarma Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux paniqués.

« Sept heures, tu as encore le temps mais… »

« Oh non, il faut que je prévienne Elias, Victoire et Ted pour ce soir ! Je suis à la méga-bourre ! », s'écria-t-elle en passant en coup de vent près de Draco pour redescendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Poussant un soupir, Draco se retrouva seul dans le grenier et, comme il le réalisa soudain, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient vidé le Manoir. Debout entouré de ses souvenirs d'enfance, Draco fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Les mâchoires serrées, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du campement provisoire d'Hermione, agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître les emballages de gâteaux et s'empressa de quitter les lieux, éteignant la lumière derrière lui.

~o~

Pansy effleura sa joue gauche en grimaçant. La souche de chêne, sur laquelle elle avait pris place, était couverte de gel et elle-même grelottait en ce petit matin de novembre. Mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air. L'hématome qui ornait son visage depuis le dernier éclat de colère de son mentor s'était bien atténué, cependant sa pommette restait gonflée et douloureuse au contact de ses doigts. Bellatrix lui avait demandé vingt fois, peut-être trente, pourquoi elle ne faisait pas disparaître la marque d'un coup de baguette. Mais Pansy avait une règle : ne jamais panser les blessures causées par un homme. Cela l'aidait à se rappeler.

Et le moment venu, elle saurait se rappeler qui était véritablement Rodolphus Lestrange. Un homme. Aussi vil et bas que tous les autres.

Derrière elle, dans la clairière, la porte de la chaumière claqua et Pansy tourna vivement la tête, pour voir approcher Bellatrix, emmitouflée dans une lourde cape noire et pelucheuse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », s'enquit Bella en approchant de Pansy. « Vous n'avez pas froid ? »

Pansy secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre son aplomb habituel. « J'avais besoin… de sortir un peu. Enfermée avec eux toute la journée, ça me… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. La vérité, c'était qu'elle se sentait humiliée. Elle, le bras droit de Rodolphus, toujours parfaite et tirée à quatre épingles, se laisser gifler de la sorte devant tous ses partisans comme une vulgaire fille des rues. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient vue rabaissée de son piédestal, les autres hommes ne la craindraient plus. Pire. Ils pourraient avoir envie de s'en prendre à elle à leur tour.

« Rodolphus a reçu une lettre de Poudlard », annonça son aînée en se laissant tomber sur un tronc arraché et couché sur un lit de fougères. « Sa plus fidèle recrue là-bas a dit qu'ils passeraient à l'action ce soir. Severus quitte l'école pour deux jours… »

« Samuel Parker… », se remémora Pansy avant de soupirer. Un petit nuage de vapeur se forma devant sa bouche et elle le regarda s'élever puis disparaître dans les airs. Avant d'en souffler un autre. « Dire que c'est moi qui l'ai recruté au début de l'été… Un petit salaud, qui a essayé de me draguer du haut de ses dix-sept ans tout juste. » Pansy laissa échapper un rire amer. « Le genre charmeur, vous voyez ? Et bon élève, avec ça. Il me faisait penser à ce type insupportable qui sortait avec cette pouffe de Chang à Poudlard… » Elle fronça les sourcils et claqua des doigts, cherchant le nom qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider… », commenta Bellatrix en haussant les épaules.

« Mais si ! Ils en ont fait tout un plat parce qu'il est mort pendant la finale du Tournoi des T- Diggory ! », s'écria-t-elle, triomphante. « Cédric Diggory ! »

« Jamais vu… »

« Sans grand intérêt. Un sourire trop brillant pour être honnête et une tête de vampire… », rétorqua Pansy avec un rire narquois. Elle secoua la tête, quelques souvenirs joyeux de sa scolarité lui revenant en mémoire.

Bellatrix sourit à son tour, laissant un instant la jeune femme profiter de cet instant de nostalgie. Puis elle baissa les yeux et reprit son sérieux. « Rodolphus veut lancer une attaque ce soir dans les locaux de la brigade. Un des gars a appris que les Aurors et les policiers étaient convoqués pour une espèce de réunion. Si on les occupe, ils ne pourront pas prêter main-forte aux professeurs lorsque les jeunes déclencheront leur plan à Poudlard… »

« C'est logique », approuva Pansy, le visage fermé.

« Mais ça pose un problème pour nous… », reprit Bella. Pansy leva le nez et la dévisagea sans comprendre. « Si Nott apprends que l'école est attaquée, il foncera là-bas pour trouver son fils et il ne pourra plus nous aider à nous débarrasser de… » Elle fit un signe de tête rapide en direction de la chaumière.

C'était vrai. Elles ne pouvaient pourtant pas se passer de lui, un puissant allié ne serait pas de trop pour trahir Rodolphus et prendre les commandes des Héritiers. « J'irai lui parler ce soir. Je m'éclipserai avant l'attaque et je le trouverai », assura Pansy avec conviction.

Bellatrix hocha pensivement la tête, puis pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas tout dit et sa cadette le sentit. « Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda Parkinson, inquiète.

« On n'est pas obligées d'y aller… », souffla Bellatrix en jetant un regard inquiet autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours seules. « On pourrait tout simplement fuir et laisser les Aurors se charger d'eux… »

« Et risquer qu'ils laissent encore s'échapper Rodolphus, comme il y a douze ans ? Pas question ! De plus, j'ai besoin d'asseoir mon autorité en tant que future leader des Héritiers. Si je fuis avant la bataille, tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent n'aura servi à rien ! », s'énerva Pansy en fusillant la brune du regard.

« Il y a d'autres moyens de lutter contre les usurpateurs de magie, on trouvera une- »

« Citez m'en un ! », la défia la jeune femme en se redressant vivement.

Le silence retomba quelques secondes dans la clairière, puis Bellatrix haussa les épaules. « La politique ! », proposa-t-elle, aussi convaincante que possible. « Je suis sûre que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas voir ce nouveau système mixte d'un très bon œil, autant chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus. Nos idées seraient bien mieux exploitées si on les glissait aux oreilles d'hommes puissants plutôt que de terroristes. »

« La politique… », s'esclaffa froidement Pansy. « Deux femmes à la tête d'un parti, dont une qui a passé plus du tiers de sa vie à Azkaban, les électeurs vont adorer…. »

Bellatrix se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien.

« Il est trop tard pour reculer », reprit Pansy, d'une voix plus douce. « Pour moi, du moins. Mais je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous voulez partir. »

Bellatrix Lestrange releva les yeux et dévisagea Pansy d'abord avec tristesse puis détermination. « Je ne vais pas vous laisser toute seule. »

Pansy sourit. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu et une énergie nouvelle leur réchauffa le cœur malgré le froid ambiant. L'espoir.

Quoi qu'il arrive, elles savaient qu'elles pourraient compter l'une sur l'autre.

~o~

Elias courait à toutes jambes dans les couloirs, suivi de près par Victoire, fuyant sa semaine difficile, les cours et les devoirs pour regagner brièvement son dortoir et faire son sac. Sa mère leur avait donné rendez-vous, à lui, Victoire et Ted, devant la bibliothèque avec quelques affaires pour passer la soirée puis la nuit chez elle et Draco. Et pourquoi pas une partie du lendemain à Pré-au-Lard ? Un large sourire aux lèvres, il sauta à pieds joints une volée de marches, dévala un nouveau corridor et s'apprêtait à grimper les dernières marches avant d'approcher du portrait de la Grosse Dame, lorsqu'une jambe inconnue se mit soudain en travers de son chemin. Incapable de freiner ni de changer sa trajectoire, Elias se prit les pieds dans le tibia tendu et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, se mordant au passage l'intérieur de la joue et un bout de langue à cause du choc. Il roula sur la pierre pour faire face au propriétaire du membre en question et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage patibulaire de Ménélas Fawley. Elias déglutit, la main sur son genou douloureux. Le grand esquissa un sourire carnassier et se pencha en direction du petit garçon. Derrière lui, Victoire le rattrapait enfin.

« Cours, cours, mon petit… », susurra Fawley en lui assenant une tape sur le côté du crâne. Elias répondit par un regard meurtrier. « Tant que tu le peux encore… »

Ménélas se redressa, satisfait et se détourna pour vaquer à ses occupations.

« Imbécile ! », cracha Victoire dans son dos. L'adolescent tendit un bras derrière lui et la gratifia d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui la fit rosir de colère. Puis la blondinette se pencha pour aider Elias à se relever. « Quel sale cafard, celui-là. J'ai hâte que Rogue nous le renvoie chez ses parents illico presto. »

« Chez sa mère… », rectifia Elias avec une légère gêne. « Mon père a tué le sien, je te rappelle. »

« On se demande d'ailleurs comment », dit-elle en époussetant le pull d'Elias qui ramassait ses livres de cours éparpillés sur le sol. « Ton père est adorable. En tout cas, hier soir à table, il l'était. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour qu'Hermione le déteste à ce point. »

Elias pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas. En boitillant légèrement, il approcha du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. « Eh bien, mon enfant ? Ce grand te cause des soucis ? Veux-tu que j'aille faire un rapport au portrait du professeur Dumbledore ? », demanda-t-elle, son double-menton ballottant légèrement au rythme de ses paroles.

« Merci, ça va aller… », bougonna le petit brun, son œil noir lançant des éclairs.

« _Flibbertigibbet_ », prononça Victoire, pour que le portrait leur ouvre le passage. Les deux enfants s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient redescendus et rejoignaient Ted, accompagné de David et Deb, devant la bibliothèque. Elias boitait toujours et Ted fronça les sourcils en le voyant approcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? », demanda-t-il tandis que Victoire levait les yeux au ciel.

« Fawley, voilà ce qu'il lui est arrivé », grommela-t-elle. « Ce type me sort par les trous de nez. »

Ted esquissa un rictus et se pencha pour inspecter les narines de Victoire. « Je ne vois rien… », déclara-t-il avant d'esquiver une tape de la blonde. David et Elias éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est trop nul que vous partiez sans nous… », geignit Deborah avec une moue boudeuse. « On va s'ennuyer ! »

« Désolé, Maman invite déjà beaucoup de monde, alors… », s'excusa Elias en rosissant.

« T'inquiète pas, on comprend… », le rassura David en lui flattant l'épaule. « On va en profiter pour essayer de trouver Pippa et lui demander s'il y a du nouveau du côté des cinglés du club. »

« Bonne idée ! », approuva Elias avec un sourire. « Deb, je t'ai donné le numéro de téléphone de ma mère, au moindre problème grave, tu n'auras qu'à nous envoyer un SMS. »

« Oui et soyez prudents, surtout ! », ajouta Victoire, avec une expression quelque peu inquiète.

Les deux amis d'enfance opinèrent du chef juste au moment où Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque, l'air exténué. Elias, se rappelant des paroles de son père, se demanda si c'était normal de sembler aussi fatiguée alors que la grossesse n'en était qu'à un stade très précoce. A cette idée, un large sourire s'étala sur ses traits. Il allait être grand frère. Certes, quand il avait appris qu'Hermione et Draco voulaient avoir un enfant, il avait été un peu jaloux. Mais maintenant qu'il avait compris que son père et sa mère ne pourraient jamais former un véritable couple, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. Et avec un peu de chance, ce serait un garçon et il lui apprendrait à faire tout un tas de trucs cools. _Ce serait le pied._

« Bonjour les enfants », salua Hermione avant de sourire d'un air contrit à David et Deborah. « Désolée de vous arracher la moitié de votre groupe, promis je vous les rendrai en pleine forme demain. »

« Pas de problème, Professeur Granger », s'écria joyeusement David en balayant l'air de sa main droite. « On a plein de trucs à faire, Deb et moi. »

« Comme… des devoirs ? », se moqua gentiment Hermione. A la mine renfrognée du garçonnet, elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'exercices ni de rouleaux de parchemins à rédiger.

« Euh… ouais, bien sûr… », marmonna David avec une grimace. « Bonne soirée, les gars ! », ajouta-t-il en agitant la main à l'attention de ses amis. « Et bonne soirée, Professeur. »

Hermione leur sourit, puis se tourna vers ses trois jeunes invités. « On y va ? »

Le petit groupe se mit en route, Elias tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de marcher sans claudiquer pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère.

« Mon père vient aussi, j'imagine », maugréa Ted en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il y avait toujours de l'eau dans le gaz entre Remus et Ted, ce-dernier n'acceptant toujours pas l'idée de voir sa créativité en matière de bêtises bridée par la présence hyper-attentive de son paternel. En contrepartie, Remus avait toujours du mal à digérer la vue de son fils en tenue vert et argent. Tous deux passaient donc leur temps à s'ignorer mutuellement ou à se fusiller du regard, au grand dam de Nymphadora qui les inondait de lettres de remontrances. Ted avait même reçu une ou deux Beuglantes, sous les rires de ses camarades. Hermione retint un sourire.

« Oui, il arrivera plus tard, il a une grosse pile de copies à corriger… », répondit Hermione en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Elias remarqua du coin de l'œil Fawley et Travers qui discutaient avec d'autres élèves près de la porte de la Grande Salle et il poussa Victoire du coude. Les deux grands ne les avaient pas remarqués et ils pressèrent un peu le pas pour devancer Hermione et sortir le plus vite possible du château. Ni vus ni connus.

« Tu voudras qu'on t'aide à préparer le dîner, Hermione ? », proposa gentiment Victoire en levant son petit nez pointu vers la jeune femme, une fois qu'ils furent tous dehors.

« Mais non, laissez », répondit la brune en caressant la tête de la petite fille, avant d'esquisser un rictus ironique. « Draco est resté à la maison cet après-midi exprès. Il doit déjà être aux fourneaux à l'heure qu'il est… »

La jeune enseignante consulta sa montre. Dix-sept heures. Les invités étaient conviés à dix-neuf, Draco devait effectivement déjà être en action. Pourquoi le déranger ? Elle réprima un gloussement. « Et si on s'arrêtait à Pré-au-Lard pour se remplir les poches chez Zonko ? »

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un concert de cris de joie et le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. _Pour une fois que Draco cuisine, je compte bien en profiter…_

~o~

La nuit hivernale était déjà tombée sur les locaux de la Brigade à Londres lorsque Ben, accompagné de Rogue, d'une vingtaine de flics et Aurors non blessés lors de la perquisition au hangar, ainsi que du Ministre de la Magie Tibélius Ogden en personne, descendirent au sous-sol pour prendre place dans le stand d'entraînement de tir au pistolet qui s'y trouvait. L'endroit était trop exigu pour y faire entrer tout ce monde et tous se serrèrent au mieux derrière les box qui délimitaient les pas de tir. Une table avait été installée contre un mur, chargée de cartons remplis de chargeurs d'arme à feu et Rogue s'avança pour en saisir un.

Ben, qui l'avait aidé tout l'après-midi à remplir les munitions de sa nouvelle poudre, tira sa propre arme de service de son holster, en vida le chargeur existant et désormais obsolète pour le remplacer par celui que Rogue lui tendait.

« Messieurs, comme nous vous l'avons expliqué un peu plus tôt en réunion, ces nouvelles munitions seront un atout précieux contre les terroristes », expliqua Ben tout en chargeant l'arme, avant de tirer sur la culasse pour engager la première balle. « Une fois tirée, la balle est absolument insensible à toute forme de magie. Sortilèges de protection, de déviation, de guérison, rien ne peut l'atteindre. Seul le mécanisme de votre arme restera votre point faible, ainsi lorsque vous serez face aux Mangemorts, veillez à toujours protéger votre arme des sortilèges. Des questions ? » Le silence lui répondit et il se tourna vers Rogue, hochant la tête avec détermination. Le Directeur de Poudlard saisit sa baguette et la dirigea vers une silhouette humaine en papier décorée d'une cible située au fond du stand. « Sortilège de Protection », ordonna Ben en se mettant en position. Un cliquetis retentit lorsqu'il désactiva le cran de sécurité.

Rogue s'exécuta et lança un Protego sur la cible. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ben tirait une balle en pleine tête de la silhouette. Appuyant sur le bouton du pas de tir, il actionna le mécanisme de retour de la cible et tous purent constater que le front du mannequin de papier était à présent agrémenté d'un petit trou aux rebords déchirés. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Ben rappuya sur le bouton et la silhouette s'éloigna de nouveau. « Essayez de dévier la balle sur le côté, maintenant », fit-il à Rogue tout en tendant à nouveau les bras, l'arme au poing. « Pas vers nous, si possible. »

Severus esquissa un sourire narquois et s'exécuta, lançant un sortilège sur la balle au moment où Ben faisait feu. Là encore, il atteignit sans aucun problème sa cible et ils répétèrent le processus avec plusieurs sortilèges différents jusqu'à ce que le chargeur de Ben ne compte plus qu'une seule munition. Il ramena la cible et il y eut des murmures satisfaits dans l'assistance. L'invention de Rogue semblait les avoir convaincus. Ce-dernier n'en était pas peu fier, au vu de sa manière de bomber légèrement le torse devant ses nouveaux fans.

« Et vous disiez que les blessures infligées ne pouvaient être guéries autrement que par des moyens moldus ? », s'enquit Ogden en haussant les sourcils.

« Voyez plutôt », répondit Ben en remettant son arme en position de sécurité pour retirer le chargeur et la balle de celui-ci. Il serra le poing, enfermant le petit projectile dans sa paume et tendit le bras vers Rogue. « Essayez de l'enlever. »

Rogue fit étalage de plusieurs sortilèges d'attraction et d'extraction mais la balle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cette fois, il y eut même quelques applaudissements.

« Voilà pourquoi je préconise une approche qui fera le moins de victimes possibles », reprit Ben en posant la balle sur la tablette de son pas de tir. « Ces sorciers ne sont pas habitués aux douleurs longues et violentes. Ils soignent habituellement toutes leurs blessures dans l'instant pour être opérationnels le plus vite possible. Tirez-leur dans les jambes ou les bras et ils seront à votre merci. Le but est d'en emprisonner un maximum et de les juger pour leurs crimes. » Il y eut quelques murmures désapprobateurs, mais Ben haussa le ton. « Je sais que nous avons tous perdu d'excellents collègues par leur faute, et d'autres encore porteront toute leur vie les séquelles de ce lâche attentat à la bombe dans le hangar… mais vous ne devez pas en faire une affaire personnelle. Nous sommes là pour faire respecter la loi. Pour prouver aux citoyens anglais que nous savons nous défendre face aux terroristes sorciers… mais aussi, et c'est une première dans l'Histoire de l'Angleterre, pour montrer aux citoyens sorciers que la police moldue est en mesure de les protéger au même titre que les Aurors. Il s'agit de tous nous faire mutuellement confiance. »

Cette fois les murmures ne furent pas réprobateurs mais enthousiastes et Ben vit la plupart de ses agents hocher solennellement la tête. « Parfait, armez-vous. Déposez vos anciens chargeurs sur le côté et équipez-vous avec les nouveaux. »

Il s'écarta du pas de tir et rejoignit Rogue aux côtés du Ministre, après avoir lui-même récupéré quelques chargeurs dans les énormes cartons. Ogden semblait plus que satisfait, impressionné même, et Ben fut ravi de lui en avoir bouché un coin pour une fois. L'homme politique esquissa un sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre dans les escaliers qui remontaient à la surface. Bien entendu, la garde personnelle du Ministre l'entourant de près, Ben et Rogue ne purent le rejoindre qu'une fois dans la cour intérieure à ciel ouvert des locaux de la Brigade. Le ton flagorneur d'Ogden fit écho sur les parois vitrées et les blocs de béton des bureaux, alors qu'il serrait pompeusement la main de Ben.

« Excellent discours, Inspecteur Hodgkin. Dire que je vous prenais pour un jeune fouille-merde, je dois dire que j'ai totalement revu mon opinion vous concernant… »

Ben choisit d'ignorer le ton paternaliste du Ministre et le qualificatif « jeune » alors qu'il approchait à grands pas de ses trente-neuf ans, et lui adressa un sourire pincé, sans oser lui dire qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme un vieux con et que lui, en revanche, n'avait pas changé d'avis.

« Quant à vous, Rogue », reprit Ogden en se tournant vers Severus, « vos compétences sont clairement gâchées à Poudlard. Si jamais vous éprouvez un jour le besoin de vous réorienter, le Ministère sera ravi de vous ouvrir ses portes. A la Défense, peut-être ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir, Monsieur le Ministre », grinça Rogue aussi poliment qu'il le put.

« Fort bien », se gaussa Ogden avec un sourire arrogant. « En attendant, il y a un autre point que nous devons aborder… » Ils se mirent en marche, traversant lentement la cour, tandis que les membres de la garde du Ministre scrutaient attentivement les environs, baguettes au poing. « Il va nous falloir un cadre juridique en béton armé d'ici à ce que nous présentions ces terroristes devant la Justice. Sinon, leurs avocats pourraient s'en servir contre nous et nous n'avons vraiment pas envie que ces gens soient libérés au prétexte d'un quelconque vice de procédure… »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire… », maugréa Ben en se renfrognant.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai sous la main une avocate spécialisée dans le droit mixte et avec un caractère de pitbull : quand elle a une idée, elle ne lâche rien… », commenta Rogue avec un regard entendu en direction de Ben, qui gloussa en silence. « Confiez-lui la tâche de vous aider à rédiger quelques textes de lois infaillibles et aucun Mangemort sur ce territoire ne pourra plus vous échapper. »

« Laissez-moi deviner, c'est donc vous qui avez hérité de la garde de Maître Stone ? », ironisa le Ministre avec une expression désolée. « Toutes mes condoléances, mon cher. »

Les trois hommes rirent à l'unisson et Ben poussa la porte qui menait au bâtiment qui abritait son bureau. Ils disparurent à l'intérieur, ainsi que l'ensemble de la garde personnelle d'Ogden et la porte claqua derrière eux, le silence retombant sur la cour déserte et sombre.

Sur le toit-terrasse de l'un des bâtiments, un petit nuage de vapeur blanche s'échappa de la bouche de Lucius Malfoy, lorsqu'il expira tout l'air emprisonné depuis quelques dizaines de secondes dans ses poumons. Tapi derrière d'énormes conduites de ventilation, il tourna la tête et vit que Rodolphus non plus n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange en contrebas. Le leader des Héritiers dévisageait à présent Lucius avec froideur. Autour d'eux, trois ou quatre autres sbires se permettaient également des regards appuyés en direction du blond.

« Je croyais que ta petite pute était morte », articula Rodolphus, ses yeux sombres quasi-invisibles dans l'obscurité ambiante.

« C'est ce que je croyais aussi », mentit Lucius avec autant d'assurance que possible. « Il faut croire que Flint était véritablement un incapable. »

« Ou peut-être que tu me mens, Lucius… », siffla Rodolphus sans le quitter des yeux. Derrière lui, Bellatrix tenta un discret regard en direction de son beau-frère. Il faisait des efforts manifestes pour paraître aussi innocent qu'un nouveau-né, mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour y croire. Lucius Malfoy chiait littéralement dans ses bottes.

« Je ne savais rien ! », gronda-t-il en plissant ses yeux d'acier. « Flint est revenu, nous a annoncé qu'il l'avait tuée dans son sommeil. Puis, il a disparu et emporté son secret dans la tombe. Fin de l'histoire. »

Lestrange étudia longuement le blond, s'interrogeant mentalement sur la confiance qu'il devait ou non accorder à ses paroles de traître. Puis il claqua des doigts et aboya : « Pansy ! »

Parkinson, postée un peu plus loin sur ce même toit, tourna vivement la tête et serra les dents. Se faire héler ainsi comme un chien… Elle en regrettait presque les _Pansy, ma Pansy_ que Rodolphus déclamait à leurs débuts. Avec raideur, elle approcha de son mentor et fit tout son possible pour détendre ses traits.

« Toi, Malfoy et Selwyn, vous vous rendez à Poudlard », ordonna Rodolphus. « Assure-toi que notre ami Lucius s'occupe bien _lui-même_ de sa salope d'avocate. Et profitez-en pour aider nos chérubins de Poudlard à mettre leur plan à exécution. Je ne tolèrerai plus aucun échec à partir de maintenant. »

« Comme vous voudrez », lâcha Pansy d'un ton affable. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Bellatrix et son aînée lui jeta un regard inquiet. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Mais tout n'était pas encore perdu. Avant que Lucius n'ait pu réagir, Pansy transplana. Chaque seconde d'avance comptait. Il lui fallait trouver Théodore, lui expliquer brièvement la situation et gagner Poudlard, le tout sans éveiller les soupçons de Lucius et de Selwyn. Elle n'aurait qu'à prétexter avoir transplané un grand nombre de fois pour brouiller les pistes.

Derrière son mari, Bellatrix se mordit la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Elle avait un horrible pressentiment.

~o~

« Il ne faut pas traîner, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu », murmura Deborah en pressant le pas. David la suivit, la mine songeuse. Ils venaient tout juste de quitter Perpetua, avec laquelle ils avaient eu une brève discussion à l'abri dans une salle de classe vide. La jeune fille les avait quelque peu rassurés : la réunion avait été reportée et elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles depuis. Les membres du Club semblaient se tenir tranquilles. Pour le moment…

Toutefois, David n'était pas convaincu. Non pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Pippa, bien au contraire, mais il trouvait étrange ce report de réunion alors que Rogue avait quitté l'école et laissé le champ libre aux éventuels fauteurs de troubles. « Et s'ils avaient démasqué Pippa et décidé de ne plus l'impliquer dans leur plan ? », fit le jeune garçon en trottinant pour rester à la hauteur de son amie. « Je n'aime vraiment pas ça… »

Ils arrivaient non loin de l'entrée de la tour de Serdaigle, la maison de Deborah, lorsque la fillette se tourna vers lui. « Je pense qu'on stresse parce qu'on se retrouve tous seuls tous les deux pour la première fois. Sans Ted, Victoire et Elias, je veux dire. Mais si tu veux on peut passer la nuit sur le canapé de ma salle commune. Comme ça, on sera plus tranquilles et on se changera mutuellement les idées », proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Comme au bon vieux temps chez nos parents. A part qu'on n'aura pas la télé ni la console de jeu pour nous occuper… »

David sourit et hocha la tête. « Soirée canapé, ça me va. Mais tu ne penses pas que je vais avoir des ennuis si je rentre chez les Serdaigle ? »

« Y'a plein de gens qui invitent des élèves d'autres maisons dans leur salle commune, on risque bien moins d'ennuis que si on reste ici dans les couloirs… », assura-t-elle en se présentant devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la tour.

« Hier je coulais, aujourd'hui je flotte, demain je disparais. Qui suis-je ? », demanda le portrait tandis que Deborah se mettait à réfléchir à toute vitesse et que les yeux de David devenaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Il se passe quoi, là ? », demanda-t-il en dévisageant le portrait avec incrédulité. « Il a buggé, le machin ou bien ? »

Le portrait lui décocha une œillade méprisante.

« Chez les Serdaigle, la porte ne s'ouvre que si l'on répond à une devinette… Une vieille tradition, je crois », expliqua Deborah, les sourcils froncés. Avant d'ajouter, un peu plus bas… « Hier je coulais, aujourd'hui je flotte… »

« Sérieusement, vous ne pouviez pas faire des mots de passe, comme tout le monde ? », soupira David en levant les yeux au ciel.

« …demain je disparais… », continuait de marmonner Deborah, concentrée sur sa charade. Quand soudain, elle se redressa vivement, triomphante. « Je sais ! C'est le glaçon ! »

« Bonne réponse ! », approuva le portrait en basculant pour les laisser entrer.

David s'engouffra à sa suite et découvrit pour la première fois la salle commune de Serdaigle. Celle-ci était grossièrement similaire à la sienne, à Pouffsouffle, mises à part les couleurs bleu et bronze, ainsi que l'omniprésence d'aigles dans la décoration. Il y régnait également un calme relatif qui n'existait que très rarement chez les blaireaux. Les Serdaigles semblaient plutôt considérer leur salle commune comme un lieu d'étude et de repos, alors que les Pouffsouffles, eux, l'avaient littéralement changée en atelier de détournement des technologies moldues, au grand dam des elfes qui venaient faire le ménage.

Deborah regroupa plusieurs coussins près du feu et se laissa tomber dessus. Le canapé était encore occupé par deux élèves de cinquième année, un garçon et une fille, qui se roulaient des pelles comme s'ils tentaient de s'examiner mutuellement les amygdales. Deborah leur lança un regard dégoûté et se rapprocha du feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre, appréciant sa chaleur sur son petit corps glacé. David s'assit à son tour, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant les flammes et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Pendant une petite heure, il ne se passa absolument rien de notable. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis quarante-cinq bonnes minutes et les pronostics de Pippa semblaient être avérés. Tout serait calme, ce soir.

Du moins, ça l'était, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvre en grand pour laisser passer le Préfet-en-Chef Samuel Parker en personne, sa cravate de Gryffondor sagement serrée autour de son cou. Il aurait pu sembler normal si on ne remarquait pas l'absence cruelle et inquiétante de son éternel sourire coquin sur ses lèvres. Pire. Il avait l'air anxieux.

« Victor ? Victor Hastings ? », appela-t-il à la cantonade, tandis que l'adolescent en plein échange de salive sur le canapé décollait sa bouche de celle de sa partenaire avec un léger bruit de succion.

« Oui ? », se redressa aussitôt l'interpellé, son badge de Préfet brillant fièrement sur sa poitrine.

« Merci de bien vouloir rassembler tous les première année de votre maison dans la salle commune, il s'agit d'une urgence. Un ordre du Professeur McGonagall », débita Parker avec une expression faussement préoccupée.

« Tout de suite ! », confirma le Préfet de Serdaigle en grimpant les escaliers pour hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que tous les première année devaient descendre immédiatement. Et en moins de deux minutes, une tripotée d'enfants minuscules s'alignait en rang d'oignons devant Samuel. Deborah avait pris la main de David et ils avaient à leur tour rejoint le groupe, inquiets, dans l'attente de la suite.

« Ils sont tous là ? », demanda Samuel en les comptant à voix basse avant de vérifier sur une liste notée sur un parchemin. « Ah, il y en a même un de plus. Parfait, suivez-moi. Les autres, vous restez dans vos salles communes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sinon McGonagall vous collera une retenue dont vous vous souviendrez… »

Le groupe des enfants suivit le Préfet-en-Chef dans les couloirs et en silence. Discrètement, Deborah fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la forme caractéristique de son téléphone portable sous ses doigts. Au moindre problème, elle préviendrait Elias et les autres. Mais après tout, elle se faisait peut-être des idées : si ça se trouvait, McGonagall les avait véritablement envoyés chercher.

Cette supposition s'envola cependant lorsqu'elle aperçut un autre groupe de première année descendre les escaliers deux étages plus bas. Des Serpentard. Avec à leur tête les deux inséparables trouble-fête, Ménélas Fawley et Quentyn Travers. Deborah poussa aussitôt David du coude et donna un petit coup de menton en direction du groupe en vert et argent. Il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle plongea de nouveau la main dans sa poche mais arrêta son geste lorsque Samuel les fit s'arrêter devant une salle de classe. Il extirpa de nouveau sa liste de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de la salle. Puis un élève après l'autre, il divisa leur groupe. Deborah, en queue de file, remarqua bien vite une tendance qui se dessinait dans la manière de Parker de les « trier ». Restaient avec lui dans le couloir uniquement des enfants faisant partie de la nouvelle génération de sorciers et entraient dans la classe, les sorciers _classiques_ ou nés-moldus sans l'aide de la science. Non, quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Lorsque Parker la força à lâcher la main de David pour la pousser sans ménagement dans la classe, Deborah eut le mauvais réflexe de protester.

« Non, David ! », gémit-elle en tendant la main vers son ami d'enfance.

« Du calme, tu le retrouveras bientôt, ton ami », fit Parker d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui fit froid dans le dos de la fillette. « Entre là-dedans. Un professeur va venir vous chercher très vite. »

_Il ment…_, réalisa soudain Deborah, dont le cœur se mit à battre la chamade. _Je le sens, il ment._

Les autres élèves ne semblaient rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait, mais sans s'inquiéter outre mesure. Après tout, ils étaient avec le Préfet-en-Chef… Que pouvait-il leur arriver de mal ? David tourna un visage sombre et déterminé en direction de sa meilleure amie et hocha brièvement la tête. Deborah n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à la signification de ce geste. Il était temps d'envoyer un SMS aux autres. Dès que Parker serait hors de vue.

Quelques élèves furent encore envoyés dans la salle, puis la porte se referma et il y eut quelques murmures affolés parmi les Serdaigle désormais seuls. « Vous croyez que les profs préparent une sorte de jeu de piste dans le château ? », fit une voix quelque part derrière Deborah.

« Oh, ce serait tellement excitant ! », renchérit une autre camarade en applaudissant.

Sans écouter les autres échanger leurs théories, la fillette dégaina son téléphone et ses doigts pianotèrent à toute vitesse sur le clavier pour composer un message.

Dans le couloir, les élèves sélectionnés suivaient de nouveau Samuel, qui les fit descendre par une série d'escaliers dérobés jusqu'au cloître. David sentit ses mains devenir moites. Le chemin emprunté par le Préfet-en-Chef évitait soigneusement tous les couloirs susceptibles d'abriter des bureaux ou des chambres de Professeurs. _Ça sent le roussi…_, pensa-t-il en jetant des regards hébétés tout autour de lui.

« Le compte est bon, chez vous ? », demanda Samuel à Gwladys Beurk qui arrivait dans le cloître avec une poignée de Gryffondor.

« Négatif, il m'en manque un », maugréa-t-elle en baissant d'un ton. « Et tu ne devineras jamais lequel… »

« Nott ? », grogna Samuel en s'écartant de son petit groupe. « C'est Ménélas qui va faire la gueule… Il est où, bon sang ? »

« Introuvable, on l'a cherché dans toute la tour de Gryffondor et il n'y est pas… Et comme de par hasard, sa petite copine blonde, Weasley, non plus. »

Samuel laissa échapper un long soupir, et fronça le nez en voyant arriver les groupes de Serpentard et Pouffsouffle. Ni une ni deux, Samuel empoigna le seul Pouffsouffle de son propre groupe et le tira avec force en direction de Ménélas. David poussa un cri de protestation mêlée de colère et tenta de se débattre, en vain.

« J'en ai un de chez vous », marmonna-t-il en poussant le garçonnet dans les bras de Fawley, qui le dévisagea avec mépris.

« Où est Nott ? », fit Ménélas en plongeant son regard noisette dans les yeux du Préfet-en-Chef. « Tu me l'avais promis. »

« Il est introuvable », avoua Parker avec une moue agacée.

« QUOI ? », aboya l'adolescent, faisant grimacer une bonne partie des petits autour de lui. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus étrange et cela les effrayait quelque peu. David leva le nez vers les deux jeunes hommes, qui échangeaient à présent des paroles hargneuses à voix basse. Malgré sa proximité, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, jusqu'à ce que Fawley ne pousse une exclamation et le secoue comme un prunier. « LUI, il va savoir, c'est un de ses amis », gronda-t-il en serrant de plus belle l'avant-bras de David. « Parle, petite merde ! Il est où ton copain Nott ? »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, tu veux bien baisser d'un ton ? », grinça Parker en jetant des regards inquiets tout autour de lui. « Tu veux qu'ils se mettent tous à hurler et donner l'alerte ? »

David ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était définitivement le signe que les projets de Parker et des autres n'avaient rien de bien catholique. Il fallait agir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tirant de toutes ses forces sur le bras de Ménélas qui le retenait prisonnier, David rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

« COUREZ, ILS VONT NOUS TUER ! ILS VEULENT TUER LES ENFANTS MODIF-

Son hurlement s'arrêta net lorsque la main de Fawley se plaqua violemment sur sa bouche. Mais le mal était fait. Après une demi-seconde de stupeur, les autres enfants se mirent à pousser des cris aigus et quelques-uns prirent aussitôt la fuite.

« ATTRAPEZ-LES ! ON LES EMMENE ! VITE ! », beugla Parker en brandissant sa baguette pour empêcher les premiers fuyards de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Ce fut bientôt la débandade. Des enfants couraient dans tous les sens, des sortilèges fusaient de toute part, immobilisant, tractant, ligotant ceux qui tentaient de prendre la fuite. Profitant de la confusion, David mordit jusqu'au sang la main qui le bâillonnait et Ménélas poussa un hurlement de rage. L'enfant se libéra et courut droit devant lui, se baissant et sautant pour éviter plusieurs sortilèges lancés dans sa direction. Il bifurqua dans le couloir le plus proche, détalant à perdre haleine. Quand soudain une silhouette adulte se profila à la lumière d'une torche. Une silhouette adulte accompagnée d'un chat. _Rusard. Je suis sauvé !_

« Monsieur ! M'sieur Rusard ! », beugla David en courant à sa rencontre.

Le concierge l'étudia des pieds à la tête, levant sa lanterne en fonte, tandis que sa mâchoire prognathe laissait entrevoir sa rangée de dents inférieures à la manière d'un bouledogue.

« Monsieur, il faut que vous m'aidiez, il y a des grands, là-bas qui nous veulent du m-

Une violente douleur saisit David à la tempe et il s'arrêta net de parler, n'ayant que le temps de voir la batte de Quidditch avec laquelle Rusard venait de le frapper avant de s'effondrer inconscient sur le sol. De nouveaux bruits de pas se répercutèrent dans les couloirs et le Cracmol releva son visage inégal et ridé.

« Ah, vous en avez trouvé un ! », fit la voix soulagée de Samuel en ralentissant sa course.

« Le petit saligaud était sur le point de rameuter tout le château », bougonna le vieil homme en agitant sa batte.

« Château dont tous les adultes responsables ont été préalablement drogués et endormis par vos soins, mon cher Rusard… », susurra Parker en souriant au concierge, qui hocha la tête. « Qu'aurait-on fait sans un précieux allié de l'ombre, tel que vous ? »

« J'ai mis double dose au gros Slughorn », grinça Rusard, dont la chatte se frottait au pantalon avec un miaulement de satisfaction. « Il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant le prochain solstice, celui-là… »

Parker sourit et ramassa le corps inerte de David pour le jucher sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. « Et maintenant, que la fête commence… »

~o~

« Alors, il a vraiment… laissé tomber ? », chuchota Ginny en suivant Hermione dans la cuisine, les bras chargés d'assiettes sales qu'elle déposa près de l'évier.

Hermione haussa les épaules, incertaine. « On dirait… mais avec Théodore, je m'attends à tout, il doit forcément avoir une idée derrière la tête. »

« Ou peut-être qu'il s'est enfin acheté une conscience ? En soldes, chez Barjow et Beurk : pour une achetée, un objet de torture offert… », railla la rousse, tandis qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire mesquin. Dans leur dos, le ronronnement d'un moteur, suivi d'un choc sourd et d'une salve d'éclats de rires aigus, les firent soupirer à l'unisson. Ron avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation favorite avec son fauteuil roulant : faire grimper les deux fils d'Harry dessus et les laisser piloter l'engin. Qui finissait sa course bien trop souvent au goût d'Hermione contre le buffet de la salle à manger ou la bibliothèque dans le salon.

« James, Albus, deux fois ! », aboya Ginny d'une voix forte en levant deux doigts bien haut. Les petits prirent un air penaud l'espace de dix secondes, jusqu'à ce que Ron reparte de plus belle à travers le salon, en poussant à fond les manettes de son fauteuil. Les éclats de rire des gamins redoublèrent d'intensité. Ginny soupira.

« Et à trois, il se passe quoi ? », demanda Hermione, narquoise.

« A trois, je réalise que je n'ai absolument pas le cœur de les gronder pour de vrai et ils comprennent à quel point je suis faible… », maugréa son amie en la fusillant du regard. « C'est ça, rigole. Fais-en un, déjà, et on verra comment tu te débrouilles. »

« Hmm hmm », chantonna Hermione avec un rictus énigmatique. Qui n'échappa pas à Ginny.

« Comment ça _hmm hmm_ ? », l'imita-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers elle, à présent surexcitée. « Ça y est, vous avez lancé _l'opération cigogne_ ? »

« L'opération cigogne, sérieusement… », railla Hermione en lui tournant le dos pour apporter les assiettes à dessert. Elle commençait à les distribuer aux convives lorsqu'elle vit une longue queue touffue gris-blanc s'agiter du côté des enfants plus âgés, en bout de table. « Hep hep hep, Elias, je te l'ai déjà dit : Whisky n'a pas le droit de venir quémander à table. »

« Alors on peut sortir de table ? », demanda Ted en soulevant le rongeur par le ventre. Celui-ci se laissa emporter et poser sur l'épaule du garçon, enroulant sa queue autour de son cou.

« Vous ne voulez pas de dessert ? », demanda Hermione pour la forme elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle se rappelait elle-même ses jeunes années : elle détestait les repas qui s'éternisaient, préférant de loin aller lire un livre dans son coin ou jouer avec ses cousins. Comme elle s'y attendait, les trois enfants secouèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation et elle soupira. « Allez-y. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent leurs chaises à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour aller s'installer dans le salon, évitant de justesse Ron qui faisait un autre aller-retour à fond les ballons, toujours chevauché par les petits Potter. Fred et Blaise, qui le regardaient faire depuis cinq bonnes minutes, échangèrent un regard entendu et sortirent discrètement leurs baguettes. Deux minuscules sortilèges plus tard, le fauteuil s'emballa et se mit à tourner sur lui-même à pleine vitesse. Les cris de joie des bambins se muèrent en hurlements et Ginny accourut pour les sortir de là, furieuse, tandis que les deux malfaiteurs pouffaient de rire dans leurs verres de vin. Le fauteuil finit par s'arrêter de tourner et Ginny prit Albus dans ses bras, se faisant aussitôt arroser copieusement de vomi. James n'avait pas l'air très frais non plus et Ron avait pris une couleur verdâtre qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Ah bravo ! », tempêta Ginny en faisant disparaître le vomi d'un coup de baguette. Mais une certaine odeur persistait, à fortiori lorsqu'Albus en remit une deuxième couche. « Merveilleux. »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, en revanche, l'atmosphère était bien moins légère. Harry, Draco, Remus et Tonks parlaient à voix basse des récents événements. Hermione les observait depuis le comptoir de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils. L'air concentré et préoccupé d'Harry ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que son meilleur ami, qui avait déjà tant souffert, soit de nouveau contraint de jouer les héros. Même s'il jurerait ses grands dieux qu'il le faisait de bon cœur, il était père à présent. Trois vies supplémentaires reposaient sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus se mettre en danger comme à la belle époque. Elle choisit donc d'apporter le dessert pour couper court à toute discussion gênante : une gigantesque Forêt-Noire surmontée de jolies décorations en sucre, qui pesait à peu près une tonne et fut accueillie par un concert de « ahhh » ravis du côté des jumeaux, de Blaise et de Ron.

« Toutes mes félicitations à la cuisinière », clama Blaise en applaudissant.

« C'est _moi_ qui l'ai fait », corrigea Draco en levant une main.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. »

« Je t'emmerde, Blaise. »

« Eh oh, pas de gros mots devant les enfants ! », aboya Molly en couvrant les oreilles de James Sirius qu'elle avait mis sur ses genoux le temps que son petit frère cesse d'asperger Ginny de bile malodorante. Derrière elle, Fred l'imita en posant lui aussi ses mains sur les oreilles de George.

Hermione pouffa et saisit un couteau et une pelle à tarte pour découper l'énorme pâtisserie, mais la pointe de l'ustensile avait à peine effleuré la couche de crème qu'une sonnerie brève mais caractéristique se fit entendre.

« C'est mon portable. Qui peut bien m'envoyer un message à cette heure… ? », marmonna Hermione, avant de voir Ted, Victoire et Elias se précipiter à toutes jambes vers son téléphone, posé sur le buffet du salon. « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Ted lui jeta un regard d'excuse. « On a donné ton numéro à Deborah, elle doit nous envoyer un texto s'il y a un problème à Poudlard… »

A côté de lui, Elias, qui avait constaté que le message provenait bien du numéro de Deb, ouvrit la boîte de réception et pâlit dangereusement. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait dans la pièce. Tous avaient tourné la tête en direction d'Elias, sa petite main blême tremblant autour du téléphone. D'un pas presque mécanique, il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit l'appareil. La jeune femme posa son couteau et approcha l'écran de ses yeux pour lire le message. _Oh par Merlin…_

_**Ils ont emmené David et tous les enfants comme lui. On est enfermés dans une classe au deuxième étage. Envoyez du secours. – Deb**_

~o~

Allongée à plat ventre sur son lit et le menton posé dans sa main droite, Aria s'ennuyait ferme. Un silence gênant régnait dans sa petite chambre du couloir qui menait au bureau de Rogue. Surtout depuis que le Directeur y avait déposé Narcissa Malfoy avant de partir pour Londres. Soi-disant qu'il était plus tranquille de les savoir ensemble dans cette pièce cachée du reste de l'école pendant qu'il serait à Londres. Mais Aria soupçonnait qu'il ait voulu la punir d'avoir envahi son quotidien.

Dans son coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur un petit sofa ancien, Narcissa pensait exactement la même chose. Certes, elle avait peut-être légèrement irrité Severus en lui reprochant plusieurs fois d'accueillir la jeune femme dans son école, jeune femme qui avait accessoirement contribué à la ruine de son mariage avec Lucius, mais tout de même… de là à les obliger à rester ensemble pendant deux jours ?

Les deux rivales avaient donc passé leur première demi-journée à se regarder en chiens de faïence, à lire, à bouder et à soupirer bruyamment chacune de leur côté. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aria ne tienne plus. D'un coup de hanche, elle se retourna pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et regarda Narcissa droit dans les yeux.

« Ok, ça suffit, je craque… », maugréa l'avocate en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. « Et si on crevait l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on en finisse ? Sinon je vais devenir cinglée. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire », siffla Narcissa en tournant la tête sur le côté, mais Aria ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Pas de problème, je vais commencer. Tout d'abord... je voulais vous présenter mes excuses. »

Les yeux surpris de Narcissa revinrent se poser sur elle et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Des excuses pour quoi ? Pour avoir piétiné mon mariage ? », cracha-t-elle, sarcastique.

Aria se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle ne devait pas perdre son calme, sinon elles finiraient par rouler sur le tapis en se tirant mutuellement les cheveux… « Sauf votre respect, Mrs Malfoy, je pense que Lucius et vous l'aviez déjà pas mal piétiné avant que je ne vienne m'en mêler. Donc je m'excuse… de ne pas avoir franchement arrangé les choses en débarquant dans vos vies. »

Narcissa pinça les lèvres. Elle savait qu'Aria avait raison, d'une certaine manière, mais il était toujours plus simple d'en vouloir à un coupable tout trouvé plutôt qu'à soi-même.

« Vous êtes à peine plus âgée que mon fils, par Merlin… », murmura Narcissa en secouant la tête. « Quel genre de tordu faut-il être pour éprouver de l'attirance envers quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ? »

« J'avais quasiment vingt-cinq ans quand on a commencé à se fréquenter réellement, j'étais adulte. De la manière dont vous le dites, on dirait que Lucius est un pédophile… », grinça la brune avec une grimace.

Narcissa haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. _Vingt-cinq ans. L'âge que j'avais lorsque j'ai mis Draco au monde…_, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

« Si ça peut vous consoler, je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… », reprit l'avocate, tirant la blonde de ses pensées. « Lucius voyait en moi une fille perdue sur laquelle il pensait avoir tous les droits sous prétexte qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie… Et pour moi, il était l'homme qui m'avait fait sortir d'Azkaban, une espèce de héros qui s'est avéré tout le contraire. Notre relation était toxique. Il fuyait quelque chose. Ses responsabilités, sa famille, sa nouvelle vie sans Voldemort… Il n'était pas heureux mais lui comme moi, on a longtemps fait comme si on ne s'apercevait de rien. J'imagine que ça rendait les choses plus simples. »

Comme Narcissa s'était enfermée dans un mutisme total, Aria décida de continuer. Il fallait que ça sorte, peu importait qu'elle l'écoute ou non. Il fallait qu'elle lui raconte la vérité, pour enfin tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire.

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai compris que Lucius me tirait vers le bas et qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir possible entre nous… j'ai rompu. J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un, le jeune inspecteur qui est venu vous interroger, vous vous souvenez ? On est resté quasiment deux ans ensemble. Et un jour, alors que je m'étais disputée avec Ben pour des broutilles, je suis allée boire un verre avec des amies. J'ai croisé Lucius… j'étais tellement en colère contre Ben, j'avais bu et Lucius aussi… Bref, j'ai fait une bêtise. Après ça, morte de honte, j'ai quitté Ben sans une explication et j'ai dit à Lucius qu'on ne devait plus se revoir. Ce qui a été le cas pendant plusieurs mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me trouver cet été pour m'annoncer que Théodore Nott était de retour en Angleterre. »

Sur son sofa, Narcissa expira doucement par le nez, produisant un léger sifflement et Aria sut qu'elle l'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout. Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Mrs Malfoy regarda à nouveau l'avocate. Mais cette fois, pas une once de mépris dans ses prunelles et les commissures de ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement vers le haut.

« Moi aussi, je suis désolée… de vous avoir accusée de tous mes maux », murmura-t-elle en rosissant. « Je connais mon mari. Il fait partie de ces hommes qui savent obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. C'est dans son regard, je crois. Il suffit de le croiser et on se transforme subitement en pantin dont il tire allègrement les fils. »

Aria laissa échapper un rire. « Je vous crois sur parole. Quand on était voisins de cellule à Azkaban, c'est la première chose que j'ai vue de lui. Avant même de savoir son nom, je l'appelais Yeux Bleus dans ma tête. Cette couleur… était la seule chose qui me rappelait celle du ciel et de la liberté quand on était là-bas. Au fil des jours, j'ai fini par en devenir complètement dépendante. Je trouvais tous les prétextes pour pouvoir lui parler et le faire parler… simplement pour qu'il tourne la tête vers moi et que je puisse voir ses foutus yeux. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et sourirent faiblement. La tension dans la pièce s'était quelque peu allégée. Quand soudain un bruit sourd les fit sursauter, suivi de sons aigus qui ressemblaient à des hurlements. Aria jeta un œil à sa montre. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis une bonne heure, ce n'était absolument pas normal.

« Vous avez entendu ? », demanda inutilement Narcissa, tandis que la brune hochait la tête. Elle sauta du lit et s'approcha de la porte qui menait au couloir pour l'entrouvrir. Aussitôt, les sons se firent plus proches, plus nets et elle distingua clairement des cris de terreur, ainsi que des sortilèges lancés dans les couloirs.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », fit Narcissa, qui s'était levée, inquiète. Elle aussi avait entendu le grabuge et une série de scénarii atroces fit son apparition dans son cerveau. Les Héritiers avaient-ils retrouvé sa trace ? Lucius s'était-il douté qu'elle irait retrouver Severus à Poudlard ? _Sûrement…_ Il avait dû rameuter la cavalerie pour venir la chercher.

Aria referma doucement la porte et revint à grands pas en direction de sa table de nuit. « Je n'en sais rien… », dit-elle en ouvrant le tiroir. A l'intérieur, se trouvait l'arme de Ben que Severus lui avait rendue après en avoir rempli le chargeur de dix-sept nouvelles balles « anti-Mangemorts ». Elle l'empoigna, ôta le cran de sécurité et tira sur la culasse pour armer le mécanisme de tir, sous le regard effaré de Narcissa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je vais voir ce qu'il y a, vous ne bougez pas d'ici », ordonna-t-elle en repartant vers la sortie, mais la blonde la suivit en protestant.

« Severus m'a donné une baguette, je suis autant en mesure de me défendre que vous », gronda-t-elle en sortant l'objet d'une poche cousue dans sa robe.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent, puis Aria haussa les épaules. « Comme vous voulez… »

A pas de loup, elles quittèrent la pièce pour remonter le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. Le tumulte des cris et des maléfices s'était quelque peu atténué, mais l'on percevait toujours de temps à autre un hurlement isolé, qui se répercutait semblait-il sur tous les murs du château. Aria resserra la main sur la crosse de son arme. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange : avec un tel remue-ménage, tous les professeurs présents auraient dû se précipiter hors de leurs appartements, et pourtant il n'y avait pas un chat.

En silence et l'œil aux aguets, Narcissa et Aria descendirent le long couloir qui reliait les appartements du Directeur aux classes du deuxième étage et un nouveau son fit son apparition. Quelqu'un semblait tambouriner contre quelque chose. Les deux femmes suivirent le bruit et parvinrent jusqu'à une salle de classe un peu en retrait. La porte était fermée mais on percevait nettement plusieurs poings frapper le bois de l'autre côté. On appelait également au secours. Narcissa sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la serrure. « _Alohomora_. »

Sans effet. Mrs Malfoy fronça les sourcils, décontenancée. « Je ne comprends pas, ça devrait fonctionner… », marmonna-t-elle en regardant sa baguette comme si celle-ci détenait la réponse.

Aria leva le nez et se mit à inspecter la porte et son chambranle à la recherche d'un quelconque objet susceptible d'en empêcher l'ouverture. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit objet plat et rond, en métal doré, qui avait été accroché en haut du panneau de bois. « C'est quoi, ça ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant la chose du doigt. Narcissa leva le nez.

« On dirait une amulette ! », répondit-elle, perplexe. « Ils en vendent chez Barjow et Beurk, elles permettent d'envoûter des personnes ou des objets… »

Aria se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit la main pour déloger la piécette. Ni une ni deux, elle se détourna et la jeta de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout du couloir. Un tintement retentit, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence. Narcissa tendit de nouveau sa baguette sur le verrou et réitéra son sortilège. Cette fois, il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit… sur une quinzaine de jeunes enfants, portant tous la cravate de la maison Serdaigle. Les petits dévisagèrent les inconnues avec une certaine inquiétude, tandis qu'elles-mêmes leur lançaient des regards étonnés.

« Bah… qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les jeunes ? », demanda Aria en cachant précipitamment son arme dans son dos pour la glisser entre la ceinture de son jean et sa peau.

Prenant ceci pour une preuve de leur non-complicité avec les membres du club Héritage, une petite brune, téléphone à la main, s'avança et prit la parole à une vitesse inimaginable. « Le Préfet-en-Chef Samuel Parker, il est venu nous chercher dans notre dortoir et ils sont partis avec tous les enfants nés grâce au laboratoire du père d'Elias, et après on a entendu tout un tas de cris et des sortilèges, comme s'il y avait une bataille en bas. Je crois qu'ils font partie d'une espèce de secte et qu'ils veulent leur faire du mal, mais on ne sait pas où ils sont allés, on était enfermés ici et on a essayé des sortilèges mais rien à faire, on était piégés et on n'y connait pas grand-chose en magie, alors-

« Oh là, doucement, qui est parti avec qui ? », l'interrompit Aria, craignant d'avoir mal entendu. Si les Héritiers comptaient également des membres parmi les élèves de Poudlard et qu'ils s'en prenaient aux gamins modifiés, alors ils avaient un gros problème.

« Il y a un club à Poudlard, le club Héritage », reprit Deborah plus doucement, tandis qu'Aria grinçait des dents à la mention du nom étrangement similaire. « On les a espionnés avec mes amis, et on croit qu'ils veulent faire du mal aux enfants de moldus nés sorciers grâce à la science. Et là, ils les ont regroupés et emmenés quelque part, s'il vous plaît, il faut faire vite. Mon ami David est avec eux ! »

La petite fille semblait au bord des larmes et les autres enfants autour d'elle n'en menaient pas large, bien qu'ils ne semblent pas tous très au courant des évènements. Certains semblaient même carrément tomber des nues.

« Est-ce que les profs sont partis à leur recherche ? », demanda l'enfant.

Les expressions mal à l'aise des deux adultes firent frissonner Deborah. « C'est que… on n'a croisé absolument personne… », marmonna Aria en secouant la tête. A côté d'elle, Narcissa fit volte-face et repartit en direction du couloir.

« Minerva ! Son bureau n'est pas loin… Premier étage, en face de l'escalier principal ! », haleta-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

« Bon, les gosses, vous restez-là, ok ? Fermez la porte et ne faites pas de bruit ! », s'écria Aria en pointant la salle de classe du doigt et piquant un sprint pour rattraper Narcissa. Celle-ci était presque arrivée au premier étage et lorsqu'Aria parvint à son niveau, elle venait d'ouvrir la salle de Métamorphoses. Relevant sa robe pour ne pas trébucher, Narcissa reprit sa course à travers la classe et ouvrit une autre porte tout au fond, qui donnait sur les appartements de la Directrice de Gryffondor.

Une tasse de thé à moitié vide était abandonnée dans le petit salon, mais aucune trace de la vieille dame nulle part.

« Minerva ? », appela Mrs Malfoy en ouvrant toutes les portes. Chambre, toilettes, placard…

« Ici ! », s'exclama soudain Aria en remarquant une main derrière le canapé. Narcissa accourut. La Directrice était étalée de tout son long entre le canapé et son bureau, profondément endormie. L'une de ses mains était serrée autour d'une petite fiole violette, que Narcissa ouvrit et renifla prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Aria en tapotant les joues de l'enseignante dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

« Une potion Coup-de-Fouet, le genre de truc que l'on prend quand on ne veut absolument pas s'endormir… », répondit Narcissa en relevant la tête de McGonagall. « J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un l'a droguée et qu'elle s'en est aperçue. Elle a sûrement voulu contrecarrer les effets avec cette potion mais n'a pas dû réussir à la boire à temps. »

Aria s'agenouilla derrière la tête de Minerva et cala son chignon gris sur ses genoux, tandis que Narcissa faisait couler quelques gouttes de potion entre les lèvres ridées du professeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses paupières papillonnaient déjà.

« Que s'est-il passé, Minerva ? », la pressa Narcissa en l'aidant à se redresser.

L'interpellée déglutit difficilement, la bouche sèche et pâteuse. « Le thé… Rusard m'a apporté du thé… il ne le fait jamais… », anonna-t-elle en portant une main à son front. « Il… je crois qu'il m'a droguée… »

« Fichu _Cracmol_… », grogna Narcissa. « On ne peut jamais faire confiance à ces gens… »

Aria se releva, se forçant à ignorer le commentaire qui aurait été quelque peu raciste s'il n'avait pas été pour une fois justifié, et reprit son arme à sa ceinture. « Je vais voir si je peux trouver les enfants qu'ils ont emmenés… », annonça-t-elle, tandis que McGonagall prenait une expression alarmée.

« Comment ça, emmenés ? »

« Vous lui expliquez ? », fit Aria à Narcissa avant de tourner les talons. Derrière elle, Mrs Malfoy entreprit de faire un topo de la situation à la Directrice mais l'avocate ne s'éternisa pas pour l'écouter. L'arme au poing, elle ressortit de la salle de Métamorphoses, descendit l'escalier principal, l'oreille aux aguets. Mais il n'y avait plus le moindre son dans le château. Pas une âme qui vive. Ça devenait franchement flippant.

Si elle voulait aller voir dans la Grande Salle ou dehors, elle devrait traverser le hall d'entrée et pour cela, se mettre entièrement à découvert. L'idée ne la réjouissait pas vraiment. Une fois sortie des couloirs, elle deviendrait une cible facile pour quiconque se trouvait en hauteur dans un des escaliers ou derrière une des balustrades qui surplombaient l'entrée de l'école. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tendit l'arme devant elle et avança prudemment dans le hall, ses yeux scrutant l'obscurité à la recherche du moindre mouvement pouvant indiquer une présence ennemie. Elle se trouvait quasiment au centre, arme toujours tendue, lorsque soudain une voix d'adolescent troua le silence, et son message sinistre fit écho sur tous les murs du grand hall.

« NE NOUS CHERCHEZ PAS ! DE TOUTE FACON, VOUS ARRIVEZ TROP TARD POUR CELUI-CI ! »

Aria sursauta et se tordit le cou pour chercher où se trouvait le jeune homme qui avait parlé. Le son semblait provenir d'en haut. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut et elle se figea. Quelque chose tombait en chute libre au-dessus d'elle, depuis la balustrade en pierre de l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une silhouette humaine et portait une paire de baskets.

Par réflexe, Aria recula, craignant que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne lui saute dessus. Mais les jambes interrompirent leur chute si brusquement qu'elles en tressautèrent quelques instants, et un craquement lugubre d'os brisés se fit entendre.

L'avocate poussa un cri de surprise et recula encore, sidérée. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien vu. Non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Pourtant, quelque chose dans les mouvements désordonnés de son estomac lui disait que oui, _elle avait bien vu_. Ses jambes flageolèrent et elle tomba sur les fesses, les yeux rivés sur les petits baskets qui oscillaient lentement dans les airs. Elle n'osait toujours pas y croire en voyant les jambes frémir sous le coup des dernières impulsions nerveuses qui quittaient le petit corps. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas en laissant son regard remonter le long du torse que plus aucune respiration n'agitait. Même la vue de la plaie béante et sanguinolente sur la tempe du garçon ne parvenait à la convaincre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit le hurlement de Minerva McGonagall lui vriller les tympans que son cerveau traita enfin l'information.

Qui que soient ces cinglés, ils venaient de pendre un élève haut et court. Juste sous son nez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Musique dramatique : dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun.  
Bon bah voilà, j'imagine que le ton est donné pour le prochain chapitre ! A votre avis, sur une échelle de 1 (Dexter) à 10 (Game of Thrones) (sachant que le niveau 5 correspond à Hannibal à peu près), quel niveau de violence pensez-vous que l'on va atteindre dans la suite ? ahahah. Je déclare les votes ouverts : qui doit survivre, qui doit mourir ? Bon ok, tout ça est déjà décidé depuis longtemps, mais n'hésitez pas à donner vos pronostics et à parier sur « qui sera le meilleur survivor 2015 ? ». J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions… je sens que je vais prendre cher.**

**En espérant que vous ne me détestez pas trop et que vous avez quand même hâte de lire le prochain (et avant-dernier) chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous fait de gros bisous !**

**Xérès**


	37. Ch37 : Smooth Criminal

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bon, on y est… L'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Ça me fait tout bizarre, je suppose que vous aussi ! Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous rappeler que j'ai toujours ****dit que cette fiction serait un happy end****. Donc quoi que vous lisiez dans ce chapitre, quoi que vous pensiez comprendre… remettez toujours tout en compte. Posez-vous les bonnes questions. Et restez zen (enfin essayez). Je vous souhaite … une bonne lecture !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux follow/fav (Nafrayu, Meonyl, Chloette-Malfoy), ainsi qu'à Winlie-chan, Plumty, MissDraymione, okami shiroi, Piitchoun, Lyly Ford, Lily-Sisi, Fan, alixlouise, Zezely, Jeny, Folpi, Cécile, Chloette-Malfoy, Eliane Gil, Swangranger, Naoem, Eanna Elendil, Love The Original Family, laloudu77, Naga45, Kendy, Gouline971, aussidagility, Voldynouchette, Babar, Wizzette, Marion, Ela, Mikasa, Sarah bus, OrianeT, ecathe38, TiteTyLee, Earcil pour leurs reviews !**

**RAR : **

**Lily-Sisi : ahahah voilà une review claire, concise et drôle ! XD Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Fan : Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, je crains que ta théorie ne se vérifie pas… ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Jeny : oui, si Elias était resté à l'école, il serait certainement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Rusard a toujours été un larbin donc un peu plus ou un peu moins… ahah Merci pour ta review !**

**Folpi : Qui est mort ? La réponse était à la fin du précédent chapitre, ahah. Mais confirmation dans celui-ci ^^ Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Cécile : euhhhhh mais tu m'en voudrais comment sur une échelle de 1 à 10 si je tue des gens ? XD Parce que bon, dans la vie, y'a pas que les méchants qui meurent, donc bon il fallait s'y attendre… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Naoem : heuuuuu *sifflote et tapote ses doigts l'air de rien*… bah je dis rien alors… Merci pour ta review ! (et ne me hais pas, please ahah)**

**Naga45 : Mieux vaut une review tardive que pas de review du tout ! ahah Merci à toi, je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait plu et que tu l'aies suivi (même en mode fantôme) pendant tout ce temps ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ton message !**

**Kendy : Manger le sol… hum alors oui, c'est effectivement au programme ! XD Bonne lecture et merci à toi !**

**Aussidagility : le trio d'or va se bouger ) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Marion : sorry, je ne regarde pas Grey's Anatomy (jamais accroché^^). Pour Rodolphus, il ne va pas mourir lentement, mais la rapidité ne compte pas, c'est la façon d'en finir qui est importante. ^^ Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Ela : aaaah enfin une autre adoratrice d'hémoglobine qui coule partout ! Je me sens moins seule ! ahah. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira, compte tenu de l'action qui s'y déroule, mais on va trembler un peu pour tout le monde, jusqu'à ce QUE vous pensiez la pression retombée et là BAM, je balance la sauce. Bref, on se revoit à la fin du chapitre (ou pas si tu as sauté par la fenêtre à la recherche du wifi entre temps…) XD Bisous et merci !**

**Mikasa : non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ses parents avaient dit 100 fois à Bran de ne pas grimper partout comme un singe. Ce qu'il lui est arrivé, c'est le karma, un point c'est tout. u_u Bonne lecture et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Bisous**

**Sarah bus : Ahahah Hermione en vache, la pauvre ! Mais ça ferait de Draco… le taureau ? (image coquine en tête). Eh non tu as raison, le petit pendu n'est pas Elias… en même temps Elias dîne chez sa mère donc ce n'était pas possible… :p Le Manoir Malfoy est vendu oui^^ Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Earcil : Merci pour ta review sur Rise ^^ Je suis contente de savoir que j'arrive à te faire ressentir autant de choses. Même si ça te donne envie de m'empaler régulièrement, tant que ça reste de l'ordre de la fiction, ça ira. Ahah. Bon courage pour ta prépa et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bises.**

**.**

**Chapitre 37 : Smooth Criminal**

« Non, Ginny, c'est hors de question, tu restes ici ! », aboya Harry en enfilant son manteau et ses chaussures. A côté de lui, Hermione et les autres (à l'exception de Molly, Ginny et Ron bien entendu) s'habillaient également pour se rendre à Poudlard. Les enfants, quant à eux se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres, une même expression inquiète sur leurs traits.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

« Chérie, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver là-bas, c'est trop dangereux… »

« Oh, je t'en prie, ce ne sont que des ados difficiles… », protesta Ginny avec hargne.

« Justement ! », rétorqua Harry en pointant son index sur elle. « Comment tu vas différencier les élèves inoffensifs de ceux qui ont monté ce plan stupide ? Comment sauras-tu que l'élève que tu viens de croiser ne va pas te poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion ? Ils n'ont pas un badge marqué '_Je suis un dingue qui enlève des enfants'_ épinglé sur leur poitrine ! »

Ginny ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'Hermione les interrompit. « Il a raison, Ginny. Je ne suis déjà pas vraiment d'accord pour qu'Harry vienne, mais tous les deux ensemble c'est trop dangereux. Vous avez des enfants et je n'ai aucune envie que vous en fassiez des orphelins. » Ginny regarda son amie, qui reprit d'une voix plus douce. « Et Elias est aussi une cible potentielle. Quand les élèves du club s'apercevront qu'il manque à l'appel, ils ne manqueront certainement pas de venir le chercher ici. Je compte sur toi pour les accueillir comme il se doit. Avec un bon sortilège de Chauve-Furie dont toi seule a le secret… »

« On ne va pas rester ici comme des bébés ! », protesta Ted en avançant d'un pas, sous le regard soudain colérique de son père.

« On n'a absolument aucune information sur la situation, on ne va pas vous laisser nous accompagner dans ces conditions… », trancha Remus avec fermeté.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Elias d'élever la voix. « Mais David a été emmené ! C'est notre ami, on doit le retrouver ! »

« Et c'est exactement ce qu'on compte faire », tenta de le calmer Hermione.

« Mais-

« Bon, ça suffit, maintenant ! J'ai dit non ! », s'énerva Hermione, une pointe de panique dans la voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de lui hurler dessus comme une mère acariâtre, mais ils avaient autre chose à faire que de perdre du temps à jacasser sur qui doit venir et qui ne vient pas. « Montez dans ta chambre. Tous les trois. »

Elle vit Elias et Ted serrer les poings et lui jeter des regards meurtriers, puis les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage en tapant des pieds, suivis d'une Victoire silencieuse et déboussolée. Hermione soupira, puis sentit Draco poser une main sur son épaule.

« Viens, on y va… », murmura-t-il en l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Surveillez bien les environs », murmura Harry en venant embrasser Ginny sur le front. « On ne sait jamais, si quelqu'un vient chercher Elias ici… »

La rousse hocha la tête en silence, lèvres pincées, avant de regarder son époux s'éloigner puis disparaître hors de la maison. Bientôt, Molly, Ron et Ginny se retrouvèrent seuls et on n'entendit plus un seul bruit à part le soupir déchirant qui s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Ginevra Potter.

A l'étage, Ted faisait les cent pas dans la chambre d'Elias, bras croisés et le regard mauvais. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous fassent ce coup-là… », gronda le jeune Lupin en secouant la tête. « S'il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide dîner, on y serait et on pourrait aider David ! »

« S'il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide dîner, Elias aussi aurait été emmené », fit Victoire d'une voix triste. « Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Maintenant qu'Hermione et les autres vont arriver en renfort, ils auront vite fait de rétablir l'ordre à l'école, j'en suis certaine. »

Un bruit de fenêtre qui s'ouvre fit sursauter les deux amis d'enfance, qui se retournèrent avec stupeur en direction d'Elias. Celui-ci avait déjà une jambe par-dessus le montant et s'accrochait fermement à la gouttière qui passait non loin de l'ouverture. « Ça y est, ils sont partis », grommela le brun en assurant sa prise sur le tuyau en plastique. « Restez là si ça vous chante, moi, j'y vais. »

« Tu rigoles ? Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde », maugréa Ted en passant à son tour une jambe par-dessus l'ouverture.

« On va se faire tuer par les parents… », marmonna Victoire en secouant la tête mais la main de Ted se posa soudain sur son épaule et la repoussa en arrière.

« Nous, oui. Pas toi. Tu restes ici. C'est trop dangereux pour une _fille_ », déclara-t-il, tandis que Victoire ouvrait grand la bouche, offusquée.

« David est aussi mon ami, je te signale, et-

« Victoire ! », siffla Elias, deux mètres en contrebas. « Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour faire diversion. On doit passer devant la baie vitrée du salon pour sortir du jardin, tu dois les distraire pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer. »

« Tu vois ? Tu seras bien plus utile, ici », renchérit Ted face au regard noir de son amie. « Si Molly ou Ginny nous voyaient partir, on serait privés de sortie jusqu'à notre quarantième anniversaire. Minimum. »

« Je vous hais », gronda la blonde en tournant les talons pour sortir de la chambre par la porte.

~o~

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les bureaux dévastés de Gordon Laboratories dégageaient une atmosphère sinistre, froide, accentuée par les relents d'hémoglobine qui empuantissaient les moquettes et les couloirs. Debout près de l'ancien poste d'Amy, Théodore Nott observait le ruban jaune vif de la police et ses lettres noires formant les mots « CRIME SCENE, DO NOT CROSS » qui barrait l'entrée de son propre bureau. Il saisit les deux bandes qui se croisaient au centre du passage et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Le ruban céda avec un léger bruit avant de tomber lentement sur le sol à ses pieds. La flaque de sang formée par sa secrétaire sur la moquette était toujours là et Théodore sentit sa gorge se serrer quelque peu. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pensé à la sécurité de son entourage. Il agissait, peu lui importaient les retombées sur ses proches. Et encore une fois, quelqu'un était mort par sa faute. _Non, pas quelqu'un. Amy, ma plus fidèle employée. Certes, elle ne faisait pas les meilleurs cafés du monde, mais elle ne méritait pas ça…_

Théodore détacha ses yeux de la tache pour laisser vagabonder son regard sur le bazar sans nom qui régnait dans la pièce. Les tiroirs et les commodes avaient été vidés de leur contenu, certainement par la police dans le cadre de l'enquête. La poudre que les moldus utilisaient pour relever les empreintes stagnait un peu partout sur différentes surfaces, les poignées de portes notamment. Il leur faudrait un moment pour remettre le bâtiment en état. _Un moment… ce n'est peut-être même pas ce dont je dispose…_

Un bruit de verre écrasé dans son dos le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement, prêt à lancer un sort contre un éventuel assaillant. Assaillant qu'il n'avait pas senti approcher. _Je faiblis à vue d'œil…_

Pansy Parkinson sortit de l'ombre et leva une main apaisante. « Ce n'est que moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? », gronda Théodore sans baisser sa garde pour autant.

« Je suis d'abord allée à ton appartement, mais il n'y avait personne… j'ai pensé que tu serais peut-être ici », lâcha-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la mare de sang séché sur le tapis. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Théo ricana froidement. « Rien que ça. D'abord tu m'espionnes, ensuite tu débarques avec les Mangemorts pour dévaster mon entreprise et maintenant tu voudrais que je vienne à ton aide ? » Avec la rapidité d'un aigle fondant sur sa proie, il la saisit par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer dans les dix secondes qui vont suivre. »

« Je veux me débarrasser de Rodolphus Lestrange », laissa échapper Pansy d'une voix étranglée. « Définitivement. »

« Oh, je suis ravi pour toi, Pans'. Tu veux quoi, une médaille ? »

« Je ne peux pas le tuer moi-même sans passer pour une traîtresse », haleta-t-elle de nouveau, sentant les doigts de Théodore s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans la chair de son cou. « J'ai besoin… que tu le fasses. Ce soir. »

Le PDG retira sa main et l'air fit de nouveau irruption dans les voies respiratoires de la jeune femme, qui se mit à tousser violemment.

« Pourquoi ce soir ? », demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. Pansy toussait toujours et il leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant qu'elle mettait beaucoup trop de temps à lui répondre. « C'est quand tu veux… »

« Rodolphus et les Héritiers sont sur le point d'attaquer les locaux de la brigade chargée de nous traquer… » Nouvelle quinte de toux. « Le Ministre de la Magie en personne se trouve là-bas également. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais son protégé depuis de longues années. S'il se faisait tuer ce soir, tu n'aurais plus quiconque pour te couvrir et il se pourrait bien que de vieilles histoires à ton sujet refassent surface, tu ne crois pas, mon cher Théo ? »

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et la fusilla du regard. Mais si elle disait vrai et qu'Ogden se trouvait bel et bien pris dans une embuscade, il avait effectivement tout intérêt à venir lui porter secours. Sans le Ministre, il n'était plus rien, redevenant un simple citoyen soumis aux mêmes lois que le plus commun des mortels. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de cela maintenant s'il voulait continuer d'agir librement.

« Et toi, tu feras quoi ? », demanda-t-il en l'analysant.

« Je ne viens pas avec toi », répondit Pansy en secouant la tête. « Rodolphus nous a ordonné, moi, Lucius et Selwyn, d'aller à Poudlard pour régler une affaire. Si je ne rejoins pas Blondinet très bientôt, il pourrait avertir Rod que je ne suis pas _clean_ et tout foutre en l'air. »

Elle remarqua alors que Théodore la dévisageait avec une fureur grandissante. « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? », s'enquit-elle en reculant d'un pas, intimidée malgré elle par les deux prunelles aussi sombres que le néant rivées sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez foutre à Poudlard ? »

Pansy déglutit, réalisant son erreur. « Lucius est chargé d'y retrouver son ex-maîtresse pour finir le boulot de Flint », grimaça-t-elle, montrant clairement qu'elle désapprouvait l'ordre. « Et je crois que des élèves ont prévu de faire quelque chose contre les Ignominies, mais je-

Elle se tut, sentant la colère de Nott s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau et alourdir l'atmosphère. Il fit un pas lent dans sa direction et si Pansy n'avait pas travaillé son masque d'indifférence pendant de nombreuses années, elle se serait probablement mise à pleurer de terreur. « Et tu pensais que j'allais me rendre à Londres en sachant l'école _de mon fils_ en proie à une mutinerie ? », siffla-t-il, plus menaçant encore que Voldemort ne l'avait jamais été.

« Ecoute, plus vite tu en auras fini avec Rodolphus, plus vite tu pourras aller rejoindre ton gosse », cracha-t-elle avec hargne. A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, que la main de Nott l'étranglait de nouveau. Il approcha son visage du sien et elle sentit son souffle chaud lui brûler la peau, lui donnant vaguement l'impression de plonger la tête dans un volcan en éruption.

« Voilà comment ça va se passer, ma belle… », gronda Théodore en resserrant son emprise autour de sa trachée. « Je vais d'abord passer à Pré-au-Lard pour m'assurer que ni Hermione ni Elias ne sont à l'école en ce moment. Et _ensuite_, je viendrai m'occuper de ton patron. »

Pansy hocha la tête précipitamment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter. Si elle refusait, il pouvait très bien faire sauter sa tête comme un bouchon de champagne. Et elle préférait largement sa boîte crânienne rattachée au reste de son corps.

Il la libéra et elle recula de quelques pas pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

« Une dernière chose », ajouta-t-il, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient en deux fentes presque horizontales. « Si tu es encore à Poudlard quand je reviendrai de mon escale chez les flics, à ta place je me ferais discrète. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« C'est très clair », marmonna-t-elle, avant de Transplaner prestement.

Théodore se retrouva de nouveau seul, mais il ne prit pas le temps d'en profiter. Transplanant à son tour, il se rendit jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, croisant les doigts mentalement pour qu'Hermione et son fils soient tranquillement en train de dîner comme c'était prévu. La maison de Draco et d'Hermione n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son point d'atterrissage et il les parcourut en courant.

A l'intérieur, les trois roux faillirent mourir de peur lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient à voir arriver en ces lieux. Théodore Nott, la veste de costume en vrac et le col de chemise ouvert sous sa fine écharpe noire, fit irruption dans le salon, dévisageant ses seuls occupants.

« Où est Hermione ? Et où est mon fils ? »

« Non mais, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends en débarquant ici, espèce d'enfoiré ? », beugla Ron depuis son fauteuil en dégainant sa baguette, bientôt imité par sa mère et sa petite sœur. Théodore poussa un soupir exaspéré et d'un geste de la main, les désarma aussitôt. Les baguettes s'envolèrent d'entre les doigts de leurs porteurs et retombèrent mollement dans un coin de la pièce. Beaucoup moins loin et fort qu'il ne l'aurait fait à une autre époque, cependant…

« Hermione ! Elias ! », s'écria de nouveau Théodore en tournant les yeux en direction de l'étage. Dans les escaliers, il remarqua Victoire, assise sur les marches et qui l'observait avec une expression… coupable. « Weaslette, où est-ce qu'ils sont ? », demanda de nouveau le brun à Ginny qui approchait avec une expression menaçante.

« Hermione est à Poudlard pour régler un problème d'élèves, qui ne te regarde absolument pas et Elias est à l'étage dans sa ch- Hé, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! », protesta-t-elle en le voyant grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ginny le regarda monter, exaspérée et se tourna vers Molly et Ron, les sourcils levés, cherchant un quelconque appui de leur part. Mais un cri de rage au niveau supérieur leur fit reporter leur attention sur Nott, qui redescendait déjà.

« Il n'est pas là ! », gronda-t-il avant de redescendre à la hauteur de Victoire et de forcer la petite à le regarder dans les yeux. Ginny avait quant à elle pris une teinte très pâle et foncé à l'étage vérifier ses dires. « Où est-il ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais. »

Victoire sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Pendant un instant, elle oublia tout du personnage souriant et agréable avec lequel elle avait dîné à peine deux jours plus tôt. Ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle… était différent. Sombre, dangereux, effrayant. Une toute autre personne.

« Je… je… » balbutia-t-elle, prise de panique.

« Eloigne-toi d'elle tout de suite, Nott, sinon… », menaça Ron en faisant avancer son fauteuil jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

« Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me rouler dessus ? », cracha le brun en lui décochant un regard méprisant. Puis il reporta son attention sur Victoire. « Réponds. »

Ginny réapparut sur le palier du premier étage, totalement affolée. « Il a raison, Ted et Elias ne sont nulle part ! »

« Ils sont partis porter secours à David », gémit Victoire, les yeux pleins de larmes. « J'ai essayé de les dissuader, mais ils sont passés par la fenêtre… »

Ginny leva les bras en l'air pour se prendre la tête à deux mains. « Oh c'est pas vrai… »

Théodore serra les dents et descendit le reste des marches pour repartir en direction de la sortie. « Restez ici, je les ramène. Et Hermione aussi. » L'instant d'après, la porte claquait et le calme retombait dans la maison. Mais le passage éclair de Théodore donnait l'impression qu'une tornade venait de traverser les lieux. Ginny tourna lentement la tête vers Victoire, qui se recroquevilla sur place, comme si elle tentait de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« Oh toi, tu as de la chance que tes parents n'aient pas pu venir à ce dîner, sinon tu serais déjà en route pour Azkaban, jeune fille », tonna-t-elle en secouant la tête, furieuse.

Victoire renifla. « Je suis désolée… »

Près de Ron, Molly se mordit la lèvre et traversa la pièce pour prendre la blondinette dans ses bras. « Ce n'est rien, ma puce, il va les ramener sains et saufs… »

Ginny détourna les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Avec un peu de chance, Nott trouverait les garçons en chemin. Sinon… elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qui pourrait se passer.

~o~

C'est toutes baguettes dehors qu'Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Remus et les jumeaux déboulèrent dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, hors d'haleine. Hermione avait insisté pour ne pas transplaner et faire le chemin en courant, au cas où ils verraient quelque chose d'anormal aux abords de l'école. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement ne troublait les environs. Le plus inquiétant était certainement que le hall d'entrée du château se trouvait dans le même état. Vide, silencieux. Rien ne perturbait la grande bâtisse et pourtant, Hermione sentit les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Prudemment, le groupe s'avança dans le hall désert, les yeux fouillant chaque recoin, en haut, en bas, sur les côtés. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Soudain un bruit de glissade, puis de chute, les fit tous sursauter et ils se retournèrent vers Fred qui venait de déraper sur le carrelage, atterrissant les quatre fers en l'air.

« Merde, sur quoi j'ai marché… ? », grommela-t-il en se relevant péniblement. Une tache sombre et rouge s'étalait sur les dalles et Fred grimaça en voyant qu'il avait posé la main en plein dedans.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », le questionna Blaise qui était déjà au pied de l'escalier principal.

La grimace de Fred s'accentua et un frisson parcourut le reste du groupe lorsqu'il tourna la paume de sa main poisseuse d'hémoglobine vers le métis. « Du sang, je dirais… »

« Oh mon Dieu… », souffla Hermione en reprenant sa course en direction de l'escalier. « Minerva ? Vous êtes là ? Quelqu'un ? », appela-t-elle tout en grimpant les marches au petit trot. Mais seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Affolée, Hermione parvint au premier étage, pénétra dans la classe puis dans les appartements vides de McGonagall. Elle en ressortit aussitôt, sous les regards perplexes de ses amis.

« Où est-elle ? », demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés. « Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit avoir une tonne de copies à corriger et qu'elle en aurait pour toute la soirée… »

Hermione ne répondit pas et reprit sa course, ainsi que ses appels désespérés, dans l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. Ils étaient à quelques marches du palier lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une Aria Stone aussi pâle qu'un spectre.

« Aria ! », s'écria Hermione en la voyant. « Où est Minerva, où sont-ils tous ? »

L'avocate leur fit signe d'avancer, jetant des regards perçants tout autour d'elle. « Par ici. Il s'est passé quelque chose… »

« On sait, une de mes élèves m'a prévenue que ses amis avaient été enlevés-

« Entrez, on parlera de ça à l'intérieur, grouillez-vous… », les pressa l'avocate, sur un ton presque suppliant.

Cela fit taire Hermione aussi sec. La jeune enseignante avait perçu la crainte dans la voix de Maître Stone et ils obtempérèrent sans un mot de plus. Lorsqu'ils furent tous passés, Aria contourna le groupe et referma la porte de l'infirmerie, aussitôt verrouillée par un sortilège de Mrs Pomfresh. Hermione la suivit du regard, décontenancée, ne manquant pas de remarquer le pistolet glissé à sa ceinture, dans son dos. _Par Merlin, mais… ?_

Elle leva les yeux et vit que les professeurs, ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy, étaient réunis dans la pièce. Tous avaient plus ou moins l'air groggy, comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller après une anesthésie générale. Le professeur Slughorn occupait un des lits, toujours endormi, sa volumineuse bedaine se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Certains se retournèrent en les voyant arriver, d'autres ne leur accordèrent même pas un regard. Il régnait dans l'infirmerie un silence oppressant. Un silence de mort. C'est là qu'Hermione remarqua la frêle silhouette de McGonagall, assise sur un tabouret au chevet d'un autre lit. Un lit sur lequel était allongé un petit corps. Un garçon, à en juger par l'uniforme.

Hermione s'approcha à pas lents et risqua un œil en direction du malade. David Reilly, l'un des meilleurs amis d'Elias, était étendu sur les draps blancs, une grande plaie à la tempe déformant le côté de son crâne et trempant ses cheveux et son visage de sang. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus dans cette vision atroce, était l'angle étrange formé par son cou, comme si celui-ci avait été brisé net. Sans parler des marques circulaires et violacées tout autour. Aucun souffle ne s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucun doute, l'enfant était mort. Hermione porta une main à sa bouche, sentant un peu de bile venir chatouiller le fond de sa gorge mais elle tint bon.

« Ils l'ont pendu… », souffla Aria, qui s'était approchée d'elle, la mine sombre. « Juste sous mes yeux. »

Hermione tourna un visage choqué et blessé en direction de l'avocate, mais celle-ci ne lui rendit pas son regard. Elle fixait l'enfant, sans ciller, comme si à force de persuasion elle pourrait le réanimer. Inutile de préciser que cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

« Mais… ce ne sont que des enfants… », haleta Hermione.

« Des enfants élevés dans la haine. » La voix de McGonagall s'éleva dans la pièce, froide et dure. Mais également horriblement lasse. Comme si la vieille femme qu'elle était en avait assez de voir l'Histoire se répéter sans arrêt. « Des enfants dont les parents et grands-parents Mangemorts ont certainement été érigés au rang de héros par leurs familles. Nous avons eu tort de sous-estimer leur cruauté, car manifestement les élèves ont dépassé les maîtres. Là où leurs ancêtres utilisaient la magie pour faire le Mal, cette nouvelle génération semble trouver plus amusant de perpétrer des actes comme celui-ci. » Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur le cadavre du garçonnet et tous fermèrent les yeux ou baissèrent la tête. « A chaque fois… après chaque guerre, j'ai pensé que tout serait fini pour de bon. Mais toujours ils reviennent. Plus cruels, plus violents, plus barbares que leurs prédécesseurs. Quand est-ce que cela va donc cesser ?! » Elle avait presque crié les derniers mots, et Pomfresh posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, avant de lui donner un petit verre d'une de ses potions. Mais Minerva le refusa d'un geste impatient de la tête.

« Qu'ont-ils fait des autres ? », demanda Harry en s'approchant à son tour de la Directrice de Gryffondor.

« Madame Bibine et le professeur Gregory sont partis à leur recherche, mais-

McGonagall se tut brusquement. On frappait à la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Minerva, ouvrez-nous ! », fit la voix sourde de la professeur de Vol sur balai à travers l'épais panneau de bois. Pomfresh leva aussitôt le sortilège de verrouillage, permettant aux deux professeurs d'entrer. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls…

« Aucune trace des élèves, Minerva… », commença le professeur Gregory avec une expression grave. « Par contre, on a trouvé _ça_… »

D'un geste brusque, il poussa son « invité », dont les mains étaient ligotées dans le dos, en avant. Rusard trébucha sur son propre pied et faillit s'étaler de tout son long, tandis qu'Hermione et les autres nouveaux arrivants arboraient des mines totalement perdues. Pourquoi traitait-on le concierge ainsi ? McGonagall se mit debout avec la rapidité d'un chat et avança prestement en direction de Rusard, ses robes tourbillonnant dans son sillage. « Comment avez-vous osé nous trahir ainsi ? Nous qui avons toujours été bons avec vous ! Dumbledore vous avait accordé sa confiance alors que le monde entier vous considérait comme de la bouse de dragon ! », aboya-t-elle au nez biscornu du vieux concierge.

« Woh woh woh, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, là ? », demanda George en levant les mains au ciel.

« Rusard nous a drogués et a permis à ces petits fumiers d'agir en toute liberté », cracha le professeur de Technologies moldues en secouant le Cracmol comme un prunier. « Où sont les enfants ? Parle, enflure ! »

Hermione dévisageait Rusard sans comprendre. Certes, elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur et il avait parfois la main un peu trop leste sur les heures de colle et les travaux d'intérêt général infligés à ceux qui enfreignaient le règlement, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant…

« Pourquoi… pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? », s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée. Ce n'était pas tant la découverte de sa complicité qui la sidérait, mais surtout le soin avec lequel il avait continué d'assurer ses fonctions de septembre à novembre sans jamais éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit.

« Parce que c'est un vieux con aigri ? », proposa Fred en fusillant le Cracmol du regard.

« J'ai toujours tout supporté sans rien dire », grinça Rusard en tirant rageusement sur ses liens. En vain, ceux-ci étant plus que suffisamment serrés. « Devoir m'occuper jour après jour de vos bandes de petits délinquants, agitant leurs baguettes sous mon nez comme si de rien n'était… Mais je m'étais fait une raison ! Parce que vous méritez ses baguettes, chacun de vous ! » Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui le dévisageait avec un mépris non dissimulé. « Oui, même vous les nés-Moldus ! Je me suis fait à l'idée que la magie vous était due, car même si votre sang n'était pas pur, vous la teniez forcément d'un lointain ancêtre commun… Mais eux… Ces petits usurpateurs, ces rats de laboratoire… Ils ne méritent _rien_ de tout ça ! RIEN ! »

« Par pitié, faites-le taire… », gronda Blaise en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et si Draco ne lui avait pas adressé un regard d'avertissement, il se serait certainement jeté à la gorge du vieux grincheux.

« Où sont les enfants, Rusard ? », lâcha sèchement Minerva en le toisant des pieds à la tête. « Dernière chance pour vous de me répondre avant que j'utilise la manière forte. »

« Ils sont morts, les petits rats, vous ne les trouverez jamais à temps… », fit Rusard d'une voix éraillée, un affreux sourire tordu déformant ses lèvres et ses joues mal rasées.

« Ils ne sont pas dans l'école, en tout cas. J'ai lancé plusieurs sortilèges pour détecter d'éventuelles présences dans les couloirs, mais ça n'a rien donné », répondit Bibine en secouant la tête.

« Ils ont peut-être pu bloquer certains sorts », déclara Aria en tournant la tête vers Narcissa, assise près de la fenêtre. « Quand on a libéré les autres première année enfermés dans différentes classes, les portes étaient toutes protégées par des amulettes et il était impossible de déverrouiller les serrures sans les enlever… »

Narcissa hocha silencieusement la tête pour confirmer les dires de sa jeune rivale.

« Bien, je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix… », siffla McGonagall dans un silence pesant. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère. Rusard non plus, à en juger par son expression terrifiée qu'il tentait de contenir. « Je présume que quelques Doloris vous délieront la langue… »

« Ils sont dans la Forêt Interdite ! », bégaya aussitôt Rusard en se recroquevillant misérablement sur place. « Ils vont s'amuser à les chasser comme du gibier… »

Hermione ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement désespéré. Mais quelles espèces de monstres les anciens Mangemorts avaient-ils engendrés ?

« Venez, on y va ! », lança Draco au reste de la troupe, avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui ne bougeait pas. « Tu viens ? »

« Je vous rejoins tout de suite », murmura-t-elle, sans quitter le piteux faciès du concierge.

Draco lui adressa un dernier regard, compréhensif, et s'élança à la suite des autres dans les couloirs. Le silence retomba bien vite dans l'infirmerie désormais vidée de ses visiteurs, ainsi que de la plupart des professeurs. Seuls demeuraient Slughorn, qui ronflait toujours sur son lit, Narcissa, Hermione, McGonagall, Aria et Mrs Pomfresh.

« Vous êtes l'homme le plus _pitoyable_ qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer », hacha lentement la jeune enseignante en plongeant son regard de braise dans celui du Cracmol. « Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'ai eu ma dose de sales types… »

Elle recula lentement, suivie d'Aria qui dégainait son arme au cas où elles croiseraient d'éventuels ennemis, et elles passèrent ensemble la porte de l'infirmerie. Rusard jeta un coup d'œil craintif en direction de Minerva, qui secoua la tête.

« Jamais je n'ai utilisé le sortilège Doloris sur qui que ce soit », murmura-t-elle avec dédain. « Et quand bien même, vous n'êtes pas digne de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un Avada. Enfermez-le, je vous prie, Poppy. »

L'infirmière saisit les bras liés de Rusard et l'emporta dans une petite pièce attenante, sans fenêtres, avant de l'y emprisonner d'un coup de baguette. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle principale, McGonagall avait déjà disparu.

~o~

« Bon sang, si je tenais l'imbécile qui m'a vendu Poudlard comme étant _l'endroit le plus sûr du monde_… », maugréa Aria tout en dévalant les escaliers aux côtés d'Hermione.

Hermione roula des yeux à son commentaire. Elles venaient enfin d'atteindre la dernière marche de l'escalier principal lorsque l'enseignante se figea. Là, dans l'encadrement de la grande porte qui menait à l'extérieur de l'école, se tenait Théodore, la respiration sifflante et un air furieux qui ne présageait rien de bon. A en juger par la sueur qui perlait sur son front, il avait dû courir comme un dératé et sa condition physique laissait à désirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », aboya Hermione, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Elias est avec toi ? », demanda précipitamment Théodore en s'approchant d'elle pour la saisir par les épaules.

« Quoi ? Non, il est à la maison… Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ? »

« J'en viens, Hermione ! Elias et Ted se sont sauvés par la fenêtre pour aller chercher leur ami David ! »

La jeune femme pâlit. « Je lui avait dit de rester dans sa chambre… », gémit-elle, en proie à la panique.

« Oui eh bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il tient beaucoup de toi… notamment dans l'art de se fourrer dans les emmerdes… », gronda le brun, tandis qu'Hermione lui décochait un regard furibond.

Près de l'entrée, Aria eut soudain le sentiment d'être de trop et risqua un œil à l'extérieur. « Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment idéal pour une scène de ménage… »

Le PDG et l'enseignante tournèrent la tête vers elle à l'unisson et l'avocate se raidit, intimidée. Elle pointa un index en direction du lac et de la masse sombre de la forêt qui se dessinait au-delà. « La chasse à l'homme, c'est dans cette direction ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et Aria prit cela pour un oui. Sans un mot de plus, elle les abandonna dans le hall et courut pour rejoindre les autres le plus vite possible. Théodore la suivit des yeux puis reporta son attention sur la brune.

« Tu devrais aller voir dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, tous les autres élèves y sont confinés, il est peut-être là-bas… », décréta-t-elle avant de faire un pas en direction de la sortie. Mais il la retint par le bras.

« Viens avec moi, et ensuite on ira dans la forêt. »

« Je n'en ai aucune envie. »

« Et moi je refuse de te laisser te balader toute seule dans ces conditions… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! », protesta Hermione en dégageant son bras. « Tu… Tu ne devrais même pas être là ! Comment as-tu pu être au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici ? »

« Quelqu'un m'a prévenu. »

« Qui ça ? », demanda-t-elle. Elle vit Théodore ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un mouvement du côté de la porte d'entrée attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir une baguette brandie dans leur direction. « _Protego !_ », hurla-t-elle au moment même où leur agresseur beuglait un _Lacarnum Inflamare,_ certainement dans le but de les transformer en torches humaines. Mais le sort ricocha sur le bouclier d'Hermione, devenant totalement inefficace. La silhouette de Ménélas Fawley se faufila dans le hall et il dévisagea le couple, le visage déformé par la haine.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé le fils, mais je vais au moins me faire le père… », gronda-t-il en levant sa baguette en direction de Théodore.

Hermione jeta un bref regard en direction du visage de Nott, qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, et le vit lever la main devant lui, certainement pour attaquer sans pitié l'adolescent. Mais Hermione leva le coude et l'abattit sans douceur sur l'avant-bras du PDG. « Arrête ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! » Puis tournant la tête vers son élève : « Ménélas, je comprends que tu sois en colère. Mais ton père a attaqué Théodore dans son bureau, c'était de la légitime défense ! »

« Un Avada c'est de la légitime défense ! La strangulation, les coups, ÇA, c'est de la légitime défense ! », hurlait le jeune homme avec toutes ses tripes. « Mais _arracher un cœur_ ? Putain, je ne connais même pas le sortilège capable de faire un truc pareil ! »

_Parce qu'il n'y en a certainement pas,_ pensa Hermione avec une pointe de compassion pour le garçon. Théodore était un cas à part. Il faisait fi des conventions, des règles élémentaires de la magie. Il _était_ la magie. Une magie obscure, ancienne, dangereuse. Sanglante.

« Je t'en conjure, Ménélas, pose ta baguette », souffla-t-elle en voyant que Théodore fusillait toujours l'adolescent du regard, comme s'il tentait de le tuer par la pensée.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, _Professeur_ », ironisa-t-il en levant le bras. « Allez vous faire foutre. » Il traça un arc de cercle avec sa baguette et lança un Confringo, le sortilège explosif, en direction d'Hermione, qui le dévia sans difficulté avant de riposter par un Stupéfix. Qui rata sa cible. Ménélas était rapide dans ses gestes, presque autant qu'un adulte chevronné et Hermione réalisa qu'il avait dû être entraîné par sa famille. Elle retrouvait dans sa manière de se battre la patte caractéristique des Mangemorts. Hargneuse, précise, sans merci. Chaque sortilège qu'elle formulait, il le parait avec l'agilité d'un chat ou le lui renvoyait en pleine face. Jusqu'au moment où Théodore dut trouver le temps long et la tira en arrière malgré ses protestations pour prendre les choses en main. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, il tenta de faire lâcher sa baguette à Ménélas, mais le bras du jeune homme fut simplement tiré sur le côté une demi-seconde, l'empêchant seulement d'achever l'Avada Kedavra qu'il avait commencé à lancer. Théodore sembla aussi surpris qu'Hermione par son inefficacité. Il se remettait à peine de son incrédulité, que déjà leur adversaire revenait à la charge.

« Endoloris ! », aboya Ménélas en pointant sa baguette sur Théodore. Le brun fit apparaître un champ de force autour de lui et d'Hermione, mais le sort le traversa partiellement. L'énergie incomplète frappa un bras du PDG qui poussa un cri de douleur mêlée de saisissement. Cela faisait une éternité que plus aucun sortilège ne l'avait touché. Il en avait presque oublié ce que l'on ressentait.

« Oh, regardez, le geek sort de son laboratoire et fait face à la réalité… », se moqua Ménélas, en passant derrière une colonne pour s'abriter et souffler un peu. « Tu veux un scoop, scientifique de mes deux ? La réalité fait _mal_. »

Théodore recula dans le hall, se frottant le bras, sous le regard perplexe d'Hermione. Puis il lui saisit soudain la main et hurla : « On court ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait à galoper derrière le brun, poursuivie par les hurlements furieux de l'adolescent qui les prenait en chasse. Ils empruntèrent un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, jusqu'à ce que Théodore les mène dans un petit placard à balais. Il referma la porte derrière eux et plaquant la paume contre le bois, le changea en pierre pour que le mur semble continu de l'extérieur. Hermione leva sa baguette et jeta un sort pour insonoriser l'intérieur de leur cachette tout en leur permettant d'entendre les sons provenant du couloir, puis poussa un gémissement en se penchant en avant. Elle avait un point de côté.

« On va attendre ici un petit moment et ensuite on repartira chercher Elias… », haleta Théodore, lui-même à bout de souffle.

Tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, Hermione murmura un _Lumos_ pour éclairer les lieux et leva un regard totalement perdu vers le jeune homme. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un détail sur le visage de Théodore l'interpella. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha en plissant les yeux. Tendant une main vers son col de chemise, elle effleura des doigts la peau lisse en-dessous de sa mâchoire. Ses phalanges se couvrirent instantanément d'un filet de liquide poisseux et chaud. « Ton oreille saigne. Et ton nez aussi. » Théodore passa une main nerveuse dans son cou puis sur sa lèvre supérieure. Elle disait vrai. « Tu es en train de perdre toutes tes forces, laisse-moi chercher Elias et rentre chez toi. »

« Pas question. »

« Tu n'es même plus capable de faire de la magie correctement, c'est de la folie ! »

« Ça va aller, il suffit juste que je me repose quelques minutes… »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré et recula pour se laisser tomber contre le mur. Elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Il était comme ça, obstiné jusqu'au bout. De l'autre côté de la porte invisible, les hurlements furieux de Ménélas faisaient écho dans le couloir. Il était proche. L'enseignante pinça les lèvres. Ils perdaient du temps… Les enfants, ainsi qu'Elias et Ted, étaient là-bas dehors, très certainement en danger, et eux jouaient à cache-cache avec un fils de Mangemort cinglé. Elle sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir. Au lieu d'être dans le feu de l'action, elle se retrouvait avec un Théodore malade et inutile, un boulet qu'elle se traînerait encore sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du château. A côté d'elle, le nez ensanglanté de Théo émit un gargouillis et un reflux de sang dut passer dans sa bouche, car il se mit à tousser, crachant un peu d'hémoglobine dans sa manche. Hermione le regarda longuement. Il lui faisait pitié et une partie d'elle aurait voulu l'aider à aller mieux… mais l'autre moitié ricanait en chantonnant : _Bien fait pour lui_. Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé, après tout. A avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre, on finit par faire une indigestion… Son regard glissa alors sur la porte et elle constata avec horreur qu'une partie des planches de bois réapparaissait, ainsi qu'une moitié de la poignée. Le sortilège de Théodore s'amoindrissait en même temps que son énergie vitale. Et dehors, Ménélas approchait de plus en plus. Elle entendait les portes des pièces voisines s'ouvrir les unes après les autres et claquer lorsque l'élève constatait qu'elles étaient vides.

« Théodore ! », gémit-elle en désignant l'unique issue du doigt. Il suivit son index et pâlit en voyant la raison de son état de panique. Il plaqua la paume de sa main sur le bois et ferma les yeux, se concentrant de toutes ses forces. En vain. Les gonds apparaissaient à leur tour, l'un après l'autre et le verrou était déjà presque entièrement reformé.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il était exclu qu'ils sortent. Avec Théodore dans cet état, ils ne pourraient plus courir et deviendraient une cible facile pour Ménélas, qui était bien plus coriace qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Rester ici sans la porte invisible était tout aussi dangereux : si Ménélas l'ouvrait, il n'aurait plus qu'à les abattre comme des lapins dans cet espace exigu. Il fallait à tout prix que le panneau disparaisse de nouveau le temps que l'adolescent s'éloigne dans un autre couloir. Le sortilège de Désillusion ne leur serait pas utile. Il permettait de faire disparaître un objet en montrant ce qu'il y a derrière, par transparence et derrière, il y avait… eux. _Oh mais, une minute… quelle idiote,_ pensa-t-elle en roulant des yeux_._ Levant sa baguette, elle murmura « _Nox_ » puis jeta le sortilège de Désillusion sur eux deux et ils disparurent instantanément, quelques secondes à peine avant que Ménélas n'ouvre grand la porte du placard (qui était de nouveau totalement visible et opérationnelle). Hermione plaqua une main sur sa propre bouche pour s'empêcher de respirer et elle devina, au silence total qui les entourait, que Théodore s'était lui aussi figé. L'adolescent tendit un bras, baguette allumée, et scruta l'intérieur du réduit.

« _Stupéfix_ ! »

Le corps inerte de Ménélas tomba à la renverse en plein milieu du couloir et Hermione, un peu honteuse de cette attaque en traître, leva le sortilège de Désillusion. Elle sortit du cagibi et se pencha brièvement sur lui avec une moue désapprobatrice. « Toujours attaquer le premier quand on ouvre une porte, c'est la base, Ménélas… Je te mets quand même un E, pour Efforts Exceptionnels. »

Un petit rire s'éleva derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour constater que Théodore trouvait sa blague manifestement très drôle. Contrairement à Fawley, qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, bien évidemment. Le brun sortit à son tour du placard et esquissa une grimace. La tête commençait à lui tourner et le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son nez ne tarissait pas. Il tituba sur trois mètres, puis s'adossa de nouveau au mur. Hermione sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui transpercer le cœur et croisa les bras, mal à l'aise.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire… », grommela-t-elle.

« Euh… marcher ? », proposa Théodore en faisant l'étonné.

« Non ! Tu essaies de m'attendrir pour que je me jette à tes pieds, rongée par la culpabilité, en te suppliant de me prendre ici et maintenant… », rétorqua-t-elle en sortant un paquet de mouchoirs de la poche de son pantalon et de lui en tendre un pour éponger son visage.

« En effet, dans la majorité de mes fantasmes les plus fous, c'est ce qu'il se passe… » Théo déplia le mouchoir et rejeta la tête en arrière, avant de compresser son nez avec.

Hermione poussa un grognement exaspéré.

« Bais ze d'est blus ze gue ze veux en réalidé… », acheva le brun, à son grand étonnement.

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles, ça fait des mois que tu me harcèles pour ça et là tu me dis, alors que tu es clairement à deux doigts d'agoniser, que tu as tout simplement changé d'avis ? » Hermione ricana. « Désolée, j'achète pas. C'est trop gros à avaler. »

« Za auzzi, z'est un druc que tu dis dans bes fantasbes », commenta Théo, amusé, alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« T'es lourd. Et je suis sûre que c'est encore une de tes techniques de manipulation tordues. Alors, maintenant que l'autre boutonneux est hors d'état de nuire, je vais aller rejoindre mes amis. »

Elle se détourna pour partir, ignorant superbement l'expression soudain paniquée du PDG.

« Non ! Attends ! »

« Je m'en vais, Théodore. »

« C'est trop dangereux ! », aboya-t-il en redressant la tête pour la rattraper.

« Merci, je suis encore capable de me débrouiller seule-

« Tu es ENCEINTE, Hermione ! »

La jeune femme se figea au beau milieu du couloir, sous le choc. Elle se tourna lentement vers le brun, qui parvenait enfin à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Il soupira. « Tu es enceinte. » Devant le regard furieux qu'elle lui adressa, il leva aussitôt les mains en l'air, dont l'une tenant toujours le mouchoir imbibé de sang. « Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est promis. Je l'ai senti lorsqu'on a discuté en rêve. C'est tout, je le jure. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, se souvenant à présent de la main du sorcier pressée contre son ventre alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur la falaise recréée par son esprit. Il l'avait _senti_. Voilà pourquoi son comportement était étrange depuis quelques jours. _Il savait._

« Mais… que… et TU ME LE DIS MAINTENANT ? », s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant violemment des deux mains.

« Mais Herm-

« J'avais imaginé que je le découvrirais bien au chaud, chez moi, en compagnie de Draco et on aurait été _heureux_, tout se serait passé comme dans un _foutu_ film à l'eau de rose, avec les violons, les fleurs et le chocolat, mais _NON_ ! Tu me balances ça alors qu'on s'apprête à se battre contre des cinglés racistes et rétrogrades et qu'on a un million d'autres choses à penser ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu gâches _TOUT_ ?! »

Théodore pinça les lèvres, attendant qu'elle ait fini sa diatribe, mais Hermione passa tout d'abord par une série de sentiments divers et variés, tout en ponctuant ses paroles de coups de poings sur le torse et les épaules du jeune homme.

« Oh Merlin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu dises ça ? », gémit-elle, les mains dans ses cheveux fous. « Comment je vais faire pour agir sereinement dans la bataille, moi ? Et Draco ? S'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncer ? Il va te tuer, s'il sait que tu étais au courant avant tout le monde, c'est sûr ! Et ce serait bien fait pour toi, espèce de… de… _MALADE_ ! Je suis enceinte… je suis enceinte… Je te déteste ! »

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui ! Non ! », corrigea-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. « J'en sais rien ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus, fermant les yeux pour tenter de calmer son esprit qui envisageait déjà tous les scénarii possibles et inimaginables. Elle se figea soudain en sentant les mains de Théodore se poser délicatement sur ses joues, les maculant légèrement de sang au passage, et rouvrit les yeux.

« Quand j'ai senti que tu n'étais plus seule dans ton propre corps, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus réactiver le lien. C'était fini. Pas parce que je n'y serais pas arrivé… Mais parce qu'aspirer ton énergie comme le lien le fait… » Il regarda brièvement ailleurs avant de replonger ses iris noirs dans ceux d'Hermione. « Je ne sais pas si l'enfant aurait survécu. »

« Mais-

« Je t'ai déjà pris beaucoup, j'en suis conscient. Je t'ai volé six mois de ta vie, ta confiance en toi, ta dignité… ton esprit, même… »

« Ce sont quoi, des excuses ? C'est un peu tard… », murmura-t-elle, avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Absolument pas », répondit-il avec un naturel désarmant. « Si c'était à refaire, je referais tout pareil. Enfin… presque tout. Je t'aurais peut-être juste offert des fleurs à la place d'un cachot sordide… »

« Je suis touchée », grinça la brune en le fusillant du regard.

Théodore gloussa. Gloussement qui se mua en quinte de toux rauque. Son corps tout entier partait en sucette. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il relâcha ses joues et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Je crois que tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné, si en plus je mettais en danger cet enfant. Je préfère mourir et que tu me détestes un peu moins, que vivre en sachant que chaque cellule de ton corps me maudit jusqu'à la dixième génération. »

Hermione ne disait rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne trouvait plus rien à lui hurler de méchant et cela la troubla quelque peu. Théodore dut prendre cela comme de l'incrédulité, car il reprit :

« Avoir Elias m'a changé, tu sais ? En bien... Enfin, je crois… » Il éclata de nouveau d'un rire rauque. « J'ai tellement appris à son contact… des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir de toute ma vie. Je veux que tu les apprennes aussi. Même si ce n'est pas avec moi. »

Il se tut et entendit un bruit étrange en provenance de la gorge d'Hermione. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que le menton de la jeune femme tremblait et qu'elle remuait le bout de son nez comme si quelque chose la piquait à l'intérieur des narines.

« Herm- ?

Sans prévenir, Hermione saisit le visage de Théodore et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle les garda toutefois bien scellées, ne souhaitant pas un quelconque échange de fluides corporels entre eux, mais elle avait décidé en son âme et conscience que pour la première et unique fois dans sa vie, il méritait ce geste. Un pourcentage infime d'absolution pour tous les péchés qu'il avait commis. Le baiser ne dura que trois secondes. Dès qu'elle sentit que Théodore comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer, elle recula et le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant, légèrement humide à cause des deux petites larmes de joie qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

« Merci. Juste… merci. »

Le brun fit des yeux ronds, encore sous le choc de cette étreinte éclair et prit une grande inspiration. Etonnamment, il ressentait un léger regain d'énergie dans tous ses membres. Pas grand-chose, mais assez pour se défendre contre d'éventuels assaillants peut-être. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, puis frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon, on va leur maraver la tête à tes élèves, ou on reste là à s'embrasser comme des ados ? »

Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire et leva les yeux au ciel, se détournant en direction des escaliers et de la sortie. Théodore lui emboîta joyeusement le pas, sans pouvoir se défaire de sa risette narquoise.

« Tu n'es pas pardonné pour autant, tu restes un criminel à mes yeux », gronda Hermione pour calmer un peu ses ardeurs.

Le brun exécuta un petit pas de danse et tourna sur lui-même, entonnant l'un des plus célèbres refrains de Michael Jackson. « _You've been hit by, You've been struck by… A smooth criminal_. »

Hermione le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et accéléra le pas, dévalant l'escalier principal. _Cet homme est fou._

~o~

« Qu'est-ce que fiche Nora avec les cafés, bon sang ? », grommela Evelyn à sa collègue secrétaire par-dessus son ordinateur. « Le Starbucks est au coin de la rue, pas sur l'Everest ! »

« Ça va, le Ministre de la Magie peut attendre son Ristretto deux minutes… », marmonna l'autre femme en triant une série de documents et de dossiers. « Il a beau être un sorcier, je suis à peu près certaine qu'il est capable de gérer son addiction à la caféine comme nous tous… » Elle coinça un stylo Bic entre ses lèvres pour libérer ses mains et taper à l'ordinateur. « A moins que ce soit encore le soir où le beau gosse Ukrainien est de service… auquel cas, Nora ne risque pas de revenir avant qu'il lui ait demandé sa main. »

« On est vendredi… il travaille le vendredi ? », demanda Evelyn, soudain prise de panique. L'autre haussa les épaules. « Bon, je descends, je vais la chercher. »

« Et si Hodgkin débarque et qu'il me demande où sont les boissons, je lui dis quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en sortant son Bic de la bouche.

« Qu'il n'avait qu'à demander au gouvernement un budget réparation de machine à café », grommela Evelyn en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, après avoir attrapé son manteau au passage. Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cette incapable de Nora avait bien choisi son jour pour flirter… Les battants de la porte se rouvrirent et elle fit un pas dans le hall du commissariat, ses talons aiguilles glissant sur une substance non identifiée. Elle se stabilisa en écartant les bras puis baissa les yeux… Une traînée de sang, parcourue d'une trace qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'une main, maculait le carrelage. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour crier lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur son visage et elle sentit la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans le creux de ses reins. Par-dessus les gros doigts calleux qui la bâillonnaient, elle avisa alors la pièce, la horde de Mangemorts qui s'y trouvait, ainsi que les cinq cadavres des policiers de garde à l'accueil disséminés un peu partout. Elle gémit.

« A quel étage se trouvent Monsieur le Ministre et ses sous-fifres, je vous prie ? », fit une voix mielleuse et sinistre contre son oreille. Comme elle gémissait de nouveau, la baguette s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans ses côtes. « Montre avec tes doigts. »

Evelyn leva une main tremblante et plia tous les doigts à part deux, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Gentille petite fille… Où sont les escaliers ? »

De nouveau, elle agita la main en direction d'une porte de service sur la droite et la horde de Mangemorts s'y engouffra en ricanant, après avoir fait sauter le panneau de ses gonds. Seuls demeuraient l'homme qui la retenait captive et une femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés, immobile au centre de la pièce. L'homme recula dans l'ascenseur, emportant Evelyn avec lui et la femme y entra à son tour. L'espace d'un instant, Evelyn aurait juré qu'elle lui avait adressé un regard compatissant. L'autre main calleuse de l'homme frappa le bouton numéro deux et l'ascenseur se mit en branle, déversant sa petite musique jazz par les haut-parleurs. La cabine s'immobilisa de nouveau et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Evelyn n'eut que le temps d'entendre sa collègue demander « Quoi, déjà ? », avant que le preneur d'otage ne dirige sa baguette contre elle et l'abatte d'un Avada Kedavra. Evelyn hurla contre la main moite de l'homme et vit le corps de la secrétaire s'affaisser mollement sur son fauteuil noir. Puis elle sentit qu'on la propulsait hors de l'ascenseur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, mais un éclair vert la frappa de plein fouet et elle tomba lourdement sur la moquette.

A l'autre bout du long couloir, les partisans de Rodolphus sortirent de la cage d'escalier et avancèrent en silence, cherchant d'où provenaient les voix masculines qu'ils percevaient à travers les cloisons des bureaux. Rodolphus enjamba sans aucun scrupule le cadavre de son otage et progressa dans le corridor, un large sourire aux lèvres. Dans son dos, Bellatrix lui jeta un regard méprisant. Elle s'attendait presque à voir son mari siffloter. _Je pourrais le tuer, là maintenant…_, pensa-t-elle en levant discrètement sa baguette. Mais au moment où elle allait lancer le sort fatal, la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune agent de police en uniforme, les bras chargés de dossiers multicolores. Il resta quelques secondes interdit, ne s'attendant pas à voir autant de monde dans le couloir, puis lâcha ses dossiers et poussa un cri d'avertissement à l'ensemble de ses collègues. Juste avant que l'un des Mangemorts ne le projette dans les airs, lui faisant traverser une cloison vitrée. Ce fut aussitôt le branlebas de combat. Des cris retentirent dans les quelques bureaux occupés à cette heure tardive, et une voix ordonna « Baissez-vous, Tibélius ! », dans la salle de conférence, tandis qu'une main en refermait la porte depuis l'intérieur. Dans les escaliers que les Mangemorts venaient de quitter, des bruits de pas se faisaient également entendre. Quelqu'un avait dû découvrir les cadavres à l'accueil. Pendant quelques secondes, plus rien ne bougea. Puis la porte battant qui menait à l'escalier de secours s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme en gilet et casque anti-balles fit une brève irruption, jeta un petit cylindre en métal dans le couloir et disparut de nouveau, refermant précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Un sifflement persistant se fit entendre et un gaz atrocement irritant se déversa parmi les Mangemorts qui se mirent aussitôt à tousser comme des agonisants. Bellatrix recula vers l'ascenseur, les yeux larmoyants, avec l'impression qu'on lui frottait les poumons au papier de verre. Elle entendit Rodolphus lancer un sortilège dans un râle rauque et une bourrasque magique dissipa les vapeurs toxiques.

« Butez-moi tous ces fils de putes ! », gueula Rodolphus en soignant ses yeux rouges et gonflés d'un coup de baguette, bientôt imité par ses partisans. A travers les larmes de douleur qui lui brouillaient la vue, Bellatrix vit les portes des bureaux éclater et des sortilèges se mirent à fuser en tous sens. Des détonations d'armes moldues déchiraient ses tympans et elle pensa avec amertume que les moldus étaient perdus. Des armes mécaniques contre des baguettes. A quoi pensaient-ils ?

Au bord du gouffre (et très honnêtement, du suicide), elle ferma les yeux, se laissant lentement glisser contre la porte froide de l'ascenseur et attendit, roulée en boule, que tout se termine enfin.

_Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que Nott attend ?_

~o~

« Tu crois qu'on est encore loin ? », chuchota Ted tout en prenant appui sur une énorme racine. Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la Forêt Interdite, suivant les cris de leurs camarades pourchassés par les sbires de Samuel, en vain. Plus ils progressaient parmi les arbres et la végétation, plus les hurlements semblaient venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Ils se répercutaient sur les troncs, les roches, la montagne ils semblaient proches parfois, puis lointains et le reste du temps un silence oppressant saisissait le paysage tout entier. Même les animaux nocturnes semblaient se taire, craignant pour leurs vies.

« Je ne sais pas », avoua Elias en plantant ses doigts dans la terre pour gravir une petite falaise couverte de mousse et de fougères. Plus que cinq mètres et ils domineraient une partie du terrain, ce qui leur permettrait d'avoir un point de vue plus large. « De toute façon, on est entrés en contournant le lac noir, donc si on continue dans cette direction, on sait que la sortie de la forêt côté Poudlard est toujours à notre gauche. »

Ted se hissa à son tour et les deux garçons escaladèrent la paroi rocheuse et glissante avec prudence. Une fois en haut, ils s'aperçurent que la brume qui planait à mi-hauteur entre les arbres ne les aidait pas vraiment à discerner quoi que ce soit de plus.

« Je propose qu'on revienne vers l'orée de la forêt, comme ça s'il y en a qui essayent de s'enfuir, ils arriveront directement sur nous », proposa Ted en regardant avec une moue déçue le dédale inextricable des fourrés et des épineux en contrebas.

« Je suis d'accord », approuva Elias avec un hochement de tête. « On va continuer de marcher sur les hauteurs en prenant toujours à gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit forcés de redescendre. On voit tout de même un peu mieux depuis ici. »

Ils avancèrent une dizaine de minutes en haut de leur escarpement avant de parvenir à un cul-de-sac. La falaise redescendait en pente douce d'un côté, jusqu'à une clairière exposée à la lumière de la lune et en pente raide de l'autre, directement dans la forêt.

« Par là », fit Ted en désignant le côté le plus escarpé, « De l'autre côté, c'est trop dangereux, on nous verrait à des kilomètres… »

Elias suivit donc le conseil de son ami et s'accroupit pour trouver un moyen d'entamer sa descente à l'aide de prises sûres… quand le sol meuble se déroba soudain sous ses pieds et le garçonnet chuta en même temps qu'une pluie de gravier, de mottes de terre et de racines cassées.

« ELIAS ! », s'écria Ted en plongeant au sol pour essayer d'attraper le brun. Mais trop tard. Elias dévalait la pente, roulant comme un baril sur le flanc, heurtant au passage pierres, branches et autres éléments naturels. A deux mètres du plancher des vaches et emporté par son élan, il fut propulsé en avant, atterrissant durement sur un tapis de bruyère, le souffle coupé.

« Aouh… », gémit-il en poussant doucement sur ses bras pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Son menton était tout égratigné, à l'instar de ses genoux et de ses coudes. Mais il était globalement entier. Cependant, il oublia vite sa douleur en voyant deux chaussures masculines noires et vernies juste devant son nez. Il se tordit le cou, remontant lentement le long du pantalon noir, de la lourde cape noire et de la canne en ébène surmontée d'une gueule de serpent en argent massif.

Lucius Malfoy dévisagea un instant, stupéfait, l'enfant tombé du ciel tandis qu'un peu plus haut, au-dessus de la nappe de brume, on entendait Ted hurler : « Rien de cassé ? »

Elias ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà vu cet homme au Ministère, c'était le père de Draco. D'après ce qu'il avait compris par la suite, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et sa présence en ces lieux semblait confirmer cette théorie. Il n'était pas seul. Un autre homme était avec lui, ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui devait avoir l'âge d'Hermione et qu'Elias trouva absolument magnifique.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. De tous les gamins qui couraient dans la nuit noire, c'était le seul qu'elle devait protéger coûte que coûte qui croisait leur chemin. Si Nott perdait son fils à cause d'elle, il était très probable qu'il la tuerait en représailles. Et au revoir le trône des Héritiers. Après avoir vérifié que ni Lucius ni Selwyn ne la regardaient, elle agita discrètement la main à l'attention d'Elias en articulant silencieusement : « VA-T'EN ! VA-T'EN ! »

L'enfant se mit aussitôt sur pieds, profitant de la surprise des deux hommes, et fit demi-tour pour s'élancer à toutes jambes dans la forêt. Malheureusement, Lucius semblait avoir également repris ses esprits et le prit en chasse, sous le regard consterné de Parkinson.

« Allez-y, Lucius, chopez-le ! », hurla Selwyn en ricanant.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Selwyn était l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus parmi les sbires de Rodolphus. Il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, misogyne et idiot. Sans parler de ses détestables mains baladeuses. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira. Pour l'instant, aucune Ignominie n'était passée devant eux et n'avait pris la direction de la sortie. A croire que Parker et ses minions faisaient réellement du bon boulot. Elle regarda sa fine montre en or et prit une grande inspiration. Elle espérait vraiment que Théodore ait gagné Londres depuis le temps, même s'il ne risquait pas d'avoir trouvé son fils étant donné que ce-dernier était ici… Sinon, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de cette pauvre Bellatrix. Toutefois, elle sut que sa prière n'avait pas été entendue en percevant la voix du jeune PDG à travers la végétation.

« Je te dis que j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier _Elias_ dans cette direction… », siffla-t-il à la personne qui l'accompagnait. Pansy leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en voyant Selwyn se retourner et brandir sa baguette en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Soudain, plusieurs branches s'écartèrent du passage Théodore et Granger apparurent devant eux. Selwyn esquissa un sourire mauvais et Granger brandit sa baguette à son tour, tandis que Pansy et Théodore roulaient des yeux en parfaite synchronisation.

« Tiens, tiens… regardez qui voilà… », grinça Selwyn en reconnaissant le PDG et l'enseignante. « Rodolphus ne va jamais me cr-

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Hermione poussa un hurlement strident en voyant le corps de Selwyn tomber mollement sur le sol et Pansy ranger sa baguette avec un soupir théâtral. « Oups, j'ai glissé, je crois… », minauda-t-elle avec un sourire faussement contrit. Théodore éclata de rire, comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'il ait entendue depuis des lustres et Hermione les dévisagea tous deux, la bouche ouverte, une expression de total effroi déformant ses traits. _Mon Dieu, je suis entourée de psychopathes !_, pensa-t-elle en regardant tour à tour ses deux ex-camarades de classe.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Granger, ce type était un con », se justifia-t-elle, comme si cela excusait son meurtre. Théodore s'avança et ramassa la baguette de Selwyn, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il en aurait peut-être besoin s'il voulait économiser ses forces. En revenant aux bonnes vieilles méthodes, il pourrait peut-être gagner suffisamment de temps et d'énergie pour avoir le temps d'en finir ici et de se faire hospitaliser le temps qu'Hermione trouve une solution.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu mon fils, par hasard, Pans' ? », demanda le brun en relevant la tête.

La brunette fit semblant de réfléchir et leva une main au niveau de sa poitrine. « Hmm à peu près grand comme ça, qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Lucius est en train de lui courir après… »

L'expression de Théodore s'assombrit aussitôt. « Quelle direction ? », gronda-t-il.

Pansy tendit un index sur sa gauche, vers la sortie de la forêt. « Par là. »

Hermione se mettait en mouvement elle aussi, mais Théodore la repoussa d'une main. « Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je reviens. » Et sans autre forme de procès, il détala en courant, laissant les deux anciennes rivales qui ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plus de dix ans toutes seules.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur elles et Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Alors… euh… ça va, toi ? », marmonna Hermione en balançant les bras, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler, Granger », rétorqua du tac au tac Pansy en la fusillant du regard.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. « Ok… Sinon, on n'est pas obligées de parler. On peut juste aller sauver les enfants et-

« Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas de votre côté. Je trahis Rodolphus, certes, mais seulement pour prendre sa place. Ces enfants sont des parasites, il est hors de question que je t'aide à les récupérer. »

« Je vois… ça a le mérite d'être clair », fit Hermione, agacée. « Donc si tu ne m'en veux pas, je vais partir de mon côté et essayer de trouver Draco et les autres…. Avant d'être tentée de t'étrangler de mes propres mains », ajouta-t-elle à voix basse en se détournant.

« C'est ça, Granger. Cours vivre ma vie et bon vent. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête en direction de Pansy, sans comprendre. « Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Rien, tire-toi. »

« Non, non, tu as dit : _cours vivre ma vie_. J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques », cracha Hermione, dont le ton commençait à monter. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Pansy, mais même après dix ans sans se voir, Parkinson avait encore le don de lui taper sur les nerfs encore plus vite que Théodore. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Tu veux une explication ? », s'écria Pansy, exaspérée. « Ok, je vais t'en donner une. Tu. As. Gâché. Ma. Vie. Satisfaite ? »

« Quoi, parce que je t'ai volé ton amoureux à l'école ? Je t'en prie ! »

Pansy s'approcha d'elle, les dents serrées et le regard mauvais. « S'il n'y avait que ça ! Tu m'as pris les trois seuls hommes qui importaient dans toute mon existence. Draco d'abord, puis Blaise. Même Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de te tourner autour. Pendant un temps, j'ai même envisagé que tu les avais ensorcelés ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. « Me tourner autour ? Mais tu délires, ma pauvre ! Nott m'a violée, Parkinson ! Vio-lée ! Tu crois que c'était une partie de plaisir, une amourette ? »

« Oh, Nott t'a violée, bouh ouh pauvre petite Granger, tu vas nous faire pleurer », cracha Pansy d'une voix atrocement geignarde. « Tu devrais être honorée qu'un Sang-Pur comme Théodore Nott ait daigné poser les yeux sur toi ! »

« Il a détruit ma vie ! », aboya Hermione, le visage rouge de colère.

« Il t'a violée _une fois_ ! », tonna soudain Pansy, excédée. Avant de pointer son index sur sa propre poitrine. « J'ai dû subir pendant neuf ans les attouchements et les viols de mon propre père, en priant pour que Draco, Blaise ou Théo m'épousent le plus vite possible et me sortent de cet Enfer. Mais tu es arrivée, Granger. Et à cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit de nouveau sur les deux femmes. L'une n'avait plus rien à ajouter et l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La colère d'Hermione s'évanouit quasi-instantanément et elle pâlit, la lèvre tremblante. « Je… je n'avais aucune idée de-

« Tire-toi, j'en ai assez de te voir », gronda Pansy en lui tournant le dos. Elle n'avait que faire de la pitié de cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

Désemparée, Hermione regarda les épaules tendues à l'extrême de Pansy, tout en se sentant incroyablement stupide. Elle avait focalisé sur sa propre personne, ses propres drames, oubliant même que d'autres pouvaient connaître un sort encore moins enviable que le sien. Brusquement, elle eut l'impression que son comportement pendant toutes ces années avait été disproportionné. Elle s'était crue forte d'avoir outrepassé ce viol, à coups de psychothérapies et de voyages dans le monde entier… mais à cet instant, elle se trouvait incroyablement faible comparée à cette fille, qui avait subi des années durant l'indicible, dans le plus grand silence, dans la plus totale indifférence de son entourage.

« Je suis désolée, Parkinson… », murmura-t-elle.

« DEGAGE », hurla l'interpellée pour toute réponse.

Hermione sursauta et prit ses jambes à son cou, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

~o~

Bloquer les cris, les détonations, les sortilèges. Fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir. Se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre. Faire abstraction de tout le reste.

Bellatrix étouffa un gémissement d'impuissance. La seule chose qui la rassurait encore dans cette hécatombe était le contact solide et stable de la porte de l'ascenseur dans son dos. Tout son être se focalisait sur cette sensation, tentant de repousser tous les autres sons, toutes les autres odeurs. Celles de la poudre, du sang et de la peur. Etrangement, la bataille se prolongeait. Les moldus n'étaient pas tous morts, puisque le bruit de leurs armes vrillait toujours ses tympans. Peut-être même que l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à tuer Rodolphus ? Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ouvrir les paupières. Trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir.

_Azkaban m'a changée plus que je ne l'aurai cru… Je suis aussi inutile qu'une poupée de chiffon… Incapable d'agir pour un camp comme pour l'autre._

Elle entendit des pas lourds et rapides venir dans sa direction. Avec un peu de chance, un Auror ou un flic approchait pour l'arrêter, ou la mettre à mort, par pure vengeance. Ce serait une fin logique à cette vie désaxée qu'elle menait depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle se surprit à rêver de voyages au bout du monde, de pays qu'elle ne visiterait jamais, de journées qu'elle ne passerait jamais libre sans barreaux aux fenêtres ou sans époux pour l'opprimer. Elle sentit des doigts puissants saisir l'un de ses bras et le secouer violemment. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que vit Bellatrix fut le cadavre de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient prise en otage dans l'ascenseur. Ses yeux vitreux donnèrent la nausée à l'ex-Mangemorte, alors elle leva le nez…

Rodolphus lui faisait face, l'air furieux et derrière lui régnait un chaos sans nom. Des sortilèges et des balles fusaient dans tous les sens. Le mobilier était parsemé de trous noirs ou de brûlures laissées par divers sortilèges. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, d'un camp comme de l'autre, et du sang maculait les murs. Son regard accrocha la gorge d'un Mangemort, transpercée d'une balle moldue et Bellatrix se demanda comment c'était possible. _Il n'a pas dû se protéger à temps ?_

« DEBOUT, FEMME INUTILE », aboya Rodolphus en la faisant se lever. « Où est ta baguette ? » L'objet pendait mollement dans les mains de Bella, qui le regarda d'un air hébété. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te battre ? »

« Je … je ne veux pas », anonna-t-elle en posant ses iris partout sauf en direction de son mari.

Il saisit sa mâchoire inférieure et la força à le regarder. « Qu'as-tu dit ? », gronda-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille dans son dos.

« Je ne veux pas me battre », répéta Bellatrix avec plus d'aplomb cette fois.

Un éclair de haine passa dans les yeux de Rodolphus et il raffermit sa prise sur son bras pour la tirer de force jusqu'à un petit bureau au bout du couloir, par miracle encore à peu près debout. Il la jeta dans la pièce et Bellatrix vint s'écraser sur l'un des bureaux, renversant la lampe et l'écran d'ordinateur au passage.

« Tu ne veux pas te battre, _salope_ ? », aboya Rodolphus, hors de lui. Il leva le bras et murmura un Expelliarmus, faisant voler la baguette de Bellatrix jusque dans sa main libre. « Parfait. » Prenant chaque extrémité de la baguette dans une main, il la cassa net sur son genou et envoya les deux morceaux brisés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis serrant le poing, il l'abattit une demi-douzaine de fois sur le visage et dans l'abdomen de son épouse, qui tomba en boule à ses pieds. « On règlera ça après la bataille, toi et moi. »

Bellatrix cracha une gerbe de sang, pliée en deux sur le sol. Elle vit les pieds de Rodolphus faire demi-tour pour aller se poster derrière la porte du bureau et recommencer à arroser copieusement leurs adversaires de sorts mortels. Elle relevait le menton en grimaçant, tout en se demandant pour la énième fois ce que pouvaient bien foutre Pansy et son Nott de malheur, quand un petit mouvement en provenance d'un bureau voisin attira son attention. Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule, et vit un flic moldu accroupi sous le bureau porter lentement son index gauche à ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Bellatrix jeta un bref regard en direction de Rodolphus, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à se battre pour la remarquer. Elle reporta son attention sur le policier qui posa doucement son arme sur le sol et d'un coup sec du poignet, la fit glisser sur le linoléum, à quelques centimètres des doigts de la brune. Effarée, elle regarda l'arme sous ses yeux, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, avant de réaliser : _si Rodolphus te voit avec ça, c'en est fini de toi…_

Elle saisit la crosse et dissimula l'objet contre sa cuisse, avant de regarder de nouveau le policier d'un air paniqué. _Pourquoi ne tirait-il pas, lui ? Pourquoi prenait-il le risque de lui donner son arme ?_ Bellatrix remarqua alors le bras droit du flic et surtout les grandes lacérations qui avaient déchiré sa chemise et la chair en-dessous, rendant son membre inutilisable. Un _Diffindo_, sans aucun doute. Il avait dû voir Rodolphus la frapper également, et il s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à se venger de lui. A côté d'un lambeau d'uniforme, pendait mollement la plaque nominative de l'agent, sur laquelle on lisait encore nettement : Sgt Stuart Wilcox.

_Eh bien, merci Stuart._

Bellatrix jeta un dernier regard à Wilcox. Les yeux suppliants de celui-ci la laissèrent penser qu'il ne devait pas être tout à fait sûr de son coup en lui abandonnant son arme. Il avait fait un pari risqué. Mais il était tombé sur la bonne personne. Bellatrix n'avait plus rien à perdre. Plus de baguette, plus de dignité, plus d'avenir… Elle se leva lentement et Wilcox lui fit un petit signe du doigt, pliant et relâchant son index en serrant le poing. Mais c'était inutile. Bellatrix avait déjà vu des moldus à l'œuvre avec ce genre d'engins. Et leur maniement était somme toute extrêmement instinctif.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle réalisait qu'elle approchait enfin de son but personnel et cela la faisait se sentir tellement sereine qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire plus tôt. Levant son bras, elle approcha le canon de l'arme de l'arrière du crâne de Rodolphus et le tapota doucement avec. Elle voulait qu'il se retourne. Elle voulait qu'il voie la mort arriver. Et qu'il sache que la mort venait d'elle. _Quelle belle revanche. Tué par sa propre épouse avec une arme moldue._

Rodolphus tourna la tête, un instant stupéfait de la voir si près, puis furieux de constater qu'elle le tenait en joue. Une expression de profond mépris s'installa sur ses traits et il plissa les yeux. « Tu n'oseras jamais, salop-

La déflagration fut si forte que Bellatrix crut que ses tympans s'étaient définitivement déchirés. Le recul de l'arme la surprit mais sa cible était tellement proche qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu la rater. Une déferlante de bouillie d'os, de chair, de sang et de matière grise l'aspergea toute entière, mais à aucun moment elle ne perdit le sourire. Même lorsqu'une goutte épaisse et rouge glissa entre ses lèvres et jusque sur sa langue. Le goût du sang n'avait jamais été aussi exquis.

~o~

Elias courait à perdre haleine dans la forêt, le visage et le corps fouetté de toutes parts par les branches, les ronces, trébuchant sur des racines, sursautant lorsque d'autres cris que ceux de Lucius brisaient le silence. Il avait pris en direction de la sortie, du moins ce qu'il pensait être la direction de la sortie, et il pria le Ciel de ne pas s'être trompé. Comment être sûr ? Rien ne ressemblait plus à un arbre qu'un autre arbre et il n'avait pas passé suffisamment de temps à vagabonder dans le coin pour s'y retrouver. Mais l'obscurité semblait progressivement moins épaisse, la brume plus dissipée, l'humidité moins élevée. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il discerna une pelouse impeccable au-delà de la dernière ligne d'arbres au loin. Il bifurqua derrière une haie de mûriers, afin de devenir moins visible de son poursuivant puis reprit sa course effrénée. La haie ne lui fit gagner que quelques secondes. Lucius s'était interrompu à peine le temps de balayer les environs du regard qu'il avait déjà de nouveau repéré l'enfant. Elias sentit quelques sortilèges siffler près de ses oreilles et poussa un petit cri de panique. Il avait perdu sa propre baguette dans sa chute de la falaise et il lui était impossible de parer ou de riposter. Sa seule solution était de continuer à fuir. Aussi vite que possible.

Ses mollets lui faisaient un mal de chien. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir courir aussi rapidement et aussi longtemps de toute sa vie, mais il fallait croire qu'un Mangemort lancé à vos trousses pour vous tuer était un stimulant sacrément efficace.

Il atteignit l'orée de la Forêt Interdite avec un soulagement indescriptible, mais celui-ci ne fut que de courte durée. D'une part parce qu'il réalisait soudain qu'il était à peu près aussi visible et exposé qu'un veau au milieu d'une arène et d'autre part parce qu'une jeune femme se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui… et qu'elle pointait un pistolet moldu dans sa direction.

Elias se figea, pris de panique. Gentille ou méchante ? Comment savoir dans quel camp était cette femme ? Derrière lui, il entendit Lucius pousser un grognement et obtint sa réponse lorsque l'inconnue lui lança :

« Bouge pas, Lucius. Laisse le gosse tranquille. »

Elias s'écarta de la ligne de mire et courut jusqu'à la jeune femme, se plaçant prudemment derrière elle.

« Tu crois que tu as une quelconque chance de t'en tirer avec cette chose ? », ricana le blond en désignant l'arme de sa baguette.

« J'ai toujours été une grande optimiste. »

Lucius esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. « Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? »

Ça oui, Aria s'en rappelait. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Elle venait de sortir de l'hôpital par la porte de service, attendant que Ben ramène la voiture. Et elle l'avait vu l'observer de loin. Son regard glacial, son Patronus et sa voix sifflante… _La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu mourras._

« Je m'en souviens », confirma-t-elle d'une voix plus faible en raffermissant sa prise sur la crosse. « Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est _pourquoi_ ? »

Contre l'arrière de sa jambe, elle sentit le petit fuyard frémir. Lui aussi devait sentir la tension s'installer entre elle et l'homme blond.

« Tu es une vilaine tache… », gronda Lucius avec un grimace de dédain. « Une bouloche sur la tapisserie de ma vie, un défaut de fabrication. J'ai cru me donner l'illusion de pouvoir tourner la page sur mon passé de Mangemort et je suis tombé très bas. Au point de toucher une _moldue_… »

Les paroles de Lucius résonnaient durement aux oreilles d'Aria. Entendre de telles horreurs de la part de sa première véritable « relation », aussi toxique fût-elle, ça faisait un mal de chien. Certes, leur histoire avait été en partie une erreur, mais de là à le formuler de manière aussi acerbe…

« Le fait est que ma vie, c'est ça », ajouta Lucius en écartant les bras. Au loin dans la forêt, on entendit s'élever un concert de sortilèges et de hurlements furieux. « Il n'y a que dans la haine et le chaos que je m'épanouis. Par Salazar, ça doit faire dix ans que je n'ai pas été aussi _bien_ ! »

La lèvre inférieure d'Aria trembla, tandis que son cœur se serrait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela lui ferait aussi mal d'entendre ces mots. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors il était définitivement perdu.

« Maintenant, sois gentille. Envoie-moi le gamin et j'épargnerai peut-être ta vie. »

L'avocate ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'accent qu'il avait mis sur le « peut-être ». _Va te faire foutre, Lucius._

« Pas question », répondit-elle en reculant d'un pas, le gamin toujours accroché à ses basques. Lucius avança d'un pas lui aussi. « Reste où tu es ! »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tirer dessus avec… ça ? » Le Mangemort éclata d'un rire sardonique. « Tu es vraiment moldue jusqu'à la moelle… Pathétique. »

_Tu vas voir si je suis pathétique…._

Aria appuya sur la détente, visant un point juste à la droite de Lucius. Celui-ci lança un Protego avec le sourire… rictus qu'il perdit aussitôt lorsque la balle traversa le champ de force et vint lui égratigner le bras gauche. Il poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, et lui décocha un regard incrédule.

_On rigole moins, là ?_

« Dernier avertissement ! », aboya-t-elle en visant cette fois sa poitrine. Elle espérait cependant qu'il tournerait le dos et prendrait ses jambes à son coup. Tirer sur Flint ou un autre Mangemort attentant à sa vie, c'était une chose. Tirer sur Lucius, malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il venait de proférer sous son nez, en était une autre. Le sorcier leva sa baguette, une expression furieuse sur ses traits.

« Avada-

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » Un éclair de lumière jaillit des buissons et frappa Malfoy en plein dans les épaules. Le Mangemort se raidit aussitôt, tombant comme une masse sur la pelouse, sous les regards sidérés d'Elias et d'Aria, qui avait déjà commencé à presser la détente. Soulagée, elle relâcha son doigt et laissa retomber son bras, chancelante. Ils étaient passés à quelques secondes du drame.

Les feuillages remuèrent et la tête, puis le corps, de Ted Lupin en sortirent. Le visage du garçonnet était rayonnant et les deux enfants coururent l'un vers l'autre.

« Tu as vu ça, Elias ? Il ne m'a même pas entendu arriver ! Je l'ai joué en mode ninja et il n'a rien vu venir ! », s'écria Ted d'une voix surexcitée.

« Bien joué ! », répondit Elias, les jambes encore tremblantes après sa course au milieu des bois.

« Tiens, ta baguette ! » Ted la lui lança et Elias l'attrapa au vol, ravi mais honteux d'avoir perdu son seul atout dans ce monde de brutes. « Tu l'as laissée tomber dans ta chute. »

« Merci. »

Aria rejoignit les deux enfants après s'être assurée que Lucius était hors d'état de nuire. Tout son corps s'était figé, comme pris dans la glace, à l'exception de ses yeux qui lui jetaient des regards furieux.

« Ton père te cherche partout… Tu n'étais pas sensé rester chez Hermione ? », demanda Aria.

Le petit garçon leva le nez vers cette inconnue manifestement bien renseignée sur son compte et écarquilla les yeux.

« Il est ici ? »

« Oh-oh », fit Ted en le poussant du coude.

Elias dévisagea son ami et vit qu'il fixait l'orée de la forêt avec une grimace. Le brun tourna la tête et un frisson de terreur lui parcourut l'échine. Théodore s'avançait à grands pas, manifestement furieux.

« Je suis content de t'avoir connu, vieux… », marmonna Ted en reculant d'un pas. Elias blêmit : jamais il n'avait vu son père dans une telle colère. Du moins pas dirigée contre lui.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! », aboya Théo alors que son fils rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules. « Tu désobéis à ta mère ? Tu fais le mur et tu manques de te faire tuer bêtement ? » Les hurlements de Théodore résonnaient dans tout Poudlard et son fils pinça les lèvres. « Je pensais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça ! »

« Tu veux qu'on parle de comment tu étais à son âge ? », demanda Aria, sarcastique. Il leva un regard furieux vers elle et l'avocate leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Doucement. J'ai sauvé la vie de ton fils, tu devrais me remercier. »

« Techniquement, c'est moi qui lui ai sauvé la vie… », ajouta Ted d'une toute petite voix.

« Il a raison. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César », corrigea Aria en hochant la tête.

« Je m'appelle pas César… »

« Et si vous n'aviez pas été là, tous les deux, pour lui sauver la mise, hein ? », reprit le brun, furibond.

Aria ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la petite voix peinée d'Elias s'éleva entre eux. « Papa, tu es blessé ? »

Théodore referma la bouche et réfléchit un instant. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas blessé… De quoi parlait-il ? Il vit alors le regard de son fils posé sur son oreille, son cou et son menton tachés de sang coagulé. Aria aussi avait noté et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il répondit simplement : « Ce n'est rien, ne change pas de sujet. Aria, est-ce que tu peux les ramener tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard ? Je dois aller chercher Hermione. Ils t'indiqueront la maison. »

« NON ! », hurlèrent à l'unisson les deux enfants.

Théodore les dévisagea tour à tour, à la fois furieux et choqué qu'ils aient osé lui tenir tête de la sorte.

« Nos amis sont là-bas, on ne peut pas les laisser, on n'est pas des lâches ! », aboya Ted en tendant sa baguette du côté des arbres sombres.

Voyant Théodore s'énerver de nouveau, Aria se baissa prestement pour se mettre à la hauteur des deux garçons et posa une main sur une épaule de chaque. « Il y a suffisamment d'adultes pour leur porter secours. Personne ne pensera que vous êtes des lâches. Vous avez déjà été très braves. »

« Ou très stupides, tout dépend du point de vue », grommela Théodore en regardant ailleurs, avec un certain agacement. La bouche d'Elias se tordit en une expression blessée et il baissa le nez.

« Oh, lâche-leur les baskets un peu ! », le réprimanda l'avocate.

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque Ted sembla voir quelque chose au loin et sourit. « Hermione ! »

Comme un seul homme, les trois autres se retournèrent pour voir effectivement sortir de la forêt Hermione, Blaise, le professeur McGonagall, une quinzaine d'enfants et … Remus. Le sourire de Ted s'affaissa quelque peu en pensant à l'engueulade qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, mais contre toute attente, lorsque son père le vit, il s'élança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer à l'étouffer. Théodore observa la scène et se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. _C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire…_ Son regard croisa alors celui d'Aria qui désigna Elias d'un petit coup de menton. Le PDG prit une grande inspiration et posa maladroitement une main sur les cheveux bruns de son fils.

« Allez, ce n'est pas grave… », marmonna-t-il, tandis que l'enfant se fendait enfin d'un sourire éclatant et serrait son père par la taille.

Hermione approcha à son tour, à la fois soulagée et en colère. « Heureusement que je vous avais ordonné de rester à la maison ! », maugréa-t-elle en prenant néanmoins Elias dans ses bras. Elle l'avait fait avec tant de naturel que Théodore en ressentit un peu de jalousie. Il savait que ses réactions n'étaient pas celles de Monsieur Tout-Le-Monde et la plupart du temps, il s'en accommodait. Mais il lui arrivait aussi de se détester pour ça… Pourquoi les gestes les plus simples lui étaient-ils aussi peu naturels ?

« Je suis désolé », murmura Elias contre l'épaule d'Hermione, qui lui sourit néanmoins.

« Ce n'est rien… », souffla-t-elle en grimaçant. « Si j'avais raconté à mes parents le dixième de ce qu'il m'est arrivé au cours de mes trois premières années à Poudlard, jamais je n'y serais restée assez longtemps pour avoir mes B.U.S.E. »

« Vous avez retrouvé les enfants ? », demanda Aria en souriant à la vue de la petite troupe d'élèves en larmes, escortés par Blaise et McGonagall jusqu'au château. Hermione se renfrogna quelque peu et pinça les lèvres.

« Pas tous. D'après les témoignages de ceux-ci, il en manquerait encore cinq… Plus apparemment une élève de deuxième année qu'ils auraient emmenée aussi mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit », avoua-t-elle, inquiète. « Les autres sont toujours dans la forêt à leur recherche. On a réussi à maîtriser une grande partie de leurs kidnappeurs, mais les têtes pensantes du groupe restent introuvables. »

« Et David, vous l'avez vu ? », demanda Elias après avoir sondé le petit groupe qui s'éloignait.

Hermione déglutit, réalisant soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Théodore dut ressentir sa gêne car il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Lui non plus ne savait pas… Elle l'avait croisé _après_ son passage à l'infirmerie et n'avait pas eu franchement l'occasion d'aborder ce sujet avec lui.

« Ecoute, Elias… », commença-t-elle. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. A quelques mètres de là, Remus toujours accroupi auprès de son fils poussa un hurlement de douleur atroce. Il tomba sur le sol, le bras droit déchiqueté, du sang formant une flaque épaisse tout autour de lui avec une rapidité alarmante.

Alors que Théodore poussait Elias derrière lui par réflexe, Hermione fondit sur Rémus pour arrêter l'hémorragie d'un sortilège. Le bras était toujours lacéré et douloureux, mais cela suffirait pour l'instant. Avec un grognement, Remus se releva et brandit sa baguette devant lui de la main gauche. A l'orée de la forêt, bien alignés comme des petits soldats, Quentyn Travers, Gwladys Beurk et Samuel Parker les menaçaient de leurs baguettes. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Sans attendre, Théodore leva la baguette volée à Selwyn et se mit à arroser copieusement les adolescents de sortilèges divers. Les coups pleuvaient mais les trois jeunes les paraient aisément, même lorsqu'Hermione et Remus se joignirent à la fête. Eux aussi étaient manifestement entraînés, bien trop pour de simples ados de sixième et septième années. L'un d'eux prit même le temps de ranimer Lucius, pétrifié sur le sol, avant de renvoyer plusieurs _Diffindo_ en direction du PDG et de leurs deux professeurs.

La baguette de Selwyn n'était pas idéale et les sorts que jetait Théodore n'étaient ni précis ni puissants. Cela le frustra très vite et il finit par jeter le bout de bois inutile au sol. Cela n'échappa pasà Hermione qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil inquiet entre deux sortilèges. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, Théodore souleva Gwladys du sol et l'envoya violemment s'écraser contre un arbre. Le corps de la jeune fille dégringola le long des branches avant de heurter le sol pour ne plus bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête ! », hurla Hermione, terrifiée à l'idée de voir Théo perpétrer un nouveau massacre en présence d'Elias.

Pour toute réponse, le brun tendit la main gauche dans son dos et Hermione, Remus, Aria ainsi que les deux enfants se sentirent repoussés en arrière. Remus, affaibli par sa blessure, et Elias encore épuisé de sa course folle, tombèrent dans l'herbe avec un bruit mat. Hermione perdit elle aussi l'équilibre et dut poser l'un de ses genoux, puis une main, au sol.

Théodore leva la main droite, poing serré, tout en continuant de parer les autres sortilèges de la gauche, et ce fut au tour de Quentyn de léviter un instant à quelques mètres du sol avant d'être écrasé sans pitié sur un rocher. Une fois. Deux. Puis trois. Jusqu'à ce que l'on entende distinctement le crâne de l'adolescent se briser. Le corps inerte du blond glissa lentement sur la pierre avant de s'immobiliser dans un linceul de mousse fraîche humide. Ne restaient plus que Lucius et Parker, mais celui-ci s'avérait bien plus coriace que ses partenaires. Il réussit à jeter un Imperium à Ted et l'enfant se mit à son tour à faire pleuvoir les quelques rares sortilèges qu'il connaissait sur Théodore. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son père le ceinture et le saucissonne comme un jambon sur le sol. Mais parer cet enchaînement de sortilèges simultanés avait eu son petit effet sur Nott. Sous le regard horrifié d'Elias, son oreille droite se mit à saigner de nouveau, à l'instar de son nez, et il chancela plusieurs fois tout en continuant de contrer les attaques de Samuel et du Mangemort.

Derrière lui, Hermione s'approcha pour l'aider, mais une nouvelle main agitée dans le dos du brun la repoussa derechef. Idem lorsque Lucius chercha à jeter un sortilège de mort en direction d'Aria. Théodore poussa un grognement et dressa une épaisse barrière de protection, arrêtant l'éclair vert à quelques centimètres du cœur de l'avocate. Sidérée d'avoir failli être véritablement tuée par l'un de deux seuls hommes qu'elle avait le plus aimés de toute sa vie, celle-ci brandit son arme et tira deux coups rapprochés en direction de Lucius. Mais elle était trop éloignée de sa cible et pas assez entraînée pour faire mouche. Le blond ricana allègrement et Aria rabaissa son arme, dépitée. Inutile de gaspiller des balles. Elle ne pourrait l'avoir qu'à courte distance. Elle détestait devoir se l'admettre, mais ils devaient attendre que Théodore en ait fini avec eux.

Celui-ci poursuivait sa frénésie de magie, abattant littéralement ses foudres sur ses deux derniers adversaires. Un éclair foudroya Lucius sur place et le Mangemort perdit l'équilibre avant d'être envoyé au tapis d'un sortilège venu de nulle part. Ou plutôt si : plissant les yeux, Hermione eut tout juste le temps de voir Pansy ranger sa baguette et s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les ténèbres de la nuit pour disparaître. Sûrement pour de bon.

Soudain, un Bombarda Maxima lancé par Samuel fit exploser les rochers sur leur gauche, et ils furent tous fauchés par le souffle de l'explosion, puis contraints de se rouler en boule afin de se protéger de la pluie de gravats qui leur tombait dessus. Parker éclata d'un rire froid et leva une dernière fois sa baguette pour achever le PDG désarmé et épuisé, lorsqu'un « Salut » guilleret se fit entendre sur sa droite. Samuel tourna la tête.

Un grand rouquin déguingandé lui souriait en agitant une main. Parker fronça les sourcils, surpris, et allait dévier sa baguette sur lui pour attaquer, lorsqu'un « Coucou » cette fois sur sa gauche le fit se retourner. Incroyable. Le _même_ rouquin se trouvait maintenant de l'autre côté.

_Comment fait-il pour être aussi rapide ?_, fut tout ce que Samuel eut le temps de penser avant que le premier n'abatte l'énorme branche qu'il faisait léviter sur son crâne, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

« Joli coup, Fred », salua George.

« Les trucs de jumeaux, ça marche à chaque fois. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans ton aide, mon très cher George… », rétorqua son frère, haussant les épaules avec modestie. Tous deux partirent d'un grand éclat de rire et se tapèrent mutuellement dans la main.

A l'écart de la Forêt, Elias se précipita vers la silhouette de son père roulé en boule dans la terre et les cailloux. « Hermione ! Il ne bouge plus ! », s'écria l'enfant à la jeune femme qui se relevait péniblement, le dos et les cheveux pleins de poussières. De ses petits bras, Elias retourna péniblement le corps de son père pour dégager son visage des gravats et Hermione rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'à eux, posant deux doigts sur son cou à la recherche d'un pouls. Faible, mais encore là.

« Il faut qu'on l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste », haleta-t-elle en cherchant de l'aide autour d'elle. Malheureusement, la blessure de Remus s'était rouverte et semblait insensible aux quelques sortilèges qu'il lançait dessus et les jumeaux s'étaient renfoncés dans la Forêt, sûrement pour aider les autres à retrouver les derniers élèves manquants. Elle sortit sa baguette. _Tant pis, je dois me débrouiller toute seule._

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de lévitation lorsqu'un bruit affreux sortit d'entre les lèvres du brun et un flot de sang s'en échappa, dégoulinant sur son torse. A bien y penser, ce n'était pas le seul endroit par lequel la vie s'écoulait hors du jeune homme. Ses oreilles, son nez, l'un de ses yeux saignaient et sa chemise se teintait progressivement de rouge. Paniquée, Hermione arracha les boutons, à la recherche d'une blessure mais ce qu'elle vit la fit trembler de tous ses membres. Théodore n'était ouvert nulle part. Le sang s'écoulait de chacun des pores de sa peau, telle une sueur rougeâtre et il évoqua un instant à Hermione un drogué en état de manque dont le corps évacue comme il peut le trop-plein de produits chimiques ingérés. La magie de Théo était dans son sang et son organisme tout entier luttait pour s'en débarrasser. _Merlin…_

« Hermione ! Hermione, fais quelque chose ! », supplia Elias, en larmes, agenouillé près du corps ensanglanté de son paternel.

L'enseignante cligna des yeux, sortant de sa stupeur et hocha la tête. Elle se remettait debout lorsqu'une main du jeune homme la retint. « Arrête… »

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, ses yeux d'où coulaient de minces filets de sang et secoua la tête. « Il faut qu'on sorte de Poudlard. Dès que je pourrai transplaner, on ira à Sainte-Mangouste et je trouverai une solution, j'ai des livres, des livres très noirs qui-

« Inutile… », souffla-t-il en dodelinant de la tête. « J'ai déjà cherché. »

« Mais… » Hermione jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle, évitant les yeux terrifiés d'Elias qui ne devait certainement rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. « Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, dans ce cas ? Je… Tu as perdu un temps précieux, c'est stupide ! », gémit-elle en ramassant sa baguette, déterminée à le déplacer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Je voulais simplement passer du temps ici… Avec vous… »

Hermione sentit sa lèvre trembler malgré elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être touchée à ce point, mais bien qu'elle l'ait haï de tout son être, jamais elle ne lui aurait souhaité de fin aussi atroce. Encore moins sous les yeux de son fils unique. _Et dire que j'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de Poudlard ces derniers jours.._.

« On peut quand même essayer… ! » Mais vu la vitesse à laquelle il se vidait de son sang, ils n'auraient certainement pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle le savait, Théo le savait et même Elias qui la suppliait toujours d'agir commençait à le constater entre deux sanglots.

« Hermione ! », hurla soudain l'enfant.

L'interpelée posa de nouveau les yeux sur le brun et fronça les sourcils. Son regard s'était figé et son menton affaissé sur sa poitrine ne présageait rien de bon. « Papa ? », fit la voix aiguë d'Elias en secouant la chemise imbibée de son père. Les mains de l'enfant se couvrirent instantanément d'une fine pellicule écarlate. Hermione baissa la tête et passa une main sale et terreuse sur ses joues humides. Quelque chose lui serrait la poitrine et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait se sentir mal, mais mit cela sous le coup des émotions de ces dernières heures. « Elias… », souffla-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui pour qu'il vienne se blottir contre elle.

Mais l'enfant recula, les joues baignées de larmes et un regard accusateur dans ses yeux bicolores. « Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi tu ne fais _rien_ ? »

« Elias… », répéta Hermione d'une voix faible. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifiait. La tristesse n'avait jamais fait aussi mal. De tous les gens qu'elle avait perdus, elle n'avait jamais autant souffert. Il y avait… _autre chose_.

Le corps inerte de Théodore eut soudain un sursaut et dans un geste désespéré, le brun plaqua sa main sur l'abdomen d'Hermione. La jeune femme ressentit une décharge électrique parcourir tout son corps, depuis son nombril jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et bascula sur le sol, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Pas le temps de demander à Nott ce qu'il venait de lui faire. La main était retombée et les yeux de jais s'étaient refermés. A jamais.

Hermione eut un hoquet et une vive douleur la saisit à la poitrine.

« Maman ! », entendit-elle à sa gauche. Elias passa par-dessus son père et vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le pincement qu'Hermione avait commencé à ressentir quelques minutes plus tôt dans son corps était devenu une véritable brûlure, s'intensifiant depuis que Théodore avait touché son ventre. Elle poussa un cri étranglé et se renversa sur le dos, les doigts crispés sur son sein gauche, la respiration courte et sifflante. Remus approcha en se tenant le bras, lui aussi très mal en point. « Hermione, reste avec nous », gronda le loup-garou en écartant ses mèches folles de sa bouche pour dégager ses voies respiratoires. « Tu nous fais quoi, là, bon sang, Hermione ! Eh OH ! »

Le paysage devenait flou. Même les visages paniqués d'Elias, Ted et Remus au-dessus d'elle semblaient plongés dans un épais brouillard. Leurs voix lui parvenaient, lointaines, comme si on lui avait bouché les oreilles avec du coton. Et ce sifflement dans ses oreilles. Il lui rappelait vaguement celui de la locomotive de Poudlard quittant le quai 9 ¾. En plus aigu, peut-être.

_Je suis en train de mourir…_

Non. Elle refusait d'envisager cette possibilité. Elle était trop jeune, trop amoureuse, trop fiancée, trop promise à un avenir heureux. Trop tout. Elle ne devait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce serait… trop injuste. Nouvelle décharge dans son cœur. Sa colonne vertébrale se cambra malgré elle sous la douleur et elle serra les dents en gémissant.

_Je le sens._

Elle vit vaguement Remus tourner la tête en direction de la Forêt. « Draco ! Dépêche-toi, vite ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ! »

Nouveau hoquet. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, Hermione eut le sentiment que cela pouvait être le dernier. Elle tourna la tête vers Elias, qui pleurait de plus belle, agenouillé entre les corps de ses deux parents.

« Dites-leur… à l'hôpital… je suis enceinte… dites-leur… je suis enceinte… »

« On leur dira, on leur dira… », répondit Remus d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête, terrifiée. La douleur ne la lâchait plus et elle ressentit le besoin de s'y abandonner. Ses talons raclèrent le sol, tandis que son corps se tendait à nouveau. Puis, fermant les yeux, elle sombra dans le néant.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon alors là, je ne sais pas si vous m'imaginer, mais je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps moi aussi (en même temps je l'avais prévu, je savais que je finirais comme ça…) et je ne sais pas dans quel état vous êtes, mes chèr(e)s, mais j'espère que ce chapitre a été aussi intense pour vous que pour moi. **

**Je vous rappelle que ****j'ai toujours dit qu'Hermione aurait droit à son happy end,**** donc par pitié, attendez d'avoir lu le prochain et dernier chapitre avant de m'envoyer des colis piégés, des lettres à l'Anthrax ou du caca de cachalot (comme cela m'a été suggéré ahah). En attendant, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre exceptionnellement long et intense, car je pense que vous allez avoir un sacré nombre de trucs à dire ! ahah**

**Bon, maintenant, je vais sécher mes larmes et vous souhaiter une agréable semaine jusqu'à la publication de la fin officielle de cette saga et de ces deux années de travail (presque) ininterrompues.**

**Love,**

**Xérès.**


	38. Epilogue : The Elias Nott Chronicles

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : On y est. Le dernier chapitre/épilogue de la saga TRAF/EI. Un peu plus de deux ans ont passé depuis la publication du premier chapitre de The Rise and Fall le 7 septembre 2013 et je dois dire que ce fut vraiment une aventure incroyable. Votre soutien au fil des semaines et vos encouragements ont été incroyablement nombreux et utiles (notamment pour me motiver à publier chaque semaine et pour améliorer mon écriture). Ce n'est absolument pas par « démagogie » que je vous dis que vous avez été géniaux et que je vous remercie de tout cœur de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. C'est simplement vrai. Alors, merci merci merci merci à tous et j'espère que vous suivrez avec autant de passion mes prochaines fictions. ) Place à la lecture, maintenant !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux follow/fav (codemi, Nafrayu, La-Phalaenopsis, Magiquement), ainsi qu'à Acide'nette, Audrey917000, Winlie-chan, Jeny, Naoem, okami shiroi, Eanna Elendil, Naga45, Folpi, PouleauPotter, Eliane Gil, aussidagility, Love The Original Family, Cécile, Chloette-Malfoy, Marion, Fan, laloudu77, Gouline971, swangranger, alixlouise, Wizzette, Voldynouchette, Sarah bus, Drasha, Piitchoun, jujupititetortue, Babar, Ela, MissDraymione, OrianeT, Magiquement, PlumeDeSerpent, Lily-Sisi pour leurs reviews.**

**RAR : **

**Jeny : Ahah moi aussi quand j'ai tué Rodolphus j'avais un sourire de fou furieux, ça m'a fait teeeellement plaisir (contrairement à Théo et Mione ou j'ai pleuré comme un bébé, mdr). Même si Théo n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il a été le pilier de l'intrigue de ces deux histoires et le faire mourir n'a pas été sans douleur pour ma part… ^^ Pour connaître la raison du dernier geste de Théo avant sa mort… il faut lire ! ahah Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre et merci merci de ton soutien au fil des semaines !**

**Naoem : ahah le geste de Théodore trouvera bien sûr son explication dans ce chapitre. Tu me diras s'il remonte (ou pas) dans ton estime… XD Désolée que tu te sois fait griller par ta prof de littérature ^^ mais avoue quand même que cette vanne était épique. Un des derniers traits d'humours de feu celui-qu-on-a-adoré-détester-pendant-deux-ans Théodore Nott, AKA Théo-chou, AKA Théo-le-taré. Rest in Peace. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira et merci énormément pour ton soutien au cours de ces longues années d'écriture !**

**Naga45 : évidemment, la réponse au problème d'Hermione est dans ce chapitre ! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu vas revoir Drakychou dans son plus beau rôle : celui de l'homme parfait ! ahah Merci pour ta review (et ton soutien) et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous !**

**Folpi : mdrrrr je sentais bien dans ta première review que tu avais manqué un épisode. Je me suis dit : tiens, finalement, elle le prend plutôt bien la mort de Théo, j'aurais pas cru… J'étais même DECUE de cette non-réaction. Et puis est arrivée la deuxième review. Je précise que je n'ai JAMAIS promis quoi que ce soit concernant Théo-chou, j'ai juste dit que j'épargnerais Hermione et Draco. Jamais Théo. Mais estime-toi heureuse, il est parti sur une bonne action en sachant qu'Hermione le détestait un peu moins, j'aurais pu le tuer après une horrible dispute dans la haine et les regrets… :p Bon, ne me déteste pas trop fort quand même, je pense que tu aimeras malgré tout cet ultime chapitre ) Gros bisous et merci pour ton soutien ! Oh et… sois forte. Tu peux surmonter ça. u_u**

**Aussidagility : Toutes les explications sur le dernier geste de Théo dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira et merci pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien au fil des semaines !**

**Cécile : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, mais j'espère que le dernier chapitre te redonnera (un peu) le sourire, même s'il n'est pas tout rose non plus… Et merci pour ton soutien au fil des semaines !**

**Marion : Espérons que TON petit cœur tiendra à la lecture de ce chapitre ! ahah. Gros bisous et merci vraiment pour ton soutien chaque lundi ! A bientôt peut-être pour mes autres histoires !**

**Fan : ahah ce dernier chapitre devrait te plaire, alors. Théo a fait les choses bien. ) Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien ! A bientôt peut-être sur d'autres histoires !**

**Sarah bus : ahahah du calme, on se détend. Théo ne s'est pas « injecté » à l'intérieur d'Hermione, pour une fois pourquoi est-ce que personne n'imagine qu'il peut faire un truc de bien ? XD Pour Pansy, Draco et tout le reste, les réponses sont ici ! Par contre, ton adresse youtube n'est pas passée. Peux-tu me donner le titre de la vidéo ? Ce sera plus simple sinon FFnet va supprimer l'adresse, comme d'hab… Gros bisous et merci pour tes reviews !**

**Drasha : Le pays des Toupoutous ! XD Effectivement je ne pense pas que ce soit le style de nos amis les Héritiers… En revanche pour Scorpius, je crois que c'est foutu. Ahah. Enfin tu verras. Wilcox c'est bien le coéquipier de Ben, oui. En fait, il est gravement blessé et incapable de se servir de son arme et donc quand il voit Bella se faire tabasser par Rodolphus parce qu'elle refuse de se battre, il espère qu'elle le tuera à sa place. Il a fait un pari risqué en faisant ça, mais il était seul et blessé, coincé sous un bureau avec le chef des Héritiers à deux mètres de lui, je pense qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix… ahah. En tous cas, merci pour ton soutien au fil des mois et pour toutes tes reviews ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira et à bientôt peut-être pour mes futurs écrits ? :) Gros bisous !**

**Jujupititetortue : Théo devenir gay avec Remus… hmmmm attends voir…. NON ? loool J'espère que la fin te plaira et merci pour ton soutien au fil des mois ! Gros bisous.**

**Ela : ahah bon sache déjà que les menaces ne marchent pas avec moi et que certes, c'est une fin qui n'est PAS TROP TRISTE, mais pas Bisounours non plus. Donc prépare les mouchoirs. Juste un conseil. Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt pour ton avis et peut-être mes autres écrits ? ) Bisous bisous**

**Lily-Sisi : ça fait comment une Lily-Sisi qui hurle à la mort ? Je suis curieuse ! Pour la peine, j'ai changé d'avis je vais réincarner Théo dans le béb- nooon me tape pas, c'était une blague, une BLA-GUE ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien au fil des mois ! Gros bisous !**

**.**

**Chapitre 38 : The Elias Nott Chronicles**

_« Vous avez entendu ? », souffla Tonks, baguette brandie devant elle, la lueur de son Lumos éclairant faiblement à travers la brume qui s'épaississait. Harry, le professeur Gregory et elle avaient quitté le reste du groupe pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la Forêt Interdite. Le silence y était accablant. Quelques secondes plus tôt, ils avaient entendu une voix d'enfant hurler « -liaaas ! » dans le lointain, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé après ce cri, ils étaient trop éloignés pour porter un quelconque secours._

_Devant Tonks, un buisson bougea et la jeune femme tendit vivement la main dans la direction des branches encore frémissantes. « On n'y voit rien dans cette purée de pois… », maugréa-t-elle tandis qu'Ilan Gregory enjambait prudemment un entrelacs de racines biscornues qui leur barrait le chemin._

_« Par ici », fit le professeur de Technologies moldues en les entraînant vers la droite. La végétation de plus en plus envahissante ralentissait leur progression et Tonks doutait de plus en plus de trouver quiconque en ces lieux. « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus d'espace pour passer dans cette direction », reprit leur guide._

_En effet, en contournant un amas de racines et de fougères plus haut qu'un demi-géant, le chemin réapparaissait sous leurs pieds et Tonks fut soulagée de marcher enfin sur un sol plat et solide. Elle poussa une exclamation en heurtant le dos d'Harry, qui s'était figé en plein milieu du passage._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle en contournant les deux hommes pour avancer à son tour. Avant de s'arrêter net, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Le sentier débouchait sur une trouée au milieu des bois. Au centre de cette clairière s'élevait l'un des plus grands arbres de cette Forêt. Et sans doute l'un des plus anciens également. Son tronc était tellement large que quatre hommes se donnant la main n'auraient pas suffi à en faire le tour. Ses branches et son feuillage dense ne laissaient passer aucune lumière et s'étendaient tellement loin sur les côtés que l'arbre était à lui seul la raison pour laquelle rien d'autre n'avait poussé tout autour. Ses énormes racines puisaient directement l'énergie nécessaire dans la terre, monopolisant les forces du sol pour sa seule survie._

_L'immense chêne aurait pu tout aussi bien être le symbole même de la Vie. Mais pas aujourd'hui._

_Un bruit sinistre de corde tendue frottant contre le bois se faisait entendre à chaque fois que le vent emportait dans son élan les six petits corps suspendus parmi les branches. Tonks sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Rien dans son cerveau n'arrivait à traiter l'information que ses yeux lui transmettaient. Elle sentit Ilan Gregory s'élancer dans la clairière, le vit courir en direction de l'arbre, baguette levée et pantalon taché de boue. C'est alors que Nymphadora la remarqua. La petite brune aux longs cheveux, dont les pieds tressautaient encore dans le vide, cherchant désespérément une prise, un soutien, pour empêcher la corde qui entourait son cou d'achever son monstrueux travail._

_« Miss Rowle, tenez bon ! », glapit Ilan en courant tant bien que mal sur l'herbe glissante._

_« Ne vous approchez pas ! », tonna une voix menaçante sur leur gauche._

_Tonks sortit de sa stupeur et détourna ses yeux de l'immonde vision pour les poser sur leur interlocuteur. Un grand adolescent au visage charmeur dévisageait le professeur et Harry avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, le jeune homme agita sa baguette en direction de l'arbre et les deux jambes de la fillette furent violemment tirées vers le bas. Il y eut un craquement atroce, et les pieds cessèrent de bouger._

_« Par Godric, Samuel, qu'avez-vous fait ? », fit la voix chevrotante de Gregory. Tonks crut y discerner un sanglot et elle réalisa alors qu'elle-même avait les joues humides. Quand avait-elle commencé à pleurer ? Lorsque ses yeux avaient discerné les cadavres dansant au gré du vent ? Ou lorsque ce Samuel avait cruellement achevé la dernière survivante de cet arbre de Noël infernal ? Elle n'en savait rien._

_« Ce qui devait être fait », répondit l'adolescent en menaçant Harry et son professeur de sa baguette. Ce faisant, il avançait prudemment en direction de l'arbre, jetant des coups d'œil ravis à ses sinistres décorations. « Ces enfants ne devaient pas exister. Nous les avons renvoyés dans le Néant dont ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir. »_

_« Miss Rowle n'était pas-_

_« Perpetua Rowle était une traîtresse ! Elle méritait de les suivre ! », aboya le garçon en envoyant un sortilège en direction de l'enseignant. Celui-ci le para sans difficulté mais Tonks distinguait son visage dévasté par le chagrin dans l'obscurité._

_Elle s'avança à son tour dans la clairière pour attaquer le garçon mais fut repoussée dans les bois par un sortilège qui la prit par surprise. Celui-ci avait été lancé par un grand blond au visage mauvais, que Tonks visa instantanément pour riposter. Un peu plus loin, elle vit qu'Harry et son compagnon s'étaient eux aussi engagés dans un duel féroce avec leur propre adversaire. Nymphadora reporta toute son attention sur le blond contre qui elle se battait. Il était entraîné et coriace pour un ado de son âge. Rapide et précis. Toutefois, il ne l'était clairement pas assez pour rivaliser avec une Auror chevronnée. Après un habile enchaînement de maléfices concentrés sur les jambes du blond, Tonks se déporta sur un côté et attaqua plus en hauteur, réussissant à le frapper d'un Stupéfix en pleine tête. Après avoir titubé pendant deux secondes, l'adolescent tomba sur le dos et ne bougea plus. Ou du moins en apparence. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se détourna alors pour essayer de prêter main forte aux deux autres._

_Elle avait fait seulement trois pas lorsqu'un bruit dans son dos la fit frémir._

_« Hé, débile ! »_

_Tonks fit volte-face et n'eut que le temps de voir que le blond s'était relevé, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres et brandissant une sorte d'amulette de protection, avant d'être frappée de plein fouet par un éclair vert._

_La lueur d'émeraude attira l'attention d'Harry, qui ne la connaissait que trop bien et il tourna la tête en direction des deux autres combattants. Tonks était à terre et son immobilité caractéristique donna la nausée au Survivant. Lançant un dernier sortilège en direction de Parker, il se précipita vers l'épouse de Remus, le cœur battant. Le Préfet-en-Chef parvint à saucissonner son ultime assaillant, le professeur Gregory, et suivit le brun du regard en secouant lentement la tête. Il ne chercha pas à l'atteindre dans le dos. Son objectif n'était pas de tuer de grands sorciers, quel gâchis cela aurait été. Potter restait une légende et le descendant d'un grand Attrapeur Sang Pur. Il devait respecter cela. Samuel vit Quentyn reculer et quitter les lieux de son crime odieux, tandis que les cris déchirants de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu emplissaient la nuit. Quentyn avait dû tuer son amie. Samuel allait hausser les épaules, lorsqu'on lui tapota dans le dos._

_Gwladys l'avait rejoint, une expression grincheuse sur ses traits délicats. « Les autres enfants ont été escortés hors de la Forêt par Granger et ses amis. C'est foutu pour ce soir, on n'en chopera plus un seul. »_

_Les branches craquèrent sur leur gauche et Quentyn les rejoignit, le souffle court. « Et je crois qu'on est les derniers à être encore en liberté. J'ai vu trois des nôtres se faire emmener par le fils Malfoy et par un grand métis. Beaucoup d'autres se sont tirés pour Transplaner. Bande d'incapables… »_

_« Et Ménélas, quelqu'un l'a vu ? », demanda Samuel en repartant vers la sortie de la Forêt. Derrière eux, Potter hurlait toujours, sa voix faisant écho sur les montagnes environnantes. Ce type en avait sûrement déjà trop vu dans sa courte vie. Il allait probablement devenir cinglé s'il continuait à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas…_

_Gwladys secoua la tête. « Il a vu Théodore Nott arriver. J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais il est parti sur ses traces… »_

_Quentyn accéléra le pas pour dépasser Samuel et se placer devant lui. « Hé, mec. On devrait se tirer. C'est terminé. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous attendent à l'orée de la Forêt. Barrons-nous pendant qu'il est encore temps. »_

_Le Préfet-en-Chef lui jeta un regard effroyable. « Ce sera fini quand on aura buté ce PDG de mes deux… Si tu veux partir comme un faible, je t'en prie. Tu sais où est la sortie, mais ne viens pas pleurer ensuite. »_

_Quentyn déglutit. Parker avait raison : si leurs familles apprenaient qu'ils s'étaient débinés à la dernière minute après avoir seulement fait une poignée de victimes… il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. Mais massacrer Nott… _

_Ils en tireraient certainement une gloire éternelle._

_« On te suit, Sam », souffla Gwladys en hochant la tête. Avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers Quentyn : « Pas vrai ? »_

_Quentyn les dévisagea tour à tour. Puis opina du chef lui aussi._

_« Ok, on te suit. »_

_Et ils le suivirent vers leur mort imminente._

~o~

_Ce sont Fred et George Weasley qui, inquiets de ne pas voir reparaître leurs amis, trouvèrent Potter agenouillé auprès du corps de Nymphadora Tonks, à quarante minutes de marche de Poudlard. Les jumeaux n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé là, à bercer doucement l'Auror dans l'herbe gelée. Ne sachant pas comment gérer le problème, ils avaient lancé un Patronus pour appeler de l'aide et jeté des étincelles magiques en l'air afin de signaler leur position. Harry refusait de lâcher Tonks, ce qui les rendait, lui et le corps de la jeune femme, intransportables même par magie. Et puis il y avait… mes semblables._

_McGonagall était venue décrocher les corps. Un par un, elle les avait descendus de l'arbre, ses joues ridées baignées de larmes. Elle avait enchanté des branches et des tapis de mousse pour les transporter jusqu'au château, usant d'un pouvoir apparemment phénoménal d'après ce que George m'a raconté bien plus tard. L'une des visions les plus belles et à la fois les plus tristes de toute sa vie. _

_C'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'il vit le visage de la vieille dame. Quelques jours plus tard, la Directrice de Gryffondor prit sa retraite sans explications (Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de préciser ?) et regagna le manoir familial des McGonagall, pour y couler des jours plus paisibles. Nous lui avons rendu visite quelques mois plus tard, mais elle ne ressemblait plus à la grande sorcière que j'avais connue. Lasse, fatiguée. La vieille lionne n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et semblait ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre la mort dans son vieux castel des Highlands. Mort qui vint la cueillir deux ans et six mois plus tard dans un sommeil qui n'avait plus jamais été paisible. _

_Les cours furent suspendus pendant un mois. Et beaucoup des quinze enfants survivants de cette sombre nuit ne revinrent jamais à l'école. Quelques-uns cependant, comme Deborah, ne nous abandonnèrent pas et retournèrent à Poudlard après ces quelques semaines de deuil. Pour être honnête, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle reviendrait. Pas après la mort de David. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait fait. Ensemble, cela avait été moins difficile de faire face._

_Mon père fut enterré dans un petit cimetière discret à la périphérie de Londres, non loin du caveau que partageaient ses parents, Gregory et Romilda Nott. Mais sous son autre nom : Peter Gordon. Draco m'expliqua peu avant l'enterrement que le Ministre lui-même avait demandé à ce qu'il en soit ainsi, ne voulant pas faire de sa tombe un lieu de rassemblement pour les curieux ou les gens mal intentionnés susceptibles de la profaner. Je pense surtout qu'il voulait que le monde entier oublie le nom de mon père et même jusqu'à son existence, qui, si elle faisait l'objet d'une enquête un peu plus approfondie, aurait pu s'avérer embarrassante pour sa propre réputation. Il trouva en peu de temps un remplaçant à installer à la tête du laboratoire, qui fit profil bas le temps que l'affaire se tasse. Les demandes d'embryons modifiés diminuèrent pendant quelques mois, puis les gens recommencèrent à réclamer des pouvoirs magiques pour leurs enfants, persuadés que le pire était derrière eux. Peut-être à raison. Peut-être à tort. L'avenir n'est qu'un long passé, après tout._

_Bien que pour la plupart des gens Théodore Nott ait été avant tout un homme d'affaires tombé en héros pour sauver « ses » enfants du massacre, toi qui as lu ces milliers de lignes, tu te seras sûrement forgé une opinion très différente. En retraçant sa vie grâce aux témoignages de ses connaissances, amis ou ennemis, je t'ai montré tour à tour le jeune homme dérangé, obsessionnel et avide de pouvoirs démesurés. Le jeune adulte qui a fait fi de l'éthique pour réaliser ses objectifs et faire de la magie un don accessible à tous, une norme. L'homme revenu dans son pays pour confronter une nouvelle fois la femme qui le rendait fou. Et le père… qui n'a pas si mal accompli son travail de parent célibataire, en fin de compte. Il n'était pas parfait, certes. Mais il était simplement mon père. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurai un jour le courage, dans de nombreuses années, de te faire lire ces pages. Probablement pas. Je l'ai fait avant tout pour moi, pour comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, entendre les différents sons de cloche, les impressions multiples de tous les protagonistes. Ne pas avoir cette seule image du père irréprochable que j'avais sous les yeux depuis ma naissance. Saisir toutes les facettes de Théodore Nott.  
Je ne te demanderai donc qu'une faveur si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici : de ne pas le haïr. Mon histoire, et qui est aussi la tienne d'une certaine manière, n'est pas un conte de fées mais sans elle, nous n'existerions très certainement pas. Et je suis heureux d'être là, malgré tout, grâce à lui._

_J'en viens maintenant à l'instant où mon histoire et la tienne se recoupent, autrement dit les conséquences des ultimes secondes de la vie de mon père. En ayant été personnellement le témoin, ainsi que mon ami Ted et son père Remus, je me suis posé de nombreuses questions au cours des mois qui ont suivi son décès. C'est pourquoi je vais tout d'abord m'en tenir aux faits avant de te livrer ma théorie._

_Notre mère allait mourir._

_Alors que mon père vivait ses derniers instants à ses genoux, l'énergie qui les liait depuis qu'il avait utilisé ce fichu grimoire douze ans plus tôt, a commencé à s'échapper de leurs corps. Aussi vite que le sang qui quittait l'organisme de mon paternel par tous les pores de sa peau. L'un ne pouvait survivre sans l'autre et la mort de l'un entraînerait automatiquement celle de la seconde. Le corps de notre mère ne supporta donc pas le décès de mon père. Alors qu'il s'éteignait sous ses yeux, ses propres forces vitales avaient commencé à lui faire défaut. Douloureusement._

_Je suppose que mon père l'avait senti. Juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Ou alors peut-être qu'il s'y attendait, voire qu'il le _savait_ mais j'en doute. Le connaissant, s'il avait su que la vie d'Hermione était en jeu, il aurait été beaucoup plus loin pour la convaincre de raviver leur lien. Enfin, j'aime à penser que cette main qu'il a posée sur son ventre, que cette décharge désespérée d'énergie était destinée à ce que _quelque chose_ survive dans ce corps qui la lâchait peu à peu. En l'occurrence, toi._

_Lorsque nous sommes finalement parvenus à Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione Granger avait sombré dans un profond coma dont les Médicomages disaient qu'elle ne ressortirait probablement jamais. Quant au bébé, dont Remus et moi avions parlé aux médecins, ils avaient simplement secoué la tête avec des expressions ennuyées. Il ne survivrait pas. Pas à un stade de la grossesse aussi précoce._

_Je crois que Draco était un peu fâché contre moi lorsque j'ai parlé du bébé ce jour-là. Il n'était pas au courant, bien entendu, mais je crois que tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant, c'était qu'Hermione se réveille. Pendant un mois, nous avons passé presque toutes nos journées à l'hôpital. Draco s'asseyait dans un coin de la chambre et la regardait, inlassablement, comme si la persistance de son regard pouvait l'aider à émerger du néant dont elle était prisonnière. J'avais peur qu'il ne m'écarte, ne me dise de partir, mais il a pris soin de moi comme le père que je n'avais plus. Jusqu'à la reprise des cours, je suis resté à la maison de Pré-au-Lard, dans cette même chambre que celle où j'écris aujourd'hui ces lignes, des années plus tard. Draco ne m'a pas laissé tomber. Ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais._

_Au bout de trois mois, il dut reprendre le travail et ne venait plus qu'une fois par semaine. Les Médicomages nous servaient de toute façon toujours la même rengaine : pas d'évolution, elle ne répond à aucun stimulus, vous allez devoir prendre une décision…_

_Draco et moi savions très bien de quelle « décision » ils voulaient parler. Mais il en était hors de question. La seule chose qui maintenait Hermione en vie était le fatras de tubes et d'appareils connectés à son corps et il était hors de question d'y toucher. Pas encore. Pas si vite. Pas maintenant._

_Jusqu'à un dimanche de mars. Nous étions à table, juste tous les deux, et le téléphone a sonné. Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée, car je pense qu'elle fait partie des plus étranges et incroyables de toute ma vie. Nous sommes allés à l'hôpital sur demande du médecin et celui-ci semblait à peu près aussi décontenancé que nous. Pourtant, dans la petite chambre sombre où Hermione était étendue, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Elle était toujours là, immobile et je me suis demandé pourquoi on nous avait fait venir aussi vite. Le fait est que je me trompais. Quelque chose avait changé. Lorsque le médecin a replié le drap et découvert Hermione, uniquement vêtue de sa chemise d'hôpital, une petite bosse proéminente soulevait légèrement le tissu bleu pastel qui cachait sa nudité._

_Le bébé était toujours là. Et pour une raison absolument incompréhensible, autant pour nous que pour l'équipe de médecins de l'hôpital, il se développait aussi normalement qu'il ne l'aurait fait si Hermione avait été éveillée et en bonne santé. Encore aujourd'hui, tu n'as à ce jour jamais été malade. Pas le moindre rhume, ni la moindre quinte de toux. Sûrement parce que cette dernière décharge d'énergie t'était destinée. _

_Il voulait que tu vives. _

_Les Médicomages ont alors demandé l'autorisation à Draco et aux parents d'Hermione d'installer tout un système de perfusions de nutriments et de potions destinés à aider le bébé à grandir… bien que tu ne sembles pas franchement en avoir besoin. C'était une première, un inédit, une exception médicale. _

_Moi, j'appelais ça « le dernier coup en douce de mon père », bien que je ne le leur aie bien sûr jamais dit. Et aujourd'hui, ce miracle porte encore un autre nom. Je l'appelle « petite sœur »…_

Elias tendit les bras au-dessus de lui, délaissant son ordinateur portable dernier cri pour s'étirer avec un grognement. Il avait encore écrit plus de cinq heures d'affilée et son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Il eut une brève pensée pour ses B.U.S.E qu'il était _censé_ préparer avec assiduité et soupira. Il avait tout le temps pour réviser : il lui restait encore trois semaines, c'était largement suffisant. Laissant retomber ses doigts sur le clavier, il se rendit compte que l'inspiration était partie. Ses yeux étaient secs et douloureux, il avait probablement suffisamment tapoté sur son clavier pour aujourd'hui… et puis les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. De plus, ce n'était pas franchement comme s'il avait un quelconque public, attendant impatiemment la publication de ses écrits. Il les rédigeait avant tout pour lui, parce qu'il en avait ressenti le besoin. Parce que cela l'aidait… à ne pas oublier.

Il touchait au bout de son récit. Le dénouement se profilait et il ne lui restait plus qu'à rédiger une conclusion, quelque chose pour faire honneur à ceux tombés dans la bataille et parler de ceux qui avaient survécu.

Tout autour de l'ordinateur, la surface du bureau était couverte de coupure de journaux, de documents, de notes gribouillées, de plans… La Gazette du jour s'y trouvait aussi et Elias dégagea trois feutres de couleur posés sur la une pour en regarder l'article principal. Pansy Parkinson y occupait une demi-page, accompagnée de son nouvel époux. Après avoir bénéficié des témoignages positifs de Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, la jeune femme avait été reconnue comme faisant partie intégrante du soulèvement contre Rodolphus Lestrange. Sa baguette avait également servi à neutraliser le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, lequel purgeait à ce jour une peine d'emprisonnement de trente ans _incompressibles_ à Azkaban. Une certaine avocate y avait veillé. Toutefois, ladite baguette était quasi-neuve et n'avait servi qu'à moins de dix sortilèges et il fut donc impossible de prouver la quelconque participation de Parkinson aux exactions des Héritiers. Sa précédente baguette ne fut jamais retrouvée et faute de preuves, elle sortit libre de son procès, au bras de son avocat qu'elle épousa six mois plus tard. Et c'est derrière celui-ci qu'elle apparaissait à présent sur la Gazette : l'homme, un jeune loup séduisant et charismatique, venait de se lancer dans la politique à la tête d'un parti extrémiste prônant la séparation du monde magique et du monde Moldu. Elias dévisagea longuement Pansy et son mari d'un regard sombre. Le nombre de leurs électeurs était anecdotique, certes… mais pendant combien de temps ? Auraient-ils un jour le public de leur côté ? _J'espère que non. L'Angleterre vaut mieux que ça…_ Avec une grimace, il repoussa le journal et couvrit la figure de Pansy avec son pot à crayons.

Il posa mollement son menton sur sa main, le coude bien calé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil de bureau et se mit à réfléchir à un titre. Près de huit cent fichues pages de traitement de texte et il n'avait encore pas trouvé le moindre intitulé à son histoire. Ridicule.

_Mémoires_ semblait beaucoup trop présomptueux. A l'instar de _Chroniques_ et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin au titre d'une autobiographie. Il soupira. Les mots pouvaient sortir tous seuls pendant des heures sans aucun problème, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'en pondre trois pour mettre sur la première page, c'était une vraie galère.

« Elias, tu viens mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? », fit la voix de Draco au rez-de-chaussée.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Si en plus on le dérangeait quand il se mettait à réfléchir… Traînant les pieds, il se leva de sa chaise et se traîna hors de sa chambre tout en continuant ses étirements.

« Un peu plus vite, ça ne serait pas de refus », renchérit Draco, avec un rictus narquois, en le voyant descendre les escaliers à la vitesse d'un escargot. Puis il lui tendit quelque chose. « Tiens, tu as reçu une nouvelle carte de ma mère… »

Avec empressement, Elias la saisit et regarda aussitôt le paysage qui s'étalait au recto de la carte postale. Narcissa et Bellatrix avaient quitté l'Angleterre quatre mois plus tôt pour partir à la conquête du monde. Grâce au témoignage du sergent Stuart Wilcox, le coéquipier du petit ami (et désormais époux) de Maître Aria Hodgkin, Bellatrix n'avait été reconnue coupable d'aucun crime à la suite de l'attaque de la Brigade. En tuant son mari, elle avait facilité le travail de la police et les partisans de Rodolphus, voyant leur leader étendu mort dans le couloir, s'étaient rendus ou avaient fui lâchement les uns après les autres. Elle avait bénéficié d'un non-lieu et était ressortie libre elle aussi. Les deux sœurs avaient alors décidé de se rendre dans chacun des pays du monde et Narcissa ne manquait jamais d'envoyer une carte depuis chaque nouvelle destination, sélectionnant les plus beaux panoramas pour son petit-fils d'adoption qui en faisait désormais la collection. Severus Rogue, après avoir refusé un poste au Ministère de la Magie pour rester Directeur de Poudlard, les rejoignait certains weekends ou pendant les vacances dans leur destination du moment. Pour se détendre et jouer les touristes, certes, mais aussi pour commencer les préparatifs de son mariage avec Narcissa Black, au grand dam du fils unique de cette dernière. « Elles sont à Bangkok ! La chance… », soupira Elias en lisant la carte.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour récupérer les assiettes et les couverts, mais le passage lui était bloqué par la porte du frigo grande ouverte. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se ferme, coinçant sa nouvelle carte sous un aimant offert avec ses yaourts préférés, parmi la trentaine d'autres rectangles de carton. Il sentit alors un sourire bienveillant posé sur lui.

« Encore en train de travailler sur ton mystérieux projet ? », demanda Hermione, en coinçant dans ses bras une boîte d'œufs, une bouteille de crème fraîche et un saladier rempli de lardons.

Elias hocha la tête, repensant aussitôt au passage qu'il venait justement de rédiger. Il se souviendrait toujours du moment où Hermione s'était réveillée. Etrangement, ce moment avait presque coïncidé avec l'apparition des premières contractions précédant l'accouchement, plus de huit mois après le début de son coma. L'équipe de Médicomages avait été _extra_, avec elle. En se réveillant avec un ventre aussi rebondi qu'une montgolfière miniature, le premier réflexe de la jeune femme avait été de paniquer. Et il y avait de quoi. Heureusement, tous ses souvenirs de la bataille étaient intacts, et en brillante et raisonnable adulte qu'elle était, elle avait su dépasser son désarroi pour préparer dans un calme tout relatif l'arrivée de son imminente progéniture.

« Tu me feras lire, un jour ? », demanda-t-elle en posant son chargement sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Elias rosit, un peu honteux. « Ce… c'est loin d'être encore fini, tu sais… Je n'ai même pas de titre… »

« Ça viendra… », le rassura-t-elle en lui passant une pile d'assiettes. « J'en ai ajouté une pour Deborah, elle vient toujours ? »

« Oui, elle m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour confirmer », répondit le jeune homme en devenant cette fois cramoisi.

« UN message ? », railla Draco en réapparaissant dans la cuisine pour venir chercher les verres à apéritif. « Tu rigoles ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de se textoter à longueur de journées, on se demande ce qu'ils trouvent encore à se dire, à force ! Oh et si vous pouviez éviter les échanges dégoulinants de salive en public, je t'en serais reconnaissant : des regards chastes traînent dans le coin. »

« Ah ouais, où ça ? », rétorqua Elias, sarcastique, en partant avec les assiettes dans le salon. Il s'éloignait à peine que la voix d'Hermione s'élevait de nouveau dans son dos.

« Oh, est-ce que tu peux aller récupérer ta sœur ? J'aimerais qu'elle ait fini de manger avant que les autres n'arrivent… »

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« Je crois que Blaise l'a kidnappée dans le jardin. »

Elias déposa les assiettes autour de la table et traversa le salon en direction de la baie vitrée qui menait vers l'extérieur. Alhéna Malfoy, _sa petite étoile_, était bien là riant aux éclats tandis que son parrain Blaise la faisait répétitivement bondir dans les airs au-dessus de lui. Ses épaisses boucles blondes virevoltant autour de son visage poupin.

« Hermione va encore t'engueuler si tu la rends malade avant de manger… », marmonna Elias en approchant, les mains dans les poches.

Blaise réceptionna la petite et la leva devant son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? J'arrête ou je continue ? »

« Encore ! Encore ! », rugit la petite en battant des pieds, tandis qu'Elias éclatait de rire.

« C'est elle qui en redemande… », se justifia Blaise en reprenant ses montagnes russes improvisées.

Le grand frère les observa un moment, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. En haut, en bas, en haut, en bas, l'enfant n'en finissait plus de monter vers le ciel pour ensuite redescendre sur Blaise avec des glapissements ravis. En haut… en bas…

Elias fronça les sourcils. Monter. Descendre… il avait l'impression de tenir quelque chose d'important sans pour autant arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Monter… descendre… la montée… la chute…

« Mais bien sûr ! », s'exclama-t-il en rentrant dans la maison en courant. Il passa en coup de vent devant Draco, les bras chargés de bouteilles d'alcool, puis devant Hermione toujours aux fourneaux.

« Hé ! T'as pas fini de mettre le couvert, je te rappelle ! », brailla Draco, en vain. Le jeune garçon était remonté dare-dare dans sa chambre, sous les rires d'Hermione. Ce genre d'incidents arrivait souvent depuis qu'il s'était mis à écrire. De temps en temps, il réfléchissait et d'un coup se levait pour aller noter son idée avant de l'oublier, délaissant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'alors.

Elias se rassit dans son fauteuil et releva l'écran de son ordinateur. Il rouvrit son fichier et appuya sur CTRL + Entrée pour faire apparaître une page vierge au tout début du récit. Il cliqua sur « Centrer » et le curseur se positionna au centre de la première ligne. Puis il sauta plusieurs lignes pour le placer cette fois au centre de la page, avant de laisser ses doigts courir sur les touches.

_**The Rise and Fall : grandeur et décadence de Théodore Nott**_

Elias laissa retomber son dos contre son fauteuil et observa, presque incrédule, les mots qui s'affichaient maintenant sur la page de garde. Il n'osait pas y croire. Il avait un titre. Et pas n'importe lequel : il le sentait au fond de ses tripes, dans les fourmillements de ses doigts impatients, c'était LE titre.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa trois petits coups à la porte déjà ouverte de sa chambre. Mais ce n'était que Deborah, qui s'avançait en chaussettes sur la moquette.

« Salut », dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Ta mère te félicite d'avoir laissé Blaise faire l'ascenseur avec la petite, je crois qu'elle lui a vomi dessus… »

« Oups… », grimaça Elias avant d'éclater de rire et de se lever de sa chaise. Deborah rougit légèrement lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle et esquissa un petit sourire pincé. Elias adorait lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi. Tous deux s'étaient mutuellement soutenus après la mort de David et de Théodore. Ted Lupin était longtemps resté muré dans son chagrin d'avoir perdu sa mère et il s'était quelque peu isolé de son côté avec Victoire pendant environ un an. Mais heureusement, Déborah avait été là pour lui et lui pour elle. Et depuis quelques mois, leur amitié avait progressivement évolué en quelque chose de plus… adorablement embarrassant. La petite brune se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres d'Elias, qui sourit. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis elle rougit violemment et se détourna. « Bon, heu, je crois qu'on nous attend… »

« J'en ai pour une minute », assura Elias en tentant de contrôler l'afflux de sang qui mettait le feu à ses joues.

Il se retourna vers son ordinateur, relut une dizaine de fois son titre tout en se félicitant de cet éclair de génie totalement inattendu. Puis se penchant vers l'appareil, il appuya sur CTRL+S pour enregistrer avec un sourire confiant.

« ELIAS, TU DESCENDS ?! », hurla Hermione depuis le salon en contrebas.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira de nouveau et rabattit l'écran sur le clavier, répondant dans un murmure :

« J'arrive, Maman… »

**FIN**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini… J'espère sincèrement que cet épilogue un peu spécial vous a plu et j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur tout ça… pour la dernière fois de cette saga.  
Bien entendu, je n'arrête pas d'écrire et j'ai déjà de nouveaux projets, dont notamment une réécriture complète de ma fiction abandonnée A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux Fois. Nouvelle trame, nouvelle intrigue, seule l'ambiance générale de la fiction sera conservée… J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me suivre encore et d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook ou sur FFnet pour être prévenus de mes futures publications. **

**Encore un grand merci (oui, je me répète) à tous pour votre soutien inconditionnel. Certains d'entre vous sont là depuis deux ans (voire plus pour ceux qui me lisaient déjà AVANT Rise) et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**A bientôt dans vos reviews et gros bisous à tous !**

**Xérès**


End file.
